De um jeito diferente
by Marininha Potter
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry não fosse um lerdo em relações a seus sentimentos? E se ele tivesse beijado Gina na câmara secreta? Essa é uma história diferente mostrando o que aconteceria com o casal H/G se eles não tivessem começado a namorar tão tarde.
1. Trailer

Nome: De um jeito diferente.

Descrição: o que aconteceria se Harry não fosse um lerdo em relações a seus sentimentos? E se ele tivesse beijado Gina na câmara secreta? Essa é uma história diferente mostrando o que aconteceria com o casal H/G se eles não tivessem começado a namorar tão tarde.

N/A: Oi, leitor! Resolvi colocar essa N/A aqui para, hm, não ter perda de leitores xD  
Assim, a fic pode até começar bobinha, imatura, mas eu _prometo_ que melhora. Às vezes, até eu fico surpreendida em como evolui, ao longo da história (não que eu me ache nem nada, apenas uma constatação).  
Então, se vocês gostarem do trailer abaixo, é só ir para o capítulo um \ô/ E não se esqueçam de comentar quando terminarem, heim? Enjoy!

Trailer:

_**Duas pessoas**_**  
**

**Gina estava muito concentrada em marcar gols e capturar a goles antes dela cair no chão que nem viu Harry por ali, até que viu um vulto e quase caiu da vassoura, deu um grito de susto e reclamou:****  
- Harry! Quer me matar de susto! Eu podia ter caído da vassoura e me machucado, ou pior morrido!  
- Não seja tão dramática, se você caísse eu te pegava – a menina corou com o comentário.**

_**Um destino**_**  
**

**- Harry... Eu tentei te contar! Fui eu... mas não tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou! E...  
Nesse minuto, Harry colocou seu dedo nos lábios da ruiva e assim que os tirou, foram substituídos por seus lábios.**

_**Um obstáculo**_**  
**

**- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO HARRY! – gritou Rony  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE BRIGAR COMIGO POR QUE EU ESTOU COM A SUA IRMÃ RONY! ELA SABE O QUE FAZ!**

_**Um amor**_**  
**

**- Não sei, vocêquernamorarcomigo?**

**- O quê? - A ruiva tinha entendido, só queria ouvir aquela frase novamente.**

**- Você quer namorar comigo?**

**- Não há nada nesse mundo que eu mais queira Harry!**

_**Confusões  
**_

_**"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!  
COMO É QUE HOJE EU ACORDO COM UMA CORUJA DE HOGWARTS DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ FOI PEGA COM O HARRY EM UM ESTADO DEPLORÁVEL, SENDO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SEM SEU SUETER E HARRY COM DOIS BOTÕES DESABOTOADOS? **_

_**Tudo para provar...**_**  
**

**- Acho melhor eu ficar, Mi. Vou ter que acalmar o meu irmãozinho aqui. E Harry... – Ela começou a se aproximar do namorado – Se cuida viu, não quero saber de você preso no passado – Sorriu e beijou-o, após terminar o beijo, abraçou-o e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Te amo.**

_**Que podia ter sido diferente.**_

**- Gina, eu só queria falar algo que antes da viajem não falei... Eu te amo – Disse Harry e em seguida beijou-a.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**De um jeito diferente... Em breve, aqui no fanfiction!**


	2. No King Cross

**Capítulo 1 – No King Cross**

Lá estava eu, no King Cross, acompanhando meus irmãos que iam para Hogwarts. Era bom ter seis irmãos mais velhos e tudo, a única coisa ruim é que como eu era a caçula, este ano ficaria sozinha, pois meu irmão Ronald, vulgo Rony, iria para o seu primeiro ano na escola. Agora só me restava esperar um ano para finalmente embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts e estudar lá.

Estava distraída enquanto mamãe discutia com meus irmãos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, quem atravessaria primeiro a barreira. Aqueles dois eram terríveis!

Até que vi um menino, de uns 11 anos, cabelos escuros e revoltos, roupas grandes para o seu tamanho, óculos remendado em formato arredondado e por trás deles olhos verdes feito esmeraldas, me perdi naqueles olhos por alguns segundos. O garoto perecia perdido, me deu vontade de ajudá-lo de alguma forma, algo muito estranho para mim na época. Vi em seu olhar a surpresa ao ver os gêmeos atravessarem a passagem, após isso ele perguntou timidamente a minha mãe:

- Por favor, você pode me dizer como... como...

- Como atravessar, querido? - Ele assentiu - É muito fácil! Também é o primeiro ano do meu filho Rony aqui.

Rony acenou com a cabeça, até que o olhar do menino veio até mim. Ele ficou me olhando de uma forma indecifrável, até que balançou a cabeça para voltar a normalidade e atravessou a passagem. Eu dei um mísero "boa sorte", que espero que não tenha sido ouvido, porque o garoto me deixou sem resposta.

** Gina Weasley**

-----

Hagrid tinha me falado para embarcar na plataforma nove e meia na estação King Cross, até essa parte eu tinha entendido, agora na prática é que o negócio complicou. Cheguei para um homem corpulento, com certeza um funcionário da estação e me dirigi diretamente a ele:

- Com licença, o senhor poderia me informar onde fica a plataforma nove e meia?

- Nove e meia, só o que faltava! Você está tirando com a minha cara, né, garoto? Essas crianças... Plataforma nove e meia...

Tá bom, eu estava completamente enrascado. Como é que eu ia pra Hogwarts agora? De repente, vi uma família de ruivos, cujo os dois irmãos mais velhos tinham acabado de ir contra uma pilastra grossa entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Mas eles não se chocaram contra ela! Simplesmente desapareceram! Bingo! Obviamente a passagem seria secreta, para que os trouxas não vissem! Agora só tinha uma questão: como atravessar.

Cheguei para uma mulher que parecia ser a matriarca da família e perguntei:

- Por favor, você pode me dizer como... como...

- Como atravessar, querido? - Eu assenti - É muito fácil! Também é o primeiro ano do meu filho Rony aqui.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça, eu me virei para agradecer quando percebi que ao lado da mulher havia uma menina ruiva, de cabelos curtos, sardas que acrescentavam perfeitamente seu lindo rosto e um perfume... floral que dava para sentir de longe. Percebi que estava com cara de bobo e resolvi simplesmente me virar e atravessar a barreira. A garota disse-me um "boa sorte" que eu tentei agradecer, mas com o nervosismo, simplesmente fingi que não a ouvi.

**Harry Potter**

_

* * *

_

N/A:Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Eu SEI que é minúsculo, mas, bom, é mais um prólogo do que qualquer outra coisa.  
É muita emoção! Primeiro cap da minha primeira fic *dando pulinhos*. Eu tava com essa fic na minha cabeça e nem era fic, era uma história pra me ajudar a durmir (sim, pensando eu durmo + rápido. Não, não sou louca). Quando eu acabei ela mentalmente pensei ainda na minha cabeça como se fosse uma história narrada. Aí eu comentei com a minha amada e querida beta sobre ela e hoje ela é minha beta! Vlw gent! Vlw Isa!

ps: faça uma autora feliz, mande reviews!

N/B: Gente, já deu pra ver q aí tem love...e dos graaaaaandes. Eu sempre falei q eles eram o casal perfeitooo!!! melhor do q a Madonna e o Justin...ashuahsuahsuhau Bom, aqui está o primeiro capi, e nos próximos, eles vão se aproximar mais...ops, falei demais. Mandem sugestões pq é mto importante saber como a gente tem de prender a sua atenção, auhushaushau. Beijocas perfumadas, Isa Granger


	3. D'A Toca à Câmara

**Capítulo 2 – D'A Toca à câmara**

Ela desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus. Ainda estava de pijama, pois havia acabado de acordar. Mesmo assim, Harry sentiu uma pequena pontada no lado esquerdo do peito. Aliás, nem ligou. Só se tocou de que estava de boca aberta quando Rony apresentou a irmã, Gina, a ele. Se sentiu um perfeito pateta. Sorte que ninguém notou. Gina estava falando com a mãe enquanto descia as escadas, mas quando deu de cara com aquele menino de olhos verdes, escondidos pelos óculos redondos e com a cicatriz na testa, não ficou muito diferente de Harry. Mas, pelo susto de encontrá-lo ali, em casa olhando para ela, subiu correndo as escadas de volta para o quarto.

Ainda se recuperando da cena, Harry fez cara de dúvida para Rony e ele explicou:

- Bom, é a Gina, né? E o impacto de encontrá-lo aqui deve ter mexido com ela. Falou de você o verão todo! Irritante.

- Sério? Então sou mais famoso do que pensava – iIronizou.

Na verdade lembrava exatamente da primeira vez que a vira. Lá no King Cross.

À noite ficou pensando naquele momento, não conseguia dormir direito então resolveu ir à cozinha beber um copo de água, quando viu uma pessoa no "campo de quadribol" da Toca, tinha os cabelos muito longos para ser um homem, mas não poderia ser a Sra. Weasley, pois era muito pequena. Concluiu que obviamente era Gina, não pensou duas vezes e já estava no armário de vassouras pegando a sua, tomou impulso e começou a voar.

Gina estava muito concentrada em marcar gols e capturar a goles antes dela cair no chão que nem viu Harry por ali, até que viu um vulto e quase caiu da vassoura, deu um grito de susto e reclamou:

- Harry! Quer me matar de susto! Eu podia ter caído da vassoura e me machucado, ou pior morrido!

- Não seja tão dramática, se você caísse eu te pegava – A menina corou com o comentário.

- Ok, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela, voltando a cor normal.

- Eu te vi aqui e como não consigo dormir, vim te fazer companhia. E você? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tentando fugir desse mundo machista que vivem os Weasley e jogar um pouco de quadribol. Preciso treinar caso um dia queira me tornar artilheira pela Grifinória.

- Entendo. Mas sabe, acho que treinar sozinha não resolve muito, eu poderia te ajudar, não sou um exímio goleiro, mas acho que ajudaria. Claro, só se você quiser.

- Claro que quero! – Ela falou num tom entusiasmado demais – Quer dizer, seria bom.

Desde então foram treinando todas as noites, isso criou um vínculo de amizade entre os dois. Na última noite de treinamento, pois no dia seguinte estariam indo para Hogwarts, Harry tirou uma dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça:

- Gina, por que na primeira vez que a vi aqui na Toca, você fugiu de mim?

- Ah, Harry - Começou tentando inventar uma mentira convincente, já que a verdade é que ela possuía uma queda por ele – acho que porque você é o "menino-que-sobreviveu" e bom, conheço sua história desde os meus 5 anos, e é estranho você encontrar alguém que você sempre admirou assim, do nada – a menina não mentira tanto quanto esperava, porque apesar de omitir um fato, suas palavras eram sinceras.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou seu herói?

- Não, não mais – Provocou – agora que te conheci percebo que é tão idiota quanto qualquer outro menino.

- Magoou viu, Gina! Não precisava acabar comigo dessa forma! Mas vai ter vingança!

Em seguida saiu correndo atrás da ruivinha e quando a pegou, fez cócegas nela até ela implorar para ele parar. Nessa noite não treinaram mais, pois iriam para a escola no dia seguinte e precisavam estar descansados.

* * *

No dia primeiro de setembro foi à correria de sempre, Molly andava de um lado para o outro apressando os filhos. Chegaram à estação 10h50min, já que o trem partiria as 11, teriam que ser rápidos.

Gina passou pela passagem junto com a sua mãe, seus irmãos passaram depois. Entrou no trem preocupada com o irmão e Harry que não tinha visto desde que chegara a plataforma 9 e meia. Procurou por um compartimento vazio, encontrou um, mas não totalmente, ele era habitado por uma menina de cabelos castanhos e armados e com um ar de sabe-tudo. Reconheceu-a no momento que a viu, era Hermione Granger, melhor amiga de Harry e Rony. O expresso de Hogwarts estava para partir e nada de notícia da dupla. Gina resolveu puxar conversa com Hermione, já que passaria a viagem inteira com ela e também para ver se conseguia alguma informação sobre os dois desaparecidos:

- Olá, você é a Hermione, não? Amiga do Rony e do Harry.

- Sim sou eu, você deve ser Gina Weasley, a irmã caçula do Ron. – a ruiva assentiu – Por sinal, você sabe onde foram parar aqueles dois?

- Olha, eu não sei, mas não me surpreenderia se visse Rony saindo do compartimento de animais.

As duas riram.

- Rony me falou de você.

- É, deve ter dito: a medrosa...

- Por quê?

- Bom, quando ele chegou em casa com o carro voador, ele e Harry estavam na cozinha quando eu ia tomar café. E aí eu vi o Harry e subi correndo as escadas...

- Ahhh, saquei! Você tem uma quedinha por ele, né?

- Não! Da onde você tirou isso?

- O jeito de que você olha pra ele...

Passaram o resto da viagem discutindo se Gina gostava de Harry e uma coisa a caçula dos Weasley descobriu que a fama de Hermione de sabe-tudo não era em vão, porque se ela não sabia, descobria.

* * *

Harry acabou indo para Hogwarts com o velho Ford Anglia enfeitiçado do Sr. Weasley de carona com Rony. Os dois de alguma forma tinham perdido a passagem para a plataforma 9 e meia, já que quando foram atravessar bateram com tudo na pilastra, pois a passagem tinha se fechado. Ao chegarem à escola, tiveram sorte de não terem sido expulsos quando 7 trouxas tinham visto o carro voar pelo céu de Londres, porém receberam detenções.

Na manhã seguinte, Rony recebera de sua mãe uma berrador, lá continha um belo sermão sobre tudo que havia ocorrido e no final da mensagem a sra. Weasley parabenizou Gina por ter entrado na Grifinória. Foi nesse momento que Harry viu Gina, observou como ela estava linda com aquelas vestes escolares... Balançou a cabeça para sair de seu devaneio e pensou em conversar com ela, pois sua amizade se tornara importante para ele, precisava estar ao lado dela.

A amizade deles estava ótima, sempre que estavam juntos riam e se divertiam. Mas um dia após Harry voltar de uma detenção com o professor Lockwart, algo estranho aconteceu, ele estava na companhia de Rony e Hermione, quando o trio viu água pelo chão, uma mensagem escrita a sangue dizendo: "A câmara secreta foi aberta, inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado!", se isso era assustador o pior foi ver Madame Norra, gata do zelador Filch, pendurada em um lustre. Harry se aproximou e a tocou, ela estava imóvel e dura como pedra. Os alunos que estavam voltando as aula se surpreenderam com a cena e pararam de conversar. Assim que Filch chegou, acusou Harry de ter feito isso com a sua gata, deixando o clima realmente desagradável. Dumbledore disse que não havia cabimento culpar um aluno e todos se retiraram.

Depois desse fato, Gina se distanciara de Harry de um modo muito suspeito e para piorar a situação do garoto na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Lockwart o chamara para duelar com Draco Malfoy. Malfoy lançara uma cobra, que ao invés de ataca-lo foi atacar um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Para proteger o menino, Harry falou uma lígua estranha que fez o bicho se afastar. Após disso todos ficaram olhando bem surpresos e assustados para o "menino-que-sobreviveu", pois ele tinha falado uma língua que o animal entendera, tinha falado uma língua de cobra. Naquele instante, Harry descobriu que era ofidioglota.

Isso só piorou as fofocas, porque todos os alunos da escola começaram a acha que por esse dom Harry era o herdeiro de Soserina, e que, conseqüentemente, havia aberto a câmara secreta.

À tarde, Harry tinha terminado seu dever de classe, o entregou ao professor, pegou seus livros e disse a Rony e Hermione que os encontraria na sala comunal da Grifinória. Foi saindo acompanhado por vários olhares amedrontados e acusadores, quando estava na saída da sala, uma certa ruiva o parou e falou:

- Harry, quero que saiba que acredito em você, independente de todas as especulações.

- Obrigado Gina, é bom saber que pelos menos alguém acredita em mim.

- Bom, também veja pelo lado de que as fofocas não fazem muito sentido, já que se você fosse mesmo o herdeiro de Sonserina estaria na casa dele, e não na Grifinória.

A menina abraçou Harry, o deixando mais calmo, na verdade só de sentir aquele perfume floral Gina exalava e de sentir aquele corpo macio e delicado o envolvendo valia por tudo que estava passando. Os dois perceberam que estavam a muito tempo abraçados e se separaram bruscamente ambos corados.

À medida que o tempo ia passando mais pessoas eram petrificadas, todas eram sangues-ruins (pessoas nascidas trouxas), entre elas Hermione. Rony e Harry resolveram investigar tudo o que estava acontecendo e descobriram que o monstro que habitava a câmara era um basilisco, uma cobra gigantesca capaz de matar apenas com um olhar direto, caso fosse indireto, a pessoa virava pedra e era isso que estava acontecendo na escola. Esse estranho animal se locomovia e chegava até as suas vítimas por meio de canos no prédio. Ao descobrirem essa informação, a dupla ouviu uma conversa dos professores sobre outra mensagem escrita a sangue na parede dizendo: "O corpo dela jazerá na câmara para sempre." e a garota raptada não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Gina Weasley.

Ficaram pasmos com a notícia e resolveram procurar o professor Lockwart que ficara encarregado de entrar na câmara e tentar salvar Gina. Quando o encontraram, perceberam que ele era uma grande farsa e que estava tentando fugir, portanto o obrigaram a ir com eles. Os três foram para o banheiro feminino onde residia a Murta-que-Geme e Harry, ao falar a língua de cobra abriu uma passagem para a câmara.

Os amigos acabaram se separando, pois Lockwart pegara a varinha de Rony e tentara lançar um feitiço de memória contra ele, só que como a varinha estava quebrada, o feitiço saiu errado e quem ficou desmemoriado foi o professor, que acabou causando uma "avalanche" ao bater na parede. Rony ficara na promessa de retirar as pedras para melhor passagem de todos e Harry seguiu para o centro da câmara.

Harry viu o corpo de Gina caído no chão quase sem vida e também conheceu Tom Riddle, uma alma armazenada em um diário que a cada momento em que Gina ficava mais fraca, ele ficava mais forte. Descobriu, também, que Tom era na verdade a forma jovem de Voldemort, o assassino de seus pais. Após descobrir tudo, no intuito de salvar a vida de Gina, Harry matou o basilisco e com o veneno amarzenado do dente do mesmo, perfurou o diário de Riddle, o destruindo. Em seguida, Gina acordou completamente assustada e querendo se desculpar por seus atos:

- Harry... Eu tentei te contar! Fui eu... mas não tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou! E...

Nesse minuto, Harry colocou seu dedo nos lábios da ruiva e assim que os tirou, foram substituídos por seus lábios; O beijo foi desajeitado, inexperiente, mas não deixou de ser intenso. Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados eles, se separam. Ambos estavam ofegantes, ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos e só desviaram o olhar um do outro quando Rony os chamou, dizendo que Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, os levaria embora.

No dia seguinte, no jantar, Dumbledore fez um breve discurso, parabenizando Madame Pomfrey e professora Sprout por terem feito a cura para os alunos petrificados, falando que os exames estavam suspensos para a alegria geral e decepção de Hermione, que havia sido curada. Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry e Gina não se falaram, não que estivessem bravos um com o outro e sim por vergonha. Mas eles iriam se acertar, pois a história deles só estava no começo.

* * *

N/B: "Pontada no lado esquerdo do peito", neah? Coincidentemente do msmo lado do coração? Q coincidencia nd! é tudo amoooor!!! eles não são fofos demais? nasceram um para o outro! e o quadribol vai juntar os dois pombinhos...qm leu os livros sabe q o quadribol e a camara secreta são importentes ligações entre eles...eu estou flando d+ d novo!!! Marininha vai me matar!!! aiiinnnn, é q eu to tão ansiosa! Qm dera ser a Gina...ela tem tanta sorte de o Harry gostar dela...  
Bom, não deixem de ler o terceiro cap dessa fic, q a gente ta criando pra vcs!!! (N/A: Detalhe que ela pensa que a fic também é dela ¬¬' Não é que eu a odeie hoje em dia, mas... FALA SÉRIO!).  
Beijocas perfumadas,  
Isa Granger

N/A: A partir desse capítulo a gente vê as mudanças que vão começar a ocorrer. Eu _sei_ que está corrido, mas, meow, não tem necessidade de cobrir esse livro, sendo que o beijo só ocorre no fim.  
Quando eles se beijam eu coloquei a mesma frase do 6º livro do primeiro beijo deles, porque, afinal, idade muda, mas a sensação do primeiro beijo não *o*

You know you love me,

xoxo,

[risca]Gossip Girl[/risca] Marininha Potter


	4. Conclusões

**Capítulo 3 – Conclusões**

Gina estava no Caldeirão Furado, pois havia acabado de voltar de uma viajem ao Egito e sua família achou melhor se hospedarem no local a voltar para A Toca.

A menina estava na sua cama debruçada sobre um livro que chamava-se Livro de Feitiços 1ª série, a razão dela estar lendo um livro de seu ano escolar anterior era que como no seu primeiro ano Gina havia sido possuída por seu "amigo" Tom e sempre tinha problemas de memória, o professor Dumbledore achou melhor dar para ela um tempo para estudar e depois prestaria os exames.

Estava certo de que a ruiva precisava estudar, mas já tinha feito isso muitas vezes e provavelmente já decorara cada palavra escrita no livro (N/A: exagero), ela só estava o lendo novamente para não ter que ficar pensando _nele_, para não ficar lembrando do gosto do beijo _dele_. Já conversara com Hermione sobre Harry, aliás, a garota tinha se tornado uma grande amiga, e a morena deu o seguinte conselho: encostar Harry na parede e faze-lo explicar tudo.

Gina estava pensando seriamente em fazer isso, já que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" a beijara e depois não explicara nada. A menina estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu batidas na porta do quarto, mandou entrar, era Hermione que sentou na sua cama, já jenina estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu batidas na porta do quarto, mandou entrar, era Hermio que sentou na sua cama que as duas estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto, e falou:

- Gi, eu acabei de ficar sabendo que o Harry transformou a tia dele em balão e está vindo pra cá. Sugiro que você não fale com ele hoje, porque já está meio tarde e acho que ele vai chegar e dormir.

- Ok, Mione. Obrigada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava sentado em sua cama na casa dos Dursley. Suas férias não estavam sendo das piores, nada de maravilhoso, mas pelo menos seus tios o ignoravam. Também sempre recebia cartas de Rony e Hermione, só que a carta que ele queria, escrita por Gina nunca chegava. Ele estava pensando em como resolver isso com ela, tinha que ter falado com ela no jantar em que Dumbledore anunciou que não haveria exames ou até no trem, mas o que faltou foi coragem. Queria explicar tudo, dizer por que a beijara... O beijo, a melhor experiência, apesar de ter sido a primeira. Assim que tocou nos lábios de Gina foi como se estivesse nas nuvens, num lugar mágico (N/A: ele era bruxo, der). Estava perdido em seus devaneios quando Tio Valter adentrou em seu quarto mandando que ele descesse para abrir a porta para sua Tia Guida.

Ele abriu a porta e a figura gorda de Tia Guida apareceu, ela foi direto para a cozinha. Lá perguntou sobre a escola que Harry estudava, que segundo Tia Petúnia era para jovens perturbados, ele estava se divertindo com a situação até que Guida começou a falar mau deu seu pai, ele quebrou o copo que estava na mão dela por isso, em seguida falou deu sua mãe:

- São como os cachorros: se tem um problema com a cadela, vai ter problema com o filhote.

Essa foi a gota d'água e com muita raiva, Harry transformou sua tia em balão. Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia ficaram revoltados, então só restou uma opção: sair de casa. Pegou o seu malão e saiu da casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4, sentou na calçada de um parquinho e viu a silhueta de um cachorro preto, só que não deu para observar mais, pois o Noitibus, o transporte para bruxos perdidos chegou. Informou para o funcionário do transporte, Lalau, que iria para o Caldeirão Furado. Chegando ao seu destino foi levado até o Ministro que disse que não haveria problema com o tinha ocorrido.

Dormiu tranqüilamente, acordou cedo demais e desceu as escadas. Pelo horário não havia ninguém, então tomou o café da manhã sozinho. Subiu no seu quarto e ficou vendo um livro interessante de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que mordia e andava. Nem percebeu, já era hora do almoço, desceu as escadas novamente e encontrou Rony e Hermione brigando, pra variar. Rony falou sobre uma viagem ao Egito e em seguida o sr. Weasley veio falar com Harry sobre Sirius Black, um antigo partidário de Você-sabe-quem que havia fugido da prisão de Askaban. Na hora de almoçar, o moreno não tirou os olhos de uma certa ruivinha, que o ignorou totalmente. Decepcionado, o moreno subiu para seu quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina estava ansiosa com a chegada de Harry, só que ao descer para o café ficou sabendo que ele descera antes de todo mundo e já estava em seu quarto.

Na hora do almoço, a ruiva percebeu que o menino de olhos verdes não tirava os olhos dela, mas com muito esforço o ignorou. Viu que ele subiu para o seu quarto, era agora ou nunca, teria que resolver tudo entre eles naquele momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após um minuto sozinho em seu quarto, Harry ouviu batidas na porta, era Gina, a pessoa com quem ele desejava tanto falar, ela o fitou com aquele olhar decido que ele admirava em seus olhos castanhos e começou a falar:

- Acho que devemos conversar.

- Concordo.

- Tudo vai começar com um pergunta básica: por que você me beijou?

- Por-por-porqueeugostodevocê.

- Ok, agora pare de falar alemão e traduza para o inglês.

- Porque eu gosto de você, na câmara não consegui me controlar com você me olhando suplicante, com o seu rosto lindo decorado com suas sardar, e em volta aquele seu cabelo perfumado.

- Ahh, saquei.

- E aí? Não vai falar nada?

- Vou responder a essa pergunta com outra pergunta: eu correspondi ao beijo?

- Sim.

- Então está resolvido, eu gosto de você. E agora, como ficamos?

- Não sei, vocêquernamorarcomigo?

- O quê? - A ruiva tinha entendido, só queria ouvir aquela frase novamente.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Não há nada nesse mundo que eu mais queira Harry!

- Isso foi um sim? - Perguntou inseguro.

- Bom, não veja a resposta pelas minhas palavras, e sim pelos meus atos.

Foi então que Gina seu atirou nos braços de Harry, fazendo ele se sentar na cama e o beijou. O beijo não foi tão desajeitado como o primeiro, foi bem melhor. Os dois já estavam ficando sem fôlego, mas não queriam se soltar nem por um decreto, mas algo os interrompeu: um ruivo estava dentro do quarto com suas orelhas da cor do cabelo.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO, HARRY!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE BRIGAR COMIGO PORQUE ESTOU COM A SUA IRMÃ, RONY! ELA SABE O QUE FAZ! - Disse Harry, ficando de pé.

- SABE NADA! ELA É UMA CRIANÇA INOCENTE E VOCÊ ESTÁ SE APROVEITANDO DISSO!

- PARE DE FALAR ABOBRINHAS NA MINHA CABEÇA, RONALD! VOCÊ DEVIA ERA ENFIÁ-LAS NO SEU...

- PAREM JÁ! OS DOIS! - Gina interviu. Harry sentou novamente em sua cama e Rony sentou na poltrona ao lado da porta - Tenho algumas coisas para te dizer Roniquinho: primeira, não sou inocente coisíssima nenhuma, sei muito bem diferenciar um amasso de sexo. Segunda, quem é você para decidir com quem eu fico? Terceira, sei o que faço e nem você nem ninguém vai me impedir de ficar com meu namorado!

- Ótimo, mas não quero saber de vocês se amassando por aí, muito menos do quarto de Harry! Tenho certeza que mamãe não gostaria de saber disso, Gininha. Portanto quero que os dois assumam o namoro para família, pois eu não vou guardar segredo de ninguém! – Ameaçou o ruivo, que em seguida saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

O casal ficou atônito, e Harry foi quem tomou a palavra depois de dois minutos:

- Definitivamente eu estou ferrado! – Falou, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Eu sei, já até imagino as implicâncias que os gêmeos vão fazer com você – Disse Gina.

- Obrigado, Gi! Agora é que eu estou apavorado!

- De nada, se precisar estou às ordens – Falou, sarcasticamente.

- Bom saber disso, porque estou precisando de um favorzinho seu – Rebateu, em seguida beijou-a com paixão e começou novamente aquele desejo de não se separarem nunca mais. Novamente algo os atrapalhou, dessa vez outra batida na porta, que esperou que Harry respondesse. Gina correu para debaixo da cama, e em seguida Harry mandou a pessoa entrar, era a sra. Weasley, que ao adentrar no cômodo disse preocupada:

- Ó meu Deus, Harry querido! Algo te atacou? Você está todo vermelho e com as roupas amarrotadas! – Gina pois o punho na boca para não rir.

- Nã-não foi nada, sra. Weasley. Apenas um pesadelo.

- Que bom que foi só isso, querido. Agora se arrume que você já está atrasado para o jantar, e por falar em atraso, você viu Gina por aí?

- Parece que a ouvi gritando que ia levar Bichento, o gato de Hermione, para passear – mentiu descaradamente.

- Tudo bem, ela já deve estar chegando. Todos te esperamos lá embaixo, não demore.

- Ok.

Assim que Molly Weasley saiu do cômodo, Gina ficou de pé, novamente visível.

- Quer dizer que você mudou seu nome para Bichento? – provocou a ruiva.

- Se você quiser, por que não? Até acho que combina mais coma minha personalidade – Brincou Harry.

Novamente o garoto capturou os lábios da caçula dos Weasley, que para sua infelicidade, depois de alguns beijos, o afastou e falou:

- Sério, é melhor nos arrumarmos e descermos. Porque senão não vai haver pesadelo que explique o estado das nossas roupas!

Os dois desceram apressados, e na pressa acabaram se esquecendo de soltar suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas, causando o maior tumulto entre os Weasley.

- Merlin me chicoteia! Olha o Harryzinho e a Gininha de mãos dadas! – Começou Jorge.

Os dois olharam para suas próprias mãos, mas não fizeram nada a respeito.

- Eu sei que vou te amar... – Cantarolou Fred.

- Por toda a minha vida vou te amar... – Continuou Jorge

- A cada despedida eu vou te amar...

- Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar...

- Fred! Jorge! Querem parar já com isso? – Gritou Molly

- Ahh, mamãe! Cortou o clima! Tava tudo tão romântico... - Se explicou Fred

- Parem de implicar com a sua irmã. Ela e Harry só são amigos.

- Na verdade não mamãe – Interrompeu Gina, completamente corada.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o sr. Weasley

- Bo-bom, - Começou Harry – é-é que e-eu e a filha de vo-vocês, nós, bom, so-somos...

- O grande "x" mãe é que o Harry é gago – Zoou Jorge.

- Cala a boca! – Implicou Gina – Povo, é o seguinte, o Harry quis dizer que não somos só amigos, somos... namorados.

Silêncio geral. Rony tomou a palavra.

- Então ta bom, eu já sabia disso, beleza, agora vamos comer que estou morrendo de fome e amanhã temos Hogwarts.

Todos comeram em absoluto silêncio, e a única coisa que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" queria, era sair do ambiente dos Weasley o mais rápido possível, e foi isso que fez, ou melhor, tentou fazer, porque quando estava no último degrau da escada que dava acesso ao seu dormitório, os gêmeos o chamaram:

- Hey, Harryzinho! Não tão rápido, queremos falar com você! – Falaram em uníssono.

O menino se direcionou até eles, morrendo de medo. Ao o vir chegando, Jorge disse:

- Então, você namora nossa irmã.

- E segundo um amigo seu, vocês estavam se beijando no _seu_ quarto – continuou Fred.

- E agora você nos deve uma resposta.

- Sabe, preparamos a Gina a vida inteira pra ela bater no homem que a beijasse.

- E agora vocês simplesmente estão namorando.

- Queríamos saber: onde falhamos?

Harry não acreditou que a pergunta era aquela, porque imaginou mil formas que esses dois irmãos Weasley inventariam para infernizar a vida dele, mas só fizeram a pergunta mais inofensiva do século. O garoto achou melhor responder em vez de ficar dando asas a sua imaginação:

- Sei lá, acho que vocês não contavam de que com 12 anos a Gina fosse gostar de alguém, então o plano acabou falhando por isso, porque ela gosta de mim.

Os dois fizeram cara de pensativos, e Fred observou:

- Você está certo, devíamos ter cuidado mais dessa parte do "gostar". Ótima fala cunhado!

Os gêmeos saíram andando ainda com um ar de pensativos e Harry foi para o seu quarto com a palavra "cunhado" ecoando em sua mente.

Terminado o jantar, Gina viu Harry subindo as escadas e sendo seguido pelos gêmeos, coitado, pensou, iria sofrer na mão de sua família. Já havia passado meia-hora desde o aviso de namoro e sua mãe continua a encará-la como se ela houvesse lançado um Avada Kedrava na Tia Muriel. Sabia que a matriarca da família não ia reagir tão bem quanto seu pai, que a abraçou e foi embora. Sabia muito bem que Molly ia começar a dizer que ela era muito nova, que não tinha maturidade, e mais aquele blá, blá, blá que te faz perder uma hora de sua preciosa vida.

A ruiva achou melhor fugir de toda aquela chateação, pelo menos por um único dia, se bem que como no dia seguinte ela iria para Hogwarts, a conversa ficaria por carta mesmo, o que seria bem melhor. Deu boa noite a todos e foi para sua cama, foi aí que a ficha caiu, ela estava namorando Harry Potter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi gente! Como foi o Natal? O meu foi bom, voltei 4 hras da manhã na madrugada do dia 25 :P

Então, mais um cap, espero q vcs gostem e q a minha beta ñ me mate, pq foi tão corrido, q ela nem viu esse cap!

**Lanni Lu**: não tenho nada pra fala pra vc, já te mandei umas 4 msgs, isso já basta shuasauhasuhsa

**Nanda Cullen**: que bom que vc gostou da idéia, é isso msm q a gent ké faze, mostra um lado diferente q a historia podia rumah.

eu tbm sou mto apaixonada por H/G! Pode dexá q eu posto + sim. 

**Patty Carvalho**: como a Lanni Lu falo a gente ta meio q correndo msm. Mas tipo, é só pra foca os momentos H/G. A partir desse cap, as coisas ficam melhores, pq a Gina participa das aventuras!

**É isso aí gente! Próximo cap só dpois do ano novo! Feliz 2009 pra todos!**

**Bjss,**

**Marininha Potter**


	5. A namorada e o prisioneiro de Askaban

**Capítulo 4 – A namorada e o prisioneiro de Askaban **

Os Weasley mais Harry foram para a estação de Londres onde pegariam o Expresso Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo na escola.

No caminho para lá, os gêmeos não deram um segundo sequer de descanço pra Harry e Gina, que consequentemente só trocaram um "oi" pois quando entraram no carro que os levaria para a estação, tiveram um Rony rabugento no meio dos dois, impedindo contato e Fred e Jorge fazendo piadinhas impedindo conversa entre o jovem casal.

Chegando ao King Cross foram direto para a plataforma 9 e meia. Lá, todos, menos o sr. e a sra. Weasley entraram no trem. O "trio maravilha" entrou num compartimento habitado pelo professor R. J. Lupin, enquanto Gina foi procurar alguns amigos.

Para azar de Harry, os dementadores, guardas de Askaban que tem o poder de tirar as lembranças felizes da pessoa, entraram no trem, e ao chegarem em sua cabine atrás de Sirius Black, o atacaram com um tipo de beijo que foi "sugando" sua alma, até que um clarão de luz afastou os guardas. O resto o menino não soube, pois desmaiou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Gina soube o que aconteceu com seu namorado, saiu correndo em direção a ele. Chegando na cabine do trio, deu licença para o professor Lupin sair dela e encontrou Harry sentado, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Ó meu Merlin! Você está bem? – Disse ela, se atirando nos braços dele.

- Foi só um susto, Gi. Nada demais – Falou Harry

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ou leva porrada!

- Prometo! Não me atrevo a te enfrentar – em seguida o garoto se inclinou para beija-la, mais algo interrompeu-os.

- Hey! – Exclamou Rony – Na minha frente não!

- Três palavras Roniquinho: cala a boca! – Disse Gina, que em seguida começou a beijar Harry.

Rony ainda fez gestos para separa-los, mas foi em vão, mesmo assim ele não desistiu, até que Hermione interfiriu, rindo:

- Desista Rony! Esses dois quando se beijam fazem competição para ver quem se solta do outro primeiro!

Depois de mais ou menos 5 minutos eles se soltaram, ofegantes, e quando estavam voltando para outro beijo, o ruivo falou:

- Chega, chega, CHEGA! Daqui a pouco eu vomito e vocês não sabem o porquê!

- OK, sem drama – Disse a ruiva – depois me encontra na torre de astronomia, ta, Harry?

- Pode deixar! – Exclamou o menino em resposta, rindo.

- Hey! Sério que vocês vão ficar combinando lugar de encontro na minha frente? – Reclamou Rony – Mamãe não vai gostar disso Gininha...

- Cansei – Falou Hermione – Que tal termos uma conversa saudável? Ou melhor, Harry, quando a Gina chegou, você não estava prestes a nos contar algo relacionado à Black?

- É verdade! – Confirmou o garoto – Será que ninguém está ouvindo? – Os três assentiram – Ok, existem algumas coisas que vocês precisam saber...

O resto da viajem Harry passou falando sobre o fugitivo de Askaban, que provavelmente estaria atrás dele, já que ele arruinara os planos de Voldemort.

Desceram do trem, pegaram suas carruagens, e já trocados foram para o salão principal para a seleção das casas e para a abertura do ano letivo. No seu discurso o diretor Dumbledore avisou que os dementadores estariam em volta da escola a fim de proteger os alunos de Sirius Black. E anunciou algo que alegrou muito o quarteto: Hagrid seria o novo professor de Trato de Criaturas mágicas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina tinha ficado bem preocupada com o fato de ter um fugitivo da prisão atrás de seu namorado, mas resolveu tirar esse assunto da cabeça, afinal, ele era "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" que alem disso já derrotara Riddle três vezes, sendo que duas delas aconteceram desde que ele entrara na escola.

Estava junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry no salão principal jantando. Rony comia feito um porco, Hermione que já havia terminado de jantar lia pela décima segunda vez "Hogwarts, uma história", Harry a olhava de um jeito tímido mais cheio de segundas intenções. Assim que terminou de comer, viu Harry entrelaçando sua mão com a dela, deixando-as em cima da mesa, e em seguida sussurrar:

- Gi, quando você falou pra gente se ver na torre de astronomia, você falava sério?

- Não, quer dizer, eu não perco uma única oportunidade de zoar com o meu irmão, sei lá, é automático – Respondeu bem baixinho – Mas não é porque naquela hora era brincadeira, que agora não possa se tornar realidade...

- Acho que a minha companhia não faz bem para você srta. Weasley, pois quando a conheci você não era tão assanhada. – Brincou o menino.

- Está correto sr. Potter, mas o que eu posso fazer? Se não ficar ao seu lado, eu morro – Rebateu.

- Não tenho mais palavras para argumentar. Acho melhor irmos, pois a torre de astronomia nos aguarda.

E rapidamente os dois saíram da mesa da Grifinória, sem que Rony nem Hermione percebessem e foram para a torre. Chegando lá, revistaram o local para ver se não tinha ninguém e em seguida começaram a se beijar, o amasso não terminava mais, até que ouviram um barulho suspeito. Por sorte, Harry estava com sua capa de invisibilidade no bolso e ao envolver ele e Gina nela, ouviu Percy reclamar:

- Jurava que havia ouvido alguém aqui! Das duas uma: ou foi impressão, ou eles fugiram. Tudo bem, mas eu ainda pego esses casaizinhos!

O monitor chefe saiu aborrecido, enquanto o casal respirava aliviado por não terem sido pegos pelo Weasley.

- Essa foi por pouco. Graças a Merlin eu estava com a capa, porque senão... – Disse Harry.

- Nem pense no senão, Harry. Porque se fossem Fred e Jorge até passava, mas o Percy é muito certinho para esconder meus segredos... – Completou Gina.

- Bom, isso nos mostra que temos que estar sempre preparados. E, ahh! Acho melhor corrermos, faltam 10 minutos para o toque de recolher!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte acordaram dispostos e para o primeiro dia de aula. Harry teve sua primeira aula de Trato de Criaturas mágicas com Hagrid como professor. Infelizmente o novo professor levou um Hipogrifo, parte ave, parte cavalo, chamado Bicuço, para os alunos estudarem, o que não deu muito certo, pois depois que Harry pousou com o animal, já que tinha voado nele, Draco Malfoy provocou o bicho:

- Você se acha grande coisa, né? Seu passarinho. Pois vamos ver.

Malfoy ignorou todos os avisos de Hagrid que falava que Bicuço era muito orgulhoso e que não tolerava esse tipo de desrespeito, e em seguida o Hipogrifo deu umas patadas em Draco quebrando o braço dele. O professor, desesperado, pegou o Sonserino no colo e o levou até Madame Pomfrey.

A noite, Harry combinou de se encontrar com Gina no quinto andar, porque com o auxílio da capa nada poderia pega-los. Encontrou a ruiva encostada do lado de uma armadura, e como estava invisível abraçou-a do nada, mas ela não se assustou.

- Ué? Achei que você ia dar um chilique, e você simplesmente me abraça de volta? – Questionou o garoto.

- Sei lá, eu senti você, seu cheiro... – Ela parou de falar imediatemente, corada.

- Ahh, ta – Ele corou também.

- Mas mudando de assunto, que história é essa de você voar em um Hipogrifo e não me chamar pra ir junto?

- Te chamar? Uau! E eu achando que você tava indo pro lado da Hermione e não do Rony! Pensei que fosse estudiosa!

- Eu sou, só que nem a garota mais CDF da escola agüenta a aula do Snape! Hoje ele me tirou 20 pontos porque eu olhei pra a janela!

- Ora! Então descobrimos mais uma coisa em comum: ódio pelo Snape.

- Aham. Mas sério, você me chamou aqui para ficarmos falando mal dos professores?

- Amm... Não!

Então Harry envolveu a capa por volta dele e de Gina e eles começaram a se beijar. Dessa vez, o beijo foi algo mais intenso, que aos poucos foi ficando mais profundo e quando perceberam, Harry já estava sem suéter e estava tirando o de Gina, que ao ficar sem ele começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa de Harry. De repente ouviram um "Hem Hem" e se separam bruscamente, era a professora McGonagall:

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley! Confesso que estou muito decepcionada com vocês dois! Nunca os imaginei nesse tipo de situação. Só me resta tirar 40 pontos da minha própria casa! E não pensem que isso é suficiente, detenção para os dois! Amanhã, depois do jantar, Potter, na minha sala. E depois de amanhã, após o jantar, Weasley, na minha sala. – Disse ela, severamente – Isso basta. Agora, vão para seus dormitórios. E Weasley, sua mãe ficará sabendo disso.

Harry e Gina olharam um para o outro, desesperados, e só ali perceberam que a capa havia caído de seus corpos. Chegaram na Sala Comunal sem dizer uma palavra, porque também estavam envergonhado, a situação saíra do controle. Antes subir para o dormitório feminino, Gina falou:

- Harry, não fique se culpando ta? Se preocupe com a minha mãe amanhã, algo me diz que um berrador nos espera.

E com isso foi dormir. Harry seguiu seu exemplo e subiu as escadas, deitou em sua cama e tentou descansar, em vão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os alunos haviam acabado de descer, portanto, todos estavam reunidos, para desespero de Gina e Harry que sabiam o que estava por vir. Segundos depois dos dois sentarem na mesa da Grifinória, uma coruja preta, que eles não reconheceram, veio na direção da ruiva e depositou na sua frente uma carta vermelha, que foi se transformando em uma boca e antes de começar a falar, ou melhor berrar, os alunos puderam ouvir os lamentos de Gina:

- Ah, não! Ah, não! Ah, não!

De repente começou a gritaria:

_"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!  
COMO É QUE HOJE EU ACORDO COM UMA CORUJA DE HOGWARTS DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ FOI PEGA COM O HARRY EM UM ESTADO DEPLORÁVEL, SENDO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SEM SEU SUETER E HARRY COM DOIS BOTÕES DESABOTOADOS? _

_ESTOU MUITO DESAPONTADA COM VOCÊ, GINA!!! EU E SEU PAI MAL HAVIAMOS ACEITADO O NAMORO E VOCÊ JÁ VAI DIRETO PRA CAMA, MINHA FILHA? VOCÊ TEM 12 ANOS! DOZEEE E NÃO VINTE E DOIS! NÃO PASSA DE UMA GAROTINHA INDEFESA!!! DEVIA TER APRENDIDO COM A SUA PRIMA, GRÁVIDA AOS 20 ANOS! VINTEEE! _

"_E VOCÊ HARRY POTTER, NÃO É PORQUE É O MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU QUE PODE FICAR SE AGARRANDO COM A MINHA FILHA PELOS CANTOS! ELA VAI CASAR VIRGEM OUVIU? VIRGEEEM! SE ISSO AINDA FOR POSSÍVEL, JÁ QUE NÃO DUVIDO DE MAIS NADA VINDO DO SENHOR!"_

Assim que a carta parou de berrar e se auto-rasgou, começaram os burburinhos e olhares maldosos para o casal. O pior de tudo foi o olhar de que Rony de para os dois, e quando Harry saiu na intenção de fugir da confusão, o ruivo foi atrás dele e o encostou na parede, literalmente.

- Diga hã, Potter. O que diabos você está fazendo com a minha irmã?!

- Juro Rony, não fiz nada com ela!

- Claro! E eu sou Alvo Dumbledore de cabelo vermelho!

- Sério! Nós não chegamos nem perto disso!– "ta, estávamos indo, mas pararíamos, acho" pensou – Acredita em mim cara! Sou seu melhor amigo!

O ruivo o soltou, e saiu andando sem rumo, morrendo de raiva, só não sabia se era de si mesmo ou de Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de passados dez minutos que o escândalo do berrador havia acontecido, Gina continuava imóvel em seu lugar, com a escola toda olhando para ela, até que Hermione a acordou do transe:

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – Falou a morena, com as mãos na cintura, imitando Molly perfeitamente. Gina deu um pulo - Aleluia, mulher! Achei que teria que te azarar para fazê-la me responder!

- Responder, Mione? Qual foi a pergunta?

- Que berrador foi aquele?

- Eu e o Harry estávamos nos beijando no quinto andar. Nos animamos e a capa de invisibilidade caiu, aí a professora Minerva nos viu e deu no que deu.

- Ai, Gi, só vocês pra conseguir isso mesmo. Agora você só vai ter que agüentar ser comentada pelo resto de seus dias em Hogwart!

- Valeu, Mione! Tendo uma amiga como você, quem precisa de inimigo?

As duas começaram a rir, o que foi bom para descontrair o ambiente. Infelizmente isso não durou muito, porque em suas aulas, Gina ficou muita incomodada com as pessoas olhando-a, apontando-a e rindo de sua cara.

Realmente, aquele seria um longo ano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Então, mais um cap, desculpem a demora, mas é que ano novo é meu niver, aí papai e mamãe tem q passa junto comigo, consequentemente com os amigos deles e eu morrendo de tédio (vai, te q foi legal). Tipo, cheguei dia 3, mas sab, encontrei o e-mail de uma beta furiosa comigo pq eu tinha postado o cap 3 sem ela v, me ameaçou dizendo q akele seria meu ultimo niver, e q perto dela o Voldie era um ursinho de pelúcia (tah, essa ultima frase ela ñ falo, mas achei que ficaria legal ) Espero q gostem desse cap.

N/B: Oii, gentee!!! Quanto tempo, neah? Graças a essa autorinha aí! Bom, mas eu a perdoei, pq somos friends 4eváh e tbm ela num é nd sem mim! E a historia só vai pra frente, pq ela vive usando minhas idéias ¬¬´... feliz natal e feliz ano-novo (atrasadérrimos, mas td bm) e espero q estejam gostando pq são horas a fio no PC só fazendo isso! E tbm lemos toooooodas as reviews e mudamos só por sua causa (vcs não imaginam quantos rascunhos, neah, marininha?)!!!

Beijokasssss super perfumadass,

**Isa Granger**

**AMRDS':** Q bom q vc gostou. Eu tbm acho q a Gina precisava d+ destaque. Vi q vc é de Portugal, espero q ñ atrapalhe na leitura eu ser do Brasil. Agora eu voh dar uma de portuguesa: nós vamos fazer de tudo para que a fic fique cada dia mais fixe! ;*

**:** Eu to postando mais um poço hj. Agora eles estão em Hogwarts, o casal tah simplesmente fu... Ferrado. Ainda mais com essa carta da sra. Weasley ;*

**Patty Carvalho: **Que bom q vc gostou do cap ;*

**Lanni Lu: **Pois é, não era só vc. Q bom q vc axô que ta melhorando ;*

**Lah Coleman: **O gaguejo do Harry e a cantoria dos gêmeos eu fiz c/ insegurança, fikei c/ medo das pessoas pensarem: "tadinha, axa q isso tem graça". A musik, eu ñ tinha ctza da letra e acordei meu pai as 3 da manhã pra pergunta, ele quis me matar, mas blz, tirei a duvida. Fico feliz q vc tenha gostado, pq sérião, eu amo d paixão sua fic. ;*

**Andy Weasley Potter: **eu tbm era assim, só me cadastrei no site pra pô a fic msm. C num tem noção de como eu to feliz c/ vc falando q ela é perfeita, pq toda vez q vc posta um cap, dá um frio na barriga e aperece um diabinho no seu ombro dizendo: "sua boba, ñ ta vendo q tah uma bosta?" ashuashuasuhasuhas ;*

**Nathalia Peverell:** Q com q vc gostou! Ñ vou pará c/ a história ñ, pod deixá. A explicação pela demora da att tá na minha N/A ;*

Bom meu povo, é isso

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	6. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 5 – Hogsmeade**

Na hora do almoço, os burburinhos não cessaram, mas o que piorou mesmo foi quando Draco Malfoy saiu do nada da sua mesa Sonserina e foi em direção a Harry e Gina, que estavam de mãos dadas, saindo do Salão Principal.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o casal mais comentado de Hogwarts – Disse o loiro – Potter e Weasley! Isso não é surpresa. Meu pai sempre me diz: "mais cedo ou mais tarde, o lixo se junta à sujeira".

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Disse a ruiva, brava.

- Vocês estão cada dia mais sem criatividade. Esse é o terceiro cala a boca que recebo hoje!

- Isso não é surpresa, porque sempre que você abre a boca sai porcaria (N/B: pra não dizer outra coisa... (6))

Coros de "orra", "quebrei a perna" se formaram e tudo dizia que Gina tinha vencido o "duelo", só que Pansy Parkison chegou:

- Claro, Weasleyzinha – Começou a sonserina – Pra que perder tempo com Draco sendo que você poderia estar na cama com Potter? Não me admira o berrador de sua mãe hoje de manhã, se bem que ela não deveria estar reclamando, sendo que Potter pagando bem para você, sua família não passaria mais fome.

Foi a gota para Gina. Ela começou a ficar vermelha e, sem que ninguém esperasse, sua mão se fechou e seu punho disparou na direção do nariz de Pansy. Foi tão rápido que até Gina se espantou com a própria reação. Antes que acontecesse outro acidente, Harry puxou a mão de Gina e a levou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, deixando vários sonserinos irados e uma "nojentinha" (como Gina passou a chamar Pansy) com uma mão no nariz (que mais tarde descobriram que foram apenas uns ossos quebrados, nada que Madame Pomfrey não resolvesse) e a outra fazendo gestos obscenos para a sua agressora.

Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, Harry foi pedindo desculpas a Gina, o que foi um espanto para a ruivinha, já que esperava uma bela bronca do namorado:

- Gina, me desculpa por te fazer passar por isso. Eu sabia que o nosso namoro teria que enfrentar barreiras, principalmente com Sirius Black me perseguindo, mas não esperava por isso. Bom, só queria te pedir o seu perdão por ser tão irresponsável.

A voz de Harry entrou como um raio nos ouvidos de ambos, pois desde o incidente ocorrido com Pansy, não haviam conversado, mesmo com o caminho até a Sala Comunal sendo longo. Com o silêncio ficou ainda pior.

- Harry! A última coisa que eu esperava ouvir de você agora era as suas desculpas! Eu é que peço perdão. Fui eu quem deu uma bofetada na cara da nojenta! E fui eu quem te fiz passar vergonha. E quero te pedir obrigado, também.

- Obrigado por...?

- Bom, primeiro por ter me tirado de lá. Estava pronta para dar um soco na cara de Malfoy, também. E segundo, por não me deixar.

- Que besteira, Gi. Por que eu te deixaria?

- Por eu acabar com a sua reputação. – tentou descontrair – Você deixou de ser "o menino-que-sobreviveu" para ser "o menino-que-a-Sra-Weasley-aborreceu".

Os dois começaram a rir, mas por pouco tempo. Logo, Fred e Jorge chegaram. Também, se acabando de rir.

- Parabéns, Gina – Comentou Jorge.

- É. Agora é a menina mais comentada da escola – Assentiu Fred.

- Você namora com Harry Potter…

-… E deu uma bela bofetada naquela tal de Pança-não-sei-das-quantas.

- Se fosse você, me escondia, porque a McGonagall estava irada, quando a vimos.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Desesperou-se Gina – algo mais para eu me preocupar?

Como resposta, chegam Hermione e Rony. Os dois brigando, para variar.

- Rony, quer parar? O Bichento tem coisa melhor do que se preocupar com um rato imundo!

- Ah, é? Bom eu tenho uma informação para você: gatos comem ratos, Mione!

- Não diga!

- Querem parar, vocês dois? – Gritou Gina. Estava mesmo furiosa – E me explicar o que aconteceu?

Isto bastou para todos se calarem.

- E aí? Quem vai responder? – Perguntou a ruiva que já estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

- O Perebas sumiu e Rony está culpando Bichento – Declarou Mione.

- Quem mais o comeria? Snape até gostaria, do jeito que ele me odeia, mas seu gato é o principal suspeito – Rebateu Rony.

- Chega, vocês dois! – Realmente todos estavam com medo de Gina, pois todos se calaram novamente e olharam para ela – Gente, eu vou ficar maluca! A escola toda está comentando sobre eu e o Harry, a McGonagall, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai me achar e posso ser expulsa, Mione e Rony nunca se entendem, Perebas sumiu e minha cabeça está explodindo! – E depois se jogou no sofá.

Depois disso, ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada. Todos ficaram quietos, cada um no seu pensamento. Poderiam até confundir aquela sala com uma aula de yoga. Mas, felizmente, aquele silêncio foi recompensado com a entrada dos outros grifinórios.

Os dias passaram, Harry e Gina cumpriram suas detenções e mais nenhum escândalo aconteceu, ainda.

Em meados de outubro, o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade chegou. Infelizmente, como Harry não tinha a permissão assinada pelos tios, sendo que havia saído de casa, o garoto não pode ir à vila. Deu Adeus a Rony e Hermione e sentou em uma escadaria, triste. Tinham se passado 15 minutos, até que os gêmeos apareceram:

- Se está em depressão, mais baixo do que o chão... – Cantarolou Jorge.

- E sente que você não tem mais chance... – Continuou Fred.

- Pra chegar na trilha, ouça o Guru...

- E vai dançar igual ao Peter Panda...

- Hey! Agora vocês vão começar a cantar músicas de filmes trouxas? – Interviu Harry.

- Esse não é nosso estilo, mas achamos que combinava com o momento – Respondeu Fred.

- Mas Harry, viemos aqui para te mostrar algo – Continuou Jorge.

- Sério, dói estar entregando isso para você, mas vimos que precisa mais do que nós – E com um toque de varinha disse, apontando para o pergaminho em sua mão: – Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!

Do nada apareceram letras dizendo "Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho apresentam: O Mapa do Maroto".

- Esse mapa mostra toda a Hogwarts, e todas as pessoas que nela estão – Explicou Jorge.

- Para ir a Hogsmeade, sugerimos esta passagem. – Disse Fred, apontando para um lugar no mapa.

- Quando terminar, diga: "Mal-feito, feito".

- Senão qualquer um pode ver! – Terminaram em uníssono.

- Obrigado, rapazes! – Agradeceu Harry, que pegou o mapa e saiu correndo em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória.

Chagando lá, se deparou com Gina, sentada numa poltrona próxima à lareira, olhando para o fogo que crepitava a sua frente. A chamou:

- Hey, Gina! Quer ir à Hogsmead comigo?

- Harry, você sabe muito bem que eu sou do segundo ano e por isso não tenho permissão para ir – Respondeu a ruiva.

- E quem disse que iremos legalmente?

- Harry Potter, o que o senhor está tramando?

- Nada demais, apenas ir a uma vila, sendo que tenho uma capa de invisibilidade e um mapa que mostra todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts!

- Sério? Pensei que só os gêmeos tivessem um mapa desse!

- Eles me deram.

- Que bom, isso muda minha rotina de hoje. Porque invés de ficar o dia inteiro vendo o fogo crepitar, vou a Hogsmeade!

Os dois saíram da sala e por baixo da capa, passaram por uma passagem secreta e deram de cara com uma vila, ou melhor, uma cidade pequena que tinha de tudo, desde uma lojinha de doces até um bar enorme que vendia cerveja amanteigada.

Ao adentrarem mais no local, viram Rony e Hermione observando a Casa dos Gritos. Estava tudo bem, Harry e Gina estavam se preparando para sair debaixo da capa, até que três vultos se aproximaram. Não eram adultos, um era loiro e os outros dois morenos e gorduchos. Logo Harry identificou Draco, Crabbe e Goyle. Imediatamente mandou Gina se esconder atrás de uma moita de que estavam perto e ela obedeceu. Harry conseguiu ouvir as vozes deles:

- Então, Weasley, quer comprar essa casa? Acho muito grande para você. Sua família não vive num quarto só? – Ouviu Draco provocar. Seus "seguidores fiéis" riram com gosto.

- Nem responde, Rony – Mione recomendou. Mas nem deu tempo dele responder, pois uma bola de neve voou do nada para acertar Malfoy no meio do peito, logo seguida de mais duas, acertando Goyle e Crabbe, respectivamente, os jogando na neve.

Todos ficaram atordoados, menos Gina, com ar de travessa, sabendo da onde saíram as bolas de neve. Mas Harry não parou por aí, não. Ainda deu murros e chutes, arrastou Malfoy em direção a Casa dos Gritos, atirou mais bolas de neve e não deixou barato. Após a luta (da qual os três machucados saíram covardemente), Harry foi até Rony, Hermione e Gina, tentar dar um susto, mas a ruivinha o entregou:

- Olha o Harry aí! – Gritou.

- Por Merlin! Isso já está irritando, Gina. Mesmo eu estando com a capa você me encontra!

- Eu já te expliquei, Harry. Eu meio que te sinto chegar...

- Já chega disso, senão eu vomito! – Declarou Rony.

- Vamos voltar lá para a rua, antes que alguém chegue e te veja, Harry. E você também, Gina.

Ao chegar em frente ao Três Vassouras, deram de cara com a professora McGonagall que por um triz, não viu Gina (ela se enfiou debaixo da capa junto com Harry). Ela cumprimentou os jovens e saiu do bar. Harry seguiu a professora até um outro bar, com a pior aparência que já vira e achou suspeito. Sem que ninguém percebesse, entrou no bar ainda com a capa da invisibilidade por cima de seu uniforme. A professora Minerva o levou até um aposento com algumas mobílias sujas e arrebentadas. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as pessoas que ali se encontravam: o Ministro e Madame Rosmerta, dona do bar Três Vassouras. Ele ficou tão concentrado em observar o local, que nem ouviu o começo da conversa. Só prestou a atenção quando ouviu o nome de Sirius Black.

- E o pior de tudo foi o que ele fez com Pedro - Disse Minerva.

- Só um dedo, foi o que restou de Pettigrew! – falou Ministro.

- E o pior é que Black era, e ainda é, padrinho de Harry Potter.

Com essa última frase, Harry deixou o bar com uma expressão de total indignação no rosto. Passou reto por Rony, Mione e Gina, que estavam esperando-o na porta. Gina logo viu seus passos no chão e apontou para seu irmão e Hermione verem também. Eles o seguiram até a Casa dos Gritos novamente e as pegadas terminavam numa grande pedra, onde Gina tirou a capa de cima dele e encontrou um rosto vermelho e úmido com uma expressão de total desolação.

- Harry, o que houve? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Ele era amigo deles! Ele era amigo deles e os traiu! Ele era amigo deles!

- Quem amigo de quem?

- Sirius Black era amigo dos meus pais, ele os traiu contando onde estavam para Voldemort! Eles confiavam nele! E o pior de tudo é que ele é meu padrinho!

- Nossa cara, eu preferia só ter os Dursley como parentes a ter um assassino como padrinho! – Disse Rony

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Falou Gina, muito brava – Harry, esse homem não é nada seu. Ele é um assassino do pior tipo, você não deve ficar se culpando pelo que Black é, se concentre apenas em quem você é e tudo ficará bem.

- Obrigado, Gi – Disse o garoto, para em seguida dar um beijo terno na namorada.

- Dá pra parar? – Interrompeu o irmão ruivo, pra variar – Daqui a pouco vou ter que carregar um saquinho por aí pra não ficar vomitando nas pessoas!

- Rony - Começou Hermione –, dá um tempo pra eles. Pois caso você não saiba, namorados namoram! E você deveria gastar seu tempo cuidando de seus bichos, senão Perebas não estaria sumido.

- Se seu gato assassino não ficasse mirando meu rato, ele estaria comigo agora!

- Ah, Rony, não culpe o Bichento por suas idiotices!

- Minhas idiotices? Você que é idiota e não sabe educar sequer um gato!

E assim prosseguiu mais uma discussão dos dois. Harry e Gina nem ligaram, estavam ocupados demais beijando-se.

* * *

N/A: Então neh povo. Mais um cap *sorriso de orelha a orelha*. Queria que esse cap fosse dado a minha beta do coração, porque, tipo, foi ela que fez, eu só fiz até a fala da Pansy, a parte dos gêmeos e o consolo da Gina mais briga de Rony e Mione com finalização. Por isso, parabéns, Isa! ÊÊÊÊ! *pulando*

Espero que gostem :)

N/B: Oii, gente! Num liga para essa autora, pq ela é uma puxa-saco de meia-tigela! Bom, é por isso q eu amo ela, tbm!!! hehehe...Bom, ela tava cum priguiça msmo, entao eu me responsabilizei por esse cap. Bjokss Super Hiper Perfumadas, ** Isa Granger**

(Eu, Marininha, respondo as reviews [aqui está editado, já]. Deve ter ficado meio confuso, com a N/B depois da N/A, compreendo, mas não dá pra mudar =/)

**Patty Carvalho:** Pois é, né, peguei pesado mesmo. Fiz a segunda parte só pra ferrar a vida do Harry :P

Pois é, o menino tá taradão, mas beleza, treze anos num é A idade, mas já se tem hormônios uhsahusauhash ;*

Gente, por favor, deixem reviews! Sério, elas estimulam a gente a escrever! Quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido atualizo.

Confesso que fiquei decepcionada com o cap passado, que só teve uma review, mas acho que é porque as pessoas estão de férias e, tipo, não ficam o dia inteiro no pc como eu :P

Bjss,

Marininha Potter

EU VOU MORRER! MUDOU TUDO NO ! COMO QUE EU POSTO LÁ? AAAAAAAAAAAAH! DDD:


	7. Um natal com os Weasley

**Capítulo 6 – Um Natal com os Weasley**

O tempo foi passando rapidamente e consequentemente o Natal estava chegando. Harry, por sua vez, não estava tão feliz com a proximidade da data como toda Hogwarts, já que com o escândalo no inicio do ano, não sabia se ia ser tão bem tratado pelo sr. e pela sra. Weasley, não sabia sequer se iria para A Toca no feriado. Para acabar com a sua incerteza, no café da manhã do dia 21 de dezembro, ele viu Errol, que o entregou uma carta:

"_Harry,_

_Gostaria que você passasse o Natal na Toca, para não ter que passa-lo sozinho em Hogwarts. Já vou avisando que você ficará no quarto de Rony, NO DE RONY! Nada de escapulidas no meio da noite para o quarto de Gina! Pois fique sabendo, mocinho, que não admitirei nenhuma sem vergonhice na minha casa, independente do grau de intimidade que você tem com a minha filha, que espero que não seja muito alto._

_Molly Weasley"_

- Cara, de quem é a carta? – Perguntou Rony.

- Da sua mãe, ela quer que eu passe o Natal na casa de vocês. E Gi, não vou poder ficar no seu quarto, a sra. Weasley não deixa, eu sei que combinamos, mas vamos ter que fazer isto em outro lugar – Disse Harry, no intuito de provocar o ruivo a sua frente.

- Que pena Harry, estava ansiosa para isso – Falou Gina, colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

Nesse momento, as orelhas do Weasley começaram a mudar de cor e como esperado, ele explodiu:

- ANSIOSA PARA O QUÊ, HEIM? E O QUÊ É _ISSO_ QUE VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE FAZER DEPOIS, QUE PODERIA SER FEITO NO SEU QUARTO, _GINEVRA_?

O casal se olhou e depois de alguns segundos... Começaram a rir descontroladamente. Mas Rony simplesmente ficou atônito em seu lugar.

- Cara, não é nada! Nós só – O moreno parou de falar para pegar fôlego, pois já estava vermelho de tanto rir – Nós só queríamos te provocar, e conseguimos! – E voltou a gargalhar.

Quando as risadas entre os dois cessaram, o que demorou um tempo, sendo que quando voltavam ao normal e olhavam um para o outro desatavam a rir novamente, foram para suas respectivas aulas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que o dia 24 chegou, poderíamos ver centenas de alunos carregando seus malões e indo diretamente para o Expresso Hogwarts, todo muito ansioso para se verem livre das aulas e passarem um tempo com a família.

O quarteto não teve dificuldades para achar um compartimento vazio, tiveram uma viajem tranqüila e quando digo tranqüila quero dizer que nada fora do normal aconteceu, Rony e Hermione brigaram, pra variar, Harry e Gina começaram a se beijar do nada e o ruivo exigiu que eles parassem porque senão vomitaria ali mesmo.

Assim que desembarcaram, avistaram os Weasley e os Granger, pois Hermione passaria o Natal com os pais. Se despediram da amiga e seguiram para a Toca.

Chegando lá, cada um colocou suas coisas em seus respectivos quartos e desceram para o almoço. Molly não olhava para cara de Harry, na verdade, olhava sim, só que o menino achou melhor fingir que não, pois quando seus olhares se encontravam, ele via um misto de decepção e desconfiança no olhar dela.

O garoto não ficou agradável naquela situação e assim que terminou de comer foi até a sra. Weasley, que estava desgnomizando o jardim.

- Sra. Weasley? – Começou

- Sim? – Disse a senhora, com um olhar frio.

- É... Bom, eu queria perguntar por que a senhora está me olhando desse jeito.

- Você ainda pergunta? Você tira a inocência da minha filha e ainda me pergunta por que o olho desse jeito?

- Eu juro que não fiz nada, juro mesmo! Eu respeito Gina mais do que tudo!

A matriarca, vendo o que tinha feito, se arrependeu e falou, pedindo desculpas:

- Ó querido, me desculpe! É que com aquela carta tudo ficou confuso! Desculpe mesmo, Harry. Mas é que é minha filha, minha única, minha caçulinha. É difícil entende?

- Entendo sim, sra. Weasley.

- Só quero que você a faça feliz... Mas me responda uma coisa: Você ama Gina?

- E-e-e-u... É... Be-bem... E-e-eu... Eu não sei, quer dizer, sei lá! Nunca parei pra pensar nisso, não me leve a mal, mas é que...

- Tudo bem – Interrompeu a Weasley – Você é novo, não é obrigado a isso. Porém pense Harry querido, pense...

E saiu para seus afazeres dométicos.

Harry ficou atônito em seu lugar, sem mover apenas um músculo.

Na verdade, sabia muito bem que gostava de Gina, mas nunca havia dito, nem para si mesmo, de que a amava. Quando foi para o quarto, ficou pensando no que a Sra. Weasley havia dito naquela tarde.

"Eu a amo." Ficou falando para si mesmo "Acho. Por que não amaria? Ela é linda, inteligente, carismática... E ela gosta de mim, também." Mas, mesmo assim, não se convencia totalmente.

Amar é uma emoção forte demais para um garoto de sua idade. Ele tinha medo de perdê-la, é claro, mas e se encontrasse alguém, mais para frente, que não somente gostava, mas amava e era correspondido da mesma maneira. Pensar nisso o fez sentir arrepios na espinha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou e Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina e Harry se sentaram à mesa para comemorar o Natal. Ao dar meia noite a ceia foi servida, todos comeram alegremente, rindo, cantando, foi tudo muito divertido.

Chegou a hora dos brindes de Natal, Arthur começou:

- É muito bom estar aqui com minha família em mais um Natal, espero que tenhamos vários outros como esses. Ao Natal!

- Ao Natal – Brindaram o resto.

Em seguida foi a vez de Molly:

- Esse ano talvez seja o ultimo em que Percy esteja tão presente, pois ano que vem ele estará formado e tenho certeza que vai ser um homem ocupado, pois terá um futuro brilhante. Ao futuro brilhante de Percy!

- Ao futuro brilhante de Percy – Falaram todos.

Percy abraçou a mãe e levantou a taça para brindar:

- Agradeço a minha família por brindarem por mim e bom, se não fosse Hogwarts, eu não me formaria nem seria monitor chefe. Portanto, a Hogwarts!

- A Hogwarts – Disseram os outros.

Chegou o momento mais temido, os brindes dos gêmeos. Jorge começou:

- Esse ano...

- Brindaremos ao Harryzinho e a Gininha... – Continuou Fred.

- O casal de ano de Hogwarts...

- Se não for do século...

- E que eles sejam muito felizes, principalmente com o bebê que está por vir...

- Portanto... Ao bebê!

Ninguém falou nada, até ouvirem o grito da caçula dos Weasley:

- FRED! JORGE! EU MATO VOCÊS!

E então a menina saiu correndo em disparada atrás dos irmãos, que foram direto para o armário de vassouras na intenção pegarem as mesmas.

Pegaram as vassouras e no segundo seguinte já estavam no ar.

- Hahaha! Já era Gininha! – Disse Fred

- Não sabe voar! Hahaha! – Falou Jorge

- Se fu...

- Harry, se importa? – Perguntou Gina, interrompendo o palavrão que Fred ia falar.

- Claro que não, Gi. Considere a Nimbus como sua!

A ruiva se posicionou sobre a vassoura e dando impulso com os pés, ganhou os ares. Alcançou os gêmeos em questão de segundos e provocou-os:

- Quem se fu...

- Gina! – Berrou a sra. Weasley, repreendendo a filha.

- Maus, mamãe! – Desculpou-se – Continuando, quem não sabe voar, heim? Quem se ferrou, heim? Que história de bebê é essa, heim? Por que eu to falando tanto heim, heim?

Ela começou a gargalhar e baixar o vôo no intuito de pousar, os gêmeos as seguiram e pousaram 7 segundos depois dela (N/A: detalhista? O.o).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os presentes começaram a ser trocados. Harry ganhou da família de ruivos o famoso suéter Weasley. De Rony ganhou um guia prático de "Como Avistar um Pomo Rapidamente" e deu para ele uma camiseta oficial dos Chudley Cannons.

Estava sentado numa poltrona em frente à lareira quando sua namorada sentou ao seu lado.

- Harry, esse é o meu presente – Falou ela, entregando-lhe um pacote.

Ele abriu-o, era uma luva de apanhador;

- Obrigado, Gi! – Agradeceu-a, dando um selinho nela.

- Carlinhos que comprou ela a meu pedido, é feita da melhor pele de dragão, dez vezes mais resistente que a sua – Explicou a ruivinha.

- Nossa! Brigadão mesmo! Esse é o meu presente – Entregou-lhe um pacote em formato retangular.

- Har-Harry! Um protetor de ouvidos para herbologia?!

- Não, um protetor de ouvido para ber-ra-do-res. Porque bom, você ta me namorando e algo me diz que a gente vai receber muitos!

- Bobo. – Xingou-o, batendo em seu braço.

E a madrugada passou com muitas brincadeiras, provocações e xingamentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim como o Natal, o Ano Novo chegou e passou rapidamente. Quando os alunos perceberam, já estavam descendo do trem e pegando suas carruagens que os levaria a Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: meu povo, mais um cap pra vcs! Acho q o próximo vai c o ultimo do ano 3, eu ia termina nesse, mais acabei me empolgando uhssuhasuhasuh Eu espero q esteja bom, pq mais uma vez ñ pude contar com a ajuda da minha beta, pq ela viajo e me dexo na escuridão eterna [limpando as lagrimas]. Bom bola pra frente, ñ posso culpá-la por ñ ser como eu e ficar o dia inteiro no PC sahusahusauhas

**: **Eles são lindos msm (so supeita pra fala) uhsauhashu ;*

**Nathalia Peverell: **Tbm num gosto d FicWriter assim, abandoná a fic é mta sacanagem, dexa a gent c remoendo d tristeza ;'( Q bom q vc axa q tah ótema, isso realmente dexa uma autora feliz! ;*

Façam parte da campanha: FUAFMR (Façam Uma Autora Feliz, Mandem Reviews)

**_ps: gente, eu to liberando reviews anônimas, portanto qm ñ é cadastrado, pod mandá review. E por favor, façam isso, isso estimula o autor a escrever_**

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	8. Respostas

**Capítulo 7 – Respostas**

Passado às férias, o pessoal do castelo começava novamente sua rotina normal, com aulas e deveres. Mas como Hogwarts não pode ser _normal_, algo estranho ocorreu.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam subindo as escadas para chegar a Torre da Grifinória quando varias pessoas começaram a se aglomerar.

- Deixem-me passar! Sou o monitor-chefe! Deixem-me passar – Percy dizia, tentando inutilmente chegar ao inicio da confusão.

O trio ainda estava confuso, sem entender o porquê daquele tumulto, quando Gina chegou explicando:

- A mulher gorda sumiu!

Em seguida Filch chegava acompanhado de Dumbledore, que passou pela multidão, e foi verificar o quadro que estava rasgado em três cortes.

- Argo, chame todos os fantasmas, mande eles verificaram cada quadro de Hogwarts – Ordenou o diretor.

- Acho que não será necessário, Alvo – Informou o zelador, apontando para um quadro um pouco acima do quais todos estavam.

Dumbledore subiu até lá, seguido pelo resto de alunos e funcionários. A mulher gorda estava em um quadro parecido com um pasto, cheio de bois e vacas e estava com grama na cabeça. Ela estava apavorada e gritou para que todos ouvissem:

- O procurado pelas autoridades está aqui! SIRIUS BLACK INVADIU HOGWARTS!

Vários burburinhos começaram a se formar. Como os dormitórios estavam temporariamente fechados, os grifinórios foram dormir numa sala onde foram colocados vários colchões.

Harry estava tentando dormir, quando ouvia Snape falar com Dumbledore:

- Você sabe das minhas suspeitas, Alvo. Ainda acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter trazido Remo Lupin para Hogwarts.

- Entendo o porquê de suas suspeitas, Severo. Mas não acho que o professor Lupin traria um assassino para esta escola.

- Mas e o Potter? Não deveria ser avisado?

- Talvez. Mas por enquanto deixe-o dormir. Pois nos sonhos, entramos num mundo inteiramente nosso. Deixem que eles nadem no mais profundo oceano, ou deslizem na mais alta nuvem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um jogo de Quadribol chegou. Dessa vez, o adversário da Grifinória era a Lufa-lufa. O dia não tinha as melhores condições para um jogo, pois chovia muito e as nuvens cobriam quase todo o céu. Harry procurava o pomo, mas para seu azar o apanhador da casa rival o viu primeiro.

O pomo subia cada vez mais alto e o Lufa-lufense estava quase o pegando quando um raio o atingiu e ele acabou despencando. Harry viu o jogador cair e em seguida trovejou novamente e ele viu entre as nuvens uma forma de cachorro, que foi chamado pela professora de Adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney, de "Sinistro". De repente uma bolinha dourada apareceu na frente do garoto e saindo de seus devaneios, ele seguiu-a. Estava bem perto de agarrá-la quando do nada a temperatura de onde ele estava caiu. Harry sentiu seu corpo congelar e sua vassoura também. O menino começou a cair e nisso os dementadores começaram a "beija-lo".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Harry acordou, ouviu vozes ao seu redor:

- Ele está um pouco pálido, não? – Questionou Rony

- Pálido? O que você esperava?! - Disse Fred.

- Ele caiu de mais de 30 metros. – Alertou Jorge

- Vamos jogá-lo de uma torre...

- E ver como você vai ficar.

- Na certa, bem melhor do que é normalmente! – Falou Harry, bem-humorado.

Todos sorriram.

- Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou Hermione

- Estou ótimo – Respondeu.

- Você nos deu um belo susto, cara – Informou Jorge.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse Harry.

- Você caiu da vassoura – Respondeu Rony.

- Eu estou me referindo ao jogo. Quem venceu?

- Ninguém culpa você – Explicou Hermione – Não era para os dementadores estarem lá. Dumbledore ficou furioso. Assim que descobriu expulsou-os de lá.

- Há mais uma coisa que você tem que saber – Começou o caçula homem dos Weasley – Quando você caiu, sua vassoura, de certa forma, bateu num salgueiro lutador e... Bem, ela está aqui.

O ruivo mostrou a Nimbus 2000 que estava completamente quebrada. Em seguida, o moreno se lembrou de certa ruivinha...

- Cadê a Gina? – Perguntou.

- Ah, quando você caiu, ela ficou tão desesperada que começou a gritar. Aí madame Pomfrey não deixou ela entrar, disse que só quando ela se acalmasse ia ser permitida sua entrada – Falou Mione.

No momento seguinte todos viram a ruiva adentrar na enfermaria, ela andou normalmente até Harry, que se levantou e a abraçou.

- Bom gente, acho melhor sairmos...

- Chegou o momento melosidade do dia...

- E nossos estômagos...

- Não estão preparados para isso...

Com essa fala dos gêmeos, que ninguém soube identificar que era quem, todos se retiraram, deixando os "pombinhos" sozinhos.

- Me desculpa por passar o dia 14 de fevereiro na enfermaria? – Perguntou Harry (N/A: dia 14 de fevereiro é o dia dos namorados na Inglaterra).

- Não tem problema, ainda teremos muitos outros para comemorar. Ta tudo bem com você? – Disse a garota.

- Na medida do possível, mas ainda preciso de uma coisa pra me recuperar... – O menino terminou de falar com um olhar malicioso.

- E o que você precisa, sr. Potter?

- Disso – E apoiando a namorada em seus braços começou a beijá-la ardentemente.

Madame Pomfrey interrompeu esse momento, que estava ficando bem "quente", com um pigarro e advertiu-os:

- Acho melhor deixar o sr. Potter descansar, srta. Weasley. E quando digo para não fazer maiores esforços, sr. Potter, é não fazer nada _mesmo_.

Gina saiu da enfermaria envergonhada e mandou um beijo para o namorado quando estava perto da porta de saída.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Harry saiu da enfermaria eram sete da manhã de um sábado. Ele foi direto procurar o professor Lupin, que tinha prometido ensina-lo um modo de se defender dos dementadores depois das férias.

Chegando à sala do professor, ele bateu na porta, ouviu um leve "Pode entrar", abriu-a e entrou na sala. Desceu os degraus que o levavam ao piso, cumprimentou Lupin, que logo falou:

- Tem certeza disso Harry? – O garoto assentiu – Muito bem, o feitiço que vou te ensinar tem o nome de feitiço do Patrono. Um patrono é uma energia positiva. E para o bruxo que consegue conjurar um funciona como um escudo que alimenta o dementador invés da vítima.

"Mas para que o feitiço funcione, tem que pensar numa lembrança. Tem que ser uma lembrança muito feliz. Uma lembrança muito forte. Você consegue fazer isso?" O garoto assentiu novamente "Muito bem, feche os olhos...".

O menino obedeceu.

- Concentre-se. Lembre-se de seu passado. Tem alguma lembrança? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Deixe que tome conta de você. Fique bem relaxado. Depois diga o feitiço, _Expecto Pratonum_.

-_ Expecto Pratonum._

- Muito bem. – Remo se direcionou a um baú, e fez como se fosse abri-lo – Vamos tentar. Prepare a varinha.

Num estalo o baú se abriu e de lá saiu um dementador, Harry pronunciou o feitiço, mas foi em vão. No final, acabou desmaiando.

Acordou depois com Lupin o entregando um chocolate.

- Ok, não imaginava que conseguiria da primeira vez, seria muita pressão da minha parte. Só por curiosidade, Harry, no que pensou?

- No meu primeiro vôo de vassoura.

- Não, nem chegou perto. Tem que ser algo mais marcante.

- Na verdade tem uma. Nem sei se é feliz... Não, é feliz sim.

- Então vamos tentar de novo. Prepare-se.

Quando o bicho saiu, Harry disse o feitiço uma vez, não funcionou. Só que na segunda, uma luz saiu de sua varinha afastando a criatura e levando-a ao fundo do baú.

- Parabéns Harry! Agora você mostrou ao seu pai que é tão bom quanto ele!

- Na verdade eu pensei nele, nele e na mamãe. Eles estavam na minha frente, falando, só falando. Eu nem sei se é real, mas é a melhor que eu tenho.

O professor sorriu pra ele e achou melhor que ele se retirasse, pois seus amigos poderiam estar procurando-o.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava tendo insônia e resolveu dar uma olhada no mapa do maroto. Rony acordou meio que atordoado, dizendo que aranhas queriam que ele dançasse. Harry aconselhou rindo, que era pra ele falar para elas pararem com aquilo. O ruivo voltou a deitar e em menos de 2 segundos já estava roncando novamente.

O moreno se assustou quando ao olhar no mapa viu o nome de Pedro Pettigrew, porque pelo o que ele sabia, esse homem estava morto. Saiu com varinha e mapa em mãos e começou a perseguir Pedro, que estava cada vez mais próximo. Pela informação do pergaminho, eles se cruzaram e Pettigrew virou a direita, Harry ia atrás só que viu o nome do professor Snape e sibilou:

-_ Malfeito feito. Nox_!

Sua varinha apagou só que não a tempo para que o professor não o visse.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?

- Sou sonâmbulo.

- É incrível como você e seu pai são parecidos. Sempre arrogantes, dando de andar de madrugada pela escola... Esvazie os bolsos – Snape esperou alguma reação, mas Harry nada fez – Esvazio os bolsos!

Harry tirou das vestes um pergaminho sem nada escrito.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Severo.

- É um pergaminho – Respondeu

- Abra! – O menino obedeceu – _Revele seus segredos!_ – No pergaminho começaram a aparecer coisas – Leia!

- Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas apresentam seus cumprimentos ao Prof. Snape e...

- Continue!

- E pedem que ele não meta seu grande nariz no que não é da sua conta.

- Ora, seu insolentezinho...

- Professor – Remo apareceu atrás de Snape.

- Ora, ora, ora... Lupin, dando uma voltinha à luz do luar?

- Harry... Você está bem?

- É o que vamos ver... – Severo pegou o pergaminho da mão de Harry – Acabei de confiscar um objeto curioso do sr. Potter. Dê uma olhada nele, já que essa é sua especialidade – O professor entregou o mapa a Remo – Deve estar repleto de Magia Negra.

Lupin deu uma olhada e disse:

- Creio que não, professor. É só um pergaminho feito para insultar os outros. Com certeza deve ter sido adquirido na Zonko's! – Snape fez que ia pegar o mapa de volta, quando o outro professor desviou sua mão, afastando-a de Snape – Mas vou investigar para ver se contem alguma magia oculta, afinal, como o sr. disse, é minha especialidade. Harry, pode vir comigo, por favor? Boa noite, professor.

Os dois foram embora deixando o Severo para trás, chegaram até a sala de DCAT e Lupin começou a dizer:

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como esse mapa chegou as suas mãos. Mas fico abismado em saber que você não o devolveu. Não pensou que isso, nas mãos de Sirius Black, é um mapa até você? Não?

- Não, senhor.

- Sabe, seu pai também nunca deu muita bola para as regras. Mas ele e sua mãe deram a vida por você. E é de uma forma muito ingrata da sua parte retribuir isso saindo de madrugada desprotegido com um assassino a solta! Agora vá dormir, e não desvie do caminho, se desviar, eu vou saber.

Quando o menino estava quase na porta, falou:

- Só quero avisá-lo, senhor, que esse mapa nem sempre funciona. Hoje à noite vi o nome de alguém que eu julgava estar morto.

- É mesmo? Quem?

- Pedro Pettigrew.

- Impossível!

- Só disse o que eu vi.

E com isso se dirigiu para seu dormitório.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram nesse domingo, que pelo o que Hagrid tinha falado, seria a execução do hipogrifo Bicuço, que fora condenado à morte depois de atacar Draco Malfoy. Passaram por um pátio e viram o Carrasco contratado para a execução afiando o machado. Em seguida desceram os poucos degraus que davam acesso à casa de Hagrid que ficava mais abaixo e viram Draco encostado em uma pedra:

- Papai disse que posso ficar com a cabeça do hipogrifo. Vou doar para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Vai ser o máximo!

- Veja quem está aqui! – Anunciou Crabee.

- Vieram ver o _show_?

- Sua barata nojenta, abominável e asquerosa – Disse Mione, e num ato de raiva, sacou sua varinha e ameaçou Malfoy colocando-a em seu pescoço.

- Não Hermione! Não vale a pena! – Tentou impedi-la, Rony.

Ela recuou, mas em seguida deu um soco de direita em Malfoy, que soltou uma exclamação de dor e saiu correndo junto com seus dois "capangas".

- Essa foi boa! – Disse a morena

- Boa não, brilhante! – Completou o ruivo

- Parabéns Mione! Me ensina depois para eu poder dar umas porradas no Fred e no Jorge, e no Rony, e no Percy, e no... – Pediu a ruivinha.

- Melhor a gente descer, e pelo amor de Merlin, Mione, não ensina nada a Gina, porque eu sou apenas um namorado indefeso! – Implorou Harry.

Os quatro riram e desceram até a casa de Hagrid. Em frente à casa estava Bicuço, totalmente cabisbaixo. O meio-gigante chegou e disse:

- Vejam. Ele adora o cheiro das árvores quando o vento bate nelas.

Todos entraram na casa.

- Por que não o soltamos? – Sugeriu Harry.

- Iam saber que fui eu. E então Dumbledore teria problemas. Ele virá aqui, diz que quer estar comigo quando chegar à hora. Grande homem o Dumbledore! Um grande homem.

- Nós vamos ficar também – Avisou Hermione.

- Não, vocês acham que eu quero que vejam isso? Não! Bebam seu chá e vão embora. Antes de ir, Rony, tem algo aqui que acho que lhe pertence – Ele se dirigiu a um pote e de lá pegou um rato.

- Perebas! – Exclamou o ruivo.

- Acho que você deve desculpas a alguém. – Falou a morena.

- Quando eu vir o Bichento, peço desculpas a ele.

- Você deve desculpas a mim!

- Ih! Vai começar! Protejam as cabeças! – Exclamou Gina.

Do nada uma pedra veio e quebrou um vaso do lado de Hermione.

- Nossa, não era no sentido tão literal! – Exclamou Gina novamente.

Mais uma pedra foi lançada, mas dessa vez foi na cabeça de Harry, que quando a virou viu que o Ministro, Dumbledore e o Carrasco estavam chegando.

- Acho melhor vocês irem – Disse Hagrid.

Saíram pela porta dos fundos, depois ficaram atrás de abóboras esperando os três visitantes adentrarem na casa e subiram em um local perto de um salgueiro lutador.

O carrasco levantou seu machado vagarosamente e em um movimento só, matou o animal. Hermione se apoiou em Rony e começou a chorar. Harry pôs seus braços em volta de Gina. Isso não durou muito, pois Perebas mordeu o dedo de Rony e saiu correndo. O dono foi atrás de seu rato e quando o pegou, um cachorro negro apareceu:

- Harry! O Sinistro! – Alertou Hermione.

O cachorro mordeu a perna de Rony e levou-o até uma passagem que ficava embaixo da árvore, fazendo-o desaparecer.

As três pessoas que restaram foram atrás do amigo, só que perceberam que a árvore era um salgueiro lutador e no mesmo instante ela começou a se mover. O trio se movia pra desviar dos galhos dela, um pegou Hermione e levou-a ao ar. A morena no intuito de se apoiar agarrou Harry pela camisa, só que ele acabou sendo levado junto. Gina num movimento de habilidade adentrou na passagem, para em seguida cair no chão, já que o namorado e a amiga caíram encima dela.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – Perguntaram e uníssono.

- Sim – Responderam também em uníssono.

- Aqui é a Casa dos Gritos! – Informou Hermione.

- Vamos – Disse Harry, pegando a mão das duas.

Subiram as escadas e avistaram uma porta, abriram-na e lá encontraram Rony em um canto, com o rato na mão e a perna sangrando.

- Rony, você está bem? – Falou Hermione.

- Onde está o cão? – Perguntou Harry.

- É uma armadilha! Ele é o cão. É um animago! – Exclamou o ruivo.

O olhar de todos foi seguindo as pegadas do cão, até que elas viraram humanas e levavam a um homem no outro canto da sala: Sirius Black.

- Se quiser matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também! – Disse Hermione

- Não, só uma pessoa morrerá esta noite. – Avisou o assassino.

- Então será você! – Ameaçou o moreno.

Então Harry se jogou para cima de Black e pegou sua varinha pondo-a no pescoço do homem. Foi impedido de fazer qualquer coisa, porque Lupin chegou e gritou:

- _Expelliarmus_! – Fez um gesto para que Harry saísse de cima do cara, o menino obedeceu – Ora, ora, ora, Sirius... Está meio acabado, não? Finalmente o corpo reflete a loucura interior.

- E você entende bem de loucura interior, não é, Remo?

Os dois se abraçaram e Hermione exclamou, indignada:

- Eu confiei no senhor! E esse tempo todo era amigo dele. Ele é um lobisomem! Por isso não tem dado aulas.

- Devo admitir que das bruxas da sua idade, você é a mais inteligente – Elogiou o professor.

- Chega de conversa, Remo. Vamos matá-lo! – Gritou o animago.

- Espere. – Disse o lobisomem.

- Eu já esperei muito! Foram 12 anos de espera... Em Askaban!

- Tudo bem, mate-o. Mas espera mais um pouco, Harry tem o direito de saber por que.

- Eu sei por que. Você traiu meus pais. É por sua causa que eles estão mortos! – Falou o moreno.

- Não, não foi ele. Alguém traiu seus pais sim, mas foi alguém que até recentemente, eu julgava morto. – Disse Lupin.

- Pedro Pettigrew! E ele está nesse quarto! Nesse instante! Vamos, apareça, Pedro. Vamos brincar! – O fugitivo chamou.

Mais um _Expelliarmus_ foi lançado, dessa vez pelo professor Snape, que chegou ao quarto e lançou o feitiço, tirando a varinha da mão de Sirius. Os três adultos estavam tendo uma pequena discussão, que quando estava quase no fim, Harry pegou a varinha de Hermione e apontou para Black, mas foi só um blefe, pois no segundo seguinte se virou para Severo e lançou nele um _Expelliarmus_ que o atingiu em cheio no peito, fazendo-o quebrar a cama que havia no quarto e cair desacordado.

- Falem-me sobre Pettigrew. – Ordenou Harry.

- Ele era nosso amigo e achávamos que estava morto até que você o viu no mapa. – Começou Remo.

- O mapa estava mentindo. Pedro está morto, você o matou!

- O mapa nunca mente! Pettigrew está vivo! E está bem ali! – Terminou Black, apontando para Rony.

- Você não vai machucar meu irmão! – Ameaçou Gina, com a varinha empunhada.

- Determinada... Gostei de você! – Falou Sirius.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo nela! – Disse Harry.

- E não vou. Nem nela nem no irmão! Estou falando do rato!

- Mas Perebas está na família... – Rony tentou defender o rato.

- Há 12 anos. Tempo demais de vida para um rato, não? E ele não tem um dedo faltando?

- Tem, mas...

- Solte o rato, Ron! – Mandou Harry.

Ele obedeceu e Perebas saiu correndo. Sirius depois de algumas tentativas, acertou-o com um feitiço, fazendo-o se transformar em gente novamente.

- Agora você vai pagar pelo que fez com Tiago e Lílian! – Ameaçou Sirius.

- E-eu... Eu não queria, mas ele me obrigou! O que você faria no meu lugar? – Explicou Pedro.

- Eu preferiria morrer, a trair meus amigos! Eu vou tem matar Rabicho!

- Não! – Interferiu Harry.

- Obrigado, Harry! Você é tão bom quanto o seu pai – Falou Pedro.

- Não me toque! Eu não disse que você ficaria impune, Pettigrew. Os dementadores cuidarão de você – Avisou Harry.

Eles saíram da Casa dos Gritos pelo salgueiro. Rony ficou bem perto da entrada e começou a lamentar:

- Ai! Acho que vão ter que amputar!

- Que bom Rony! Você sabia que nos mercados trouxas, os deficientes físicos têm preferência? – Provocou Gina.

- Haha Gina, muito legal você. Muito bom poder contar com a família em um momento difícil. – Disse num repentino mau-humor.

- É pra isso que eu existo, eu te dou apoio!

Sirius começou a rir.

- Sabe, vocês parecem muito com Tiago e Lílian – Disse, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas de Harry e Gina – E incrivelmente Harry, além da aparência, você também tem o gosto igual ao de Tiago. Gosta de ruivas!

Gina corou (N/A: variando... XP).

- Achei bem sábio da sua parte não deixar-nos matar Rabicho – Continuou.

- Eu acho que em Askaban ele será melhor. Pois morto, leva a verdade com ele. Vivo, você é inocentado – Harry sorriu para o homem a sua frente.

- Não sei se você soube Harry, mas seu pai e sua mãe me nomearam seu padrinho. E bom, se você quiser deixar aqueles trouxas e vir morar comigo, não seria problema nenhum.

- Sério?

De repente uma luz apareceu.

- Harry! – Gritou Hermione – A lua cheia!

Lupin olhou para lua e seu olhar foi mudando, aos poucos, sua roupa foi rasgando.

- Aluado! Lembre de quem você é! – Falou Sirius, abraçando o amigo.

Mas não adiantou, o professor começou a se transformar, ficou mais alto, mais esquelético e adquiriu a forma de um lobo. Mione, mesmo assustada, tentou falar com ele:

- Professor? Professor Lupin?

O lobisomem uivou e fez que ia atacar a morena, quando Sirius chegou em forma de cão e atacou-o, só que Lupin era mais forte e jogou Sirius que rolou por um barranco. Harry num ato de desespero para salvar o padrinho, jogou uma pedra em Remo, que só não foi para cima dele porque ouviu um uivo distante e foi embora.

Assim que não se viu mais rastro de Remo, Harry correu para o fim do barranco que seu padrinho havia caído em busca do mesmo. Encontrou-o desmaiado e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. O clima começou a esfriar e o lago que estava na frente dos dois congelou. Dezenas, centenas de dementadores chegaram, o menino tentou usar seu patrono, porem ele não foi páreo para tantos bichos das trevas. Sirius começava a perder a alma e Harry suas forças, quando na outra margem do rio um patrono em forma de veado foi lançado, afastando todos os guardas de Askaban. A alma do padrinho retornou e antes de desmaiar Harry viu um vulto que pareceu der seu pai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou na cama da enfermaria, com Rony a sua frente com a perna engessada. Dumbledore chegou segundos depois, e Harry disse:

- Diretor, sabemos a verdade...

- Sirius é inocente... – Continuou Hermione.

- Pettigrew é que deveria estar em Askaban... – Finalizou Gina.

- Eu acredito em vocês meus jovens, mas não acho que o ministério levará em conta as palavras de três bruxos menores de idade – Falou o diretor – Contudo, só o tempo dirá o que vai acontecer. Ah, o tempo... Necessário, mas se alterado pode ter conseqüências perigosas.

"Black está na cela mais alta da Torre Oeste, conhece as leis srta. Granger. Vocês não devem ser vistos. E eu acho que vão conseguir voltar antes da última badalada. Nem é bom falar nas conseqüências caso não consigam. Se der tudo certo, mais de uma vida inocente será salva. Três voltas devem bastar, creio eu".

E então Dumbledore se dirigiu a saída, mas antes de sair, finalizou:

- A propósito, na dúvida, reconstituir meus passos é uma boa maneira de começar.

Então saiu.

- Mas que maluquice foi aquela que ele falou? – Questionou Rony.

- Rony, sinto, mas como você não pode andar não poderá ir... – Começou Hermione – Gina, vem com a gente?

- Acho melhor eu ficar, Mi. Vou ter que acalmar o meu irmãozinho aqui. E Harry... – Ela começou a se aproximar do namorado – Se cuida viu, não quero saber de você preso no passado – Sorriu e beijou-o, após terminar o beijo, abraçou-o e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Te amo.

Harry apenas ficou atônito em seu lugar, Hermione puxou-o e pôs em volta de seu pescoço um colar, girou-o três vezes e quando o menino percebeu, não havia mais ninguém na enfermaria.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois amigos foram para o passado. Segundo Hermione, Dumbledore queria que eles mudassem algo e foi isso que fizeram. Salvaram Bicuço da morte e salvaram a própria vida de Harry, pois aquele uivo que impediu que Lupin atacasse o menino foi produzido por Hermione. O que eles não contavam era que o lobisomem viria atrás deles, por sorte o hipogrifo que eles haviam salvado defendeu-os e afastou o professor.

O clima esfriou e Harry viu a cena que havia ocorrido antes de desmaiar. Ele no passado, do outro lado da margem, muito fraco e seu padrinho, também do outro lado da margem, perdendo a alma.

Estava esperando seu pai chegar, pois achava que ele que tinha lançado o patrono. Só que ele não apareceu e o menino acabou indo até o centro, pensou numa lembrança feliz, lembrou de seus pais, só que também recordou que da outra vez que tentara usar um patrono ele não fora forte suficiente, então como seria forte agora? Lembrou-se das palavras de Gina "Te amo" e sentiu uma alegria imensa e com isso proclamou:

-_ Expectro Patronum_!

E pela primeira vez em sua vida ele produziu um patrono corpóreo, ele tinha a mesma forma que seu pai se transformava quando animago: um cervo. Muitas coisas foram esclarecidas, entre elas o fato de que ele salvou a si próprio, mas o mistério principal foi solucionado: ele amava Gina e era correspondido. Sentia um sentimento por ela nunca antes sentido em seu coração, e esse sentimento tinha nome, chamava-se amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina tinha acabado de ver Harry e Hermione sumirem bem na sua frente, quando o namorado e a amiga entraram na sala pela porta da enfermaria. Rony ficou muito confuso:

- Como vocês foram para aí? Vocês estavam bem aqui. E agora estão aí?

- Do que você está falando Rony? É impossível estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo – Disse Harry, fazendo Gina e Hermione rirem.

- Ow, gente. Muita sacanagem com o Rony, contem logo vai! – Falou Gina.

Então os dois contaram o que fizeram na viajem ao passado, disseram também que depois da confusão do patrono foram montados em Bicuço para Askaban e salvaram Sirius, que fugiu para algum lugar com o hipogrifo.

- Agora sim eu entendi – Sorriu o ruivo.

- Gina, eu só queria falar algo que antes da viajem não falei... Eu te amo – Disse Harry e em seguida beijou-a.

Rony, que estava ao lado de Hermione, deitado na cama, vomitou na amiga sem querer.

- Eca, Ron! Você podia ter avisado antes de vomitar em mim, né? – Exclamou Mione, bem irritada.

- Eu avisei que meu estômago era fraco pra essas cenas. Agora foi o ápice, não deu pra agüentar mais! – Falou o Weasley.

Todos riram, quer dizer, todos menos Hermione, que saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino a fim de tomar um banho e se trocar para não deixar rastro do vômito do amigo em seu corpo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Harry foi à sala de Lupin e encontrou-o arrumando suas coisas com as malas sendo arrumadas magicamente.

- Te demitiram, professor? – Perguntou o menino, curioso.

- Na verdade, eu que me demiti, Harry. E também, ficar aqui não faria bem a reputação de Dumbledore, pois muitos pais não aprovam um lobisomem ensinando seus filhos – Deu um meio sorriso.

Continuou guardando suas coisas, até que pegou um pergaminho e entregou a Harry.

- Como não sou mais seu professor, não me sinto culpado em estar te entregando isso. Use-o com sabedoria. Por enquanto, - Sacou sua varinha – _Malfeito feito_.

Harry se despediu do professor e foi embora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O quarteto estava desembarcando na estação de Londres. Depois de pegarem seus respectivos malões, eles ultrapassaram a barreira e foram parar entre a plataforma nove e dez. Para a surpresa de Harry, tio Valter, tia Petúnia e Duda, estavam esperando-o.

Se despediu de todos e estava se dirigindo aos Dursley, quando Gina segurou-o pelo braço.

- Você vai me escrever não é? – Perguntou a menina.

- Todos os dias se você quiser, Ginevra – Respondeu.

- Sabia que você falando assim, eu até gosto do meu nome?

Então o moreno abraçou a ruiva e beijou-a com paixão. O mundo era agora só deles, não havia mais ninguém alem deles, mas bom, só pra não perder o costume, alguém interrompeu aquele momento. Dessa vez foi o Tio Valter que chegou falando:

- Vai moleque, não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo com você e suas historinhas.

Ele se retirou, mas não sem antes sussurrar para Gina:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também – Ela afirmou.

Os trouxas e o bruxo se dirigiram ao carro. Os adultos ficaram na frente e os adolescentes atrás. Duda ficou olhando para Harry o caminho inteiro e quando estavam quase chegando à Rua dos Alfeneiros, perguntou ao primo:

- Quem era aquela menina que você beijou na estação?

- A Gina? O amor da minha vida.

Duda virou para o lado e não disse mais nada.

Quando todos chegaram à Rua dos Alfeneiros n° 4, o moreno pegou suas coisas e levou-as até o quarto. Edwirges piava inquieta, mas ele nem ligou, havia outras coisas para serem pensadas.

Ficou pensando em Gina, em como sentiria falta dela nessas férias. Mas se veriam novamente para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e isso, Harry não perderia por nada. Pois juntando seus dois amores juntos tudo seria perfeito... Ou não.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eu sei, meio que muita sacanagem termina um cap assim, cheio de mistério... Mas bom, vocês sabem o que vai rolar então num é TÃO misterioso assim.

Não sei se vocês vão achar muito grande o cap, mas é que eu aluguei o filme 3 só pra poder ter as cenas certinhas e acabei me empolgando. Eu poderia ter assistido domingo passado no SBT, mas eu fiquei no PC e esqueci Hehe Eu fui fazer anotações sobre o filme, datas, seqüência etc e tal e acabei ocupando uma folha sulfite frente e verso! Foi uma correria, enquanto eu escrevia corria pra sala, via um pouco do filme, pausava a fala, ia e voltava até decorar a fala e por no Word. Falando em Word, esse capítulo deu 10 páginas nele, sem conta a N/A, com ela dá 11. Resumindo: a autora se empolgou MUITO e saiu esse capítulo enorme, que nada mais é que um plágio, porque muita cena é igualzinha ao PdA shsahuasusauh

Mais um capítulo sem a beta, eu até esperaria ela voltar q seria dia 27, 28... Mas eu sou muito ansiosa, o cap ficou pronto dia 23, um dia depois do 6 e eu ainda segurei dias, mas agora num dá mais, é muito tempo pra mim...

Nossa, quando eu postei o capítulo 6 eu num lembrei que era niver da fic de um mês! Eu havia planejado escrever algo, mas sei lá, eu tava revezando entre assistir Caminho das Índias e postar o cap uhsauhasuh

Ps: aceito comentários-presentes de niver da fic atrasados - começa a rir descontroladamente – shsahuas - fica séria do nada - Eu falei sério

**Agradecimentos:** Qria agradecer primeiramente ao Wilian, um amigo pra todas às horas, que me deu muitas dicas e foi ele q falou qual seriam os presentes do Harry pra Gina e da Gina pro Harry do cap passado. Valeu pela dedicação, por sempre ta disposto a ajudar, por me apelidar de JK jr. Q é bastante coisa, sendo q a tia JK é o maximo.

Queria agradecer também a vocês, que adicionaram minha fic como favoritas ou no Story Alert. Ah e claro, aos que me adicionaram como autora favorita! Agradeço também aos que estão lendo e não enviando review :( Façam isso, por favor, quero saber o que acham dela!

**Arasuk: **Que bom que você gostou de todos os caps, isso é um elogio e tanto! Vou tentar continuar assim, juro q vou dar o meu maximo! Bjss e continue comentando

**Pat. Cullen:** Aleluia! Seu nome foi! Acho q era pra separar o ponto do Cullen hehe.

É uma tendência a Gina receber muitos berradores, porque a menina é Fred e Jorge na versão feminina e ainda por cima namora um garoto q é um imã para problemas... Coisa boa é que num vai dá sahusauhsau Bjss e continue comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Então neah, Fred e Jorge pra sempre no heart ushasuhaauh Adoro eles tbm, eles realçam todo o humor que a gente tem, eu racho com as tiradas deles (sim, eu rio das minhas próprias piadas). Bjss e continue comentando

**ReêeeH: **Amei o "Marii", Marii me lembra minhas amigas, ai q saudade delas, num vejo a hora d reencontra-las, mas junto com elas vem a escola portanto ¬¬ Pode deixar q eu posto mais sim, afinal, é minha obrigação neah? Vou tentar num demorar muito, mas não prometo nada, agora com as aulas minha vida muda muito. Bjss e continua comentando

**Giulia Cavalcanti:** Bom, o Sirius já deu uma participada nesse, não A participação, mas apareceu. Meus planos pra ele são em OdF mesmo *rindo sozinha* vai ser muito legal, eu amo ele também! Sobre os gêmeos: idem. Sobre H/G: eu também acho isso, por isso que fiz uma fic assim, porque eu amo muito esse shipper, eles merecem algo melhor :). Rony/Mione eu vou pensar, porque eu confesso, amo os dois, mas não leio sobre os dois, Acho q é porque eu me envolvi tanto com o Harry e com a Gina que o Rony virou meu irmão e a Mione minha irmã de consideração, então não é uma situação muito confortável (lokura, eu sei. Mas fazer o que?). Eu juro que vou tentar, vamos ver o que sai.

A historia é escrita por mim, mas a Isa é uma amigona q ajuda muito mesmo, ela que me incentivou a postar a fic, ela que me tira dos dias que eu to a fim de deitar na cama e nunca mais sair e ela que preenche meus vazios, literalmente, pois ela sempre tem idéias pra dar continuação a historia. O cap 3, 6 e 7 ela ñ participou. O 3 porque ela demorou pra betar, eu estressei e postei (ela quis me matar. Blz) o 6 e o 7 é porque ela ta viajando e eu como sou muito ansiosa não agüento esperar duas semanas hehe mas pelo menos agora ela deixou :)

**Lah Coleman: **Ainda bem que eles foram pegos pela McGonagall, porque algo me diz que o Percy com o jeito de certinho dele seria bem pior... Os gêmeos nem tem o que dizer, como eu já disse pra Patty, eu racho com eles, sempre tento por todo o meu humor nas falas deles. O vocabulário da Gina nem preciso dizer com quem ela aprendeu neah? Hsuashuaasuh Acho que o Malfoy foi bem merecido e uma coisa que eu achei mara, que com certeza ficará na minha mente será o "Pança-não-sei-das-quantas" do Fred, isso se deve a Isa, eu trinquei suhusahaushhsau Na hora do "Ao bebê" eu nem pensei na sra. Weasley, mas bom, a Gina correndo atrás dos gêmeos e depois arrasando com a Nimbus foi perfa, não poderia ficar melhor. Eu num to falando nada na ordem, então quanto ao berrador, com toda certeza, foi o mico do SÉCULO. Bjss e continua comentando

**? :** Você não se identificou, portanto não sei seu nome, sei que você é mulher pelo "ansiosa". Vou te chamar de? Então, eu acho que na situação deles eu também morria de vergonha. Às vezes eu tenho vergonha de ler, sei lá, essa situações me dão aflição sahusauhauhsauh. Na próxima review diz que você é a? E depois me fala seu nome ok? Bjss e continua comentando

**Aviso: ****Quem não é cadastrado ou tem preguiça de fazer login pra comentar: NÃO HÁ MAIS PROBLEMA! Agora você poder mandar review de boa, porque eu aceito comentários anônimos!**

**Aviso²: ****Próximo capítulo já está sendo feito, estou lendo o Cálice de Fogo pra isso, pois tenho que saber exatamente uma cena em que o sr. Weasley, os gêmeos e talvez, eu disse TALVEZ, uma certa ruivinha sabe farão uma "visita" aos Dursley...**

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	9. Uma visita aos Dursley

**Capítulo 8 – Uma "visita" aos Dursley**

Harry estava deitado de costas, respirando com esforço como se tivesse corrido. Acordara de um sonho vivido, apertando o rosto com as mãos. A antiga cicatriz em sua testa estava ardendo e ele não sabia de certa forma por que.

Tentou se lembrar do sonho, havia duas pessoas que ele conhecia e uma que não conhecia... Ele se concentrou, enrugando a testa, tentando se lembrar...

Veio à sua mente a imagem pouco nítida de um quarto escuro... Havia uma cobra em cima de um tapete diante da lareira... Um homenzinho chamado Pedro, de apelido Rabicho... E uma voz aguda e fria...

A voz de Lord Voldemort. Só de pensar, Harry teve a sensação de que uma pedra de gelo estava descendo para o seu estômago...

Pensou em escrever para alguém sobre a dor latejante que permanecia em sua testa e depois de um tempo mandou uma carta para Sirius informando somente da dor, não queria preocupar o padrinho falando de Voldemort.

Quando desceu para o café, os três Dursley já estavam sentados na mesa. Tia Petúnia o serviu com um quarto de grapefruit (N/A: no livro está isso, sem explicar o que é, na verdade, acho que explicou de uma forma indireta e eu como sou lerda não saquei. Mas resumindo: uma comida saudável), Duda estava seguindo uma nova dieta, pois a enfermeira de sua escola disse que ele precisava emagrecer, pois estava com o peso e o tamanho iguais a de um filhote de orca.

Comeram em silêncio, até que uma coruja pequena adentrou a casa e jogou um envelope na mão de Harry:

_Harry,_

_Não sei por que, mas eu amo te mandar cartas. Talvez porque desestressa, já que Fred e Jorge não me deixaram um minuto em paz esse verão. Você acredita que os dois ainda discutem sobre quem será o padrinho do "bebê"? Eles torram minha santa paciência e insistem tanto no caso que estou começando a achar que estou grávida mesmo, loucura né? Eu é que sei, vivo com os dois desde... Hã... Sempre. Acho que aí que está o problema, convivência demais te leva a demência!_

_Mas vamos falar de você, então como andam as férias? Uma pergunta bem óbvia, mas isso é protocolo de educação, sei lá. Você já reparou que todo mundo escreve isso? A Hermione nas quinze cartas que me mandou, é QUINZE, a menina ta determinada a... Não vou falar, vai ver que a carta é confiscada e a Mione descobri que contei pra alguém? Não, muito obrigada, pretendo viver bastante. _

_Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, não é? E também nem poderia, mamãe está me chamando para "arrumar a mesa"... Argh! Que ódio, só por que eu sou mulher? Vou logo, senão é capaz de mamãe subir aqui e me arrastar pela orelha para a cozinha._

_Ah! A coruja que com certeza agora deve estar voando em círculos em cima da sua mesa de café-da-manhã (ela é feliz!) chama-se Pichitinho, lindo não? Eu que puis, o Rony quis me matar porque a coruja é dele e ele queria por um nome de "macho", mas a coruja não atende mais por nenhum outro nome, então ele a chama de Píchi._

_Vou parando por aqui mesmo, porque quando Molly Weasley resolve ter acesso de raiva, Merlin nos acuda!_

_Beijos de uma garota que te ama muito e está começando a ficar viciada em te mandar cartas,_

_Gina Weasley _

Harry dobrou a carta com um sorriso no rosto, era incrível como Gina o alegrava com uma simples carta. Ela meio que estava viciando em lhe mandar cartas mesmo, afinal, era a terceira da semana. Mas ele não se incomodava com isso, gostava muito pra falar a verdade.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Tio Valter:

- E aí, moleque? Vai ficar com esse sorriso bobo até quando? Levanta e tira essa coruja de cima da minha mesa!

- Píchi, quieta! – A minúscula coruja que lembrava uma bola de tênis, cinzenta e emplumada que voava alegremente se aquietou e veio em direção a Harry, ela era tão pequena que cabia na palma da mão do menino – Agora fique calma que vamos para o meu quarto, onde responderei a carta da Gina, ok?

- Gina, Gina, quem é Gina? – Perguntou Tia Petúnia

- A mulher da vida do Harry, mãe – Respondeu Duda.

- Eu vou subir – Avisou Harry.

- Não tão rápido moleque – Tio Valter disse – Venha até aqui.

Harry foi até a sala. O Tio segurava um envelope de carta cheio de selos, exceto por uma parte onde uma letra pequena falava o endereço do destinatário, que seria a Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4. O menino a pegou e leu. Era da senhora Weasley convidando-o para passar os últimos dias na Toca. Também avisando a seus tios que o garoto seria levado pra a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Depois de um pouco de insistência, os tios deixaram Harry ir. O garoto subiu para seu quarto e começou a escrever:

_Gina,_

_Tudo bom? Então, as férias estão divertidíssimas, o Tio Valter e a Tia Petúnia deixaram o Duda em casa limpando o banheiro enquanto eu e os dois íamos para um parque de diversões. Ta bom, chega de sonhar, as férias estão um lixo, não agüento mais comer grapefruit, sorte que vocês estão me mandando comida de gente, senão eu morreria desnutrido._

_Já arrumou a mesa da cozinha? Juro que quando estivermos casados não vou te obrigar a fazer nada disso._

_Eu já disse e repito, não compre nada de aniversário de namoro pra mim. O meu presente vai valer por nós dois._

_Meu tio odiou a Píchi, ele ficou olhando pra ela com um olhar assassino. Se bem que meu tio olha para mim com cara de assassino também, que sou seu sobrinho, para uma coruja, que é do mundo das "aberrações", não seria diferente._

_Pode continuar viciada em me mandar cartas, eu gosto, muito. O Rony e a Hermione sempre mandam, mas nunca com um assunto, é sempre eu fiz isso, eu fiz aquilo, vou fazer o que, essas coisas... Com você eu me sinto feliz, não sei por que._

_Sobre o bebê, não há muito que fazer, acho que um dia o Fred e o Jorge desistem dessa implicância, o único problema é o _acho_. Porque pelo amor de Merlin, esses dois são impossíveis!_

_Beijos de um namorado que vai parar a carta porque quer comer bolo,_

_Harry Potter_

Pôs a carta nas patas de Pichitinho com muita dificuldade, já que ela pulava de tanta excitação e em seguida a coruja ganhou os ares, ficando em poucos segundos impossível de se ver.

* * *

Passado alguns minutos que pareceu segundos para Harry, algo bateu em sua cabeça:

- AI! – Ele exclamou.

Era Píchi novamente, dessa vez trazendo duas cartas. A primeira era de Rony:

_Harry - PAPAI CONSEGUIU AS ENTRADAS - Irlanda contra a Bulgária, na noite de segunda._

_Mamãe escreveu aos trouxas para convidar você. Talvez a carta já tenha chegado, não sei quanto tempo demora o correio dos trouxas. Pensei em lhe mandar este bilhete pela Píchi._

_Vamos buscar você, quer os trouxas gostem ou não, você não pode perder a Copa, só que mamãe e papai acham que é melhor a gente primeiro fingir que está pedindo permissão. Se eles disserem sim, mande logo Píchi com a sua resposta, e iremos buscar você às cinco horas no domingo. Se eles disserem não, por favor, mande Píchi de volta depressa e iremos buscá-lo no domingo às cinco horas, assim mesmo._

_Hermione está chegando hoje à tarde. Percy começou a trabalhar - Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Não fale em ir para o exterior enquanto estiver aqui a não ser que queira que ele lhe arranque as calças pela cabeça._

_Até é mais – Rony_

A segunda era de Gina:

_Harry,_

_Oi de novo! Segunda vez no dia :) Aquele "Juro que quando estivermos casados não vou te obrigar a fazer nada disso" foi um pedido de casamento? Foi bem indireto, mas tudo bem. Se for podemos marcar para quando você vir para A Toca, assim o bebê nasce com pais casados. Vou parar de devanear e ir direto ao assunto:_

_Você vem para a Copa Mundial? Você tem que vir, o Rony ta me apressando aqui pra ele poder mandar as cartas logo, ele ta quase surtando. Manda a resposta por uma carta só, me respondendo e falando se seus tios deixaram ou não, fica mais fácil, gasta menos tempo etc._

_Bom, estou falando coisas sem fundamentos, acho que talvez seja algo que eu comi. Os gêmeos estão inventando algumas travessuras aí,_ _mamãe encontrou uma pilha de formulários de pedidos quando estava limpando o quarto de Fred e Jorge. Listas enormes de preços de coisas que eles inventaram. Artigos para logros e brincadeiras, sabe. Varinhas de imitação, doces-surpresa, um monte de coisas. Talvez eles tenham posto algo na minha comida. Falando em comida, devo estar atrapalhando você, já que disse que ia comer bolo. Portanto, boa refeição._

_Gina Weasley_

Novamente pegou um pergaminho limpo e escreveu:

_Gina,_

_Como você pediu estou respondendo em um pergaminho só para não prejudicar o meio-ambiente. Diga ao Rony, está tudo certo, os trouxas disseram que eu posso ir. _

_Sim, eu te pedi em casamento _– Ele e Gina brincavam muito sobre se casarem e vira e mexe marcavam a data do casamento – _Acho que é melhor nos casarmos depois da Copa Mundial, pois eu chego no domingo e a Copa já é na segunda, precisamos de mais tempo para nos prepararmos, pelo menos eu tenho que achar uma veste a rigor._

_Agora eu vou comer e espero que os gêmeos não tenham posto algo na sua comida, não estou pronto para ver os efeitos colaterais._

_Vejo vocês amanhã às cinco. Mal posso esperar._

_Harry_

Colocou a carta nas patas da coruja depois de servi-la com um pouco de água e ela seguiu seu rumo para A Toca.

* * *

Por volta do meio-dia do dia seguinte as coisas de Harry já estavam prontas. O almoço foi uma refeição quase silenciosa. Duda não reclamou nem uma vez da comida proposta pela dieta e Tia Petúnia não comeu nadinha, ficou somente com os braços cruzados e com os lábios contraídos.

Tio Valter depois da refeição fez algumas perguntas a Harry referentes ao transporte que os Weasley viriam.

Às cinco horas vieram e se foram. Tio Válter, suando ligeiramente no terno, abriu a porta da frente, espiou para um lado e outro da rua, e recolheu depressa a cabeça.

- Eles estão atrasados! - rosnou para Harry.

- Eu sei - disse Harry. - Talvez... Hum... O trânsito esteja ruim, ou outro problema qualquer.

Cinco e dez... Depois cinco e quinze... Harry estava começando a ficar ansioso também. Às cinco e meia, ele ouviu os tios conversarem em murmúrios tensos na sala de estar.

- Não tem a menor consideração.

- Poderíamos ter outro compromisso.

- Talvez eles pensem que serão convidados para o jantar se chegarem tarde.

- Certamente que não serão - respondeu tio Válter, e Harry o ouviu se levantar e começar a andar pela sala. - Vão pegar o garoto e ir embora, não vão se demorar. Isto é, se é que vão aparecer. Provavelmente se enganaram no dia. Eu diria que gente da laia deles não liga muito para pontualidade. Ou isso ou estão dirigindo uma lata velha que parou de...

AAAAAAAARRRRRFEE!

Harry deu um pulo e perguntou ao primo:

- Que aconteceu? Que foi que ouve?

Mas Duda não respondeu. Ouviam-se fortes batidas e arranhões por trás das tábuas que vedavam a lareira dos Dursley, diante da qual estava ligada uma imitação de fogo a carvão. Mas eles não precisaram gastar nem um segundo pensando. Ouviram-se vozes no interior da lareira fechada.

- Ai! Fred, não... Volte, volte, houve algum engano... Diga Jorge para não... AI! Jorge, não, não há espaço, volte depressa e diga ao Rony e a Gina...

- Talvez Harry possa ouvir a gente, papai... Talvez possa abrir para a gente passar...

Ouviram-se murros contra as tábuas.

- Harry? Harry, você está ouvindo a gente?

Os Dursley investiram contra Harry como um casal de carcajus furiosos.

- Que é isso? - vociferou tio Valter. - Que é que está acontecendo?

- Eles... Eles tentaram chegar aqui usando Pó de Flu - disse Harry, reprimindo uma vontade louca de rir. - Eles podem viajar entre lareiras, só que vocês tamparam a entrada, esperem um pouco...

Harry se aproximou da lareira e chamou.

- Sr. Weasley? O senhor está me ouvindo?

As pancadas pararam. Alguém do outro lado fez "psiu".

- Sr. Weasley, é o Harry... A lareira está bloqueada. O senhor não vai conseguir passar por aí.

- Droga! - exclamou a voz do Sr. Weasley. - Para que foi que eles inventaram de bloquear a lareira?

- Eles têm um fogo elétrico - explicou Harry.

- Verdade? - ouviu-se a voz excitada do Sr. Weasley. - Eclético, você disse? Com uma tomada? Nossa, eu preciso ver isso... Vamos pensar... Ai, Rony!

A voz de Rony agora se juntava a dos outros.

- Que é que estamos fazendo aqui? Deu alguma coisa errada?

- Não, Rony - ouviu-se a voz de Fred, muito sarcástica. - Era exatamente aqui que queríamos chegar.

- É, e estamos nos divertindo de montão - acrescentou Jorge, cuja voz parecia abafada, como se ele estivesse esmagado contra a parede.

- Meninos, meninos... - disse o Sr. Weasley vagamente. – Estou pen...

- AI! – Um grito feminino foi ouvido – Que foi? Resolveram admitir que são gays e fazerem um suruba? Devo avisar que ela é feita com três ou mais pessoas, mas não precisa ser em um lugar apertado!

- Gina, cala a boca! – Disse Rony – É que os tios do Harry bloquearam a lareira e a gente ta preso.

- Ah! Nós estamos na casa do Harry, porem presos? Que legal! Oi Harry, tudo bom?

- Tudo sim, Gi. E com você? – Respondeu o menino.

- Crianças! – Ralhou o Sr. Weasley - Estou tentando pensar no que fazer... É... É o jeito... Afaste-se, Harry.

Harry recuou até o sofá. Tio Valter, porém, avançou para a lareira.

- Espere aí! - berrou para a peça. - Que é que você vai fazer exatamente...?

BAM!

O fogo elétrico foi arremessado pela sala, soltando as tábuas e dando espaço para o Sr. Weasley, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina passarem.

O patriarca da família de ruivos foi se apresentar aos Dursley, enquanto seus filhos ficaram um pouco atrás. Gina acabou com o silêncio que pairou entre eles por poucos segundos.

- E então Harry? Suas coisas já estão arrumadas?

- Sim – Respondeu.

- Ta bom, vamos lá em cima pegar elas.

Eles subiram e quando adentraram no quarto, Gina pegou Harry pelo colarinho de sua blusa e prensou-o contra a parede.

- Você não achou que subiríamos _sozinhos_ até aqui e _só_ pegaríamos seus pertences, não é?

A menina sorriu com o canto da boca e começou a beijá-lo. Harry inverteu as posições e juntou mais ainda seu corpo com o da namorada.

Ouviram um pigarro e se separaram abruptamente.

- Maninha, sexo durante a gravidez não é proibido... – Disse Fred.

- Mas eu não quero meu afilhado traumatizado – Completou Jorge.

- Hey! Ele é _meu_ afilhado!

- Não é meu!

- Não é meu!

- OMM (N/A: Oh Meu Merlin), eu mereço! – Falou Gina - Harry vamos descer com seu malão e seu material e deixar esses dois discutindo sozinhos.

Os gêmeos ficaram no andar de cima enquanto o casal se dirigia ao de baixo. Duda ainda olhava atônito para os pais e para o bruxo, mas com o soar de passos, desviou seu olhar para a escada.

- UAU! – Exclamou o primo de Harry.

Ele estava hipnotizado por Gina, algo nela o encantou. O Dursley se aproximou sorrateiramente da ruiva e falou:

- Nossa, Potter, você não falou que existiam garotas bonitas da sua laia.

Harry, num ato enciumado, entrelaçou sua mão à de Gina que começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Ah, certo - Disse o Sr. Weasley - Melhor irmos andando.

Ele arregaçou as mangas das vestes e puxou a varinha. Harry viu os Dursley recuarem contra a parede, como se fossem uma pessoa só.

- Incêndio!- Disse o bruxo, apontando a varinha para o buraco na parede.

As chamas irromperam na mesma hora na lareira, crepitando alegremente como se já estivessem acesas há horas. O Sr. Weasley tirou do bolso um saquinho fechado com cordões, desamarrou-o, tirou uma pitada do pó e jogou-o nas chamas que viraram verde-esmeralda e rugiram com mais força do que antes.

- Pode ir, Fred - Disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Estou indo - Respondeu Fred - Ah, não... Espera aí...

Um saquinho de balas caiu do bolso de Fred e o conteúdo se espalhou em todas as direções -

Grandes caramelos em embalagens muito coloridas.

Fred saiu catando os caramelos, guardando-os de volta no bolso, depois deu um adeusinho animado aos Dursley, adiantou-se e entrou direto nas chamas, dizendo "A Toca!". Tia Petúnia soltou uma exclamação trêmula. Ouviu-se um barulho de deslocamento de ar e Fred desapareceu.

- Agora você, Jorge - Disse o Sr. Weasley - Leve a mala.

Harry ajudou Jorge a carregar a mala até as chamas da lareira e virou-a de ponta para o gêmeo poder segurá-la melhor. Depois com um segundo deslocamento de ar, Jorge gritara "A Toca!" e desapareceu também.

- Rony, você é o próximo - Disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Até outro dia - Disse Rony animado para os Dursley. Deu um grande sorriso para Harry, entrou no fogo e gritou "A Toca!" e desapareceu.

- Gina, sua vez – Falou o Sr. Weasley.

- Adeus – Disse Gina e antes de entrar no fogo piscou para Duda. Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, mas ela lhe mandou um beijo e depois gritou "A Toca!" e desapareceu assim como seus irmãos.

Agora só faltavam Harry e o Sr. Weasley.

- Bom... Tchau então - Disse Harry aos Dursley.

Os trouxas não lhe disseram nada e o Weasley que tinha sobrado ficou irritadíssimo com isso.

O rosto de tio Válter se contraiu furiosamente. A idéia de aprender a ter consideração com um homem que acabara de explodir metade da sua sala de estar parecia lhe causar intenso sofrimento.

Mas o Sr. Weasley ainda empunhava a varinha e o olhar do tio Válter correu até ela antes de dizer, muito ressentido:

- Então, tchau.

- Até outro dia – Disse Harry enfiando um pé nas chamas que, aos seus sentidos, pareceram um hálito morno. Naquele momento, porém, um horrível ruído de alguém se engasgando ocorreu às costas dele e tia Petúnia começou a gritar.

Harry se virou. Duda não estava mais escondido atrás dos pais. Estava ajoelhado ao lado da mesinha de centro, e tossia e cuspia uma coisa de uns trinta centímetros, roxa e viscosa que saía de sua boca. Passado um segundo de aturdimento, Harry se deu conta de que aquela coisa de trinta centímetros era a língua de Duda - e que havia um papel de caramelo, vivamente colorido, caído no chão ao lado dele.

Tia Petúnia atirou-se ao chão ao lado do filho, agarrou a ponta da língua inchada e tentou arranca-la da boca do garoto; como era de se esperar, Duda berrou e cuspiu pior do que antes, tentando resistir à mãe. Tio Valter urrava e agitava os braços, e o Sr. Weasley precisou gritar para ser ouvido.

- Não se preocupem, posso dar um jeito nisso! - Gritou ele, avançando para Duda com a varinha estendida, mas tia Petúnia berrou mais do que antes e se atirou em cima de Duda, protegendo-o do Sr.

Weasley.

Os Dursley não deixavam o bruxo se aproximar de seu filho. Tio Valter, que se descontrolara completamente, agarrou uma estatueta de porcelana de cima do bufê e atirou-a contra o Sr. Weasley, que se abaixou, deixando o enfeite se espatifar na lareira escancarada.

- Ora francamente! - Exclamou o Sr. Weasley, zangado, brandindo a varinha - Estou tentando ajudar!

Urrando feito um hipopótamo ferido, tio Válter agarrou outro enfeite.

- Harry, vá! Vá logo! - Gritou o Sr. Weasley, a varinha apontada para tio Válter - Eu resolvo isso!

Harry não queria perder a "festa", mas como o enfeite que seu tio jogou passou raspando por sua orelha esquerda, achou melhor se retirar da bagunça. Entrou nas chamas, espiando por cima do ombro e disse "A Toca!"; seu último vislumbre da sala de estar foi o Sr. Weasley arrancando com a varinha um terceiro enfeite da mão do tio, tia Petúnia gritando agachada por cima de Duda e a língua do primo pendurada para fora como uma grande e viscosa jibóia. Mas no momento seguinte, Harry começou a rodopiar em grande velocidade e a sala de estar dos Dursley desapareceu de vista numa erupção de chamas verde-esmeralda.

* * *

N/A: Bom, eu não demorei a atualizar, não é? Três dias acho de bom tamanho...

Esse capítulo marca a volta da minha beta! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _Momento empolgação off._ Deu muito medo, ela voltou e chegou assim pra mim no MSN: "Considere-se morta". Eu quase morri, gente, a Isa consegue ser bem diabólica quando quer *apavorada*.

Mas graças a Deus ela olhou a fic e os comentários e disse que me amava, voltou a me chamar de lovilivro, ficou tudo de boa. Viu? As reviews me salvaram de uma morte precoce! Por isso continuem a mandá-las para que eu continue viva!

**Agradecimentos: **Acho que hoje eu vou continuar agradecendo ao pessoal do FF que adicionou essa fanfic como uma de suas favoritas ou no Alert. Agradeço a quem adicionou a minha pessoa como favorita também =D. Obrigado às pessoas que lêem e não comentam :( Mudem esse hábito já! Eu quero reviews!

Ah! E obrigado aos que comentaram, porque sério, a doença FFCC (Falta Total e Completa de Criatividade) me atacou e se não fosse as reviews eu só ia terminar depois do dia 2!

N/B: E aí, galera? Quanto tempoo! Fui pra Bahia ficar negona hsuahsuahsau. Como a marina diz aí em cima ^^, eu quase a matei pq ela tinha me dito q ia só poxtar o cap 6 e quando eu xego, ela jah tinha poxtado o 6 E o 7!!! E ainda mostrado pro Wilian (bjão, Wilian! vou sintir a falta das suas palhaçadas...e talvez de vc tbm...shuahsuah) antes de mostra pra mim. mas... eu vi as reviews e axo q ela nem precisa mais de mim... ='(. Entao, graças a elas, a autora favorita de vcs (como a puxa-saco q eu sou, tenho q dizer isso) NAO MORREU!!! EBA!!! Bom, como vcs viram as reviews sao casos de vida ou morte. Qria mandar uma mensagem especial à Lanni Lu :

Eu amei a sua fic "Entre 4 paredes" e foi vc q nos incentivou a melhorar cada vez mais a nossa fic. espero q esteja gostando. e mande reviews q eu num tive mais noticias de vc! Bjo!

E para todos...

Milhões de Beijokasss Cheirosas,  
Isa Granger

**Pat. Cullen: **Sério que você chorou? Não creio! Asuhaushsahuashu Eu também amo a Lily e o Tiago, não só por terem feito o Harry, Hehe, mas porque eles são muito fofos *-* Estou postando logo, neah? *fazendo figa* Bjss e continua comentando

**Bárbara Potter: **Bom, a intenção da fic é o Harry parar de ser esse míope ambulante, então é por isso que ele percebe que ama a Gina. Que bom que você achou isso um mero detalhe e que gostou do resto. Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Fred & Jorge Rules suhsahusahu Eu num cortei nada porque o desfecho de HP é na hora da ação, se eu cortasse, ia ficar sem sentido. Sempre que der, ou melhor, a minha cabeça tiver capacidade, eu faço os capítulos grandes. Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Pra te falar a verdade, a Gina nem ia junto, mas aí eu vi seu comentário e puis. Eu tava com preguiça e você me incentivou a por, espero que tenha ficado bom. A Mione só fez o que todo mundo quer fazer: dar um belo de um soco naquele louro aguado do Malfoy (exagerei O.o eu gosto dele =D). O vômito do Rony surgiu do nada, eu tava pensando antes de dormir, porque se eu só ficar de olho fechado eu não durmo, aí eu lembrei do Ron sempre ameaçando vomitar, então, porque ele não vomitaria com uma cena de declaração? E pior, e se fosse na Mione? Sauhsauhashuashu Eu sou má *carinha diabólica* Bjss e continua comentando

**Nana: **Chegou logo neah? Hehe. Brigado pelo elogio, isso faz bem para o ego *ego sobe no teto e faz furo nele, o teto começa a cair e a Marina sai correndo, ouve-se de longe um "Bjss e continua comentando"*

**Reêe ': ***AUTORA chega* auhasuhashu Pode deixar que eu posto o mais rápido que eu puder, na maioria das vezes eu posto um dia depois de terminar. Minhas aulas começam dia 2 de fevereiro, resumindo, está _bem_ perto, para desespero meu, dos meus amigos e dos professores Hehe Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Louredo: **Ow, eu fiquei tão feliz com o seu comentário, que na hora que eu fui fazer tipo um "yes" com o braço, eu bati meu cotovelo na ponta da cadeira do PC, aí eu sai correndo pro meu quarto e contei pra minha vó, ela como é muito entusiasmada falou "Que bom" tipo, parecendo que eu falei da morte de alguém. A dor num passava, então eu comecei a pular na cama e bater meu cotovelo no colchão sauhsauhsauh Minha beta falou que eu sou louca (Por que será? O.o) Está dando um trabalho básico, mas eu encaro como algo pra fazer, já que eu to acordando quase todo dia às quatro da tarde (se bem que eu durmo as cinco, seis, sete da manhã, então...). Eu gosto, você se sente com um trabalhador que tem que fazer um trabalho para o chefe (eu estou na escola, então acho trabalhar legal O.o) Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **"em história boa ninguém liga esses detalhes =D" Amei. Com esse comentário seu é que eu não me preocupo com o tamanho _mesmo_. Espero que esse capítulo _também _esteja excelente como todos os outros (não olhem pra mim, ela que falou isso em um review, o FF ta de prova!) Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Que bom que você adorou. Sempre pensei que a Gina fosse muito "apagada" e eu to tacando fogo nela ¬¬' Agora eu to postando mais Hehe. Bjss e continua comentando

Povo, me adicionem no MSN: marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, é só falar que é do FF, e se for cadastrado, seu nick :D

**Aviso: Minhas aulas começam dia dois, então se eu demorar pra atualizar, não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, pois não pretendo em hipótese alguma larga-la. **

**Aviso²: ****Quem não é cadastrado ou tem preguiça de fazer login pra comentar: NÃO HÁ MAIS PROBLEMA! Agora você poder mandar review de boa, porque eu aceito comentários anônimos!**

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	10. Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**Capítulo 9 – Copa Mundial de Quadribol**

Harry rodopiou cada vez mais veloz, apertando os cotovelos junto ao corpo, lareiras difusas passaram como relâmpagos por ele, até que começou a se sentir nauseado e fechou os olhos. Depois, ao sentir finalmente que estava desacelerando, esticou as mãos para frente e fez força para parar em tempo de evitar cair de cara na lareira da cozinha da casa dos Weasley.

- Ele comeu? - Perguntou Fred excitado, estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.

- Comeu - Disse Harry se endireitando. - O que era?

- Caramelo Incha-Língua - Informou-lhe Fred, animado. - Foi Jorge e eu que inventamos, passamos o verão todo procurando alguém para experimentar...

A pequena cozinha explodiu de risadas; Harry olhou para os lados e viu que Gina tinha acabado de chegar ao seu lado, Rony e Jorge estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha com dois rapazes ruivos que ele nunca vira antes, embora soubesse na hora quem deviam ser: Gui e Carlinhos, os dois irmãos Weasley mais velhos.

- Como vai, Harry? É um prazer conhecer o homem aproveitador da irmã alheia - disse o que estava mais próximo, sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão enorme, que Harry apertou sentindo calos e bolhas sob os dedos. Tinha que ser Carlinhos, que trabalhava com dragões na România. O rapaz tinha o mesmo físico dos gêmeos, mais baixo e mais forte do que Percy e Rony, que eram compridos e magros. Seu rosto era largo e bem-humorado, castigado pelo sol e tão sardento que quase parecia bronzeado; os braços eram musculosos; e em um deles havia uma grande e reluzente queimadura.

- Carlinhos! – Ralhou Gina com o irmão.

- Qual é Gina, não é todo dia que eu encontro seu namorado e ainda tenho a oportunidade de zoar com a cara dele!

Gui se levantou, sorrindo, e também apertou a mão de Harry. O rapaz foi uma surpresa. Harry sabia que ele trabalhava para o banco dos bruxos, o Gringots, e que fora monitor-chefe em Hogwarts, e sempre imaginara que Gui fosse uma versão mais velha de Percy; preocupado com as infrações dos regulamentos e chegado a mandar em todo mundo.

No entanto, Gui era - não havia outra palavra - descolado. Alto, os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava um brinco de argola com um berloque pendurado que parecia um dente canino. Suas roupas não estariam deslocadas em um concerto de rock, exceto pelo detalhe de que as botas não eram feitas de couro de boi, mas de couro de dragão.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu-se um leve estalo e o Sr. Weasley apareceu de repente junto ao ombro de Jorge. Parecia mais zangado do que Harry jamais o vira.

- Não teve graça alguma, Fred! - gritou ele. - Que diabo foi que você deu àquele garoto trouxa?

- Eu não dei nada a ele - disse Fred, com outro sorriso malvado. - Só deixei cair um caramelo... Foi culpa dele se o apanhou e comeu, não o mandei fazer isso.

- Você deixou cair de propósito! - berrou o Sr. Weasley. - Sabia que ele ia comer, sabia que ele estava fazendo regime...

Os três começaram a discutir enquanto o resto que estava presente começava a gargalhar. A Sra. Weasley chegou quando seu marido ameaçava contar algo a ela.

- Ah, olá, Harry querido - disse ela, sorrindo, ao vê-lo. Então seus olhos se voltaram para o marido. - Contar o quê, Arthur?

O Sr. Weasley hesitou. Harry percebeu que, por mais zangado que estivesse com Fred e Jorge, ele não pretendera realmente contar a Sra. Weasley o que tinha acontecido. Fez-se silêncio, enquanto o Sr.

Weasley encarava a esposa, nervoso. Então uma menina apareceu à porta da cozinha atrás da Sra.

Weasley. De cabelos castanhos muito fofos e os dentes da frente um tanto grandes, era a amiga de Harry e Rony, Hermione Granger.

- Contar o quê, Arthur? - repetiu a Sra. Weasley, num tom de voz perigoso.

- Não é nada, Molly - resmungou o marido. - Fred e Jorge... Mas eu já tive uma conversa com eles...

- Que foi que eles fizeram desta vez? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley. - Se foi alguma coisa relacionada com as "Gemialidades" Weasley...

- Por que você não mostra ao Harry aonde ele vai dormir, Rony? – Sugeriu Hermione da porta.

- Ele já sabe aonde vai dormir - Respondeu Rony. - No meu quarto, foi lá que dormiu da última...

- Então todos podemos ir - Disse Hermione, sublinhando as palavras.

- Ah - Fez Rony, entendendo. - Certo.

- É, nós também vamos - Disse Jorge.

- Vocês ficam onde estão!- Vociferou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry e Rony saíram de fininho da cozinha e seguiram com as meninas pelo corredor estreito, subiram a escada desconjuntada e saíram ziguezagueando pela casa até os últimos andares.

Pichitinho voava alegremente pela gaiola, piando em tom agudo. Harry conhecia Rony muito bem para levá-lo a sério. Tinha reclamado o tempo todo do seu velho rato Perebas, mas ficara aborrecidíssimo quando pareceu que o gato de Hermione, Bichento, o comera.

- Por onde anda o Bichento? - Perguntou Harry a Hermione nessa hora.

- No jardim, espero. Ele gosta de caçar gnomos, nunca tinha visto nenhum.

- Então o Percy está gostando do trabalho? - Perguntou Harry se sentando em uma das camas e se pondo a observar os Chudley Cannons entrando e saindo velozes dos pôsteres no teto.

- Gostando? - Disse Rony misterioso. - Acho que nem voltaria para casa se papai não obrigasse.

Está obcecado.

- Nem puxe conversa sobre o chefe dele. O Sr. Crouch diz... Como eu ia dizendo ao Sr. Crouch...

O Sr. Crouch é de opinião... O Sr. Crouch esteve me dizendo... Qualquer dia desses vão anunciar o noivado dos dois.

- Como foi o seu verão, Harry, bom? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Recebeu os pacotes de comida que mandamos e tudo o mais?

- Recebi, muito obrigado. Salvaram minha vida, aqueles bolos.

- E você teve notícias de Sirius? – Questionou Rony.

- Tenho - Disse Harry baixinho -, duas vezes. Dá a impressão de que está bem. Escrevi para ele anteontem. Talvez receba resposta enquanto estou aqui.

De repente ele se lembrou do motivo por que escrevera a Sirius e, por um instante, esteve prestes a contar aos três que a cicatriz voltara a doer e que um sonho o acordara... Mas na realidade não queria preocupá-los naquele momento, não quando ele próprio estava se sentindo tão feliz e tranqüilo.

Depois de um tempo desceram as escadas e foram para os jardins ajudar Gui e Carlinhos a arrumarem a mesa, já que dentro da Toca não caberiam onze pessoas na mesa.

Viram Gui e Carlinhos, de varinhas em punho, fazendo duas mesas velhas voarem alto pelo gramado e colidirem, cada qual tentando derrubar a outra no chão. Fred e Jorge aplaudiam; Gina ria e Hermione estava parada junto à sebe, pelo jeito dividida entre o riso e a aflição.

A mesa de Gui bateu na de Carlinhos com estrondo e perdeu uma das pernas. Eles ouviram um barulho no alto, todos ergueram os olhos e viram a cabeça de Percy aparecer à janela do segundo andar.

- Dá para vocês maneirarem? - Berrou ele.

- Desculpe, Percy - Disse Gui rindo. - Como é que vão os fundos dos caldeirões?

- Muito mal - Disse Percy irritado e tornou a fechar a janela com uma pancada.

Rindo, Gui e Carlinhos devolveram as mesas em segurança ao chão, juntaram-nas pelas extremidades e, então, com um golpe de varinha, Gui colou de volta a perna da mesa e conjurou toalhas do nada.

Às sete horas, as duas mesas rangiam sob o peso de travessas e mais travessas da excelente comida da Sra. Weasley, e os nove Weasley, Harry e Hermione se sentaram para jantar sob um céu azul escuro e limpo. Para alguém que andara sobrevivendo com refeições de bolos cada vez mais secos o verão inteiro, aquilo era o paraíso e, no primeiro momento, Harry escutou mais do que falou, se servindo de empadão de galinha e presunto, batatas cozidas e salada.

Na ponta da mesa, Percy contava ao pai todos os detalhes do seu relatório sobre os fundos dos caldeirões.

Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos discutiram animadamente sobre a Copa Mundial.

- Gente, olhe as horas! - Exclamou subitamente a Sra. Weasley, consultando o relógio de pulso. -

Vocês deviam estar na cama, todos vocês, vão ter que acordar quase de madrugada para ir à Copa. Harry, se você deixar a sua lista de material escolar, eu compro tudo para você amanhã, no Beco Diagonal. Vou comprar o dos meus meninos. Talvez não haja tempo depois da Copa Mundial, da última vez o jogo durou cinco dias.

- Uáu... Espero que aconteça o mesmo desta vez! - Exclamou Harry entusiasmado.

- Eu espero que não - Disse Percy, virtuosamente. - Estremeço só de pensar no estado da minha caixa de entrada se eu me ausentar cinco dias do trabalho.

- Hum, alguém poderia deixar bosta de dragão nela outra vez, hein, Percy? - Comentou Fred.

- Aquilo foi uma amostra de fertilizante da Noruega! - Protestou Percy, corando. - Não foi nada

- Foi - Cochichou Fred para Harry, quando eles se levantavam da mesa. – Fomos nós que mandamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry teve a sensação de que acabara de se deitar para dormir no quarto de Rony quando foi acordado pela Sra. Weasley.

- Hora de levantar, Harry, querido - Sussurrou ela, se afastando para acordar Rony.

Aos poucos, todos na casa foram acordando, menos Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, que iriam aparatar para a Copa.

Nos caminho, encontraram Amos e Cedrico Diggory. Amus era pai de Cedrico que era um estudante do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, da Lufa-lufa e havia ganhado uma partida de Quadribol no ano letivo anterior contra a Grifinória, já que Harry caira da vassoura.

Todos fizeram um pequeno círculo em volta de uma bota velha de pano e quando o Sr. Weasley deu o sinal, todos tocaram a bota. Aconteceu instantaneamente. Harry teve a sensação de que um gancho dentro do seu umbigo fora irresistivelmente puxado para frente. Seus pés deixaram o chão; ele sentiu Rony e Hermione de cada lado, os ombros se tocando; todos avançavam vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores; seu dedo indicador estava grudado na bota como se esta o atraísse magneticamente para frente, e então...

Seus pés bateram no chão; Rony deu um encontrão nele e caiu; a Chave do Portal despencou no chão do lado da cabeça dele com um baque forte.

Harry ergueu os olhos. O Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Diggory e Cedrico continuavam parados, embora com a aparência de terem sido varridos pelo vento; os demais estavam caídos no chão.

Arthur se dirigiu ao homem que alugava as barracas, que era trouxa. Depois de um pouco de confusão com o dinheiro trouxa, eles se dirigiram para sua barraca. Cada um foi fazer uma coisa, como por exemplo, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram buscar água.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de um tempo, os Weasley junto com Harry e Hermione se dirigiram para seus lugares. No caminho encontraram os Malfoy e o ambiente ficou muito tenso por causa disso, pois a outra família sempre menosprezava os ruivos e também Hermione, por ela ser nascida trouxa.

Ludo Bagman, chefe da sessão de esportes do Ministério, puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse "Sonorus!" E então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:

- Senhoras e senhores... Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda

Copa Mundial de Quadribol!

Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram, somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral. O grande quadro-negro defronte apagou a mensagem

(Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts - um risco cada dentada!) e passou a informar BULGÁRIA: ZERO. IRLANDA: ZERO.

- E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar... Os mascotes do time búlgaro!

O lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta e vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.

- Que será que eles trouxeram? - comentou o Sr. Weasley curvando-se para frente na cadeira. -

Ah-ha! - Ele de repente tirou os óculos e limpou-os depressa nas vestes. - Veela!

- Que são Veela...? – Começou Harry.

Mas cem veela deslizaram pelo campo e a pergunta do menino ficou respondida. Veela eram mulheres... As mulheres mais belas que Harry já vira... Só que não eram - não podiam ser - humanas

Isto deixou Harry intrigado por alguns momentos, tentando adivinhar o que poderiam ser exatamente; que é que faria a pele dela refulgir como o luar ou os cabelos louro-prateados se abrirem em leque para trás sem haver vento... Mas então a música começou tocar e Harry parou de se preocupar se elas seriam ou não humanas. Na realidade, parou de se preocupar com tudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina exclamava inutilmente:

- Harry! Harry! Hello-ou! Acorda!

Precisava fazer alguma coisa... Cutucou Jorge que estava do seu lado, fazendo-o quase cair.

- Hey, Gina, qual é? – Reclamou o irmão.

- Jorge, você tem algum doce, bala, ou qualquer coisa do tipo para ver se eu acordo o Harry pra vida?

- Hum... Agora o seu cutucão foi válido... Tome – O ruivo pegou do seu bolso um pacote de bala em formato esférico da cor vermelha – Se chama "Bala Gritante", foi à única coisa que consegui pegar escondido da mamãe. Ponha na boca e morda o suficiente para poder engoli-la, quando a engolir, fale o nome do Harry e ele a ouvirá como se você tivesse usado um _sonorus_ só que só ele irá ouvir. Use com sabedoria...

- Usarei, maninho, usarei – Afirmou a caçula, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A ruiva pôs a bala na boca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As veela começaram a dançar e a cabeça de Harry ficou completa e bem-aventuradamente vazia.

Tudo que importava no mundo era continuar a assistir as veela, porque se elas parassem de dançar coisas terríveis iriam acontecer...

E enquanto as veela dançavam cada vez mais rapidamente, pensamentos incompletos e delirantes começaram a se formar na mente atordoada de Harry. Ele queria fazer uma coisa bem impressionante naquele momento. Foi tirado do seu transe por alguém o chamando, ou melhor, berrando:

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER! PODE FAZER O FAVOR DE ME OLHAR?!

O moreno olhou com os olhos esbugalhados para a namorada.

- BEM MELHOR! AGORA POR FAVOR, PODE PARAR DE FICAR OLHANDO ESSA BISCATES? SEU IDIOTA, SAFADO, BESTA, INSENSIVEL, CACHO...

Harry tascou um beijo "desentupidor de pia" nela.

Gina se esqueceu completamente por que estava brava com o namorado, só queria saber da boca dele na sua.

Gritos indignados começaram a encher o estádio. A multidão não queria que as veela se retirassem. Harry há alguns minutos concordaria, mas agora não tinha mais importância, estava com a sua ruiva nos braços e não havia nada que se comparasse aquela sensação. (N/A: ainda *sorriso malicioso*).

- E agora - trovejou Ludo Bagman - por favor, levantem as varinhas bem alto... Para receber os mascotes do time nacional da Irlanda!

No instante seguinte, algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se subdividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetavam em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas.

A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "ooooh", como se presenciasse um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris foi-se dissolvendo e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas.

Parecia estar deixando cair uma espécie de chuva dourada...

O maior dos trevos se dissolveu e os leprechauns, que são duendes irlandeses, foram descendo no lado do campo oposto ao das veela, e se sentaram de pernas cruzadas para assistir à partida.

- E agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas... Ao time nacional de quadribol da

Bulgária! Apresentando, por ordem de entrada... Dimitrov!

Um vulto vermelho montado em uma vassoura, que voava tão veloz que parecia um borrão, disparou pelo campo, vindo de uma entrada lá embaixo, sob o aplauso frenético dos torcedores da Bulgária.

- Ivanova! .

Um segundo jogador de vermelho passou zunindo.

- Zografi Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeeeeee... Krum!

- É ele, é ele! - Berrou Rony, acompanhando Krum com o onióculo; Harry focalizou rapidamente o dele.

Vítor Krum era magro, moreno, de pele macilenta, com um narigão adunco e sobrancelhas muito espessas e negras. Lembrava uma ave de rapina grande demais. Era difícil acreditar que tivesse apenas dezoito anos.

- E agora vamos saudar... O time nacional de quadribol da Irlanda! - Berrou Bagman. -Apresentando... Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeeee... Lynch".

Sete borrões entraram velozes no campo; Harry girou um pequeno botão lateral no onióculo e reduziu a velocidade da imagem o suficiente para ler "Firebolt" em cada uma das vassouras, e ver os nomes, bordados em prata, nas costas dos jogadores.

- Cooooooooooomeçou a partida! - berrou Bagman - É Muíler! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! De volta a Muíler! Troy! Levski! Moran!

A partida fora emocionante, com direito a tempo, pois o apanhador da Irlanda se machucou. O jogo terminou com Krum pegando o pomo, mas a Bulgária acabou perdendo por dez pontos de diferença.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo os Weasley, Harry e Hermione foram engolfados pela multidão que saía do estádio e regressava aos acampamentos. O ar da noite trazia aos seus ouvidos cantorias desafinadas quando retomavam o caminho iluminado por lanternas, os leprechauns continuavam a sobrevoar a área em alta velocidade, rindo, tagarelando, sacudindo as lanternas. Quando os garotos chegaram finalmente às barracas, ninguém estava com vontade de dormir e, dado o nível da barulheira, a toda volta, o Sr. Weasley concordou que podiam tomar, juntos, uma última xícara de chocolate, antes de se deitar. Logo estavam discutindo prazerosamente a partida; o Sr. Weasley se deixou envolver por Carlinhos em uma polêmica sobre jogo bruto, e somente quando Gina caiu no sono em cima da mesinha e derramou chocolate quente pelo chão que o pai deu um basta nas retrospectivas verbais e insistiu que todos fossem se deitar. Hermione e Gina se transferiram para a barraca vizinha e Harry e os Weasley vestiram os pijamas e subiram nos beliches.

Do outro lado do acampamento eles ainda ouviam muita cantoria e uma batida que ecoava estranhamente.

- Ah, fico feliz de não estar de serviço - murmurou o Sr. Weasley cheio de sono. - Eu não iria gostar nem um pouco de ter que dizer aos irlandeses que eles precisam parar de comemorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry jamais chegou a saber se adormecera ou não, só sabia que, de repente ouviu o Sr. Weasley gritar.

- Levantem! Rony, Harry, vamos logo, levantem, é urgente!

Harry se sentou depressa e seu cocuruto bateu na lona do teto.

- Que foi? - perguntou.

Vagamente ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem. O barulho no acampamento tinha mudado. A cantoria parara. Ele ouvia gritos e um tropel de gente correndo.

Harry desceu do beliche e apanhou suas roupas, mas o Sr. Weasley, que vestira a jeans por cima do pijama, falou:

- Não temos tempo, Harry, apanhe uma jaqueta e saia, depressa!

Harry obedeceu e saiu correndo da barraca, com Rony nos seus calcanhares. A luz das poucas fogueiras que ainda ardiam, viu gente correndo para a floresta, fugindo de alguma coisa que avançava pelo acampamento em sua direção, alguma coisa que emitia estranhos lampejos e ruídos que lembravam tiros. Caçoadas em voz alta, risadas e berros de bêbedos se aproximavam; depois uma forte explosão de luz verde, que iluminou a cena.

Um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam as varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergá-los... Não pareciam ter rostos... Então ele percebeu que tinham as cabeças encapuzadas e os rostos mascarados. No alto, pairando sobre eles no ar, quatro figuras se debatiam, forçadas a assumir formas grotescas. Era como se os bruxos mascarados no chão fossem titereiros e as pessoas no alto, marionetes movidas por cordões invisíveis que subiam das varinhas erguidas. Duas das figuras eram muito pequenas.

Mais bruxos foram se reunindo ao grupo que marchava, riam e apontavam para os corpos no ar. Barracas se fechavam e desabavam a medida que a multidão engrossava. Uma ou duas vezes Harry viu um bruxo explodir uma barraca com a varinha para desimpedir o caminho. Outras tantas pegaram fogo. A gritaria foi se avolumando. As pessoas no ar foram repentinamente iluminadas ao passarem sobre uma barraca em chamas, e Harry reconheceu uma delas - o Sr. Roberts, o gerente do acampamento. As outras três, pelo jeito, deviam ser sua mulher e seus filhos. Um dos arruaceiros virou a Sra. Roberts de cabeça para baixo com a varinha; a camisola dela caiu deixando à mostra suas enormes calças; ela tentava se cobrir enquanto a multidão embaixo dava guinchos e vaias de alegria.

- Que coisa doentia - Murmurou Rony, observando a menor das crianças trouxas, que começara a rodopiar feito um pião, quase vinte metros acima do chão, a cabeça sacudindo molemente de um lado para outro. - Que coisa realmente doentia...

Hermione e Gina vieram correndo ao encontro dos garotos, vestindo casacos por cima das camisolas, seguidas de perto pelo Sr. Weasley. No mesmo momento, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy saíram da barraca dos garotos inteiramente vestidos, com as mangas enroladas e as varinhas em punho.

- Vamos ajudar o pessoal do Ministério - Gritou o Sr. Weasley para ser ouvido com aquele barulho, enrolando as próprias mangas. - Vocês... Vão para a floresta e fiquem juntos. Irei apanhá-los quando resolvermos este problema aqui!

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy já estavam correndo em direção aos baderneiros que se aproximavam; o Sr. Weasley saiu depressa atrás dos filhos. Bruxos do Ministério convergiam de todas as direções para o foco do problema. A multidão sob a família Roberts se aproximava sempre mais.

- Anda - Disse Fred, agarrando a mão de Gina e começando a puxá-la para a floresta. Harry,

Rony, Hermione e Jorge os acompanharam.

Harry, Rony e Hermione acabaram se perdendo dos outros três porque o ruivo tropeçou em uma árvore. Vendo que estavam perdidos e no caminho encontraram Draco Malfoy, depois de uma pequena discussão foram embora. Uma menina francesa se direcionou a eles, mas logo viu que eles não falavam sua língua e se retirou. Harry percebeu que tinha perdido sua varinha, mas se distraiu quando viu Winky, a elfo doméstico de Bartô Crouch, chefe de Percy, correndo atrapalhadamente. Ron e Mione começaram a brigar por causa dos direitos elfos, ela dizendo que eles deveriam receber pelo trabalho e ele dizendo que eles gostavam de viver assim.

Seguiram andando e viram uns idiotas discutindo. O tumulto parecia ter acabado, tudo estava muito silencioso.

- Espero que os outros estejam bem – Disse Hermione depois de algum tempo.

- Estão - Disse Rony;

- Imagine se o seu pai apanhar o Lúcio Malfoy - Disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Rony - Ele vive dizendo que gostaria de ter alguma coisa contra o Malfoy.

- Isso ia apagar aquele risinho na cara do nosso amigo Draco, ah, ia - Disse Rony.

- Mas, e os coitados daqueles trouxas - Lamentou Hermione nervosa. - E se não conseguirem trazer eles de volta ao chão?

- Vão conseguir - Rony tranqüilizou a amiga -, vão arranjar um jeito.

- Mas é uma loucura fazer uma coisa daquelas com o Ministério da Magia em peso aqui hoje!

Quero dizer, como é que eles esperam se safar? Vocês acham que eles andaram bebendo ou só...

Mas Hermione parou de falar abruptamente e espiou por cima do ombro. Harry e Rony também se viraram depressa. Parecia que alguém estava cambaleando em direção à clareira em que se encontravam. Eles esperaram, prestando atenção ao ruído dos passos desiguais por trás das árvores escuras. Mas os passos pararam repentinamente.

- Alôô? - Chamou Harry.

Silêncio. Harry se levantou e espiou atrás da árvore. Estava escuro para ver muito longe, mas ele sentia que havia alguém logo além do seu campo de visão.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntou.

E então, sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que tinham ouvido antes; e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço.

- _Morsmodre_!

E uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que os olhos de Harry se esforçaram para penetrar e voou para o topo das árvores e para o céu.

- Quem...? - Exclamou Rony, ficando em pé de um salto e arregalando os olhos para a coisa que aparecera.

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou que fosse outra formação de duendes irlandeses. Depois percebeu que era um crânio colossal, aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua. Enquanto olhavam, o crânio foi subindo cada vez mais alto, envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada, recortando-se contra o céu noturno como uma nova constelação.

De repente, toda a floresta ao redor deles explodiu em gritos. Harry não entendeu o motivo, mas o único possível era a súbita aparição do crânio, que agora estava alto o suficiente para iluminar toda a floresta, como um letreiro macabro de néon.

Ele esquadrinhou a escuridão à procura da pessoa que conjurara o crânio, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém.

- Quem está aí? - Chamou ele mais uma vez.

- Harry, vamos, anda! - Hermione agarrou-o pelas costas da jaqueta e o puxou para trás.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Harry, espantado de ver a cara da amiga tão branca e aterrorizada.

- É a Marca Negra, Harry! - Gemeu Hermione, puxando-o com toda a força que podia. - O sinal do Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Do Voldemort...?

- Harry, anda logo!

Harry se virou, os três começaram a atravessar a clareira - mas antes que conseguissem dar mais de cem passos, uma série de estalos anunciaram a chegada de vinte bruxos, saídos do nada, a toda volta.

Harry se virou e numa fração de segundo registrou um fato: cada um dos bruxos puxara a varinha, e cada varinha estava apontada para ele, Rony e Hermione. Sem parar para pensar, berrou:

- ABAIXA! - Ele agarrou os dois amigos e puxou-os para o chão.

- _Estupefaça_! - Berraram vinte vozes desencadeando uma série de lampejos, e Harry sentiu seus cabelos ondularem como se um vento poderoso tivesse varrido a clareira. Ao erguer a cabeça um centimetrozinho, ele viu jorros de luz flamejante saírem das varinhas dos bruxos e sobrevoarem seus corpos, entrecruzando-se, ricocheteando nos troncos das árvores, saltando para a escuridão...

- Parem! - Berrou uma voz que ele reconheceu. - PAREM! É o meu filho!

Os cabelos de Harry pararam de voar para todos os lados. Ele levantou a cabeça mais um pouquinho. O bruxo diante dele baixara a varinha. O garoto rolou o corpo e viu o Sr. Weasley vindo em direção ao ajuntamento, com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

- Rony, Harry... - Sua voz tremia -... Hermione, vocês estão bem?

- Saia do caminho, Arthur - Disse uma voz fria e ríspida.

Era o Sr. Crouch. Ele e os outros bruxos do Ministério fechavam o cerco em torno dos garotos.

Harry levantou-se para encara-los. O rosto do Sr. Crouch estava tenso de cólera.

- Qual de vocês fez aquilo? - Perguntou aborrecido, seus olhos penetrantes indo de um garoto para o outro. - Qual de vocês conjurou a Marca Negra?

- Nós não conjuramos aquilo! - Respondeu Harry apontando o crânio.

- Nós não conjuramos nada! - Disse Rony, que esfregava o cotovelo e olhava cheio de indignação para o pai. - Por que vocês quiseram nos atacar?

Uma longa discussão se seguiu, incluindo o fato de que Winky estava com a varinha de Harry. Ficou provado também que o ultimo feitiço feito pela varinha do menino foi a Marca Negra, feita por alguma pessoa antes de Winky encontra-la. A elfo foi demitida porque desobedeceu a ordem do Sr. Crouch de não sair de onde estava. O Sr. Weasley tirou o trio dali e os levou para a barraca, no caminho, Hermione falou indignada do jeito que trataram a elfo.

Quando chegaram na barraca, Gui estava sentado à pequena mesa da cozinha, apertando um braço com um lençol, que sangrava profusamente. Carlinhos tinha um rasgão na camisa e Percy ostentava um nariz ensangüentado. Fred, Jorge e Gina pareciam ilesos, embora abalados.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Gina, preocupada.

O menino deu um sorriso fraco.

- Na medida do possível... É muito estranho esse ataque do nada sabe?

Eles foram para um canto da sala, um pouco distanciados de onde Rony e Hermione ajudavam o Sr. Weasley a contar o ocorrido para os filhos.

- É, realmente não é todo dia que se vê a Marca Negra. Fazia treze anos que ela não aparecia... – Disse Gina, pensativa.

- O mais estranho de tudo, é que há três dias eu tive um sonho com Voldemort e minha cicatriz doeu muito. E o pior, no fim do ano passado a professora Trelawney entrou em transe, de verdade. E disse que o Lord das Trevas se reergueria... Maior e mais terrível que nunca... E que teria sucesso porque seu servo ia voltar para ele... E naquela noite Rabicho fugiu.

- Vo-você a-a-acha po-possível, Harry? Você acha que-que Tom po-pode voltar? – Ele começou a ficar ligeiramente pálida.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, Gin. E isso é o que mais me preocupa.

- Olha, eu vou estar do seu lado pro que der e vier. Eu sei que no meu estado agora eu não gero muita confiança, mas é que Tom não é um dos meus melhores amigos...

- Obrigado, é bom saber que eu não vou estar sozinho – Sorriu, dessa vez um sorriso sincero e em seguida a abraçou.

Gina chegou perto do ouvido do namorado e murmurou:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

E com isso deu um beijo terno dela. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, mas perceberam que o olhar dos irmãos Weasley pesava sobre eles.

Gui falou para todos:

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – Se direcionou para seu quarto, mas parou na porta – E vocês dois, - Apontou para Harry e Gina – em camas separadas – E adentrou no quarto.

Gina estava escalarte, Gui sabia como deixa-la envergonhada.

- Boa noite – Disse Harry e depois foi para o beliche onde dormiria.

- Boa noite – Respondeu Gina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oiêeee! Que saudades! Eu sei que foi eu que demorei mais do que o normal, então é minha culpa... Wherever. O capítulo teve uns probleminhas básicos no início sabe, uma autora sem criatividade Hehe Também no sábado meus pais chegaram na casa da minha vó e não me deixaram entrar no PC até domingo. Segunda eu fiquei o dia inteiro em frente ao Word e escrevi só um pouco, o negócio tava complicado. Graças a Deus terça-feira saiu alguma coisa e o resultado ta aí, nove paginas do Word (muita empolgação sabe?)

**Agradecimentos: **Lah Coleman, muito obrigado mesmo viu? Porque se você não tivesse me falado das _veela_ na Copa Mundial eu num ia consultar o livro e fazer o "discurso" da Gina, como você mesmo disse.

As pessoas que adicionaram a história como favorita ou no Alert. Valeu também quem me adicionou como autora favorita ou no Author Alert. Aos que comentaram também, e quem não fez isso, torne uma autora feliz e mande!

N/B: Galera, por favor, façam uma beta feliz (desculpa o trocadilho, mas num tinha otro jeito de flar) e VOTEM!!! (abaixo da resposta das reviews, leiam o aviso) Desculpem a demora, mas uma princesa/rainha nunca esta atrasada os q esperam é q estao adiantados! huahsuhushu VOTEM, hein? E uma propaganda pra finalizar:

Quem gosta do Robert Pattinson e qr trazê-lo para o Brasil na estreia de "Lua Nova" (previsto para dia 20 de novembro), mandem uma foto ou um video para convencê-lo!!! é só entrar no site a seguir, ler as regras e enviar:

http : / / robertpattinson. com. br/ luanova/ (é só juntar os espaços)

Bom, votem e mandem as fotos/videos!!!

Bjokasss perfumadas com o cheiro do Edward,

Isa Granger

**Maria Lua: **Eu vou pensar com muito carinho em o que fazer com a Chorona *esfrega as mãos* Ela merece um _ridículos _básico mesmo, só preciso saber onde, como, por que... Suhasuhasuhas Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior :) O Fred e o Jorge são demais, eu amo eles! Bjss e continue comentando

**Pat. Cullen: **Eu também amo os marotos, pena que o Pontas morreu e o Rabicho virou do mal, senão eu colocava eles, mas juro que o Sirius quando aparecer vai fazer uma participação mais que especial! Que bom que você gostou da cena com o Duda, eu tinha ela programada na cabeça à séculos! Somos duas que amamos os gêmeos :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Louredo: **Fase boa, aham, eu odeio estudar, mas sei que é necessário passar de ano e talz, então eu colo auhsausha zuera, eu sou CDF até, as aulas mal começaram e o povo vai toda hora na minha carteira para eu explicar o exercício de matemática... Valeu pelo "boa volta às aulas", boas nunca são, mas não custa nada tentar uhsuhsaauhsh Ah! Que personagens ficaram diferentes da personalidade? Que atitudes que você achou que não combinou? Você não foi chata não, só fez o que as pessoas devem fazer: dar sua opinião. Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Que bom que você achou que ficou bom :D A atitude do Harry em relação ao Duda foi igual a de qualquer garoto apaixonado: ciúmes. Se ele tivesse dezessete anos, com certeza ele mandava um _furunculus_ nele, mas como menores de idade são proibidos de fazer magia fora da escola, o que nos resta é um gesto ameaçador dizendo "não chega perto não, mané, ela é minha!" Suhsuhaauhs Eu fiz o capítulo 8 num surto de criatividade, por isso que foi rápido e segundo você, foi bom. Bjss e continua comentando (ps: me add no msn, o endereço ta no fim da N/A. Como vc ñ é cadastrada, fica mais fácil da gent se cominicá).

**Lah Coleman: **A "Ele é meu afilhado!" me fez rir sozinha aqui (eu sei, é meio estranho rir do que você mesmo fez) Os gêmeos dão a pitada de humor que eu acho que é necessário, porque com o Harry sendo cunhado deles, os três ficam mais próximos, causando mais brincadeiras e confusões. Bjss e continua comentando

**Reêe ': **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e rido com o capítulo 8! Coitada de mim mesmo, escola ninguém merece, sorte sua que as suas começam dia 11 neah? Eu demorei muito? Se sim, maus, escola + lição de casa + professores + menos tempo no PC = demora em postar o capítulo. Juro que vou tentar ir mais rápido, viu? Bjss e continua comentando (ps: me add no msn, o endereço ta no fim da N/A. Como vc ñ é cadastrada, fica mais fácil da gent se cominicá).

**Lilian Castro: **que bom que gostou :D Bjss e continua comentando (ps: me add no msn, o endereço ta no fim da N/A. Como vc ñ é cadastrada, fica mais fácil da gent se cominicá).

**danda jabur: **a parte do escândalo foi MARA, eu tinha que por a Sra. Weasley pra mandar um berrador para a Gina, era questão de honra suhasuhasuhsauh O "eu te amo" foi fofis *-* OMG, eu amo H/G! asuhasuhashu rimou, quem rima sem querer, é burro sem saber (?). Muito safadinhos eles neah? Auhsasuuhs Bjss e continua comentando. Ah, isso me lembra:

_**Aviso: povão, o Harry e a Gina vão completar um ano de namoro e talz e os anos vão passar e eles um dia vão ter que ir até o "fim". Gostaria que vocês votassem em duas coisas, por comentário mesmo:**_

_**1 – Vai ter NC?**_

_**a) Sim**_

_**b) Não**_

_**2 – Com que idade?**_

_**a) Harry com 14, Gina com 13**_

_**b) Harry com 15, Gina com 14**_

_**c) Harry com 16, Gina com 15**_

_**É isso, e se for ter N/A, gostaria que alguém se disponibilizasse a fazer ou indicasse alguém. Eu e a Isa temos 13 anos, não temos idade nem maturidade para isso :D Ah, não votem em não pela NC só por nós sermos novas, antes de tudo somos escritoras e queremos que os nossos leitores leiam o que preferem!**_

_**Aviso²: Meu msn: marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com.**_

_**Aviso³: **__**Quem não é cadastrado ou tem preguiça de fazer login pra comentar: NÃO HÁ MAIS PROBLEMA! Agora você poder mandar review de boa, porque eu aceito comentários anônimos!**_

Votem, pessoal!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	11. AVISO!

**Aviso!**

**POVO, O MEU PC DEU PAU NA QUARTA FEIRA, EU TAVA TERMINANDO O CAPÍTULO 10, MAS EU PERDI ELE, JA QUE NÃO ESTAVA SALVO NO MEU PAIN DRIVE. ESTOU NA LAN E VOU TENTAR ESCREVER O CAP AQUI.**

**ESPERO QUE ME DESCULPEM**

**BJSS, MARININHA POTTER**


	12. H e G

**Capítulo 10 – H e G**

O Sr. Weasley acordou os garotos após algumas horas de sono. O grupo deixou o acampamento o mais rápido que pôde, passando pelo Sr. Roberts à porta da casa. O homem tinha um estranho olhar vidrado e acenou se despedindo com um "Feliz Natal".

- Ele vai ficar bem – Disse o Sr. Weasley baixinho, quando começaram a atravessar a charneca.

Voltaram caminhando por dentro de Ottery St. Catchpole, em direção à Toca. Ao virarem para a estrada de casa e a avistaram, um grito ecoou pela estrada úmida.

- Ah, graças a Deus. Graças a Deus! – A Sra. Weasley estava preocupadíssima – Arthur... Eu estava tão preocupada... _Tão preocupada_...

Ela se atirou ao pescoço do marido e o Profeta Diário caiu de sua mão frouxa no chão. Baixando os olhos, Harry leu a manchete: CENAS DE TERROR NA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL.

- Vocês estão bem - Murmurou a Sra. Weasley distraída, largando o marido e olhando para os garotos com os olhos vermelhos -, vocês estão vivos... Ah, meninos...

E para surpresa de todos, agarrou Fred e Jorge e puxou os dois para um abraço tão apertado que as cabeças dos garotos se chocaram.

- Ai! Mamãe, você está estrangulando a gente...

- Gritei com vocês antes de irem embora! - Disse a mãe, começando a soluçar. - É só nisso que estive pensando! E se Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse pegado vocês, e a última coisa que disse aos dois foi que não obtiveram suficientes N.O.M's? Ah, Fred... Jorge...

- Ora vamos, Molly, estamos todos perfeitamente bem - Disse o Sr. Weasley acalmando-a, desvencilhando-a dos gêmeos e levando-a em direção a casa.

- Gui - Murmurou ele em voz mais baixa -, apanhe esse jornal, quero ver o que diz...

Todos leram o artigo do Profeta, que estava criticando o Ministério pela falta de segurança. Percy informou que quem escreveu a matéria, Rita Skeeter, sempre dava muitos problemas para o ministério com suas reportagens "absurdas".

O quarteto subiu para o sótão e assim que fechou a porta, Rony perguntou:

- Que é que está acontecendo, Harry?

- Tem uma coisa que não contei a vocês - Disse Harry. - No domingo de manhã, acordei com a minha cicatriz doendo outra vez.

As reações de Rony e Hermione foram quase exatamente as que Harry imaginara em seu quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros. Hermione prendeu a respiração e começou a dar sugestões na mesma hora, mencionando vários livros de referência e diversas pessoas desde Alvo Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts. Rony simplesmente fez cara de espanto.

- Mas ele não estava lá, estava? Você-Sabe-Quem? Quero dizer, da última vez que sua cicatriz ficou doendo, ele esteve em Hogwarts, não foi?

- Tenho certeza de que ele não estava na rua dos Alfeneiros - Falou Harry. – Mas sonhei com ele... Com ele e Pedro, sabe, Rabicho. Não me lembro do sonho todo agora, mas eles estavam planejando... Matar alguém.

Enquanto Harry contava sobre o estranho sonho que tivera e sobre o a estranha visão da professora de adivinhação, Gina não saiu do seu lado, sempre segurando sua mão e o olhando com ternura.

Seguiu-se um silêncio, em que Rony ficou brincando distraidamente com um furo em sua colcha dos Chudley Cannons.

- Por que você estava perguntando se Edwiges tinha chegado, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione. - Você está esperando uma carta?

- Contei ao Sirius sobre a minha cicatriz - Disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros. - Estou esperando a resposta.

- Bem pensado! - Exclamou Rony, desanuviando a expressão - Aposto que Sirius sabe o que fazer!

- Eu esperava que ele me respondesse logo - Disse Harry.

- Mas nós não sabemos onde Sirius está... Talvez esteja na África ou em outro continente, não é? - Ponderou Hermione - Edwiges não poderia fazer uma viagem dessas em poucos dias.

- É, eu sei - Disse Harry, mas teve uma sensação de peso no estômago ao olhar o céu sem nem sinal de Edwiges.

- Vamos jogar uma partida de quadribol no pomar, Harry - Sugeriu Rony. - Vamos, uma melhor de três, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge jogarão... Você pode experimentar a Finta de Wronski...

- Rony - Disse Hermione, num tom de quem diz: "eu não acho que você esteja sendo muito sensível".

-, Harry não quer jogar quadribol agora... Está preocupado e cansado... Nós todos precisamos ir dormir...

- Ah, quero jogar quadribol - Disse Harry subitamente. - _Guenta_ aí, vou pegar a minha Firebolt. Vai jogar Gina?

- Que? – Disse Rony, surpreso – A Gina jogar quadribol? Aham, e Merlin é meu tio!

- Eu acho melhor você calar a boca, Roniquinho, pois eu sou capaz de marcar muitos gols seguidos em você! – Retrucou Gina.

- Eu não duvidaria disso, Ron – Concordou Harry.

A ruiva deu um sorriso sarcástico e falou:

- Tudo bem, Harry, se eu jogar ficará um time com um jogador a mais, portanto, dessa vez você se safou Rony, mas da próxima não terá tanta sorte – Deu um selinho em Harry e desceu as escadas.

- Cara, qual o segredo para domar essa fera ruiva? – Perguntou Rony.

- Vai querer mesmo saber? – Provocou Harry, com um sorriso maroto.

- Esquece, não sei porque ainda pergunto... Vamos descer?

- Claro!

Percy estava comentando alguma coisa sobre os bruxos mandando berradores para o Ministério reclamando da falta de segurança.

O Sr. Weasley chegou em casa um pouco depois, para alívio de Molly.

- Bom, agora a coisa está realmente pegando fogo – Comentou ele com a Sra. Weasley, sentando-se numa poltrona junto à lareira e brincando desanimado com uma porção murcha de couve-flor. - Rita

Skeeter andou fuçando a semana inteira, procurando mais bobagens ministeriais para denunciar. E agora descobriu que a coitada da velha Berta está desaparecida, então isso vai ser a manchete de amanhã no Profeta. Eu disse a Bagman que ele devia ter mandado alguém procurá-la há séculos.

- O Sr. Crouch vem dizendo isso há semanas seguidas - Disse Percy depressa.

- Crouch tem muita sorte de Rita não ter descoberto nada sobre a Winky – Retrucou o Sr. Weasley irritado. - Haveria uma semana de manchetes com a história do elfo doméstico; dele ter sido apanhado segurando a varinha que conjurou a Marca Negra.

- Acho que todos concordamos que o elfo, embora irresponsável, não conjurou a Marca? – Disse Percy inflamado.

- Se você quer saber, o Sr. Crouch tem muita sorte que ninguém no Profeta Diário saiba como ele é ruim para os elfos! – Disse Hermione zangada.

Percy e Hermione discutiram os direitos dos elfos, claro, a morena defendia eles e o ruivo os acusava.

Harry, que havia desistido de jogar quadribol, fechou o estojo de manutenção de vassouras e pôs a Firebolt no ombro. Dirigiu-se a Gina que se ocupava em remendar com fita adesiva o seu exemplar de Mil ervas e fungos mágicos, sentada no tapete diante da lareira da sala de estar.

- Gina, você pode vir aqui um estante?

A ruiva se levantou rapidamente.

Ele pegou sua mão e a levou para a entrada da Toca, onde era coberto e tinha uma visão perfeita do jardim. Só não foram até ele porque estava chovendo.

- Gi, esse é o meu presente, ou melhor, o nosso presente – Disse Harry, tirando algo do seu bolso e entregando para ela.

Gina pegou a caixa quadrada, de cor azul marinho, um pouco maior que sua mão. Assim que a abriu, ficou maravilhada. Nela continham dois colares de ouro, um com a letra H como pingente e no outro o pingente era a letra G.

- Ha-Harry, é lindo! Mas eu não posso aceitar, é ouro, deve ter sido muito caro! – Falou Gina.

O moreno lembrou-se que dinheiro era um assunto delicado com os Weasley, mas não ia deixar de dar o presente por isso.

- Gina, eu comprei com o meu dinheiro e você é minha namorada, não tem problema o quanto que eu gasto contigo, porque se eu te der presentes, você me dá bem mais, que é a razão para eu viver. Você é minha vida agora (N/A: Edward O.o).

- Oh, eu não mereço um namorado tão lindo, romântico e que me dá presentes tão maravilhosos – Disse a ruiva.

- E você acha que eu te daria um presente assim e ficaria sem nada? Ou achou que ficaria com os dois colares? Passa um pra cá, mocinha!

Gina sorriu e Harry continuou:

- O meu é com um pingente G, sabe, o nome da minha namorada começa com essa letra – Piscou para a garota – Os trouxas usam anel de compromisso, mas como somos bruxos, achei que um colar viria a calhar – Pegou o colar e o abriu no fecho – Põe pra mim?

Ela pôs o colar em volta do pescoço do namorado, acariciou um pouco a nuca dele e depois fechou o objeto e falou:

- Pronto! Sua vez agora.

Harry pegou o acessório de dentro da caixa. Aproximou-se da menina a sua frente. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela e sentiu aquele inebriante cheiro floral, afastou-os colocando-os na frente de Gina lateralmente e colocou o colar. Em seguida beijou o pescoço da garota.

Gina se arrepiou, mas não por frio, muito pelo contrário, o ambiente estava bem mais quente que o normal.

Virou-se e juntou seus lábios aos de Harry. O moreno pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, o que a ruiva autorizou sem contestar. A mão de Gina bagunçava o cabelo de Harry mais ainda, enquanto ele, por um impulso ou algo do gênero, massageava as costas dela por debaixo da blusa.

O subconsciente de Harry sabia exatamente onde aquilo ia acabar, talvez nem tanto, mas no mínimo até onde foram em Hogwarts, que terminou causando um grande escândalo com direito a berrador e detenção. Pensava em parar, mas estava tão bom... "Para o inferno o bom senso!" Pensou e juntou mais o corpo de Gina ao seu.

- Acho melhor vocês todos subirem e verificarem se fizeram as malas direito! - disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom de voz pouco mais alto, para que Harry e Gina a ouvissem - Andem logo, vamos, todos vocês...

Se separaram rapidamente, vermelhos e ofegantes, se arrumaram para ficarem apresentáveis e entraram na casa. Harry deu murmurou um "boa noite" para todos e subiu com Rony. A chuva parecia ainda mais forte no último andar da casa, e vinha acompanhada por assobios e gemidos do vento, para não falar nos uivos ocasionais do vampiro que vivia no sótão. Pichitinho começou a piar e a voar dentro da gaiola quando eles entraram. A visão dos malões quase prontos o deixara num frenesi de excitação.

- Arrolha ele com um pouco desses petiscos para Corujas - Disse Rony atirando um pacote para

Harry, - Quem sabe ele cala o bico.

Harry enfiou alguns petiscos pelas grades da gaiola, depois voltou sua atenção para o malão. A gaiola de Edwiges estava do lado, ainda vazia.

- Já faz mais de uma semana - Disse Harry, contemplando o poleiro deserto de Edwiges. - Rony, você acha que Sirius foi capturado?

- Nããão, teria saído no Profeta Diário - Protestou Rony. - O Ministério iria querer mostrar que capturou alguém, não acha?

- É, acho...

- Olha, toma aqui o material que mamãe comprou para você no Beco Diagonal. E ela tirou um pouco de ouro do seu cofre para você... E lavou todas as suas meias.

Rony carregou uma pilha de coisas para a cama de armar de Harry e largou uma bolsa de dinheiro e um monte de meias do lado. O garoto começou a desembrulhar as compras. Além do Livro padrão de feitiços, 4ª série, de Miranda Goshawk, ele tinha agora um punhado de penas novas, doze rolos de pergaminho e ingredientes para o seu estojo de poções - os estoques de espinha de peixe-leão e essência de beladona estavam quase no fim. Começou a empilhar a roupa íntima dentro do caldeirão quando Rony soltou uma exclamação de desagrado às costas dele:

- Que vem a ser isso?

Ele estava segurando uma coisa que pareceu a Harry uma longa veste de veludo marrom. Tinha um babado de renda de aspecto mofado no decote e punhos de renda iguais.

Os garotos ouviram uma batida na porta e a Sra. Weasley entrou, trazendo uma braçada de vestes de Hogwarts recém-lavadas.

- Tomem aqui - Disse ela, dividindo a braçada ao meio. - Agora vejam se guardam tudo na mala direito para não amarrotar.

- Mamãe, você me deu a roupa nova da Gina - Disse Rony devolvendo a veste marrom à mãe.

- Claro que não, é para você. Vestes a rigor.

- Quê?- Exclamou Rony, horrorizado.

- Vestes a rigor! - Repetiu a Sra. Weasley. - Está na sua lista de material que este ano você deverá levar vestes a rigor... Vestes para ocasiões formais.

- A senhora tem que estar brincando - Exclamou Rony incrédulo. - Eu não vou usar isso, nem pensar.

- Todo mundo usa, Rony! - Disse a Sra. Weasley aborrecida. – E são todas assim! Seu pai também tem uma para festas elegantes!

- Saio pelado, mas não visto uma coisa dessas - Teimou Rony.

- Não seja bobo. Você precisa de vestes a rigor, estão na sua lista! Comprei para o Harry também... Mostre a ele, Harry...

Com uma certa apreensão Harry abriu o último embrulho sobre a cama. Mas não eram tão ruins quanto esperara; as vestes não tinham renda alguma; de fato, eram mais ou menos iguais às vestes da escola, só que eram verde-garrafa em vez de pretas.

- Achei que elas realçariam a cor dos seus olhos, querido - Disse a Sra. Weasley afetuosamente.

- Ora, as dele são legais! - Disse Rony zangado, olhando para as vestes de Harry. - Por que eu não ganhei vestes como as dele?

- Porque... Bom, precisei comprar as suas de segunda mão, e não havia muita escolha! - Disse a

Sra. Weasley corando.

Harry olhou para o outro lado. Teria dividido com os Weasley, de boa vontade, o dinheiro que havia em seu cofre no Gringotes, mas sabia que eles jamais aceitariam.

- Não vou usar isso nunca - Insistiu Rony. - Nunquinha.

- Ótimo - Retorquiu a Sra. Weasley. - Ande nu. E Harry não se esqueça de tirar uma fotografia dele. Deus sabe que eu estou bem precisada de umas gargalhadas.

Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Os meninos ouviram um ruído engraçado de alguém cuspindo às costas deles. Era Pichitinho se engasgando com um petisco grande demais.

- Por que é que tudo que eu tenho é porcaria? - Enfureceu-se Rony, atravessando o quarto para descolar o bico da coruja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar, a caminho de tomar o café da manhã, quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu ao pé da escada, parecendo aflita.

- Arthur! - Gritou ela para cima. - Arthur! Mensagem urgente do Ministério!

A cabeça de Amos Diggory apareceu na lareira, e ele avisou que havia ocorrido um ataque a um tal de Olho-Tonto.

Harry ouviu o Sr. Weasley gritar tchaus apressados para Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e as garotas. Em cinco minutos, ele estava de volta à cozinha, as vestes agora do lado certo, passando um pente nos cabelos.

- É melhor eu me apressar... Um bom ano letivo para vocês, meninos - Disse o Sr. Weasley para Harry, Rony e os gêmeos, puxando uma capa por cima dos ombros e se preparando para desaparatar. -

Molly, você acha que dá conta de levar os meninos até King's Cross?

- Claro que sim. Se preocupe com Olho-Tonto que nós cuidamos do resto.

Quando o Sr. Weasley desapareceu, Gui e Carlinhos entraram na cozinha.

- Alguém falou em Olho-Tonto? - Perguntou Gui. - Que é que ele andou fazendo agora?

- Diz que alguém tentou entrar na casa dele à noite passada - Respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

- Olho-Tonto Moody? - Indagou Jorge pensativo, passando geléia na torrada. – Não é aquele biruta...

- Seu pai tem uma excelente opinião sobre Olho-Tonto Moody - Disse a Sra. Weasley severamente.

- É, tudo bem, papai coleciona tomadas, não é mesmo? - Disse Fred baixinho quando a mãe saiu da cozinha. - Cada qual com o seu igual...

- Moody já foi um grande bruxo - Disse Gui.

- Ele é um velho amigo do Dumbledore, não é? - Perguntou Carlinhos.

- Mas o Dumbledore não é bem o que a gente chamaria de normal, não é - Comentou Fred. - Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é um gênio e tudo o mais...

- Quem é Olho-Tonto? - Perguntou Harry.

- Está aposentado, mas costumava trabalhar no Ministério - Falou Carlinhos. – O vi uma vez quando papai me levou ao trabalho. Ele foi Auror... Um dos melhores... Um cara que captura bruxos das trevas - Acrescentou, vendo o olhar atônito de Harry. - Encheu metade das celas de Azkaban. Mas fez uma pá de inimigos... Principalmente as famílias das pessoas que ele prendeu... E ouvi falar que Moody está ficando realmente paranóico na velhice. Não confia mais em ninguém. Vê bruxos das trevas por todo lado.

Gui e Carlinhos resolveram acompanhar os garotos ao embarque na estação de King's Cross, mas Percy se desculpou profusamente e disse que precisava de fato ir trabalhar.

- Não posso pedir mais licenças no momento. O Sr. Crouch está realmente começando a confiar em mim.

- Ah é, sabe de uma coisa, Percy? - Disse Jorge sério. - Acho que não demora muito, ele vai aprender o seu nome.

A Sra. Weasley tinha se aventurado a telefonar para a agência de correio do povoado para pedir três táxis de trouxas para levá-los a Londres.

- Arthur tentou pedir emprestado uns carros do Ministério para nós - sussurrou a Sra. Weasley a Harry, enquanto aguardavam parados no pátio lavado de chuva os motoristas dos táxis carregarem os pesados malões de Hogwarts nos carros. - Mas não havia nenhum disponível... Ah, meu Deus, a cara deles não está nada feliz, não é?

A viagem foi desconfortável, porque eles viajaram espremidos no banco traseiro dos táxis com os malões. Quer dizer, nem para todos, Gina e Harry estavam se aproveitando do aperto como uma desculpa para se tocarem.

A essa altura, Harry já estava se acostumando a embarcar na plataforma nove e meia.

Era apenas uma questão de rumar diretamente para a barreira, aparentemente sólida, que dividia as plataformas nove e dez. A única parte difícil era fazer isso discretamente de modo a não chamar a atenção dos trouxas. Fizeram isso em grupos, hoje; Harry, Rony e Hermione (os mais visíveis, pois iam levando Pichitinho e Bichento) foram os primeiros; eles se encostaram descontraidamente na barreira, conversando despreocupados e deslizaram de lado por ela... E, ao fazerem isso, a plataforma nove e meia se materializou diante deles.

O Expresso de Hogwarts, uma reluzente locomotiva vermelha, já estava aguardando, soltando nuvens repolhudas de fumaça, através das quais os muitos alunos de Hogwarts e seus pais parados na plataforma pareciam fantasmas escuros.

Pichitinho fez mais barulho que nunca em resposta ao pio das outras corujas escondidas na névoa.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram em busca de lugares e logo estavam guardando a bagagem em uma cabine mais ou menos na metade do trem. Depois, eles tornaram a saltar para se despedir da Sra.

Weasley, de Gui e Carlinhos.

- Talvez eu volte a ver vocês mais cedo do que pensam - Disse Carlinhos, rindo, ao dar um abraço de despedida em Gina.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Fred interessado.

- Você verá - Respondeu Carlinhos. - Só não diga a Percy que eu falei isso... "Porque afinal é informação privilegiada, até o Ministério resolver divulgá-la".

- Por quê?- perguntou Jorge impaciente.

- Vocês vão ter um ano interessante - Comentou Gui, com os olhos cintilando. - Talvez eu até peça licença para ir dar uma espiada...

- Uma espiada em quê? - Perguntou Rony.

Mas nessa hora ouviram o apito e a Sra. Weasley conduziu-os impaciente às portas do trem.

- Obrigada por nos convidar, Sra. Weasley - Disse Hermione, depois que embarcaram, fecharam a porta e se debruçaram na janela do corredor para falar com ela.

- E, obrigado por tudo, Sra. Weasley - Disse Harry.

- Ah, o prazer foi meu, queridos - Respondeu ela. - Eu os convidaria para o Natal, mas... Bem, imagino que vocês vão querer ficar em Hogwarts, por causa... De uma coisa ou outra.

- Mamãe! - Exclamou Rony irritado. - Que é que vocês três sabem que nós não sabemos?

- Vocês vão descobrir hoje à noite - Disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo. - Vai ser muito excitante, reparem bem, estou muito contente que tenham mudado as regras...

- Que regras? - perguntaram Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Tenho certeza de que o Prof. Dumbledore vai contar a vocês... Agora, comportem-se! Ouviu bem Fred? E você Jorge!

Os pistões assobiaram e o trem começou a andar.

- Conta para a gente o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts! - Berrou Fred pela janela, quando a Sra.

Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos foram se distanciando rapidamente. - Que regras é que vão mudar?

Mas a Sra. Weasley apenas sorriu e acenou. Antes que o trem tivesse virado a primeira curva, ela, Gui e Carlinhos tinham desaparatado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville escutava, invejoso, a conversa dos colegas que reviviam a partida de quadribol.

- Vovó não quis ir - Disse ele, infeliz. - Não quis comprar as entradas. Mas parecia fantástico.

- Foi - Disse Rony. - Olhe só para isso, Neville...

Ele meteu a mão no malão guardado no bagageiro e puxou a miniatura de Vítor Krum.

- _Uau! _- Exclamou Neville, invejoso, quando Rony equilibrou Krum na mão gorducha.

- E vimos ele de perto, também - continuou Rony. - Ficamos no camarote de honra...

- Pela primeira e última vez na vida, Weasley.

Draco Malfoy aparecera à porta. Atrás dele vinham Crabbe e Goyle, seus enormes sequazes agressivos, que pareciam ter crescido no mínimo trinta centímetros durante o verão. Evidentemente tinham ouvido a conversa pela porta da cabine, que Dino e Simas deixaram entreaberta.

- Malfoy, eu já dei um soco na sua namorada Pança, então é melhor você calar a boca se não quiser levar um também – Ameaçou Gina.

O sol bateu no colar da ruiva, fazendo-o produzir uma luz diretamente na cara de Malfoy.

- Ora, Weasley, vejo que namorar o Potter não é tão ruim assim, afinal, pelo menos agora você tem alguma coisa que vale mais que um galeão! – Disse Draco.

- Seu loiro aguado! – Gritou Harry e só não só não foi para cima do Sonserino porque Rony o segurou.

Malfoy recuou e saiu da cabine com seus dois "seguranças" atrás.

- Harry, se acalma, relaxa, respira... – Sugeriu Hermione.

- Eu só vou me acalmar quando a cara arrogante do Malfoy estiver com uma mancha roxa!

- É sério cara, fica de boa. Não é de hoje que o Malfoy implica com a gente por causa de nosso estado financeiro – Explicou Rony.

- Mas esse idiota não pode fazer isso, ele não é melhor que ninguém!

- Harry, se acalme, ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas – Alertou Gina.

- Gi, você não entende, ele não po... – Mas não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a ruiva o beijou com fervor.

- Essa é uma ótima maneira de fazer você calar a boca, preciso fazer isso mais vezes – Disse Gina, entre beijos.

- Talvez eu vá falar muito esse ano, acho melhor você calar a minha boca agora pra economizar depois, não que eu queira que você faça isso – Falou Harry, a agarrando para mais um caloroso beijo.

Neville fingia que nada estava acontecendo, já Rony ficou num repentino mau humor e isso continuou pelo resto da viagem. Ele não falou muito quando vestiram os uniformes da escola, e continuou de cara amarrada quando o Expresso de Hogwarts começou finalmente a reduzir a velocidade até parar de todo na escuridão de breu da estação de Hogsmeade.

Quando as portas do trem se abriram, ouviu-se uma trovoada no alto. Hermione agasalhou Bichento na capa e Rony deixou as vestes a rigor por cima da gaiola de Pichitinho ao desembarcarem, as cabeças abaixadas e os olhos apertados para impedir que o temporal os molhasse. A chuva caía em tal volume e rapidez que até parecia que alguém estava esvaziando baldes e mais baldes de água gelada na cabeça dos garotos.

- Oi, Hagrid! - Berrou Harry, ao ver a silhueta gigantesca na extremidade da plataforma.

- Tudo bem! - Gritou Hagrid em resposta, acenando. - Vejo vocês na festa, se não nos afogarmos no caminho!

Os alunos de primeiro ano tradicionalmente chegavam ao castelo de barco, atravessando o lago com Hagrid.

- Oooh, eu não gostaria de atravessar o lago com esse tempo – Exclamou Hermione com veemência, tremendo durante a caminhada lenta pela plataforma escura com os outros colegas. Cem carruagens sem cavalos os aguardavam à saída da estação. Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Neville embarcaram agradecidos em uma delas, a porta se fechou com um estalo e momentos depois, com um grande ímpeto, a longa procissão de carruagens saiu roncando e espalhando água trilha acima em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando as sobremesas também tinham sido destruídas, e as últimas migalhas desaparecidas dos pratos, deixando-os limpos e brilhantes, Alvo Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.

- Então! - Exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos. - Agora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta ("Hum!", fez Hermione), preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos.

"O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôs-berrantes, Frisbees-dentados e Bumerangues de repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la".

Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente.

Ele continuou:

- Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série.

"Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas".

- Quê? - Exclamou Harry. Ele olhou para Fred e Jorge, seus companheiros no time de quadribol.

Xingaram Dumbledore em silêncio, aparentemente espantados demais para falar.

Dumbledore continuou:

- Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e ira prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto. Ele baixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.

Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

O relâmpago revelou nitidamente as feições do homem e seu rosto era diferente de qualquer outro que Harry já vira. Parecia ter sido talhado em madeira exposta ao tempo, por alguém que tinha uma vaguíssima idéia do aspecto que um rosto humano deveria ter, e não fora muito habilidoso com o formão.

Cada centímetro da pele do estranho parecia ter cicatrizes. A boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e faltava um bom pedaço do nariz. Mas eram os seus olhos que o tornavam assustador.

Um deles era miúdo, escuro e penetrante. O outro era grande, redondo como uma moeda e azulelétrico vivo, O olho azul se movia continuamente sem piscar, e revirava para cima, para baixo, e de um lado para o outro, independentemente do olho normal - depois virava de trás para diante, apontando para o interior da cabeça do homem, de modo que só o que as pessoas viam era o branco da córnea.

O estranho chegou-se a Dumbledore. Estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou, murmurando palavras que Harry não pôde ouvir. Parecia estar fazendo perguntas ao estranho, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e indicou ao homem o lugar vazio à sua direita.

O estranho se sentou, sacudiu a juba grisalha para afastá-la do rosto, puxou um prato de salsichas para si, levou-o ao que restara do nariz e cheirou-o. Tirou então uma faquinha do bolso, espetou a salsicha e começou a comer. Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas, mas o olho azul continuava a dar voltas na órbita registrando o salão e os estudantes.

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – Disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio. - Prof. Moody.

Era normal os novos membros do corpo docente serem recebidos com aplausos, mas nem os colegas nem os estudantes bateram palmas, exceto Dumbledore e Hagrid.

- Moody? - Murmurou Harry para Rony. - Olho-Tonto Moody? O que o seu pai foi ajudar hoje de manhã?

- Deve ser - Disse Rony baixo, em tom de assombro.

- Que aconteceu com ele? - Cochichou Hermione. - Que aconteceu com a cara dele?

- Não sei - Cochichou Rony em resposta, mirando Moody, fascinado.

- Ele era auror, talvez o rosto dele tenha sido deformado em um duelo – Disse Gina baixinho.

Dumbledore pigarreou.

- Como eu ia dizendo - Recomeçou ele, sorrindo para o mar de alunos à sua frente, todos ainda mirando Olho-Tonto Moody, paralisados -, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! - Exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley.

A tensão que invadira o salão desde a chegada de Moody repentinamente se desfez.

Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.

- Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley - Disse ele -, embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun que entram num bar...

A Profa Minerva pigarreou alto.

- Hum... Mas talvez não seja hora... Não... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Torneio Tribruxo... Bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é esse torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente.

"O Torneio Tribruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas européias de bruxaria - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Um campeão foi eleito para representar cada escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas. As escolas se revezaram para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos, e todos concordaram que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre os jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades - até que a taxa de mortalidade se tornou tão alta que o torneio foi interrompido".

- Taxa de mortalidade? - Sussurrou Hermione, parecendo assustada. Mas, aparentemente, sua ansiedade não foi compartida pela maioria dos alunos no salão; muitos murmuravam entre si, excitados, e o próprio Harry estava bem mais interessado em saber mais sobre o torneio do que em se preocupar com o que acontecera centenas de anos atrás.

- Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de reiniciar o torneio - Continuou Dumbledore -, nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida. No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o verão para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal.

"Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas. Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tribruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões".

- Estou nessa! - Sibilou Fred Weasley para os colegas de mesa, o rosto iluminado de entusiasmo ante a perspectiva de tal glória e riqueza. Aparentemente ele não era o único que estava se vendo como campeão de Hogwarts. Em cada mesa Harry viu gente olhando arrebatada para Dumbledore ou então cochichando ardentemente com os vizinhos. Mas, então, Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, e o salão se aquietou.

- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts - Disse ele -, os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Isto - Dumbledore elevou ligeiramente a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras, e os gêmeos Weasley, de repente, pareciam furiosos - é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo da sexta e sétima séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts. - Seus olhos azul-claros cintilaram ao perpassar os rostos rebelados de Fred e Jorge. – Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos.

"As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo. Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido. E agora já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!".

Dumbledore tornou a se sentar e virou-se para falar com Olho-Tonto Moody. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.

Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge saíram para o saguão de entrada, os gêmeos discutindo as maneiras pelas quais Dumbledore poderia impedir os menores de dezessete anos de se inscreverem no torneio.

- Quem é esse juiz imparcial que vai decidir quem são os campeões? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá - Disse Fred - mas é ele a quem temos de enganar. Acho que umas gotas de Poção para Envelhecer talvez resolvam, Jorge...

- Mas Dumbledore sabe que vocês são menores - Ponderou Rony.

- É, mas não é ele que decide quem é o campeão, é? - Perguntou Fred, astutamente. – Estou achando que quando esse juiz souber quem quer entrar, ele vai escolher o melhor de cada escola, sem se importar com a idade do campeão. Dumbledore está tentando impedir a gente de se inscrever.

- Mas teve pessoas que morreram! - Disse Hermione com a voz preocupada, enquanto passavam por uma porta escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria para subir outra escada ainda mais estreita.

- É - Disse Fred levianamente -, mas isso foi há muitos anos, não é? Em todo o caso onde é que está a graça se não houver um pouco de risco? Ei, Rony, e se descobrirmos como contornar Dumbledore? Já imaginou a gente se inscrevendo?

- Que é que você acha? - Perguntou Rony a Harry. - Seria legal, não seria? Mas suponha que eles queiram alguém mais velho?... Não sei se já aprendemos o suficiente...

- Tirando o fato que vocês provavelmente morreriam, acho que seria legal – Disse Gina.

Subiram para a Torre da Grifinória e foram deitar. Rony ainda falou um pouco com Harry de como seria bom participar do torneio. Harry se virou na cama, uma série de imagens novas e fascinantes se formando em sua cabeça... Ele enganara o juiz imparcial fazendo-o acreditar que tinha dezessete anos... Tornara-se campeão de Hogwarts... Estava em pé nos jardins, os braços erguidos em triunfo diante de toda a escola, que o aplaudia e gritava... Ele acabara de ganhar o Torneio Tribruxo... O rosto de Gina se destacava claramente na multidão difusa, o rosto radioso de admiração...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Olha eu aqui! Então, desculpem-me pela demora, mas como disse no aviso, o PC me deixou na mão... O pior de tudo foi achar que eu poderia perder TODOS os meus arquivos, graças a Merlin isso não ocorreu.

_**Resultado da enquete: *chego, pigarreio* QUE RUFEM OS TAMBORES!**_**Turtrurturtrurtrur **_**com 12 votos... A letra A! Vai ter NC!**__***pessoinhas felizes da minha cabeça começam a gritar* e com 10 votos... A NC vai ocorrer com Harry com 16 e Gina com 15!**_

Eu sinceramente queria Harry com 14 e Gina com 13, na verdade, eu pensava nesse capítulo talvez... Mas tipo, a fic antes de ser fic era uma história para acabar com a minha insônia, então não precisava ter coerência, pra vocês terem uma ideia, o Harry namoraria a Gina escondido no seu terceiro ano e eles fugiriam pro Caldeirão Furado com medo dos Weasley por causa de um presente um tanto quanto "íntimo" que a Gina deu pro Harry... Resumindo: era totalmente sem nexo, eu mudei MUITA coisa!

N/B: Oii, povoooo!!! gente eu amoooooo "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo"!!! amo o Cedrico, o Krum, a Fleur... eles sao D+!!! desculpem a marininha lóvilivru pq ela sempre foi meio atrasadinha ushuahsuhuhs. Well, fikei sabendo de uns leitores q NAO mandam reviews e nem VOTARAM ainda...bom, dexa...qm votou, qm mandou review é qm realmente ama a gente...='( [moment sad off]

Desculpem os erros ortograficos, mas msmo betada, é dificil tirar tudo, pois a gente sempre dexa passar alguma coisa...

Bjokassss super-hiper-ultra perfumadas,

Isa Granger

**Agradecimentos: **Ao meu pai, que mesmo brigando comigo umas duzentas vezes por dia, levou o PC pro meu tio arrumar.

Ao tio Jairo, que arrumou meu PC em um dia, na maior disposição.

Á minha mãe, que me levou a Lan House mesmo não tendo adiantando nada (tipo, eu achava que ia perder todos os meus arquivos, aí eu fui na lan escrever o cap 10. Resultado: eu não terminei ele e foi desnecessário, sendo que meus arquivos estão sãos e salvos :D)

E claro, aos meus amados, idolatrados, salve, salve: leitores! Gente, 17 reviews, foi meu recorde, eu to muito feliz! Valeu mesmo! Continuem assim, porque cada review que eu recebo me dá mais inspiração, fazendo eu atualizar mais rápido (chantagista? O.o).

**Bárbara Potter: **Que bom que você está gostando! Obrigado por ter votado. Dessa vez eu demorei para att por problemas "técnicos" mas isso não vai se repetir. Bjss e continua comentando

**Reêe ': **A parte do noivado do Percy com o Sr. Crouch se deve à tia JK mesmo, eu só peguei essa passagem porque rachei quando li :D Pois é, eu tenho lc sim, o que me deixa triste, porque hoje eu tenho três e num to a fim de fazer auhasuhauh Bjss e continua comentando

**Bárbara: **Que bom que você gostou! A gente já arrumou uma pessoa pra fazer a NC, então ta de boa :D Obrigado por ter votado. Bjss e continua comentando

**Marica Si: **Obrigado por ter votado! Eu sei que você tem a fic no Alert, então comenta mais, ok? É sempre bom ter reviews das pessoas que a acompanham. Bjss e continua comentando

**Carol Good God: **Que bom que gostou do cap! Valeu por ter votado! Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur:** Menina, vocês escreve, heim? Suasuhasuh Entonces... Vamos ter uma briguinha básica H/G, que já está confirmada pelo meu cérebro, não pretendo deixar eles com outras pessoas, porque eu sou uma H/G fervorosa e qualquer envolvimento deles com outros está fora de cogitação. Eu também gostaria que fosse mais cedo, mas como a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, agora é que eu não posso mais discutir com a Isa sobre isso. Com certeza o Rony vai fazer guarda na cama da Gina suhasuhsuhsauh A NC vai ocorrer ainda na Toca, então acho que vai ter bastante tempo também. A Gin vai participar mais sim, provavelmente até mais que o Rony e a Mone. Não sei se ela vai atrás das Horcruxes, pois ela é menor de idade e com certeza isso atrapalha :/ Se você conhece o Harry sabe muito bem, que como a Gina diz, ele é nobre e idiota, o que indica que ele terá um crise by Edward no futuro. Valeu por ter votado. Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Louredo: **O xingamento da Gina eu fiz de boa, sei lá, mas é que a Gin implica MUITO com as veela, achei que o ódio dela pela Fleur já podia começar por aí uhsasuhasuh A NC já tem a idade e tudo mais e daqui a pouco está pronta, já que eu to montando a cena e depois vou mandar para a Persephone fazer pra mim :D Ow, eu falei pra minha mãe que você era professora e que quando descobriu a minha idade disse: "Vc tem 13 anos? Quase a idade do meu filho. Ele faz 13 esse ano. Ah *afofa*" Aí ela achou que seu nome era afofa e começou a cantar: "afofa, afofão, afofinha" suhasuhsauh Vá entender... Bjss e comentando

**Arasuk: **Que legal que você se cadastrou graças a mim e a minha história! *sorriso de orelha à orelha* A Gin não apareceu o tanto que eu queria, mas eu to fazendo o máximo para dar um brilho nela, só que o Harry tem uma vida muito agitadinha... sauhasuhashu A tirada do transe transe do Harry da pela foi mara! Valeu por ter votado, mesmo que tenha sido pelo msn. Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **O Gui não podia ficar de fora neah? Suhasuhasuh Balas Gritantes foi foda, mas Gemialiades Weasley tinha que aparecer também... Acho que o Harry não ficou surdo não, porque ele já é míope neah, já ta de bom tamanho... suhasuhasuh O Harry é tímido mesmo, mas a Gina não é, entonces... Obrigado por ter votado, viu? Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Que bom que você gostou do cap! Valeu por ter votado! Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **O "discurso" da Gina saiu do nada, ainda bem que você gostou dele e do cap! Valeu por ter votado. Bjss e continua comentando

**Persephone Pendragon: **Que bom que você ta amando! Valeu por ter se oferecido pra fazer a NC, eu fiz boa parte da montagem da cena na aula (aluna aplicada O.o) tudo indica que hoje ou amanhã eu te mando. Ow, eu li sua fic Harry Potter e a Maldição da Sétima Filha, muito boa, espero que você atualize ela logo :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Parou de ler por que? Por que parou? Wherever, que bom que você gostou da fic :D Obrigado por ter votado. Meu pc agradeceu pelo seu "sinto muito" por ele suhasuhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian Castro: **Que bom que você acha que ta boa! Eu to sempre tentando me focar no casal H/G, juro que sempre vou tentar mais e mais isso. Obrigado por ter votado. E é só entrar no msn, porque eu sempre to on :D Bjss e continua comentando

**laura potter: **Que bom que você acha a fic ótima! Fico feliz em saber que tenho uma boa criatividade e muito talento *batendo palminha enquanto sorri largo* Sempre tento atualizar o mais rápido possível, prometo fazer o meu máximo! Bjss e continua comentando

**Debora Souza: **Eles estão adiantadinhos mesmo, mas a NC vai ter que esperar dois anos letivos ainda... Que bom que você ta adorando, isso deixa uma FicWriter feliz! Obrigado por ter votado. Bjss e continua comentando

_**Perguntinha básica: Qual o efeito do Ridíkulus em uma pessoa? (pergunta necessária de ser respondida, porque vai ajudar no desenrolar da fic)**_

_**Aviso: Meu msn: marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com.**_

_**Aviso²: **__**Quem não é cadastrado ou tem preguiça de fazer login pra comentar: NÃO HÁ MAIS PROBLEMA! Agora você poder mandar review de boa, porque eu aceito comentários anônimos!**_

Respondam a pergunta, por favor meu povo!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	13. O quarto campeão

**Capítulo 11 – O quarto campeão**

Os dias que se seguiram depois do discurso foram normais. Na quinta-feira, os alunos do quarto ano da Grifinória teriam sua primeira aula com Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moddy.

O professor mostrou-os as três Maldições Imperdoáveis: Imperius, a maldição que controla as pessoas, tirando seu livre arbitro, Cruciatus, a maldição da tortura e Avada Kedrava, a maldição da morte.

As semanas passaram rapidamente e nesse meio tempo o professor Moddy transformou Draco Malfoy em uma doninha quincante por ter provocado Harry. Quando perceberam, já estavam no fim do mês de setembro, resumindo, as duas outras escolas que participariam do torneio estavam chegando.

Os alunos ainda tiveram aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas um tanto quanto perturbadoras.

- Pera, deixa-me ver se entendi: o Moddy fez você resistir à maldição Imperius _quatro_ vezes? – Perguntou Gina.

- Aham, assim parece que a gente pode ser atacado a qualquer momento – Disse Harry.

- Ele também fez isso comigo, mas não foram quatro, e sim duas, já que ele achou que eu não aguentaria mais. Moddy com certeza não sabe da história da câmara.

- Você é uma pessoa forte, por isso não te provoco, gosto de viver.

- Mas eu posso te provocar, não posso? – Falou em uma voz sensual.

- Claro...

Gina pôs suas mãos no rosto do namorado e o deu um beijo cálido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TORNEIO TRIBRUXO_

_As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão às seis horas, sexta-feira, 30 de outubro._

_As aulas terminarão uma hora antes..._

- Genial! - Exclamou Harry. - É Poções a última aula de sexta-feira! Snape não terá tempo de envenenar todos nós!

_Os alunos deverão guardar as mochilas e livros em seus dormitórios e se reunir na entrada do castelo para receber os nossos hóspedes antes da Festa de Boas-Vindas_.

- É daqui a uma semana! - Exclamou Ernesto MacMillan da Lufa-Lufa, saindo da aglomeração, os olhos brilhando. - Será que o Cedrico sabe? Acho que vou avisar a ele...

- Cedrico? - Repetiu Rony sem entender, enquanto Ernesto saía apressado.

- Diggory - Disse Harry. - Ele deve estar inscrito no torneio.

- Aquele idiota, campeão de Hogwarts? - Disse Rony, quando abriam caminho pelo ajuntamento de alunos para chegar à escadaria.

- Ele não é idiota, você simplesmente não gosta dele porque ele derrotou a Grifinória no quadribol

- Disse Hermione. – Ouvi falar que é realmente um bom aluno, e é monitor!

Ela falou isso como se encerrasse a questão.

- Você só gosta dele porque ele é bonito - Respondeu Rony com desdém.

- Perdão, eu não gosto de pessoas só porque são bonitas! - Retrucou Hermione indignada.

Rony fingiu que pigarreava alto, um som que estranhamente lembrava "Lockhart!".

Harry notou, também, que o castelo estava sofrendo uma faxina mais do que rigorosa.

Havia uma sensação de agradável expectativa no ar aquele dia. Ninguém prestou muita atenção às aulas, pois estavam bem mais interessados na chegada das comitivas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang à noite; até Poções foi mais tolerável do que de costume, porque durou meia hora a menos. Quando a sineta tocou mais cedo, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram depressa para a Torre da Grifinória e encontraram Gina os esperando, largaram as mochilas e os livros, conforme as instruções que tinham recebido, vestiram as capas e desceram correndo para o saguão de entrada.

Os diretores das Casas estavam organizando os alunos em filas.

- Weasley, endireite o chapéu - Disse a Profa Minerva secamente a Rony. - Srta. Patil, tire essa coisa ridícula dos cabelos.

Parvati fez cara feia e retirou o enorme enfeite de borboleta da ponta da trança.

- Sigam-me, por favor - Mandou a professora -, alunos da primeira série à frente... Sem empurrar...

Eles desceram os degraus da entrada e se enfileiraram diante do castelo. Fazia um fim de tarde frio e límpido; o crepúsculo vinha chegando devagarzinho e uma lua pálida e transparente já brilhava sobre a Floresta Proibida. Harry, postado entre Rony e Gina, Hermione do lado da amiga, na quarta fileira da frente para trás, viu Denis Creevey decididamente trêmulo de expectativa entre os colegas da primeira série.

- Quase seis horas - Comentou Rony, verificando o relógio e depois espiando o caminho que levava aos portões da escola. - Como é que vocês acham que eles vêm? De trem?

- Duvido - Respondeu Hermione.

- Como então? Vassouras? - Arriscou Harry, erguendo os olhos para o céu estrelado.

- Acho que não... Não vindo de tão longe...

- De chave de portal? - Aventurou Rony. - Ou quem sabe aparatando, talvez tenham permissão de fazer isso antes dos dezessete anos no lugar de onde vêm?

- Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir isso a vocês - Falou Hermione com impaciência.

- Não esquenta, Mione. Na cabeça deles só tem titica – Disse Gina.

- EI! – Exclamaram os dois garotos.

- Ron, você foi criado comigo e sabe muito bem que mamãe ensinou a não mentir – Se explicou, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Os garotos examinavam excitados e atentos os jardins cada vez mais escuros, mas nada se movia; tudo estava quieto, silencioso, como sempre. Harry começava a sentir frio. Desejou que os visitantes chegassem logo... Talvez os estudantes estrangeiros estivessem preparando uma entrada teatral... Lembrou-se do que o Sr. Weasley dissera no acampamento antes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol: "Sempre os mesmos, não resistimos à tentação de fazer farol quando nos reunimos...".

E então Dumbledore falou em voz alta da última fileira, onde aguardava com os outros professores:

- Aha! A não ser que eu muito me engane, a delegação de Beauxbatons está chegando!

- Onde? - Perguntaram muitos alunos ansiosos, olhando em diferentes direções.

- Ali! - Gritou um aluno da sexta série, apontando para o céu sobre a Floresta.

Alguma coisa grande, muito maior do que uma vassoura - ou, na verdade, cem vassouras -, voava em alta velocidade pelo céu azul-escuro em direção ao castelo, e se tornava cada vez maior.

- É um dragão! - Gritou esganiçada uma aluna da primeira série, perdendo completamente a cabeça.

- Deixa de ser burra... É uma casa voadora! - Disse Dênis Creevey.

O palpite de Dênis estava mais próximo... Quando a sombra gigantesca e escura sobrevoou as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, e as luzes que brilhavam nas janelas do castelo a iluminaram, eles viram uma enorme carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de um casarão, que voava para eles, puxada por doze cavalos alados, todos baios, cada um parecendo um elefante de tão grande.

As três primeiras fileiras de alunos recuaram quando a carruagem foi baixando para pousar a uma velocidade fantástica - então, com um baque estrondoso que fez Neville saltar para trás e pisar no pé de um aluno da quinta série da Sonserina -, os cascos dos cavalos, maiores que pratos, bateram no chão. Um segundo mais tarde, a carruagem também pousou, balançando sobre as imensas rodas, enquanto os cavalos dourados agitavam as cabeçorras e reviravam os grandes olhos cor de fogo.

Harry só teve tempo de ver que a porta da carruagem tinha um brasão (duas varinhas cruzadas, e de cada uma saíam três estrelas) antes que ela se abrisse.

Um garoto de vestes azul-claras saltou da carruagem, curvado para a frente, mexeu por um momento em alguma coisa que havia no chão da carruagem e abriu uma escadinha de ouro. Em seguida, recuou respeitosamente. Então Harry viu um sapato preto e lustroso sair de dentro da carruagem – um sapato do tamanho de um trenó de criança - acompanhado, quase imediatamente, pela maior mulher que ele já vira na vida.

O tamanho da carruagem e dos cavalos ficou imediatamente explicado. Algumas pessoas exclamaram.

Harry só vira, até então, uma pessoa tão grande quanto essa mulher: Hagrid; ele duvidou que houvesse dois centímetros de diferença na altura dos dois. Mas, por alguma razão - talvez simplesmente porque estava habituado a Hagrid -, esta mulher (agora ao pé da escada, que olhava para as pessoas que a esperavam de olhos arregalados) parecia ainda mais anormalmente grande. Ao entrar no círculo de luz projetado pelo saguão de entrada, ela revelou um rosto bonito de pele morena, grandes olhos negros que pareciam líquidos e um nariz um tanto bicudo. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para trás e presos em um coque na nuca. Vestia-se da cabeça aos pés de cetim negro, e brilhavam numerosas opalas em seu pescoço e nos dedos grossos.

Dumbledore começou a aplaudir; os estudantes, acompanhando a deixa, prorromperam em palmas, muitos deles nas pontas dos pés, para poder ver melhor a mulher.

O rosto dela se descontraiu em um gracioso sorriso e ela se dirigiu a Dumbledore, estendendo a mão faiscante de anéis. O diretor, embora alto, mal precisou se curvar para beijar-lhe à mão.

- Minha cara Madame Maxime - Disse. - Bem-vinda a Hogwarts.

- Dumbly-dorr - Disse Madame Maxime, com uma voz grave.

- Esperro encontrrá-lo de boa saúde.

- Excelente, obrigado - Respondeu Dumbledore.

- Meus alunos - Disse Madame Maxime, acenando descuidadamente uma de suas enormes mãos para trás.

Harry, cuja atenção estivera focalizada inteiramente em Madame Maxime, reparou, então, que uns doze garotos e garotas - todos, pelo físico, no fim da adolescência - haviam descido da carruagem e agora estavam parados atrás de Madame Maxime. Eles tremiam de frio, o que não surpreendia, pois suas vestes eram feitas de finíssima seda e nenhum deles usava capa. Alguns tinham enrolado echarpes e xales na cabeça. Pelo que Harry pôde ver de seus rostos (estavam à enorme sombra de sua diretora), eles olhavam para o castelo, com uma expressão apreensiva.

- Karrkarroff já chegou? - Perguntou Madame Maxime.

- Deve estar aqui a qualquer momento - Disse Dumbledore. - Gostaria de esperar aqui para recebe-lo ou prefere entrar para se aquecer um pouco?

- Me aquecerr, acho. Mas os cavalos...

- O nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ficará encantado de cuidar deles – Disse Dumbledore - assim que terminar de resolver um probleminha que ocorreu com alguns de seus outros... Protegidos.

- Explosivins - Murmurou Rony para Harry, rindo-se.

- Meus corrcéis ecsigem... Hum... Um trratadorr forrte - disse Madame Maxime, com uma expressão de dúvida quanto à capacidade de um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts para dar conta da tarefa. - Eles son muito forrtes...

- Posso lhe assegurar que Hagrid poderá cuidar da tarefa - Disse o diretor, sorrindo.

- Ótimo - Disse Madame Maxime, fazendo uma ligeira reverência -, por favorrr inforrrme a esse Agrid que os cavalos só bebem uísque de um malte.

- Farei isso - Respondeu Dumbledore, retribuindo a reverência.

- Venham - Disse Madame Maxime imperiosamente aos seus alunos e o pessoal de Hogwarts se afastou para deixá-los subir os degraus de pedra.

- De que tamanho você acha que os cavalos de Durmstrang vão ser? – Perguntou Simas Finnigan, esticando-se por trás de Lilá e Parvati para falar com Harry e Rony.

- Bom, se eles forem maiores do que esses, nem Hagrid vai ser capaz de cuidar deles – Comentou Harry. - Isto é, se ele já não foi atacado pelos explosivins. Qual será o problema com eles?

- Talvez tenham fugido - Arriscou Rony esperançoso.

- Ah, não diz uma coisa dessas - Falou Hermione, com um arrepio. – Imaginem aqueles bichos soltos pela propriedade...

Eles continuaram parados, agora tremendo um pouco de frio, à espera da delegação de Durmstrang. A maioria das pessoas contemplava o céu, esperançosa. Durante alguns minutos, o silêncio só foi interrompido pelos cavalões de Madame Maxime que resfolegavam e pateavam. Mas então...

- Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa? - Perguntou Rony de repente.

Harry prestou atenção; um barulho alto e estranho chegava até eles através da escuridão; um ronco abafado mesclado a um ruído de sucção, como se um imenso aspirador de pó estivesse se deslocando pelo leito de um rio...

- O lago! - Berrou Lino Jordan apontando. - Olhem para o lago!

De sua posição, no alto dos gramados, de onde descortinavam a propriedade, eles tinham uma visão desimpedida da superfície escura e lisa da água – exceto que ela repentinamente deixara de ser lisa. Ocorria alguma perturbação no fundo do lago; grandes bolhas se formavam no centro, e suas ondas agora quebravam nas margens de terra - e então, bem no meio do lago, apareceu um rodamoinho, como se alguém tivesse retirado uma tampa gigantesca do seu leito...

Algo que parecia um pau comprido e preto começou a emergir lentamente do rodamoinho... E então Harry avistou o velame...

- É um mastro! - Disse ele a Rony, Hermione e Gina.

Lenta e imponentemente o navio saiu das águas, refulgindo ao luar. Tinha uma estranha aparência esquelética, como se tivesse ressuscitado de um naufrágio, e as luzes fracas e enevoadas que brilhavam nas escotilhas lembravam olhos fantasmagóricos. Finalmente, com uma grande espalhação de água, o navio emergiu inteiramente, balançando nas águas turbulentas, e começou a deslizar para a margem. Alguns momentos depois, ouviram a âncora ser atirada na água rasa e o baque surdo de um pranchão ao ser baixado sobre a margem.

Havia gente desembarcando, os garotos viram silhuetas passarem pelas luzes das escotilhas. Os recém-chegados pareciam ter físicos semelhantes aos de Crabbe e Goyle... Mas então, quando subiram as encostas dos jardins e chegaram mais próximos à luz que saía do saguão de entrada, Harry viu que aquela aparência maciça se devia às capas de peles de fios longos e despenteados que estavam usando. Mas o homem que os conduzia ao castelo usava peles de um outro tipo; sedosas e prateadas como os seus cabelos.

- Dumbledore! - Cumprimentou ele cordialmente, ainda subindo a encosta. – Como vai, meu caro, como vai?

- Otimamente, obrigado, Prof. Karkaroff.

O homem tinha uma voz ao mesmo tempo engraçada e untuosa; quando ele entrou no círculo de luz das portas do castelo, os garotos viram que era alto e magro como Dumbledore, mas seus cabelos brancos eram curtos, e a barbicha (que terminava em um cachinho) não escondia inteiramente o seu queixo fraco. Quando alcançou Dumbledore, apertou-lhe a mão com as suas duas.

- Minha velha e querida Hogwarts! - Exclamou, erguendo os olhos para o castelo e sorrindo; seus dentes eram um tanto amarelados, e Harry reparou que seu sorriso não abrangia os olhos, que permaneciam frios e astutos. - Como é bom estar aqui, como é bom... Vítor, venha, venha para o calor... Você não se importa, Dumbledore? Vítor está com um ligeiro resfriado...

Karkaroff fez sinal para um de seus estudantes avançar. Quando o rapaz passou, Harry viu de relance um nariz grande e curvo e sobrancelhas escuras e espessas.

Não precisava do soco que Rony lhe deu no braço, nem do cochicho na orelha para reconhecer aquele perfil.

- Harry, é o Krum!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando todos já haviam se acomodado em seus lugares e comido, o diretor de Hogawarts se levantou.

- Chegou o momento - Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para o mar de rostos erguidos. – O Torneio

Tribruxo vai começar. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras de explicação antes de mandar trazer o escrínio...

- O quê? - Murmurou Harry. Rony deu de ombros.

- Apenas para esclarecer as regras que vigorarão este ano. Mas, primeiramente, gostaria de apresentar àqueles que ainda não os conhecem o Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia - Houve vagos e educados aplausos -, e o Sr. Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Houve uma rodada mais ruidosa de aplausos para Bagman do que para Crouch, talvez por sua fama de batedor ou simplesmente porque ele parecia muito mais simpático.

Ele agradeceu com um aceno jovial. Bartolomeu Crouch não sorriu nem acenou quando seu nome foi anunciado. Ao lembrar-se dele vestido com um terno bem cortado na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, Harry achou que parecia estranho naquelas vestes de bruxo. Seu bigode à escovinha e a risca exata nos cabelos pareciam muito esquisitos ao lado dos longos cabelos e barbas de Dumbledore.

- Nos últimos meses, o Sr. Bagman e o Sr. Crouch trabalharam incansavelmente na organização do Torneio Tribruxo – Continuou Dumbledore - e se juntarão a mim, ao Prof. Karkaroff e à Madame Maxime na banca que julgará os esforços dos campeões.

A menção da palavra "campeões", a atenção dos estudantes que ouviam pareceu se aguçar.

Talvez Dumbledore tivesse notado essa repentina imobilidade, porque ele sorriu e disse:

- O escrínio, então, por favor, Sr. Filch.

Filch, que andara rondando despercebido um extremo do salão, se aproximou então de Dumbledore, trazendo uma arca de madeira, incrustada de pedras preciosas. Tinha uma aparência extremamente antiga. Um murmúrio de interesse se elevou das mesas dos alunos; Dênis Creevey chegou a subir na cadeira para ver direito mas, por ser tão miúdo, sua cabeça mal ultrapassou a dos outros.

- As instruções para as tarefas que os campeões deverão enfrentar este ano já foram examinadas pelos Srs. Crouch e Bagman - Disse Dumbledore, enquanto Filch depositava a arca cuidadosamente na mesa à frente do diretor -, e eles tomaram as providências necessárias para cada desafio. Haverá três tarefas, espaçadas durante o ano letivo, que servirão para testar os campeões de diferentes maneiras... Sua perícia em magia, sua coragem, seus poderes de dedução e, naturalmente, sua capacidade de enfrentar o perigo.

A esta última palavra, o salão mergulhou num silêncio tão absoluto que ninguém parecia estar respirando.

- Como todos sabem, três campeões competem no torneio – continuou Dumbledore calmamente -, um de cada escola. Eles receberão notas por seu desempenho em cada uma das tarefas do torneio e aquele que tiver obtido o maior resultado no final da terceira tarefa ganhará a Taça Tribruxo. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial... O Cálice de Fogo.

Dumbledore puxou então sua varinha e deu três pancadas leves na tampa do escrínio.

A tampa se abriu lentamente com um rangido. O bruxo enfiou a mão nele e tirou um grande cálice de madeira toscamente talhado. Teria sido considerado totalmente comum se não estivesse cheio até a borda com chamas branco-azuladas, que davam a impressão de dançar.

Dumbledore fechou op escrínio e pousou cuidadosamente o cálice sobre a tampa, onde seria visível a todos no salão.

- Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever seu nome e escola claramente em um pedaço de pergaminho e depositá-lo no cálice - Disse Dumbledore. - Os candidatos terão vinte e quatro horas para apresentar seus nomes. Amanhã à noite, Festa das Bruxas, o cálice devolverá o nome dos três que ele julgou mais dignos de representar suas escolas. O cálice será colocado no saguão de entrada hoje à noite, onde estará perfeitamente acessível a todos que queiram competir.

"Para garantir que nenhum aluno menor de idade ceda à tentação", Continuou Dumbledore, "traçarei uma linha etária em volta do Cálice de Fogo depois que ele for colocado no saguão. Ninguém com menos de dezessete anos conseguirá atravessar a linha".

"E, finalmente, gostaria de incutir nos que querem competir, que ninguém deve se inscrever neste torneio levianamente. Uma vez escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo, o campeão ficará obrigado a prosseguir até o final do torneio. Colocar o nome no cálice é um ato contratual mágico. Não pode haver mudança de idéia, uma vez que a pessoa se torne campeã. Portanto, procurem se certificar de que estão preparados de corpo e alma para competir, antes de depositar seu nome no cálice. Agora, acho que já está na hora de irmos nos deitar. Boa-noite a todos".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muitos colocaram seu nome no cálice, até Fred, Jorge e Lino que tentaram usar uma poção de envelhecer, mas foi em vão, já que foram jogados para fora da linha etária.

O favorito para ser campeão de Hogwarts era Cedrico Diggorry, que Rony desprezava e Simas apelidou desdenhosamente de Zé Bonitinho Diggory.

A hora da escolha dos campeões chegou. A festa das bruxas pareceu durar muito mais do que habitualmente. Talvez porque fosse o segundo banquete em dois dias, Harry não pareceu interessado na comida preparada com extravagância tanto quanto das outras vezes. Como todas as pessoas no salão, a julgar pelas constantes espichadas de pescoços, as expressões impacientes nos rostos, o desassossego de todos que se levantavam para ver se Dumbledore já acabara de comer, Harry simplesmente queria que os pratos fossem retirados e os nomes dos campeões anunciados.

Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram ao estado de limpeza inicial; houve um aumento acentuado no volume dos ruídos no salão, que caiu quase instantaneamente quando Dumbledore se ergueu. A cada lado dele, o Prof. Karkaroff e Madame Máxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os demais. Ludo Bagman sorria e piscava para vários alunos. O Sr. Crouch, porém, parecia bastante desinteressado, quase entediado.

- Bom, o Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir - Disse Dumbledore. – Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado - ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa -, onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Vitor Krum foi selecionado campeão de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons e para decepção de muitos, Cedrico Diggory de Hogawarts. Os campeões se dirigiram à câmara ao lado, mas algo inesperado aconteceu.

- Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem, torcendo pelos seus campeões, vocês contribuirão de maneira muito real...

Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraira.

O fogo no cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez. Expeliu faíscas. Uma longa chama elevou-se subitamente no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho.

Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho.

Ergueu-o e seus olhos se arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito.

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram o olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu...

- Harry Potter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de uma discussão entre os juízes do torneio, ficou decidido que Harry participaria do torneio. O moreno ficou apavorado, pois não tinha se escrito! Isso causou uma discussão com Rony, que não acreditou no amigo.

O garoto ficou preocupado com a reação de Gina, não queria perde-la, tinha medo que ela fizesse igual a Rony e acabasse brigando com ele.

Harry desceu para o café da manhã com a intenção de falar com a namorada e assim que a viu, tomando um suco de abóbora, correu e sentou ao seu lado.

- Gina, eu juro, juro por tudo: eu não me inscrevi nesse torneio! – Disse Harry.

- Harry, eu...

- É sério, Gi, acredita em mim!

- Harry...

- Eu te amo, não me deixa, armaram pra cima de mim!

- CALA A BOCA! – A menina gritou tão alto que todo o salão olhou pra eles, e quando digo todos, são todos _mesmo_ inclusive Vitor Krum – Eu acredito em você, seu bobo. Sou uma Weasley, mas não sou tão idiota, retardada, burra e mais um tanto de coisas, até palavrões a _la_ Fred e Jorge, como o Roniquinho aqui – Ela deu um olhar atravessado para o irmão, que só resmungou algo incompreensível.

Harry sorriu, e o salão ainda olhava pra eles. Gina sorriu, e o salão ainda olhava pra eles. Os dois se beijaram, e o salão inteiro se irrompeu em palmas. Ouviram-se assovios e muitos "aê". Foi possível ouvirem um garoto da Durmstrang gritando:

- _Virrou canpeon e já está pegando!_

Obvio que toda Hogwarts já sabia que Harry Potter namorava Gina Weasley desde o ano passado, mas as outras escolas não tinham como saber, o que acabou gerando comentários como "aquela ruiva não pode ver um garoto famoso que já se joga em cima" e "já devia ser uma galinha esse Potter e agora que é um campeão, vai virar mais ainda" das garotas de Beauxbatons e "assim não vão sobrar garotas bonitas" dos alunos da Durmstrang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Gina andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Muitos os olhavam e cochichavam, mas não se importaram, aquele era o espaço de tempo entre o fim das aulas e do jantar, tinham de aproveitar.

O jantar correu normalmente. Naquele domingo, todos ainda olhavam atravessado para Harry. Até o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa, que normalmente conviviam em excelentes termos com os alunos da Grifinória, tinham se tornado bastante frios.

O outro dia amanheceu e a maioria das pessoas já estavam sentadas em seus lugares tomando café da manhã. As corujas começaram a chegar e uma delas deixou o Profeta Diário na mão de Hermione.

- Ó meu Merlin! – Exclamou a morena.

- O que foi, Mione? – Perguntou Gina.

- Gina, olha isso.

A ruiva pegou o jornal e leu a primeira matéria, que dizia:

_DE OLHO NO CAMPEÃO por Rita Skeeter_

_Antiontem, sábado, aconteceu algo tanto quanto inusitado. Todos ficaram sabendo que mais um Torneio Tribruxo será realizado, dessa vez entre Durmstrang,_ _Beauxbatons e Hogwarts, a última sediará o torneio._

_No sábado, o Cálice de Fogo escolheu o campeão de cada escola q quando os campeões Vitor Krum de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons e Cedrico Diggory de Hogwarts já estavam em uma sala reservada, mais um nome foi escolhido pelo Cálice: Harry Potter. _

_Sim! O menino-que-sobreviveu está no torneio como segundo campeão de Hogwarts mesmo sendo menor de idade. Como ele se inscreveu? Isso é um mistério._

_O que nos trás aqui alem dessa notícia é que Harry Potter mal virou campeão e já foi pego pelas três escolas beijando Ginevra Weasley. _

_Boatos que já foram confirmados por alunos, dizem que os dois namoram desde o ano passado, no terceiro ano dele e segundo dela. Também muitos ouviram Fred e Jorge Weasley, irmão de Ginevra, discutindo quem seria o padrinho do filho dela._

_Pansy Parkison, uma simpática aluna do quarto ano de Hogwarts, contou umas coisas pra gente: "Não duvido nada que tenha um bebê no meio, talvez o tenham escondido (a barriga) com um feitiço ilusório" Ela contou que suspeita disso, porque ouve uma situação embaraçosa no início do ano letivo passado "A professora McGonagall pegou os dois praticamente nus no corredor, no dia seguinte, a mãe da Weasley mandou um berrador pra ela, indignada" Também falou que Ginevra tem distúrbios violentos "Só porque falei que ela estava parecendo uma Jezebel, ela me deu um soco"._

_Ginevra é a caçula de Molly e Arthur Weasley, sétima e única filha mulher do casal. Seu pai trabalha no Ministério no Departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas e por ter um salário ruim, a família não tem um estado financeiro muito bom. Porém, Ginevra foi vista usando um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de H, que tudo indica que foi dado pelo namorado Harry. Com certeza, os Weasley estão se aproveitando do fato de Harry ter uma pequena fortuna deixada de herança pelos pais, para ver se melhoram de vida._

Gina terminou de ler a matéria e ficou estupefata. Conseguiram chamar ela de puta, aproveitadora e violenta em dois parágrafos! Olhou pelo salão e percebeuque era observada. Várias cabeças olhavam pra ela, cochichavam e apontavam. E dessa vez não era por algo que a deixava feliz, como o seu namoro com Harry e sim porque o povo achava que ela era uma vagabunda.

Hermione olhava preocupada para a amiga, Gina era imprevisível, podia muito bem explodir ou simplesmente sair morrendo de vergonha.

- Sabe, talvez essa Skeeter tenha razão, eu devo ter distúrbios violentos, pois neste exato momento estou com uma vontade de mata-la! – Disse Gina, num tom calmo como se falasse do clima.

"Gina calma na é um bom sinal" pensou Hermione. "Essa diabinha está tramando algo" pensou Rony. "To com medo" pensou Harry.

- É com grande pesar que anuncio a morte de Rita Skeeter – Disse Fred.

- Quem se mete com a Gininha, paga caro – Falou Jorge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava sentado em um sofá em frente a lareira da Torre da Grifinória. Era dia 22 de novembro e acabava de dar meia-noite e cinquenta, só mais dez minutos para ele ver Sirius. Havia chegado a pouco, pois estava com Hagrid, vendo os dragões, que seriam a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo. (Nota da Intrusa: Daí eu flei oi [Vicky =D]).

O padrinho havia o mandado uma carta avisando para encontra-lo a uma da manhã do dia 22 de novembro. A perspectiva de conversa cara a cara com Sirius foi só o que sustentou Harry nos quinze dias anteriores. O choque de se ver no papel de campeão da escola diminuíra um pouquinho. A primeira tarefa se aproximava. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso; os únicos momentos de paz eram quando estava com Gina. (N/I: Daí eu fleu Ownt *-*).

Entrementes, a vida se tornou ainda pior para Harry dentro dos limites do castelo, pois Rita Skeeter publicara um segundo artigo sobre ele. Um trecho que foi o mais absurdo que ele já leu, só perdendo pra quando a repórter disse que Gina era uma aproveitadora, era assim:

_R: Quando se inscreveu no torneio, não pensou na sua namorada e no seu filho?_

_H: Me inscrevi no torneio para ganhar o prêmio e com ele, comprar nossa casa sem ter que pegar dinheiro da minha herança. Caso eu morra, deixo tudo para os dois e tenho certeza que Gina e Nick ficarão bem._

Detalhe: na resposta verdadeira ele disse que não se inscrevera no torneio e que não tinha filho. Skeeter ainda inventou um nome. (N/I: Daí eu flei ¬¬' I hate u Rita).

A cabeça de Sirius flutuava sobre as chamas, Harry deic=xou a poltrona, foi se agachar diante da lareira e disse:

- Sirius, como é que vai indo?

Sirius tinha a aparência diferente da que Harry se lembrava. Da outra vez, quando se despediram, o rosto do padrinho estava magérrimo e fundo, emoldurado por uma juba de cabelos compridos, negros e embaraçados - mas seus cabelos estavam curtos e limpos agora, o rosto mais cheio e ele parecia mais jovem, e mais semelhante à única fotografia que Harry tinha dele, e que fora tirada no casamento dos

Potter.

- Eu não sou importante, como vai você? - Perguntou Sirius sério.

- Estou... - Por um segundo, Harry tentou dizer "ótimo", mas não conseguiu.

Antes que pudesse se refrear, estava falando mais do que falara em dias, que ninguém acreditava que não tinha se inscrito no torneio voluntariamente, que Rita Skeeter publicara mentiras sobre ele no Profeta Diário, que não podia andar pelos corredores sem caçoarem dele, e que seu amigo Rony não acreditava nele, e tinha ciúmes... E agora Hagrid acabou de me mostrar qual vai ser a primeira tarefa, e são dragões, Sirius, e estou perdido", terminou ele desesperado.

Sirius observava o garoto com os olhos cheios de preocupação, que ainda conservavam a expressão que Azkaban lhes dera - aquela expressão fantasmagórica e mortiça. Deixara Harry terminar de falar sem interrupção, mas agora disse:

- Dragões a gente pode dar um jeito, Harry, mas falaremos disso em um minuto, não posso me demorar muito aqui... Arrombei uma casa de bruxos para usar a lareira, mas eles podem voltar a qualquer momento. Tem coisas de que preciso alertá-lo.

- Quais? - Perguntou Harry, sentindo seu ânimo afundar alguns pontos... Com certeza não poderia haver nada pior do que dragões à espera?

- Karkaroff- Disse Sirius. - Harry, ele era um dos Comensaís da Morte. Você sabe o que é isso, não sabe?

- Sei, ele... Quê?

- Ele foi apanhado, esteve em Azkaban comigo, mas foi libertado. Aposto o que quiser que foi essa a razão de Dumbledore querer ter um autor em Hogwarts este ano, para ficar de olho nele. Moody foi quem pegou Karkaroff. Foi o primeiro que trancafiou em Azkaban.

- Karkaroff foi libertado? - Perguntou o garoto lentamente, seu cérebro parecia estar lutando para absorver mais uma informação chocante. - Por que foi que libertaram ele?

- Ele fez um acordo com o Ministério da Magia - Disse Sirius amargurado. – Ele fez uma declaração admitindo que errara e então revelou nomes... E mandou uma porção de outras pessoas para Azkaban em lugar dele... Ele não é muito popular por lá, isso eu posso afirmar. E desde que saiu, pelo que sei, tem ensinado Artes das Trevas a cada estudante que passa pela escola dele. Por isso tenha cuidado com o campeão de Durmstrang também.

- OK - Disse Harry devagar. - Mas... Você está dizendo que Karkaroff pôs meu nome no Cálice?

Porque se fez isso, ele é realmente um bom ator. Parecia furioso com o acontecido. Queria me impedir de competir.

- Sabemos que ele é um bom ator - Respondeu Sirius - porque convenceu o Ministério da Magia a libertá-lo, não é? Agora, tenho acompanhado o Profeta Diário, Harry...

- Você e o resto do mundo - Disse o garoto com amargura.

-... E lendo nas entrelinhas do artigo que aquela tal de Skeeter publicou no mês passado, Moody foi atacado na véspera de se apresentar para trabalhar em Hogwarts. É, sei que ela diz que foi mais um alarme falso - acrescentou Sirius depressa, ao ver Harry fazer menção de falar -, mas tenho a impressão de que não foi. Acho que alguém tentou impedi-lo de chegar a Hogwarts. Acho que alguém sabia que seria muito mais difícil agir com ele por perto. E ninguém vai investigar muito.

"Olho-Tonto andou ouvindo estranhos, vezes demais. Mas isto não significa que tenha se tornado incapaz de identificar a coisa verdadeira. Moody foi o melhor auror que o Ministério já teve".

- Então... Que é que você está me dizendo? - Perguntou o garoto hesitante. - Karkaroff vai tentar me matar? Mas... Por quê?

Sirius hesitou.

- Tenho ouvido coisas muito estranhas - Disse pausadamente - Os Comensais da Morte parecem andar um pouco mais ativos do que o normal ultimamente. Mostraram-se publicamente na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não foi? Alguém projetou a Marca Negra no céu... E, além disso, você ouviu falar na bruxa do Ministério da Magia que está desaparecida?

- Berta Jorkins?

- Exatamente... Ela desapareceu na Albânia, e sem dúvida foi lá que diziam ter visto Voldemort pela última vez... E ela saberia que ia haver um Torneio Tribruxo, não é?

- É, mas... Não é muito provável que ela tivesse dado de cara com Voldemort, ou é?

- Percy diz que ela é abelhuda, mas também desmiolada. Poderia ter caído em uma armadilha, Tom pode ser inteligente quando quer – Disse uma voz de garota.

Harry deu um pulo e Sirius soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Nossa gente, sou tão feia assim? – Disse a garota, que agora já dava para perceber que era Gina.

- Você é linda, ruiva. Só que da próxima vez avisa, ok? – Disse Harry.

- Querido, meu forte são entradas triunfais, seu eu avisar, perde a graça – Ela piscou para o namorado – Falando sério agora, oi Sirius!

- Oi, Gina – Disse o homem.

- Tipo, eu falei que Berta pode ter caído em uma armadilha e com isso vocês concluem que...?

- Então... Então Voldemort poderia ter descoberto tudo sobre o torneio? É isso que você quer dizer? Você acha que Karkaroff poderia estar aqui por ordem dele?

- Não sei - Disse Sirius lentamente. - Não sei... Karkaroff não me parece o tipo que voltaria para

Voldemort a não ser que soubesse que o lorde teria poder suficiente para protegê-lo. Mas quem pôs o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo fez isso de caso pensado, e não posso deixar de achar que o torneio seria uma boa ocasião para atacar você e fazer parecer que foi um acidente.

- Até onde posso ver, parece um plano muito bom - Disse Harry desolado – Só precisam sentar-se e esperar que os dragões façam o serviço por eles.

- Harry! Não fale uma coisa dessas, vamos ser positivos!

- Mas Gi, não tem...

- Certo... Esses dragões – Interrompeu Sirius, falando agora muito rapidamente - Tem um jeito, Harry.

Não ceda à tentação de usar um Feitiço Estuporante, os dragões são fortes, e têm demasiado poder mágico para serem nocauteados por um único feitiço. É preciso meia dúzia de bruxos para dominar um dragão...

- É, eu sei, acabei de ver - Disse Harry.

- Mas você pode dar conta sozinho - Disse Sirius. - Tem um jeito e só precisa de um feitiço simples. Basta...

Mas Harry ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo, seu coração disparara subitamente como se quisesse explodir. Ouvira passos que desciam a escada circular às costas dele.

- Vão! - Sibilou Sirius. - Vão! Tem alguém chegando!

Harry levantou-se depressa, escondendo as chamas com o corpo - se alguém visse o rosto de Sirius entre as paredes de Hogwarts, faria um estardalhaço dos diabos - o Ministério seria chamado, ele, Harry, seria interrogado sobre o paradeiro de Sirius...

O garoto ouviu um estalido nas chamas atrás dele e soube que Sirius se fora - observou a escada circular -quem teria resolvido dar um passeio a uma hora da manhã e impedira Sirius de lhe dizer como passar por um dragão?

Era Rony. Vestido com seu pijama marrom estampado de plumas, ele parou de chofre ao ver Harry do lado oposto da sala e olhou para os lados.

- Com quem você estava falando? - Perguntou.

- Com a Gina, obviamente – Rosnou Harry - Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo a essa hora da noite?

- Fiquei imaginando onde você... - E parou, encolhendo os ombros. - Nada, vou voltar para a cama.

- Achou que poderia vir bisbilhotar, não foi? - Gritou Harry. Ele sabia que Rony sequer fazia idéia do que encontraria, sabia que não fizera de propósito, mas não estava ligando, naquele momento ele odiou tudo em Rony, até o pedaço de tornozelo que aparecia por baixo das calças do pijama.

- Sinto muito - Disse Rony, ficando vermelho de raiva. - Eu devia ter percebido que você não queria ser perturbado. Vou deixar você e Gina planejando o futuro no "Nick".

Harry apanhou um dos distintivos POTTER REALMENTE FEDE da mesa e atirou-o com toda a força para o outro lado da sala. O distintivo acertou Rony na testa e ele cambaleou.

- Toma - Disse Harry. - Uma coisa para você usar na terça-feira. Quem sabe você até arranja uma cicatriz agora, se tiver sorte... É o que você quer, não é?

Rony ficou atônito em seu ligar. Gina puxou o braço de Harry e sussurrou:

- Harry, eu sei que ele é uma mula ambulante, mas Rony ainda é meu irmão, dá um desconto pra ele.

- Eu vou dormir – Disse Harry.

E atravessou a sala, decidido, em direção à escada; de certa forma esperou que Rony o detivesse, teria até gostado que ele lhe tivesse dado um soco, mas ele ficou parado ali naquele pijama demasiado pequeno e Harry, tendo subido a escada furioso, ficou deitado na cama sem dormir, por muito tempo, mas não ouviu Rony vir se deitar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Olha o capítulo 11 aí gente! "Vem... Pra ser feliz, pra ser feliz! Eu to no ar com a Globeleza, eu to que to legal!" *sambando* Eu to postando na maior correria, nem mandei pra Isa (resumindo: vou ganhar outra ameaça de morte). As N/I aí no meio, é porque eu estava na aula de inglês escrevendo, a Vicky tava do meu lado, porque ela tinha esquecido a apostila, então ela perguntou "posso ver?" Eu deixei, ela já sabia de fic e tudo mais, aí cada parágrafo que eu terminei naquela aula, eu dei pra ela fazer sua N/I.

Próximo capítulo: Baile de Inverno! Uma parte dele ta pronto desde o cap 8, então eu acho que não demoro muito. Tudo bem que só depois do Carnaval, porque eu vou pra Paraty ¬¬' Eu queria ir pra Minas, na casa da minha vó, porque apesar da banda da festa ser uma bosta, pelo menos tem meus amigos pra ficar andando pra lá e pra cá, rindo, conversando e outras coisinhas... Infelizmente eu fui obrigada a ir com meus pais pra esse lugar e minha mãe disse que vai ser legal, porque a gente vai ficar sambando no meio dos blocos. Detalhe: eu do lado deles e não sozinha! (momento desabafo _off_)

**Agradecimentos: **A folha de papel e a caneta, pois eu escrevi o capítulo 11 praticamente inteiro no papel.

Aos que leem e comentam, aos que leem e não comentam (mudem esse hábito, ok?). Que adicionou a fic como favorita ou no Alert ou eu como autora favorita ou no Alert.

**ReeeêH ': **Então entra na fila, porque eu também quero um Harry uasuhasuhasuh Que bom que você gostou. Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **O colar é fofinho demais da conta *-* Bjss e continua comentando

Arasuk: Já falou sim asuhasuhah Harry _tem _que investir na relação, afinal, ele tem money, porque não? Valeu por falar da azaração do bicho papão, mas eu me confundi, o feitiço que a Gina é boa é um que solta morcegos (você que me falou isso e eu cai na real asuhsauhasuh) Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Que bom que você gostou. O quarto livro também não é meu favorito, eu prefiro o sexto/sétimo (o sétimo eu não consegui parar de ler, mas tipo, o sexto, apesar de ter umas partinhas chatas, é o início da relação do casal H/G *-*). O Harry dançando no baile vai ser mara! Bjss e continua comentando

**Persephone Pendragon: **Assim eu fico me achando sauhas Eu te agradeço todos os dias por estar fazendo a NC pra mim, Ari. Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **É, vai demorar mesmo, mas só pra você ler, porque a Ari já ta terminou asuhasuhasuh Maldade minha, sorry. Acho que a Gin vai na viajem sim, só que tipo, aí ela teria que repetir o sexto ano e eu não quero isso, vou dar um jeito, afinal, eu escolho, correto? Ela vai saber de TUDO, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu vou tentar fazer a briga diferente, mas é difícil, porque eles se amam, o único jeito deles brigarem é por ciúmes... Eu acho que vai durar uma semana, porque eu ODEIO ver eles separados. Somos duas que amam o Ed de coração, pena que todo mundo quer :/ Ah, é claro que você não fala tanto assim, só, 1, 2, 3... 13 parágrafos! Asuhsuhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Valeu por falar da azaração do bicho papão, mas eu me confundi, o feitiço que a Gina é boa é um que solta morcegos. Eu também tenho dó do Rony quando ele abre o ultraje a rigor dele, mas tipo, isso eu não vou mudar... No filme 4, você viu que horror o vestido da Boonie??? Quando reparei, eu quis morrer, ta muito ridículo! Sorte que agora ela tem o Harry como boyfriend :D O Malfoy é uma doninha quicante suhsuhauha A lista do Filch é totalmente inútil, eu racho com o Dumb suhsuhaasuh Que bom que gostou do colar, eu também achei muito fofis da parte o Harry *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Quando tiver oportunidade, lenha na fogueira é o que não vai faltar sauhasuhauh Bjss e continua comentando

That's it! Bom carnaval para todos!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	14. Uma tarefinha a mais

**Capítulo 12 – Uma tarefinha a mais, não faz mal a ninguém**

Felizmente a primeira tarefa foi realizada com louvor por Harry. Depois de dias pesquisando com Hermione como distrair ou machucar um dragão, o professor Moddy chamou o garoto à sua sala e deu algumas dicas, fazendo o moreno chegar à conclusão que precisava aprender um feitiço convocatório. Pediu ajuda a Hermione e conseguiu. No dia da tarefa ele convocou sua Firebolt e com ela pegou o ovo dourado, que era o objetivo da tarefa.

No momento, Harry estava empatado com Krum na liderança do torneio. Por hora, só restava esperar a próxima tarefa, mas para isso, o moreno precisava descobrir a dica que continha no ovo, só que quando aberto ele soltava gritos.

O ambiente melhorou muito depois da primeira tarefa, pois Harry vira que Hogwarts torceu tanto para ele quanto para Cedrico. Também, Rony havia deixado de ser teimoso e voltou a falar com o amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Potter! Weasley! Querem prestar atenção?

A voz irritada da Profa McGonagall estalou como um chicote pela aula de Transformação de quinta-feira, os dois garotos levaram um susto e ergueram a cabeça.

A aula chegava ao fim; eles tinham terminado a tarefa dada; as galinhas-da-guiné que tentavam transformar em porquinhos-da-índia já estavam trancadas em uma grande gaiola sobre a escrivaninha da professora (o porquinho-da-índia de Neville ainda conservava as penas); tinham copiado do quadro-negro o dever de casa ("Descreva, com exemplos, como os Feitiços de Transformação devem ser adaptados ao se fazerem trocas cruzadas entre espécies"). A sineta devia tocar a qualquer momento - e Harry e Rony, que andavam travando uma luta de espadas com umas varinhas falsas de Fred e Jorge, no fundo da sala, ergueram a cabeça, Rony agora segurando um papagaio de lata e Harry, um hadoque de borracha.

- Agora que Potter e Weasley tiveram a bondade de parar com as criancices - disse a professora, lançando um olhar feio aos dois no momento em que a cabeça do hadoque de Harry se pendurou para o lado e caiu silenciosamente no chão, o bico do papagaio de Rony se partira momentos antes -, tenho um aviso para dar a todos.

- O Baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros.

Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem...

Lilá Brown deixou escapar uma risadinha aguda. Parvari Patil deu-lhe uma cutucada nas costelas com força, o rosto contraindo-se furiosamente enquanto ela, também, lutava para não rir feito boba. As duas viraram a cabeça para olhar Harry. A professora fingiu não vê-las, o que Harry achou que era uma nítida injustiça, pois acabara de chamar a atenção dele e de Rony.

- O traje é a rigor - Continuou a professora -, e o baile, no Salão Principal, começará às oito horas e terminara a meia-noite, no dia de Natal. Então...

A Profa McGonagall olhou deliberadamente para a turma.

- O Baile de Inverno naturalmente é uma oportunidade para todos nós... Hum... Para nos soltarmos - disse ela em tom de desaprovação.

Lilá deu mais risadinhas que nunca, tampando a mão com a boca para abafar o som.

Dessa vez Harry pôde entender qual era a graça: a Profa McGonagall, com os cabelos presos, não tinha jeito de que algum dia fosse se soltar em nenhum sentido.

- Mas isto não significa - Continuou ela - que vamos relaxar os padrões de comportamento que se espera dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ficarei seriamente aborrecida se, de alguma maneira, um aluno da Grifinória envergonhar a escola.

A sineta tocou e ouviram-se os costumeiros ruídos de gente guardando o material nas mochilas e atirando-as por cima dos ombros.

A professora chamou, sobrepondo-se ao barulho geral:

- Potter, uma palavrinha, por favor.

Supondo que fosse alguma coisa relacionada com o hadoque de borracha decapitado, Harry dirigiu-se, com ar de desânimo à escrivaninha da professora.

A Profa McGonagall esperou até o resto da turma sair e então disse:

- Potter, os campeões e seus pares...

- Que pares? - Perguntou Harry.

A professora olhou desconfiada para o garoto, como se achasse que ele estava querendo ser engraçado.

- Os pares para o Baile de Inverno, Potter - explicou ela com frieza. - Os pares de dança.

As entranhas de Harry pareceram se enroscar e murchar.

- Pares de dança?

Ele sentiu que estava corando.

- Eu não danço - Disse depressa.

- Ah, dança sim, senhor - Disse a professora irritada. - É o que estou lhe dizendo. Tradicionalmente os campeões abrem o baile com os seus pares.

Harry teve uma súbita visão de si mesmo dançando feito um pato na frente de todos, que estariam rindo de sua cara. Gina ficava desapontada e correria para os braços de Neville (N/A: Gente, pensem o que é ser trocado pelo _Neville_!)

- Eu não vou dançar.

- É a tradição - Disse a Profa Minerva com firmeza. - Você é um dos campeões de Hogwarts e vai fazer o que se espera de você como representante de sua escola. Sei muito bem que continua com a Srta. Weasley, portanto já tem um par.

- Mas eu... Não...

- Você me ouviu, Potter – Disse ela, em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uns dias depois, após o jantar, Harry subiu direto para a Torre da Grifinória e avistou Gina apoiada em um sofá, fazendo o que parecia ser o dever de poções. Dirigiu-se a ela e sentou ao seu lado.

- Oi, estou te atrapalhando? – Perguntou.

- De forma alguma – Respondeu Gina, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Você já soube do baile?

- O Baile de Inverno? Que todas as garotas não param de falar? Óbvio que não! – Ironizou.

- Ha ha. Ginevra Molly Weasley, quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Toda vez que você for me pedir algo formalmente você vai usar meu nome inteiro? Eu prefiro que não.

- Está bem, Está bem. Gina, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Não! Eu namoro você e vou ao baile com o Simas!

- Sério?

- Infelizmente não. O Simas vai com a Lilá, então só sobrou você mesmo, fazer o quê?

- Agora eu sou resto, não é? Mas quando eu te beijo e digo coisas bonitas, eu sou o namorado perfeito?

- Mais ou menos isso – Gina deu um sorriso maroto – Você seria resto se não beijasse tão bem!

Eles começaram a se beijar fervorosamente. O ar começava a faltar, mas eles não queriam se soltar de forma alguma.

- Hum-hum – Interrompeu-os Rony – Posso saber o que os senhores estavam fazendo?

- Você é cego por acaso, maninho? – Disse Gina.

- É que o Harry disse que vinha aqui convida-la formalmente para o baile e não ficar aos amassos com você, _Gininha_.

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida, _Roniquinho_? Que eu saiba você não tem par para o baile, portanto, corra atrás de um!

- E-eu na-não tenho po-po-por-que-que... Ah! Eu vou dormir! – Rony subiu irritado para o dormitório masculino.

Harry e Gina olharam-se por alguns instantes, deram de ombros, e voltaram a se beijar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os funcionários de Hogwarts, demonstrando um constante interesse em impressionar os visitantes de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang pareciam decididos a mostrar o castelo em sua melhor forma neste Natal.

Quando armaram as decorações, Harry reparou que eram as mais fantásticas que ele já vira no interior da escola. Pingentes de gelo perene tinham sido presos nos balaústres da escadaria de mármore; as doze árvores de Natal que sempre eram montadas no Salão Principal estavam enfeitadas com tudo, desde frutinhas vermelhas luminosas até corujas douradas vivas que piavam, e as armaduras tinham sido enfeitiçadas para cantar canções tradicionais de Natal quando alguém passasse por elas. Era impressionante ouvir "Oh, vinde adoremos" cantado por um elmo vazio que só sabia metade da letra. Várias vezes, Filch, o zelador, teve que retirar Pirraça de dentro da armadura, onde ele pegara a mania de se esconder, preenchendo as lacunas das canções com palavras de sua própria invenção, todas muito grosseiras.

Harry achou difícil se concentrar no teste de Snape sobre antídotos e, em consequência, esqueceu de acrescentar um ingrediente básico - o benzoar -, o que significou que recebeu uma nota baixa.

- Encontro vocês na hora do jantar - Disse a Rony e Hermione, e saiu correndo escada acima. Precisava pensar um pouco, o baile ficava cada vez mais próximo e ele não queria pagar mico.

Quando desceu para jantar, não avistou os amigos nem Gina na mesa da Grifinória, portanto jantou sozinho.

Ele subiu devagarinho a escada para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Luzes encantadas - Disse secamente à Mulher Gorda, a senha fora trocada na véspera.

- Com certeza, meu querido! - Chilreou ela, acertando a faixa de lantejoulas nos cabelos ao girar para frente para admitir o garoto.

Ao entrar na sala comunal, Harry correu os olhos pelo aposento, e para sua surpresa, viu Rony sentado, de rosto branco, num canto distante. Gina estava ao seu lado conversando, aparentemente numa voz baixa de quem consola.

- Que aconteceu, Rony? - Perguntou Harry se juntando aos dois.

Rony ergueu os olhos para Harry, uma expressão de horror no rosto.

- Por que fiz aquilo? - Perguntou ele enlouquecido. - Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo!

- O quê?

- Ele... Hum... Convidou Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile - Disse Gina. Parecia que estava fazendo força para não rir, mas continuou a dar palmadinhas no braço de Rony, demonstrando sua solidariedade.

-Você o quê?

- Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo! - Exclamou Rony outra vez. - Quem é que eu estava fingindo que era? Havia gente, a toda volta, fiquei maluco, todo mundo olhando! Eu estava passando por ela no saguão de entrada, Fleur estava parada conversando com Diggory, e uma coisa parece que se apoderou de mim, e convidei!

Rony gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Ele não parava de falar embora fosse difícil distinguir o que dizia.

- A garota olhou para mim como se eu fosse um verme ou coisa parecida. Nem me respondeu. E então... Não sei... Parece que recuperei o juízo e me mandei dali.

- Ela é parte veela - Disse Harry. - Você tinha razão, a avó dela era veela. Não foi sua culpa, aposto como você passou na hora em que ela estava jogando charme para Diggory e você foi atingido.

- Isso é uma piração - Disse Rony -, sou o único que não têm ninguém, bem, tirando o Neville. Ei, adivinha quem ele convidou? Mione!

- Quê! - Exclamou Harry, completamente distraído pela surpreendente notícia.

- É, eu sei! - Disse Rony, um pouco de cor voltando ao seu rosto quando ele começou a rir. - Neville me contou depois da aula de Poções! Disse que ela sempre foi muito legal, que o ajudava nos estudos, mas Mione falou que já estava indo com alguém. Ha! Como se fosse! Ela só não queria ir com o Neville... Quero dizer, quem iria querer?

- Não! - disse Gina aborrecida. - Não ria...

Naquele instante Hermione vinha passando pelo buraco do retrato.

- Por que vocês dois não foram jantar? - Perguntou ela, vindo se reunir ao grupo.

- Porque... Ah, parem de rir, vocês dois... Porque a garota que Rony convidou acabou de recusar o convite! - disse Gina.

Isso fez o ruivo calar a boca, mas não o moreno.

- Obrigado, Gina - Disse Rony azedo.

- Todas as garotas bonitas já estão ocupadas, Rony? - Perguntou Hermione com um ar superior. -

A Heloisa Midgen está começando a parecer bem bonita, agora, não está não? Bem, tenho certeza de que vocês vão encontrar em algum lugar alguém que queira vocês.

Mas Rony estava encarando Hermione como se, de repente, a visse sob uma luz totalmente nova.

- Hermione, Neville tem razão, você é uma garota...

- Bem observado - Respondeu ela com azedume.

- Então... Você poderia me acompanhar!

- Não, não poderia - Retorquiu Hermione.

- Ah, vai - Disse ele impaciente -, preciso de um par, vou fazer um papel realmente idiota senão tiver nenhum, todos os outros têm... E um menino ir sem um par é uma coisa, mas uma menina, já é...bem,...

- Não posso ir com você - Disse Hermione, agora irritada-, porque acredite ou não, alguém me convidou! E eu, por incrível que pareça, aceitei!

- Não, ninguém te convidou! - Disse Rony. - Você só disse isso para se livrar de Neville!

- Ah, foi? - Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram perigosamente. - Só porque você levou três anos para reparar, Rony, não significa que mais ninguém tenha percebido que eu sou uma garota!

Rony arregalou os olhos para ela. Depois tornou a sorrir.

- Ok, Ok, sabemos que você é uma garota. Satisfeita? Você vai com a gente agora?

- Eu já falei! - Disse Hermione muito zangada. - Estou indo com outra pessoa!

E saiu decidida em direção à escada para o dormitório das garotas.

- Ela está mentindo - Sentenciou Rony, acompanhando-a com o olhar.

- Não está, não - disse Gina baixinho.

- Quem é a pessoa, então?

- Não vou dizer, não é da sua conta.

- Certo - Disse ele, que parecia ofendidíssimo -, essa história está ficando idiota.

Harry acabara de ver Parvati e Lilá entrando pelo buraco do retrato. Chegara a hora de tomar uma atitude drástica pelo amigo.

- Espera aqui - Disse ele a Rony, se levantou, saiu numa linha reta até Parvati e disse:

- Parvati? Quer ir ao baile com o Rony?

Parvati teve um acesso de risinhos. Harry esperou que ela terminasse, os dedos cruzados dentro do bolso das vestes.

- Tudo bem - Disse por fim a garota, corando furiosamente – Achei que você iria com a Weasley...

Harry percebeu que ela havia confundido suas palavras.

- Eu vou... – Parvati fez uma careta – Eu perguntei se você gostaria de ir ao baile com o _Rony_.

A garota desviou o olhar para Rony, como se estivesse analisando-o.

- Que tal a Hermione Granger? - sugeriu Parvati.

- Ela está indo com outra pessoa.

A garota fez cara de espanto.

- Aahh... Quem? - Perguntou interessada.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Não faço idéia. Então, e o Rony?

- Bem... - Disse Parvati lentamente. - Imagino que minha irmã talvez... Padma, sabe... Da Corvinal. Eu pergunto a ela se você quiser.

- Quero, seria ótimo. Me avisa, está bem?

E ele voltou para onde Rony estava, com a sensação de que esse tal baile dava muito mais trabalho do que merecia, e desejou que o nariz de Padma Patil fosse bem centrado no rosto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou na manhã de Natal como se não tivesse dormido. A primeira coisa que viu foi o elfo doméstico Dobby querendo ser o primeiro a lhe dar o presente de Natal. O elfo foi embora depois de receber um par de meias que Rony deu para combinar com as meias velhas que Harry também dera a Dobby.

Harry e Rony se encontraram com Hermione na sala comunal e desceram juntos para tomar o café da manhã. Gina desceu logo em seguida, sentou ao lado de Harry e o entregou um cartão.

- Feliz Natal! – Disse, entregando-o um cartão.

Harry abriu o cartão:

"O que vale é a intenção... Te amo, Harry!

_Beijos,_

Gina".

- Profundo não? – Perguntou Gina.

- Pelo menos é melhor que "Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula. Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas" – Disse Harry, rindo.

- Bobo! – Disse Gina, batendo no braço dele.

Os quatro passaram a maior parte da manhã na Torre da Grifinória, onde todos se divertiam com os presentes recebidos, depois voltaram ao Salão Principal para um almoço magnífico, que incluía no mínimo uns cem perus e pudins de Natal e montanhas de Bolachas Mágicas de Cribbage. Os garotos saíram para os jardins à tarde; a neve estava intocada, exceto pelas valas fundas feitas pelos estudantes de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons a caminho do castelo. Hermione preferiu assistir à batalha de bolas de neve de Harry com os Weasley, em vez de tomar parte nela e, às cinco horas, ela e Gina disseram que iam subir para se preparar para o baile.

- Gina, espera! – Disse Harry, segurando-a pelo braço – Eu vou com vocês, tenho que entregar seu presente de natal.

Ela sorriu e subiu para a Torre junto com ele e Hermione, Rony esperaria Harry lá embaixo.

- Só um minuto – Disse Harry, entrando no dormitório masculino. Quando voltou, tinha um pacote nas mãos – Abra apenas quando chegar no seu quarto, ok? – Gina assentiu – É isso, boa arrumação meninas!

As duas foram para seus dormitórios enquanto Harry descia as escadas para encontra Rony.

Não houve o chá de Natal àquela tarde porque o baile incluía um banquete, de modo que às sete horas, quando ficou difícil fazer pontaria direito, os garotos abandonaram a batalha de bolas de neve e marcharam de volta ao salão comunal. A Mulher Gorda estava sentada em sua moldura com a amiga Violeta do andar de baixo, as duas extremamente tontas, caixas vazias de bombons recheados de licor amontoadas sob o quadro.

- Lutas de Covil, é isso aí! - riu-se ela quando os garotos disseram a senha, e ela girou o quadro para a frente para deixá-los passar.

Harry, Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville trocaram a roupa por vestes a rigor no dormitório, todos se sentindo muito constrangidos, mas nenhum tanto quanto Rony, que se examinou no comprido espelho a um canto, com cara de desgosto. Não havia como contornar o fato de que as vestes dele pareciam mais um vestido do que qualquer outra coisa. Numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-las parecer mais masculinas, ele usou um Feitiço de Corte nos babados do decote e das mangas. Funcionou bem; pelo menos se livrara das rendas, embora não tivesse feito um trabalho muito caprichado, e as barras ainda parecessem lastimavelmente esfiapadas quando eles desceram.

O salão comunal estava com um ar estranho, cheio de gente usando diferentes cores em lugar da massa negra de sempre. Parvati esperava-os ao pé da escada.

- Padma vai se encontrar com você no saguão de entrada – Disse para Rony.

- Certo - Disse Rony, olhando à volta. - Cadê Hermione?

Parvati deu de ombros.

Nesse instante, Gina desceu as escadas. Harry ficou boquiaberto, a namorada estava mais bonita do que de costume. Os cabelos, normalmente presos, estavam agoras soltos em pequenos cachos. O vestido o garoto já tinha vista, mas não tinha como compará-lo à antes, sendo que agora estava moldado ao corpo de Gina. O vestido era azul escuro, liso e colado ao corpo. Continha um pequeno decote em "v".

- Amei o presente Harry! – Disse a ruiva, feliz, mas Harry não a respondeu – Alou! Terra chamando Harry! Vou ter que usar as balas gritantes de novo?

Com isso, o moreno despertou.

- Des-desculpa, Gi. É que... É que... Você está maravilhosa!

- Obrigada – Disse Gina, corando – Vamos?

- Claro – Disse Harry, pondo o braço de Gina entrelaçado ao seu.

Chegando ao saguão de entrada, encontraram Padma Patil, par de Rony, que ficou decepcionada ao ver o estado das vestes do ruivo.

Um grupo de alunos da Sonserina vinha subindo as escadas do seu salão comunal na masmorra.

Malfoy à frente; usava vestes de veludo negro com a gola alta, que na opinião de Harry o faziam parecer um padre. Pansy Parkinson estava agarrada ao braço de Malfoy, com vestes rosa-claro cheias de babadinhos. Crabbe e Goyle vinham de verde; pareciam pedregulhos cobertos de limo e nenhum dos dois, Harry ficou satisfeito de constatar, conseguira encontrar um par.

As portas de carvalho da entrada se abriram e todos se viraram para olhar os alunos de

Durmstrang entrarem com o Prof. Karkaroff. Krum vinha à frente da delegação, acompanhado por uma garota bonita, de vestes azuis, que Harry não conhecia.

Por cima das cabeças do grupo, ele viu que a área do gramado logo à entrada do castelo fora transformada em uma espécie de gruta cheia de luzes encantadas - ou seja, centenas de fadinhas vivas encontravam-se sentadas nas roseiras que tinham sido conjuradas ali e esvoaçavam sobre as estátuas que pareciam representar Papai Noel e suas renas.

Então a voz da Profa Minerva McGonagall chamou:

- Campeões aqui, por favor!

Harry e Gina disseram "Vemos vocês daqui a pouco", para Rony e Padma, e se adiantaram, a aglomeração de pessoas que conversavam se abriu para deixá-los passar. A professora, que trajava vestes a rigor vermelhas, e enfeitara a aba do chapéu com uma guirlanda bem feiosa de cardos - a flor nacional da Escócia -, mandou-os esperar a um lado das portas, enquanto os demais entravam; eles deviam entrar no Salão Principal em cortejo, quando os outros estudantes se sentassem. Fleur Delacour e Rogério Davies pararam mais próximos às portas; Davies parecia tão aturdido com a sua sorte de ter Fleur como par que mal conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Cedrico e Cho ficaram ao lado de Harry. O olha do moreno recaiu sobre a garota ao lado de Krum. Seu queixo caiu. Era Hermione.

Mas ela não parecia nadinha com a Hermione. Fizera alguma coisa com os cabelos; não estavam mais lanzudos, mas lisos e brilhantes e enrolados num elegante nó na nuca. Estava usando vestes feitas de um tecido etéreo azul-pervinca, e tinha uma postura um tanto diferente - ou talvez fosse meramente a ausência dos vinte e tantos livros que ela normalmente carregava às costas. E sorria - um sorriso um pouco nervoso, era verdade - mas a redução no tamanho dos dentes da frente era mais visível que nunca.

Harry não conseguia compreender como não a vira antes.

- Oi, Harry! – Disse ela. - Oi, Gina!

Quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, o fã-clube de Krum que fazia ponto na biblioteca passou, lançando a Hermione olhares de profundo desprezo. Pansy Parkinson boquiabriu-se ao passar com Malfoy, e mesmo ele não pareceu capaz de encontrar uma ofensa para atirar a Hermione. Rony, porém, passou direto por ela sem sequer olhar.

Depois que estavam todos sentados no salão, a Professora Minerva mandou os campeões e seus pares formarem um cortejo, de dois em dois, e a seguiram. Os garotos obedeceram e todos no salão aplaudiram, quando eles entraram e se dirigiram a uma grande mesa redonda no fundo do salão, onde estavam sentados os juizes.

Comeram, beberam e conversaram. Harry até dançou, mas do que achou que dançaria (e também para não dar oportunidade de marmanjo dar em cima de sua ruivinha). Depois de um tempo, pediu licença a namorada e foi à parte de fora do salão.

Gina se aproximou do namorado enquanto uma música começava a tocar.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

_É maravilhoso como você consegue __falar diretamente ao meu coração_

**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**

_Sem dizer uma única palavra você consegue iluminar a escuridão_

- Harry, tudo bem?

- Oi, Gi. Tudo sim, eu só estava pensando...

- Sobre?

- Sei lá, esse negócio do Torneio Tribruxo não foi algo que eu pedi... Eu fico confuso, eu tenho medo de morrer... De morrer e te deixar.

**Try as I may, I can never explain**

_Tente como eu, mas nunca vou conseguir explicar_

**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

_O que eu ouço, quando você não diz nada_

- Nem pense nisso Harry, você ainda vai ter que me agüentar por um bom tempo.

- Eu te amo, ruiva. Mas do que pensei que poderia amar alguém.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

_O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

- Também te amo... Agora vamos dançar? Chega de depressão por hoje, já basta a briga do Rony e da Mione.

- Eles brigaram? Por quê?

- O de sempre com um tempero de Krum no meio sabe? Mas deixemos eles de lado. Não pense que com essa conversa se livrará da dança comigo Sr. Potter.

- Nem pensei nisso, Srta. Weasley. Sua companhia para qualquer coisa já basta.

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall**

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

Dançavam conforme o ritmo, com passos lentos. Gina apoiando as mãos no pescoço de Harry enquanto o mesmo tinha suas mãos na cintura da menina.

Não havia uma pessoa no salão que não estava olhando para eles, era o casal mais bonito, mais apaixonado;

**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada!_

Nenhum dos dois se importou com atenção que recebiam. Para Harry só interessavam as íris castanhas de Gina. Para Gina só importavam os orbes verdes de Harry.

**Es absurdo saber como hago tu voluntad**

_É absurdo saber como faço tua vontade_

**Y te vuelves amor luz en la oscuridad**

_E volta, amor, luz da escuridão_

**Tu no lo ves y esta escrito en tu piel**

_Você não vê e está escrito em tua pele_

**Yo lo escucho lo siento lo se.**

_Eu o escuto, o sinto, o sei._

O salão continuava a olha-los. Todos não sabiam o porquê de um casal com uma menina de treze anos e um menino de catorze poder conter tal sentimento. Eles emanavam uma magia em volta de si, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. E o que poucos sabiam, é que isso era verdade.

**Sonries y se que tu puedes oírme**

Sorris e sei que podes ouvir-me

**Que tu piensas en mi**

Que tu pensas em mim

**Y yo puedo sentirte**

_E eu posso sentir-te_

**Estas entre el cuerpo y el alma**

_Está entre o corpo e a alma_

**Callada y total**

_Calada e total_

- Ouça bem agora, Harry – A ruiva disse e quando o refrão tocou, ela acompanhou a música - The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. (O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim. Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos, dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar), ouviu a música?

- Ouvi sim.

- Pois bem, agora não preciso te dizer mais nada.

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall**

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

**You say it best, when you say nothing at all**

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada!_

O garoto sorriu para a namorada e a beijou com um paixão. Um beijo diferente dos outros, com mais amor, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

_O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall**

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

**Lo entiendo mejor, when you say nothing at all**

_O entendo melhor, quando você não diz nada_

E o salão ainda os olhava, maravilhados com a cena. Quando pararam de se beijar e perceberam que todos sem exceção os olhavam, tiveram reações iguais. Gina ficou mais vermelha do que seus cabelos e Harry não ficou muito traz.

A música cessou e o moreno pegou a mão de ruiva conduzindo-a ao fim do salão.

- Queria que o tempo parasse nesse momento, porque cada vez que eu pareço feliz algo acontece e estraga tudo – Desabafou Harry.

- Eu não posso parar o tempo, mas pelo menos posso fazer que ele se torne único – Disse Gina, beijando-o profundamente em seguida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: E aí, beleza? (paga pau da Tonks) Como foram de carnaval? O meu foi péssimo, tive diarréia :P Esse foi um dos motivos de eu não ter postado antes, espero que compreendam... Esse foi o baile, espero que gostem. O final ficou O açúcar, neah? Essa parte que tem a música ta pronta desde o cap 7... Eu tava inspirada no dia, num teve jeito... A música se chama When you say nothing at all, Ronan Keating ft. Paulina Rubio, eu ouvi ela lá no youtube, um vídeo chamado Harry and Ginny in HBP, vale a pena, depois de pesquisar, cliquem no vídeo em que a foto é do Harry e da Gina indo se beijar na Sala Precisa, pra quem num sabe, a cena do beijo deles em HP6 vai ser na Sala Precisa, não na Torre da Grifinória com cinquenta pessoas olhando, como está no livro :( Eu tenho o Script da cena, quem quiser, me adiciona no msn, que estará no fim da página.

N/B: Os dois in love... Q fofos! Nessas horas é q eu qria ser a Gina, total. Harry perfect, gato, olhos verdes, alto, saradão, sabe amar...ou seja, um Edward segundo...odeio comparar os dois, pq cada ql tem suas qualidades (e não tem defeitos) e cada um é **perfect¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³²²³³¹¹²³** do seu jeitinho especial. mas como essa fic é do Harry falemos dele, do seu rosto perfeito, da sua coragem, de como eu to parecendo uma idiata flando dele, babando por ele... bom, ele seria o namorado perfeito e meio!!! ai, ai sonhar é bom, mas a realidade é o q no fim importa.

Super-Bejokass estilo Harry para (principalmente) o Harry,  
Isa Granger

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Arasuk, que deu a dica da cor do vestido da Gina. A Victória Larissa, que eu perguntei qual seria o presente de Natal da Gina pro Harry, dá um lig na conversa: Eu: "Vick, me ajuda em uma coisinha?" _Vick: "em que ?"_ Eu: "tipo, eu faço fic, lembra q eu t contei? Entao, na historia o povo ta no Natal e tem um casal de namorados. O menino deu um vestido mara pra menina. Mas tipo, o q a menina pod dar? (a familia dela é pobre)" _Vick: "oora man que triste pra ela ser favelada. mais então ele pode fazer um cartãozinho mó foda e dizer que é pouca mais mais é de coração sabe sei uma coisa assim"_ usauhassauauash A Gina é favelada ashasuhs Imagina eu falando isso pra Isa, ela ficou indignada =D

**Persephone Pedragon: **A Gina ta planejando uma lição para a Ritinha... *esfregando as mãos* A Gina é isso e muito mais, por isso que ela é perfa para o Harry *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **A Rita é uma vaca, mas ainda assim é foda uhsuhasasuh Eu também prefiro o seis *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Num teve lado bom nessa viajem, ainda por cima tive diarréia shuasuhasuh O Nick eu imagino igual ao Alvo Severo *-* Que bom que você gostou do cap =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Nossa, vi que você espera bastante do baile, tomara que com esse capítulo eu não o decepcione. Esse cap ta sendo betado, então eu acho que não haverá erros de português =D Como eu falei em outra resposta de review, Rita é foda suhasuhasuh Obrigado pelos elogios, assim eu fico me achando *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Que bom que gostou. Bjss e continua comentando

**Lílian-Castro: **Hum... Espero que eu não a decepcione com esse cap. Bjss e continua comentando

**Bárbara Potter: **Que bom que você ta amando a fic =D Eu concordo com o Arasuk, qual seria a graça de um Rony compreensível? Bjss e continua comentando

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	15. O retorno

**Capítulo 13 – O retorno**

O beijo de Harry e Gina acabou com a chegada de Rony. Eles viram Hermione se despedindo de Krum antes do garoto se retirar para o navio de Durmstrang. Ela lançou a Rony um olhar gelado, e passou por ele a caminho da escadaria de mármore sem falar. Os três amigos a seguiram, mas, no meio da escada, Harry ouviu alguém que o chamava.

- Ei... Harry!

Era Cedrico Diggory. Harry viu que Cho Chang (N/A: aqui ele não gosta dela, graças a Deus) ficara à espera dele no saguão.

- Que foi? - Respondeu Harry quando o garoto correu escada acima ao seu encontro.

Cedrico fez cara de quem não queria dizer o que viera dizer na frente de Rony e Gina, o primeiro encolheu os ombros, parecendo aborrecido, e continuou a subir as escadas. Gina deu um selinho em Harry e depois continuou a subir.

- Escuta... - Cedrico baixou a voz quando os dois desapareceram - Eu lhe devo um favor por ter me falado dos dragões. Sabe o ovo de ouro? O seu solta um grito agourento quando você o abre?

- Solta.

- Então... Toma um banho, OK?

- Quê?

- Toma um banho e... Hum, leva o ovo junto e... Hum, rumina um pouco a coisa debaixo da água quente. Vai ajudar você a pensar... Acredita em mim.

Harry ficou olhando para ele.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa - Disse Cedrico -, usa o banheiro dos monitores. Quarta porta à esquerda daquela estátua de Bons, o Pasmo, no quinto andar. A senha é Frescor de Pinho. Tenho que ir... Quero dizer boa-noite...

Ele tornou a sorrir para Harry e desceu depressa as escadas para se juntar a Cho.

Harry voltou para a Torre da Grifinória sozinho. Recebera um conselho estranhíssimo. Por que um banho o ajudaria a descobrir o significado do ovo que gritava? Será que Cedrico estava gozando a cara dele?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tempo que se passou, houve alguns contratempos chatos, como Rita Skeeter começar a seguir os quatro em Hogsmeade, o que fez Hermione ficar bravíssima.

Harry decidiu seguir o conselho de Cedrico.

Uma vez que Harry não fazia idéia de quanto tempo deveria gastar no banho para decifrar o segredo do ovo de ouro, ele resolveu tomá-lo à noite, quando poderia demorar o quanto quisesse. Embora relutasse em aceitar mais favores de Cedrico, ele resolveu também usar o banheiro dos monitores-chefes; muito menos gente tinha permissão de entrar lá, por isso era muito menos provável que ele fosse incomodado.

No banheiro, com a ajuda da Murta que Geme, Harry colocou o ovo embaixo d'água e ouviu:

Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar,

Não podemos cantar na superfície,

E enquanto nos procura, pense bem:

Levamos o que lhe fará muita falta,

Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,

Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos,

Mas passada a hora - adeus esperança de achar.

Tarde demais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará.

Ou (N/A: No livro tem uma letra [estrofe acima] e no filme tem outra [estrofe abaixo])

Quando ouvir da nossa voz o som  
Na superfície não há som,  
Durante uma hora deve buscar  
E o que quer vai encontrar

Ele deduziu que a prova seria no Lago Negro, onde os sereianos vivem e lá buscar algo que lhe fará falta. O único problema, é que Harry teria que ficar uma hora sem respirar debaixo d'água, ele procurou desesperadamente uma forma de conseguir isso.

- Ah, isto aqui não adianta nada - Exclamou Hermione, fechando o livro com violência. - Quem é que vai querer que os pêlos do nariz cresçam em cachinhos?

- Eu não me importaria - Disse a voz de Fred Weasley. - Seria um grande tópico para estimular conversas, não acham não?

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione levantaram a cabeça. Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de sair de trás de umas estantes.

- Que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Rony.

- Procurando vocês - Disse Jorge. - McGonagall quer ver você, Gina. E você Mione.

- Por quê? - Perguntou a morena, parecendo surpresa.

- Sei lá... Mas estava com a cara meio fechada - Informou Fred.

- Disse que era para levarmos vocês à sala dela - Disse Jorge.

Rony, Gina e Hermione olharam para Harry, que sentiu o estômago despencar. Será que a Profa

McGonagall ia brigar com Mione e Gina? Talvez ela tivesse notado que as duas o estavam ajudando à beça, quando ele devia estar procurando sozinho uma solução para realizar a tarefa?

- Encontramos vocês na sala comunal - Disse Hermione a Harry, ao se levantar para acompanhar Gina, as duas pareciam muito ansiosas. - Levem o maior número de livros que puderem, Ok?

- Ok - Disse Harry inquieto.

Mas o tempo passou, Madame Pince expulsou Harry e Rony da biblioteca, porém quando os dois entraram na sala comunal, nenhuma das meninas se encontrava lá.

O moreno acordou a noite e se dirigiu para a biblioteca na esperança de encontrar algo, a prova seria no dia seguinte. Acabou ficando tão cansado que adormeceu e teve um pesadelo com a sereia do banheiro dos monitores.

Harry abriu um olho. Ainda estava na biblioteca; a Capa da Invisibilidade escorregara de sua cabeça e ele adormecera, e um lado do seu rosto estava colado na página de Onde há uma varinha, há uma saída. Ele se sentou, ajeitou os óculos, piscando para a intensa claridade do dia.

- Harry Potter precisa se apressar! - Guinchou Dobby. - A segunda tarefa vai começar dentro de dez minutos e Harry Potter...

- Dez minutos? - Grasnou Harry. - Dez... Dez minutos?

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. Dobby tinha razão. Eram nove e vinte. Um enorme peso morto pareceu escorregar do peito de Harry para o seu estômago.

- Depressa, Harry Potter! - Guinchou Dobby, puxando a manga do garoto. – O senhor devia estar lá embaixo no lago como os outros campeões, meu senhor!

- Tarde demais, Dobby - Disse Harry sem esperanças. - Não vou fazer a tarefa, não sei como...

- Harry Potter vai fazer a tarefa! Dobby soube que Harry não encontrou o livro certo, então Dobby encontrou para ele!

- Quê? - Exclamou Harry. - Mas você não sabe qual é a segunda tarefa...

- Dobby sabe, meu senhor! Harry Potter tem que entrar no lago e procurar a Wheezy dele...

- Procurar o meu o quê?

-... E recuperar a Wheezy dele que está com os sereianos!

- O que é uma Wheezy?

- O sua Wheezy, meu senhor, a sua Wheezy, Wheezy irmã do outro Wheezy que dá a Dobby o suéter!

Dobby deu uns puxões no suéter marrom, que fora encolhido, e que ele estava usando por cima dos calções.

- Quê!- ofegou Harry. - Eles estão... Eles estão com a Gina?

- A coisa que mais fará falta a Harry Potter, meu senhor! - guinchou Dobby. – Mas passada a hora...

-... Adeus esperança de achar - Recitou Harry, arregalando os olhos para o elfo, horrorizado. – Tarde demais, foi-se, jamais voltará... Dobby, o que é que eu tenho que fazer?

- O senhor tem que comer isto, meu senhor! - Guinchou o elfo, e levando a mão ao bolso dos calções retirou uma bola que parecia feita de rabos de rato, viscosos e verde-acinzentados. - Na hora em que for entrar no lago, meu senhor... Guelricho!

- Que é que isso faz? - Perguntou Harry olhando para a erva.

- Vai fazer Harry Potter respirar embaixo d'água, meu senhor!

- Dobby - Disse Harry histérico -, escuta aqui, você tem certeza?

O garoto não esquecera de todo que a última vez que Dobby tentara "ajudá-lo", ele acabara sem ossos no braço direito.

-... Absoluta certeza, meu senhor! - Disse o elfo sério - Dobby escuta coisas, meu senhor, ele é um elfo doméstico, anda por todo o castelo quando acende as lareiras e limpa os pisos. Dobby ouviu a Professora McGonagall e o Prof. Moody na sala de professores, conversando sobre a próxima tarefa... Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter perder a Wheezy dele!

As dúvidas de Harry desapareceram. Pondo-se em pé de um salto, ele despiu a Capa da Invisibilidade, guardou-a na mochila, agarrou o guelricho, enfiou-o no bolso e saiu correndo da biblioteca com Dobby nos calcanhares.

- Dobby devia estar na cozinha, meu senhor! - Guinchou o elfo quando desembestavam pelo corredor. - Vão dar falta de Dobby, boa sorte, Harry Potter, meu senhor, boa sorte!

- Vejo você depois, Dobby! - Gritou Harry, e saiu desembalado pelo corredor, descendo as escadas três degraus de cada vez.

Harry saiu correndo para a margem do lago. Engoliu guelricho e pulo no lago. Depois de alguns segundos imerso, pode perceber que ganhou guelras e começou a nadar rapidamente.

Ao fugir dos grindylows, ele encontrou Murta que Geme, que o indicou um caminho.

Harry continuou a nadar veloz, olhando para os lados, e logo as casas se tornaram mais numerosas: havia jardins de folhagens ao redor de algumas, e ele chegou a ver um grindylow amarrado a uma estaca do lado de fora de uma porta. Os sereianos apareciam por todos os lados agora, observando-o ansiosos, apontando para suas mãos palmadas e guelras, falando entre si, com a mão encobrindo a boca. Harry virou um canto e deparou com uma cena estranha.

Um grande número de sereianos flutuava diante de casas enfileiradas que pareciam uma versão local de uma praça de povoado. Um coro cantava no centro, chamando os campeões e, por trás, erguia –se uma estátua tosca; um gigantesco sereiano esculpido em um pedregulho. Quatro pessoas estavam firmemente amarradas à cauda da estátua.

Gina estava amarrada entre Hermione e Cho Chang. Havia ainda uma garota que não aparentava ter mais de oito anos e cujas nuvens de cabelos prateados deu a Harry a certeza de que era irmã de Fleur

Delacour. As quatro pareciam profundamente adormecidas. Suas cabeças balançavam molemente sobre os ombros e um fluxo contínuo de pequenas bolhas saía de suas bocas.

Harry correu o olhar à volta. Não viu sinal dos outros campeões. De que é que estavam brincando? Por que não se apressavam? Ele se virou para Hermione, ergueu a pedra afiada e começou a golpear as cordas dela também...

Na mesma hora, vários pares de fortes mãos cinzentas o seguraram. Meia dúzia de sereianos começaram a afastá-lo de Hermione, balançando as cabeças de cabelos verdes e dando risadas.

- Você leva o seu refém - Disse um deles. - Deixe os outros...

- Nem pensar! - Respondeu Harry indignado, mas apenas duas bolhas saíram de sua boca.

- Sua tarefa é resgatar a sua namorada... Deixe os outros...

- Ela é minha amiga, também! - Berrou Harry, gesticulando em direção a Hermione, uma enorme bolha prateada desprendendo-se silenciosamente dos seus lábios - E tampouco quero que os outros morram!

A cabeça de Cho descansava no ombro de Hermione; a garotinha de cabelos prateados parecia pálida e fantasmagoricamente esverdeada. Harry lutou para afastar os sereianos, mas eles riam com mais vontade que nunca, empurrando-o para trás. O garoto olhou alucinado para os lados. Onde estavam os outros campeões? Será que ele teria tempo de levar Gina até a superfície e voltar para buscar Hermione e as outras?

Será que ele conseguiria encontrá-las de novo? Consultou o relógio para ver quanto tempo lhe sobrava - o relógio parara de trabalhar.

Mas, então, os sereianos que o rodeavam começaram a apontar excitados para alguma coisa acima da cabeça dele. Harry ergueu os olhos e viu Cedrico nadando em direção ao grupo. Havia uma enorme bolha em torno de sua cabeça, que fazia suas feições parecerem estranhamente largas e esticadas.

- Me perdi! - Disse ele silenciosamente, com uma expressão de pânico. - Fleur e Krum estão vindo agora!

Sentindo-se imensamente aliviado, Harry viu Cedrico puxar uma faca do bolso e libertar Cho. Ele a puxou para cima e desapareceu de vista.

Harry olhou para os lados, aguardando. Onde estavam Fleur e Krum? O tempo ia se esgotando e, segundo a música, os reféns jamais voltariam...

Os sereianos começaram a guinchar excitados. Os que seguravam Harry afrouxaram o aperto, olhando para trás. Harry se virou e viu algo monstruoso cortando as águas em direção a eles: um corpo humano de calções de banho com uma cabeça de tubarão... Era Krum. Parecia ter se transformado – mas de maneira incompleta.

O homem-tubarão nadou direto para Hermione e começou a puxar e a morder as cordas que a prendiam; o problema é que os novos dentes de Krum estavam posicionados de forma imprópria para morder qualquer coisa menor do que um golfinho, e Harry tinha quase certeza de que se Krum não tivesse cuidado, ia cortar Hermione ao meio. Correndo para ele, Harry bateu com força em seu ombro e estendeu a pedra afiada. Krum agarrou-a e começou a libertar Hermione. Em segundos, ele terminou; agarrou Hermione pela cintura e, sem ao menos olhar para trás, começou a subir rapidamente com a garota para a superfície.

"E agora?", pensou Harry desesperado. Se ele pudesse ter certeza de que Fleur estava a caminho...

Mas não havia nem sinal.

Não havia jeito...

Ele agarrou a pedra que Krum largara, mas os sereianos voltaram a se aproximar de Gina e da garotinha, balançando a cabeça para Harry.

O garoto puxou a varinha.

- Saiam da frente!

Somente bolhas voaram de sua boca, mas ele teve a nítida impressão de que os sereianos o haviam entendido, porque subitamente pararam de rir. Seus olhos amarelos se fixaram na varinha de Harry e eles revelaram medo. Eram muitos e Harry era apenas um, mas o garoto percebeu, pela expressão dos seus rostos, que os sereianos conheciam tanta magia quanto a lula gigante.

- Vocês têm até três! - Gritou Harry; um grande jorro de bolhas saiu de sua boca, e ele ergueu três dedos para ter certeza de que os sereianos tinham entendido a mensagem - Um... - (ele ergueu um dedo)

- dois... - (ergueu o segundo)...

Eles se dispersaram. Harry se adiantou depressa e começou a golpear as cordas que prendiam a garotinha à estátua; e finalmente libertou-a. Ele agarrou as duas pela cintura deu impulso para a superfície.

Foi uma subida muito lenta. Ele já não podia usar as mãos palmadas para se impulsionar; bateu as nadadeiras furiosamente, mas Gina e a irmã de Fleur o arrastavam para o fundo... Harry firmou a vista em direção ao céu, embora soubesse que ainda devia estar muito fundo, as águas acima estavam tão escuras...

Os sereianos o seguiram na subida. Harry os via rodando a sua volta sem esforço, vendo-o lutar para vencer a força das águas... Será que o puxariam de volta às profundezas quando seu tempo se esgotasse? Será que comiam seres humanos? As pernas de Harry se moviam lentamente com o esforço de nadar; seus ombros doíam horrivelmente com o esforço de arrastar Gina e a garota...

Ele inspirava com extrema dificuldade. Voltou a sentir a dor dos lados do pescoço... Aos poucos foi se tornando consciente da umidade da água em sua boca... Mas decididamente a obscuridade estava raleando agora... Já conseguia ver a luz do dia no alto...

Bateu as nadadeiras com força e descobriu que já não havia nada além de pés... A água entrava aos borborões em sua boca e invadia seus pulmões... Ele estava começando a sentir tonteira, mas sabia que a luz e o ar estavam a apenas três metros acima... Tinha que chegar lá... Tinha que...

Harry sacudiu as pernas com tanta força e rapidez que teve a sensação de que seus músculos gritavam em protesto; o próprio cérebro parecia encharcado de água, ele não conseguia respirar, precisava de oxigênio, tinha que continuar, não podia parar...

Então sentiu sua cabeça varar a superfície do lago; um ar maravilhoso, frio, claro, fez seu rosto molhado arder; ele o engoliu, tendo a sensação de que jamais o respirara antes como devia e, ofegante, puxou Gina e a menininha com ele. A toda volta, cabeças com cabelos verdes emergiram da água, mas sorriam para ele.

Os espectadores nas arquibancadas faziam um estardalhaço; gritavam, berravam, todos pareciam estar de pé; Harry teve a impressão de que pensavam que Gina e a menininha poderiam estar mortas, mas tinha se enganado... As duas tinham aberto os olhos; a menina parecia apavorada e confusa, mas Gina só tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Tudo bem? – Disse ela.

- Acho que sim, só precisava respirar e graças a Deus, eu posso fazer isso! – Respondeu ele.

Gina sorriu.

- Vamos - Disse Harry -, me ajude com a garota, acho que ela não sabe nadar muito bem.

Os dois puxaram a irmã de Fleur pela água, até a margem, onde os juizes aguardavam de pé observando-os, vinte sereianos acompanhavam os garotos como uma guarda de honra, cantando aquelas horríveis músicas agudas.

Harry viu Madame Pomfrey cuidando de Hermione, Krum, Cedrico e Cho, todos enrolados em grossos cobertores. Dumbledore e Ludo Bagman estavam parados na margem, e sorriram para Harry e Gina quando eles se aproximaram, mas Percy, que parecia muito pálido e, por alguma razão, mais jovem do que era, saiu espalhando água ao encontro deles. Entrementes, Madame Maxime tentava conter Fleur Delacour, que estava muito nervosa, lutando com unhas e dentes para voltar à água.

- _Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Ela está viva? Ela está machucada?_

- Ela está ótima! - Harry tentou lhe dizer, mas se sentia tão exausto que mal conseguia falar, quanto menos gritar.

Percy agarrou Gina e saiu arrastando-o para a margem ("Perce! Me deixa em paz! Eu acabei de ficar horas desacordada, não preciso descansar!"); Dumbledore e Bagman ergueram Harry; Fleur se desvencilhara de Madame Maxime e abraçava a irmã.

- _Forram os g-rrindylows... Eles me atacarron... Ah, Gabrrielle, pensei... Pensei..._

- Venha aqui, você - Ouviu-se a voz de Madame Pomfrey; ela agarrou Harry e levou-o até Hermione e os outros, embrulhou-o num cobertor tão apertado que ele se sentiu preso numa camisa de força, e empurrou uma dose de uma poção muito quente pela garganta do garoto. Saiu vapor por suas orelhas.

- Muito bem, Harry! - Exclamou Hermione. - Você conseguiu, você descobriu como conseguir, sozinho!

Rony que estava do lado de Mione, virou-se para Harry e comentou:

- Um bocado molhado, não? - Depois viu a irmã de Fleur. - Para que foi que você trouxe a garota?

- Fleur não apareceu. Eu não podia largar ela lá - Ofegou Harry.

- Harry, seu débil - Disse Rony. - Você não levou aquela música a sério, levou? Dumbledore não teria deixado nenhum de nós morrer afogado!

- Mas a música dizia...

- Só para garantir que você voltasse dentro do prazo dado! Espero que você não tenha perdido tempo lá embaixo bancando o herói!

Harry se sentiu no mesmo instante idiota e chateado. Estava tudo muito bem para Rony, ele ficara são e salvo na superfície, não sentira como era fantasmagórico lá no lago, cercado por sereianos armados de lanças com cara de que eram bem capazes de matar.

Cedrico e Krum não tinham perdido tempo se preocupando com mais ninguém; não tinham levado a música dos sereianos a sério...

Dumbledore se encontrava agachado à beira da água, absorto em conversa com alguém que parecia ser o chefe dos sereianos, uma fêmea particularmente selvagem, de aspecto feroz. Emitia o mesmo tipo de guinchos que o de seus companheiros quando estavam embaixo da água; era óbvio que Dumbledore sabia falar serêiaco. Finalmente ele se ergueu, virou-se para os demais juizes e disse:

- Acho que precisamos conversar antes de dar as notas.

Os juizes se agruparam. Madame Pomfrey tinha ido salvar Gina dos abraços de Percy; ela a levou para onde estavam as outras garotas, deu-lhe um cobertor e um pouco de Poção Estimulante, depois foi buscar Fleur e a irmã. Fleur tinha muitos cortes no rosto e nos braços, e suas vestes estavam rasgadas, mas ela não parecia se importar, nem queria deixar Madame Pomfrey tratá-la.

- _Cuide da Gabrrielle_ - Disse a garota virando-se para Harry. - _Você salvou minha irrmá_ – Disse ofegante. - _Mesmo ela não sendo sua rrefém._

- Foi - Disse Harry, que agora desejava de todo o coração ter deixado a garota amarrada à estátua.

Fleur se abaixou, beijou Harry nas duas bochechas, em seguida a disse a Gina:

- _E você, também... Você ajudou..._

- É, ajudei – Disse Gina com desprezo.

Fleur não se importou, ou simplesmente não reparou e também beijou a ruiva nas duas bochechas.

- Eca! – Reclamou Gina – Por que ela tinha que me beijar nas duas bochechas? Ou pior, por que ela tinha que beijar _você _nas duas bochechas?

- Ai, ai, ruiva, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você... Mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a você só ter olhos pra mim, pois eu acabei de salva-la de um lago cheio de sereianos e grindylows e continuo aqui, sozinho, abandonado, com um vazio no peito... – Disse Harry fazendo uma carinha de hipogrifo abandonado.

- Óoooo... Tadinho dele! Acho que eu sei como preencher esse vazio – Disse Gina com um sorriso malicioso para em seguida beijar o moreno.

Eles foram interrompidos pela voz ampliada de Ludo Bagman. Ele falou a pontuação do torneio. Harry agora disputava o primeiro lugar com Cedrico, pois mesmo chegando por último e bem depois do horário estipulado ele demonstrou fibra moral salvando não só a sua refém, como salvando também a irmã de Fleur.

Gina olhou para os lados e viu um besouro voando. Do nada, ele se transformou em uma pessoa loira, Rita Skeeter. Se aproximou sorrateiramente da repórter, viu que ela estava próxima à borda da plataforma em cima do lago onde todos se encontravam. Não pensou duas vezes, chegou de mansinho perto de Rita e tomou uma bala gritante, disse o nome da repórter e sussurrou:

- Bom banho!

Sob o efeito da bala gritante, Rita ouviu Gina gritar bem perto do seu ouvido e com a surpresa acabou caindo no lago.

Cabeças viraram em direção a Skeeter por causa do barulho de algo caindo na água. Muitas pessoas começaram a rir. Jorge, que estava do lado de Harry, disse:

- Realmente, quem mexe com Gininha, paga caro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[N/A: eu odeio fazer isso, mas eu vou pular uma boa parte, vou fazer um resuminho básico e pulo para a terceira tarefa, senão eu vou ter que fazer sete capítulos sobre HP4, e eu acho que fica muito grande!]

No espaço de tempo entre a segunda e a terceira tarefa, várias coisas ocorreram. Sirius foi a Hogsmeade e Harry visitou o padrinho, eles conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Bartô Crouch foi morto. O quarteto foi a festa de aniversário de Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

No banquete que antecedia a terceira tarefa, havia mais pratos do que de costume, mas Harry, que estava começando a se sentir realmente nervoso, não comeu muito. Quando o teto encantado no alto começou a desbotar de azul para um violáceo crepuscular, Dumbledore se ergueu à mesa dos professores e fez-se silêncio.

- Senhoras e senhores, dentro de cinco minutos, vou pedir a todos que se encaminhem para o estádio de quadribol para assistir a terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Os campeões, por favor, queiram acompanhar o Sr. Bagman ao estádio agora.

Harry se levantou. Todos os colegas da Grifinória o aplaudiram; os Weasley, e Hermione lhe desejaram boa sorte, mas Gina apenas o olhava. Quando foi abraça-la, ela disse:

- Fique calmo, vai sar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem. Boa sorte, meu amor.

Harry beijou-a de leve nos lábios e se dirigiu à porta do Salão Principal com Cedrico, Fleur e Krum.

- Está se sentindo bem, Harry? - Perguntou Bagman, quando desciam os degraus da entrada para os jardins. - Confiante?

- Estou Ok - Era um pouco verdade; estava nervoso, mas não parava de repassar mentalmente todas as azarações e feitiços que praticara enquanto andavam, e a ideia de que era capaz de lembrar de todos eles o fazia se sentir melhor.

Os campeões entraram no estádio de quadribol, que estava totalmente irreconhecível. Uma sebe de seis metros corria a toda volta.

Havia uma abertura bem diante deles: a entrada para o imenso labirinto. A passagem além parecia escura e sinistra.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, as arquibancadas começaram a se encher; o ar vibrou com as vozes excitadas e o ruído dos pés de centenas de estudantes que ocupavam seus lugares. O céu se tornara azul profundo e límpido, e as primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir. Hagrid, o Prof. Moody, a Profa Minerva e o Prof. Flitwick entraram no estádio e se aproximaram de Bagman e dos campeões. Usavam grandes estrelas vermelhas e luminosas nos chapéus, todos, exceto Hagrid, que carregava a dele nas costas do colete de pele de toupeira.

- Vamos patrulhar o lado externo do labirinto - Disse a professora aos campeões. - Se estiverem em apuros, e quiserem ser socorridos, disparem faíscas vermelhas para o ar e um de nós irá busca-los, entenderam?

Os campeões confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Podem começar, então! - Disse Bagman, animado, para os quatro patrulheiros.

- Boa sorte, Harry - Sussurrou Hagrid, e os quatro saíram em diferentes direções para se postar em torno do labirinto. Bagman, então, apontou a varinha para a garganta e murmurou "Sonorus", e sua voz magicamente amplificada ressoou pelas arquibancadas.

"Senhoras e senhores, a terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo está prestes a começar! Deixe-me lembrar a todos o placar atual! Empatados em primeiro lugar, com oitenta e cinco pontos cada - o Sr. Cedrico e o Sr. Harry Potter, os dois da Escola de Hogwarts!" Os vivas e as palmas fizeram os pássaros saírem voando da Floresta Proibida para o céu crepuscular. "Em segundo lugar, com oitenta pontos - o Sr. Vítor Krum, do Instituto Durmstrang!" Mais aplausos. "E, em terceiro lugar - a Srta. Fleur Delacour, da Academia de Beauxbatons!".

Harry conseguiu apenas reconhecer a Sra. Weasley, Guy, Rony e Hermione aplaudindo Fleur educadamente, mais ou menos no meio das arquibancadas. Ele acenou para os amigos que retribuiram o aceno, sorrindo.

"Então... quando eu apitar, Harry e Cedrico!", anunciou Bagman. "Três - dois - um..."

O bruxo soprou com força o apito e Harry e Cedrico correram para a entrada do labirinto.

As sebes altaneiras lançavam sombras escuras sobre a trilha e, talvez porque fossem tão altas e densas ou porque fossem encantadas, o barulho dos espectadores que as cercavam silenciou no instante em que os rapazes entraram no labirinto. Harry quase se sentiu novamente embaixo da água. Puxou a varinha, murmurou: _Lumus_ e ouviu Cedrico fazer o mesmo atrás dele.

Depois de andarem uns cinquenta metros, os garotos chegaram a uma bifurcação. Entreolharam-se.

- Até mais – Disse Harry e tomou a trilha da esquerda, enquanto Cedrico tomou a da direita.

Entre passar por explosivins e bichos-papões, Harry encontrou Vítor Krum torturando Cedrico com a Maldição Cruciatus, jogou um _Estupefaça _em Krum salvando a vida de Cedrico.

Os dois campeões de Hogwarts se separaram e Harry seguiu caminho. O garoto se apressou se apressou.

De vez em quando ele chegava a trilhas sem saída, mas a escuridão crescente lhe dava a certeza de que estava se aproximando do centro do labirinto. Então, quando seguia por uma trilha longa e reta, ele mais uma vez percebeu um movimento, e a luz de sua varinha incidiu sobre uma criatura extraordinária, uma que ele só vira sob a forma de ilustração no seu Livro monstruoso dos monstros.

Era uma esfinge. Tinha o corpo de um enorme leão; grandes patas com garras e um longo rabo amarelado que terminava em um tufo de pêlos castanhos. A cabeça, porém, era de mulher. Ela virou os olhos amendoados para Harry quando ele se aproximou.

O menino tinha que desvendar um enigma para a esfinge liberar o caminho e o fez. Harry saiu correndo por ela e viu uma luz adiante.

A Taça Tribruxo brilhava num pedestal a menos de cem metros a sua frente. Harry mal saira correndo quando um vulto escuro se precipitou sobre a trilha à sua frente.

Cedrico ia chegar primeiro. O rapaz estava correndo o mais rápido que podia em direção à Taça, e

Harry percebeu que nunca o alcançaria, Cedrico era muito mais alto, tinha pernas muito mais compridas...

Então, Harry viu um vulto imenso por cima da sebe à sua esquerda, deslocando-se ligeiro pela trilha que cortava a sua; ia tão depressa que Cedrico estava prestes a colidir com ele, e com os olhos na Taça, o rapaz não vira o vulto...

- Cedrico! - Berrou Harry. - À sua esquerda!

Uma aranha gigante atacara Cedrico. Só com um _Expelliarmus _foi que Harry machucou o inseto.

Harry caiu três metros e tanto sobre uma perna já machucada, que se dobrou sob seu corpo. Sem parar para pensar, ele mirou bem alto sob a barriga da aranha, como fizera com explosivim, e gritou _Estupefaça_ na mesma hora em que Cedrico gritava o mesmo.

Os dois feitiços combinados fizeram o que um sozinho não conseguira - a aranha tombou de lado, achatando uma sebe próxima, e espalhando na trilha um emaranhado de pernas peludas.

Depois de discutirem quem deveria pegar a taça, concordaram em toca-la ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem no chão; a perna machucada cedeu e ele caiu para a frente; por fim, sua mão soltou a Taça Tribruxo. Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou.

Cedrico sacudiu a cabeça. Levantou-se, ajudou Harry a ficar de pé e os dois olharam a toda volta.

Estavam inteiramente fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts; era óbvio que tinham viajado quilômetros - talvez centenas de quilômetros - porque até as montanhas que rodeavam o castelo haviam desaparecido.

Em lugar de Hogwarts, os garotos se viam parados em um cemitério escuro e cheio de mato; para além de um grande teixo à direita podiam ver os contornos escuros de uma igrejinha. Um morro se erguia à esquerda. Muito mal, Harry conseguia discernir a silhueta escura de uma bela casa antiga na encosta do morro.

Cedrico olhou para a Taça Tribruxo e depois para Harry.

- Alguém lhe disse que a Taça era uma Chave de Portal? - Perguntou.

- Não - Harry examinou o cemitério. Estava profundamente silencioso e meio fantasmagórico. - Será que isto faz parte da tarefa?

- Não sei - Respondeu Cedrico. Sua voz revelava um certo nervosismo. – Varinhas em punho, não acha melhor?

- É - Disse Harry, satisfeito de que Cedrico tivesse sugerido isso por ele.

Os dois puxaram as varinhas. Harry não parava de olhar para todo lado. Tinha, mais uma vez, a estranha sensação de que estavam sendo observados.

- Vem alguém aí - Disse de repente.

Apertando os olhos para enxergar na escuridão, eles divisaram um vulto que se aproximava, andando entre os túmulos sempre em sua direção. Harry não conseguia distinguir um rosto; mas pelo jeito que o vulto caminhava e mantinha os braços, dava para ver que estava carregando alguma coisa. Fosse quem fosse, era baixo e usava um capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça e sombreava o rosto. E... Vários passos depois, a distância entre eles sempre mais curta - Harry viu que a coisa nos braços do vulto parecia um bebê... Ou seria meramente um fardo de vestes?

Harry baixou ligeiramente a varinha e olhou para Cedrico ao seu lado. O rapaz lhe respondeu com um olhar intrigado. Os dois tornaram a se virar para observar o vulto que se aproximava.

Ele parou ao lado de uma lápide alta, a uns dois metros. Por um segundo, Harry, Cedrico e o vulto baixo apenas se entreolharam.

Então, inesperadamente, a cicatriz de Harry explodiu de dor. Foi uma agonia tão extrema como jamais sentira na vida; ao levar a mão ao rosto, a varinha lhe escapou dos dedos; seus joelhos cederam; ele caiu ao chão e não viu mais nada, sua cabeça pareceu preste a rachar.

De muito longe, acima de sua cabeça, ele ouviu uma voz fria e aguda dizer: "Mate o outro"

Um zunido, e uma segunda voz que arranhou o ar da noite:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um relâmpago verde perpassou as pálpebras de Harry e ele ouviu alguma coisa pesada cair no chão ao seu lado; a dor de sua cicatriz atingiu tal intensidade que ele teve ânsias de vomitar, em seguida diminuiu; aterrorizado com o que iria ver, ele abriu os olhos ardidos.

Cedrico estava estatelado no chão ao seu lado, os braços e pernas abertos. Morto.

Antes que a mente de Harry pudesse aceitar o que seus olhos viam, antes que pudesse sentir alguma coisa além de atônita incredulidade, ele sentiu que alguém o levantava.

O homem baixo de capa pousara o fardo que carregava no chão, acendeu a varinha e saiu arrastando Harry em direção à lápide de mármore. O garoto viu o nome ali gravado faiscar à luz da varinha, antes de ser virado e atirado contra a pedra.

TOM RIDDLE

O homem da capa agora estava conjurando cordas para prender Harry com firmeza, amarrando-o à lápide, do pescoço aos tornozelos. O garoto ouviu uma respiração rápida e rasa saindo do fundo do capuz; ele se debateu e o homem lhe deu uma bofetada – uma bofetada com uma mão à que faltava um dedo. E Harry percebeu quem estava sob o capuz. Era Rabicho.

A coisa que Rabicho andara carregando tinha a forma de uma criança humana encolhida, só que Harry nunca vira nada que se parecesse menos com uma criança. Era pelada, de aparência escamosa, de uma cor preta avermelhada e crua. Os braços e pernas eram finos e fracos e o rosto – nenhuma criança viva jamais tivera um rosto daqueles - era plano e lembrava o de uma cobra, com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. A coisa ordenou que Rabicho andasse depressa.

Rabicho estava falando. Sua voz tremia, ele parecia assustadíssimo. Ergueu a varinha, fechou os olhos e falou para a noite:

- Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove filho!

A superfície do túmulo aos pés do garoto rachou. Horrorizado, Harry observou um fiapo de poeira se erguer no ar à ordem de Rabicho, e cair suavemente no caldeirão.

A superfície diamantífera da água se dividiu e chiou; disparou faíscas para todo o lado e ficou um azul vivido e peçonhento.

Rabicho choramingou. Tirou um punhal longo, fino e brilhante de dentro das vestes.

Sua voz quebrou em soluços petrificados.

- Carne... Do servo... da-dado de bom grado... Reanime... O seu amo.

Ele esticou a mão direita à frente - a mão em que faltava um dedo. Segurou o punhal com firmeza na mão esquerda e ergueu-o.

Harry percebeu o que Rabicho ia fazer um segundo antes acontecer - fechou os olhos com toda força que pôde, mas não conseguiu bloquear o grito que cortou a noite, e que o atravesso como se ele tivesse sido apunhalado também. Ouviu alguma coisa cair ao chão, ouviu a respiração ofegante e aflita de Rabicho, depois o ruído nauseante de alguma coisa tombar dentro do caldeirão. Harry não suportou olhar... Mas a poção ficou vermelho-vivo e sua claridade atravessou suas pálpebras fechadas...

Rabicho ofegava e gemia de agonia. Somente quando Harry sentiu sua respiração aflita no próprio rosto é que percebeu que o bruxo estava bem diante dele.

- S-sangue do inimigo... Tirado à força... Ressuscite... Seu adversário.

Harry nada pôde fazer para impedir isso, estava muito bem amarrado... Procurando ver mais embaixo, lutando inutilmente contra as cordas que o prendiam, ele viu o punhal de prata reluzente tremer na mão de Rabicho que restava. Sentiu a ponta da arma furar a dobra do seu braço direito e o sangue fluir pela manga de suas vestes rasgadas.

Rabicho, ainda ofegando de dor, apalpou o bolso à procura de um frasquinho que ele aproximou do corte de Harry para recolher o sangue.

O bruxo cambaleou de volta ao caldeirão com o sangue do garoto.

Despejou-o ali. O líquido no caldeirão ficou instantaneamente branco ofuscante. Concluída a tarefa, Rabicho se ajoelhou ao lado do caldeirão, depois deixou-se cair de lado e ficou deitado no chão, aninhando o toco sangrento de braço, arquejando e soluçando.

O caldeirão foi cozinhando, disparando faíscas em todas as direções, um branco tão branco que transformava todo o resto num negrume aveludado. Nada aconteceu...

"Tomara que tenha se afogado" pensou Harry, "tomara que tenha dado errado..."

E então, de repente, as faíscas que subiam do caldeirão se extinguiram. Uma nuvem de vapor branco se ergueu, repolhuda e densa, tampando tudo que havia na frente de Harry, impedindo-o de continuar a ver Rabicho, Cedrico ou qualquer outra coisa exceto o vapor pairando no ar... "Melou", pensou... "Se afogou... tomara... tomara que tenha morrido..."

Mas, através da névoa à sua frente, ele viu, com um assomo gelado de terror, a silhueta escura de um homem, alto e esquelético, emergindo do caldeirão.

- Vista-me - disse a voz aguda e fria por trás do vapor, e Rabicho, soluçando e gemendo, ainda aninhando o braço mutilado, correu a apanhar as vestes negras no chão, levantou-se, ergueu o braço e colocou-as apenas com a mão existente por cima da cabeça do seu amo.

O homem magro saiu do caldeirão, com o olhar fixo em Harry... E o garoto mirou aquele rosto que assombrava seus pesadelos havia três anos. Mais branco do que um crânio, com olhos grandes e vermelhos, um nariz chato como o das cobras e fendas no lugar das narinas...

Lord Voldemort acabara de ressurgir.

Despois de se vestir e pegar sua varinha, Voldemort pegou o braço esquerdo de Rabicho e tocou a ponta da sua varinha na Marca Negra que se encontrava no braço.

Muitos Comensais da Morte apareceram. Voldemort discursou em como estava decepcionado com seus Comensais, sendo que acharam que ele fora derrotado. Disse que daria missões maiores para eles, e depois começou a falar em como retornou. Lançou um _Crucio _em Harry, a maior dor que o garoto sentira em toda a sua vida.

Agora, desamarre-o Rabicho, e devolva sua varinha – Disse Voldemort (N/A: Eu to me segurando pra não chamar ele de Tio Voldie, Voldie, Voldy Moldy etc).

Rabicho obedeceu às ordens de seu mestre. Houve talvez uma fração de segundo em que Harry poderia ter pensado em fugir, mas sua perna machucada estremeceu sob o peso do corpo quando ele firmou os pés no túmulo malcuidado, ao mesmo tempo que os Comensais da Morte cerraram fileiras, apertando o círculo em torno dele e de Voldemort, e os claros que seriam dos Comensaís da Morte ausentes se fecharam. Rabicho saiu do círculo e foi até onde jazia o corpo de Cedrico, e voltou trazendo a varinha de Harry, que ele enfiou com brutalidade na mão do garoto sem sequer olhá-lo. Depois, Rabicho retomou seu lugar no círculo de comensais que observavam.

- Você aprendeu a duelar, Harry Potter? - Perguntou Voldemort suavemente, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando no escuro.

Ele jamais aprendera nada que o tivesse preparado minimamente para uma situação dessas. Sabia que estava enfrentando aquilo contra o qual Moody sempre o alertara... A Maldição Avada Kedavra, impossível de bloquear - e Voldemort tinha razão -, desta vez a mãe de Harry não estava ali para morrer por ele... Não contava com proteção alguma...

- Nos cumprimentamos com uma curvatura, Harry - Disse Voldemort, se inclinando ligeiramente, mas mantendo o rosto de cobra erguido para Harry. - Vamos, as boas maneiras devem ser observadas... Dumbledore gostaria que você demonstrasse educação... curve-se para a morte, Harry...

Os Comensais da Morte deram novas gargalhadas.

O Lorde das Trevas, vendo que o garoto não se curvava, com um toque de varinha o obrigou a isso. Harry sofreu ataques da maldição _Império_, mas resistiu. O moreno se escondeu atrás de uma lápide.

Harry continuou agachado atrás da lápide e percebeu que chegara o seu fim. Não havia esperança... Nenhuma ajuda de ninguém. Quando ouviu Voldemort chegar ainda mais perto, ele soube apenas uma coisa que transcendeu o medo e a razão - ele não ia morrer agachado ali como uma criança brincando de esconde -esconde; não ia morrer ajoelhado aos pés de Voldemort... Ia morrer de pé como seu pai, e ia morrer tentando se defender, mesmo que não houvesse defesa alguma possível...

Antes que Voldemort pudesse meter a cara viperina atrás da lápide, Harry se levantou... Agarrou a varinha com força, empunhou-a a frente e saiu rápido detrás da lápide para encarar Voldemort.

O bruxo estava pronto. Quando Harry gritou _Expeliarmus!_ Voldemort gritou _Avada_

_Kedavra!_

Os dois foram erguidos no ar, uma luz dourada que saia de suas varinhas os ligava. Harry ouviu um canto, um canto de fênix. Ele e Voldemort voltaram para o chão e o canto dizia para Harry não soltar sua varinha.

O corpo fantasmagórico de Cedrico Diggory apareceu aos poucos, dizendo para Harry agüentar firme. Beta Jorkins também apareceu, dizendo para Harry não soltar em hipótese alguma a varinha. Mais um corpo apareceu, esse era de Lílian Evans, mãe de Harry, avisando-o que seu pai estava chegando.

Alto, os cabelos rebeldes como os de Harry, a sombra esfumaçada de Tiago Potrer brotou da ponta da varinha de Voldemort, caiu ao chão e se levantou como havia feito sua mulher. Ele se aproximou de Harry fitando o filho, e falou na mesma voz distante e ressonante como os demais, mas em tom baixo, de modo que Voldemort, agora com o rosto lívido de medo ao ver suas vítimas a rodeá-lo, não pudesse ouvir...

- Quando a ligação for interrompida, permaneceremos apenas uns momentos... Mas vamos lhe dar tempo... Você precisa chegar à Chave do Portal, ela o levará de volta a Hogwarts... Entendeu, Harry?

- Entendi - Ofegou Harry; lutando para manter firme a varinha, que agora começava a escapar e a escorregar sob seus dedos.

- Harry... - Sussurrou a figura de Cedrico - por favor, leva o meu corpo com você? Leva o meu corpo para os meus pais...

- Levo - Prometeu Harry, seu rosto contraído com o esforço de aguentar a varinha.

- Faça isso agora - Sussurrou seu pai. - Prepare-se para correr... faça isso agora...

- AGORA! - Berrou Harry; de qualquer modo, ele não achava que pudesse continuar segurando a varinha nem mais um instante, ergueu-a no ar, com um puxão violento, e o fio dourado se rompeu; a gaiola de luz desapareceu, a música da fênix silenciou, mas as sombras das vítimas de Voldemort não desapareceram, avançaram para o bruxo, escudando Harry do seu olhar...

E Harry correu como nunca correra na vida, derrubando dois Comensais da Morte abobados ao passar; depois ziguezagueou por trás de lápides, sentindo maldições acompanharem-no, ouvindo-as bater nas lápides - evitou maldições e túmulos, correndo em direção ao corpo de Cedrico, sem sequer sentir a perna doer, todo o seu ser se concentrando no que precisava fazer...

- Estupore-o!- Ele ouviu Voldemort gritar.

A dez passos de Cedrico, Harry mergulhou atrás de um anjo de marmore para evitar os jorros de luz vermelha e viu a ponta da asa do anjo desmoronar ao ser atingida pelos feitiços. Apertando com mais força a varinha, ele saiu ligeiro de trás do anjo...

- Impedimenta!- Berrou ele, apontando a varinha de qualquer jeito por cima do ombro na direção geral dos Comensais da Morte que corriam em seu encalço.

Por um grito abafado que ouviu, ele achou que conseguira fazer parar pelo menos um, mas não havia tempo para se deter e olhar; ele saltou por cima da Taça e mergulhou ao ouvir mais explosões saírem das varinhas às suas costas; mais jorros de luz voaram por cima de sua cabeça quando ele caiu, esticando a mão para agarrar o braço de Cedrico...

- Afastem-se! Eu o matarei! Ele é meu! - Gritou a voz aguda de Voldemort.

A mão de Harry se fechou no pulso de Cedrico; havia uma lápide entre ele e Voldemort, mas Cedrico era demasiado pesado para carregar, e a Taça estava fora do seu alcance...

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort chispavam no escuro. Harry viu a boca do bruxo se crispar num sorriso e viu-o erguer a varinha.

- Accio! - Berrou Harry, apontando a própria varinha para a Taça Tribruxo.

A Taça voou pelo ar em sua direção - Harry agarrou-a pela asa...

Ele ouviu o grito de fúria de Voldemort no mesmo instante em que sentiu o solavanco no umbigo que significava que a Chave do Portal fora acionada... Ele se afastou em alta velocidade num turbilhão de vento e cor, levando Cedrico junto... Os dois estavam voltando...

Assim que Harry e Cedrico apareceram o estádio se esvaiu em palmas. Música podia ser ouvida, tudo era alegria. Aqui tudo acabou quando Cornélio Fudge viu que Cedrico Diggory estava morte, todos se calaram e muitas garotas começaram a chorar, soluçar e soltar gritinhos histéricos.

Harry foi levado por Moddy até a sala do próprio. Lá, para total surpresa do garoto, Moddy confessou que havia posto seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

Dumbledore chegou em seguida com Minerva McGonagall. O diretor disse que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não era Alastor Moddy e sim um farsante.

Alvo chamou Severo Snape que veio trazendo a poção da verdade, Veritaserum. Moddy, ou melhor, Bartô Crouch Junior, confessou todo o seu plano junto com Lorde Voldemort para fazer Harry ganhar o Torneio Tribruxo e acabar parando no cemitério. Disse também que matou seu próprio pai, Bartolomeu Crouch, ex-Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Harry ainda estava atordoado com tantas revelações quando foi levado à sala de Dumbledore. Sirius estava o esperando na sala. O garoto contou tudo o que aconteceu no cemitério, o diretor e o padrinho deduziram algumas coisas.

- Vou repetir mais uma vez - Disse Dumbledore, quando a fênix levantou vôo e tornou a se acomodar em seu poleiro junto à porta. - Esta noite você revelou uma bravura que ultrapassou o que eu teria esperado de você, Harry. Revelou uma bravura igual à daqueles que morreram combatendo Voldemort no auge do seu poder. - Você carregou o fardo de um bruxo adulto e esteve à altura dele, e você agora nos deu tudo o que temos direito a esperar. Você vai me acompanhar à ala hospitalar. Não quero que volte para o dormitório esta noite. Uma Poção do Sono e algum sossego... Sirius, você gostaria de ficar com ele?

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou. Tornou a se transformar no enorme cachorro preto e saiu com Harry e Dumbledore do escritório, acompanhando-os por um lance de escadas até a ala hospitalar.

Quando o diretor empurrou a porta, Harry viu a Sra. Weasley, Gui, Rony, Hermione e Gina reunidos em torno de uma atarantada Madame Pomfrey. Pareciam estar exigindo saber onde estava Harry e o que lhe acontecera.

Todos se viraram rapidamente quando Harry, Dumbledore e o cachorro preto entraram, e a Sra.

Weasley deixou escapar um grito abafado:

- Harry! Ah, Harry!

Ela fez menção de correr para o garoto, mas Dumbledore se colocou entre os dois.

- Molly - Disse ele, erguendo a mão -, por favor, ouça-me um momento. Harry passou uma provação terrível esta noite. Acabou de desabafá-la comigo. Do que ele precisa agora é de sono, paz e silêncio. Se ele quiser que vocês todos fiquem com ele – Acrescentou o diretor, abrangendo com o olhar Rony, Gina, Hermione e Gui -, vocês podem ficar. Mas não quero que lhe façam perguntas até que ele esteja pronto para respondê-las e, certamente, não será hoje à noite.

Harry se dirigiu até uma cama, tomou uma poção do sono e adormeceu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com Gina, Gui e a Sra. Weasley ao seu lado. Dumbledore e Fudge discutiam um pouco mais à frente. O Ministro da Magia não queria aceitar de jeito nenhum que Voldemort havia voltado. Harry gritou em protesto de que o viu voltar, mas Cornélio não ligou para o garoto.

Dumbledore continuou argumentando, até que Fudge foi embora. Harry tomou outra poção e adormeceu novamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Sol estava se pondo, mas Gina continuava sentada na enfermaria de Hogwarts, velando o sono de Harry.

Ainda bem que ele estava dormindo sem sonhos, mas ela sabia muito bem que quando o namorado parasse de tomar a poção do sono, os pesadelos voltariam.

- Srta. Weasley, não acha melhor sair um pouco da enfermaria? Você já está aqui há horas! – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey – Falou Gina, dando um sorriso fraco -, mas vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Madame Pomfrey acenou para a ruiva e dirigiu-se ao seu escritório.

Gina pegou a mão de Harry e começou a acaricia-la.

- Gi? – Disse Harry.

- Estou aqui, Harry – A ruiva respondeu.

- Eu dormi muito? – Falou o moreno, se sentando na cama.

- Um dia e algumas horas mais ou menos...

- Você não está brava comigo, está?

- Por que estaria?

- Cedrico morreu por minha culpa...

- Shiiii... – Gina pôs a mão nos lábios de Harry – A culpa não foi sua...

Harry sorriu e pegou a mão de Gina que estava em seus lábios e beijou-a. Gina o abraçou e disse:

- Harry, me promete uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Promete que não vai virar emo?

- Que tipo de promessa é essa?

- É que eu sei muito bem que você vai ficar se martirizando por causa da morte do Cedrico e vai ficar depressivo... Aí você pode querer cortar os pulsos e ficar ouvindo uma banda trouxa que a Mione me falou, My Chemical Romance...

- Só você mesmo pra me pedir uma coisa dessas, Gin – Disse Harry, em meio a um sorriso – Só você pra me fazer sorrir.

Harry colocou a franja que estava na frente dos olhos de Gina atrás da orelha dela. Mirou aquelas íris castanhas e a puxou para um beijo.

O beijo foi apaixonado, porém rápido.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Harry, você beija maravilhosamente bem, mas você dormiu por um dia, está com um bafo...

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Depois eu volto, estou aqui há horas, daqui a pouco minha bunda achata – A ruiva despediu-se de Harry com um selinho e se dirigiu à saída da enfermaria.

Harry ficou olhando-a sair.

- Se aquela bunda achata-se, seria uma grande perda para o mundo – Falou para si mesmo, se surpreendendo de como estava pervertido.

Adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto, o ano letivo estava acabando e mesmo com toda a desgraça no seu fim, fora um ano agradável. Esperava que seu quinto ano fosse melhor que o seu quarto... Coitado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Pela careca do tio Voldie, esse foi o maior capítulo que eu fiz até agora, isso porque eu pulei muita coisa! Ow, eu to muito feliz, meu primeiro assassinato *-* Ta, soei como uma maníaca, mas culpem a Tia JK, ela que tem uma fixação por matar pessoas do bem...

Nada contra emos ou a banda My Chemical Romace que nem sei se é emo mesmo... Só baixou o santo e eu escrevi isso, sei lá por que ^^

_**Propaganda: Gente, eu comecei uma fanfic de Twilight chamada Sunset, é pós-BD (ou Amanhecer, whatever) pra quem leu os quatro livros é uma boa escolha (tipo, eu sou a autora, tenho de falar bem da fic =D). Eu não estou fazendo sozinha, to fazendo com a Vicky, é uma fic com duas autoras!**_

_**Bom, não sei se todo mundo sabe, mas o id funciona assim: ele vem depois de FF. net/s/, to ensinando porque eu também não sabia no início, descobri faz um mês =D **_

_**Eis o id: **_4905375.

**Agradecimentos: **a Vicky, que além de estar fazendo uma fic comigo, me ajuda muito nessa, quando eu estou em dúvida entre uma coisa e outra e talz, tudo bem que às vezes a gente ta falando de Twilight aí eu venho com pergunta de HP e ela estressa comigo...

Agradeço também a Carolzynha LF, foi ela que nomeou o capítulo =D

**Maria Lua: **Eu melhorei sim, ainda bem, agora eu posso comer bolacha =D Eu também acho que o Harry é a Gina indo para o baile foi perfa, eles são muito lindos *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**ReeêeH: **Você se emocionou? Sério? Legal! Que bom que gostou. Bjss e continua comentando

Carolzynha LF: Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu também achei fofo *-* Bjss e continua comentandoLilian-Castro: Não te decepcionei? Legal! Eu continuo sim, of course, essa fic é a minha vida... Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **É verdade, o amor deles é lindo... Se você quer que algo assim aconteça com você, entra na fila, porque eu também quero suhasuhasuh Eu agradeço você porque você merece :) Você não bebeu nessa festa? Hum... Sei... Vou fingir que acredito asuhsauhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**LAURA POTTER: **"Como sempre perfeita" Nossa Senhora eu quase cai da cadeira de tanta emoção ao ler isso suhasuhas Harry e Gina são perfeitos um pro outro, fato. Agradeço pelos elogios ao meu trabalho =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: ***o* ficou fofo? Eu achei que ficou um mel de abelha suhasuhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Bárbara Potter:** Que bom que você continua amando a fic ^^ Como assim demorando pros finalmentes? É que pelo o que eu me lembro, você foi uma das que votaram para os finalmentes acontecerem com Harry 16 e Gina 15... Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur:** Nossa, por você ter mandado a review do cap 11 depois de eu ter postado o cap 12, vou ter que responder duas reviews sua! Vai ficar enorme, mas beleza, mãos à obra *esfregando as mãos*. A entrada triunfal foi um surto, do nada, nem eu esperava. Eu rachei com a piada do Sirius uhasuhasasuh pena que eu não possa mudar, porque sei lá, vai ver que muda o rumo da história :/ O Rony num ta gordo não, mas é que a Gina foi cuidadosa neah? Valeu pela sugestão, assim a Gin não repete o sexto ano =D A Rita é completamente louca (não nega o nome, que é igual ao da minha mãe) e a Pansy é uma Pança idiota, ela tem é inveja da Gina uhasuasasuh

A música When you say nothing at all é perfa mesmo *-* A entrevista da Skeeter eu não puis porque não achei necessário... Ah! E a Mione abraçando o Harry é invenção do filme, não tem no livro, por isso eu não escrevi essa cena. Que bom que você gostou do vestido da Gina, eu tava com medo de que achassem feio... Ela corou neah não pode perder o costume uhsuhaauhauhs Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Sem problemas, viajar não é pecado... Harry dançando como um pato, nunca imaginei... Mentira, acabei de imaginar uhuhasusau O cartão da Gina foi mara... Eu amo a cena dos duendes, tipo, no filme num tem ¬¬' Eu só li o poema este ano, porque eu sempre via ele sendo citado em fics, aí eu fiquei curiosa... O presente do Harry foi muito bom, ninguém merece aquele vestido verde e rosa ¬¬' Bjss e continua comentando

**Vicky: **Ninguém comentou suas N/I sauhasuhasuh Duas palavras: excluída. Epa! Só deu uma palavra, então: excluída excluída [Nem copiei da Gaby neah] Eu nunca comi atum, mas eu vou esperimentar... Um dia... Bjss e continua comentando

**Persephone Pendragon: **O que vale é a intenção mesmo suhaasuhasu Parvati tomou na cabeça suhasus E você teve alguma dúvida que o Rony não ficaria em estado de choque? Eu não sauhauh Harry e Gina muito lindos *-* Bjss e continua comentando

A gente se vê no próximo capítulo, o primeiro de OdF *-*

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	16. Conversa franca

**Capítulo 14 – Conversa franca** (título em homenagem a Luxuria Black Cullen)

Harry estava sentado embaixo da janela dos Dursley, tentando ouvir o noticiário. Aquelas estavam sendo as piores férias para o garoto. Rony, Hermione e Sirius só mandavam mensagens dizendo para ele ficar seguro na casa dos tios e não fazer nada perigoso. Era tudo muito vago.

O moreno pensava que no mínimo Gina o escreveria algo de útil, mas nem ela. As cartas da ruiva pareciam que tinham algo reprimido querendo ser dito.

_Harry,_

_Sei muito bem que você deve estar entediado na casa desses trouxas e que deve estar p*** com a gente, sendo que não te falamos nada que preste. Entenda que não é má vontade, só não posso te informar onde estamos e o que estamos fazendo._

_Morrendo de saudades,_

_Gina._

O moreno lia e relia o pergaminho, tentando tirar alguma informação. A única coisa que conseguiu deduzir fora que os Weasley não estavam na Toca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina estava brincando com a bolinha de Bichento, deitada em sua cama no quarto onde dormia no Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto fazendo-a ranger.

- Filha, você não vai descer para jantar? – Disse Molly Weasley pela fresta da porta.

- Eu não estou com muita fome, mãe - Disse Gina, sentando-se na cama.

Molly entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado da filha.

- Saudades do Harry? – Perguntou para sua caçula.

- Muitas. A gente não consegue ficar muito tempo longe do outro, parece que não o vejo a um ano!

- Eu gostaria de falar sobre ele... Na verdade, sobre vocês dois... Você e Harry namoram há um bom tempo e me parece bem sério. Vocês estão se protegendo?

- Mamãe! – Exclamou Gina, ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

- Minha filha, eu preciso saber disso.

- Mamãe... É que o Harry me respeita muito, até demais – As duas últimas palavras completou para si mesma baixinho, mas a Sra. Waesley ouviu.

- Ginevra!

- Desculpe mamãe... Olha, eu não acho que preciso conversar isso com você.

- Pois vai, Ginevra, pois vai! Não quero ver filha minha grávida antes do tempo.

Gina suspirou e disse:

- Ta bom, prossiga.

- Eu vou te ensinar a fazer a poção Contraceptus.

- Um feitiço não seria mais fácil?

- É, mas nunca se tem certeza se funcionou. A Contraceptus sim, pois deve ter a coloração azul. Os ingredientes são...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry foi encontrado em seu esconderijo e acabou saindo correndo da casa dos tios. Ao caminhar pelas ruas ele avistou Duda e seus amigos. Os amigos de Duda se despediram dele.

Harry e o primo se encontraram e começaram a se provocar.

- Você não tem coragem de me enfrentar sem essa coisa, tem? - Duda resmungou. (N/A: pra quem não sabe, a coisa é a varinha do Harry).

- Enquanto que você precisa de quatro amigos por atrás antes de espancar um garoto de dez anos. Sabe aquele título de boxe que você fica exibindo? Quantos anos tinha o seu oponente? Sete? Oito?

- Ele tinha dezesseis, para sua informação - Reclamou Duda - e ele ficou desmaiado por vinte minutos depois que acabei com ele e ele era duas vezes maior que você. Espera só eu contar a papai que você tirou essa coisa...

- Correndo pro papai agora, não é? O Dudinha campeão de boxe com medo da nojenta varinha do Harry?

- Não é tão corajoso à noite, não é? - Zombou Duda.

- Está de noite, Dudinha. É assim que chamamos quando tudo fica escuro como agora.

- Quis dizer quando está dormindo! - reclamou.

Ele parou de andar. Harry parou também, fitando o primo. Do pouco que podia ver do rosto largo de Duda ele estava com um estranho olhar de triunfo.

- O que quer dizer, não sou corajoso quando estou dormindo? - Disse Harry, completamente embaraçado. - Do que eu teria medo, travesseiros ou o quê?

- Ouvi você noite passada - Disse Duda sem respirar. - Falando dormindo. Gemendo.

- O que quer dizer? - Harry disse de novo, mas havia uma sensação de gelo mergulhando no seu estômago. Tinha revisitado o cemitério nos sonhos da noite passada.

Duda soltou uma risada grosseira, então adotou uma voz chorosa aguda.

- Não mate Cedrico! Não mate Cedrico! Quem é Cedrico, seu namorado? Largou aquela ruiva gostosa para ficar com ele?

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DE GINA! Eu... Você está mentindo - disse Harry. Mas sua boca ficara seca. Ele sabia que Dudley não mentira, do contrário como saberia sobre Cedrico?

- "Papai! Me ajude, papai! Ele vai me matar, papai! Buu uhh!"

- Cala a boca - Disse Harry calmamente. - Cala a boca, Duda, estou avisando!

Duda provocou Harry mais um pouco, até que arfou estranhamente, estremecendo, como se houvesse mergulhado em água gelada.

Algo tinha acontecido com a noite. O céu azul polvilhado de estrelas de repente tornou-se totalmente preto e sem luz - as estrelas, a lua, os postes de ambos as pontas do beco desapareceram. O rugido distante dos carros e o sussurro das árvores se foram. A noite agradável estava repentinamente de um frio penetrante. Estavam rodeados por uma escuridão total, silenciosa e impenetrável, como se alguma mão gigante houvesse jogado um manto frio e grosso sobre todo beco, cegando-os.

Por um breve segundo Harry achou que tinha feito magia sem querer, a despeito do fato que estivera resistindo o máximo que podia - então seu senso predominou - não teria poder para sumir com as estrelas. Voltou a cabeça por todos os lados, tentando ver algo, mas a escuridão pressionava seus olhos como um véu leve.

A voz aterrorizada de Duda surgiu no ouvido de Harry.

- O-o que está fa-fazendo? Pa-pare!

- Não estou fazendo nada! Cala a boca e não se mova!

- Não co-consigo ver! Fi-fiquei cego! Eu...

- Disse cala a boca!

Harry ficou parado, voltando seus olhos cegos para a direita e esquerda. O frio estava tão intenso que tremia todo; arrepios tinham erguido seus braços e os pêlos da nuca estavam em pé - ele abriu os olhos ao máximo, fitando em volta, sem ver nada.

Era impossível... Eles não podiam estar ali... Não em Little Whinging... Ele apurou os ouvidos... Escutá-los-ia antes de vê-los.

Duda ameaçou contar tudo para seu pai, Harry mandou-o calar a boca.

PAM.

Um punho fez contato com o lado da cabeça de Harry, derrubando-o. Pequenas luzes brancas apareceram na frente de seus olhos. Pela segunda vez em uma hora, Harry sentiu como se sua cabeça tivesse lascado em duas; no momento seguinte, tinha caído com força no chão e sua varinha voara da sua mão.

- Seu idiota, Duda! - Harry gritou, os olhos lacrimejando com a dor enquanto punha-se de quatro, sentindo os arredores freneticamente na escuridão. Ouvira Duda desatinar a correr, atingindo a cerca do beco, tropeçando. - DUDA, VOLTE! ESTÁ CORRENDO DIRETO PARA ELE!

Houve um horrível grito e os passos de Duda pararam. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu um frio fantasmagórico atrás dele que só podia significar uma coisa. Havia mais de um.

- DUDLEY, FIQUE COM A BOCA FECHADA! O QUE QUER QUE FAÇA, FIQUE DE BOCA FECHADA!

Varinha! - Harry murmurou freneticamente, suas mãos voando pelo chão como aranhas. - Onde está... A varinha... Vamos... _Lumus_!

Ele disse a magia automaticamente, desesperado por alguma luz que o ajudasse na busca - e para seu alívio descrente uma luz brilhou a poucos centímetros de sua mão direita - a ponta da varinha se acendera.

Harry a agarrou, pôs-se de pé e voltou-se. Seu estômago deu um pulo. Uma figura alta e encapuzada deslizava diretamente até ele, flutuando no chão, sem pés ou rosto visível por baixo dos mantos, sugando a noite enquanto avançava.

Recuando tropeçando, Harry ergueu a varinha.

- Expecto patronum!

Um brilho prateado de vapor saiu da ponta da varinha e o dementador foi retardado, mas a magia não funcionara apropriadamente; tropeçando nos próprios pés, Harry recuou mais, enquanto o dementador avançava para cima dele, o pânico nublando seu cérebro - concentre-se.

Um par de mãos cinzentas, asquerosas e descascadas saíram de dentro dos robes do dementador, procurando alcançá-lo.

Um barulho de algo correndo encheu os ouvidos de Harry.

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Sua voz soou fraca e distante. Um outro brilho de fumaça prateada, mais fraca do que a última, saiu da varinha – não conseguiria fazê-lo mais, não conseguia lançar a magia.

Havia uma risada dentro de sua própria cabeça, uma risada aguda e estridente... Podia cheirar o bafo pútrido e frio como a morte do dementador preenchendo seus próprios pulmões, afogando-o. "Pense... Em algo feliz..."

Mas não havia felicidade nele... Os dedos gelados do dementador estavam se fechando sobre sua garganta - a risada aguda ficava cada vez mais alta e uma voz falava dentro de sua cabeça: "Curve-se para a morte, Harry... Pode até ser indolor... Não saberia dizer... nunca morri...".

Nunca mais veria Gina, Rony e Hermione...

E seus rostos apareceram claramente na sua mente enquanto lutava por ar.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

Um enorme cervo prateado surgiu da ponta da varinha de Harry; seus chifres pegaram o dementador no lugar onde o coração deveria ficar; atirou-o para trás, e enquanto o cerco atacava, o dementador se lançou para longe, derrotado.

- POR AQUI! - Harry gritou para o cervo. Girando nos calcanhares, ele se lançou pelo beco, segurando a varinha acesa no alto. - DUDA? DUDA!

Mal correra alguns passos quando os alcançou: Duda estava encaracolado no chão, seus braços tampando o rosto.

Um segundo dementador se curvava sobre ele, agarrando seus pulsos com suas mãos pegajosas, abrindo-os com força devagar, quase carinhosamente, baixando sua cabeça encapuzada na direção do rosto de Duda como se fosse beijá-lo.

- PEGUE-O! - Harry berrou, e com um som de relincho ligeiro, o cervo prateado que ele conjurara passou galopando por ele. O rosto sem olhos do dementador não estava a mais de um centímetro do de Duda quando os chifres prateados o pegaram; a coisa foi atirada no ar e, como seu companheiro, levantou voo e foi absorvido na escuridão; o cervo chegou a meio galope no fim do beco e dissolveu-se numa bruma prateada.

A lua, as estrelas e os postes explodiram de volta a vida. Uma brisa quente varreu o beco. As árvores murmuravam nos jardins da vizinhança e o rugido mundano dos carros na Rua Magnólia encheu o ar novamente.

Harry ficou bem parado, todos seus sentidos vibrando, aceitando o abrupto retorno à normalidade. Depois de um momento, tornou-se consciente de que sua camiseta estava grudando nele; estava encharcado de suor.

Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Os dementadores ali, em Little Whinging.

Dudley ficara enrodilhado no chão, choramingando e tremendo. Harry se inclinou para ver se estava em bom estado para levantar-se, mas então ouviu passos alto correndo atrás dele. Instintivamente ergueu a varinha de novo, virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado.

A Sra. Figg, a velha e maluca vizinha, vinha arfando. Seu cabelo cinzento escapava pela redinha de cabelo, uma sacola de compras tinindo balançava no seu pulso e seus pés estavam metade fora dos chinelos de tartã. Harry guardou a varinha apressadamente para tirá-la de vista, mas...

- Não a guarde, garoto idiota! - Ela gritou. - E se houverem mais deles por aí? Ah, vou matar Mundungo Fletcher!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Harry chegou na casa dos Dursley carregando Duda, os tios o encheram de perguntas e o culparam pelo estado do filho. Para surpresa do garoto, tia Petúnia sabia quem eram os dementadores.

Para sua tristeza, Harry recebeu uma carta falando que havia sido expulso de Hogwarts por ter utilizado o feitiço do Patrono sendo menor de idade. O garoto ficara desolado, sua verdadeira casa não estava mais a seu alcance... Felizmente outra carta chegou vinte e dois minutos depois avisando que haveria uma audiência no Ministério para julga-lo, o que não fez passar seu pânico, mas aliviou seu desespero.

Após tio Válter descobrir que Voldemort havia voltado, tentou expulsar Harry de sua casa, mas um berrador chegou para a tia Petúnia dizendo em uma voz terrível:

"_LEMBRE-SE DA MINHA ÚLTIMA, PETÚNIA_".

A tia de Harry inesperadamente disse ao marido que o sobrinho tinha de ficar. Depois mandou Harry ir dormir, o que foi repetido por tio Válter a gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Acabo de ser atacado por dementadores e posso ser expulso de Hogwarts. Quero saber o que está acontecendo e quando eu vou poder sair daqui_".

Harry copiou essas palavras em três pedaços diferentes de pergaminho assim que chegou na mesa do seu quarto.

Endereçou o primeiro para Sirius, o segundo para Rony e Gina e o terceiro para Hermione.

Edwiges entrou pela janela de forma tão suave que parecia um pequeno fantasma.

- Bem na hora! - Disse Harry enquanto ela pousava em cima da gaiola. - Você pode largar isso ai mesmo, eu tenho trabalho para você! Venha aqui.

Harry amarrou os três pedaços de pergaminho na pata dela.

- Leve essas mensagens para Sirius, Hermione e para a Toca, ou para Gina ou para Rony, você escolhe, e não volte sem uma resposta esclarecedora. Fique bicando eles até que escrevam uma carta bem longa. Entendeu?

Edwiges fez um ruído como se estivesse falando com ele.

- Então vá andando.

E ela saiu imediatamente. Harry se deitou na cama sem trocar as roupas e ficou olhando para o teto escuro. Agora além de tudo ele estava se sentindo culpado por ter falado de forma tão rude com Edwiges, sua única amiga na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. Mas ele a recompensaria quando ela voltasse com as respostas.

Eles escreveriam de volta. Não poderiam ignorar um ataque de dementadores. Ele provavelmente acordaria com quatro cartas quilométricas cheias de simpatia e planos para sua remoção imediata para A Toca. E com aquela idéia confortante, o sono chegou sobre ele afastando todos os outros pensamentos...

Mas Edwiges não retornou na manhã seguinte. Harry passou o dia inteiro em seu quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro.

À noite tio Válter bateu à porta do seu quarto avisando que ele, tia Petúnia e Duda iam sair. Harry concordou e tio Válter trancou a porta de seu quarto.

Harry ouviu um barulho entranho "Ladrão" pensou. Sacou sua varinha e vários estampidos foram ouvidos.

Alguém destrancou a porta de seu quarto e abriu-a. Hesitou por um momento e se moveu silenciosamente para fora de seu quarto em direção às escadas.

Seu coração parecia estar galopando. Havia pessoas de pé na sala abaixo, silhuetas contra a luz que entrava pelos vidros da porta, oito ou nove deles, e todos estavam olhando para ele.

- Abaixe sua varinha, garoto, antes que fure o olho de alguém – Disse uma voz em tom de grunhido.

O coração de Harry deu um salto. Ele conhecia aquela voz, mas não abaixou a varinha.

- Professor Moody? - Disse ele duvidoso.

- Não sei muito sobre "professor" - Grunhiu a voz. - Desça aqui para vermos você melhor.

Harry abaixou a varinha, continuou a segurando com firmeza, mas não se moveu. Ele tinha todas as razões para suspeitar. Havia passado nove meses em companhia de Olho-Tonto Moody para no final descobrir que era um impostor que tentou matá-lo. Mas antes que Harry pudesse tomar uma decisão uma segunda voz subiu pelas escadas.

- Está tudo bem Harry. Nós viemos para levá-lo daqui.

O coração de Harry saltou. Ele também conhecia aquela voz.

- Professor Lupin? É você?

Era mesmo Lupin. Algumas pessoas vieram escoltar Harry para a saída da casa dos Dursley, entre eles Nymphadora Tonks, uma metamorfomaga, bruxa que tem poder de mudar sua aparência sem feitiço algum.

Harry arrumou suas coisas e desceu. Ao sinal, todos levantaram voo com suas vassouras.

- Aqui estamos! - Disse Tonks, e alguns segundos depois ela havia pousado.

Harry pousou logo atrás dela. Tonks já estava soltando o malão de Harry. Ele olhou em volta. À frente das casas não eram muito amigáveis, algumas delas tinham janelas quebradas.

- Onde nós estamos? - Perguntou Harry, mas Lupin retrucou dizendo:

- Explico em um minuto.

- Peguei - Disse Moody e levantou um objeto que lembrava um isqueiro.

Apertou um botão e a luz do poste mais próximo sumiu. Ele continuou apertando o Apagueiro até que todas as luzes do quarteirão se apagassem, deixando visíveis apenas as luzes das janelas através das cortinas e da lua.

- Peguei emprestado do Dumbledore - Disse Moody, guardando-o no bolso. - Agora vamos.

Ele pegou Harry pelo braço e o conduziu pelo gramado, através da rua até chegar a um lugar pavimentado. Lupin e Tonks os seguiram carregando o malão e o resto da escolta, de varinha em punho, escoltando-os.

- Aqui - Cochichou Moody e entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Harry. Acendeu a varinha para iluminar e disse. - Leia rápido e memorize.

Harry olhou o papel. A escrita ela quase familiar.

"O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres".

- O que é a Ordem da...? - Harry ia perguntar.

- Não aqui, garoto - Falou Moody. - Espere até termos entrado - Ele tomou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão de Harry e pôs fogo nele com a ponta de sua varinha. Quando o papel virou cinzas, Harry olhou novamente ao redor e viu que estavam diante do número 11; olhou para a esquerda e viu o número 10, olhou para a direita, e viu o número 13.

- Mas onde...?

- Pense no que você acabou de ler - Disse Lupin.

Harry pensou e demorou um pouco para alcançar a parte sobre o número 12 do Grimmauld Place, então uma porta surgiu do nada entre os números 11 e 13, seguido por paredes e janelas. Era como se uma casa tivesse inflado, empurrando as outras duas casas para o lado. Sendo que tudo continuava normal, parecia que os trouxas não haviam percebido nada.

- Vamos, apresse-se - Disse Moody, empurrando Harry.

Harry subiu nos degraus da porta recém materializada. A maçaneta tinha a forma de uma serpente enrolada. Não havia fechadura nem caixa de correio.

Lupin puxou sua varinha e tocou a porta uma vez. Harry ouviu diversos sons metálicos, como se uma porção de trancas estivessem abrindo. E a porta se abriu.

- Entre rápido, Harry - Sussurrou Lupin. - Mas não vá muito longe nem toque em nada.

Harry passou pela porta e entrou na escuridão total da sala. O lugar parecia uma construção abandonada.

A Sra. Weasley o avistou e o abraçou. Falou com ele rapidamente, pois devia estar na "reunião". Ela o guiou para as escadas, eles subiram.

- Rony e Hermione vão explicar tudo, querido, eu realmente tenho que ir. Ali, aquela porta à direita. Eu venho chamar quando tudo acabar.

E ela desceu apressada pelas escadas. Harry seguiu pelo corredor até a porta do quarto, que também tinha a maçaneta em forma de cobra, e abriu a porta.

Ele foi entrando no quarto e viu duas camas. Então houve um barulho e sua visão ficou completamente obscurecida por uma enorme quantidade de cabelos volumosos. Hermione tinha se jogado encima dele num abraço que quase o derrubou no chão, enquanto a minúscula coruja de Rony voava ao redor de suas cabeças.

- HARRY! Rony, ele está aqui, Harry está aqui! Não ouvimos você chegar! Ah, como você está? Tudo bem? Você ficou chateado conosco? Aposto que ficou, sei que suas cartas foram em vão, mas não podíamos te contar nada, Dumbledore nos vez jurar que não contaríamos, ah, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar, e você tem coisas pra nos dizer. Os dementadores! Quando nós ouvimos... E as advertências do Ministério. É tão ultrajante, eu não acreditei, eles não podem expulsar você, eles não podem, existe exceções no Decreto do Uso Indevido de Magia por Menores de Idade falando sobre situações de perigo de vida...

- Deixe-o respirar, Hermione - Disse Rony, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de Harry. Ele parecia ter crescido vários centímetros durante esse mês.

Ainda eufórica, Hermione soltou Harry, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa um som suave de algo branco surgiu de um canto escuro e pousou gentilmente nos ombros de Harry.

- Edwiges.

- Ela está impossível - Disse Rony. - Nos bicou quase até a morte quando trouxe sua última carta, olhe só...

Ele mostrou a Harry o dedo indicador da mão direita, que estava com um corte profundo.

- Ah, estou vendo - Disse Harry. - Desculpe-me por isso, mas eu queria respostas, você sabe...

- Nós queríamos dá-las a você - disse Rony - Hermione estava desesperada, ela ficava dizendo que você iria fazer algo estúpido se não recebesse notícias, Gina até tentou te mandar uma mensagem secreta, sei lá, mas Dumbledore nos fez...

-...Jurar não me dizer nada - Disse Harry. - É, Hermione já me disse.

O brilho quente que tinha sido aceso nele ao ver seus dois melhores amigos se extinguiu quando uma coisa congelante atingiu o seu estômago. E repentinamente ele sentiu que seria melhor Rony e Hermione deixá-lo sozinho. Houve um silêncio profundo, Harry afastou Edwiges e não olhou para os outros.

- Ele achava que seria o melhor a fazer - Disse Hermione. - Dumbledore, quero dizer...

- Sei... - Disse Harry. Ele viu que as mãos dela também tinha, marcas das bicadas de Edwiges e percebeu que não sentia tanto remorso assim.

- Eu acho que ele pensou que você fosse ficar seguro com os trouxas - Disse Rony.

- É? - Disse Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Por acaso algum de vocês foi atacado por dementadores neste verão?

- Bem... Não... Mas é por isso que ele tem pessoas da Ordem da Fênix seguindo você o tempo inteiro...

Então Harry sentiu como se o chão tivesse sumido sob seus pés. Então todos sabiam que ele estava sendo vigiado, exceto ele.

- Mas não funcionou como planejado, não foi? - Disse Harry, fazendo questão de manter a voz alta. - Eu tive que cuidar de mim mesmo no final de tudo, não tive?

- Ele está tão furioso - Disse Hermione. - Dumbledore. Ele o viu. Quando ele percebeu Mundungo tinha abandonado o posto. Ele ficou assustado.

- Eu fico feliz que ele tenha saído - Disse Harry com frieza. - Se ele não tivesse saído eu não teria feito mágica e Dumbledore provavelmente me deixaria na Rua dos Alfeneiros o verão inteiro.

- Você... Você não ficou preocupado com o aviso do Ministério? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Não - Mentiu Harry. E se afastou dele olhando ao redor do quarto, mas isso não animou seu espírito. - Então por que Dumbledore quer me manter no escuro? Vocês se importam de perguntar a ele? - Disse Harry e olhou bem a tempo ver uma troca de olhares entre dos amigos que praticamente já sabiam como ele reagiria.

- Nós dissemos a Dumbledore que queríamos te contar o que estava acontecendo - Disse Rony. - Mas ele está realmente ocupado agora, nós só o vimos duas vezes desde que viemos para cá e ele não tem muito tempo, ele apenas nos fez jurar não te contar coisas importantes quando escrevêssemos, ele disse que as corujas poderiam ser interceptadas.

- Ele ainda poderia me manter informado se quisesse – Disse Harry - Ou vocês estão me dizendo que ele não conhece outros meios de mandar mensagens sem ser pelas corujas.

- Eu também pensei nisso - Disse Hermione. - Mas ele não queria que você soubesse de nada.

- Talvez ele ache que eu não sou alguém confiável - Disse Harry, observando suas expressões.

- Não seja bobo - Disse Rony com um olhar desconcertante.

- Ou que eu não sei cuidar de mim mesmo.

- Claro que ele não pensa assim - Disse Hermione ansiosa.

- Então por que eu tinha que ficar com os Dursley enquanto vocês dois estavam juntos em tudo que está se passando aqui? - Disse Harry com sua voz ficando mais alta a cada palavra - Como vocês dois têm permissão de saber tudo o que se passa aqui?

- Nós não temos - Interrompeu Rony. - Mamãe não nos deixa chegar perto das reuniões, ela diz que somos muito jovens...

Mas antes que ele se desse conta, Harry estava gritando.

- ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO ESTAVAM NAS REUNIÕES, GRANDE COISA! VOCÊS AINDA ESTAVAM AQUI, NÃO É? VOCÊS AINDA ESTAVAM JUNTOS! EU, ESTAVA PRESO COM OS DURSLEY POR UM MÊS INTEIRO. E EU AGUENTEI MAIS DO QUE VOCÊS DOIS JÁ PUDERAM AGUENTAR E DUMBLEDORE SABIA DISSO. QUEM SALVOU A PEDRA FILOSOFAL? QUEM CUIDOU DE RIDDLE? QUEM SALVOU A PELE DE VOCÊS DOS DOIS DEMENTADORES?

Todas as coisas que Harry tinha feito nesses últimos meses estavam saindo dele: a frustração de ficar sem notícias, de estar sendo seguido, de estar sozinho sem os amigos...

- QUEM PASSOU PELOS DRAGÕES E ESFINGES E TODAS AS OUTRAS COISAS PERIGOSAS NO ANO

PASSADO? QUEM FOI QUE VIU "ELE" VOLTAR? QUEM FOI QUE ESCAPOU "DELE"? EU!

Rony estava lá de pé, com a boca semi-aberta, enquanto Hermione estava banhada por lágrimas.

- MAS POR QUE EU DEVERIA SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? POR QUE ALGUÉM SE IMPORTARIA EM ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Ninguém disse que não tentamos, Harry. Dumbledore nos fez prometer, mas eu tentei, eu quase consegui, só que mamãe pegou a carta que eu iria mandar para você e queimou – Disse Gina entrando no quarto.

Harry parou de pensar por um instante. Gina estava totalmente... Linda. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam mais vivos e ela crescera "Em todos os sentidos" pensou Harry.

Ele teve uma vontade imensa de abraça-la e beija-la ali mesmo, na frente de Rony. Mas sua raiva era muita.

Gina o encarou firmemente, ele tentou sustentar o olhar dela, mas não conseguiu. Era como olhar diretamente para o Sol a olho nu.

- EU PASSEI QUATRO SEMANAS PRESO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS, PEGANDO JORNAIS DO LIXO PRA TENTAR SABER O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO...

- Nós queríamos...

- EU ACHO QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM REALMENTE SE DIVERTINDO, NÃO ESTAVAM, AQUI, BEM JUNTINHOS...

- Claro, eu longe do meu namorado, fiquei suuuuuuuuuuper feliz! – Ironizou Gina.

- Harry, nós sentimos muito - Disse Hermione desesperada, seus olhos brilhando de tantas lágrimas. - Você tem toda razão, Harry. Eu estaria furiosa se fosse você.

Harry a olhou ela, ainda respirando profundamente, e continuou observando o lugar.

- Afinal de contas, que lugar é esse? - perguntou olhando Rony e Mione. Não tentou olhar para Gina, pois sabia que não conseguiria encara-la por mais de cinco segundos.

- É o quartel-general da Ordem do Fênix - Disse os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- E alguém se importa de me dizer o que é a Ordem do Fênix?

- É uma sociedade secreta - Disse Mione. - Dumbledore está no comando, ele é o fundador. São as pessoas que lutaram contra Você-Sabe-Quem da última vez.

- Pouquíssimas pessoas...

- Nós vimos cerca de vinte delas - disse Rony -, mas nós achamos que há mais.

- E então...? - Disse Harry olhando de um para o outro.

- Er... Então o quê? - disse Rony.

- Voldemort! - Disse Harry furioso, e Rony e Mione se assustaram, Gina continuou encarando-o sem mudar sua feição - O que está acontecendo?

- Nós dissemos a você. A Ordem não nos deixa entrar em suas reuniões - Disse Mione nervosa. - Então não temos mais detalhes... Mas temos uma idéia geral.

- Fred e Jorge inventaram Orelhas Extensíveis, vê... - Disse Rony. - Elas são realmente úteis.

- Extensíveis?

- Orelhas, sim. Nós só tivemos que parar de usá-las porque mamãe as encontrou e ficou furiosa. Fred e Jorge tiveram que escondê-las para mamãe parar de chateá-los. Mas nós conseguimos fazer um bom uso delas antes que mamãe descobrisse o que estava havendo. Nós sabemos que alguns membros da Ordem estão seguindo Comensais da Morte conhecidos, mantendo o olho neles, você sabe...

- Alguns deles estão trabalhando recrutando mais pessoas para a Ordem - disse Mione.

- E alguns deles estão montando guarda ou algo assim - Disse Rony. - Eles sempre falam sobre o serviço da guarda.

- E o que vocês andaram fazendo? Se não podem estar nas reuniões, porque me disseram que estavam ocupados?

- Nós estávamos - Disse Mione. - Estivemos descontaminando essa casa, ela está vazia há séculos e as coisas estavam feias por aqui. Tivemos que limpar a cozinha, a maioria dos quartos e tivemos que... AARGH!

Com dois estampidos, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos mais velhos de Rony, se materializaram no meio da sala.

- Parem de fazer isso! - Disse Hermione gritando para os gêmeos.

- Olá, Harry - Disse Jorge. - Nós pensamos ter ouvido sua doce voz.

- Você não deve engarrafar sua raiva daquele jeito, Harry - Disse Fred também caçoando. - Acho que tem umas pessoas há uns 50 quilômetros daqui que não conseguiram te ouvir.

- Então vocês dois passaram no teste de Aparatar? - Perguntou Harry.

- Com louvor - disse Fred, que estava segurando o que parecia um longo pedaço de faixa recém colorida.

- Só teria demorado uns 30 segundos a mais se vocês tivessem subido pela escada - Disse Rony.

- Tempo são galeões, pequeno irmão - Disse Fred. - De qualquer forma, Harry, você estava interferindo com a recepção. Orelhas Extensíveis - Disse ele ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, e levantou a faixa que agora estava vibrando sobre o chão. - Estamos tentando ouvir o que está se passando lá em baixo.

- Tenha cuidado - Disse Rony -, se mamãe ver uma dessas outra vez...

- Vale a pena correr o risco, essa é a maior reunião que já tivemos - disse Fred.

- Não vai adiantar usar as Orelhas Extensíveis, ela colocou um Feitiço Imperturbável na porta da cozinha – Disse Gina.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntou Jorge, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Tonks me disse como saber. Basta você jogar algo na porta, se ela não fizer contato à porta está Imperturbável. Eu estava jogando bombinhas nela do topo da escada e elas nem chegavam perto da porta, então não há como as Orelhas Extensíveis funcionarem.

Conversaram bastante e Harry descobriu que Snape fazia parte da Ordem e que Percy havia brigado com a família.

A Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta do quarto.

- A reunião acabou, vocês podem vir jantar agora. Todos estão ansiosos para ver você, Harry. E quem foi que deixou todas aquelas bombinhas do lado de fora da cozinha?

- Bichento - Disse Gina. - Ele adora brincar com elas.

- Ah - Disse Sra. Weasley -, eu pensei que pudesse ter sido Monstro, ele continua fazendo coisas desse tipo. Agora não esqueçam de manter suas vozes baixas lá no salão. Gina, suas mãos estão imundas. O que você andou fazendo? Vá lavá-las antes do jantar, por favor.

Gina seguiu sua mãe pelo corredor, deixando Harry a sós com Rony e Mione. Os amigos falaram que entediam toda a raiva de Harry.

Todos jantaram traquilamente, conversando sobre amenidades.

Depois de três fatias de pudim o cinto na calça de Harry parecia bem apertado e desconfortável (mesmo essa calça já tendo sido de Duda). Quando soltou a colher havia uma calma geral na conversa: o Sr. Weasley estava escorado na sua cadeira, olhando satisfeito e relaxando; Tonks estava bocejando abertamente, seu nariz agora já estava de volta ao normal; Gina, que tinha atraído Bichento de baixo do guarda-louças, estava sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas, jogando a rolha da garrafa de cerveja-amanteigada para ele caçar. Harry pode sentir o olhar dela sobre si de vez em quando.

- É quase hora de dormir, eu acho - Disse a Sra. Weasley com um bocejo.

- Ainda não, Molly - Disse Sirius, empurrando o prato vazio e tornando a olhar para Harry. - Você sabe, eu estou surpreso com você. Eu pensei que a primeira coisa que você iria me perguntar eram coisas sobre Voldemort.

A atmosfera na sala mudou com uma velocidade que Harry associou à chegada dos dementadores. Onde segundos antes estava sonolento e relaxado, agora estava alerta e até tenso. Um arrepio correu ao redor da mesa ao mencionar o nome de Voldemort. Lupin, que estava quase tomando um gole de vinho, baixou sua taça vagarosamente, e olhou desconfiado.

- Eu perguntei! - Disse Harry indignado. - Eu perguntei a Rony e Mione, mas eles disseram que não podiam entrar na Ordem, então...

- E eles estão completamente certos - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Vocês são muito jovens.

Molly não queria que Harry soubesse de nada, mas cedeu.

- Muito bem - Disse ela, sua voz explodindo - Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, eu quero vocês fora dessa cozinha, agora.

Houve um ruído instantaneamente.

- Nós temos idade para isso! - Gritaram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Se Harry pode por que eu não posso? - Berrou Rony.

- Mamãe, eu quero ouvir! - Choramingou Gina.

- NÃO! - Gritou a Sra. Weasley, ficando de pé com os olhos faiscando. - Eu proíbo definiti...

- Molly, você não pode repreender Fred e Jorge - Disse o Sr Weasley com muito cansaço. - Eles são maiores de idade apesar de ainda estarem na escola. Mas eles são legalmente adultos agora.

A Sra Weasley agora tinha o rosto vermelho.

- Eu... Ah, então está bem, Fred e Jorge podem ficar, mas Rony...

- Harry vai contar tudo a mim, Hermione e Gina de qualquer forma! - Disse Rony irradiante. - Você vai, não vai? - Complementou incerto, olhando Harry.

Por um segundo Harry pensou em dizer a Rony que não o diria uma palavra sequer, que ele poderia experimentar ficar no escuro e ver como se sentiria. Mas esse impulso asqueroso sumiu quando eles se entreolharam.

- Claro que eu vou - Disse Harry.

Rony, Hermione e Gina sorriram.

- Muito bem! - Gritou Sra. Weasley.

Enquanto Harry ouvia as informações que Sirius passava, Gina segurou sua mão. A raiva do garoto passou assim que sentiu o toque dela.

A Sra. Weasley interrompeu a conversa, pois achava que algumas pessoas na cozinha eram jovens demais para ouvir certas informações (lê-se Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione) e mandou todos irem dormir.

- Gina, desculpe minha atitude hoje mais cedo. Não consegui me controlar – Disse Harry, entrando no corredor que dava para seu quarto, Gina andava a seu lado.

- Sua atitude foi até normal. Se fosse eu, acho que azararia vocês três... – Falou Gina.

- Eu morri de saudades de você...

- Ah é? Não parece, te vi e até agora você não...

Gina não pode terminar sua fala, pois Harry a beijou ferozmente. Ela retribuiu o beijo com vontade.

O corpo do garoto se arrepiou todo ao sentir as mãos da namorada arranhando e acariciando sua nuca.

Ouviram o som de passos na escada, devia ser a Sra. Weasley, mas quem se importava? Na verdade, eles se importavam, mas estavam ocupados demais trocando carícias.

O barulho de algo caindo foi ouvido e o casal se separou ofegante.

Tonks estava caída de quatro (N/A: nada de pensamentos maliciosos, ok?) na borda da escada.

- Desculpe interromper – Disse ela – Harry, o Sirius está te chamando lá embaixo. E Gina, Molly disse que precisa de sua ajuda.

Harry assentiu, Gina também. Eles se dirigiram para a escada.

- Sugiro que vocês no mínimo arrumem suas roupas e cabelos – Disse Tonks.

Só nessa hora foi que Harry percebeu que seus óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas isso não era novidade, e suas roupas amassadas.

Gina tinha a blusa de lã amarrotada (N/A: vocês já perceberam que a Gin, pelo menos nos filmes, SÓ usa blusa de lã?), a face vermelha, a boca inchada e os cabelos num completo embaraço.

- É... Harry, vai na minha frente, preciso dar um jeito nisso – Disse Gina, enrubescida, apontando para seu cabelo.

- Ok – Falou Harry, sorrindo.

Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente, mas ainda pode ouvir Tonks falando:

- Gina, sérião, eu acho que aquela conversa com a sua mãe foi _realmente _necessária...

"Conversa? Que conversa?" Pensou Harry, ele teria de perguntar sobre aquilo a Gina depois. Por hora, ele foi até a sala onde Sirius estava.

- Oi – Harry saudou o padrinho.

- Olá, Harry – Disse Sirius.

Um silêncio incômodo formou-se no ambiente.

- Então...? – Perguntou Harry, curioso sobre o assunto que eles falariam, torcia que fosse sobre Voldemort.

- Então o quê? – Questionou Sirius.

- Ué, você que me chamou aqui. O que quer falar comigo?

- Ah, é! Bom Harry, Molly veio falar comigo um dia desses, me contou algumas coisas e que já tinha feito a sua parte, agora era comigo.

- Parte dela? Agora é a sua vez? E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- É que, sabe... Ai, eu mataria o Pontas se ele já não estivesse morto por ter de conversar isso com você – Sirius coçou a cabeça – Desculpe o humor negro.

- Tudo bem, agora conta, que assunto é esse?

- Molly me disse que você e Gina nunca foram até o... Fim. Ela pediu que eu te desse alguns conselhos.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Então eles não falariam sobre Voldemort, falariam sobre... Sexo?

- Sirius, não é por que a Sra. Weasley pediu, que você tem que fazer isso. Eu não acho realmente necessário – Disse Harry.

- No início eu achei bobagem, mas agora vejo que não é – Falou Sirius – Você precisa tomar certos cuidados, e quando digo cuidados, não falo só de se preservar, mas de também ter cuidado com a sua parceira.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para o afilhado que mantinha uma expressão de nervosismo e vergonha e continuou a falar:

- Uma mulher quando perde a virgindade costuma sangrar, pois seu hímen é rompido.

- Disso eu sei, mas agora que parei pra pensar... Quer dizer que eu vou machucar Gina? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não necessariamente, mas podemos dizer que sim – Ao ver o semblante preocupado de Harry, completou – Apenas trate-a com carinho, a dor é inevitável, mas pode ser reduzida e rápida.

-... Ma-mas... Como? – Perguntou, ainda confuso.

- A penetração deve ser lenta, entende? Pra ela se acostumar.

-... Annn... ta...

- Ai, eu ainda não acredito no que eu to falando...

- E eu ainda to aceitando o fato de que acabei de conversar sobre sexo com você...

- Bom... Mas...

- AHH, não to ouvindo láláláláááá – Disse Harry, tapando os ouvidos.

- Harry... menos.

- Ta...

- Bom, era só isso mesmo. Como proteção use o feitiço _Protectus_.

- Okay.

- Harryyy – Cantarolou uma voz feminina, que Harry conhecia MUITO bem.

- Minuto, Gi! Sirius...

- Vai lá!

Harry subiu as escadas e encontrou Gina encostada na porta de seu quarto.

- Está trancada. Acho que Rony trancou-a por causa de Monstro – Disse ela – Mamãe daqui a pouco estará aqui, só com um _Alohomora_ se abre essa porta.

Harry sorriu e lembrou-se de algo que queria perguntar à Gina.

- Vem cá, antes de eu encontrar Sirius, eu ouvi Tonks falar que uma conversa lá tinha mesmo sido necessária. Que conversa?

- Ah... Bobeira, esquece. Mas então, o que Sirius queria falar com você? – Disse a ruiva, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah... Bobeira, esquece.

- Ele conversou com você o mesmo que minha mãe conversou comigo, não é?

Harry assentiu e os dois coraram.

A Sra. Weasley chegou e abriu o quarto para Harry. Gina despediu-se do namorado com um selinho e ambos foram dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Era para eu ter terminado o cap 14 na sexta, mas aí era niver do meu vô e eu fui pra casa dele. No dia seguinte eu viajei pra Minas na casa da minha vó, lá tem pc, mas ele pifou ¬¬' (Nathan, isso mesmo, eu copiei esse trecho da nossa conversa no MSN).

Então neah, essa conversa franca eu tenho em mente há muito tempo, espero que tenha ficado bom =D

**_Promoção: Quem mandar a centésima review, ganha prêmio!_**

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Wilian e a Vicky que me aconselharam a por a Tonks para atrapalhar o amasso do Harry e da Gina. A Vicky de novo, que no meio da aula de matemática ela me ajudou a fazer a cena da conversa entre o Sirius e o Harry, tudo bem que foi ela que pôs o "... Ma-mas... Como?" que ferrou minha vida, mas beleza (y)

**Carolzynha LF: **Bom, perdemos o Ced, mas ganhamos o Ed *suspira* Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Essa frase do emo eu fiquei com medo de colocar, mas falando sério, o Harry sempre foi meio emo, essa coisa de ficar depressivo, achar que ninguém o entende, gritar com todo mundo... Sei não asuhasuhsauhas Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Verdade, ela devia ter colocado mais H/G na história, eu não tenho nada contra os H², eu achava que o Harry ficaria com a Cho :P Tipo, eu só descobri que ele ficaria com a Gin depois que li uma matéria que falava "Harry não fica com Cho Chang e sim com uma garota que ele conhece faz muito tempo" aí eu pensei na Mione, mas ela era do Rony, isso pra mim era fato desde o segundo filme, em que ela abraça o Harry e só aperta amão do Rony... Veio uma luz na minha cabeça e eu gritei: "GINA! É CLARO!" então eu li o sexto livro (uns 20 mil anos depois, mas beleza) e me apaixonei por H/G *-*

Eu também me confundo nas fics, sei lá, às vezes tem fics em que, sei lá, o Percy aparece, aí eu penso "ele não morreu?" um ano depois eu lembro que isso foi em outra fic... Que bom que você gostou do vestido =D

A Gina tinha a obrigação de jogar a Rita no lago, sério, aquela besoura merecia... Meldels, o negócio do emo foi foda, como já falei pra Maria Lua, o Harry é emo, fato asuhasuhasuh Eu cortei a tensão mesmo neah? Mas eu achei que a cena pervertida tinha que aparecer asuhasuhas  
Num fica com medo de mim não... Tipo, você tem noção de como é matar alguém! Nossa, é uma realização imensa" (pareci o tio Voldie agora ¬¬') Eu já perdi a conta de quantas pessoas a tia JK matou, nem o Dobby ela poupou! Minha mãe chama Rita sim... Rita de Cássia... A sua é Rita de Cássia? Porque toda Rita que eu conheço é de Cássia, dá medo oO'

Sempre que der eles vão ficar se agarrando suhasuhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**'ReêeeeH : **Não chora não *entendendo um lencinho* só agora pensei na morte do Six... Caramba! Eu vou matar ele! Vou chorar ali e já volto *um ano depois ela volta com o nariz vermelho e olho inchado* Que bom que você acha que ta demais! Bjss e continua comentando**  
**

**Arasuk: **Quando você diz que o cap 13 não te agradou tanto quanto o 12 você quer dizer que gostou mais nem tanto? (eu sou uma kinder ova [morena por fora e loira por dentro, nada contra os loiros] /z) Bjss e continua comentando

**Vicky M. M. Black: **Manow, atum engorda? Porque se engordar você vai ficar uma baleia, VOCÊ SÓ COME ISSO! (eu frizei a palavra, não to brava com você não, sua Natawud 2) Eu posso imitar a Gaby sim, eu sou mais legal que você e amo aquela fic mais! Ah, e a fic chama-se "Tinha que ser o Emmett" e de quem é o Emmett, hãm? De quem. hãm? Esqueceu do trato? Ele é MEU \o/ Te amo também, Vicky *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **Nossa, a fic tornou-se parte da sua vida? Assim eu fico com vergonha :$ Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Eu quis morrer quando vi o tanto de coisa que tinha entre a segunda e terceira tarefa, então achei melhor pular mesmo hehe Que bom que você adorou o cap ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Persephone Pendragon: **Você ficou tão passada que ficou sem palavras para descrever o cap *-* Que bom que você amou! A cena do cemitério foi difícil de fazer, admito, não tem como tirar muita coisa daquela cena, senão acaba toda a tensão... Bjss e continua comentando

**Oraculo: **De boa, sem problema você ter esquecido, quem adiciona a fic como favorita ou no Story Alert e não comenta eu sempre mando uma mensagem, pois a review é algo muito importante para um FicWriter... Que bom que você ta adorando, como você sempre imaginou como seria a Gina com um papel maior nos livros fico feliz que eu não o tenha decepcionado. Bjss e continua comentando

**Miss Potter: **Obrigado pelos parabéns, mas não sei se classifico suas reviews como elogios ou como críticas... Você achou boba a cena em que o Harry e a Gina dizem que gostam um do outro? Sabe, eu achei normal... E no cap 5, tipo, o que tem de meloso ali? Se você achou aquilo meloso você vai vomitar no capítulo 12, pois o baile ta o próprio mel de abelha uhasauhsasuh Bjss e continua comentando

Vou tentar deixar o cap 15 pronto até sexta, mas não prometo nada...

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	17. Mudanças trágicas

**Capítulo 15 – Mudanças trágicas**

Para desespero de Harry, a audiência no Ministério chegou mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Naquela manhã acordou cedo, fez sua higiene pessoal, se trocou e desceu para tomar café.

Tonks e Lupin conversavam sobre o Ministério. A Sra. Weasley tentava inutilmente arrumar os cabelos de Harry, quando este avistou Gina descendo as escadas.

- Gina, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- O que você acha? – Disse Gina, sentando ao lado de Harry e segurando a mão dele.

A Sra. Weasley deu de ombros e continuou a tentar arrumar o cabelo do garoto.

- Tudo bem? – Sussurrou Gina.

- Tirando o fato de que eu posso ser expulso de Hogwarts. Nunca estive melhor – Respondeu Harry, baixinho.

- Não seja irônico. Você sabe muito bem que não podem te expulsar, pois o feitiço foi executado em legítima defesa.

- Quero ver eles acreditarem que os dementadores foram até um bairro trouxa.

- Você devia ser mais otimista.

Eles começaram a se beijar, esquecendo que a Sra. Weasley estava ali. A matriarca puxou os cabelos de Harry com o pente para chamar a atenção do casal.

- Ai! – Exclamou Harry.

Gina bufou.

- Aqui, mamãe, deixa que eu faço isso – Disse ela, pegando o pente da mão da mãe.

Gina colocou o pente na mesa e passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Harry.

- Pronto. Lindo, maravilhoso – Ela falou.

Tonks riu baixinho.

- Gina, filha, não sei se você percebeu, mas o cabelo dele continua desarrumado... – Disse Molly.

- Mamãe, o cabelo do Harry é um caso perdido!

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então vamos, Harry – Disse o Sr. Weasley parado à entrada da cozinha – É melhor chegarmos mais cedo no Ministério.

- Boa sorte – Disse Gina.

Ela deu um rápido beijo no namorado. Harry seguiu o Sr. Weasley para fora do Largo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando o Sr. Weasley e Harry chegaram no Ministério, tiveram de correr, pois a audiência foi remarcada para cinco minutos depois da chegada deles.

Harry foi julgado por um júri inteiro. Dumbledore o defendeu e a Sra. Figg depôs a seu favor. Fudge não queria que ele fosse declarado inocente, mas como a maioria do júri votou em inocentar ele, o garoto foi absolvido.

Chegando no Largo, as pessoas o receberam com euforia.

- Eu sabia! – Gritou Rony, enquanto socava o ar. - Você sempre consegue sair de enrascadas!

- Eles tinham que lhe absolver - Disse Hermione, que parecia positivamente que ia desmaiar de ansiedade quando Harry entrou na cozinha e estava agora segurando uma mão trêmula sobre seus olhos. - Não havia nada contra você. Não mesmo.

- Todos parecem aliviados, acho, considerando que todos vocês sabiam que eu estaria bem - disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Eu disse que você ia ser absolvido, você que não acreditou – Disse Gina, fazendo biquinho.

A Sra. Weasley estava limpando seu rosto no seu avental e Fred, Jorge e Gina começaram a fazer algum tipo de dança de guerra com uma canção que dizia: "Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...".

- Já basta! Parem! - Gritou o Sr. Weasley, mesmo que ele estivesse sorrindo. - Escute, Sirius, Lúcio Malfoy estava no Ministério...

- O quê? - Disse Sirius rapidamente.

- Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...

- Quietos vocês três! Sim, nós o vimos falando com Fudge no nono andar, então eles foram para o escritório de Fudge juntos. Dumbledore precisa saber.

- Absolutamente - Disse Sirius. - Nós contaremos a ele, não se preocupe.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir. Tem um banheiro que vomita esperando por mim em Bethnal Green. Molly, eu chegarei tarde. Tonks está me cobrindo, mas Kingsley pode aparecer para jantar...

- Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...

- Basta! Fred, Jorge, Gina! - Disse Sra. Weasley enquanto o Sr. Weasley deixava a cozinha. - Harry, querido, venha e se sente para almoçar. Você não comeu quase nada no café.

Rony e Hermione sentaram à frente dele, parecendo muito mais felizes do que estavam desde que Harry chegou a Grimmauld Place, e Harry se sentia aliviado. A casa sombria de repente parecia mais acolhedora e mais convidativa; mesmo Monstro parecia menos feio quando botou seu nariz na cozinha para investigar a fonte de tanto barulho.

- Claro, assim que Dumbledore ficou do seu lado não havia nenhuma forma de deles lhe acusarem - Disse Rony feliz, agora servindo enormes quantidades de batata nos pratos de todos.

- Sim, ele foi por mim - Disse Harry. Sentiu que soaria muito ingrato ou mesmo criancice dizer "Eu queria que ele tivesse falado comigo, ou mesmo olhado pra mim". Enquanto pensava nisso, sua cicatriz doeu muito e ele pôs a mão sobre ela.

- O que é? - disse Hermione, parecendo alarmada.

- A cicatriz - Cochichou Harry. - Mas não é nada... Tem acontecido todo o tempo...

Ninguém mais notou; todos estavam agora comendo satisfeitos devido ao resultado do julgamento de Harry; Fred, Jorge e Gina ainda estavam cantando. Hermione parecia ansiosa, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Rony disse alegremente:

- Eu aposto que Dumbledore aparecerá esta noite para celebrar conosco.

- Eu não acho que ele possa, Rony - Disse a Sra. Weasley, colocando um grande prato de galinha cozida na frente de Harry. - Ele está muito ocupado no momento.

- Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...

- CALEM-SE! - Urrou a Sra. Weasley.

- Ai, mãe, que falta de humor! – Comentou Gina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As semanas que se seguiram foram normais. As reuniões da Ordem eram mais monótonas do que Harry imaginava, pessoas iam e vinham rotinamente.

No último dia de férias, Harry estava retirando a titica de Edwiges do topo do armário quando Rony entrou no quarto trazendo uns envelopes.

- Chegaram as listas de material – Anunciou, atirando um dos envelopes para Harry, que estava em cima de uma cadeira.

_Crack._

Fred e Jorge aparataram bem ao lado de Harry. Estava tão acostumado com eles fazendo isso que nem mesmo desceu da cadeira.

- Estávamos perguntando quem pediu o livro de Slinkhard - Disse Fred.

- Porque quer dizer que Dumbledore encontrou um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Disse Jorge.

- E já não era sem tempo - Disse Fred.

- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou Harry, pulando da cadeira.

- Bem, nós escutamos papai e mamãe conversando com os Ouvidos Extensíveis há algumas semanas atrás - Fred disse a Harry - e pelos que estavam dizendo Dumbledore estava tendo muito trabalho para encontrar alguém para assumir o trabalho este ano.

- Não é surpresa, quando você olha o que aconteceu com os últimos quatro. - disse Jorge.

- Um expulso, um morto, um com a memória apagada e um trancado num malão por nove meses - Disse Harry, contando-os nos dedos. - Sim. Eu sei o que quer dizer.

- O que há com você, Rony? - Perguntou Fred.

Rony não respondeu. Harry o olhou. Rony estava parado, com sua boca meio aberta, mirando sua carta de Hogwarts.

- O que é? - disse Fred impaciente, indo para trás de Rony para olhar por cima de seu ombro o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

O queixo de Fred caiu também.

- Monitor? - Disse, olhando a carta, incrédulo. - Monitor?

Jorge correu e pegou o envelope da mão do irmão e o virou de cabeça para baixo. Harry viu algo vermelho e dourado cair na palma da mão de Jorge.

- Não mesmo! - Disse Jorge numa voz não muito calma.

- Deve haver algum engano - Disse Fred, pegando a carta de Rony, segurando-a contra a luz, como se estivesse checando a marca d'água. - Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar faria Rony um monitor.

Os gêmeos viraram a cabeça para Harry ao mesmo tempo e pararam.

- Nós pensamos que você seria o monitor! - Disse Fred, num tom que fazia parecer que Harry os havia enganado.

- Pensamos que Dumbledore iria escolher você! - Disse Jorge indignado.

- Vencendo o Torneio Tribruxo e tudo o mais! - Disse Fred.

- Eu suponho que todas as loucuras que fez pesaram contra ele - Disse Jorge para Fred.

- É - disse Fred vagarosamente. - É, você causou muito problema, cara. Bem, pelo menos um de vocês tem as prioridades certas.

Ele andou até Harry e deu tapinhas nas suas costas enquanto olhava atravessado para Rony.

- Monitor... Roniquinho, o monitor.

- Oh, mamãe vai ficar revoltada - Gemeu Jorge, jogando a insígnia de monitor para Rony, como se ela pudesse contaminá-lo.

Hermione chegou eufórica no quarto, pois também virara monitora. Ela achou que Harry seria, mas tentou disfarçar quando soube pelo moreno que Rony que era.

A Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto muito feliz, pois mais um filho seu tinha virado monitor.

Molly foi até o Beco Diagonal e quando voltou, trazia um embrulho comprido, de papel pardo grosso; era o presente de Rony por ter virado monitor. O ruivo não teve tempo de abri-lo, pois a Sra. Weasley mandou todos descerem para a cozinha.

PARABÉNS  
RONY E HERMIONE

OS NOVOS MONITORES

Se lia em uma flâmula vermelha sobre a mesa de jantar coberta de iguarias.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e Quim Shacklebolt já estavam ali, e Olho-Tonto Moody chegou. Em seguida, o Sr. Weasley e Gui chegaram.

- Bem, eu penso que devemos fazer um brinde - Disse o Sr. Weasley, quando todos tinham suas bebidas. Ele levantou seu cálice: - A Rony e Hermione, os novos monitores da Grifinória!

Rony e Hermione viram todos beberem à sua saúde e então aplaudirem.

- Eu nunca fui monitora - Disse Tonks por trás de Harry enquanto todos se dirigiam à mesa para pegarem alguma comida. Seu cabelo estava vermelho-tomate e hoje tocava a cintura; ela parecia uma irmã mais velha de Gina. – A minha diretora dizia que me faltavam certas qualidades.

- Como o quê? - Disse Gina, que pegava um tomate defumado.

- Como a habilidade de me controlar.

Gina riu; Hermione parecia que não sabia se sorria ou não e apenas tomou um gole de cerveja amanteigada e quase se engasgou.

- E você, Sirius? - Gina perguntou, batendo nas costas de Hermione.

Sirius, que estava ao lado de Harry, deu sua risada parecida com um latido.

- Ninguém me faria monitor. Eu gastei muito tempo em detenções com Tiago. Lupin era o bonzinho, ele conseguiu a insígnia.

- Eu acho que Dumbledore pensou que eu poderia exercer algum controle sobre meus melhores amigos - Disse Lupin. - Eu devo dizer que eu falhei completamente.

O humor de Harry melhorou muito. Seu pai não tinha sido monitor também.

Mais para o fim da festa, Moody mostrou para Harry a foto da Ordem da Fênix original. Foi meio perturbador para Harry ver todos acenando, felizes, na foto, para sempre, sem saber que estavam condenados...

O garoto estava subindo as escadas, quando ouviu alguém soluçando.

Era a Sra. Weasley. Ela estava na sala de visitas, onde um bicho-papão tomava forma do que ela mais temia: a morte de sua família.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry teve uma noite inquieta. Seus pais iam e vinham nos seus sonhos, nunca falando; a Sra. Weasley soluçava sobre o cadáver de Monstro, observada por Rony e Hermione, que usavam coroas, e então ele se viu andando aos tropeços como um palhaço por um corredor que terminava numa porta fechada. Acordou abruptamente com sua cicatriz ardendo e vendo Rony já vestido e falando com ele.

-... Melhor se apressar. Mamãe está explodindo, dizendo que vamos perder o trem...

Havia muita agitação na casa. Pelo que ouviu enquanto se vestia a toda velocidade, Harry percebeu que Fred e Jorge tinham enfeitiçado seus malões, fazendo-os levitar, para evitar o aborrecimento de ter que carregá-los escada abaixo, com o resultado de bater em Gina e fazê-la cair rolando dois lances de escada até a sala; a Sra. Black e Sra. Weasley estavam ambas gritando a todo volume.

- ELA PODIA DE SE MACHUCADO SERIAMENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS!

- MALDITOS MESTIÇOS, SUJANDO A CASA DE MEUS PAIS!

Harry pôs os óculos no rosto e saiu correndo para ver como Gina estava.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou para a namorada, dando a mão para ela se levantar.

- 'Tô, 'tô legal – Respondeu Gina.

Harry virou-se para os gêmeos.

- Vocês são retardados? Possuem algum problema mental? Eu estou avisando, se ela tiver um arranhão, um arranhãozinho sequer, vocês vão se ver comigo.

- Ah, Harryzinho, sentimos lhe informar... – Disse Fred.

- Mas nossa maninha aqui teve mais de um arranhão – Completou Jorge.

- E agora? Ficamos curiosos...

- O que nós vamos ver com você?

Gina rolou os olhos e disse:

- Vamos logo, senão daqui a pouco mamãe tem um ataque que nem a Sra. Black vai conseguir abafar os gritos.

Esperaram a "guarda" chegar para escoltar todos para a estação. Chegaram no King Cross, se despediram de seus amigos, familiares e de um cachorro preto em particular (N/A: dou um galeão pra quem adivinhar quem é! Ushuashauhs).

O trem estava ganhando velocidade rapidamente, então as casas fora da janela passavam rápido quando perceberam que ainda estavam em pé.

- Vamos procurar uma cabine, então? - Perguntou Harry.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares.

- Er... - Disse Rony.

- Nós... Bem... Rony e eu devíamos estar no vagão dos monitores - Hermione disse sem jeito.

Rony não olhava Harry; parecia intensamente interessado nas suas unhas.

- Oh - Disse Harry. - Certo. Tudo bem.

- Eu não acho que ficaremos lá toda a viagem - Disse Hermione rapidamente. - Nossas cartas diziam que tínhamos apenas que receber instruções do monitor e monitora chefes e então patrulhar os corredores de tempo em tempo.

- Tudo bem - Disse Harry novamente. - Bem, Eu... Eu vejo vocês mais tarde então.

- É, definitivamente - disse Rony, olhando ansiosamente para Harry. - É horrível ter que ir até lá, eu preferiria... Mas temos que ir... Digo, eu não estou apreciando isso. Eu não sou Percy.

- Eu sei que você não é - Disse Harry e ele sorriu.

Mas enquanto Hermione e Rony arrastaram seus malões, Bichento e um Píchi engaiolado em direção à frente do trem, Harry sentiu um estranho sentimento de perda. Nunca havia viajado no Expresso de Hogwarts sem Rony.

- Vamos - Chamou Gina. - Se nós andarmos vamos poder guardar lugares para eles.

- Certo - Disse Harry, pegando a gaiola de Edwiges em uma mão e a alça do malão na outra.

No último carro, eles encontraram Neville Longbottom.

- Olá, Harry - Ofegou. - Olá, Gina... Está tudo lotado... Não pude encontrar um lugar...

- Do que você está falando? - Disse Gina, que olhou por cima de Neville, espiando o compartimento atrás dele. – Há lugares neste aí, só tem a Di-Lua/Luna Lovegood lá...

Neville murmurou algo sobre não querer perturbar ninguém.

- Não seja bobo - Disse Gina, sorrindo. - Ela é legal.

Harry percebeu que não conhecia as amizades de sua namorada, muito menos essa tal Di-Lua/Luna.

Gina abriu a porta e puxou seu malão para dentro. Harry e Neville a seguiram.

- Olá Luna - Disse Gina. - Tudo bem se pegarmos esses lugares?

A garota sentada ao lado da janela olhou. Tinha cabelos loiros longos e desgrenhados que iam até a cintura, sobrancelhas pálidas e olhos protuberantes que davam uma aparência de estar sempre surpresa. Harry agora sabia por que Neville tinha querido passar pela cabine. A garota deu uma olhar de distinta desimportância. Talvez pelo fato de que tenha colocado a mão perto da sua orelha para se proteger, ou porque ela usava um colar de rolhas de cervejas amanteigadas, ou porque estava lendo uma revista de cabeça para baixo. Seus olhos passaram por Neville e fitaram Harry. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Assim que se acomodaram na cabine, Neville mostrou a Harry o que ganhou de aniversário. Era um vaso contendo algo perecido com um pequeno cacto cinzento, exceto que era recoberto de pústulas, em vez de espinhos. Era uma escrofulária muito rara, chamada _Mimbulus mimbletonia_.

Só que a planta espirrou líquido de todas as pústulas; jatos grossos, fedorentos, verdes escuros. Eles atingiram o teto, as janelas e respingaram na revista de Luna Lovegood; Gina, que colocou as mãos na frente do rosto a tempo, meramente parecia que estava vestindo um chapéu verde pegajoso, mas Harry, que estava ocupado segurando Trevo para evitar que fugisse, recebeu o jato direto na face. Ele cheirava a estrume curtido. Neville, que a face e o peito estavam ensopados, balançou a cabeça para retirar o limo dos olhos.

- Des-desculpem - Ele arfou. - Eu nunca tentei isso antes... Não imaginava que seria tão... Não se preocupem, a gosma não é venenosa - Disse nervoso enquanto Harry cuspia um bocado no chão.

Nesse mesmo momento a porta da cabine abriu.

- Oh... Olá, Harry - Disse uma voz nervosa. - Ah... Momento ruim?

Harry tirou um das mãos de Trevo e limpou seus óculos. Uma garota, com cabelos longos, negros e brilhantes, estava sorrindo para ele: Cho Chang, a apanhadora do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

- Oh... Olá - disse Harry, embranquecendo.

- Hum... - Disse Cho. - Bem... Eu queria apenas dizer olá... Tchau então.

Com o rosto particularmente rosado, ela fechou a porta e se foi. Harry tombou no assento e gemeu.

Puxando a varinha, Gina ordenou _Limpar_ fazendo a gosma desaparecer em todos menos Harry.

- Hey! E eu? – Reclamou ele.

- Harry, você ficou tão lindo com essa gosma na cara! – Disse Gina, rindo – Espera um pouquinho que eu vou na cabine do Colin pegar a câmera dele para tirar uma foto sua.

- Ha-ha. Sério, tira esse troço do meu rosto!

- Tudo bem, seu estressado. _Limpar_.

A gosma que estava no rosto de Harry sumiu.

- Obrigado – Disse ele.

- Só obrigado? E a minha recompensa? – Perguntou Gina.

- Recompensa?

A pergunta de Harry foi respondida quando Gina o beijou.

Neville ficou envergonhado e Luna começou a olhar atentamente para o casal. Gina percebeu isso ao abrir os olhos momentaneamente. Se separou do namorado na hora.

- Desculpe – Disso ela – Força do hábito.

Neville assentiu. Luna falou:

- Tudo bem, você formam um belo casal. É bom saber que todas as especulações sobre Harry não alterou em nada o relacionamento de vocês. A propósito, Harry, eu acredito em você, sobre você ter visto Cedrico morrer e ter presenciado o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Obrigado, Luna – Agradeceu Harry.

Rony e Hermione não apareceram por quase uma hora, quando o carrinho da comida já tinha saído. Harry, Gina e Neville tinham terminado suas tortinhas de abóbora e estavam trocando cartões de Sapos de Chocolate quando a porta abriu e entraram, acompanhados por Bichento e o assobio agudo de Píchi na sua gaiola.

- Estou faminto - Disse Rony, colocando Píchi perto de Edwiges, recebendo um Sapo de Chocolate de Harry e se jogando no assento ao seu lado. Ele abriu o pacote, mordeu a cabeça do sapo e se encostou com os olhos fechados como se tivesse tido uma manhã muito exaustiva.

Hermione informou para Harry que foram escolhidos dois monitores para cada casa, um menino e uma menina. Os da Lufa-Lufa foram Ernesto McMillan e Anna Abbott, Anthony Goldstein e Padma Patil da Corvinal e para desagrado de todos, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson da Sonserina.

Depois de algum tempo, em que Harry leu as notícias absurdas que havia n'O Pasquim, jornal cujo pai de Luna era editor, a porta do compartimento se abriu pela terceira vez.

Harry olhou; esperava por isso, ver a imagem de Draco Malfoy com seu risinho falso entre seus companheiros Crabbe e Goyle não era nem um pouco agradável.

- O que é? - Disse ele agressivamente, antes de Malfoy sequer abrir a boca.

- Olhe as maneiras, Potter, ou terei que lhe passar uma detenção - Disse Malfoy lentamente, seu cabelo loiro e liso e seu queixo pontudo exatamente como seu pai. - Sabe, eu, diferente de você, fui nomeado monitor, o que quer dizer que eu tenho o poder de aplicar punições.

- É - Disse Harry. - Mas você, diferente de mim, é um idiota, então vá saindo e nos deixe em paz.

Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville riram. O lábio de Malfoy se torceu.

- Diga-me. Como se sente sendo o segundo melhor depois de Weasley, Potter? - Perguntou ele.

- Cale-se, Malfoy - disse Hermione severa.

- Parece que eu toquei em um calo - disse Malfoy, sorrindo - Bem. Agora vamos falar da Weasley fêmea – O loiro se virou para Gina – Vejo que está se tornando bem gostosa, Weasley... Largue do Potter, agora que ele perdeu a popularidade, que era o que você desejava, e aí poderemos ter umas rapidinhas no armário de vassouras...

Harry avançou em Malfoy, mas Rony e Neville o seguraram.

- Apenas tenha cuidado, Potter, porque eu estarei lhe caçando como um cão, no caso de você sair da linha.

- Saia! - Disse Hermione, levantando-se.

Rindo com o canto da boca, Malfoy olhou uma última vez para Harry e saiu, Crabbe e Goyle seguindo seus passos. Hermione bateu a porta da cabine logo que saíram e então se virou para olhar Harry, que percebeu - assim como ela - que Malfoy quis dizer que sabia de algo e isso os deixou nervosos.

- Filho da puta... A próxima vez que eu ver esse loiro aguado eu vou meter um soco nele! – Disse Harry.

- Harry, ele é monitor, assim você receberá é uma bela de uma detenção – Alertou Hermione.

- Foda-se, essa doninha quicante não vai ficar impune!

- Amor, releva, por favor. Não é com palavrões que você dará um jeito nessa situação – Disse Gina.

- Desculpe, você sabe que eu não sou assim...

- Eu sei.

Os pensamentos de Harry se desviaram para outro assunto. Pensou que Sirius ter ido consigo para a estação tinha sido divertido, mas de repente pareceu precipitado, para não dizer extremamente perigoso... Hermione estava certa... Sirius não devia ter ido. O que aconteceria se o Sr. Malfoy tivesse notado o cão negro e falado para Draco? O que aconteceria se tivesse deduzido que os Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e Moody sabiam onde Sirius estava se escondendo? Ou será que Malfoy falou usou a expressão "caçando como um cão" por coincidência?

O clima continuava indeciso enquanto viajavam mais e mais para o norte. A chuva castigava as janelas de forma indiferente, quando o sol se pôs numa aparência pálida antes das nuvens o cobrirem novamente. Quando a escuridão aumentou e as lâmpadas foram acesas dentro das cabines, Luna enrolou O Pasquim, colocou-a com cuidado na sua bolsa, e começou a olhar para cada um dos ocupantes da cabine.

Finalmente o trem começou a diminuir e escutaram o usual arrastar de bagagem e os guinchos de animais sendo carregados. Como Rony e Hermione deviam supervisionar tudo isso, saíram do vagão, deixando Harry e os outros para cuidarem de Bichento e Píchi.

No caminho para o castelo, Harry viu que uns bichos que pareciam cavalos alados, só que bem mais feios, puxavam a carruagem. Ninguém viu nada, mas Luna sim. "Você é tão normal quanto eu" disse ela, porém isso não aliviou a tensão de Harry.

Depois do banquete, o diretor de Hogwarts começou o seu habitual discurso:

- Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo outro magnífico banquete, peço uns poucos momentos de sua atenção para os nossos usuais avisos início de ano - Disse Dumbledore. - Alunos do primeiro ano devem saber que a floresta do terreno é terminantemente proibida para alunos. E uns poucos de nossos alunos mais velhos devem estar sabendo agora também - Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram sorrisos. - Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, pelo que ele me disse é a quadricentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrá-los que mágica não é permitida nos corredores entre classes, nem um monte de outras coisas, todas podem ser checadas na extensa lista que agora fica fixada na porta do escritório do Sr. Filch. Nós tivemos duas mudanças na equipe de professores esse ano. Estamos muito felizes em dar as boas-vindas de volta à professora Grubbly-Plank, que estará dando aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; também estamos encantados de apresentar a professora Umbridge, nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Houve uma onda de educados e sem entusiasmo aplausos, durante a qual Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares com um pouco de pânico; Dumbledore não tinha dito por quanto tempo Grubbly-Plank estaria lecionando. Dumbledore continuou.

- Tentativas para os times de Quadribol das casas serão...

Ele parou, olhando curiosamente para a professora Umbridge. Ela não era muito mais alta em pé do que sentada, houve um momento em que ninguém entendeu o porquê de Dumbledore ter parado de falar, mas então a professora Umbridge limpou sua garganta - Hum, hum - e ficou claro que ela ficou de pé e estava querendo fazer um discurso.

Dumbledore apenas olhou e ficou confuso, então se sentou espertamente e olhou em alerta para a professora Umbridge, como se não tivesse desejado nada melhor que ouvi-la. Outros membros da equipe não eram tão adeptos a esconder suas surpresas. Os olhos castanhos da professora Sprout desapareceram em seus cabelos e a boca da professora McGonagall ficou tão fina quanto Harry nunca tinha visto. Nenhum professor novo tinha interrompido Dumbledore antes. Muitos estudantes estavam cochichando; essa mulher com certeza não sabia como as coisas eram feitas em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, diretor - A professora Umbridge disse, sorrindo - por essas educadas palavras de boas-vindas - Sua voz era muito melancólica, ofegante e parecida com a de uma garotinha e, de novo, Harry sentiu um poderoso ímpeto de desgosto que não podia explicar para si mesmo; tudo o que sabia é que tinha odiado tudo sobre ela, desde sua estúpida voz até ao peludo cardigã rosa. Ela deu mais uma pequena tosse de limpar a garganta ("hum, hum") e

continuou. - Bem, é adorável estar de volta a Hogwarts, e devo dizer! - sorriu, revelando dentes bastante pontudos. - E ver rostos tão felizes olhando para mim!

Harry olhou em volta. Nenhum dos rostos que podia ver pareciam felizes. Pelo contrário, todos pareciam confusos em serem tratados como se tivessem cinco anos de idade.

- Eu estou realmente esperando conhecer todos vocês e estou certa que seremos ótimos amigos!

Estudantes trocaram olhares com isso; alguns estavam mal concedendo caretas.

- Eu serei amiga dela enquanto eu não tiver que usar aquele cardigã - Pavarti sussurrou para Lilá e ambas delas caíram em silenciosas gargalhadas.

A professora Umbridge limpou sua garganta de novo ("hum, hum"), mas quando continuou sua voz não parecia mais ofegante. Parecia muita mais como a de alguém de negócios e suas palavras tinham um monótono som de tê-las aprendido de cor.

- O Ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação de jovens bruxos e bruxas de vital importância. Os raros dons com os quais vocês nasceram poderiam não servir para nada se não fossem nutridos e afiados por instruções cuidadosas. As habilidades anciãs exclusivas para a comunidade de bruxos devem ser passadas por gerações, pois podemos perdê-las para sempre. O tesouro guardado pelo conhecimento mágico passado por nossos ancestrais deve ser guardado, reabastecido e polido por aqueles que foram escolhidos para a nobre profissão de lecionar.

A professora Umbridge pausou e fez uma pequena referência para seus colegas de equipe, nenhum deles referenciou de volta. Os olhos castanhos escuro da professora McGonagall tinham se contraído tanto que eles positivamente pareciam com os de um falcão, e Harry distintamente a viu trocar um significante olhar com a professora Sprout enquanto Umbridge deu outro pequeno "hum, hum" e voltou para seu discurso.

- Cada diretor e diretora de Hogwarts tem trazido algo de novo para a pesada tarefa de governar essa histórica escola, e assim é que deveria ser, pois sem progresso haveria estagnação e decadência. Há de novo, progresso por fazer progresso deve ser desencorajado, pois nossas tentadas e testadas tradições geralmente não requerem mudanças. Um balanço então, entre velho e novo, entre permanecer e mudar, entre tradição e inovação...

Harry viu sua atenção decaindo, como seu cérebro saísse e voltasse de uma canção. O silêncio que sempre se enchia no Salão quando Dumbledore estava falando estava sumindo enquanto alunos colocavam as cabeças juntos, cochichando e murmurando. Na mesa da Corvinal, Cho Chang estava tagarelando animadamente com suas amigas. A uns poucos assentos depois de Cho, Luna Lovegood tinha tirado O Pasquim de novo. Nesse instante, na mesa da Lufa-lufa, Ernie MacMillan era um dos poucos que ainda olhava para a professora Umbridge, mas usava óculos e tinha certeza que estava apenas fingindo que ouvia apenas para fazer valer seu novo distintivo de monitor brilhando em seu peito.

A professora Umbridge parecia nem ter percebido a inquietação de sua platéia. Harry teve a impressão que uma revolta de grande escala podia ter surgido sobre seu nariz que teria continuado com seu discurso. Os professores, no entanto, ainda estavam prestando bastante atenção e Hermione parecia estar bebendo cada palavra que Umbridge dizia, ainda que, julgando pela sua expressão, não era de jeito nenhum de seu gosto.

-... Porque algumas mudanças virão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, ao completar o tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Enquanto isso, alguns velhos hábitos serão mantidos, e com o mesmo direito, haverá outros, fora de moda e fora de gasto que devem ser abandonados. Vamos ir para frente, então, entrem numa era de aberturas, efetividade e a contabilidade, com o intento de preservar o que deve ser preservado e aperfeiçoar o que deve ser aperfeiçoado, podendo sempre que acharmos práticas que deveriam ser proibidas.

Ela sentou. Dumbledore aplaudiu. O corpo docente seguiu sua liderança, no entanto Harry percebeu que muitos juntaram suas mãos apenas uma ou duas vezes antes de parar. Uns poucos estudantes se juntaram, mas a maioria tinha ficado desavisados no final do discurso, não tendo ouvido mais que algumas poucas palavras dele, e antes de pudessem aplaudir propriamente Dumbledore tinha se levantado de novo.

- Muito obrigado professora Umbridge, isso foi bastante esclarecedor - Ele disse, referenciando-se - Agora, como eu estava dizendo, seleções de Quadribol serão...

- Sim, foi realmente esclarecedor - Disse Hermione numa voz baixa.

- Você não está me dizendo que gostou? - Rony disse quietamente, virando um rosto envidraçado em Hermione. – Este foi um dos discursos mais chatos que eu já ouvi, e eu cresci com Percy.

- Eu disse esclarecedor, não agradável - Disse Hermione. - Ela explicou muito.

- Foi? - Disse Harry em surpresa. - Soou como um monte de bobeira para mim.

- Havia coisas importantes escondidas nessas bobeiras - Disse Hermione espantada.

- Tinha? - Disse Rony, empalidecendo.

- Que tal: "progresso por fazer progresso deve ser desencorajado"? Ou então "podendo sempre que acharmos práticas que deveriam ser proibidas"?

- Bem, o que isso significa? - Disse Rony impacientemente.

- Eu vou dizer o que isso significa - Disse Hermione por entre os dentes, que rangiam. - Isso significa que o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts.

- Pra mim essa tal de Umbridge não passa de uma sapa velha metida a Barbie. Mas algo me diz que ela pode nos causar problemas... – Disse Gina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Manow, a Umbridge é uma sapa velha asuhsauhasuhas Espero que gostem, eu ainda não acredito que estou atualizando isso, uffa! Eu agora to com um caderno, antes eu escrevia em folha solta, agora ta tudo mais organizado...

N/B: "- Pra mim essa tal de Umbridge não passa de uma sapa velha metida a Barbie." hsuhaushua hilário, Marina! Well, amo o quinto livro...é um dos meus preferidos (apesar de TODOS serem meus preferido =P) ... Começam as provas mensais, trimetrais e um monte de "ais" aí só pra enxer a nossa vida ¬¬' Fala sério, eu qro saber qm foi Marshall? O cara jah morreu, ta de boa, pra q acoradr o espirito de le?

Bejokass Super-Hiper-Ultra Perfumadérrimas,

Isa Granger

**Agradecimentos: **Ao meu caderno da Qui Qui Biscuit que antes servia de caderno de história e agora serve preu escrever minhas fanfics!

Ao meu fiel livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, que me acompanha pra todo lugar e que mesmo estando riscado e amassado, eu amo!

Muito obrigado gente, agora eu tenho mais de cem reviews \o/ Eu não imaginava nem que essa fic passasse dos cinquenta!

**O prêmio vai para: danda jabur! ****One-shot pra você! ****Valeu por ter escrito a centésima review!**

**danda jabur: **Eu quase morri de vergonha quando fiz a cena do Sirius com o Harry :S É neah, só a Gina pra calar a boca do Harry suhsauhasuh A sua one-shot ta pronta, só falta eu passar pro pc (y) Don Casmurro parecer ser um bom livro, quando passou Capitu na Globo, minha mãe falou MUUUITO bem desse livro. Pode ficar tranquila, porque eu posso parecer o tio Voldie, mas eu não curto Maldições Imperdoáveis, ainda *risada maléfica* De que casa você é? Se for Grifinória tem que me enfrentar, afinal, essa é a casa dos corajosos! HARRY E CHO? NUNCAAAAAA! Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **Que bom que você acha a fic maravilhosa *-* Passe sempre pra ver se att mesmo, mas se quiser facilitar, adiciona a fic no Story Alert, assim, quando eu atualizar, você recebe uma mensagem avisando da atualização. Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Eu prefiro EdP, mas Odf é maaaara! Esse ano vai ser muito bom (olha a autora falando...). Bjss e continua comentando

**laura potter: **Nova leitora \o/ Sempre passa por aqui pra não perder nada da história, ok? Bjss e continua comentando

**Pat. Cullen: **Que saudades de você! Toda vez que eu postava, pensava: "O que será que aconteceu com a Pat. Cullen? Morreu? Foi sequestrada?" Desculpe minhas hipóteses é que eu sou meio trágica =D Eu amo o Six S2 Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Franquíssima! Se você morreria de vergonha, imagina eu fazendo? Eu quis morrer! Mais um cap pra matar sua ansiedade... Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbie Potter: **Que bom que você gostou da conversa entre os dois! Sinto lhe informar, mas na minha fic o Sirius morre sim :/ Tipo, o propósito central da fic é fazer o Harry e a Gina juntos antes, não alterar a história para como eu gostaria que fosse, senão, o Ced estaria vivo! O Harry e a Gina vão seguir os conselhos sim, mas só no início do sexto livro... Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **A ta, saquei, o capítulo 12 pra você foi o melhor, isso é bom =D Eu ri do Sirius mesmo eu mesma tendo feito a cena suhuhsaasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**- ReeêeH :** Ai, nem é pra tanto, ainda faltam uns bons capítulos para eu matar o Sirius *risada maléfica* Se der eu faço ele aparecer mais, ok? Own *-* Eu amo o gatinho do Shrek! Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **Ah, beleza, sua vida é corrida, eu entendo... Quer dizer, entendo no contexto, porque eu ainda nem terminei o ensino fundamental =D Ain, você acha minha fic incrível, que emoção *-* Sirius envergonhado é algo realmente hilário de se imaginar uhasasuhasuhas Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Que bom que você ta amando! A conversa foi muito zuada uhasuhsuas Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruna Weasley Potter: **Você finalmente leu minha fic \o/ Claro que eu continuo, pó deshá! Bjss e continua comentando

**YASMIN: **Obrigado. Que bom que você acha a história muito boa! Bjss e continua comentando

**Leticia:** Daqui a pouco eu ligo pra ele e mando seus parabéns =D "Parabens pelo capitulo tava perfeitoo!!(novidade né?)" Own *-* Assim eu desmaio de felicidade! Bjss e continua comentando

É isso aê, até a próxima

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	18. O melhor amigo

**Capítulo 16 – O melhor amigo**

Na primeira aula que Harry teve com Umbridge, ele acabou levando uma detenção por falar que Voldemort tinha voltado.

Mas pior do que ter detenção por uma semana, pior do que ter pessoas apontando e cochichando sobre você, pior do que receber um sermão de Angelina, a capitã do time da Grifinória, por não poder comparecer aos testes de quadribol, foi a detenção em si.

A professora de DCAT deu a Harry a tarefa de escrever "Não devo contar mentiras". Só que a pena que ele usou, fez com que tudo que ele escrevesse fosse replicado em sua mão direita como se tivesse sido riscada por um bisturi.

Harry terminou a detenção sem reclamar nem nada, pois sabia que era melhor ficar quieto. O silêncio reinava, já devia passar da meia-noite.

Gina o esperava no corredor. Quando o viu, tirou a capa de invisibilidade.

- Oi – Disse ela, acenando.

- Oi – Disse Harry. Ele escondeu a mão direita em suas vestes para que a namorada não visse o ferimento.

- Como foi a detenção? Boa, ótima, maravilhosa?

- Estou pensando seriamente em pedir para Voldemort matar a professora Umbridge pra mim.

- Claro, imagina que legal você chegando pra ele: "E aí, beleza? Então, eu sei que você quer me matar, mas dá para matar a Umbridge primeiro, por favor?" – Disse Gina, rindo.

Harry olhou pra ela e a ruiva ficou séria de repente. Dois segundos depois eles começaram a rir descontroladamente.

Depois de recuperados, Gina perguntou:

- Não foi tão engraçado assim, foi?

- Sei lá, foi tão... Pensar na ironia de pedir algo para Voldemort... – O sorriso de Harry vacilou.

- Você está preocupado, não está? Com esse negócio do Ministério negar a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Também. E ainda tem o fato de que as pessoas acha que sou só um idiota querendo chamar atenção. Até Simas acredita no Profeta Diário, a mãe dele me acha um mentiroso.

- Realmente não está fácil. Só quero que saiba que não importa quantos Finiggan ou Malfoy apareçam, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Gina acariciou o rosto de Harry e o beijou rapidamente.

- Agora vamos – Disse ela, entrelaçando sua mão na dele – Você deve estar cansado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi mais um dia ruim para Harry; foi um dos piores em Transfiguração, não tendo praticado os Feitiços para Desaparecer de forma alguma. Teve de se abster da sua hora do almoço para completar a figura do Tronquilho e, enquanto isso, os professores McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank e Sinistra deram ainda mais lição de casa, as quais ele não tinha prospecções de acabar aquela noite por causa de sua segunda detenção com Umbridge. Para completar, Angelina Johnson o seguiu no jantar novamente e, descobrindo que ele não estaria presente nos treinos de goleiro nas sextas, contou a ele que não estava de toda impressionada por sua atitude, que esperava jogadores que desejavam permanecer no time e que pusessem o treino antes de quaisquer outros compromissos.

- Eu estou em detenção! - Harry gritou depois que ela saiu afetadamente. - Você acha que eu prefiro estar trancafiado numa sala com aquela sapa velha ou jogando quadribol?

- Ao menos são só linhas - Disse Hermione, consolando-o, enquanto Harry se afundava no banco e olhava para seu bife e seu bolo de carne, os quais não havia pensado muito - Não é, não é uma punição horrorosa, realmente...

Harry abriu a boca, fechou-a novamente e pendeu a cabeça. Ele não estava muito certo por que não estava contando a Rony e Hermione exatamente o que estava acontecendo na sala da Umbridge: ele só sabia que não queria ver suas caras de espanto; o que faria a coisa toda parecer pior e então mais difícil de encarar.

- Oi – Disse Gina, sentando ao lado de Harry.

- Oi – Responderam os três.

- Hey, Gina, você vai nos testes de quadribol? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não – Disse Gina, com uma cara frustrada.

- O que, maninha? Não foi você que falou no ano passado que era ótima? – Provocou Rony.

- Eu não era ótima, Roniquinho. Eu SOU! – A ruiva bufou – É que na sexta eu tenho uma detenção com a sapa.

O coração de Harry disparou. Ele não que Gina, de forma alguma, sentisse a dor que ele estava sentindo com as detenções.

De repente, um garoto chegou por trás de Gina tapou os olhos dela com suas mãos.

- Adivinha quem é? – Disse ele.

- Hum... – Falou Gina, com um falso tom pensativo – Algo me diz que é um garoto da Corvinal, quinto ano, moreno... E bem feio por sinal.

O Corvinal não tirou suas mãos dos olhos de Gina.

- Você não acertou quem eu sou.

- Acertei sim!

- Não acertou. Eu não sou feio, sou lindo, maravilhoso, o sonho de consumo de toda garota.

- Miguel...

- Ta, ta, tudo bem.

O garoto tirou as mãos dos olhos de Gina. Ela se virou e ele a deu um sorriso radiante.

Harry lançou um olhar mortal para o Corvinal.

- É... Harry, esse é Miguel Corner, meu amigo. Miguel, esse é Harry Potter, meu namorado – Apresentou-lhes Gina.

- Prazer – Disseram os dois, apertando a mão um do outro de má vontade.

O que era um simples aperto de mão virou uma disputa para ver quem esmagava a mão do outro primeiro.

- Não acham que estão muito tempo apertando a mão um do outro? – Disse Rony.

- Ah, é – Disse Harry de cara fechada, soltando a mão de Miguel – Vou para a minha detenção. Até mais, Corner.

E saiu do Salão Principal em direção à sala de Umbridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A segunda detenção foi tão ruim quanto a primeira. A pele nas costas da mão de Harry ficara irritada mais rapidamente agora e logo estava vermelha e inflamada. Harry achou pouco provável que aquilo pudesse estar cicatrizando mais efetivamente por um tempo. Logo o corte remanesceria em sua mão e a Umbridge poderia, talvez, ficar satisfeita. Não deixou escapar nenhum gemido de dor, no entanto, e do momento em que ele entrou na sala ao momento em que ele partiu, de novo se passara da meia noite, não disse nada além de "boa noite" e "boa noite".

Gina o esperava novamente no corredor, só que dessa vez, já tinha tirado a capa de invisibilidade.

- Oi – Disse ela.

- Já está aqui? Achei que ficaria bastante tempo com o Corner... – Resmungou Harry.

- Harry, já passa da meia-noite! E também, porque essa implicância com o Miguel?

- Não sei, vai ver é porque ele chega na maior intimidade, tampa seus olhos e pede pra você adivinhar quem é ele, se acha o bonitão... – Argumentou.

- Sabia que você fica lindo com ciúmes?

Harry sorriu, mas fez uma careta de dor quando Gina tocou nas costas de sua mão direita.

Gina acariciou a mão de Harry. Ao sentir o ferimento, exclamou surpresa:

- Merlin, Harry, o que é isso na sua mão?

- Não é nada, não...

- É claro que é! – Ela pegou a mão dele e leu "Não devo contar mentiras" – Quem fez isso com você?

- Umbridge – Harry disse em um muxoxo.

- Eu não vou te falar pra você contar isso para Dumbledore, se bem que isso seria o correto, mas só cabe a você decidir a quem contar. Vamos para o Salão Comunal, tenho algo que pode melhorar o machucado.

Eles foram em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Gina subiu para seu dormitório e voltou com um pequeno recipiente cheio de líquido amarelo.

- Aqui - Disse ela ansiosamente, empurrando um pequeno recipiente para perto dele. - Mergulhe sua mão nisso, é uma solução de tentáculos de murtisco amassados e picados, deve ajudar. Mamãe sempre usa isso quando nos machucamos.

Harry colocou a mão sangrenta e dolorida dentro do recipiente e experimentou um enorme sentimento de alívio.

- Ta melhor? – Perguntou Gina.

- Bem melhor... – Disse Harry – Você acha que vai ganhar um machucado desses amanhã?

- Nem parei pra pensar nisso, mas acho que não, pois minha detenção é no mesmo horário que a sua.

- O que você fez pra pegar essa detenção, heim?

- Umbridge começou a falar mal de você, eu me descontrolei. Só não parti pra cima dela porque Miguel me segurou.

- De onde você conhece o Corner?

- Do baile de inverno. Ele me chamou pra dançar.

- E você dançou com ele? – Disse Harry, tentando disfarçar o tom enciumado.

- Dancei – E completou rapidamente -, apenas uma dança inocente. Reencontrei o Miguel no fim do ano letivo passado.

- Hum, ta – Harry tentava se segurar para não ir até a Torre da Corvinal e socar Miguel.

- Não precisa ficar assim, ele é apenas um amigo. É... Você ainda vai fazer algum dever?

-...

- Imaginei que não. Sobe pro seu dormitório que daqui a pouco eu vou lá levar mais um pote de murtisco.

- Ok.

Harry subiu as escadas. Quando chegou no seu quarto, tirou a camisa de uniforme para poder por a blusa do pijama. Nesta hora, Gina chegou falando:

- Harry, eu trouxe bastante, porque aí você pode... – Ela parou de falar.

Era a primeira vez que Gina via o namorado sem camisa. Ele não era tão magrelo como a ruiva pensava. Tinha músculos, bíceps e tríceps bem definidos. "Eu amo quadribol" pensou Gina.

- É... Então... Eu vou indo...

- Não! Fica – Pediu Harry.

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Senta aqui – Disse, apontando para sua cama e sentando nela.

Gina obedeceu. Ela sentou na cama encostando-se no peito nu de Harry. Ele estava quente e não era só ele, o calor passou como um choque pelo corpo de Gina.

- O Rony ronca, né? Como você aguenta? – Disse Gina, olhando para o irmão.

- Eu meio que me acostumei – Disse Harry, dando um sorriso torto (N/A: Edward *-*).

- Eu não sei se suportaria... Você não ronca, ronca? – Harry negou – Ah, bom.

Assim que Gina virou seu rosto para fitar Harry, ele capturou seus lábios.

O ronco que havia no quarto cessou, Harry e Gina não perceberam.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Rony.

O casal se separou de má vontade e mirou o ruivo com um olhar assassino.

- Ei, não me olhem assim! Vocês que estavam... Harry! Você está sem camisa!

- Isso prova que você não é cego, Rony – Ironizou Gina.

- Vocês pretendiam fazer na minha frente? Eu poderia ficar traumatizado pelo resto da minha vida!

- Largue de pensar besteiras, Rony! Você é muito malicioso – Disse Harry.

- Você fica agarrando a minha irmã e eu sou o malicioso?

- Ela é minha namorada, Ron, e eu a respeito.

- Eu vou dormir, não estou a fim de brigar, pelo menos, não agora – Disse Gina – Boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Ronald.

E a ruiva se foi, deixando para trás um Harry frustrado e um Rony enraivecido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sexta-feira amanheceu triste e molhada como o resto da semana. Apesar de Harry automaticamente ter dado uma espiada em direção à mesa dos professores quando entrou no Salão Principal não tinha nenhuma esperança de ver Hagrid, e imediatamente voltou sua mente para seus problemas mais urgentes, como a gigantesca pilha de lição de casa que ele tinha de fazer e a possibilidade de mais uma detenção com Umbridge.

Às cinco horas daquela tarde, ele bateu à porta do escritório da professora Umbridge para o que esperava sinceramente ser a última vez, e foi convidado a entrar. O pergaminho branco estava pronto para ele na mesa coberta de renda, a pena preta e pontiaguda ao seu lado.

- Você sabe o que fazer, Sr. Potter - Disse Umbridge, sorrindo docemente para ele.

Harry pegou a pena e deu uma olhada através da janela. Se deslocasse sua cadeira alguns centímetros ou mais para a direita... Com o pretexto de se mover mais para perto da mesa... ele conseguiu.

Agora tinha uma vista distante do time de quadribol da Grifinória voando pra cima e pra baixo na quadra, enquanto meia dúzia de figuras pretas estavam ao pé dos três postes de gol, aparentemente esperando sua vez para ser o goleiro.

Era impossível distinguir qual deles era o Rony à distância.

"Não devo contar mentiras", Harry escreveu. O corte nas costas da sua mão direita se abriu e começou a sangrar mais uma vez.

"Não devo contar mentiras". O corte cavou mais profundo, ferroando e ferindo.

"Não devo contar mentiras" O sangue escorregou em seus pulsos.

Arriscou uma nova espiada lá fora pela janela. Quem fosse que estivesse defendendo os aros de gol agora estava fazendo um trabalho pobre de fato. Kátia Bell marcou duas vezes em poucos minutos. Harry se atreveu a assistir.

Torcendo muito que o goleiro não fosse o Rony, voltou os olhos ao pergaminho brilhando de sangue.

"Não devo contar mentiras"

"Não devo contar mentiras"

Deu uma espiada sempre que achava que podia se arriscar; quando podia ouvir o arranhão da pena de Umbridge ou a abertura de uma gaveta da escrivaninha. A terceira pessoa a treinar foi muito bem, a quarta foi terrível, a quinta se desviou de um balaço excepcionalmente bem, mas então achou a partida muito fácil. O céu estava escurecendo e Harry duvidou que pudesse ver a sexta e a sétima pessoas de jeito nenhum...

"Não devo contar mentiras"

"Não devo contar mentiras"

O pergaminho estava agora salpicado de gotas de sangue vindas das costas de sua mão, a qual estava queimando de dor.

Quando deu uma nova espiada, a noite havia chegado e a quadra da quadribol não estava mais visível.

- Vamos ver se você já recebeu a mensagem, vamos? - Disse a voz suave de Umbridge meia hora depois.

Ela se moveu em direção a ele, alongando seus dedos curtos com anéis até seu braço. E então, enquanto ela o segurou para examinar as palavras agora cortadas em sua pele, a dor queimou, não através das costas da sua mão, mas através da cicatriz em sua testa. Ao mesmo tempo, ele teve uma mesma sensação peculiar em algum lugar em torno da barriga.

Ele arrancou seu braço pra fora do alcance dela e saltou de pé, fitando-a. Ela olhou de volta para ele, um sorriso largamente esticado, com a boca frouxa.

- Sim, isso dói, não é? - Ela disse suavemente.

Ele não respondeu. Seu coração estava batendo muito forte e rápido. Ela estava falando de sua mão ou sabia o que ele acabara de sentir em sua testa?

- Bem, acho que já estou satisfeita, Sr. Potter. Pode ir.

Ele catou sua mochila e deixou a sala o mais rápido que pôde.

"Fique calmo", ele disse a si mesmo, assim que corria a toda velocidade para cima nas escadas. "Fique calmo, não significa necessariamente o que você acha que significa..."

- Mimbulus mimbletonia! - Ofegou para a Mulher Gorda, que se balançou adiante mais uma vez.

Um som de urro veio recebê-lo. Rony veio correndo em sua direção, reluzindo alegria em todo seu rosto e derramando cerveja amanteigada adiante da taça que estava agarrado.

- Harry, Eu consegui, estou dentro, eu sou o goleiro!

- O quê? Oh... Brilhante! - Disse Harry, tentando sorrir naturalmente, enquanto que seu coração continuava acelerado e sua mão pulsando e sangrando.

- Tome uma cerveja amanteigada - Rony pressionou uma garrafa nele. - Eu não posso acreditar... Aonde a Hermione foi?

- Ela está ali - Disse Fred, que também estava bebendo cerveja amanteigada, e apontou para uma poltrona perto do fogo.

Hermione estava cochilando, sua bebida entornando precariamente de sua mão.

- Bom, ela disse que estava contente quando contei a ela - Disse Rony, olhando levemente desligado.

- Deixe-a dormir - disse Jorge apressadamente.

Alguns momentos antes Harry notou que muitos dos primeiranistas que se reuniram em volta deles sustentavam sinais evidentes de uma recente hemorragia nasal.

- Venha aqui, Rony, e veja se o uniforme antigo do Olívio lhe serve - Chamou Kátia Bell. - Nós podemos tirar o nome dele e colocar o seu no lugar...

Assim que Rony se moveu para longe, Angelina veio caminhando até Harry.

- Desculpe-me por ter sido tão rude com você cedo, Potter - Ela disse abruptamente. - É bem estressante esse negócio de comandar, você entende, eu começo a achar que pareço um pouco com o Wood na dureza algumas vezes - Ela estava observando Rony por cima da borda da sua taça com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas em seu rosto. - Olha, eu sei que ele é seu melhor amigo, mas ele não é fabuloso - disse de modo áspero. - Acho que com um pouco de treino ele estará bem, apesar de tudo. Ele vem de uma família de bons jogadores de quadribol. Aposto que ele demonstrará um pouco mais de talento do que o que mostrou hoje, para ser sincera. Vicky Frobisher e Geoffrey Hooper ambos voaram melhor essa noite, mas Hooper é um resmungão, está sempre lamentando sobre alguma coisa ou outra, e Vicky está envolvida com a alta sociedade. Ela mesma admitiu que se os treinos confrontassem com seu Clube de Feitiços colocaria o Clube em primeiro lugar. De qualquer forma, teremos uma aula prática amanhã às duas horas, então apenas tenha certeza de que estará lá desta vez. E me faça um favor e ajude Rony o mais que puder, ok?

Harry assentiu e Angelina voltou em companhia de Alicia Spinnet. Gina nesse exato instante, desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino.

- Sua mão está doendo? – Perguntou ela quando chegou ao lado de Harry.

- Nem tanto... Tem algo que me incomoda mais – Disse Harry - Eu acabei de vir do escritório da Umbridge e ela tocou meu braço...

Gina escutou com atenção. Quando Harry terminou, Hermione veio em sua direção.

- Eu acordei quando você começou a contar para Gina sobre sua dor na cicatriz – Disse ela - Você está preocupado se Você-Sabe-Quem a está controlando como controlou Quirrell?

- Bom - Disse Harry, baixando a voz -, é uma possibilidade, não é?

- Suponho que sim - Disse Hermione, apesar de soar inconvincente. - Mas eu não acho que ele a vem controlando da mesma forma que controlava o Quirrell, digo, ele está propriamente vivo de novo agora, não é, tem seu próprio corpo, ele não precisaria partilhar o de outra pessoa. Ele pode tê-la sob o domínio da Maldição Imperius, eu suponho...

Harry observou Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan fazendo malabarismos com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada por um momento. Então Hermione disse:

- Mas no ano passado sua cicatriz doeu quando ninguém estava te tocando, e Dumbledore não disse que tinha a ver com o sentimento de Você-Sabe-Quem no momento? Digo, talvez isso não tenha nada a ver com a Umbridge apesar de tudo, talvez seja apenas coincidência na hora que você estava com ela?

- Ela é cruel - Disse Harry sem rodeios. - Horrível.

- Ela é horrível, sim, mas... Harry, acho que você deveria contar a Dumbledore que sua cicatriz doeu.

- Não vou incomodá-lo com isto. Como você mesmo disse, não é grande coisa. Ela tem doído de vez em quando todo o verão... Foi só um pouco pior esta noite, só isso...

- Harry, tenho certeza de que Dumbledore ia querer ser incomodado com isto...

- Esquece, Mi. O Harry encanou que o Dumbledore não ta dando atenção a ele – Falou Gina.

- Mas é verdade - Disse Harry, antes que pudesse parar -, o único pedaço de mim que Dumbledore se importa, não é minha cicatriz?

- Não diga isso, não é verdade!

- Acho que vou escrever a Sirius sobre isso, ver o que ele acha...

- Harry, você não pode colocar algo assim numa carta! - Disse Hermione, parecendo amedrontada. - Não se lembra, Moody nos disse para sermos cuidadosos no que colocamos nas cartas! Não podemos garantir que as corujas não estejam mais sendo interceptadas!

- 'Ta bom, ta bom, eu não contarei a ele, então! - Disse irritado. Ele se levantou. - Eu vou dormir. Conte a Rony por mim, está bem?

- Você não quer ficar e me ajudar a fazer algumas luvas e gorros para os elfos? Sabe, estou melhorando...

- Harry olhou para seu rosto, que estava brilhando de alegria, e tentou parecer como se estivesse vagamente tentado por sua oferta.

- Er... Não, não sei vou poder, obrigado - ele disse. - Er... Não amanhã. Tenho uma porção de lição de casa para fazer...

- E você, Gina?

- Não dá, eu estou exausta. Fiquei horas lustrando as armaduras do castelo com o Filch me fiscalizando. Meu estado de cansaço é deplorável – Disse Gina, tentando parecer convincente.

E eles escaparam para as escadas de seus dormitórios, deixando Hermione levemente desapontada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry foi o primeiro a acordar no dormitório na manhã seguinte. Ficou deitado por um tempo, observando um redemoinho de poeira no meio do raio de luz vindo dos pregos de seus quatro pôsteres, saboreou o pensamento de que era sábado. A primeira semana de fato pareceu ter se esticado para sempre, como uma gigantesca aula de História da Magia.

Julgando pelo silêncio adormecido e o leve frescor daquele raio de luz, era antes do amanhecer. Puxou as cortinas ao lado da cama, levantou-se e começou a se vestir. O único som audível além do gorjeio distante dos pássaros era a respiração lenta e profunda de seus colegas da Grifinória. Abriu sua mochila cuidadosamente, retirou pergaminho e pena e deixou o dormitório em direção à sala comunal.

Indo direto até sua poltrona amassada e velha ao lado do agora extinto fogo, Harry se acomodou confortavelmente e desenrolou seu pergaminho enquanto olhava ao redou do salão.

Ele ficou sentado, quieto e imóvel por um tempo, encarando a lareira, então, finalmente veio a resposta, mergulhou a pena no tinteiro mais uma vez e a posicionou definitivamente no pergaminho.

_Caro Snuffles,_

_Espero que esteja bem, a primeira semana de volta aqui tem sido terrível, estou muito contente que é o fim de semana._

_Temos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professora Umbridge. Ela é quase tão gentil como sua mãe. Estou escrevendo porque aquilo que eu lhe escrevi no verão passado aconteceu de novo à noite passada, quando estava cumprindo uma detenção com a Umbridge._

_Todos nós sentimos falta do nosso maior amigo, esperamos que ele esteja de volta logo._

_Por favor, me responda rapidamente._

_Do seu querido,_

_Harry_

Harry enrolou o pergaminho e seguiu para o Corujal.

O chão coberto de palha fez um pouco de barulho enquanto andava por entre ossos de pequenos animais, levantando o pescoço à procura de Edwiges.

- Aí está você - Disse, localizando-a em algum lugar perto do bem alto teto abobadado. - Desça aqui, eu tenho uma carta para você.

Com um pequeno assovio ela abriu suas grandes asas e levantou vôo até seu ombro.

- Certo, eu sei que está escrito Snuffles fora - Contou a ela, dando-lhe a carta para prender em seu bico e, sem saber exatamente por quê, sussurrou -, mas é para o Sirius, ok?

Ela piscou uma vez seus olhos âmbar, dando-o a entender que havia compreendido.

- Tenha um vôo seguro, então - Disse Harry e ele a carregou até uma das janelas; por alguns momentos pressionando seu braço, Edwiges decolou por entre o céu claro e ofuscante.

Observou-a até ela se tornar uma pequena mancha preta e desaparecer, então passou a contemplar a cabana de Hagrid, claramente visível daquela janela, e como estava claramente inabitada, a chaminé não soltava fumaça e as cortinas estavam fechadas.

A porta do Corujal abriu atrás dele. Saltou de susto e, virando rapidamente, viu Cho Chang segurando uma carta e um pacote nas mãos.

- Oi - Disse Harry automaticamente.

- Ah... Oi - Ela disse ofegante. - Eu não achei que alguém pudesse estar aqui em cima tão cedo... Lembrei-me há apenas cinco minutos atrás, é o aniversário de minha mãe.

Ela levantou o pacote.

- Boas condições para quadribol – Disse Cho - Eu não tenho saído durante toda a semana, você tem?

- Não.

Cho escolheu uma das corujas da escola. Ela a atraiu até seu braço, onde estendeu uma perna gentil para que Cho pudesse prender o pacote.

- Hey, a Grifinória já tem um novo goleiro? - Ela perguntou.

- Sim. É o meu amigo, Rony Weasley, você o conhece?

- O que odeia os Tornados? - Disse Cho de um modo meio frio. - Ele é bom?

- Sim - Disse Harry -, eu acho que sim. Apesar de não ter visto seu treino. Eu estava em detenção.

Cho levantou os olhos, o pacote preso apenas pela metade nas pernas da coruja.

- Aquela Umbridge é nojenta! - Disse em voz baixa. - Pondo você em detenção só porque você contou a verdade sobre como... Como... Como ele morreu. Todo mundo ouviu falar sobre isso, está por toda a escola. Você foi muito corajoso a encarando daquele jeito.

Filch chegou do nada acusando Harry de soltar bombas de bosta para restaurar uma desordem. Cho inventou uma desculpa para safar Harry e com isso o zelador foi embora.

Harry e Cho se entreolharam.

- Obrigado - Harry disse.

- Sem problemas - Disse Cho, finalmente prendendo o pacote na outra perna da coruja, sua face levemente avermelhada - Você não estava pretendendo soltar bombas de bosta, estava?

- Não.

- Fico imaginando, por que ele achou que você estava, então. - Disse enquanto carregava a coruja à janela.

Harry encolheu os ombros. Estava um tanto assustado por aquela atitude que ela teve, apesar de aquilo não o estar incomodando muito no momento.

Eles deixaram o Corujal juntos. Na entrada de um corredor que dava para a parte leste do castelo, Cho disse.

- Eu vou por esse caminho. Bom, eu... Eu te vejo por aí, Harry.

- Sim... Até mais.

Cho seguiu caminho e antes de virar o corredor, se encontrou com Gina.

- Chang, viu o Harry?

- Eu estava com ele agora a pouco no Corujal – Disse Cho, dando um sorriso radiante que incomodou Gina.

- Valeu.

Cho foi embora e Gina seguiu em frente. Encontrou Harry andando em sua direção.

- O que você estava fazendo com a Chang no Corujal?

- Nada, eu fui mandar uma carta para Snuffles e ela chegou pra mandar um presente pra mãe dela, porque é aniversário dela hoje.

- Sei... – A cara de Gina fechou.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, né ruivinha? – Disse Harry, tentando aliviar a tensão que se formou.

- Sei... – Gina tentou esconder o sorriso...

Mas não conseguiu. Quando percebeu, já estava beijando Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O primeiro treino de quadribol foi péssimo. Os Sonserinos ficaram enchendo o saco dos Grifinórios, Rony teve uma atuação deplorável como goleiro e Kátia Bell passou mal.

- Como foi o treino? - Perguntou Hermione de modo frio, assim que Harry e Rony subiram através do buraco do retrato para dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Foi... - Harry começou.

- Completamente abominável - Disse Rony numa voz oca, afundando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Hermione. Ela ergueu os olhos até ele e sua expressão fria pareceu se dissolver.

- Bom, foi apenas o seu primeiro - Ela disse consoladamente -, costuma levar um tempo para...

- Quem disse que fui eu quem o tornou abominável? - repreendeu Rony.

- Ninguém - Disse Hermione, parecendo embaraçada. - Eu achei...

- Você achou que eu estava restrito a ser uma porcaria?

- Não, é claro que não! Olhe, você disse que foi abominável então eu apenas...

- Deduzi que quem fez merda no treino foi você – Completou Gina ao entrar na sala comunal.

- Gina! Eu tentando me explicar para o Rony e você chega falando isso?

Gina deu de ombros e disse:

- Mamãe ensinou a não mentir.

- Eu vou fazer minha lição – Declarou Rony.

Gastaram o domingo inteiro na sala comunal, enterrados em seus livros enquanto a sala ao redor deles encheu e então esvaziou. Foi mais um dia claro e bom e muitos dos seus colegas da Grifinória o passaram fora nos gramados, aproveitando muito bem um pouco da última luz do sol possível aquele ano. Mais à noite, Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse batido em seu cérebro contra o interior do seu crânio.

- Você sabe, provavelmente devemos tentar deixar mais lições de casa prontas durante a semana - Harry murmurou a Rony, quando finalmente puseram de lado a longa lição de Feitiço Inanimatus Conjurus da professora McGonagall e se viraram miseravelmente para a igualmente longa e difícil lição sobre as várias luas de Júpiter da professora Sinistra.

- É - Disse Rony, esfregando levemente os olhos vermelhos e atirando seu quinto pedaço estragado de pergaminho no fogo ao lado deles. - Escuta... Vamos apenas perguntar a Hermione se podemos dar uma olhada no que ela fez?

Harry a espiou; estava sentada com Bichento em seu colo e conversando alegremente com Gina quando um par de agulhas de tricô brotou no espaço à sua frente, agora tricotando um par de meias de elfo.

- Não - Ele disse pesadamente -, você sabe que ela não nos deixará.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tempo que se passou, Harry falou com Sirius pela lareira. O padrinho falou sobre a cicatriz de Harry e disse que não era algo para ele realmente se preocupar. Agora o quarteto estava curioso sobre uma carta que Percy mandou a Rony, dizendo que no Profeta Diário haveria algo importante, mas só falou isso também, o resto da carta falava mal de Harry.

Eles esperavam procurar cuidadosamente no Profeta Diário de Hermione na manhã seguinte para encontrar o artigo que Percy havia mencionado em sua carta. A coruja de entrega planou pelo teto e posou junto à jarra de leite, entretanto Hermione se engasgou e abriu o jornal, que mostrava uma grande figura de Dolores Umbridge com um enorme sorriso e piscando levemente para eles sob a manchete:

_MINISTÉRIO VISA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL_

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APROVADA COMO GRANDE INQUISIDORA_

- Umbridge, grande Inquisidora? - disse Harry sombriamente, a torrada comida pela metade escorregando entre seus dedos - O que isso significa?

Hermione continuou a ler:

Num movimento surpreendente na noite passada o Ministério da Magia aprovou nova legislação dando a si um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

_"O Ministério está ficando preocupado com o que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts", disse o Assistente Junior do Ministro, Percy Weasley. "Ele está agora respondendo à inquietação proclamada por pais ansiosos, que sentem que a escola esteja indo em uma direção que eles não aprovam"._

_Essa não é a primeira vez nas últimas semanas que o Ministro, Cornélio Fudge, tem usado novas leis para executar melhoras na escola de Magia. Em 30 de agosto o Decreto Educacional número 22 foi aprovado para assegurar que, caso o atual diretor não possa colocar um candidato para o posto de professor, o Ministério deve selecionar uma pessoa apropriada. "Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge foi apontada para o corpo de professores de Hogwarts", disse Weasley na noite passada. "Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar alguém então o Ministério colocou Umbridge e, lógico, ela está sendo um sucesso imediato."_

- Ela está sendo O QUÊ??? - Disse Harry alto.

- Espere, há mais - Disse Hermione.

_Revolucionou totalmente o ensino de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e providencia ao Ministério um relatório completo sobre o que realmente acontece em Hogwarts._

_É a última função que o Ministro formalizou com a aprovação do Decreto Educacional número 23, que cria a nova posição de Grande Investigador de Hogwarts._

_"É uma excitante nova fase no plano do Ministro para identificar o que alguns chamam de decaimento moral em Hogwarts", disse Weasley. "O Inquisidor terá poderes para investigar seus companheiros educadores e ter certeza ele correrá riscos. Foi oferecida essa posição a professora Umbridge em adição ao seu posto de educadora e estamos felizes de saber que ela aceitou."_

_As últimas cartadas do Ministério receberam apoio entusiástico de pais de estudantes de Hogwarts._

_"Eu estou mais tranqüilo agora que eu sei que Dumbledore está sendo sujeito a uma avaliação justa e objetiva", disse Lúcio Malfoy, de sua mansão Wiltshire na noite passada "Muitos de nós, visando o melhor interesse de nossas crianças, estamos a par de algumas decisões excêntricas de Dumbledore nos últimos anos e estamos satisfeitos de saber que o Ministério está sendo mais vigilante."_

_Junto a decisões excêntricas está sem dúvida alguma a indicação controversa de alguns professores previamente descritas nesse jornal, que inclui o emprego do lobisomem Remo Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-Auror 'Olho-Tonto' Moody._

_Rumores dizem, é claro, que Alvo Dumbledore, anteriormente Bruxo Chefe Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, não é mais apto para dirigir a prestigiada escola de Hogwarts._

_"Eu acho que a indicação do Inquisidor é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em que possamos confiar" disse o Ministro noite passada.'_

_Membros da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Griselda Marchbanks e Tibério Ogden renunciaram em protesto à introdução do posto de Investigador em Hogwarts._

_"Hogwarts é uma escola, não um posto avançado do escritório de Cornélio Fudge", disse Madame Marchbanks. "Isso é um absurdo, nojenta maneira de desacreditar Alvo Dumbledore." (Para uma versão completa sobre a alegação de Madame Marchbanks sobre a subversão de grupos de duendes veja a página 17)_

Hermione acabou de ler e olhou através da mesa para Harry e Rony.

- Agora nós sabemos por que aturamos Umbridge! Fudge aprovou esse "Decreto Educacional" e a forçou para nós! E agora ela tem o poder de inspecionar os outros professores! - Hermione respirava rapidamente e seus olhos brilhavam. - Eu não acredito nisso, é ultrajante...

- Eu sei que é - Disse Harry. Ele olhou para a sua mão direita, pousada sobre o tampo da mesa, e viu nela esboçado as palavras que Umbridge tinha forçado a cortar sua pele.

Mas um sorriso se formou na face de Rony.

- Que foi? - Disseram Harry e Hermione juntos, encarando-o.

- Mal posso esperar para ver McGonagall inspecionada - Disse com alegria. - Umbridge nunca saberá o que lhe atingiu.

- Bem, vamos lá - Disse Hermione, saltando da cadeira -, melhor nos apressarmos, se ela inspecionar a aula de Binns não queremos nos atrasar.

Umbridge inspecionou a aula da professora Trelawney. A Inquisidora pediu a professora que fizesse uma previsão, Trelawney não conseguiu, o que parece ter causado um grande desagrado por parte de Umbridge.

Na aula de DCAT, Harry pegou mais uma detenção por mencionar Lord Voldemort.

O corte na palma da mão de Harry mal havia se curado e, pela manhã seguinte, estava sangrando de novo. Ele não reclamou durante suas detenções à noite; estava determinado a não dar à Umbridge satisfação; várias e várias vezes escreveu "Não devo contar mentiras" e nenhum som escapou de seus lábios, apesar do corte aumentar a cada letra.

A pior parte dessa segunda semana de detenções foi o que Jorge havia previsto a reação de Angelina. Ela o pegou assim que chegou para tomar café na mesa da Grifinória na terça e gritou tão alto que a professora McGonagall veio separar os dois da mesa.

- Srta. Johnson, como se atreve a fazer esse escândalo no Salão Principal? Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

- Mas professora, ele pegou detenção de novo...

- O que é isso, Potter? - Disse McGonagall bruscamente, se virando para Harry. - Detenção? De quem?

- Da professora Umbridge - Murmurou Harry, não encarando os olhos furiosos da professora McGonagall.

- Você está me dizendo - Disse ela, baixando a voz para que um grupo curioso da Corvinal que estava atrás deles não ouvisse - que mesmo depois do aviso que lhe dei na última segunda você perdeu a calma na aula da professora Umbridge de novo?

- Sim - Murmurou Harry, falando para o chão.

- Potter, você deve se controlar! Você está se metendo em sérios problemas! Outros cinco pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas... O quê? Professora, não! - Disse Harry, furioso com a injustiça. - Eu já estou sendo punido por ela, por que a senhora ainda tem que me tirar pontos?

- Porque parece que as detenções não causam efeito em você! - Disse azedamente a Professora McGonagall. - Não, nem mais uma queixa, Potter! E quanto a você, Srta. Johnson, você vai guardar seus gritos para o campo de quadribol ou vai perder o posto de capitã!

A professora saiu de volta para sua mesa. Angelina lançou um olhar extremamente feio a Harry e saiu. Depois Harry se sentou ao lado de Rony, fumegando.

- Acho que vou ter que providenciar mais murtisco, né? – Perguntou Gina.

- Se puder, seria ótimo – Respondeu Harry.

Quando Harry voltou de mais uma detenção, Rony, Hermione e Gina o esperavam na sala comunal.

- Obrigado – Disse Harry, ao colocar a mão direita no potinho que Hermione havia o entregado.

- Ainda acho que você deveria reclamar sobre isso - Disse Rony em voz baixa.

- Não - Respondeu prontamente.

- McGonagall iria à loucura se soubesse...

- É, ela provavelmente iria - Disse Harry. - E quanto tempo você acha que levará para Umbridge passar outro decreto dizendo que qualquer um que reclame da Grande Inquisidora é retaliado imediatamente?

Rony abriu a boca para retorquir, mas nada saiu e, depois de algum tempo, ele a fechou, sentindo-se derrotado.

- Ela é uma mulher terrível - Disse Hermione em voz baixo. - Terrível. Você sabe, eu estava justamente dizendo isso para Rony e Gina quando você chegou... Nós temos que fazer algo em relação a ela.

- Eu sugiro envenenamento - Disse Rony sorrindo.

- Talvez umas boas porradas – Disse Gina sorrindo igual ao irmão.

- Não... Eu digo algo sobre como ela é uma professora horrorosa e que nós não vamos aprender nada sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com ela.

- Bem, o que podemos fazer? - Disse Rony, bocejando. - Ta muito tarde, né? Ela pegou o emprego e vai ficar. Além do mais, Fudge vai mantê-la.

- Bem - Disse Hermione hesitante. - Você sabe, eu estive hoje pensando... - Ela lançou um olhar meio nervoso a Harry e depois continuou. - Eu estive pensando que... Talvez tenha chegado a hora onde nós simplesmente devíamos... Devíamos tomar a iniciativa.

- Tomar a iniciativa pra quê? - Disse Harry, sua mão ainda boiando na poção.

- Bem... Aprender Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por nós mesmos.

- Sem chance! - Gemeu Rony. - Você quer trabalho extra pra nós? Não vê que Harry e eu estamos entupidos de dever de casa e é apenas a segunda semana?

- Mas há coisa mais importante do que nossos deveres de casa!

Harry, Gina e Rony arregalaram os olhos.

- Hermione Granger falou isso? Não creio! – Disse Gina.

- Eu não sabia que havia coisa mais importante no universo que dever de casa! - Disse Rony.

- Não seja ridículo, é claro que há - Harry viu, com um sentimento penoso, que a garota tinha a face iluminada com o mesmo fervor que o F.A.L.E. lhe inspirava. - E tipo nos prepararmos bem para, como disse o Harry na primeira aula da Umbridge, o que nos espera lá fora. É ter certeza de que nós podemos nos defender bem. Se nós não aprendermos nada durante o ano inteiro...

- Não podemos fazer muito por nós mesmo - Disse Rony numa voz derrotada. - Quer dizer, tudo bem, nós podemos ir e ver azarações na biblioteca e tentar praticar, eu acho...

- Não, eu concordo, nós já passamos da fase de aprender algo apenas dos livros. Precisamos de um professor apropriado, que possa nos mostrar como usar os feitiços e nos corrigir quando estivermos errados.

- Se você estiver falando de Lupin... - Harry começou.

- Não, não estou falando de Lupin. Ele está muito ocupado com a Ordem, além do mais só poderíamos vê-lo durante as visitas a Hogsmeade e isso não é uma boa freqüência.

- Quem, então? - Disse Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Hermione deu um grande e longo suspiro.

- Não é óbvio? Estou falando de você, Harry.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Uma brisa noturna sacudiu a vidraça atrás de Rony.

- De mim o quê?

- Estou falando de você nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry encarou Hermione. Depois se virou para Rony, pronto para trocar os olhares exasperados que sempre aconteciam quando Hermione tinha idéias malucas como a do F.A.L.E. Mas, para sua frustração, Rony não parecia exasperado. Gina apenas apontou para sua orelha, em sinal para Harry ouvir.

O ruivo franziu um pouco a testa, aparentemente pensando. Depois disse:

- É uma boa idéia.

- Como assim uma boa idéia? - Disse Harry.

- Você nos ensinar - Disse Rony.

- Mas...

Harry estava sorrindo agora; tinha certeza que os dois estavam tirando sarro.

- Mas eu não sou professor, eu não...

- Harry, você foi o melhor do ano em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! - Disse Hermione.

- Eu? - Disse Harry, o sorriso ainda maior no rosto. - Não, eu não sou, você me bateu em todos os testes...

- Acho que não - Disse Hermione friamente. - Você me derrotou no terceiro ano, o único ano onde nós dois fizemos o teste juntos e tivemos um professor que realmente sabia da matéria. Mas eu não estou falando de resultados de testes, Harry. Pense no que você já fez...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quer saber, eu não estou certo se quero alguém tão burro assim me ensinado - Disse Rony para Hermione, rindo discretamente. Ele se virou para Harry. - Vamos ver - disse, fazendo uma careta como se fosse Goyle se concentrando. - Hum... Primeiro ano. Você salvou a Pedra Filosofal de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Mas isso foi sorte - Disse Harry. - Eu não era habili...

- Segundo ano - Interrompeu Gina - Você matou o basilisco e destruiu Tom, como consequência, salvando minha vida.

- Certo, mas se Fawkes não tivesse aparecido, eu...

- Terceiro ano - Disse Rony, mais alto. - Você lutou com mais de cem dementadores de uma vez.

- Você sabe que isso foi sorte, se o vira-tempo não...

- Último ano! - Disse Rony quase gritando. - Você lutou com Você-Sabe-Quem de novo...

- Me escutem! - Disse Harry, quase com raiva, porque Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam dando risadinhas.

- Simplesmente me ouçam, ta bom? Pode parecer incrível quando vocês falam assim, mas tudo aquilo foi sorte. Na maioria das vezes eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, eu apenas fiz o que me deu na cabeça e muitas vezes tive ajuda...

Gina, Rony e Hermione ainda davam risadinhas e Harry sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça; nem ao menos estava certo por que estava com tanta raiva.

- Vocês ficam aí sentados como se soubessem melhor do que eu. Eu estava lá, não estava? - Disse furioso. - Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu, certo? E eu não passei por tudo isso porque eu era brilhante em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu passei por tudo isso porque... Porque a ajuda veio em tempo, ou porque eu adivinhei certo. Mas eu fiz besteira demais nisso tudo, eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava fazendo... PAREM DE RIR!!!

O recipiente com a essência de murtisco caiu no chão e quebrou. Harry logo notou que estava de pé, apesar de não se lembrar como se levantou. Bichento se escondeu debaixo do sofá. Os sorrisos de Gina, Rony e Hermione sumiram.

- Vocês não sabem como é!!! Vocês... Nenhum de vocês... Nunca teve que enfrentá-lo, não é? Acham que é só aprender um bando de feitiços e jogar nele, como se estivessem na sala de aula? A toda hora você tem certeza que não há nada entre você e a morte exceto o seu... O seu próprio cérebro ou coragem ou sei lá, como se você pudesse pensar direito quando se está a um nano segundo de ser morto ou torturado, ou vendo seus amigos morrerem... Eles nunca ensinaram isso em nossas aulas... E vocês dois sentados aí como se eu fosse um garotinho esperto por estar aqui, vivo, como Diggory foi idiota, como ele se acabou... Vocês não entendem, como poderia ter sido eu fácil, fácil, seria se Voldemort não precisasse de mim...

- Nós não dissemos nada disso, cara - Disse Rony, que parecia espantado. - Nós não queríamos falar sobre Diggory, nós não... Você pensou errado, você...

Ele olhou desesperadamente para Hermione, cuja face estava paralisada.

- Harry - Disse ela timidamente - Você não vê? Isso... Isso é exatamente por que precisamos de você... Precisamos saber como r-realmente é... Enfrentá-lo... Enfrentar V-Voldemort.

Era a primeira vez que ela havia dito o nome de Voldemort e foi isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, que acalmou Harry. Ainda respirando fundo, afundou em sua cadeira, ficando alerta agora que sua mão doía demais. Desejou não ter quebrado o recipiente com a essência.

- A Mione está certa, você já passou por muitas coisas, por isso que você é a pessoa ideal para nos ensinar.

- Bem... Pense sobre isso - disse Hermione tranqüilamente. - Por favor.

Harry não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Sentia-se envergonhado de seu acesso de raiva. Concordou, embora pouco atento ao que acabava de concordar.

Hermione se levantou.

- Bem, eu vou dormir - Disse ela, numa voz mais natural possível. - Er... Boa noite.

Rony se levantou também.

- Vai dormir? - Disse cautelosamente para Harry.

- Sim - Disse Harry. - Vou... Vou num minuto. Só vou limpar isso...

Ele indicou o recipiente quebrado. Rony concordou e saiu.

- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para pensar – Disse Gina – Na verdade não tem, mas você me entendeu. Boa noite.

E também foi embora.

- _Reparo _- Murmurou Harry, apontando sua varinha para as peças quebradas. Elas se juntaram, como se fossem novas, mas não havia como colocar a essência de volta.

De repente se sentiu tão cansado que ficou tentando a se deitar na poltrona e dormir ali mesmo, mas ao invés disso forçou a si mesmo a ficar em pé e seguiu Rony para o quarto. Sua noite mal-dormida foi seguida mais uma vez por sonhos com longos corredores e portas trancadas e acordou no dia seguinte com sua cicatriz doendo novamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/B: EUVOUMATARAMARINA! Essa pilantra (pra num falar outra coisa...), me manda o cap 16 e pede preu betar...tudo bem. Aí, ela começa a me apressar...ela qr q eu leia 17 paginas do Word em 5 minutos!!! Ok...

A mãe dela vai matar ela...ela começa a rezar...mta pressão...eu to na penúltima pagina...começando a ultima...E A VAKINHA FLA Q VAI POXTAR E DPOIS CORRIGE E POXTA A N/B!!! E AINDA FIKA OFFLINE!

GRRRR, fla se num é pra matar um! Eu flo prela... "dpois é takada pela janela e num sabe o pq!"

Todo mundo sabe q eu num ajo sob pressão! Inclusive ela! Não, o pior é q enqnto eu to lendo, a *piiiii*

fika me atazanando no MSN pra **manda a N/B lgo peloamordedeus! GOD DO CÉU! EU VOH POSTÁ MANOW, EU PRECISO POSTÁ! ELA VAI ME MATAR! **

Obs.: "Ela" é a mãe da marininha

Pronto! Desabafei! Eu sei q essa N/B e o cap betado só vai xegar daki a um dia, mas tudo bem...eu jah tenho uns 4 motivos pra matar ela... um a mais, um a menos...wherever.

Bjokas Mortalmente Mortais,

Isa Granger

N/A: Eu estou no meio da aula de português escrevendo isso, enquanto a professora fala o número de questões que cada um acertou na prova =D Das nove que ela corrigiu eu acertei nove \o/  
Então, o próximo cap ta meio que encaminhado, mas só na minha cabeça por enquanto. Se tudo der certo e se minha mãe não reduzir minhas horas no pc (vamos ter uma conversa no sábado ¬¬'), o cap vai sair mais cedo, mas não prometo nada...

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que estão acompanhado a fic e agradeço mais ainda a quem comenta. Obrigado também a quem adicionou a fic no Story Alert ou como favorita... Valeu também a quem adiciounou a minha pessoa no Alert ou como favorita =D

_Marininha, vo invadi aqui ok?  
Então... meu eu quero dizer que eu te admiro muito, porque você sempre foi boa aluna, tem MUITA²³² criatividade porque fazer tudo isso de coisas que você já fez, não é pra qualquer um e além de tudo você é uma super amiga, companheira, só as vezes pra dar conselho , você acaba deixando a pessoa mais pra baixo do que ela tah... Exemplo: pessoa: "Marininha, tirei nota vermelha na prova" Vc: "Se fudeu kkk" PASPOKSKA²  
Bom, você já sabe, mas falar mais de uma vez não custa nada...  
Te Amo  
By: Amanda_

**Amanda: ***-* meow, eu tbm te amo mto, mto, mto, mto + mto msm! Eu sei que eu sou foda suhaasuhasuh Eu sei que vc nem vai ler essa resposta, mas quero que vc saiba q vc é muito importante pra mim e que juntas somos Backyardigans! Bjss s2

**- ReêeeH: **Ow, vou te ensinar um novo jeito de denominar a Cho: Nome Completo: Chonga Chorona caCHOrra Changalinha. Profissão: japonesa putinha da esquina. Ok, eu odeio a Cho!  
Uma palavra: Chiroptera. Guarde bem ela em sua mente, pois no próximo cap é decisiva (nem tanto, mas ainda assim...) Harry P. Gina W.² Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Então dê pulos de alegria porque a Gina vai... Ops! Calei a boca agora :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **Profundérrimo! Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada uhasuaauhs Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Então somos duas que odeiam essa sapa velha metida a Barbie uhsuasasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Nessie Bel's: **Grande coisa o Seth ser seu... Tipow, eu sou lerda mais nem tanto neah, eu sabia que você é a Vicky e só pôs o nome da sua calopsita como nick (y). Ow, a Nessie Bel's vai morrer mesmo? Ontem eu chorei litros, minha mãe surtou comigo (ta, eu to na TPM, mas abafa). Você escreveu 5 frases? Que avanço! E só pra você saber: você não sabe reviewsar, fato =D Te lóvu tôo. Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Pra falar a verdade eu nem pensei sobre o Malfoy ficar atazanando a Gina... Acho que tipo, só vai ser essa cantada mesmo, porque o Draco não é realmente uma ameaça em relação à Gina, o Miguel sim, e é com ele que o Harry tem que se preocupar.  
A Cho nunca sofreu realmente com a morte do Cedrico, porque seu um grande amor meu acabasse morrendo, eu com certeza ia demorar uns quatro meses pra olhar para outro garoto.  
Minha carta de Hogwarts ainda não chegou, mas ela só ta atrasada porque no Brasil a magia não é muito comum, então demora um pouco mais pra eles localizarem uma bruxa nascida trouxa ( eu tenho uma imaginação fértil, ok?).

Boa ideia, acho que eu vou fazer uma cena em que a Umbridge pega o Harry e a Gina se beijando... Vai ser legal (y). Bjss e continua comentando

**Leticia: **Pois é, eu também tenho uma queda por vilões... Eu babo no Draco (ele não é vilão vilão, mas ainda assim), amo de paixão o tio Voldie, ele é mara! Você ta no oitavo ano/sérima série neah? Tpow, acho que você está no mesmo ano que eu \o/ Seus prof te torturam? Porque pra só ter tempo no FDS, o negócio deve estar difícil... Bjss e continua comentando [os: a tia JK não poupou nem a Edwiges!]

**Arasuk: **Você tem namorada? Tomara que não, estou investindo tanto na nossa relação... asuhasuhasuh O Malfoy não tem noção do perigo, fala sério. Foi bem na prova? As minhas já começaram, mas os professores são gente boa e sabem que nós temos vida social =D Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Então beleza, valeu pelo elogio =D Bjss e continua comentando

Até o capítulo 17 *-* (mas já? DEZESSETE, CARAMBA!)

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	19. Weasley x Chang

**Capítulo 17 – Weasley x Chang**

Depois de pensar um tempo, Harry concordou em ensinar a quem quisesse Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione comunicou aos interessados que a primeira reunião seria feita no Cabeça de Javali no dia da visita a Hogsmeade.

Harry ficou ansioso, até que o dia do passeio ao vilarejo chegou. Ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam andando em direção a saída do castelo.

- Gente, eu vejo vocês no Cabeça de Javali – Disse Gina.

- O que? Espera, aonde você vai? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu combinei com Miguel e os amigos dele de leva-los ao Cabeça de Javali, eles não sabem onde é.

- Mas eu também não sei – Harry fez biquinho.

- Não fica assim, momô, eu já volto.

- Então vai lá, mozão, mas volta logo, senão eu morro de saudade.

- Beijo, mozinho.

- Cara, das coisas que você já fizeram, esta foi a mais melosa, fala sério! Momô? Mozão? Mozinho? – Resmungou Rony.

- Ron, não enche! – Disse Gina – Agora eu vou logo, Miguel e os amigos dele já devem estar me esperando – Deu um selinho em Harry e foi embora.

- Eu não gosto disso – Falou Harry, trincando os dentes.

- Você sabe que a Gina é fiel a você, Harry. Não tem por que desconfiar de nada – Disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, Mione. Eu confio nela. Só não confio é no Corner.

E seguiram caminho.

Enquanto isso, Gina avistou Miguel Córner, Antônio Goldstein e Terêncio Boot a esperando.

- Olá – Disse ela.

- Oi – Disseram os três.

- Venham, é por aqui – Os três rapazes seguiram a ruiva.

- Você acha que vai dar certo esse negócio do Potter nos ensinar, Gina? Você acha que ele tem capacidade para isso? – Perguntou Antônio.

- Eu não duvidaria da capacidade de Harry, Antônio. Ele pode nos surpreender – Falou Gina.

Antônio, Terêncio e Gina foram conversando pelo caminho, Miguel parecia alheio a tudo.

- Chegamos – Avisou Gina.

Antônio e Terêncio entraram no bar. Miguel segurou Gina levemente pelo braço e perguntou:

- O Harry não fica com ciúmes? Quero dizer...

- Não, ele confia em mim – Respondeu Gina.

- Claro... Porque ele sabe que somos só amigos.

- É... – A ruiva sorriu – Que bom que somos amigos!

Ele sorriu também.

- É...

Gina entrou no Cabeça de Javali e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, beijando-o levemente.

Miguel suspirou. Antes de entrar no bar, falou para si mesmo:

- Ai Gi... Devo sorrir porque somos amigos? Ou chorar porque nunca seremos mais que isso? (N/A: frase: by agenda da Vicky =D) – E entrou.

A porta do pub se abriu novamente. Alguns alunos entraram, o primeiro a vir foi Neville, com Dino e Lilá, seguidos por Parvati e Padma Patil com Cho e uma das amigas que constantemente davam risadas, depois (ela parecia que tinha entrado por acidente) Luna Lovegood, Kátia Bell, Alícia Spinnet e Angelina Johnson, Colin e Dennis Creevey, Ernesto Macmillan, Justino Finch-Fletchley, Anna Abbott, uma garota da Lufa-lufa que Harry não conhecia, seguida por um garoto alto e loiro muito magro Harry o reconheceu vagamente ser membro do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, e Fred e Jorge com seu amigo Lino Jordan, todos os três com bolsas da Zonko's.

- Poucas pessoas? - Disse Harry rouco para Hermione. - Poucas pessoas?

- Sim, bem, a ideia se tornou conhecida - Disse Hermione, feliz. - Rony, você quer empurrar mais cadeiras?

O homem do bar tinha congelado, provavelmente ele nunca viu seu pub tão cheio.

- Er - Disse Hermione um pouco nervosa. - Bem, er, oi.

O grupo desviou sua atenção para ela, com alguns olhando ainda para Harry.

- Bem... Er... Bem, vocês sabem porque estão aqui. Er... Bem, Harry teve uma idéia... Eu digo - Harry deu um olhar estranho -, eu tive a idéia que talvez algumas pessoas queiram estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quero dizer, realmente estudar, vocês sabem, não o que Umbridge está fazendo conosco... - A voz de Hermione ficou mais forte e mais confiante. - Porque ninguém pode chamar aquilo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Apoiado, apoiado! - Disse Antônio Goldstein e Hermione olhou para ele.

- Bem, eu acho que seria bom se nós, bem, entregarmos problemas nas nossas mãos.

Ela parou, olhou para Harry e prosseguiu.

- Eu digo aprender como nos defender, não só na teoria, mas fazendo feitiços verdadeiros...

- Você quer passar no seu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas também? - disse Miguel Corner, que a estava olhando de perto.

- Claro que sim - Disse Hermione. - Mais que isso, eu quero treinar vocês porque... Porque... - Ela respirou fundo e concluiu. - Porque Lord Voldemort voltou.

A reação foi imediata. A amiga de Cho derrubou cerveja amanteigada nela mesma, Terêncio Boot deu um gritinho involuntário, Padma Patil estremeceu e Neville tossiu. Todos olharam fixamente para Harry.

- Bem... Esse é o plano, de qualquer forma - Disse Hermione. - Se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós, precisamos decidir como faremos...

- Onde está a prova que Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta? - Disse agressivamente o garoto loiro da Lufa-lufa que jogava quadribol.

- Bem, Dumbledore acredita nisso.

- Você quer dizer, Dumbledore acredita _nele_... - Disse o garoto, apontando Harry.

- Acredita porque é verdade, Smith. Agora se você veio aqui só para insultar o Harry, sugiro que se retire – Disse Gina.

O silêncio tomou conta do local.

- Então - Disse Hermione, sua voz preocupada. - Então... Como eu estava falando... Se vocês querem aprender alguma defesa, depois nós trabalharemos como faremos isso, com que freqüência e onde iremos...

- É verdade - Interrompeu uma garota com uma trança em suas costas, olhando Harry - que você pode produzir um Patrono?

Houve um barulho de interesse do grupo após isso.

- Sim.

- Um Patrono corpóreo?

Essa frase Harry já tinha ouvido.

- Er... Você não conhece Madame Bones, conhece?

A garota sorriu.

- Ela é minha tia. Eu sou Susana Bones. Ela me disse, então é verdade? Você faz um cervo como Patrono?

- Sim.

- Puxa, Harry! - Disse Lino, profundamente impressionado - Eu nunca soube!

- Mamãe disse a Rony e Gina para não espalharem por aí - Disse Fred, olhando para Harry - Ela disse que chamaria muita atenção.

- Ela não está errada - murmurou Harry e poucos riram.

A bruxa com véu sentada sozinha estava atenta a eles.

- E você matou um basilisco com a espada do escritório de Dumbledore? - Perguntou Terêncio Boot - Um retrato me disse quando eu estava lá ano passado...

- Er, sim, eu fiz, sim.

Justino Finch-Fletcher tossiu; os irmãos Creevey se entreolharam e Lilá Brown disse "Uau!". Harry estava se sentindo corar, estava determinado olhar para outro lugar sem ser para Cho.

- Foi no nosso primeiro ano - Disse Neville para um grande grupo -, ele salvou a Pedra Filosofante...

- Filosofal - Corrigiu Hermione.

- Sim, de Você-Sabe-Quem - Terminou Neville.

Os olhos de Anna Abbott estavam tão abertos quanto galeões.

- E ninguém falou nada - Disse Cho. Os olhos de Harry se viraram para ela; que estava olhando e sorrindo para ele - Todas as tarefas que ele teve que passar no Torneio Tribruxo ano passado, passar por dragões, os sereianos, a acromântula e coisas...

Fez-se um murmúrio de interesse na mesa.

- Olha - Ele disse e todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. - Eu... Eu não estou tentando ser modesto ou algo parecido, mas... Eu tive muita ajuda para isso tudo...

- Não pelo dragão - disse Miguel Corner - Foi uma coisa séria sobre voar...

- É, bem... - Disse Harry, achando que não teria coragem de descordar.

- E ninguém o ajudou desviar dos dementadores esse verão - disse Susana Bones.

- Não, não, ok, eu fiz isso sem ajuda, mas o fato é que eu estou tentando fazer isso...

- Você quer nos mostrar como se faz isso tudo? - disse Smith.

- É essa a ideia - Disse Rony alto, antes que Harry respondesse. - Por que você não fecha a sua boca?

Talvez a palavra "mostrar" afetou Rony. Estava olhando Smith como se não tivesse nada para atirar nele. Smith corou.

- Bem, nós aprenderemos isso tudo e agora ele está dizendo que realmente não pode fazer nada disso.

- Não é o que ele está falando - Rosnou Fred.

- Você gostaria que nós limpássemos sua orelha para você? - Perguntou Jorge, tirando um instrumento de metal de uma das bolsas da Zonko's.

- Ou qualquer parte de seu corpo, realmente, ou onde nós conseguirmos fazer isso alcançar - Disse Fred.

- Sim, bem - Disse Hermione secamente. - Chega... A questão é: quem quer ter lições com Harry?

Fizeram-se murmúrios de aprovação. Smith cruzou seus braços e não disse nada, talvez porque estivesse muito ocupado em olhar o instrumento na mão de Fred.

- Certo - Disse Hermione, olhando aliviada. - Bom depois, a próxima pergunta é com que freqüência nós faremos isso, acho que uma vez por semana, alguma oposição?

- Por favor – Disse Angelina -, nós precisamos ter certeza que não há aula durante o treino de quadribol

- Não - Disse Cho -, nem no nosso.

- Nem nosso – Disse Smith.

- Eu tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma noite livre - Disse Hermione impaciente -, mas vocês sabem, a importância, de estarmos falando de aprender a nos defender dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort...

- Bem dito! - Disse Ernesto Macmillan. - Eu acho que é importante, mais importante do qualquer outra coisa que vamos fazer esse ano! - Olhou apreensivo, estava esperando pessoas dizerem "Claro que não!", como ninguém falou acrescentou; - Eu estou perdido querendo saber por que o Ministro mandou essa professora inútil num período difícil. Óbvio, eles não acreditam sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, mandar uma professora que não quer que a gente faça qualquer feitiço...

- Nós achamos a razão de Umbridge não querer que pratiquemos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - Disse Hermione - é que ela tem uma idéia ruim de que Dumbledore possa usar os estudantes como um próprio exército. Ela acha que ele pode nos mobilizar contra o Ministério.

Todos olharam espantados com as notícias; exceto Luna Lovegood, que começou a falar.

- Bem, faz sentido. Cornélio Fudge tem seu próprio exército.

- O quê? - Disse Harry.

- Sim, ele tem o exército de Heliopaths - Disse Luna.

- Não, ele não tem - Respondeu Hermione.

- Sim, ele tem - Disse Luna.

- O que é Heliopaths? - Perguntou Neville, branco.

- São espíritos do fogo - Disse Luna. - Grandes criaturas que galopam pelo chão queimando tudo pela frente...

- Eles não existem, Neville - Disse Hermione secamente.

- Oh, sim, eles existem! - Disse Luna com raiva.

- Me desculpe, mas há alguma prova disso? - Cortou Hermione.

- Há muitas vítimas. Só que você é tão limitada sobre coisas que estão de baixo do seu nariz que antes de voc...

- Hum, hum - Disse Gina, numa bela imitação da professora Umbridge, que muitos olharam e riram. - Nós não estamos tentando decidir com que freqüência nós teremos aulas de defesa?

- Sim - Disse Hermione. - Sim, nós estamos, você está certa, Gina.

- Uma vez por semana parece legal - Disse Lino Jordan.

- Desde que... - Começou Angelina.

- Sim, sim, nós sabemos sobre o quadribol - Disse Hermione, tensa. - Outra coisa é decidir onde nos encontraremos...

Foi um momento difícil para o grupo todo, que ficou em silêncio.

- Biblioteca? - sugeriu Kátia Bell depois de alguns minutos.

- Eu não acho que Madame Pince vai deixar fazermos isso na biblioteca - Disse Harry.

- Talvez numa sala de aula vazia? - Disse Dino.

- É - Disse Rony -, McGonagall talvez nos deixe usar a dela, ela deixou quando Harry estava praticando para o Tribruxo.

Mas Harry achou que McGonnagal não deixaria. Hermione dissera para todos sobre estudar, grupos de estudo sozinhos, ele teve o pressentimento que seria ruim.

- Está certo bem, nós tentaremos achar algum lugar - Disse Hermione. - Mandaremos uma mensagem para todos quando encontrarmos um lugar para o primeiro encontro. Eu acho que todos devem escrever seus nomes, só para sabermos quem está aqui. Eu também acho - ela respirou fundo - que nós não devemos falar o que estamos fazendo.

Principalmente a Umbridge.

Fred pegou um pergaminho e escreveu seu nome, mas Harry notou que muitos não pareciam felizes pondo seus nomes na lista.

- Er... - disse Smith devagar, não pegando o pergaminho que Jorge estava tentando passar para ele - Bem... Eu tenho certeza que Ernesto me dirá quando será nosso próximo encontro.

Mas Ernesto pareceu hesitante também. Hermione levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Bem... Nós somos monitores - Ernesto falou. - E se essa lista for encontrada... Bem, eu digo... Você disse se Umbridge descobrir...

- Você disse para essas pessoas que era a mais importante coisa que você faria esse ano - Harry lembrou.

- Eu... Sim, sim eu ainda acredito nisso...

- Ernesto, você acha que deixaremos essa lista por aí? - Disse Hermione.

- Não, é claro que não - Respondeu, ficando menos ansioso - Sim, é claro, eu assinarei.

Ninguém foi contra depois de Ernesto, Harry viu a amiga de Cho com um olhar de reprovação antes de assinar. Quando a última pessoa, Smith, assinou, Hermione pôs o papel dentro da sacola. Tinha um sentimento estranho no grupo agora. Era como se tivessem feito um tipo de contrato.

- Bem, já era tempo - Disse Fred. - Jorge, Lino e eu conseguimos itens naturais para compra, nós veremos vocês depois.

Em dois ou três minutos o resto do grupo se foi, também.

Cho pegou sua mochila rápido antes de ir, seu longo cabelo negro caiu sobre seu rosto como uma cortina, sua amiga ficou atrás dela, impaciente, então não teve opção a não ser sair. Sua amiga a apressou para a porta, Cho olhou e acenou para Harry.

- A Chang está ficando muito abusada – Comentou Gina quando os quatro saíram do bar.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ela não tirou os olhos de você na reunião _inteira_! E agora fez o gesto de pegar a mochila como um ritual, se a amiga dela não tivesse a apressado, ela ia continuar aqui por um bom tempo... Ah, sem contar que toda hora ela fica te dando sorrisinhos e cora.

- Isso é verdade, eu também notei – Confirmou Hermione.

- Vamos falar de coisas mais importantes! – Disse Rony – Por exemplo, Gina, qual o nome inteiro daquele loiro da Lufa-Lufa? De onde você o conhece?

- Zacarias Smith... Conheci ele, por aí mesmo... Meio que ele me convidou pra sair, nada demais, ele não passa de um chato.

Aquele Zacarias era um chato - Disse Rony.

- Eu também não gostei dele - Admitiu Hermione - mas ele estava lá falando com Ernesto, da Lufa-lufa, e pareceu interessado em vir, e o que ele pode dizer?

- Que tal "Não"?

- Gina, você sabe que eu não gosto de ser mal-educada.

- Então você terá que aprender, pois agora temos um chato no grupo.

- Bem, eu acho que foi bom, tirando esse cara aí - disse Hermione contente. Eles viraram para uma rua principal e ela parou fora da Loja de penas Scrivenshaft, onde tinha uma exibida plena na janela. - Hum... Eu podia comprar uma nova pena...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PELAS ORDENS DA GRANDE INVESTIGADORA DE HOGWARTS

Todas as organizações, sociedades, times, grupos e clubes de estudantes estão de hoje em diante proibidos.

Uma organização, sociedade, time, grupo ou clube com encontros regulares de três ou mais alunos.

Isso foi estabelecido pela Grande Investigadora (Professora Umbridge).

Qualquer organização, sociedade, time ou clube de aluno não poderá existir sem conhecimento e aprovação da Grande Inquisidora.

De acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Quatro.

Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Grande Investigadora."

Harry e Rony leram o aviso sobre as cabeças de segundanistas ansiosos.

Harry estava lendo o aviso de novo. Sua felicidade do sábado tinha ido embora. Estava com raiva.

- Isso não é uma coincidência - Disse com as mãos cerradas. - Ela sabe.

- Ela não pode.

- Tinha pessoas ouvindo no bar, nós podemos confiar no primeiro que a gente vê... Algum deles pode ter dito a

Umbridge... E até podiam conhecê-la, talvez admirá-la...

- Zacarias Smith! - Disse Rony, dando um soco no ar. - Ou eu acho que podia ser Michael Corner, ele parece ser do tipo que...

- Será se Hermione já viu isso? - Disse Harry, olhando para a porta do dormitório das garotas.

- Vamos lá e falamos com ela - disse Rony, indo até a porta e a empurrando.

- Rony, acho melhor você não tentar subir aí...

- Bobagem.

Ele estava no sexto degrau quando se ouviu um grito que ecoou pelas escadas. Foi um momento tenso, Rony resolveu voltar correndo.

Duas garotas do quarto ano estavam rindo deles perto do corrimão.

- Quem tentou subir? - Elas pareciam sorrir, estavam batendo os pés e olhando para Harry e Rony.

- Eu - Disse Rony tímido, ele não poderia prever algo assim. - Não é justo! - falou com Harry, as garotas olhando rudemente. - Hermione permite, mas nós não...

- Bom, é uma regra bem antiga - disse Hermione, que tinha acabado de aparecer - mas isso diz em "Hogwarts: Uma História", que os garotos...

- São menos confiáveis que as garotas – Completou Harry.

- Ei! Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Rony.

- Bom... Por que eu já tentei subir – Disse Harry, passando a mão por seu cabelo.

- É? Por quê?

- Porque...

- De qualquer forma, por que vocês estavam querendo entrar lá? – Interrompeu Hermione.

Harry sussurrou um obrigado para ela. O moreno não queria que Rony de forma alguma soubesse que ele havia tentado ir ao quarto de Gina.

- Para lhe ver, olhe para isso! - Disse Rony, levando-a para o quadro de avisos.

Hermione leu, parecia ter petrificado.

- Alguém deve ter contado a ela! - Disse Rony feroz.

- Eles não podem ter feito isso! - Disse Hermione fracamente.

- Você é tão ingênua, você acha que só porque você é confiável...

- Não, eles não podem ter feito isso porque eu pus uma azaração naquele papel que todos nós assinamos - Disse

Hermione. - Acredite em mim, se alguém contou para Umbridge, nós saberemos quem foi.

- O que acontecerá com ele? - Disse Rony nervoso.

- Bem, descobriremos no caminho - Disse Hermione -, eu usei a azaração antiacne da Heloíse Midgeon, isso fará aparecer manchas no culpado. Vamos descer para o café da manhã e ver o que os outros pensam... Será que puseram isso em todas as casas?

Essa resposta foi dada na hora que entraram no Salão Principal, o aviso de Umbridge não apareceu somente na Torre da Grifinória. Havia um rumor intenso, pessoas nas mesas conversando sobre o que leram. Harry, Rony e Hermione se acomodaram à mesa quando Neville, Dino, Fred, Jorge e Gina vieram em sua direção.

- Vocês viram?

- Você acha que ela sabe?

- O que nós faremos?

Todos olhavam Harry, que olhou em volta para ter certeza que não havia professores perto.

- Nós faremos isso de qualquer forma, é claro - Ele disse baixinho.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso - disse Jorge, triunfante, dando tapinhas no braço de Harry.

- Os monitores concordam? - Disse Fred, interrogando Rony e Hermione.

- É claro - Disse Hermione secamente.

- Aí vem Ernesto e Ana Abbott - Disse Rony sob seu ombro. - Todos da Corvinal e Smith... Nenhum deles está manchado.

Hermione olhou em alarme.

- Nenhum manchado, os idiotas não podem vir aqui agora, seria muito suspeito. Sentem-se! - Ela murmurou para Ernesto e Ana, gesticulando freneticamente para eles voltarem para a mesa da Lufa-lufa. - Depois! Nós... Falaremos... Com... Vocês... _Depois_!

- Eu falarei com Miguel - Disse Gina impaciente -, o tolo, honestamente...

Ela se apressou, passando pela mesa da Corvinal; Harry a viu ir embora e ficou com uma cara emburrada. Poderia Umbridge saber se eles se encontrassem de novo?

Mas as conseqüências do aviso foram embora quando deixaram o Salão Principal para a aula de História da Magia.

- Harry! Rony!

Era Angelina, que estava apressada olhando para eles desesperada.

- Está bem - Disse Harry calmo, quando ela estava próximo a ele. - Nós ainda vamos...

- Você acha que ela estava incluindo quadribol nisso? - Angelina disse para ele. - Nós temos que pedir permissão para reformar o time de quadribol da Grifinória!

- O quê? - Disse Harry.

- Sem chances - Disse Rony.

- Você leu o aviso, mencionava times também! Então escute Harry... Eu estou dizendo isso pela última vez... Por favor, por favor, não perca seu controle com Umbridge ou ela pode não nos deixar jogar nunca mais!

- Ok, ok - Disse Harry, olhando Angelina, que parecia estar com lágrimas nos olhos. - Não se preocupe, eu me comportarei...

- Aposto que Umbridge está na aula de História da Magia - disse Rony. - Ela não inspecionou Binns ainda... Aposto qualquer coisa que ela está lá...

Mas ele estava errado; o único professor que entrou foi Binns; flutuando através da sua cadeira como sempre e pronto para continuar a falar sobre guerras de gigantes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com a ajuda de Dobby, Harry descobriu a Sala Precisa. Uma sala que fica no corredor do sétimo andar e só aparece pra quem realmente precisa dela.

Às sete e meia Harry, Gina Rony e Hermione deixaram a sala comunal da Grifinória, Harry segurando com força um certo pedaço de pergaminho velho em sua mão. Os alunos do quinto ano tinham permissão para andar nos corredores até as nove horas da noite, Gina era do quarto e mesmo que fosse mais velha eles continuariam olhando para todos os lados nervosamente assim que atingiram o sétimo andar.

- Esperem um pouco - Avisou Harry, abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho no topo da escada, batendo nele com sua varinha e sussurrando: - Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Um mapa de Hogwarts apareceu na superfície branca do pergaminho. Pequenos pontos pretos rotulados com nomes, mostravam a localização de algumas pessoas.

- Filch está no segundo andar - Falou Harry, colocando o mapa perto de seus olhos - e Madame Nor-r-ra está no quarto.

- E Umbridge? - Disse Hermione com ansiedade.

- Está em seu escritório - Harry apontou o mapa. - Ok, vamos lá então.

Eles se apressaram pelo corredor em direção ao lugar que Dobby descreveu para Harry, uma grande parede branca e em oposição a ela uma enorme tapeçaria onde Barnabas estava sendo golpeado por trasgos.

- Ok - Disse Harry devagar, quando um trasgo parou seus golpes e começou a observá-los. - Dobby me falou para caminhar entre essas paredes três vezes e se concentrar naquilo que nós precisamos.

Eles fizeram isso, passando depressa pela janela perante a enorme parede branca e então voltando para um vaso de tamanho natural que estava do outro lado. Gina olhava ansiosamente para a oarede; Rony tinha espremido seus olhos em concentração; Hermione estava sussurrando alguma coisa; Os punhos de Harry estavam acirrados conforme ele olhava para eles.

"Nós precisamos de um lugar para aprender a lutar...", ele pensou. "Nos dê um lugar para praticar... Um local onde não possam nós encontrar..."

- Harry! - Gritou Hermione tremendo, conforme eles estavam dando a volta pela terceira vez.

Uma porta bastante lustrada apareceu na parede. Rony estava olhando para ela parecendo desconfiado.

Harry caminhou em direção a ela, segurou a maçaneta, puxou a porta e liderou o caminho para uma espaçosa sala iluminada com inúmeras tochas iguais a aquelas que iluminavam o oitavo andar.

As paredes estavam enfileiras com estantes cheias de livros e no chão havia almofadas de seda bem grandes, ao invés de cadeiras. Um conjunto de prateleiras perto do fim da sala estava carregado de instrumentos tais como bisbilhoscópios, sensores de segredos e uma grande espelho-de-inimigos quebrado que Harry tinha certeza ter visto no ano anterior no escritório do impostor de Moody.

- Isso vai ser bom quando nós estivermos praticando estuporamento - Disse Rony com entusiasmo, testando uma das almofadas com o pé.

- E olhe só para esses livros! - Disse Hermione, excitada, percorrendo com seus dedos as lombadas dos grandes livros de couro. - "Um Compendio das Maldições Comuns e suas Contra-maldições"... "O Guia de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas"... "Feitiços para Proteger a si mesmo"... Uau... - Ela olhou para Harry, suas bochechas acaloradas, e ele viu que a presença de centenas de livros finalmente convenceram Hermione que o que estavam fazendo estava certo. - Harry, isso é maravilhoso, tudo de que precisamos está aqui!

E sem deslizar mais seus dedos pelos livros, pegou um exemplar de "Má Sorte para os Amaldiçoados" e se pôs a ler na almofada mais próxima.

Ouviu-se um tímido barulho de bater na porta. Harry se virou e olhou. Neville, Lilá, Parvati e Dino tinham chegado.

- Uau - Disse Dino, olhando a sala impressionado. - Que lugar é este?

Harry começou a explicar, mas antes de terminar muitas outras pessoas começaram a chegar e teve que começar tudo de novo. Por volta das oito horas todas as almofadas estavam ocupadas. Harry se voltou até a porta e virou a chave para trancá-la; ela fez um clique como se fosse um ruído de satisfação e todo mundo ficou em silêncio, olhando para ele. Hermione marcou sua pagina de "Má Sorte para os Amaldiçoados" e colocou o livro de lado.

- Bem - Disse Harry parecendo nervoso. - Esse é o lugar que nós encontramos para praticar nossas reuniões, e vocês... Er... Obviamente a encontraram.

- É fantástico! - Falou Cho e algumas pessoas murmuraram em concordância.

- É bizarro - Disse Fred, olhando a sala. - Nós uma vez nos escondemos de Filch aqui, lembra Jorge? Mas ela era somente um armário de vassouras para nós.

- Hey, Harry, o que são essas coisas? - Perguntou Dino, de costas para a sala, indicando o bisbilhoscópio e o espelho-de-inimigos.

- São detectores de presença maligna - Disse Harry, pulando pelas almofadas para alcançá-los. - Basicamente eles mostram quando bruxos do mal ou inimigos estão por perto, mas não contem totalmente com eles, podem ser enganados.

Harry encarou o espelho-de-inimigos quebrado por uns instantes; figuras sombrias estavam se movendo dentro dele; embora nenhuma fosse reconhecível. Virou de costas para o espelho.

- Bem, eu estive pensando sobre o que nós deveríamos fazer primeiro e... Er - Ele notou uma mão se levantar. - O quê, Hermione?

- Eu acho que nós devíamos eleger um líder - Disse Hermione.

- Harry é o líder - Falou Cho de súbito, olhando para Hermione como se ela fosse louca.

- Eu sei, mas nós devemos votar nisso propriamente - Disse Hermione sem perturbação - Transforma a votação num ato formal e dá a ele autoridade. Então, todos acham que Harry deve ser o líder?

Todo mundo levantou a mão, até mesmo Zacarias Smith, embora sem muita vontade no coração.

- Er... Certo, obrigado - Disse Harry, que podia sentir sua face queimando - E... O quê, Hermione?

- Eu também acho que nós deveríamos ter um nome - Falou claramente, sua mão ainda no ar - Promoveria um sentimento de espírito de equipe e união, você não acha?

- Nós podemos ser o "Esquadrão Anti-Umbridge?" - Disse Angelina esperançosa.

- Ou o "Ministério da Magia é um Grupo de Idiotas?" - Sugeriu Fred.

- Eu estava pensando - Falou Hermione, franzindo as sobrancelhas para Fred - em um nome que não dissesse a todo mundo o que nós estamos fazendo, para que nós pudéssemos conversar sobre isso com segurança fora das reuniões.

- Que tal "Associação de Defesa?" - falou Cho. - O "AD" seria um atalho, aí ninguém saberia sobre o que nós conversamos.

- Sim, "AD" está bom - concluiu Gina. - Mas vamos transformar isso em "Armada de Dumbledore", por que esse é o maior medo do Ministério, não é?

Houve um grande murmuro de aprovações e risadas.

- Todos a favor do "AD"? - Disse Hermione com seu jeito mandão, ajoelhando-se em sua almofada para contar. - É o voto da maioria, proposta aprovada!

A primeira aula foi feita basicamente com a prática do feitiço de desarmamento _Expelliarmus_. Ele pôde ver muitas pessoas que tinham dificuldade com o feitiço e deu o seu máximo para ajuda-las.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O tempo passou muito rápido, especialmente para Harry. Ele, Fred e Jorge haviam sido expulsos do time de quadribol por socar Malfoy (N/A: YEY! \o/).

Harry e Gina chegaram cedo na sala precisa para a última reunião do AD antes do feriado. Harry estava muito orgulhoso disso, porque quando as tochas queimaram em chamas pôde ver que Dobby tinha trabalhado decorar o local para o Natal. Ele não podia dizer que o elfo tinha feito isso porque ninguém mais teria pergaminhos dourados caindo do teto, cada uma mostrando uma foto com o rosto de Harry e com a legenda: "HARRY CHRISTMAS". Eles começaram a recolhêlos.

- Harry Christimas – Disse Gina, rindo – Amei!

- Sabe a coisa que eu mais amo que está nessa sala? – Falou Harry.

- O que?

- Você.

Harry puxou Gina, que estava ao seu lado, para um beijo, que começou bem calmo, mas aos poucos foi ficando mais urgente.

Gina bagunçava os cabelos de Harry, enquanto este tirava sua própria capa. A ruiva também retirou a sua. Gina procurava uma brecha no suéter de Harry, enquanto o namorado já massageava suas costas por debaixo da blusa.

Quando Harry tocou em seu sutiã, um flash de sanidade passou pela mente da ruiva, que falou:

- Harry, não podemos... – Harry fez uma cara de desapontado – Não me entenda mal, só que não aqui, não agora, qualquer um pode chegar e nos ver...

Luna Lovegood entrou, parecendo mais sonhadora do que nunca.

- Oi - Disse ela vagamente, olhando em volta o que havia restado da decoração. - Esses são legais, foi você quem os colocou?

- Não. Foi Dobby, o elfo doméstico.

- Visco - Disse Luna sonhando, apontando para um cepo com sementes brancas postas quase sobre a cabeça de Harry e Gina, sem notar o estado do casal. Eles sairam de debaixo delas. - Bem pensado - disse seriamente. - Está sempre infectado de Narguilés.

Harry foi salvo da necessidade de perguntar o que era Narguilés pela chegada de Angelina, kátia e Alicia.

As três estavam ofegantes e pareciam estar com muito frio.

- Bem - Disse Angelina estupidamente, tirando seu casaco e o jogando em um canto. - Finalmente nós substituímos você.

- Me substituíram? - Disse Harry confusamente.

- Você, Fred e Jorge - Disse ela impacientemente. - Nós temos outro apanhador!

- Quem?

- Gina Weasley - Disse Kátia, apontando para Gina.

- Nunca ouvi falar... – Disse Harry em tom de ironia.

Gina bateu levemente em seu braço.

- E os batedores? - Perguntou Harry.

- André Kirke - disse Alicia sem entusiasmo - e Juca Sloper. Ambos brilhantes comparados ao restante de idiotas que se tornaram...

A chegada de Rony, Hermione e Neville acabou com essa conversa depressiva.

- Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Rony para Harry e Gina.

Lilá e Parvati Patil que estavam atrás do ruivo tentaram abafar seus costumeiros risinhos.

- Na-nada não, Ron – Gaguejou Harry, tentando esconder seu rubor.

Em cinco minutos a sala estava cheia o bastante para evitar que Harry visse o olhar repreensivo de Rony e os olhares atravessados de Lilá e Parvati.

- Ok - disse ele, chamando-os para se ordenar - Eu pensava que nessa noite nós acabaríamos com as coisas que fomos longe demais, porque é a ultima reunião antes do feriado e não há nada: começaremos algo novo assim que acabarem as três semanas de folga...

- Nós não vamos fazer nada novo? - Disse Zacarias Smith, parecendo bastante descontente. - Se eu soubesse disso não teria vindo.

- Nós sentimos muito mesmo que Harry não os tenha avisado - Disse Fred, gritando.

Várias pessoas riram. Harry viu Cho rindo.

- Nós podemos praticar em pares - Disse Harry. - Vamos começar com a Azaração de Impedimento, por dez minutos, e então nós podemos pegar as almofadas e tentar o Estuporante de novo.

Todos se dividiram obedientemente; Harry ficou com Neville como de costume. A sala estava cheia de intermitentes coros de "impedimenta!". Pessoas congeladas por um minuto enquanto seu parceiro fitava a sala, vendo os outros pares trabalhando, para então descongelar e fazê-los voltar à azaração.

Neville melhorou sua memória. Depois de um tempo, quando Harry tinha se descongelado três vezes uma após a outra, viu Neville com Rony e Mione de novo e então pôde andar pelo quarto e assistir os outros.

Quando passou por Cho ela sorriu pra ele.

Após dez minutos em Azaração do Impedimento, deitaram nas almofadas no chão e começaram a praticar o Estuporante. O espaço era muito confinado para trabalharem todos ao mesmo tempo; metade do grupo observava os outros por um tempo e então se revezavam.

Harry sentiu sua positividade aumentar com orgulho enquanto assistia a todos eles. Na verdade Neville deixou Padma Patil sem sentido melhor do que tinha feito com Dino, ele tinha melhorado sua pontaria cada vez mais do que o de costume e todos os outros também fizeram enormes progressos.

No final de uma hora Harry pediu para pararem.

- Vocês estão ficando muito bons - Disse ele, sorrindo. - Quando voltarmos do feriado vamos começar fazendo algo de grande, talvez até o Patrono.

Ouviram-se sussurros de excitação. O quarto começou a ficar com as usuais duplas e trios, a maioria desejou a Harry um Feliz Natal enquanto saía. Sentindo alegria, recolheu as almofadas com Gina, Rony e Mione e as guardou. Gina, Rony e Mione foram embora antes dele; ficou mais um pouco porque Cho ainda estava lá.

- Não, você pode ir - Ele ouviu ela dizer para sua amiga Marieta.

Fingiu estar arrumando a pilha de almofadas. Esperou ela falar. Em vez disso ele ouviu um suspiro.

Ele se virou e viu Cho no meio do quarto, lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

- O que...?

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava simplesmente ali, chorando silenciosamente.

- O que houve? - Disse fracamente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e enxugou os olhos em sua manga.

- Me... Desculpe - Disse ela intensamente. - Eu acho que... É só que... Aprender todas essas coisas... Me faz... Pensar se... Se ele soubesse disso tudo... Ele ainda estaria vivo.

- Ele sabia disso - Disse Harry pesadamente. - Ele era muito bom nisso ou nunca teria chegado no meio do labirinto. Mas se Voldemort realmente quer matar você, você não tem chance.

Ela soluçou com o nome de Voldemort, mas olhou para Harry sem hesitar.

- Você sobreviveu quando era um bebê - Disse quietamente.

- É, bem - Disse Harry monotonamente, indo para a porta -, eu não sei por que, ninguém sabe, então não é nada para se orgulhar.

- Oh, não vá! - Disse Cho, parecendo triste novamente. - Realmente sinto muito lhe trazer essas chateações... Eu não queria...

Ela soluçou novamente. Harry se sentiu completamente miserável.

- Eu sei que deve ser horrível pra você - Disse ela, esfregando os olhos nas mangas de novo - Eu mencionando Cedrico, quando você o viu morrer... Eu suponho que você queira esquecer isso, não é?

Harry não deu uma palavra; era um consentimento silencioso, mas se sentiu cruel em não responder.

- Você é realmente um ótimo professor, sabe - Disse Cho, com um sorriso molhado. - Eu nunca fui capaz de deixar alguém sem sentidos antes.

- Obrigado - Disse Harry embaraçosamente.

Eles se entreolharam por um grande tempo.

- Visco - Disse Cho calmamente, apontando para o telhado acima da cabeça de Harry.

- É - Disse Harry. Sua boca parecendo muito seca. - Está provavelmente cheio de Narguilés.

- O que é Narguilés?

- Não faço idéia - disse Harry. Ela se aproximou. O cérebro dele pareceu estar embriagado. - Você deveria perguntar a Di-Lua, quer dizer, Luna.

Cho fez um barulho esquisito que poderia ser um soluço ou uma risada. Estava mais perto dele agora. Ele podia até contar as sardas no nariz dela.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Harry.

Ela estava próxima demais.

- Cho, eu não posso. Eu amo Gina – Falou Harry, dando um passo para trás.

- Esqueça esse Weasley por um tempo, apenas curta o momento – Cho deu um passo para frente, fazendo o passo para trás de Harry inútil. Ela estava ainda mais próxima dele.

- Nã-não po-po-posso...

Ele conseguiu ver que os olhos dela não estavam realmente vermelhos. Teria ela chorado falsamente?

- Por favor, Cho, eu não quero, não posso!

- Harry, eu sou Cho Chang. _Todos_ me querem e você pode, aproveite.

O rosto de Cho estava a centímetros do de Harry. Ela era bonita, mas não chegava aos pés de Gina. O cabelo dela era liso e negro, mas nunca seria ruivo e vivo como o de Gina (N/A: isso é óbvio, mas releva). Os lábios de Cho eram finos, porém nunca seriam vermelhos e carnudos como o de Gina, lindos de se ver e gostosos de saborear.

Ele não trairia Gina. Viu Cho fechar os olhos, era isso! Harry fingiria fechar os olhos também e quando Cho se aproximasse mais ainda dele, ele correria para fora da sala.

Cho fechou totalmente os olhos e foi se aproximando de Harry. Ele deixou seus olhos um pouco abertos, esperando o momento certo para correr. Começou a contar mentalmente, no três sairia de lá.

Um...

Dois...

- _Chiroptera_! – Gritou uma voz feminina.

Raios roxos e pretos foram lançados em Cho. Morcegos começaram a sair do nariz dela e ataca-la.

A Corvinal começou a fugir dos morcegos, até que tropeçou numa almofada e desmaiou, caindo no chão.

Harry passou seu olhar pela Sala Precisa e encontrou Gina perto da porta, ela estava com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE, HARRY? COMO? – Gritou a ruiva.

- Gi, eu juro... – Tentou se explicar Harry.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE GI! EU ACREDITEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA, QUE ERA FIEL!

- Eu sou...

- NÃO É! ANTES DA AULA EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO TE QUERIA, SÓ DISSE QUE ERA MUITO ARRISCADO NAQUELE MOMENTO! MAS NÃAAAO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONTROLAR SEUS HORMÔNIOS, TEM QUE CORRER ATRAS DA PRIMEIRA OFERECIDA QUE APARECE!

- AGORA VOCÊ ME OFENDEU!

- E ERA PRA OFENDER MESMO! SORTE QUE MIGUEL ME AVISOU QUE VOCÊS AINDA ESTAVAM AQUI, POIS NEM É BOM IMAGINAR ATÉ ONDE VOCÊS IRIAM!

- Tava demorando... MIGUEL CORNER, O PERFEITO! ELE É MELHOR DO QUE EU, NÉ? POIS ENTÃO VÁ FICAR COM CORNER!

- ELE É MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, SIM! ELE NÃO DIZ QUE ME AMA E DEPOIS ME TRAI COM UMA PUTINHA JAPONESA DA ESQUINA! (N/A: profissão da Cho, né, ReêeeH?).

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE...

- PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA! – Gina arrancou o colar com pingente H que Harry a deu de aniversário de um ano de namoro – ACABOU, HARRY, _ACABOU_! – A ruiva jogou o colar no chão e saiu correndo da sala. Harry teve a impressão de ouvir soluços.

Harry olhou para Cho que estava desmaida. Ele agarrou o colar que dera a Gina em suas mãos e Pegou a Corvinal no colo e a levou até Madame Pomfrey.

- Potter, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? E o que aconteceu com a Srta. Chang? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

- Ela foi atingida por um feitiço que não conheço. Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, não me faça mais perguntas. Preciso ir.

E saiu correndo para a Torre da Grifinória deixando uma Madame Pomfrey atônita para trás.

Harry voltou à sala comunal e encontrou Hermione e Rony ocupando as melhores poltronas diante da lareira. todos já tinham ido se deitar. Mione estava escrevendo uma carta muito grande, já tinha preenchido metade do rolo de pergaminho, que estava dependurando no canto da mesa. Rony estava deitado sobre a mesa, tentando terminar sua tarefa de Transfiguração.

- Por que demorou? - Ele perguntou enquanto Harry se sentava em uma cadeira próxima a Mione.

Harry não respondeu. Estava em estado de choque. Metade dele queria dizer a Rony e Mione o que havia acontecido, mas a outra metade queria levar esse segredo consigo até o túmulo.

- Você está bem, Harry? - Mione perguntou, observando-o por cima de sua pena.

Harry encolheu os ombros. , mas sabia muito bem como estava se sentindo, parecia que havia um buraco vazio em seu peito.

- O que houve? - Disse Rony, levantando seus cotovelos para ter uma visão mais clara de Harry - O que aconteceu?

Harry não sabia como dizer, e ainda não tinha certeza se queria. Apenas quando decidiu não dizer nada, Mione percebeu o que houve.

- Foi a Gina? – Perguntou muito objetivamente – Há pouco ela subiu chorando para o dormitório.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ela... Ah... Bom... – Começou Harry, meio rouco; pigarreou e tenteou novamente – ElamepegouquasebeijandoaCho.

- Que?

- Ela. Me. Pegou. Quase. Beijando. .

Rony se levantou da poltrona e gritou:

- VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE TRAIR MINHA IRMÃ, SEU IDIOTA!

Hermione se levantou e segurou o braço de Rony.

- Acalme-se, Ron – Disse ela – Aposto que Harry tem uma explicação plausível pra isso, não é, Harry?

- Sim, tenho – Disse Harry – Quando a aula acabou e vocês foram embora, eu fiquei mais um tempo, pois vi Cho chorando. Ela começou a falar de Cedrico e foi se aproximando mais e mais de mim. Eu me afastei, falei que não podia, que amava Gina, mas ela insistiu. Eu tinha o plano de quando Cho fechasse os olhos, eu sairia correndo. Fiz uma contagem regressiva, só que aí Gina chegou e lançou um feitiço em Cho. O feitiço fazia morcegos saírem do nariz da pessoa e ataca-la.

- Hum... Azaração contra bicho-papão que a Gina usa. Chiropter – Observou Rony – Mas e aí? O que aconteceu?

- Gina começou a brigar comigo, só que eu perdi a razão e comecei a gritar com ela – Harry afundou o rosto em suas mãos.

- Acho melhor subirmos – Disse Hermione – Harry, se quiser, eu falo com Gina.

- Faça como preferir – Falou Harry antes de ir para o seu quarto.

Nevilee fungou dormindo. A coruja piou lá fora na noite.

Harry sonhou que estava de novo na sala da AD. Gina chegava abraçada com Miguel Corner e falava: "_Ai Miguel, eu te amo, não sei como fui namorar o Potter com você sendo tão perfeito_" E ela beijava Miguel apaixonadamente.

O sonho mudou...

Ele sentiu seu corpo liso, forte e flexível. Estava planando entre as brilhantes barras de metal, cruzando o escuro frio... Estava se achatando contra o chão, movendo-se ao longo de seu corpo... Estava escuro, mas podia ver os objetos em volta brilhando estranhamente, cores vibrantes... Estava movendo sua cabeça...A primeira vista o corredor estava vazio... Mas não... Um homem estava sentado no chão logo à frente, seu queixo caído em seu peito, sua sombra brilhando no escuro...

Harry colocou sua língua pra fora... Sentiu o aroma do homem no ar... Estava vivo porém inerte... Sentado em frente a uma porta no final do corredor...

Harry demorou a pegar no homem... Mas precisava dominar a fundo o impulso... Tinha coisas mais importantes a

fazer... Mas o homem estava agitado... Uma capa prateada caiu de suas pernas enquanto pulava seus pés; Harry viu sua vibrante e embaçada sombra sob ele, viu uma varinha saindo de um cinto... Ele não tinha escolha... Ele se levantou do chão e golpeou uma, duas, três vezes, mergulhando suas presas profundamente no corpo do homem, sentindo suas costelas se estilhaçando sob sua mandíbula, sentindo o quente jato se sangue...

O homem estava gritando de dor... Então ele se calou... Afundou para trás contra a parede... O sangue espalhado do chão... Sua testa doeu terrivelmente... Estava ardendo, quase queimando...

- Harry! HARRY!

Ele abriu os olhos. Cada parte de seu corpo estava coberto com um suor frio; seus lençóis estavam misturados em volta de si como uma camisa de força; sentiu como se uma brasa estivesse sendo aplicado em sua testa.

- Harry!

Rony estava em volta dele parecendo extremamente assustado. Havia mais figuras nos pés da cama de Harry.

Apertou sua cabeça com as mãos; a dor o estava cegando... Rolou para o lado e vomitou no colchão.

- Ele está realmente doente - Disse uma voz assustada. - Nós devíamos chamar alguém?

- Harry, Harry!

Ele tinha que contar a Rony, era muito importante dizer a ele... Tomando uma pouco de ar, Harry se levantou da cama, disposto a não vomitar novamente, a dor o cegando.

- Seu pai - Ele ofegou, seu peito vibrando. - Seu pai... Foi atacado...

- O quê? - Disse Rony incompreensivelmente.

- Seu pai! Ele foi atacado, é sério, havia sangue em todos os lugares...

- Vou buscar ajuda - Disse a mesma voz assustada e Harry ouviu passos saindo pelo dormitório.

- Harry, cara - Disse Rony incertamente. - Você estava apenas sonhando...

- Não! - disse Harry furiosamente; era crucial que Rony entendesse. - Não foi um sonho... Não um sonho qualquer... Eu estava lá, eu vi aquilo, eu fiz aquilo...

Ele pôde ouvir Simas e Dino murmurando, mas não se importou. A dor em sua testa estava diminuindo levemente embora ainda estivesse suando e tendo calafrios. Teve ânsia de vômito novamente e Rony pulou para fora do caminho.

- Harry, você não está bem - Disse ele, tremendo. - Neville foi buscar ajuda.

- Eu estou bem! - Harry sufocou, limpando sua boca em seu pijama e tremendo incontrolavelmente. - Não há nada de mal comigo, é com seu pai que você deve se preocupar, nós precisamos descobrir onde ele está, ele está sangrando muito... Eu era... Aquilo era uma grande cobra.

Ele tentou sair da cama, mas Rony o empurrou de volta a ela; Dino e Simas ainda estavam cochichando em algum lugar ali perto.

Se um minuto ou dez se passaram Harry não sabia; simplesmente estava lá tremendo, sentindo uma dor sumindo muito devagar de sua cicatriz... E então ouviu passos apressados vindo das escadas e ele ouviu a voz de Neville novamente.

- Aqui professora.

A professora McGonagall entrou correndo no dormitório com sua camisola xadrez e seus óculos inclinados sob seu nariz ossudo.

- O que é isso, Potter? Onde dói?

Ele nunca ficou tão feliz em vê-la; era um membro da Ordem da Fênix que precisava agora em vez de alguém perturbando e prescrevendo poções inúteis.

- É o pai do Rony - Disse ele, sentando novamente. - Ele foi atacado por uma cobra e é serio, eu vi tudo acontecer.

- Como assim você viu acontecer? - Disse a professora McGonagall, contraindo seus olhos.

- Eu não sei... Eu estava adormecendo e então eu estava lá...

- Quer dizer que você sonhou com isso?

- Não! - Disse Harry aborrecido; nenhum deles entendia? - Eu estava sonhando com algo completamente diferente, algo... Algo... – A definição certa seria: "Algo que partiu meu coração", mas ele achou melhor não falar sobre isso – Não importa! E então fui interrompido por isso. Era real, eu não imaginei. O Sr. Weasley estava desacordado no chão e tinha sido atacado por uma cobra gigantesca, tinha muito sangue, estava desmaiado, alguém tem que descobrir onde ele está...

Professora McGonagall o estava encarando através de seus óculos enquanto estava aterrorizada com o que via.

- Eu não estou mentindo e eu não sou mau! - Harry disse a ela, quase gritando. - Eu lhe digo, vi isso acontecer!

- Eu acredito em você, Potter - Disse a Professora McGonagall curtamente. - Coloque seu roupão, nós vamos ver o diretor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eu não falei que attetava rápido? (attetava é foda suhauhs). Ai, gente, o Harry e a Gina brigaram *-* zuera, até parece que eu estou feliz com isso... Agora eu quero ver quando é que eles vão voltar, SE eles voltarem *risada maléfica* ta, eu sou do mal, mas nem tanto neah? Bom, ERA para eu ter uma cena "caliente" do próximo cap já no pc, mas uma individua chamada Victória Larissa, pegou a folha que eu fiz a introdução pra cena e aceitou fazer algo hot (ela entende desses negócios [y]) só que ela perdeu a cena e eu vou ter que reescreve-la :'( Ah, sem drama, eu tenho a cena mais ou menos decorada na minha cabeça =D

**Agradecimentos: **A agenda da Vicky da Capricho que continha a frase que o Miguel falou para si mesmo. A Vicky por encaixar a frase no cap (ela roubou o caderno de mim e fez ¬¬'). A Lilian-Castro por me ajudar a escolher o nome do cap.

**Carolzynha LF: **Acho que pior do que ter isso na mão é a dor que você passa pra ganhar a cicatriz... Verdade, e que corpo, se ele não fosse da Gina, eu catava hasuauhsauh Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **Valeu pelos parabéns! Sabe, depois de ler a sua review, eu cheguei a uma conclusão: eu amo a Lince *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Eu não preciso, mas eu quero férias shuasuh Guelricho não deve ser bom. Blergh! Tio Voldie é fodão asuhasuas Sério, eu na situação do Harry com certeza taparia os ouvidos e cantaria "lálálálaá", sem dúvida alguma [y]. O cargo de DCAT é azarado, fato. Harry pedindo favores a Voldy Moldy é algo para se rir, mas cara, o que a gente não faz para matar a sapa velha metida a Barbie? Suhaashuasu Vou pensar no seu caso, talvez a Umbridge morra, uma morte lenta e dolorosa MUAHAHA. Bjss e continua comentando

**- ReêeeH: ** O que achou da azaração pra bicho-papão Chiroptera? A Cho teve seu merecido ou tem que apanhar mais? Já até imagino a resposta... Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Gostou do feitiço da Gina na Cho? E a reunião da AD, foi boa? Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **E aí, sora? Mereço um 10 agora, neah? [momento suborno _off_]. Então eu vou ficar mal acostumada mesmo uu Bjss e continua comentando

**Nessie Bel's: **O Emmett é melhor que o Seth uu Além dele ser GOSTOSO, ele tem potencial, derrubou DEZ casas só em uma Lua de Mel. Ele é engraçado, gente boa e parece um urso e urso são melhores que cães uu Quer que eu te ensine a reviewsar? Sabe, com tempo e dedicação você consegue [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Hoje é quarta, então ontem você recebeu o resultado da prova... Foi bem? *fazendo figa* Opa! Quero ocupar essa vaga com certeza! Amanhã eu vou no Rio pra gente namorar um pouco, beleza? Suhasuasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Pat. Cullen: **De boa. Melhorou da dor de cabeça? Espero que sim... Bjss e continua comentando

**Jefferson, do hp8: **Uffa *suspira* Ainda bem que você gostou, ou melhor, amou *o* Então, eu falei da minha fic porque ela é romântica e talz... Espero ver romance em HP8... Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **É, a Chang gosta do Harry sim. Bom, nesse cap teve a "zanga" do Harry e da Gina, que já tava programada há... Nossa... Muito tempo... O Malfoy não vai tentar nada com a Gina não, mas o Miguel... Bom, não posso falar mais nada... Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **A parte em que Umbridge zoa o titio Sevie eu rasho hassuhasu eu acabei não pondo a cena, pois quando recebi sua review eu já tinha passado dessa parte, tudo bem? Ow, então nós três amamos quadribol \o/ Sei muito bem que você devolveria o Harry pra Gin *estende a mão* prazer, sou Marina Anderi e nasci ontem suhsauhasuh Meow, o Harry é gostoso, fato. Vou ver quando eu faço a Umbridge pegando Harry e Gina aos amassos, talvez no próximo cap... Eu acho que minha teoria é melhor, porque quando um nascido trouxa tem poderes bruxos, algum professor vai até a casa dele e explica tudo... Whatever, o importante é que nas férias de julho algum professor (tomara que seja o Nev) vai vir me contar que sou uma bruxa *fazendo figa* Bjss e continua comentando. Ps: boa sorte na suas provas. Ps²: entendo que está ocupada, mas se der, é só comentar, pode ser só um: "amei" (embora eu prefire suas big-enormes-large reviews =D).

Kisses to everyone,

Marininha Potter


	20. Vinte centímetros

**Capítulo 18 – Vinte centímetros**

Harry estava tão aliviado porque a professora McGonagall estava falando tão seriamente que ele não hesitou, pulou da cama de uma vez, vestiu seu roupão e empurrou seus óculos de volta para seu nariz.

- Weasley, você deve vir também - Disse ela.

Passaram por Madame Nora, que mirou seus olhos luminosos em sua direção e miou fracamente, mas a professora McGonagall a espantou. Madame Nora se retirou dali e foi para a escuridão, em alguns minutos chegaram à gárgula de pedra que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Delícia Gasosa - Disse a professora.

A gárgula emergiu com vida e se moveu para o lado; a parede atrás dela se dividiu em duas para revelar uma escadaria de pedra que se movia continuamente para cima, como uma escada rolante em espiral. Os três se aproximaram da escadaria, a parede se fechou atrás deles com uma batida ensurdecedora eles foram subindo em círculos fechados até chegarem ao topo, onde havia uma porta de carvalho polido com o batedor de metal em forma de um grifo.

Aparentemente que já havia passado da meia-noite e havia vozes vindo de dentro da sala, um murmúrio positivo deles. Parecia que Dumbledore estava entretendo pelo menos umas doze pessoas.

A professora McGonagall bateu três vezes com o batedor de grifo e as vozes cessaram abruptamente, como se alguém os tivesse desligado. A porta se abriu de sua própria harmonia e a professora guiou Harry e Rony para dentro.

A sala estava um pouco escura; os estranhos instrumentos prateados que estavam sobre mesas estavam silenciosos, melhor que emitindo baforadas de fumaça como faziam usualmente; os retratos de antigos diretores e diretoras cobrindo as paredes estavam cochilando em suas molduras. Atrás da porta, um magnífico pássaro vermelho e dourado com o tamanho de um cisne estava adormecido em seu poleiro com a cabeça embaixo de sua asa.

- Oh, é você, professora McGonagall... E... Ah.

Dumbledore estava sentado em uma cadeira com um grande encosto atrás de sua mesa; ele se inclinou para frente, no conjunto de luz de velas que iluminavam papéis vergês antes dele. Estava vestindo um magnífico vestido longo, bordado púrpura e dourado sobre uma camisola coberta de neve, mas parecia bem acordado, seus penetrantes olhos azuis atentos à professora McGonagall.

- Professor Dumbledore, Potter teve um... Bem, um pesadelo - Disse ela. - Ele disse...

- Não era um pesadelo - Disse Harry rapidamente.

A professora McGonagall olhou ao redor de Harry com uma expressão levemente carrancuda.

- Muito bem, então, Potter, conte ao diretor sobre isso.

- Eu... Bem, eu estava dormindo - Disse Harry e, até pelo seu desespero para que Dumbledore entendesse, sentiu-se levemente irritado porque o diretor não estava olhando para ele, mas sim examinando seus dedos entrelaçados. - Mas isso não era um sonho comum... Isso foi real... Eu vi isso acontecer... - ele respirou profundamente. - O pai de Rony, Sr. Weasley, foi atacado por uma cobra gigante.

Harry explicou seu sonho e Dumbledore se virou para os quadros que ficava, em sua sala, e mandou-os avisar a família sobre o Sr. Weasley e procurar notícias sobre o estado dele.

- Fineus. _Fineus!_

Os retratos forrando a sala já não estavam mais fingindo que dormiam, estavam mudando de molduras, procurando a que desse uma melhor visão sobre o que estava acontecendo. Quando o aparentemente inteligente bruxo continuava a fingir estar dormindo alguns deles gritaram seu nome também.

- Fineus! Fineus! FINEUS!

Ele não poderia fingir por muito mais tempo; então deu uma sacudida teatral e abriu seus olhos completamente.

- Alguém me chamou?

- Eu preciso que você vá visitar seu outro retrato novamente, Fineus - Disse Dumbledore - Eu tenho outra mensagem.

- Visitar meu outro retrato? - Disse Fineus com uma voz aguda, dando um longo e falso bocejo (seus olhos passeando ao redor da sala e se focando em Harry) - Oh, não Dumbledore, estou muito cansado esta noite.

Algo na voz de Fineus era familiar para Harry, onde ele a teria ouvido antes? Mas antes que pudesse pensar os retratos que rodeavam a sala desabaram com uma onda de protestos.

- Insubordinação, senhor! - Rugiu um bruxo corpulento e de nariz vermelho, brandindo seus punhos - Negligência com a obrigação!

- Nós somos honrados determinadamente a prestar serviços ao presente diretor de Hogwarts! - Clamou um aparentemente frágil e velho bruxo que Harry o reconheceu como sendo o predecessor de Dumbledore, Armando Dippet - Tenho vergonha de você, Fineus!

- Eu devo persuadi-lo, Dumbledore? - Disse um bruxo de olhar penetrante, levantando uma não muito comum varinha, grossa, que não era muito diferente de uma vara de pescar.

- Oh, muito bem - Disse o bruxo chamado Fineus, olhando a varinha com suave apreensão -, acho que ele bem que poderia ter destruído minha figura agora, ele o fez com grande parte da família.

- Sirius sabe que não deve destruir seu retrato – Disse Dumbledore e Harry se lembrou imediatamente onde havia ouvido a voz de Fineus antes: emitida da aparentemente vazia moldura em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld - Você dará a ele a mensagem de que Arthur Weasley foi gravemente ferido e que sua mulher, filhos e Harry Potter estarão chegando à sua casa dentro em breve. Você entendeu?

- Arthur Weasley, ferido, mulher, filhos e Harry Potter chegando pra ficar - Repetiu Fineus numa voz entediada. - Sim, sim... Muito bem.

Ele saiu rapidamente pela moldura do retrato e desapareceu da vista no mesmo instante em que a porta se abriu novamente. Gina vinha acompanha de Fred e Jorge. Apesar do semblante abalado e dos olhos aparentemente vermelhos e inchados, ela estava tão linda naquele roupão!

Harry lembrou-se subitamente do sonho que tivera antes de ver o Sr. Weasley ser atacado. A verdade o atingiu: aquele sonho poderia se tornar realidade. Gina não era mais sua namorada, poderia ficar com qualquer um.

Ele sentiu uma repentina vontade de chorar.

- Harry... que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Gina, que parecia amedrontada – A Profª McGonagall disse que você viu papai ser ferido.

Maldita Cho Chang! Como ele queria consolar Gina, abraça-la e ampara-la, mas não podia, pois eles estavam brigados.

- Seu pai foi ferido enquanto ia do seu trabalho para a Ordem de Fênix - Disse Dumbledore antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa - Ele foi levado ao hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Eu os estou enviando de volta para a casa de Sirius, onde é muito mais conveniente para ir ao hospital do que A Toca. Você vai encontrar a sua mãe lá.

- Como nós vamos? - Perguntou Fred agitado. - Pó de Flu?

- Não, pó de Flu não é seguro no momento, a rede está sendo vigiada, vocês irão irá usando uma Chave de Portal.

Eles esperaram Fineus Nigellus chegar com notícias. Quando Fineus chegou falando que Sirius ficaria honrado em recebe-los em sua casa, todos ficaram em volta da velha chaleira que descansava inocentemente sobre a escrivaninha.

Na hora em que Dumbledore deu o sinal, todos tocaram a Chave de Portal. Entre Hogwarts e o Largo Grimmauld, Harry teve uma súbita vontade de atacar o diretor.

- Harry, o que aconteceu _mesmo_? – Perguntou Gina ao pegar a mão de Mundungo para levantar.

- Nós não terminamos? – Perguntou Harry – Então por que você _ainda_ está falando comigo?

O jeito frio com que Harry falou deixou Gina assustada.

- Eu só... Aiii... Esquece! Nem sei porque tentei falar com você – Disse Gina, o encarando.

Harry tentou sustentar o olhar dela, mas não conseguiu.

- Desculpa – Disse ele, olhando para o chão -, eu estou com uns problemas, não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você. Você sabe que eu te...

- Harry – Interrompeu Gina -, depois a gente fala sobre isso. Por hora, todos nós estamos interessados em saber o que houve.

- Bem... Eu tive um tipo de... Visão...

E ele contou tudo o que tinha visto, alterando um pouco a história para que parecesse que estava vendo tudo ao lado da cena conforme a cobra atacava, preferível do que pelos próprios olhos dela. Rony, que ainda estava muito branco, deu um rápido olhar para Harry, mas não disse nada. Quando Harry tinha terminado, Fred, Jorge ainda continuaram olhando fixamente para ele por um instante. Não sabia se estava imaginando isso ou não, mas desconfiou que havia um tom de acusação em seus olhares. Bem, se estavam indo culpá-lo por simplesmente ter visto o ataque, Harry estava feliz por não ter contado que estava dentro da cobra naquele momento. A reação de Gina? Bom, ele sentiu o olhar dela sobre si, mas não se atreveu a olha-la, pelo menos, não diretamente.

- Minha mãe está aqui? - Perguntou Fred, virando para Sirius.

- Ela provavelmente nem sabe o que aconteceu ainda. O mais importante a se fazer era trazê-los antes que Umbridge pudesse interferir. Eu suponho que Dumbledore está deixando Molly a par de tudo nesse momento.

- Nós temos de ir ao hospital St. Mungus - Disse Gina em tom de urgência. Ela olhou em volta para seus irmãos; eles ainda estavam, é claro, de pijamas - Sirius, você pode nos emprestar capas ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Esperem, vocês não podem ir até o hospital com tanta pressa!

Fred e Jorge ainda olharam rebeldemente. Gina, entretanto, deu alguns passos até a cadeira mais próxima e caiu nela. Harry olhou para Rony, que fez um movimento engraçado que estava entre um aceno e um encolher de ombros e eles se sentaram também. Os gêmeos olharam penetrantemente para Sirius por outro minuto e então pegaram assentos ao lado de Gina.

- Tudo bem - disse Sirius encorajando -, venham, vamos todos... Vamos tomar algo enquanto esperamos. _Accio Cerveja Amanteigada!_

Passaram o resto da madrugada em claro. Harry pensou muito sobre seu sonho e sua repentina raiva de Dumbledore que fora descontada em Gina.

Ás cinco e dez da manhã, pelo relógio de Rony, a porta da cozinha se abriu calmamente e a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha.

Estava extremamente pálida, mas quando todos voltaram a olhar para ela Fred, Rony e Harry estavam se levantando de suas cadeiras e ela deu um sorriso enfraquecido.

- Ele ficará bem - Disse ela, sua voz soou cansada. - Ele está dormindo. Nós podemos todos vê-lo depois. Gui está no hospital com ele agora; ele irá ter uma folga pela manhã.

Fred caiu em sua cadeira com suas mãos sobre sua face. Jorge e Gina acordaram, andaram rapidamente para sua mãe e a abraçaram. Rony deu uma risada extravagante e bebeu o resto da sua cerveja amanteigada em um gole.

- Café da manhã - Disse Sirius em um tom alto e alegre, saltando sobre os pés dele - Onde está o atrapalhado elfo doméstico? Monstro! MONSTRO!

Mas Monstro não atendeu à intimação.

- Oh, esqueçam isso, agora - Murmurou Sirius, contando as pessoas defronte dele. - Então é café da manhã para, deixe-me ver, sete... Bacon e ovos, eu acho, e chá, e torradinha.

Harry apressadamente se dirigiu ao fogão para ajudar. Ele não queria se intrometer na felicidade dos Weasley e temeu o momento em que a Sra. Weasley iria lhe pedir que recontasse sua visão. Entretanto, tinha disfarçadamente pego pratos do armário da cozinha quando a Sra. Weasley os tirou de suas mãos e lhe puxou para um abraço.

- Eu não sei o que teria acontecido se não fosse por você, Harry - Ela disse em voz baixa - Eles talvez não o teriam encontrado por horas e aí teria sido tarde demais, mas graças a você ele está vivo e Dumbledore foi capaz de pensar numa história para encobrir por Arthur ter estado onde estava, caso contrário, você não tem idéia do trabalho que teria dado, olhe para o pobre Estúrgio...

Harry mal podia sustentar tal gratidão, mas felizmente ela o soltou rapidamente e virou para Sirius, agradecendo-lhe por ter cuidado das crianças durante a noite para ela. Sirius disse que estava muito satisfeito por ter podido ajudar e esperançava que todos pudessem ficar lá pelo tempo que o Sr. Weasley ainda estivesse no hospital.

- Oh, Sirius, estou tão agradecida... Eles acham que ele ficará lá por algum tempo e seria ótimo estar em um local próximo... E isso, é claro, significa que estaremos aqui para o Natal.

- Quanto mais tempo melhor! - Disse Sirius com uma sinceridade tão óbvia que a Sra. Weasley ficou radiante, vestiu um avental e foi ajudar com o café da manhã.

- Sirius - Harry murmurou, incapaz de aguardar mais. - Posso ter uma palavrinha com você? Er... Agora?

Ele foi para a escura despensa e Sirius o seguiu. Sem delongas, Harry contou ao seu padrinho todos os detalhes da visão que tivera, incluindo o fato de que ele próprio era a cobra que havia atacado o Sr. Weasley. Quando parou para respirar, Sirius disse:

- Você contou isso a Dumbledore?

- Sim - Disse Harry impacientemente -, mas ele não me contou o que isso queria dizer. Bem, ele na verdade não me conta mais nada.

- Estou certo de que ele teria contado se fosse algo com o que você tivesse que se preocupar - Disse Sirius com firmeza.

- Mas isso não é tudo - Disse Harry numa voz somente um pouco acima de um sussurro - Sirius, eu... Eu acho que estou ficando louco. Ainda no escritório de Dumbledore, logo antes de usarmos a chave do portal... Por alguns segundos eu achei que eu era uma cobra, eu me senti como uma, minha cicatriz doeu muito quando eu estava olhando para Dumbledore... Sirius, eu queria atacá-lo!

Ele só podia ver um pedaço do rosto de Sirius; o restante estava na escuridão.

- Deve ter sido em conseqüência da visão, só isso. Você ainda estava pensando no sonho, ou seja lá o que foi aquilo e...

- Não foi isso - Disse Harry balançando a cabeça -, era como algo crescendo dentro de mim, como se houvesse uma cobra dentro de mim.

- Você precisa dormir - Disse Sirius firmemente - Você vai tomar o café da manhã, depois suba as escadas, vá para a cama e depois do almoço você poderá ir ver Arthur com os outros. Você está assustado, Harry; você está se culpando por algo que você apenas testemunhou e tivemos sorte de você ter testemunhado,ou Arthur talvez tivesse morrido. Simplesmente pare de se preocupar.

Ele deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Harry e saiu da despensa, deixando Harry sozinho, no escuro.

Todos - à exceção de Harry - passaram o resto da manhã dormindo. O garoto foi para o quarto que ele e Rony tinham compartilhado nas últimas poucas semanas de verão mas enquanto Rony rastejava em sua cama e estava dormindo em minutos, Harry se sentou completamente vestido, pôs-se sobre a barra fria de metal da cama, mantendo-se deliberadamente inconfortável, determinado a não cair num leve sono, com medo de que poderia vir a ser serpente de novo em seu sono e acordar percebendo que tenha atacado Rony, ou pior, se arrastado através de casas uma após a outra.

Quando Rony acordou, Harry fingiu ter aproveitado uma refrescante soneca também. Seus malões chegaram de

Hogwarts enquanto estavam almoçando então puderam se vestir como trouxas para a viagem rumo a St. Mungus.

Todos, com exceção de Harry, estavam incontrolavelmente felizes e conversativos por trocaram seus pijamas por jeans e camisas. Quando Tonks e Olho-Tonto se viraram para guiá-los através de Londres eles os agradeceram, rindo do exagerado chapéu-coco que Olho-Tonto utilizava, num ângulo para conciliar seu olho mágico e assegurá-lo, honestamente, que Tonks, cujo cabelo estava curto e num tom rosa brilhante, atrairia de longe, muito menos atenção no subsolo.

Chegaram no St. Mungus através de uma loja que tinha uma placa dizendo: "Fechado para reforma".

Passaram pela recepção, onde um homem reclamava do sapato, e foram até o leito onde o Sr. Weasley estava. Ficaram lá um tempo.

- Já basta - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Olho-Tonto e Tonks estão do lado de fora, Arthur, eles querem vir e ver você. E vocês podem esperar lá do lado de fora - adicionou aos seus filhos e Harry. Você pode vir e dizer tchau depois. Vá indo.

Voltaram juntos até o corredor. Olho-Tonto e Tonks foram e fecharam a porta da seção entre eles. Fred levantou seus olhos.

- Claro - Disse ele friamente, revirando seus bolsos.

- Procurando por isto? - Disse Jorge, segurando o que parecia uma mistura de barbantes coloridos.

- Você leu minha mente - Disse Fred, rindo. - Vamos ver se St. Mungus colocou impertubadores nessas portas da seção, devemos?

Ele e Jorge se livraram do barbante e separaram 5 orelhas extensíveis de cada um deles. Fred e Jorge os pegou ao redor. Harry estava hesitando pegar um.

- Vai em frente, Harry, pegue isto! Você salvou vida do meu pai. Se alguém tem o direito de espiar, é você.

Rindo de si mesmo, Harry pegou o fim do barbante e inseriu este em sua orelha como os gêmeos tinham feitos.

- Ok, vai! - Fred falou baixo.

Os barbantes coloridos se agitaram como uma longa e fina minhoca e se arrastaram por debaixo da porta. Primeiro Harry não pôde ouvir nada então pulou quando escutou Tonks cochichando claramente como pensava, estava localizada ao lado dele.

-... Eles procuraram toda área, mas não conseguiram encontrar cobra em lugar algum. Parece que desapareceu logo após ter atacado você, Arthur... Mas Você-Sabe-Quem não pode ter esperar que uma cobra consiga chegar até nós, não é?

- Eu acho que ele mandou esta para uma espionagem - Rugiu Moody -, porque ele não tem nenhuma sorte tão longe, tem? Não, eu acho que ele está tentando obter imagem clara do que ele está enfrentando e se Arthur não estivesse ali poderia ter tido muito mais tempo olhar ao redor. Então, Potter diz que viu isso tudo acontecer?

- Sim - Disse a Sra. Weasley. Ela pareceu predeterminadamente difícil - Você sabe, Dumbledore parece ter ficado esperando Harry ver alguma coisa como esta.

- Sim, claro - Disse Moody - Há uma coisa engraçada em relação ao Potterzinho, nós todos sabemos isso.

- Dumbledore parecia amedrontado em relação ao Harry quando eu falei com ele essa manhã - Sussurrou a Sra. Weasley.

- É claro ele está com medo - rugiu Moody - O menino está vendo coisas por dentro da cobra do não-sei-quem. Obviamente, Potter não entende o que isso significa, mas se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver se apossando dele...

Harry puxou a orelha extensiva para fora do ouvido, seu coração disparava muito rapidamente e o calor invadia sua face. Olhou ao redor para os outros. Estavam todos olhando fixamente para ele, os barbantes ainda estavam saindo de suas orelhas e pareciam inesperadamente amedrontados.

Voltaram para o Largo um pouco depois. Harry se trancou no quarto e não desceu para jantar.

Todos os outros passaram a manhã seguinte pendurando decorações de Natal. Harry não podia se recordar de Sirius sempre com bom humor; estava cantando canções de Natal, aparentemente alegre por ter companhia na data. Harry podia escutar sua voz ecoando para cima através do chão na sala de visitas onde estava sentado sozinho, observando o céu ficar cada vez mais branco, ameaçando nevar, todo tempo sentia o prazer que estava dando aos outros de falar sobre si, como estavam fazendo. Quando escutou a Sra. Weasley chamando seu nome suavemente para o almoço foi para o andar de cima e a ignorou.

Perto das 6 horas a campainha tocou e a Sra. Black começou a gritar outra vez. Supondo que Mundungo ou algum outro membro da Ordem havia chegado, Harry simplesmente se arrumou mais confortavelmente contra a parede do quarto onde Bicuço fora escondido, tentando ignorar sua fome, tentou alimentar o hipogrifo com ratos mortos. Levou um choque quando alguém bateu na porta uns minutos mais tarde.

- Eu sei que você está aí - Disse a voz de Hermione. - Você pode, por favor, vir aqui? Eu quero falar com você.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Harry a ela, abrindo a porta enquanto Bicuço arranhava o chão coberto de palha à procura de pedaços de ratos que poderia ter deixado cair - Eu pensei que você fosse esquiar com seus pais.

- Bem, pra falar a verdade esqui não é meu esporte - Disse Hermione. - Então eu vim para o Natal - Havia neve em seu cabelo e seu rosto estava rosa com o frio - Mas não conte ao Rony. Eu disse a ele que esquiar era bom porque ele ficou rindo muito. Mamãe e papai estão um pouco desapontados, mas eu disse a eles que todos que estão preocupados com os exames, que eu estaria está em Hogwarts para estudar. Eles querem o meu bem, vão entender. De qualquer modo – Ela disse rapidamente -, vai para seu quarto, a mãe do Rony acendeu o fogo e mandou uns sanduíches.

Harry a seguiu de volta para o segundo andar. Quando entrou o quarto, foi surpreendido por Rony e Gina esperando por eles, sentando em cama do Rony.

- Eu vim no Nôitibus Andante - Disse Hermione levemente, tirando sua jaqueta antes que Harry tivesse tempo de falar - Dumbledore me contou sobre o que aconteceu esta manhã mas eu tive que esperar o fim do trimestre antes de vir. Umbridge está lívida que você tenha desaparecido debaixo de seu nariz, ainda que Dumbledore tenha dito que o Sr. Weasley está no St. Mungus e ele deu a você permissão para visitá-lo. Assim...

Ela se sentou próximo a Gina e as duas garotas e Rony olharam para Harry.

- Como você está se sentindo? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Bem - Disse Harry rigidamente.

- Oh, não minta, Harry - Ela disse impacientemente - Rony e Gina disseram que você está se escondendo de todos desde que saiu do St. Mungus.

- Eles disseram? - Disse Harry, olhando pra Rony e Gina. Rony olhou para seus pés, mas Gina parecia totalmente desavergonhada.

- Bem, você tem! - ela disse - E você não olha nenhum de nós!

- Talvez você esteja pensando em turnos para olhá-lo e guarda desaparecidos mutuamente - Sugeriu Hermione, o canto de sua boca tremia.

- Muito engraçado - Disse Harry entre dentes, afastando-se.

- Oh, pare com esse sentimento todo incompreendido - Disse Hermione severamente. - Olhe, os outros me disseram o que você escutou noite passada nas Orelhas Extensíveis...

- É? - Murmurou Harry, suas mãos afundadas em seus bolsos, observou a neve cair espessa do lado de fora. – Todos falam sobre mim, até você? Bem, eu estou me acostumando a isto.

- Nós queremos falar com você, Harry - Disse Gina -, mas como você sempre tem se escondido desde que nós voltamos...

- Eu queria falar com você e mais ninguém – Respondeu Harry, sentindo-se cada vez mais exasperado.

- Mas não queria falar sobre o assunto do sonho e sim sobre nossa situação. Pois foi burrice sua – Disse Gina zangada -, uma vez que não conhece ninguém que tenha sido possuído por Voldemort além de mim, e eu posso lhe dizer como é que a pessoa se sente.

Harry ficou muito quieto quando o impacto dessas palavras o atingiu. Era a primeira vez que a ruiva chamava Voldemort pelo nome, antes era sempre "Tom" ou "Você-Sabe-Quem". Então ele girou os calcanhares para encarar Gina.

- Eu me esqueci.

- Sorte sua – Disse Gina calmamente.

- Eu sinto muito - Harry disse e pretendia isto - Assim... Assim, você acha que eu estou sendo possuído, então?

- Bem, você pode recordar tudo que estava fazendo? - Gina perguntou - Há grandes períodos vazios onde você não sabe o que estava fazendo?

Harry refletiu.

- Não.

- Então Voldemort não tem sempre possuído você - Disse Gina simplesmente - Quando ele fez isto comigo eu não podia recordar o que estava fazendo por determinado tempo. Eu me achava em algum lugar e não sabia como havia chegado lá.

Harry dificilmente desafiou acreditar nela, ainda que seu coração estivesse mais leve.

- Apesar d'aquele sonho que eu tive sobre seu pai e a cobra...

- Harry, você já teve esses sonhos antes - Disse Hermione - Você tinha flashes do que Voldemort estava tramando ano passado.

- Isto era diferente - Disse Harry, sacudindo sua cabeça - Eu estava dentro da cobra. Isto foi como se eu fosse a cobra... E se Voldemort de algum modo me transportou a Londres...?

- Um dia - Disse Hermione, soando perfeitamente exasperada - você lerá Hogwarts: Uma História e talvez lembrará que você não pode Aparatar e Desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts. E Voldemort não pode fazer você sair voando do seu dormitório, Harry.

- Você não deixou sua cama, amigo - Disse Rony - Eu vi você sussurrando em seu sono pelo menos um minuto antes que nós pudéssemos acordá-lo.

Harry começou a andar para cima e para baixo no quarto outra vez, pensando. O que estavam dizendo não estava apenas o confortando, fazia sentido... Sem pensar, pegou um sanduíche do prato na cama e o colocou dentro da boca.

"Eu não sou a arma afinal", pensou Harry. Seu coração se encheu de felicidade e alívio.

Harry acordou na manhã de Natal para encontrar uma pilha de presentes no pé da sua cama e Rony já a meio caminho de abrir os seus, um pilha particularmente grande.

- Bom Natal este ano - Ele informou Harry através de uma nuvem de papel - Obrigado pela Bússola De Vassoura, é excelente; bata em Hermione, ela me deu um planejador de dever de casa...

Harry ordenou seus presentes e encontrou um com a letra de Hermione nele. Ela tinha dado ele, também, um livro que lembrava um diário, exceto que toda vez que o abria uma página dizia em voz alta coisas do tipo: "Faça isto hoje ou mais tarde você pagará!".

Sirius e Lupin deram a Harry um conjunto de livros excelentes intitulados "Prática de Mágica Defensiva e seu Uso Contra as Artes das Trevas", ambos excelentes, ilustrações coloridas que se moviam, com descrição dos feitiços. Harry folheou o primeiro volume avidamente; podia ver que era muito útil em seus planos para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hagrid tinha enviado uma carteira peluda marrom que tinha presas, supôs que fossem um dispositivo anti-roubo mas infelizmente Harry não conseguia colocar dinheiro sem machucar os dedos. O presente do Tonks era pequeno, modelo de uma Firebolt, que Harry observou voar pelo quarto, desejando que ainda tivesse a versão maior; Rony tinha lhe dado uma caixa enorme de Feijõezinhos de Todos Os Sabores, o Srs e a Sras Weasley deram o suéter de malha usual e algumas empadas de carne, Dobby uma pintura terrível que Harry suspeitou que tinha sido feito pelo próprio elfo. Embaixo de toda a pilha, um pequeno papel vermelho jazia. Harry abriu-o, torcendo para que fosse de Gina.

_Harry,_

_Hoje, no almoço de Natal, eu não vou descer. Vou ficar no meu quarto esperando você se oferecer para me chamar.  
Com amor, Gina._

Harry ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, até que ouviu um _craque_ e Fred e Jorge aparataram aos pés de sua cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estavam sentados em suas cadeiras para o almoço natalino, mas a Sra. Weasley sentiu falta de uma pessoa.

- Hermione, você sabe onde Gina está? – Perguntou ela.

- Ela está no seu quarto, acho. Não a vi descer – Respondeu Hermione.

Harry viu que agora era a sua deixa.

- Quer que eu vá chama-la, Sra. Weasley? – Se ofereceu Harry.

- Oh, obrigado, Harry querido.

- Mamãe, você está louca? – Perguntou Gui.

- Por que eu estaria?

- Eles são namorados! – Exclamaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

- Correção, eles _eram_ – Corrigiu Rony.

- Valeu, Ron! – Ironizou Harry.

- Não importa, hormônio continuam sendo hormônios – Disse Jorge.

- Harry, vai logo chamar a Gina – Bufou Hermione.

O garoto foi até a porta do quarto da ruiva. Ouviu Gina murmurar um "Entre" antes de ele bater na porta.

- Então... – Começou Harry ao adentrar no quarto – Acho que você que deveria começar a falar, porque, bom, você deve estar com mais raiva de mim do que eu estou de você, contando com o fato fr que não estou com raiva.

- Eu também não estou – Disse Gina – É só tudo muito confuso... Meu pai foi atacado por uma cobra que tudo indica que seja a de Voldemort. Você viu isso acontecer, ainda por cima pelo olho da cobra. Além de que o Ministério continua a não acreditar em você e Dumbledore. Depois vem a sua implicância com o Miguel, só que você não tem moral pra isso, sendo que há uns dias eu vi você prestes a beijar a Chang.

- Gina, eu estava tentando afasta-la, eu ia correr! Eu nunca tinha passado por aquilo!

- Eu sei, Harry. Mione conversou comigo... – Gina afundou o rosto em suas mãos – Fui uma tola, me desculpe.

- Não, não foi – Harry pôs suas mãos no ombro dela – Sua atitude foi completamente normal... Eu poderia colocar toda a culpa em você, mas isso seria ima mentira. Eu perdi a razão assim que gritei com você e a tratei de modo frio.

- Nós não vamos descansar enquanto a culpa não cair em cima de nós mesmos, né? – Gina deu um sorriso fraco.

- Talvez... Ou não – As mãos de Harry desceram para a cintura da ruiva – Você não prefere tratar de coisas mais importantes?

- Como...? – Disse Gina se fazendo de desentendida.

- Hm... Que tal voltar a ser minha namorada? – Harry pegou o colar em pingente em forma de H, que guardava consigo desde o dia da briga.

- Não sei...

- Ma-mas, por quê? – Harry sentiu um desespero repentino, afinal, Gona não tinha a obrigação de voltar com ele – Eu te amo, eu... Você não me ama mais? É isso?

- "Duvida do brilho da estrela e até do perfume da flor; duvida de toda a verdade, mas nunca do meu amor..." É uma frase de um livro trouxa que Hermione me emprestou, Hamlet, o príncipe da Dinamarca. Combina com esse momento, não é?

Harry deu um sorriso enorme. Ele pegou o colar que estava em sua mão e colocou no pescoço de Gina.

Ela abraçou-o e começou a espalhar beijinhos por sua testa, bochecha, queixo, nariz, até que chegou à boca.

Se beijaram com voracidade, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Em questão de segundos, o beijo foi aprofundado. [N/I: úúúúúúú (vai rroláá)]

Aos poucos eles foram deitando na cama. O corpo de Harry estava prensado pelo de Gina. Eles sentiam a necessidade de ficarem cada vez mais próximos.

Eles se afastaram vermelhos e ofegantes. Gina estava com as pernas em volta do quadril de Harry. Como em um impulso, ela voltou a beija-lo ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a blusa do namorado.

A visão do peito másculo de Harry deixou Gina entorpecida por um instante. Ele inverteu a posição, ficando em cima da ruiva.

** Enquanto isso, na cozinha...**

-... Então né... – Falou Jorge.

- Cadê os dois? – Perguntou Fred.

- Provavelmente brigando – Rony disse, revirando os olhos.

- Eu vou lá ver! – Tonks se animou

- Claro, pode ir – Respondeu Molly.

- Ótimo! – Disse, saindo da sala – Porque se outra pessoa subir. Eu sei que não vai prestar... – Murmurou para si mesma, sorrindo.

Tonks subiu as escadas, já até imaginando o que iria encontrar. Lentamente, foi se aproximando da porta e ouviu a respiração ofegante dos dois. Segurou uma risada. Quando se acalmou, abriu a porta. Apenas um pouco, mas o bastante para ver. Assim que viu _aquela_ cena, soube que não ia aguentar, fechou a porta e tapando a boca para não rir, desceu as escadas.

Quando chegou lá embaixo, começou a rir.

- Tonks! O que foi? – Perguntou Molly.

- Aqueles dois não sabem brigar... É mais engraçado do que o Dumbledore careca (N/A & N/I: ?).

- Ah, claro... claro...

- Mas então, do que a gente tava falando mesmo? – Perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

**E no quarto... **Onde coisas acontecem (66'

- Harry? – Disse Gina, interrompendo o beijo – Você ouviu alguma coisa?

- Hm... Não...

- Então ta...

As mãos de Harry forar para de baixo da blusa de Gina, puxando-a para mais perto. O beijo que ele iniciou acabou rapidamente, pois Gina se afastou um pouco para tirar sua blusa. E foi a vez de Harry ficar entorpecido.

Gina corou furiosamente ao perceber o olhar desejoso de seu namorado sobre si. Deixou a vergonha de lado ao puxa-lo para um novo beijo, mais um que acabou rapidamente, pois...

- Sirius, Molly, gente! Não subam, vai, por favor! Não há nada para ver aqui, nada! – Exclamou Tonks, barrando a entrada do quarto.

- Relaxa, Tonks, não é como se fossemos ver alguma coisa – Disse Sirius, fazendo Tonks abrir passagem para o quarto – Eles devem estar apenas conver... – Ao ver a cena a sua frente, Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Sirius? Mas o que é que... – Jorge parou de falar assim que viu sua irmã sem blusa abraçada com um Harry também sem blusa – Eu falei que não era uma boa ideia deixar eles sozinhos!

- Não diga besteiras, Jorge – Molly adentrou no quarto e soltou um grito agudo – GIVEVRA MOLLY WAESLEY!

- Se-se-senho-nhora Weas-Weasley! Não é o que você está pensando! – Disse Harry.

- Na verdade Harry, é sim – Informou-lhe Gina.

- Ah é. Bom, é o que a senhora está pensando, mas não do jeito que está pensando. Quer dizer, eu amo sua filha e...

- EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ PRA ISSO! FAÇAM ONDE QUISEREM, QUANDO QUISEREM! – Berrou Molly, para a surpresa de todos – O ponto é que EU QUERO SABER ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A POÇÃO ANTICONCEPCIONAL QUE EU TE ENSINEI, GINEVRA!

- Não é para tanto, Molly – Disse Sirius – Eu ensinei a Harry um feitiço...

- FEITIÇO? FEITIÇOS NEM SEMPRE FUNCIONAM, SIRIUS!

- Que gritaria é essa aqui? – Perguntaram juntos Gui, Fred e Jorge.

Aproveitando a distração, Harry e Gina vestiram suas blusas rapidamente.

- O que houve, Jorge? – Perguntou Fred.

- Esses dois aí, fazendo indecências – Respondeu Jorge.

- Indecências? Como assim indecências? – Disse Rony.

- Roniquinho, quando mamãe e papai se amam muito, eles resolvem ter um filhinho. Aí papai...

- Acho que já entendemos, Jorge – Disse Harry, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

Os irmãos Weasley olharam para o garoto com desconfiança, procurando algum sinal suspeito. O olhar deles parou em um volume a mais na calça jeans de Harry.

Harry tentou esconder sua excitação com o travesseiro, mas foi em vão. Os irmãos Weasley já o olhavam raivosamente.

- Harry – Disse Sirius -, eu vou te dar um conselho... CORRE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oclumência? – Perguntou Gina.

- É um negócio para "fechar minha mente" – Explicou Harry.

Snape havia acabado de sair do Largo, onde informou a Harry que aprenderia oclumência com ele.

- Aulas particulares com o Snape? – Exclamou Rony perplexo – Eu preferia ter os pesadelos!

- Dumbledore quer evitar que você tenha aqueles sonhos com Voldemort – Disse Hermione imediatamente – Bom, você não vai lamentar se não os tiver, vai?

- Hermione, mesmo sendo necessário, ele ainda vai ter aulas com o ranhoso! – Informou Gina.

- Nossa, gente. Assim vocês me deixam _super_ animado para essas aulas – Disse Harry.

- Não é como se você pudesse fugir, também, amanhã já retornaremos a Hogwarts.

- Isso é verdade...

No dia seguinte, depois de um café da manhã apressado, eles vestiram os casacos e cachecóis para se proteger da gélida manhã de janeiro. Harry teve uma sensação desagradável de aperto no peito, não queria dizer adeus para Sirius. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre a partida, não sabia quando se veriam novamente e sentiu que estava encarregado de dizer a Sirius para não fazer nada estúpido. Harry temia que a acusação feita por Snape de que Sirius era um covarde surtira um efeito tão grande no padrinho que ele poderia esta arquitetando alguma viagem idiota para fora do Largo Grimmauld. Mas antes de poder pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, Sirius o puxou para mais perto.

- Quero que você fique com isso - ele disse baixo, dando a Harry um objeto mal embrulhado mais ou menos do tamanho de uma capa de livro.

- O que é? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma forma de eu saber se Snape esta pegando no seu pé. Não, não o abra aqui - Disse Sirius, vendo se o Sr Weasley os ouvira - Eu duvido que Molly aprovaria mas quero que você o use se precisar de mim, entendeu?

- Ok - Disse Harry, enfiando o embrulho no bolso de sua jaqueta mas sabia que não usaria, não importasse o que fosse.

Chegaram ao povoada de Hogsmeade um tempo depois e seguiram para o castelo.

Harry passou a maior parte do dia seguinte temendo à noite. Nem mesmo os dois tempos de Poções pela manhã foram o suficiente para dispersar sua preocupação, e também pelo fato de Snape estar tão desagradável como sempre. Seu humor estava cada vez pior à medida que os membros do AD o abordavam nos corredores durante os intervalos perguntando se teria uma reunião naquela noite.

- Você saberá pelo método usual quando será a próxima reunião - Harry repetia várias vezes seguidas - Tenho... Er... Aulas extras de Poções.

- Você tem aulas extras de Poções? - Perguntou Zacarias Smith, tendo encontrado Harry no saguão de entrada depois do almoço - Meu Deus, você deve ser horrível. Snape geralmente não dá aulas extras, não é?

Depois que Smith foi embora Rony o olhou com raiva.

- Que tal se eu o enfeitiçasse? Eu ainda posso acertá-lo daqui - Disse, levantando sua varinha e mirando nas costas de Smith.

- Esqueça - Disse Harry desanimado - Era o que todo mundo ia pensar mesmo que eu sou realmente estup...

- Oi Harry - Disse um voz por trás dele, ele se virou e viu Cho.

- É... Oi – Disse Harry, não acreditando que Cho estava falando com ele depois do ocorrido.

Gina, que estava do outro lado do saguão conversando com Luna, fez cara de interrogação para ele. Harry sibilou "Não sei" para ela.

- Teve um bom Natal? – Perguntou Cho.

- Nada mau – Resistiu a completar "Eu amei. Tirando o fato de que tive de fugir de irmãos Weasley raivosos".

- O meu foi tranquilo – Era impressão dele ou ela estava tentando seduzi-lo? – Olha, quero que saiba que eu sinto muito pelo fim do seu namoro com a Weasley e se encontra-la por aí, diga que eu a perdoo pelo feitiço.

- Mesmo? – Disse Gina ao chegar perto deles – Nossa, que bom! Seu perdão é muito importante para mim, Chang querida – A voz de Gina estava carregada de ironia.

- Vocês voltaram? – Cho cuspiu as palavras.

- Como se nunca tivéssemos terminado.

O olhar que Cho deu à Gina fez Harry tremer, parecia que a Corvinal iria atacar sua namorada.

- Vamos para a biblioteca, gente? – Disse Hermione tentando evitar a possível briga.

- Claro, Mi – Disse Gina, segurando a mão de Harry e dando um último olhar a Cho antes de arrastar o namorado até a biblioteca.

Os quatros chegaram na biblitéca e se dirigiram até uma mesa.

- Essa menina não se encherga, não é? – Disse Gina quando soltou sua mochila no chão e se sentou em uma cadeira.

- Isso é completamente impossível – Falou Harry.

- Hã?

- Como você consegue ficar linda de todas as formas? Feliz, triste, chorando, com raiva...

- Own, você também é lindo de qualquer jeito.

Eles começaram a se beijar. Hermione começou a fazer seu dever e Rony ignorou-os.

- _Hem-Hem_ – Pigarreou uma voz irritante. O casal se separou – Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley, espero não vê-los mais fazendo isso depois do comunicado que darei esta noite.

E Umbridge foi embora com seu sorriso costumeiramente idiota, deixando o quarteto sem entender nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Caros alunos – Disse Dumbledore -, gostaria que fizessem silêncio, pois a professora Umbridge tem um comunicado para vocês – Ele fez uma breve reverência para a professora.

- Obrigado, diretor – Disse Umbridge – Estou lecionando em Hogwarts há um bom tempo e percebi coisas aqui que precisam ser mudadas. Algumas regras precisam ser feitas. Lerei para vocês o meu mais novo decreto: "Pelas ordens da Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts: Fica registrado por meio deste que meninos e meninas devem ficar no mínimo a vinte centímetros de distância, sendo que nisto estão incluídos beijos, abraços etc Carinhos em geral, exceto beijos, serão permitidos por irmãos do sexo oposto. De acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Seis. Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Grande Investigadora."

Muitos protestaram contra o decreto, mas Umbridge simplesmente se virou-se e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Parece que não vamos mais poder nos beijar – Disse Gina e completou no ouvido de Harry -, em público.

Harry sorriu, mas fechou a cara ao se lembrar da aula que teria com Snape.

- Aff, tenho aula com o Snape agora – Disse Harry – Tchau pra vocês.

Uma sensação agourenta se intensificava a cada passo que Harry dava em direção à sala de Snape.

A sala sombria estava repleta de prateleiras onde havia centenas de vidros que continham pedaços de animais e plantas suspensos em varias poções coloridas. No canto estava o armário cheio de ingredientes de onde, uma vez, Snape acusara Harry, não sem razão, de roubo. A atenção do garoto foi direcionada para a mesa onde estava uma onde, gravados runas e símbolos banhada pela luz de uma vela. Harry reconheceu logo: era a penseira de Dumbledore. Perguntando-se o porquê de a penseira estar lá, ele pulou quando a voz fria de Snape veio das trevas da sala.

- Feche a porta atrás de você, Potter.

Harry fez o que lhe foi pedido, tendo a péssima impressão de que estava se aprisionando.

Eles conversaram um pouco sobre oclumência e a cada palavra dita pelo professor, mais raiva Harry tinha dele.

- Levante-se e apanhe sua varinha, Potter.

Harry obedeceu se sentindo nervoso. Eles se entre olharam com a mesa entre ambos.

- Você pode usar sua varinha na tentativa de me desarmar ou defender a si próprio de qualquer forma que possa pensar - Disse Snape.

- E o que você fará? – Perguntou Harry, observando a varinha de Snape de maneira apreensiva.

- Estou prestes a invadir sua mente - Disse Snape calmamente - Vamos ver o quanto você pode resistir. Fiquei sabendo que mostrou habilidade ao resistir a Maldição Imperius. Você descobrirá que poderes similares serão necessários para isto... Prepare-se agora! _Legilimens_!

Snape atacou antes que Harry estivesse preparado, antes que pudesse começar a reunir forças para resistir. A sala desapareceu em frente aos seus olhos, imagens atrás de imagens passavam por sua mente como um filme tão vívido que o cegou para tudo o que estava à sua volta.

Tinha cinco anos, vendo Duda andar em sua nova bicicleta e seu coração queimava de inveja... Tinha nove anos, e o buldogue chamado Estripador o perseguia enquanto os Dursley riam lá embaixo... Estava sentado debaixo do Chapéu Seletor, pedindo-o para não o colocar na Sonserina... Hermione estava deitada na ala hospitalar com seu rosto coberto de pêlos negros de gato... Uma centena de dementadores estavam indo em sua direção às margens do lago... Gina destribuia beijos no rosto dele...

_Não_, disse uma voz dentro da cabeça de Harry quando a lembrança de Gina ficou mais nítida, _você não verá isso, você não verá isso! É particular!_

Sentiu uma dor aguda no joelho. A sala de Snape tinha voltado ao seu campo de visão e percebeu que havia caído no chão, um de seus joelhos havia colidido com uma das pernas da mesa de Snape. Ele olhou para o professor, que havia baixado a varinha e estava esfregando seus punhos. Havia uma expressão muito enfurecida em seu rosto.

- Você produziu a Maldição do Ferrão de propósito? - Perguntou Snape friamente.

- Não - Disse Harry amargamente enquanto se levantava.

- Eu achei que não - Disse Snape olhando para ele bem de perto. - Você me deixou ir muito longe. Você perdeu o controle.

- Você viu tudo o que eu vi? - Harry perguntou sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Alguns flashes. De quem pertencia o cachorro?

- Minha tia Guida - Murmurou Harry, odiando Snape.

- Bem, para uma primeira tentativa foi não tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido - Disse Snape levantando mais uma vez sua varinha - Você deve me deter eventualmente, apesar de você ter desperdiçado tempo e energia gritando. Você deve se manter concentrado. Repele-me com a mente e você não precisará apelar para a varinha.

- Estou tentando - Disse Harry com raiva -, mas você não me diz como!

- Maneiras, Potter! - Disse Snape ameaçadoramente. - Eu quero que feche os olhos.

Harry lançou um olhar de desgosto para Snape enquanto fazia o que foi pedido. Não gostava da idéia de ficar de olhos fechados enquanto Snape estava à sua frente, portando uma varinha.

- Esvazie sua mente, Potter - Disse Snape com sua voz fria. - Esqueça todas as emoções...

Mas a raiva de Harry por Snape continuou a circular nas veias de Harry como veneno. Esquecer essa raiva? Ele poderia fazê-lo tão facilmente quanto arrancar as pernas...

- Você não esta fazendo, Potter... Você precisara de mais disciplina do que está tendo... Agora, concentre-se!

Harry se concentrou, tentando esquecer todas as emoções, pensamentos e lembranças...

- Vamos tentar de novo... Vou contar até três... Um, dois, três - _Legilimens_!

Um grande dragão negro estava à sua frente... Seus pais estavam acenando para ele pelo reflexo de um espelho encantado... Cedrico estava deitado no chão olhando para ele com olhos já sem vida...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

O resto da sessão foi muito dolorosa para o garoto. O único ponto positivo foi que Harry descobriu que a porta com que estava sonhando fazia um bom tempo, era a do Departamento de Mistérios.

Harry encontrou Rony e Hermione na biblioteca. Eles discutiram sobre a possível arma escondida no Departamento de Mistérios, mas logo Harry se dirigiu para a Torre da Grifinória, pois estava muito cansado.

Quando chegou na Torre, avistou Gina sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira lendo um livro.

- Você tem problemas para dormir ou estava me esperando? – Perguntou Harry.

Gina abaixou o livro e sorriu.

- Eu estava te esperando e aproveitei parar terminar esse livro – Respondeu Gina indicando seu livro, Hamlet, com a cabeça.

Ela levantou-se e foi em direção a Harry. Ao chegar mais perto dele, se assustou.

- Merlin, Harry, o que o morcegão fez com você? Você está muito pálido! – Exclamou Gina.

- Vamos dizer que oclumência passou para minha lista negra – Falou Harry – Mas eu sei um jeito de tirar minha palidez – Ele terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Harry, a Um... – Gina tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo do namorado.

A garota esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

- _Hem-Hem_ – Pigarreou uma voz irritante – Eu avisei-os que não queria mais vê-los fazendo isso. Agora, com o decreto, tomarei certas medidas.

- Professora, nos desculpe, esquecemos. Prometo que não aconterá novamente – Falou Gina com sua voz mais inocente.

- Sinto muito, Srta. Weasley, mas não posso correr riscos – Umbridge apontou para o casal e uma luz laranja saiu de sua varinha – Boa noite. Para que vocês não se desesperem, esse feitiço funciona somente nos terrenos de Hogwarts e durará até o fim do ano letivo.

E saiu da Sala Comunal. Harry e Gina se entrolaram confusos. Gina deu de ombros.

- Bom, boa noite – Disse ela.

Na hora em que ela se inclinou para beijar o namorado, algo a impediu.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry.

Eles tentaram se aproximar de todas as formas, mas parecia que havia uma parede invisível entre eles.

- Aquela vaca, estúpida, idiota! – Reclamou Gina – Ela está precisando de uns bons morcegos saindo do nariz daquele rosto gordo que ela tem!

- Gina acalme-se – Harry tentou segurar o braço dela, mas foi bloqueado – Vamos dormir, amanhã procuraremos uma solução.

- Ok – Bufou Gina – Boa noite.

Ela queria abraça-lo, mas por causa do feitiço, apenas acenou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, o Profeta Diário da Hermione chegou ela o abriu, olhou atentamente por um momento a primeira página e deu um gritinho que fez todos na mesa a olharem.

- O que foi? - Disseram Harry e Rony juntos.

Como resposta ela estendeu o jornal sobre a mesa na frente deles e apontou para dez fotografias em preto e branco que enchiam a primeira página, nove delas mostrando rostos de bruxos, sendo a décima de uma bruxa.

Algumas das pessoas nas fotografias estavam dando risadinhas silenciosas; outras estavam apertando os dedos na borda das fotografias, com olhar insolente. Cada foto tinha uma legenda com o nome e o crime pelo qual a pessoa havia sido enviada para Azkaban.

_Antônio Dolohov_, dizia a foto de um bruxo com um rosto longo, pálido e desfigurado que estava olhando com desprezo para Harry, _Preso pelo assassinato brutal de Gideão e Fábio Prewett_.

_Augusto Rookwood_, dizia a legenda embaixo de um homem com uma cicatriz e cabelo oleoso, estava se inclinando contra o topo da moldura, parecendo chateado, _Preso por revelar segredos do Ministério da Magia Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Someado_.

Mas os olhos de Harry pararam sobre a foto da bruxa. O rosto dela se virou para ele no momento em que viu a página.

Ela tinha um cabelo longo e preto que parecia despenteado e desalinhado na foto mas já o tinha visto cheio, liso e brilhante. Ela olhou fixamente para ele com suas pálpebras pesadas, um arrogante e desdenhoso sorriso na sua boca fina. Como Sirius, tinha vestígios de ser muito bonita, mas algo - talvez Azkaban - havia tirado a maior parte da sua beleza.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, presa pela tortura e incapacitação permanente de Frank e Alice Longbottom._

Hermione cutucou Harry e apontou para o título acima das fotos, que Harry, concentrado em Bellatrix, ainda não tinha lido.

_FUGA EM MASSA DE AZKABAN_

_MINISTÉRIO TEME QUE BLACK SEJA 'PONTO DE ENCONTRO' PARA OS ANTIGOS COMENSAIS DA_

_MORTE_

- Black? - Disse Harry bem alto - Não é?

- Shhh! - Sussurrou Hermione desesperadamente. - Não tão alto, apenas leia!

_O Ministério da Magia anunciou na noite passada que houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Conversando com os repórteres em seu escritório privado, Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, confirmou que dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima escaparam nas primeiras horas da noite de ontem e que já informou ao primeiro ministro trouxa sobre a natureza perigosa destes indivíduos._

"_Nós nos encontramos, infelizmente, na mesma situação de dois anos e meio atrás, quando o assassino Sirius Black escapou", disse Fudge na noite passada. "Acreditamos que as duas fugas são relacionadas. Uma fuga desta magnitude sugere ajuda de fora e nós devemos lembrar que Black, como a primeira pessoa a escapar de Azkaban, seria ideal para ajudar os outros a seguir seus passos. Nós acreditamos que é provável que estes indivíduos, entre eles a prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, tenham escolhido Black como seu líder. Estamos, contudo, fazendo tudo que podemos para encontrar estes criminosos e pedimos à comunidade mágica que permaneça em alerta e cautelosa. De maneira alguma se deve abordar estes indivíduos."_

- Aí está, Harry - Disse Rony -, é por isso que na noite passada ele estava feliz.

- Eu não acredito nisso - Rosnou Harry -, Fudge está jogando a culpa da fuga no Sirius?

- Que outra opção ele tem? - Disse Hermione amargamente - Ele não pode dizer, "desculpe a todos, Dumbledore me avisou que isto poderia ocorrer, os guardas de Azkaban se juntaram ao Lord Voldemort". Pára de choramingar, Rony. "... E agora os piores comparsas de Voldemort escaparam também." Quero dizer, ele passou uns seis meses dizendo a todo mundo que você e o Dumbledore são mentirosos, não é?

Hermione abriu o jornal e começou a ler a reportagem enquanto Harry olhava em volta do Salão Principal. Não conseguia entender por que os outros estudantes não estavam assustados ou pelo menos discutindo a terrível notícia da primeira página, mas poucos recebiam o jornal todos os dias como Hermione. Estavam lá, falando sobre lição de casa e quadribol ou quem sabe que outra bobagem, enquanto fora daquelas paredes mais dez Comensais da Morte aumentavam as fileiras de Voldemort.

Olhou para a mesa dos professores. Ali a história era diferente: Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva estavam conversando intensamente, ambos comum olhar extremamente grave. A professora Sprout colocou uma garrafa de ketchup em cima do Profeta Diário e estava tão concentrada lendo a primeira página que nem notou que estava caindo um pouco de gema de ovo da colher no seu colo. Enquanto isso, no outro lado da mesa, a professora Umbridge estava enchendo um prato de mingau. Pela primeira vez seus olhos de sapo não estavam varrendo o Salão Principal procurando por estudantes mal comportados. Ela franzia a testa enquanto comia e de vez em quando dava uma olhada repreendedora para a mesa onde o professor Dumbledore e a professora Minerva conversavam tão intensamente.

- Oi – Disse Gina ao se largar no banco.

- Acordou tarde? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não, até acordei mais cedo pra pesquisar umas coisas na biblioteca – Ela se virou para Harry – Harry, eu procurei em tudo o que é livro, não tem como reverter esse feitiço.

- E agora? – Disse Harry, ficando em desespero.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer, é uma regra e como Alta Inquisidora, Umbridge tem todo o direito de fazer isso, mesmo sendo cruel.

- Umbridge tem o direito de fazer o que? – Perguntou Rony.

- _Ela_ – Disse Harry -, nos lançou um feitiço para seguir o novo decreto. Um não pode seaproximar mais do que vinte centímetros outro.

Rony começou a rir.

- Ronald, sabe aquela minha azaração para bicho-papão? – Disse Gina. Rony assentiu, mesmo que sem ar de tanto rir – Estou a fim de pratica-la mais. Quer ser o primeiro a me ajudar?

O ruivo ficou sério na hora.

- Desculpe, Gina.

- Bom mesmo. Agora só não sei como vai ser, afinal, sou Gina Weasley, amo beijar, e não pretendo trair meu namorado.

- Encare isso com uma prova de amor – Disse Hermione – Tipo, que vocês continuarão juntos apesar de não poderem se tocar.

- Humpf! Por hora, vou me preocupar em não atacar a Umbridge hoje, pois minhas duas primeiras aulas são com ela. Tchau pra vocês.

A ruiva pegou seu material e tentou dar um selinho em Harry, esquecendo-se do feitiço.

- Argh! – Ela bufou.

Rony retornou a rir enquanto via a irmã ir embora estressada.

- Rony, se ela não tem mandar um Chiroptera eu te mando um Expelliarmus, portanto, cale esse sua boca – Ameaçou Harry.

O ruivo ficou quieto e voltou a comer.

- Oh meu Deus! - exclamou Hermione, ainda olhando para o jornal.

- O que foi agora? - disse Harry rapidamente; estava se sentindo nervoso.

- É... Horrível - disse Hermione, parecendo abatida. Abriu o jornal na página dez e o mostrou para Harry e Rony.

_MORTE TRÁGICA DE EMPREGADO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_O Hospital St. Mungus prometeu ontem à noite um inquérito completo após a descoberta da morte do empregado do Ministério da Magia Broderico Bode, 49, em sua cama, estrangulado por uma planta de vaso. Medi-bruxos enviados ao quarto não conseguiram reviver o Sr. Bode, que havia se machucado num acidente de trabalho algumas semanas antes de sua morte._

_A medi-bruxa Miriam Strout, que estava encarregada do quarto do Sr. Bode no momento do acidente, foi suspensa e não foi encontrada ontem para comentar o assunto, mas um porta-voz do Hospital fez uma declaração: "O Hospital St. Mungus lamenta profundamente a morte do Sr. Bode, cuja saúde estava melhorando intensamente antes deste trágico acidente. Nós temos normas que restringem as decorações permitidas nos quartos mas aparentemente a medi-bruxa Strout, ocupada por causa do período de Natal, não percebeu os perigos da planta na mesa do Sr. Bode. Como sua fala e mobilidade estavam melhorando, a medi-bruxa encorajou o paciente a cuidar da planta por si mesmo, sem perceber que não era uma inocente diafanina, mas uma terrível visgo do diabo que, quando tocada pelo convalescente Sr. Bode, o estrangulou instantaneamente."_

_O Hospital St. Mungus ainda não conseguiu explicar a presença da planta no quarto e conta com a colaboração de qualquer bruxo ou bruxa que tenha alguma informação._

- Bode... - disse Rony. - Bode. Me lembra de alguém...

- Nós o vimos - Sussurrou Hermione. - No St. Mungus, lembram? Ele estava na cama do outro lado do Lockhart, apenas deitado lá, olhando para o teto. E nós vimos o visgo do diabo chegar. A medi-bruxa disse que era um presente de Natal.

Harry olhou de novo para a notícia. Um sentimento de pavor estava crescendo nele.

- Como nós não identificamos a visgo do diabo? Nós já a tínhamos visto... Nós poderíamos ter feito alguma coisa.

- Ninguém imaginaria que um visgo do diabo estaria em um hospital disfarçado de vaso de planta – Disse Rony.

- Fala sério... A coisa realmente está ficando difícil... – E completou mentalmente "Ataques do nada e sem poder beijar Gina! Ninguém merece!".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eu sei que sou má. Sei também que muita gente deve estar fazendo planos para me matar. Peço que poupem minha vida, apesar de ser imperdoável eu fazer o Harry e a Gina brigarem no capítulo anterior e após a reconciliação separa-los por um feitiço... Mas beleza, caso eu morra, eu deixo meu Wii pro Talles, minha tv pro Léo, meus livros pra quem quiser, e a fic... Vocês não podem me matar senão ficam se fic. HA!

**Agradecimentos: **A Vicky, mais conhecida como Nessie Bel's, que apesar de ser uma intrusa e roubar o caderno em que escrevo a fic toda hora na aula, ela me dá umas ideias legais e quando escreve alguma cena, faz um bom trabalho... Te lóvu, Vicky!

**' RêeeeH: **A Cho pensa que é grande coisa, que dó... Dó o cacete, eu vou é meter porrada nela quando eu for pra Hogwarts! (deixa eu sonhar, ok? vv) O Six até que deu uma aparecidinha nesse cap, neah? Eu queria fazer algo mais tcham, mas esse cap tomou um caminho bem diferente do pensado, mas me agradou =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Uma Snape parabenisando meu trabalho? Suspeito, mas vou relevar suhaashasu Está aí o capítulo 18, espero que goste ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **É eles _conversaram_... E que conversa! (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **Aha, ahu, eu tirei dez! *fazendo dancinha da alegria* E aí, continuei salvando suas férias com esse cap? *musiquinha tema do super-man* Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Eu sei que sou má (h) Estou perdoada? Diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim, siiim? [momento Kiko (?) _off_] Bjss e continua comentando

**Pat. Cullen: **cho é uma vagabunda filha de uma p... mãe mesmo! Hey, eles que são _meus_ bebês lindos :P  
Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Minha mãe adquiriu medo de mim quando eu comecei a ler fanfics, porque eu grito, rio, choro na frente do pc toda hora oO' Eu já li muitas fics incompletas, realmente é o maiôs saco... Por isso que eu atualizo rápido, para que meus leitores não passem pelas decepções que já passei de ler uma fic ótima e a FicWriter para do nada [y] xoxo (AMO DE PAIXÃO Gossip Girl *-* Eu assisti ontem \o/) e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Você é beeeem objetiva oO' Que bom que adorou! Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Seu CDF (olha quem fala oO') asuhsuhaas Que bom que você gostou da cena da briga, eu fiquei preocupada em saber se achariam ela meio que xoxinha... Eu também fiquei com o coração na mão ao vê-los brigando, mesmo que eu que tenha escrito a cena =D Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Gostou da cena "caliente"? Eu gostei [y] A briga foi difícil de fazer, eu queria que eles brigassem mais sem ser de ofender (muito :P) e tinha que ser emocionante, A briga; A Cho se acha muito, meow, todos a querem morta e enterrada MESMO! Bem feito pra ela, VIVA O CHIROPTERA \o/ A Gina é forte, não precisa do Miguel pra nada... Mas eu sou fraca e quero ele. Na verdade, eu quero o Harry, o Draco, o Rony, o Dino, o Simas, o Cedrico, o Sirius, o Tiago, o Lucio, o Fred, o Jorge, o Carlinhos, o Gui, o Voldie (??), o Olívio etc (66' O Neville perdeu os remédios dele, pra variar... asuhasuhasuhas Bjss e continua comentando

**Veronica D. M.: **Que bom que você está amando! Ow, eu estou me sentindo honrada, sério, porque tipo, você é Harry/Pansy! Mas está lendo uma H/G! Bjss e continua comentando

**Leticia: **Eles voltaram \o/ Ow, não só o Ron ou a Umbridge ou o Dumbledore pegaram eles aos amassos, mas TODO MUNDO, com exceção de poucos... Você faz ballet? Eu acho lindo *-* Também sou envolvida na arte, faço teoria musical =D Bjss e continua comentando

Bye-bye people!

Marininha Potter


	21. Lembranças

**Capítulo 19 – Lembranças**

- Angelina disse que ele tem potencial – Disse Harry.

- Não duvido do potencial do meu irmão, Harry – Falou Gina – Só acho que ele se preocupa demais com o que os outros dizem.

- Ah, mas vai dizer que esse negócio de "Weasley é nosso rei" não é muita pressão pra cima dele?

- Um esportista tem que saber agir sobre pressão. Não tem como proibir que as pessoas cantem essa musiquinhas.

Harry e Gina estavam andando por Hogsmeade, já que era dia dos namorados.

- Vamos entrar? – Disee Gina, indicando com a cabeça a casa de chá Madame Puddifoot.

- Tudo bem – Assentiu Harry.

O casal sentou-se numa mesa do local.

- Um café e um chá, por favor – Pediu Harry à garçonete, sabia que Gina odiava café (N/A: duas =D).

Enquanto eles esperavam o pedido, Gina pegou um embrulho de seu casaco.

- Feliz dia dos namorados – Disse ela ao entregar o pacote para Harry.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu Harry.

Ele abriu o presente e viu que era um livro onde se lia "Defesa para Ensinar, por Josh Brodewick".

- Wow! Legal! – Exclamou o garoto.

- Que bom que gostou – Disse Gina – Achei que poderia ser útil na AD. Segundo papai, a Ordem usou muito este livro na primeira guerra. Inclusive, o próprio autor do livro participou da Ordem.

- Nossa, valeu mesmo!

Harry tentou segurar a mão de Gina, esquecendo-se do feitiço. Para surpresa do casal, nada impediu suas mãos de se tocarem.

- Porque diabos eu estou conseguindo te tocar? – Perguntou Harry.

- Mas é claro! Aqui não é terreno de Hogwarts! – Disse Gina, eufórica.

- Isso quer dizer que...

Harry puxou-a para um beijo. O ambiente, antes tão frio por ser inverno, esquentou em um piscar de olhos.

- Er... Com licença? – Disse a garçonete envergonhada – O chá e o café.

- Ah, claro, claro – Disse Gina ofegante – Pode deixar aí.

A mulher deixou as bebidas na mesa e foi atender outros clientes. Na hora em que o casal ia voltar a se beijar, uma garota chegou com um rapaz.

- Olá, Harry! – Disse uma Cho sorridente – Weasley... – Terminou com desprezo.

- Oi – Disseram Harry e Gina, juntos.

- Harry, conhece Rogério Davies?

O rapaz do lado de Cho acenou.

- Capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal, não é? – Harry perguntou.

- É sim, eu sou – Disse Rogério entendendo a mão para Harry. Harry cumprimentou-o – E você é Gina Weasley, amiga do Miguel, estou certo?

- Aham – Rogério beijou as costas da mão de Gina.

- Finalmente conheci a garota dos sonhos de Miguel. Ontem mesmo ele falou tanto de você que fiquei com dor de cabeça.

Gina corou e Harry também ficou vermelho, só que de raiva. Gina, percebendo isso, falou:

- Bom, ótimo encontrar vocês aqui, mas nós temos um compromisso – Levantou-se da mesa e segurou a mão de Harry – Camos Harry, Hermione está nos esperando no Três Vassouras.

Eles saíram da casa de chá e fora até o _pub_ que estava cheio, por isso demoraram um pouco para chegar do outro lado da sala, onde Hermione estava.

Ao chegarem mais perto da amiga, perceberam que ela não estava sozinha. Estava sentada à mesa com os companheiros de copos mais improváveis que eles poderiam imaginar: Luna Lovegood e ninguém menos que Rita Skeeter, ex-jornalista do Profeta Diário e uma das pessoas de quem Hermione menos gostava no mundo.

- Vocês chegaram cedo! – Disse Hermione puxando a cadeira para abrir espaço para eles se sentarem – Esperava vocês daqui a uma hora!

- Companhias desagradáveis fizeram a gente sair da Madame Puddifoot – Disse Gina.

- Oh! Vocês _ainda_ estão juntos? – Perguntou Rita.

- Escute, Skeeter, não sei se você sabe, mas o Lago Negro não fica tão longe daqui. Se quiser tomar um novo banho...

- Nada de desavenças agora, Gina – Repreendeu Hermione – Temos coisas mais importantes a tratar.

Em troca de não ser denunciada ao Ministério como animaga ilegal, Rita Skeeter concordou em fazer uma entrevista com Harry onde ele contaria toda a verdade sobre o retorno de Voldemort. A matéria seria publicada n'O Pasquim, que era do pai de Luna.

Luna disse vagamente que não sabia quando a entrevista de Rita com Harry apareceria n'O Pasquim, que seu pai estava esperando um longo e agradável artigo sobre as recentes pontarias dos Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados - e, obviamente, essa seria uma matéria muito importante, então a de Harry poderia esperar pela próxima edição.

Quando deu o horário de eles voltarem para Hogwarts, Gina parou-os mo portão de entrada do castelo.

- Pronto para voltar a um mundo cruel e injusto, onde não podemos nos aproximar mais de vinte centímetros um do outro? – Perguntou Gina a Harry.

- Nossa! Assim, do jeito que você fala, parece que Hogwarts é o inferno!

- Para mim é, Ron. Para mim é.

- Bom – Disse Harry -, pronto não estou, mas não é como se eu tivesse opção...

Ele deu na namorada um beijasso que fez todos os presentes olharem para eles.

- Er... Melhor entrarmos – Disse Gina, ofegante.

- É...

Eles entraram na escola. No caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, Hermione fitou curiosa uma sacola na mão de Harry.

- Harry, o que é isso? – Falou ela apontando para a sacola – _Você _comprou um livro?

- Ah, não! Gina que me deu de dia dos namorados! – Disse Harry, entregando o livro para Hermione.

- Hum... Ouvi falar muito bem desse livro. É um ótimo presente.

- Eu sei. Eu sou demais – Gabou-se Gina piscando para Hermione –Ah, Sr. Potter, por falar em presente do dia dos namorados, cadê o meu?

- É verdade! – Exclamou Harry – Tipo, o seu presente eu encomendei acho que semana passada, só que ainda não estava disponível. Acho que daqui a alguns dias chega.

- Sei... – Disse Gina, tentando esconder um sorriso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mal posso esperar para ver o que Umbridge acha de você ter ido a público – Disse Dino, soando espantado no jantar segunda à noite.

Simas estava engolindo grandes quantidades de galinha e torta de presunto do outro lado de Dino, mas Harry sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

- É a coisa certa a fazer, Harry - Disse Neville, que estava sentado do lado oposto dele. Estava bastante pálido, mas continuou numa voz baixa. - Deve ter sido... Difícil... Falar sobre isso... Não foi?

- Sim - Resmungou Harry - mas as pessoas têm que saber do que Voldemort é capaz, não têm?

- Isso é verdade - Disse Neville, concordando -, e seus Comensais da Morte também... As pessoas devem saber...

Neville deixou sua frase no ar e retornou para suas batatas assadas. Simas olhou para cima, mas quando encontrou os olhos de Harry olhou rapidamente de volta para seu prato. Depois de um tempo, Dino, Simas e Neville saíram para ir à sala comunal, deixando Harry e Hermione à mesa esperando por Rony, que ainda não tinha jantado devido ao treino de quadribol.

Minutos depois, Rony entrou no salão sujo de lama e parecendo mal-humorado. Gina se reuniu a eles, tão enlameada quanto o irmão e igualmente chateada.

- Então, como foi o treino de quadribol? – Perguntou Harry.

- Um pesadelo – Respondeu Rony mal-humorado.

- Ah, fala a verdade - Disse Hermione olhando para Gina -, tenho certeza que não foi assim...

- Sim, foi - Disse Gina - Foi horrível. Angelina estava quase em lágrimas quando terminou.

Rony e Gina foram tomar banho depois do jantar; Harry e Hermione retornaram para a ocupada sala comunal da Grifinória e para a usual pilha de dever de casa. Harry estava se esforçando um novo diagrama de estrelas para a aula de Astronomia por meia hora quando Fred e Jorge apareceram.

- Rony e Gina não estão aqui? - Perguntou Fred, olhando em volta enquanto puxava uma cadeira, quando Harry balançou a cabeça - Ótimo. Nós estávamos vendo o treino deles. Eles serão massacrados. São um completo lixo sem nós.

- Fala sério, a Gina não é ruim - Disse Jorge honestamente, sentando-se ao lado de Fred - Na verdade eu imagino como ela consegue jogar tão bem, olhando o fato de que nós nunca a deixamos jogar conosco.

- Ela tem entrado no lugar onde vocês guardam as vassouras no jardim desde que tinha seis anos e pegado cada uma de suas vassouras quando vocês não estavam olhando - disse Hermione atrás de sua cambaleante pilha de livros de Runas Antigas.

- Eu não sabia disso, mas umas semanas antes de eu ingressar no segundo ano, eu treinei com ela.

- Ah – Exclamou Jorge, parecendo um tanto quanto impressionado. - Bom... Isso explica então.

- Rony já consegue defender? - Perguntou Hermione, olhando através do topo de Mágicos Hieroglifos e Logogramas.

- Bem, ele consegue fazer isso se pensar que ninguém o está vendo - disse Fred, rolando seus olhos - Então, tudo o que nós temos que fazer é pedir para o público virar de costas e conversar entre eles cada vez que a goles chegar até ele no sábado.

Ele se levantou e foi cheio de cansaço até a janela, olhando através dos campos escuros.

Eles ficaram discutindo sobre o esporte. Hermione criticou o quadribol, pois causava desarmonia entre as casas.

Na manhã de sábado, todos estavam ansiosos pra o jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa. O correio matinal já acabara, mas uma coruja marrom clara apareceu voando.

Ela trazia nas patas um pacote longo. A coruja voou por todo o salão até que largou o pacote nas mãos de Gina.

- O que é isso? – A ruva perguntou retoricamente.

Havia um cartão no pacote:

_Feliz dia dos namorados!  
Com amor, Harry._

- Harry...

- Abra! Quero ver se gosta – Exclamou Harry.

Gina abriu o pacote. Quando viu o conteúdo, ficou estupefata (N/A: Minha professora de português quase surtou quando eu quis saber de essa palavra existia mesmo ou era uma invenção do mundo de HP... Eu vi um brilho nos olhos dela, deu medo oO').

- Mas Harry, é uma Nimbus Female! Como você me compra uma coisa dessas? – Disse Gina.

- Sabe, é uma vassoura feita especialmente para mulheres, segundo a revista _Que vassoura?_. E parece que as jogadoras do Harpias vão adota-las para a próxima temporada – Explicou Harry.

- Ai, Harry, mas é muito caro! Sei que você tem dinheiro e tudo mais...

- Relaxa. Pensa que eu dei para o time da Grifinória, já que você é a apanhadora.

- Então beleza, posso aceitar o presente sem remorso. Obrigada.

A melhor coisa que poderia dizer sobre a partida é que foi curta; os expectadores da Grifinória tiveram que aguentar apenas vinte e dois minutos de agonia. Era difícil dizer o que de pior aconteceu: Harry achou que era uma competição acirrada entre a décima quarta falha de Rony, Sloper errando o balaço, mas acertando Angelina na boca com o taco e Kirke tremendo e caindo para trás da sua vassoura quando Zacarias Smith voou rapidamente carregando a goles. O milagre foi que a Grifinória perdeu por somente dez pontos: Gina conseguiu agarrar o pomo bem debaixo do nariz de Summerby, apanhador da Lufa-lufa, então o placar final foi de 240 a 230.

- Boa pegada - Harry disse a Gina quando eles voltaram à sala comunal, onde a atmosfera que lembrava um triste funeral.

- Eu tive sorte - Ela encolheu os ombros -, não era um pomo muito rápido e Summerby estava resfriado, ele espirrou e fechou os olhos exatamente no momento errado. De qualquer forma, quando você estiver de volta ao time...

- Gina, me deram uma proibição que vale pela vida inteira.

- Você está proibido de jogar enquanto Umbridge estiver na escola - Disse Gina, corrigindo-o - Há uma diferença. Você sabe que eu prefiro marcar gols a apanhar o pomo, então ano que vem vou me candidatar a artilheira.

Harry olhou para Rony que estava curvado em um canto, olhando para seus joelhos, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada estava apertada nas mãos.

- Angelina ainda não o deixa desistir - Gina disse como se estivesse lendo a mente de Harry - Ela disse que sabe que ele tem o dom dentro dele.

Harry gostava de Angelina pela fé que ela estava demonstrando ter em Rony, mas ao mesmo tempo ele achava que seria muito gentil deixá-lo sair do time. Rony tinha deixado o campo com outro estrondoso refrão de "Weasley é o nosso rei", cantado com muito gosto pelos sonserinos, que agora eram os favoritos a ganhar a Taça de Quadribol. Fred e Jorge andavam distraidamente.

- Eu nem tenho coração para tirar a razão dele - disse Fred, olhando para a figura encolhida de Rony - Veja bem, quando ele deixou escapar o décimo quarto - ele fez movimentos bruscos com seus braços como se estivesse fazendo um movimento vertical. -...Eu guardarei isso para as festas, é?

Rony se arrastou para a cama logo depois disso. Respeitando os sentimentos dele, Harry esperou um pouco antes de subir para o dormitório, para que Rony pudesse fingir que estava dormindo se ele quisesse. Certo disso, quando Harry finalmente entrou no quarto, Rony estava roncando um pouco alto demais para parecer inteiramente convincente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, a entrevista com Harry foi publicada n'O Pasquim, só que Umbridge logo proibiu o jornal de circular pelas mãos dos alunos com um novo decreto.

Uma das novidades foi que a professora Trelawney fora demitida por Umbridge, mas não foi expulsa do castelo, pois Dumbledore interferiu. No lugar dela, como professor de adivinhação, entrou o centauro Firenze.

Se não fosse pelas sessões da AD, Harry tinha a impressão de que estaria infeliz. Claro, na companhia de Gina, ele sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas por causa do feitiço de Umbridge, a relação deles se limitava a conversas bem-humoradas.

Na AD, eles tinham finalmente começado a trabalhar o Patrono, do qual todos estavam ansiosos para praticar, entretanto, como Harry mantinha os lembrando, produzir um Patrono no meio de uma clara sala de aula e sem estar ameaçado era bem diferente de produzir um quando confrontado por algo como um dementador.

- Ah, não seja tão estraga prazeres - Disse Cho claramente, observando sue Patrono em forma de um cisne prateado atravessar a Sala Precisa durante a última aula antes da Páscoa - Eles são tão lindos!

- Eles não deveriam ser lindos, eles devem proteger vocês - Disse Harry pacientemente - O que nós precisamos realmente é de um Bicho Papão ou algo assim; foi assim que eu aprendi, eu tinha que invocar um Patrono enquanto o Bicho Papão fingia ser um dementador...

- Mas isso seria muito assustador! - Disse Lilá, que atirava pequenos vapores prateados do final de sua varinha - E eu ainda... Não consigo - fazer! - Adicionou raivosa.

O Patrono de Gina em forma de cavalo galopava ao redor da sala.

- Veja, Harry – Disse Rony – Acho que o patrono nos mostra como somos por dentro. Por exemplo, no caso da Gina, ela é uma égua.

Algumas pessoas riram.

- O seu é um cachorro, né, Roniquinho? – Falou Gina – Vom, você é babão e come muito. Só que cachorro em si, significa mulherengo e isso não tem nada a ver com a sua personalidade, já que você é um pega-ninguém.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, meu caro irmão... – Começou Fred.

- Da próxima vez, nem abre a boca, beleza? – Completou Jorge.

- Fiquem quietos – Disse Rony emburrado.

A porta da Sala Precisa abriu e depois fechou. Harry olhou em volta para ver quem entrou, mas não viu ninguém lá. Alguns momentos depois percebeu que as pessoas perto da porta caíram em silêncio. Depois notou que algo puxava seu manto em algum lugar perto das pernas. Olhou para baixo e, para seu espanto, Dobby, o elfo doméstico, olhava-o por debaixo de seus usuais oito chapéus.

- Oi Dobby! Que você está... O que foi?

Os olhos do elfo estavam largos com terror e ele estava tremendo. Os membros do ED mais perto de Harry caíram em silêncio; todos na sala olhavam para Dobby. Os poucos Patronos que foram invocados sumiram numa névoa prateada, deixando a sala bem mais escura que antes.

- Harry Potter, senhor... - Sussurrou o elfo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça - Harry Potter, senhor... Dobby veio avisá-lo... Mas os elfos domésticos foram avisados para não falarem nada...

Ele correu sua cabeça para a parede. Harry, que tinha alguma experiência com os hábitos de se punir de Dobby, tentou impedi-lo, mas Dobby simplesmente pulou da pedra, protegido pelos oito chapéus. Hermione e algumas garotas deram gritinhos de medo e simpatia.

- O que houve, Dobby? - Harry perguntou, segurando o fino braço do elfo e o deixando longe de qualquer coisa com que poderia se machucar.

- Harry Potter... Ela... Ela...

Dobby acertou seu nariz com seu punho livre. Harry o segurou também.

- Quem é "ela", Dobby?

Mas achava que já sabia; com certeza apenas uma "ela" poderia pôr tanto medo em Dobby? O elfo olhou para ele com olhos levemente cruzados e a boca sem palavras.

- Umbridge? - Perguntou Harry, horrorizado.

Dobby confirmou e então tentou jogar sua cabeça nas pernas de Harry. Ele o segurou na altura do braço.

- O que tem ela? Dobby, ela não soube disso, sobre nós, sobre o AD?

Ele leu a resposta no rosto ferido do elfo. Com suas mãos seguradas rapidamente por Harry, o elfo tentou se chutar e caiu no chão.

- Ela está vindo? - Harry perguntou silenciosamente.

Dobby deixou escapar um uivo e deixou bater seus pés duramente no chão.

- Sim, Harry Potter, sim!

Harry se levantou e olhou para a as pessoas sem movimento e aterrorizadas que contemplavam o elfo.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? - Harry berrou - CORRAM!

Todos correram para a saída de uma vez só, formando um emaranhado na porta, e então pessoas escapuliram por ela. Harry os podia ouvir correndo pelos corredores e esperou que tivessem o bom senso de não irem direto aos dormitórios. Era só dez pras nove; se fossem se refugiar na biblioteca ou no Corujal, que eram ambos mais perto...

- Harry, vamos! - Berrou Hermione do centro da confusão de pessoas que lutavam para sair.

Ele observou Dobby, que tentava fazer sérios ferimentos em si mesmo, e correu com o elfo em seus braços para se juntar atrás da fila.

- Dobby, isso é uma ordem, volte para a cozinha com os outros elfos e se ela perguntar se você me avisou minta e diga não! - Disse Harry - E eu o proíbo de se ferir! - adicionou, largando o elfo enquanto passava pela abertura por último e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Obrigado Harry Potter! - Disse Dobby e ele se foi.

Harry olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, os outros se moviam tão rapidamente que só vira relances de calcanhares voando por ambos finais do corredor antes de sumir; começou a correr para a direita; havia um banheiro masculino bem acima, podia fingir que estava lá o tempo todo se ele pudesse alcança-lo...

- AAARGH!

Algo o atingiu por entre as canelas e ele caiu espetacularmente, escorregando de onde estava para seis pés depois onde parou. Alguém atrás dele estava rindo. Virou suas costas e viu Malfoy escondido atrás de um vaso feio em forma de dragão.

- Tropeção azarado, Potter! - Ele disse - Hey, professora, PROFESSORA! Eu peguei um!

Umbridge veio bufando pelo final do corredor, sem ar, mas com um sorriso de satisfação.

- É ele! - ela disse jubilante ao ver Harry no chão - Excelente, Draco, excelente, oh, muito bom, cinquenta pontos para Sonserina! Eu cuido dele daqui... Levante, Potter!

Harry ficou de pé, encarando os dois. Nunca tinha visto Umbridge parecendo tão feliz. Ela segurou seu braço num agarrão maldoso e virou, numa clara felicidade, para Malfoy.

- Você pode ir na frente e ver se acha mais deles, Draco - Disse - Diga aos outros para olhar na biblioteca, qualquer um sem ar, olhe nos banheiros, senhorita Parkinson pode olhar o das garotas, pode ir, e você - acrescentou em sua mais doce e perigosa voz enquanto Malfoy ia embora - você pode ir comigo para o escritório do diretor, Potter.

Na sala do diretor, Harry descobriu que quem dedurara a AD fora Marieta, amiga de Cho, seu rosto estava horrivelmente desfigurado por um monte de pústulas roxas, que se espalhavam pelo seu nariz e suas bochechas para formar a palavra 'DEDO-DURO'.

Fudge, Percy, Quim Shacklebolt, Kingsley, McGonagall e mais alguns aurores estavam presentes na sala de Dumbledore. Quim, sem que todos vissem, lançou um feitiço de memória em Marieta, para que ela achasse que a primeira reunião da AD ia ser naquele mesmo dia.

Dumbledore defendeu Harry de todas as acusações e se deu como culpado pelo grupo clandestino. Quando Fudge mandou seus aurores capturarem o diretor, Fawkes voou até Dumbledore e ambos sumiram.

- Onde está ele? - Gritou Fudge, empurrando-se do chão - Cadê ele?

- Eu não sei! - Gritou Kingsley, também ficando de pé.

- Bem, ele não pode ter Desaparatado! - Disse Umbridge - Você não pode de dentro da escola...

- As escadas! - Disse Dawlish e ele foi para a porta, deixando-a aberta e desaparecendo, seguido de perto de Kingsley e Umbridge. Fudge hesitou e então foi vagaroso com os pés, limpando poeira de sua frente. Houve um longo e doloroso silêncio.

- Bem, Minerva - Disse Fudge sujo, ajeitando sua arrancada manga da camisa -, temo que seja o fim de seu amigo

Dumbledore.

- Você acha? - Disse a professora McGonagall.

Fudge pareceu não a ouvir. Olhava pelos destroços do escritório. Uns poucos quadros o vaiaram; um ou dois fizeram gestos ainda mais rudes com a mão.

- Melhor levar esses dois para a cama - Disse Fudge, voltando a olhar para a professora McGonagall com um olhar diminuindo para Harry e Marieta.

A professora McGonagall não disse nada, mas levou Harry e Marietta para a porta. Quando se fechou atrás deles Harry ouviu a voz Fineus Nigellus.

- Sabe Ministro, eu não concordo com Dumbledore em vários assuntos... Mas você não pode negar que ele tem estilo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com a saída de Dumbledore, as coisas em Hogwarts ficaram ainda mais difíceis, pois Umbridge assumiu a diretoria da escola.

Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de descer e se juntar a Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ernesto em frente às ampulhetas.

- Malfoy acabou de descontar cerca de cinqüenta pontos da gente - Disse Harry, furioso, quando viram mais algumas pedras retornarem à parte superior da ampulheta da Grifinória.

- É, Montague tentou fazer isso com a gente no intervalo - Disse Jorge.

- O que vocês querem dizer com "tentou"? - Rony perguntou rapidamente.

- Ele não teve tempo de dizer todas as palavras - Disse Fred - devido ao fato de que nós o obrigamos a entrar naquela Cabine de Desaparecimento no primeiro andar.

Hermione parecia chocada.

- Mas vocês vão se meter numa encrenca terrível!

- Não até que o Montague reapareça, e isso pode levar semanas... Eu nem sei pra onde nós o mandamos - Disse Fred friamente - De qualquer forma, nós decidimos que não nos importamos mais em nos meter em encrenca...

- E algum dia vocês se importaram? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Lógico que sim - disse Jorge - Nunca fomos expulsos, não é mesmo?

- Nós sempre soubemos qual era o limite - Disse Fred.

- Talvez nós tenhamos avançado um dedinho além dele ocasionalmente - Disse Jorge.

- Mas nós sempre parávamos antes de causar problemas realmente sérios - Disse Fred.

- E agora? - Rony experimentou perguntar.

- Bem, agora... - Disse Jorge.

-...Que o Dumbledore foi embora... - Disse Fred.

-...Nós achamos que um pouco de caos... - Disse Jorge.

-...É exatamente o que a nossa querida nova diretora merece,- Disse Fred.

- Vocês não devem - Hermione sussurrou - Vocês realmente não deveriam! Ela adoraria ter um motivo para expulsar vocês!

- Você não entendeu, não é, Hermione? - Fred disse sorrindo para ela - Nós não nos importamos mais em continuar aqui.

- Nós já estaríamos fora daqui se não estivéssemos determinados a fazer uma pequena vingancinha em nome de Dumbledore antes. Bem, de qualquer forma - ele olhou seu relógio de pulso -, a primeira parte está para começar. Eu iria para o Salão Principal almoçar se fosse um de vocês, de forma que os professores possam ver que vocês não têm nada a ver com isso.

- Isso o quê? - Interrogou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Vocês vão ver - Disse Jorge - Agora se mandem.

Fred e Jorge se viraram e desapareceram dentro da multidão que descia as escadas para almoçar. Parecendo bastante desconcertado, Ernesto murmurou alguma coisa sobre uma tarefa de Transfiguração inacabada e saiu dali.

- Acho que nós devíamos dar o fora daqui - Disse Hermione, nervosa - Para evitar que sobre para nós.

- Tudo bem - Disse Rony e os três se dirigiram à entrada do Salão Principal, mas Harry mal tinha notado as nuvens brancas se movendo pelo céu encantado do Salão quando alguém lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e, ao se virar, ele se achou cara a cara com Argo Filch, o inspetor de alunos. Ele se afastou rapidamente, dando vários passos para trás; era melhor ver Filch à distância.

- A diretora quer lhe ver, Potter - Ele levantou as sobrancelhas denotando um certo prazer.

- Não fui eu - Harry soltou estupidamente, pensando no que quer que fosse que Fred e Jorge estavam planejando.

A mandíbula de Filch bateu numa risada taciturna.

- Consciência pesada, hein? - Ele falou com a voz rouca - Siga-me.

Harry olhou de relance para Rony e Hermione, os dois com o mesmo semblante preocupado. Encolheu os ombros e seguiu Filch de volta ao Saguão de Entrada, contra a maré de estudantes. Filch parecia estar de extremo bom humor; zumbia irritantemente ao respirar enquanto subiam a escada de mármore. Assim que chegaram ao primeiro andar ele disse.

- As coisas estão mudando por aqui, Potter.

- Eu notei - Disse Harry amargamente.

- Pois é... Eu venho dizendo a Dumbledore por anos e anos que ele era condescendente demais com vocês – disse Filch, rindo desagradavelmente - Pequenas bestas imundas que nunca teriam soltado bombas de bosta se soubessem que eu podia açoitá-los até ficarem em carne viva, teriam? Ninguém teria pensado em soltar Fanged Frisbees corredores afora se eu pudesse pendurá-los pelos tornozelos em meu escritório, teriam? Mas quando o Decreto Educacional Número 29 entrar em vigor, Potter, eu poderei fazer estas coisas... E ela pediu ao Ministro para assinar uma ordem para a expulsão do Pirraça... Ah, as coisas vão ser muito diferentes com ela no comando.

Obviamente, Umbridge tinha cuidado de alguns detalhes que manteriam Filch a seu lado, Harry pensou, e o pior disso tudo era que ele provavelmente era uma arma importante; seu conhecimento a respeito das passagens secretas e locais escondidos por toda a escola provavelmente só era menor do que o dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Aqui estamos nós - Ele disse, empurrando Harry depois de dar três batidinhas na porta da diretora e abri-la - O garoto Potter veio vê-la, Madame.

O escritório de Umbridge, tão familiar a Harry depois de tantas detenções, continuava igual, com exceção de um grande bloco de madeira repousando sobre sua mesa, no qual estava escrito com letras douradas: DIRETORA. Sua Firebolt e as Cleansweeps de Fred e Jorge, que ele viu apavorado, também estavam ali, presas num robusto cabideiro de metal numa parede perto da mesa.

Umbridge continuava sentada atrás da mesa, ocupada em escrever qualquer coisa em seu pergaminho cor de rosa, mas levantou os olhos e sorriu exageradamente quando entraram.

- Obrigada, Argo - Disse docemente.

- De nada Madame, de nada - Respondeu Filch, fungando o menos que seu reumatismo permitia e saindo em seguida.

- Sente-se - Disse Umbridge rude, apontando para uma cadeira.

Harry se sentou. Ela continuou escrevendo por alguns momentos. Ele olhou alguns dos gatinhos tolos dando cambalhotas nas placas sobre sua cabeça, imaginando que tipo de novidade ela tinha reservado para ele.

- Bem, agora - Disse finalmente, deixando a pena de lado e o observando complacentemente, como um sapo prestes a engolir um mosquito particularmente saboroso - O que você gostaria de beber?

- Como? - Perguntou, certo de que a tinha entendido mal.

- Pra beber, Sr. Potter - Ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais - Chá? Café? Suco de abóbora?

Assim que ela nomeava cada bebida acenava a varinha num movimento curto e um copo ou xícara da bebida aparecia em sua mesa.

- Nada, obrigado.

- Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse - Disse, sua voz se tornando perigosamente amável - Escolha um.

- Bem... Então chá - Harry encolheu os ombros.

Ela se levantou e deu um pequeno showzinho adicionando leite de costas para o garoto. Então deu à volta em torno da mesa com a xícara, sorrindo de maneira sinistramente doce.

- Pronto - Disse, entregando a xícara a ele - Beba antes que esfrie! Bem, agora, Sr. Potter... Eu pensei que nós poderíamos ter uma conversinha rápida, depois dos angustiantes eventos da noite passada.

Ele não disse nada. Ela se ajeitou novamente no banco e esperou. Após um grande momento de silêncio, ela bronqueou:

- Você não está bebendo!

Harry ergueu a xícara junto aos lábios e então, de repente, abaixou-a. Um dos gatinhos mais mal desenhados atrás de Umbridge tinha grandes olhos azuis, exatamente como o olho mágico de Olho-Tonto Moody. E ocorreu a Harry o que Olho-Tonto diria se ouvisse que ele tinha tomado algo oferecido por um inimigo declarado.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Umbridge, que ainda o olhava atentamente. - Quer açúcar?

- Não.

Ele levou a xícara aos lábios outra vez e fingiu tomar um gole, apesar de manter a boca bem fechada. Umbridge deu um sorriso largo.

- Bem - ela murmurou - Muito bom. Agora... - Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente. - Onde está Alvo Dumbledore?

- Não faço idéia - Harry respondeu de imediato.

- Beba, beba - Ela disse, ainda sorrindo. - Agora, Sr. Potter, vamos parar de brincadeiras. Eu sei que você sabe para onde ele foi. Você e Dumbledore estão juntos nessa desde o começo. Considere sua posição, Sr. Potter...

- Eu não sei onde ele está - Repetiu.

Ele fingiu bebericar outra vez. Ela o observava bem de perto.

- Muito bem - Ela disse, aparentando um certo descontentamento. - Nesse caso, você poderia me dizer o paradeiro de Sirius Black.

O estômago de Harry revirou por dentro e a mão que segurava a xícara de chá tremeu, fazendo um barulhinho ao se chocar com o pires. Ele inclinou a xícara rumo a seus lábios contraídos e fechados, um pouco do líquido quente escorregou por suas vestes.

- Eu não sei - Respondeu um pouco rápido demais.

- Sr. Potter, permita-me lembrá-lo que fui eu quem quase pegou o criminoso Black na lareira da Grifinória em outubro. Eu sei perfeitamente bem que ele estava encontrando você e se eu tivesse uma prova nenhum do dois estaria livre hoje, eu lhe garanto. Vou repetir, Sr Potter... Onde está Sirius Black?

- Não faço idéia - Harry respondeu bem alto. - Nenhuma pista.

Eles se encararam por tanto tempo que os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar. Então Umbridge se levantou.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter, vou aceitar suas desculpas desta vez, mas fique alerta: o poder do Ministério está em minhas mãos. Todos os canais de comunicação dentro e fora desta escola estão sendo monitorados. Um regulador da Rede de Flú está mantendo sob vigilância todas as lareiras de Hogwarts, exceto a minha, é claro. Minha Brigada Inquisitorial está abrindo e lendo todas as correspondências que entram e saem do castelo. E o Sr. Filch está observando todas as passagens secretas dentro e fora do castelo. Se eu achar um fio de evidência...

BUM!

O chão do escritório tremeu. Umbridge caiu de lado, procurando a mesa para se apoiar e parecendo chocada.

- O que foi...?

Ela estava olhando para a porta. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para esvaziar sua xícara de chá no vaso de flores murchas mais próximo. Ele podia ouvir pessoas correndo e gritando nos andares inferiores.

- Volte para o Salão Principal, Potter! - Gritou Umbridge, levantando sua varinha e desaparecendo do escritório.

Harry deixou que ela ganhasse alguns minutos à sua frente e então saiu correndo atrás dela para ver que estava causando tanto alvoroço.

Não foi difícil de descobrir. No andar debaixo o pandemônio era geral. Alguém (e Harry tinha uma ligeira idéia de quem) tinha soltado uma enorme quantidade de fogos de artifício encantados.

Dragões que soltavam faíscas verdes e douradas voavam de um lado para o outro nos corredores, enchendo os lugares por onde passavam do barulho alto das explosões; espirais rosa-choque de quase 3 metros de diâmetro zumbiam letalmente pelo ar, como se fossem discos voadores; foguetes com longas caudas repletas de estrelas prateadas ricocheteavam pelas paredes; traques explodiam como minas em todos os lugares que Harry olhava e, ao invés de se perderem, o gás, a cor ou os ruídos começarem a diminuir até enfim terminar, esses milagres pirotécnicos pareciam ganhar energia e impulso quanto mias ele olhava.

Fogos de artifício eram vistos por todo lado. Umbridge enlouqueceu com tanto barulho.

Fred e Jorge foram heróis naquela noite na Torre da Grifinória. Até mesmo Hermione arranjou um jeito de passar pela multidão delirante para parabenizá-los.

- Foram fogos maravilhosos - Ela disse admirada.

- Obrigado - Disse Jorge, olhando tão surpreso quanto embevecido. – Fogos Espontâneos Weasley. O único problema é que usamos todo nosso estoque; vamos ter que recomeçar do nada agora.

- Mas valeu à pena - Disse Fred, que estava anotando pedidos de vários grifinórios. - Se você quiser colocar seu nome na lista de espera, Hermione, são apenas cinco galões por uma caixa de Fogos Básicos e vinte por uma Deflagração de Luxo.

Hermione retornou à mesa onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados fitando suas mochilas desejando que suas tarefas criassem vida e se completassem sozinhas.

- Ah, por que não tiramos uma noite para descanso? - Disse Hermione contente quando um foguete Weasley de cauda prateada zuniu rumo à janela - Afinal de contas o feriado da Páscoa começa na sexta-feira, nós vamos ter tempo de sobra então.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - Rony perguntou, olhando para ela desconfiado.

- Agora que você mencionou - Ela respondeu feliz - Sabe... Eu acho que estou me sentindo um pouquinho... Rebelde.

Harry ainda podia ouvir os estouros longínquos dos últimos traques quando ele e Rony subiram para o dormitório uma hora mais tarde. E assim que ele se despiu, um foguetinho flutuou acima da torre, ainda dizendo claramente a palavra 'COCÔ'.

Ele se deitou, bocejando. Sem os óculos, os fogos de artifícios que vez ou outra passavam pela janela pareciam borrados, como nuvens brilhantes, bonitas e misteriosas contra o fundo negro do céu. Virou de lado, perguntando-se como Umbridge estaria se sentindo em seu primeiro dia no lugar de Dumbledore e como Fudge reagiria quando soubesse que a escola tinha passado a maior parte do dia na mais absoluta bagunça. Sorrindo sozinho, Harry fechou os olhos... Os zunidos e estouros dos fogos de artifício nos jardins pareciam estar cada vez mais longe... Ou talvez ele estivesse se afastando deles...

Ele caíra no mesmo corredor que levava ao Departamento de Mistérios. Estava correndo em direção à porta de sempre... Abra... Abra... Ela se abriu. Estava numa sala circular repleta de portas... Ele a atravessou e colocou a mão na maçaneta de uma porta idêntica à anterior. Girou e entrou. Agora estava numa sala longa e retangular onde um som mecânico estranho se repetia. Havia feixes de luz dançando pelas paredes, mas não parou para investigar... Tinha que continuar... Havia uma porta bem no fim... Que também se abriu apenas ao toque de Harry...

Agora estava numa sala mal iluminada tão alta e grande quanto uma igreja, cheia de nada além de linhas e mais linhas de prateleiras elevadas, cada uma delas guardando pequenas esferas de vidro empoeiradas... Agora o coração de Harry batia apressado... Sabia aonde ir... Correu, mas seus passos não faziam barulho na enorme sala deserta...

Havia algo naquela sala que ele queria, queria muito... Algo que ele queria... Ou que alguma outra pessoa queria... Sua cicatriz estava latejando...

BANG!

Harry acordou instantaneamente, confuso e arredio. Risos ecoavam pelo dormitório escuro.

- Massa! - disse Simas, cuja silhueta podia ser vista contra a janela. - Uma das espirais bateu num foguete! Parece até que estão dando uns amassos, venham ver!

Harry ouviu Rony e Dino descerem da cama para ver melhor. Continuou deitado quieto e silencioso enquanto a dor que sentia na cicatriz diminuía e o desapontamento tomava conta dele. Era como se alguém lhe tivesse roubado uma surpresa maravilhosa no último minuto. Tinha chegado tão perto daquela vez.

Porquinhos alados cor de rosa e prata estavam agora planando perto das janelas da Torre da Grifinória. Harry se deitou e ouviu os gritinhos de contentamento vindos dos dormitórios abaixo do deles. Seu estômago se revirou enojado quando lembrou que teria aulas de Oclumência da noite seguinte.

Harry desperdiçou o dia seguinte inteiro imaginando o que Snape diria quando descobrisse o quão longe ele havia entrado no Departamento de Mistérios. Com uma pitada culpa, percebeu que não havia praticado Oclumência desde sua última aula: tinha acontecido muita coisa desde a saída de Dumbledore; tinha certeza que não teria conseguido esvaziar sua mente mesmo que tivesse tentado. No entanto, duvidou que Snape aceitaria essa desculpa.

Harry chegou atrasado para a aula de oclumência. Quando iam começar a praticar, Draco apareceu a porta chamando Snape.

O professor saiu da sala. Harrry, com curiosidade, foi até a Penseira que havia na sala. Ele deu uma batidinha no conteúdo da Penseira com a ponta da varinha.

Ele inspiroy um grande sorvo de ar e mergulhou o rosto na superfície dos pensamentos de Snape. Imediatamente o chão tremeu, empurrando Harry para dentro da Penseira... Estava caindo por uma escuridão gelada, girando furiosamente por ela, e então...

Harry viu um monte de gente fazendo seus NOM's teóricos. Depois eles foram para perto do lago e ele viu seu pai, Tiago, brincando com um pomo, ao lado de Sirius, Lupin e Pedro.

Snape apareceu e Tiago azarou-o, deixando-o suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo. A mãe de Harry, Lílian, apareceu pedindo para Tiago soltar Snape, só que Snape chamou-a de sangue-ruim e ela foi embora.

- Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Mas se Tiago realmente as tirou, Harry nunca chegou a saber. Uma mão segurava apertado seu braço, fechado num arco parecido com o de uma pinça. Estremecendo, Harry olhou em volta para saber quem o estava segurando e viu, com uma pontada de horror, um Snape completamente crescido, adulto, parado bem a seu lado, branco de ódio.

- Se divertindo?

Harry se sentiu se subindo no ar; o dia de verão evaporando em volta dele; estava flutuando por uma escuridão gélida, a mão de Snape ainda apertando seu braço. Então numa reviravolta repentina se sentiu como se estivesse de ponta-cabeça em pleno ar, seus pés tocaram o chão de pedra da masmorra de Snape. Estava de pé outra vez ao lado da mesa onde estava a penseira, debaixo da sombra do professor de Poções.

- Então - Disse Snape, apertando o braço de Harry tão bruscamente que a mão do garoto estava começando a adormecer - Então... Está se divertindo, Potter?

- N-não - Respondeu Harry, tentando livrar seu braço.

Era aterrorizante: os lábios de Snape estavam tremendo, sua face estava branca, os dentes, cerrados.

- Seu pai era um homem muito divertido, não era? - Disse Snape, sacudindo Harry tão forte que seus óculos escorregaram pelo nariz.

- Eu... Não...

Snape empurrou Harry para longe dele com toda a vontade. O garoto caiu dolorosamente no chão da masmorra.

- Você não vai repetir o que viu para ninguém! - Snape berrou.

- Não - Disse Harry, levantando-se rapidamente e se colocando o mais longe possível de Snape - Não, é claro que eu não...

- Suma daqui, suma! Eu não quero ver você nesse escritório nunca mais!

Harry estava sozinho na biblioteca, pensando na vida.

- Harry, estou falando com você, está me ouvindo?

- Hum?

Ele olhou. Gina, parecendo ter saído de um vendaval, tinha se juntado a ele na mesa da biblioteca.

- Ué, você não devia estar no treino? - Disse Harry.

- Já acabou. Rony teve de levar Juca Sloper à ala hospitalar.

- Por quê?

- Bom, não temos muita certeza, mas achamos que ele se atingiu com o próprio bastão - Ela suspirou pesadamente – De qualquer forma, o pacote acabou de chegar, acabou de passar pelo novo processo de inspeção da Umbridge.

Ela colocou uma caixa embrulhada em papel marrom na mesa; claramente tinha sido desembrulhada e re-embrulhada de qualquer jeito. Tinha uma nota escrita em tinta vermelha dizendo "Revistado e liberado pela Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts."

- Ovos de páscoa da mamãe - Falou Gina - Tem um para você... Aí está.

Ela passou para ele um bonito ovo de chocolate decorado com pequenos pomos de ouro desenhados com açúcar e, de acordo com o pacote, com um saco de Fizzing Whizzbees. Harry olhou para isso por um instante, então, para seu horror, sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Você está bem, Harry? - Perguntou Gina baixo.

- Sim, eu estou legal - Harry falou subitamente. O nó na sua garganta era doloroso. Ele não entendia por que um ovo de páscoa deveria fazê-lo sentir desta forma.

- Você tem parecido realmente mal ultimamente - Gina insistiu – Há algo tem incomodando? Algum problema?

- Eu...

- Olha, se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Mas é que você tem o costume de guardar tudo para se mesmo. E quando esse tudo se acumula, você fica desse jeito angustiado.

Ele olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém estava ouvindo. Madame Pince estava a algumas estantes de distância, pegando uma pilha de livros para Ana Abbott, que parecia ansiosa.

- Eu queria poder falar com Sirius - Murmurou - mas eu sei que eu não posso.

Gina continuou a encará-lo, pensativa. Mais para se dar ao que fazer do que porque realmente queria, Harry desembrulhou seu ovo de páscoa, quebrou um grande pedaço deste e pôs dentro da boca.

- Bem - Falou Gina devagar, pegando um pedaço de ovo para si também - Se você realmente quer falar com Sirius eu acho que nós podemos encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso.

- Nem vem - Falou Harry, desanimado. - Com Umbridge fiscalizando as lareiras e lendo nossas correspondências?

- Você tem que começar a ser mais otimista, amor. A grande coisa de crescer com Fred e Jorge - Falou Gina pensativa -, é que você passa a pensar que qualquer coisa é possível se você tiver cérebro o suficiente.

- Eu poderia te beijar agora, se não fosse a porcaria desse feitiço – Disse Harry – Estou me sentindo aliviado agora. Você estava certa, preciso parar de guardar as coisas para mim mesmo.

- QUE RAIOS VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

- Oh, droga - Sussurrou Gina, ficando de pé - Eu esqueci...

Madame Pince estava se aproximando deles, sua cara chupada contorcida de raiva.

- Chocolate na biblioteca! - Ela gritou - Fora, fora, FORA! - E, tirando sua varinha, ela fez os livros de Harry, sua mochila e pote de tinta perseguirem a ele e Gina até fora da biblioteca, atingindo-os repetidamente na cabeça enquanto corriam.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam discutindo sobre que carreiras gostariam de seguir, quando Fred e Jorge apareceram com ideias para que Harry pudesse falar com Sirius.

Os Gêmeos proporam aprontar uma confusão na escola, permitindo que Harry se infiltrasse na sala de Umbridge e falasse com o padrinho pela lareira. Hermione se opos a essa idea.

Harry acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte, sentindo-se quase tão ansioso como na manhã da sua audiência no

Ministério da Magia. Não era apenas a iminência de invadir o escritório da Umbridge e usar sua lareira para falar com Sirius que o estava fazendo se sentir nervoso, apesar de que isso já era ruim o suficiente; também seria a primeira vez que Harry estaria perto de Snape desde que o professor o tinha o expulsado de seu escritório.

Com a iminência de invadir a o escritório da Umbridge à frente, Harry nunca tinha esperado que o dia fosse calmo mas não levou em conta as tentativas quase contínuas por parte Hermione para tentar convencê-lo a não fazer o que planejava às cinco horas. Pela primeira vez ela estava mais desatenta ao professor Binns em História da Magia que Harry e Rony, com uma maré de pessimismos que Harry estava tentando arduamente ignorar.

- E se ela te pegar além de te expulsar poderá descobrir que você esteve falando com Snuffles e dessa vez eu espero que ela te force a beber Veritasserum e responder as perguntas dela...

- Hermione - Falou Rony em uma voz baixa e indignada -, você não vai parar de brigar com Harry e ouvir o Binns ou eu vou ter que fazer minhas próprias anotações?

- Tomar notas pra variar não vai te matar!

Quando alcançaram as masmorras nem Harry nem Rony estavam falando com Hermione. Pouco intimidada, ela tirou vantagem do silêncio deles para continuar com a maré ininterrupta de avisos pessimistas, todos articulados aos

sussurros em um sibilo continuo que fez Simas gastar cinco minutos inteiros procurando por furos em seu caldeirão.

Enquanto isso, Snape, parecia ter decidido agir como se Harry fosse invisível. A aula passou e Harry levou mais um zero por causa de sua poção, o que deixou-o furioso.

Quando o sinal tocou ele saiu rapidamente das masmorras sem um olhar para trás e fez

questão de se sentar entre Neville e Simas no almoço, de forma que Hermione não pudesse implicar com ele por usar o escritório da Umbridge. Estava com um humor tão ruim que quando chegou à Adivinhação tinha praticamente esquecido sua conversa sobre carreiras com a professora McGonagall, lembrando apenas quando Rony perguntou a ele por que não estava no escritório dela. Correu de volta para cima e chegou sem ar, apenas alguns minutos atrasado.

- Desculpe professora - Ele ofegou enquanto fechava a porta - Eu esqueci.

- Não tem problema, Potter - ela falou energética mas conforme falava outra pessoa fungou no canto. Harry olhou em volta.

A professora Umbridge estava sentada lá, a prancheta nos joelhos, um babado exagerado em volta do seu pescoço e um pequeno, horrível sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

Durante a conversa, Harry falou que gostaria de ser auror, o que causou uma opinião contraditória em Umbridge.

- Bem, então, eu estou confusa... – Disse Umbridge - Tenho medo que eu não consiga entender direito como você pode dar falsas esperanças ao Sr. Potter que...

- Falsas esperanças? - Repetiu a professora McGonagall, ainda se recusando a se virar para olhar Umbridge - Ele

conseguiu notas altas em todos seus exames de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

- Eu sinto muitíssimo em te contradizer, Minerva, mas como você verá na minha anotação Harry tem tido resultados muito ruins em suas aulas comigo...

- Eu deveria ter falado mais claramente - falou a professora McGonagall, finalmente virando para olhar Umbridge

diretamente nos olhos - Ele alcançou notas altas em todos os exames de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas feitos por um professor competente. (N/A: eu tinha que colocar essa fala, porque tipo, ooooooorra! A titia Minerva A-CA-BOU com a sapa).

O coração de Harry batia muito rápido quando saiu da sala de DCAT. Já estava no meio do caminho do corredor do lado de fora quando ouviu o som inconfundível da confusão acontecendo à distância. Tinham gritos e berros ecoando de algum lugar acima deles; as pessoas saindo das salas de aula em volta de Harry estavam interrompendo seus caminhos e olhando para o teto assustadas.

Umbridge veio aos trancos para fora de sua sala tão rápido quanto suas pequenas pernas podiam levá-la.

- Harry, por favor! - Hermione implorou rapidamente.

Mas ele já tinha tomado uma decisão; puxando sua mochila mais seguramente sobre seu ombro começou uma corrida, desviando pra lá e pra cá dos estudantes, agora todos se apressando na direção oposta para ver por que toda aquela confusão que estava acontecendo na Ala Oeste. Alcançou o corredor do escritório da Umbridge e o achou -se atrás de uma armadura grande cujo capacete se moveu para observá-lo ele abriu sua mochila, encontrou o canivete de Sirius e colocou a capa de invisibilidade. Então se esgueirou lenta e cuidadosamente de trás da armadura e pelo corredor até alcançar a porta de Umbridge.

Colocou a lâmina do canivete mágico dentro da fechadura e a moveu gentilmente para cima e para baixo, então a

removeu. Teve um click fino e a porta se abriu. Esgueirou-se para dentro do escritório, fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si e olhou em volta. Nada estava se movendo a não ser os horríveis filhotes de gato que continuavam a se mover despreocupados nas sancas acima das vassouras confiscadas.

Tirou sua capa e, com passos largos até a lareira, achou o que estava procurando em questão de segundos: uma pequena caixa contendo Pó de Flu brilhante.

Agachou-se na frente da lareira vazia, suas mãos sacudindo. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, apesar de achar que sabia como isso devia funcionar. Pondo sua cabeça dentro da lareira, pegou uma grande quantidade de pó e jogou na lenha empilhada abaixo dele. Elas explodiram em chamas verde esmeralda na mesma hora.

- Número doze, Largo Grimmauld! - Harry falou alto e claramente.

Foi uma das sensações mais curiosas que já tinha experimentado. Tinha viajado por Pó de Flu antes, claro, mas tinha sido seu corpo inteiro que tinha dado voltas e voltas pela rede de lareiras bruxas que se espalhavam pelo país. Dessa vez seus joelhos continuavam firmes no chão frio do escritório de Umbridge e apenas sua cabeça corria pelo fogo esmeralda. E então, tão abruptamente como quanto tinha começado, a corrida terminou. Sentindo-se um tanto mal e como se estivesse vestindo um cachecol excepcionalmente quente em volta da cabeça, Harry abriu os olhos para descobrir que estava olhando da lareira da cozinha para a longa mesa de madeira, onde um homem sentava estudando um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Sirius?

O homem pulou e olhou em volta. Não era Sirius, mas sim Lupin.

- Harry! - Falou, parecendo bastante chocado - O que você... O que aconteceu, está tudo bem?

- Sim. Eu estava pensando... Quero dizer, eu gostaria de... De falar com Sirius.

- Eu vou chamá-lo - falou Lupin, ficando de pé, ainda parecendo perplexo - Ele foi lá em cima procurar por Monstro, parece estar se escondendo nas colunas novamente...

Quando Sirius chegou, Harry conversou com ele e Lupin sobre o que vira nas lembranças de Snape.

Ao ouvir passos, Harry cortou sua conversa com Sirius e pôs apressadamente sua capa de invisibilidade, impedindo que Filch, que havia entrado na sala de Umbridge, o avistasse.

- Então! - falou Umbridge triunfantemente. Harry percebeu que ela estava de pé apenas alguns degraus à sua frente, mais uma vez olhando para baixo sobre sua caça - Então... Vocês acharam interessante transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano, não acharam?

- Bastante interessante, é - Falou Fred, olhando para ela sem o menor sinal de medo. Filch abriu seu caminho para mais perto de Umbridge, quase chorando de felicidade.

- Eu peguei o formulário, diretora - Falou rouco, sacudindo o pedaço de pergaminho que Harry tinha acabado de vê-lo pegar da escrivaninha dela - Eu tenho o formulário e tenho as varas prontas... Ah, me deixe fazer isso agora...

- Muito bem, Argo - Ela falou - Vocês dois - Ela continuou olhando para Fred e Jorge - estão prontos para aprender o que acontece com desordeiros da minha escola?

- Você sabe? - Falou Fred - Nós não achamos que vamos.

Ele virou para o seu gêmeo.

- Jorge - Disse Fred - Eu acho que nós já passamos da fase da educação em tempo integral.

- É, eu tenho me sentido assim também - Falou Jorge levemente.

- É hora de testar nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha? - Perguntou Fred.

- Definitivamente - Disse Jorge.

E antes que Umbridge pudesse dizer uma palavra eles levantaram suas varinhas e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- _Accio_ Vassouras!

Harry ouviu um crack alto em algum lugar distante. Olhando para a esquerda ele desviou bem em tempo. As vassouras de Fred e Jorge, uma ainda levantou a pesada corrente e o prego de ferro com os quais Umbridge as tinha prendido na parede, estavam rugindo pelos corredores na direção de seus donos; viraram à esquerda, voaram escada a baixo e pararam exatamente na frente dos gêmeos, a corrente batendo com barulho no chão de pedra polida.

- Nós não te veremos logo - Falou Fred para a professora Umbridge, passando a perna sobre sua vassoura.

- É, a gente não se preocupa em manter contato - Falou Jorge, montando sua própria.

Fred olhou em volta para os alunos, a multidão que observava silenciosa.

- Se alguém quiser comprar pântanos portáteis como nos demonstramos lá em cima venha ao número noventa e três do Beco Diagonal, As Gemialidades Weasley - Falou em voz alta - Nossas novas premissas!

- Descontos especiais para alunos de Hogwarts que jurem que vão usar nossos produtos para se livrar dessa morcega velha - Adicionou Jorge, apontando para a professora Umbridge.

- Segurem eles! - Gritou Umbridge, mas era tarde demais.

Enquanto a Brigada Inquisitorial fechava em volta dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge saíram do chão, subindo quatro metros e meio no ar, a corrente de ferro sacudia perigosamente abaixo. Fred olhou para o outro lado do saguão para o poltergeist flutuando um nível acima da multidão.

- Mande o inferno pra ela por nós, Pirraça.

E Pirraça, que Harry nunca tinha visto obedecer a um aluno antes, tirou seu chapéu uivante da cabeça e sacudiu para saudar enquanto Fred e Jorge faziam a volta sobre aplausos tumultuosos dos alunos abaixo, aceleraram para as portas abertas da frente em direção a um pôr-do-sol glorioso.

Harry sentiu um perfume floral no ar.

- Sabe, eu tenho orgulho dos meus irmãos – Disse Gina. Ao ver que Harry não se assustou, ela disse – Achei que você se assustaria comigo aqui, já que está com a capa.

- Assim como você, eu sinto seu cheiro – Disse Harry.

- Fofo – Disse Gina abrindo um sorriso – A propósito, foi muito legal da sua parte ter dado para os gêmeos seu prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo. Ajudou muito eles.

- Como você sabia?

- Uma Weasley pode ser bem persuasiva quando quer, sabe?

- E como sei.. – Disse Harry abrindo um sorriso maroto.

Miguel Corner chegou por trás de Gina a assustando.

- Miguel! Que susto! – Disse Gina sobressaltada.

- Legal, te assustei! – Disse Miguel, rindo.

- Muito legal você rir do susto alheio, Sr. Corner.

Miguel fechou a cara de repente.

- Gi – Harry trincou os dentes ao ouvir Miguel usar o apelido do apelido de Gina (N/A: pra quem não entendeu: Ginevra = Gina = Gi) -, eu vim aqui pra falar uma coisa com você.

- Diga.

- Tipo, eu sei que todos estão irados com a Marieta por ela ter delatado a AD pra Umbridge, mas a Cho falou comigo ontem, e pediu pra vocês perdoarem a amiga dela.

- Por que perdoaríamos?

- Ela é uma pessoa adorável, de verdade. Ela só cometeu um engano...

Harry e Gina o fitaram. Incrédulos.

- Uma pessoa adorável que cometeu um engano? Ela entregou todos nós, inclusive você! – Disse Gina.

- Bem... Todos nós escapamos, não foi? - Miguel alegou - Você sabe, a mãe dela trabalha no Ministério, é realmente difícil para ela...

- Meu pai também trabalha no Ministério! - Retorquiu Gina - E caso você não tenha percebido, não está escrito "dedo-duro" na minha cara...

- Isso foi um truque horrível daquela sua amiguinha - Miguel retrucou - Ela tinha que ter avisado que tinha

enfeitiçado aquela lista...

- Pois eu achei que foi uma ideia brilhante! - Harry respondeu friamente ao sair debaixo de sua capa.

- Ah, claro, eu tinha esquecido... Lógico, se foi uma idéia da sua querida Hermione, Potter. Na verdade, acho que você gosta mais dela do que de Gina, ao ver que vocês nem mais se tocam.

- Miguel – Disse Gina em uma voz controlada -, eu sempre fui sua amiga, mas agora se retire, por favor. Não vou tolerar mais uma palavra sobre meu relacionamento com o Harry.

- Gi, eu... Desculpa, eu...

- Você não a ouviu, Corner? – Disse Harry – Fora!

Miguel se retirou de cabeça baixa.

- Harry, desculpa o Miguel, ele não é assim, mas é que a Chang fica colocando coisas na cabeça dele – Disse Gina.

- Nem se desculpe, ele é um idiota... Vamos esquecer isso – Falou Harry – Ah, e apesar de todo esse negócio do feitiço e tudo o mais, eu te amo, viu ruiva? Muito.

- Eu também te amo... Hm... Moreno?

- Vem, vamos voltar para a Torre – Disse Harry, rindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gente, desculpa a demora. É que sexta eu nem parei em casa direito e não pude finalizar o capítulo. Sábado eu viajei pra Minas... Aí o pc da casa da minha vó deu problema e o word não abria... Acabou que hoje, domingo, eu vim até a casa do meu tio e consegui terminar o cap. Uffa! Que bom que terminei aqui, achei só ia poder postar na quarta. Desculpa por não ter falado boa páscoa na N/A passada, eu esqueci hehe estão boa páscoa atrasado =D Comeram muito ovo? Eu ganhei 6, falta ganhar 2 e já comi 4 e meio (será que é por isso que eu to gorda? oO').

Ow, vocês viram o novo trailer de EdP? Eu sim! Nossa, é perfeito *-* Cena perfeita: Dumb falando: "Eras como essa, de tempos obscuros, podem unir as pessoas.." Aí aparece a Gina falando: "Segure minha mão", o Harry faz mó cara de apaixonado e aí eles dão as mãos *o* Volta pra voz do Dumb: "Ou separa-las..." Vai pro Salão Principal, o Rony comendo (novidade oO'), a Gina com cara de mosca morta e a Mione com cara de assassina. A Mi pega um livro e bate continuamente no Rony com ele auhsaush Depois o Rony fala pro Harry: "Essas garotas vão me matar, Harry" e o Harry ri (sedivertecomadesgraç). Ah, depois a Gina pula fogueira, só falta a musiquinha de fundo: "Pula fogueira iô-iô... Pula fogueira iá-iá... Cuidado para não se queimar, pois essa fogueira já queimou o meu amor..." /taparey

**Agradecimentos: **A Amanda e ao Calebi por me ajudarem a escolher um presente pra Gina dá pro Harry... Tudo bem que demorou um ano pro Calebi me falar que um livro sobre o qual o Harry tivesse interesse seria uma boa ¬¬'

**Maria Lua: **Uma conversa de poucas palavras, neah? Suahaushsa Com certeza é uma tortura esse feitiço aê, mas eu sou má MUAHAHA /taparey Bjss e continua comentando

**' RêeeeH **** : **Opa! Quando der é nóis matando a Chang a la trouxa mode uashuausha Bom, Six vai morrer no próximo cap... Foda-se MUAHAHA nossa meow, eu to com medo de mim mesma oO' Zuera ta? Não me bate não, se for pra bater em alguém, bate na tia JK, ela que matou o Six... Bjss e continua comentendo

**Melissa Snape: **Vocês são reservados? Reservados do tipo eu-era-do-mal-mas-eu-me-apaixonei-por-alguém-aí-ela-morreu-e-eu-prometi-proteger-o-filho-dela? Que bom que gostou do amasso, eu tava realmente preocupada com a reação das pessoas, achava que elas iam achar a cena meio bobinha, sakas? Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Feitiço chatéeeerrimo, fato. O Harry foi perseguido pelos Weasley, mas podia ser pior, você não acha? Eles podiam, sei lá, deixar ele impossibilitado de ter filhos... Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B. : **O lemon ta chegando, viu? Fique alerta! Nossa, eu to tão feliz que você leu minha fic mesmo não gostando do shipper... Sabe. Eu conheço muita gente que odeia a Gin, eu não sei por que... Você poderia me responder o que ela tem pra não agradar tantas pessoas? Eu sei que eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas acho ela tão divertida, determinada e como a JK disse, a alma gêmea do Harry. Bjss e continua comentando.

**Arasuk: **"Longo, bem longo" Nossa! Acho que _só_ deu 17 páginas o cap passado :P Você não é CDF? Aham, e eu sou o batman *música tema do batman* Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Eles também pedem pra passar vergonha, neah? Por que pensa bem, todo mundo esperando eles pro almoço de Natal e eles acham que o povo vai ficar esperando lá embaixo? Poupe-me. Eu sou má, fato MUAHAHA Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro: **A review ficou grande sim [y]. A melhor parte da briga é a reconciliação (66' A Sra. Weasley me chocou também (é, eu escrevo, mas também me choco com a minha imaginação absurda) eu achei que, sabe, ela ama o Harry como um filho, não tem por que ela impedir uma relação mais íntima entre ele e a filha, só não quer virar avó tão cedo... Harry é sofredor nato². Ow, só aqui para eu escrever bem viu, por que na última prova de português a sora me deu 1,7 no conto, valendo 2,0... Meu pai brigou comigo por isso oO' Sempre que precisar, eu posso te oferecer o... Segredo, ok? Por que eu sou muito fixe e sei o que fixe significa \o/ YEY Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **A fala da Gina no cap "Uma 'visita' aos Dursley" eu nem lembrava, meow, rasheei quando li sua review suhausahaus Olha quanta coisa em comum: odiamos a Chang, queremos matar a Umbridge, adoramos o feitiço da Gi... Se bem que eu acho que todo mundo odeia a Chang, quer matar a Umbridge e ama o feitiço da Gi, mas beleza oO' Entra na fila pra pegar os livros, porque muita gente também quer sauasuhasu Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **A Molly não proibi sexo antes do casamento (tanto que ela tava grávida do Gui antes de casar com o Artur), só não ta a fim de virar vovó Molly _ainda_. Ow, fala sério, o Voldie é gostoso... Pelo menos quando jovem ele era, tipo, na Câmara Secreta eu hiperventilei (66' Só nessa review você me ameaçou de morte duas vezes oO' Tudo bem, eu mereço, mas pra mim também não é fácil... Sabe, matar o Sirius é triste demais, ele é tão legal, divertido... Bonito, gostoso (66' Eu juro que eu não posso te dizer se você é minha leitora número um ou não, porque tem gente me querendo me matar por 1)Fazer o Harry e a Gina brigarem, 2)Fazer a Umbridge fazer o feitiço dos vinte centímetros lá, 3)Matar o Cedrico, 4)Matar o Six... Se eu falar que você é a leitora número um, aí é que eu morro MESMO! Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que matar o Sirius... Se eu não mata-lo, pode danificar todo o processo da fic =/ Eu já passei lá na sua fic e deixei uma review [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Eu sou quatro meses mais velha que você, pois nasci em janeiro =D Nossa, que declaração foi essa? Eu to nas nuvens com esses elogios... Meldels! Eu to muito feliz, to com um sorriso bobo no rosto... Bjss e continua comentando

Bom feriado prolongado, gente!

Marininha Potter


	22. Traga me para a vida

**Capítulo 20 – Traga-me para a vida**

A partida final da temporada de quadribol, Grifinória versus Corvinal, aconteceria na última semana de maio. Embora a Sonserina tivesse sido derrotada pela Lufa-lufa na última partida, a Grifinória não estava tão confiante da vitória, devido principalmente (embora ninguém dissesse isso a ele) ao inacreditável número de frangos de Rony. Porém ele parecia estar otimista.

- Bem, eu não posso me sair pior não é? - Disse nervoso a Gina, Harry, Hermione durante o café da manhã no dia da partida – Não há nada a perder agora, há?

- Não, Ron. Só temos a perder a taça de prata – Disse Gina. Ao ver o olhar repreendido de Hermione, completou – Que foi? É a verdade, vale a taça de prata! E eu não estou pressionando ninguém!

- Sabe - Disse Hermione quando ela e Harry caminhavam por entre a multidão excitada -, eu acho que o Rony pode fazer melhor sem Fred e Jorge à sua volta. Eles nunca lhe deram muita confiança.

Acharam acentos na fila mais alta da arquibancada. Estava bom, um dia limpo; Rony não poderia desejar melhor e Harry se encontrava esperançoso de que o amigo não desse motivo aos sonserinos de gritar em coro desencorajador de "Weasley é nosso Rei". Lino Jordan, que tinha estado muito abatido desde que Fred e Jorg tinham partido, estava narrando como sempre. Conforme os times zuniam para dentro do campo ele ia nomeando os jogadores como algo nada mais do que o habitual.

-... Bradley... Davies... Chang - Ele dizia - E lá vão eles! E Davies leva a goles imediatamente, Davies, o capitão da Corvinal com a posse da goles, dribla Johnson, Bell, e passa por Spinnet e vai diretamente para os aros! Ele vai atirar... E... E... E... - Lino diz um palavrão muito alto - E ele marca.

Harry e Hermione gemeram com o resto da torcida Grifinória. Praguejando horrivelmente, os sonserinos do outro lado que começaram a cantar:

_Weasley não pega nada. _

_Não defende aro algum..._

- Harry - Disse uma voz rouca na orelha de Harry -, Hermione...

Harry olhou à sua volta e viu a face barbuda e enorme de Hagrid, que estava atrás de seus assentos. Aparentemente ele esteve todo o tempo ali na fileira de trás, na primeira e segunda cadeira, para o primeiro e segundo ano tinha passado um pouco de arrepio, com o olhar sobre eles. Por alguma razão, Hagrid estava curvado sobre eles, como alguém que não queria ser visto, entretanto ainda era pelo menos umas quatro cabeças mais alto que todo mundo.

- Escutem - Sussurrou - Hum, podem vir comigo? Agora? Enquanto todos estão assistindo a partida?

- Er... Você não pode esperar, Hagrid? - Perguntou Harry. - Pode esperar a partida terminar?

- Não. Não Harry, preciso que seja agora... Enquanto todo mundo está olhando o outro lado... Por favor?

O nariz de Hagrid estava gotejando sangue suavemente. Os olhos dele estavam assombrosos. Harry não o tinha visto daquele jeito desde o seu retorno à escola, ele o olhou totalmente abatido.

- Claro - Disse Harry imediatamente - Claro que nós iremos.

Ele e Hermione foram para a fileira de trás, fazendo vários estudantes rosnarem para que saíssem da frente deles. As pessoas na fila de Hagrid não estavam reclamando, tentando fazer mínimo quanto possível somente.

- Eu fico muito grato por isto, a vocês dois, eu realmente agradeço - Disse Hagrid quando chegaram aos degraus. Continuou dando olhadas nervosas quando desceram para o gramado - Eu espero que ela não nos note indo.

- Você está falando da Umbridge? - Disse Harry - Ela não vai, ela está com a Brigada Inquisitorial inteira sentada com ela, você não viu? Ela está esperando por algum problema na partida.

- Ah, bem, menos um problema - Disse Hagrid enquanto parava para observar ao redor para ter certeza de que o caminho estava livre até sua cabana - Nos dá mais tempo.

- O que foi, Hagrid? - Disse Hermione, olhando para ele com uma expressão preocupada na face dela quando se apressavam para a extremidade da Floresta.

- Ah, vai ver em um momento - Disse Hagrid observando pelo ombro uma grande rosa que brotou numa roseira que estava atrás deles - Hey... Alguém fez ponto?

- Foi a Corvinal - Disse Harry severamente.

- Bom... Bom... - Disse Hagrid distraído - Isso é bom...

Tiveram que correm para manter o ritmo pelo gramado, dando uma olhada para os lados em todos os passos. Quando chegaram à cabana Hermione virou automaticamente em direção a porta. Porém Hagrid passou direto indo para as sombras das extremidades da Floresta onde apanhou uma arma medieval que estava apoiada em uma árvore. Quando percebeu que não estavam com ele, virou-se.

- Nós iremos por aqui - Disse enquanto apontava a cabeça peluda na direção contrária.

- Na Floresta? - Disse Hermione, perplexa.

- É, venham agora, rápido, antes que nos vejam.

Harry e Hermione olharam um para o outro, então entraram por entre as árvores atrás de Hagrid, que já se encontrava longe na escuridão verde e com sua arma sobre o braço.

Eles foram mais fundo na Floresta Proibida, onde conheceram Grope, o meio-irmão de Hagrid. Ao contrário de Hagrid, que parecia ser um humano grande demais, Grope parecia estranhamente deformado. Ele era um gigante _mesmo_, não meio-gigante como Hagrid.

O professor pediu para que Harry e Hermione, juntamente com Rony e Gina que seriam avisados depois, cuidassem de Grope caso ele tivesse que ir embora de Hogwarts. O gigante, que Hagrid dizia ser inofensivo, fez muita confusão, derrubando árvores e atacando Hagrid sem querer.

Na volta, eles encontraram os centauros que estavam furiosos com Hagrid por ter ajudado o professor de adivinhação, Firenze, a escapar deles, já que fora condenado traidor por tecnicamente entrar em servidão aos humanos.

Por sorte, os centauros não atacaram os três, pois Harry e Hermione foram considerados os jovens de Hagrid e matar "potros" era contra os princípios dos centauros.

Afinal voltaram ao caminho e depois de outros dez minutos as árvores começaram a diminuir, puderam ver retalhos do céu azul claro novamente e ao longe os sons definidos de gritos alegres.

- Aquilo foi um outro gol? - Perguntou Hagrid, parando e se escondendo nas árvores com a visão do estádio de

quadribol - Ou acham que a partida terminou?

- Eu não sei - Disse Hermione miseravelmente. Harry viu que ela parecia muito pior que o usual, o cabelo estava cheio de ramos e folhas, as vestes foram rasgado em vários lugares e havia numerosos arranhões em seu rosto e braços. Sabia que ele estava um pouco melhor.

- Eu acho que terminou, sabem! - Disse Hagrid, piscando para o campo - Olha... O pessoal já está saindo... Se vocês forem depressa podem se misturar dentro da multidão e ninguém saberá que vocês não estavam lá!

- Boa idéia - Disse Harry - Bem... Até logo então, Hagrid.

- Eu não acredito - Disse Hermione em uma voz muito oscilante no momento que saíram do alcance de voz de Hagrid. - Eu não acredito. Eu realmente não acredito

- Se acalma.

- Se acalma! - Disse febrilmente - Um gigante! Um gigante na Floresta! E nós provavelmente vamos lhe dar aulas de inglês! Sem dizer, é claro, que nós podemos ser expulso por um rebanho assassino de centauros caminho afora! Eu... Não... Acredito!

- Nós não temos que fazer qualquer coisa, entretanto! - Harry tentou assegurar em voz baixa quando se uniram ao fluxo tagarela da Lufa-lufa que ia na direção do castelo - Ele não nos está pedindo para fazer qualquer coisa a menos que saia daqui e isso não pode acontecer mesmo.

- Oh, cai na real, Harry! – Disse Hermione furiosamente, parando desanimada no seu caminho, tanto que a pessoas atrás dela tiveram que desviar - Claro que ele vai sair, pra ser honesta, depois do que há pouco vimos, quem pode culpar Umbridge?

Houve uma pausa em que Harry a encarou e os olhos dela se encheram lentamente com lágrimas.

- Você não quis dizer aquilo - disse Harry baixo.

- Não... Bem... Certo... Eu não queria - Disse, esfregando os olhos furiosamente - Mas por que ele tem que tornar a vida tão difícil para ele... Para nós?

- Não sei...

_Weasley é nosso rei, _

_Weasley é nosso rei, _

_Não deixou a bola entrar, _

_Weasley é nosso rei..._

- Eu queria que ele parassem de cantar aquela canção estúpida - disse Hermione miseravelmente -, não nos gozaram o suficiente?

Uma maré de estudantes estava saindo do campo indo para o gramado.

- Oh, vamos embora antes que nós nos encontremos os sonserinos - Disse Hermione.

Weasley defende qualquer bola

_Nunca deixa o aro livre_

_É por isso que a Grifinória toda canta _

_Weasley é nosso rei._

- Hermione... - disse Harry lentamente.

A canção estava ficando mais alta, mas não estava sendo emitida de uma multidão verde e prata dos sonserinos, mas de uma massa vermelha e dourada que se movia lentamente para o castelo, levantando uma única figura em seus muitos ombros.

_Weasley é nosso rei, _

_Weasley é nosso rei, _

_Não deixou a bola entrar,_

_Weasley é nosso rei..._

- Não? - Disse Hermione numa voz fraca.

- SIM! - Disse Harry, gritando.

- HARRY! HERMIONE! - Gritou Rony, levantando a taça de prata de quadribol no ar e olhando em direção ao lado deles - NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! NÓS GANHAMOS!

Eles sorriram para ele quando passou. Havia uma grande briga no bolo à porta do castelo e a cabeça de Rony deu uma batida ruim no batente, mas ninguém parecia querer deixá-lo. Ainda cantando a multidão se apertou no corredor de entrada e saíram de vista. Harry e Hermione os assistiram, irradiados, até que os últimos versos de "Weasley é nosso rei" se extinguiram. Então viraram um para o outro, com um sorriso fraco.

- Nós guardaremos nossas notícias até amanhã, certo? - Disse Harry.

- Sim, certo - Disse Hermione, cansada - Eu não estou com pressa.

Andaram juntos. Em frente à porta ambos olharam instintivamente para trás, a Floresta Proibida. Harry não tinha certeza ou se foi imaginação, mas pensou que havia visto uma nuvem pequena de pássaros estourar no ar no topo de uma árvore distante, a árvore perto da que tinham estado aninhados há pouco, tinha sido levantada pelas raízes.

**Enquanto isso, perto do vestiário...**

- Oi, Gina – Acenou Miguel ao ver Gina saindo do vestiário, ele parecia chateado.

- Olá, Miguel – Disse Gina com um sorriso radiante.

- Parabéns pela partida...

- Obriga...

-... Mas precisava humilhar a Cho daquele jeito? Faze-la chorar?

- Hã? Miguel, eu apenas peguei o pomo!

- É, mas ela ficou arrasada, atirou a vassoura quando chegou no chão e tudo!

- O que você queriam que eu fizesse? Desse o pomo de presente pra ela?

- Não, mas, sei lá, não pegasse o pomo tão precisamente na cara dela, esperasse mais um pouco...

- Não viaja, Miguel!

- Era só ser mais delicada para não faze-la chorar!

- Olha, se ela é uma torneira humana a culpa não é minha, ok?!

- É por ela dar em cima do Potter, não é? Essa sua implicância é ciúme!

- E se for?! Miguel, para de defender a Chang! Eu sou apanhadora e esse é o meu dever no jogo! Se ela não faz direito o dela, isso já não é problema meu...

- Não é questão de defender ou não, é questão de...

- Miguel, chega, pra mim já deu! Você sempre foi muito legal, mas agora a Chang ta fazendo a sua cabeça...

- Ninguém está fazendo minha cabeça, eu não sou fraco!

- Mas não é o que parece! Quer saber, seu mau perdedor? Tchau! Vá consolar a Chang!

Gina pegou sua vassoura que estava encostada na parede e sua mala onde guardava suas roupas de quadribol que estava no chão e partiu enfurecida para a Torre da Grifinória.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Rony não conseguia parar um minuto sequer de falar sobre a partida da Grifinória que ajudara a ganhar. Depois de muita insistência Harry e Hermione convenceram Rony a se juntar a ambos para revisar as matérias embaixo da faia que ficava na beira do lago, onde teriam menos chance de serem ouvidos do que se estivessem na sala comunal.

Espalharam seus livros na sombra da faia e sentaram enquanto Rony falava sobre sua primeira defesa na partida, pelo que pareceu uma dúzia de vezes.

- Bem, digo, eu já tinha deixado passar aquela do Davies então eu não estava me sentindo tão confiante, mas eu não sei, quando Bradley veio pra cima de mim não sei de onde, eu pensei: _Você pode fazer isso!_ E levei quase um segundo para decidir pra onde voar, sabem, por que ele parecia que estava mirando o aro da direita, minha direita, claro, à esquerda dele, mas eu tive uma estranha sensação de que ele estava blefando e então eu fui pra esquerda, à direita dele, digo, e, bem, vocês viram o que aconteceu - concluiu modestamente, jogando o cabelo para trás desnecessariamente, então olhou para trás parecendo interessado se pessoas que estavam mais próximas deles, um bando de alunos do terceiro ano da Lufa-lufa fofocando, tinha o ouvido.- E então quando Chambers veio direto para mim cinco minutos depois... O quê? - Perguntou Rony, parando no meio da frase ao olhar para o rosto de Harry - Por que está rindo?

- Não estou - Disse Harry rapidamente, olhando para suas anotações de Transfiguração. A verdade é que Rony o lembrava um outro jogador de quadribol da Grifinória que certa vez havia sentado debaixo desta mesma árvore arrumando seu cabelo - Eu apenas estou feliz porque nós ganhamos, só isso.

- É - disse Rony vagarosamente, saboreando as palavras. - Nós ganhamos. Você viu a cara da Cho quando a Gina pegou o pomo debaixo do nariz dela?

- Eu suponho que ela chorou, não? – Disse Gina rindo ao sentar ao lado de Harry – Sério, pra fechar aquela torneira que ela chama de olhos, nem encanador!

Os quatro riram.

- Bem, é, mais perdendo a compostura, acho... - Disse Rony pensativo - Mas você viu quando ela atirou a vassoura para longe quando chegou ao chão, não é?

- Er...

- Bem, realmente... Não, Rony - Disse Hermione com um profundo suspiro, baixando o livro que tinha nas mãos e olhando para ele cheia de culpa - Na realidade a única parte que o Harry e eu vimos foi o primeiro gol de Davies.

Rony calmamente despenteou o cabelo, parecendo murchar, desapontado.

- Vocês não assistiram a partida? - Disse fracamente, olhando de um para o outro - Vocês não me viram fazer nenhuma daquelas defesas?

- Bem... Não - disse Hermione, levando uma mão em direção a ele - Mas Rony, nós não quisemos sair, nós tivemos que sair!

- É? - Disse Rony com a face ficando muito vermelha - Por quê?

- Foi o Hagrid - Disse Harry - Ele decidiu nos dizer por que estava cheio de machucados desde que voltou da viagem para achar os gigantes. Ele quis que nós fôssemos com ele para a Floresta, você sabe como ele é. De toda forma...

A história foi contada em cinco minutos e no final a indignação de Rony se transformou em total incredulidade.

- Ele trouxe um gigante de volta e o escondeu na floresta?

- Sim - Disse Harry.

- Meu Deus, ele não pode estar batendo bem das ideias – Disse Gina incrédula.

- Bem, foi o que ele fez - disse Hermione firmemente. - Grope tem uns seis metros, adora arrancar árvores de dez metros do chão, e me chama de - bufou – Hermi.

Rony deu uma risada nervosa e Gina segurou o riso.

- E Hagrid quer que nós... ?

- O ensinemos a falar, sim - Disse Harry.

- Ele ficou doido! - disse Rony numa voz aterrorizada.

- Sim - disse Hermione irritada, virando uma página de Transfiguração Intermediária e olhando para uma série de diagramas mostrando uma coruja se tornando um par de óculos de ópera. - Sim, eu estou começando a achar que ficou mesmo. Mas infelizmente ele fez com que Harry e eu prometêssemos.

- Bem, vocês vão quebrar sua promessa - disse Rony firmemente. - Digo, ora, vamos... Nós temos exames e estamos assim - disse, mostrando o indicador e o polegar quase encostados - de sermos expulsos. E além disso... Lembram de Norberto? Lembram de Aragogue? O que ganhamos em nos misturar com os amigos monstros de Hagrid?

- Eu sei. Mas nós prometemos - disse Hermione com a voz sumindo.

- Fala sério... – Disse Gina com um semblante preocupado.

Rony embaraçou seu cabelo novamente, parecendo também preocupado.

- Bem - Suspirou -, Hagrid não foi expulso ainda, não é? Ele conseguiu vir até aqui, talvez consiga ficar até o final do período letivo e nós não precisaremos chegar perto de Grope afinal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os exames de final de ano chegaram e o pessoal do quinto e do sétimo ano estavam indo a loucura com seus NOM's e NIEM's.

Na quarta feira, eles fizeram exame de teórico de Astronomia, ao qual Harry achara que fora razoavelmente bem. No de Adivinhação, que fora um pouco depois, mesmo para os baixos padrões de Harry na matéria, o exame correu muito mal.

Quando chegaram ao topo da Torre de Astronomia às onze horas da noite para o exame prático de Astronomia, encontraram uma perfeita noite para olhar as estrelas, firme e sem nuvens. Os terrenos da escola eram banhados pela luz da lua e havia uma leve friagem no ar. Cada um preparou seus telescópios quando a professora Marchbanks falou que começassem a preencher os gráficos estelares que tinham recebido.

Houve um alto "BANG" nos campos. Várias pessoas gritaram "Ouch!" quando acertaram a si mesmo com os telescópios quando tentaram rapidamente ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo.

A porta da cabana de Hagrid estava arrebentada e pela luz que saía e eles o viram claramente, uma figura massiva urrando e levantando os punhos, cercado por seis pessoas que, julgando pelos finos fios de luz vermelha, estavam mirando em sua direção, parecendo tentar nocauteá-lo.

- Não! - Gritou Hermione.

- Meu Deus! - Disse o professor Tofty numa voz escandalizada - Isto é um exame!

Mas ninguém estava mais dando atenção aos gráficos estelares. Jatos de luz vermelha ainda voavam pela cabana de Hagrid, ainda que parecesse que estavam ricocheteando nele, ainda em pé e parado e, pelo que Harry podia ver, lutando. Choros e berros ecoavam pelos terrenos da escola; um homem gritou:

- Seja razoável, Hagrid!

Hagrid rugiu.

- Razoável uma ova. Vocês não vão me levar assim, Dawlish!

Harry podia ver uma fina linha ao redor de Canino, tentando defender Hagrid, saltando repetidamente nos bruxos ao redor deles até um Feitiço Estuporante acertá-lo e ele cair no chão. Hagrid deu um uivo de fúria, levantando o atacante do chão e o arremessando; o homem voou o que pareceu uns quatro metros e não se levantou mais. Hermione arfou, ambas as mãos cobrindo sua boca; Harry olhou para Rony e viu que também estava assustado. Nenhum deles tinha visto Hagrid realmente zangado antes.

- Olhem! - Gritou Parvati, que estava inclinada sobre o parapeito e apontava para as portas do castelo que se abriam novamente; mais luz se derramou sobre o gramado escuro e uma sombra comprida estava agora ondulada sobre a grama.

- Ora, realmente! - Disse o professor Tofty, ansioso - Restam apenas dezesseis minutos agora!

Mas ninguém lhe deu a mínima atenção: estavam olhando para a pessoa que corria direto para a briga perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Como se atrevem! - Gritou a figura enquanto corria - Como se atrevem!

- É McGonagall! - Murmurou Hermione.

- Soltem-no! Soltem-no, estou dizendo! - Disse a voz da professora McGonagall na escuridão - Com que acusações o estão atacando? Ela não fez nada, nada para merecer essa...

Hermione, Parvati e Lilá gritaram. As figuras ao redor da cabana dispararam nada menos que quatro Feitiços

Estuporantes na professora McGonagall. A meio caminho entre a cabana e o castelo os feitiços a atingiram; por um momento pareceu se iluminar e brilhar num vermelho assustador e então ela caiu de costas e não se mexeu mais.

- Gárgulas galopantes! - Gritou o professor Tofty, que parecia também ter se esquecido do exame completamente – Sem nenhum aviso! Isso é vergonhoso!

- COVARDES! - Urrou Hagrid; sua voz ecoou até o topo da torre e várias luzes se acenderam dentro do castelo – SEUS COVARDES! TOMEM ISSO, E ISSO...

- Oh meu Deus - Arfou Hermione.

Hagrid deu dois golpes massivos nos atacantes mais próximos; a julgar pelo modo como caíram foram nocauteados. Harry viu Hagrid se dobrar e pensou que havia sido finalmente acertado por um feitiço. Mas pelo contrário. Logo depois Hagrid ficou novamente de pé com o que parecia um saco nas costas, então Harry percebeu que era um corpo mole sobre os seus ombros.

- Pegue ele! - Gritou Umbridge, mas seu último ajudante parecia muito relutante em chegar perto dos punhos de Hagrid; realmente estava se afastando tão rápido que tropeçou nos seus colegas inconscientes e caiu. Hagrid se virou e começou a correr com Canino ainda ao redor do seu pescoço. Umbridge atirou um último Feitiço Estuporante nele, mas errou e Hagrid, correndo a toda para os portões distantes, desapareceu na escuridão.

Houve um silêncio agitado por longos minutos enquanto todos estavam com suas bocas abertas, olhando para o terreno da escola. Então a voz do professor Tofty disse fracamente.

- Um... Cinco minutos para terminar, todos vocês.

Apesar de ter preenchido apenas dois terços do seu gráfico Harry estava desesperado para o exame terminar. Quando finalmente terminou, ele, Rony e Hermione forçaram seus telescópios nos estojos e desceram correndo a escadaria em espiral. Nenhum dos estudantes estava indo para cama; estavam todos falando alta e excitadamente aos pés da escada sobre o que haviam presenciado.

Perambularam de volta até a sala comunal da Grifinória e a encontraram lotada. A perturbação que veio dos jardins acordou muitas pessoas, que agora se apressavam em acordar os amigos. Simas e Dino, que chegaram antes de Harry, Rony e Hermione, estavam agora contando a todos o que haviam visto do topo da Torre de Astronomia.

- Mas por que despedir Hagrid agora? - Perguntou Angelina Johnson, balançando a cabeça - Ele não é como Trelawney; ele esteve ensinado muito melhor que o normal este ano!

- Umbridge odeia meio-humanos - Disse Hermione amargamente, sentando-se no braço de uma cadeira. - Ela estava sempre tentando expulsar Hagrid.

- E ela pensou que Hagrid estava colocando pelúcios no escritório dela - Afirmou Kátia Bell.

- Oh, não - Disse Lino Jordan, cobrindo sua boca - Fui eu quem estive colocando os pelúcios no escritório dela. Fred e Jorge me deixaram um casal; eu os estive levitando através da janela dela.

- Ela o teria despedido de qualquer jeito - Disse Dino - Ele estava muito próximo de Dumbledore.

- É verdade - Disse Harry, afundando na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu espero que a professora McGonagall esteja bem.

- Eles a levaram de volta ao castelo, nós vimos pela janela do dormitório - Disse Colin Creevey - Ela não parecia muito bem.

- Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar dela - Disse Alícia Spinnet firmemente - Ela nunca falhou antes.

- Deus te ouça, Alicia – Disse Gina – Esses idiotas passaram dos limites dessa vez, francamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O salão se esvaziou apenas quando o relógio já estava marcando quatro da manhã. Harry pensou seriamente em depois do café subir para seu dormitório e dormir, mas optou por ficar acordado e dar uma revisada de última hora no conteúdo de História da Magia para o qual haveria um exame à tarde.

Os alunos do quinto ano entraram no Salão Principal às duas horas da tarde e se sentaram de frente para os exames que estavam virados para baixo. Harry se sentia exausto. Ele só queria que isso acabasse, então poderia ir dormir; então no dia seguinte ele e Rony iriam ao campo de quadribol - ele voaria um pouco na vassoura de Rony e saborearia sua liberdade de revisões.

- Virem seus exames - disse a professora Marchbanks na frente do Salão, tocando de leve na ampulheta. – Podem começar.

Harry se fixou nas questões da prova. Seu cérebro estava lento e adormecido. Ele fez a primeira questão, pulou a quarta pensando em voltas nela se tivesse tempo no final. Teve certa vantagem na quinta, embora algo na sua cabeça dissesse que havia esquecido algo importante.

Estava respondendo mais uma questão enquanto via as penas ao seu redor arranhando pergaminhos com respostas sem fim e a areia escorrendo através da ampulheta...

Estava novamente andando pelo corredor frio e escuro do Departamento de Mistérios novamente, andando de forma decisiva e firme, às vezes começando a correr, determinado a chegar ao seu destino finalmente... A porta escura se abriu para ele como sempre e estava então na sala circular com muitas portas...

Atravessou o chão de pedra e a segunda porta... Trechos de luz dançavam nas paredes e no chão e havia um estranho clique mecânico, mas não havia tempo para explorar, tinha que se apressar...

Correu os últimos metros para a terceira porta que se abriu exatamente como as outras...

Novamente estava na sala com o tamanho de uma catedral, cheia de estantes e esferas de vidro... Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido agora... Conseguiria agora... Quando chegou ao número noventa e sete virou e se apressou pelo corredor entre duas estantes...

Mas havia uma forma estranha no final do corredor, uma forma negra se movendo como um animal ferido... O estômago de Harry contraiu com o medo... Com a excitação...

Uma voz que parecia sair de sua própria boca, uma voz aguda, fria e vazia, totalmente sem aparência humana...

- Pegue-a pra mim... Levante-a agora... Eu não posso tocá-la... Mas você pode...

A forma negra no chão mudou um pouco. Harry viu uma mão com dedos longos e brancos se elevar como seu próprio braço... Escutou a voz aguda e fria dizer _Crucio!_

O homem no chão deixou escapar um grito de dor, tentando se levantar mas caiu novamente, contorcendo-se. Harry estava gargalhando. Levantou sua varinha e o feitiço cessou e a figura gemeu e ficou imóvel.

- Lord Voldemort está esperando...

Muito vagarosamente, seus braços tremendo, o homem no chão levantou seus ombros alguns centímetros e levantou sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava ensangüentado e abatido, torcido pela dor porém rígido e desafiante...

- Terá que me matar... - Sussurrou Sirius.

- Sem dúvida eu farei no final - Disse a voz fria - Mas você vai pegá-la para mim primeiro, Black... Você pensa que já sofreu o suficiente? Pense novamente... Nós temos horas pela frente e ninguém para ouvir você gritar...

Mas alguém gritou enquanto Voldemort baixava sua varinha novamente; alguém berrou e caiu ao lado de uma mesa quente no chão de pedra frio; Harry acordou quando bateu no chão, ainda gritando, sua cicatriz ardendo como fogo, enquanto todo o Salão Principal irrompeu ao seu lado.

Harry foi levado à enfermaria e saiu de lá às pressas.

Assim que ele encontrou Rony e Hermione levou-os até primeiro andar, foi numa sala de aula vazia da qual rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de Rony e Hermione no momento que entraram.

- Voldemort pegou Sirius.

- O quê?

- Como você...

- Eu vi. Agora. Quando eu fiquei desacordado durante o exame.

- Mas... Mas onde? Como? - Disse Hermione, ficando pálida.

- Eu não sei como. Mas eu sei exatamente onde. Existe uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios cheia de esconderijos com pequenas bolas de cristal e estavam no final da porta noventa e sete... Estava tentando usar Sirius para conseguir algo que ele queria de lá... Torturava Sirius... Dizendo que no final iria matá-lo!

Harry achou sua voz trêmula, como se estivesse em pânico. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou, contendo-se.

- Como nós chegaremos lá? - Harry perguntou a eles.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. Depois Rony disse:

- Che-chegar lá?

- Chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios, então poderemos resgatar Sirius - Gritou Harry.

- Mas Harry... - Murmurou Rony.

- O quê?

Ele não pôde entender por que os dois olhavam para ele como se estivesse pedindo algo irracional.

- Harry - Falou Hermione, assustada - Ahn... Como... Como você sabe que Voldemort entrou no Ministério da Magia sem ninguém notar?

- Como eu sei? - Observou Harry - A pergunta é como nós chegaremos lá!

- Mas... Harry, pense nisso! São cinco horas da tarde... O Ministério da Magia deve estar cheio de gente... Como Voldemort e Sirius entraram sem serem vistos? Harry... Eles provavelmente são os dois bruxos mais procurados no mundo... Você acha que poderiam chegar num prédio cheio de Aurores sem serem notados?

- Eu não sei, Voldemort usou uma capa de invisibilidade ou coisa semelhante! - Berrou - De qualquer forma, o Departamento de Mistérios estava sempre completamente vazio quando eu estive...

- Você nunca esteve lá, Harry - disse Hermione tranquilamente - Você sonhou com esse lugar, só isso.

- Não são sonhos comuns - Berrou, levantando-se e se aproximando dela. Queria sacudi-la - Como você explica aquilo sobre o pai de Rony? Quando ele veio eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele!

- É um bom argumento - falou tranquilamente Rony, olhando Hermione.

- Mas isso é... É impossível! - Disse Hermione desesperadamente - Harry, como Voldemort capturou Sirius se estava no Largo Grimmauld todo este tempo?

- Sirius provavelmente não aguentou e foi respirar um ar puro - Falou Rony, parecendo preocupado - Ele estava desesperado para sair daquela casa por anos...

- Eu não sei, pode ter muitos motivos! - Harry se afastou de Hermione - Talvez Sirius seja só mais uma pessoa que Voldemort não liga em machucar...

- É só um pensamento - Disse Rony - O irmão de Sirius era um Comensal da Morte, não era? Talvez contou a Sirius o segredo de como obter a arma!

- É... Então é por isso que Dumbledore estava tão preocupado em manter Sirius trancafiado nesse lugar o tempo todo! - Falou Harry.

- Olha, eu sinto muito - Chorou Hermione -, mas nada faz sentido, nós não temos provas de nada disso, nenhuma prova de que Voldemort e Sirius estão lá...

- Hermione, Harry os viu! - Disse Rony, rondando-a.

- Ok - Disse, olhando assustada, mas ainda determinada - Eu tenho que dizer isso...

- O quê?

- Você... Isso não é uma crítica, Harry! Mas você faz... Uma espécie de... Eu digo... Não que você tenha um pouco de um... Extinto de salvar pessoas? - Ele a contemplava.

Hermione começou a falar que ele sempre se arriscava para salvar as pessoas e que com isso, o sonho que ele teve podia não passar de uma armadilha para Voldemort captura-lo.

- Mas Harry, o que você sonhou... Era só um sonho, não era?

Harry suspirou frustrado. Hermione andava atrás dele em alarme.

- Você não conseguiu! - Harry gritou para ela - Eu não estou tendo alucinações, isto não é um sonho! O que você acha que eram as aulas de Oclumência, por que você acha que Dumbledore queria me prevenir dessas coisas? Porque eram REAIS, Hermione, Sirius capturado, eu nunca mais o verei. Voldemort o pegou e ninguém mais sabe, isso significa que nós somos os únicos que podemos salvá-lo, se nós não fizermos isso tudo bem mas eu vou, entendeu? E se eu me lembro corretamente você não tem um problema com meu extinto de salvar pessoas quando era você, eu a salvei dos dementadores - Ele se virou para Rony - Ou quando foi sua irmã, eu a salvei do basilisco.

- Eu nunca disse que eu tinha um problema! - Disse Rony.

- Mas Harry, você acabou de dizer - Disse Hermione -, Dumbledore queria que você aprendesse a tirar essas coisas da sua mente, se você fez Oclumancia você jamais verá isso...

- SE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU APENAS ESTOU AGINDO COMO EU NUNCA TIVESSE VISTO...

- Sirius disse a você que não há mais nada importante do que você mantivesse controle da sua mente!

- ENTÃO EU ESPERAVA QUE ELE DISSESSE ALGO DIFERENTE SE SOUBESSE O QUE EU ACABEI...

A porta da sala se abriu. Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Gina entrou curiosa, seguida por Luna.

- Oi - Disse Gina - Nós reconhecemos a voz de Harry. O que vocês estão falando?

- Nada - Disse Harry rudemente.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas

- Ei! Calma aí, ô estressado! Não há necessidade de falar comigo dessa forma – Disse ela firmemente - Eu só iria perguntar se podia ajudar.

- Bem, você não pode - Disse brevemente Harry.

- Você está sendo muito rude, você sabe - Disse Luna serenamente.

Harry se virou. A última coisa que queria era conversar com Luna Lovegood.

- Deixe, Luna – Disse Gina – Escute aqui, Potter. Eu não sou como Rony e Hermione que aceitam seus gritos e insultos, portanto, eu exijo respeito.

Harry olhou-a pelo canto do olho. Ela estava certa, ele estava sendo rude. Mas é claro que ele não admitiria isso na frente dela, pelo menos, não agora, seu orgulho não deixava.

- Espere - Disse Hermione rapidamente - Espere... Harry, elas podem ajudar.

Harry e Rony olharam para ela.

- Olha - ela continuou -, Harry, nós precisamos nos certificar se Sirius realmente deixou o Quartel General.

- Eu já lhe disse, eu vi...

- Harry, Eu estou pedindo a você - Desesperou-se Hermione - Por favor, vamos verificar que Sirius não está em casa antes de sairmos de Londres. Se descobrimos que ele não está lá eu juro que eu não impedirei você. Eu irei, eu farei qualquer coisa para tentar salvá-lo.

- Sirius está sendo torturado AGORA! - Gritou Harry - Nós não temos tempo a perder.

- Mas se for uma armadilha de Voldemort, Harry, nós precisamos ter certeza, nós precisamos.

- Como? - rRclamou Harry. - Como nós teremos certeza?

- Nós usaremos a lareira da professora Umbridge e ver se conseguimos entrar em contato com ele - Dsse Hermione com um olhar encorajador - usaremos isso de novo, mas precisamos de alguém para vigiar, por isso precisamos de Gina e Luna.

Tentando entender o que estava se passando, Gina disse imediatamente.

- Sim, nós faremos isso.

- Quando você disse "Sirius", você estava falando sobre Toquinho Boardman? – Perguntou Luna.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Ok - Disse Harry agressivamente para Hermione - Ok, se você acha que vai ser rápido estou com você, se não eu estou indo para o Departamento de Mistérios agora mesmo.

- Departamento de Mistérios? - Disse Luna, um pouco surpresa - Mas como você pretende chegar lá?

Harry a ignorou novamente.

Ficou combinado que Luna e Gina deixariam os alunos longe da sala de Umbridge, Rony distrairia a professora e Hermione ficaria na porta da sala de Umbridge vigiando para que Harry pudesse falar com Sirius.

Acabou que Umbridge acabou apanhando todos eles mais Neville, que tentou defender Gina de Goyle. Para impedir que Harry levasse um Cruciatus da professora, Hermione inventou que na Floresta Proibida estava a "Arma de Dumbledore".

- Hermione, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry quando os dois adentraram na floresta com Umbridge os seguindo.

- Improvisando – Disse Hermione, nervosa.

Eles andaram mais adiante.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou uma voz.

Harry olhou para a esquerda. Um centauro chamado Magorian estava os rondando em círculos, como os outros, com o arco levantado. À direita de Harry, Umbridge estava ainda limpando sua varinha trêmula e apontou para o centauro.

- Eu perguntei quem é você, humana - Disse Magorian rudemente.

- Eu sou Dolores Umbridge! - Disse Umbridge numa voz amedrontada - Subsecretária do Ministério da Magia e diretora da escola de Hogwarts!

- Você é do Ministério da Magia? - Disse Magorian e os centauros sussurrando em volta.

- Sim! - Disse Umbridge - Então tenha muito cuidado! Pelas leis estabelecidas pelo Departamento para o Regulamento e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas qualquer ataque por mestiços como vocês com humanos...

- Do que você nos chamou? - Gritou um centauro negro e selvagem que Harry reconheceu como Agouro.

- Não os chame disso! - Hermione disse furiosa, mas Umbridge não pareceu escutá-la.

Ainda apontando a varinha para Magorian, continuou:

- A lei Quinze "B" está claramente dizendo que qualquer ataque de uma criatura que tem uma mente semelhante aos humanos é considerado responsável por seus atos.

- Próximo à inteligência humana? - Repetiu Magorian e Agouro e muitos outros rugiram com raiva e bateram no chão - Nós consideramos isso um grande insulto, humana! Nossa inteligência, ainda bem, é superior a sua.

- O que vocês estão fazendo na nossa floresta? - Perguntou o centauro com a face cinza, Harry e Hermione o tinham visto na última vez que foram para a Floresta - Por que vocês estão aqui?

- Sua Floresta? - Disse Umbridge, movendo-se não só com medo mas também com indignação - Eu gostaria de lembra-lo que você mora aqui porque o Ministério da Magia permite você habitar essas áreas...

Uma flecha passou de raspão pela sua cabeça e pegou um pouco de seu cabelo passando; ela gritou e pôs suas mãos em cima da cabeça, enquanto alguns centauros abaixaram de aprovação e outros deram uma risada rouca. Pareciam selvagens, suas risadas ecoando pela clareira e o olhar deles sobre as patas eram extremamente amedrontadores.

- De quem é essa floresta agora, humana? - Perguntou Agouro.

- Cinquenta mestiços! - Ela gritou, suas mãos ainda estavam sobre sua cabeça - Bestas! Animais descontrolados!

- Fique quieta! - Gritou Hermione, mas já era tarde.

Umbridge apontou sua varinha para Magorian e gritou:

- _Incarcerous!_

Cordas voaram como cobras, enrolaram os apertando em volta do dorso dos centauros e amarrando seus braços: ele chorou de raiva e elevou suas pernas, tentando se libertar, enquanto outros centauros atacavam. Harry agarrou Hermione e a empurrou para o chão, o rosto virado para o chão, sentiu medo por um momento quando ouviu cascos batendo em volta dele, mas o centauro saltou sobre eles e gritou com raiva.

- Nãaaaaaao! - Ouviu Umbridge bradar - Nãaaaaaaao... Eu sou subsecretária... Vocês não podem. Soltem-me, seus animais... Nãaaaaaao!

Umbrigde foi levada pelos centauros aos gritos. Os que ficaram também queriam levar Harry e Hermione, mas Agouro disse que eles não atacavam filhotes. Eles não puderam chegar a uma decisão, pois Grope chegou perguntando por "Hagger" e os centauros recuaram uns passos.

- GROPE QUER HAGGER!

O gigante baixou uma das mãos maciças. Hermione deu um grito, deu uns passou para trás e caiu. Sem uma varinha, Harry se preparou para bater, chutar ou qualquer coisa que parecesse que sua mão estivesse tateando, bateu numa perna de um centauro branco.

Era o que parecia que o centauro estava esperando, os dedos de Grope estavam a um pé de Harry quando cinqüenta flechas cortaram o ar e atingiram o rosto do gigante, causando nele dor e raiva, levantou-se esfregando seu rosto com as mãos, quebrando as flechas, forçando suas cabeças para dentro.

Suspendeu seu enorme pé e o centauro saiu do caminho, gotas do sangue de Grope caíram em Harry, empurrou Hermione e um par de gotas de sangue caíram tão rápido quanto puderam se esconder entre as árvores. Quando olharam para trás Grope estava pegando cegamente os centauros e sangue escorria por seu rosto, os centauros estavam confusos, galopando pelas árvores até o outro lado da clareira. Harry e Hermione viram Grope dando outro urro de fúria e mergulhando atrás deles, batendo nas árvores.

Eles voltaram para o castelo. Rony apareceu com Gina, Neville e Luna, que caminhavam apressados atrás dele. Todos pareciam preocupados, estavam arranhados, da garganta até a bochecha de Gina; o olho direito de Neville estava púrpuro e inchado; os lábios de Rony estavam sangrando pior que antes mas todos pareciam felizes consigo mesmo.

- Então - Disse Rony, largando a varinha de Harry - Alguma idéia?

- Como vocês vieram aqui? - Perguntou Harry maravilhado, pegando sua varinha.

- Uns Feitiços Estuporantes, um de Desarmamento, Neville fez uma boa azaração de Impedimento - disse Rony ofegante, agora entregando a varinha de Hermione. - Mas Gina foi a melhor, ela pegou Malfoy com uma Azaração para Bricho-papão, foi soberbo, seu rosto coberto de muitas asas. De qualquer forma, nós os vimos pela janela entrando na Floresta e seguimos. O que vocês fizeram com Umbridge?

- Ela foi levada - Disse Harry - Pelos centauros.

- E eles os deixaram para trás? - Perguntou Gina, atônita.

- Não, eles foram afastados por Grope - Disse Harry.

- Quem é Grope? - Perguntou Luna.

- Irmão caçula de Hagrid - Disse Rony - Não importa agora. Harry, o que você descobriu no fogo? Você-Sabe-Quem pegou Sirius ou...

- Sim - disse Harry com sua cicatriz doendo de novo. - E eu tenho certeza que Sirius está vivo mas não consigo ver como nós vamos chegar lá para ajudá-lo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando assustados; o problema parecia insuportável.

- Nós vamos voar, não vamos? - Disse Luna parecendo preocupada.

- Ok - Disse Harry irritado, rodeando-a - Primeiramente, _nós_ não teremos nada se você está se incluindo nisso, e, segundo, Rony e Gina são os únicos que tem uma vassoura que não está guardada por um trasgo de segurança, portanto...

- Nós estamos todos juntos – Disse Neville calmamente - Isso é, tudo sobre lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, não é? E essa é a nossa primeira chance de fazer algo real... Ou tudo isso é apenas um jogo ou algo parecido?

- É claro que não é... - Disse Harry impaciente.

- Então devemos ir também - Disse Neville - Nós queremos ajudar.

- Isso mesmo - Disse Luna, sorrindo, feliz.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Sabia que Rony estava pensando exatamente como ele: se pudessem escolher alguns membros do AD excetuando Gina, Rony e Hermione para se juntar para resgatar Sirius não traria Neville ou Luna.

- Bem, não importa, de qualquer forma - Disse Harry entre os dentes - Porque nós ainda não sabemos como chegar lá.

- Eu achei que já tínhamos falado - disse Luna rudemente. - Nós voamos!

- Olhe - disse Rony, contendo dificilmente sua raiva. - Você pode voar sem um cabo de vassoura, mas o resto de nós não pode fazer brotar asas nem nós...

- Existem métodos de voar sem vassouras - Disse Luna calmamente.

- Eu acho que devemos montar nas costas de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, ou seja, o que for? - Rony perguntou.

- Os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado não podem voar - disse Luna -, mas eles podem e Hagrid diz que são muito bons em encontrar lugares escondidos.

Harry olhou em volta. Entre duas árvores haviam olhos brancos, eram dos Testrálios, olhando sua conversa como se entendessem cada palavra.

- Sim! - murmurou, movendo-se em direção a eles. Eles jogaram suas cabeças de réptil, jogando para trás suas crinas pretas, e Harry estendeu sua mão e bateu levemente no pescoço do mais próximo; como podiam ser tão feios?

- São aqueles cavalos maus? - disse Rony incerto, olhando fixamente para o Testrália à esquerda que Harry estava acariciando - Aquele você não podia ver utilidade, você viu os cheiro deles?

- Sim - Disse Harry.

- Quantos?

- Só dois.

- Bem, precisamos de três - Disse Hermione, que estava ainda olhando um pouco chocada mas determinada.

- Quatro, Hermione - Disse Gina com cara feia.

- Eu acho que há seis de nós - Disse Luna calma, contando.

- Não seja burra, todos nós não podemos ir! - Disse Harry feroz - Olhem, vocês dois – Ele apontou para Neville e Luna -, vocês não estão metidos nisso, vocês não...

Eles prorromperam em protestos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry envolveu sua mão fortemente na crina do Testrálio mais próximo, apoiou um pé num toco que estava perto e subiu desajeitadamente nas sedosas costas do cavalo. Este não protestou, virou sua cabeça, com presas expostas, e tentou continuar a lamber suas vestes.

Harry descobriu que havia uma maneira de alojar seus joelhos por trás das juntas das asas que o fazia se sentir mais seguro, então olhou para os outros. Neville já havia quase subido nas costas do Testrálio ao lado e agora tentava suspender uma pequena perna por trás das costas da criatura. Luna já estava montada, sentada numa sela feminina e arrumando as vestes, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia. Rony, Hermione e Gina, no entanto, continuavam imóveis no mesmo local, olhando para eles de boca aberta.

- Quê é? - Disse ele.

- Como vamos subir - Perguntou Rony debilmente - quando não podemos ver as coisas?

- Ah... é fácil! - Disse Luna, deslizando amavelmente de seu Testrálio e marchando em direção a ele, Hermione e Gina. - Venham cá...

Ela os empurrou na direção dos Testrálios restantes e os ajudou, um a um, a montar. Todos três pareciam

extremamente nervosos enquanto ela envolvia suas mãos na crina dos cavalos e dizia para agarrarem fortemente antes que voltasse para seu próprio Testrálio.

- Isso é loucura - Murmurou Rony, movendo sua mão para cima e pra baixo no pescoço do cavalo - Louco... Se ao menos eu pudesse vê-lo...

- É melhor torcer para continuar invisível - Disse Harry sombriamente - Todos prontos, então?

Todos concordaram com as cabeças e ele viu cinco pares de joelhos se apertarem por baixo de suas vestes.

- Ok...

Olhou para a brilhante costa da cabeça de seu Testrálio e ordenou:

- Ministério da Magia, entrada de visitantes, Londres, então... - Disse incerto - Er... Se vocês souberem...] onde é...

Por um momento o Testrálio de Harry não fez nada; então, com um movimento majestoso que quase o derrubou de sua sela, as asas dos dois lados se estenderam; o cavalo se curvou lentamente, então saiu em disparada como um foguete, para cima, de forma tão rápida e íngreme que Harry teve que travar fortemente seus braços e suas pernas em volta do cavalo para evitar que escorregasse por seu ossudo traseiro. Fechou os olhos e afundou seu rosto na sedosa crina do cavalo enquanto arrancavam pelos galhos mais altos das árvores e se elevavam em um pôr-do-sol vermelho-sangue.

Agora luzes laranjas brilhantes estavam crescendo cada vez mais e cada vez mais a volta; podiam ver o topo dos prédios, raios de luz dos faróis como olhos de insetos luminosos, nos quadrados de cerca amarela haviam janelas. Do nada, estavam descendo em direção a calçada; Harry agarrou seu Testrália com toda força que ainda tinha em seu corpo, reforçado para um próximo impacto mas o Testrália tocou o chão negro tão suavemente como uma sombra e Harry escorregou de suas costas, olhando para a rua onde o container transbordante continuava um pouco afastado da cabine telefônica vandalisada, ambos consumindo a luz laranja, forte de deslumbrante, dos postes. Rony desceu logo depois e caiu de seu Testrália no pavimento.

- Nunca mais - Disse ele, pondo-se de pé. Parecia querer sair o mais rápido possível de perto de seu Testrálio, mas, sem poder vê-lo, colidiu com seus quartos e quase caiu de novo - Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo... Essa foi a pior...

Hermione e Gina pousaram nos dois lados dele: todas desceram de seus cavalos mais graciosamente que ele, mas com a mesma expressão de alívio por estar em chão firme; Neville desceu, tremendo; Luna desmontou suavemente.

- Rapidinho, Londres não fica nos territórios de Hogwarta, fica? – Perguntou Gina.

- Gina, tem uma coisa na sua cabeça que se chama cérebro... use-o! – Exclamou Rony.

- Ótimo – Disse ela, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Ao entender a intenção da ruiva, Harry puxou-a levemente pela cintura e eles se beijaram.

- É sempre assim? – Sussurrou Neville para Rony.

- Nas situações mais críticas eles inventam de se beijar... – Respondeu Rony – Ô casal! Fizemos mó viajem até aqui! Será que da para entrarmos no Ministério logo?!

- Por aqui - Disse Harry ofegante, separando-se de Gina. Seguiu rápido, em direção à cabine telefônica e abriu a porta. - Vam'bora! - Apressou os outros enquanto hesitavam.

Rony e Gina marcharam para dentro, obedientemente; Hermione, Neville e Luna se apertaram depois deles; Harry lançou um último olhar aos Testrálias, agora farejando restos de comida no container, então se forçou para dentro da cabine também.

- Quem quer que esteja perto do telefone, disca, 62442! - Disse ele.

Rony fez isso, seu braço inclinando bizarramente para alcançar o discador; enquanto isso zumbiu de volta ao seu lugar, a voz feminina fria soou dentro da cabine:

- Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, diga seu nome e o que quer.

- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley - Disse Harry muito rápido -, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood... Estamos aqui pra salvar alguém a não ser que o seu Ministério possa fazer isso primeiro!

- Obrigado - Disse a voz fria. - Visitantes, por favor peguem os crachás e os ponham na frente de suas vestes.

Meia dezena de crachás voou da calha de metal de onde, normalmente, saíam moedas retornadas. Hermione os agarrou e os passou, calada, para Harry, por cima da cabeça de Gina; ele olhou para o primeiro, Harry Potter, Missão de Resgate.

- Visitantes, vocês serão inspecionados e suas varinhas deve ser apresentadas para registro no balcão de segurança, localizado ao final do Átrio.

- Ta! - Disse Harry alto enquanto sua cicatriz dava outra fisgada - Agora será que dá pra gente de mover!?

O chão da cabine estremeceu e o pavimento começou a subir por suas janelas de vidro; os Testrálios estavam sumindo de vista; a escuridão tomou conta de tudo e com um estranho rangido afundaram paras as profundezas do Ministério da Magia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Departamento de Mistérios, os seis jovens passaram por coisas inimagináveis. Passaram por muitas salas estranhas para chegar ao lugar do sonho de Harry. O garoto encontrou uma profecia com o seu nome e o de Lord Voldemort, o que fez vários Comensais da Morte aparecerem para pegar o objeto.

Todos saíram correndo assim que puderam. Hermione acabou ficando inconsciente. Rony foi atacado por um tipo de cérebro que acabou por deixa-lo demente. Gina quebrara o tornozelo.

Harry foi levando Neville até um pátio, onde os membros da Ordem da Fênix apareceram para lutar contra os Comensais.

Um feitiço acertou o assento de pedra, no calcanhar de Harry; a pedra esfarelou e Harry caiu de volta no degrau de baixo. Neville caiu no chão, suas pernas ainda tremiam e sacudiam, e ele colocou a profecia no seu bolso.

- Vem cá! - Disse Harry desesperadamente, puxando a roupa de Neville. - Somente tente e prossiga com suas pernas...

Ele levantou de forma assombrosa e o traje de Neville se rasgou até a última fenda - a pequena bola de vidro escorregou de seu bolso e antes que algum dos dois conseguisse pegá-la um dos pés flutuantes de Neville a chutou: ela voou alguns dez metros para a direita, bateu no degrau mais abaixo deles. Os dois fitaram o lugar que ela caiu, apavorados com o que aconteceu, uma imagem branca como pérola com enormes olhos se ergueu no ar, não notada por ninguém além dos dois. Harry podia ver a boca dela se mover, mas com todas as colisões, gritos e berros os cercando nenhuma palavra da profecia podia ser ouvida. A imagem parou de falar e se dissolveu no meio do nada.

- Harry, eu minto (N/A: minto=sinto) muito! - Gritou Neville, seu rosto angustiado e suas pernas ainda mexiam - Eu minto muito! Eu bão queria fader...

- Isso não importa - Harry berrou - Somente tente ficar em pé e vamos sair daqui...

- Dumbledore! - Seu úmido rosto de repente aliviou, encarando por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Quê?

- DUMBLEDORE!

Harry virou para olhar onde Neville estava encarando. Exatamente a cima deles, emoldurado na entrada da sala do cérebro, estava Alvo Dumbledore, sua varinha para cima, seu rosto branco e furioso. Harry sentiu uma espécie de carga elétrica surgindo através de todas as partículas de seu corpo - estavam salvos.

Dumbledore desceu rapidamente, passando por Neville e Harry, que não tinha mais pensamentos em ir embora.

Dumbledore já estava na ponta dos degraus quando os Comensais da Morte mais próximos perceberam que ele estava lá e gritaram para os outros. Um dos Comensais correu para lá, escalando como um macaco os degraus de pedra contrários. O feitiço de Dumbledore o colocou para trás facilmente como se ele tivesse sido capturado com uma linha invisível...

Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente, inconsciente da nova chegada. Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - Gritou, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção do balcão.

Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco.

Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu padrinho, gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto caía através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar.

Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange mas sabia que isso não significava nada - Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto... Mas Sirius não apareceu.

- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou - SIRIUS!

Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta...

Mas enquanto se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!

-... É muito tarde, Harry.

- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... - Harry se debateu dura e cruelmente, mas Lupin não o deixaria ir...

- Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi.

- Ele não se foi! - gritou Harry.

Ele não acreditava; não podia acreditar; ainda lutava com Lupin com todas as forças que tinha. Lupin não entendia; as pessoas estavam escondidas atrás da cortina; Harry as tinha escutado sussurrar na primeira vez que entrou na sala. Sirius estava escondido, só isso...

- SIRIUS! - Ele exclamou - SIRIUS!

- Ele não pode voltar, Harry - Disse Lupin, sua voz falhando enquanto tentava conter Harry - Ele não pode voltar porque ele está m...

- ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! - Rugiu Harry - SIRIUS!

Havia movimento à volta deles, flashes de mais feitiços. Para Harry não passavam de barulho sem sentido, as maldições desviadas voando à sua frente não importavam, nada importava, exceto que Lupin devia parar de fingir que Sirius – que estava a alguns metros dele, atrás da cortina - não ia aparecer a qualquer momento, chacoalhando seus cabelos negros e louco para voltar à batalha.

Lupin arrastou Harry para longe do tablado. Harry, ainda olhando para a passagem em arco, estava brabo com Sirius por tê-lo deixado esperando...

Mas parte dele percebia, embora lutasse para se libertar de Lupin, que Sirius nunca o tinha deixado esperando antes...

Sirius arriscaria tudo, sempre, para ver Harry, para ajudá-lo... Se Sirius não estava aparecendo sob a passagem, mesmo com Harry gritando por ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, a única explicação possível era a de que ele não ia voltar... Era que ele estava realmente...

Dumbledore tinha agrupado a maior parte dos Comensais da Morte no centro da sala, aparentemente imobilizados por cordas invisíveis; Olho-Tonto Moody tinha rastejado em direção a Tonks, que estava caída, e tentava acordá-la; atrás do tablado ainda havia flashes de luz, gemidos e gritos - Kingsley tinha corrido para continuar o duelo de Sirius com Bellatrix.

- Harry?

Neville tinha escorregado pelos bancos, um por um, até o lugar onde Harry estava. Harry já não lutava para se desvencilhar de Lupin, que mantinha seu braço seguro, só por precaução.

- Harry... Eu sinto buito... - Disse Neville. Suas pernas ainda estavam dançando sem controle. - Aquele hobem, o Sirius Black, era um abigo seu?

Harry concordou.

- Aqui - Disse Lupin calmamente e, apontando sua varinha para as pernas de Neville, disse - _Finite_ - O feitiço foi quebrado: as pernas de Neville ficaram caídas no chão e permaneceram quietas. O rosto de Lupin estava pálido. - Vamos, vamos encontrar os outros. Onde estão todos, Neville?

Lupin virou às costas para a passagem em arco enquanto falava. Ele soava como se cada palavra estivesse lhe causando dor.

- Eles esdão lá atrás - disse Neville. - Um cérebro adacou Rony bas eu acho que ele esdá bem, e Herbione esdá inconsciente, bas nós podemos sendir sua bulsação...

Ouviu-se um barulho alto e um grito veio de trás do tablado. Harry viu Kingsley cair no chão, gritando de dor: Bellatrix Lestrange tentava fugir enquanto Dumbledore se virava com rapidez. Ele jogou um feitiço nela, mas ela se desviou; estava a meio caminho da saída agora...

- Harry, não! - Gritou Lupin, mas Harry já tinha escapado das suas mãos negligentes.

- ELA MATOU SIRIUS! - Exclamou Harry - ELA O MATOU... E EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

E ele saiu correndo, tropeçando nos bancos de pedra; pessoas gritavam atrás dele, mas não se importava. A bainha do manto de Bellatrix sumiu de vista logo à frente e eles passaram à sala em que os cérebros nadavam...

Harry tentou manda um Cruciatus em Bellatrix, mas algo o impediu de fazer isso. A Comensal empunhara sua varinha contra ele, exigindo que ele entregasse a profecia, mas Harry disse que ela tinha se quebrado, o que era verdade.

- MENTIROSO! – Ela gritou, mas ele podia ouvir o terror por trás da raiva agora - ELA ESTÁ COM VOCÊ, POTTER, E VOCÊ VAI ENTREGÁ-LA PARA MIM! Accio profecia! ACCIO PROFECIA!

Harry gargalhou novamente, pois sabia que isso a irritava, a dor aumentava tanto em sua cabeça que parecia que se seu crânio ia explodir. Ele abanava as mãos vazias de trás do duende sem orelha e as retirava rapidamente quando ela mandava outro jato de luz verde em sua direção.

- Nada aqui - Ele gritou - Nada para convocar! Ela quebrou e ninguém ouviu o que ela disse, diga isso ao seu chefe.

- Não! - Ela gritou - Não é verdade, você está mentindo! MESTRE, EU TENTEI, EU TENTEI... NÃO ME

CASTIGUE...

- Não gaste saliva! - Berrou Harry, seus olhos apertados devido a dor em sua cicatriz, agora mais terrível do que nunca - Ele não pode ouvi-la daí!

- Eu não posso, Potter? - Disse uma voz fria e aguda.

Harry abriu os olhos.

Alto, magro e com um capuz negro, seu terrível rosto branco e seco de cobra, seus olhos vermelhos... Lord Voldemort tinha aparecido no meio do hall, sua varinha apontada para Harry, que estava congelado, incapaz de se mover.

- Então, você quebrou a profecia? - Disse Voldemort calmamente, olhando para Harry com aqueles cruéis olhos vermelhos - Não Bella, ele não está mentindo... Eu vejo a verdade me olhando de dentro de sua mente inútil... Meses de preparação, meses de esforço... E meus Comensais da Morte deixaram que Harry Potter frustrasse meus planos novamente...

- Mestre, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia, eu estava lutando contra o animago Black! - Chorou Bellatrix, lançando-se aos pés de Voldemort, que se aproximava vagarosamente - Mestre, você precisa entender...

- Silêncio, Bella – Disse Voldemort perigosamente - Eu vou lidar com você num minuto. Você acha que eu entrei no Ministério da Magia para ouvir suas desculpas chorosas?

- Mas mestre... Ele está aqui... Lá embaixo...

Voldemort não prestou atenção.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer para você, Potter - Disse calmamente - Você me molestou demais, por muito tempo. AVADA KEDAVRA! (N/A: Meow, gelei agora, eu não lembrava dessa parte oO').

Harry nem chegou a abrir a boca para resistir; sua mente estava em branco, sua varinha apontava inutilmente para o chão. Mas a estátua dourada do bruxo sem cabeça da fonte ganhou vida, saltando de seu pedestal e aterrissando com um estrondo no chão, entre Harry e Voldemort. O feitiço tinha quase alcançado seu peito quando a estátua voou para protegê-lo.

- O que... - Gritou Voldemort, olhando para os lados. E então ele disse num suspiro - Dumbledore!

Harry olhou para trás, seu coração aos pulos. Dumbledore estava parado na frente dos portões dourados.

Voldemort e Dumbledore travaram uma tremenda luta. A água da piscina que havia no hall transformou-se em uma cobra. De repente aconteceu uma explosão de fogo no ar sobre Dumbledore e Voldemort reapareceu, ficando de pé no plinto, no meio da piscina, onde tão recentemente as cinco estátuas tinham estado.

- Cuidado! - Gritou Harry.

Mas enquanto ele gritava outro jato de luz verde voou na direção de Dumbledore da varinha de Voldemort e a cobra deu o bote...

Fawkes desceu, entrando na frente de Dumbledore, abriu seu bico e engoliu o jato de luz verde: queimou, transformando-se em chama, e caiu no chão, pequeno, enrugado e incapaz de voar. No mesmo momento Dumbledore brandiu sua varinha num movimento longo e fluido - a cobra, que estava a alguns instantes de afundar suas presas nele, voou no ar e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça escura; a água da piscina se ergueu e cobriu Voldemort como um casulo de vidro derretido.

Por alguns segundos Voldemort ficou visível somente como uma figura escura, ondulada e sem rosto, trêmula e indistinta sobre o plinto, claramente lutando para sair daquela massa sufocante...

Então ele sumiu e a água caiu novamente na piscina, fazendo barulho, vazando pelas bordas, encharcando o assoalho polido.

- MESTRE! - Gritou Bellatrix.

Certo de que era o fim, certo de que Voldemort tinha decidido fugir, Harry correu de trás da estátua que mantinha guarda, mas Dumbledore exclamou:

- Fique onde está, Harry!

Pela primeira vez Dumbledore soou assustado. Harry não entendia o porquê: o salão estava vazio a não ser por eles, a chorosa Bellatrix ainda presa sob a estátua da bruxa e o bebê fênix Fawkes grasnava delicadamente no chão...

Então a cicatriz de Harry se abriu e ele soube que estava morto: era dor muito além do que podia imaginar, muito além do que ele podia suportar...

Ele não estava mais no salão, estava trancado no interior de uma criatura com olhos vermelhos, tão presa que Harry não sabia onde seu corpo acabava e a criatura começava: estavam fundidos num só, unidos na dor, e ele não tinha como escapar...

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

_Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas aberta_  
**Leading you down into my core**

_Direcionando você até minha essência  
_**Where I've become so numb without a soul**

_Onde estou tão entorpecida sem uma alma_  
**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

_Meu espirito dormindo em algum lugar frio_  
**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Até que você o encontre lá e o traga de volta pra casa

Com sua visão embaçada, ele pode ver Gina ir se aproximando dele às pressas, apesar do tornozelo quebrado. E então a criatura falou, usou a boca de Harry, que sentiu mexer em sua agonia...

- Mate-me agora, Dumbledore...

Gina começou a falar coisas que ele tentava entender:

- Volte, Harry! Não o deixe te possuir!

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_  
**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**  
_(Acorde-me) faça meu sangue correr_  
**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_  
**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**  
_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Cego e morrendo, cada parte de seu corpo gritando por liberdade, Harry sentiu a criatura usá-lo novamente...

- Se a morte não é nada, Dumbledore, mate o garoto...

"Faça a dor parar", pensava Harry...

- Harry, você é mais forte que ele! Não o deixe te possuir! – Gritava Gina.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
**_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_  
**You can't just leave me**  
_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_  
**Breathe into me and make me real**  
_Dê-me fôlego e me faça real_  
**Bring me to life**  
_Traga-me para vida_

"Deixe que ele nos mate... Acabe com isso, Dumbledore... Morte não é nada comparado a isso..." Mas se lembrava da voz suplicante de Gina:

- Harry! Voldemort não é nada, você pode, eu sei! Eu te amo... lute!

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_  
**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**  
_(Acorde-me) faça meu sangue correr_  
**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_  
**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**  
_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

E ao ouvir isso o coração de Harry se encheu de emoção, o interior da criatura se afrouxou, a dor sumiu; Harry estava deitado com o rosto no chão, sem óculos, tremendo como se estivesse deitado sobre gelo, não madeira...

E ele ouviu vozes ecoando pelo salão, mais vozes do que deveria haver... Harry abriu os olhos, viu que sua cabeça estava apoiada nas pernas de Gina que estava sentada. Ela acariciava seus cabelos...

Os seus óculos estavam caídos perto de onde a estátua sem cabeça estivera cuidando dele, mas que agora estava caída, rachada e imóvel. Gina entregou seus óculos para ele que colocou-os imediatamente.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Perguntou Gina.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

- Eu também te amo – Disse, o que fez a ruiva sorrir radiante.

- Vejo que está em boas mãos, Harry – Falou Dumbledore – Gostaria que fosse até minha sala daqui a alguns minutos... Tome aqui uma chave de portal... Vejo-o em meia-hora.

E então o diretor entregou a chave do portal para o garoto e sumiu nas chamas verdes da lareira.

- Eu concordo com o Quim, Dumbledore tem estilo – Comentou Gina.

Harry sentou-se do lado dela e beijou-a rapidamente. Eles ouviram vozes ecoando pelo salão, mais vozes do que deveria haver...

O Átrio estava cheio de gente; o chão estava refletindo as chamas verde-esmeralda que foram acesas em todas as lareiras das paredes; rios de bruxos e bruxas emergiam delas. Enquanto Dumbledore o ajudava a levantar Harry viu as pequenas estátuas do duende e elfo guiando um abobado Cornélio Fudge.

- Ele esteve aqui! - Gritou um homem com roupas escarlate e um rabo-de-cavalo, que estava apontando para uma pilha de cascalho dourado do outro lado do salão, onde Bellatrix estava presa momentos antes - Eu o vi, Sr. Fudge, eu juro que era Você-Sabe-Quem, ele agarrou a mulher e desapareceu!

- Eu sei, Williamson, eu sei, eu também o vi! - Gaguejou Fudge, que estava usando pijamas debaixo de sua capa listrada e estava arfando como se tivesse corrido por vários quilômetros - Pelas barbas de Merlin, aqui, aqui! No Ministério da Magia! Pelos céus, não pode ser possível, minha palavra, como isso pode ser...?

- Acho melhor você ir, Harry – Disse Gina – Esses carinhas aí vão querer pedir explicações pra você e...

- Harry... Potter? O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? – Balbuciou Fudge.

Um patrono falante de Dumbledore chegou até o Ministro:

- Você dará a ordem para retirar Dolores Umbridge de Hogwarts - Disse Dumbledore - Você dirá para seus Aurores pararem de procurar pelo meu professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, para que ele possa voltar ao trabalho. Eu lhe darei... - Dumbledore olhou para seu relógio. -... meia hora do meu horário esta noite, que eu acredito ser mais do que suficiente para cobrir os pontos importantes do que aconteceu aqui. Depois disso eu terei que voltar para a minha escola. Se você precisar de mais ajuda de mim, você será, claro, mais do que bem-vindo para me contatar em Hogwarts. Cartas dirigidas ao diretor chegarão até mim.

Todos os presentes ficarem estupefatos.

- Bem, agora vá – Falou Gina.

Harry obedeceu-a e depois de dar um selinho nela, tocou na chave de portal e se transportou para a sala de Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O garoto andava sem destino pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... E o Lorde das Trevas vai marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro, porque nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês..._

Essas palavras ecoavam na sua mente sem cessar... Era isso, ou ele matava, ou ele morria. Seu destino estava traçado.

Olhou para frente e percebeu que seus pés o guiaram até a Ala Hospitalar. Rony estava deitado em uma cama, Hermione em outra e Gina... a garota sobressaltou-se ao ver o namorado parado a sua frente.

**Bring me to life**

_Traga-me para a vida_  
**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)**

_(eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada por dentro)_  
**Bring me to life  
**_Traga-me para a vida_

- Harry? O que está fazendo aqui? Já passa do horário de recolher – Disse ela.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei – Falou Harry, sentando na beirada de sua cama – Eu precisava te ver de alguma forma.

- O que houve? Seus olhos estão vermelhos...

- É horrível, Gi. É horrível!

- O que é horrível, Harry?

- Eu nem sei como falar... É difícil, eu...

- Shiii, tudo bem. Você terá outras oportunidades de me contar seja lá o que for... Você deve descansar agora. Hoje foi um dia difícil...

- Não! Eu não quero... Eu quero ficar aqui com você... Só você me dá paz nesse momento...

Gina abraçou-o.

- Pode ficar...

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love**

_Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor_  
**Darling, only you are the life among the dead**

_Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

Ficaram um tempo assim, até que Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Ele se foi, Gina. Minha única família...

- Não fale assim – Disse a garota – Meus pais sempre te trataram como da família.

- Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa, entende? Ele morreu e ainda por cima, por minha culpa!

Harry não conseguia mais segurar suas lágrimas.

- Não foi sua culpa, Harry. Pare de se martirizar dessa maneira. Sirius não gostaria de te ver dessa maneira.

- Ele não podia ter morrido... eu estou sentindo uma falsa imensa dele.

- Harry, não é só você que sofre com a morte dele. Eu me importava com Sirius tanto quanto você.

- Venha, venha ver...

Gina passou seu braço por cima do ombro de Harry e colocou seu pé que estava bom no chão. O garoto levou-a até a janela.

**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

_Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver_  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

_Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente_  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

_parece q eu estive dormindo há mil anos_  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_  
**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

_Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma_  
**Don't let me die here there must be something more**  
_Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais  
_**Bring me to life**

_Traga-me para vida_

- Olhe, você os vê? – Disse ele apontando pra os testrálios que estavam na entrada da Floresta Proibida.

- Vejo o quê, Harry? – Disse Gina, confusa.

- Os testrálios, você os vê?

- Você sabe que não...

- Então como você pode dizer que sofre pelo Sirius, se nem ao menos consegue ver esses bichos?

- Harry, não se trata disso – Gina bufou – Se veio aqui pra ficar jogando na minha cara que eu nunca vi a morte de frente, então acho melhor que vá embora.

- Não! Desculpe, eu... lá, no Ministério, quando fui possuído pelo Voldemort, você foi de grande ajuda... Não dê valor as minhas palavras nesse momento, eu estou um pouco frustrado, magoado, depressivo, chateado, puto, amedrontado, assus...

- Acho que eu já entendi, Harry.

- Bom, vou ajuda-la a voltar para cama.

Harry pegou Gina no colo, o que a fez soltar um gritinho histérico.

- Ei, assim você acorda todo mundo! – Exclamou Harry.

- Também, você me pega no colo, assim, do nada! – Rebateu Gina – Ow, cuidado pra não me derrubar!

- Ha há, até parece – Disse ele, colocando Gina delicadamente na cama.

Só que Harry acabou desequilibrando e caindo por cima da namorada.

- Eu não cai, mas você caiu, né, Sr. Potter? – Provocou Gina.

Harry não falou nada, apenas a beijou fervorosamente.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_  
**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_  
**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**  
_(Acorde-me) faça meu sangue correr_  
**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_  
**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**  
_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

- Pô, será que nem na enfermaria eu me livro dos amassos de vocês dois? – Perguntou Rony sonolento.

- Que senso de oportunidade, heim, Ron? – Disse Harry irritado, saindo de cima de Gina e sentando na beirada da cama.

- Vocês é que são atrevidos... Fala sério – E de repente voltou a roncar.

Harry e Gina caíram no riso.

- Está melhor agora? Pode fazer o favor de me deixar dormir? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Nossa, valeu. Super consideração – Falou Harry em falso tom magoado – Mas estou melhor sim. Agora vou me deitar pra ver se consigo um pouco de sossego.

- Aproveita hoje, porque amanhã já vão ter manchetes de jornais anunciando a volta de Voldemort...

- É, mas eu não quero me importar com isso. Não aqui, não agora. Esse cara de cobra já me encheu o saco por hoje.

- Ok. Eu te amo, viu? Vou estar com você pro que der e vier.

- Tempos difíceis estão por vir... E está chegando a hora de decidir entre o certo e o fácil...

- Caramba, baixou o Dumbledore em você agora!

Harry sorriu.

- To indo, ruiva. Te amo, muito.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido. E Harry, que tinha entrado na Ala Hospitalar cabisbaixo, saiu dela com um sorriso no rosto. Era incrível como aquela ruiva lhe trazia a vida.

**Bring me to life**

_Traga-me para a vida_  
**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)**

_(eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada por dentro)_  
**Bring me to life  
**_Traga-me para a vida_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: 24 páginas oO' Eu não acredito no tamanho desse cap! É RECORDE MUNDIAL!! *cantando We are the champions* Maus pela demora, semana de provas sabe... ¬¬'  
Sobre o capítulo: a música usada foi Bring me to life, do Evanescense, eu amo *-* Bom, segundo assassinato \o/ [momento Voldie _off_] Er, agora com o fim do feitiço, as coisas entre o Harry e a Gina vai ficar mais... Am... _fáceis_. O Harry vai ter 16 e a Gina 15... *sorriso malicioso* Talvez eles tenham _quase _essa idade, mas tanto faz também...

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Nathan, mais conhecido aqui como Arasuk, que me ajudou com a cena do beijo relâmpago que a Gina deu no Harry ao chegar no Ministério...

**Maria Lua: **Você adora café? Minha mamis também... Veyy, ela não vive sem café, da medo oO' Eu não odeio o Miguel, apenas o acho um mala, chato, burro, troxa, FDP... Isso porque eu não o odeio ausuhas Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**Carolzynha LF: **Desculpe a demora, é que essa semana de provas é foda... (e olha que nem acabou ainda!) Olha que legal, nós duas achamos os gêmeos d+ =D Com certeza, se o Harry não puder ter filhos, minha paixão que se denomina Alvo Potter não nasce! Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **"A História tá otíma! mto boa... Parabéns!" Ain, valeu! Com certeza, vocês Snape, tem palavra! Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **Eu também to doida pra estrear o filme, vai ser mara *o* "eu adorei o feitiço da Hee (miione) nesse cap cara *-* imagina sair andando e o povo rindo ' HAHA , TA ESCRITO DEDO -DURO NA CARA DELA AUSHDAUSDHASUD' e ela andando e o povo rindo e ela vai e joga avada em todo mundo que ta rindo e pega a chang , ai o outro sem querer vai pro corner e quando ela vê ela ja matou a sapa tb?" Morri de rir ausahs Até que não é uma má ideia... A Molly tava grávida do Gui antes de casar com o Artur, ela é safadhenha (66' Mais uma que gosta de café? Mas esse mundo ta perdido mesmo /z Ow, deu medo da minha sora quando eu falei da palavra estupefato pra ela... Sério, tive vontade de sair correndo oO' Er, eu matei o Six... Você não vai me matar também, neah? Tipo, eu sou tão legal, tão do bem, sempre faço caridade =D Bjss e continua comentando

**SpotSide Hamdec: **OME, Vicky, você só poder ter problema /z E aí? Tomou um bom banho? Espero que sim, porque sua família é tão pobre que vocês só podem tomar banho uma vez por semana pra economizar água /tapareý. Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B:** "logo que o tio Voldie voltar, já se vão ouvir suspiros (mais meus que de outra gente)" Meus também, o Voldie é muito gostoso (66' Hum... Entendi... bom, a JK que falhou ao deixar essa imagem da Gin, eu só estou aqui tentando arrumar a mini-super burrada que ela fez =D O Trailer que saiu não tem a parte em que a Mi bate no Harry... isso só tem no trailer 2 e no 3, eu tava falando do 6... Entra no potterish. com e vai na categoria de trailer ou vídeos, não lembro agora, lá você vai encontrar o trailer mais novo [y] Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**Lah Coleman: **Você e a torcida do Corinthians + a do Flamengo querem um kit da Gemialidades Waesley aushaushau "É mais engraçado do que o Dumbledore careca." Minha amiga Vicky que inventou (ou SpotSide Hamdec, como ela se inscreveu aqui no FF. net) XD. A Umbridge é uma vaca elevada ao cubo da soma dos catetos! (olha o que muitas aulas me matemática não fazem com a gente ¬¬'). Ai, que bom que o feitiço acabou... Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Realitérrima hsasuahs Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**Lilian-Castro: **Meu pai _é_ injusto, fato vv. Eu sou uma aula aplicada que sabe o que significa fixe \o/ Que bom que você achou o cap perfeito *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Leticia: **Opa! Quando minha carta de Hogwarts também chegar, nós armamos um plano e matamos a Chang MUAHAHA Harry e Gina ficaram na seca _mesmo_ suhauhsau euriodadesgraçaalheia. com. Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**Giulia Cavalcanti: **De nada pelo Sirius, a aparição dele foi mais que merecida =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Eu já falei muito com você pelo msn, agora já chega auhshahsua Ow, eu tenho a fantasia do Batman *-* (só que não serve mais em mim ¬¬') Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **CDF significa "cú de ferro" de ficar tanto tempo sentado estudando, sakou? Mas as siglas nem importam muito, tipo, me chamam de CDF, mas sabem muito bem que eu quase não estudo pra prova, mas tiro nota boa uhsaushaush Bjss e continua comentando ps: me add no msn, ta no meu perfil =D

**danda jabur: **Você vai na sessão de pré-estreia de EdP? Onde? Quando é? AHHHHH, eu quero ir! Titia Minerva é foda, fato vv. O feitiço era pra atrasar a NC mesmo, porque sem ele, eu não teria como enrolar e ia ficar muito estranho se eles não fizessem nada, sendo que haveria uma Sala Precisa a disposição... (66' O papo de "eu não estou pronta" não tem nada a ver com a Gi mesmo. Tipo,é mais fácil ela dar o primeiro passo e seduzir o Harry aushaushua A lemon ta chegando... eu pedi pra menina que fez pra mim refazer a cena, tipo, tava fofa, mas sabe, sem a ação necessária (66' Vamos ver se ela refaz pra mim, porque eu falei com ela na segunda e ela não entrou mais no msn... bom, independente dela refazer ou não,eu acho que ta bom e que não vai te decepcionar =D Bjss e contunua comentando

**Uma palhinha do cap 21: Chuva de estrelas cadentes  
**

_Um arrepio passou pelo corpo do moreno como simples tocar da mão da namorada em sua perna._

_- E-eu tam-tam-também – Falou, tentando se controlar. "Malditos hormônios", pensou._

_- Que foi? Você começou a gaguejar do nada – A mão dela permanecia na perna dele._

_- É que-que, bom... Então... Sabe... Eu... – Harry desistiu de responder e sem resistir mais, a beijou._

_Como ele havia sentido falta dos beijos dela, ele notou ao sentir o gosto da boca dela, o cheiro de rosas do campo exalava do corpo dela e o deixava entorpecido. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem pelo seu peito em direção os ombros, fazendo sua jaqueta velha cair pelo seus braços._

O que será que acontecerá depois? (66'

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	23. Chuva de estrelas cadentes

**Capítulo 21 – Chuva de estrelas cadentes**

Harry resmungou enquanto dormia, e seu rosto escorregou uns centímetros pela vidraça, deixando os óculos ainda mais tortos, mas nem assim ele acordou. Ao lado do despertador que ele mesmo tinha consertado, segura em sua mão frouxa, havia uma folha de pergaminho escrita com uma caligrafia fina e inclinada. Harry lera esta carta tantas vezes que a decorara.

A carta era de Dumbledore, avisando que o diretor lhe faria uma visita na sexta-feira, às onze horas da noite, para acompanha-lo à Toca, onde o garoto estava convidado a passar o resto de suas férias escolares.

Assim que recebeu o recado, enviou uma mensagem à Gina avisando que logo estaria em sua casa. A garota mesmo estando longe fisicamente, o ajudava muito a superar a morte de Sirius.

Harry não teve coragem de aprontar as malas, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que alguma coisa ia desandar e que depois ele ficaria na mão e precisar desfazer tudo.

O ponteiro menor do relógio chegou ao número doze e, neste exato momento, o lampeão da rua apagou.

O moreno acordou como se a repentina escuridão fosse um despertador. Endireitou, apressado, os óculos e, descolando a bochecha da vidraça pra, em seu lugar, encostar o nariz, apertou os olhos pra enxergar a calçada. Um vulto alto com uma longa capa esvoaçante estava entrando pelo jardim.

Harry levantou-se em um pulo e começou a arrumar suas coisas rapidamente. Na hora em que arremessava as vestes, dois livros de feitiços e uma embalagem de salgadinhos para o outro lado do quarto, a campainha tocou.

Tio Válter atendeu a porta resmungando. Harry desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus e parou abruptamente a alguns passos do hall, pois a longa experiência o ensinara a ficar longe do alcance do tio sempre que possível. A figura de Dumbledore, alta e magra, com barbas e cabelos prateados foi avistada parada à porta.

O diretor falou em um tom amável com os Dursley e depois se direcionou a Harry. Tiveram uma conversa dolorosa e necessária sobre a herança de Sirius para o afilhado. Harry era mesmo o herdeiro, sendo que o elfo doméstico da família Black, Monstro, ao ser invocado por Dumbledore e aparecer na casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, obedeceu às ordens do moreno.

Aparataram em frente a uma casa mal cuidada, onde morava Horácio Slughorn. Tentaram convencer o homem a voltar a trabalhar em Hogwarts. Após conseguirem isso, saíram da casa. Conversaram um pouco sobre o mais novo professor, quando Dumbledore parou em frente à igreja pela qual tinham passado mais cedo.

- Aqui está bom, Harry. Se você puder segurar o meu braço.

Experiente, desta vez, Harry não se esquivou da aparatação, embora continuasse a achá-la desagradável. Quando a pressão cessou, e ele sentiu que conseguia respirar de novo, estava parado em uma estrada rural ao lado de Dumbledore, diante da silhueta torta do segundo prédio que mais gostava no mundo: A Toca.

- Se não se importar, Harry – Disse Dumbledore, ao cruzarem o portão -, gostaria de dar umas palavrinhas com você antes de nos despedirmos. Em particular... Talvez ali?

O diretor apontou para uma casinha de pedra desmantelada onde os Weasley guardavam suas vassouras.

- Espero que me perdoe por dizer isto, Harry, mas estou contente e até orgulhoso com seu comportamento depois de tudo que aconteceu no Ministério. Permita-me dizer que Sirius teria sentido admiração por você.

Harry engoliu em seco; sua voz parecia tê-lo abandonado. Achava que não suportaria discutir sobre Sirius.

- Foi cruel – Disse Dumbledore baixinho – que você e Sirius tivessem convivido tão pouco tempo. Um fim brutal para o que poderia ser uma amizade feliz e duradoura.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos resolutamente fixos na aranha que agora subia pelo chapéu do diretor.

- É duro – Disse Harry finalmente, em voz baixa – saber que ele não escreverá mais pra mim.

Harry comentou que não podia se isolar e Dumbledore concordou. Ao chegarem no assunto da profecia, com as matérias que o Profeta Diário publicava sobre o moreno ser o Eleito, o diretor perguntou algo relacionado:

- Agora, acho que estou certo em pensar que você não contou a nenhum conhecido seu o que dizia a profecia?

- Está – Respondeu Harry.

- Uma decisão sensata em termos gerais. Embora eu ache que pode abrandá-la em favor dos seus amigos, o Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Hermione Granger. Obviamente que também sua namorada, a Srta. Gina Weasley. Sim – Continuou o diretor, ao ver Harry se espantar -, acho que eles devem saber. Seria um desserviço aos seus amigos se não contasse a eles uma coisa tão importante.

- Eu não queria...

- Preocupar ou assustar os três? – Disse Dumbledore, estudando Harry por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua – Ou talvez admitir que esteja preocupado e assustado? Você precisa dos seus amigos, Harry. E, como disse com tanto acerto, Sirius não teria querido que você se isolasse.

Harry não respondeu, mas Dumbledore, de fato, não precisava de uma resposta. O diretor ainda disse que gostaria que Harry tivesse aulas particulares com ele.

Os dois se aproximaram da porta dos fundos d'A Toca. Encontraram Tonks lá dentro, só que em seguida ela foi embora junto com Dumbledore, alegando que precisava ir.

Harry conversou com a Sra. Weasley enquanto comia e descobriu que o Sr. Weasley fora promovido. Este chegou do trabalho um pouco depois. Também conversaram um pouco, mas quando a Sra. Weasley viu Harry bocejar, mandou-o dormir.

O quarto de Fred e Jorge era no segundo andar, mas Harry não foi pra lá. Ele sentia muita saudade de Gina e gostaria de vê-la, mesmo que ela estivesse dormindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gi, você acha que eu devo investir nele? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei, Mi. Porque do jeito que ele é lerdo você pode andar de minissaia e pegar na mão dele que ele nem vai notar – Disse Gina.

Já passava da meia-noite e as duas estavam no quarto da ruiva conversando de luz apagada. Tinham desistido de dormir fazia um tempo, pois Gina estava muito ansiosa para a chegada de Harry e Hermione pensava muito sobre o seu relacionamento com Rony.

- O que você sugere então? Que eu o beije do nada? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Pode ser. Veja, o Harry fez isso e estamos juntos até... HARRY!

O Eleito apareceu na porta e teve uma grande surpresa quando viu a namorada correr ao seu encontro e o abraçar.

- Oi, Gi! – Falou, antes de pegá-la pra um beijo caloroso – Ãh... Oi Mione.

- Oi Harry – Disse a morena - Bem, eu esqueci de colocar água e comida para o Bichento, então... Tchau!

Os cabelos cheios de Mione desapareceram no corredor.

Harry só naquela hora percebeu que Gina estava de camisola, uma bem bonita _e_ provocativa por sinal. Era de um cinza para o prateado, colado ao corpo dela, destacando suas curvas.

- Então Sr. Potter, só o esperávamos mais tarde – Falou Gina, despertando-o da apreciação.

- Dumbledore me buscou e me levou a casa de um amigo dele para convencê-lo a dar aulas em Hogwarts – Disse Harry, enquanto os dois sentavam na cama da ruiva.

- Legal e conseguiram?

- Sim, mas como estão as coisas aqui? - O moreno perguntou, tentando ignorar a visão tentadora era o corpo da sua namorada.

- Bem. Claro, com a exceção de que eu tenho que aguentar todo santo dia uma pessoa loira, descendente de _veela_ e que me trata como um bebê.

- Quem?

- A _Fleuma_, mas vamos esquecer ela, não to a fim de me aborrecer. Fiquei com saudades – Terminou, pondo sua mão na perna de Harry.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo do moreno como simples tocar da mão da namorada em sua perna.

- E-eu tam-tam-também – Falou, tentando se controlar. "Malditos hormônios", pensou.

- Que foi? Você começou a gaguejar do nada – A mão dela permanecia na perna dele.

- É que-que, bom... Então... Sabe... Eu... – Harry desistiu de responder e sem resistir mais, a beijou.

**(N/A: A partir de agora se inicia a NC. Quem não gosta, não pule o capítulo inteiro, apenas pule até o próximo "------")**

Como ele havia sentido falta dos beijos dela, ele notou ao sentir o gosto da boca dela, o cheiro de rosas do campo exalava do corpo dela e o deixava entorpecido. Sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem pelo seu peito em direção os ombros, fazendo sua jaqueta velha cair pelo seus braços.

Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço e ombro, descendo lentamente em direção ao colo dela. Ouviu-a suspirar e chamá-lo em um gemido fraco e sôfrego. Aos poucos inclinou o corpo para frente, fazendo Gina deitar-se na cama com ele sobre ela.

- Gi – Ele afastou-se levemente, ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, como se aproveitando um sonho bom, olhou-a com carinho.

A pele branca e salpicada com algumas sardas era tão macia e suave, suas mãos formigavam para deslizar por todo corpo dela, deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela e tocava-lhe a pele da coxa suavemente por baixo da camisola. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou, Harry mergulhou no mar negro que eram os olhos da sua ruivinha, eles brilhavam de uma forma que ele nunca vira antes.

- Eu te amo, Ginevra – Ele disse, ela sorriu e o puxou para um novo beijo apaixonado.

Sentia que aos poucos o calor aumentava mais que o normal, afastou-se um pouco quando ela puxou sua camisa pra cima, tirando-a e jogando-a longe. Voltaram a se beijar, mas agora ele a beijava de modo calmo, podia senti-la estremecer em seus braços e quando ela tentou tornar o beijo mais urgente.

O moreno parou de beijá-la, deu um sorriso maroto ao ouvir um gemido de protesto da ruiva, ficou de joelhos aos pés da cama, e começou a distribuir beijos por toda a extensão de uma das pernas dela, notou que ela usava uma delicada tornozeleira dourada com um pingente em forma de coração, beijou as coxas dela. Com a ponta dos dedos, contornou o elástico da calcinha de renda branca que ela usava.

- Harry... por... favor... – Ele a ouviu arfar.

Ele levantou-se e subindo as mãos por dentro da camisola dela, voltou a beijá-la enquanto as mãos tocavam cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar por baixo do tecido cinza-prateado. As pernas de Gina o enlaçaram pela cintura, roçando suas intimidades, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco por entre os lábios.

As unhas dela arranharam suas costas, ele voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo sôfrego e urgente, sentia sua cueca apertada e o desejo pulsar em suas veias, mas um leve lampejo de sanidade o fez parar e a olhar.

- O que... – Ela tentou protestar.

- Você tem certeza, Gi? - Ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos, a respiração ofegante e as maçãs do rosto rosadas a deixavam ainda mais adorável.

- Sim – Ela disse com sinceridade e sorriu docemente.

- Então acho que uma certa poção seria bem vinda – Ele disse sorrindo de canto, fazendo a ruiva rapidamente abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e tomar uma poção de cor azulada.

- Pronto... Onde a gente tava mesmo? - Ela perguntou começando a tirar a camisola.

Harry ajudou-a a tirar a camisola dela e afastou-se a observando. Perfeita, era a única palavra que lhe vinha a mente naquele momento. Com um leve sorriso ele roçou a ponta do nariz em volta do umbigo dela, notou que ela ficou arrepiada. Aumentou o sorriso ao perceber que ali era um dos pontos sensíveis dela. Começou a dar delicados beijos em volta do umbigo e baixo ventre, ouviu-a soltar um gemido junto com um suspiro, livrou-se do resto das suas roupas rapidamente e voltou a beijar todos os pedaços de pele visíveis.

Calmamente ele colocou-se ao lado dela e tirando a calcinha dela e voltando a olhá-la nos olhos, começou a tocar-lhe a intimidade com a ponta dos dedos, primeiro com um leve roçar de pele, fazendo-a prender a respiração e arquear o corpo levemente pra trás.

- Harry... eu... por favor... eu... quero... quero você – Ela pediu com a voz entrecortada em um sussurro, fazendo os pelos da nuca do moreno arrepiar-se.

E atendendo ao pedido da namorada, o moreno colocou-se entre as pernas dela e lentamente começou a penetrá-la, esperou alguns segundos para que ela se acostumasse com ele dentro dela e então, começou a mover-se, sentindo a intimidade morna e úmida dela envolvê-lo.

Os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, o ritmo que os envolvia era só deles, a pele parecia derreter e deixar que as almas se fundissem em uma única alma, um único ser, eram perfeitos um para o outro e agora aquilo estava mais do que provado. Apenas gemidos de prazer e palavras de amor entrecortadas podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto.

Ele queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, que ela fosse sua para sempre. Com todas as suas forças ele desejou que aquela guerra acabasse e que eles pudessem ficar juntos e em paz. Apertou uma das coxas dela e penetrou-a um pouco mais fundo, a ruiva respondeu apertando um pouco mais as pernas em volta do corpo dele e arqueando o corpo com um gemido longo e extasiado, em seguida ambos alcançaram o sublime êxtase juntos.

Harry ergueu-se levemente, saindo de dentro dela e deitando-se ao lado de Gina, com os corpos suados e cansados, mas satisfeitos e unidos, abraçou-a e puxando o lençol pra cima de ambos, adormeceram abraçados, um leve sorriso brincava nos lábios de ambos, enquanto a noite parecia comemorar com uma pequena e discreta chuva de estrelas cadentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ai, que dor nas costas! – Hermione sentou-se no sofá da Toca, onde acabara dormindo e que por sinal, era muito desconfortável.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

- Nossa! Cinco e meia da manhã! Por que será que Gina não me chamou? – De repente teve a impressão de que sabia essa resposta – Ai... Meu... Deus!

Hermione subiu as escadas rapidamente, mas com cuidado para não acordar ninguém na casa. Quando chegou no quarto de Gina, abriu a porta levemente e viu a amiga e Harry adormecidos deitados na cama. A cabeça de Gina estava apoiada no peito de Harry enquanto a mão direita deste estava na cintura dela com o braço debaixo de suas costas.

- Gina! Gina! Acorda, por favor! – Murmurou Hermione. Vendo que não dera resultado, entrou no quarto e sacudiu de leve o corpo da amiga.

- Oi, Mione – Disse a ruiva sonolenta.

- Gi, será que você pode... Hm... acordar o Harry e faze-lo ir para o seu quarto?

- O quê? – Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver que estava deitada no peito de Harry – Ai, Mi, desculpa... espera só um pouquinho que eu vou acordar ele, então você já vai poder entrar aqui.

- Ok. E vai rápido que eu estou com sono e dor nas costas – Disse saindo do quarto.

Gina se virou e olhou para Harry. Ele ficava tão fofo dormindo (N/A: Own *o*). Vestiu sua camisola e foi chama-lo.

- Harry. Harry, meu amor, acorda. Por favor, vai. Estou com medo de que a Mione tenha um ataque histérico e venha atacar a gente!

- Por que ela teria um ataque histé... – Harry começou, antes de se tocar – Ah... claro.

- É, também... E ela está com dor nas costas.

- Ah... claro!

- Harry? Você ta bem?

- Hã? Ah... claro.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Harry, acorda desse transe, coloca uma roupa e vai para o seu quarto!

- Transe, roupa, quarto... Beleza! Entendi!

- Que ótimo... – Disse Gina, revirando os olhos enquanto ria – Eu mereço esse garoto – Completou, para si mesma (N/I: /z).

- Eu ouvi! E, sim, você me merece.

- Own, fofo. Mas agora que acordou, roupa!

- Ah, sim. Dá pra virar para lá?

- Harry, se liga. Você não se tocou AINDA?

- Ah, é que... tipassim... eu não... eu... é que...

- Harry...

- Ah, claro

Ele levantou, vermelho, e foi pergar a roupa. Se trocou, deu um selinho na namorada e foi para a porta.

- Tchau, meu amor – Disse ele.

- Até de manhã, my love (N/I: Embaianei *o*) (N/A: EURIITANTO /z).

- Eu também amo vocês! Agora, tchau, Harry – Disse Hermione, entrando no quarto que nem um furacão e fechando a porta na cara de Harry.

- Mi, precisava fechar a porta na cara do garoto? – Perguntou Gina, incrédula.

- Gina, eu não tenho culpa se seu namorado aparece no meio da noite e você ainda resolve... – Hermione deu uma pausa dramática – FAZER AQUILO COM ELE!

- Hey! Fala mais baixo! Minha família não precisa saber disso, ok?! Você sabia muito bem que isso estava pra acontecer!

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Desculpa. Stress do momento, já passou – Desculpou-se ela.

- Ótimo. Porque esses seus ataques não vão acabar com a minha alegria. _Não mesmo_ – Disse Gina com um sorriso radiante.

- Esse sorriso me diz que você está louca pra contar o que aconteceu... E aí, como foi?

- Ele foi tão maravilhoso! – Suspirou Gina – Se fosse para morrer agora, eu morreria feliz!

- Tipo assim, doeu?

- Ah, doer, doeu, mas foi pouco – A ruiva deu um sorriso malicioso - Além do mais, eu fiquei mais concentrada em outras coisas...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. Obrigada.

- Ai, Mione, eu estou tão feliz que quero gritar pra todo mundo! – Gina ergueu os braços e se jogou em sua cama.

- Assim você vai dar muito na cara! – Alertou Hermione.

- Dane-se. Eu já disse que nada vai acabar com a minha felicidade. _Nada._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou com tiros que imaginou serem de canhões, ao mesmo tempo que a porta se escancarava. Sentando, ele ouviu a carrilha de cortinas ser retirada. A luz sol deslumbrando, parecia cutucar-lhe duro em ambos os olhos. Os protegendo com uma mão, ele procurou no escuro desesperadamente os óculos dele com a outra mão.

- Que é isso?

- Nós não soubemos que você já estava aqui! - Disse uma voz alta e entusiasmada, e ele recebeu um soco ao topo da cabeça.

- Rony, não bata nele! - Disse a voz reprovadora de uma garota.

A mão de Harry achou os seus óculos e ele os colocou, entretanto a luz era tão clara que ele quase não poderia ver. Uma grande sombra tremeu em frente a ele por um momento; ele piscou e Rony Weasley entrou em foco, enquanto sorria abaixo a ele.

- Tudo Certo?

- Nunca estive melhor – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso nervoso, com medo de que Rony descobrisse o porquê de sua felicidade – Você?

- Nada mal – Replicou o amigo, enquanto tirava uma caixa de papelão e sentando nisto - Quando você chegou aqui? Mamãe não nos falou!

- Mais ou menos 1 da manhã.

- Os trouxas fizeram tudo certo? Te trataram bem?

- Como sempre - Disse Harry, enquanto Hermione se acomodava na ponta da cama - Eles não falaram muito comigo, mas eu prefiro assim. Tudo bem com você, Hermione?

- Ah, eu estou bem – Respondeu a garota -, mas acho que não estou tão bem quanto você – Disse com um olhar malicioso.

Harry queria desviar de assunto, então perguntou:

- Que horas são? Perdi o café da manhã?

- Não se preocupe, mamãe está subindo com a sua bandeja, ela acha que você está muito mal-alimentado - Disse Rony, girando os olhos - Então, o que me conta?

- Nada demais, eu estive preso com meu primo e meus tios, não fiquei?

- Se liga! Disse Rony - Você saiu de lá com o Dumbledore!

- Isso não foi muito excitante. Ele só quis minha ajuda para convencer um outro professor para sair da aposentadoria. Ele se chama Horácio Slughorn.

- Oh - Disse Rony, olhando desapontado - Nós pensávamos... - Hermione laçou um olhar para Rony e ele mudou de assunto rapidamente, - nós pensávamos que seria algo desse tipo.

- Tem certeza? - Disse Harry, divertindo-se.

- Sim... claro, agora que a Umbridge foi embora, obviamente nós precisamos de um novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, não é? Então, hum... como ele é?

- Lembra um pouco um leão marinho e era o diretor da sonserina - Disse Harry - Algo errado, Hermione?

Ela estava olhando para ele como se esperasse que alguma coisa estranha fosse acontecer com ele a qualquer momento. Ela desfez a expressão rapidamente e abriu um sorriso pouco convincente.

- Não, claro que não! Então, hum... Slughorn parece ser um bom professor?

- Não sei - Disse Harry - Ele não pode ser pior que a Umbridge, pode?

- Eu conheço alguém pior que a Umbridge – Gina adentrou o quarto, irritada – Olá, Harry. Bom te ver de novo.

Harry ficou pasmo ao ver como Gina falava as coisas naturalmente.

- "Bom te ver de novo"? Como assim? – Perguntou Rony.

- Nada, Ron. O que me estressa É ELA - Disse Gina, se jogando na cama de Harry - Ela está me deixando louca.

- O que ela fez agora? - Perguntou Hermione, solidária.

- É o jeito que ela fala comigo. Ela pensa que eu tenho Três anos!

- Eu sei - Disse Hermione, abaixando o tom de voz - Ela está cheia de si mesma.'

Harry ficou impressionado de ouvir Hermione falando da Sra. Weasley daquele jeito e não pode culpar Rony de dizer nervoso:

- Vocês não podem deixar ela em paz por cinco segundos?

- Oh, tudo bem, defenda ela - Disse Gina - Todos nós sabemos que você não pode com ela.

Isso pareceu um comentário desnecessário sobre a mãe de Rony; parecia que ele estava perdendo algo, Harry disse:

- Mas de quem é que - ?' Mas a pergunta foi respondida antes que ele pudesse acabá-la. A porta se abriu violentamente novamente e Harry instintivamente puxou seu edredom para perto do queixo tão forte que Hermione e Gina caíram no chão.

Uma jovem mulher estava de pé na porta, uma mulher tão linda que o quarto parecia ter ficado abafado momentaneamente. Ela era alta e magra com um longo cabelo loiro e parecia emanar um brilho prateado reluzente. Para completar a visão de perfeição, ela esta a carregando uma grande bandeja de café da manhã.

- Arry - ela disse com uma voz gutural – Faz tante tempe! - Quando ela andou um pouco, a Srs. Weasley apareceu, andando atrás da jovem, parecendo um pouco rabugenta.

Para Harry, ficou claro que Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley odiavam Fleur. A _veela_ contou para o garoto que ela e Gui se casariam no próximo verão.

Depois, Fleur saiu do quarto. Momentos seguintes, a Sra. Weasley a seguiu, com um ar apreensivo. Rony estava com uma cara de quem levara um soco; sacudia a cabeça como um cachorro que quisesse sacudir a água dos ouvidos.

- Você não se acostumou com ela morando na sua casa? - Harry perguntou.

- Bem, você já...- Disse Rony, - mas se ela pula inesperadamente em cima de você, como agora...

- Isso é ridículo - Disse Hermione furiosa, se afastando de Rony o mais longe que podia e virando a cara para ele, se protegendo com os braços, pois havia chegado na parede.

- Você não quer ela morando aqui para sempre, quer? - Gina perguntou incredulosamente para Rony. Quando ele gaguejou, ela disse

- Bem, mamãe vai acabar com ela assim que ela puder, aposto qualquer coisa.'

- Como ela vai controlar isso? - Perguntou Harry

- Ela continua tentando trazer Tonks para jantar. Eu acho que ela pensa que Gui vai se interessar em Tonks. Eu também espero que isso aconteça, eu prefiro ela na família.

- Sim, isso vai funcionar - Disse Rony sarcasticamente - Ouça, nenhum homem são iria olhar para Tonks enquanto Fleur está por perto. Quer dizer, Tonks é bonita quando não fica fazendo aquelas coisas estúpidas com o cabelo e com o nariz, mas...

- Ela com a aparência horrorosa eh mais agradável que Fleur - Disse Gina

- E ela é mais inteligente, ela é uma Auror! – Disse Hermione do canto do quarto.

- Fleur não é estúpida, ela foi boa o suficiente para entrar no torneio Tribruxo – Disse Harry.

- Não tão boa quanto você! - Disse Hermione amargamente

- Eu aposto que você gosta do jeito que Fleur diz "Arry", não gosta? - Perguntou Gina, desdenhosa.

- Não - Disse Harry, desejando não ter falado nada - Eu só disse que, Fleuma, quer dizer, Fleur...

- Eu preferiria ter Tonks na família - Disse Gina - Ao menos ela é engraçada!

- Ela não tem sido muito engraçada - Disse Rony - Toda hora que eu olho para ela, ela está parecendo mais a Murta que geme.

- Isso não é justo! - Disse Hermione - Ela ainda não superou o que aconteceu... você sabe... quer dizer, ele era primo dela!'

O coração de Harry bateu mais forte. Eles tinham chegado no assunto de Sirius. Ele pegou o garfo e começou a comer os ovos mexidos, esperando não receber nenhum convite para entrar na conversa.

Hermione e Rony discutiram sobre a afinidade de Tonks e Sirius, até que a porta tornou a abrir e a Sra. Weasley meteu a cabeça no quarto.

- Gina – Sussurrou -, desce e vem me ajudar a preparar o almoço.

- Estou conversando com a galera! – Reclamou Gina, indignada.

- Agora!

- Mamãe, eu sei que você só quer minha companhia para não ter de ficar sozinha com a Fleuma. Meu namorado mal chegou, deixa-me ficar um pouco com ele. Prometo que daqui eu pouco eu desço.

Molly bufou e se retirou.

Eles voltaram a conversar, falaram sobre Fred e Jorge sua loja de logros e também sobre Percy não ter se desculpado com a família.

- Dumbledore disse que as pessoas acham mais fácil as pessoas perdoarem quando o outro está errado do que quando está certo - Disse Hermione - Eu ouvi ele falando isso para sua mãe, Rony.

- Parece coisa da cabeça de Dumbledore - Disse Rony.

- Ele me dará aulas particulares neste ano - disse Harry convencionalmente.

Gina arregalou os olhos, Rony engasgou com um pedaço de torrada e Hermione suspirou.

- E você nos escondeu isso? - Disse Rony.

- Acabei de me lembrar disso - Disse Harry honestamente - Ele me falou ontem à noite em seu abrigo de vassouras.

- Nossa... aulas particulares com Dumbledore! - Disse Rony, parecendo impressionado - Queria saber por que ele...?

Sua voz cessou. Harry viu le, Gina e Hermione trocarem olhares. Harry abaixou seus talheres, seu coração batia mais rápido considerando que todos estavam sentados na cama. Dumbledore havia dito isso... mas não havia explicado por que! Ele fixou seus olhos no garfo, que estava refletindo a luz do sol em seu colo, e disse:

- Eu não sei exatamente por que ele vai me dar aulas, mas acho que deve ser por causa da profecia - Nem Rony, nem Gina, nem Hermione falaram. Harry teve a impressão de que os três estavam congelados. Ele continuou, ainda conversando com seu garfo - Vocês sabem, aquela que tentaram roubar no ministério.

- Ninguém sabe o que ela dizia, entretanto - Disse Hermione rapidamente - Ela foi esmagada

-Mas o Profeta diz... - Rony começou, mas Hermione fez 'Shhhhh!'

- O Profeta está certo - Disse Harry, olhando para os três com grande esforço: Gina deu um pulinho, Hermione pareceu assustada e Rony pasmou - Aquela bola de vidro que foi destruída não era a única coisa que guardava a profecia. Eu ouvi tudo no escritório de Dumbledore, ele foi a pessoa que ouviu a profecia, então ele pode me dizer. Ele disse que - Harry respirou fundo - parece que eu sou o único que pode acabar com Voldemort... e então, ele disse que um não pode viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo.

Os três se olharam rapidamente em silêncio por um momento. Então surgiu um ruído alto e Hermione desapareceu atrás de uma fumaça negra.

- Hermione! - Gritaram Harry e Rony; a bandeja de café da manhã escorregou e caiu no chão espatifando-se. Hermione surgiu, tossindo, fora da fumaça, segurando o telescópio, apresentando um reluzente olho roxo.

- Eu apertei isso e isso, isso me esmurrou! - Ela disse indignada.

Eles puderam observar um pequeno punho em uma grande mola pulando na extremidade do telescópio.

Não ficaram muito tempo lá em cima, só o tempo básico para Hermione soltar suas teorias sobre o que Dumbledore ensinaria a Harry, pois o garoto acabou falando que os NOM's chegariam naquele dia e a garota correu alucinada para o andar de baixo, com Rony ao seu encalço.

- Desculpa por ontem – Disse Gina, encostada na porta do quarto – Quer dizer, você devia querer conversar sobre algo relacionado a profecia e eu acabei te induzindo a...

Harry a calou com um beijo.

- Hey, não diga isso! – Disse ele – Ontem à noite foi... especial. Muito especial. E eu não me arrependo disso, de forma alguma.

- Eu também não – Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso e então o beijou.

Harry correspondeu com vontade e segundos depois, o beijo já fora aprofundado. Era impossível saber quem era quem, de tão agarrados que os dois estavam.

- _Hem-Hem_ – Pigarreou Hermione, fazendo o casal se separar – Sabe, eu não vou ficar acobertando vocês pra sempre...

Gina mostrou a língua para Hermione.

- Harry, aqui estão seus NOM's – Disse Mione, entregando um pergaminho para Harry.

- Valeu – Agradeceu ele, lendo o papel.

- Foi bem, amor? – Perguntou Gina.

Harry mostrou o papel para a namorada:

_RESULTADO DO SEUS NÍVEIS EXTRAORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA._

_**NOTAS PASSÁVEIS:**_

_Ótimo (O) Excede Expectativas (E) Aceitável (A)_

_**NOTAS REPROVÁVEIS.**_

_Passável (P) Deplorável (D) Trasgo (T)_

_Harry Tiago Potter_

_Astronomia **A**_

_Trato de Criaturas Mágicas **E**_

_Feitiços **E**_

_Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas **O**_

_Adivinhação **P**_

_Herbologia **E**_

_História da Magia **D**_

_Poções **E**_

_Transfiguração **E**_

- Parabéns! – Exclamou a ruiva.

- Obrigado – Harry, no entanto, olhou novamente para seus resultados. Eram tão bons quanto ele esperava. Sentiu-se apenas um pouco triste... Este era o fim de sua ambição de um dia se tornar Auror. Não conseguira a nota necessária em Poções. Ele já havia imaginado varias vezes que não conseguiria, mas agora que tinha certeza era pior, sentiu seu estomago se afundar quando olhou novamente para aquele pequeno **E** na frente das escritas POÇÕES – Vamos almoçar?

Gina e Hermione assentiram. Os três desceram para a cozinha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry permaneceu dentro dos limites do jardim da Toca durante as semanas seguintes. Ele passou a maioria dos dias jogando Quadribol dois contra dois no pomar dos Weasleys (ele e Hermione contra o Rony e Gina; Hermione era terrível e Gina boa, assim eles ficaram razoavelmente bem equilibrados) e as noites comendo o triplo de tudo Sra. Weasley colocava na frente dele. Infelizmente, ele e Gina não puderam ficar juntos como ficaram na noite em que ele chegara n'A Toca, pois sempre tinha alguém de olho neles enquanto estavam namorando.

No dia depois deste melancólico aniversário, as cartas e lista de livros deles chegaram de Hogwarts. Harry teve uma surpresa: ele tinha sido nomeado o Capitão de Quadribol.

- Isso lhe dá status igual aos monitores! - Hermione chorava feliz - Agora, você pode usar nosso banheiro especial e tudo!

- Eu me lembro quando o Carlinhos usou um destes - Disse o Rony, enquanto examinava o distintivo com alegria - Harry, isto tão legal, você será meu Capitão, se você me deixar continuar no time, eu suponho, ha ha...

- Bem, eu suponho que nós não podemos evitar uma viagem ao Beco Diagonal mais tempo agora que você receberam isso - Suspirou a Sra. Weasley, olhando para a lista de livros do Rony - Nós iremos no sábado contanto que seu pai não tenha que trabalhar novamente. Eu não vou sem ele.

Enquanto algumas pessoas discutiam sobre a ida ao Beco Diagonal, Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

- Acesso livre ao banheiro do monitores? Isso pode ser interessante...

A ruiva passou sua mão pela perna de Harry por debaixo da mesa. O garoto se arrepiou todo.

- Ginevra, Ginevra... Não me provoque, você não sabe do que sou capaz – Sussurrou ele de volta.

- Posso não saber, mas quero _muito_ descobrir.

Harry deu um pulo quando sentiu a mão de Gina passar pelo seu membro.

- Harry? Que foi?! – Perguntou Rony, preocupado.

- Nada, Ron, nada – Disse Harry, enquanto Gina segurava a risada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado amanheceu sem quaisquer explosões da Sra. Weasley, entretanto ela parecia muito tensa ao café da manhã. Gui que ficaria em casa com Fleur (para o deleite de Hermione e Gina), passou uma bolsa de dinheiro cheia pela mesa para Harry.

- Onde é a mina? - Rony quis saber imediatamente, os olhos arregalados.

- Isso já é do Harry, idiota - Disse Gui - Eu retirei isso de seu cofre para você, Harry, porque está levando aproximadamente cinco horas para o público retirar o ouro deles no momento, os duendes aumentaram muito a segurança. Dois dias atrás enfiaram, vocês sabem onde, um honestímetro no Arkie Philpott... Bem, confie em mim, deste modo é mais fácil.

- Obrigado, Gui - Disse Harry, guardando o ouro.

-Ele é sempre tam atenciose- ronronou Fleur, acariciando o nariz de Gui. Gina fingiu vomitar o cereal dela atrás de Fleur. O Harry engasgou com os flocos de milho dele, e o Rony bateu em suas costas.

Era um dia nublado e escuro. Um dos carros especiais do Ministério da Magia nos quais Harry tinha andado uma vez, estava os esperando na frente do jardim quando eles saíram da casa, arrumando as capas deles.

- É bom Deus que conseguiu-os novamente - Disse Rony apreciativamente, se esticando luxuriosamente, enquanto o carro se movia suavemente para longe da Toca e Gui e Fleur acenavam da janela da cozinha. Ele, Harry, Hermione, e Gina estavam todos sentados com conforto e espaço no assento largo.

- Não se acostume, isso é só por causa de Harry - disse o Sr. Weasley por cima do ombro. Ele e Sra. Weasley estavam na frente com o motorista do Ministério; o assento de passageiro dianteiro estava estirado com o que se parecia a um sofá de dois lugares - Ele está com nível de segurança elevado. E nós também encontraremos com a segurança adicional no Caldeirão Furado.

Harry não disse nada; ele não se imaginava fazendo compras cercado por um batalhão de aurores. Ele tinha guardado a capa da Invisibilidade na mochila e acreditava que, se isso fosse bom o bastante para Dumbledore, deveria ser bom bastante para o Ministério, entretanto agora ele que ele pensava nisto, ele não estava certo se o Ministério sabia sobre a capa dele.

Todos puderam ver que o Beco Diagonal mudara. As coloridas e brilhantes vitrines de livros, ingredientes de poções e caldeirões para ver, estavam perdidos, escondido atrás de grandes cartazes do Ministério da Magia que tinham sido colados em cima deles. A maioria destes cartazes roxos e sombrios eram versões dos conselhos de segurança nos folhetos do Ministério que tinham sido enviados durante o verão, mas outros tinham fotografias preto e branco dos Comensais da Morte que estavam livres. Bellatrix Lestrange estava olhando com desprezo da frente de um herbário. Algumas janelas foram fechadas com tábuas, entre essas a sorveteria de Florean Fortescue. Por outro lado, várias baias tinham aparecido ao longo da rua. A mais próximo tinha sido erguida fora da Floreios e Borrões debaixo de um toldo listrado, manchado, com uma placa de papelão fixada a sua frente:

_AMULETOS: Efetivo Contra Lobisomens, Dementadores e Inferi._

Um pequeno bruxo ambulante estava balançando braçadas de símbolos prateados.

- Um para sua garotinha, senhora? - Ele chamou a Sra. Weasley quando passaram por ele, olhando de soslaio a Gina - Para proteger esse lindo pescocinho?

Harry teve vontade de azarar o tal bruxo, mas se conteve. Quando ele, Hermione e Rony foram para Madame Malkin comprar vestes, eles encontraram Malfoy e sua mãe na loja. Só não houve uma briga porque a mãe de Draco, Narcisa Malfoy, saiu da loja junto com o filho, falando que poderia encontrar coisa melhor na Talhejusto e Janota.

Os três saíram da Madame Malkin com quase tudo comprado. Reencontraram o Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley e Gina e seguiram para o boticário, a fim de comprar poções. Depois de passarem no Empório da Coruja onde comparam grandes caixas de nozes para Edwirges e Pichitinho, seguiram para a loja dos gêmeos.

Fixado contra a loja sombria, um cartaz na fachada deles, Fred e Jorge bateram o olho como uma exibição de fogo de artifício na vitrine. Um transeunte estava examinando pelos ombros deles através da vitrine, e alguns pessoas bastante atordoadas paravam. A janela à esquerda era cheia de um sortimento de bens que remexeram, estourou, flamejou, saltou, e gritou, os olhos de Harry lacrimejaram um pouco olhando para isto. A vitrine a direita estava coberta com um cartaz gigantesco, roxo como os do Ministério, mas pintado com letras amarelas brilhantes:

_Para que se preocupar com Você-Sabe-Quem?__  
DEVIA mais era se preocupar com  
O-APERTO-VOCÊ-SABE-ONDE  
A prisão de ventre que acometeu a nação!  
_

(N/A: Sério, eu não acho graça nisso. Quer dizer, eu não entendo ele ¬¬').

Eles entraram dentro da loja e ficaram impressionados com as balas, objetos e bichos que havia dentro dela. Jorge saiu pela cortina para ajudar com os clientes, e o Fred levou Harry para a parte principal da loja para encontrar Hermione e Gina que ainda se concentravam nos Feitiços para Devanear.

- As meninas acharam nossos produtos Bruxa Maravilha? – Fred perguntou - Senhoras, sigam-me...

Aproximaram-se de um balcão onde todos os produtos ao redor eram violentamente rosas com um agrupamento de meninas entusiasmadas dando risada entusiasmadas. Hermione e Gina pareceram cautelosas.

- Lá você vai - Disse Fred orgulhosamente - achar a melhor linha de poções do amor que em qualquer lugar.

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha descrente.

- Elas funcionam? - ela perguntou.

- Certamente, eles funcionam, por um período de até vinte e quatro horas de cada vez, dependendo do peso corporal do rapaz em questão...

-... e a atração exercida pela moça - Completou Jorge, reaparecendo de repente ao lado deles - Mas nós não os estamos vendendo a nossa irmã - Ele adicionou, ficando repentinamente sério – Não quando ela já possui um namorado que atrai confusões por cinco.

- Falando de mim? – Disse Harry, abraçando Gina por trás.

- Obviamente – Disse Fred – E o namorado em questão, ainda tem a cara-de-pau de encochar nossa irmãzinha bem na nossa frente!

Harry se afastou da namorada rapidamente.

- Que isso, volta aqui, Harry! – Exclamou Gina, fazendo-o abraça-la por trás novamente. Ela olhou para os irmãos – Que implicância, gente! Se o Harry quiser me encochar, ele que encoche, não estou reclamando... O que são esses? - Ela estava apontando para várias bolas de penugem em sombras cor-de-rosa e roxo, todas rolando ao redor do fundo de uma gaiola e emitindo gritos altos.

- Mini-Pufes - Disse George - Pufosos miniatura, nós não os podemos criar rápido bastante. Você não acha que vocês estão muito saidinhos?

- Eles são realmente bonitinhos! Não.

- Eles são razoavelmente bonitos, sim. Como assim não? Um encocha o outro e a vida segue normalmente?

- Basicamente sim.

Gina pediu a Sra. Weasley um mini-pufe, enquanto Rony tentava convencer Fred e Jorge a pegar um produto de graça.

Harry, Gina, Ron, e Hermione tiveram uma visão momentaneamente desimpedida do lado de fora da janela. Draco Malfoy estava se sozinho e apressado. Quando ele passou pelas Gemialiades Weasley, ele olhou por cima do ombro. Alguns segundos depois, ele se moveu além da extensão da janela e eles o perderam de vista.

- Onde a mamãe dele está? - Disse Harry, carrancudo.

- Deve ter escapado dela - Disse Ron.

- Por que, entretanto? - disse Hermione.

- Para fazer algo que ela não gostaria que ele fizesse, tipo quebrar alguma regra que ela impôs a ele – Supôs Gina.

Harry não disse nada; ele estava pensando muito. Narcisa Malfoy não teria deixado filho precioso sair, de boa vontade, da vista dela; Malfoy devia ter feito um esforço real para se livrar das amarras dela.

Harry, sendo Malfoy astuto e detestável, estava seguro que a razão não podia ser inocente.

Harry e Hermione, por sorteio, foram atrás de Malfoy. Seguiram-no até a travessa do Tranco. Então ele entrou na Borgin e Burkes, uma loja especializada em uma grande variedade de objetos sinistros. Malfoy estava querendo reservar um objeto e mostrou algo para Borgin que Harry e Hermione não puderam ver, pois um armário bloqueou a visão deles.

Draco saiu da loja satisfeito. Hermione entrou nela e tentou tirar alguma informação de Borgin, mas foi em vão. Harry retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, escondeu no bolso dele e se uniu com os outros dois quando eles insistiram, em resposta as acusações da Sra. Weasley, que eles estavam desde o princípio no quarto dos fundos e que ela não deveria ter olhado corretamente.

Harry gastou muito tempo de sua ultima semana de férias refletindo sobre o comportamento de Malfoy no Beco Diagonal.O que mais o perturbou foi o olhar de satisfação do Malfoy, pois nada naquele olhar poderia significar algo bom. Para seu desapontamento, entretanto, nem Ron nem Hermione pareceram se perturbar com aquilo; No mínimo, eles ficavam chateados sempre que ele tocava no assunto, poucos dias depois.

- Posso entrar? – Disse Gina à porta do quarto antigo de Fred e Jorge.

- Sinta-se em casa – Falou Harry.

- Eu _estou _em casa, Harry – Gina rolou os olhos.

- Ah... Claro.

- Harry, esse seu "Ah... Claro" ta me estressando

- Ah... Claro.

Gina lançou um olhar assassino para Harry.

- Ta, parei! – Disse ele.

- Ótimo – Falou Gina – Bom, eu queria falar uma coisa sobre o Malfoy

- Diga.

- Assim, nessa última semana você está muito "viciado" em pensar o que ele queria na Borgin e Burkes e isso está irritando, _muito_. Eu acho importante você querer descobrir o que ele queria e tudo mais, mas, na minha opinião, é melhor esperar por mais indícios. Com as informações que temos, que é quase nenhuma, não vai dar pra saber quais são os planos dele.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar – Bufou Harry – É que isso está me perturbando.

- O jeito é ocupar sua mente enquanto isso não é solucionado.

- E com o que eu ocuparia minha mente?

- Não sei, talvez...

Gina puxou o namorado para um beijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota Persephone: Marininha, aqui está a NC que eu prometi fazer, devo reconhecer que foi a melhor NC que eu já escrevi! Fiquei emocionada! *.* Amo sua fic e por isso não podia fazer menos do que eu tentei! Espero você e seus leitores gostem! Bjus Persephone Pendragon.

N/A: "Você tem certeza, Gi?" Frase clássica sauhasuhasuh Então, essa NC ta bem fofa, neah? Não é daquelas fortes, que faz parecer de que tudo é muito bruto, só físico e talz [nada contra (66'] eu achei que demonstrou bem o que eles sentem um pelo outro... Mais uma vez, valeu Persephone, ficou muito bom! Ow, eu mostrei a NC para muita gente da minha sala e eles acharam que tava bem erótico /z Dó, eles nunca leram save me, tenho certeza [y].  
O cap ficou razoavelmente pequeno, 13 páginas... mas assim, é que meu pai me proibiu de mexer no pc, e eu to aqui clandestinamente :P Eu acho que se eu fizesse a ida deles pra Hogwarts, não ia conseguir parar.

_**Promoção: Assim como fiz com a review nº 100, vou fazer na 200. Quem mandar a review nº 200 vai ganhar um prêmio de livre escolha (em relação a fics, porque eu sou pobre, ta?). Não fiquem esperando pra chegar a 199 e mandar. Mandem a review assim que lerem o cap e boa sorte!**_

**Agradecimentos:** a Vicky, por me ajudar no momento "cara-de-tacho-pos-NC", já que eu travei :P Ela também me ajudou no fim do cap [y] A todos que leram a NC antes da att, porque eu tava muito insegura quanto à ela. Ao Nathan (Arasuk), por me ajudar com o ponto do cap em que eu deveria parar.

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Não é que eu não gostei da sua fic. Tipo, eu achei o cap um cansativo, mas o dois ta mara *-* Obrigado por continuar amando minha fic [y]. Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Eu gosto do Alvo sim, mas o amor da minha vida mesmo, é o Draco (66'. Que bom que sobreviveu a morte do Sirius, aí você vai poder continuar a ler a fic =D Pois é, você não crê, mas aconteceu suhasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Acho que no mínimo uma vez por livro vai ter uma musiquinha acompanhando ;) O Rony deve ter um detector para amassos Harr/Gina asuhasuhasuhas Grope _super_ delicado [y] Meow, Miguel foi para o lado negro da força [momento Star Wars _off_] Gina ajudou o Harry quando o tio voldy possuiu ele *o* Bjss e continua comentando. ps: pelo menos _uma_ de nós sabe fazer uma review_ descente_ ¬¬'

**Melissa Snape: **Que bom que continua amando a fic [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **Não dá pra fazer o Draco bonzinho. Quer dizer, eu não sei _como_ nessas fic's D/G o Draco deixa de ser Bad Boy... ele é lindo assim, afinal, os meninos maus arrasam (66'. O que aconteceu na fic é o que você esperava? (66' Molly safadhenha shusuhaauhs Não pode me emoldurar não, eu prefiro ficar viva mesmo [y] Lamento te informar, honey, mas o Rony ama a Mione [momento acab-com-os-sonhos-da-pessoa _off_] Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **A NC ta pronta desde fevereiro :P Minha mãe não sabe sobre ela, tipo, quando eu falava que tava esperando uma amiga minha fazer uma cena, e ela perguntava que cena que era, eu falava que era de quadribol (?). E viva o msn \o/ suhasuhu Bjss e continua comentando

**Diu: **Inovar tipo como? Suasuh Assim, eu to tentando não alterar a história, sabe? Porque para chegar no fim, é preciso que os fatos sejam os mesmos, apenas com modificações. Agora, com o sexto livro, haverão mais... hm... aventuras, se é que me entende (66'. Fico feliz que você esteja curtindo a história =D Bjss e continua comentando

**- ReeêeH:** Infelizmente, não pude evitar a morte do Six =( Também amo os gêmeos, pena que a tia JK matou o Fred *arregala os olhos* Caralho! Eu vou ter que matar ele também /z Lestrange é junção de Umbridge com Torneira Humana Chang, fato vv Harry e Gina avançaram o sinal, finalmente ele ficou verde! Uasasassuasuh Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho:** Legal ^^² (?). Bjss e continua comentando.

**Anne Lee B: **Palhinha eu só fiz pra deixar vocês "oO'" asuhsasu Capítulo 20 maior que o Grope /tapareý Gina safadhenha (66' Aí está a tão esperada NC ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Meow, nem vou comentar sobre o quão absurda sua imaginação é /z Bonequinho de palito de Harry Potter é foda, fato vv Eu sou pervertida? E quem foi que falou "afinal, do jeito que estavam indo, logo eles estariam nus, debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, transando por toda Hogwarts!"? Heim?

Eu ganhei a fantasia do Batman de dia das crianças quando eu tinha 11 anos (agora tenho 13). Vem com capa, cinto, um baguio que você amarra na frente com o símbolo do batman no meio e com formato para parecer que você tem músculos, tem uma lanterna com o bat-sinal, um controlezinho que toca uma música irritante do batman (e que eu amo apertar pra irritar minha mãe/pai/avó/avô/prima/tio/tia/amigos) e tem a máscara, que não é aquela mal feitas, é de um plástico chique =D  
Era "o que você queria que eu fizesse?" mesmo, eu não tinha visto o erro, valeu [y]. Eu amo o Alvo porque ele é a cara do Harry e é tímido. Beijar tímido é maara /tapareý. A Gi arrasou com "eu te amo... lute!" [y] Six morreu... próxima vítima? *olha na lista* Dumb! [momento Voldie _off_]. Harry e Gina não perdem uma oportunidade sequer de ficarem se amassando (66'. Você acha que a review ficou pequena? OO' Deu uma página e um terço no Word (eu meio que copiei e colei lá, sabe? Hehe) Bjss e continua comentando

**Lilian-Castro:** Grifinória é foda, fato. Rony de fudeu, fato. Gina é foda, fato. Miguel é uma mala (gostoso, mas mala), fato. Six Six foi pro céu =(, fato /tapareý. Um bando de covardes atacando a titia Minerva, fala sério! "o harry bem que poderia ter ouvido a mione e nao ter ido pro ministerio -.- mas enfim, ele é um grifinorio, e grifinorios nao saem correndo por ai com medo *estufando o peito*" Se achou uma grifinória agora, neah? Dó, eu tenho dó de pessoas assim... assuhasuhas zuzu nenê, você é uma grifinória sim, assim como eu e a torcida do Corinthians ;) Você cumpriu sua palavra [y]. Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Seu desespero acabou... Eu attetei \o/ *música do Ayrton Senna* (sabe quem é o Ayrton Senna? É um corredor de fórmula um brasileiro, que morreu em um trágico acidente =(, a musiquinha dele é assim: "pa,pa,pa,pa. Pa. Pa-pa. Pa,pa pa-pa pa papa papapa papapa páaaaaaa, papa papa, pa, papa) Bjss e continua comentando

Feliz dia das mães a todas as mães do mundo, inclusive a minha!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	24. Para tudo tem uma segunda vez

**Capítulo 22 – Para tudo tem uma segundo vez**

A partida da manhã seguinte transcorreu mais tranquila do que o normal. Os carros do ministério chegaram até a frente da casa para esperá-los, as malas prontas, o gato de Hermione, Bichento, estava seguro em sua cesta; Edwiges, Pichitinho, e o Mini-Pufe novo de Gina, Arnoldo, nas gaiolas.

- Au revoir, Arry - Disse Fleur rouca, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida. Rony estava apressado, parecendo esperançoso, mas Gina colocou seu pé para fora e Rony caiu, enchendo de poeira os pés de Fleur. Furioso, envergonhado e respirando poeira, ele correu para o carro sem se despedir.

Não havia ninguém parecido com o Hadrig na estação King Cross esperando por eles. No entanto, havia dois aurores com as barbas bem feitas dentro de ternos escuros de trouxas, vindo ao encontro do carro e depois marchando com eles até a estação sem dizer nada.

- Sr. Weasley, posso dar uma palavrinha com o senhor? – Perguntou Harry, tomando uma repentina decisão.

- Naturalmente - Disse o Sr. Weasley, que olhou surpreso, mas Harry andando não percebeu.

Harry havia tomado o devido cuidado e tinha decidido não dizer a qualquer um, mas o Sr. Weasley era a pessoa ideal. Primeiro, porque trabalha no ministério e está consequentemente na melhor posição para fazer umas investigações a mais. E segundo, porque pensou que não existia o risco do Sr. Weasley ficar com raiva. Podia ver a Sra. Weasley e o Auror grã-fino olhando para eles lá de trás, enquanto se afastavam.

- Quando nós estávamos no Beco Diagonal - Harry começou, mas o Sr. Weasley o fez para com um sinal.

- Será que vou descobrir onde você e Hermione se meteram quando desaparecem e supostamente estavam na sala nos fundos da loja de Fred e de Jorge?

- Como sabe...?

- Harry, por favor. Você está falando com o homem que criou Fred e Jorge.

- Ok... ta, está certo, nós não estávamos no quarto dos fundos. Muito bem, bom, agora ouça o pior. Bem, nós seguimos Draco Malfoy. Nós estávamos usando a minha Capa de Invisibilidade.

Harry insistiu no assunto, mas o Sr. Weasley não retrucou suas teorias apenas tentando não contraria-lo.

Harry acenou até o trem fazer a primeira curva, e o Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley desapareceram de vista. Supôs que Rony e Hermione já estavam na cabine dos monitores, mas Gina estava no corredor, falando com alguns amigos. Ele foi em sua direção arrastando seu malão.

Todos olharam fixamente para ele quando se aproximou. Tinha pensado que teria de responder a uma enorme "Chuva" de perguntas, já que o profeta diário agora espalhava boatos sobre ele. Mas não apreciou essa nova sensação. Então bateu no ombro de Gina.

- Vamos tentar achar uma cabine?

- Com certeza – Disse Gina com um semblante frio.

Naquela hora Harry piscou e olhou ao seu redor: estava cercado de garotas hipnotizadas.

- Oi, Harry! Gina! - Disse uma voz familiar atrás dele.

- Neville! - Disse Harry, girando para ver um menino tentando chegar até ele.

- Olá para vocês dois - Disse uma menina com longos cabelos loiros e misteriosos olhos grandes, que estava atrás de Neville.

- Luna, oi, como vai você? – Perguntou Gina.

- Muito bem, obrigada - Disse Luna. Ela segurava uma caixa, com letras grandes que diziam que havia um par de Espectrocs dentro.

- O Pasquim está bem, então? - Perguntou Harry, sentindo-se no dever já que, no ano anterior, O Pasquim havia lhe dado uma entrevista exclusiva.

- Oh sim, está circulando muito bem - Disse Luna feliz.

- Vamos procurar lugares pra gente - Disse Harry e os quatro saíram procurando por todo o trem, passando por todos os estudantes que olhavam-nos fixamente, mas nada diziam. No ultimo vagão encontraram uma cabine vazia, e Harry entrou sentindo-se grato por tê-la achado.

- Eles ficaram olhando fixamente para nós - Disse Neville, que apontou para Luna e depois para si próprio - Porque nós estamos com você?

- Estavam olhando para você porque você estava no Ministério também - Disse Harry, colocando seu malão no bagageiro.

- Eu acho que não é isso. Porque para Gina eles olham mais flertando do que qualquer outra coisa – Comentou.

- Ainda assim – Insistiu Harry, tentando não pensar que havia pessoas dando em cima de sua namorada -, nossa pequena aventura até lá saiu no Profeta Diário, vocês devem ter visto.

- Sim, eu pensei que minha avó ficaria irritada com toda essa publicidade - Disse Neville -, mas isso realmente a agradou. Diz que eu estou começando a parecer com meu pai. Até me comprou uma varinha nova, olhe! - Ele a pegou e mostrou a Harry - Feita de cerejeira com um pelo de unicórnio - Disse orgulhoso - Nós achamos que fomos um dos últimos a ver o Sr. Olivaras, já que ele desapareceu no dia seguinte... Ai, ai, volta aqui, Trevo! - E mergulhou sob o assento para recuperá-lo, enquanto seu sapo tentava novamente escapar.

- Ainda teremos as reuniões da AD esse ano, Harry? - Perguntou Luna.

Tirou O Pasquim descobrindo a caixa e apareceu algo muito colorido. Mas Harry não conseguiu ver o que era.

- Agora que não temos mais que nos livrar da Umbridge, não tem porque estarmos lá, não é? - Disse Harry olhando para baixo, enquanto Neville batia a cabeça no assento na hora em que foi levantar. Olhando decepcionado.

- Eu gostei da AD! Aprendi muitas coisas com você lá.

- Eu adorei muito as reuniões também - Disse Luna serenamente - Era como se eu tivesse amigos.

Esta era uma daquelas coisas incômodas, Harry sentiu uma mistura, um pouco de piedade, e ao mesmo tempo ficava encabulado. Antes que pudesse responder, entretanto, houve uma bagunça do lado de fora da cabine; um grupo de meninas do quarto ano cochichando entre si olhando atrás do vidro da porta.

- Vai pergunta pra ele!

- Não, pergunta você!

- Ah... Ok, eu pergunto então!

E uma delas, uma menina corajosa, o olhava com seus olhos escuros grandes, um queixo proeminente, e cabelo preto e longo, empurrou a porta e entrou.

- Oi, Harry, eu sou Romilda, Romilda Vane - Disse alto e confiável - Por que você não se junta com a gente na nossa cabine? Você não precisa se sentar com _eles _- Ela falou num sussurro e indicou Neville que estava caído fora do assento outra vez procurando Trevo, e Luna que agora acabava com seu Espectrocs e olhava dementemente para uma pequena coruja colorida.

- São meus amigos - Disse Harry friamente.

- E ele tem namorada, _honey_ – Disse Gina mais fria ainda.

O Tempo lá fora era quente como havia sido todo o verão; com um pouco de nevoa, e alguns fracos raios de sol. Era durante o ultimo tempo livre, quando o sol era quase não mais visível que Rony e Hermione entraram na cabine.

Os dois nem puderam falar nada, pois a cabine abriu-se novamente. Parado próximo à porta aberta do compartimento estava Zacarias Smith.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weasley, Longbotton, Lovegood – Cumprimentou Zacarias, com um quê de arrogância.

- O que faz aqui, Smith? – Perguntou Gina no mesmo tom.

- Como todos aqui estiveram no Ministério. Então pensei que poderiam me esclarecer o que é verdade e o que não é.

- E porque faríamos isso?

- Porque acho que seria educado. É verdade que seu precioso Potter é o Eleito?

- Isso não diz respeito a você, Smith – Retrucou Harry ferozmente.

- Bem, na verdade, isso só comprova que você não deve ser um Eleito coisa nenhuma. Afinal, quem é você para derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Cale a boca!

- Acho que nem de dar conta da Weasley você é capaz. É frouxo demais para dar conta do recado.

Rony segurou Harry para que ele não partisse para cima de Zacarias, mas esqueceu completamente de Gina, que apanhou sua varinha e gritou:

- _Chiroptera!_

A azaração de Gina acertou em cheio o Lufa-Lufa, que a primeira reação foi tentar correr dos morcegos que o atacavam. Sua gritaria chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, inclusive ao de um senhor que lembrava a um leão-marinho que estava no corredor uns dez passos à frente. Ele estava com um semblante surpreso.

- Nossa! Mas que feitiço! – Exclamou Slughorn.

- O-olha senhor, me desculpe, ma-mas ele fico-cou nos pro-provocando, então-tão eu... – Tentou se explicar Gina.

- Não irei puni-la, minha jovem. Fiquei admirado com sua performance. Foi uma bela azaração.

- Ah... Obrigado...?

O professor gargalhou. Gina aproximou-se dele.

- Posso saber seu nome? – Perguntou ele.

- Gina Weasley, senhor.

- Uma Weasley! Mas como é que não pensei nisso antes? Filha de Artur e Molly?

- Isso mesmo.

- Como anda seu pai? Continua trabalhando no Departamento de Controle e Uso Indevido de Artefatos Trouxas?

- Ele foi promovido pelo novo Ministro.

- Ah, bom... bom... A senhorita gostaria de almoçar no meu compartimento?

Gina hesitou por um momento.

- Eu poderia avisar meus amigos primeiro? Eu não sei se Harry vai ficar...

- Harry? Harry Potter?

- Sim, senhor.

- Oh! Que maravilha! Eu já iria mandar um bilhete para ele e para o senhor Longbotton, convidando-os para almoçar em minha cabine.

- Longbotton? O Neville?

- Sim, por quê?

- Ele também está em minha cabine, senhor.

- Melhor ainda! Diga-os para irem almoçar em minha cabine, no compartimento C!

E sem dizer mais nada, Horácio Slughorn se virou e foi caminhando pelos corredores. Gina ainda ficou parada em seu lugar alguns instantes, até que voltou para sua cabine.

- Já pegou uma detenção, maninha? – Provocou Rony.

- Feche a boca, Ronald – Respondeu Gina. Ela se virou para Harry e Neville – O Professor Slughorn quer que nós três vamos almoçar na cabine dele.

- Mas porque ele me convidou? – Questionou Neville.

- Não faço a mínima ideia... Acho melhor irmos.

Os três saíram da cabine e se direcionaram para o compartimento do professor.

Quando eles alcançaram cabine C, eles viram que não eram os únicos convidados de Slughorn, entretanto julgando pela entusiasmada boas vindas de Slughorn, Harry era o mais calorosamente esperado.

- Harry, meu garoto! - Disse Slughorn, pulando para seu campo de visão de modo que sua grande barriga coberta de veludo parecesse encher todo o espaço restante na cabine. Sua cabeça careca brilhante e o grande bigode prateado resplandeciam com tanto brilho na luz do sol quanto os botões de ouro de seu paletó - Bom te ver, bom te ver! E você deve ser o Sr. Longbottom! - Neville assentiu, olhando assustado – Um prazer revê-la, Srta. Weasley!

Em um gesto de Slughorn, Neville e Harry sentaram-se opostos um ao outro e Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Os assentos que eram os mais próximos à porta. Harry olhou de relance ao redor para os outros convidados. Ele reconheceu um sonserino do mesmo ano que eles, um menino negro alto com olhares fundos, olhos inclinados; havia também dois meninos do sétimo ano que Harry não conhecia.

- Agora, vocês conhecem todo mundo? - Slughorn perguntou a Harry, Gina e Neville - Blásio Zabini está no mesmo ano que vocês, naturalmente...

Zabini não fez nenhum sinal de reconhecimento ou cumprimento, nem Harry, Gina ou Neville: Os estudantes grifinórios e sonserinos detestam-se no começo.

- Este é Córmaco McLaggen, talvez vocês vieram através de...? Não? - McLaggen, um largo, forte e cabeludo jovem, acenou com a mão e Harry, Gina e Neville acenaram a cabeça de volta para ele - E este é Marcos Belby, eu não sei será...?

Belby, que era magro e tinha um olhar apreensivo, deu-lhes um sorriso estranho.

- Bem agora, isto é o mais agradável - Disse Slughorn comodamente - Uma chance para conhecer vocês todos um pouco melhor. Aqui, pegue um guardanapo. Eu empacotei meu próprio almoço; o carrinho, como eu o recordo, é cheio de Varinha de Alcaçuz e o sistema digestivo de um pobre homem velho não são lá essas coisas. Faisão, Belby?

Belby começou e aceitou o que olhou como a metade de um faisão frio.

- Eu estava justamente contando ao jovem Marcos aqui que eu tive o prazer de ensinar ao seu Tio Damocles - Slughorn disse a Harry, Gina e Neville, passando agora em torno de uma cesta de rolos - Um excelente bruxo, excelente, e sua Ordem de Merlim mais bem-merecida. Você vê muito seu tio, Marcos?

Desafortunadamente, Belby estava com a boca cheia de faisão; em sua pressa para responder Slughorn ele engoliu muito rápido, ficou roxo, e começou sufocar.

- _Anapneo_ - Disse calmamente Slughorn, apontando sua varinha para Belby, cujo caminho do ar na garganta pareceu se limpar de uma só vez.

- Não... não muito ele, não - Soluçou Belby, seus olhos lacrimejando.

- Bem, naturalmente, eu sei que ele é ocupado - Disse Slughorn, olhando questionavelmente para Belby - Eu duvido que ele inventou a Poção do Acônito sem um considerável trabalho duro!

- Eu suponho... - Disse Belby, que parecia ter medo de pegar um outro pedaço de faisão até estar certo de que Slughorn tinha terminado de falar com ele - Er... ele e meu pai não se dão muito bem, você vê, então eu não sei realmente muito sobre ele...

Sua voz enfraqueceu quando Slughorn deu-lhe um frio sorriso e em vez disso virou para McLaggen.

- Agora, você, Córmaco - Disse Slughorn - Eu espero saber que você vê muito seu Tio Tibério, porque ele tem uma figura esplêndida de vocês dois caçando em, eu acho, Norfolk?

- Oh, sim, aquilo foi divertido, se foi - Disse McLaggen - Nós fomos com Berto Higgs e Rufo Scrimgeour, isso foi antes dele se tornar Ministro, obviamente...

- Ah, você conhece Berto e Rufo também? - Perguntou Slughorn irradiando, agora oferecendo uma pequena bandeja de tortas; de algum modo, Belby foi esquecido. - Agora me diga...

Era como Harry suspeitava. Todos pareciam ter sido convidados porque tiveram conexões com alguém bem-sucedido ou influente, todos exceto Gina. Zabini, que foi interrogado depois de McLaggen, veio a ter uma celebridade belíssima como mãe, de quem Harry poderia desconfiar: tinha sido casada sete vezes, cada um de seus maridos morreram misteriosamente e deixou-lhe montes de ouro. Era Neville em seguida: foram dez minutos muito desconfortáveis. Os pais de Neville, Aurores bastante conhecidos, foram torturados até a insanidade por Bellatrix Lestrange e um par de Comensais da Morte colegas dela. No fim da entrevista de Neville, Harry teve a impressão que Slughorn reservava um julgamento de Neville, sobre se ele tinha algum do talento dos pais dele.

- E agora - Disse Slughorn, deslocando-se pesadamente em seu lugar com o ar de que iria apresentar seu ato principal - Harry Potter! De onde começar? Eu sinto que apenas risquei a superfície quando nós nos encontramos durante o verão! - Ele contemplou Harry por um momento como se ele fosse um grande e suculento pedaço de faisão, então disse – "O Eleito", eles estão chamando você assim agora!

Slughorn insistiu no assunto, falando dos _boatos_ que o Profeta Diário publicou sobre ele. Harry, porém, negou tudo. Gina e Neville, que haviam estado também no Ministério, negaram também.

- É bem verdade que o Profeta muitas vezes exagera, sem dúvida – Disse Slughorn, um pouco desapontado – Então, Harry, agora com todos esse boatos, verdadeiros ou não, você se tornou um garoto pra lá de desejado pelas garotas. Deve estar gostando disso, não?

Gina fechou a cara. Harry deu um sorriso sem-graça.

- Na verdade não, senhor – Respondeu Harry.

- Hohoho (N/A: pensem na risada do Papai Noel) Mas que garoto da sua idade não gosta de ficar rodeado de meninas?

- É que eu tenho namorada...

- Uma namorada? Ora, quem é?

- A Gina. Gina é a minha namorada, senhor!

- Maravilha! – Exclamou Slughorn – Claro, eu já havia visto no Profeta sobre vocês dois, quando você foi nomeado campeão do Torneio Tribruxo, mas achei que era mais uma história inventada para vender exemplares. Sem contar, da atração natural dos Potter por ruivas.

Gina sorriu triunfante e segurou a mão de Harry. O professor assentiu, feliz.

- É, o Profeta fala coisas inventadas, mas também fala as verdadeiras – Disse o professor alegremente – Eu me lembro de Gwenog Jones, quero dizer, claro, a capitã do Harpias de Holyhead...

A tarde passou com mais anedotas sobre ilustríssimos bruxos que Slughorn conheceu, todos que participaram foram chamados para o que ele chamou de "O Clube do Slugue" em Hogwarts. Harry não podia esperar para sair, mas não conseguia achar uma forma de fazer isso de forma educada. Finalmente o trem emergiu para uma paisagem nebulosa e distante de um vermelho pôr-do-sol, e Slughorn olhou, piscando no crepúsculo (N/A: "Mesmo que o _dia seja perfeito__, __sempre_ tem um fim." /tapareý).

- Gracioso, já está começando a escurecer! Eu não observei que tinham ascendido as luzes! Seria melhor vocês irem e trocarem suas veste, todos vocês. McLaggen, você deve deixar cair e pedir emprestado aquele livro. Harry, Blaise, qualquer hora vocês devem passar. O mesmo vale para você, Senhorita - Disse cintilante para Gina - Bem, hora de vocês irem, hora de vocês irem!

Assim que Harry colocou os pés no escuro corredor, Zabini lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante que Harry retornou com interesse. Ele, Gina e Neville seguiram Zabini pelo trem.

- Estou feliz que isso tenha acabado - Murmurou Neville - Homem estranho, não é?

- Sim, ele é um pouco - Disse Harry, seus olhos em Zabini.

Uma idéia ocorreu a Harry, uma perigosa, mas realmente incrível idéia. Em poucos minutos, Zabini estaria entrando na cabine dos sonserinos do sexto ano e Malfoy estaria sentado lá, pensando que estará sendo ouvido apenas pelos sonserinos... Se Harry pudesse apenas entrar, sem ser percebido, atrás dele,o que ele não poderia ver e ouvir? Verdade, havia pouco tempo até o fim da viagem, a Estação de Hogsmeade devia estar a menos de uma hora de distância, julgando pelas paisagens que passavam pela janela - mas ninguém mais parecia preparado para levar a suspeita de Harry a diante, então isso era difícil para ele de provar.

- Eu vejo vocês dois depois – Disse Harry mal respirando, puxando sua Capa de Invisibilidade e cobrindo-se.

- Mas o que você...? - Perguntou Neville.

- Depois! - Respondeu Harry, aproximando-se de Zabini tão silencioso quanto possível, pensando que o agito do trem o ajudaria nesse trabalho.

Harry conseguiu entrar na cabine de Malfoy e ouvir sua conversa, que não fora nada demais. Quando todos estavam saindo do compartimento, Malfoy ficou por último e descobriu Harry. O sonserino bateu em Harry e o jogou um _Petrificus Totalus_, fazendo-o ficar imóvel por baixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Por sorte, Tonks apareceu e o levou até o castelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O primeiro de aula teve seus pontos altos e baixos. Na sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que agora era lecionada por Snape, Harry já teve problemas.

Apesar de Snape não sabê-lo, Harry ensinou pelo menos metade da classe (todos que tinham sido membros da AD) como realizar um Feitiço de Escudo no ano anterior. Porém, nenhum tinha o realizado sem falar. Uma razoável quantidade de trapaça aconteceu; muitos estavam meramente sussurrando o encantamento ao invés de pronunciá-lo alto. Como sempre, dez minutos depois do início Hermione conseguiu repelir a azaração da `perna bamba' murmurado de Neville sem pronunciar o contrafeitiço, um feito que daria certamente vinte pontos para a Grifinória em qualquer professor razoável, pensou Harry amargamente, mas que Snape ignorou. Ele passava por eles enquanto praticavam, parecendo o morcego crescido de sempre, ansioso por ver Harry e Rony lutando pela tarefa. Rony, que deveria estar azarando Harry, estava roxo. Seus lábios apertados para tirar dele a tentação de murmurar o encantamento. Harry tinha sua varinha levantada, esperando inquieto para repelir a azaração que parecia improvável de aparecer.

- Patético, Weasley - Disse Snape, depois de algum tempo – Aqui, deixe eu te mostrar - Ele virou sua varinha para Harry tão rapidamente que Harry agiu instintivamente; esqueceu todo pensamento de um encantamento não verbal e gritou: _Protego!_

Seu Feitiço de Escudo foi tão forte que Snape perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu numa mesa. A sala toda olhou e agora observava Snape se endireitar, irritado.

- Você se lembra de que nós estamos praticando feitiços não-verbais, Potter?

- Sim - Disse Harry, rígido.

- Sim, _senhor._

- Não precisa me chamar de "senhor", Professor.

As palavras escaparam antes do que ele percebesse do que estava falando. Várias pessoas se engasgaram, inclusive Hermione. Atrás de Snape, porém, Ron, Dino e Simas riam apreciadamente.

- Detenção, sábado à noite, no meu escritório - Disse Snape – Eu não aceito insulto de ninguém, Potter, nem mesmo do "Eleito".

Um tempo depois, Juca Sloper, batedor da Grifinória no ano letivo passado, chegou com um bilhete de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry,  
Eu gostaria de começar nossas aulas particulares nesse sábado. Por gentileza, venha ao meu escritório às 20  
horas. Espero que você esteja se divertindo em seu primeiro dia de volta na Escola. Sinceramente,  
Alvo Dumbledore  
P.S. Eu gosto de Acidinhas._

- Ele gosta de Acidinhas? - Disse Ron, que leu a mensagem sobre o ombro de Harry e parecia perplexo.

- É a senha para passar pela gárgula do lado de fora do seu estúdio - Disse Harry baixo.- Ah! Snape não vai ficar nada satisfeito... Não vou poder ficar na detenção dele!

- E você está super chatedo com isso, né? - Perguntou Gina, surgindo do nada – Sério, só você pra no primeiro dia de aula já pegar detenção.

- Falou a santa... – Disse Harry.

- Eu não sou santa, mas pelo menos espero até o segundo dia de aula – A ruiva mostrou a língua para o namorado.

- Eu não vou falar nada... – Comentou Mione, incrédula.

Harry e Gina apenas gargalharam.

Em sua primeira aula de poções, Harry foi melhor do que esperado. Agora, com Slughorn lecionando a matéria, era bem tratado.

O professor ofereceu para quem fizesse a melhor poção do Morto-Vivo um prêmio: a poção da sorte, Felix Felicis.

Harry e Rony estavam usando livros antigos, pois não tinham o material do sexto ano de poções, já que achavam que não poderiam fazer a matéria por terem tirado um Excede Expectativas em seus NOM's de poções.

Para o aborrecimento de Harry, ele viu que o antigo dono tinha escrito sobre as páginas, de modo que as margens estavam pretas como as letras. Curvando-se mais baixo para decifrar os ingredientes (mesmo ali o antigo dono tinha feito anotações e riscado palavras) Harry correu para o armário de ingredientes para encontrar o que precisava. Enquanto ele corria de volta para seu caldeirão, ele viu Malfoy cortando suas raízes de Valeria tão rápido quanto possível.

Todos estavam olhando para ver o que o resto da sala estava fazendo; essa era tanto uma vantagem quanto uma desvantagem de Poções, que era difícil manter seu trabalho privado. Dentro de dez minutos a sala toda estava cheia de uma fumaça azulada. Hermione, é claro, parecia ser a que mais progrediu. Sua poção lembrava o 'líquido leve, preto' mencionado como ideal na metade. Tendo terminado de cortar suas raízes, Harry se curvou sobre seu livro de novo. Era realmente irritante, ter que tentar decifrar as instruções sobre todas as inscrições estúpidas do dono anterior, quem, por algum motivo, teve o trabalho de cortar a Vagem de Soporífera e escreveu uma informação alternativa: _esmagar com parte larga da faca de prata solta mais suco do que cortar._

Informações como essa o ajudaram a fazer a melhor poção da sala e com isso, ganhou a Felix Felicis. Hermione não ficou nada feliz com sua "trapaça".

- Bem, não era exatamente o seu trabalho, era? - Ela perguntou.

- Ele somente seguiu instruções diferentes das nossas - Disse Ron - Poderia ter sido uma catástrofe, não poderia? Mas ele se arriscou e deu certo - Ele deu um suspiro: - Slughorn poderia ter me dado o livro, mas não, eu pego o que ninguém nunca escreveu sobre. Vomitado sobre, pela aparência da página 52, mas...

- Espere aí - Disse uma voz perto da orelha esquerda de Harry e ele sentiu uma pequena porção do cheiro que ele notou no calabouço de Slughorn (N/A: Assim, aqui, na fic, o Harry sabe que ama a Gina, mas no livro COMO que ele não notou que amava ela nesse exato momento? Mas é muito lerdo mesmo /z) . Ele olhou ao redor e viu que Gina tinha se unido a eles - Eu ouvi certo? Você está recebendo instruções do que alguém escreveu num livro, Harry?

Ela parecia alarmada e nervosa. Harry sabia o que estava na cabeça dela na hora.

- Não é nada - Ele tentou acalmá-la - Não é como, você sabe, o diário de Riddle. É só um velho livro de aulas em que alguém escreveu.

- Mas você está fazendo o que ele manda? Você sabe muito bem que isso pode ser sério, amor!

- Eu só tentei algumas das dicas escritas nas margens, honestamente, Gin, não tem nada suspeito.

- Gina tem razão - Disse Hermione, se levantado - Nós temos que checar se não tem nada de errado sobre isso. Quero dizer, todas essas instruções estranhas, quem sabe?

- Hey! - Disse Harry indignado, enquanto via Hermione puxar a cópia do Livro Avançado de Poções da mochila dele e levantar sua varinha.

- _Specialis revelio! _- Ela falou, encostando-o levemente na capa. Nada aconteceu. O livro simplesmente se manteve ali, parecendo velho e sujo e acabado.

- Acabou? - Perguntou Harry irritado - Ou você gostaria de esperar para ver se ele dá alguns saltos mortais?

- Parece tudo certo - Disse Hermione, ainda observando o livro com suspeitas - Quero dizer, ele realmente parece... somente um livro-texto.

- Bom. Então eu o quero de volta - Disse Harry, tirando-o da mesa, mas ele caiu da sua mão e ficou aberto no chão. Ninguém mais estava olhando. Harry se curvou para pegar o livro de volta, mas quando o fez, viu algo escrito perto da parte de baixo da capa de trás do livro, na mesma pequena, apertada letra que as instruções que o fizeram ganhar a garrafa de Felix Felicis, agora seguramente guardada dentro de um par de meias em sua mala no quarto.

_  
Este livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O horário do almoço estava quase acabando, mas Harry não estava no Salão Principal com o resto dos alunos. Ele havia combinado de se encontrar com Gina no sétimo andar, pois esse andar era o mais vazio (N/A: E também porque tem a Sala Precisa, mas isso não vem ao caso (66').

- Oi - Sussurrou Gina por trás de Harry.

Harry se virou com um sorriso no rosto e não disse nada à ela, apenas a beijou. O relacionamento deles agora era mais íntimo, sem limite algum de toque. Mesmo assim, eles não tinham conseguido a chance de dormirem juntos novamente.

Uma porta apareceu na parede antes branca. Quando Gina bateu as costas levemente na maçaneta da porta, eles se separaram e a viram, devia ser a Sala Precisa.

- Vamos entrar? – Perguntou Harry.

Gina deu de ombros.

- É, pode ser – Respondeu ela.

**(Nota: Bom... cenas Nc-17 [N/A: eu tenho 13 oO'], para quem não gosta pule para o próximo "-----------")**

Os dois entraram de mãos dadas encontrando um ambiente no mínimo peculiar. A sala estava totalmente iluminada por velas espalhadas por toda parte. O chão estava coberto por pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas formando o tapete peculiar até uma cama king-size coberta por lençóis de seda também vermelhos e brancos. **(Nota: Bom, como é na sala precisa, dá pra imaginar um belo momento, não?)**

- O que o senhor estava pensando? - Perguntou Gina em tom malicioso observando maravilhada para o quarto.

- Em uma surpresa para você - Respondeu Harry a abraçando por trás beijando a sua nuca exposta pelo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Gina se virou capturando os lábios do namorado. Ela puxou os fios negros com certa força e Harry a puxou pela cintura a imprensando na parede sentindo cada parte do seu corpo em contato com o da ruiva. As mãos dele desceram lentamente pela lateral do corpo da namorada, apertando as coxas por baixo da saia as levantando, fazendo com que a garota abraçasse sua cintura com as pernas.

- Eu queria fazer uma coisa - Disse Gina em tom rouco e sensual ao ouvido dele. Ela abaixou as pernas o afastando, lentamente tirando a capa dele. Ela começou a tirar a gravata do moreno enquanto ele observava cada detalhe do rosto corado. A ruiva começou a desabotoar a camisa dele dando pequenos beijos em cada região exposta - Deita na cama, por favor.

Harry a encarou intrigado, mas obedeceu sem reclamar. Gina respirou fundo buscando coragem e quando se perdeu novamente naqueles olhos verdes sorriu maliciosa encontrando a coragem que precisava. Começou a balançar o corpo em um ritmo de uma música existente apenas na sua cabeça. Ela soltou o cabelo o balançando de forma sensual. Gina sorriu levantando uma perna tirando o sapato e deslizando a meia do começo da perna até retira-la logo, fazendo o mesmo com a outra perna.

Harry assistia a cena completamente embasbacado e aproveitou para livrar-se da camisa, dos sapatos e das meias. Gina sorriu vendo a afobação do namorado e começou a tirar a sua gravata atraindo novamente a atenção do moreno. Ela sem pressa começou a desabotoar sua blusa, mas antes que pudesse tirá-la completamente foi puxada com força para a cama e logo sentiu sua boca sendo coberta por um beijo completamente desejoso e quase desesperado.

- Você merece ser adorada - Sussurrou Harry beijando o pescoço alvo da namorada. Ele mesmo retirou a blusa da amada se afastando lentamente para ver a pele branca iluminada pelas chamas amareladas das velas. Ele se deliciou com a imagem dos seios medianos cobertos por um sutiã branco simples, mas que estavam enlouquecendo os seus sentidos.

- Você merece ser idolatrada - Disse Harry abrindo o fecho do sutiã, o tirando com delicadeza. Ele continuou sua trilha de beijos indo em direção ao seu colo arranhando a pele sedosa com seus dentes. Gina gemia baixo mordendo o lábio, mas não conseguiu se conter quando sentiu os lábios macios e quentes de Harry capturando o seu mamilo esquerdo. Ele circulava com a língua e mordia de leve enquanto acariciava o mamilo direito com a mão. Gina se contorcia arqueando as costas de prazer enquanto gemidos escapavam da sua boca sem pudor.

- Você merece ser desejada - Falou Harry beijando a barriga dela circulando o umbigo dela com a língua. Harry baixou o zíper da saia dela a tirando em seguida, continuando a beijá-la. Beijou as coxas bem torneadas, a parte interna do joelho, a panturrilha e subiu beijando os lábios dela.

- Agora é minha vez - Sussurrou Gina de encontro aos lábios dele ficando por cima do corpo do namorado, sentando na sua barriga. Harry gemeu baixo com a imagem do corpo perfeito da namorada e a puxou para mais um beijo caloroso descendo as mãos para as coxas apertando sem muita força. Gina começou a beijar o pescoço mordendo ele com mais força, deixando marcas roxas pela pele branca.

- Eu amo você - Disse Gina beijando o peito dele, mordendo de leve deixando mais algumas marcas. Ela desceu o corpo tentando abrir o botão da calça dele, mas antes que conseguisse fazer o mesmo com o zíper, Harry a puxou de leve, a beijando com desejo, mas logo foi diminuindo o ritmo tornando o beijo mais calmo e apaixonado.

- Eu também amo você - Falou Harry a abraçando com força ficando novamente com o corpo por cima - Você ta tomando a poção, né?

- Aham - Respondeu Gina o puxando pela nuca para um novo beijo. Harry continuou acariciando o corpo da ruiva querendo descobrir cada ponto fraco dela. Gina soltou um gritinho de prazer quando sentiu Harry invadindo a sua intimidade com um dedo e depois dois. Ele fazia pequenos movimentos levando Gina à loucura. A ruiva estava extasiada e em um súbito surto de coragem deslizou a mão por dentro da calça do namorado, acariciando com receio a intimidade dele. Harry gemeu baixo ao seu ouvido a estimulando a continuar com a carícia.

- Você é tão linda, tão perfeita - Murmurava Harry mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Eu quero você agora - Sussurrou Gina e Harry se desfez da calça ficando apenas de boxer preta.

- Eu te amo - Declarou Harry beijando o maxilar dela e ela se livrou da última peça que os separava. Harry deslizou lentamente esperando ela se acostumar. Gina dessa vez só sentiu um leve incomodo e puxou Harry para um longo beijo. O moreno começou a se movimentar sem pressa querendo decorar cada gemido não contido, cada toque, cada palavra, cada mínimo momento. Ele a amava e isso era mais do que fato.

- Har... ry - Gemeu Gina mordendo o lábio com força encravando as unhas nos ombros dele. Harry mordeu o pescoço dela com um pouco de força aumentando a velocidade das estocadas enquanto acariciava os seios dela com carinho - Eu amo você!

No quarto não se escutava nada além de gemidos, sussurros e declarações de amor desconexas em meio ao êxtase. Harry deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para o seu peito.

- Eu acho que a gente perdeu a aula - Disse Gina rindo abraçando o namorado com força.

- Nós ainda vamos dormir juntos sem ter medo de sermos descobertos - Sussurrou Harry acariciando os fios ruivos com carinho.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Quem sabe - Respondeu o moreno beijando os lábios já inchados - O que acha de tomarmos banho juntos?

- Humm! Uma idéia maravilhosa - Disse Gina corando e sorrindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Posso saber onde os senhores estavam? – Disse Hermione com voz autoritária e mãos na cintura.

- Mione, sabia que às vezes você me lembra assustadoramente minha mãe? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não mude de assunto, Ginevra.

- Agoraeu tenho _certeza_ que minha mãe baixou em você, só pode!

- Gina...

- Ok, ok. Estávamos na Sala Precisa, mas você não quer saber o que estávamos fazendo lá, quer?

- Não, definitivamente não. Eu só quero saber é que desculpa vocês vão inventar para enrolar o Rony...

- Ah, Mi. Ainda temos um tempo até ele chegar aqui.

- Não tem não... – Avisou Mione apontando para um Rony com orelhas vermelhas que andava em direção a eles rapidamente.

- _Onde vocês estavam?! _– Perguntou ele, enfurecido.

- Quem disse que estávamos juntos? – Falou Gina.

- Minha intuição.

- Pois ela errou. Eu estava na minha aula de História da Magia e o Harry... bom, eu não sei aonde o Harry estava.

O olhar de Rony foi para Harry.

- Eu estava... estava na Sala Comunal – Explicou Harry, nervoso - Hoje não era um dia apropriado para eu ter duas aulas com o Seboso, eu simplesmente o atacaria. Já estou de saco cheio desse cara!

O ruivo soltou um resmungo, mas pareceu acreditar na desculpa do amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para o resto das lições de Poções da semana, Harry continuou seguindo as instruções do Príncipe Mestiço sempre que divergiam das Libatius Borage, assim pela quarta lição dele, Slughorn estava delirando sobre habilidades de Harry, dizendo que ele raramente tinha ensinado qualquer um tão talentoso. Nem Ron nem Hermione foram deleitados por tais elogios. Embora Harry tenha oferecido o livro para compartilhar com ambos, Ron teve mais dificuldade em decifrar o manuscrito que Harry, e não pôde continuar pedindo para que Harry lesse em voz alta ou poderiam levantar suspeitas. Hermione, enquanto isso, estava resolutamente agarrada no que ela chamada "instruções oficiais", mas ficando crescentemente mal-humorada, pois elas lhe rendiam piores resultados que o Príncipe.

Na primeira aula que Harry teve com Dumbledore, ele entrou na Penseira junto com o diretor e conheceu os Gaunt, uma família descendente direta de Salazar Slytherin, muito antiga conhecida por sua índole instável e violenta que se transmitiu através de gerações antes de Servolo, o senhor que Harry viu na lembrança, nascer. Servolo era pai de Morfino e de Mérope, uma bruxa abortada que mantinha uma paixão secreta por um trouxa chamado Tom Riddle. Acontece que quando seu pai e seu irmão foram enviados para Askaban, Mérope resolveu conquistar o tal trouxa com uma poção do amor.

Os dois se casaram e Mérope, cansada de escravizar o marido com uma poção e achando que a paixão já se tornara mútua, parou de enfeitiça-lo, porém estava errada. Quando o efeito da última dose de Amortentia, a poção do amor, passou, Tom Riddle a abandonou.

Mérope estava grávida e morreu um pouco depois do nascimento de seu filho, o deixando em um orfanato. O nome da criança era Tom Servolo Riddle, mais conhecido hoje como Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como Hermione previra, o tempo de folga dos sextanistas não eram horas para relaxar como Rony havia imaginado, mas sim tempo para ficar em dia com a enorme quantidade de tarefas que tinham. Não somente estavam estudando como se tivessem exames todos os dias, mas a dificuldade das lições em si exigia agora muito mais deles do que antes. Harry mal compreendera metade do que a Profª McGonagall lhes havia dito nesses dias; até mesmo Hermione teve de pedi-la para que repetisse instruções uma ou duas vezes. Inacreditavelmente, e para o crescente ressentimento de Hermione, a matéria favorita de Harry tinha, inesperadamente, se tornado Poções, graças ao Príncipe Mestiço. Feitiços não-verbais eram agora muito aguardados, não apenas em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, como também em Feitiços e Transfiguração.

Era um alívio não precisar ir mais às estufas; os alunos estavam trabalhando com plantas mais perigosas do que nunca em Herbologia, mas pelo menos ainda estavam avisados que podiam gritar caso um tentáculo venenoso aparecesse por trás deles. Uma das evidências da enorme dedicação e das frenéticas horas de prática aos encantos não-verbais dos alunos era que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam longe de ter tempo livre para ir visitar Hagrid. Ele não estava comparecendo às refeições no Salão Principal, o que era um mau sinal, e nas poucas ocasiões que os garotos passavam por ele nos corredores ou nos jardins, Hagrid estava misterioso demais para notá-los ou ouvir seus cumprimentos.

- Nós temos que nos explicar – Disse Hermione, olhando para a imensa cadeira vazia na mesa principal durante o café da manhã que se seguira.

- Nós temos que treinar quadribol esta manhã! - Retrucou Rony - E vamos supostamente praticar aquele Feitiço Aguamenti do Flitwick! De qualquer maneira, explicar o quê? Como vamos contar que odiamos essa matéria idiota?

- Nós não odiamos - Disse Hermione.

- Fale por si mesma, eu ainda não esqueci dos explosivins - Disse Rony obscuramente. - E vou te dizer agora, nós escapamos por pouco.

- Eu odeio ficar sem falar com Hagrid - Disse Hermione, parecendo chateada.

- Iremos até lá depois do quadribol - Harry assegurou-lhe. Ele também sentia falta de Hagrid, embora, como Rony, pensava que estavam melhores sem Grope em suas vidas - Mas os testes devem levar toda a manhã, muitas pessoas se inscreveram. Ele se sentiu ligeiramente nervoso de ter que enfrentar o primeiro obstáculo de ser capitão - Eu não sei o motivo dessa popularidade tão repentina do time.

- Ah, Harry - Disse Hermione, repentinamente impaciente - Não é o quadribol que é popular, e sim você! Você nunca foi tão interessante, e francamente, nunca foi tão desejável como agora.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso e seguir com a minha vida – Disse Gina sentando-se com eles na mesa da Grifinória – Bom dia, capitão – Disse a Harry.

- Capitão? Não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitada, Gina? – Perguntou Rony.

- Eu não o chamo de capitão por causa _disso_, Rony. (N/A: Isso, podem ter pensamentos maliciosos (66').

- Então o chama assim por que?

- Olha, a seleção vai começar! – Disse Harry nervoso – Vamos!

Como Harry já esperava, os testes tomaram a maior parte da manhã. Metade da casa da Grifinória pareceu ter se entusiasmado: de alunos de primeiro ano que apareceram com as velhas e terríveis vassouras da escola, até alunos do sétimo ano, os quais agiam como se fossem bem melhores do que o resto, parecendo até intimidantes. O último incluía um grande e despenteado garoto, o qual Harry reconheceu imediatamente do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Nós nos conhecemos no trem, na cabine do Slug - Ele disse, confiante, se separando da multidão para poder apertar a mão de Harry - Córmaco McLaggen, goleiro.

- Você não tentou entrar para o time ano passado, tentou? - Perguntou Harry, notando a largura de McLaggen e pensando que ele provavelmente poderia bloquear todos os três gols sem nem sequer se mover.

- Eu estive no hospital quando os testes aconteceram - Disse McLaggen - Comi ovos de fada mordente por causa de uma aposta.

- Certo - Disse Harry - Bem... se você esperar ali... - Ele apontou para a borda do campo, perto de onde Hermione estava sentada. Harry pensou ter visto uma ponta de aborrecimento passar pelo rosto de McLaggen e quis saber se o que ele esperava era um tratamento especial pelo fato de ambos serem os "favoritos do Slug".

Harry decidiu começar com um teste básico, pedindo a todos os pretendentes a entrar para o time que se dividissem em grupos de dez e voassem ao redor do campo. Foi uma boa decisão: os primeiros dez foram compostos de alunos do primeiro ano, e não puderam voar sem que caíssem no chão logo depois. Somente um garoto conseguiu permanecer no ar por mais que alguns segundos, e levou um susto ao bater prontamente em um dos aros do gol. O segundo grupo compreendia dez das garotas mais bobas que Harry já tinha visto, as quais, quando ele apitou, caíram na risada e ficaram se cutucando.

Romilda Vane estava entre elas. Quando Harry disse-lhes para que saíssem do campo, elas ficaram alegremente quietas e foram sentar-se nas arquibancadas junto com os outros. O terceiro grupo fez um giro incompleto ao redor do campo. A maioria do quarto grupo chegou sem vassouras. Os do quinto grupo eram da Lufa-Lufa.

- Se há mais alguém aqui que não seja da Grifinória - Harry rugiu, começando a se irritar seriamente -, vá embora agora, por favor!

Houve uma pausa, e dois pequenos alunos da Corvinal correram para fora do campo, soltando bufos e gargalhadas.

Após duas horas, muitas queixas e diversas irritações envolvendo uma Comet 260 estragada e diversos dentes quebrados, Harry havia encontrado três artilheiras: Kátia Bell, de volta à equipe após um teste excelente; um novo achado que se chamava Demelza Robins, que era particularmente boa em evitar balaços; e Gina, que manteve a dianteira em toda a competição e marcou dezessete gols. Embora estivesse satisfeito com suas escolhas, Harry teve que gritar asperamente com muitos companheiros, agora estava numa batalha semelhante com os batedores rejeitados.

- Esta é a minha decisão final, e se não saírem do caminho como os goleiros, eu vou azarar vocês! - Ele gritou.

Nenhum de seus batedores escolhidos tiveram o brilhantismo de Fred e Jorge, mas ele estava razoavelmente satisfeito com eles: Jaquito Peakes, um menino curto, mas de compleição larga do terceiro-ano, que agitou o bastão furiosamente acertando um balaço que fez brotar uma protuberância do tamanho de um ovo na parte traseira da cabeça de Harry , e Cadu Coote, que não era muito forte mas apontava bem. Juntaram-se agora à Kátia, Demelza, e Gina na arquibancada para prestar atenção à seleção do último membro da equipe.

Harry tinha deixado deliberadamente a seleção dos goleiros por último, esperando por um estádio mais vazio e menos pressão da torcida. Infelizmente, todos os jogadores rejeitados e um número de gente que tinha vindo para o campo prestar atenção depois do almoço tinham formado uma multidão agora, de modo que estava maior do que antes. Enquanto cada goleiro voou até os aros para as defesas, a multidão rugia e gritava em igual medida. Harry olhou de relance para Rony, que sempre havia demonstrado problemas com os nervos; Harry tinha esperado que ganhar a final do último ano pudesse tê-lo curado, mas aparentemente não: Rony estava num tom delicado de verde. Nenhuns dos primeiros cinco pretendentes defenderam mais de dois gols cada. Para o grande desapontamento de Harry, Córmaco McLaggen defendeu quatro faltas de cinco. No último, entretanto, disparou fora no sentido completamente errado; a multidão riu e vaiou, e McLaggen retornou ao chão rangendo os dentes. Ron olhou pronto parecendo prestes a desmaiar quando montou sua Cleansweep Onze.

- Boa sorte! - Gritou uma voz das arquibancadas. Harry olhou ao redor, esperando ver Hermione, mas era Lilá. Ele gostaria de ter escondido seu rosto em suas mãos, como fez um momento mais tarde, mas pensou que como capitão ele deveria se mostrar ligeiramente mais confiante, e assim girou para ver o teste de Rony.

Contudo não precisava ter-se preocupado: Ron defendeu um, dois, três, quatro, cinco faltas seguidas. Encantado e resistindo aos aplausos da multidão com dificuldade, Harry foi até McLaggen para dizer-lhe que infelizmente, Rony o tinha batido, mas encontrou apenas a cara vermelha de McLaggen avançando em sua direção. Deu um passo para trás rapidamente.

- Sua irmã não o testou realmente - Disse McLaggen de modo ameaçador. Havia uma veia que pulsava em sua têmpora como Harry via frequentemente em tio Válter – Ela deu-lhe defesas fáceis.

- Besteira - Disse Harry friamente - Aquele foi o que ele quase perdeu...

McLaggen se aproximou de Harry, que agora estava no solo.

- Dê-me outra chance.

- Não - Disse Harry - Você teve sua chance. Você defendeu quatro. Rony defendeu cinco. Rony é o goleiro, ele ganhou honestamente. Saia de minha frente.

Harry pensou por um momento que McLaggen fosse o esmurrar, mas ele se satisfez com um sorriso feio e tempestuoso e se afastou, rosnando o que soava como ameaças soltas no ar. Harry girou ao redor para encontrar sua nova equipe sorrindo de alegria.

- Muito bem – Resmungou - Você voou realmente bem!

- Você foi brilhante, Rony!

Desta vez era realmente Hermione que gritava para eles das arquibancadas; Harry viu Lilá diminuir o ritmo, de braço dado com Parvati, uma expressão levemente irritada. Rony ficou extremamente contente com ele mesmo e mais alto do que o usual enquanto sorriu para a equipe e para Hermione.

Após marcar o primeiro treino completo para a próxima quinta-feira, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se despediram do resto da equipe e dirigiram-se em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Um sol aquoso agora tentava aparecer através das nuvens e havia parado de chuviscar finalmente. Harry sentiu-se extremamente faminto; esperou que tivesse algo para comer na casa de Hagrid.

- Eu pensei que não iria pegar a quarta falta - Ron disse feliz - Arremesso complicado de Demelza, você viu, teve um pouco de curva nela...

- Sim, sim, você foi magnífico - Disse Hermione, olhando distraidamente.

- Eu era melhor do que esse McLaggen, de qualquer maneira - Disse Rony com uma voz altamente satisfeita - Você o viu virar a vassoura na direção errada em sua quinta falta? Ele pareceu confuso...

Para a surpresa de Harry, Hermione corou profundamente quando ouviu estas palavras. Rony não observou nada; estava demasiado ocupado descrevendo cada uma de suas outras faltas em detalhes apaixonados.

Eles visitaram Hagrid e para a felicidade de ambos, o professor acreditou que Harry, Rony e Hermione não estavam fazendo sua matéria por falta de tempo e perdoou-os.

Enquanto eles estavam indo para o castelo encontraram Córmaco McLaggen entrando no Salão Principal. Ele fez duas tentativas de passar pelas portas; fora ricocheteado do quadro na primeira tentativa. Rony meramente gargalhou e caminhou para dentro do Salão após ele junto com Gina, mas Harry travou o braço de Hermione e prendeu-a para trás.

- Que? - Disse Hermione defensivamente.

- Se você me perguntasse - Disse Harry quietamente - McLaggen parecia confuso esta manhã. E ele estava em pé exatamente em frente ao lugar onde você estava sentada.

Hermione corou.

- Oh, tudo bem então, eu fiz aquilo - Ela sussurrou - Mas você deveria ter ouvido a maneira que falava sobre Rony e Gina! De qualquer forma, ele tem um temperamento asqueroso, você viu como ele reagiu por não estar dentro... Você não iria querer alguém como ele na equipe.

- Não - Disse Harry - Não, eu suponho que é verdade. Mas isso não é desonesto, Hermione? Quero dizer, você é uma monitora, não é?

- Oh, fique quieto - Ela vociferou, enquanto ele dava um sorriso forçado.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? - Reclamou Ron, reaparecendo na entrada do Salão Principal e olhando suspeito.

- Nada - Disseram Harry e Hermione juntos, e apressaram-se atrás de Rony. O cheiro da carne assada fez o estômago de Harry doer de fome, mas tinham dado apenas três passos em direção à mesa da Grifinória quando o professor Slughorn apareceu na frente deles, obstruindo seu trajeto.

- Harry, Harry, justamente o homem que eu esperava ver! - Ele disse alegremente, girando as extremidades de seu bigode de morsa e estufando sua barriga enorme - Eu esperava encontrá-lo antes do jantar! Que você diz de jantar hoje à noite em meus aposentos preferivelmente? Nós estamos tendo uma pequena festa, apenas algumas estrelas em ascensão, eu chamei McLaggen e Zabini, a encantadora Melinda

Bobbin... Eu não sei se você a conhece! Sua família possui uma grande rede de farmácias... E, naturalmente, eu espero muito que a senhorita Granger e a senhorita Weasley me favoreçam vindo também - Slughorn fez a Hermione e Gina uma reverência enquanto terminava de falar. Era como se Ron não estivesse presente; Slughorn não lançou sequer um olhar a ele.

- Eu não posso ir, professor - Disse Harry de uma vez - Eu tenho uma detenção com o professor Snape.

- Oh, meu caro! - Slughorn disse, sua cara esmorecendo comicamente - Meu querido, eu estava contando com você, Harry! Bem, agora, eu terei que apenas ter uma palavra com Severo e explicar a situação. Eu sou certo que eu poderei persuadi-lo a adiar sua detenção. Sim, eu verei ambos mais tarde! - E apressou-se para fora do Salão.

- Não há nenhuma chance de persuadir Snape - Disse Harry, no momento em que Slughorn ficou fora do alcance da voz - Esta detenção já foi cancelada uma vez; Dumbledore pediu a Snape, mas não o fará para ninguém mais.

Rony fechou a cara, pois não via com bons olhos o desprezo de Slughorn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade poderia certamente ser denominado de no mínimo perturbado, pois Kátia Bell, artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória, apareceu misteriosamente com um colar, e este a fez ter uma reação muito estranha.

Ela ficou a quase dois metros do chão e soltou um grito pavoroso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e o que quer que estivesse vendo ou sentindo causou-lhe visivelmente uma terrível angústia. Ela gritava sem parar; Liane, sua amiga, começou a gritar também e agarrou Kátia pelos tornozelos, tentando puxá-la para o chão. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione correram para ajudar, mas, na hora em que a agarraram pelas pernas, a garota desabou em cima deles.

Kátia foi levada para à Ala Hospitalar. Harry insistiu que Malfoy tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas Hermione alegou que tudo que entrava ou saia de Hogwarts estava sendo fiscalizado por Filch. Com uma artilheira a menos no time, Harry convidou Dino para participar dele.

Harry não teve nenhuma razão para lamentar sua escolha uma vez que viu Dino a noite; trabalhou muito bem com Gina e Demelza. Os batedores, Peakes e Coote, começavam a ficar melhor a cada hora. O único problema era Rony. Harry sabia ao longo do ano Rony era um jogador inconsistente que sofria dos nervos e de uma falta da confiança, e infelizmente, isso apareceu no jogo da abertura da estação que trouxe para fora todas suas velhas inseguranças.

Após deixar passar uma dúzia de gols, a maioria deles marcados por Gina, sua técnica tornou-se mais selvagem e mais selvagem, até que finalmente acertou o nariz de Demelza.

- Foi um acidente, sinto muito, Demelza, realmente sinto! - Rony a seguiu ziguezagueando atrás dela para a terra, gotejando o sangue em toda parte - Eu apenas...

- Apavorou-se - Gina disse irritadamente, pousando ao lado de Demelza e examinando sua boca – Seu retardado, olha o estado dela!

- Eu posso arrumar isso - Disse Harry, pousando ao lado das duas meninas, apontando sua varinha na boca de Demelzas, e dizendo - _Episkey._ E Gina, não chame Ron de retardado, você não é o capitão desta equipe...

- Bem, você pareceu um pouco ocupado para chamar Rony de burro e eu pensei quem alguém deveria...

Harry forçou-se a não rir.

- No ar, vamos todos...

No geral, esse foi um dos piores treinos que eles haviam tido no semestre, embora Harry não sentisse que a honestidade era a melhor política quando eles estivessem tão perto do jogo.

- Trabalho bom, todos, eu acho que nós achataremos a Sonserina - Disse incentivando, e os artilheiros e os batedores deixaram os vestiários razoavelmente felizes consigo mesmo.

- Eu joguei como um saco de esterco de dragão - Disse Rony em uma voz oca quando a porta tinha balançado e fechado atrás de Gina.

- Não, você não - Disse Harry firmemente - Você é o melhor goleiro que eu testei, seu único problema é o nervosismo.

Ele prosseguiu um implacável fluxo de incentivo todo o caminho de volta para o castelo, e quando eles alcançaram o segundo andar, Rony estava olhando mais alegre.

Assim que o amigo foi dormir, Harry avistou Gina descendo as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

- Harry, você está com a Capa de Invisibilidade aí? – Perguntou ela.

- Estou sim, por quê?

- Bom, a gente pode dar uma passada na Sala Precisa para comemorar o _maravilhoso _treino de hoje, não pode?

- Com toda certeza – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry – Disse Gina baixinho, quando estavam saindo da Sala Precisa pela manhã –, vamos logo, antes que alguém apareça!

- Gina, são seis e meia da manhã! Quem seria o louco de acordar a esse horário em um domingo? – Perguntou Harry.

- Talvez eu, não é, Potter? – Disse uma voz masculina por trás deles.

- Rony?! – Exclamou Harry, se virando para o amigo junto com Gina.

- Está explicado então onde o senhor estava todas essas noites que não dormiu no dormitório!

- Rony, eu posso explicar, eu...

- Não tem o que explicar! – As orelhar do ruivo ficaram vermelhas – Você estava TRANSANDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ!

- Certo - Disse Gina, lançando seu cabelo vermelho longo fora de sua cara e fitando Rony -, vamos conversar direito de uma vez por todas. Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o Harry, Ron...

- É, sim! - Rony disse, irritado – Não querem que fiquem falando por aí que minha irmã é uma...

- Uma o que?

- Uma puta! É isso que você é!

- Rony, agora chega! – Interviu Harry, raivoso – Eu não admito que você fale assim da Gina!

- Deixe ele, Harry – Falou Gina - Apenas porque _ele_ nunca beijou qualquer uma em sua vida, apenas porque o melhor beijo que _ele_ recebeu foi de nossa Tia Muriel...

- Feche sua boca! - Rony gritou, seu rosto mudando do marrom para o vermelho rapidamente.

- Não, eu não! – Gritou Gina, ao lado dele - Eu o vejo com a Fleur, esperando ela beijá-lo no rosto cada vez que você a vê, você é patético! Se você saísse e começasse a namorar um pouco, você não se ocuparia tanto de me vigiar!

Ron tinha retirado sua varinha também; Harry se postou rapidamente entre eles.

- Você não sabe o que está falando! - Rony rugiu, tentando acertar Gina em torno de Harry, que estava agora na frente dela com seus braços abertos - Apenas porque eu não o faço em público...! - Gina deu uma grande gargalhada, tentando empurrar Harry para longe.

- Você tem beijado Pichitinho, tem? Ou talvez tenha começado num retrato de Tia Muriel? Você... - Um raio de luz alaranjada voou sob o braço esquerdo de Harry e errou Gina por polegadas; Harry empurrou Ron de encontro à parede.

- Não seja estúpido...

- Harry está comigo! – Berrou Gina, que parecia à beira das lágrimas agora - E Hermione deu uns amassos no Vítor Krum; só você que age como se isso fosse feio, Rony, porque você tem a experiência de um garotinho de onze anos!

Harry olhou rapidamente para Ron; seu o olhar era assassino.

- E você trate de me largar, seu idiota! – Disse Rony afastando Harry. O ruivo correu para longe do casal.

Gina se escorou na parede e escorreu até o chão, segurando as lágrimas.

- Calma, amor – Disse Harry a abraçando – Você sabe como seu irmão é cabeça-dura.

- Eu não o entendo, Harry – Disse Gina com a voz marejada – Será que ele sempre vai agir assim? Será que ele não entende que nós nos amamos? Parece que tudo que fazemos aos olhos dele é errado!

- Não é errado, Gin. Ele só precisa de um tempo para entender isso.

- Tempo? Quanto tempo? Nós estamos juntos há três anos, Harry. Três! Acho que é tempo suficiente para ele entender certas coisas.

- Vem, vamos voltar para a Torre. Depois resolveremos isso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se entorpecido e aturdido por uma série dos sonhos em que Rony o tinha perseguido com o bastão de um batedor, mas pelo meio-dia trocaria feliz o Rony dos sonhos pelo real, que estaria mau-humorado não somente com Gina e ele, mas também indiferente e confuso em relação à Hermione. Além do mais, Rony pareceu ter-se tornado, de noite, tão sensível e pronto para chicotear como um Snap Explosivo. Harry gastou o dia tentando manter a paz entre Rony e Hermione sem nenhum sucesso; finalmente, Hermione partiu para a cama no andar de cima, e Rony foi para os dormitórios após se irritar com os diversos alunos do primeiro ano que paravam para olhá-lo.

Ao desânimo de Harry, o novo perfil agressivo de Rony não se desgastou. Isso coincidiu com um mergulho mais profundo e uniforme em suas habilidades, que o fizeram ainda mais agressivo, de modo que durante a prática final de Quadribol antes de sábado, ele não pegou um único gol que os artilheiros marcaram, mas gritou para todos assim que reduziu Demelza Robins aos rasgos.

- Cala a boca e deixa a garota em paz! - Peakes gritou, que estava a uma altura de aproximadamente dois terços de Rony, carregando um bastão pesado.

- CHEGA! - Harry gritou, pois tinha visto Gina girando no sentido de Rony e, recordando sua reputação de talentosa azaradora de bichos-papões, correu para intervir antes que as coisas saíssem do controle - Peakes, vá encaixotar os balaços. Demelza, você jogou realmente bem hoje. Rony... - esperou-o até que o restante da equipe estivesse fora do alcance antes de o dizer - você é meu melhor amigo, mas continua a tratar o resto deles mal, e eu estou pensando em tirá-lo da equipe.

Pensou realmente por um momento que Rony pudesse bater nele, mas então algo muito pior aconteceu: Rony pareceu desistir em sua vassoura de toda a luta e disse:

- Eu renuncio. Eu sou patético.

- Você não é patético e você não está renunciando! - Harry disse ferozmente, segurando Rony pela parte dianteira de suas vestes - Você pode segurar qualquer gol quando está confiante, são os seus nervos que você tem que controlar.

- Você acha que tenho um problema mental?

- É, talvez eu ache!

Encararam-se por um momento, então Rony agitou sua cabeça cansadamente.

- Eu sei que você não tem tempo para encontrar um outro goleiro, assim que eu jogarei amanhã, mas se nós perdemos, e nós vamos perder, eu estarei fora da equipe – Andou alguns passos à frente – E pare de tentar falar comigo, você traiu minha confiança.

- Traí sua confiança? Com o que? Dormindo com a sua irmã? Faça-me o favor, Rony! Gina me falou uma coisa há alguns dias e eu concordo com ela. Nós estamos juntos há três anos! Já passou do tempo de você entender certas coisas...

- Coisas? Que coisas?

- Que a gente se ama, cabeção!

- E...?

- E que nós fossemos dois adolescentes inconsequentes a fim de sexo, você poderia brigar com a gente, pois teria razão. Mas nós não somos assim. Somos duas pessoas que se amam e que apenas concretizam esse amor – Harry respirou fundo – Agora vê se presta mais atenção nas coisas, senão você vai levar muito na cabeça.

- Humpf – Rony resmungou e saiu a passos lentos do campo de quadribol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O café da manhã estava mais alvoroçado que o habitual na manhã seguinte; os sonserinos assobiaram e gritaram ruidosamente quando cada membro do time da Grifinória entrou no Salão Principal. Harry olhou para o teto e viu um céu azul claro, pálido: um bom presságio.

A mesa de Grifinória, uma massa sólida de vermelho e ouro, se alegrou quando Harry e Rony se aproximaram. Harry sorriu e acenou; Rony deu um sorriso fraco e balançou sua cabeça.

- Se anime, Rony! - Chamou Lilá - Eu sei que você será brilhante! - Rony a ignorou.

- Chá? - Harry lhe perguntou - Café? Suco de abóbora?

- Qualquer coisa - Rony disse taciturno, dando uma mordida mal humorada na torrada.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione, que tinha ficado tão cansada do recente comportamento desagradável de Rony que não tinha vindo para o café da manhã com eles, parou ao lado deles na mesa.

- Como vocês estão se sentindo? - Ela perguntou, os olhos fixos na nuca de Rony.

- Bem - Harry disse enquanto se concentrava em dar a Rony um copo de suco de abóbora - Aqui está, Rony. Beba.

Rony tinha levado copo aos lábios dele quando Hermione disse nitidamente:

- Não beba isso, Rony! - Harry e Rony olharam para ela.

- Por que não? - Disse Rony.

Hermione, agora, estava encarando Harry como se ela não pudesse acreditar nos próprios olhos.

- Você colocou algo naquela bebida.

- Desculpe? - Disse Harry.

- Você me ouviu. Eu o vi. Você colocou algo na bebida de Rony. Você ainda está com a garrafa em sua mão direita!

- Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando - Harry disse, guardando a pequena garrafa rapidamente no bolso.

- Rony, eu te aconselho, não beba isto! - Hermione disse novamente, alarmada, mas Rony apanhou o copo, tomou um gole e disse:

- Pare de mandar em mim, Hermione.

Ela o olhou escandalizada. Se abaixando de forma que só Harry poderia ouvir, ela disse:

- Você poderia ser expulso por isso. Eu nunca creditaria isso a você, Harry!

- Olhe quem está falando - Ele sussurrou de volta - Confundindo alguém ultimamente?

Ela ruidosamente foi para longe deles na mesa. Harry a viu ir sem pesar. Hermione nunca, realmente, tinha compreendido o quão sério um jogo de quadribol era. Então, ele deu uma olhada para Rony que estava estalando os lábios.

- Quase na hora - Disse jovialmente.

A grama gelada amassou sob os pés deles quando foram para o campo.

- Que sorte o clima estar bom, né? - Harry perguntou para Rony.

- Sim - Rony disse, pálido e com aparência doentia.

Gina e Demelza já estavam usando os uniformes de Quadribol e esperando no vestiário.

- Condições ideais - Disse Gina, ignorando Rony - E adivinha? Vaisey, aquele artilheiro da Sonserina,ele levou um balaço na cabeça ontem durante o treino e está muito dolorido jogar! E o melhor é que Malfoy está doente também!

- O que? - Disse Harry, girando para a encarar - Ele está doente? O que está errado com ele?

- Não faço idéia, mas é ótimo para nós - Disse Gina alegre - Harper está jogando no lugar dele; ele está no mesmo ano que eu e é um idiota.

Harry sorriu vagamente, mas quando ele puxou as vestes escarlates dele, a mente estava bem longe do quadribol. Malfoy uma vez disse que não poderia jogar devido a um ferimento, mas naquela ocasião tinha tido certeza que a partida inteira foi marcada para uma data mais conveniente para a Sonserina. Por que agora ele estava satisfeito em ser substituído? Ele estava realmente doente, ou ele estava fingindo?

O jogo começou. Harry planou ao redor do perímetro do campo, olhando a procura do pomo e mantendo um olho em Harper que estava ziguezagueando logo abaixo dele. Então, uma voz que era diferente do comentarista habitual, começou.

- Bem, lá vão eles e eu acho que nós todos fomos surpreendidos ao ver o time que Potter reuniu este ano. Muitos pensaram, devido ao desempenho horroroso de Ronald Weasley como goleiro ano passado, que ele seria retirado do time, mas claro que, uma amizade pessoal e íntima com o capitão ajuda...

Estas palavras foram saudadas com zombarias e aplausos no fim pelos sonserinos. Harry deu uma volta com a vassoura para olhar para o pódio do comentarista. Um visitante, loiro aguado com um nariz virado para cima estava lá, falando no megafone mágico que tinha sido uma vez Lino Jordan; Harry reconheceu Zacarias Smith.

- Oh, e aqui vem a primeira tentativa de Sonserina de gol, é Urquhart que lidera o lance e... - Estômago de Harry revirou - Weasley defendeu, bem, algumas vezes a pessoa tem sorte, eu suponho...

- Isso é certo, Smith, hoje é o dia dele - Harry murmurou, sorrindo, mergulhando entre os artilheiros com os olhos procurando em volta por alguma sugestão do pomo de ouro.

Com uma hora do jogo, Grifinória estava na frente com sessenta pontos a zero, Rony tinha feito algumas defesas verdadeiramente espetaculares, algumas com a ponta das luvas dele, e Gina tinha marcado quatro dos seis gols da Grifinória. Zacarias efetivamente tinha parado de dizer ruidosamente que o dois Weasleys só estavam lá porque Harry gostava deles, e começou a falar de Peakes e Coote.

- Claro que, Coote realmente não é a escolha habitual para um batedor – Zacarias disse orgulhoso - Eles têm, geralmente, um pouco mais de músculo...

- Rebata um balaço nele! - Harry disse para Coote quando ele passou zunindo, mas Coote sorriu amplamente e escolheu apontar o próximo balaço para Harper, que estava passando por Harry na direção oposta.

Harry ficou feliz ao ouvir o barulho que significava que o balaço tinha encontrado seu alvo.

Gina passou na frente de Harry, se apossando da goles que estava na mão de Urquhart. Harry pensou que nunca havia reparado em como o uniforme da Grifinória era bonito. Gina passou a goles para Demelza que se desviou do goleiro e marcou mais um ponto para a Grifinória, não que Harry tivesse visto o ponto, pois estava ocupado demais em observar Gina.

- Harry, dá pra você procurar o pomo em vez de ficar olhando pra minha bunda? – Disse a ruiva passando do lado dele.

- Talvez eu conseguisse, mas esse uniforme está tão absurdamente colado em você...

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Se você pegar o pomo, nós... hum... podemos experimentar o banheiro dos monitores... O que acha?

- Fechado.

- E eu acho que Harper da Sonserina viu o pomo! - Disse Zacarias Smith pelo megafone dele - Sim, ele viu algo que Potter não viu, certamente!

Smith realmente era um idiota, pensou Harry. Mas no momento seguinte, o estômago dele despencou - Smith tinha razão e Harry estava errado: Harper não estava voando para cima ao acaso, ele tinha avistado o que Harry não viu: O pomo estava acelerando no alto sobre eles, refletindo contra o céu azul claro. Harry acelerou; o vento assobiando nas orelhas de forma que isto sobrepujou todo o som dos comentários de Smith ou a multidão, mas Harper ainda estava à frente dele, e Grifinória estava só cem pontos na frente; se Harper chegasse lá primeiro Grifinória teria perdido... e agora Harper estava próximo disto, a mão dele estendida. ...

- Oi, Harper! - Gritou Harry em desespero - Quanto Malfoy pagou para vir em vez dele?

Ele não soube o que o fez dizer isso, mas Harper reduziu; ele apalpou o pomo e o deixou deslizar pelos dedos. Harry esticou para a minúscula e trêmula bola e a pegou.

- SIM! - Harry gritou. Dando voltas, ele retornou ao solo, o pomo seguro alto na mão dele. Quando a multidão percebeu o que tinha acontecido, um grande grito subiu que quase sobrepujou o som do apito que sinalizava o fim do jogo.

- Gina, aonde você vai? - Gritou Harry que tinha pousado no meio do campo para encontrar com o resto do time, mas Gina voou para além deles até que, com um estrondo alto, ela colidiu com o pódio de comentaristas. A multidão gritou e riu, o time de Grifinória aterrissou ao lado dos destroços de madeira debaixo do qual Zacharias estava se mexendo, Harry ouviu Gina dizendo a uma Professora McGonagall encolerizada:

- Esqueci de frear, Professora, desculpe.

Rindo, Harry se livrou do resto do time e abraçou Gina, sussurrando:

- Você me deve um banho.

- Nunca disse que não iria cumprir o acordo – Ela disse, dando-o um selinho e descendo para a terra firme.

Harry cumprimentou Rony com tapinhas nas costas, toda a inimizade esquecida, o time da Grifinória andando lado a lado e acenando aos torcedores.

Rony e Harry foram os últimos a deixar o vestiário. Eles quase partiram quando Hermione entrou. Ela estava torcendo a echarpe da Grifinória nas mãos e parecia chateada, mas determinada.

- Eu quero dar uma palavra com você, Harry - Ela levou respirou fundo - Você não deveria ter feito isto. Você ouviu Slughorn, é ilegal.

- O que vai você fazer, nos entregar? - Exigiu Rony.

- Do é que é você dois estão falando afinal? - Perguntou Harry, se virando para retirar o uniforme de modo que nenhum dos dois o visse sorrindo.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem sobre o que nós estamos falando! - Disse Hermione estridente - Você colocou no suco de Rony a poção da sorte no café da manhã! Felix Felicis!

- Não, eu não coloquei - Harry disse, virando para ficar de frente para eles.

- Sim, você colocou, Harry, e é por isso que tudo deu certo, faltaram jogadores da Sonserina e Rony defendeu tudo!

- Eu não coloquei! - Disse Harry sorrindo amplamente. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do bolso de jaqueta e tirou a garrafa minúscula que Hermione tinha visto na mão dele de manhã. Estava cheia da poção dourada e a cortiça ainda estava lacrada firmemente com cera - Eu queria que Rony pensasse que eu tinha feito isto, assim eu fingi quando eu soube que você estava olhando - Ele olhou Rony - Você defendeu tudo porque você se sentia afortunado. Você fez tudo por você - Ele guardou a poção novamente.

- Realmente, não havia qualquer coisa em meu suco de abóbora? - Rony disse surpreendido - Mas o bom tempo. . . e Vaisey não poder jogar. ... Honestamente, eu não tomei nada da poção da sorte?

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando. Rony abriu a boca por um momento, então virou para Hermione e imitou a voz dela.

- Você colocou Felix Felicis esta manhã no suco de Rony e é por isso ele defendeu tudo! Veja! Eu posso defender gols sem ajuda, Hermione!

- Eu nunca disse que você não podia, Rony, você também pensou que tinha sido feito isto! - Mas Rony já tinha aberto e saído porta afora com a vassoura em cima do ombro dele.

- Er... - Harry disse no súbito silêncio; ele não esperava que o plano dele terminasse assim - Vamos para a festa, então?

- Você vai! - Disse Hermione, pestanejando por entre lágrimas - Eu estou cansada de Rony, no momento, eu não sei o que é que eu fiz... - E ela também saiu tempestuosamente para fora do vestiário.

Harry não viu Hermione na festa de comemoração da Grifinória que estava no auge quando ele chegou.

Alegrias renovadas e palmas saudaram o aparecimento dele e ele foi cercado logo por uma turba das pessoas que o felicitavam. Apesar de evitar os irmãos Creevey que quiseram uma análise da partida minuto a minuto e um grupo grande de meninas que o cercaram e riam dos menos divertidos comentários dele e batiam as pálpebras delas, passou algum tempo antes que ele pudesse tentar achar Rony. Afinal, ele se desembaraçou de Romilda Vane que estava dando indiretas que gostaria de ir a festa de Natal que Slughorn daria com ele.

Quando ele estava indo para a mesa de bebidas, ele se dirigiu diretamente para Gina que estava com Arnold, seu Mini-Pufe, no ombro dela e Bichento que miava esperançosamente aos pés dela.

- Pensando em levar Romilda Vane para a festa de Natal do Slugh – Ela disse, enfezada.

- Gina, você sabe que...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu estou aperfeiçoando minha azaração para rebater bicho-papão especialmente para ela.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Acho que não, ainda estou pensando... Procurando Rony? - Ela perguntou e sorriu maliciosamente - Ele está ali, o hipócrita nojento.

Harry olhou para o canto no qual ela estava indicando. Lá, para completa visão da sala comunal, Rony estava abraçado tão próximo a Lilá Brown que era difícil saber que mão era de quem.

- Parece que está comendo o rosto dela, não é? - Disse Gina sem emoção - Mas eu imagino que ele deva conseguir melhorar a técnica de alguma maneira. É uma pena que ele seja tão lerdo assim... nunca viu o que estava na sua frente...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **_Oii!!  
Bom...espero mesmo que vocês gostem dessa Nc...eu fiz com muito carinho para a Marininha e não deixem de mandar reviews...ela merece!!_

_Maria Lua_

N/B: Volteii *-*'

Bom, eu fikei afastada um tempinho (MTO tempo =P) pq eu mudei de escola, to perdida, tenho uma tonelada de LC todos os dias e a priguiça num dexava eu betar os caps da Marina. A internet tbm num ajudou nada, pq fikava caindo TODA HORA!!! Tenho meus probleminhas pessoais tbm q...bom, me meti em umas enrascadinhas básicas, pra num perder o hábito (neah, Marina...HBT...HBF...DBM... etc etc).

Então, eu li alguns caps q eu perdi e cheguei a uma conclusão: A Marina não me ama mais e num precisa mais de mim **snif snif** =S  
Mas os erros de digitação/português são...nossa...maus, Marina, mas são DEPLORÁVEIS (amo essa palavra *-*).

Vou tentar betar a maioria dos caps a partir de agora, pq senão eu vou ser despedida ou vou me demitir. Na vdd, já havia me demitido, mas daí a Marina "precisou" de mim de novo e eu volteii *-*'

Milhões de Bjkaaaaass Perfumadas,

Isa Granger sz

PS: Reviews RUMO AOS 250!!! UHUUL ;D

N/A: Por essa vocês não esperavam, não é? Segunda NC *o* Acho que o Harry e a Gina precisavam disso, para se descobrir mais... Eu mostrei a Nc pra Amanda, minha amiga que estuda comigo, ela simplesmente ficou "oO'" E a Maria Paula (MP) que faz escola de música comigo, simplesmente surtou quando leu: "Gina soltou um gritinho de prazer quando sentiu Harry invadindo a sua intimidade com um dedo e depois dois. Ele fazia pequenos movimentos levando Gina à loucura" uashususahus Eu já to tão acostumada que nem me importo com isso mais (66'. Na hora em que a Gina fala: "só você que age como se isso fosse feio, Rony, porque você tem a experiência de um garotinho de onze anos!" o correto seria 'garotinho de doze anos', mas considerando o fato de que o Harry beijou-a com doze anos e de que ela começou a namora-lo com doze, onze anos se encaixava melhor =D

_**Vencedora da promoção: Melissa Snape**_

**Agradecimentos:** A Maria Lua, obviamente, por fazer essa linda NC para mim *-* Ao notebook do meu papis, por me ajudar quando meu teclado deu pau e eu não pude escrever a fic =D Ele também ajudou quando o teclado já estava arrumado, mas eu estava com preguiça de ligar o pc (y). Gente, 19 reviews nesse capítulo! Valeu \o/

**Maria Lua:** Dor nas costas é algo péeeessimo, mas pensa, ainda bem que a Mione dormiu na sala, senão não aconteceria essa linda NC *-* Que bom que gostou \o/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Louredo:** Ain, você comentou \o/ Eu fiquei tão feliz *o* Demorou, mas aí está o novo cap ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**ReêeeH: **Não, ainda falta bastante pra acabar... Pensa, eu vou ter que reconstituir boa parte do livro 7, porque a Gin vai junto na busca as horcruxes... Meow, nada contra a Fleur não, mas é que é legal zuar ela [y] Que dó eu tenho de você vv Quem não tem inveja da Gina? [Harrypegaeeu]². É, já estou até conversando com o Voldie pra ir montando nossa sociedade (y). Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Ayrton Senna era o cara, fato. E a mulher dele uma vakinha³, fato. Gostou do capítulo? É que você não comentou sobre ele... Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Harry é lerdo, mas não mais que o Rony, por isso não dá pra fazer R/Hr aqui, ia ficar muito forçado, já que o Rony é uma tartaruga humana =D A Gin é tão lecal *-* Você tem que gostar dela mesmo (y). Que bom que gostou da NC \o/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Nathalia Peverell Cullen: **EdP é meu livro favorito também *-* Andou sumida, o que houve? Que bom que gostou da NC =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Diu: **A Gina vai com o trio na caçada as horcruxes, isso já ta mais do que resolvido (y) Cenas mais Harry/Gina eu estou tentando fazer, mas tudo tem que ser conforme o livro, na data certa e talz. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da NC =D Bjss e continua comentando

Debora Souza: Que bom que gostou da NC =D É tão lecal ver a Gin provocar o Harry, ele fica sem fala *-* Eu vi que Save Me tem continuação, mas é R/Hr e eu não leio R/Hr's, só como secundário mesmo uu Fikdik, ta anotado a NC maluca que você falou (y). Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Primeira vez deles, dá um desconto... Espero que nessa segunda eles já tenham aprendido alguma coisa ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **'tem certeza Gi?' foda husahusauhas NC não muito erótica... mas e a segunda? (66 Eu te conheço, sei muito bem que você fica lendo NC's escondida dos seus pais hshuasashu Momento Keka foi foda... Me pegar? Ta louca menina? Eu tenho namorado, viu? [mentira, não tenho, mas pretendo ter vv] Nossa, mãe legal a sua, a minha com certeza ia me tirar o pc se visse eu lendo NC (e eu leio muito) oO' Papai deixou eu voltar a mecher no pc, mas só até as oito da noite u.u Ah, e o Dumby vai morrer sim (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Papai deixou eu voltar a mecher no pc, mas só até as oito da noite u.u Que bom que gostou da NC, espero que também goste da segunda (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: ***voz de cantor de samba*Olha a vencedora aí gente! 'Na tela da tv no meio desse povo a gente vai se ver na Globo' (8) /tapareý Harry e Gina juntos 4eváh *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Harry tem seus momentos se gagueira compulsiva vv Não chore, o Six morreu, mas continua com a gente aqui, *apontando pro peito* no nosso coração /tapareý. Bjss e continua comentando

**L. Malfoy: **Bom, a Gina não brigou com o Harry pelo vício dele pelo Malfoy, _ainda_. Esse vício pode se aprofundar, aí a gente vê o que ela faz... Bjss e continua comentando

**SpotSide Hamdec: **Você já tinha lido, assim como já leu a segunda NC antes de todo mundo ¬¬' To sem criatividade também... Te lóvu. Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **Que bom que você também não entendeu, achei que eu é que fosse lerda =D Que bom que ache a fic ótima \o/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **Você acha mesmo que eles não experimentariam o banheiro dos monitores safados do jeito que são? (66' "eu amo a sua fic, ela é incrível" Isso vindo de uma autora como você... Nossa! Me deixa nas nuvens! Bjss e continua comentando

**Erika E. Black: **Eles são safadinhos... (66'. Que bom que está gostando, obrigada pelos elogios a minha pessoa, é sempre bom saber que gostam do nosso trabalho =D Eu também sou uma fanática H/G, então de certa forma estou me satisfazendo ao escrever isso. É tão bom ver a Gina mais presente *-* Bjss e continua comentando

Segunda NC no ar, espero que se divirtam (66'

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	25. When the life give you lemons

**Capítulo 23 – When the life give you lemons **(Capítulo dedicado a Daddy's Little Cannibal, autora da fic "When the life give you lemons". Stephanie morreu dia 08 de maio de 2009 em um acidente de trânsito. É um pena que um talento como ela tenha partido =( Descanse em paz, Stephanie)

Harry encontrou Hermione na primeira sala de aula destrancada que experimentou abrir. Ela estava sentada na escrivaninha do professor, sozinha com exceção de um círculo pequeno de pássaros amarelos cantando que em volta da cabeça dela que tinha claramente acabado de conjurar. Harry não pôde deixar de admirar o trabalho pelo feitiço dela.

- Oh, oi, Harry - Ela disse em uma voz frágil - Eu só estava praticando.

- Sim... eles são, er, realmente bom... - Disse Harry. Ele não tinha nenhuma idéia do que dizer a ela. Ele estava desejando saber se havia alguma chance dela não ter notado Rony e ter deixado a sala somente porque a festa estava um pouco desordeira, quando ela disse, em uma voz incomum:

- Rony parece estar desfrutando as comemorações.

- Er... ele estava? - Disse Harry.

- Não finja que você não o viu - Hermione disse - Ele não estava se escondendo exatamente, não é?

A porta atrás deles se abriu com estrondo. Para o horror de Harry, Rony entrou rindo, puxando Lilá pela mão.

- Ah - Ele disse e estreitando os olhos à vista de Harry e Hermione.

- Opa! - Disse Lilá e se retirou da sala dando risada. A porta fechando bateu atrás dela.

Houve um horrível, denso e constrangedor silêncio. Hermione estava encarando Rony que se recusou a olhar, mas disse com uma mistura estranha de desafio e falta de jeito:

- Oi, Harry! Queria saber onde você estava!

Hermione saiu de trás da escrivaninha. O pequeno rebanho de pássaros dourados continuava cantando em círculos ao redor da cabeça dela de forma que ela se parecia um modelo estranho e plumoso do sistema solar.

- Você não deveria deixar Lilá esperando - Ela disse baixo - Ela desejará saber onde você foi.

Ela caminhou lentamente e ereta até a porta. Harry olhou de soslaio para Rony que estava aliviado que nada pior tivesse acontecido.

- _Oppugno!_ - Veio um grito agudo da porta.

Harry girou para ver Hermione que apontava a varinha dela para Rony, a expressão selvagem: O pequeno rebanho de pássaros estava acelerando como balas douradas gordas para Rony que gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicaram e arranharam todo pedaço de carne que eles podiam alcançar.

- _Melivradisso!_ - Ele gritou, mas com um último olhar de fúria vingativa, Hermione abriu porta e desapareceu por ela. Harry pensou ter ouvido um soluço antes dela bater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neve estava caindo mais uma vez contra as janelas frias; o Natal estava se aproximando rapidamente. Hagrid já havia providenciado as doze usuais árvores de natal para o Saguão de Entrada; guirlandas de azevinho e fitas tinham sido trançadas ao redor dos corrimãos dos degraus; velas de chama eterna ardiam de dentro dos capacetes das armaduras e grandes ramos de visco tinham sido pendurados em intervalos ao longo dos corredores. Grupos grandes de meninas tendiam a convergir debaixo dos ramos de visco toda vez que Harry passava.

- QUE PENA QUE ELE TEM UMA NAMORADA, NÉ, GENTE? – Gritou Gina, fazendo os grupos de meninas sumirem rapidamente.

- Você sabe que não há motivos para ciúmes, não sabe? – Perguntou Harry.

- Quem disse que eu estava com ciúmes? – Rebateu Gina – É que aquelas meninas estavam atrapalhando a passagem. Eu apenas afastei-as.

- Sei...

- Gina! – Alguém gritou ao longe.

Um menino loiro, da altura de Gina, da Lufa-Lufa, correu ao encontro deles.

- Gina, eu... Você fez o dever de História da Magia? – Disse ele, ofegante.

- Fiz, por quê? – Respondeu Gina.

- Quando que aconteceu a revolta dos gigantes?

- Ah, amigo, não faz pergunta difícil...

- Ué, mas você não fez o dever?

- Tipo, eu meio que... É que eu copiei da Amanda hehe

- Ah! Bom, me passa aê?

- Aham, mas muda as palavras. Como nós sentamos juntos, o professor Binns pode perceber – Disse ela entregando um pergaminho para o garoto.

- Beleza. Tchau, Gina.

- Tchau, Talles.

Talles se afastou.

- Bom saber que você empresta sua lição para seus _amigos_ – Comentou Harry – Quem é ele?

- Talles Ginart – Respondeu Gina.

- Seu _parceiro_ na aula do Binns.

- Você não está com ciúmes do Talles, está?

- Claro que não!

- Relaxa, ele é caidinho por uma sonserina.

- Um lufa-lufa a fim de uma sonserina?

- Eu sei, mas não é como se eu a conhecesse. Só de vista, mesmo. Vai ver que nem todos os sonserinos são ruins.

- Só sei que o Malfoy não é do bem.

Gina bufou.

- Vai começar com essa obsessão de novo?

- Desculpa.

Eles seguiram até um corredor vazio, quer dizer, vazio exceto por um ruivo e uma loira enroscados um no outro.

- É, Rony, só mais um pouquinho de treino e você vai começar a beijar a Lilá, em vez de comer a cara dela – Disse Gina com sarcasmo.

O casal se separou ofegante.

- O que faz aqui, Gina?

- Apenas caminhando, Roniquinho. Faz bem para a saúde e emagrece.

- Legal, agora pode ir embora.

- Aí é que você se engana. Eu vou ficar aqui pra te atrapalhar, assim como você faz comigo e com o Harry.

Os quatro ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Vamos jantar, Uon-Uon? – Lilá perguntou a Rony.

Gina soltou uma risada e Harry segurou o riso.

- Vai lá, Uon-Uon. E vê se não come muita porcaria, Uon-Uon. Senão você poder passar mal, Uon-Uon – Provocou Gina.

- Ah, cala a boca! – Emburrou-se Rony. Ele pegou a mão de Lilá e eles foram embora.

- Harry, eu estou com fome – Comentou Gina.

- Talvez se fossemos agora para a Sala Precisa... – Sugeriu Harry.

- Não é esse tipo de _fome_, Harry. Eu quero ir jantar.

- Mas, Gina!

- _Depois..._

- Promete?

- Prometo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O horário de Hermione estava tão cheio que o Harry só podia falar direito com ela pela noite. Rony estava, em todo caso, firmemente distraído com Lilá, que não notou o que Harry estava fazendo. Hermione se recusou a sentar na sala comunal enquanto Rony estava lá, Assim Harry geralmente se unia a ela na biblioteca em conversações sussurradas. Dessa vez, Gina foi junto.

- Ele é perfeitamente livre para beijar quem ele gosta - Disse Hermione, enquanto a bibliotecária, Madame Pince, rondou as estantes atrás deles - Eu realmente não me importo mais.

Ela elevou a pena dela e pontilhou um 'i' tão ferozmente que perfurou um buraco no pergaminho.

- É bom que não se importe mais mesmo. Meu irmão está sendo um enorme babaca – Disse Gina.

Harry não disse nada. Ele pensou que a voz dele seria desnecessária. Ele se curvou um pouco sobre o Fabricação Avançada de Poções e continuou fazendo notas em Elixires Perpétuos, enquanto pausava para decifrar as úteis dicas do príncipe, sendo auxiliado pelo texto de Libatius Borage ocasionalmente.

- E aproveitando - Disse Hermione, depois de alguns momentos - você precisa ter cuidado.

- Pela última vez - Disse Harry, falando em um tom ligeiramente rouco após três quartos de hora de silêncio - eu não vou devolver este livro. Eu aprendi mais com o Príncipe Mestiço do que Snape ou Slughorn me ensinariam...

- Eu não estou falando sobre seu príncipe estúpido - Disse Hermione, dando para o livro um olhar sórdido como se ele tivesse sido rude com a ela - Estou falando sobre hoje cedo. Entrei no banheiro das meninas, logo antes de vir pra cá e lá havia uma dúzia de meninas, inclusive Romilda Vane, tentando decidir como utilizar em você uma poção do amor. Tudo que elas estão esperando conseguir é que você as leve à festa de Slughorn, e elas parecem ter comprado de Fred e Jorge poções do amor, eu tenho medo de ela provavelmente funcione...

- Oh! Mas que bando de meninas idiotas! Será que nunca vão desistir?! – Exclamou Gina.

- Por que você não confiscou as poções? - Harry exigiu, parecia extraordinário que a mania de Hermione em apoiar as regras a abandonasse nesta situação.

- Elas não estavam com as poções no banheiro - Disse Hermione desdenhosa – Elas estavam discutindo táticas. Como eu duvido, o "Príncipe Mestiço" - ela deu para o livro outro olhar desdenhoso - poderia inventar um antídoto imediatamente para uma dúzia de filtros amorosos diferentes. Bem, só tenha cuidado com o que você bebe, porque Romilda Vane vai tentar executar seu plano - Terminou ela severamente.

Ela se debruçou em cima do rolo longo de pergaminho, no qual estava escrevendo seu ensaio de Aritmancia, e continuou arranhando com sua pena. Gina bufou. Harry as assistia com a mente longe.

- Espere um momento - Ele disse lentamente - Eu pensei que Filch tinha proibido qualquer coisa comprada nas Gemialidades Weasley.

- E quando qualquer um se importou com o que Filch proíbe? - Hermione perguntou, ainda concentrada na composição dela.

- Mas eu pensei que todas as corujas eram rastreadas. Assim como estas garotas puderam trazer filtros amorosos à escola?

- Fred e Jorge os enviam disfarçados como perfumes e poções de tosse - Disse

Hermione - Faz parte do serviço de entrega por Corujas deles.

- Você sabe muito sobre isto.

Hermione lhe deu o olhar sórdido que tinha dado há pouco para o livro de _Estudos Avançados no preparo de Poções_.

- Estava tudo na parte de trás das garrafas que eles nos mostraram no verão, Harry – Explicou Gina.

- Eu não passo pondo poções nas bebidas de pessoas... ou pretendendo, o que é ruim da mesma maneira... – Disse Hermione friamente.

- Sim, bem, não importa - Disse Harry depressa - O ponto é, Filch está sendo enganado, não? Estas meninas estão trazendo materiais proibidos a escola, disfarçados como qualquer outra coisa! Assim por que Malfoy não poderia ter trazido o colar?

- Oh, Harry... de novo não... – Disseram as duas juntas.

- Vamos... Por que não? - Harry exigiu.

- Olhe - Suspirou Hermione - Sensores de Segredo descobrem amuletos de má sorte, maldições, e encantamentos, não é? Eles são usados para achar magia negra e seus objetos. Eles teriam apanhado uma maldição poderosa, como a do colar, em segundos. Mas não registrariam uma coisa que foi posta em um frasco diferente... e de qualquer maneira, filtros amorosos não são nenhuma magia negra perigosa...

- Fácil para você, dizer isso - Murmurou Harry, enquanto pensava em Romilda Vance.

-... estaria fora do alcance de Filch perceber que isto não era uma poção de tosse, ele não é um feiticeiro muito bom, eu duvido que ele possa conhecer uma poção de...

Hermione parou estarrecida; Harry tinha ouvido também. Alguém tinha se movido atrás deles entre as estantes escuras. Eles esperaram, e momentos depois, viram o semblante de Madame Pince como um vulto aparecendo no canto do corredor, suas bochechas afundadas, a pele como pergaminho, e o nariz curvo longo dela iluminavam-se fracamente pelo abajur que ela estava carregando.

- A biblioteca está agora fechada - Ela disse - Você deve devolver qualquer coisa que você pegou emprestada... o que você faz com este livro, menino depravado?

- Não é da biblioteca, é meu! - Disse o Harry apressadamente, enquanto arrebatava seu Livro de _Estudos Avançados no preparo de Poções_ da mesa, ela se apressou e o pegou com uma mão de garras.

- Deteriorado! - Ela assobiou - Profanado, sujo!

- É apenas um livro que foi rabiscado! - Disse Harry, enquanto arrancava o livro dela.

Ela olhou como se fosse ter um ataque apoplético; Hermione, que tinha empacotado as coisas dela apressadamente, agarrou Harry pelo braço e com a ajuda de Gina, o fez marchar para fora da biblioteca.

- Ela o proibirá da biblioteca se você não tiver cuidado. Por que você tinha que trazer aquele livro estúpido?

- Não é pela minha falta que ela está latindo furiosa, Hermione. Ou você pensa que ela não escutou que estávamos sendo rudes com Filch? Eu sempre achei que havia algo entre eles...

- Oh, ha ha...

- Vou fingir que nunca ouvi isso – Riu Gina.

Desfrutando daquele momento de diversão, eles retornaram ao longo dos corredores desertos iluminados pelos abajures para a sala comunal, discutindo se Filch e Madame Pince poderiam estar secretamente apaixonados.

- _Bolas Festivas_ - Harry disse à Mulher Gorda a nova senha natalina.

- O mesmo para você - Disse a Mulher Gorda com uma risadinha marota e girou para admitir a entrada.

- Oi, Harry! - Disse Romilda Vane, no momento em que ele apareceu pelo buraco de retrato - Aceita um gelinho?

Hermione o deu um olhar "O-que-eu-falei-a-você?" por sobre os ombros. Gina parecia que ia pular em Romilda.

- Não, obrigado - Disse Harry depressa - Não gosto muito.

- Bem, então aceite uns bombons - Disse Romilda, enquanto empurrava uma caixa nas mãos dele - Meus avós os enviaram a mim, mas eu não gosto.

- Oh, certo, muito obrigado - Disse Harry que não pôde pensar em mais nada para dizer – Er, vou ali com...

Ele se apressou atrás de Gina. Hermione estava um pouco mais a frente.

- Eu te falei - Disse sucintamente Hermione.

- Só sei que se essa menina não tomar vergonha na cara, eu faço ela tomar! – Avisou Gina.

- Eu como você pretende fazer isso? Vai por acaso...

Mas de repente a face dela ficou branca; ela tinha visto há pouco Rony e Lilá sentados na mesma poltrona.

- Bem, boa noite, Gina. Boa noite, Harry - Disse Hermione, entretanto eram só sete horas da noite e ela foi para o dormitório feminino sem nenhuma outra palavra.

- Rony, posso te dar um conselho? – Perguntou Gina ao chegar na frente do casal.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Pode sim.

- Antes de magoar um coração, veja se não está dentro dele (N/A: frase: by agenda da Vicky =D) – Rony fez cara de confuso – Se você não entendeu, não sou eu que vou te explicar. Vamos, Harry.

Ela pegou a mão do namorado e eles saíram da sala comunal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A festa de Natal que o professor Slughorn daria, chegou. Às oito horas, Gina desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e avistou Harry a esperando.

- Você está deslumbrante – Disse Harry com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Igualmente – Falou Gina segurando a mão dele.

Quando eles chegaram no saguão de entrada, Gina parou o namorado.

- Vamos esperar Luna aqui, tudo bem?

- Esperar Luna? – Perguntou, confuso.

- É que como nós poderíamos trazer um acompanhante e você já faz parte co "clube", eu perguntei ao professor Slughorn se eu poderia trazer uma amiga.

- Ah, entendi.

Luna apareceu um pouco depois. Ela estava usando um conjunto de lantejoulas prateadas que estava atraindo uma certa quantia de risadinhas dos espectadores, mas em todo caso ela parecia bastante agradável.

- Obrigada por me convidar, Gina – Disse Luna alegre.

- Não foi nada, Luna – Disse Gina com simplicidade – Somos amigas, certo?

- É, amigas...

- Senhoritas, vamos? – Perguntou Harry.

- Oh sim - Ela disse felizmente - Onde é a festa?

- No escritório de Slughorn - Disse Harry, enquanto desciam a escadaria marmórea longe de todos o fitando e murmurando - Você ouviu, é provável que um vampiro esteja vindo?

- Rufo Scrimgeour? - Luna perguntou.

- Eu... O que? - Disse Harry, desconcertado - Você quer dizer o Ministro da Magia?

- Sim, ele é um vampiro - Disse Luna inteirada do assunto - Papai escreveu um artigo muito longo sobre isto, quando Scrimgeour assumiu o lugar de Cornélio Fudge, mas ele foi forçado a não publicar por alguém do Ministério. Obviamente, eles não quiseram que a verdade vazasse!

Harry pensou que fosse improvável Rufo Scrimgeour ser vampiro, mas acostumado com as visões estranhas do pai de Luna acerca dos fatos, não respondeu. Olhou para o lado e viu que Gina mordia as bochechas para não rir; eles já estavam se aproximando do escritório de Slughorn e os sons de risada, música e conversação alta, estavam crescendo mais a cada passo que eles davam.

Se tinha sido construído assim, ou se ele tivesse usado algum artifício mágico para fazê-lo, o escritório de Slughorn era muito maior que os escritórios de professor habituais. Tinham sido drapejados, o teto e paredes com esmeralda, rubis, e toques de ouro, de forma parecida a uma vasta tenda. O quarto era abarrotado e sufocante, uma luz vermelha fixa a um abajur dourado fazia parte do elenco, ornado, oscilando no centro do teto no qual fadas reais estavam tremulando, como pintas brilhantes de luz. Um som alto, acompanhado pelo que parecia bandolins soando em um canto distante; uma neblina de fumaça, vinda de um tubo pendurado em cima de vários feiticeiros anciãos que conversavam ao fundo, e vários duendes estavam serviam de modo deles pela imensidão de joelhos, obscurecidos pelas travessas prateadas pesadas de comida que eles estavam carregando, de forma que eles se parecia pequenas mesas perambulando.

- Harry, meu garoto! - Slughorn falava, quase assim que Harry, Gina e Luna apareceram pela porta - Entre tantas pessoas eu gostaria de encontrar você!

Slughorn apresentou a Harry Eldred Worple, ex-aluno dele e autor de _Irmãos de sangue: minha vida entre os vampiros _e o amigo dele, que por sinal era um vampiro, Sanguini.

Depois de conversar com a professora Trelawney e rir de um comentário particulamente engraçado de Luna, Harry viu algo que era certo elevar sua imaginação as nuvens: Argo Filch vinha em direção ao grupo arrastando Draco Malfoy pela orelha.

Malfoy confessou que queria penetrar na festa. Filch queria pô-lo em detenção, mas Slughorn interviu.

- Certo, Argo está certo - disse Slughorn - É Natal, e não é um crime querer vir a uma festa" Então, nós esqueceremos qualquer castigo; você pode ficar, Draco.

A expressão de furiosa decepção de Filch era perfeitamente compreensível; mas por que, Harry queria saber, observando Malfoy, ele parecia quase igualmente infeliz? E por que Snape olhava Malfoy como se estivesse bravo e. . . Seria possível? ... levemente amedrontado? Mas antes de Harry registrar o que ele tinha visto, Filch tinha se virado e saído, resmungando ruidosamente; Malfoy recompôs o rosto com um sorriso e estava agradecendo a Slughorn por sua generosidade e o rosto de Snape exibia novamente uma calma inescrutável.

- Não é nada, nada - Slughorn disse, renunciando aos agradecimentos de Malfoy – Eu conheci seu avô, afinal de contas...

- Ele sempre falou muito bem sobre você, senhor - Malfoy disse depressa - Disse que você era o melhor para fazer poções que ele havia conhecido...

Harry encarou Malfoy. Não era vê-lo puxando saco que o intrigava; ele tinha visto Malfoy fazer isso por muito tempo com Snape. Era o fato de Malfoy ter, afinal de contas, um olhar um pouco doente. Era a primeira vez em que ele tinha visto Malfoy agir como um idoso; agora ele reparou que Malfoy tinha sombras escuras debaixo dos olhos e uma cor distintamente cinzenta de pele.

- Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você, Draco - Snape disse de repente.

Snape levou o garoto para longe, Harry teve a decisão de segui-los.

- Luna, Gina, eu vou... ah... banheiro

- Certo – Disse Luna distraída.

Gina segurou levemente o braço de Harry e falou:

- Vai mesmo fazer isso? Não acha que essa obsessão está indo longe demais?

- Pode ser algo de suma importância, Gina. Eu juro que se Snape nem Malfoy falarem nada de importante, eu paro com isso.

Gina o olhou desconfiada, mas assentiu.

Harry encostava a orelha de porta em porta pelo corredor até que, com um grande sobressalto de excitação, ele se abaixou para o buraco da fechadura da última sala de aula no corredor e ouviu vozes.

-... Não pode cometer erros, porque se você for expulso...

- Eu não tive nada a ver com isto, certo?

- Eu espero que você esteja contando a verdade, porque isso foi tolo e desajeitado. Você já é suspeito de ter uma mão nisto.

- Quem suspeita de mim? - Disse Malfoy furiosamente - Da última vez, eu não fiz nada, certo? Aquela garota, Bell, deve ter algum inimigo e não sabe. Não me olha como se eu gostasse disso! Eu sei o que você está fazendo, eu não sou estúpido, mas não trabalhará, eu posso parar você!

Houve uma pausa e, então, Snape disse baixo:

- Ah... Tia Bellatrix tem lhe ensinado oclumência, eu vejo. Que pensamentos estará você tentando esconder de seu mestre, Draco?

- Eu não estou tentando esconder qualquer coisa dele, eu só não o quero se intrometendo!

Harry ainda apertou mais a orelha contra a fechadura... O que teria acontecido para fazer Malfoy falar a Snape assim, para quem ele tinha mostrado sempre respeito e tinha até mesmo gostado?

- Então, é por isso que você tem me evitado? Você temeu minha interferência? Você percebeu isso, tendo faltado e não veio a meu escritório quando eu tinha lhe dito repetidamente para ir lá, Draco.

- Então, me ponha em detenção! Informe para Dumbledore! - Zombou Malfoy.

Houve outra pausa. Então Snape disse:

- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso ou desejo fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas.

- Você agiria melhor parando de dizer me para ir ao seu escritório!

- Escute-me - Snape disse, a voz dele tão baixa agora que Harry teve que encostar a orelha dele bem forte contra a fechadura para ouvir.

- Eu estou tentando ajudar. Eu jurei a sua mãe que eu o protegeria. Eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo, Draco.

- Vocês terão que quebrar isto, então, porque eu não preciso de sua proteção! É meu trabalho, ele deu isto para mim e eu estou fazendo, eu tenho um plano e vou cumprir, só está levando um pouco mais de tempo que eu pensei que iria!

- Qual é seu plano?

- Não é assunto seu!

- Se você me contar o que você está tentando fazer, eu posso ajudar...

- Eu tenho toda a ajuda de que preciso, obrigado, eu não estou só!

- Você estava sozinho, certamente, esta noite, na qual foi tolo ao extremo, vagando pelos corredores sem vigia ou auxílio, estes são erros elementares.

- Eu teria Crabbe e Goyle comigo se você não os tivesse posto em detenção!

- Controle sua voz! - Brigou Snape para Malfoy que tinha subido sua voz excitadamente - Se seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle pretendem passar a coruja pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eles precisarão trabalhar melhor do que eles estão fazendo apes...

- O que importa? - Disse Malfoy - Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas -parece piada, não é, um ato? Como se algum de nós precisasse dessa Defesa...

- Este passo é crucial para nosso sucesso, Draco! - Disse Snape - Onde você acha que eu teria chegado todos estes anos, se eu não soubesse agir? Agora me escute! Você está sendo descuidado, vagando à noite, se for pego, e se você está colocando sua confiança em assistentes como Crabbe e Goyle...

- Eles não são os únicos, tenho outras pessoas a meu lado, pessoas melhores!

- Então por que não confia em mim e eu posso...

- Eu sei como você é! Você quer roubar minha glória!

Houve outra pausa, então Snape disse friamente:

- Você está falando como uma criança. Eu entendo totalmente que a prisão de seus pais o transtornou, mas...

Harry teve um segundo apenas para alertar-se; ele ouviu os passos de Malfoy no outro lado da porta e se arremessou para fora no momento em que a porta estourou abrindo. Malfoy estava descendo o corredor, para além da porta aberta do escritório de Slughorn, e sumiu por um canto distante, longe da vista. Quase não ousando respirar, Harry permaneceu abaixado até Snape deixar lentamente a sala de aula.

Com uma expressão desconcertada, ele voltou à festa. Harry ficou no chão, escondeu-se perto de uma armadura, com a mente em uma grande corrida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaah! Socorro! Ele vai me matar! – Gritou Gina, fugindo de Harry pelos jardins que agora estavam cobertos de neve.

- Não adianta gritar, eu vou te pegar de qualquer jeito! – Exclamou Harry (N/A: isso merece um 'MUAHAHA').

Harry conseguiu tocar o braço de Gina.

- Peguei, sua vez.

Gina girou para pegar Harry, mas tropeçou e acabou caindo em cima dele.

- Oi – Disse ela sorridente.

- Oi – Falou Harry, invertendo as posições e ficando em cima dela.

Harry se inclinou e a beijou.

- Hey, vão para um quarto! – Gritou Rony da porta que dava para os jardins.

Harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para Gina se levantar também.

- No meu quarto ou no seu? - Perguntou Harry.

- No seu – Respondeu Gina.

Eles andaram até a entrada d'A Toca.

- Aonde pensam que vão? – Disse Rony.

- Para o quarto, assim como você sugeriu, Ron – Explicou Harry.

- Não era para vocês levarem ao pé da letra!

- É brincadeira, bobo. Apenas vamos entrar, está meio frio aqui fora – Falou Gina.

Harry deu um sorriso de lado para Gina e entrou com ela o seguindo.

- Olha aí nosso cunhado favorito! – Disse Jorge.

- Talvez por que eu seja o único? – Supôs Harry.

- Você é o único agora, mas não é o único namorado que a Gina teve na vida.

- Não?

- Não, antes ela namorou o Kiko. Você não contou ao Harry sobre o Kiko, Gininha? (N/A: Assim, eu sou péssima para nome, então fui perguntar pros meus pais, só que eles não me ajudaram em nada --' Então eu tava assistindo Pânico na TV quando vi que os carinha tavam na festa de aniversário do Kiko. Daí surgiu o nome /z).

- Jorge, deixa o Kiko fora disso, por favor. Eu não acredito que você ainda lembra dele.

- O Jorge ainda lembra de que? – Perguntou Fred andando para perto deles.

- Do Kiko, o ex-namorado da Gina – Respondeu Jorge – Lembra dele, Fred?

- Claro que lembro! Como poderia esquecê-lo?!

- Gina, quem é esse tal de Kiko que você nunca me falou? – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

Rony passou por eles correndo e voltou em seguida com um urso de pelúcia na mão.

- Esse é o Kiko – Disse ele sacudindo o ursinho.

- Kikooooooooooooo! – Exclamou Gina tirando o urso da mão do irmão – Onde ele estava? Eu jurava que o tinha perdido!

- Nós meio que escondemos, sabe... – Disse Fred.

- Mas pensa, foi melhor assim, por que quando você conheceu o Harry já estava descompromissada – Complementou Jorge.

- Harry, acho que você perdeu, meu amigo. Agora que o Kiko voltou, acho que você não tem mais chance com a Gina – Falou Rony.

Harry se virou para Gina.

- Sério que você vai me trocar por esse ursinho de pelúcia, Gin? – Perguntou ele fingindo estar magoada.

- Claro que não, querido. Você tem qualidades que ele não tem – A ruiva deu um sorriso malicioso no fim de sua fala.

- Ei, que "qualidades" são essas aí, heim, Gina? – Perguntou Jorge desconfiado.

- Ah, você não sabe? Eles...

Rony tentou dizer, mas Gina cortou-o:

- Cala a boca, Uon-Uon.

- Uon-Uon? Apelido novo, Roniquinho? – Provocou Fred.

- Uon-Uon está saindo com a Lilá Brown, não é, Uon-Uon? Lilá que deu esse apelido para Uon-Uon – Explicou Gina sarcasticamente.

- Lilá Brown? – Falou Jorge – Conte-nos mais, Uon-Uon.

Rony ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não olhou ofendido.

- Cuide da sua vida.

- Que resposta mais rude - Falou Fred - Eu realmente não sei como você pensa em respostas assim. Não, o que nós queremos saber é: como aconteceu?

- Como assim?

- Ela sofreu algum acidente ou algo parecido?

- Quê?

- Bem, como foi que ela sofreu um dano cerebral tão extenso? Cuidado com isso!

A Sra. Weasley entrou na sala bem na hora de ver Rony arremessar uma faca de cortar broto que estava perto dele em Fred, que transformou isso num aviãozinho de papel com um aceno preguiçoso de sua varinha.

- RONY! - Ela falou furiosa - Nunca mais me deixe ver você atirando facas de novo!

- Não vou deixar - Disse Rony – você ver – Acrescentou baixinho.

- Fred, George, me desculpem, queridos, mas Remo está chegando hoje à noite, portanto Gui terá que se espremer no quarto com vocês dois.

- Nenhum problema - Disse George.

- Então, como Carlinhos não está vindo para casa, teremos apenas Harry e Rony no sótão, e se Fleur dividir o quarto com Gina...

-... Isso é que é um Feliz Natal! - Murmurou Fred.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso com a sua caçulinha querida, mamãe? – Disse Gina fazendo biquinho.

- Todos ficarão confortáveis, pelo menos – Disse a Sra. Weasley, soando ligeiramente incomodada.

No Natal, Percy apareceu com o Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Por favor, entre, se sente, Ministro! - Tremulou Sra. Weasley, endireitando o chapéu dela - Há algum problema, ou... Eu quero dizer...

- Não, não, minha querida Molly - disse Scrimgeour. Harry adivinhou que ele tinha conferido o nome dela com Percy antes de eles entrassem na casa - Eu não quero intrometer, não estaria aqui nada se Percy não tivesse querido tanto ver vocês...

- Oh, Percy! - Disse Sra. Weasley em prantos, alcançando até o beijar.

-... Nós só ficaremos uns cinco minutos, assim eu darei um passeio ao redor do jardim enquanto você fica com Percy. Não, não, eu o asseguro, eu não quero me intrometer! Bem, se qualquer pessoa se preocupasse em me mostrar seu charmoso jardim... Ah, este jovem terminou, por que ele não dá uma volta comigo?

A atmosfera ao redor da mesa mudou perceptivelmente. Todo mundo olhou de Scrimgeour a Harry. Ninguém parecia achar a pretensão de Scrimgeour de não saber o nome de Harry convincente, ou acharia natural que ele tivesse sido escolhido acompanhar o Ministro ao redor do jardim quando Gina, Fleur e Jorge também estavam com pratos limpos.

- Sim, certo - Disse o Harry quebrando o silêncio.

Ele não se enganou; Scrimgeour disse que eles há pouco tinham estado na área, que Percy quis ver a família dele, esta deve ser a real razão que eles tinham vindo, de forma que Scrimgeour poderia falar só com Harry.

- Está bem - Ele disse quietamente, quando ele passou por Lupin que meio que selevantou de sua cadeira – Ótimo - Ele acrescentou, quando Sr. Weasley abriu a boca para falar.

- Maravilhoso! - Disse Scrimgeour, enquanto esperou para Harry passar pela porta à frente - Nós apenas levaremos um tempo no jardim, e Percy e eu iremos. Continuem, todos!

Harry caminhou para o outro lado do jardim enorme, coberto de neve dos Weasley, Scrimgeour mancando um pouco, ao lado dele. Ele foi, Harry sabia, Chefe do escritório de Auror; ele parecia duro e marcado com uma cicatriz, muito diferente do solene Fudge em seu chapéu de bolicheiro.

- Encantador - Disse Scrimgeour, enquanto parava à cerca de jardim e olhando fora em cima do gramado nevado e as plantas indistinguíveis – Encantador.

Harry não disse nada. Ele poderia dizer que Scrimgeour estava o acompanhando.

- Eu quis conhecê-lo durante um tempo muito longo - Disse Scrimgeour, depois de alguns momentos - Você sabia disso?

- Não - Disse Harry sinceramente.

- Oh, sim, durante um tempo muito longo. Mas Dumbledore tem protegido muito você - Disse Scrimgeour - Natural, claro que, natural, depois de tudo o que você passou... Especialmente o que aconteceu no Ministério...

Ele esperou por Harry dizer algo, mas Harry não o fez; então ele continuou:

- Eu tenho esperado para uma ocasião para falar com você desde que eu obtive um escritório, mas Dumbledore vem, de forma compreensível, como eu digo, prevendo isto.

Harry continuou sem dizer nada, esperando.

- Os rumores que se espalharam por todos os lados! – Disse Scrimgeour - Bem, claro que nós ambos sabemos como estas histórias são torcidas... todos estes boatos de uma profecia. . . de você sendo 'O Eleito'.

Eles estavam chegando, Harry pensou, à razão pela qual Scrimgeour estava aqui.

- Eu suponho que Dumbledore discutiu estes assuntos com você?

Harry hesitou, desejando saber se ele deveria mentir ou não. Ele deu uma olhada nas pequenas marcas de gnomo ao redor dos canteiros de flores, vendo o desgaste do remendo que marcou o local onde Fred tinha pegado o gnomo que usa o gorro agora ao topo da árvore de Natal. Finalmente, ele se decidiu pela verdade... ou um pouco dela.

- Sim, nós discutimos isto.

- Vocês tem, vocês tem... - Disse Scrimgeour. Harry poderia ver, fora do canto do olho dele, Scrimgeour olhando para ele, então ele fingiu estar muito interessado em um gnomo que tinha colocado há pouco sua cabeça para fora debaixo de um arbusto congelado - E o que Dumbledore lhe contou, Harry?

- Desculpe, mas isso é entre nós - Disse o Harry.

Scrimgeour insistiu no assunto, mas Harry recusou-se a falar qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

- Bem, está claro para mim que Dumbledore fez um trabalho muito bom com você – Disse Scrimgeour, os olhos dele frios e duros atrás dos óculos - Um homem de Dumbledore haja o que houver, não é, Potter?

- Sim, eu sou - Disse Harry - Satisfatoriamente chegamos a uma conclusão, então.

E virando as costas para o Ministro da Magia, ele entrou de volta na casa.

Quando Harry voltou, viu um Percy furioso com purê de pastinaca nos óculos. O ruivo recuou, cuspindo a comida de sua boca e limpando-a de seu rosto. Irado, ele encarou e todos disse:

- Eu sabia que essa era uma péssima idéia.

A Sra. Weasley começou a berrar com os filhos enquanto Percy saía da casa.

- Gina, o que houve? – Sussurrou Harry no ouvido da namorada.

- Eu, Fred e Jorge "acidentalmente" jogamos três colheres de purê de pastinaca na cara do Percy – Respondeu ela.

- Mas agora sua mãe está gritando. Ela pode coloca-los de castigo!

- Não me importo. Valeu por qualquer punição que viremos a receber.

A Sra. Weasley, ao invés normalmente poder gritar por horas de uma vez só, se debulhou em lágrimas e saiu da cozinha. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e logo a seguiram para consolá-la.

Gui e Fleur se retiraram da mesa e Harry olhou para o Sr. Weasley que tinha colocado na colher o resto de seu pudim e estava levando, ansiosamente, a colher à boca. Era como se ele estivesse alheio a toda a cena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu amo o Ano Novo – Confessou Gina a Harry, ela estava sentada ao seu lado tomando um chocolate quente. (N/A: Eu nasci no ano novo *o*).

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá. Ano Novo, vida nova. Não é assim que os trouxas dizem?

- Exatamente.

- É bom sentir que mais um ano novo começa e que apesar de tudo, o sol continua a nascer.

- Mesmo em toda essa guerra, Gi... é bom ter esperanças as vezes.

Os gêmeos foram para centro da sala.

- Ai, que lindo isso, Harry – Disse Jorge imitando a voz de Gina.

- Eu falei isso porque você me inspira, minha deusa – Falou Fred imitando Harry.

- Own, como eu te amo, meu amor!

- Eu também te amoooo. Vem dá beijinho!

Jorge se aproximou de Fred e pôs a mão em sua boca fingindo beija-la.

- Vocês não sabem nos imitar – Disse Gina.

- Claro que sabemos, maninha – Falou Fred – Fizemos uma cena romântica de vocês dois com perfeição.

- Acho que faltou mais emoção na hora do beijo – Observou a ruiva.

Gina se aproximou do namorado e beijou-o intensamente.

- Viram? É mais ou menos assim.

- Gente, vou vomitar ali e já volto – Avisou Fred.

- E eu vou junto! – Disse Jorge.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

- Sabe, eu não entendi direito como deve ser o beijo – Disse Harry – Poderia me mostrar mais uma vez? Ou talvez mais umas vinte vezes?

- Com toda a certeza – Assentiu Gina se aproximando dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No fim da tarde, alguns dias depois do Ano Novo, Harry, Rony e Gina formaram uma fila ao lado do fogo da cozinha para o retorno à Hogwarts. O Ministério arranjou uma conexão pela rede de pó de Flu para o retorno rápido e seguro dos alunos à escola. Somente a Sra. Weasley estava lá para se despedir, já que o Sr. Weasley, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Fleur voltaram ao trabalho. A Sra. Weasley se dissolveu em lágrimas no momento da partida. Na verdade, qualquer coisinha fazia Sra. Weasley entrar numa crise de choro, chorava desde a repentina chegada de Percy no dia de Natal com os óculos cheios de pastinaga.

- Não chora, mamãe - Disse Gina acariciando as costas da mãe, enquanto ela soluçava em seus ombros - está tudo bem...

- Não se preocupe com a gente - Disse Rony permitindo que a mãe desse um longo e molhado beijo em sua bochecha - ou com Percy. Ele é só um idiota, não é uma grande perda, não é mesmo?"

Sra. Weasley soluçou ainda mais forte enquanto abraçava Harry.

- Prometa-me que você vai se cuidar... se manter longe de encrenca...

- Eu sempre me mantenho, Sra. Weasley - Disse Harry - Eu gosto de uma vida calma, a senhora me conhece.

Ela deu um sorriso e um passo atrás.

- Fiquem bem, então, todos vocês...

Harry entrou nas chamas esverdeadas e gritou "Hogwarts". Ele deu uma última e rápida olhada na cozinha dos Weasley e na Sra. Weasley, enquanto as chamas o tragavam. Girando rápido, ele viu imagens desfocadas de outros aposentos de bruxos, que sumiam de vista antes que ele pudesse olhar melhor, então a velocidade foi diminuindo até que parou na lareira da sala da Profª Mcgonagall. Ela mal desviou os olhos do que estava fazendo enquanto ele saia da lareira.

- Boa noite, Potter. Tente não sujar o carpete com as cinzas.

- Claro, professora.

Harry ajeitou seus óculos e alisou os cabelos enquanto Rony aparecia rodopiando. Quando Gina chegou, os três se retiraram da sala de McGonagall e foram em direção à torre da Grifinória.

A senha havia mudado do nada, mas por sorte, Hermione chegou.

- Harry! Gina!

Hermione vinha correndo na direção deles, com o rosto corado e vestindo uma capa, chapéu e luvas.

- Cheguei a algumas horas, estava indo visitar Hagrid e Bicu, quer dizer, Asafugaz - Disse ofegante -Tiveram um bom Natal?

- Sim - Disse Rony de uma vez - Cheio de eventos, Rufus Scrim...

- Tenho uma coisa pra você, Harry - Disse Hermione, sem olhar para Rony e nem mesmo demonstrar ter ouvido o que ele disse - Oh, esperem, a senha, _Abstinência_.

- Precisamente - Disse a Mulher Gorda, e moveu-se revelando a passagem.

- O que houve com ela? - Perguntou Harry.

- Animação do Natal, aparentemente - Disse Hermione, enquanto liderava o caminho para o salão comunal - Ela e Violeta beberam todo o vinho naquele quadro dos monges bêbados no corredor de Feitiços. De qualquer forma...

Ela meteu a mão em seu bolso e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho contendo a letra de Dumbledore.

- Ótimo - Disse Harry, desenrolando o pergaminho e descobrindo que sua próxima aula com Dumbledore estava marcada para noite seguinte - Eu tenho muita coisa para contar a ele, e para vocês. Vamos nos sentar...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se alguém dizer "Uon-Uon" e Lilá Brown veio correndo e jogou-se nos braços de Rony. As pessoas que estavam por perto deram risinhos; Hermione também deu uma risadinha tilintante e disse:

- Tem uma mensagem aqui... Você vem, Gina?

- Obviamente – Disse Gina.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre o quê Malfoy estava possivelmente fazendo. E o restante da noite passou com uma conversa educada sobre o abuso do Ministério; para Hermione assim como para Rony, pensar nisto depois de tudo o que o Ministério fez Harry passar no ano anterior, e ainda ter a cara-de-pau de pedir ajuda agora...

- Bem, vou me deitar – Avisou Hermione. Já era tarde da noite e só restavam os três na sala comunal – Boa noite.

Ela subiu as escadas bocejando.

- Acho que vou me deitar também, Harry – Disse Gina.

- Mas já?! – Exclamou Harry.

- Não há mais ninguém aqui. O que mais poderíamos fazer?

- Aqui, nada, mas na Sala Precisa talvez...

- Temos aula amanhã e não é legal vacilar com o Rony.

Harry fez cara de hipogrifo abandonado.

- Own, não faz isso, Harry! Você sabe que eu não resisto!

- Não resista então...

Harry a puxou para mais perto e selou seus lábios nos dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O novo semestre começou na manhã seguinte com uma surpresa agradável aos alunos do sexto ano: um grande aviso foi preso no quadro de avisos durante a noite.

AULAS DE APARATAÇÃO

_Se você tem dezessete anos ou vai fazer dezessete antes do próximo dia 31 de agosto, você está habilitado para um curso de doze semanas de Aulas de Aparatação com um Instrutor de aparatação do Ministério. Por favor, assine abaixo para participar.  
Custo: 12 galeões._

Harry e Rony juntaram-se ao aglomerado que se formou perto do aviso e revezaram-se para assinar seus nomes. Rony estava se preparando para assinar seu nome quando Lilá veio por trás, passou a mão sobre seus olhos e perguntou:

- Adivinha quem é, Uon-Uon!

Harry virou-se para ver Hermione saindo quietamente para não ser vista, ele foi se juntar com ela, sem desejar manter-se perto de Rony e Lilá, mas para sua surpresa Rony se juntou a eles logo depois de terem saído pelo buraco do quadro, com suas orelhas vermelhas e uma expressão de irritação. Sem dar uma palavra, Hermione se apressou para acompanhar Neville.

- O que houve? – Sussurrou Gina, que havia acabado de alcança-los, no ouvido de Harry.

- Lilá – Disse Harry simplesmente.

- Então, aparatação - Disse Rony, mantendo um tom perfeitamente claro para fingir que nada tinha acontecido - Deve ser moleza, né?

- Não sei - Disse Harry - Talvez seja melhor quando se faz por si mesmo, não gostei muito quando Dumbledore me levou para um passeio.

- Esqueci que você já tinha feito... é melhor eu passar no teste na primeira vez – Disse Rony, parecendo ansioso - Fred e Jorge conseguiram.

- Mas Carlinhos repetiu, não foi?

- Sim, mas Carlinhos é maior que eu - Rony manteve os braços por fora do corpo como se fosse um gorila -, por isso, Fred e Jorge não brincaram a respeito, pelo menos não na frente de Carlinhos...

- Quando poderemos fazer o teste?

- Assim que completarmos dezessete. Será só em Março para mim!

- Sim, mas você não poderia aparatar aqui, pelo menos não no castelo...

- Não é esse o objetivo, todo mundo saberia que eu posso aparatar se eu quiser.

- Isso, sonha, Uon-Uon – Disse Gina com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Rony não era o único animado por causa da Aparatação. Por todo aquele dia, houve conversas sobre o curso que estava por vir, uma grande quantidade de conversas sobre desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar que quiser.

- Como será legal quando... - Simas estalou o dedo indicando o desaparecimento - Meu primo Fergus faz isso só para me aborrecer, ele não imagina quando eu puder revidar... Ele não terá outro momento de sossego.

Perdido na visão de sua futura habilidade, ele brandiu sua varinha muito entusiasmadamente e ao invés de produzir uma calma fonte de água pura, que era o assunto da aula de Feitiços do dia, saiu um forte jato de água que ricocheteou no teto e derrubou professor Flitwick de cara no chão.

- Harry já aparatou - Rony contou ao envergonhado Simas, depois do professor Flitwick ter secado a si mesmo com um brandir da varinha e dizer a Simas: 'Sou um bruxo e não um macaco sacudindo um graveto!' – Bem, er, alguém o levou. Carona por aparatação.

- Uau - Sussurrou Simas, e ele, Dino e Neville uniram mais um pouco suas cabeças para ouvir como é Aparatar. Todos pareciam mais impressionados do que desacreditados, à medida que Harry contou a sua desconfortável experiência, respondendo detalhadamente as perguntas até as dez para as oito horas da noite, quando ele disse que precisava devolver um livro na biblioteca, e assim pôde escapar e rumar para a aula de Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na aula de Dumbledore, Harry viu Voldemort visitando a casa dos Gaunt e encontrando seu tio Morfino. Morfino contou sobre Mérope e sua obsessão pelo trouxa Tom Riddle. Voldemort confundiu Morfino e o fez pensar que tinha matado Riddle, mas era mentira, sendo que Voldemort é que tinha matado o próprio pai.

Em seguida, Dumbledore mostrou uma lembrança do professor Slughorn. Ela mostrava o professor com vários alunos a sua volta, inclusive Voldemort, Tom naquela época. Quando todos haviam saído, Tom perguntou para Slughorn o que eram horcruxes e o professor mandou-o sair da sala.

Os pés de Harry saíram do chão da lembrança e voltaram ao chão da sala de Dumbledore.

- Isso é tudo? - Perguntou Harry atônito.

Dumbledore havia dito que esta era a lembrança mais importante de todas, mas ele não conseguia ver o que tinha de tão importante a respeito. Com certeza a névoa e o fato de ninguém haver percebido, foi estranho, mas, além disso, nada pareceu ter acontecido, a não ser o fato de Voldemort ter feito uma pergunta e não ter obtido resposta.

- Como você deve ter percebido - Disse Dumbledore sentando por detrás da mesa - esta lembrança foi adulterada.

- Adulterada? - Repetiu Harry, sentando-se também.

- Certamente - Disse Dumbledore - Professor Slughorn interferiu em suas próprias lembranças.

- Mas por que ele faria isso?

- Porque, eu acredito, ele está envergonhado do que se lembra - Disse Dumbledore - Ele tentou refazer a lembrança para mostrar-se a si mesmo sob uma perspectiva melhor, escondendo as partes que ele não desejava ver. Foi, como você pode perceber, mal feito e isso foi uma coisa boa, pois mostra que a verdadeira memória está lá por baixo das alterações.

"E também, pela primeira vez, eu estou lhe dando um dever de casa, Harry. Será seu dever convencer professor Slughorn a divulgar a real lembrança que será, sem dúvida, um pedaço crucial de informação".

Harry olhou fixamente.

- Mas, senhor, é óbvio que você pode usar Legilimência ou Veritaserum...

- Professor Slughorn é um bruxo poderoso que estará pronto para qualquer um dos dois - Disse Dumbledore - Ele é muito mais preparado em Oclumência do que o pobre Morfin Gaunt e eu. Me surpreenderia se ele não carregasse consigo um antídoto para Veritaserum desde quando eu tentei fazer com que ele me desse esta versão travestida de suas memória.

"Não, eu acho que seria idiotice tentar obter a verdade do professor Slughorn utilizando a força, seria muito mais prejudicial do que benéfico. Eu não quero que ele saia de Hogwarts. No entanto, ele tem fraquezas como todos nós e eu tenho certeza que você é uma das pessoas que seria capaz de penetrar em suas defesas. É muito importante que obtenhamos a verdadeira lembrança, Harry... o quão importante só saberemos quando a tivermos em mãos. Então, boa sorte e boa noite".

Um pouco estupefato pela despedida súbita, Harry levantou-se rapidamente.

- Boa noite, senhor.

Enquanto fechava a porta do escritório, ouviu Fineus dizer:

- Não consigo ver como o garoto se sairia melhor que você, Dumbledore.

- Eu não esperaria que você visse, Fineus - respondeu Dumbledore e Fawkes soltou mais uma nota musical.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Harry confiou a Rony e Hermione a tarefa que Dumbledore tinha dado a ele, embora separadamente, pois Hermione ainda se recusava a tolerar a presença de Rony por mais tempo do que o necessário para lhe dar um olhar de desprezo. Rony pensou que era improvável que Harry tivesse problemas com Slughorn afinal.

- Ele ama você! - Ele disse após o café da manhã, assoprando o ar quente de um garfo cheio de ovos fritos - Não recusará nada a você, não é mesmo? Não ao seu pequeno Príncipe de Poções . Você só precisa se atrasar após a aula da tarde e perguntá-lo.

Hermione, entretanto, fez uma análise mais desanimadora.

- Ele deve estar determinado a esconder o que realmente aconteceu, se Dumbledore não foi capaz de retirar a informação dele - Ela disse em voz baixa, enquanto estavam no pátio deserto e cheio de neve durante o intervalo - Horcruxes... Horcruxes... Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre eles, você ouviu?

Harry estava desapontado; ele havia esperado que Hermione pudesse lhe dar uma dica do que eram Horcruxes.

- Devem ser Artes das Trevas realmente avançadas, pois senão porque Voldemort iria querer saber sobre eles? Eu acho que será difícil conseguir a informação, Harry, você terá que agir com muita cautela ao se aproximar de Slughorn, pensar numa estratégia...

- Rony disse que eu deveria simplesmente me atrasar na saída da aula de Poções esta tarde...

- Oh, claro, se Uon-Uon pensa assim, é melhor faze-lo! - ela disse, explodindo mais uma vez - Além do mais, quando foi que a opinião de Uon-Uon foi errada?

- Hermione, você não poderia...

- Não!

Ela disse com raiva, e se afastou violentamente, deixando Harry sozinho e atolado na neve.

- A situação não está boa, não é? – Perguntou Gina que havia acabado de chegar.

- Realmente... – Disse Harry – Será que algum dia eles vão se entender?

- No dia em que o Rony deixar de ser lerdo e a Hermione deixar seu orgulho de lado, nós veremos o que irá acontecer.

Harry olhou para Gina e lembrou-se de que não tinha lhe dito sobre a lembrança de Slughorn. Após contar toda a história, Gina refletiu:

- Acho que como Hermione disse, você deve ser cauteloso. Slughorn pode ficar nervoso ou qualquer coisa assim. É melhor ter cuidado.

As aulas de Poções eram bastante incômodas, pois Harry, Rony e Hermione compartilhavam uma mesa. Hoje, Hermione havia levado seu caldeirão pela mesa de modo que ficasse perto de Ernesto e ignorou Harry e Rony.

Quando a aula acabou, Harry ficou para trás, gastando uma grande quantidade de tempo para fechar sua mochila. Nem Rony e nem Hermione lhe desejaram boa sorte quando saíram; ambos lhe dedicaram olhares irritados. Finalmente só havia Harry e Slughorn na sala.

- Vamos, agora, Harry, você ficará atrasado para sua próxima aula! - Disse Slughorn amavelmente, estalando os ganchos dourados de sua pasta de couro de dragão.

- Senhor - Disse Harry, lembrando-se irresistivelmente de Voldemort -, eu queria lhe perguntar algo.

- Pergunte o que quiser, então, meu querido, pergunte o que quiser.

- Senhor, eu queria saber o que você sabe sobre... Sobre Horcruxes?

Slughorn congelou. Sua face redonda pareceu afundar dentro de si. Ele umedeceu os lábios e disse asperamente:

- O que você disse?

- Eu perguntei o que sabe sobre Horcruxes, senhor. O senhor sabe...

- Dumbledore lhe pediu isso! - Sussurrou Slughorn.

Sua voz havia mudado completamente. Não era mais genial e sim chocada, estarrecida. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e retirou um lenço, e esfregou sua testa suada.

- Dumbledore lhe mostrou aquilo, aquela memória! - Disse Slughorn - Então? Ele não mostrou?

- Sim - Disse Harry, decidindo no momento que era melhor não mentir.

- Sim, é claro. - Disse Slughorn quietamente, ainda esfregando sua face pálida – É claro... Bem, se você viu aquela memória, Harry. Você sabe que eu não sei nada. NADA - ele repetiu a palavra com força - sobre Horcruxes.

Ele pegou sua pasta de couro de dragão, colocou o lenço no bolso e marchou para a porta da masmorra.

- Senhor - Disse Harry desesperadamente -, eu só pensei que poderia haver um pouco mais daquela memória...

- Pensou? - Disse Slughorn. Então pensou errado, está ouvindo? ERRADO!

Ele berrou a última palavra e, antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, bateu a porta da masmorra atrás dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos para a torre, Harry? – Perguntou Rony depois do treino de quadribol.

- Vai na frente. Ron. Ainda tenho que organizar uns esquemas táticos na minha sala – Falou Harry.

- Beleza. Tchau!

Rony seguiu em frente e Harry se virou e foi para sua sala. Chegando lá, avistou Gina sentada em sua cadeira.

- Querendo roubar meu posto, Srta. Weasley? – Perguntou ele.

- De forma alguma, Sr. Potter. Estou apenas verificando o local – Disse Gina.

A ruiva ficou em pé, deu a volta pela mesa e disse:

- Por que não está na torre?

- Vim organizar umas coisinhas.

A garota se aproximou mais do namorado.

- Hm... Que coisinhas?

Ela arranhou a nuca de Harry, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

- Coisinhas que podem esperar – Harry falou e beijou-a sem pudor algum.

Gina sentou-se na mesa ainda beijando Harry. Ele estava de pé entre as suas pernas. As mãos ágeis de Harry já haviam tirado a parte de cima do uniforme de Gina, restando apenas o sutiã.

A ruiva gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Harry em seus seios por cima do tecido. Já haviam ficado juntos tantas vezes, mas o desejo não diminuíra, pelo contrário, aumentara. Eles achavam que aquela paixão, aquela necessidade de ter um ao outro, nunca acabaria e conforme tudo indicava, estavam certos.

O calor do momento impediu-os de ouvir passos se aproximando

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, mas o que é isso?! – Exclamou uma voz masculina.

Os dois se separaram prontamente.

- OMM, fudeu! – Exclamou Gina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: OMM na cabeça *o* Tipassim, Harry e Gina estão fudidos no sentido literal da coisa =O Quem será que pegou eles no flagra? (Nathan, você fica quietinho e não fala quem é pra ninguém, ouviu/leu?). Maus pela demora, mas é que a inspiração me deixou do nada e foi difícil acha-la (trocadilho besta, ignorem ¬¬'). A cena com o Talles é baseada em fatos reais, contando que o Talles é meu amigo e a Amanda é a amiga de quem eu copio as lições de casa =D

**Agradecimentos: **A Carolzynha LF por sugerir que no Natal o Rony devesse sugerir pro Harry e pra Gina irem para um quarto. Ao Arasuk por escolher que pessoa pegaria o casal no flagra.

**Maria Lua: **Eu já respondi suas perguntas sobre a fic no msn [y]. O Rony é idiota mesmo, fala sério. Eu AMO quando a Mione taca os passarinhos nele, é mara \ô/ O povo gostou da sua NC, também não poderia ser o contrário, porque ela estava linda *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**- ReeêeH: **A Gina é phodástica, meow, acabou com o Uon-Uon [y] Eu também fico feliz que falte bastante, só de pensar no fim da fic já fico deprimida... Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Que bom que gostou da NC \ô/ Harry e Gina são muito safados, fato. Eu até que não odeio a Lilá, tipo, não fede, mas não cheira vv O idiota na história foi o Rony, por ter ficado com ela pra início de conversa. Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **Olha, sobre o termino do namoro deles, eu ainda não decidi certamente o que fazer, mas lhe asseguro de que a Gin vai com eles na caçada as Horcruxes [y] Você acha que eles perderiam a chance de usar o banheiro dos monitores? Mas não perderiam _mesmo_ (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Eles demoraram, mas finalmente foram até o fim \ô/ Posso te pedir um favor? Você poderia comentar _depois_ de ler o capítulo em questão? Porque eu fiquei sem saber o que você achou do cap 22... Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **De certa forma, a "experiência" fica na mesma, mas a Gina só deu um beijo com onze anos, então... Uhu! Viva nossa lerdeza \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **"eu amo o harry transando com a ginn" Eu morri nesta parte, mas abafa oO' Own, você ama a fic *o* Seu pedido foi anotado e vou ver se é possível atende-lo, ok? Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Viva o banheiro \ô/ A fic se chama De um jeito diferente, correto? Então porque Rony e Mione não pode ocorrer antes? /caleý. Ah, eu te add no msn, ok? Bjss e continua comentando

**Maluh Moony Potter Black: **Que bom que gostou das mudanças \ô/ Ron é retardado mesmo, fato vv Own, você ama a fic *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Sério que a minha fic é uma das melhores que você já leu? Nossa, que orgulho *-* ÊEEEE, eu levo jeito pra coisa \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Você ta perdoado, mas só dessa vez, viu? É melhor ficar esperto MUAHAHA /tapareý. Que bom que gostou dos caps =D Quando der eu te ajudo a matar seus professores [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Que bom que adorou o cap =D Bjss ;*

**Pedro Ivo (a. k. a Shimbo): **Eles ainda estão tímidos, porque... Bom, eles estão aprendendo um com outro, não é? Há uma certa insegurança, essas coisas. Eu já tenho beta, mas ela anda ocupadinha, sabe? As coisas vão mudar drasticamente em RdM (ta, nem tanto, mas vão mudar) =D Obrigada pelos elogios, sérião. É bom ver que as pessoas reconhecendo que eu só tenho 13 anos e que é um trabalho duro fazer isso do jeito que é. Faço meu melhor para manter o nível =D A cena do primeiro beijo deles tinha que ser boa, pois afinal, foi o início de tudo [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**biazinha. zabine: **Vou fazer de tudo para continuar dessa forma ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Igorsambora: **O OMM voltou só por sua causa, sérião. Sou uma H/G com orgulho mesmo e nada melhor do que expressar meu amor por esse lindo casal do que com essa fic. Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Quatro páginas oO' Nossa, eu nem havia pensado em um amasso no armário de vassouras, até que é uma boa ideia (66' Acho que eles nem se tocaram que qualquer um poderia chegar e pegar eles na ação; ainda bem que não chegou ninguém, senão acho que Voldemort não ia ser nada comparado aos Weasley oO' "Ah... claro" foi foda mesmo shuaushau A Lia já não bate bem, com certeza o problema é ela pra não fazer o cartaz dos gêmeos engraçado vv Minha sala é puritana, fia (não é nada, mas é que eles não leem NC) É claro que eu menti pra minha mãe! Você queria que eu disse o que? "Mãe, a verdade é que eu não sei fazer cena de sexo, então pedi pra Persephone fazer pra mim"? Aham, sei, aí é que eu nunca mais entrava no pc!  
Ow, quando você fizer uma fic, posso betar? *o* Você é BV? oO' Assim, você não é feia, é tudo questão de oportunidade. Quer beijar? Vai em muita festa! Porque _eu _sou feia e admito, mas mesmo assim tem gente querendo ficar comigo. Por quê? Boa pergunta [y]. Então relaxe, sua hora vai chegar. Ah, e obrigado por falar que a minha fic é ótima, que é o maior sucesso e de que eu só tenho 13 anos, mas arraso você. To me achando agora (h).  
Você definitivamente merece um pedala ¬¬' Mas vou fazer algo melhor; bate aqui: o/ ........ danda bate \o .... PEITCHÊNHO! Hasuhashua amo s2  
A música do Ayrton Senna é tão maara *-* O Zacarias não se enxega, meow. Chamar o Harry de frouxo foi o fim da picada /z Capitão (66' Quando eu recebi sua review eu já tinha passado da parte do banheiro, sorry =( Mas o amasso no fim até que compensou, neah? O Rony é infantil sim, merece umas porrada para crescer e largar mão de chamar a própria irmã de puta ¬¬' Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Soares: **Fico feliz que tenha adorado a fic =D Bjss e continua comentando

Capítulo 23 no ar, é isso aí!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	26. Malfoymania

**Capítulo 24 – Malfoymania**

_ O calor do momento impediu-os de ouvir passos se aproximando_

_- Pelas barbas de Merlin, mas o que é isso?! – Exclamou uma voz masculina._

_Os dois se separaram prontamente._

_- OMM, fudeu! – Exclamou Gina._

Como a parte de cima da roupa de Gina estava em algum canto da sala, Harry colocou-se na frente dela para não expô-la.

- Pro-pro-professor, na-na-na ver-ver-verdade – Harry tentou se explicar (N/A: Dá pra fazer um funk com isso [acreditem, eu coloquei uma batida e cantei isso /z]).

- Harry, nem tenta – Sussurrou Gina ao ouvido dele. (N/S: se tivesse uma cena dessa no filme, até o Radcliffe se derretia com a voz da Bonnie no ouvido)

- Acho que nesse caso, Harry, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras – Disse Dumbledore serenamente – Bom, eu vim aqui para verificar se você tinha conseguido a lembrança, mas vejo que está ocupado. Por favor, continuem, não era a minha intenção atrapalhar.

O silêncio pairou na sala enquanto o diretor saia dela calmo e assoviando. (N/S: considerando o estado da Ginny, me pergunto se ele não estava assoviando "fiu fiu!" xD)

- Às vezes eu tenho medo do Dumbledore – Confessou Gina saindo detrás de Harry para procurar sua roupa.

- Pelo menos ele não nos puniu – Disse Harry.

- Ainda bem. Imagine a cara da mamãe se soubesse? Nós íamos receber um berrador de arrasar.

- Verdade. Me dá um arrepio só de pensar.

- Isso mesmo. E Harry, o mais estranho foi que quando Dumbledore nos pegou e até depois, quando falou com a gente, ele tinha um ar de... satisfação.

- Satisfação?

- É. Parecia que estava feliz com isso. (N/V: Ele é feliz, fazer oqe?).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Feliz aniversário, Rony - Disse Harry, quando eles acordaram no dia primeiro de março enquanto Simas e Dino se levantavam ruidosamente para o café da manhã – Tenho um presente.

Ele jogou um pacote para a cama de Rony onde apareceu uma pilha pequena deles que, Harry assumiu, foram entregues à noite por elfos.

- Coragem - Disse Ron. Quando ele arrancava o papel, Harry saiu da cama, abriu a própria mala e começou a procurar o Mapa do Maroto que ele escondeu depois de tanto uso. Ele tirou vários de seus pertences e remexeu suas meias nas quais ele ainda estava mantendo a garrafa de sua poção de sorte, Felix Felicis.

- Certo – Ele murmurou, levando o mapa de volta para cama com ele, batendo e murmurando - _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_ - De modo que Neville, que estava passando próximo à cama dele na hora, não ouvisse.

- Legal, Harry! - Disse Rony entusiasmado, mexendo no par novo de luvas de goleiro de quadribol que Harry tinha lhe dado.

- Sem problemas - Disse Harry distraidamente, enquanto ele procurava o dormitório da Sonserina para localizar Malfoy - Eh... eu não acho que ele esteja mesmo na cama dele...

Rony não respondeu; ele estava muito ocupado desembrulhando presentes e soltava uma exclamação de prazer de vez em quando.

- Sério, este foi um bom ano! - Ele anunciou, mostrando um relógio de ouro pesado com símbolos estranhos ao redor e estrelas minúsculas se movendo em vez de ponteiros - Veja o que mamãe e papai me deram! Eu quero ver o que ganharei quando fizer aniversário ano que vem...

- Calma - Murmurou Harry, olhando o relógio antes de verificar mais de perto o mapa. Onde Malfoy estava? Ele não parecia estar à mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal, tomando o café da manhã... Ele não estava em nenhuma parte perto de Snape que estava sentando na sala dele... Ele não estava em quaisquer dos banheiros ou na ala hospitalar...

- Quer um? - Rony disse com voz abafada, oferecendo uma caixa de caldeirão de chocolate.

- Não obrigado - Disse Harry, observando - Malfoy saiu novamente!

- Não pode ter feito isso - Disse Rony, enchendo a boca com o segundo caldeirão, deslizando para fora da cama para se vestir - Vem. Se você não se apressar terá de aparatar de estômago vazio... Poderia fazer isto mais fácil, eu suponho...

Rony olhou pensativamente a caixa de caldeirões de chocolate, então encolheu os ombros e se serviu de um terceiro.

- Pronto? - Harry disse para Rony.

Ele estava a meio caminho da porta do dormitório quando percebeu que Rony não tinha se movido, mas estava apoiado na cama, fitando o lado de fora da janela molhada de chuva com um estranho olhar desfocado no rosto.

- Ron? O café da manhã.

- Eu não tenho fome, '

Harry olhou para ele.

- Você não disse...?

- Bem, certo, eu irei com você - Suspirou Rony -, mas eu não quero comer.

Harry o olhou, desconfiado.

- Você comeu somente meia caixa de caldeirão de chocolate, não foi?

- Não, é que... - Rony suspirou novamente - Você... você não entenderia.

- Serei imparcial - Disse Harry, embora contrariamente, ele se virou para abrir a porta.

- Harry! - Disse Rony de repente.

- O que?

- Harry, eu não posso fazer isto!

- Você não pode fazer isso que? - Perguntou Harry, agora começando, definitivamente, a se sentir alarmado. Rony estava bastante pálido e parecia doente.

- Eu não posso deixar de pensar nela! - Disse Rony asperamente.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Ele não tinha esperado isto e, seguramente, ele não queria ouvir isto. Eles podiam ser amigos, mas se Ron começasse chamando Lilá de Lili, ele sairia correndo escada abaixo.

- Por que não a procura no café da manhã? - Harry perguntou tentando injetar uma nota de bom senso na conversa.

- Eu não penso que ela saiba que eu exista - Disse Ron com um gesto desesperado.

- Ela definitivamente sabe que você existe - disse Harry, confuso - Ela tem ficado com você, não tem?

Rony piscou.

- Sobre quem você está falando?

- Sobre quem você está falando? - Disse Harry, com uma sensação crescente de que toda a razão tinha escapado da conversa.

Por fim, ele descobriu que Rony estava falando era de Romilda Vane.

- Eu acho, Harry, eu acho que eu a amo - Disse Rony numa voz.

Harry insistiu em isso ser uma piada, mas Rony se irritou com ele por causa disso. O ruivo ficou tão bravo que até o acertou um soco em sua orelha direita. Para pare-lo, o garoto teve que azara-lo com um _Levicorpus_, fazendo-o ficar suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo.

E então Harry viu a caixa aberta na cama de Rony e a verdade o atingiu com a força do bastão de um trasgo...

- Onde você conseguiu esses caldeirões de chocolate?

- Eles foram um presente de aniversário! - Gritou Rony, remexendo lentamente no ar lutando para se pôr livre - Eu lhe ofereci um, não foi?

- Você só os apanhou do chão, não é?

- Eles tinham caído na minha cama, certo? Me deixe ir!

- Eles não caíram na sua cama, você encontrou, você não entende? Eles eram meus, eu os atirei para fora do meu malão quando eu estava procurando o mapa. Eles são os caldeirões de chocolate que Romilda me deu antes de Natal e eles estão cheios de poção do amor!

Mas somente uma palavra disto parecia ter sido registrada por Rony

- Romilda? - Ele repetiu - Você disse Romilda? Harry, você a conhece? Você pode me apresentar?

Harry encarou Rony vacilando, o rosto agora parecia tremendamente esperançoso e lutou com uma forte vontade de rir. Uma parte dele, a parte da orelha direita que ainda pulsava, tinha um forte desejo de soltar Ron e assistir até os efeitos da poção passar... Mas por outro lado, eles eram amigos, Rony não tinha sido ele mesmo quando o atacou e Harry, pensou que ele mereceria outro soco se ele permitisse que Rony declarasse amor eterno para Romilda Vane.

- Sim, eu o apresentarei - Disse Harry, pensando rapidamente - Eu vou te soltar agora, ok?

Ele deixou Rony se chocar contra o chão (a orelha dele doía ainda), mas Rony simplesmente saltou novamente aos pés dele e sorriu.

- Ela estará no escritório de Slughorn - Harry disse confiante, abrindo à porta.

- Por que ela estará lá? - Perguntou ansiosamente Rony e se apressando a sair.

- Oh, ela tem lições de Poções extras com ele - Disse Harry inventando rapidamente.

- Talvez eu possa perguntar se eu posso tê-las com ela? - Disse Rony ansioso.

- Grande idéia - Disse Harry. Lilá estava esperando ao lado do buraco do retrato, uma complicação que Harry não tinha previsto.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Rony simplesmente ignorou-a. Eles seguiram para a sala do professor Slughorn, deixando uma Lilá arrasada para trás.

Chegando lá, Harry explicou a situação para Slughorn, que o ajudou prontamente. Para comemorar o aniversário de Rony, o professor abriu uma garrafa de hidromel e serviu uma taça para cada um.

Bem, um feliz aniversário, Ralph - Disse o professor Slughorn.

- Rony - Sussurrou Harry.

Mas Rony que não aparecia estar escutando ao brinde já tinha lançado a bebida na boca dele e tinha bebido tudo.

Houve um segundo, dificilmente mais que uma batida do coração em qual Harry soube que havia algo terrivelmente errado e Slughorn, parecia não notar.

- E que você possa ter muitos outros...

- Rony!

Rony tinha derrubado o copo dele; subido na poltrona e, então, apertado os braços dela incontrolavelmente. Uma espuma estava pingando da boca e os olhos estavam inchando das nas órbitas.

- Professor! - Harry berrou - Faça algo!

Mas Slughorn parecia paralisado pelo choque. Rony crispou e sufocou: a pele dele estava ficando azul.

- O que, mas... - Gaguejou Slughorn.

Harry deixou o copo em cima de uma mesa baixa e correu para o kit de poção aberto de Slughorn e tirou jarros e bolsas, enquanto o som terrível de Rony gargarejando sem respiração encheu o quarto. Então ele achou, a pedra extraída do rim de cobra que Slughorn tinha pegado dele na aula de Poções.

Ele voltou para o lado de Rony, abrindo a mandíbula dele e empurrando o bezoar na boca dele. Rony deu um grande tremor, uma sacudidela e o corpo dele ficou flácido e calmo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tipo, então quer dizer que meio irmão tomou uma poção do amor feita pela Vane e ficou falando que nem idiota que a amava? Eu tiraria muito sarro dele se o resultado disso não fosse aquele hidromel sinistro o fazendo desmaiar – Disse Gina após ela, Harry e Hermione deixarem a ala hospitalar, onde Rony repousava.

- É tudo muito estranho... – Falou Hermione – Antes Kátia, depois Rony...

- Bem, vejam uma coisa, ambos deviam ter sido fatais e não foram, embora isso tenha sido pura sorte. E por outro lado, nem o veneno nem o colar parecem ter alcançado a pessoa que supostamente deveria ser morta. Claro – A ruiva acrescentou pensativa -, isso faz da pessoa por detrás deste até mais perigoso de um certo modo, porque eles não parecem se importar com quantas pessoas serão liquidadas até realmente alcançarem sua vítima.

Harry fez uma cara pensativa. Ficara sabendo por Hagrid que Dumbledore havia discutido com Snape. Apesar de tudo que ele dissera a Harry, apesar dele insistir que ele confiava em Snape completamente, ele perdeu a paciência com ele... Ele não achou que Snape tivesse sido duro suficiente para investigar os sonserinos... ou, talvez, investigar um único sonserino: Malfoy?

Será que era porque Dumbledore não queria que Harry fizesse qualquer coisa tola, que agisse por suas próprias mãos, que ele fingiu que não existia nada nas suspeitas de Harry? Parecia provável. Poderia ser que Dumbledore não quisesse que nada distraísse Harry de suas lições, ou de obter aquela memória de Slughorn. Talvez Dumbledore não achava certo confiar suas suspeitas sobre seu pessoal para um garoto de dezesseis anos...

- Você está aí, Potter!

Harry ficou em pé num salto, assim como Gina e Hermione, sua varinha preparada. Harry estava completamente seguro que o Salão Comunal estava vazio, exceto por eles três; ele não estava de maneira nenhuma preparado para que uma figura grosseira levantasse de repente de uma cadeira distante. Um olhar mais próximo o mostrou que era Córmaco McLaggen.

- Eu tenho esperado você voltar - Disse McLaggen, desconsiderando a varinha de Harry - Devo ter adormecido. Olhe, eu os vi levando o Weasley até a ala hospitalar mais cedo. Não pareceu que ele recuperaria até a partida da semana que vem.

Harry levou alguns segundos até perceber sobre o que McLaggen estava conversando.

- Oh... certo... Quadribol - Ele disse, pondo sua varinha atrás no cinto de sua calça jeans e passando uma mão cansadamente por seu cabelo - Sim... ele não poderá jogar.

- Bem, então, eu jogarei de goleiro, não? - Disse McLaggen.

Gina bufou atrás de Harry, como se estivesse indignada.

- Sim - Disse Harry - Sim, eu suponho...

Ele não podia pensar em nenhum argumento contra isto; afinal, McLaggen apresentou-se certamente como o segundo melhor nos testes.

- Excelente - Disse McLaggen com uma voz satisfeita. Então, quando é o treino?

- O que? Oh... haverá um amanhã à noite.

- Bom. Escute, Potter, nós deveríamos conversar antes do treino. Eu tenho algumas idéias de estratégias que você poderia achar útil.

- Certo - Disse Harry sem entusiasmo - Bem, eu ouvirei elas amanhã, então. Veja bem, agora já está tarde...

- Tudo bem, então. Te vejo depois, Potter.

McLaggen subiu as escadas do dormitório com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Ainda bem que você se livrou logo desse cara, Mione – Disse Gina – Sujeito mais arrogante! Não sei como vou aguenta-lo nos treinos!

- Eu também não sei, Gi – Confessou Harry.

- Bem, o importante é seguir em frente, que atrás vem gente! – Disse Hermione.

- Hermione... Quer dizer, tipo... hã? (N/S: hã?[2])

- Sei lá, deu vontade de falar isso.

- Vou ignorar esse comentário – Disse Gina – Boa noite, Mi. Boa Noite, Capitão – Ela se aproximou e deu um selinho em Harry – E não leve em duplo sentido o "Capitão", Mione.

Hermione olhou incrédula para Gina, que subiu as escadas calmamente.

- Ué, mas eu não disse nada! – Exclamou indignada.

- Mas pensou... – Insinuou Harry.

- Ok, pensei, confesso. O que me intriga é saber porque ela te chama de capitão, no sentido malicioso da coisa.

- Er... Eu não gosto de falar dessas coisas, Mione

- Ah, vai, Harry! Eu não conto pra ninguém, juro!

- Tudo bem, eu conto – Ele respirou fundo – Os casais costumam ter "fantasias". Uma vez, entrando na Sala Precisa, encontramos duas fantasias: uma de capitão e outra de marinheira. Tudo meio que uma fantasia minha. (N/A: Visualizem Harry e Gina com essas roupas... EORII /z). (N/S: Mari, você é peeerva!)

Hermione foi ficando vermelha até que não aguentou e gargalhou. (N/V: Cara, imagina a cena! Que bosta /z Se bem que eu queria esse capitão pra eo (66')

- Por isso que eu guardo minhas fantasias para mim mesmo.

- Ah, Harry, pelos calções folgados de Merlin (N/V: Eurio com isso x_x'). Eu só tento vizualizar a cena.

- Nem tenta, Mione, nem tenta...

- Essa foi a melhor. Eu nunca mais vou poder olhar pra vocês sem imagina-los com essas fantasias!

- Não! Não! Olha, a Gina não pode saber que eu te contei, senão amanhã ela não vai querer se vestir se Sakura e...

- Sakura?! Do Naruto?! Harry, você assiste Naruto?! Não, depois dessa eu vou dormir. (N/S: temos um erro cronológico aqui?! Desde quando naruto é dessa época?!)(N/A: Eu sei, mas Naruto foi o único desenho que veio na minha cabeça na hora vv).

Hermione subiu as escadas chorando de tanto rir. Harry permaneceu atônito em sua poltrona. Ele afundou a cabeça em suas mãos e falou com a voz abafada:

- Eu e minha boca grande. Se a Gina descobrir, eu estou morto!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A notícia de que Rony tinha sido envenenado espalhou-se rapidamente no dia seguinte, mas não causou a surpresa que o ataque de Katie causou. As pessoas pareceram pensar que poderia ter sido um acidente, supondo que ele estava na sala do mestre de poções no momento, e que, como ele recebeu o antídoto imediatamente, não houve nenhum dano real. Na realidade, o Grifinórios realmente estavam muito mais interessados na próxima partida de Quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa, muitos deles queriam ver Zacarias Smith, atacante do time da Lufa-Lufa, castigado corretamente pelo seu comentário durante a partida de abertura contra Sonserina.

Harry, porém, nunca esteve tão desinteressado em Quadribol; Ele estava rapidamente ficando obcecado com Draco Malfoy, para desespero de Gina.

- Ah, não! De novo, não, Harry! Me dá esse mapa aqui! – Disse Gina já vermelha de raiva, tomando o Mapa do Maroto da mão do namorado – Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, isso já está ficando fora de controle!

- Gi, você não entende? O Malfoy pode estar tramando algo! – Rebateu Harry.

- Claro que entendo, Harry! Só que você está ficando obcecado!

Gina bufou e pôs seus livros que estavam em cima da mesa da biblioteca na mochila.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – Perguntou Harry.

- Para algum lugar onde eu não tenha que o ver espiando seu "namoradinho".

Harry viu Gina se afastar e ao vê-la sair da biblioteca, decidiu correr atrás dela.

- Hey, Gina, espera! – Ela ignorou-o completamente – Vai, Gi, não fica brava comigo! – Ela continuou ignorando-o – Ruiva, não se faz de difícil!

Gina parou de andar assim que ouviu a última frase. Virou-se para ele e falou:

- _Eu_ estou me fazendo de difícil? Harry, você nem liga mais pra mim, só fica enfiado na merda desse mapa!

- Eu não ligo pra você?! Mas é claro que eu ligo pra você!

- Ah, é? Então, bom... Quantas vezes eu falei Amor na conversa?

-Huum... sete? - Chutou Harry

- Não.

- Cinco?

- Nem perto.

- Cem?

- TA VENDO, HARRY? EU NUM FALEI NENHUM AMOR NA CONVERSA.

- Mas, Gi, como é que eu ia saber?

- Ai, tchau! (N/A: Estressada oO') – Disse, saindo da Biblioteca, com pressa e raiva. (N/V – Concordo.)

- GI! CARALHO, ME ESCUTA! EU LÁ TENHO CULPA SE O MALFOY PODE ESTAR POR AÍ, TRAMANDO MAIS UMA E VOCÊ NEM COLABORA? – Harry berrou, fazendo a namorada se virar, com os olhos lacrimejando, ao ouvir a ultima frase.

- COMO É QUE É? – Perguntou, se esforçando para não pular em cima do namorado.

- Gi? Que foi? – A essa altura, todos olhavam para eles e até madame Pince, que já teria expulsado os dois da biblioteca há algum tempo, havia parado o trabalho para ouvir.

- COMO ASSIM, O QUE FOI, HARRY? EU SOU A PESSOA QUE MAIS TE APOIA, MAIS TE AJUDA, E VOCÊ VEM FALAR ISSO PARA MIM? – Nessa hora, as lagrimas já deslizavam pelo rosto da garota. – SE MANCA, GAROTO! – E, dizendo isso, saiu correndo.

Harry, percebendo [N/V-FINALMENTE] o que falara, bateu na testa com a mão e gritou.

- GI! ESPERA! EU SOU UM IDIOTA MESMO! DESCULPA MEU AMOR! POR FAVOR, VOLTAA!

- Claro, Harry, você tem razão... VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA!

Um coro de 'Ihhhhhhhh' foi ouvido por toda a biblioteca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry andava sozinho até a Ala Hospitalar. Fazia apenas um dia que havia brigado com Gina, mas sentia como se fizesse uma eternidade.

A notícia da briga deles tinha se espalhado com certa rapidez pela escola. A maioria dos alunos não sabia se eles haviam terminado ou não. Na verdade, essa também era uma dúvida de Harry.

Encontrou Hermione no caminho, que decidiu acompanhá-lo até a enfermaria. Chegando lá, eles avistaram Gina ao lado da cama de Rony.

- Gi?! – Chamou Harry, esperando uma reação.

A garota virou a cabeça na direção de Harry.

- Mione! – Disse Gina, abrindo os braços e sorrindo. (N/A: Gelo oO') (N/V: Eu sou phoda).

- Ai – Murmurou Mione, antes de abraçar a garota, se desculpando com Harry por cima do ombro de Gina.

Harry ficou paralisado em seu lugar. Eles já tinham brigado (N/V: VÁRIAS) algumas vezes, mas nunca assim, tirando aquela história com a Cho.

- Bem, vou voltar para a sala comunal – Disse Gina – Tchau, Rony. Tchau, Mione – Olhou para Harry friamente e acenou com a cabeça.

Harry ia deixá-la se afastar, mas segurou seu braço. Não podia perder a oportunidade de resolver aquilo. Gina se virou fazendo a luz da Lua bater e reluzir o colar de ouro com pingente de H em seu pescoço.

- Pare com isso, Gi – Disse Harry – Você sabe que eu não vivo sem você.

- Harry, me solta – Ela disse ainda fria.

- Gina, me perdoa. Eu juro que vou parar com toda essa obsessão pelo Malfoy.

- Não, você não vai. Eu te conheço, Harry e sei que não parará até encontrá-lo fazendo algo.

- Mas Gi, eu... Eu... Você sabe o que o professor Dumbledore quer!

- LEMBRANÇAS! Não essa obsessão! O que ele quer nem tem a ver com o Malfoy!

- Gina! Por favor! Você tem que entender!

- Acontece que NÃO tem o que entender! Parece que eu não importo, que o Malfoy é seu novo namorado! Para quê persegui-lo por todo lado?

- Gina, se acalma... - Falou Mione, intervindo.

- NÃO DÁ! Eu achava esse mapa o máximo! Até ontem! Eu não agüento mais ver aquele pergaminho velho que fede a gambá fedido com cc e bafo de...

A fala de Gina foi interrompida pelo beijo que Harry deu nela. E que, para surpresa de todos, ela retribuiu.

-... Menta – Disse, literalmente, derretendo.

- Wow, lágrimas de fênix curam, mandrágoras salvam os petrificados... Mas eu não sabia que beijos do Harry hipnotizavam... – Falou Hermione. (N/S: ah tá! Jura! Eu já vi amigos meus tentando parar namoradas histéricas com beijos... devo dizer que não foi uma situação muito bonita... x_X)

- Mione! – Disse Gina.

- Sim?

- CALA A BOCA!

- Ai, isso, magoa o coração da sua amiga. Tudo bem, eu posso demorar uns dias, mas vou conseguir juntar os cacos de meu coração despedaçado.

- Nossa Senhora, que drama, menina! Ok, vou ser mais educada: Mione, minha amiga querida do coração, feche sua boquinha, por favor.

- Pronto, agora sim!

Rony e Harry rolaram os olhos.

- Ruiva, mudando de assunto, está tudo bem entre a gente agora? – Perguntou Harry.

- Está sim. Agora, é sério, esquece o Malfoy, pois se isso continuar, você vai acabar se casando com ele – Respondeu Gina.

- Harry Tiago Potter Malfoy... até que não fica mal!

Gina bateu de brincadeira no braço de Harry, fazendo ele gargalhar e beija-la rapidamente.

- Eu te amo – Ela disse.

- Eu também – Disse Harry sorridente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã da partida de quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa, Harry entrou na ala hospitalar antes de ir para o jogo. Ron estava muito agitado; Madame Pomfrey não o deixaria assistir a partida, pois sentia que ia aumentar a agitação dele.

- Então, o quanto McLaggen está preparado? - Ele perguntou nervosamente para Harry, esquecendo aparentemente que já tinha feito duas vezes a mesma pergunta.

- Eu já lhe falei - Disse Harry pacientemente -, ele poderia ser o melhor do mundo e eu não o manteria. Ele continua tentando dizer para todo o mundo o que fazer, ele pensa que pode jogar melhor em qualquer posição que todos nós. Eu não vejo a hora de me livrar dele. E falando em evitar pessoas - Harry falou, levantando e pegando a Firebolt dele -, você vai parar de fingir estar adormecido quando a Lilá vier visitá-lo? Ela está me deixando louco com isso.

- Oh - Disse Rony, parecendo embaraçado - Sim. Certo.

- Se você não quiser sair mais com ela, só lhe fale - Disse Harry.

- Sim... bem... não é fácil, né? - Disse Rony. Ele parou - Hermione virá me ver antes da partida? - Ele perguntou casualmente.

- Não, ela já foi para o jogo com Gina.

- Oh - Disse Rony, parecendo bastante mal humorado - Certo. Bem, sorte. Espero que você acabe com McLaggen, eu quero dizer, Smith.

- Eu tentarei - Disse Harry, apoiando a vassoura nos ombros - O vejo depois da partida.

Ele se apressou pelos corredores desertos; a escola inteira estava lá fora, sentada no estádio, ou então indo nesta direção. Ele estava olhando para fora das janelas que passavam, tentando calcular quanto vento eles iriam enfrentar, quando um barulho o fez olhar para frente e ele viu Malfoy caminhando para ele, acompanhado por duas meninas, ambas parecendo mal humoradas e ressentidas.

Malfoy parou a curta distância de Harry, então deu um riso curto, sem humor, e continuou andando.

- Aonde você vai? - Harry exigiu.

- Sim, eu realmente vou lhe dizer, porque isso é da sua conta, Potter – Zombou Malfoy - Você faria melhor se apressando, eles estão esperando para ver 'o Capitão Escolhido', tudo que eles o chamam estes dias.

Uma das meninas deu uma risadinha sem graça. Harry a encarou. Ela se ruborizou. Malfoy empurrou Harry para passar e, sendo seguido a trote pelas amigas, virou a esquerda, desaparecendo de vista.

Harry ficou preso no mesmo lugar e os viu desaparecer. Isto estava enfurecendo-o; ele estava em cima da hora para a partida, e Malfoy estava se escondendo aqui dentro enquanto o resto da escola estava ausente. Era, contudo, a melhor chance de Harry descobrir o que Malfoy fazia. Passaram-se alguns segundos silenciosos e Harry permaneceu onde estava, congelado, contemplando o lugar onde Malfoy tinha desaparecido...

- Onde você esteve? - Gina exigiu, quando Harry correu para o vestiário. O time inteiro estava de uniforme e pronto; Coote e Peakes, os batedores, estavam batendo os bastões deles nervosamente contra as pernas.

- Eu encontrei Malfoy - Harry lhe falou baixo, quando ele puxou o uniforme escarlate por cima da cabeça dele.

- Lá vem... E aí, o que aconteceu?

- Assim eu quis saber por que ele está no castelo com duas namoradas enquanto todo o mundo está aqui em baixo...

- Isso importa agora?

- Bem, não é provável que eu descubra, não é? - Disse Harry, agarrando a Firebolt dele e empurrando os óculos - Vamos então!

E sem outra palavra, ele marchou para fora sobre uma chuva de vaias e palmas ensurdecedoras.

O jogo corria bem, até que McLaggen resolveu dar uma de batedor e acertou um balaço em Harry. Uma cegueira de dor repugnante... Um flash de luz... Gritos distantes... E a sensação de cair por um túnel longo...

E a próxima coisa que Harry soube, era ele estava em uma cama notavelmente morna e confortável e estava olhando para um abajur que lançava um círculo de luz dourada sobre um teto sombrio. Ele elevou a cabeça desajeitadamente. Lá, à esquerda dele havia uma familiar pessoa ruiva.

- Bom você ter aparecido - Disse Rony, sorrindo. (N/S: algo me diz que este sorriso tinha um quê de desdem ¬v¬)

Harry piscou e deu uma olhada. Claro: ele estava na ala hospitalar. O céu lá fora era anil riscado com vermelho. A partida deveria ter terminado horas atrás... Sem qualquer esperança de encurralar Malfoy. Harry sentia a cabeça estranhamente pesada; ele elevou uma mão e sentia um turbante duro de bandagens.

- O que aconteceu?

- Crânio rachado - Disse Madame Pomfrey, atarefada, o empurrando para trás contra os travesseiros - Nada para se preocupar, eu consertei isto imediatamente, mas eu estou o mantendo aqui por esta noite. Você não deve ficar em pé durante algumas horas.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui esta noite - Disse Harry furiosamente, sentando e atirando a coberta longe - Eu quero achar McLaggen e o matar.

- Eu tinha medo que ficasse realmente super agitado - Disse Madame Pomfrey, empurrando-o firmemente para trás sobre a cama e erguendo a varinha de uma maneira ameaçadora - Você ficará aqui até que eu o libere, Potter, ou eu chamarei o diretor. A propósito, a Srta. Weasley esteve aqui umas cinco vezes antes de você acordar. Sugiro que esteja acordado da próxima vez que ela aparecer, pois ela parecia bastante preocupada com seu estado.

- Mas ela disse que horas mais ou menos vinha aqui de novo?

- Acho que daqui a pouco.

- Ótimo, se ela voltar, fala que eu estou dormindo, mas pede para ela ficar aqui perto da minha cama, ta?

- Ta bom... – Disse desconfiada.

Após algum tempo, Harry ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz de Gina:

- Ele já acordou?

- Não, mas ele pediu para você ficar aqui, esperando ele acordar – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey.

- Hum, ta bom.

Harry sentiu a cama abaixar quando Gina se sentou. Ela começou a acariciar seus cabelos levemente.

- Buuu! – Ele exclamou abrindo os olhos e vendo a namorada pular em susto.

- Seu... seu... seu... Seu coiso! – Disse Gina ofegante.

- Seu coiso? Que foi, Gin, acabaram os xingamentos de seu vocabulário? – Provocou Harry.

- Não, não acabaram, _Harryzito_. Só tentei ser, sei lá, educada?

- Você? Educada? Sei...

- Hey! Eu sou muito educada! Quase uma Lady!

- Aham, e eu sou o Super-Homem de olhos verdes e cicatriz!

- Super-Homem? Quem é esse?

- Bom, é um desenho trouxa. Um carinha lá que é super-forte, tem visão de raio-x, vê através de paredes e voa. Ah e usa cueca por cima do uniforme, não me pergunte por que. (N/S: porque ele perdeu uma disputa de braço-de-ferro com o Chuck Norris -.-/)

- Nossa, os trouxas são estranhos, fato.

- É, a maioria é estranha mesmo.

Eles olharam para o lado, Rony roncava. Desviaram seus olhos para a sala de Madame Pomfrey, ela dormia sobre alguns papéis.

- Deita aqui comigo – Disse Harry segurando a mão de Gina.

Ela assentiu e se deitou aninhada ao peito dele. Eles ficaram assim, deitados e em silêncio, por um bom tempo, apenas desfrutando a companhia um do outro.

Por vezes, Harry abria a boca para falr algo, mas sua voz não saia, por medo que com sua fala acabasse ocasionando mais uma briga com Gina.

- Pode falar, Harry. Juro que não ou brigar com você – Disse Gina ao perceber o incômodo do namorado.

- Bem, é que é sobre o Malfoy – Disse ele hesitante.

- Tudo bem, sou toda ouvidos.

O garoto pegou sua varinha que estava na mesa de cabeceira e murmurou _Abbafiato!_, para que Madame Pomfrey não ouvisse a conversa deles caso acordasse.

- Eu quero pegá-lo! - Disse Harry frustrado - Eu quero saber, aonde ele vai quando desaparece do mapa!

- Eu realmente não sei. Talvez para Hogsmeade?

- Eu nunca o vi indo ao longo de qualquer passagem secreta no mapa. De qualquer maneira, eu acho que elas estão sendo vigiadas agora, não?

- Provavelmente. Com todos esse ataques e tudo mais, não deixariam sequer uma passagem livre para possibilitar a entrada de Voldemort e seus comensais aqui.

Harry sentou ereto, o coração batendo, balançando o turbante de ataduras dele. Ele teve a solução, afinal: Havia um modo para Malfoy ser seguido, como ele pôde esquecer, por que não tinha pensado nisto antes?

Mas a pergunta era, como o chamar? O que fazer? Baixinho, numa tentativa, Harry disse na escuridão:

- Monstro?

Houve um estalado muito alto e os sons de luta e ranger encheu o quarto silencioso. Por sorte o _Abaffiato_ abafou o alto som, impedindo Rony de ouvir qualquer coisa e acordar.

- O que é isso, Harry? – Perguntou Gina se levantando para olhar a cena à sua frente.

Dois elfos domésticos estavam rolando no chão no meio do dormitório, um que usava um colete marrom pequeno e vários gorros de lã, o outro, um trapo velho imundo amarrado nos quadris dele como uma tanga. Então houve outro estrondo alto e Pirraça, o Poltergeist, apareceu em pleno ar sobre os elfos lutando.

- Eu estava assistindo, Potty! - ele contou para Harry indignado, apontando à briga abaixo, antes de deixar sair um cacarejo alto - Olhe para aquelas criaturas imundas brigando, mordendo e mordendo, socando e socando...

- Monstro não insultará Harry Potter na frente do Dobby, ele não vai, ou Dobby fechará a boca de Monstro para ele! - Chiou Dobby em uma voz estridente.

- Chute, idiota! - Chiou Pirraça felizmente, jogando pedaços de giz nos elfos para os enfurecer ainda mais - Belisca, empurra!

- Monstro dirá que ele gosta do mestre dele, oh sim, também que ele é que um mestre, amigo imundo de sangue ruim, namorado de uma traidora de sangue, oh, o que diria a pobre senhora de Monstro...

Exatamente o que a senhora de Monstro teria dito eles não souberam, pois naquele momento Dobby afundou o pequeno punho na boca de Monstro e arrancou fora metade dos dentes dele. Harry e Gina saltaram das camas e separaram os elfos, entretanto eles continuaram tentando dar pontapés e esmurrar um ao outro, incitados por Pirraça, que flutuava ao redor do abajur gritando:

- Enfia os dedos no nariz dele, avança no pescoço e puxa a orelha dele...

Harry apontou a varinha dele para Pirraça e disse:

- _Travalíngua!_ – Pirraça levou as mãos à garganta, tragou, então saiu do quarto fazendo gestos obscenos, mas incapaz falar, porque a língua dele tinha grudado no céu da boca. Harry agarrou Monstro e Gina segurou Dobby – Certo, eu os proíbo de lutarem um com o outro! Bem, Monstro, nunca mais chame a Gina de traidora de sangue, ouviu bem? E você está proibido de lutar com o Dobby. Dobby, eu sei que não me permitem lhe dar ordens...

- Dobby é um elfo doméstico e ele pode obedecer a qualquer um que ele gostar e Dobby fará qualquer coisa que Harry Potter quer que ele faça! – Disse Dobby, abaixando o rosto para o pequeno colete dele.

- Prove então - Disse Harry e ele e Gina libertaram os elfos que caíram no chão, mas não continuaram lutando.

- Mestre me chamou? - Monstro chiou, fazendo uma mesura enquanto dava a Harry um olhar que claramente lhe desejava uma morte dolorosa.

- Sim, eu te chamei - Disse Harry, olhando para a porta do escritório de Madame Pomfrey para verificar que o feitiço do Abaffiato ainda estava funcionando; ela continuava dormindo - Eu tenho um trabalho para você.

- Monstro fará qualquer coisa que Mestre quer - Disse Monstro, fazendo uma mesura tão grande que os lábios dele encostaram no chão - porque Monstro não tem escolha, mas Monstro está envergonhado de ter tal mestre, sim...

- Dobby fará isto, Harry Potter! - Rangeu Dobby, os olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis marejados de lágrimas - Dobby seria honrado em ajudar Harry Potter!

- Pensando nisto, seria bom ter vocês dois - Disse Harry - Certo, então... eu quero que vocês sigam Draco Malfoy.

- Harry! – Repreendeu Gina.

- Relaxa, amor. Assim essa minha obsessão acaba de vez, já que vou ter tudo na mão – Tranquilizou-a Harry.

- Mestre Harry Potter está certo, senhora Potter. Dobby fará tudo – Falou Dobby.

- Mas Dobby, não queremos incomodar... Pera aí! Senhora Potter?!

- A senhora não é casada com Harry Potter senhor?

- Não, Dobby. Eu não sou. (N/S: ainda `v´)

- Então Dobby se enganou. Sempre via Harry Potter aos beijos com a senhorita Wheezy.

- Nós somos namorados, Dobby. Namorados normalmente se beijam – Explicou Harry - Mas um dia eu me caso com ela, guarde as minhas palavras.

Gina sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

- Mestre quer que eu siga o mais jovem dos Malfoy? - Monstro interrompeu - Mestre quer que eu espie o sobrinho puro sangue de minha antiga senhora?

- Isso - Disse Harry, prevendo um grande perigo e determinado a remediar isso imediatamente - E o proíbo de dar informações para ele, Monstro, ou se mostrar ou falar com ele alguma coisa ou lhe escrever mensagens ou... ou o contatar de alguma forma. Entendeu isto?

Ele esperou para ver Monstro lutando para ver uma falha nas instruções que ele há pouco tinha recebido. Depois de um momento ou dois e, para grande satisfação de Harry, Monstro se curvou profundamente novamente e disse, com ressentimento amargo:

- Mestre pensa em tudo e Monstro tem que o obedecer embora Monstro ficaria muito satisfeito em ser o criado do menino de Malfoy, oh sim...

- Isso está resolvido, então - Disse Harry - Eu quero relatórios regulares, mas tenham certeza que eu esteja sozinho quando vocês aparecerem. Gina, Rony e Hermione, tudo bem. E não contem para ninguém o que vocês estão fazendo. Grudem em Malfoy como se fossem adesivos para remover verrugas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry e Rony deixaram o hospital nas primeiras horas da manhã de segunda-feira, a saúde plena restabelecida pelas administrações de Madame Pomfrey e agora capazes de saber dos benefícios de estar desacordado após ter sido envenenado, o melhor de tudo era Hermione ter retomado a amizade com Rony.

- Ainda bem – Disse Gina – Eu não aguentava mais ficar dividida entre eles dois. A qualquer momento eu poderia explodir!

- Bem, pelo menos agora sem esse fogo cruzado, sobra mais tempo para nós dois e... Oh, oi, Luna.

- Eu fui até a ala do hospital procurar você - Disse Luna, remexendo em sua bolsa - Mas me disseram que você tinha saído...

Ela empurrou o que pareceram ser uma cebola verde, um grande cogumelo manchado, e uma quantia considerável do que parecia coco de gato nas mãos de Rony.

Finalmente retirou um rolo de bastante sujo de pergaminho, que deu para Harry.

-... Eu tinha que entregar isso a você.

Era um rolo pequeno de pergaminho, que Harry reconheceu como mais um convite para alguma lição com Dumbledore.

- Valeu, Luna. Hoje à noite – Disse Harry para Gina, Rony e Hermione.

Minutos depois, Lilá Brown estava ao pé da escadaria marmórea parecendo atordoada.

- Oi – Disse o Rony nervosamente.

- Vamos - Harry murmurou para Gina e Hermione, e eles aceleraram o passo, entretanto não antes de ouvirem Lilá dizer.

- Por que você não me disse que tinha saído hoje? E por que _ela_ estava com você?

Rony olhou ambos mal-humorado e aborrecido quando apareceu no café da manhã, meia hora mais tarde, entretanto ele se sentou com Lilá, mas Harry não os viu trocando uma palavra sequer durante todo o tempo, que estiveram juntos. Hermione estava agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas uma ou duas vezes Harry a viu com um sorriso malicioso. Durante todo aquele dia ela pareceu particularmente animada, e naquela noite na sala comunal ela consentiu em olhar (em outras palavras, terminar de escrever) o trabalho de herbologia do Harry, coisa que ela já tinha se recusado a fazer, pois ela sabia que Harry iria deixar Rony copiar.

- Muito obrigado, Hermione - Disse Harry, dando um tapinha leve em suas costas, então verificou seu relógio e viu que já era quase oito horas - Escute, preciso me apressar ou chegarei atrasado para Dumbledore...

Ela não respondeu, somente desejou alguma sorte enquanto escrevia. Sorrindo, Harry saiu pelo buraco do retrato apressado e foi para o escritório do diretor. A Gárgula saltou de lado na menção de balas de leite, e Harry subiu a escadaria em espiral, dois degraus de cada vez, batendo a porta exatamente no momento em que o relógio bateu oito horas.

- Entre - Chamou Dumbledore, mas quando Harry estendeu uma mão para empurrar a porta, ela foi aberta violentamente... Lá estava a professora Trelawney.

- Aha! - Ela chorou, apontando dramaticamente para Harry piscando para ele através de seus esplendorosos óculos - Então esta é a razão de eu ser expulsa sem cerimônia de seu escritório Dumbledore!

- Minha querida Sibilla - Disse que Dumbledore em levemente exasperado - Não há motivo para eu tirá-la sem cerimônia de nenhum lugar, mas Harry tem um compromisso e eu realmente não acho que tenhamos nada mais a ser dito.

- Muito bem - Disse a Professora Trelawney, com uma voz profundamente ferida – Se você não irá banir aquele cavalo velho, assim seja... Talvez eu deva achar uma escola onde meus talentos sejam mais bem apreciados...

Ela empurrou Harry e desapareceu, escadaria espiral abaixo; Eles ouviram seu tropeção caminho abaixo, Harry achou que seria em um de seus xales.

- Por favor, feche a porta e sente-se, Harry - Disse Dumbledore, soando bastante cansado.

Harry obedeceu, sentando-se na cadeira habitualmente na frente da mesa de Dumbledore, aquela onde a Penseira se localizava entre eles, mais uma vez com suas minúsculas garrafas de cristal cheias de memórias que rodavam.

- A professora Trelawney não está feliz por Firenze continuar ensinando, não é? – Harry perguntou.

- Não - Disse Dumbledore - Adivinhação está apresentando muito mais dificuldades do que eu poderia ter previsto, nunca tendo estudado o assunto. Eu não posso pedir a Firenze para voltar à floresta de onde ele foi banido nem posso pedir para Sibila Trelawney partir. Só entre nós mesmos, ela não tem nenhuma idéia do perigo que corre fora do castelo. Ela não sabe, e eu penso que seria impossível para ela adivinhar, que fez a profecia sobre você e Voldemort, veja você.

- Er, senhor, eu só queria esclarecer sobre semana passada, no vestiário... – Falou Harry de cabeça baixo e vermelho de vergonha.

- Não é preciso, Harry – O diretor tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto – Acho que entendo perfeitamente a situação.

Harry continuou corado, mas o diretor fez questão de mudar de assunto.

- Nós temos assuntos muito mais importantes para discutir. Em primeiro lugar, conseguiu realizar a tarefa que eu determinei ao término de nossa lição anterior?

- Ah - Disse Harry, pensando rápido. Com lições de Aparatação, Quadribol, Rony sendo envenenado, brigas com Gina e ele rachando a cabeça na determinação de descobrir o que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo, Harry quase tinha se esquecido da lembrança que Dumbledore tinha lhe pedido que extraísse do Professor Slughorn - Bem, eu perguntei para Professor Slughorn por isto ao término da aula de Poções, senhor, mas, er, ele não disse nada para mim.

Houve um certo silêncio.

- Eu sei - Disse Dumbledore eventualmente, investigando Harry dos seus óculos de meia-lua e Harry tendo a impressão habitual que estava sendo radiografado – Você sente que tem mostrado seus melhores esforços neste assunto, tem? Que você exercitou tudo de sua ingenuidade considerável? Que você não deixou nenhum traço de esperteza em sua indagação para pegar a memória?

- Bem - Harry protelou, perdendo logo o que ele ia dizer. A única tentativa para conseguir recuperar a memória, de repente, pareceu embaraçosamente fraca - Bem... no dia que Rony engoliu a poção do amor por engano, eu o levei ao Professor Slughorn. Eu pensei que talvez eu conseguisse pegar o Professor Slughorn com bastante bom humor...

- E cumpriu o trabalho? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- Bem, não, senhor, porque Ron foi envenenado... e, naturalmente, me fez esquecer qualquer tentativa de conseguir a memória.

- Eu não teria esperado nada mais, já que seu melhor amigo estava em perigo. Porém, uma vez ficou claro que Sr. Weasley ia ter uma recuperação plena, eu teria esperado que você voltasse à tarefa que eu lhe estabeleci. Eu pensei que tinha deixado claro para você quão importante aquela memória é. Realmente, eu fiz o melhor para embutir em você que é aquela memória é o mais crucial de tudo e que nós estaremos desperdiçando nosso tempo sem ela.

Um sentimento quente e espinhoso de vergonha se espalhou do topo da cabeça de Harry até os pés. Dumbledore não tinha erguido a voz, ele nem mesmo fez um som bravo, mas Harry teria preferido que ele gritasse; esta decepção fria era pior que qualquer coisa.

- Senhor - Ele disse, um pouco desesperadamente -, não é que eu não esteja aborrecido ou outra coisa, é que eu tive outras, outras coisas...

- Outras coisas em sua mente - Dumbledore terminou a oração por ele - Eu vejo.

O silêncio caiu novamente entre eles, o silêncio mais incômodo que Harry alguma vez tinha experimentado com Dumbledore; parecia não ter fim, só pontuados pelos pequenos roncos grunhidos do retrato de Armando Dippet sobre a cabeça de Dumbledore. Harry se sentiu estranhamente diminuído, como se ele tivesse encolhido um pouco desde que ele entrou na sala. Ele disse:

- Professor Dumbledore, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu deveria ter feito mais. ... Eu deveria ter percebido que você não teria me pedido para fazer isto se não fosse realmente importante.

- Obrigado por dizer isso, Harry - Disse Dumbledore baixo - Eu posso esperar, então, que você dará, de agora em diante, alta prioridade para este assunto? Interrompemos nossos encontros depois de hoje a noite a menos que nós tenhamos aquela memória.

- Eu farei isto, senhor, eu a obterei - Ele disse sério.

- Então, nós não falaremos mais sobre isso sobre isto agora.

Dumbledore lhe mostrou mais lembranças. Uma de uma senhora chamada Hepzibá, mostrando ao jovem Tom Riddle a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, uma herança de família.

- Eu penso que você gostará deste mesmo muito mais, Tom - Ela sussurrou – Se incline um pouco, querido menino, assim você pode ver... Claro que, Burke sabe que eu tenho este aqui, eu comprei isto dele, e eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria voltar a ter quando eu tenho ido...

Ela deslizou o gancho do filigrana para trás e sacudiu a caixa aberta. Lá, sobre o veludo carmesim liso, havia um medalhão dourado pesado. Voldemort retirou o medalhão, sem convite para isso, e segurou isto contra a luz, o encarando.

- A marca de Slytherin - Ele disse baixo, quando a luz refletiu num S serpentino ornado.

- Isso é certo! - Disse Hepzibá, aparentemente encantada, aparentemente, à vista de Voldemort que contemplava ao medalhão dela - Eu tive que pagar um braço e uma perna por isto, mas eu não pude deixar isto passar, não um real tesouro assim, tinha que ter isto na minha coleção. Burke comprou isto, aparentemente, de uma mulher pobre, devia ter roubado isto, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia de seu verdadeiro valor...

Não havia nenhum equivocando isto este tempo: Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam escarlata às palavras, e o Harry viu as juntas dele embranquecerem na cadeia do medalhão.

-... Eu soube que Burke lhe pagou uma ninharia, mas veja você... Bonito, não é? E novamente, todos os tipos de poderes atribuíram a isto, entretanto, eu só o mantenho agradável e seguro...

Ela pegou de volta o medalhão. Por um momento, pensou Harry que Voldemort não ia deixar lá fazer isso, entretanto tinha deslizado pelos dedos dele e voltado para sua almofada aveludada vermelha.

- Assim, você está lá, Tom, querido, e eu espero que você desfrute isso!

Pela primeira vez, ela o olhou em cheio no rosto, Harry viu o sorriso tolo dela hesitar.

- Você é bem, querido?

- Oh sim - Disse Voldemort baixo - Sim, eu estou muito bem...

- Eu pensei, foi um truque da luz, eu suponho... - Disse Hepzibá, olhando nervosa, e Harry adivinhou que ela tinha visto o vislumbre vermelho momentâneo também nos olhos de Voldemort - Aqui, Hokey, leve embora estes e os tranque novamente... Os encantos habituais...

- Tempo de partir, Harry - Disse Dumbledore baixo e quando a elfa doméstica subiu e desceu, pegando as caixas, Dumbledore agarrou Harry uma vez mais pelo cotovelo e juntos, eles se levantaram por _oblivion_ e voltaram para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Hepzibá Smith morreu dois dias depois daquela pequena cena - Disse Dumbledore, enquanto retomava seu assento e indicava que Harry deveria fazer o mesmo - Hokey, a elfa doméstica da casa, foi condenada pelo Ministério por envenenar o chocolate noturno dela sem querer.

- Sem chance! - Disse Harry furiosamente.

- Eu vejo que nós somos de uma só opinião - Disse Dumbledore - Certamente, são muitas semelhanças entre esta morte e a dos Riddle. Em ambos os casos, alguém levou a culpa por outro, alguém que teve uma impressão clara de ter causado a morte...

- Hokey confessou?

- Ela se lembrou de pôr algo no chocolate noturno que parecia não ser açúcar, mas um veneno letal e pouco conhecido - Disse Dumbledore - Foi concluído que ela não tinha pretensão de fazer isto, mas sendo velha e confusa...

- Voldemort modificou a memória dela, assim como fez com Morfino!

- Sim, isso também é minha conclusão - Disse Dumbledore.

As próxima lembrança mostrava um Voldemort um pouco mais velho pedindo a Dumbledore o cargo de professor Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que o diretor negou.

Harry sentia toque da mão de Dumbledore novamente seu braço e momentos depois, eles estavam juntos, parados quase na mesma situação, mas não havia nenhuma neve na borda de janela, e a mão de Dumbledore foi enegrecida e com aspecto necrosado, mais uma vez.

- Por quê? – Disse Harry imediatamente, enquanto observava a face de Dumbledore.

- Por que ele voltou? Você já descobriu?

- Eu tenho idéias - Disse Dumbledore -, mas não mais que isso.

- Que idéias, senhor?

- Eu, Harry, lhe falarei quando você conseguir aquela memória do Professor Slughorn – Disse Dumbledore.

- Quando você tiver este última peça do quebra-cabeça, tudo vai, eu espero, ser esclarecido... para nós dois.

Harry ainda estava queimando com curiosidade e embora Dumbledore tivesse caminhado à porta e segurado-a aberto para Harry, ele não se moveu imediatamente.

- Ele queria antes a Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, senhor? Ele não disse...

- Oh, ele definitivamente quis a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas- Disse Dumbledore - O resultado de nossa pequena reunião provou isso. Você vê, nós não conseguimos manter um professor por um período mais longo que um ano, desde que eu recusei o pedido de Lord Voldemort. (N/S: maldição _olhus godius_ no cargo, by Voldy xD)

Assim que Harry saiu do escritório de Dumbledore, correu direto para a sala comunal, onde Gina o esperava.

- Nossa, você não dorme não? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sou elétrica demais para dormir por muito tempo – Respondeu Gina.

- É, eu sei bem disso – Harry deu um sorriso malicioso e depois passou o braço em volto da cintura dela.

- Como foi a reunião com o titio Dumby?

- Deixe-o ouvir você o chamando assim pra você ver.

- Ele não vai ouvir.

- Talvez eu deixe escapar algo...

- Aham, sei... Então, você vai falar ou não como foi na sala dele hoje?

Harry contou todas as lembranças que viu, fazendo Gina ficar de boca aberta.

- Como o Rony diz, sinistro esse menino Você-Sabe-Quem – Disse ela.

- E o pior de tudo é que eu não faço a mínima ideia de como pegar a lembrança do professor Slughorn.

- Que tal usar a Felix Felicis? Mas tem que ser em alguma ocasião especial, não em um dia qualquer de aula.

- Você é inteligente – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela - e linda – Depois em seu pescoço -, por isso que eu te amo – Até que alcançou a boca.

- Só sou isso? – Ela perguntou depois que eles perceberam que precisavam respirar.

- Ah, tem mais, muito mais... Porém eu não conseguiria falar todas aqui.

Gina não aguentou e capturou seus lábios novamente, em um beijo bem... o importante foi que eles dormiram na Sala Precisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: Sim, sim, Nota do Shimbo (beta personalizado ^^v)! Lotei o cap d notas, mas tipo, se eu deixasse tudo pro final, não encaixaria legal, então fui metendo nota xD Então ai está Mari! Betado, e com um nome by Me! O nome do cap tinha q ser esse! E um último comentário: sua peeeeeeeerva! D esperando o prox cap! o/ Assinado: Shimbo Walker

N/A: Eu não aguento, sou muito pervertida (66' Desculpem a demora, mas semana de provas chegando e ainda uma coisinha chamada inspiração resolveu me abandonar! Bem, hoje, dia dos namorados, eu estou basicamente em depressão por não ter um =( Ninguém tem nenhum pra me emprestar, não? É só por um dia *-*

_**VOTAÇÃO!: Gente, próximo cap vai ser o último do sexto livro e eu estou com uma dúvida. Sabe a cena em que o Harry termina com a Gina? Então, eu quero colocar uma música, mas não sei qual! Votem entre essa duas:  
1- Sultilmente (Skank)  
2- I'm With You (Avril Lavigne)  
Obrigado pela atenção e por favor, votem!**_

**Agradecimentos: **Obviamente para a Vicky (Spot), por me ajudar no capítulo, já que eu estava sem ideia nenhuma. As N/V's são dela, mas mesmo tendo mudado de N/I (Intrusa) para N/V, ela continua sendo um intrusa na minha vida que rouba o caderno em que escrevo a fic TODA aula vv  
Ao Pedro (Shimbo), por betar esse capítulo e dar um nome para ele.

**Maluh Potter Cullen: **É, Dumb é diretor e não professor, mas ta no meio, então você acertou \ô/ Que bom que você ama a fic =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **A cena dos pássaros é mara *-* Tipo, eu demorei uns mil anos para descobrir o que _Melivradísso_ siginificava ¬¬' Ficou curiosa? Essa era a intenção [y] Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **O Harry vai tentar sim, porque afinal, ele não quer perder a Gina. Mas ela vai fazer ele se tocar ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Shimbo Walker: **É, eu sou maliciosa demais pra minha idade (y). Ainda bem que mamãe não sabe oO' Sério que teve pouco de Gina? Nossa, achei que tinha tido mais que o normal até oO' Bem, RdM vai ter boas mudanças sim, espero que elas não te decepcionem =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Soares: **Pri (posso de chamar de Pri), fala sério, pra que fazer lição de casa? O bom é copiar mesmo husauhsuhsa O flagrante foi para deixar todo mundo curioso, inclusive você ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Eu acabei mudando sua sugestão, mas valeu do mesmo jeito (y) A do Kiko foi a maiôs brisada que eu já dei /z husuhsauha Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Não tem quem se envolva com o Fred e com o Jorge que não vá para o mal caminho (66' Acho que provocar o Rony é o hobby favorito da Gin hushusahusa Harry consegui contornar o Ron... Mas só desta vez muahaha! Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF:** Você acertou: era o Dumby \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Você acertou \ô/ Não é crime não, matar os outro de curiosidade é lecal *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Que saudade de você, amiga! Brigada pelos parabéns :$ Bjss continua comentando

**Debora Souza: **Que bom que você acha a fic demais \ô/ Matei sua curiosidade? =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **VOCÊ GOSTA DA GINA \ô/ Meldels, eu sou muito foda _mesmo_! Fiz até uma anti-Gina gostar da Gina (h) /tapareý. "carlislemeressuscita xD (não é a fic certa de se dizer isso.. --)" Claro que é! Carlislepegael (eu sonho vv). Bjss e continua comentando

**- ReêeeH: **Quem disse que o Rony e a Mione não vão ficar juntos mais rápido? Só resta esperar... Que bom que você acha a fic demais =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **Já joguei CS sim =D Juntava eu, meu primo e uns amigos do meu prima e a gente ia tudo lá na Lan House jogar CS! Sobre o cap 18, "20 centímetros": Menina, depois EU sou pervertida! Tipo, eu nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade oO' Eu te deixei curiosa MUAHAHA /tapareý. Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Eu sei, é péeeeeeeessimo perder a review que a gente escreve =/ "OLHA A FACA" Momento Patric é foda /z hshuuaahusa Na verdade eu acho que eles não pensam muito em trancar portas na hora da ação, estão preocupados mais com outras coisas (66' Peitinho é tão lecal *o* Você que é sem graça :P  
O coment foi legal ;) Gina é mó sortuda, meow, meu maior sonho é ser ela *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**miss potter: **Eu sei, mas é foda, um grande talento ir embora assim é cruel =/ maravilhosamente maravilhoso? Sério? Que maara *-* Acho que todo mundo ficou curioso pra saber quem os pegou no flagra =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruna Weasley Potter: **"OMM, fudeu" nem sei se era pra rir, mas se você riu, então era =D AMO deixar os outros curiosos, é um dom (h) Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **É, aqui eu sou mais rápida mesmo, é que no FeB o povo não comenta, então não dá pra você postar muito de uma vez se ninguém fala nada =/ Muito mais que demais? Ai, que maara *-* Bjss e continua comentando

Feliz dia dos namorados! E se tiver algum garoto aí sem namorada, bjmeliga!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	27. Eu estou com você

**Capítulo 25 – Eu estou com você  
**  
Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala comunal numa noite de domingo. Harry folheava seu livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Ele havia acabado de achar um encanto "_Sectumsempra!_" rabiscado numa margem acima das intrigantes palavras "Para inimigos", e ficou ansioso para tentá-lo, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo na frente de Hermione. Ao invés disso, ele secretamente fez um vinco na página. Eles estavam sentados ao lado da lareira na sala comunal; as únicas pessoas ainda acordadas eram outros sextanistas. Havia uma certa excitação quando eles voltaram do jantar para procurar algum aviso no quadro que anunciasse a data do Teste de Aparatação. Aqueles que já tivessem dezessete anos ou que completariam antes do primeiro dia de teste, 21 de Abril, tinham a opção de se inscreverem para aulas adicionais, cujo lugar seria (extremamente supervisionado) em Hogsmeade.

Rony havia entrado em pânico ao ler o aviso; ele ainda não havia conseguido aparatar e temia que não estivesse pronto para o teste. Hermione, que agora já havia conseguido aparatar duas vezes, estava mais confiante, mas Harry, que não completaria dezessete anos nos próximos quatro meses, não poderia fazer o teste, estando ele pronto ou não.

- Pelo menos você pode aparatar, mesmo assim! - Disse Rony tensamente - Você não terá problemas até que Julho chegue!

- Eu fiz isso apenas uma vez - Harry relembrou a ele; ele finalmente havia conseguido desaparecer e se rematerializar dentro de seu arco durante suas aulas.

Tendo perdido muito tempo em se preocupar de mais em Aparatação, Rony estava agora se esforçando para terminar uma redação muito difícil para Snape que Harry e Hermione já tinham terminado. Harry esperava que recebesse uma nota baixa com a sua, porque havia descordado de Snape sobre a melhor maneira de se lidar com dementadores, mas ele não se importava:

- Como se soletra 'beligerante'? - Disse Ron, agitando dificilmente sua pena enquanto olhava fixamente seu pergaminho - Não pode ser B-U-M...

- Não, não é - Disse Hermione, puxando a redação de Rony até ela - Nem "augúrio" começa com O-R-G também. Qual tipo de pena você está usando?

- Uma das Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e do Jorge, mas eu acho que o feitiço deve estar falhando.

- Sim, deve mesmo - Disse Hermione, apontando para o título da redação -, porque fomos perguntados como nós lidaríamos com dementadores, e não "bombas de bosta", e não me lembro de você ter mudado seu nome para "Roonil Wazlib", também.

- Ah não - Disse Rony, encarando horrorizado para o pergaminho - Não diga que eu terei de reescrever tudo isso de novo!

- Tudo bem, a gente pode consertar - Disse Hermione, puxando a redação para perto dela e pegando sua varinha.

- Adoro você, Hermione! - disse Ron afundando em sua cadeira, esfregando seus olhos, cansado.

Hermione ficou fracamente rosada, mas apenas disse:

- Não deixe Lilá escutar você dizer isso.

- Não deixarei - Disse Rony entre suas mãos - Ou talvez eu deixe, assim ela termina comigo.

- Por que você não dá o fora nela, se quer terminar? – Perguntou Harry.

- Você nunca terminou com ninguém, não é? - Replicou Rony.

Gina, que até agora estava muito ocupada fazendo seu dever de transfiguração, levantou o rosto e falou para o irmão:

- Não é preciso ter terminado com alguém antes para saber o que se tem de fazer em uma situação dessas.

- Ah, é, ô sabichona? Então o que eu devo fazer? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Chamar ela para um canto e dizer a verdade: "Lilá, você já me encheu. É melhor pararmos por aqui porque dá pra ver que nosso relacionamento não tem futuro". Pronto, tem alguma dificuldade?

- Falar é fácil, quero ver fazer.

- Só que acontece, maninho, que eu não posso fazer isso para você. Lilá é a sua namorada e não a minha.

Rony desviou seu olhar do dela e bufou.

- Aleluia! – Gina exclamou fazendo uma dancinha feliz com seus dedos indicadores – Finalmente terminei esse dever de Tranfiguração. Fala sério, ano de NOM's não é fácil.

- Ué, achei que você queria ser jogadora de quadribol e carreira alternativa seria colunista de esportes. McGonagall não te disse que para isso só eram necessários três NOM's? – Perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Sim, mas aposto que mamãe surtaria se eu só tivesse três NOM's que nem Fred e Jorge. E também, _ela_ nunca permitiria que eu não estudasse – A ruiva indicou Hermione com a cabeça.

- Eu faço isso para o seu bem – Defendeu-se Hermione – Pronto, Rony, seu dever está corrigido agora – Ela entregou o pergaminho para Rony.

- Valeu, Mione.

Crack!

Hermione soltou um gritinho; Rony derramou tinta em sua recém terminada redação; Gina acabou derrubando sua pena, e Harry disse:

- Monstro!

O elfo-doméstico fez uma reverência e disse aos seus próprios ásperos dedos do pé:

- Mestre disse que ele queria relatórios regulares sobre o que o menino Malfoy está fazendo, então Monstro veio dar...

Crack!

Dobby apareceu do lado de Monstro, com seu chapéu de abafador de chá torto.

- Dobby têm ajudado também, Harry Potter! - Ele gritou, dando em Monstro um olhar de ressentimento - E Monstro teve a obrigação de dizer a Dobby quando ele ia ver Harry Potter para que assim os dois pudessem fazer seus relatórios juntos!

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Hermione, ainda olhando chocada para as aparições repentinas - O que está acontecendo, Harry?

Harry hesitou antes de responder, porque ele não havia contado a Hermione que tinha mandado Monstro e Dobby ficarem atrás de Malfoy; elfos-domésticos eram sempre um assunto muito tocante para ela.

- Bem... eles têm seguido Malfoy pra mim - Ele disse.

- Dia e noite – Grasnou Monstro.

- Dobby não têm dormido ha uma semana, Harry Potter! - Disse Dobby, balançando onde ele estava. Hermione olhou indignada.

- Você não tem dormido, Dobby? Mas claramente, Harry, você não disse a ele que não...

- Não, claro que não - Disse Harry rapidamente - Dobby, você pode dormir, ta legal? Mas nenhum de vocês descobriu nada? - Ele se apressou para perguntar antes que

Hermione pudesse intervir de novo.

- Mestre Malfoy se movimenta com a nobreza de um próprio sangue-puro – Guinchou Monstro o quanto antes - Suas feições recordam as da minha ama e suas maneiras são as de...

- Draco Malfoy é um menino mau! - Gritou Dobby irritadamente - Um menino mau que, que... - Ele tremeu da borda de seu chapéu aos dedos dos pés em suas meias e então correu até o fogo, prestes a se jogar nele. Harry, atento a essa atitude que não era inteiramente inesperada, agarrou-o pelo meio e segurou-o rápido. Por alguns segundos Dobby relutou, mas depois mancou.

- Obrigado, Harry Potter - Ele ofegou - Dobby ainda acha difícil falar mal de seus velhos mestres... - Harry soltou-o; Dobby ajeitou seu chapéu e disse desafiadoramente a Monstro - Mas Monstro deveria saber que Draco Malfoy não é um bom mestre para um elfo-doméstico!

- Sim, nós não precisamos ouvir sobre você estar apaixonado por Malfoy – Harry disse a Monstro - Vamos direto sobre onde ele na verdade têm ido.

Monstro fez reverência novamente, olhando furiosamente, e disse:

- Mestre Malfoy come no Salão Principal, ele dorme no dormitório nas masmorras, ele presta atenção em suas aulas numa variedade de...

- Dobby, me diga você - Disse Harry, interrompendo Monstro - Ele têm ido a algum lugar que não deveria ir?

- Harry Potter, senhor - onfessou Dobby, seus grandes e oblíquos olhos estavam brilhando por causa da lareira -, o menino Malfoy não está quebrando nenhuma regra que Dobby possa descobrir, mas ele ainda lamentavelmente tem evitado revelar algo. Ele tem feito visitas regulares ao 7º andar com vários outros alunos, que ficam vigiando para ele enquanto ele entra...

- A Sala Precisa! - Disse Harry, batendo em sua testa com o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Gina, Hermione e Rony o encararam - É pra lá que ele têm escapado! É lá que ele tem feito... seja lá o que está fazendo! E aposto que é por isso que ele tem sumido do mapa, pensando nisso, eu nunca vi a Sala Precisa no mapa!

- Deve ser parte da mágica da sala – Falou Gina – Quem vai para lá não espera ser achado.

- Dobby, você pode entrar na Sala e ver o que é que Malfoy está fazendo? – Disse Harry ansiosamente.

- Não Harry Potter, isso é impossível - Disse Dobby.

- Não, não é - Disse Harry o quanto antes - Malfoy entrou na AD no ano passado, então eu serei capaz de entrar e espioná-lo, sem problema.

- Mas eu não acho que você vá conseguir, Harry! - Disse Hermione lentamente – Malfoy já sabia exatamente como nós estávamos usando a sala, sabia por que aquela idiota da Marieta dedurou. Ele precisava que a sala se transformasse no quartel da AD, e ela se transformou. Mas você não sabe no que a sala se transforma quando Malfoy entra nela, então você não sabe no que mandá-la se transformar.

- Haverá um jeito - Disse Harry dispersamente - Você foi brilhante, Dobby.

- Monstro foi bem também - Disse Hermione gentilmente; mas longe de parecer engrandecido, Monstro desviou seus enormes olhos cor de sangue e coaxou no forro,

- A sangue ruim está falando com Monstro, mas Monstro vai fingir que não pode ouvir...

- Pare com isso - Harry o ordenou, e Monstro fez uma última reverência e desaparatou - Seria melhor você dormir um pouco também, Dobby.

- Obrigado, senhor Harry Potter! - Rangeu Dobby alegremente e também sumiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava muito adiantado para o café da manhã no dia seguinte; ele tinha um tempo livre antes da aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e estava determinado a passá-lo tentando entrar na Sala Precisa. Hermione não mostrava nenhum interesse em seus planos de entrar na Sala, o que irritou Harry, pois ele achou que ela seria de grande ajuda se quisesse.

O garoto acabou chegando atrasado na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pois tentou encurralar Malfoy no sétimo andar, coisa que falhou miseravelmente.

No fim de semana seguinte, Ron uniu-se a Hermione e o resto dos sextanistas que completariam dezessete a tempo para fazer a prova em quinze dias. Ele tinha decidido que era hora de tentar outro assalto a Sala Precisa.

- Você faria melhor - Retrucou Hermione quando o amigo confessou sua ideia a ela e Rony no saguão de entrada (Gina estava na biblioteca fazendo uma redação de Poções) – se fosse direto ao escritório de Slughorn e tentasse tirar essa memória dele.

- Eu tenho tentado! - Disse Harry atravessado, o que era perfeitamente verdadeiro. Tinha voltado após cada aula de poções durante a semana, em uma tentativa de falar com Slughorn de canto, mas o mestre de poções virava sempre à esquerda em direção às masmorras tão rapidamente que Harry não tinha conseguido pegar.

Por duas vezes, Harry tinha ido a seu escritório e batido a porta, mas não recebeu nenhuma ém, na segunda ocasião teve certeza que havia ouvido os sons rapidamente sufocados de um gramofone velho.

- Ele não quer falar comigo, Hermione! Pode me dizer pra tentar começar outra vez nos seus próprios, e não está deixando acontecer.

- Bem, por que você não usa a Felix Felicis, como Gina te disse?

- Eu não acho indicado usar em um dia normal de aula.

A fila curta das pessoas que esperavam passar por Filch, que fazia seu ato usual com o sensor de segredos, estando mais a frente um pouco depois. Desejou boa sorte a Rony e Hermione e então virou-se em direção da biblioteca.

Gina parecia tão absorta em sua redação que nem percebeu a chegada de Harry. Ele sentou-se na mesa onde ela estava e puxou o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade de sua mochila.

- Voltou a obsessão? – Perguntou Gina ainda escrevendo em seu pergaminho.

- Não. É só uma... Hm... precaução – Defendeu-se Harry – Quero pegar o Malfoy com a mão na massa.

- Mas isso tem que ser _hoje_?

- É a minha melhor oportunidade, Gin!

- Tem certeza? Porque, sei lá, Mione me deu um presente de Natal que eu esperava usar hoje. Ou melhor, já estou usando – Disse ela com uma voz provocante.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sabia muito bem que depois daquela fala, as chances de que ele iria perseguir Malfoy eram nulas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava sozinho no quarto, pensando. Quando, de repente, escutou uma voz fantasmagórica. Parecia a da Murta-Que-Geme.

- Haarryyy!

- O que? Quem é você?

- Haarryy! Eu... preciso... você...

- Pópará! Nem vem! Sai de perto, bicho feio!

Como as luzes estavam apagadas (N/V: 66'), ele não viu o "fantasma" se aproximando de sua cama. Então, sentiu um sopro em seu pescoço e pulou em susto.

O "fantasma" o abraçou por trás, foi então que ele sentiu aquele conhecido cheiro floral.

- GINA! Você quer me matar de susto, garota? Eu quase morri! – Ele disse de coração disparado.

- Vingança pelo susto da enfermaria – A ruiva explicou, gargalhando da cara assustada do namorado.

- Você é perversa, garota.

- Eu sei – Disse com aquela cara, que Harry já conhecia bem.

- E maliciosa. Pelamordedeus, onde eu fui me meter?

- Como se você não soubesse... Mas, essa conversa é perda de tempo, então cala a boca.

Então, novidade, Gina o beijou (N/V: Pronto, acenda a chama do amor, Marininha) (N/A: Pode deixar (66').

- Gin, é melhor pararmos. Alguém pode chegar e... – Harry tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por mais um beijo de Gina.

- O seu problema – Disse a garota entre beijos -, é que você pensa demais.

Ela o fez deitar na cama e ficou por cima dele.

- Quer dizer que pensar demais agora é um defeito? – Disse Harry invertendo as posições.

- Nem sempre. Mas por exemplo, agora, é mais tempo de agir do que de pensar – Falou Gina carregando um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Agir? Tipo assim? – Ele distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela – Ou assim? – Suas mãos foram descendo, acariciando a lateral do corpo dela sem interromper os beijos no pescoço.

Gina sorriu e capturou os lábios do namorado em um beijo cheio de volúpia.

_Pipí pipí pipí_

- Ah, droga! – Resmungou Harry saindo de cima de Gina.

Ele deu um toque de varinha para a luz do quarto acender e desligou o despertador com tal força que quase o quebrou.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Hagrid nos convidou para o enterro de Aragogue, lembra? – Ela assentiu – Então, é daqui a pouco e eu preciso correr para tomar a Felix Felicis, para ver se consigo pegar a lembrança do professor Slughorn.

- Nossa, é verdade, me esqueci completamente! Você vai tomar toda a poção?

- Não, vou tomar um gole só. Umas três horas devem ser suficientes.

- Okay.

- Por quê?

- Ah, eu pensei em usar o resto da Felix Felicis para nós ficarmos por debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade e transarmos por toda Hogwarts (N/A: danda, eu _precisava_ colocar isso aqui. Simplesmente _não deu_ pra evitar) (N/V: Quando não tem criatividade é uma coisa. Mas quando tem, Deus me salve).

- E eu me pergunto outra vez: onde eu fui me meter?

- Preciso repetir?

- Não. É melhor não. Agora, deixa eu achar aquela porcaria de poção.

Harry procurou pelo quarto todo, até dentro da boca de Trevo (N/V: =/) (N/A: oO'). Até que ouviu um barulho de líquido sendo mexido e olhou para Gina, que estava com o frasco numa mão e outra estava na cintura.

- Gina – Disse Harry, se aproximando devagar -, me dá isso aqui.

- Não – Respondeu indo para trás.

- Gina!

- Não – Respondeu, não percebendo (N/V: ou percebendo) que estava chegando na parede.

Assim que a ruiva encostou na parede, Harry a prendeu entre seus braços.

- Me dá o frasco, Gi

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ginevra Molly Weas... – E foi interrompido por outro beijo da ruivinha.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separaram sem ar.

- Agora me dá!

Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- O frasco, Gi!

Ela entregou, emburrada.

- Eu volto.

- Eu sei – Gina deu um selinho no namorado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para a felicidade de Harry, ele finalmente havia conseguido a memória de Slughorn. Sentiu o efeito da Felix Felicis começar a passar enquanto ele se movia lentamente de volta ao castelo. A porta da frente havia permanecido aberta para ele, mas no terceiro andar ele encontrou Pirraça e evitou que o percebesse se esquivando por um de seus atalhos. Mas até que ele chegasse ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e tirasse sua capa, não se surpreendeu ao encontra-la num grande mau humor.

- Isso são horas?

- Eu realmente sinto muito, precisei sair por um motivo importante.

- Bem, a senha mudou à meia-noite, portanto você terá que simplesmente dormir no corredor, certo?

- Você está brincando! - Disse Harry - Por que ela teve que mudar à meia-noite?

- Porque é este o procedimento - Disse a Mulher Gorda - Se você está zangado, procure o diretor, ele é quem reforçou a segurança.

- Ótimo! - Disse Harry amargamente, olhando à sua volta no corredor – Realmente brilhante! Sim, eu poderia conversar com Dumbledore se ele estivesse aqui, pois foi ele quem me pediu para...

- Ele está aqui! - Disse uma voz atrás de Harry - Professor Dumbledore retornou à escola há uma hora.

Nick Quase Sem Cabeça estava flutuando em direção a Harry, sua cabeça oscilando como sempre sobre a gola de rufos.

- O Barão Sangrento o viu chegar - Disse Nick - Ele aparenta estar muito bem, segundo o Barão, mas um pouco cansado, é claro.

- Onde ele está? - Disse Harry, com o coração aos pulos.

- Oh, suspirando e gemendo na Torre de Astronomia, um de seus passatempos favoritos.

- Não o Barão Sangrento, Nick, o Dumbledore!

- Oh, em seu escritório - Disse Nick - Eu creio, pelo que o Barão disse, que ele tinha negócios a resolver após sua chegada.

- Sim, ele tinha - Disse Harry, uma chama de excitamento dentro de si ante a perspectiva de contar a Dumbledore que ele havia resgatado a memória. Ele deu meia-volta e correu a toda velocidade, ignorando os gritos da Mulher Gorda que o chamava:

- Volte! Ok, eu menti! Eu estava aborrecida porque você me acordou! A senha continua sendo "solitária!".

Mas Harry já estava voltando pelo longo corredor e, em poucos minutos, ele dizia "bombas de caramelo" para a gárgula de Dumbledore, que pulou para o lado, dando a Harry o acesso à escada espiral.

- Entre! - Disse Dumbledore, quando Harry bateu à porta. Sua voz dava sinais de exaustão. Harry empurrou e abriu a porta. Lá estava o escritório de Dumbledore, com a mesma aparência de sempre, mas com o céu negro pontilhado de estrelas visível através das janelas.

- Céus, Harry! - Disse Dumbledore surpreso - A que eu devo este prazer tão tardio?

- Senhor, eu consegui. Eu consegui a memória de Slughorn.

Harry puxou a garrafa de vidro e mostrou-a a Dumbledore. Por um momento ou dois, o diretor olhou atordoado. Então sua face se rasgou num vasto sorriso.

- Harry, estão são notícias espetaculares! Você fez muito bem, de fato! Eu sabia que você conseguiria!

Harry se curvou obedientemente para a Penseira quando Dumbledore derramou a lembrança de Slughorn nela. Sentiu os pés abandonarem o chão do escritório... Mais uma vez ele sentiu a escuridão do escritório de Horace Slughorn de anos atrás. Lá estava o muito mais novo Slughorn, com seu abundante e brilhante cabelo sem cor, e seu enérgico bigode loiro, sentado novamente numa confortável poltrona em seu escritório, seus pés descansando sobre um aveludado pufe, um pequeno copo de vinho em uma mão, e a outra remexendo numa caixa de abacaxis cristalizados.

E lá estava a meia dúzia de adolescentes sentados em volta de Slughorn, Tom Riddle entre eles, o anel ouro e preto de Servolo brilhando no dedo.

Eles tiveram uma pequena conversa, onde Slughorn deixou bem claro seu favoritismo por Riddle.

Um a um, os garotos saíram da sala. Slughorn se levantou de sua poltrona e levou o copo vazio até sua escrivaninha. Um movimento atrás dele o fez olhar em volta: Riddle ainda estava ali.

- Fique vigilante, Tom, você não quer ser encontrado fora de sua cama após o horário, e você é monitor...

- Senhor, eu queria lhe perguntar algo...

- Pergunte então, meu garoto, pergunte...

- Senhor, eu queria saber o que você sabe sobre... sobre Horcruxes? - Slughorn olhou fixamente para ele, seus grossos dedos pressionando sem sentir seu copo de vinho.

- Um projeto para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, é?

Mas Harry poderia dizer que Slughorn sabia perfeitamente que isso não tinha nada a ver com escola.

- Não exatamente, senhor - Disse Riddle - Eu me deparei com o termo quando lia e não o compreendi totalmente.

- Não... Bem... Você teria um árduo trabalho para encontrar um livro em Hogwarts que lhe desse detalhes sobre Horcruxes, Tom, isso é material muito escuro, muito escuro - disse Slughorn.

- Mas você obviamente sabe tudo sobre isso, senhor? Quero dizer, um bruxo como o senhor, desculpe, digo, se você não puder me dizer, obviamente, eu só saberia se alguém pudesse me contar, você poderia; então eu apenas pensei que...

Foi muito bem feito, Pensou Harry, a hesitação, o tom casual, a bajulação cuidadosa, nenhum deles exagerado. Ele, Harry, havia tido muita experiência de tentar tirar informações de pessoas relutantes para não reconhecer um mestre no serviço. Ele poderia dizer que Riddle queria muito a informação; talvez viesse trabalhando para este momento há semanas.

- Bem - Disse Slughorn, sem olhar para Riddle, mas brincando com a fita em cima da sua caixa de abacaxis cristalizados -, bem, não fará mal lhe dar uma visão geral, naturalmente. Somente para que você entenda o termo. Uma Horcrux é a palavra usada para um objeto onde a pessoa escondeu uma parte de sua alma.

- Eu não entendi exatamente como isso funciona, entretanto, senhor - Disse Riddle. Sua voz estava cuidadosamente controlada, Harry podia sentir sua excitação.

- Bem, você divide sua alma, você vê - Disse Slughorn - e oculta parte dela em um objeto fora do corpo. Então, se seu corpo é atacado ou destruído, ele não pode morrer, pois resta uma parte da alma segura e não danificada. Mas, é claro, a existência em tal forma...

A face de Slughorn se contraiu e Harry se viu lembrando as palavras que havia ouvido dois anos antes:  
_Eu fui tirado do meu corpo, era menos que um espírito, menos que um simples fantasma... mas, ainda assim, eu estava vivo._

-... poucos iriam quere-la, Tom, muito poucos. A morte seria preferível.

Mas a ansiedade de Riddle era agora aparente; sua expressão era voraz, ele não poderia esconder seu desejo.

- Como você divide sua alma?

- Bem - Disse Slughorn desconfortável -, você precisa entender que a alma foi feita para permanecer intacta e inteira. Racha-la é um ato de violação, é contra a natureza.

- Mas como se faz isso?

- Através de um ato de maldade, o supremo ato da maldade. Cometendo assassinato. Matar rasga a alma. A intenção do bruxo criando uma Horcrux usará os prejuízos a seu favor. Ele encaixaria a parte rasgada...

- Encaixaria? Mas como?

- Há um feitiço, mas não me pergunte, eu não sei! - Disse Slughorn balançando sua cabeça como um velho elefante incomodado por mosquitos - Eu pareço alguém que tentou, eu pareço um assassino?

- Não, senhor, claro que não - Disse Riddle rapidamente. - Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria ofendê-lo.

- De modo nenhum, de modo nenhum, não estou ofendido - Disse Slughorn rudemente - É natural sentir curiosidade sobre essas coisas. Bruxos de um certo tipo foram sempre atraídos por esse aspecto da magia...

- Sim, senhor - Disse Riddle. - O que eu não entendo, contudo, apenas por curiosidade, quero dizer, uma Horcrux seria de muito uso? Você poderia dividir sua alma somente uma vez? Não seria melhor, para faze-lo mais forte, dividir sua alma em mais partes, digo, por exemplo, não é sete o número mágico mais poderoso, não seria?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Tom! - Ganiu Slughorn - Sete! Não é mau o bastante pensar em matar uma pessoa? E em todo caso... mau o bastante para dividir a alma... mas dividi-la em sete pedaços...

Slughorn parecia profundamente incomodado agora. Ele estava olhando Riddle como se nunca o tivesse visto claramente antes, e Harry poderia dizer que ele lamentava ter entrado no assunto.

- É claro - Ele resmungou -, isso tudo é hipotético, o que estamos discutindo, não é mesmo? Tudo acadêmico...

- Sim, é claro! - Disse Riddle rapidamente

- Mas reafirmo o que disse Tom... mantenha-se em silêncio, eu havia lhe dito, sobre isso que discutimos. As pessoas não gostariam de pensar que nós estivemos discutindo sobre Horcruxes. É um assunto banido em Hogwarts, você sabe... Dumbledore fica particularmente feroz sobre isso...

- Eu não direi uma palavra, senhor - Disse Riddle e então saiu, mas não antes que Harry observasse sua face, cheia da mesma felicidade extenuada que o tinha atingido quando ele soube que era um bruxo; esta felicidade não realçou suas características boas, mas o fez, de alguma forma, menos humano.

- Obrigada, Harry - disse Dumbledore tranquilamente. - Vamos...

Quando Harry retornou ao escritório, Dumbledore já estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha. Harry se sentou também e esperou que Dumbledore falasse.

- Eu tenho esperado por esta peça de evidência por muito tempo - Disse Dumbledore finalmente - Isto confirma a teoria na qual eu tenho trabalhado, me diz como eu estou certo, e também o quão longe ainda será necessário ir...

Harry observou de repente que cada diretor e diretora nos retratos da parede estavam acordados e ouvindo a conversa. Um bruxo corpulento, e de nariz vermelho, estava tirando uma trombeta de ouvido.

- Bem, Harry, estou certo de que você entendeu o significado do que acabamos de ouvir. Quando tinha a sua idade, com mais ou menos meses, Tom Riddle estava fazendo tudo o que podia para descobrir como se tornar imortal.

- Você acha que ele obteve sucesso, senhor? Ele fez uma Horcrux? E este é o motivo dele não ter morrido quando me atacou? Ele tinha um Horcrux escondido em algum lugar? Um pouco da sua alma estava segura?

- Um pouco... ou mais - Disse Dumbledore - Você ouviu Voldemort, ele quis de Horácio uma opinião sobre o que aconteceria ao bruxo que criasse mais do que uma Horcrux, o que aconteceria ao bruxo determinado a vencer a morte, que ele estaria preparado para matar muitas vezes, dividir sua alma repetidamente, para armazena-la em muitas Horcruxes escondidos separadamente. Nenhum livro daria a ele tal informação. Tanto quanto eu sei, como estou certo, Voldemort soube, nenhum bruxo havia tentado mais do que rasgar sua alma em dois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Gina – Quer dizer que o diário também era uma Horcrux? Quer dizer, eu fui possuída por um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, não por apenas uma lembrança.

- Eu e Dumbledore ficamos um bom tempo discutindo sobre isso. Parece que Voldemort fez sete Horcruxes. Dumbledore disse que talvez eu vá com ele em busca de uma Horcrux – Disse Harry.

- Nossa! Rony e Hermione já sabem?

- Sim, eu contei pra eles hoje de manhã, na aula de feitiços. A propósito, você ficou sabendo que o Rony terminou com a Lilá?

- Aham. Finalmente! Mas ele é tão bundão que foi a Lilá que terminou com ele e não o contrário. Bem, isso não importa. Você viu como a Mione está radiante hoje?

- Vi. Eu perguntei para ela o motivo de toda essa felicidade e ela apenas respondeu que está fazendo um belo dia.

- Para mim essa alegria tem nome, sobrenome e estado civil: Ronald Weasley, solteiro. Agora é só ver quem vai tomar a iniciativa. Eu aposto na Mione, meu irmão é muito lerdo pra isso. Lerdo e inseguro.

- Vai, Gin, seu irmão não é assim não... – Harry parou de falar e pensou um pouco – Na verdade, ele é exatamente dessa maneira no quesito mulheres. Com certeza o primeiro passo será da Mione.

(N/A: Será que essa conversa pode ser um indício de R/Hr? Vocês não saberão, pelo menos, não agora MUAHAHA)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O interesse pela partida Grifinória-Corvinal estava correndo extremamente alto na escola, para o jogo final que decidiria o Campeonato, que ainda não estava decidido. Se Grifinória batesse a Corvinal por uma margem de trezentos pontos (um número alto, porém Harry nunca tinha visto seu time voando melhor) então eles conseguiriam vencer o Campeonato. Se eles vencessem por menos de trezentos pontos, eles ficariam em segundo após Corvinal, se eles perdessem pela diferença de cem pontos ficariam em terceiro atrás da Lufa-Lufa e se eles perdessem por mais de cem pontos, estariam em quarto lugar e em lugar nenhum, e o pensamento de Harry nunca o deixou se esquecer que ele seria o Capitão da Grifinória que a colocaria no fundo da tabela em dois anos seguidos.

O ponto crítico do jogo tinha as mesmas características de sempre: membros das casas rivais tentando intimidar os adversários nos corredores; cantavam refrões grosseiros sobre os jogadores à sua passagem; os próprios membros das equipes se exibiam pela escola, deliciando-se com as atenções ou correndo ao banheiro nos intervalos das aulas para vomitar.

Em meio a toda essa preocupação, Harry não se esquecera de sua outra ambição: descobrir o que Malfoy fazia na Sala Precisa. Poucos dias antes da partida com a Corvinal, ele se viu descendo sozinho da sala comunal para jantar. Mais por hábito, Harry fez o desvio habitual pelo sétimo andar, verificando o Mapa do Maroto enquanto andava.

Harry só parou de olhar fixamente quando ele virou à direita em um conjunto de armaduras. O alto ruído trouxe-o de volta de seu devaneio; apressando-se em sair de cena antes que Filch chegasse dos pontos tracejados na escada de mármore e ao longo da passagem abaixo. Fora do banheiro, ele pressionou sua orelha de encontro à porta. Ele não podia ouvir nada. Ele muito silenciosamente abriu a porta.

Draco Malfoy estava de costas para a porta, suas mãos agarravam os lados da pia, seus cabelos branco-louros arqueados.

- Não! - Soou a voz da Murta-Que-Geme de um dos cubículos - Não... conte-me o que está errado... Eu posso ajudá-lo...

- Ninguém pode me ajudar - Disse Malfoy. Seu corpo estava todo tremendo - Não posso fazer isso... Eu não posso... Não quero trabalhar... E a menos que eu faça logo... Ele disse que me matará...

E Harry observava, com um choque tão grande que parecia enraizá-lo àquele ponto, aquele Malfoy chorando, realmente chorando, lágrimas rolando sobre sua pálida face dentro da pia. Malfoy tossiu e engasgou-se e então, com um grande suspiro, olhou para a imagem no espelho rachado viu Harry parado olhando fixamente para ele.

Malfoy bufou, puxando sua varinha. Instintivamente, Harry puxou a sua. O feitiço de Malfoy errou Harry por centímetros, quebrando a lâmpada ao lado de Harry na parede. Harry jogou-se de lado no chão, pensando Levicorpus e apontando sua varinha, mas Malfoy bloqueou o feitiço e levantou sua varinha para outro...

- Não! Não! Parem com isso! - Guinchou Murta-Que-Geme, sua voz ecoando alto por todo o andar - Parem! PAREM!

Houve um estrondo alto e o escaninho atrás de Harry explodiu; Harry tentou um Feitiço das Pernas Presas para contra-atacar, passando ao lado da orelha de Malfoy e esmagando a cisterna abaixo da Murta-Que-Geme, que gritava escandalosamente alto; água jorrou por todo lado e Harry deslizou enquanto Malfoy, de face retorcida, gritou:

- _Cruci_...

- _SECTUMSEMPRA! _- Gritou Harry do assoalho, agitando sua varinha descontroladamente.

O sangue jorrou do rosto e do peito de Malfoy como se ele tivesse sido chicoteado ou cortado por uma espada invisível. Ele balançou para trás e caiu no assoalho com um grande respingo de água, sua varinha caindo brandamente de sua mão direita.

- Não... - Engasgou-se Harry. Deslizando e desconcertado, Harry mergulhou seus pés em direção a Malfoy, cujo rosto brilhava em vermelho escarlate, suas mãos brancas embebidas em sangue em seu peito.

- Não, Eu não queria... - Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado de Malfoy, que estava se agitando descontroladamente banhado pelo próprio sangue.

Murta que Geme soltou um grito alto e descontrolado:

- CRIME! CRIME! CRIME NO BANHEIRO! CRIME!

Com o escândalo que Murta fez, o professor Snape chegou no banheiro. Muito desconfiado sobre a fonte do feitiço que Harry usara em Malfoy, o professor pediu _todos_ os livros do garoto.

Harry pegou o livro de poções de Rony na tentativa de se salvar. Infelizmente, Snape o deixou em detenção todos os sábados até o final do semestre.

- Mas, senhor... – Disse Harry, desesperado - Quadribol... A última partida do...

- Dez horas - Snape sussurrou, com um sorriso que mostrou os dentes amarelos dele – Coitada da Grifinória... a lanterna deste ano, receio que seja...

Harry não chegara a tempo para jantar; ele não tinha nenhum apetite. Ele só contou a Ron, Hermione e Gina o que tinha acontecido, não que houvesse muita necessidade. As notícias corriam muito rapidamente: Murta-Que-Geme aparentemente tinha se encarregado de aparecer em todo banheiro do castelo para contar a história; Malfoy já tinha sido visitado na ala hospitalar por Pansy Parkinson que não tinha perdido nenhum tempo para contar-lhe sobre Harry e Snape, e tinha contado para o pessoal o que tinha acontecido. Harry já tinha sido convocado à sala comunal para suportar quinze minutos altamente desagradáveis na companhia da Professora McGonagall que tinha lhe falado como ele teve sorte em não ter sido expulso e que ela apoiava integralmente o castigo de Snape de detenção todos os sábados até o fim de ano.

- Eu disse que havia algo errado com aquele de Príncipe - Hermione disse, evidentemente impossibilitada de parar - E eu tinha razão, eu não estava...

- Não, eu não penso que você estava - Harry disse obstinado.

Ele estava tendo um momento bastante ruim sem o que Hermione pudesse dizer; os olhares nos rostos do time da Grifinória, quando ele lhes falou que não poderia jogar no sábado foi o pior castigo de todos. Ele poderia sentir os olhos de Gina agora nele, mas não os procurou; ele não quis ver decepção ou raiva lá. Ele tinha lhe falado há pouco que ela estaria jogando como apanhadora no sábado, e que Dino estaria se reunindo ao time como artilheiro no lugar dela.

- Harry – Recomeçou Hermione -, como ainda você pode ficar com aquele livro quando aquele feitiço...

- Deixe de ficar insistindo sobre o livro! - Interrompeu Harry - O Príncipe só copiou! Não estava com ele aconselhando qualquer um para usá-lo! Tudo que nós sabemos é que ele estava fazendo uma nota de algo que tinha sido usado contra ele!

- Eu não acredito nisto - Hermione disse - Você está defendendo o fato...

- Eu não estou defendendo o que eu fiz! - Disse Harry depressa - Eu desejava não ter feito isto, e não só porque eu tenho uma dúzia de detenções. Você sabe que eu não teria usado um feitiço assim, nem mesmo em Malfoy, mas você não pode culpar o Príncipe, ele não tinha escrito 'experimente isto, é realmente é bom', ele estava só fazendo para ele, não para outro qualquer...

- Você está me falando - Disse Hermione - que você vai voltar para a Sala Precisa onde você escondeu o livro?

- Sim, eu estou - Harry disse vigorosamente - Escute, sem o Príncipe eu nunca ganharia o Felix Felicis. Eu nunca saberia salvar Rony de se envenenar, eu nunca teria...

-... Adquirido uma reputação brilhante de Poções que você não merece - Hermione disse sordidamente. (N/S: sinceramente, a Mione está, como diria meu pai, "cricri", chata!)

- Deixa disso, Hermione! - Disse Gina e Harry ficou tão pasmo, tão agradecido, ele observou - Pelo jeito, Malfoy estava tentando usar uma Maldição Imperdoável e você deveria estar contente de Harry ter algo escondido na manga!

- Bem, claro que eu estou contente por Harry não ter sido amaldiçoado! – Disse Hermione, claramente - Mas você não pode dizer que aquele Sectumsempra seja um feitiço bom, Gina, olhe onde foi encontrado! E eu teria pensado e visto o que isto fez a suas chances na partida...

- Oh, não comece a agir como se você entendesse de quadribol - Gina estalou -, você só se envergonhará.

Harry e Rony fitaram Hermione e Gina, que sempre haviam se dado muito bem, sentadas agora com os braços cruzados e olhando para direções opostas. Rony olhou Harry nervosamente, então arrebatou ao acaso um livro e se escondeu atrás dele.

- E você, rapazinho – Disse Gina para Harry, ainda de cara amarrada -, não é porque eu te defendi que o senhor está certo. Pegar detenção bem no dia do jogo? Você merecia umas boas palmadas na bunda.

Harry achou melhor seguir o exemplo de Rony e se esconder atrás do livro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sábado, Harry teria trocado alegremente todo o Felix Felicis do mundo para estar caminhando até o campo de quadribol com Rony, Gina e os outros. Era quase insuportável não virar para longe da massa de estudantes que fluíam para a luz do sol, todos eles vestindo roseta, chapéus e brandindo bandeiras, e ter que descer os degraus de pedra para as masmorras e caminhar até os sons distantes da multidão diminuir totalmente, e saber que ele não poderia ouvir uma palavra de comentário, ou alegria, ou gemido.

- Ah, Potter - Snape disse, quando Harry tinha batido na porta dele e entrado sem licença no escritório familiar de Snape, que apesar de ensinar nos andares de cima agora, ele não tinha desocupado; era vagamente iluminado como sempre, e os mesmos objetos mortos viscosos permaneciam suspensos em poções coloridas ao redor das paredes. Contrariamente, havia muitas caixas de cheias de papéis empilhadas em uma mesa onde, claramente, Harry se sentaria; elas tinham uma aura de trabalho tedioso, duro e insensato sobre elas.

- Sr. Filch tem procurado alguém para esvaziar estes arquivos velhos – Snape disse suavemente - Eles são os registros de outros malfeitores de Hogwarts e os castigos deles. Onde a tinta escorreu ou os cartões sofreram dano de ratos, nós gostaríamos que você copiasse mais uma vez os crimes e castigos e, tendo certeza que eles estão em ordem alfabética, os substitua nas caixas. Você não usará magia.

- Certo, Professor - Harry disse, com tanto desprezo quanto ele poderia pôr nas últimas três sílabas.

A detenção passou vagarosamente ao ver de Harry. Seu estômago começou a roncar quando o relógio mostrou que eram quase doze horas. Snape, que não tinha falado nada desde ter estabelecido a tarefa para Harry, finalmente o olhou quando era dez para uma.

- Acho que por hoje é só – Disse friamente - Marque o lugar onde você parou. Você continuará às dez horas no sábado que vem.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry colocou um marcador curvado em qualquer lugar na caixa e se apressou para fora antes que Snape pudesse mudar de idéia, e enquanto corria tentou ouvir algo além de seus passos correndo, aguçando seus ouvidos para ter notícias, um som do lance, mas tudo estava quieto.

Ele hesitou de fora do Salão Principal abarrotado, então correu pela escadaria de mármore; se Grifinória tivesse ganhado ou perdido, o time normalmente celebraria ou se entristeceria no próprio salão comunal.

- _Quid Agis?_ - Ele disse à Mulher Gorda e desejando saber o que ele acharia lá dentro.

A expressão dela era inexpressiva quando ela respondeu:

- Você verá.

E ela girou para frente.

Um rugido de celebração estourou do buraco atrás dela. Harry ficou de queixo caído, as pessoas começaram a gritar à vista dele; várias mãos o puxaram para dentro.

- Nós ganhamos! - Gritou Rony, saltando e brandindo a Taça prateada para Harry - Nós ganhamos! Quatrocentos e cinquenta a cento e quarenta! Nós ganhamos!

Harry deu uma olhada; viu Gina correndo para ele; ela tinha um olhar duro, ardente na face quando lançou seus braços ao redor dele.

- Vencemos, Capitão! A taça é nossa! – Disse ela sorridente.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a carinhosamente. Depois, entrelaçou sua mão na dela e foi buscar um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você ainda tem detenção com o Snape nesse sábado? - Rony perguntou uns dias depois.

- Sim, e no sábado depois desse, e no outro - Disse Harry - E ele está dizendo agora que se eu não tiver terminado todas as caixas até o fim do período, nos continuaremos no ano que vem.

Ele estava achando essas detenções particularmente cansativas porque diminuía ainda mais o já limitado tempo que ele podia passar com Gina, já que os NOM's da namorada já haviam começado. De fato, ele vinha imaginando ultimamente que Snape sabia disso, porque ele segurava Harry até mais tarde, em cada sábado, enquanto falava sobre Harry estar perdendo o bom tempo e as diversas oportunidades que este oferecia.

Harry foi sacudido dessas amargas reflexões pela chegada de Jaquito Peakes, que estava segurando um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Obrigado, Jaquito... Hey, é do Dumbledore! - Disse Harry excitado, desenrolando o pergaminho e começando a ler - Ele quer que eu vá até a sala dele o mais rápido possível!

Eles se encararam.

- Caramba - Sussurrou Rony - Você não acha... ele não encontrou...?

- Melhor eu ir e ver, não é? - Disse Harry, levantando.

Ele correu para fora da sala comunal e foi até o sétimo andar o mais rápido que pode, sem passar por ninguém além de Pirraça, que passava indo à direção oposta, jogando pedaços de giz em Harry de forma costumeira e rindo alto quando se esquivava da azaração defensiva de Harry. Assim que Pirraça foi embora, o corredor ficou em silêncio; com apenas 15 minutos para o toque de recolher a maioria das pessoas já tinha retornado para seus salões comunais.

No caminho, trombou com a professora Trelawney, que dizia não estar conseguindo entrar na Sala Precisa. Harry ficou mais desconfiado ainda quando ela falou que em sua entrevista para trabalhar em Hogwarts, quem a interrompera fora Snape.

Foi Snape quem ouviu a profecia. Foi Snape quem levou as notícias da profecia para Voldemort. Snape e Pedro Pettigrew mandaram, juntos, Voldemort perseguir Lílian, Tiago e seu filho...

Nada mais importava para Harry agora.

Ele correu e virou o canto rumo ao corredor onde ficava a gárgula que permitia a entrada no escritório de Dumbledore. Harry gritou a senha e subiu correndo a escada espiral, três degraus por vez. Ele espancou a porta, ou invés de bater. E a calma voz respondeu 'entre' depois que

Harry já tinha se arremessado pra dentro da sala. Fawkes, a fênix olhou em volta, seus brilhantes olhos pretos vislumbrando o pôr do sol pela da janela. Dumbledore estava próximo à janela olhando para os terrenos com uma capa preta de viagem em seus braços.

- Bom, Harry, eu prometi que você poderia vir comigo.

Por um momento, ou dois, Harry não entendeu. A conversa com Trelawney tinha tirado todo o resto de sua cabeça e seu cérebro parecia se mover de forma bem devagar.

- Ir... com você?

- Claro que somente se você quiser...

- Se eu...

E então Harry lembrou porque tinha sido chamado, a princípio, para ir ao escritório de Dumbledore.

- Você achou uma? Você achou uma Horcrux?

- Acredito que sim.

Raiva e ressentimento começaram a lutar contra o choque e empolgação. Por alguns momentos, Harry não conseguiu falar.

- É natural sentir medo - Disse Dumbledore.

- Eu não estou com medo! - Disse Harry de uma vez e era perfeitamente verdade. Medo era uma emoção que ele não estava sentindo - Qual Horcrux é? Onde está?

- Eu não tenho certeza de qual é, apesar de que acho que podemos esquecer a cobra, mas eu acredito que está escondido numa caverna a milhares de quilômetros daqui, uma caverna que eu venho tentando localizar por muito tempo: a caverna em que Tom Riddle uma vez aterrorizou duas crianças em uma das viagens anuais de seu orfanato, você se lembra?

- Sim - Disse Harry - Como está protegido?

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho algumas suspeitas que podem estar completamente erradas - Disse Dumbledore hesitante, e então disse - Harry eu prometi que você poderia vir comigo e eu mantenho essa promessa, mas seria muito errado da minha parte não o alertar para o fato de que será extremamente perigoso.

- Eu vou – Disse Harry, antes mesmo de Dumbledore terminar de falar.

Espumando de raiva de Snape, seu desejo de fazer algo desesperador e arriscado tinham aumentado dez vezes nos últimos minutos. Aparentemente isso tinha transparecido no rosto de Harry, porque Dumbledore se afastou da janela, e olhou mais de perto para Harry, uma pequena ruga surgindo entre suas sobrancelhas prateadas.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada - Mentiu Harry prontamente.

- O que te chateou?

- Eu não estou chateado.

- Harry, você nunca foi um bom oclumente.

Essa palavra inflamou a fúria de Harry.

- Snape! - Disse Harry, muito alto, e Fawkes deu um suave grasno atrás deles - Snape, foi o que aconteceu! Foi ele quem contou para Voldemort sobre a profecia, foi ele, ele ouviu por fora da porta, Trelawney me contou!

Depois de uma breve discussão, ou melhor, só por parte de Harry que acabou se descontrolando, pois o diretor continuou calmo em seu lugar.

- Chega - Disse Dumbledore. Ele disse isso calmamente, mas mesmo assim Harry finalmente se calou. Ele sabia que tinha cruzado uma linha invisível - Você acha que alguma vez eu deixei a escola desprotegida durante minhas ausências esse ano? Não deixei. Esta noite, quando eu sair, haverá novamente proteção adicional por aqui. Por favor, não sugira que eu não levo a sério à segurança de meus alunos, Harry.

- Eu não... - Murmurou Harry, um pouco envergonhado, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Eu não quero mais discutir esse assunto.

Harry reprimiu sua resposta, com medo de ter ido longe demais, e com isso ter arruinado sua chance de acompanhar Dumbledore, mas este continuou.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo hoje?

- Sim - Disse Harry de uma vez.

- Muito bem, então: escute.

Dumbledore se levantou por completo.

- Eu te levo comigo com uma condição: que você obedeça qualquer ordem que eu dê, sem questionar".

- Claro.

- Tenha certeza de que me entendeu, Harry. Eu estou dizendo que você deve obedecer até mesmo ordens como 'corra', 'se esconda' ou 'volte'. Eu tenho sua palavra?

- Eu... sim, claro.

- Se eu falar para você se esconder, você se esconderá?

- Sim.

- Se eu falar pra você se esconder, você irá obedecer?

- Sim.

- Se eu falar para me deixar, e se salvar, você fará o que eu estarei dizendo?

- Eu...

- Harry?

Eles se olharam por um momento.

- Sim senhor.

- Muito bem. Então eu quero que você vá, pegue sua capa e me encontre no Saguão de Entrada em cinco minutos.

Dumbledore se virou e olhou para fora da flamejante janela. O sol agora estava vermelho no horizonte. Harry saiu rapidamente do escritório e desceu a escada espiral. Sua mente estava estranhamente clara. Ele sabia o que fazer. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados juntos na sala comunal quando ele voltou.

- O que Dumbledore queria? - Hermione disse de uma vez - Harry, você está bem? - Ela acrescentou ansiosa.

- Eu estou bem - disse Harry, passando rapidamente por eles. Ele subiu a escada e entrou no dormitório, abriu seu malão e tirou o Mapa do Maroto e um par de meias enroladas. Então ele se apressou a descer as escadas até a sala comunal, derrapando até o lugar onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados, parecendo atordoados.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo - Ofegou Harry - Dumbledore pensa que eu estou pegando minha Capa da Invisibilidade. Escutem...

Rapidamente ele contou aos dois onde estava indo e o porquê. Não parou nem mesmo quando Hermione pareceu horrorizada ou quando Rony fez algumas perguntas; eles podiam adivinhar os detalhes por conta própria, depois.

- ... então vocês entendem o que isto significa? - Harry terminou de uma vez - Dumbledore não estará aqui esta noite, então Malfoy terá campo livre para o que quer que seja que ele está tramando. Não, me escutem! - Ele disse bravo, quando Rony e Hermione deram sinais de que iam interromper - Eu sei que era Malfoy celebrando na Sala Precisa. Aqui - Ele jogou o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos de Hermione - Vocês têm que vigiar ele e Snape também. Usem qualquer pessoa que vocês conseguirem da AD também. Hermione, aqueles galeões que usávamos para contanto ainda funcionam, certo? Dumbledore disse que ele colocou proteção extra na escola, mas se Snape estiver envolvido, ele saberá que proteção é essa e como evitá-la, mas ele não estará esperando que vocês o estejam vigiando, estará?

- Harry... - Começou Hermione, seus olhos cheios de medo.

- Não tenho tempo para argumentar - Disse Harry brevemente - Peguem isso também - Ele jogou a meia nas mãos de Rony.

- Obrigado - Disse Rony – Hum, porque eu preciso de meias?

- Você vai precisar do que está dentro delas, é Felix Felicis. Dividam entre vocês e Gina. Se despeçam dela por mim. Eu preciso ir, Dumbledore está me esperando...

- Não! - Disse Hermione enquanto Rony desenrolava a pequena garrafa com a poção, olhando intimidado - Nós não queremos, leve você, pois você, o que você estará encarando?

- Eu ficarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore - Disse Harry - Eu quero saber que vocês estarão bem... não olhe assim, Hermione. Vejo vocês depois.

E então ele correu para a saída do salão comunal rumo ao Saguão de Entrada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que quer que Harry imaginasse em como seria essa missão, nunca a imaginaria dessa forma. Ele e Dumbledore aparataram até a caverna onde Tom Riddle atormentava as crianças em seu tempo de orfanato. Dumbledore usou seu próprio sangue para abrir uma porta da caverna.

Eles atravessaram um rio que os separavam de onde estava a suposta Horcrux por meio de um barco. Chegando lá, viram uma bacia de pedra e dentro dela, o medalhão de Slytherin.

- Você acha que o Horcrux está aí, senhor?

- Ah, sim - Dumbledore olhou mais próximo da bacia. Harry viu seu rosto refletido, de cabeça para baixo, na lisa superfície da poção verde - Mas como alcançá-la: Essa poção não pode ser tocada por mãos, não pode desaparecer, separar-se, despejar-se ou acabar, nem pode ser transfigurada, encantada ou de alguma forma mudar sua natureza.

Quase que inconscientemente, Dumbledore ergueu a varinha novamente, girou-a no ar, e depois pegou a taça de cristal que conjurou do nada.

- Eu só posso concluir que essa poção deve ser bebida.

- O que? - Disse Harry - Não!

- Sim, eu acho que deve: Somente bebendo-a eu posso esvaziar a bacia para ver o que está no fundo dela.

- Mas e se... e se ela te matar?

- Ah, eu duvido que ela funcione assim - Disse Dumbledore calmamente – Lord Voldemort não iria querer matar quem alcançasse essa ilha.

Harry não podia acreditar. Era essa mais uma parte maluca da idéia de Dumbledore de ver o lado bom em todos?

- Senhor - disse Harry, tentando manter sua voz normal - Senhor, é de Voldemort que estamos...

- Me desculpe, Harry; eu devia ter dito, ele não iria querer matar imediatamente a pessoa que chegasse a essa ilha - Dumbledore se corrigiu - Ele iria querer mantê-la viva tempo o suficiente para descobrir como ela conseguiu penetrar tão longe em suas defesas e, o mais importante de tudo, por que ela estaria tão interessada em esvaziar bacia. Não se esqueça de que Voldemort pensa que somente ele sabe sobre seus Horcruxes.

Harry tentou falar novamente, mas dessa vez Dumbledore levantou a mão pedindo silêncio, observando o liquido esmeralda, evidentemente pensando.

- Sem dúvida - Ele falou, finalmente - essa poção deve agir de modo a me prevenir de pegar o Horcrux. Pode me paralisar, me fazer esquecer por que estou aqui, me dar tanta dor que eu me distraia, ou me fazer incapaz de outra maneira. Sendo esse o caso, Harry será o seu dever me manter bebendo, mesmo que você tenha que jogar a poção na minha protestante boca. Você entende?

Seus olhos se encontraram acima da bacia, cada rosto pálido iluminado com aquela estranha luz verde. Harry não falou nada. Era por isso que ele tinha sido convidado, para forçar que Dumbledore bebesse a poção que poderia causar grande dor a ele?

- Você se lembra - Disse Dumbledore - da condição que eu lhe dei para trazê-lo comigo?

Harry hesitou, olhando nos olhos azuis que se tornaram verdes na luz refletida da bacia.

- Mas e se...?

- Você jurou, ou não, que seguiria qualquer comando que eu lhe passasse?

- Sim, mas...

- Eu te avisei, ou não, que poderia haver perigo?

- Sim - Disse Harry – mas...

- Bem, então - Disse Dumbledore, sacudindo sua manga mais uma vez e levantando o cálice vazio - você tem a minha ordem.

- Por que eu não posso beber a poção no seu lugar? - Pediu Harry desesperado.

- Porque eu sou muito mais velho, mas esperto e menos valioso – Disse Dumbledore - De uma vez por todas, Harry, eu tenho ou não a sua palavra de que você vai fazer tudo a seu poder para me manter bebendo?

- Não poderia...?

- Eu a tenho?

- Mas...

- A sua palavra, Harry.

- Eu, tudo bem, mas...

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar a protestar, Dumbledore baixou o cálice para dentro da poção. Por uma fração de segundo, Harry torceu para que não fosse capaz de tocar a poção com o cálice, mas o cristal afundou na superfície como se nada a impedisse; quando a taça estava cheia, Dumbledore a levou a boca.

- Para sua boa saúde, Harry.

E ele bebeu o copo. Harry assistiu, aterrorizado, suas mãos segurando a base da bacia tão fortemente que seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Professor? - Ele falou ansioso, enquanto Dumbledore abaixava o copo – Como você se sente?

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, seus olhos fechados. Harry imaginava se ele estava sofrendo. Dumbledore botou a taça cegamente dentro da bacia, reencheu-a, e bebeu de novo.

Em silêncio, Dumbledore bebeu três copos cheios da poção. Então, no meio do quarto, ele parou e caiu em direção à bacia. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, sua respiração pesada.

- Professor Dumbledore? - Disse Harry, sua voz estrangulada - Você pode me ouvir?

Dumbledore não respondeu. Sua face estava se torcendo como se estivesse profundamente adormecido, mas tendo um terrível pesadelo. Sua força para segurar o cálice estava indo embora; a poção estava para se derramar. Harry avançou e conseguiu pegar a taça, segurando-a com firmeza.

- Professor, o senhor pode me ouvir? - Repetiu alto, sua voz ecoando na caverna.

Dumbledore, ofegante, falou numa voz que Harry não reconheceu, pois nunca tinha ouvido Dumbledore tão assustado como nesse momento.

- Eu não quero... Não me faça…

Harry cumpriu sua missão de forçar Dumbledore a beber aquela poção. O diretor gritava desesperadamente, mas Harry continuou com seu dever.

Quando a poção acabou, Dumbledore pediu por água. Harry tentou fazer água surgir na taça, mas ela aparecia e sumia rapidamente. Sem opção, ele afundou a taça no lago a sua frente. Grande erro: os inferi presentes no lago 'acordaram' e começaram a atacá-los.

Dumbledore, com sua consciência de volta, fez um círculo de fogo, salvando assim sua vida e a de Harry. Eles saíram da caverna com a Horcrux na mão. Aparataram em Hogsmeade e Harry teve uma grande ao olhar para Hogwarts: a marca negra jazia em cima do castelo. (N/S: devo admitir que quando li isso no livro, meu maior medo era que a Gina tivesse morrido x_X)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fora tudo muito rápido: eles entraram apressados no castelo, Harry embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Malfoy apareceu e no mesmo instante, Dumbledore lançou um _Petrificus Totalus_ em Harry, fazendo-o ficar petrificado por debaixo da capa, presenciando todo o ocorrido. O diretor foi desarmado pelo sonserino.

Malfoy contou tudo a Dumbledore. Como conseguiu um tipo de portal para trazer os Comensais da Morte até Hogwarts e até sua missão, dada pelo Lorde das Trevas: matar o diretor.

Dumbledore continuou com o perfil sereno, mesmo com Malfoy dizendo que ia matá-lo. Mais Comensais chegaram, todos encorajado Draco a matar o diretor, mas por algum motivo, ele não o fazia.

- Nós temos um problema, Snape - disse Amico grosseiro, olhos e varinha apontada para Dumbledore - o menino não parece capaz...

Mas alguém falou o nome de Snape, bastante suave.

- Severus...

O som assustou Harry além de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse experimentado toda à noite. Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore estava suplicando. Snape não disse nada, mas caminhou adiante e empurrou Malfoy asperamente para fora. Os três comensais da morte se retiraram sem uma palavra. Até mesmo o lobisomem pareceu se acovardar.

Snape contemplou por um momento a Dumbledore, e havia resolução e ódio marcados nas linhas rígidas do rosto dele.

-Severus... por favor...

Snape elevou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e acertou diretamente Dumbledore no peito. O grito de horror de Harry nunca o deixou; silencioso e preso, ele foi forçado a assistir quando Dumbledore foi lançado no ar: durante um segundo onde ele pareceu ficar suspenso em baixo do crânio brilhante, e então ele caiu lentamente para trás, como uma grande boneca de trapo, em cima das ameias e longe da vista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore morto. Snape o matara e além do mais, era o Príncipe Mestiço. Por fim, a Horcrux era falsa, vinha apenas com um bilhete:

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Eu sei que eu já terei sido morto quando você ler isto, mas eu quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Eu roubei o Horcrux real e pretendo destruí-lo assim que puder._

_Eu enfrento a morte na esperança de que quando você se encontrar com seu igual você será mortal outra vez._

_R.A.B._

- Venha Aqui, Harry – Disse Hagrid.

- Não.

- Olhe, não pode ficar aqui, Harry... Venha agora... lá dentro.

- Não.

Ele não queria deixar Dumbledore, ele não queria ir a lugar algum. A mão de Hagrid em seu ombro estava tremendo. Então uma outra voz disse:

- Harry, venha.

Uma mão muito menor e mais quente pegou-o e puxou-o para cima. Ele obedeceu à pressão daquilo sem pensar no que era. Somente quando foi puxado cegamente para trás através da multidão ele percebeu, por um cheiro de perfume de flores, que era Gina quem o conduzia para fora do castelo. As vozes incompreensíveis golpeavam-no, choros, gritos e lamentos cortavam a noite, mas Harry e Gina caminhavam, passo a passo até o Salão Principal. Rostos passavam na visão de Harry, pessoas espreitando-o, sussurrando, admirando, os rubis da Grifinória brilhando no assoalho como gotas de sangue enquanto eles seguiam seu caminho em direção à escadaria de mármore.

- Nós estamos indo à ala hospitalar - Disse Gina.

- Eu não estou machucado - Disse Harry.

- São ordens da McGonagall - Disse Gina - Todos estão lá. Rony, Hermione, Lupin e todos...

O medo assomou o peito de Harry novamente: Ele havia se esquecido das figuras inertes que havia deixado para trás.

- Gina, quem mais está morto?

- Não se preocupe, não é nenhum de nós.

- Mas e a Marca Negra? Malfoy disse que pisou sobre um corpo.

- Ele pisou em Gui, mas está tudo bem, ele está vivo.

Mas havia algo em sua voz que Harry sabia que era de mau agouro.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho certeza... Ele está meio... meio avariado, é só - A voz de Gina estremeceu um pouco - Nós não sabemos quais serão os efeitos colaterais. Quero dizer, Greyback é um lobisomem, mas não estava transformado naquele momento.

- Mas e os outros... Havia outros corpos na terra...

- Neville e o professor Flitwick estão feridos, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que eles ficarão bem. E um Comensal da Morte morreu, ele recebeu um feitiço mortal de um gigante loiro que o estava soltando para todo lado. Harry, se nós não tivéssemos tomado a sua poção Felix, acho que agora nós estaríamos mortos, mas tudo se desviava de nós...

Eles haviam alcançado a ala hospitalar. Harry viu Neville deitado, aparentemente adormecido, em uma cama perto da porta. Rony, Hermione, Luna, Tonks e Lupin estavam juntos em volta de outro leito no final da ala.

Todos ficaram pasmo com a notícia da morte de Dumbledore, especialmente Lupin. Harry viu que Gui estava bem, ou melhor, pelo menos vivo.

As portas da ala hospitalar se abriram, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem: o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam caminhando para a ala, Fleur estava atrás deles, seu lindo rosto aterrorizado.

- Molly, Arthur... - Disse a Prof. McGonagall levantando-se e apressando-se para cumprimentá-los - Eu sinto muito.

- Gui - Sussurrou Sra. Weasley, deixando a Prof. McGonagall pra trás enquanto mirava o rosto mutilado de Gui - Oh, Gui.

Lupin e Tonks haviam levantado apressadamente e se afastado para que Sr. e Sra. Weasley pudessem se aproximar da cama. A Sra. Weasley curvou-se sobre seu filho e levou seus lábios até sua testa sangrenta.

- Você disse que Greyback atacou-o - Falou o Sr. Weasley à Prof. McGonagall distraidamente - Mas ele não havia se transformado? O que isso significa? O que vai acontecer com Gui?.

- Nós ainda não sabemos - Disse a Prof. McGonagall, olhando desamparadamente para Lupin.

- Provavelmente haverá alguma contaminação, Arthur - Disse Lupin - É um caso estranho, provavelmente o único... Nós não sabemos qual será o comportamento dele quando acordar...

A Sra. Weasley pegou a pegajosa pomada de Madame Pomfrey e começou a passar nas feridas de Gui.

- E Dumbledore? - Disse o Sr. Weasley - Minerva, isso é verdade...? Ele realmente está...?

Enquanto Prof. Minerva acenava afirmativamente, Harry sentiu Gina se mover perto dele e olhou para ela. Seus olhos, levemente estreitados, estavam fixos em Fleur, que observava Gui com uma expressão fria no rosto.

- Dumbledore se foi - Sussurrou o Sr. Weasley, mas a Sra. Weasley só tinha atenções para seu filho mais velho; ela começou a chorar, suas lágrimas caíam no rosto mutilado de Gui.

- Claro que não importa como está sua aparência... Isso não é re-realmente importante... mas ele era um ga-garotinho muito bonito... sempre muito bonito... e ele ia se casar!

- E qu é qu a senhorr querr dizerr com isse? - Disse Fleur, de repente, e em voz alta – Qu querr dizerr com "el _ia _se casarr"?

A Sra. Weasley levantou seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, olhando imediatamente.

- Bem... só que...

- A senhorra ache qu Gui vai desistirr de casarr comigue? – Quis saber Fleur - A senhorra ache qu porr cose desses morrdides, el non vai me amarr?

- Não, não era isso o que eu...

- Porrque ele vai! - Disse Fleur, controlando-se e jogando para trás sua cascata de cabelos prateados – Serra prrecise mais qu um lobisome para fazerr Gui deixarr de me amarr!

- Bem, sim, tenho certeza - Disse Sra. Weasley - Mas eu acho que talvez... dado que ele... ele...

- A senhorr penso qu eu non ia querrerr casarr com el'? U err' esse a su esperance? – Desafiou Fleur, com as narinas tremendo – Qu me imporrte a aparência del? Ache qu sou bastante bonite porr nós dois! Todes esses marrcas mostrram qu me marride é coraajose! E eu é qu vou fazer isse! – Acrescentou com ferocidade, empurrando a Sra. Weasley para o lado e arrebatando o unguento das mãos dela.

A Sra. Weasley esbarrou em seu marido e viu Fleur limpando as feridas de Gui com uma expressão muito curiosa em seu rosto. Ninguém disse nada; Harry não ousou se mexer. Como os outros, ele estava esperando pela explosão.

- Nossa tia-avó Muriel - disse a Sra. Weasley, depois de uma longa pausa -, tem uma linda tiara, feita por um duende, que estou certa que eu posso convencê-la a emprestar para o casamento. Ela gosta muito de Gui, você sabe, e ficaria linda em seu cabelo.

- Muite obrrigade - Disse Fleur com dignidade – Tan certez de qu ficarrá bonite!

Então, Harry não soube como aconteceu, ambas estavam chorando e se abraçando. Completamente confuso, fascinado como o mundo havia enlouquecido, ele se virou: Rony olhou impressionado, e Hermione e Gina trocavam olhares horrorizados.

- Veja! - Disse uma voz tensa. Tonks olhou deslumbrada para Lupin - Ela ainda quer casar com ele, mesmo ele estando com essas mordidas! Ela não se importa!

- É diferente - Disse Lupin, mexendo pouco seus lábios e olhando repentinamente tenso - Gui não vai ser um lobisomem por completo. Os dois casos são completamente...

- Mas eu não me importo com nenhum dos dois, não me importo! - Disse Tonks, agarrando a capa de Lupin e a chacoalhando - Eu te disse um milhão de vezes...

E o significado do Patrono de Tonks e seu cabelo colorido, a razão dela ter corrido para encontrar Dumbledore quando ouviu rumores de que alguém havia sido atacado por Greyback, tudo pareceu repentinamente claro para Harry: Tonks não havia se apaixonado por Sirius afinal de contas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todas as aulas estavam suspensas, todas as provas adiadas. Alguns alunos foram levados de Hogwarts por seus pais nos dias seguintes - as gêmeas Patil já tinham ido antes do café da manhã após a morte de Dumbledore e Zacarias Smith foi acompanhado do castelo por seu arrogante pai. Simas Finnigan, por outro lado, bateu o pé que não queria ir para casa com sua mãe; eles tiveram uma discussão no hall de entrada que só terminou quando ela deixou que ele ficasse para o funeral. Ela achou a muito custo um leito em Hogsmeade, Simas contou a Harry e Rony, já que estavam chovendo magos e bruxas na vila, preparando-se para dar seu adeus a Dumbledore.

Alguns alunos mais novos, que nunca tinham visto algo semelhante, ficaram um tanto exaltados quando uma carruagem azul do tamanho de uma casa, puxada por uma dúzia de cavalos alados gigantes, surgiu dos céus de tardinha antes do funeral e aterrissou na borda da floresta. Harry observava da janela enquanto uma linda morena gigante desceu os degraus da carruagem e se jogou nos braços de Hagrid. Enquanto isso uma delegação de oficiais do ministério da magia, incluindo o próprio Ministro da Magia, estava sendo acomodada no castelo. Harry estava deliberadamente evitando contato com qualquer um deles; tinha certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, pedir-lhe-iam que contasse sobre a última excursão de Dumbledore além dos limites do castelo.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam juntos o tempo todo. O tempo bom parecia debochar deles; Harry imaginava como teria sido se Dumbledore não tivesse morrido, e eles tivessem algum tempo juntos no finalzinho do ano, as provas de Gina tinham acabado, o peso do dever de casa tinha acabado... E hora por hora, ele adiava dizer o que ele sabia que devia dizer, fazer o que ele sabia ser a coisa certa a fazer, porque era difícil demais esquecer sua melhor fonte de conforto.

Harry levantou-se cedo para arrumar as malas; o Expresso de Hogwarts sairia uma hora após o funeral de Dumbledore. No andar de baixo ele encontrou o clima no hall um pouco para baixo. Todos vestiam seus robes e ninguém parecia ter fome. Professora McGonagall tinha deixado a cadeira no meio da mesa dos professores vazia. Na cadeira de Hagrid também não havia ninguém: Harry achou que talvez ele não estivesse preparado para encarar o café da manhã; mas o lugar de Snape tinha sido preenchido por Rufo Scrimgeour. Harry evitou seus olhos amarelos que observavam o salão; ele tinha a sensação desconfortável de que era procurado. Ao redor de Scrimgeour Harry viu os cabelos vermelhos de Percy Weasley. Rony não deu sinal de perceber a presença de Percy.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Crabbe e Goyle estavam cochichando juntos. Eles eram garotos desajeitados e pareciam estranhamente sozinhos sem a pálida e grande presença de Malfoy em volta deles, mandando em tudo à sua volta. Harry não tinha pensado muito em Malfoy. Sua animosidade era toda contra Snape, mas ele não tinha esquecido o medo na voz de Malfoy no topo da torre, ou que ele abaixou sua varinha antes que outros Comensais da Morte chegassem. Harry não acreditava que Malfoy poderia ter matado Dumbledore. Ele ainda desprezava Malfoy pela sua paixão cega às Artes das Trevas, mas agora ele tinha um pingo de dó misturado com seu ódio. Onde, Harry questionava, estaria Malfoy agora, e o que Voldemort estaria fazendo com ele, ameaçando-o e à sua família de morte?

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por uma cotovelada de Gina na sua costela.

Professora McGonagall tinha surgido e o triste zumbido de luto no Salão morreu completamente.

- Está quase na hora - Ela disse - Por favor, sigam os seus Chefes das Casas até os jardins. Grifinória, comigo, por favor - Eles formaram uma fila do lado de seus bancos praticamente em silêncio.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina procuraram lugares no final da fileira ao lado do lago. As pessoas estavam sussurrando umas às outras; parecia o som de um leve movimento na grama, mas a canção de pássaro estava alta mais longe. A audiência continua a crescer; com um grande e precipitado afeto para ambos, Harry viu Neville sendo ajudado a encontrar um lugar por Luna. Eles eram os únicos da AD que haviam respondido à convocação de Hermione na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, e Harry sabia o porquê: eles eram os que mais haviam perdido com o fim da AD... provavelmente os que checavam suas moedas com frequência na esperança de que houvesse um outro encontro... (N/S: acho que dos coadjuvantes, são os que mais simpatizei... seria bom vê-los juntos...)

Harry olhou para Gina, Rony e Hermione: a expressão de Rony era confusa, como se a luz do dia o ofuscasse. A face de Hermione parecia um espelho de lágrimas, mas Gina não mais chorava. Ela encontrou o olhar de Harry com aquele mesmo olhar determinado, da mesma forma que ela o tinha olhado quando o tinha abraçado, após vencer o torneio de quadribol na sua ausência, e soube, nesse momento, que cada um se compreendia perfeitamente, e que quando contasse o que iria fazer a partir de então ela não diria "tenha cuidado" ou "não faça isso".

_  
_**I'm standing on a bridge  
**_Estou parada na ponte_**  
I'm waiting in the dark  
**_Estou esperando no escuro_**  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
**_Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora_**  
There's nothing but the rain  
**_Não há nada além da chuva_**  
No footsteps on the ground  
**_Sem pegadas no chão_**  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
**_Estou ouvindo, mas não há som_

- Gina, ouça... - Falou muito silenciosamente, enquanto a conversa ao redor deles se tornava mais alta. - Eu não posso mais namorar contigo. Nós temos que parar de nos ver. Nós não podemos ficar juntos.

- É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é? - Ela disse, com um estranho sorriso.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
**_Há alguém tentando me encontrar?_**  
****Won't somebody come take me home?  
**_Alguém virá me levar para casa?_

- Voldemort usa as pessoas mais próximas aos seus inimigos. Ele já te usou uma vez, e justamente por que você era a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Pense no perigo a que você estará exposta se continuarmos juntos. Ele saberá, ele a encontrará. Ele tentará me pegar através de você.

- E se eu não me importar?

- Eu me importo - Disse Harry - Pense no que eu sentiria se eu fosse ao seu funeral... E por minha culpa...

**It's a damn cold night  
**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**  
Trying to figure out this life  
**_Tentando entender essa vida_**  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
**_Leve-me pela mão_**  
Take me somewhere new  
**_Leve-me para algum lugar novo_**  
I don't know who you are  
**_Eu não sei quem você é_**  
But I... I'm with you  
**_Mas eu, eu estou com você_**  
I'm with you  
**_Eu estou com você_

- Se liga, Harry. Estamos juntos há muito tempo. Ninguém vai cair nesse papo furado de que terminamos do nada.

- Eu preciso tentar, Gin. Eu não posso te perder.

- Você não vai me perder. Eu vou estar ao seu lado e o resto não mais importa.

**I'm looking for a place  
**_Estou olhando um lugar_**  
I'm searching for a face  
**_Estou procurando um rosto_**  
Is anybody here I know?  
**_Há alguém aqui que eu conheça?_**  
Cause nothing's going right  
**_Porque nada está dando certo_**  
And everything is a mess  
**_E tudo está uma bagunça_**  
And no one likes to be alone  
**_E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho_

- Não dá. Eu vou cumprir a missão que Dumbledore me deixou e você não poderá ir junto comigo. Além de que você é menor de idade.

- Dane-se que sou menor de idade! Você acha que o Ministério vai se importar com menores fazendo magia no meio de toda essa guerra? Não mesmo.

- Gina, não torne tudo mais difícil. Eu só quero a sua segurança.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
**_Há alguém tentando me encontrar?_**  
****Won't somebody come take me home?  
**_Alguém virá me levar para casa?_

A ruiva pegou a mão dele e ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Está vendo nossas mãos? – Ela perguntou – Se encaixam perfeitamente. Assim como nossas bocas, assim como nossos corpos. Eu não sei se você acredita em destino, mas o meu é estar com você. Nada nem ninguém vai nos separar, Harry, nem adianta insistir – Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

**It's a damn cold night  
**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**  
Trying to figure out this life  
**_Tentando entender essa vida_**  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
**_Leve-me pela mão_**  
Take me somewhere new  
**_Leve-me para algum lugar novo_**  
I don't know who you are  
**_Eu não sei quem você é_**  
But I... I'm with you  
**_Mas eu, eu estou com você_**  
I'm with you  
**_Eu estou com você_**  
Yeah, Yeah, Oh...**

Harry olhou atentamente para o rosto dela. Tão... linda. E, sem pensar, sem planejar, sem se preocupar com o fato de que eles estavam em um funeral e de que muitas pessoas estavam presentes, Harry a beijou.

**Oh why is everything so confusing  
**_Oh, por que tudo está tão confuso?_**  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
**_Talvez eu esteja fora de mim_**  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeeeaaahhh**

Tentou transmitir naquele beijo todo o amor que nutria por aquela garota. _Sua_ garota.

- Eu sou um idiota – Confessou Harry – Eu nunca conseguiria ficar longe de você e dessa sua teimosia. Como eu te amo...

**It's a damn cold night  
**_Está uma maldita noite fria_**  
Trying to figure out this life  
**_Tentando entender essa vi__da_**  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
**_Leve-me pela mão_**  
Take me somewhere new  
**_Leve-me para algum lugar novo_**  
I don't know who you are  
**_Eu não sei quem você é_**  
But I... I'm with you  
**_Mas eu, eu estou com você_**  
I'm with you  
**_Eu estou com você  
_**I'm with you  
**_Eu estou com você_

- Não mais que eu – Gina o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Eu estou com você.

**Won't you take me by the hand?  
**_Leve-me pela mão_**  
Take me somewhere new  
**_Leve-me para algum lugar novo_**  
I don't know who you are  
**_Eu não sei quem você é_**  
But I... I'm with you  
**_Mas eu, eu estou com você_**  
I'm with you  
**_Eu estou com você_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: Com certeza esse final foi bem trabalhado! Me emocionei... ainda acho que "sutilmente" do Skank era bem mais sublime para o momento, mas a Mari conseguiu encaixar a "i'm with you" da Avril perfeitamente. Uma curiosidade: é graças a essa música que eu sou tão bom no inglês como sou hoje! ^^v O capítulo foi ótimo, e mal posso esperar pelos caps de RdM, mas é triste saber que está acabando. T.T Bem, agora é esperar! E, Mari, a idéia que eu te dei pra RdM, vai usar mesmo? Estou curioso! xD

N/A: Acabamos o livro 6 \ô/ Eu fiquei malz ao matar o Dumby, não sei porque – Eu estou na casa da minha vó. Todo ano, no último final de semana de junho, tem a Festa do Rosário. Tem um monte de barraquinha (lê-se camelô), tem parque de diversão (de pobre, mas abafa ¬¬') e o principal: muuuuita gente! Como é cidade pequena, eu saio sozinha de casa, essas coisas. O primeiro dia, sexta, já foi. Mal posso esperar para o segundo dia, vou bombar geral (66'

**Agradecimentos: **A minha eterna intrusa, Vicky, por me ajudar quando tenho bloqueios. Ao Pedro por gentilmente betar esse capítulo e ainda tirar umas dúvidas minhas sobre nomes. A todos os meus leitores que votaram, me ajudando a escolher a música desse capítulo.  
23 REVIEWS? Valeu, gente!

**Shimbo Walker: **Suas notas não foram toscas não, pelo menos, não todas uhushsahuashusa "Quando eu estiver fogo, suavemente se encaixe" sempre (66' Imagina o chilique que minha mãe se soubesse? Não quero nem imaginar oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Minha fic é tão boa que você até está relendo-a (h) /pareý hsahuassuha Fico feliz que você ache a fic mara, Malu. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, parceira ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua:** Que bom que você riu, porque eu, sinceramente, acho que dou umas viajadas enormes na fic (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Não diga que ninguém te ama, pois isso não é verdade. Pense que alguém no mundo te ama, você só não sabe que é (eu penso nisso pra não cair em depressão, espero que te ajude). Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Obrigado =D Eu odeio fazer eles brigarem, mas dessa vez eu achei realmente necessário. Até _eu_ brigaria com o Harry. O flagra foi maara, tio Daumby tem problemas husahussahu Bjss e continua comentando

**Maluh Waesley Hale: **Ela vai sim, relaxa ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Debora Souza:** Bem, não é triste, porque eles não terminaram, neah? xD Que bom que você amou o capítulo! Tio Dumby não é normal shuahuashu Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Você acha mesmo que eu, uma H/G fanática, ia deixar eles terminarem? Até parece ^^ Que bom que você adorou a fic! Bjss e continua comentando

**Igorsambora: **Eu fiz a ceninha antes do enterro de Aragogue pensando em você, em colocar momentos íntimos do casal. Só que eu pensei que como seria a morte do Dumbledore, seria muita mudança de humor, entende? Tia JK deu mais importância em como o Harry ia derrotar o Voldie do que no romance H/G. Mas acho que no fim, dá pra perceber o quanto eles se amam sem precisar ter cenas com eles se declarando (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Ju Weasley Potter Cullen: **Eu realmente pensei quem era essa doida que mandava uma review gigante e que eu não conheço (y) Mas de boa, pelo menos agora você sabe mandar review e vai mandar toda vez, neah? *-* Sobre R/Hr: eu estou planejando ainda, pretendo fazer um pouco antes, mas preciso de um momento legal para isso, não pode ser do nada ;) Minha mãe sabe que eu faço essa fic, mas não sabe o que eu escrevo nela. Se ela soubesse, acho que eu nunca mais poderia entrar no computador oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Rêeziinháah ': **Duas encalhadas husushauhas /z Demais é junto sim ¬¬' Dobby é cuti-cuti *o* Ainda estou planejando R/Hr... Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Até parece que eu ia fazer eles terminarem ^^ Gina raramente chora, isso é fato, mas ela ficou magoada na hora... também, acho que chorou mais de raiva do que de tristeza. Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruna Weasley Potter: **Você acha que eu consigo deixar eles separados por muito tempo? É mais forte que eu =D Eu ri muito só de imaginar eles naquelas fantasias (eu ri de mim mesma ¬¬'). Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **Que vergonha, meow :$ Vamos começar do zero, ok? Oi, eu sou a Marina, uma menina. Você é Taironi, um menino. Pronto, assunto resolvido (y) "como ele pediu pra ela ficar esperando ele acordar se ele tava dormindo??" Eu realmente não pensei nisso. Mas, sei lá, culpe a Madame Pomfrey, ela que construiu mal a frase vv A Gina estaria vestida de Sakura e o Harry de Sasuke, porque eu pago pau pra ele e ele tem cabelo negro *-* Ah, e também porque eles combinam mais ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Mickky: **Que bom que você gostou da ideia =D Espero que a acompanhe até o fim (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Soares: **Provas é uó, fato vv Eu viajei total na parte das fantasias sexuais /z E claro que eles não terminaram! Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer isso ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **Na hora em que eu fiz funk com a gagueira do Harry, eu estava na escola. Na escola, eu sou mais boba que o habitual, entende? Ah, e eu tava com sono também (y) Amiga, de onde você tirou que o Dumbie assoviou pra Gi? Eu reli o cap procurando isso e não achei nada ¬¬' Nossa, eu derretia com a voz de todo o elenco masculino jovem *-* Cara, eu queria colocar uma passagem do Dumbie falando que era gay, tipo: "Senhor, eu queria me desculpa pela cena do vestiário" Disse Harry. "Tudo bem, Harry. Eu fazia muito isso com os meus _amigos_" Confessou Dumbledore hussauhusahauhsahsu /pareý. Eu amo quando o Rony é envenenado também, é mágico *-* [/eu to pegando a mania do Luiz  
N/V é da fic sim ;) Ela é minha intrusa particular, sakou? (h) Mas, pensa, quem seria quem no Bob Esponja? Gina de Sandy e Harry de Bob? Não! Gina de Patrick e Harry de Bob oO' Não posso matar o McLaggen não, pois eu to pensando em catar ele (66' Sério, ele é muito gostoso vv Só quero avisar que quando o Harry fala "CARALHO" foi a Vicky que fez, eu sou santa (a)  
Em umas das façanhas de Chuck Norris, fala que ele venceu o Super-Homem na queda de braço, então sim, é sério vv `v´ é uma carinha, só não me pergunte qual hehe vou perguntar para o Pedro depois (y) Eu não sou safada, você é que é puritana demais vv Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Fred e Jorge RULEZ! Fico feliz que tenha adorado o cap ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Não, minha fantasia secreta não é ter meu namorado vestido de capitão... É vestido de Harry mesmo (66' uasuhsahusau Eu tenho uma amiga bi, então ela poderia me beijar... Não que eu queira. SAI DE MIM, BICHO FEIO! Husauhashu Eu também tenho humor negro (y) "Por que que a menina caiu do balanço?................................... Porque ela não tinha braço" sauhsauhas foi a piada que eu mais ri oO' "Vai que o Tio Dumby acha o Harry um gatinho?!" EORIIALTO /z  
McLaggen é gostoso demais pra morrer (66' Ow, sabia que antes de começar o livro aqui na fic eu achava que McLaggen era McGallen? Juro pra você! Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Desde que você comente, eu já fico feliz =D Ah, e você tem péssimo gosto pra música :P Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Tem umas fics muito maras da Gi. Lê "Relacionamentos Pouco Convencionais", d'Os Tradutores. É muito maara e suuuuper engraçada *-* R/Hr? Estou programando... Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Vestibular chegando? Vai prestar pra que? A frase era sua? Bem, então considere como uma homenagem (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel: **É, Gina fez bem em brigar com o Harry por causa de toda essa coisa com o Malfoy. Até EU estressava! Bjss e continua comentando

Eu estou de férias \ô/

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	28. Antes do esperado

N/A: Eu não costumo fazer N/A's aqui, mas, bom, tanto faz vv  
Eu fiz um twitter, o que facilita para você saberem quando eu atualizo a fic. E também dá pra saber as coisas inúteis que eu faço durante o dia ^^  
www. twitter. com/MarinaAnderi (juntem os espaços) Follow me!  
_**Promoção!  
Gente, quem mandar a 300ª review, ganha um prêmio (que será discutido depois comigo)  
É só isso mesmo, mandem sua review e boa sorte (não deixem de mandar reviews por saber que a sua não vai ser a 300ª, plz!)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 26 – Antes do esperado**

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, sentado no parapeito da janela, um garoto aparentemente magricela, de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos verdes, pensava na vida. Como ele gostaria de ser normal. Daria tudo por isso! Um dia, apenas um dia, em que não houvesse uma guerra estourando e onde uma maldita profecia relacionada a ele não existisse.

- Acho que ando sonhando demais – Falou Harry para si mesmo.

BUM!

Harry ficou de pé em um salto. Tinha certeza de que ouvira algo que vinha do telhado.

Tec! Tec! Tec!

Agora parecia que algo estava caindo pelo telhado. Harry pegou sua varinha e resolveu olhar pela janela.

Puf!

Uma figura ruiva caiu no jardim que ficava à entrada da casa.

- Mas que diabos foi isso? – Urrou tio Válter lá de baixo.

- Parece que algo caiu em nossa casa, Válter – Disse tia Petúnia – Acho melhor abrirmos a porta para ver o que é.

Harry desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho, para não chamar atenção.

Tio Válter foi resmungando até a porta. Abriu-a vagarosamente e avistou uma garota, aparentando ter seus dezesseis anos, tentando tirar terra de sua roupa. Ela tinha uma esponja na mão.

- Qu-quem é você? – Perguntou ele.

- Suponho que o senhor não se lembre de mim – Respondeu a garota -, vim aqui já faz alguns anos e não cheguei a me apresentar. Sou Gina Weasley, namorada de Harry.

- Só me faltava essa... MULEQUE! VENHA AQUI, _JÁ_!

Harry, por já estar no térreo, chegou ao lado do tio segundos depois.

- O que foi, tio Vál... Gina?! – Exclamou Harry – O que faz aqui?

- Nossa, valeu pela ótima recepção – Disse Gina com sarcasmo – Vim aqui te visitar, não posso?

- Pode, claro, mas como é que você chegou aqui?

- Longa história envolvendo uma esponja velha de banho. Er... eu posso entrar?

- Bem... – Harry olhou exultante para tio Valter – Venha.

Tio Valter lançou um olhar fulminante para Harry e quase não deixou Gina entrar na casa. Quando a garota entrou na casa, Harry a levou até seu quarto. Petúnia não viu nada, pois estava na cozinha. Duda havia saído com alguns amigos.

- Oi – Disse Harry sorrindo para ela.

- Oi – Disse Gina o beijando rapidamente.

- Olha, ignore meu tio. Ele é antipático com todos os bruxos.

- Percebe-se. Imagino que você esteja querendo saber como eu consegui chegar aqui.

- Exato.

- Bom, eu estava lá em casa. Para ir nessa viajem com você, eu teria que fazer magia. Como sou menor de idade, resolvi testar alguns feitiços para ver se o Ministério ligaria. Comecei com um _Alohomora_ básico e deu certo, nenhuma carta do Ministério veio a mim. Usei _Accio_ para pegar uma calça minha e nada do Ministério me advertir. Havia um livro em cima da mala da Mione falando sobre Chaves de Portais. Lá tinham instruções para se fazer uma. Eu resolvi tentar, pois era um feitiço forte e se fosse para o Ministério me chamar atenção, seria com esse.

"Peguei uma esponja velha que eu já não usava mais e pensei num local. Imediatamente, a imagem dessa casa me veio a cabeça e eu proferi o feitiço. Só que, como eu pensei na casa e não em um cômodo dela em específico, acabei caindo no telhado. TCHARAM! Eis a explicação".

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Isso foi bastante... anormal.

- É. Mas pelo menos agora eu sei que posso fazer magia sem ser maior de idade, já é uma vantagem – Gina se sentou na cama.

- E seus pais? Quer dizer, você sumiu – Harry se sentou na cadeira que ficava ao lado da porta.

- Quanto a isso eu não tenho resposta. Não tem como eu voltar pra casa via Chave de Portal, porque lá tem um feitiço de proteção que só pode ser tirado pelos donos da casa, no caso mamãe e papai.

- Nossa, todos vão ficar desesperados, tenho certeza.

- Provavelmente. Mas o livro de Chaves de Portais estava aberto em cima da minha cama e suponho que eles vão conseguir deduzir por meio disso que eu usei uma. Pelo menos é o que espero.

O garoto levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentado e foi sentar ao lado da namorada.

- Você vai ficar aqui, então? – Perguntou ele.

- Se os seus tios não me expulsarem, ficarei sim – Respondeu a ruiva – Você está bem? Parece meio pálido.

- Não almocei ainda. Fiquei aqui pensando e acabei me esquecendo do jantar.

- É melhor você ir jantar logo. Você precisa comer pelo menos comer alguma coisa de três em três horas.

- Deu pra virar nutricionista agora? – Harry tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Nutricionista? O que é isso?

- É um medibruxo trouxa que cuida da nossa alimentação.

- Entendi. Não virei nutricionista não, só quero manter meu namorado saudável. E pare de enrolar, vá comer, _agora_ – As mãos de Gina foram para sua própria cintura.

- As vezes você me lembra assustadoramente sua mãe. Só falta falar "Harry, querido, como você está magro! Aqueles trouxas não estão te alimentando direito?" – Disse Harry tentando imitar a voz da Sra. Weasley.

- O pior é que ela fala exatamente assim – Confessou Gina.

Harry aproximou-se dela.

- Sabe – Disse ele -, eu acabei de me lembrar que não te recepcionei do jeito merecido.

- E me recepcionar do jeito merecido seria...?

- Desse jeito.

Ele capturou seus lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade e paixão. As mãos de Harry já estavam subindo pelas costas de Gina por debaixo da blusa, mas ela o parou.

- Não, você vai comer – Ela disse séria.

- Tudo bem, você venceu – Bufou Harry. (N/A: "- Mas eu quero comer você! – Disse Harry" Eu quase coloquei isso, mas ia ficar perva demais pro meu gosto)(N/S: nada é pervo o suficiente para ser "demais" pra você, Mari xD).

Ele se levantou e pegou na mão dela, a direcionando para a saída do quarto. Os olhares de tio Válter e tia Petúnia se direcionaram para Harry e Gina quando eles cruzaram a porta da cozinha.

- Com licença, Sr. e Sra. Dursley – Começou Gina -, eu não gostaria de incomodar, mas aconteceu um problema e eu não tenho como voltar para a minha casa. Será que eu posso ficar aqui?

- Fi-ficar aqui? – Gaguejou tio Válter.

- É, mas por pouco tempo. Eu dou um jeito de lavar minha _única_ roupa e preparo minha comida.

- Bem, se for assim, sim, não é, Válter? – Perguntou tia Petúnia indecisa.

O homem soltou um resmungo e disse:

- Você pode ficar aqui, mas só porque somos muito caridosos e não deixamos ninguém sem lar – Harry rolou os olhos – Temos mais um quarto aqui, mas esse será ocupado por Paul, amigo de Duda. Receio que terá de dormir na sala.

- Quanto a isso não vai ter problema, tio – Disse Harry -, Gina dormirá no meu quarto.

Gina deu um discreto sorriso malicioso para Harry. Ele se serviu e colocou seu prato no microondas. Alguém bateu na porta, tia Petúnia foi atendê-la.

- Duda, meu filho! – Ela exclamou – Chegou cedo em casa.

- Não tinha nada de interessante para se fazer na rua hoje, mãe – Disse Duda.

- O jantar está na mesa prontinho para você esquentar. Gostariam de jantar também, meninos? – Petúnia perguntou para as amigos de Duda.

- Se não for incômodo, Sra. Dursley – Falou Clark.

- De forma alguma, Clark. Você jantará também, não é, John? E Paul, você já vai dormir aqui, então não há necessidade de te convidar, já que você ficará de qualquer maneira.

- Eu aceito também, Sra. Dursley – Disse John.

- Ótimo, que bom! Podem entrar, meninos – Petúnia deu um passo para trás facilitando a entrada dos garotos.

Eles entraram distraídos seguindo para a cozinha, mas pararam ao ver Harry e Gina sentados na mesa da cozinha.

- Potter? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Paul.

- Eu moro aqui, Jones. (N/A: Indiana Jones \ô/ /pareý).

Gina levantou a sobrancelha surpresa com o tratamento rude que Paul tinha para com Harry. (N/A: Para com *-* Nunca tinha escrito isso *o*).

- Não é como se fizesse alguma diferença – Disse Clark com desprezo.

- Vocês são bem educados, não é? – Perguntou Gina já um pouco irritada em como tratavam seu namorado.

- Nova amiguinha, Potter? Ou devo dizer única amiga? – Falou Paul – Prazer, sou Paul Jones. Este é Clark Cuse – Ele apontou para o negro grandalhão ao seu lado esquerdo – E este é Jonathan Braun – Ele indicou o loiro baixo, mas musculoso à sua direita.

- Pode me chamar de John – Disso o loiro tentando jogar charme.

- Meu nome é Gina Weasley, não que isso seja da conta de vocês – Disse Gina secamente.

Os garotos pareceram não notar ou ignoraram o tom seco com que ela falou.

- W-E-A-S-L-E-Y... Weasley... Não conheço ninguém daqui com esse sobrenome – Falou Clark.

- Não sou daqui. Moro um pouco... longe. Só vim aqui visitar meu namorado.

- N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O?

- Você costuma falar soletrando ou é apenas algum problema mental que você desenvolveu agora?

- Caraaaaaaaaca! Depois dessa eu ia embora, companheiro – Caçoou John.

- A porta é serventia da casa, se quiser sair também, Braun – Disse Gina.

- Nervosa, eu gosto dessas.

Harry não aguentou e interferiu:

- Pena que ela é minha, não é? Então, trate de fazer algo de útil ao invés de ficar cantado minha namorada, com quem você não tem chance alguma.

Harry falou de um modo tão sério que todos se calaram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione resolveu subir para o quarto de Gina após perder mais uma partida de xadrez bruxo para Rony. Ao adentrar no quarto, não encontrou a amiga. Procurou nos banheiros, em baixo da cama, no quarto de todos, até dos que estavam dormindo.

- Por que está andando assim pela casa toda, Mione? – Perguntou Rony.

- Sua irmã, Rony – Ela disse desesperada – Ela simplesmente desapareceu!

- Relaxa, ela deve estar em algum cômodo da casa e...

- Não está! Já procurei por tudo!

Rony coçou a cabeça e disse:

- Nesse caso é melhor chamar a mamãe. MÃE!

A Sra. Weasley apareceu segundos depois.

- O que foi, Ronald? – Molly perguntou. Ela parecia estar brava.

- Nossa, por que está tão nervosa assim, mamãe? – Rony questionou.

- Não encontro Gina em lugar algum!

- Exatamente! – Exclamou Hermione – Essa garota sumiu do mapa!

- Calma – Disse o Sr. Weasley tentando acalmar as duas mulheres -, vamos até o quarto de Gina, talvez encontremos algo lá.

Os quatro subiram apressados para o quarto da ruiva.

- É isso – Falou Hermione -, apenas uma gaveta aberta de onde parece que ela tirou meu exemplar de _Teletransporte: Um guia de como fazer as melhores Chaves de Portais._

- Mas é claro! Ela usou uma Chave de Portal! Isso é muito óbvio – Concluiu Rony.

Fred e Jorge, que haviam acordado por causa do barulho, apareceram no quarto.

- Nossa, Roniquinho, algo te atingiu para você tirar conclusões tão brilhantes do nada? – Perguntou Jorge.

- Será a convivência com a nossa queria Hermione, mano? – Continuou Fred.

Hermione corou um pouco e respondeu:

- Rony nunca foi burro.

Rony deu um sorriso tão lindo para Hermione que fez o coração dela disparar.

- Bem, então Gina viajou via Chave de Portal – Arthur interrompeu o clima -, certo. Como vamos saber para onde ela foi? E por que não voltou?

- Não é possível saber para onde ela foi, mas suponho que para nenhum lugar perigoso – Deduziu Hermione – Acho que Gina não voltou porque não _pode _e não porque não _quis_. O feitiço de proteção deve ter bloqueado sua volta.

- Então só nos resta esperar – Suspirou a Sra. Weasley agora mais calma.

Todos saíram do quarto, só restando Rony e Hermione.

- Obrigado por me defender, Mione – Disse o ruivo.

- Tudo bem, Rony, eu sei como Fred e Jorge são, não perdem uma oportunidade de te zoar. Mas eu só falei a verdade, você realmente nunca foi burro, só não tirava notas altas que nem eu por fazer os deveres de última hora e não estudar tanto quanto deveria.

- Me diz: para quê fazer dever na hora se no fim você me passaria as respostas?

Hermione bateu de leve no ombro de Rony enquanto ele ria. Os olhares se cruzarem e sem perceber, eles foram aproximando seus corpos.

Com a respiração entrecortada, foram se aproximando mais e mais. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, foi como se um choque passasse por seus corpos, fazendo-os se afastarem abruptamente.

- Er... Eu acho que é melhor eu ir me deitar – Murmurou Rony.

Ele simplesmente saiu do cômodo sem olhar para trás. Hermione olhava surpresa para a porta por onde Rony havia acabado de sair. Ela afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro.

- Hermione, sua idiota! Vocês quase... Você devia ter... ah, merda!

Enquanto isso, Rony também estava inconformado em seu quarto.

- Você sempre quis beijá-la – Sussurrava para si mesmo – e quando tem a oportunidade, se afasta dela, perde a chance. Inferno sangrento! Os gêmeos têm razão, eu sou mesmo um burro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente, as férias nas casas dos Dursley nunca haviam sido tão agradáveis para Harry. Os tios de Harry estavam ficando até assustados de verem sempre um sorriso no rosto do sobrinho. Realmente, aquela garota Weasley o fazia muito bem, não que eles se importassem com a felicidade dele (N/A: Minha opinião vv)(N/S: [2]).

Harry e Gina haviam passado a manhã na tarefa de esvaziar o baú de escola de Harry pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha o arrumado seis anos antes, entre os anos anteriores, ele apenas havia remexido no topo de seus pertences e substituído ou melhorado eles, deixando uma camada de coisas sem utilidade no fundo - penas velhas, olhos dissecados de besouros, e meias sem par que não mais o serviam.

- MOLEQUE! – Gritou Tio Válter - Venha aqui embaixo agora. Quero falar com você!

Harry desceu vagarosamente as escadas, sua mão entrelaçada na de Gina. Quando ele chegou à sala, ele viu os três Dursley. Eles estavam vestidos para sair. Tio Valter em uma velha e rasgada jaqueta e Duda, o primo grande, loiro, musculoso de Harry em sua jaqueta de couro.

- Sim? - Perguntou Harry.

- Sente-se! - Disse Tio Válter. Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas - Por favor! - Adicionou Tio Válter, se retraindo enquanto a palavra estava afiada em sua garganta.

Harry se sentou e Gina repetiu seu gesto. Ele pensou saber o que estava por vir. Seu tio começou a andar pra cima e pra baixo. Tia Petúnia e Duda seguindo seus movimentos com expressões ansiosas.

Finalmente, sua grande cara púrpura se fechou em concentração. Tio Válter parou em frente à Harry e disse:

- Eu mudei de opinião - Ele disse.

- Que surpresa - Disse Harry.

- Não ouse usar esse tom - Começou Tia Petúnia.

Tio Válter se colocou em frente a Harry novamente.

- Eu estive acordado a noite toda pensando, e acredito que seja uma trama para conseguir a casa.

- A casa? - Repetiu Harry - Que casa?

- ESSA casa! - Gritou Válter, a veia em sua fronte começando a pulsar - NOSSA casa! Os preços das casas estão nas alturas por aqui! Você nos quer fora do caminho, e então você fará essa sua coisa de hocu-pocus e antes de percebermos você colocará a casa em seu nome.

- Você está fora de si? - Perguntou Harry - Uma trama para pegar esta casa? Você é realmente tão estúpido quanto parece?

- Não se atreva! - Gritou Tia Petúnia, mas outra vez, Válter a acalmou: Desconsiderando sua aparência aqui, ao que pareceu, não era nada como o perigo que ele esperava.

- Somente no caso de você ter esquecido - Disse Harry -, eu já tenho uma casa, meu padrinho me deixou uma. Então por que eu quereria esta? Todas as lembranças felizes?

Houve silêncio. Harry pensou que devia ter impressionado seu tio com seu argumento.

- Você diz - disse Tio Válter começando a caminhar novamente - que essa coisa de Lorde...

-... Voldemort - Disse Harry impaciente - e nós falamos disso centenas de vezes. Isso não sou eu dizendo, é fato. Dumbledore lhe disse ano passado, e Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley...

Válter Dursley arqueou seus cotovelos com raiva, e Harry pensou que seu tio estava tentando esquecer a coleção de visitas não anunciadas, alguns dias nas férias de verão de Harry, de dois bruxos crescidos. A chegada de Kingsley Schakelbot e Arthur Weasley veio como o mais desagradável choque para os Dursley. Harry teve que admitir que Sr. Weasley uma vez havia demolido metade da sala de estar, seu retorno não poderia ser esperado como um prazer para Tio Válter.

- Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley explicaram tudo também - Harry disse sem piedade - Quando eu tiver dezessete, o feitiço de proteção que me mantém a salvo vai se quebrar, e isso expõe vocês tanto quanto a mim. A Ordem está certa de que Voldemort virá até vocês, para torturá-los para tentar me encontrar ou achando que se os sequestrarem eu viria e tentaria resgatá-los.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Harry estava certo de que no momento eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Então Tio Válter caminhou até Harry e este disse:

- Você tem que se esconder e a Ordem quer ajudar. Eles estão oferecendo proteção séria, a melhor que há.

Tio Válter não disse nada, mas continuou a caminhar pra cima e pra baixo.

Lá fora o sol se abaixou sobre os telhados. O regador de grama do vizinho estalou novamente.

- Então, por que eles não podem nos proteger? Parece-me que, como vítimas inocentes, culpados de nada além de acolher um homem marcado, nós devemos nos qualificar para proteção governamental!

Harry riu, ele não podia se segurar. Era tão típico de seu tio colocar as esperanças em algum órgão, mesmo dentro desse mundo que ele não gostava nem confiava.

- Você ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley e Kingsley disseram - Harry respondeu - Nós achamos que o Ministério foi infiltrado.

Tio Valter foi caminhou até a lareira e voltou, respirando tão pausadamente que seu bigode preto ondulava, sua face ainda púrpura de concentração.

- Tudo bem - Ele disse, parando em frente à Harry outra vez - Tudo bem, vamos dizer, pelo bem da argumentação, que aceitemos essa proteção. Eu ainda não entendo porque não podemos ter aquele Kingsley.

Harry tentou não rolar seus olhos pro alto, mas com dificuldade. Esse tópico também já havia sido discutido uma dúzia de vezes.

- Como eu te falei - Ele disse entre dentes cerrados -, Kingsley está protegendo o trou... Quero dizer, seu Primeiro Ministro.

- Exato... Ele é o melhor! - Disse Tio Válter, apontando para a tela de tv em branco. Os Dursley haviam visto Kingsley no noticiário, caminhando discretamente junto ao Primeiro Ministro dos Trouxas enquanto este visitava um hospital. Isto, e o fato de que Kingsley havia se tornado mestre em se vestir como um trouxa, sem mencionar uma certa entonação em sua profunda voz, fez com que os Dursley tratassem Kingsley como sem dúvida jamais trataram qualquer bruxo, mesmo que seja verdade que eles nunca o viram com seu brinco.

- Bom, ele está ocupado - Disse Harry -, mas Héstia Jones e Dédalo Diggle são muito melhores pro trabalho...

Ainda houve mais um tempo de discussão, interrompido pelo tocar da campainha.

- Harry Potter! - Gritou uma voz excitada, no momento em que Harry abriu a porta. Um pequeno homem de cartola estava lhe fazendo uma profunda reverência - Uma honra, como sempre!

- Obrigado, Dédalo - Disse Harry, dirigindo um pequeno e embaraçado sorriso à Héstia, de cabelos negros - É muito legal da sua parte fazer isso... Eles estão por aqui, minha tia, meu tio e meu primo...

- Bom dia para vocês, parentes do Harry Potter! - Disse Dédalo, alegremente, adentrando a sala de estar – Oh, Srta. Weasley, vejo que também está aqui! Seus pais ficarão felizes em saber disso!

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

A partida dos Dursley foi no mínimo estranha. Héstia ficara indignada em como os tios de Harry o tratavam mal e até chegou a protestar.

- Saindo com gente da nossa laia? - Héstia parecia ofendida. Harry nunca vira essa atitude antes. Bruxos e bruxas pareciam chocados com o fato de que os parentes mais próximos dele tinham pouco interesse no famoso Harry Potter.

- Está tudo bem - Harry disse a ela - Não importa, mesmo.

- Não importa? - Repetiu Héstia, sua voz aumentando gradativamente - Essas pessoas não percebem pelo quê você passou? Em que tipo de perigo você está? A posição única em que você se encontra no coração do movimento anti-Voldemort?

- Er... não - Disse Harry - Eles acham que eu sou uma perda de espaço, mas eu estou acostumado...

- Eu não acho que você seja uma perda de espaço.

Se Harry não tivesse visto os lábios de Duda mexerem, ele não teria acreditado. Ele fitou Duda por bastante tempo antes de aceitar que fora seu primo que havia dito aquilo. Duda estava vermelho. Harry estava embaraçado e chocado.

- Bem... eh... obrigado, Duda.

Outra vez Duda pareceu lutar contra seus pensamentos fortemente antes de dizer:

- Você salvou minha vida.

- Na verdade não - Disse Harry - Era a sua alma que o dementador iria pegar...

Ele olhou curiosamente para seu primo. Eles não tiveram basicamente nenhum contato no último verão, ou antes, desde que Harry voltara para a Rua dos Alfeneiros tão cedo e ficara em seu quarto tanto tempo. Apesar de meio tocado, ele estava aliviado de que Duda parecia ter acabado com sua habilidade de expressar seus sentimentos. Após abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes mais, Duda se rendeu a um silêncio escarlate.

Tia Petúnia caiu em lágrimas. Héstia Jones deu a ela um olhar aprovador que mudou para neutralidade quando Tia Petúnia correu e abraçou Duda ao invés de Harry.

- Tão... doce... Dudinha... - Ela suspirou em seu peito massiço - Um... garoto... tão... amável... di-dizendo obrigado...

- Mas ele não disse obrigado! - Disse Héstia Jones indignada - Ele apenas falou que não achava que Harry era um desperdício de espaço!

- Sim, mas vindo de Duda isso é quase um "Eu te amo" - Disse Harry, dividido entre preocupação e uma vontade de rir enquanto Tia Penútia se agarrava em Duda como se este tivesse acabado de salvar Harry de um prédio em chamas.

- Nós estamos indo ou não? - Rosnou Tio Válter, reaparecendo outra vez na porta da sala de estar - Eu pensei que tivéssemos um horário apertado!

- Sim, sim, nós estamos... - Disse Dédalo, que estava assistindo a essas trocas com um ar de incredulidade e agora parecia se recompor – Nós realmente precisamos partir, Harry... Um grupo depois virá buscar você e a Srta. Weasley.

- Até, Duda - Disse Harry sob o olhar de censura de Tia Petúnia - Os dementadores colocaram uma nova personalidade em você?

- Não sei - Murmurou Duda - Te vejo por aí, Harry.

- Sim... - Disse Harry, apertando a mão de Duda e a balançando - Talvez. Se cuida, Dudão.

Duda quase sorriu, então saiu da sala. Harry ouviu seus passos pesados saindo, e então uma porta de carro bateu.

Tia Petúnia, cuja face estava enterrada em seu lenço, olhou em volta com o som. Ela não parecia ter esperado ficar sozinha com Harry. Nojentamente guardando seu lenço em seu bolso, ela disse:

- Bem... Adeus - E caminhou até a porta sem olhar pra ele.

- Adeus - Disse Harry.

Ela parou e olhou pra trás. Por um momento, Harry teve o sentimento estranho de que ela queria dizer algo a ele. Ela lhe deu um estranho, tremuloso olhar e pareceu parar na beira da fala, mas então, com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ela saiu da sala atrás de seu marido e filho.

- Por um instante eu achei que ela ia correr para te abraçar ou te falar alguma coisa – Sussurrou Gina para ele.

- Eu tive a mesma sensação – Assentiu Harry.

- Já arrumou tudo?

- Sim, só falta pegar.

Os dois subiram, pegaram a mochila de Harry, Edwiges e a Firebolt e levaram para o andar de baixo.

- Não quer dar uma última olhada na casa? – Perguntou Gina sentando no sofá.

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui com você – Disse Harry ao deitar no sofá com a cabeça encostada nas pernas dela.

Gina começou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry inconscientemente. Eles permaneceram em silêncio até ensurdecedor barulho surgir vindo de algum lugar por perto.

Harry levantou-se bruscamente, mas Gina o parou.

- É melhor que eu vá – Ela disse. Harry tentou protestar, mas a ruiva não o deu tempo para isso.

A escuridão parecia estar se agitando, o ar estava tremulo. Então, uma por uma, figuras começaram a passar levemente à medida que suas magias de desilusão se elevavam. Dominando a cena estava Hagrid, usando um capacete e óculos de proteção, sentado em uma enorme motocicleta com um gato preto apegado a si. Em toda a sua volta, outras pessoas estavam desmontando de suas vassouras, e, em dois casos, pareciam estar desmontando do nada. (N/A: A Gina não vê testrálios).

Gina abriu a porta dos fundos. Todos os olhares se direcionaram para ela.

- GINA! – Gritou o Sr. Weasley, indo abraçá-la – Que bom que você está bem, querida!

- Oi, pai – Ela disse correspondendo ao abraço – Oi, povo.

Alguns acenaram com a cabeça, já Hermione e Rony foram abraçá-la também.

- O Harry está lá dentro, podem entrar, fiquem a vontade – Falou Gina.

Ao entrarem, Harry guiou-os para a cozinha onde, rindo e batendo papo, assentados em cadeiras, sentaram-se sobre as brilhantes superfícies de Tia Petúnia, ou recostaram-se contra seus impecáveis aparelhos. Rony, Alto e magro; Hermione, seus cheios cabelos presos para trás em uma longa trança; Fred e Jorge, sorrindo idênticos; Bill, mal cicatrizado e com cabelos longos; Sr. Weasley, Olho-tonto, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid, Fletcher, tava o povão todo lá (N/A: -.-' me deu falta de paciência de ficar colocando os detalhes).

- Harry, adivinhe?! - Disse Tonks de seu lugar no alto da maquina de lavar, ela mostrou a ele sua mão esquerda, um anel se encontrava lá.

- Você se casou? - Harry gritou, olhando de Lupin para ela.

- Ah, é, né, eu fui no casamento – Disse Gina envergonha.

- E não me contou?

- Eu esqueci!

- Ok, ok, nós teremos tempo para uma conversa agradável depois - Disse Moody, e o silêncio reinou sobre a cozinha. Moody pôs seus sacos a seus pés e se voltou para Harry.

Olho-Tonto explicou tudo para Harry, que ele ainda tinha o rastreador e por isso se fizessem magia perto dele, o Ministério, que parecia ter sido dominado, facilmente o acharia.

- Mas eu sou menor de idade, faço magia fora da escola e o Ministério não faz nada para mim – Argumentou Gina.

- Acontece, Srta. Weasley, que o Ministério está todo de olho em Potter – Disse Moody -, com o resto eles não estão nem se importando. O único método que o rastreador não pode detectar, pois não dependemos de magia para utilizá-lo: Vassouras, testrálios, e a moto de Hagrid.

Harry podia ver defeitos naquele plano, contudo, ele segurou sua língua para dar a Olho-Tonto a chance de continuar:

- Agora, o feitiço de sua mãe somente irá quebrar sobre duas condições: quando você atingir a idade, ou – Moody gesticulou ao redor da impecável cozinha – você não mais chame este lugar de casa. Você, sua tia e seu tio terão os caminhos separados esta noite, em total entendimento que jamais verão um ao outro novamente, certo?

Harry concordou.

- Então dessa vez, não haverá volta, e o encanto se quebrará assim que você sair do raio de visão. Nós escolhemos quebrá-la mais cedo, pois a única alternativa é esperar por Você-Sabe-Quem vir e matar-te quando completar dezessete anos. Por sorte, jogamos uma pista falsa no Ministério, eles acham que só te transportaremos depois do dia 31 de julho. Ele provavelmente tem os Comensais da Morte patrulhando os céus em toda essa área, só para o caso. Então, nós providenciamos para uma dúzia de casas diferentes toda a proteção que poderíamos. Todas elas parecem possíveis lugares os quais usaríamos para esconder-te, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem; minha casa, a casa de Kingsley, Molly, você pegou a idéia.

- Yeah - Disse Harry, não totalmente confiante, pois ele podia ver um grande buraco naquele plano. (N/S: "Yeah" ?! Não poderia ter sido mais articulado! xD)

- Nós iremos para a casa dos pais da Tonks. Uma vez que é a casa mais preparada para receber-nos e devido aos encantamentos de proteção que lá jogamos, você poderá utilizar uma chave de portal até A Toca. Perguntas?

- Err... Sim - Disse Harry - Talvez eles não saibam a qual das doze protegidas casas eu estou indo primeiro, porém não ficará óbvio? – Contou rapidamente – Quatorze de nós indo em direção a casa dos pais de Tonks?

- Ah - Disse Moody - Eu me esqueci de dizer o ponto-chave. Quatorze de nós não estarão voando para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Irá haver sete Harry Potter voando através dos céus hoje à noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par indo para uma casa diferente.

De dentro de sua capa Moody agora retirou uma garrafa do que parecia lama. Não havia motivos para ele dizer qualquer outra palavra; Harry havia entendido todo o plano imediatamente.

- Não - Ele disse de forma audível, sua voz ecoando pela cozinha - Corta essa!

- Eu disse a eles que você reagiria dessa forma - Disse Hermione.

- Se vocês pensam que eu deixarei seis pessoas se arriscarem dessa forma...

- Não é a primeira vez para nenhum de nós - Disse Rony.

- Dessa vez é diferente, fingindo ser eu...

- Bem, nenhum de nós deseja isso, Harry - Disse Fred - Imagina se algo der errado e continuarmos retardados, magricelas e "ocludos".

Harry não riu (N/A: Mas eorii /z)(N/S: Idem 8D).

- Vocês não podem fazer isso sem minha cooperação, vocês precisam de mim para dar-lhes alguns fios de cabelo.

- Exatamente, não tem como nós continuarmos com o plano sem você cooperar - Disse George.

- Sim! Treze de nós, melhor, catorze com a Gina, contra um cara que não pode usar magia; não temos nenhuma chance - Disse Fred.

- Engraçado - Disse Harry -, muito engraçado"

- Todos aqui podem usar magia, Potter, e estão todos dispostos a se arriscar.

Mundungo deu de ombros e fez careta; O Olho mágico de Moody logo o fitou.

- Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco de teu cabelo, garoto, agora!

- Mas isso é ruim, não há necessidade...

- Não há necessidade - Enfatizou Moody - Com Você-Sabe-Quem lá fora e metade do Ministério ao seu lado? Potter, se tivermos sorte, ele terá engolido a falsa pista e estará planejando te pegar somente em seu aniversário, mas ele provavelmente tem um ou dois comensais vigiando-te, é o que eu faria. Eles podem não ter sido capazes de pegar-te ou a esta casa enquanto o encantamento de sua mãe ainda existe, mas é só ele se quebrar e eles terão posse desse lugar. Nossa única chance é usar estes chamarizes. Até mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem não pode se dividir em sete. (N/S: ah, ele pode, ele pooode sim! Porque ele aprendeu tudo que sabe com Chuck Norris! huhuhuhu)

Harry encontrou o olhar de Hermione e o desviou logo após.

- Então, Potter, um pouco do seu cabelo, por favor.

Harry olhou para Rony de relance, este sinalizou um "apenas-o-faça".

- Agora - Irritou-se Moody.

Com todos o observando, Harry estendeu sua mão até sua cabeça, agarrou um punhado de cabelo, e puxou. (N/S: já fiz...isso dóóói! E não sai assim tão fácil não...)

- Ótimo - Disse Moody, pegando o vidro de poção - Logo aqui, por favor.

Harry jogou o cabelo no liquido lamacento. No momento em que houve contato em sua superfície, a poção começou a se modificar e então se tornou, por fim, um claro dourado brilhante.

- Ah, você parece muito mais apetitoso do que Crabbe e Goyle, Harry - Disse Hermione, antes de focar as sobrancelhas levantadas de Rony, corando levemente.

- O namorado ainda é meu, Mione – Disse Gina brincalhona deixando Hermione mais vermelha ainda.

- Ah, você entendeu o ponto, a poção de Goyle parecia 'emperrada'.

- Certo então. Falsos Potters, alinhem-se aqui, por favor – Disse Moody. Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Fleur se alinharam em frente à impecável pia de Tia Petúnia.

- Falta um - Disse Lupin.

- Aqui - Disse Hagrid grosseiro, e levantou Mundungo pelo pescoço e o colocou ao lado de Fleur, que arredou ligeiramente para a outra direção.

- Isso está errado, eu deveria ser um protetor - Disse Mundungo.

- Cala-te - Bracejou Moody - Como eu já lhes disse, qualquer Comensal da Morte que encontrarmos terá a intenção de capturar Potter, não matá-lo. Dumbledore sempre dizia que Você-sabe-quem desejaria matá-lo pessoalmente. Os protetores são aqueles que mais têm o que temer; os Comensais da Morte não hesitarão em matá-los.

Mundungo não parecia exatamente tranquilizado, mas Moody já estava pegando meia dúzia de copos de dentro de sua capa, os quais ele distribuiu, antes pondo um pouco de Poção Polissuco em cada um.

- Todos juntos, agora...

Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Fleur e Mundungo beberam. Todos eles engasgaram e fizeram caretas de nojo à medida que a poção atravessava suas gargantas; Mundungo dava chutes para cima; Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam tremendo, suas mãos estavam escurecendo; Hermione e Fleur pareciam ferir-se por dentro.

Moody, um tanto desconcertado, estava agora afrouxando os nós dos largos sacos que ele havia trazido consigo. Quando ele endireitou-se, haviam seis Harry Potter engasgando e cuspindo à sua frente.

Fred e George voltaram-se um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Wow! Estamos idênticos!

- Eu não sei, todavia. Penso que continuo um pouco mais bonito - Disse Fred examinando seu reflexo.

- Bah - Gisse Fleur, checando a si mesma na porta do microondas - Gui, non me olhe, stou terrível.

- Aqueles os quais as roupas estão um pouco largas, eu tenho menores aqui - Disse Moody, indicando o primeiro saco - e vice versa.

Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E quando estiverem vestidos, há bagagem no outro saco.

O Harry verdadeiro pensou que aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que ele já havia visto, e ele já havia visto coisas extremamente estranhas. Ele observou como seus seis 'clones' vasculharam os sacos, procurando as roupas, pondo óculos;

- Gina, fique de costas porque eles vão se trocar – Disse Gui.

- E...? – Questionou Gina.

- E aí que os Harry vão ficar pelados.

- Isso eu sei, qual o problema?

- O problema é que eles vão ficar com tudo de fora, você vai ver seu namorado sem roupa.

- Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto.

Harry sentiu como pedindo a eles para demonstrarem um pouco mais de respeito pela sua privacidade à medida que eles começaram a trocar de roupas deixando a vista seu corpo (no caso, o corpo de Harry), eles deveriam tratar como se estivessem com seus próprios corpos. (N/S: queria que tivessem narrado a reação da Mione e da Fleur com seus novos corpos "masculinos" xD)

Cada um foi designado para seu 'protetor'. Mundungo com Moody em uma vassoura, Fleur com Gui em um testrálio, Rony com Tonks em uma vassoura, Fred com Arthur em uma vassoura, Hermione com Kingsley em um testrálio, Jorge com Lupin em uma vassoura. Por fim, o Harry verdeiro iria com Hagrid na moto voadora de Sirius.

- Gina, isso é uma Chave de Portal – Disse o Sr. Weasley entregando para Gina um chaveiro de morango (N/A: Eu estou com um chaveiro desse na minha frente agora *-*)(N/S: então usa! xD) – Daqui há dois minutos ela a transportará para a casa de Tonks, onde depois você partirá para A Toca com Harry e Hagrid.

Gina assentiu.

- Boa sorte, para todos - Gritou Moody - Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na Toca. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Houve um grande rugido de moto, e Harry sentiu o carrinho lateral dando uma boa arrancada.

Ele estava cortando o ar rapidamente, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas levemente, seus cabelos ventavam para fora de seu rosto.

Em volta dele, vassouras levantavam vôo também; a longa calda negra de um testrálio passou por ele. Suas pernas, apertadas dentro do carrinho lateral devido à gaiola de Edwirges e suas bagagens, já doíam e começavam a ficar dormentes. Tão grande era seu desconforto que ele quase se esqueceu de dar uma ultima olhada no número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros; no momento em que ele olhou pela beirada do carrinho lateral, ele não mais podia dizer qual era. Cada vez mais altos, ele adentraram o céu.

E então, fora de nenhum lugar, fora de nada, eles estavam cercados. Pelo menos trinta figuras encapuzadas, voando, formaram um grande círculo em volta deles, o qual os membros da Ordem, sem perceber...

Um feixe de luz verde. A coruja caiu para o chão da gaiola.

- Não! NÃO!

A motocicleta foi a toda velocidade para frente; Harry vislumbrou encapuzados Comensais da Morte espalhando-se à medida que Hagrid disparou através do círculo.

- Edwirges... Edwirges...

Mas a coruja permaneceu imóvel e patética como um brinquedo no chão de sua gaiola. Ele não podia aceitar, e seu terror pelos outros foi primordial. Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu uma massa de gente se movendo, feixes de luz verde, dois pares de pessoas em vassouras se afastando, mas ele não podia dizer quem eram.

- Hagrid, nós temos que voltar, nós temos que voltar! - Ele gritou em meio ao barulho de feitiços e ao rugir da motocicleta, puxando sua varinha, colocando a gaiola de Edwirges no chão, se recusando a acreditar que ela havia morrido - Hagrid, VOLTE!

- O meu trabalho é levá-lo lá a salvo, Harry! - Berrou Hagrid.

- Pare... PARE! - Harry gritou, porém quando olhou para trás novamente, dois jatos de luz verde passaram por pouco de sua orelha: Quatro comensais da morte tinham deixado o círculo e estavam a persegui-los, mirando nas largas costas de Hagrid. Hagrid desviou-se, porém os Comensais estavam na cola da moto; mais jatos, e Harry teve que se enfiar no carrinho lateral para evitá-los.

Esgueirando-se ele gritou:

- _Estupefaça!_ - E um raio saiu de sua varinha, criando um vão entre os quatro Comensais da Morte à medida que eles desviavam.

Eles continuaram fugindo dos Comensais. Harry mandou um feitiço impedimenta: O Comensal mais próximo desviou-se bruscamente e seu capuz caiu, e pela luz vermelha do feitiço Harry pode reconhecê-lo, Lalau Shunpike.

- _Expeliarmus!_ - Harry gritou. (N/S: animal! Se denuncia! Eu teria usado um avada kedavra logo ¬¬)

- É ele, é ele, é o verdadeiro!

Mais Comensais apareceram, inclusive o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Mal se segurando a motocicleta com seus joelhos, Harry ouviu Voldemort gritar:

- Meu!

Estava acabado: Ele não podia ver ou ouvir onde Voldemort estava; ele vislumbrou outro Comensal da Morte voando e ouviu:

- _Avada..._

Assim como a cicatriz de Harry forçou seu olhos a se fechar, sua varinha agiu por conta própria. Ele sentiu-a empunhada em sua mão como um imã, viu um esguicho de fogo dourado através dos seus olhos semi-abertos, ouviu um crack e um grito de fúria. O Comensal restante berrou; Voldemort gritou:

- Não!

De alguma forma, Harry achou o botão do fogo de dragão. Ele o apertou com sua outra mão e a moto lançou mais fogo no ar.

- Hagrid! - Harry chamou, segurando-se na moto – Hagrid... _Accio Hagrid!_

A moto aumentou a velocidade, puxada diretamente para a terra. Cara a cara com o guidão, Harry não via mais nada a não ser as distantes luzes cada vez mais perto: ele ia bater e não havia nada que ele podia fazer. Atrás dele, outro grito...

- _Você, Selwyn, dê-me sua varinha!_

Ele sentiu Voldemort antes de vê-lo. Olhando para os lados, ele visualizou os olhos vermelhos e tinha certeza que seriam a ultima coisa que ele veria: Voldemort estava se preparando para atacá-lo mais uma vez...

E então Voldemort sumiu. Harry olhou para baixo e viu Hagrid jogado no chão embaixo dele. Ele puxou forte o guidão para evitar bater nele, tateou atrás do freio, mas com um barulho estrondoso, o chão tremia, ele caiu direto em um poço de lama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry? Harry, é você? – Harry pode perceber a voz de Gina perto de si.

Ele se esforçou para se levantar dos restos de metal e couro que o encobriam, suas mãos afundaram em polegadas de água enlameada quando tentou se levantar. Ele não podia entender aonde Voldemort tinha ido e esperava que ele emergisse da escuridão a qualquer instante. Algo quente e úmido estava escorrendo pelo seu queixo abaixo e pela sua testa. Ele rastejou para fora da lagoa e tropeçou em uma massa gigante e escura, que era Hagrid.

- Hagrid – Murmurou Harry.

- Sr. Tonks! É o Harry! Ajude-me, por favor! – Gritou Gina desesperada.

A próxima coisa que ele soube foi de estar recostando em coisas como almofadas, com a terrível sensação de queima em suas costelas e seu braço direito. Seu dente perdido havia crescido. A cicatriz em sua testa ainda latejava.

- Hagrid?

Ele abriu seus olhos e viu que estava deitado em um sofá não familiar em uma simples sala de estar. Sua mochila estava no chão um pouco distante, úmida e lamacenta. Um homem com cabelo justo e um grande inchaço no rosto estava olhando para Harry ansiosamente.

- Você está me traindo? Porque agora você deu pra sonhar com outra pessoa – Gina apareceu à sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu estou morrendo de dor e você fica fazendo piadinhas, Gi? – Harry deu um sorriso fraco – Cadê o Hagrid?

- Estou falando, você está me traindo com o Hagrid! Tudo bem, calei a boca. Ele está bem, a Sra. Tonks está cuidando dele.

- Como você se sente? – Disse o homem - Tem algo mais quebrado? Eu curei suas costelas, seu dente e braço. Por falar nisso, sou Ted Tonks, pai de Ninfadora.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente: algo estralou, ele se sentiu enfermo e inconsciente.

- Voldemort...

- Não se preocupe agora - Disse o homem pondo a mão no ombro de Harry e o empurrando de volta para as almofadas - Aquilo foi uma batida cruel! De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu? Deu algo errado com a moto? Arthur Weasley de novo, ele e aquela adoração por trouxas dele?

- Não - Disse Harry com a cicatriz pulsando como um ferimento aberto – Os comensais da morte nos encontraram. Nós fomos perseguidos.

- Comensais da Morte? - Disse Ted bruscamente - Do que você está falando? Comensais da morte? Eu pensei que eles não soubessem que você seria transportado hoje.

- Eles sabiam - Disse Harry.

Ted Tonks olhou para o teto como se pudesse ver através dele o céu que estava acima.

- Bem, nós sabemos que nosso encanto protetor nos segura, não é? Eles não serão capazes de chegar aqui e nos atingir, então estamos seguros.

Agora Harry entendia porque Voldemort havia desaparecido: tinha sido ponto em que a motocicleta cruzou a barreira do encanto da Ordem. Ele apenas esperava que eles continuassem a trabalhar: Ele imaginou Voldemort, procurando uma maneira de penetrar no que Harry via como uma grande bolha.

Ele balançou suas pernas para fora do sofá; precisava ver Hagrid com seus próprios olhos antes que pudesse acreditar que ele estava vivo. Ele mal tinha se levantado, contudo, quando uma porta se abriu e Hagrid deslizou por ela, sua cara coberta com lama e sangue, um pouco fraco, mas milagrosamente vivo.

- Harry – Disse Gina quando viu o namorado conversando com Hagrid -, a Chave de Portal partirá daqui três minutos. Vamos?

Harry assentiu, então ele e Gina ajudaram Hagrid a caminhar até a Chave de Portal, que era uma pequena e prateada escova de cabelo.

- Espere um instante - Disse Hagrid, olhando a sua volta - Harry, cadê a Edwirges?

- Ela... ela foi atingida - Disse Harry.

Foi então que lhe caiu a ficha: Ele se envergonhou de si mesmo quando as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. A coruja havia sido sua companhia, sua grande conexão com o mundo mágico até mesmo quando ele era obrigado a voltar para a casa dos tios.

Hagrid estendeu a grande mão e deu tapinhas dolorosos em seu obro.

- Não importa - Ele disse grosseiramente - Não importa. Ela já tinha vivido muito...

Gina deu um olhar para o meio gigante que o fez ficar quieto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry – Disse ela enquanto passava a mão pelo seu rosto – Eu sei o quanto ela era importante para você, mas...

- GENTE! – Alertou Ted quando a escova começou a brilhar.

Harry sentiu um enorme puxão para trás, na altura do umbigo, como se um gancho invisível o tivesse levando.

No momento seguinte, seus dedos escorregavam da Chave de Portal e Gina, Hagrid e o Sr. Tonks faziam o mesmo ao seu lado. Logo depois Harry sentiu o impacto do chão, e suas mãos apalparam o gramado da Toca. Ele ouviu barulhos. Imaginou ser o vento farfalhando as árvores e os arbustos.

Levantando a cabeça ele viu a Sra. Weasley correndo em sua direção. Ao seu lado, Gina e Hagrid se levantaram.

- Harry? Você é o verdadeiro Harry? O que houve? Onde estão ou outros? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley apreensiva.

- Como assim? Ninguém mais esta de volta? - Harry desesperou-se.

A resposta à pergunta de Harry estava clara pela expressão pálida do rosto da Sra. Weasley.

- Os Comensais da Morte estavam nos esperando - Harry contou-lhe – Nós fomos abordados no momento em que nos separamos, eles sabiam que seria esta noite, Eu não sei o que aconteceu a nenhum dos outros, quatro deles correram atrás de nós, foi tudo o que podemos fazer para fugir, e então Voldemort apareceu.

Ele podia perceber o tom de justificativa em sua voz, o necessário para que ela entendesse o porquê dele não saber o que acontecera a seus filhos, mas...

- Graças a Deus você está bem - Ela disse, puxando-o para um abraço que ele não achou que merecia – E você também, Gina, como some assim do nada, minha filha? – Molly puxou Gina para um abraço bem forte.

- Você não tem conhaque, Molly? - Perguntou Hagrid um pouco agitado - Para fins medicinais?

Ela podia tê-lo feito através de magia, mas quando se retirou para o interior da casa torta, Harry sabia que ela desejava esconder seu rosto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As notícias não foram das melhores. Por alguma razão, Voldemort descobrira o real dia em que Harry seria transferido e todos que participarão da missão tiveram que lutar. Jorge acabou perdendo uma orelha e Olho-Tonto estava... Morto.

Logo depois do jantar, a Sra. Weasley separou Harry dos outros o pedindo para ajudá-la a identificar uma meia masculina a que ela pensou ter vindo da sua mochila. Uma vez que ela o tinha curvado na minúscula copa, fora da cozinha, ela começou.

- Gina, Rony e Hermione parecem pensar que vocês quatro estão abandonando Hogwarts - Começou ela, num tom leve e casual.

- Oh... - Disse Harry - Bem, é. Nós estamos pensando sim...

A máquina de lavar roupas se mexeu sozinha, torcendo o que parecia ser uma das vestes da Sra. Weasley.

- Posso perguntar por que vocês estão abandonando o processo de educação? - Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Bem... Dumbledore deixou... coisas para eu fazer - Murmurou Harry – Gina, Rony e Hermione, sabem sobre elas, e eles querem vir também!

- Mas que tipo de coisa...?

- Me desculpe, eu não posso dizer!

- Bem, francamente, acho que eu e Arthur temos o direito de saber, e eu tenho certeza que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger concordariam! - Harry tinha estado com medo daquele "ataque de pais preocupados".

Ele forçou-se a olhar diretamente dentro dos olhos dela, isso não ajudou muito.

- Dumbledore não queria que mais ninguém soubesse Sra. Weasley. Eu sinto muito, Gina, Rony e Hermione não precisam vir, é escolha deles...

- Eu não vejo por que você tem que ir também! - Ela insistiu, desistindo de todas as pretensões agora - Você é muito jovem, tem muito pela frente! Não faz sentido, se Dumbledore tivesse trabalho a ser feito, ele tinha toda a Ordem no seu comando! Você deve ter entendido mal. Provavelmente ele estava falando de alguma coisa que ele quis ter feito, e você achou que ele queria que você...

- Eu não entendi mal - Disse Harry - Era pra mim!

Ele entregou de volta a ela a simples meia que supostamente ele foi identificar, que era desenhada em detalhes dourados.

- Não é minha, eu não torço para o Puddlemere United.

- Oh, claro que não - Disse Sra. Weasley com repentina e um tanto enfraquecedora volta ao seu tom de voz normal - Eu devia saber. Bem, Harry, enquanto você continuar aqui conosco, você não se importa em ajudar nos preparativos do casamento de Gui e Fleur, não é? Ainda há muita coisa pra fazer.

- Não... eu... É claro que não - Disse Harry, desconcertado pela rápida mudança de assunto.

- Você é um doce - Respondeu ela, e sorriu saindo da copa.

A partir daí, Sra. Weasley deixou Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione tão ocupados com os preparativos para o casamento que eles mal tinham tempo pra pensar. A mais gentil explicação dessas teria sido que a Sra. Weasley queria distraí-los para não pensarem em Olho-Tonto e o terror da recente jornada.

Depois de dois dias sem parar de limpar talheres, enfeites e flores do jardim, e ajudando a Sra. Weasley a cozinhar várias fornadas de canapés, contudo, Harry começou a suspeitar de outro motivo dela. Todos os trabalhos que ela os deu pareciam deixar ele, Gina. Rony e Hermione longe um do outro e só algumas vezes em pares; ele não tinha tido chance de conversar sozinho com os dois desde a primeira noite, quando ele havia contado a eles sobre a tortura de Voldemort ao .

- Eu acho que a mamãe acha que nos deixando separados pode parar com os planos, que vai ser capaz de adiar sua partida - Gina disse a Harry em voz baixa, enquanto arrumavam a mesa para o jantar na terceira noite de sua estadia lá.

- E então o que ela acha que vai acontecer? - Harry sussurrou – Alguém mais pode matar Voldemort enquanto ela está nos segurando aqui?

- Eu não sei, mas ela te esperança de que nós simplesmente deixemos esse plano de lado.

Harry se sentou na cadeira.

- Você vai mesmo? Quer dizer, ainda tem tempo de recuar de sua decisão – Disse ele.

- Lá vem ele. Tenho certeza que você vai falar isso para Rony e Hermione depois, né? – Perguntou Gina.

Harry assentiu.

- Olha, estamos fazendo isso porque queremos, porque não queremos que fique sozinho – A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mas é muito arriscado. Não quero que vocês corram perigo.

- Nós vamos correr perigo em qualquer lugar. O perigo está por toda parte.

- Droga, você sempre tem razão. Não é justo! Eu nunca consigo argumentar contra você – Disse Harry como uma criança fazendo birra.

- Tadinho dele, gente – Falou Gina rindo para depois dar um selinho nele.

O selinho logo se tornou um beijo mais profundo. Ambos deram um pulo quando a porta se abriu, e Sra. Weasley, Kingsley e Gui entraram.

- A gente vai comer aqui, não é legal ficar se agarrando onde a gente come – Disse Gui.

- Mas consideram que aqui, o povo come lá fora, na cozinha, na sala e na maioria dos quartos, só sobra o meu quarto – Constatou Gina – Você quer que eu e Harry vamos nos agarrar no meu quarto? Não seria nenhum sacrifício.

- Crianças, não briguem. Sentem-se que eu já vou servir o jantar, sim? – Falou a Sra. Weasley.

Eles estavam frequentemente junto com outro membro da Ordem para jantar agora, por que a Toca substituiu o número 12 no Largo Grimmauld como o quartel-general. Sra. Weasley explicou que depois da morte de Dumbledore, o Fiel do Segredo, cada uma das pessoas pra quem Dumbledore confidenciou a localização do Largo Grimmauld veio a ser um Fiel do Segredo em favor. Aumentando assim as chances dos Comensais descobrirem a localização do quartel-general.

Quando Harry seguiu para fora, havia pouco para fazer com as galinhas.

- Não é necessário, er... Dizer isso para Molly! - O Sr. Weasley disse para Harry - Mas, er... Ted Tonks me mandou quase tudo o que sobrou da moto do Sirius e, er... eu estou escondendo, quer dizer, guardando os pedaços lá. Coisas fantásticas: há uma exausta quantidade de peças como eu acredito que seja chamada, a maior e magnífica bateria, e será uma grande oportunidade de descobrir como os freios funcionam. Vou tentar colocar tudo junto novamente quando a Molly não..., quer dizer, quando eu tiver tempo!

Quando eles retornaram para a casa, a Sra. Weasley não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, então Harry correu escadaria acima para o quarto de Rony.

- Estou arrumando, estou arrumando! Ah, é você - disse Rony aliviado, assim que Harry entrou no quarto.

Rony deitou na cama, que ele tinha evidentemente a pouco desocupado. O quarto estava tão bagunçado quanto havia estado toda a semana; a única mudança é que Hermione estava agora sentada no canto mais longe, seu fofo e ruivo gato, Bichento, a seus pés, olhando livros, alguns deles os quais Harry reconheceu como dele, em duas enormes pilhas.

- Oi, Harry - Disse ela, enquanto ele sentou em sua cama.

- E como você fez pra se livrar?

- Oh, a mãe do Rony esqueceu que ela tinha pedido pra Gina e eu pra mudarmos os lençóis ontem - Disse Hermione -, mas Gina foi obrigada a lavar a louça e não pode vir. Depois conto tudo a ela.

Ela jogou _Numerologia e Gramática_ em uma pilha e _A ascensão e a queda das Artes das Trevas _em outra pilha.

Eles conversaram sobre a morte de Olho-Tonto e sobre Horcruxes. Quando Harry tentou falar com os amigos sobre como seria mais seguro eles não irem à caça às Horcruxes com ele, Rony e Hermione mostraram como já estavam preparados para a viagem.

Hermione enfeitiçara os pais para acharem que eram Wendell e Mônica Wilkins (N/S: Wendell seria "Cebolinha" em algum idioma antigo?!) e os mandara para viver na Austrália sem o saberem que tinham uma filha. Rony, por sua fez, com a ajuda de seu pai e seus irmãos, enfeitiçara o vampiro que vivia em seu alçapão para parecer ele com sarapintose, para que todos achassem que Rony Weasley estava em casa doente e não viajando com Harry Potter.

Quando a "reunião" acabou, Hermione dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, onde Gina acabara de entrar.

- E aí? Como foi lá com o Harry? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Bem, falamos um pouco das Horcruxes e da morte de Olho-Tonto. Ele tentou nos convencer a não ir com ele na viagem, como você mesmo havia nos dito, mas eu e Rony mostramos como já estávamos preparados para a viajem e ele ficou quieto.

- Amanhã eu tenho que mostrar para ele o meu plano para que ninguém desconfie de que estou com ele.

Hermione meio que assentiu, mas sua mente estava bem longe. Frequentemente seus pensamentos acabavam em certo ruivo só de pronunciar o nome dele.

- Mi? Mione? Hermione? – Gina tentava despertar a amiga – Hermione Jane Granger! (N/S: não alterei, mas é fato confirmado que o nome do meio da Mione mudou de "Jane" para "Jean" para evitar dividir um mesmo nome com a Umbridge. N/S é piada, mas também é cultura ^^v)

- Hã? Quê? – Disse Hermione confusa.

- Você anda meio distraída ultimamente. Está pensando em que? Ou melhor, em quem?

- Em ninguém, Gina!

- Nem tenta esconder, Mione, eu sei muito bem que nesse lago tem sereia (N/A: Acabei de inventar uma nova frase bruxa \ô/)(N/S: Mari FTW!).

- Que raiva! Como que você percebe essas coisas?

- Os amigos ouvem o que você fala, os melhores amigos prestam atenção no que você não diz (N/A: Frase by: Agenda da Vicky)(N/S: isso é uma agenda ou um tomo? xD).

- Profundo.

- É, eu sei. Mas desembucha logo, menina!

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo.

- Quando você sumiu – Começou a garota -, eu fiquei muito preocupada. Depois, quando a família toda se reuniu, foi Rony que deduziu que você tinha usado uma Chave de Portal. Fred e Jorge o zoaram, mas eu o defendi.

"Todos saíram do quarto e só sobramos nós dois. Ele me agradeceu por tê-lo defendido e, bem, nós fomos nos aproximando mais e mais...

- OMM! Você beijou o meu irmão! – Exclamou Gina.

- Shiiiii! Eu não quero que ele ouça! Tudo não passou de um selinho, Gi. Nós nos assustamos e acabamos nos afastando bruscamente. Rony saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

- E depois...?

- E depois o que?

- Eu é que pergunto! Vocês conversaram depois?

- Não, simplesmente fingimos que não aconteceu – Hermione soltou um longo suspiro – Estou tentando me conformar que entre nós existe apenas amizade. Amizade e nada mais...

Hermione nem esperou Gina falar algo, enfiou sua cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu rapidamente.

- Esse dois são inseguros demais para o meu gosto – Refletiu Gina – Quem saber nessa viajem eles se entendam de uma vez por todas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, às 11 horas da manhã, os Delacour chegaram n'A Toca. O dia passou sem nada de interessante, mas o seguinte teve uma coisa em particular: o aniversário de Harry.

Ele acordou depois de um pesadelo com um tal de Gregorovitch, mas não conseguia lembrar quem era. O garoto deliciou-se em poder fazer magia, já que agora era maior de idade e não tinha mais o rastreador.

- Aí está seu presente – Disse Rony - Desembrulhe logo aqui, não é para minha mãe ver.

- Um livro? - Disse Harry pegando o embrulho retangular - Um pouco da tradição de chegada , não é?

- Não é o livro da escola - Disse Ron - É puro ouro: _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas_. Explica tudo que você deve saber sobre garotas. Eu sei que você está com Gina, mas se quiser agradá-la de alguma forma, a resposta está aí. Se eu tivesse tido esse livro ano passado eu saberia exatamente como me livrar da Lilá e eu saberia como chegar na... Enfim, Fred e Jorge me deram uma cópia, e eu aprendi muito com isso. Você ficaria surpreso, não se resolve tudo com feitiços, também.

Quando eles chegaram à cozinha eles encontraram uma pilha de presentes esperando em cima da mesa. Gui e o Sr. Delacour estavam terminando seus cafés da manhã, enquanto a Sra. Weasley conversava com eles com a frigideira na mão.

- Arthur me disse para lhe desejar um ótimo aniversário, Harry – Disse a Sra. Weasley olhando para ele - Ele teve que sair mais cedo para o trabalho. Mas ele voltará para o jantar. Nosso presente é o de cima.

Harry sentou, pegou o embrulho quadrado que ela indicou e desembrulhou. Dentro havia um relógio muito parecido com o que Rony havia ganhado no seu aniversário de dezessete anos do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Era dourado, com estrelas rodando no lugar dos ponteiros.

- É de tradição dar um relógio a um bruxo quando este se torna de idade - Disse Sra. Weasley observando Harry ansiosamente – Estou com medo de não parecer exatamente com o de Rony, na verdade, foi de meu irmão Fabiano e ele não era muito cuidadoso com seus pertences, tem uma depressão nas costas do relógio, mas..

O resto da frase da Sra. Weasley foi perdido. Harry levantou-se e a abraçou. Ele tentou colocar todas as palavras mudas naquele abraço e talvez ela tenha percebido, pois ela deu um pequeno tapa de leve nas costas dele quando a soltou, ela moveu a mão com a varinha fazendo que um pedaço de bacon voasse da frigideira para o chão.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry - Disse Hermione caminhando pela cozinha e colocando seu presente no topo da pilha - Não é muito, mas espero que goste. O que você deu para ele? - Perguntou Hermione a Rony que parecia não escutá-la.

- Vamos, abra logo o presente de Hermione - Disse Rony.

Ela deu a ele um novo Bisbilhoscópio. Os outros pacotes continham um barbeador de Gui e Fleur ("Ah sim, isso lhe darrá o mais macio barrbearr qu você jamais teve," Monsieur Delacour garantiu a ele "mas você tem qu dizerr clarramente o qu querr... caso contrárrio, você vai se descobrirr com menos pelo do qu gostarria...").

- Parabéns, amor! – Disse Gina abraçando-o.

- Obrigado, minha linda – Disse Harry retribuindo ao abraço.

- Cara, o amor é tão... nojento – Comentou Jorge.

- Vocês é que tem a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá, como a Hermione sempre diz – Rebateu Gina – Harry, seu presente está no meu quarto.

Ela levou o namorado até seu quarto sem ligar para os protestos de seus irmãos.

- Hermione me falou que ontem ela e Rony mostraram suas estratégias para que ninguém descobrir de que estamos com você - Gina disse enquanto pegava um envelope de uma gaveta – Essa é a minha.

Ela desembalou o envelope e entregou um pergaminho na mão de Harry.

_Mamãe e Papai,_

_Eu não queria, mas não me resta alternativa. Harry simplesmente sumiu, Mione viajou com os pais dela, Rony com sarapintose... Eu não posso aguentar tudo sozinha. Eu não suportaria voltar para Hogwarts.  
Fui para a casa do tio B, não vou falar exatamente quem é, porque tenho certeza de que vocês viriam atrás de mim. Tentarei viver como trouxa, talvez dê certo e eu possa tirar essa guerra um pouco de minha cabeça.  
Amo vocês,  
Gina Weasley. _

- Isso não convence ninguém – Disse Gina -, mas com essa foto, convence.

Ela entregou uma foto onde embaixo estava escrito: _Para vocês ficarem de olho em mim._

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry.

- Isso é como se eu tivesse colocado um detector sobre mim e meus pais me ver onde quer que eu esteja – Explicou Gina – Por exemplo, o que eu estou fazendo agora?

- Você está na sua cama lendo um livro.

- Isso. Mas não sou eu. Essa é uma trouxa comum, o que eu fiz foi apenas modificar o rosto dela, mas apenas na foto, na vida real ela continua com o mesmo rosto de sempre.

- Então os comensais, sempre te vendo, não vão desconfiar que você foi comigo.

- Exatamente.

- BRILHANTE!

Gina sorriu.

- Agora, o seu presente – Ela disse indo até a escrivaninha e pegando um pacote quadrado – Não é grande coisa, mas eu pensei que mesmo com esse negócio de Voldemort, você começará uma vida nova e, para isso, precisaria de uma armário novo além de roupas bruxas e roupas largas que foram de seu primo Duda.

Harry pegou o presente e desembrulhou-o, era uma camisa azul claro com detalhes em prateado e uma calça jeans escura.

- Valeu! – Exclamou Harry animado. Ele nunca havia tido roupas trouxas decentes.

- Você gostou mesmo? – Peguntou Gina indecisa - Porque é bem simples, sabe.

- Nada que é feito com amor, é pequeno ou sem valor.

- Own, eu tenho um namorado poético (N/A: *-*)(N/S: devo ressaltar que essa melosidade batida nem eu, romântico do sec. XVII uso mais... originalidade né?!).

- E o namorado poético não merece um beijo de aniversário?

- Merece. E muitos!

Gina beijou-o. Eles foram caminhando pelo quarto até caírem na cama, Harry por cima de Gina.

- Harry, acho melhor pararmos – Disse a ruiva ofegante – Minha família inteira está aqui e...

- Nada que uns feitiços não resolvam – Falou Harry maliciosamente – Agora sou maior de idade, esqueceu?

Assim que o garoto trancou a porta e lançou um _Abaffiato _sobre ela, eles mergulharam naquele momento só deles, onde não havia Voldemort nem profecia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: acho que esse foi o cap que eu mais tive que corrigir dos que eu betei pra Mari até agora! E também foi o com os comentários mais toscos, se é que dá pra dar um nível de tosqueira! Mas enfim, o capítulo foi ótimo, a idéia pra idéia da Gina foi genial (você conseguiu Mari!) e vai ser interessante ter Gina com o trio! Só quero saber se Rony e Mione juntos, como vai ficar a situação de dois casais se pegando na tenda! xD Enfim, ótimo cap! Tá de parabéns Mari!

N/A: Eêe maravilha, terminando capítulo 25 com insinuação de NC (66' Gente, ignorem as N/A's no início do cap, mas é que eu tinha acabado de voltar da Festa do Rosário completamente zonza, então só saia merda da minha cabeça (y) Teve um pouco de R/Hr nesse cap. Que lecal *-* O título do cap pode se referir tanto ao fato de que a Gina encontrou o Harry antes ou ao beijo (selinho, mas é beijo de qualquer jeito vv) R/Hr, fica por conta de vocês acharem o melhor motivo ^^

**Agradecimentos: **A agenda da Capricho da Vicky por duas frases inspiradoras *-*  
_**Gente, dia 08/07 é niver da Bárbara Malfoy Cullen, parabéns pra ela (^)**_

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **Postei! Uhaasuhhusa Acho eu eu tenho que te mandar uma PM falando isso, neah? Bjss e continua comentando

**Ju Weasley Potter Cullen: **Como eu já disse antes, eu ainda estou planejando R/Hr, não posso te dizer nada, pois não há nada confirmado. A cena do beijo H/G no filme é meio "grandinha" pra postar na N/A, portando, me add no msn, sim? marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com Aí eu te passo ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Quando eu li EdP, eu fiquei arrasada com o fim do namoro deles. Se eu fizesse isso aqui na fic, eu possivelmente me mataria oO' RdM chegou \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Eu pensei que as pessoas me matariam caso eles terminassem, por isso não o fiz, sou nova demais para morrer oO' RdM chegou \ô/² Bjss e continua comentando

**Shimbo Walker: **Que legal que você se emocionou com o final *-* Twitter é mara, eu to seguindo o Tarso sauhsauhsauhas Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Seu sonho, meu sonho, nosso sonho! /pareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Desculpa, mas não foi possível realizar o seu pedido. Não ia caber, entende? Espero que você me perdoe (a) Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Soares: **Livro 7 vai ter Gina na caça as Horcruxes, o que significa mais trabalho pra mim --' Que bom que você adorou o final, fiz de tudo para o encaixe da música ficar perfeito =D Vestibular? Ai, é foda, só de imaginar que daqui alguns anos eu vou ter que fazer, já me dá calafrio oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruh Potter: **Tudo bem, você nem xingou o Harry vv "As mãos se encaixam, as bocas, os corpos, tudo!" Eles são perfeitos um pro outro *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Eu realmente estou pensando em por um pouco dos 19 anos, talvez até o nascimento do primeiro filho... "transando por toda a Hogwarts" foi ideia da Danda em uma review, eu TINHA que por, não teve jeito vv Ficou feliz com a cena R/Hr? Foi pouco, eu sei, mas é só o início /caleý Eu tenho originalidade? Você acha? Que lecal *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **Eu nem vou comentar os seus PS's, eu rasheei MUITO com eles suhsuhsauhas Depois leia e review da Danda do cap 24 porque ela te respondeu ^^ Na aula de judô, no final da aula, a gente sempre tem uma brincadeira. Quando a gente brinca de queimada, então o povo leva "bunda shot", "braço shot", "perna shot", é uma beleza. Se leva head shot ta eliminado (y) A piada de humor negro o povo raasha mó tempão e depois fala: "QUE HORROR!", como se não tivessem rido da piada ¬¬' Me add no msn? Ta no meu perfil, mas eu coloquei-o na resposta da Ju Weasley Potter Cullen, se você quiser pegar por lá ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Igorsambora: **Matar o Dumby foi dose, eu fiquei malzona :'( RdM chegou \ô/³ Ah, não foi nada, é legal fazer o que os leitores pedem. Mas eu vou pensar em mais momentos 'deles' por você ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Manda Crucio sim, sua ingrata, aí eu bloqueio a fic e você não vai poder mais ler MUAHAHA [momento Voldie _off_] A Gina ir com o Harry pra Guerra foi o princípio de eu fazer a fic (mentira, não foi, mas é que eu não tinha nada pra falar --) Minha fic é melhor que Twilight \ô/ Eu morri ontem quando você falou isso *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **A culpa é MINHA de fazer caps grandes? Então, ta, no próximo capítulo o Harry e a Gina vão numa discoteca dançar Creu suhsauhasuh /nóisintendý Bjss e continua comentando

**Vivi. Potter: **Claro que eu continuo postando, essa fic é a minha vida =D Melhor fic que você já leu? Que honra *-* Talvez eu faça uma fic com futuro H/G, mas tudo depende se eu tiver inspiração para isso, pois abandonar uma fic é a pior coisa que um FicWriter pode fazer Bjss e continua comentando}}

**danda jabur: **A Gina definitiva PODE! Se eu tivesse todo esse poder sobre um homem (66' A melhor cena foi a Fleur na ala hospitalar! Eu amo aquela cena! Quando eu li aquilo no livro, só faltou bater palmas pra ela! [2] Eu acho que a pergunta do Taironi era pra você sim =D É meu DEVER te ajudar na sua fic, você tem muito talento, só que não percebe isso ^^ Cara, EORIIALTO quando li que você foi jogada da janela do carro por assaltantes /z Eu sei que é maldade, mas foi engraçado demais shusuhsahu Minha amiga é bi, mas não pega outras amigas, graças ao meu bom Senhor Jesus oO'  
Olha, eu acho que você não precisa ficar triste não, a fic ainda tem um bom tempo pra terminar ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**RêeeH ': **Meeow,H/G ée PERFEIITOO !![2] Eu não chorei na morte do Dumbledore em EdP, mas aqui na fic eu fiquei mal :'( Aparatar deve ser maara *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Culen: **ah, agora saquei a parte em que o Dumby assovia =D Eu nunca vi coisa mais tosca do que você me jogando Sectumsempra por escrita /z "Seevie FAZ FAVOR AMOR, ajuda a tia por favor?! obrigaada amor, nos vemos em casa" EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO ¬¬' É, vamos abusar do McLaggen e depois mata-lo, é melhor (66' O Dumbledore era gato? Bárbara, se mata /z  
Quem dera poder aparatar pra poder ir te ver *-* Eu esqueci de perguntar para o Pedro (Shimbo) o que significava a carinha 'v' --' Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Que bom que você achou o cap perfeito *-* O Harry gostou desse? Usaashushusauh /nóisintendý Bjss e continua comentando

**Crys e Lele: **Olha, eu realmente acho que nessa fic não cabe eles virarem animagos. Quer dizer, não é necessário, entende? Desculpa, mas é a verdade =/ A Gina vai junto com eles na caça às Horcruxes, sim. Eu tento sempre inovar, vou fazer o possível pra continuar fazendo isso ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**SpotSide Hamdec: **Nem se achou, neah, Vicky? Mas tudo bem, eu vou relevar vv Ai, Gossip Gir da vida, convencida... I lóvu you too, colega *-* Bjss e continua comentando

É isso, esperam que curtam o cap ^^

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	29. A viajem começa

N/A: Só pra avisar, a vencedora da promoção é a LadyWhitie  
Lady, por favor, me mande um e-mail ou me adicione no msn, para podermos discutir o prêmio. Favor falar comigo em uma semana, senão o prêmio será passado para a pessoa que mandou uma review depois de você, no caso, a Anne Lee B.  
E-mail/msn: marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
ps: se alguém quiser me adicionar, pode sim ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 27 – A viajem se inicia

Como o jantar do aniversário de Harry iria aumentar a cozinha da Toca antes da chegada de Carlinhos, Lupin, Tonks, e Hagrid, várias mesas foram postas até o fim do jardim. Fred e Jorge transformaram algumas lanternas roxas, todas com um grande número 17 para segurar entre os convidados. Graças aos serviços da Sra. Weasley, a ferida de Jorge estava limpa, mas Harry ainda não havia se acostumado com o buraco do lado da cabeça dele, mesmo com as várias piadas dos gêmeos sobre isso.

Os convidados foram chegando aos poucos, mas nada do Sr. Weasley aparecer.

- Eu acho melhor começar sem o Arthur – dizia a Sra. Weasley olhando para o jardim depois de um ou dois momentos - Nós devemos manter elevado... Oh!

Eles todos olharam no mesmo tempo, um raio de luz veio voando através da janela e indo para a mesa aonde eles iam se sentar, eles se levantaram para ouvir melhor a voz do Sr. Weasley.

- O ministro da magia está vindo comigo.

O patrono dissolveu no ar, surpreendendo a família de Fleur do lugar onde eles estavam.

- Nós não deveríamos estar aqui - Disse Lupin uma vez - Harry, desculpa. Eu explico para você outra hora...

Harry pegou Tonks pelo pulso, mas ela o puxou de volta, eles alcançaram a cerca, e desaparecendo de vista. A Sra. Weasley olhou desconcertada.

- O Ministro? Mas... Mas, por quê?

Mas não havia tempo para discutir o problema, um segundo depois, o Sr. Weasley apareceu através do portão acompanhado por Rufo Scrimgeour.

Os recém-chegados atravessaram o quintal e, com passos firmes, se dirigiram ao jardim e à mesa iluminada pelas lanternas, onde todos aguardavam em silêncio, observando sua aproximação. Quando Scrimgeour entrou no perímetro iluminado pelas lanternas, Harry constatou que o ministro parecia muito mais velho do que da última vez que tinham se visto, magro e carrancudo.

- Desculpe me intrometer - Disse Scrimgeour ao parar diante da mesa - Especialmente quando estão comemorando uma festa!

Os olhos dele passearem ligeiramente pelo bolo redondo.

- Parabéns!

- Obrigado - Disse Harry.

- Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa em particular com você – Começou Scrimgeour - Com o Sr. Ronald Weasley, com a Srta. Ginevra Weasley e com a Srta. Hermione Granger também.

- Com a gente? - Disse Rony, parecendo surpreso - Por que com a gente?

- Contarei a vocês quando estivermos em um lugar mais privado - Disse Scrimgeour - Tal lugar existe? - Ele olhou para o Sr. Weasley.

- Sim, claro - Disse o Sr. Weasley, que pareceu nervoso - A, hum, sala de estar, por que você não a usa?

- Você pode mostrar o caminho - Disse Scrimgeour a Rony – Sua presença não será necessária, Arthur.

Harry viu o Sr. Weasley trocar um olhar preocupado com a Sra. Weasley, enquanto eles se dirigiam a se dirigiam a sala de estar.

Scrimgeour não falou enquanto eles passavam pela cozinha bagunçada, em direção à sala de estar d'A Toca. Quando chegaram à sala, Scrimgeour sentou-se na poltrona que o Sr. Weasley costumava ocupar, deixando para os quatro garotos o sofá que restou, quando os quatro sentaram-se Scrimgeour falou.

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas para cada um de vocês, e eu acho que seria melhor fazer tais perguntas individualmente. Se você três – Ele apontou para Harry, Gina e Hermione - pudessem esperar lá em cima, começarei com o Sr. Weasley.

- Nós não iremos à lugar algum - Disse Harry - Você pode falar com todos nós juntos, ou nada.

Scrimgeour lançou um frio e áspero olhar a Harry.

- Tudo bem, todos juntos - Ele disse. Ele limpou sua garganta – Eu estou aqui, como vocês sabem, por conta do desejo de Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Uma surpresa, aparentemente! Vocês não estão cientes que Dumbledore deixou algo para vocês?

- Para todos nós? - Disse Rony - Para mim, Gina e Hermione também?

- Sim, para todos...

Mas Harry interrompeu.

- Dumbledore morreu há mais de um mês. Por que demorou tanto para nos darem algo que ele deixou?

- Não é óbvio? - Disse Hermione, antes que Scrimgeour pudesse responder - Eles queriam examinar o que ele nos deixou. Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso!

Sua voz aumentou gradativamente.

- Tenho todo o direito - Disse scrimgeour dissimulativamente -, o decreto para justificável confiscação da ao ministério o poder de confiscar o conteúdo de um testamento.

- Essa lei foi criada para impedir que bruxos passem artefatos de magia negra - Disse Hermione - E o ministério, eu suponho tem poder suficiente para apreender os pertences dos falecidos que são ilegais antes de passá-los. O Senhor esta dizendo que Dumbledore estava tentando nos passar algo amaldiçoado?

- Srta. Granger, está pretendendo fazer carreira em Direito da Magia?

- Não, eu não - Retrucou Hermione - Eu espero fazer algum bem pelo mundo.

Rony riu; Os olhos de Scrimgeour fitaram ele e afastaram-se outra vez. Harry falou:

- Então, por que resolveu nos entregar o que nos pertence agora? Não conseguiu pensar em um pretexto para manter os objetos em sue poder?

- Não, isso deve ser porque os trinta e um dia passaram - Disse Hermione prontamente - Eles não podem manter os objetos por mais que isso a não ser que eles provem que são perigosos. Certo?

- Você diria que você era próximo ao Dumbledore, Ronald?

Scrimgeour perguntou, ignorando Hermione. Rony olhou alarmado.

- Eu? Não, não era próximo, Harry que era próximo...

Rony olhou para os amigos e viu Hermione lhe dando aquele olhar "cale-já-a-boca", mas o estrago já fora feito: Scrimgeour fez cara de quem acabara de ouvir exatamente o que tinha esperado e queria ouvir. Avançou na deixa de Rony como uma ave de rapina.

- "Últimas vontades de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Dumbledore...", sim, aqui está... "a Ronald Weasley, eu deixo meu desiluminador, na esperança de que se lembre de mim quando usá-lo."

Scrimegeour examinou e guardou o objeto antes que Harry visse antes: olhou algo como um isqueiro de prata de cigarro, mas logo soube que o objeto tinha o poder de sugar toda a luz de um lugar e restaura-lo com um simples clique. Scrimegeour inclinou-se e passou o desiluminador para Rony que o examinou e brincou por entre os dedos olhando espantado.

- É um objeto valioso - Disse Scrimgeour, olhando Ron. - Pode até ser único. Certamente é design do próprio Dumbledore. Porque ele haveria de ter deixado pra você um item tão raro?

Rony balançou sua cabeça negativamente, parecendo desnorteado.

- Dumbledore lecionou a milhares de alunos - Scrimgeour continuou -

Agora os únicos que ele lembraria em seu testamento são vocês quatro. Por que isso? Que uso ele achou que você daria ao desiluminador, Sr. Weasley?

- Apagar luzes, acredito - Murmurou Rony - O que mais eu poderia fazer com isso?

Evidentemente Scrimgeour não tinha sugestões. Depois de se inclinar para Ron por um momento ou dois, ele virou-se de volta para o testamento de Dumbledore.

- Para a Srta. Hermione Granger, deixo minha cópia de _Os Contos de Beedle o Bardo_, na esperança de que ela o achará interessante e instrutivo.

Scrimgeour havia retirado agora um pequeno livro que parecia tão antigo quanto a cópia de _Segredos das artes mais tenebrosas_. Seu encadernamento estava manchado e descascando em alguns lugares. Hermione pegou o livro de Scrimgeour sem dizer nada. Ela segurou o livro na palma de sua mão e fixou o olhar para ele. Harry viu que o título estava em runas; ele nunca havia aprendido a lê-las. Enquanto ele olhava, uma lágrima caiu nos símbolos entalhados.

- Por que você acha que Dumbledore te deixaria esse livro, Srta. Granger? - Perguntou Scrimgeour.

- Ele... ele sabia que eu gostava de ler - Disse Hermione com uma voz fina, enxugando os olhos com a manga da blusa.

- Mas por que esse livro em especial?

- Não sei. Ele deve ter pensado que eu gostaria dele.

- Você alguma vez discutiu códigos, ou métodos de passar mensagens secretas, com Dumbledore?

- Não, não - Disse Hermione, ainda limpando os olhos na manga – E se o Ministério não achou nenhum código escondido nesse livro em trinta e um dias, duvido que eu encontrarei.

Ela segurou um soluço. Eles estavam todos tão próximos que Ron moveu com dificuldade seu braço para colocá-lo em volta dos ombros de Hermione. Scrimgeour virou-se para o testamento.

- "A Srta. Ginevra Weasley, deixo meu relógio de bolso, para que ela possa usá-lo em seus momentos de dúvida". Dúvida? Que dúvida seria essa, Srta. Weasley?

- Acho que quando eu tiver dúvida do horário - Respondeu Gina.

O Ministro entregou para Gina um relógio de bolso. Ela pegou-o e Harry pode observar que ele tinha doze ponteiros parados, mas nenhum número, e no lugar dos números pequenos planetas girando em volta. O mesmo relógio de ouro que Harry vira Dumbledore usando em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Você percebe que o relógio não tem números e que os ponteiros são parados – Observou Scrimgeour – Então como a senhorita pretende ver as horas com ele?

- Eu não sei – Respondeu Gina.

- Nossos funcionários registraram que com certa frequência o visor desse relógio brilha. Você saberia explicar por quê?

- Eu só tive contato com esse relógio uma vez na vida, no meu primeiro ano. Eu comentei com Dumbledore que era muito bonito e ele disse que me daria quando não o quisesse mais. A partir daí nunca mais falamos disso, ele nunca chegou a comentar que seu relógio brilhava.

Scrimgeour pareceu se convencer e seguiu lendo o testamento.

- "A Harry Potter" - Ele leu, e as estranhas de Harry se contraíram em repentina excitação – "deixo o pomo de ouro que ele capturou em sua primeira partida de Quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência".

Assim que Scrimgeour retirou a minúscula, em formato de noz, bola de ouro, suas asas prateadas bateram fracas, e Harry não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de anticlímax.

- Por que Dumbledore te deixaria esse pomo de ouro? – perguntou Scrimgeour.

- Não faço idéia - Disse Harry - Pelas razões que você acabou de ler, eu creio... para me lembrar do que eu consigo se eu... perseverar e tudo mais.

- Você acha que é uma lembrança simbólica então?

- Acho que sim - Disse Harry - O que mais poderia ser?

- Sou eu quem faz as perguntas - Disse Scrimgeour, deslocando sua cadeira para mais perto do sofá.

O anoitecer estava chegando lá fora agora; a movimentação para além das janelas pareciam fantasmagoricamente brancas por cima da cerca.

- Eu percebi que seu bolo de aniversário tem o formato de um pomo de ouro - Disse Scrimgeour para Harry – Por que será?

Hermione gargalhou alto.

- Oh, não pode ser uma referência ao fato de Harry ser um grande apanhador, é muito óbvio - Ela disse - Deve ter uma mensagem secreta de Dumbledore escondida no glacê!

- Não acho que haja nada escondido no glacê - Disse Scrimgeour -, mas um pomo de ouro seria um bom esconderijo para um objeto pequeno. Você sabe o porquê, tenho certeza.

Harry deu de ombros, Hermione, no entanto, respondeu: Harry pensou que responder questões corretamente era um hábito já tão intrínseco que ela não conseguia segurar essa urgência.

- Porque pomos de ouro tem memória corporal - Ela disse.

- O quê? - Disseram Harry e Rony juntos; os dois consideravam que o conhecimento de Hermione por Quadribol era negligente.

- A Mione sabe pouco sobre quadribol, o jogo, mas do resto também ela sabe tudo – Comentou Gina.

- Correto - Disse Scrimgeour - Um Pomo de Ouro não pode ser tocado por pele sem proteção antes de ser solto, nem mesmo por seu criador, que usa luvas. Ele carrega consigo um encantamento pelo qual ele pode identificar o primeiro ser humano que colocar suas mãos sobre ele, em caso de uma captura disputada. Esse pomo - Ele levantou a pequena bolinha de ouro - lembrará o seu toque, Potter. Parece-me que Dumbledore, que tinha uma prodigiosa habilidade mágica, esquecendo suas falhas, pode ter encantado esse Pomo de Ouro para que ele se abra somente a você.

O coração de Harry estava batendo um pouco mais rápido. Ele tinha certeza que Scrimgeour estava certo. Como ele poderia evitar pegar o Pomo com sua mão desprotegida na frente do Ministro?

- Você não me diz nada - Disse Scrimgeour - Talvez você já saiba o que o pomo contém?

- Não - Disse Harry, ainda imaginando como ele poderia aparentar tocar o Pomo sem realmente fazê-lo.

Se ao menos ele soubesse Legimilência, se realmente soubesse e pudesse ler a mente de Hermione; ele conseguia praticamente ouvir o cérebro dela zumbindo ao lado dele.

- Pegue - Disse Scrimgeour baixinho.

Harry encontrou os olhos amarelos do Ministro e sabia que ele não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecê-lo. Ele segurou sua mão e Scrimgeour direcionou-se para frente e colocou o pomo, devagar e cautelosamente, na palma da mão de Harry.

Nada aconteceu. Assim que os dedos de Harry se fecharam em torno do Pomo, suas asas cansadas se agitaram e permaneceram paradas. Scrimgeour, Gina, Rony e Hermione continuaram encarando avidamente para a bola, parcialmente oculta, como se ainda houvesse esperança de que se transformaria de alguma maneira.

- Isso foi dramático - Disse Harry aliviado. Gina, Rony e Hermione riram.

- É só isso então, não é? - Perguntou Hermione, retirando-se do sofá.

- Não tudo - Disse Scrimgeour, que parecia mal-humorado agora - Dumbledore te deixou uma segunda herança, Potter.

- O que é? - Perguntou Harry, novamente agitado.

Scrimgeour não tornou a ler o testamento dessa vez.

- A espada de Godric Gryffindor - Ele disse.

Gina, Hermione e Rony ficaram tensos.

Harry olhou em volta procurando pelo sinal do rubi entalhado, mas Scrimgeour não retirou a espada da algibeira de couro, que em todo caso parecia muito pequena para conter a espada.

- Então, onde está? - Harry perguntou suspeito.

- Infelizmente - Disse Scrimgeour - aquela espada não era de Dumbledore, para ser dada assim. A espada de Godric Gryffindor é um artefato histórico importante, e, portanto, pertence...

- Pertence à Harry! - Hermione disse calorosamente – A espada o escolheu, ele quem a achou, saiu para ele do Chapéu Seletor.

- De acordo com fontes históricas seguras, a espada pode se apresentar a qualquer grifinório merecedor - Scrimgeour disse - Isso não o faz propriedade exclusiva de Sr. Potter, Dumbledore poderia ter decidido dá-la à qualquer um.

Scrimgeour passou a mão na bochecha , examinando Harry.

- Por que você pensa...?

-... que Dumbledore quis me dar a espada? - Disse Harry, lutando para manter o temperamento dele - Talvez ele pensasse que pareceria agradável em minha parede.

- Isso não é uma piada, Potter! - Grunhiu Scrimgeour - Foi por que Dumbledore acreditou que somente a espada de Godric Gryffindor poderia derrotar o Herdeiro da Sonserina? Ele queria te dar aquela espada, Potter, porque ele acreditava, assim como muitos, que você é o destinado a destruir Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?

- Teoria interessante - disse Harry - Alguém já tentou alguma vez enfiar uma espada em Voldemort? Talvez o Ministério devesse colocar algumas pessoas nessa função, ao invés de gastar seu tempo desmontando desiluminadores ou encobrindo as fugas de Azkaban. Então é isso que você tem feito, Ministro, trancado em seu escritório, tentando forçadamente abrir um pomo? Pessoas estão morrendo, eu quase fui uma delas, Voldemort me perseguiu por três países, matou Olho-Tonto Moody, mas o Ministério não se pronunciou quanto a isso, não? E você ainda espera que cooperemos com você!

- Você foi longe demais! - Gritou Scrimgeour, levantando-se: Harry ficou em pé também.

Scrimgeour rumou em direção a Harry e o apertou forte no peito com a ponta de sua varinha; isso fez um buraco na camiseta de Harry, como o de um cigarro aceso.

- Ha! - Disse Rony, pulando e erguendo sua própria varinha, mas Harry disse:

- Não! Você quer dar a ele uma desculpa para nos prender?

- Lembraram-se que vocês não estão na escola? - Disse Scrimgeour respirando forte contra o rosto de Harry - Lembraram-se que eu não sou Dumbledore, que perdoou sua insolência e falta de subordinação? Você deve usar essa cicatriz como uma coroa, Potter, mas não é da conta de um garoto de dezessete anos me dizer como fazer o meu trabalho! É tempo de você aprender um pouco de respeito!

- Assim que o senhor merecê-lo! - Disse Harry.

O chão tremeu; um som de passos correndo, e então a porta que leva até a sala de estar se abriu violentamente e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley correram para dentro.

- Nós... nós pensamos ter ouvido... – Começou o Sr. Weasley, olhando completamente alarmado para Harry e o Ministro ligados nariz com nariz.

- Vozes alteradas – Terminou a Sra. Weasley.

Scrimgeour deu dois passos de Harry, olhando rapidamente para o buraco que ele havia feito na camiseta de Harry. Ele parecia arrependido de sua falta de controle.

- Não foi nada - Ele grunhiu - Eu... lastimo sua atitude – Ele disse, olhando Harry nos olhos uma vez mais. - Você deve estar pensando que o Ministério não deseja o que vocês, o que Dumbledore, desejava. Nós devemos trabalhar juntos.

- Não gosto de seus métodos, Ministro - Disse Harry - Lembra-se?

Pela segunda vez, ele levantou seu pulso direito e mostrou para Scrimgeour a cicatriz ainda branca atrás de sua mão, onde se lia _Não devo contar mentiras_. A expressão de Scrimgeour endureceu ainda mais. Ele se virou sem mais nenhuma palavra e saiu do cômodo. se apressou depois dele; Harry a ouviu parar na porta dos fundos.

Após um minuto ou quase isso, então ela gritou:

- Ele se foi!

Eles conseguiram enrolar o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e voltaram para a festa. Depois, quando todos já tinham ido para as suas camas, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se reuniram no sótão para discutir sobre a herança que Dumbledore os deixara.

Infelizmente, descobriram pouco. _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_, agora de Hermione, era um livro de histórias tradicionais para crianças. O desiluminador de Rony, parecia não deixar de ser um simples objeto que capturava a luz de um local, a armazenava e depois a liberava. No pomo de ouro de Harry, foi descoberto que havia gravado os dizeres _Abro no fecho_ feitos pela própria caligrafia fina e inclinada de Dumbledore, mas eles não conseguiram chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

- Bem, sobre o relógio de Gina não há nada a dizer, não é? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ele é realmente bonito – Disse Gina admirando o relógio de ouro em sua mão -, mas também só isso. Nem as horas ele marca!

- Scrimgeour disse que o visor dele brilha às vezes – Observou Hermione.

- Tudo bem, e isso ajuda em quê? – Falou Harry.

- Em nada. Esse é o problema.

- O jeito é esperar esse treco brilhar de novo para ver se achamos alguma função – Disse Gina, conformada.

Alguma coisa rangeu abaixo do sótão.

- Provavelmente é Carlinhos, agora que a mamãe está dormindo, escapando para recompor seu cabelo - Disse Rony nervoso.

- Isso mesmo, nós deveríamos nos deitar – Sussurrou Hermione – Não devemos acordar tarde amanhã.

- Não - Concordou Rony - Um brutal assassinato quádruplo feito pela mãe do noivo poderia deixar mais animado o casamento. Vou pegar a luz.

E ele clicou o desiluminador mais uma vez enquanto Hermione e Gina iam saindo do quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As três horas da tarde seguinte, Harry, Ron, Fred e Jorge se encontravam ao lado da grande marquise instalada no pomar, esperando pela chegada dos convidados do casamento. Harry havia tomado uma grande dose de Poção Polissuco e agora era uma cópia de um garoto ruivo trouxa morador do vilarejo de Ottery St. Cathpole, de quem Fred havia roubado cabelos usando um Feitiço Convocatório. O plano era apresentar Harry como o "Primo Barny" e acreditar que o grande número de parentes Weasley conseguiria camuflá-lo.

Todos os quatro seguravam planos indicando onde sentar, então podiam ajudar as pessoas a encontrar suas cadeiras. Um exército de garçons vestidos de branco havia chegado há uma hora, juntamente com uma banda de jaquetas douradas, e todos esses bruxos já haviam sentado a uma curta distância dali, sob uma árvore; Harry podia ver uma fumaça azulada de cachimbo que saía de um determinado ponto.

Mais adiante, a entrada da marquise revelava montes de frágeis cadeiras douradas enfileiradas a cada lado de um longo carpete vermelho. Os postes de suporte estavam encimados com flores brancas e douradas, Fred e Jorge haviam atado um enorme cacho de balões dourados sobre o ponto exato onde em breve Gui e Fleur se tornariam marido e mulher. Lá fora, borboletas e abelhas esvoaçavam preguiçosamente sobre a grama que recobria o jardim.

Eles foram recepcionando os convidados. Na entrada, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge, conversavam animadamente. Eles riam tanto que ninguém notou o último convidado, um jovem rapaz com cabelos escuros, um grande nariz curvo e sobrancelhas negras, até ele mostrar o convite a Rony e dizer, com os olhos em Hermione:

- Você está linda.

- Vítor! – Ela gritou, e derrubou sua pequena bolsa bordada, que fez um barulho desproporcional ao seu tamanho. Enquanto lutava, corada, para recolher as coisas, disse: – Eu não sabia que... Caramba... É adorável ver... Como vai você?

As orelhas de Ron estavam novamente vermelhas. Depois de olhar para o convite de Krum, como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que estava escrito, ele falou, muito alto:

- Por que está aqui?

- Fleur me convidou – Disse Krum, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Harry, que não tinha nada contra Krum, apertou sua mão; então, sentindo que seria prudente preservar Krum da proximidade de Ron, se ofereceu para mostrar a ele seu lugar.

- Seu amigo não ficou feliz em me ver – Disse Krum quando entrou na marquise agora cheia – Ou ele é um parente? – Completou, olhando para o cabelo ruivo cacheado de Harry.

- Primo – Harry murmurou, mas Krum não estava escutando. Sua aparição havia causado um pequeno tumulto, principalmente entre as primas veelas. Ele era, apesar de tudo, um famoso jogador de Quadribol. Enquanto as pessoas esticavam seus pescoços para dar uma boa olhada nele, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge vieram apressados pelo corredor.

- Hora de sentar – Fred disse a Harry – ou seremos atropelados pela noiva.

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram na segunda fileira atrás de Fred e Jorge, Hermione parecia rosada e as orelhas de Ron ainda estavam escarlates. Após uns momentos, ele sussurrou para Harry:

- Você viu que ele deixou uma estúpida barbicha?

Harry lançou um grunhido sem comentários.

Um sentimento de ansiosa antecipação enchia a tenda, o murmúrio geral quebrado por ocasionais jorros de risadas nervosas. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley percorreram o corredor, sorrindo e acenando para os parentes; o Sr. Weasley usando um novo conjunto de ametista, túnica vermelha com um chapéu combinando.

Um momento depois, Gui e Carlinhos surgiram na frente da marquise, ambos usando túnicas vermelhas, com grandes rosas brancas nas casas dos botões; Fred uivou baixinho e surgiram risadinhas das primas veela. Então a audiência ficou silenciosa quando a música escorreu do que pareciam ser balões dourados.

- Oooooh! – Disse Hermione, girando em seu assento para olhar para a entrada.

Um grande suspiro coletivo foi lançado das bruxas e bruxos reunidos conforme Monsieur Delacour caminhava e conduzia. Fleur usava um vestido branco muito simples e parecia emitir uma forte radiação prateada. Geralmente sua radiação tornava todos menores comparativamente, hoje ela embelezava a todos que a e Gabrielle, ambas usando vestidos dourados, pareciam ainda mais bonitas que o normal, e quando Fleur o alcançou, Gui não parecia jamais ter encontrado Fenrir Greyback.

- Senhoras e Senhores – Disse uma voz musical aguda, e com um pequeno choque, Harry viu o pequeno bruxo de cabelos em tufos que havia presidido o funeral de Dumbledore, parado agora em frente à Gui e Fleur - Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de duas almas fiéis...

- Decididamente minha tiara valoriza toda a cerimônia – Disse Tia Muriel com um poderoso sussurro – Mas devo dizer que o vestido de Ginevra está muito decotado.

Gina olhou em volta, sorrindo, piscou para Harry, então rapidamente olhou para frente de novo.

- Você, Guilherme Arthur, aceita Fleur Isabelle...?

Na primeira fila, a Sra. Weasley e Madame Delacour estavam fungando lacrimosas em seus lenços. Sons semelhantes a trompetes vieram da parte de trás da marquise avisaram a todos que Hagrid havia sacado um de seus lenços do tamanho de toalhas de mesa. Hermione se virou e acenou com a cabeça para Harry, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-... então eu os declaro unidos por toda vida.

O bruxo de cabelos em tufos agitou a varinha sobre as cabeças de Gui e Fleur e uma chuva de estrelas prateadas caiu sobre eles, em espirais ao redor de suas agora entrelaçadas silhuetas. Quando Fred e Jorge começaram os aplausos, os balões dourados sobre suas cabeças se romperam; aves do paraíso e pequenos sinos dourados voaram e planaram sobre eles, juntando suas canções e tilintares ao fragor do aplauso.

- Senhoras e senhores – Chamou o bruxo de cabelo de tufos, - se vocês puderem, se levantem!

Todos se ergueram, Tia Muriel reclamando audivelmente; ele agitou a varinha novamente. A tenda sob a qual eles estavam sentados ergueu-se graciosamente no ar enquanto as paredes de canvas da marquise sumiram, assim, parecia que elas eram mantidas por um dossel de postes dourados, com uma vista gloriosa do pomar iluminado pelo sol e a cidade ao fundo.

A seguir, um jorro de ouro derretido espirrou do centro da tenda formando uma brilhante pista de dança; as cadeiras pairaram e se agruparam ao redor de pequenas mesas com toalhas brancas, e os garçons de jaquetas douradas circularam até um pódio.

- Legal! – Disse Rony, aprovadoramente, enquanto os garçons surgiam de todos os lados, alguns carregando jarras prateadas de suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo, outros empilhando tortas e sanduíches.

- Nós devemos parabenizá-los! – Disse Hermione, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver o lugar onde Gui e Fleur haviam desaparecido no meio de uma multidão de amigos.

- Teremos tempo depois - Respondeu Rony, dando de ombros e agarrando três cervejas amanteigadas de uma bandeja que passava, e entregando uma para Harry – Hermione, se segura, temos de encontrar uma mesa... Não aí! Não perto da Muriel!

Rony atravessou o caminho da pista de dança vazia, olhando para os lados; Harry teve certeza que ele queria distância de Krum. Quando eles alcançaram o outro lado da marquise, a maioria das mesas estavam ocupadas. A mais vazia era aquela em que Luna sentava-se sozinha.

- Eu vou atrás da Gina – Avisou Harry. (N/A: Só agora que eu percebi que Gina rima com China. O que isso tem a ver com o casamento? Nada)(N/V : Também nunca tinha percebido!Mas, voltando ao casamento).

- Beleza – Disse Rony.

Harry se enfiou na multidão à procura da namorada. Avistou-a sentada em uma mesa com um monte de ruivos que Harry nunca vira na vida.

- Olá – Disse ele ao aproximar-se dela – Sabe quem eu sou?

- Barny Weasley, não é? – Perguntou Gina – Eu teria uma péssima memória se não me lembrasse de um garoto que conheço desde os dez anos e que vejo frequentemente.

Harry deu um sorriso cúmplice à ela.

- Você está linda – Elogiou Harry.

- Harry, você me acha linda acordando às cinco horas da manhã – Argumentou Gina -, de mau-humor, cabelo desarrumado e olheiras. Eu nem sei se considero isso como um elogio.

- Bem, aí já não é minha culpa de você ficar linda de qualquer maneira.

- Eu te beijaria se isso não estragasse o disfarce. Além do mais, você não gostaria de ver eu te traindo com você mesmo, não é?

Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois tia Muriel apareceu interrompendo a conversa.

- Ginevra – Disse ela mal-humorada -, por que não veio me cumprimentar?

- Ora, tia Muriel, quando a senhora apareceu eu estava me arrumando, então obviamente não a vi – Explicou-se Gina – E há muita gente nessa festa, não me arrisquei a procurá-la por medo de morrer pisoteada.

Harry abafou o riso. Era incrível como Gina era rápida em inventar desculpas.

- Não exagere, Ginevra. Essa festa não é a das mais elegantes, mas também não é cheia de brutamontes, pelo menos é o que espero – Tia Muriel direcionou seu olhar a Harry, analisando-o de cima a baixo – Quem é você?

- Barny Weasley – Respondeu Harry prontamente.

- Mais um Weasley? Vocês parecem coelhos, do jeito que se reproduzem... Ginevra, onde está Harry Potter? Ele deveria estar aqui, pois Ronald se gaba de ser o melhor amigo dele e se não me engano, você o namora.

- Oh! Infelizmente não deu para ele vir – Falou Gina - Ele lamentou muito por não poder está aqui, mas as circunstâncias o impediram de fazer tal coisa.

- Humpf! Se ele quisesse mesmo vir ele viria, afinal, ele é O Eleito!

Tia Muriel soltou um resmungo e se afastou mais mal-humorada do que quando chegou.

- Ela é sempre assim tão... – Começou Harry.

- Chata, ignorante e insuportável? Sim – Concluiu Gina.

- Nossa, qual é a fórmula para aguentá-la por mais de cinco minutos?

Mas a ruiva não respondeu, estava ocupada demais olhando a pista de dança.

- Olhe lá – Apontou ela para onde Rony e Hermione dançavam – Você acha que dessa vez eles se acertam?

- Espero que sim. Se eles ficarem juntos, será uma vantagem para nós na viajem, pois não teremos que ouvi-los brigando.

- Você realmente pensa que ao se tornarem um casal eles pararão de brigar? Esse é o charme deles. Se parar, perde toda a graça.

Harry não pode fazer nada ao não ser rir. Enquanto observava o salão, mirou um velho bruxo sentado sozinho em uma mesa. Sua nuvem de cabelos brancos o deixava mais parecido com um antigo dente-de-leão. Ele era vagamente familiar para Harry. Esforçando o cérebro, o garoto subitamente percebeu que era Elifas Doge, membro da Ordem da Fênix e autor do obituário de Dumbledore.

- Eu vou ali falar com o Sr. Doge, Gin – Avisou ele – Talvez ele me responda algumas coisas sobre Dumbledore, já que escreveu um artigo sobre ele.

- Ok. Boa sorte – Disse Gina.

Harry se aproximou dele.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro, claro – Disse Doge; ele tinha uma voz rouca, ligeiramente asmática.

Harry se inclinou para perto dele.

- Sr. Doge, eu sou Harry Potter.

Doge engasgou.

- Meu menino! Arthur me disse que você estaria aqui, disfarçado... Estou tão contente, tão honrado!

Tremendo de satisfação nervosa, Doge derramou sobre Harry uma taça de champagne.

- Pensei em escrever para você – Sussurrou – após Dumbledore... O choque... E para você, tenho certeza...

Os olhos miúdos de Doge brilharam com lágrimas repentinas.

- Vi o obituário que você escreveu para o Profeta Diário – Disse Harry – Não sabia que conhecia tão bem o Professor Dumbledore.

- Tão bem como qualquer um – Disse Doge, enxugando os olhos com um guardanapo – Eu certamente o conhecia há mais tempo, sem contar Aberforth, seu irmão... E não sei por que, ninguém nunca o leva em conta.

- Falando no Profeta Diário… Não sei se o Sr. viu, Sr. Doge...?

- Por favor, me chame de Elifas, caro rapaz.

- Elifas, não sei se você viu a entrevista que Rita Skeeter deu sobre Dumbledore.

A face de Doge ficou imediatamente avermelhada.

- Oh sim, Harry, eu vi. Aquela mulher, ou urubu, seria um termo mais adequado, ela positivamente me importunou a falar com ela, tenho vergonha de dizer que fui um tanto rude, disse que era uma truta intrometida, o que resultou, como você viu, em indiretas a respeito da minha sanidade.

- Bom, nessa entrevista – Harry continuou – Rita Skeeter declarou que o Professor Dumbledore esteve envolvido com as Artes das Trevas quando era jovem.

- Não acredite em uma única palavra! – Disse Doge, de uma vez – Nem uma, Harry! Não deixe que nada macule suas memórias de Alvo Dumbledore!

Harry olhou para a face constrita e enrugada de Doge e sentiu não segurança, mas frustração. Será que Doge realmente achava que seria tão fácil, que Harry poderia simplesmente escolher não acreditar? Ele não entendia que Harry precisava ter certeza, saber tudo?

Talvez Doge houvesse suspeitado dos sentimentos de Harry, pois pareceu preocupado.

- Harry, Rita Skeeter é uma maldita...

Mas foi interrompido por um cacarejo estridente.

- Rita Skeeter? Oh, eu a amo, sempre leio sua coluna!

Harry e Doge olharam para cima e viram Tia Muriel parada ali, com as plumas dançando em seu chapéu, uma taça de champanhe na mão.

- Ela está escrevendo um livro sobre Dumbledore, vocês sabem!

- Olá, Muriel – Disse Doge – Sim, estávamos justamente discutindo...

- Você aí, me dê sua cadeira! Eu tenho cento e sete anos!

Mal o ruivo primo Weasley pulou de seu assento, parecendo alarmado, e a Tia Muriel mergulhou nele com surpreendente agilidade e se acomodou entre Doge e Harry.

- Olá, novamente, Barry ou o que quer que seja – Disse a Harry – Agora, o que vocês estavam falando da Rita Skeeter, Elifas? Sabe, ela está escrevendo uma biografia de Dumbledore. Mal posso esperar para ler. Devo lembrar-me de encomendar uma cópia na Floreios e Borrões!

Doge parecia sério e solene, mas tia Muriel secou a taça em um gole e estalou os dedos ossudos para um garçom que passava voltar a enchê-la. Então, tomou um grande gole, arrotou e disse:

- Não precisam ficar me olhando como um par de sapos empalhados! Antes de se tornar tão respeitado e reverenciável e tudo o mais, houveram uns rumores engraçados sobre Alvo!

- Fofocas – Disse Doge, ficando novamente rubro.

A partir daí se iniciou uma conversa sobre o passado do diretor, que deixou Harry mais confuso ainda sobre o que pensar de Dumbledore. Doge e Muriel discutiram até sobre a família de Dumbledore, discutindo sobre o porquê de Kendra, mãe de Dumbledore, ter mantido a filha, Ariana, em casa, ao invés de mandá-la para uma escola trouxa, já que ela era um aborto.

Isso revelou algumas coisas para Harry, como, por exemplo, que os Dumbledore moravam em Godric's Hollow, onde Tiago e Lílian Potter viveram com Harry antes de morrerem.

Enquanto isso, na pista de dança, um garoto ruivo dançava com uma garota de cabelos castanhos, hoje lisos e sedosos.

- Eu ainda aguardo o dia em que você parará com esse ciúme bobo – Disse Hermione -, mas acho melhor esperar sentada, porque de pé cansa.

- Ciúme? Do que você está falado, Hermione? – Perguntou Rony, fingindo não entender o que ela dizia.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Ronald Weasley. Eu sei muito bem que você só me chamou para dançar porque o Vítor sentou-se conosco.

- Er, eu... Bem, ele com certeza ia ficar te paquerando e eu não estava a fim de ver isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Ah, sei lá, me incomoda!

- Em outras palavras, você ficou com ciúme.

Rony abaixou a cabeça.

- Ta bom, eu fiquei com ciúme – Disse ele envergonhado – Isso é crime, por acaso?

- É meio irritante, mas tem vezes que é fofinho, tipo agora.

Olhos azuis miraram os castanhos.

- Você acha meu ciúme... fofinho? – Perguntou Rony, incerto.

- É.

- Por quê?

- Porque, de certa forma, isso me faz pensar que você gosta de mim. Talvez não como eu gostaria, mas pelo menos me dá um pouco de esperança.

Rony parou de dançar, Hermione também. Os dois ficaram parados na pista de dança.

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim? Mais do que como um amigo? – Perguntou Rony.

Ele precisava ter certeza. Era agora ou nunca.

- Aham – Disse Hermione hesitante. A garota estava com tanto medo de ter estragado tudo, que falava muito rápido – Ron, eu sei que você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você, mas eu não quero que isso prejudique a nossa amizade, então esqueça o que eu acabei de falar e...

Mas ela não pode terminar, pois Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não?! Por favor, Rony, não termine nossa amizade! – Exclamou Hermione desesperada.

- Você não entendeu, Mione. O meu "não" é porque eu não quero esquecer o que você disse, pois essa simples frase me fez sentir uma felicidade que eu não sentia há tempos. Me fez ver uma verdade que eu sei inconscientemente desde a primeira vez que a vi: eu te amo (N/A: Ok, pode gritar agora [y])(N/V:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *---*).

Mas o que Rony ia fazer a seguir, Hermione não soube, pois naquele momento, alguma coisa grande e prateada baixou do dossel até a pista de dança.

Gracioso e brilhante, o lince pousou levemente no meio dos dançarinos atônitos. Cabeças se viraram conforme os mais próximos absurdamente congelaram no meio da dança. Então a boca do patrono se abriu e ele falou com a voz profunda e lenta de Kingsley Shaklebolt:

- _O Ministro caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo._

Tudo parecia nebuloso, devagar. Harry ficou de pé e puxou sua varinha. Muitas pessoas estavam começando a perceber que algo estranho tinha acontecido; cabeças ainda estavam se virando em direção ao lince prateado quando ele desapareceu. O silêncio se espalhou em ondas frias do lugar onde o patrono tinha chegado. Depois alguém gritou.

Harry se jogou no meio da multidão que estava em pânico, Rony e Hermione se juntaram prontamente a ele. Pessoas corriam em todas as direções, muitas estavam desaparatando; o encantamento que protegia a Toca tinha sido quebrado.

- Gina! - Hermione gritou - Gina, onde você está?

Enquanto eles traçavam seu caminho através da pista de dança Harry viu figuras mascaradas e cobertas aparecendo na multidão; depois ele viu Lupin e Tonks, com as varinhas levantadas e escutou os dois gritarem _Protego!_ Um grito que ecoou por todos os lados.

- Gina, Gina! - Hermione chamou meio que chorando enquanto ela, Rony e Harry eram empurrados por convidados apavorados. Harry agarrou sua mão e a de Rony para ter certeza que eles não se separassem enquanto listras de luzes passavam pelas suas cabeças, se era um feitiço de proteção ou algo mais sinistro ele não sabia.

E, de repente, Gina apareceu, ela segurou o braço esquerdo de Hermione, e Harry sentiu a amiga girar no mesmo lugar; visão e audição estavam se extinguindo enquanto a escuridão aumentava em relação a ele; tudo que ele podia sentir era a mão de Hermione enquanto ele se pressionava através do tempo e espaço, para longe da Toca, longe dos Comensais da Morte, longe talvez, até mesmo, de Voldemort .

- Onde estamos?! - Disse a voz de Rony.

Harry abriu os olhos. Por um momento ele pensou que eles ainda não tinham deixado o casamento: eles ainda pareciam estar certados por pessoas.

- Rua Tottenham Court - Disse Hermione - Ande, só ande, precisamos achar algum lugar para vocês se trocarem.

Eles meio que andaram, meio que correram pela rua escura cheia de revelações da madrugada e marcado por lojas fechadas, estrelas brilhando sobre eles. Um ônibus de dois andares passou fazendo barulho e um grupo de boêmios olhou para eles enquanto eles passaram. Harry e Rony ainda usavam vestes a rigor.

- Hermione, nós não temos nada para vestir - Comentou Rony, quando uma jovem caiu na risada ao vê-los.

- Por que eu não verifiquei se estava com a capa de invisibilidade? - Disse Harry, reclamando da sua própria estupidez - Todo o ano passado eu estava com ela o tempo todo e...

- Ta tudo certo, eu estou com a capa. Eu tenho roupa para vocês dois - Disse Hermione - Apenas tentem parecer normal por enquanto, isso vai funcionar.

Ela guiou-os para um lado da rua, depois para o abrigo de uma passagem escura.

- Quando você disse que tinha a capa e roupas, você... - Disse Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas para Hermione que estava carregando nada exceto pela sua pequena e adornada bolsa, na qual ela estava mexendo.

- Isso mesmo, estão aqui - Disse Hermione e, para uma maior surpresa de Harry e Rony, ela tirou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta, meias marrons e, finalmente, a Capa de Invisibilidade prateada.

- Mas, como...?

- Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão – Disse Gina – Complicado, mas nossa amiga é uma gênia!

Ela olhou a bolsa que parecia frágil e tocou-a, e isso ecoou como se uma carga de vários objetos pesados se mexessem dentro da bolsa.

- Ah, bem... – Disse Hermione envergonhada – Harry, é melhor ficar com a Capa de Invisibilidade. Rony, se troca logo...

- Quando foi que você fez isso tudo?! - Harry perguntou enquanto Rony tirava sua roupa. (N/A: Gente, o Ron tirou a roupa _na frente_ da Mione? Isso é algo para se pensar...)(N/V :Euri \z ).

- Eu te disse, na Toca. Eu tinha o essencial arrumado há dias, você sabe, caso nós precisássemos sair rapidamente, eu guardei sua mochila hoje de manhã, Harry, depois de você se trocar, e coloquei aqui, eu simplesmente tive a sensação de que eu devia...

- Você é um assombro, só é! - Rony disse entregando a ela suas roupas empacotadas.

Gina rolou os olhos com o "elogio" que o irmão fizera à amiga.

- Obrigada - Disse Hermione dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela colocava as roupas dentro da bolsa - Harry, por favor, coloque a capa!

Harry jogou a capa por traz de seus ombros e sobre sua cabeça, desaparecendo.

Eles entraram em um desgastado e pequeno café 24 horas. Uma leve camada de gordura cobria as mesas com tampo de fórmica, mas pelo menos estava vazio. Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no reservado e Rony se sentou ao seu lado, de frente para Hermione, que estava de costas para a entrada e não estava gostando da posição. Ela olhava para trás tão frequentemente que parecia ter um tique nervoso. Gina puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. Harry não gostava de estar parado, enquanto eles estavam andando parecia que eles tinham um objetivo. Debaixo da capa ele podia sentir os últimos vestígios da Poção Polissuco indo embora, suas mãos voltavam ao seu comprimento e forma normais. Ele tirou seus óculos do bolso e os colocou novamente.

Depois de um ou dois minutos, Rony disse:

- Sabem, não estamos tão longe do Caldeirão Furado, é logo ali em Charing Cross...

- Rony, nós não podemos! - Protestou Hermione imediatamente.

- Não para ficar lá, mas pra descobrir o que está acontecendo!

- Nós sabemos o que está acontecendo! Voldemort está controlando o Ministério, o que mais nós precisamos saber?!

- Certo, certo.. foi só uma idéia!

Eles caíram em um silencio incômodo. A garçonete que mastigava chiclete passou e Hermione pediu dois capuccinos e um chá: como Harry estava invisível iria parecer estranho pedir o dele. (N/A: A Gina odeia café, lembram?)(N/V : Não ).

Dois trabalhadores entraram no café e se sentaram no reservado contíguo. Hermione diminuiu sua voz a um sussurro:

- Eu sugiro que nós devemos encontrar um lugar calmo para desaparatar e ir para o campo. Quando chegarmos lá nós poderemos mandar uma mensagem para a Ordem.

- Você pode fazer aquela coisa do Patrono falante? - Rony perguntou.

- Eu andei treinando e acho que sim - Disse Hermione.

- Bem, contanto que eles não se metam em problemas, embora eles possam já estar presos. Deus, isso é repugnante - Acrescentou Rony, depois de dar um gole do café cinzento que fumegava. A garçonete ouviu e disparou a Rony um olhar de desprezo enquanto saia para anotar o pedido de novos clientes. O maior dos dois recém–chegados, que era loiro e bem grande, agora que Harry tinha parado para observar, acenou que ela fosse embora. Ela o encarou afrontada.

- Vamos indo então, não quero beber essa porcaria - Disse Rony - Hermione, você tem dinheiro trouxa para pagar por isso?

- Tenho, tirei tudo que tinha na poupança antes de ir para A Toca. Aposto que todos os trocados estão aí no fundo - Falou Hermione apontado para sua bolsa.

Os dois outros clientes fizeram movimentos idênticos e Harry os imitou sem perceber o que fazia. Os três tinham sacado as varinhas. Rony alguns segundos depois percebendo o que aconteceu pulou por cima da mesa e protegeu Hermione para baixou do banco. A força do feitiço dos Comensais da Morte foi tão grande que quebrou o telhado bem no lugar que a cabeça de Rony tinha estado segundos antes. Harry, ainda invisível, ordenava: _Estupefaça!_

O comensal loiro e alto foi atingindo por um jato vermelho bem no rosto. Ele caiu para o lado, inconsciente. O seu companheiro, incapaz de ver quem lançou o feitiço, disparou outro contra Rony. Cordas negras e brilhantes saíram da ponta de sua varinha e amarraram o garoto dos pés a cabeça. A garçonete gritou e saiu correndo em direção à porta. Harry lançou outro feitiço estuporante, agora no Comensal da Morte que havia prendido Rony, mas o feitiço que ricocheteou na janela e atingiu a garçonete que caiu diante da porta de entrada.

- _Impedimenta! _– Ordenou Gina, mas o comensal se escondeu atrás de uma cadeira, fazendo-a se partir e cortar algumas partes de seu corpo.

- _Expulso!_ - Gritou o comensal da morte, e a mesa atrás da qual Harry se escondia foi pelos ares. A Força da explosão o jogou contra a parede e sua varinha escorregou da sua mão enquanto sua capa escorregava.

- _Petrificus Totallus!_ - Gritou Hermione de fora da confusão e o comensal caiu como uma estátua no meio da mesa e das louças quebradas. Hermione rastejou de baixo do banco, sacudindo cacos de vidro de seu cabelo e tremendo toda.

- _Di... Diffindo_ - Disse apontando a varinha para Rony que rugia de dor, enquanto ela rasgava o jeans dele no joelho e dizia - Oh, desculpe, Rony, minhas mãos estão tremendo. _Diffindo!_

As muitas cordas caíram, Rony ficou de pé e começou a sacudir seus braços, para voltar a senti-los. Harry pegou sua varinha e foi até o homem loiro estatelado no banco.

- Eu deveria ter reconhecido, ele estava na noite que Dumbledore morreu - Disse. E se virou para o comensal mais escuro aos seus pés que tinha os olhos se movendo de Harry para Rony e Hermione.

- Esse aí é o Dolohov - Falou Rony - Reconheci do cartaz de procurado. Acho que o grandalhão é Thor Rowle.

- Não interessa qual é o nome deles! - Falou Hermione um tanto histérica – O importante é: Como eles nos encontraram? E o que vamos fazer com eles?

De alguma maneira, seu pânico pareceu clarear as idéias de Harry.

- Tranque a porta - Harry disse a ela - e Rony, desligue as luzes. Gina, está tudo bem?

- Aham – Ela se aproximou do namorado e pegou sua mão.

Ele olhou para o paralisado Dolohov e pensou tão rápido quanto Hermione trancou a porta e Rony usou o desiluminador para trazer a escuridão para o café.

- Harry, você não nos mandou trancar a porta e apagar a luz para você poder fazer coisas indecentes com a Gina, né? – Perguntou Rony – Porque vocês têm essa mania louca de começar a se agarrar em momentos críticos.

- Rony, se nós fossemos fazer alguma coisa, nem precisaria apagar a luz, pois _ver_ é algo essencial para o momento, se é que você me entende – Disse Gina maliciosamente – Como não é o caso, eu vou ignorar o seu comentário absurdo e seguir com a minha vida. Harry, o que nós vamos fazer com esses caras?

- Matá-los? – Sugeriu Rony - Eles nos matariam, eles acabaram de tentar fazê-lo.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Nós só precisamos apagar suas memórias - Explicou Harry – É melhor assim e tirá-los da cena. Se os matarmos, saberão onde nós estamos.

- Você quem manda - Falou Rony parecendo aliviado -, mas nunca realizei encantamentos de memória antes.

- Nem eu - Falou Hermione - Mas eu sei a teoria.

Ela respirou profunda e calmamente, apontou sua varinha para a testa de Dolohov e ordenou: _Obliviate!_

De repente, os olhos de Dolohov ficaram desfocados e sonhadores.

- Brilhante - Disse Harry dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas - Cuide do outro e da garçonete, enquanto eu, Gina e Rony damos uma arrumada aqui.

- Arrumar - Protestou Rony olhando para o café parcialmente destruído - Por quê?

- Você não acha que eles estranhariam se acordassem e se vissem em lugar que mais parece ter sido atingido por uma bomba?

- Tá bom...

Rony lutou um pouco antes de tentar retirar a varinha de seu bolso.

- Não é de admirar que eu não consiga pegar minha varinha, Hermione, você encolheu meus jeans velhos, eles estão apertados.

- Oh, me desculpe - Sussurrou Hermione enquanto arrastava a garçonete da frente da janela. Harry a ouviu resmungar onde Rony podia enfiar a varinha para ficar mais à mão. Gina pareceu ouvir também, pois riu baixinho (N/A: Duas)(N/V : Três ).

Uma vez que o Café havia voltado a sua condição normal, eles trataram de por os Comensais na sua posição original de frente para o outro.

- Mas como eles nos acharam? - Falou Hermione olhando de um para o outro - Como eles sabiam que estávamos aqui?

Ela se virou para Harry.

- Será... Será que você ainda está carregando o rastreador, Harry?

- Não, não pode ser, o rastreador é rompido aos dezessete anos - Disse Rony - É a lei dos bruxos, não se pode por o rastreador num adulto.

- Até onde nós sabemos - Falou Hermione -, mas se os Comensais da Morte tiverem descoberto um jeito de por em uma pessoa de dezessete anos?

- Mas Harry nem sequer andou próximo a um Comensal da morte nas últimas 24 horas. Quem botaria o rastreador atrás do Harry novamente?

Hermione não respondeu. Harry se sentiu contaminado, tentado. Foi realmente isso que fez com que os Comensais o achassem?

- Eu descarto totalmente essa possibilidade – Disse Gina – O rastreador é não como um objeto que se põe e tira. É algo que você carrega em si desde que ganha uma varinha. Depois que ele é retirado de você, não existe uma magia que o ponha de volta.

- Nós precisamos de um lugar seguro para nos esconder - Disse Rony - Dê-nos um tempo para pensar.

- Largo Grimmauld - Disse Harry.

Rony e Hermione ficaram pasmos, enquanto Gina esboçava uma expressão imparcial.

- Não seja estúpido, Harry. Snape pode entrar lá.

- O Sr. Weasley disse que eles puseram azarações para que ele não pudesse entrar lá, e mesmo que eles não funcionem - Ele começou antes que Hermione pudesse interrompê-lo -, e daí? Eu juro, não tem nada que eu gostaria mais do que encontrar Snape.

- Mas...

- Hermione, para onde mais iríamos? É a nossa melhor chance. Snape é apenas um Comensal, se eu ainda tenho o rastreador atrás de mim, teremos uma multidão deles atrás de nós, aonde quer que nós formos.

Ela não teve argumentos, embora parecesse que se os tivesse, usaria.

Enquanto ela destrancava a porta, Rony usou o desiluminador para trazer a luz de volta ao lugar. Depois Harry contou até três e eles reverteram o feitiço das três vítimas e antes que a garçonete e os dois comensais pudessem acordar da dormência, os garotos tinham mais uma vez girado e desaparecido numa densa escuridão mais uma vez.

Segundos depois, os pulmões de Harry se encheram agradecidos e ele abriu os olhos. Eles agora estavam no meio de uma pequena e simples região residencial. Casas altas e rústicas cercavam os meninos por todos os lados. O número 12 era visível para eles que tinham sido avisados da sua existência por Dumbledore, o fiel do segredo. Eles se apressaram em alcançar a porta, verificando a cada passo se estavam sendo seguidos ou observados. Eles correram até o degrau de entrada, e Harry bateu na porta com a varinha uma vez.

Eles ouviram uma série de clicks metálicos e correntes se movendo, então a porta se abriu e eles se apressaram em entrar.

Quando Harry fechou a porta atrás deles, as velhas lâmpadas de gás voltaram à vida, espalhando luz cintilante ao longo do corredor. Harry se lembrava de tudo: lúgrube, cheio de teias, filas de cabeças de elfos nas paredes lançando estranhas sombras sobre as escadas. Longas cortinas negras cerravam o retrato da mãe de Sirius. A única coisa que estava fora do lugar era a perna de trasgo onde se punham os guarda- chuvas e que estava caído para o lado como se Tonks tivesse tropeçado nela novamente.

- Eu acho que alguém esteve aqui - Sussurrou Hermione apontando para trás da perna.

- Isso pode ter acontecido enquanto a Ordem partia - Rony murmurou em resposta.

- Então, cadê essas azarações que eles botaram contra o Snape? - Perguntou Harry.

- Talvez elas só sejam ativadas se ele aparecer - Sugeriu Rony.

- Bem, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre - Disse Harry e deu um passo à frente.

- Severo Snape?

A voz de Moody sussurrou da escuridão, fazendo com que os quatro dessem um pulo para trás, assustados.

- Não somos o Snape - Esganiçou Harry, antes que alguma coisa o atingisse como vento frio e enrolasse sua língua para dentro, impedindo de falar. Antes que ele tivesse tempo para senti-la, sua boca, no entanto, sua língua se endireitou novamente.

Os outros três devem ter passado pela mesma situação desagradável; Rony estava fazendo barulhos estranhos, Gina punha a língua para fora frequentemente e Hermione estava gaguejando.

- Essa deve ser a Maldição da Língua Presa que Olho-Tonto fez para Snape.

Depois, emergindo do carpete, apareceu uma figura acinzentada com o rosto cadavérico, sem carne, com as órbitas oculares vazias.

- Não! – Gritou Harry e embora ele tenha erguido sua varinha, não lhe ocorreu nenhum feitiço - Não, não fomos nós, nós não o matamos.

Na palavra "matamos" a figura explodiu numa imensa nuvem de poeira. Tossindo, os olhos cheios de água, Harry olhou em volta para ver Hermione agachada junto à porta, com as mãos na cabeça e Rony tremendo dos pés à cabeça apertando o ombro dela e dizendo:

- Ta... tudo bem... foi... embora

A poeira se aglutinou ao redor de Harry como névoa, envolvendo a luz enquanto a senhora Black continuava a gritar.

- _Sangues-ruins, lixo, estigmas de desonra, machas de vergonha sobre a casa dos meus pais..._

- CALA A BOCA! - Berrou Harry apontando a varinha para ela, e com um estalo e um jato de fagulhas vermelhas, as cortinas se fecharam de novo, silenciando-a.

Hermione proferiu _Homenum Revelio_ para ter certeza de que não havia nenhuma pessoa além deles na casa.

- Banheiro – Disse Harry tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia em sua cicatriz.

Ele se direcionou para o banheiro e Rony foi olhar a casa. Gina e Hermione retiravam os sacos de dormir da pequena bolsa de Hermione.

- Então, eu vi você e o Rony dançando, coladinhos, a propósito – Disse Gina como quem não quer nada – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eledissequemeama – Disse Hermione rapidamente, olhando para o chão.

- Sério?! OMM, que maravilha! Vocês estão juntos?

- Eu não sei!

- Como assim não sabe? Ele disse que te ama, não é o suficiente?

- É! É mais que o suficiente! Só que depois que ele falou isso, o patrono de Kingsley chegou. Nós saímos correndo, depois ainda vieram aqueles comensais. Eu não tive tempo pra dizer nada. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Então não diga nada.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Vai lá e tasca um beijão nele. Não há conversa que seja melhor do que isso.

Hermione fez uma cara incrédula, mas nem falou nada, pois Rony chegou à sala.

- Gente, eu vou lá ver o Harry, pois algo me diz que isso não passou de uma desculpa – Avisou Gina.

A ruiva nem deu tempo para os dois protestarem, pois saiu correndo do cômodo.

- Mione, a gente precisa conversar – Disse Rony com o semblante mais sério que Hermione já vira na vida – Ou melhor, você precisa me dizer alguma coisa. Ou melhor, você já disse, então a gente precisar resolver isso. Ou... Sei lá, estou confuso!

Hermione não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada. Ela se aproximou do ruivo e acariciou seu rosto. Rony fechou os olhos e segurou a mão de Mione, virando o rosto para depositar um pequeno beijo na mão.

- Eu amo você, Rony – Sussurrou Hermione.

- Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir – Murmurou Rony com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Hermione pensou nas palavras de Gina. Palavras realmente não eram necessárias naquele instante. Seguindo o conselho da amiga, ela aproximou-se de Rony e beijou-o.

Era como um sonho realizado. Quantos anos eles passaram esperando por isso? O importante era que aquilo não era mais uma de suas fantasias, e sim bem real. Rony e Hermione eram, agora, uma realidade (N/A: Dels, eu to bem inspirada oO')(N/V : Hoho...).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Gina à porta do banheiro. Ela saíra para deixar Rony e Hermione sozinhos, mas também para ver como o namorado estava.

Harry abriu a porta, ele parecia bastante pálido.

- Eu estou bem, Gi – Disse em voz baixa.

- Não está não. Nem tente me enganar, mocinho! O que foi dessa vez?

- _Ele_ mandou Draco fazer alguma coisa com Rowle, aquele Comensal loiro que desacordamos no bar.

- E o que Draco fez?

- Eu não sei, eu acordei.

- Harry, eu sei que você não aprendeu Oclumência direito e tudo o mais, mas essa ligação pode ser perigosa, _muito_ perigosa.

Ele assentiu lembrando que uma vez Voldemort já usou essa mesma ligação para levá-lo a uma armadilha que resultou na morte de Sirius.

- Vamos voltar para a sala? – Sugeriu Harry.

- Aham, mas eu acho melhor irmos sem fazer barulho, pois está tudo muito quieto, e eu não quero atrapalhar Rony e Hermione.

- Atrapalhar em quê? Eles devem estar dormindo.

- Você é que se engana. Esse silêncio não é de dormir, e sim de beijo.

- Beijo?!

- É, eu acho que eles enfim se resolveram. Venha, vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Eles foram andando silenciosamente até o outro cômodo. Lá, Rony e Hermione se beijavam. (N/A: Se fossem o Harry e a Gina, eles já estavam deitados no sofá e bem mais que se beijando. Mas no momento Rony e Hermione são puritanos, então nada de safadezas)(N/V :DLKSLKDLSKDLSLD' ).

- Eu não quero atrapalhar. Que tal irmos para a cozinha? – Disse Harry cheio de segundas intenções.

- _Ótima_ ideia – Disse Gina maliciosa.

Eles se dirigiram para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Rony e Hermione continuavam se beijando.

- Eu não sei se é necessário um pedido formal – Disse Rony encerrando o beijo e colando suas testas -, mas você quer namorar comigo, Hermione?

- Quero sim – Falou Hermione dando-o um selinho.

Um barulho de algo caindo foi-se ouvido.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Rony separando-se de Hermione e entrelaçando sua mão na dela.

- Parece que veio da cozinha – Respondeu Hermione.

O casal, ainda de mãos dadas, andou até a cozinha, onde Harry e Gina se agarravam. Gina estava sentada na mesa com Harry no meio de suas pernas.

- _Hem hem_ – Pigarreou Rony – Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Gina afastou-se sutilmente de Harry e lançou um olhar mortal ao irmão.

- O mesmo que você estava fazendo com a Mione – Respondeu ela.

- Não, pois eu a respeito. Não fico agarrando-a feito um ser primitivo, né, _Harry_?

- Isso é porque é o primeiro dia, meu amigo – Falou Harry – Não dou uma semana para a sua sanidade mental ser posta em prova. Simplesmente é _impossível_ resistir.

Rony olhou indignado para o amigo e disse, ainda incrédulo:

- Eu devia saber que uma viajem com vocês dois não ia prestar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Dels, esse cap foi phoda, que nem eu (h) /pareý. Desculpem-me a demora, mas é que essa tensão pré-EdP me deixou muito ansiosa e sem inspiração.  
Sobre EdP: Puf! Uhsahuasauhs [/quem viu entende] Bem, quando o filme acabou, eu não gostei dele. Mas, agora, que eu refleti mais, até que foi bom. Pouco fiel ao livro, realmente. Mas _muito_ engraçado, eu rasheei muito no cinema. Só achei muita sacanagem o beijo H/G não passar de "um selinho com puxadinha sécsi de lábio". O jeito é torcer para que em RdM parte 1 eles gravem a cena em que a Gina beija o Harry como presente de aniversário (yn).  
Sobre a fic: Rony e Hermione _finalmente_ juntos! Quase que eu entro na fic com um coro de "Aleluia". Qual será a função do relógio de bolso que o Dumby deixou para a Gin? Aguardem e saberão MUAHAHA No próximo capítulo, acho, personagens novos aparecerão. Serão duas garotas e um garoto. Para que eles servirão? Aguardem e saberão MUAHAHA2

N/V : Oi gente, Spot aquii! Ai Mari... Quando vc vai entender qe phoda aqui só tem EU ?? Nossa, ta um chero de pipoca com sal mantega e pimenta aqui man... Okay, informação inútil.  
ATF – Ownt cara, Rony e Hermione juntinhos *--* Concordo com o Harry, eu dou 4 dias pros dois ;'  
Caray Marina ! Você é MUITO MÁ ! Desha a gente na maior espectativa ! Ai de vc se eu ñ ficar sabendo o que é o relógio, qem são os intrusos E quando vai ter mais frases minhas na fic *o*

Beijos e queijos ;*

**Agradecimentos:** Ao Pedro (Shimbo) por sugerir o objeto de herança do Dumby para a Gina. Sem a ajuda dele, eu _nunca_ ia me lembrar daquele relógio.  
Ao meu pai, por ter um notebook. (É que eu peguei-o umas três vezes durante algumas madrugadas para escrever a fic, mas como papis estava dormindo, ele nem sabe disso).

**Maria Lua: **Nossa, a ideia da Gin ir pra casa dos Dursley é muito antiga. Nem acreditei quando botei no papel/word oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**SpotSide Hamdec:** Sr. S já te respondeu vv Gostou do que eu escrevi de R/Hr? Tipo, eles nem iam ficar juntos nesse cap, mas aí eu lembrei de suas ameaças oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Eu sinceramente não sei quantos caps vou gastar. Eu também não quero que a fic acabe TT Bjss e continua comentando

**Cecilia Weasley: **Parece que não foi dessa vez, não é? Bjss e continua comentando

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **A Gina é phoda, fato. Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **A Gina não é uma das minhas personagens preferidas. Ela _é_ minha personagem preferida. Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruh Potter: **Gin caindo do telhado foi a coisa mais tosca que se pode imaginar as três da manhã ¬¬' O Harry é meio, digamos, possessivo, mas não deixa de ser perfeito *o* Eu tentei escrever R/Hr, acho que até consegui fazer bem isso, mas é _só_. Eu nunca vou conseguir ler uma R/Hr vv "Eu fiquei imaginando se o Harry tivesse um caso com o Hagrid. uahsuahsuha Tipo, ficaria meio desproporcional as coisa lá, né? XD" Meio desproporcional, mas se você pensar que tem gente normal casando com anão... E aí? Gostou do filme? Depois a gente conversa sobre isso no msn, senão eu não vou calar a boca aqui.

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Eles não substituíram o Mundungo pela Gina porque ela é menor de idade e blábláblá, tudo loróta ¬¬' Bjss e continua comentando

**LadyWhitie: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado =D Versão da relação H/G melhor do que a JK? Nossa, que honra *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Eu também amo os gêmeos, mas no momento não dá pra focar neles. Quem sabe no casamento do... /caleýtotaldescubraporsimesma. Rony é lerdo, tadinho, mas eu dei uma acelerada nele aqui, senão só no ano que vem ¬¬' Eu to fazendo o máximo pra encaixar a Gina nessa viajem ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter:** A Bruna Weasley Potter lê a De um jeito diferente também, e eu leio a Minha Amiga, Meu Amor, ou melhor, lia, já que acabou TT Harry, você é PHODA, mas eu sou mais (h) Dormiram em quartos separados? Vai dizer que não teve nenhuma escapadinha pro quarto do outro no meio da noite (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Eles não perdem tempo. Poucas horas que o Harry é maior de idade e já estão aproveitando (66' Gina morar temporariamente com o Harry é treino pro casamento ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Aline Cresswel:** Eu quebrei _muito_ a cabeça pra bolar o plano da Gina, o Shimbo deve ter ficado cansado com o tanto que eu falei na cabeça dele... Ai, o final foi o melhor, afinal, eu também sou perva (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Eu vou fazer propaganda da nossa fic quando eu postá-la aqui, mas eu ando meio sem tempo, sabe :P "A sua fic é, simplesmente, a meslhor fic que eu já li na vida! *-*" Uhu \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Love's Poison: **Que bom que você gostou do plano da Gi (y) Eu acho que o Ron vai embora do mesmo jeito, ainda não resolvi... Bjss e continua comentando

**Crys e Lele: **Realmente é uma tarefa árdua colocar a Gina na viajem, mas eu estou tentando (y) Obrigado por me chamar de ótima escritora *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Ju W. P. C: **Bem, R/Hr ficaram juntos só um pouquinho depois do casamento, mas valeu, neah? Nossa, quantos elogios, assim eu fico acanhada [/mentira, eu fico me achando. Bjss e continua comentando

**Taironi: **Você que montou o pc? Que chique *-* Os seus P.S.s foram toscos sim, mas eori /z Você ficou levando bronca de quem? oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Debora Souza: **Amiga, acho que você não viu que eu tinha feito o cap 26, neah? Mas, bem, fico feliz que você tenha amado o 25 ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**NathCorvisierBlack: **Que bom que você ta amando *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Lya – love fanfic's: **Se tudo tivesse começado assim, não haveria fic :P Quando termianr de ler me avisa o que achou, sim? Obrigado pelos parabéns =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Lah Coleman: **Nossa, eu fiquei até orgulhosa com a resposta que a Gina deu pro Clark. Foi _a_ tirada. Que bom que você adorou os capítulos =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Bibiska Radcliffe: **Eu não sabia que Radcliffe se escrevia assim [/ta, você não quer saber. Que bom que você gostou da ideia _e _da fic =D Eu fico muito feliz com isso (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**RêeeH': **Eu vou matar o Fred sim, infelizmente. "A ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado", como eu já te disse. A Gina é PHODA mesmo. Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Tudo sim e com você? Que bom que você achou o cap ótimo =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Nossa, amei sua review. Para eu te instruir sobre como colocar a sua história aqui, me adicione no msn, sim? marina(underline)anderi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com Tomo como promessa que você continuará a mandar reviews ;) Bjss e continua comentando

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	30. Transporme

**Capítulo 28 – Transporme**

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, envolto no seu saco de dormir no chão desenhado do quarto. A cabeça de Gina estava apoiada em seu peito, ele sorriu internamente com isso, acordar ao lado daquela ruiva era a melhor coisa do mundo. Olhou para o lado, Rony e Hermione dormiam profundamente.

Harry pensou em Godric's Hollow, nos túmulos que Dumbledore nunca havia mencionado, pensou nos misteriosos objetos deixados sem explicação no testamento de Dumbledore, e sua raiva crescia na escuridão. Por que Dumbledore não o teria avisado? Por que ele não teria explicado? Teria Dumbledore realmente prevenido Harry acerca de tudo? Ou teria Harry sido nada mais que um instrumento para ser polido e afiado, mas não confiável, nunca confiável. Harry não podia continuar sentado ali sem ter nada além de pensamentos amargos por companhia. Desesperado por alguma coisa para fazer, uma distração, ele escorregou para fora do seu saco de dormir.

Ao sair murmurou _Lumus!_, e começou a subir as escadas com a ajuda da luz da varinha. Quando chegou ao final delas, avistou duas portas.

Uma, defronte a ele, tinha uma pequena placa contendo a palavra SIRIUS. Harry nunca havia entrado no quarto de seu padrinho antes. Empurrou a porta, abrindo-a, mantendo sua varinha no alto para que a luz corresse tão extensamente quanto possível. O quarto tinha uma vastidão considerável. Havia uma cama grande com uma cabeceira de madeira entalhada, uma janela alta obscurecida por longas cortinas de veludo, e um lustre revestido de poeira grossa ainda com velas, e havia cera sólida dependurada neste, como gotas congeladas. Uma fina película de poeira cobria os retratos nas paredes e a cabeceira da cama, uma teia de aranha estava entre o lustre e o alto do grande armário de madeira, e enquanto Harry adentrava o quarto, ouvia o correr de ratos perturbados.

O Sirius adolescente tinha emplastrado as paredes com muitos pôsteres e retratos que deixavam a vista pouco da seda prata cinzenta. Harry poderia somente supor que os pais de Sirius tinham sido incapazes de remover o Feitiço Adesivo Permanente que os prendia na parede, porque era certo que eles não apreciarariam o gosto de seu filho mais velho para a decoração. Sirius pareceu ter tentado à sua maneira irritar os pais. Havia diversas bandeiras de Grifinória, vermelho e dourado, para acentuar sua diferença de todo o resto da família.

- Harry? – Harry ouviu a voz de Gina no corredor.

- Aqui, Gi – Disse ele aparecendo na entrada do quarto. A ruiva se virou para o namorado – Por que acordou tão cedo?

- _Você_ que me acordou. Acordei com o barulho de você saindo do quarto. Achei melhor te seguir.

- Eu estava apenas observando o quarto de Sirius. Ele gostava _mesmo_ de provocar os pais - Disse Harry mostrando a decoração grifinória que o cômodo mantinha.

Harry foi andando pelo quarto de Sirius, enquanto Gina examinava umas folhas caídas no chão. Havia muitos retratos de motocicletas de trouxas, e também (Harry teve que admirar os nervos de Sirius), diversos pôsteres de garotas trouxas de biquíni; Harry sabia que eram trouxas porque permaneciam paradas em seus retratos, seus sorrisos e seus olhos estavam congelados no papel. Isto em contraste a única fotografia bruxa nas paredes, um retrato de quatro estudantes de Hogwarts que estavam abraçados, rindo para a câmera.

Com um pulo de prazer, Harry identificou seu pai, seu cabelo preto desarrumado na parte de trás como o de Harry, e seus óculos igualmente desgastados. Ao lado dele estava Sirius, de cara ligeiramente arrogante, mas sendo o mais jovem e mais feliz deles, e tão vivo como Harry nunca o tinha visto. Do lado direito estava Pettigrew, o mais baixo de todos, gordo e de olhos aquosos ao mirar Sirius, parecendo se sentir muito bem pela sua inclusão no grupo mais legal de todos, com os tão admirados e rebeldes Tiago e Sirius. À esquerda de Tiago estava Lupin, com as vestes surradas, mas tinha o mesmo ar da surpresa deleitada em encontrar-se neste grupo, e de ser gostado e incluído... Ou foi simplesmente por que Harry soube que assim tinha sido, que viu o que estes pensam no retrato? Tentou tirá-lo da parede, era dele agora, apesar de tudo... Sirius tinha-lhe deixado tudo. Mas não se movia.

Sirius não quis dar chances a seus pais para redecorar seu quarto.

- Harry, venha aqui – Chamou Gina. O garoto foi ao encontro dela.

- Que foi? - Perguntou ele.

- Leia isso, acho que é da sua mãe – Gina lhe entregou um pergaminho escrito à mão e amarrotado. Ele desamassou-o.

_Caro Almofadinhas,__Muito, muito obrigada pelo presente de aniversário que mandou para Harry! Foi o que ele mais gostou até agora. Um aninho de idade e já dispara pela casa montado em uma vassoura de brinquedo, tão vaidoso que estou enviando uma foto para você ver. Sabe, a vassoura só levanta uns sessenta centímetros do chão, mas ele quase matou o gato e quebrou um vaso horrível que Petúnia me mandou no Natal (nada contra). É claro que Tiago achou muito engraçado, diz que ele vai ser um grande jogador de quadribol, mas tivemos que guardar todos os enfeites da casa e dar um jeito de ficar sempre de olho nele quando brinca.  
Tivemos um chá de aniversário muito tranquilo, só nós e a velha Batilda que sempre nos tratou com carinho e vive mimando o Harry. Ficamos com pena que você não tenha podido vir, mas a Ordem vem em primeiro lugar e Harry não tem idade para saber que está fazendo anos! Tiago está se sentindo um pouco frustrado trancado em casa, ele procura não demonstrar, mas eu percebo – além disso, Dumbledore ficou com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele, então não há possibilidade de pequenos passeios. Se você pudesse lhe fazer uma visita, isso o animaria muito. Rabicho esteve aqui no fim de semana passada. Achei-o meio deprimido, mas provavelmente foram as notícias sobre os McKinnon; chorei a noite inteira quando soube.  
Batilda passa por aqui quase todo dia, é uma velhota fascinante que conta as histórias mais surpreendentes sobre Dumbledore, não tenho muita certeza se ele gostaria disso caso soubesse! Fico em dúvida se devo realmente acreditar, porque me parece inacreditável que Dumbledore_

- Cadê o resto? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ótima pergunta – Respondeu Gina – Eu procurei por todo lugar, mas não achei nada.

- Isso deixa o fim da carta meio sem sentido. Ainda assim, não deixa de ser importante. Isso prova que minha mão viveu. Realmente viveu. Que ela mesma escreveu essa carta, traçou essas palavras, palavras sobre mim, seu filho. Eu não estou soando louco, né?

- Não, foi até bem profundo... Vocês tinham um gato. Isso é legal, eu gosto de gatos.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah, quase me esqueci! – Exclamou Gina – Essa foto aqui deve ser a que a sua mãe cita na carta.

Ela entregou-o um pedaço amassado de papel. Lá, Harry viu um bebê de cabelos negros que entrava e saia de foco com uma vassourinha e um par de pernas que deviam pertencer a Tiago perseguindo-o. Harry guardou a fotografia no bolso, junto com a carta.

Quinze minutos depois, após arrumarem a bagunça que haviam formado, Harry e Gina se encontravam deitados na antiga cama de Sirius, em silêncio.

- Harry, eu acho que sei quem é R.A.B – Disse Gina, cortando o silêncio.

Harry se sentou num pulo.

- Hã? Sério?

- Aham – Falou a ruiva se sentando também – Nesse mesmo corredor, há uma segunda porta. Lá tem uma porta dizendo "Não entre sem a expressa permissão de Régulo Arturo Black". Régulo Arturo Black, R.A.B... Tudo bate.

- Régulo é o irmão de Sirius. Ele foi Comensal da Morte, mas se alistou quando era muito moço e depois se acovardou e tentou sair; então, eles o mataram. Achamos, Gi! É ele!

Gina sorriu triunfante, enquanto Harry veio abraçá-la em alegria.

- Ligeiríssimos vocês também, né? A primeira coisa que fazem ao acordar é procurarem um quarto para ficarem a sós.

Rony se encontrava na entrada do quarto ao lado de Hermione.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Ron – Disse Harry – Nós achamos, cara. Régulo Arturo Black, irmão de Sirius. R.A.B!

- Faz sentido! - Exclamou Hermione - Se ele era um comensal tinha acesso direto a Voldemort. E se ele ficou desencantado, ele pode ter desejado derrubar Voldemort.

Com o auxílio de um _Alohomora!_, eles entraram no quarto à procura do medalhão. Harry olhou em volta do quarto procurando um provável lugar para esconder coisas e se aproximou da mesa. Estranhamente, alguém parecia ter andado por ali antes deles, as gavetas haviam sido revirados recentemente, havia muita poeira, mas nada de valor: quinquilharias velhas, agenda e uma lata de tinta amassada que deixou resíduo em tudo que tinha na gaveta.

- Tem um jeito mais fácil - Disse Hermione, enquanto Harry limpava seus dedos sujos de tinta no jeans, ela levantou a varinha e disse: - _Accio medalhão!_

Nada aconteceu. Rony, que vinha procurando nas dobras da cortina desgastadas, pareceu desapontado.

- É isso, então? Não está aqui?

- Bem, ainda pode estar aqui, mas sob um feitiço de contenção - Explicou Hermione - Vocês sabem, um encantamento para impedir que seja possa convocá-lo magicamente.

- Da mesma forma que Voldemort o colocou na bacia de pedra na caverna - Disse Harry, recordando como tinha sido incapaz de convocar o medalhão falsificado.

- Como nós iremos encontrá-lo então? - Perguntado Rony.

- Bem, se não pode ser por meio de magia, vamos procurar com nossas próprias mãos mesmo – Respondeu Gina.

- É uma idéia boa - Disse Rony, virando os olhos, e voltou a examinar as cortinas.

Vasculharam cada polegada do quarto por mais de uma hora, mas foram forçados, finalmente, a concluir que o medalhão não estava lá. O sol tinha agora nascido; sua luz os deslumbrou até mesmo pelas janelas encardidas.

- Poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar da casa, entretanto - Disse Hermione em um tom convocação, enquanto eles caminhavam escada abaixo. Ela parecia ter se tornado mais determinada - Se ele tinha conseguido destruir isto ou não, iria querer mantê-lo escondido de Voldemort, não iria? Lembra de todas essas coisas terríveis que nós tivemos que nos libertar de quando estivemos aqui na última vez? Aquele relógio que atirou parafusos a todo o mundo e essas batas velhas que tentaram estrangular o Rony; Régulo poderia ter posto lá para proteger o lugar em que está escondido o medalhão, embora nós não percebêssemos isto na... na...

Harry, Gina e Rony a olharam. Ela estava parada com um pé no ar e a expressão abobada de alguém que acabou de ser obliviado; seus olhos tinham até saído de foco.

-... na ocasião - Ela terminou em um sussurro.

- Mi, o que foi? – Perguntou Gina.

- Algo errado? - Acrescentou Rony.

- Havia um medalhão.

- Que?! – Disseram os outros três juntos.

- No armário da sala de visitas. Ninguém conseguiu abri-lo. E nós... nós...

Harry se sentia como se um tijolo tivesse deslizado abaixo pelo tórax no estômago dele. Lembrou-se: ele tinha até manuseado o objeto quando passou de mão em mão, todos experimentando abri-lo. Por fim, fora atirado em um saco de lixo, junto com a caixa de pó de verrugueira e a caixa de música que deixou todo mundo com sono... (N/A: Que boa memória esse povo tem oO').(N/S: Momento poser! Podem achar que é mentira, mas no momento em que eu vi a sigla RAB do bilhete no medalhão falso eu saquei que o "camafeu", como foi descrito no livro cinco, que ninguém conseguiu abrir, era o verdadeiro, e saquei na hora que RAB era o Régulo!)

- Monstro roubava e escondia muitas coisas de nós - Disse Harry. Essa era a única chance, a única fraca esperança que os restava e ele estava decidido a levar até o fim - Ele tinha uma grande quantidade de coisas no armário da cozinha. Vamos.

Eles desceram as escadas com tal velocidade e fazendo tal barulho, que até o quadro da Sra. Black despertou. Harry chamou Monstro e perguntou se ele havia roubado o medalhão. O elfo disse que o tinha pegado, mas que Mundungo Fletcher aparecera depois da morte de Sirius e o roubara.

- Você disse que o medalhão é de Régulo - Disse Harry - Por quê? De onde veio? O que Régulo teve a ver com isto? Monstro, sente-se e me conte tudo o que você sabe sobre aquele medalhão, e tudo o que Régulo tem a ver com isto!

O elfo se sentou, enrolado em uma bola, colocou a face molhada dele entre os joelhos, e começou a balançar para trás e para frente. Quando ele falou, a voz foi ecoando pela cozinha.

- Mestre Sirius fugiu, libertação boa, porque ele era um menino ruim e quebrou o coração de minha Senhora com os modos sem lei dele. Mas Mestre Régulo teve orgulho próprio; ele sabia o que fazia devido ao nome Black e a dignidade do puro sangue dele. Durante anos ele falou do Lord das Trevas que ia trazer os magos para reger os trouxas e os nascidos-trouxas... e quando ele completou dezesseis anos, Mestre Régulo uniu-se com o Lorde das Trevas. Tão orgulhoso, tão orgulhoso, tão feliz por servir...

"E um dia, um ano depois que ele se uniu, Mestre Régulo desceu a cozinha para ver Monstro. Ele sempre gostou de Monstro. E Mestre Régulo disse... ele disse..."

O elfo velho balançou mais rapidamente.

-...ele disse que o Lorde das Trevas precisava de um elfo.

- Voldemort precisou de um elfo? - Harry repetiu e deu uma olhada a Gina, Rony e Hermione que olharam da mesma maneira confusa como ele fez.

- Oh sim - Gemeu Monstro - E Mestre Régulo tinha oferecido Monstro. Era uma honra, Mestre Régulo disse, uma honra para ele e para Monstro que deve ter certeza de fazer qualquer coisa que o Lorde das Trevas peça... e depois vo-voltar para casa.

Monstro balançou ainda mais rapidamente, a respiração dele entrando em soluços.

- Assim Monstro foi para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele não contou para Monstro o que eles iam fazer, mas levou Monstro com ele para um de caverna perto do mar. E além da caverna havia um grande lago preto...

O cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry se levantou. A voz de Monstro parecia vir do interior da água negra. Ele viu o que tinha acontecido tão claramente como se ele tinha estado presente.

-... Havia um barco...

Claro que havia um barco, Harry vira o barco, fantasmagoricamente verde e pequeno, enfeitiçado para carregar um bruxo e uma vítima até a ilha no centro. Assim, então, havia sido como Voldemort tinha testado as defesas que cercavam a Horcrux; pegando emprestado uma criatura dispensável, um elfo doméstico...

- Havia uma bacia cheia de poção na ilha. O Lorde das Trevas fez com que Monstro a bebesse...

O elfo tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

- Monstro bebeu, e enquanto Monstro bebia, ele viu coisas terríveis... o interior de Monstro queimava... Monstro chorou para o Mestre Régulo salvá-lo, ele chorou por sua Senhora Black, mas o Lorde Negro apenas riu... Ele fez Monstro beber toda a poção... Ele colocou um medalhão dentro da bacia vazia... Ele encheu a bacia com mais poção.

"E então o Lord das Trevas foi embora, deixando Monstro na ilha..."

Harry pode ver acontecendo. Ele visualizou a face ofídica branca de

Voldemort desaparecendo na escuridão, aqueles olhos vermelhos fixados impiedosamente no derrotado elfo que a morte levaria em minutos, quando ele sucumbisse a sede desesperadora que a poção causava em sua vítima... Mas aqui, a imaginação de Harry não pôde ir longe, senão ele não veria como Monstro escapou.

- Monstro precisava de água, ele engatinhou para a borda da ilha e bebeu do lago negro... e mãos, mãos mortas, saíram da água e arrastaram Monstro para baixo da superfície...

- Como você escapou? - Harry perguntou, e não ficou surpreso de se ver sussurrando.

Monstro levantou sua feia cabeça e olhou para Harry com seu mais mortal olhar.

- Mestre Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar - Ele disse.

- Eu sei, mas como você escapou dos inferi?

Monstro não parecia entender.

- Mestre Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar - Ele repetiu.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Bem, é óbvio, não é, Harry? – Falou Hermione.

Harry a olhou confuso.

- Ele desaparatou – Explicou Gina. (N/S: ele fez "puf!", e "puf!", ele sumiu! :3)

- Mas você não pode aparatar naquela caverna - Harry disse - A não ser que Dumbledore...

- Mágica de elfo não é como mágica de bruxo, é? - Disse Ron – Eu quero dizer, eles podem aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts, enquanto não podemos. (N/S: traduzindo – bruxos tem magia arcana e elfos magia "natural" /rpgista_mode_on)

Houve um silêncio e Harry digeriu aquilo. Como pode Voldemort cometer um erro como este? Enquanto ele digeria isso, Hermione falou e sua voz estava gélida:

- É claro, Voldemort subjugaria as maneiras de um elfo, assim como todos os sangues-puros que os tratavam como animais... Nunca ocorreu a ele que os elfos têm mágica que ele não tem...

- A maior lei que um elfo segue é a ordem de seu dono – Intoou Monstro - Monstro tinha sido ordenado a vir pra casa, então ele veio.

Hermione acabou abraçando Monstro e isso o enojara. Mesmo assim, a garota argumentou sobre os valores do elfo quando Harry disse que não o entendia, já que tinha sido torturado por Voldemort e mesmo assim traíra Sirius, o que favoreceu o Lorde das Trevas.

- Monstro - Disse Harry -, quando você se sentir a vontade para isso, pode se sentar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Monstro saísse do silêncio. Então ele se colocou numa posição sentada com as juntas perto dos olhos como uma pequena criança.

- Monstro, eu vou te pedir pra fazer uma coisa - Disse Harry, ele vislumbrou Hermione em busca de assistência. Ele queria dar a ordem gentilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não poderia fingir que não era uma ordem. Entretanto, a mudança no seu tom de voz pareceu ter ganhado a aprovação da menina: ela sorriu encorajando.

- Eu quero que você, por favor, vá e ache Mundungo Fletcher. Nós precisamos achar o medalhão. Onde o medalhão de Mestre Régulo está. É muito importante, nós queremos terminar o trabalho que Mestre Régulo começou, nós queremos garantir que ele não morreu em vão...

Monstro abriu seus punhos e olhou para Harry.

- Achar Mundungo Fletcher? - Ele gemeu.

- E traga-o aqui ao Largo Grimmauld - Disse Harry - Você acha que poderia fazer isso por nós?

Enquanto Mosntro assentiu e se levantou, Harry teve uma inspiração, ele pegou a bolsa de Hagrid e pegou a Horcruxe falsa, na qual Régulo colocou o bilhete a Voldemort.

- Monstro, eu queria, er, te dar isso – Pressionou o medalhão nas mãos de Monstro - Isso pertenceu a Régulo e tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você tivesse isso em retribuição do que você fez...

- Na mosca - Disse Rony enquanto o elfo olhava pro medalhão, deixava escapar um uivo de choque e dor, e se jogava novamente no chão.

Passou-se quase meia-hora para acalmar Monstro, que, devido ao êxtase por ser presenteado com uma relíquia da Familia Black, ficou muito fraco para se aguentar nas próprias pernas. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu caminhar um pouco, todos o acompanharam ao seu armário, assistiram-no guardar o medalhão a salvo em seus cobertores sujos e assegurou-se de que eles cuidariam do medalhão enquanto ele estivesse fora. Então ele fez três reverências compridas para Harry, Gina e Rony, e até mesmo um engraçado e breve espasmo na direção de Hermione que pareceu uma tentativa de um cumprimento respeitoso, antes de desaparatar com o habitual barulho.

Três dias se passaram e nada de Monstro aparecer com Mundungo. Eles tiveram uma surpresa nesse dia, pois Lupin apareceu no Largo. Ele contou que Harry fora convocado para depor sobre a morte de Dumbledore, uma tentativa do Ministério para culpá-lo de tal crime. Também contou que os nascidos trouxas estavam passando por audiências, sendo acusados de roubo de magia; o quarteto ficou indignado com isso.

O antigo professor viera até eles para oferecer sua ajuda, para viajar com eles, para auxiliá-los caso precisassem. Harry achou isso covardia, afinal, Lupin abandonaria a esposa e o bebê que ela estava esperando (ele também havia contado isso). Respondeu feio para o lobisomem e este acabou indo embora.

Pela primeira vez em três dias Harry havia se esquecido de Monstro. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que Lupin havia voltado, e por um segundo, ele não acreditou na massa de trapos amassados que apareceu bem ao lado de sua cadeira. Ele afastou seus pés quando Monstro se revelou e, fazendo uma reverencia para Harry, crocitou:

- Monstro retornou com o ladrão do Mundungo Fletcher, mestre!

Mundungo cambaleou e puxou sua varinha; Hermione, porém, era rápida demais para ele:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Mundungo fora arremessada no ar, e Hermione a pegou. De olhos arregalados, Mundungo tentou fugir pelas escadas. Rony o agarrou e ele atingiu o chão de pedra com um baque seco.

- O quê? - Ele questionou, lutando para se livrar de Rony - O que eu fiz? Mandando um maldito elfo doméstico atrás de mim; o que você acha que eu fiz? Deixe me ir! Deixe me ir ou...

- Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças - Disse Harry.

Ele jogou o jornal de lado, cruzou a cozinha em poucos passos e se ajoelhou em frente à Mundungo, que parou de lutar e pareceu apavorado. Rony se levantou cambaleando e observou Harry apontar sua varinha diretamente para o nariz de Mundungo. Mundungo e suas vestes estavam fedendo a suor e cigarro, seu cabelo estava embaraçado e suas vestes estavam manchadas.

- Monstro pede desculpas pela demora mestre - Crocitou o elfo - Monstro sabe como foi difícil, teve que procurar em todos os buracos e esconderijos, mas capturou-o por fim!

- Você fez muito bem, Monstro - Disse Harry, e o elfo se curvou - Certo, nós temos algumas perguntas para você - Disse Harry a Mundungo, que começou a gritar.

- Eu entrei em pânico, ok? Eu nunca quis seguir em frente. Sem ofensas cara, mas eu nunca me fui voluntário para morrer por você. E ele estava sangrando, Você-Sabe-Quem veio voando até mim, qualquer um teria dado o fora de lá. Eu disse o tempo todo que não queria fazer isso...

- Para a sua informação, nenhum dos outros desaparatou – Disse Hermione.

- Bem, vocês são um bando de heróis então, não são? Mas eu nunca fingi que estava disposto a me sacrificar...

- Não somos heróis, apenas não entregamos nossos amigos para a morte – Disse Gina - Temos coragem, que é o que lhe falta, e muito!

- A Gina falou tudo. E, também, nós não estamos interessados na razão de você ter fugido de Olho-Tonto - Disse Harry, colocando sua varinha um pouco mais perto dos olhos injetados de Mundungo - Nós sempre soubemos que você era um irrecuperável monte de merda!

- Bem, então por que diabos eu estou sendo interrogado por vocês? Ou isso é por causa daqueles cálices de novo? Eu não sei como você poderia reavê-los...

- Isso não é por causa dos cálices também, você está me irritando - Disse Harry - Cale a boca e escute!

Era maravilhoso ter alguma coisa para fazer, alguém de quem eles pudessem extrair um pouco de verdade. A varinha de Harry estava tão perto do nariz de Mundungo que ele tinha ficado vesgo tentando mantê-la em vista.

- Quando você limpou essa casa de tudo o que pudesse ser valioso - Harry começou, mas Mundungo interrompeu de novo.

- Sirius nunca ligou para nada daquele lixo...

Ouviram o som de pés se movendo rápido, um barulho de metal tinindo, um baque seco e um grito de agonia; Monstro havia corrido até Mundungo e bateu na cabeça dele com uma caçarola. (N/S: Dá-lhe Kreacher! Depois do 7º livro virei fã desse elfo!)

- Diga para ele parar! Diga para ele parar! Ele deveria ser trancado!

Monstro levantou a panela de ferro de novo.

- Monstro, não! - gritou Harry.

Os braços magros de Monstro tremiam com o peso da panela, que ele mantinha levantada.

- Só mais uma vez, meu senhor Harry, para dar sorte? (N/S: deixa Harry, deixa!)

Rony riu e Gina, mais discreta, abafou o riso.

- Nós precisamos dele consciente, Monstro, mas se precisarmos persuadi-lo você pode fazer as honras - Disse Harry.

- Muito obrigada, mestre - Disse Monstro com uma reverência, e se colocou a pouca distância, com seus olhos de bola de golfe fixos em Mundungo com repulsão.

- Quando você limpou essa casa de tudo de valor que você pode pegar - Harry começou de novo - Você pegou um monte de coisas que estavam guardadas na despensa. Havia um medalhão entre elas - A boca de Harry ficou repentinamente seca; ele podia sentir a tensão e excitação de Gina, Rony e Hermione também - O que você fez com ele?

- Por quê? - Perguntou Mundungo - É valioso?

- Você ainda o tem! - Choramingou Hermione.

- Não, ele não tem - Disse Rony secamente - Ele está se perguntando se poderia ter pedido mais dinheiro por ele.

- Mais? - Disse Mundungo - Isso não seria realmente difícil... Eu dei embora, não foi? Não tive escolha.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu estava vendendo no Beco Diagonal, ela veio até mim e me perguntou se eu tinha uma licença para vender artefatos mágicos. Maldita fiscal. Ela ia me prender, mas ela me deu um galeão pelo medalhão e disse que ia me deixar ir aquele dia, e para eu me considerar com sorte.

- Quem era essa mulher? - Perguntou Harry.

- Eu acho que alguma funcionária do ministério! - Mundungo pensou por um momento, de testa franzida - Mulher baixa. Laço no alto do cabelo... - Ele franziu testa de novo e acrescentou - parecia um sapo! (N/S: antes do quinto filme, pela descrição dos livros, eu imaginava a Umbridge igual à Vovó Uranai xD)

Harry abaixou a varinha, ela bateu no nariz de Mundungo e lançou faíscas vermelhas nas sobrancelhas dele, que começaram a queimar.

- _Aguamenti!_ - Gritou Hermione, e um jato de água saiu de sua varinha, engolindo, embarcando e afogando Mundungo.

Harry olhou e viu seu próprio choque refletido nos rostos de Rony e Hermione. As cicatrizes nas costas de sua mão direita pareceram estar formigando novamente.

Olhou para Gina, mas ela já não prestava mais atenção nisso. Seu olhar estava focado no relógio de bolso que ganhara de Dumbledore e que agora tinha o visor brilhante.

- Gente, eu vou tocar no visor – Avisou Gina.

- Não! Pode ser perigoso! – Exclamou Hermione, agora olhando para o relógio.

- Talvez nos ajude em algo. Afinal, foi Dumbledore que me deu, então aqui não deve ter magia negra ou uma alguma coi...

O que Gina ai terminar de dizer, eles não souberam. Foi como se a luz do relógio a sugasse. Pois ele continuava lá, ela não.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina sentiu um puxão no estômago e se viu entrando no relógio. As imagens de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Monstro e Mundungo iam se distanciando, até que tudo virou escuridão. Teve a sensação de ter sido jogada quando foi para fora do objeto e caiu de costas no chão.

O lugar era amplo, pintado de branco. Muitos armários e baús, todos cheios de poeira e conteúdo. À sua frente havia um relógio um pouco maior que ela, daqueles que tinha um passarinho que fazia "cuco" (N/S: que a titulo de informação se chama "cuco", e é um pássaro canário de verdade!) e marcava as horas na parte de cima e um grande pêndulo dourado balançando para lá e para cá na parte de baixo. Parecia ser feito de madeira e tinha um aspecto bem cuidado.

O visor deste também brilhava, o que fez Gina perceber que seu relógio de bolso já não estava mais em sua mão.

- Mas como é que... Isso é muito raro... Definitivamente, Dumbledore é _o_ cara! – Exclamou a ruiva – Agora me resta saber onde estou... (N/S: é só olhar em volta! :P)

Seu pedido fora rapidamente atendido: uma porta apareceu no fim da sala. Ela a abriu devagar, com a varinha na mão. Olhou para o corredor que se estendia na sua frente e não pode acreditar: estava em Hogwarts!

Ficou estática por alguns instantes, apenas admirando o sétimo andar do castelo, já que tudo indicava que acabara de sair da Sala Precisa. A escola estava estranhamente quieta. Talvez pelo simples fato de que o ano letivo ainda não tenha começado, Gina ironizou em sua mente.

Passos foram ouvidos. A garota soltou um feitiço desilusório em si mesma e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua.

- Como você tem a audácia de voltar aqui depois do que houve, Severo? – Perguntou professora McGonagall, indignada.

- Caso você tenha se esquecido, eu trabalho aqui, Minerva – Respondeu Snape simplesmente.

- _Trabalhava_. Você matou Alvo e ainda espera continuar em Hogwarts?

- O Ministério foi tomado pelo Lorde das Trevas, cara amiga. Com isso, Hogwarts também. Continuarei trabalhando aqui _sim_, mas não como professor, e sim como diretor.

Choque. Essa é a melhor descrição para as expressões de Gina e McGonagall no momento.

- Eu não acredito que esse filho de uma pu... mãe vai virar diretor daqui! – Murmurou Gina com raiva.

- O que você disse, Minerva? – Perguntou Snape.

- Nada. Anda ouvindo vozes, Severo?

- Não. Tenho certeza que tem alguém nos espionando – Snape girou o corpo para onde Gina estava – _Homenum Revelio!_

A ruiva, vendo que ia ser pega, não pode fazer nada a não ser exclamar:

- _Estupefaça!_ – O feitiço acertou Snape na cabeça, o fazendo desmaiar. Minerva olhou surpresa para Gina – Tenho certeza de que você não contará a ele nem a ninguém que estive aqui, professora. Até mais.

A garota olhou para a parede. Preciso voltar para o Largo Grimmauld, mentalizava, preciso voltar para o Largo Grimmauld!

Felizmente, a mesma porta com que saiu da sala apareceu. Gina acenou para McGonagall e entrou. O visor do relógio ainda brilhava e ela não pensou duas vezes para mergulhar nele.

A primeira coisa que viu depois de tudo escurecer, foi o rosto de Harry. Ele a abraçou tão forte que Gina pensou que fosse sufocar.

- GINA! Graças a meu bom Deus! – Disse ele, agora dando pequenos beijos pelo rosto dela.

- Credo, Harry – Falou Gina – Você está parecendo a minha mãe!

Harry a soltou.

- Desculpa, é que você sumiu e eu fiquei desesperado – Falou Harry. Agora Gina podia ver que Rony e Hermione estavam atrás dele – Afinal, onde você estava?

- Em Hogwarts – Respondeu a ruiva.

- Hogwarts? – Interviu Hermione - Mas é impossível aparatar ou...

- Desaparatar lá. Eu sei. Mas aquele relógio é um transporme.

- Um transporme? – Agora era Rony que perguntava – Eu achei que já não existiam mais!

- Idem. A minha teoria é que Dumbledore é muito velho, então poderia muito bem ter comprado ou achado um, e acabou guardando-o. (N/S: chamou o Vô Dumbly de velho e frequentador de antiquário!)

Hermione parecia estar compreendendo muito bem o assunto, enquanto Harry ficava cada vez mais confuso.

- Alguém pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que é um transporme? Só eu estou boiando aqui!

- Um transporme é composto de dois objetos iguais ou semelhantes – Explicou Hermione - É como se fosse o armário sumidouro que Malfoy usou para levar os comensais até Hogwarts, mas mais simples de se usar.

- Com o passar dos anos, surgiram as Chaves de Portais, que eram bem mais fáceis de se fazer, já que o processo de um transporme demora meses e leva muita magia – Continuou Rony.

- As pessoas abandonaram esse meio de se transportar, por isso que achávamos que não existia mais – Finalizou Gina.

- Como é que funciona esse negócio do objeto brilhar e com isso poder transportar a pessoa para seu objeto igual ou semelhante? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eles costumam ter uma regularidade – Respondeu Hermione – Agora só nos resta descobri-la.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, pensando.

- O que Dumbledore quer que a gente faça em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Rony subitamente.

- Boa pergunta – Disse Hermione – Talvez seja para que possamos acompanhar as aulas.

- Creio que não, Hermione – Discordou Gina – Mesmo que a intenção fosse essa, não teria como permanecermos em Hogwarts sem sermos reconhecidos. Harry é o procurado número um e você é uma nascida trouxa. Seria arriscado demais.

- Já sei! – Exclamou Rony - Pode ser para nos comunicarmos com Dumbledore, pelo quadro dele. Tenho certeza que a professora McGonagall, que acredito que será a nova diretora, não nos impedirá. Ela é da Ordem, não nos prejudicaria.

- Não, Rony. O novo diretor de Hogwarts será Snape.

Harry, Rony e Hermione arregalaram os olhos com a notícia.

- Snape?! Era só o que faltava! – Falou Harry – Aliás, como você sabe disso, Gi?

- Eu saí de um objeto que era um relógio, só que daqueles grandes, com pêndulo. Havia uma porta ao fundo, então eu a abri. Observei o corredor e conclui que acabara de sair da Sala Precisa. Enfim, ouvi passos e me escondi atrás de uma estátua, com um feitiço de desilusão jogado sobre mim. McGonagall e Snape apareceram conversando, McGonagall indignada porque Snape estava em Hogwarts, então ele revelou que seria o novo diretor, já que Voldemort também tomara controle da escola, já que controlava o Ministério.

- E o que McGonagall respondeu? – Disse Rony, muito interessado na história da irmã.

- Ela ficou quieta. Se iria dizer alguma coisa depois, eu não consegui saber, pois acabei murmurando palavras indignadas sobre Snape virar diretor, e parece que ele percebeu. Tive de estuporá-lo antes que ele me visse e ferrasse tudo. McGonagall me viu, mas tenho certeza de que não contará isso para ninguém.

- Uou! – Exclamou Harry – Tudo isso em pouco menos de dez minutos? Você vai para o Guiness! (N/S: Gina FTW!)

Rony e Gina fizeram uma cara confusa, pois não sabia o que seria "Guiness".

- Um livro trouxa que registra os recordes – Explicou Hermione -, mas isso não vem ao caso. Temos que descobrir o que Dumbledore queria que fizéssemos em Hogwarts, sinto que estamos perto. Sei que somos da Grifinória, mas acho que não adiantará de nada bancar o corajoso e entrar em Hogwarts novamente sem nenhum propósito importante.

- É isso! – Disse Rony dando um sorriso enorme.

- Isso o quê?

- Grifinória, a casa de Godric Gryffindor! O que Gryffindor tinha que Dumbledore deixou para Harry? A espada. Onde se encontra a espada nesse momento? No gabinete do diretor, em Hogwarts.

- Brilhante, Ron! – Exclamou Gina, abraçando o irmão – Você não é de usar seu cérebro, mas, quando dá de usar, tira ótimas conclusões. Uma semana de namoro com a Mione faz milagre!

Rony e Hermione preferiram apenas rolarem os olhos, mas Harry riu. (N/S: eu também ri! 8D)

- Tudo bem. Espada de Gryffindor. Para que serviria? – Disse Harry se recompondo.

- A espada contém veneno de basilisco, já que você a usou para matar o da Câmara Secreta – Respondeu Gina - Veneno de basilisco destrói Horcrux, o que ficou provado quando você perfurou o Diário de Tom Riddle com a presa do animal e isso a destruiu.

- Nossa, quando você deduziu isso?

- Desde que você me contou sobre as Horcruxes, isso me pareceu óbvio. (N/S: para mim não tem sentido... o.õ)(N/A: Pra mim sempre teve. O trio que era lerdo demais pra perceber ¬¬').

Mais um silêncio se formou. Dessa vez, para todos digerirem todas as novas informações.

- Bem, a espada serviria para destruir a Horcrux – Disse Hermione – Nós temos de roubá-la.

- Quando você diz _nós_é no sentido figurativo, né? – Perguntou Gina – Porque eu acho arriscado demais irmos nós quatro roubarmos a espada.

- Gina está certa – Concordou Rony – Então, quem vai?

- Eu – Disse Harry prontamente.

- Nã-nã-ni-na-não, senhor Potter – Negou Gina – Dumbledore deixou o transporme para mim, portanto, eu devo fazer isso. Cada herança tem um significado, imagino, o meu é esse.

Harry suspirou derrotado. Sabia que se tentasse contra-argumentar acabaria perdendo, então achou melhor ceder logo.

- Gina, também te reconheceriam e seria perigoso – Alertou Rony – O certo seria te darmos a Capa de Invisibilidade, mas acho que precisaremos dela quando formos para o Ministério tentar pegar o medalhão das mãos da sapa velha da Umbridge.

- Então usaremos a Poção Polissuco – Concluiu Hermione – Temos tempo para fazer uma grande estoque.

- Boa ideia! – Falou Gina – E também precisamos de uma Poção do Sono bem forte, para que a pessoa que eu me transformar durma por bastante tempo.

- Fechado – Disse Harry – E quanto ao Ministério? O que faremos para pegar o medalhão de Umbridge?

- Podemos espionar o Ministério, ver quem entra a tal horário, fazer um esquema – Respondeu Hermione – Tudo terá de ser bem planejado, pois, se der errado, podemos botar tudo a perder.

- Beleza – Falou Gina – Assim ficará bem mais fácil. Só mais uma coisa: em Hogwarts, será que seria uma boa falar com Neville e Luna?

- Eu acho que não teria problema. Eles podem ser úteis. Assim que as aulas começarem, também espionaremos a escola, a fim de escolher um bom aluno para Gina se disfarçar.

Os quatro sorriram. Com dois mistérios solucionados, eles ficavam mais confiantes de que tudo daria certo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nós próximas semanas, os quatro se revezaram vigiando a entrada do Ministério. No primeiro dia de setembro havia algumas pessoas de vigília à frente do Largo Grimmauld. Meia dúzia de homens usando longas capas ficaram assistindo silenciosamente, encarando como nunca as casas 11 e 13, mas a coisa pela qual eles estavam esperando ainda parecia invisível. Enquanto a noite chegava, trazendo uma inesperada ventania de chuva fria pela primeira vez em semanas, ocorreram um dos momentos mais inexplicáveis quando eles pareceram ver algo interessante. O homem com a face revirada apontou para seu companheiro mais próximo, um homem magro e pálido, começaram a se adiantar, mais um momento depois eles tinha relaxado de volta ao seu estado inicial de inatividade, olhando frustrados e desapontados.

Enquanto isso, dentro do número 12, Harry tinha acabado de entrar no hall. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio enquanto aparatava fora do degrau atrás da porta, e achou que os Comensais da Morte poderiam ter tido um relance do seu cotovelo exposto momentaneamente. Fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás dele, ele puxou fora a Capa de Invisibilidade, enroulou-a no seu braço e se apressou pela penumbra do corredor em direção à porta que levava ao porão, uma cópia roubada do Profeta Diário estava apertada em sua mão.

O murmúrio usual de "Severo Snape" o cumprimentou, um vento frio o varreu e então sua língua rolou para trás por um momento.

- Eu não matei você - Ele disse, uma vez que já estava desenrolada, então ele prendeu seu fôlego e a figura de poeira do feitiço de proteção explodiu.

A cozinha estava irreconhecível. Toda superfície agora brilhava: Potes de cobre e panelas tinham sido clareadas para um brilho rosado; a mesa de madeira reluzia; os cálices e os pratos já arrumados para o jantar brilhavam à luz de uma mera chama de fogo, na qual um caldeirão cozinhava.

Nada na sala, entretanto, estava mais dramaticamente diferente do que o elfo doméstico que agora se apressava em direção a Harry, usando uma toalha branca como a neve, seus cabelos da orelha fofos e limpos como algodão, o colar de Régulo balançando no seu peito.

- Tire os sapatos, Mestre Harry, e as mãos lave antes do jantar – Resmungou Monstro, tomando a Capa de Invisibilidade e pendurando-a num gancho da parede, ao lado de um número de roupões fora de moda que tinham sido lavados recentemente.

- Hoje os Comensais da Morte estão bem atentos lá fora – Disse Gina assim que o viu – Eles realmente pensavam que nós iríamos para Hogwarts esse ano, tadinhos...

- O Expresso deve ter partido faz umas seis horas – Comentou Rony – Estranho não estar lá, não é?

Harry assentiu e falou:

- Vejam, agora é público que Snape é diretor de Hogwarts.

Ele jogou o Profeta na mesa. Lá havia uma matéria falando do novo diretor. Hermione, ao vê-la, saiu correndo, para voltar três minutos depois.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Rony.

- Fineus Nigellus - Hermione explicou assim que jogou a sacola na mesa da cozinha com um som de estrondo costumeiro.

- Como é? - Disse Rony, mas Harry entendeu. A imagem pintada de Fineus Nigellus Black era capaz de perpassar entre seu retrato no Largo Grimmauld e um que estava pendurado no escritório circular do diretor de Hogwarts, onde Snape estava sem dúvida sentado bem agora, em uma possessão triunfante da coleção de delicados e prateados instrumentos mágicos de Dumbledore, a Penseira de pedra, o Chapéu Seletor e, a menos que tivesse sido movida para outro lugar, a espada de Gryffindor.

- Snape poderia mandar Fineus Nigellus olhar dentro desta casa por ele - Hermione explicou a Rony assim que ela retomou seu assento - Mas deixe-o tentar isso agora, tudo que Fineus Nigellus vai ser capaz de ver é o fundo da minha bolsa.

- Boa idéia! - Disse Ron, impressionado.

- Obrigada - Sorriu Hermione, puxando sua sopa para si - Então, Harry, o que mais aconteceu hoje?

- Nada - Disse Harry - Vigiando a entrada do Ministério por sete horas. Nem sinal dela. Vi o Sr. Weasley, aliás. Ele parece bem.

Rony e Gina assentiram em apreciação das novas. Eles tinham concordado que era muito perigoso tentar se comunicar com Sr. Weasley enquanto ele entrava e saía do Ministério, pois ele sempre estava cercado por outros colegas do Ministério. Isso era, de qualquer modo, reconfortante ter esses relances, mesmo que ele realmente parecesse cansado e ansioso.

- Papai sempre nos disse que muita gente do Ministério usa a Rede de Flu para chegar ao trabalho - Disse Ron - É por isso que nós nunca vimos Umbridge, ela nunca andava, ela pensava que era muito importante.

- E aquela bruxa velha engraçada e aquele mágico pequeno de macacão azul? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah sim, eles são da Manutenção Mágica - Disse Ron.

- Como você sabe que ele trabalha na Manutenção Mágica? – Perguntou Hermione, sua colher de sopa suspensa no ar.

- Papai disse que todos da Manutenção Mágica vestem macacão azul – Disse Gina.

- Mas vocês nunca nos falaram isso!

Hermione largou sua colher e pegou seu bloco de notas e mapas que ela, Gina e Rony estiveram examinando quando Harry voltou para a cozinha.

- Não tem nada aqui sobre macacões azuis, nada! - Ela disse, passando as páginas febrilmente.

- Bem, isso é realmente importante?

- Ron, tudo é importante! Se nós vamos entrar no Ministério e não queremos ser pegos enquanto eles estão vigiando todo lugar à procura de intrusos, cada pequeno detalhe importa! Estamos passando esse plano várias vezes, quer dizer, qual o sentido de todas essas viagens de reconhecimento se vocês nem ao menos se incomodam de nos dizer...

- Calma, Hermione, eu esqueci uma coisinha...

- Você tem idéia, não é, que provavelmente não há lugar mais perigoso no mundo para nós estarmos agora do que o Ministério da Magia!

- Acho que devemos fazer isso amanhã - Disse Harry.

Mesmo com relutância, os amigos concordaram.

- Tudo bem - Disse Rony devagar - Digamos que iremos lá amanhã... Acho que deveria ser só eu e Harry.

- Ah, não comece com isso novamente! - Suspirou Hermione - Pensei que iríamos parar com isso.

- Uma coisa é passear por aí pelas entradas debaixo da Capa, mas isso é diferente, Hermione - Rony apontou um dedo para a cópia do Profeta Diário datado de dez dias antes - Você está na lista de Trouxas que não se apresentaram para interrogação! E a Gina é menor de idade, lá podem detectá-la mais fácil.

- E você deveria estar morrendo de sarapintose na Toca! Se alguém não deve ir, é Harry, que está com a cabeça valendo dez mil galeões...

- Certo, ficarei aqui - Falou Harry - Me avise se você derrotar Voldemort, certo? (N/S: Tommy Lee Jones!)

Os outros três riram. Ficou decidido assim: Harry, Rony e Hermione iriam, Gina ficaria no Largo planejando sua ida para Hogwarts. A ruiva ficaria disfarçada de uma estagiária do Ministério, apenas por precaução.

O trio partiu cedo naquela manhã. Gina tomou a Poção Polissuco e resolveu cochilar um pouco. Ao acordar, pegou um pergaminho e ficou pensando em todas as formas possíveis para invadir o gabinete de Snape.

- Talvez se eu confundi-lo... Não, ele é esperto – Dizia para si mesma – Os Carrow, aqueles comensais que vão dar aula em Hogwarts, também vão ficar de olho. Eu poderia pedir para Neville e Luna distraírem os dois e mais um aluno distrair Snape, se bem que acho que não seria tão...

Sua linha de raciocínio fora quebrada por um barulho. Alguém se aproximava dela. Gina se aproximou para ver quem era e se assustou ao descobrir que era Yaxley.

- Flávia, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou ele meio zonzo.

- Eu... _Chiroptera!_

Enquanto seus morcegos atacavam Yaxley, Gina corria.

- Monstro, desacorde-o, por favor! – Ela disse ao ver o elfo – Não o estuporei por medo de errar.

- Claro, minha senhora.

Com um raio azul saído da mão de Monstro, Yaxley caiu no chão, desacordado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry se viu em meio a uma floresta. Lembrava-se de ter sido perseguido no Ministério, então Hermione os levara até a frente do Largo, mas por algum motivo tudo ficou preto. Hermione estava ajoelhada com as mãos na cabeça de Rony.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Harry.

- Estrunchou - Disse Hermione com as mãos já ocupadas, onde o sangue era mais espesso e escuro.

Harry assistia horrorizado enquanto ela abria a camisa de Rony. Ele sempre tinha pensado em estrunchamento como algo engraçado, mas isso... ele se sentiu desconfortável por dentro enquanto Hermione levantava o antebraço de Rony, onde um grande pedaço de carne faltava, como se tivesse sido tirado por uma faca.

- Harry, rápido, minha bolsa, tem uma garrafa pequena com Essência de Ditamno.

- Bolsa, certo...

Harry olhou para o lugar onde eles tinham parado, procurando a pequena bolsa, e pegou colocando a mão dentro, de uma vez, objeto por objeto começou a passar pela sua mão, ele sentiu o couro dos livros, entre várias coisas...

- Rápido!

Ele pegou sua varinha do chão e apontou para o buraco da bolsa.

- _Accio ditamno!_

Uma pequena garrafa marrom saiu flutuando da bolsa, ele pegou e entregou a Hermione, os olhos de Rony estavam semi-cerrados, e só se via a parte branca.

- Ele desmaiou - Disse Hermione, que também estava um pouco pálida, ela não parecia mais Mafalda, ainda que seu cabelo ainda estivesse branco em algumas partes... - Abra isso, Harry, minhas mãos estão tremendo...

Harry abriu a tampa da pequena garrafa, Hermione pegou e colocou três gotas no machucado que sangrava... uma fumaça cinzenta subiu e quando clareou Harry viu que o sangramento tinha parado. O machucado agora parecia ser de dias atrás, pele nova surgiu sobre o que há momentos era carne viva.

- Uau - Disse Harry.

- É tudo que eu acho seguro fazer - Disse hermione tremendo - Existem feitiços que o deixariam bem, mas eu não ousaria fazê-los, pois se fizesse errado causaria mais danos. Ele já perdeu muito sangue.

- Como ele se machucou? - Perguntou Harry - Eu quero dizer... – Harry balançou sua cabeça tentando limpá-la, pra tentar entender o que tinha acontecido - Por que estamos aqui? Eu pensei que iríamos de volta para o Largo Grimmauld.

Hermione respirou fundo, ela parecia prestes a chorar.

- Harry, eu não acho que poderemos voltar lá.

- O que você quer...

- Quando nós desaparatamos, Yaxley se prendeu em mim e eu não consegui me livrar dele, ele era muito forte, e ele ainda estava me segurando quando chegamos lá, e então... Bem, eu acho que ele deve ter visto a porta, e pensou que nós pararíamos lá, mas eu me livrei dele, e trouxe-nos pra cá.

- Espere. Onde ele está? Você não quer dizer que ele está no largo Grimmauld? Ele não pode entrar lá...

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela assentia.

- Harry, eu acho que ele pode, eu forcei ele a me soltar com um feitiço de reversão, mas eu já o havia colocado ele no feitiço de proteção fidelius. Desde que Dumbledore morreu, nós somos os fiéis do segredo, então eu contei a ele, não contei?

Não tinha como fingir... Harry tinha certeza que ela estava correta... Essa era uma séria perda. Se Yaxley podia entrar na casa, eles não poderiam retornar, e até mesmo, ele poderia trazer outros comensais da morte lá, por aparatação. Por mais opressiva e sombria que a casa fosse, ela era seu refúgio, ainda mais agora que Monstro estava mais feliz e amigável, um elfo doméstico. E com aperto que não tinha nada a ver com a comida, ele imaginou Monstro preparando a torta que Rony, Hermione e ele nunca comeriam... Era tão aconchegante deitar na cama de Sirius com Gina...

- Gina! – Exclamou Harry – Cadê ela, Mione?

- No Largo, provavelmente – Respondeu Hermione – Eu não tenho como voltar lá, Yaxley deve estar lá dentro.

- Mais um motivo para agir rápido! Use um patrono que fala, você disse depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur sabia como fazê-lo!

- É, mas eu nunca tentei Harry...

- Tenta agora!

- Tudo bem. _Expecto Patronum!_ – Uma lontra prateada saiu da varinha de Mione – _Ask Ginevra Molly Weasley!_ Gina, estamos onde houve a última copa mundial de quadribol – Ela sussurrava – Por favor, aparate aqui, senão acho que o Harry vai ter um ataque. Espero que Yaxley não tenha ouvido isso.

A lontra começou a ir para frente até ficar fora de vista. Harry, desesperado, esperava que o Patrono de Hermione tivesse dado certo.

Felizmente, Gina apareceu uns trinta segundos depois.

- Nossa, que susto, gente - Disse ela – O que houve com o Rony?

- Estrunchou – Respondeu Harry.

- Sério? Caramba! Eu nunca imaginei que um estrunchamento fosse tão... perturbador. (N/A: Meu pai ta dançando na minha frente. Tem coisa mais perturbadora do que isso? Nem respondam) (N/S: eu respondo sim! Existe uma coisa muito mais pertubadora! Se você buscar "goatse" no Google images, vai entender... mas é melhor para sua saúde mental não procurar... /sevillaugh)

Rony gemeu e abriu os olhos, ele ainda estava cinza e sua face brilhava de suor.

- Amei o seu elogio a minha aparência, Gina – Murmurou ele – Onde nós estamos?

- Na floresta onde eles realizaram a copa mundial de quadribol – Disse Hermione - Eu queria um lugar não-localizável e irrastreável, e esse foi...

- O primeiro lugar que você pensou - Harry terminou por ela, olhando em volta do aparente lugar. Ele não podia evitar lembrar o que havia acontecido a ultima vez que eles aparataram para o primeiro lugar que Hermione pensou, como os comensais da morte os acharam dentro de minutos. Será que era legilimêcia? Voldemort sabia, ou talvez o braço direito dele, onde Hermione os tinha levado?

- Você acha que devemos ir? - Rony perguntou, e Harry pode ver pela expressão de Rony que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ele.

- Eu não sei.

Rony ainda parecia pálido e chamejante, ele não tinha tentado sentar, e ele parecia muito fraco para fazê-lo. A perspectiva de removê-lo era assustadora.

- Vamos ficar por aqui agora - Disse Harry – Gina, o que aconteceu com Yaxley?

- Eu usei minha azaração para bicho-papão e depois Monstro o desacordou. Aquela estagiária se chamava Flávia, ele reconheceu-a, perguntou o que fazia lá, mas então o azarei, acho que nem desconfiou quem eu era realmente.

Parecendo aliviada, Hermione se levantou.

- Onde você está indo? - Rony perguntou.

- Se nós vamos ficar, nós devemos por uns encantamentos de proteção no lugar - Ela retrucou, e levantando sua varinha ela começou a andar em um grande círculo em volta de Harry, Gina e Rony, murmurando encantos. Harry viu pequenos distúrbios no ar, era como se Hermione tivesse colocado uma grande cerca em volta.

- _Salvio hexia_... _Protego totalum_... _Repello trouxatum_... _Abaffiato_... Você podia ir apanhando a barraca, Harry...

- Barraca?

- Na bolsa.

- Na bol... Claro.

Ele nem se incomodou de por a mão dentro novamente, ele usou outro feitiço convocatório. A barraca emergiu em um grande lampejo com sua cordas, lonas e nós. Harry a reconheceu, em parte pelo cheiro de gatos, era a mesma tenda que eles tinham dormido na noite da copa mundial de quadribol.

- Eu achei que isso pertencia a aquele Perkins, do Ministério.

- Aparentemente ele não a queria de volta... - Disse Gina – Eu pedi a papai e ele disse que poderíamos pegá-la emprestada.

Hermione estava executando com a varinha uma figura complicada em oito movimentos.

- _Erecto!_ - Ela ordenou apontando a varinha para as lonas, que em um momento se levantou no ar, e pousou totalmente montada, no chão diante de um surpreso Harry, de cuja mão voou um espeque que aterrissou com um baque final na ponta de uma corda. (N/S: que feitiço mais sugestivo para "armar a barraca"!)(N/A: Você levou no sentido malicioso? Eu levei (66')

"_Cave Inimicum_" ela terminou com um bonito floreio. "Bem, é o máximo que eu posso fazer, e no mínino, devemos estar cientes que eles estão vindo. Eu não posso garantir que isso manterá fora Vol..."

- Não diga o nome! - Rony a cortou, sua voz fraca.

Harry, Gina e Hermione se olharam.

- Me desculpe - Disse Rony se sentando - Mas é como um feitiço ou maldição, não o podemos chamar de Você-Sabe-Quem? Por favor?

- Dumbledore disse que temer um nome... - Começou Harry.

- Caso você não tenha notado, amigo, o chamar de Voldemort, não ajudou Dumbledore no fim - Retrucou Rony - Apenas mostre a Você-Sabe-Quem algum respeito.

- Respeito? - Harry repetiu, mas Hermione o lançou um olhar; aparentemente, não era bom discutir com Rony, ele estando em tão debilitada condição.

Harry, Gina e Hermione meio que carregaram, meio que arrastaram Rony pela entrada da tenda. O interior era exatamente como Harry se lembrava: um pequeno flat, com um banheiro e uma pequena cozinha. Ele empurrou para o lado uma velha poltrona e deitou Rony cuidadosamente na cama de baixo de um beliche. Mesmo essa breve viagem tinha deixado Rony muito pálido e, uma vez que eles conseguiram colocá-lo no colchão, Rony fechou os olhos e eles não falaram nada por um tempo.

- Vou preparar um pouco de chá - Disse Hermione sem fôlego, tirando uma chaleira e xícaras do fundo de sua mochila e indo para a cozinha.

- Respeito – Harry resmungou – Ele quer que tenhamos _respeito_ pelo cara de cobra.

- Ei, eu ainda estou acordado! – Exclamou Rony.

- Não briguem, meninos, por favor – Pediu Gina.

Hermione chegou em seguida com o chá. Harry achou que a bebida quente era tão bem-vinda quanto o uísque de fogo que tomara na noite da morte de Olho-Tonto; parecia queimar um pouco do medo que palpitava em seu peito.

- Então, você o pegou? - Harry perguntou a Hermione, em parte para lembrá-la de que ele estava ali.

- Pegou? Pegou o que? - Ela disse confusa.

- Por que nós fizemos tudo isso que fizemos? O medalhão, onde está o medalhão?

- Você o pegou? - Exclamou Rony se levantando um pouco nos travesseiros - Ninguém me diga nada, sublime, você poderia ter mencionado isso...

- Bem, nós estávamos correndo por nossas vidas dos comensais, não estávamos? - Disse Hermione – Tome aqui.

Era grande como o ovo de uma galinha, com um "S" entornado com muitas pedras verdes, brilhando com a luz refletida das lonas da cabana.

- Não tem nenhuma chance que alguém tenha destruído desde que Monstro o pegou? - Perguntou Rony esperançosamente - Eu quero dizer, temos certeza que ainda é uma Horcrux?

- Eu acho que sim - Disse Hermione, pegando de volta e olhando cuidadosamente - Haveria algum sinal de dano, se tivesse sido magicamente destruído.

Ela passou a Harry que o virou em seus dedos. A coisa trancada perfeitamente. Ele se lembrou do que restava do diário, e como a pedra do anel ficou quebrada quando Dumbledore destruiu aquele Horcrux.

- Eu acho que Monstro está certo - Disse Harry - Eu acho que teremos que descobrir como abri-lo antes de destruí-lo.

De repente a ciência de saber o que estava segurando, do que vivia atrás daquelas pequenas portas douradas, atingiu Harry enquanto ele falava. Mesmo depois de todos os seus esforços para achar aquilo, ele sentiu uma violenta vontade de afastar o medalhão de si.

Controlando-se novamente ele tentou acariciar o medalhão com seus dedos, depois tentou o feitiço que Hermione usou para abrir a porta do quarto de Régulo, não funcionou. Ele devolveu-o para Rony e Hermione, cada um deles fez o seu melhor, mas obtiveram tanto sucesso quanto Harry em abri-lo.

- Para mim, assim que tivermos a espada tudo se tornará mais fácil – Disse Gina – Por hora, acho que devemos fazer turnos para vigiar a barraca.

Harry fez o primeiro turno. Enquanto ficava em silêncio fitando a escuridão, sua cicatriz começou a arder.

- Me dê isto, Gregorovitch.

A voz de Harry estava alta, clara e fria, sua varinha estava na sua frente, segura por uma mão branca com longos dedos. O Homem pra quem estava apontando estava suspenso no ar, embora não houvesse nada segurando ele, balançou lá, invisível, seus membros envolvidos sobre ele, sua face estarrecida, na mesma altura que Harry, devido ao sangue em sua cabeça, e ao seu grosso cabelo branco e sua barba, ele parecia um papai Noel de cabeça para baixo.

- Eu não tenho isso, eu não tenho mais, foi roubado de mim há muitos anos.

- Não minta ao Lorde Voldemort, Gregorovitch, ele sabe, ele sempre sabe.

As pupilas do homem pendurado estavam grandes, dilatadas de medo, e elas pareciam inchar, mais e mais, até que a escuridão cobriu Harry por inteiro.

E agora Harry estava apressado em um corredor escuro, o corpo de Gregorovitch acima, com uma lanterna. Com um estouro a lanterna iluminou a extremidade da passagem, e algo que pareceu uma oficina. Aparadores de madeira, forjadores de ouro, e uma piscina brilhante, e lá, na borda da janela, como um grande pássaro, um jovem homem com cabelo dourado.

Quando a lanterna o iluminou Harry viu o prazer em seu rosto. Então o intruso lançou um feitiço estuporante e pulou para fora da janela gargalhando.

E Harry voltou daquela abertura semelhante a um túnel saindo das pupilas Gregorovitch e viu seu rosto aterrorizado.

- Quem era o ladrão, Gregorovitch? – Disse a voz alta e fria.

- Eu não sei, eu nunca soube, um jovem... não, por favor, POR FAVOR!

Um grito que continuou e continuou e então um raio de luz verde.

- Harry!

Ele abriu os olhos, doloridos, sua testa latejando. Ele desmaiou e caiu no lado da tenda, escorregou pela lona e estava esparramado no chão. Ele olhou para Hermione, cujo cabelo volumoso obscureceu o pequeno pedaço de céu visível através das frestas escuras acima deles.

- Sonho – Disse Harry, sentando-se rapidamente e tentando encarar Hermione com um olhar inocente – Devia ter fechado a mente, desculpa.

- Eu sei que era sua cicatriz! Eu posso dizer pelo seu olhar! Você estava olhando dentro da cabeça de Vol...

- Não diga o seu nome! – Disse Rony com a voz raivosa dentro da tenda.

- Está bem – Retorquiu Hermione – A cabeça de Você-Sabe-Quem então! (N/S: solução! Chama de Tio Voldy! É sécsy x3)

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! – Disse Harry – Foi um sonho! Você consegue controlar seus sonhos Hermione?

- Se você ao menos tivesse aprendido a aplicar Oclumência...

Mas Harry não estava interessado em receber broncas; ele queria discutir aquilo que tinha visto.

- Ele achou Gregorovitch, Hermione, e eu acho que o matou, mas antes de matá-lo leu seus pensamentos e eu vi…

- Eu acho que é melhor que eu o substitua na vigia, você esta caindo no sono – Disse Hermione friamente.

- Eu posso terminar o turno!

- Não você está obviamente exausto. Vá se deitar.

Ela saiu na porta da tenda determinada. Com raiva, mas querendo evitar uma discussão, Harry voltou para dentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante o tempo que se passou, os quatro se revezavam em ir para Hogwarts por meio do transporme. Em uma tarde no fim do verão, Gina saiu do relógio de Dumbledore e caiu sentada no sofá.

- Belo pouso – Disse Rony – Se houvesse uma competição para sair de transpormes, você ganharia.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio e não como uma tiração de sarro – Falou Gina em um falso tom amável.

Harry e Hermione apareceram na sala. Rony enlaçou a namorada pela cintura e Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

- E aí, o que nos conta de bom? – Perguntou Harry dando um selinho na ruiva.

- Aquela menina que estamos espionando é perfeita para os nossos planos. É do sexto ano, o que facilita o disfarce nas horas de estudo. Seu melhor amigo, Luiz Carlos, não voltou para Hogwarts esse ano, o que quer dizer que não preciso saber muitos detalhes da vida dela. É uma boa aluna, igual a mim.

- Nem se acha – Murmurou Rony.

- Quieto, Ronald – Repreendeu-o Hermione.

- Obrigada, Mi. Bem – Continuou Gina -, parece que não tem namorado também. Não diria que é má, mas os Carrow gostam dela. O principal: é sangue-puro.

- Os comensais dão preferência aos sangues-puros – Comentou Harry – Sem contar de que sendo da Corvinal ela não sofre preconceito. Se fosse da Grifinória já haveria o confronto com a Sonserina, o que não favorece em nada para os Carrow gostarem dela. Na verdade, só piora a situação.

- Se fosse da Lufa-Lufa seria tratada como "resto" – Disse Rony – e Comensais da Morte não tem muito a ver com gente de bom coração.

- Então temos que agradecer por essa menina existir. – Falou Hermione.

- É – Concordou Gina – Mione, você acha que já dá para eu partir para Hogwarts e me disfarçar dessa garota?

- Daqui a dois dias o estoque necessário de Poção Polissuco estará pronto. Considerando que o transporme tem a regularidade de ativar de três em três dias, na próxima vez que o relógio brilhar você já poderá ir, Gi. Quanto antes, melhor.

- Perfeito. A Poção do Sono está já está pronta?

- Aham – Assentiu Hermione.

- Ei, uma coisa que eu me esqueci – Disse Rony – Qual o nome dessa garota mesmo?

- Maria Luisa Rodrigues – Respondeu Gina -, mais conhecida como Malu. (N/S: que nome estranho... estudante de intercâmbio? xD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: mais um capítulo genial! A idéia do relógio do Dumbly foi genial! Você tem futuro Mari! "Transporme" ficou meio falta de idéia, mas dá pra levar! O capítulo não teve muita cena hilária, então sem comentários toscos! Esse capítulo também teve erro de digitação a beça (eu falo mesmo!)(N/A na N/S: Pois não devia vv), então foi trabalho pra corrigir viu! Ansioso pelo próximo cap! Beijão!

N/A: Eu terminei, viva \ô/ Gente, estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma *-* Esse negócio do transporme saiu tão legal, eu amei. Quero um \ô  
Bem, a Maria Luisa Rodrigues, vulga Malu, é uma grande amiga minha, que a propósito faz uma fic em conjunto comigo. Chama-se "Uma gravidez imprevista", é H/G, e é postada na Floreios e Borrões. Conta o que aconteceria se a Gina ficasse grávida e o Harry fosse para a guerra (se passa em RdM). Logo postarei a fic aqui no FF, quem se interessar, me avisa por uma PM ou pela review mesmo, que eu passo o ID quando for postada (y).

**Agradecimentos: **Ao notebook do papis, novamente. Foram dois dias dormindo a seis da manhã para terminar o capítulo (que meus pais nunca descubram isso).

**Melissa Snape: **Rony e Hermione _são_ fofos. Eu acho muito cuti-cuti *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **Neah, ainda mais com esse povo safado. Esse cap foi mais de descobertas, nem deu tempo de colocar malícia. Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **O chaveiro de morango era meu. Ninguém te desejou feliz aniversário porque você é excluída e ninguém te suporta [/mentira, eu te lóvu *-*  
Não é como se eu amasse a Mummu, mas eorio tanto com ela /z Num capítulo aee em que o Harry e a Gina tão na casa de chá, lá em Hoigsmeade, eu falo que a Gin não gosta de café. Não que isso importe vv  
Vai na página de reviews e procura a review do Shimbo, um pouco acima da sua última. Ele fez TODAS as N/S's que queria ter feito no cap ¬¬' Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **O Harry ne chegou a namorar a Gina. Coisas que se faz em um dia: Sectumsempra no Malfoy, selinho com puxadinha sécsi de lábio com a Gina, toma Felix Felicis e pega a lembrança do Slugh, vê a lembrança, vai pegar a Horcrux com o Dumby, vê Dumby ser morto por Snape. Uffa! Pois foi isso que o Harry fez em um dia.  
Esse cap foi mais de descobertas, nem deu tempo de colocar malícia.² Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Bem, vamos dizer que o Ministério ta se fudendo que os menores de idade estejam fazendo magia fora da escola, isso favorece a Gina =D Amo Rony e Mione também, não mais que H/G, mas os acho muito fofos *-* Gostou da função do relógio? Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Com a Gina ind pra Hogwarts, acho que já fica óbvio que haverá AD ;) Eu não adoro a Gina, eu a amo! Ela é demais *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **"- Você é que se engana. Esse silêncio não é de dormir, e sim de beijo." Sim, eu tirei isso da Grande Família (y) Rony é obtuso, fato vv Bjss e continua comentando

**Cryslan e Leandro Potter: ** Ah, Crys é de Cryslan e Lele é de Leandro! Que maara *-* Gostou da função do relógio? Espero que sim (yn) Avada no Kloves, com certeza! Bjss e continua comentando

**Love's Poison: ***indo no dicionário para descobrir o que segnifica "esmerou-se"* '.rar  
(_es+lat meru+ar_) _vtd_ **1**Fazer com esmero, mostrar esmero em; aperfeiçoar, apurar:_ Esmerar_ _o trabalho. Esmerar_ _o estilo.__vpr_ **2**Trabalhar com esmero._vpr_ **3**Aperfeiçoar-se, aplicar-se.' Acho que saquei. Valeu =D Eu acho que a Mione vai mais afetar a sanidade do Rony do que melhorá-la (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruna C. W. Potter: **Mó mistério em torno do relógio. Ô povo curioso oO' Eu rasheei TANTO no filme /z O beijo, bem, paciência. A tia Jo ta supervisionando as filmagens de RdM, então acho que vai ser bem fiel os próximos dois filmes *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **O cap foi phoda, assim como eu (h) /tapareý Que bom que adora a fic =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **_Finalmente_ Rony e Hermione se entederam *-* Que bom que amou =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Divulguei, ta feliz agora? Amei te torturar não te mandando o cap pelo msn MUAHAHA Eu sei que a minha fic é maara (h) /tapareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Ju W. P. C: **Com esses elogios eu fiquei muito me achando, fato vv Aleluia Rony e Mione juntos *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Pra sua infelicidade, a LadyWhitie respondeu =/ Casamento duplo não, acho que ta óbvio quem vai se casar primeiro. Bjss e continua comentando

**Shimbo Walker: **Eu não vou me dar a trabalho de responder todas as suas N/S's, é _muita _coisa oO' A Bah já está acostumada comigo, mas acho que nós dois juntos devemos dar um medo maior... Ah, você falou em uma das N/S's que o Harry nunca viu o relógio. Problema dele, na minha fic viu vv  
'- Oh, me desculpe - Sussurrou Hermione enquanto arrastava a garçonete da frente da janela. Harry a ouviu resmungar onde Rony podia enfiar a varinha para ficar mais à mão. Gina pareceu ouvir também, pois riu baixinho (N/A: Duas)(N/V : Três ). (N/S: já teve gente dizendo "quatro", então eu digo "cinco"! 8D)' Acho que o certo seria seis ou sete... Que bom que achou o cap perfeito *-* Quanto as partes pincantes, deixo para quando a Gina voltar de Hogwarts (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Amor, que joguinho é esse? Nenê também qué *-* Que bom que achou o cap ótimo =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Vivi. Potter: **Relógio arrasando, muita gente ficou curiosa oO' Que bom que adora demais a fic e que achou o cap 27 massa =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Many Moony: **Acho que esquentar que nem o Harry e a Gina é difícil, aqueles dois são o próprio fogo oO' Que bom que está amando a fic =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Cah: **Ginny é obviamente diferente de China, mas como estamos usando a versão brasileira, o nome dela rima com China *-* Que bom que adorou a fic e que a acha muito boa =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Rêezinháah *: **Que bom que riu com o cap 27, rir faz bem pra pele (?) Rony ainda não se acustomou com o fogo do casal H/G --' Bjss e continua comentando

**freud: **Oi! Você já acompanha a fic há muito tempo? Nunca te vi aqui... Bem, eu acabei demorando por motivos pessoas (fiquei 12 dias na casa da minha prima –q), mas eis aqui o cap 28 =D Bjss continua comentando

**Taironi: **Humildade sempre hsushausauh Tio do Taironi, não briga com ele não. A culpa é minha por falar bobagem =D Eu nem sei mexer com html direito, imagina montar um pc oO' Não vai ter ps? Que triste =s Bjss e continua comentando

Demoremo, mas cheguemo, só não sabemo como vortemo(isso é o que a falta do que fazer faz com o nosso cérebro ¬¬')

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	31. O roubo da espada de Gryffindor

**Capítulo 29 – O roubo da espada de Gryffindor  
**  
_Ama-me como se fosse a última vez. Como se o sol não fosse brotar amanhã. Hoje à noite eu sou sua e apenas sua. Nada nem ninguém pode mudar isso. (N/A: Eu sei que tenho problemas, mas, sério, quem em sã consciência escreve uma coisa dessas as 03:59 da manhã?)_

Duas horas. Era o tempo que faltava para o antigo relógio de bolso de Dumbledore brilhar novamente e Gina iniciar sua missão em Hogwarts. Harry andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- Harry, por que você está tão nervoso? – Perguntou Gina, não entendendo o porquê da ansiedade do namorado – Sou eu que vou para Hogwarts, não você.

- Esse é _justamente _o problema – Disse Harry – Você vai, eu fico.

- Espera que eu não entendi. Você está assim por medo de eu me machucar ou por carência?

- Pelos dois! Na verdade, mas por carência mesmo. Eu sei que qualquer um que ousar te machucar vai ter uns belos morcegos saindo pelo nariz. O problema é que eu vou ficar aqui, sozinho, enquanto o mais novo casal fica se amassando.

Rony entrou no quarto.

- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, colega! – Disse o ruivo – Vai ter de aturar tudo que eu aturei por esses anos.

- O caso é diferente, Ronald – Falou Gina – Nós só vamos ficar separados porque precisamos da espada de Gryffindor, não porque o macho em questão foi lerdo demais para ver o que estava à sua frente durante anos. (N/A: Úi, essa doeu)(N/S: Tommy Lee Jones!)

- Be-bem, e-eu...

- Gaguejou, perdeu, maninho. Já te disse várias vezes.

- Ah, saco!

Rony saiu do quarto com orelhas vermelhas e cara amarrada.

- Você tem o dom para irritar o Rony, não é? – Harry perguntou.

- Anos de prática – Disse Gina.

Os dois gargalharam, como há um tempo não faziam. Com as tentativas de abrir o medalhão, achar comida e armar o plano para o roubo da espada, seus momentos juntos ficaram mínimos, pois sempre estavam acompanhados de Rony e Hermione discutindo algo.

- Vou sentir sua falta – Murmurou Harry, de cabeça baixa, Gina sentada em seu colo, olhando para frente.

- Não faz essa carinha, senão eu não vou ter forças para ir – Disse Gina, virando-se para ele – Não é como se eu fosse de férias para o Himalaia com um negro sarado. (N/S: Mari's "perverting influence" detected)

- Não, você não iria para tão longe tendo seu branquinho sarado aqui.

Os dois riram. Gina deu um selinho em Harry. Mas quem disse que esses dois param em selinho? Harry puxou-a para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo. Mãos por todos os lados, explorando partes já tão conhecidas.

Vinte minutos se passaram.

- Eles estão quietos demais – Sussurrou Ron para Hermione, ambos na sala – Acho melhor ver o que está acontecendo.

- Francamente, Ronald – Disse Hermione (N/A: ATOOOOOORON quando a Mione fala isso) -, você sabe muito bem o que eles estão fazendo.

- Justamente. Já é hora de interferir.

- Deixe-os, Ron. Eles vão ficar separados por sei lá quanto tempo, precisam de mais um tempo juntos – No rosto de Mione formou-se um sorriso malicioso – E também, creio que há coisas mais, hmm... digamos... _interessantes_ para se fazer do que ficar de olho neles.

- Ah, é? Não conhecia esse seu lado, Srta. Granger. (N/S: influência da Mari, meu caro Ron...)

- Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe de mim, Sr. Weasley.

- Pois pretendo saber, afinal, você é minha _namorada_. Essa palavra soa tão bem, não é? _Namorada_. Ainda não me acostumei totalmente.

- Eu também não. Tudo é questão de tempo.

- Falando em tempo, eu já deixa o casalzinho dourado muito tempo sozinho, e acho que estou ouvindo gemidos. Isso não é bom. Se depois eu ficar traumatizado e nunca mais conseguir dormir naquele quarto, a culpa será sua, Mione!

Hermione não pode fazer nada a não ser gargalhar.

- Tudo bem, "irmão preocupado e zeloso" – Disse Mione - Já está na hora de alguém atrapalhá-los, pois precisamos dar uma última passada no plano. Mas quem vai sou _eu_, o senhor vai ficar bem quietinho em seu lugar.

- Claro. Afinal – Falou Rony -, quem sou eu para desacatar uma ordem sua, madame?

- Namorar comigo está realmente te fazendo bem, Gina tem razão. Você até ficou mais fofinho.

- Convencida!

- Não, apenas realista. Agora tchau, porque se eu ficar de conversinha aqui, as coisas não se resolvem.

Hermione andou até o quarto e, imaginando que Harry e Gina estariam no maior amasso, se pronunciou:

- Estou avisando que vou entrar no quarto e peço para que parem de fazer o que quer que estejam fazendo.

A garota entrou completamente no quarto e viu Harry e Gina sentados, de mãos dadas.

- Falando assim, parece que agimos como dois seres primitivos guiados apenas pelo desejo, Mi – Constatou Gina. (N/S: e não agem? 8D)

- Ah, vocês sabem muito bem que eu não quis insinuar isso – Defendeu-se Hermione – Só acho que vi cenas suficientes para uma vida inteira.

- Beleza, essa a gente deixa passar – Disse Harry – Então, a que devemos a honra de sua visita nesse aposento?

- Tirando o fato de o Rony reclamar de cinco em cinco minutos que vocês estavam muito quietos? Bem, devemos separar as doses de Poção Polissuco e repassar o plano. Ir para Hogwarts é muito perigoso nesse momento, mesmo com o melhor planejamento.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

Os três retornaram à sala e pegaram tudo o que tinham de pegar junto com Rony.

- Poção Polissuco? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Checado – Disse Harry olhando na pequena mochila que Gina levaria para Hogwarts.

- Super Poção do Sono? Horário de aulas de Malu Rodrigues?

- Checados.

- Ok. Gina, dez minutos. Se vista com a roupa que eu separei, está novinha. Ah, e pegue seu relógio também.

A ruiva obedeceu as ordens da amiga.

- Alguma recomendação de última hora, Mione? – Perguntou a garota – Apenas para você não dar um ataque no último minuto dizendo que se esqueceu de algo.

- Engraçadinha – Zombou Hermione – Só relembrando: você dará a poção para a menina e a esconderá na Sala Precisa. Depois pegará alguns fios de cabelos e colocará em seus frascos de Poção Polissuco. Se transformará na garota e tentará agir como ela. Contatará Neville e Luna para ajudarem no plano. Tentará conseguir grande simpatia por parte dos Carrow, mais do que ele já sentem pela Rodrigues.

- Aham. E – Continuou Rony -, depois, você entrará na sala do diretor, conseguindo a senha por meio dos comensais ou por algum aluno bem informado, roubará a espada e dará no pé o mais rápido possível, fazendo o máximo para ninguém desconfiar. Isso tudo em no máximo um mês, que é o tempo que as duas poções duram.

- Entendi, maninho – Disse Gina e em seguida suspirou, vendo seu relógio brilhar – Chegou minha hora, povo. Rezem para que dê tudo sorte.

- Boa sorte, Gi – Desejou Mione.

- É, boa sorte – Concordou Rony.

- E você, Harry, não vai falar nada? – Perguntou Gina.

- Adianta dizer que eu sou contra essa história desde o início e que não quero que você vá? – Ele disse e a garota negou – Bem, boa sorte, então.

- Relaxa, amor – Ela beijou Harry rapidamente -, eu volto.

Um brilho intenso se formou e, pronto, Gina não estava mais lá. (N/S: ela fez "puf" e "puf" ela sumiu! – piada ficando velha ^^)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corredor do sétimo andar, onde apenas duas pessoas estavam. Uma delas, Gina Weasley, acabava de sair da Sala Precisa.

- Hey! – Ela chamou a outra garota que estava no corredor – Você, Rodrigues, venha aqui!

A garota olhou para os lados procurando a dona daquela voz. Gina saiu detrás da estátua em que se escondia.

- Oi, tudo bem? – Gina perguntou com simplicidade.

- Você é aquela Weasley, namorada do Potter! – Exclamou Maria Luisa – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim aqui para conversa com você, pode ser?

- Conversar co-comigo?! (N/S: não, com o Barnabás, na tapeçaria... ¬¬')

- Sim. O que você estaria disposta a fazer para ajudar a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, Maria Luisa?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!

- Um tipo de pergunta que eu preciso fazer.

- Eu não sei. Você-Sabe-Quem nunca fez nenhum mal a mim ou a minha família. Considerando o que está fazendo com outras pessoas, eu gostaria que isso acabasse, porém espero que alguém faça isso. Não me ache covarde, mas prefiro não tomar partido.

- E se você não tivesse de fazer nada, apenas concordar com a minha proposta?

- E qual seria? – Perguntou Maria Luisa.

Gina tirou a mochila de suas costas e de lá tirou um frasquinho rosa.

- Quero que você tome isso – Apontou para o pequeno frasco -, e pronto! Você nos ajudará muito fazendo isso. Juro que não se machucará nem será prejudicada.

- O que é?

- Poção do Sono. Você dormirá por no máximo um mês. Enquanto isso, me transformarei em você.

- Pra quê?

- Não posso lhe falar mais nada.

- Então como espera que eu aceite?

- Você não precisa aceitar. _Expelliarmus!_

No tempo em que a garota era atingida, Gina abriu o frasco rosa. Correu até Malu e sem cerimônia jogou o líquido rosa inteiro em sua boca. A garota desmaiou em segundos.

A ruiva levitou a corvinal até a Sala Precisa, cuja porta já estava aberta. Deitou-a em uma cama de solteiro que aparecera há pouco. Pegou alguns fios de cabelo dela e colocou nos vários tubos de Poção Polissuco que tinha na mochila. Com uma careta devido ao cheiro da poção, tomou o primeiro tubo.

Gina se dirigiu até um espelho em frente à cama e pode ver aos poucos se transformar em uma garota branca de estatura média, cabelos curtos cacheados castanhos e olhos também castanhos.

Pegou as veste da Corvinal de Malu e saiu da Sala Precisa sem olhar para trás.

- Malu! – Exclamou um garoto atrás dela. Gina se virou. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que ela, da Sonserina, olhos negros e cabelos castanhos – Pensou?

- Pensei em quê?

- Em sair comigo! Eu te chamei ontem, não lembra?

- Ah, é – Gina tentou disfarçar – Desculpa, só não lembrei de imediato.

- E então?

- Bem, eu realmente queria aceitar, mas eu não estou disponível, entende? Juro que não é desculpa.

O garoto, que parecia antes tão risonho, ficou com um semblante triste. Gina estranhou, nunca vira um sonserino demonstrar sentimentos. (N/S: nunca ouviu falar de "raiva" e "nojo" como sentimentos? 8D)

- Olha, não fica assim. Deve ter um monte de meninas legais querendo sair com você. Você é bonito, sério.

- Mas não o suficiente para você, não é?

Pansy Parkison entrou no corredor.

- Wilian! Aí você está! – Exclamou ela – Olá, Malu, tudo bom?

- Tudo e com você, Pansy? – Disse Gina no seu tom mais amável.

- Bem, obrigado. Então, irá sair com o Gasparzinho aqui ou não?

- Pare de me chamar de Gasparzinho! – Reclamou Wilian – Meu nome é Wilian Gaspar, não Gasparzinho, aquele personagem trouxa que Crabbe ouviu falar! Eu sou baixinho, mas não precisa ofender!

- Gente, eu preciso realmente ir – Avisou Gina – Tchau.

A ruiva (N/S: ela ainda ta ruiva? /modo_chato_on) saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Não tinha nada contra Wilian, até o achara fofinho, mas mais um segundo tentando ser agradável com Pansy, desmaiaria.

Seguiu até uma águia onde sabia que ficava a entrada para a sala comunal da Corvinal, afinal, fora até lá algumas vezes com Luna e até com Miguel, quando ainda eram amigos.

Chegando lá, olhou para os lados. Como um tiro de canhão, a cabeça da águia caiu. A voz sonora do pássaro fez-se ouvir:

- Como você sabe que é superior?

- Er... Aqui não é de senha? Fala sério, sempre fui péssima de enigmas – Confessou Gina.

- O verdadeiro superior é aquele que se acha inferior - Veio de uma voz às suas costas.

O pássaro cantou:

- Bem pensando - E a porta se abriu.

Gina se virou e viu que quem respondera o enigma fora Luna.

- Não vai entrar? – Perguntou Luna.

- E-eu... Não! – Disse Gina de súbito – Er, cadê o Neville?

- Hã? Você conhece o Neville?

- Sem tempo para perguntas. Só me leve até ele, preciso falar com vocês dois.

Luna, mesmo meio, para não dizer muito, desconfiada, levou Gina até o Salão Principal, onde Neville terminava o jantar.

- Nev, essa menina que sempre me ignorou disse que quer falar com você – Falou Luna com sua sinceridade inabalável. (N/S: Luna FTW! Adoro essa loirinha!)

- Olha, se você veio aqui para dizer que os Carrow estão me dando mais uma detenção – Avisou Neville -, faça-os entender que me torturando não descobrirão o paradeiro de Harry, pois eu realmente não sei aonde ele está.

- Eles estão te torturando? – Perguntou Gina assustada.

- O que você acha que eles fazem com quem fica em detenção? Brincam de snap explosivo?

- Tá, esquece.

Nisso, eles escutam um ser feliz cantar:

- Eu sou um bolinho de arroz, meus bracinhos vieram bem depois, minhas perninhas ainda estão por vir e eu não tenho boquinha pra sorrir, porque eu sou um bolinho de arroz...

Os três olharam para trás e viram uma menina morena de cabelos negros e encaracolados, de olhos fechados e saltitando. Gina voltou seu olhar para Luna e Neville e disse:

- Whata hell? (N/S: [2]?)

Mas não houve tempo para respostas. A ruiva sentiu um empurrão e acabou se desequilibrando. Teve que se apoiar na mesa da Grifinória para não cair. Já a garota que estava cantando e empurrou-a sem querer, não teve a mesma sorte: caiu de bunda no chão.

A garota olhou para o chão, do chão para Neville, de Neville para Luna e finalmente parou em "Malu". Ela abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes, como quem quer dizer algo. Então, sorriu e disse:

- Ai.

Gina rolou os olhos e falou:

- Quem é você?

- Eu? Eu sou a Vicky (N/S: E olha o nepotismo aí gente! xDD)– A menina respondeu ainda sorrindo – e você?

- Eu sou Gi... Malu Rodrigues.

- Você não parece ser a Malu Rodrigues. Ela não anda com grifinórios.

- Mas ela não anda comigo – Explicou Neville – Na verdade, nem sei o que ela veio fazer aqui, Vicky.

- Ouça-a, Nev. Talvez seja algo importante.

Gina olhou-os com um semblante confuso.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou ela.

- Viemos no mesmo compartimento do Expresso Hogwarts – Respondeu Vicky – Podemos dizer que somos amigos.

Era como se uma luz iluminasse a cabeça de Gina. Vicky poderia ser a quarta pessoa do plano, distraindo algum dos Carrow ou Snape, facilitando assim o roubo da espada.

- Gente – Sussurrou Gina-, eu não sou quem aparento. Sou a Gina, Gina Weasley, amiga de vocês.

Luna e Vicky pareceram acreditar na garota, mas Neville ficou desconfiado.

- Prove – Ordenou ele.

- Er... – Gina pensava em como provar que era realmente ela – Quando eu estava em meu quarto ano, meu pai foi atacado por Nagini. Fomos visitá-lo no St. Mungus e lá encontramos você e sua avó visitando seus pais.

Momento de silêncio.

- Gina! – Exclamou Neville abraçando-a. (N/V: \o/)(N/S: Larga, é minha! [não, não é... T_T])

- Ta, isso aqui ta muito bom, isso aqui ta bom demais. Mas você não se disfarçou de Malu para revelar que era a Gina – Disse Vicky, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, claro... Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais reservado. Você pode vir também, Vicky.

Os três se olharam, confusos, mas foram com Gina. Eles chegaram em um corredor deserto e Gina contou tudo a eles.

- Gina, você sabe que isso é arriscado – Disse Neville.

- Sei, mas é necessário. É o único jeito. Rony concordou, Hermione concordou, até o _Harry_ concordou.

- Hmm... Eu to dentro – Disse Vicky.

- Eu também – Disse Luna – Só acho que só nós quatro é muita pouca gente. Tipo, o resto não precisa saber do plano total, nem que a Gina é a Gina, mas podem nos ajudar.

- É! Como uma nova AD! – Falou Neville entusiasmado – Agora eu gostei. Topo, com certeza! O que você acha, Gina?

- Uma ótima idéia – Disse Gina – Para começar, devemos recrutar os membros antigos. Simas, as gêmeas Patil, Lilá, Miguel... Esse povinho aí e mais quem vocês lembrarem. Depois é correr atrás de mais gente.

- Beleza! – Exclamaram os outros três.

Era isso, a reação dos alunos de Hogwarts começara. Uma nova AD iria se formar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em duas semanas, Gina, Neville, Luna e Vicky conseguiram um bom número de estudantes. Vicky, por ser do quinto ano, trouxe vários amigos que os outros três não tinham contato. A nova AD ajudava os alunos que levavam detenção e protegiam uns aos outros. Até crianças do primeiro ano participavam.

Por ideia de Neville, eles começaram a pichar nas paredes do Castelo coisas como: "Armada Dumbledore: a rebelião continua", "Abaixo aos Carrow", "Snape precisa de Xampu" etc. (N/S: e eu picho embaixo: "na cabeça, xampu, lave bem o seu... pé!" 8D)

Numa tarde de sábado, quando a escola estava calma e os deveres prontos, acontecia mais uma reunião da AD.

- Os Carrow estão começando a nos achar uma ameaça – Disse Miguel Corner.

- É – Concordou Simas – Eles estão de olho, principalmente nas pessoas da Grifinória. Por eu ser mestiço, eles ficam me vigiando mais ainda.

- O jeito é ser transparente – Disse Gina – Não adianta tentarem falar comigo em dias normais, como alguns de vocês vêm fazendo. Eu sou a "queridinha" dos Carrow, a sangue puro amiga de sonserinos. Não posso do nada ficar falando com vocês. Compreendem?

Todos assentiram.

- Gente, vocês ficaram sabendo do Observatório Potter? – Perguntou Talles Ginart.

- Hã? Não – Disse Vicky.

- Parece que algumas pessoas vão fazer um programa de rádio, informando o que está acontecendo _realmente_, não as informações vagas que saem no Profeta. O primeiro programa vai ser amanhã a noite e a senha vai ser Gina Weasley.

- Quem te falou isso, Talles? – Perguntou Gina interessada.

- Lino Jordan vai apresentar o programa e ele é meu amigo. Antes das aulas ele me avisou que ia fazer e ontem me mandou uma carta falando "Domingo a noite o OP começa". Os gêmeos Weasley também estarão no programa.

- Por isso a senha é Gina Weasley.

- Exatamente.

No dia seguinte, novamente todos se reuniram, mas dessa vez não para conversar, e sim para ouvir o Observatório Potter.

- Gostaria de receber vocês para a primeira transmissão do Observatório Potter - A voz de Lino disse, e Gina falou para todos, apenas movendo os lábios, sem emitir qualquer som, quem ele era - Para começar, gostaria de agradecer dois bons amigos meus que devem permanecer anônimos. Sem suas idéias inovadoras e mentes criativas, nada disso seria possível. Sou River, e nossos correspondentes, por enquanto, serão Royal, Romulus e Raphael.

- Se você está nos escutando, você obviamente sabe o que estamos fazendo e como nos encontrar. Apreciaríamos se você nos passe para qualquer um que deseje ficar ciente dos fatos.

"Dito isso, temos um número de pessoas desaparecidas e mortes para reportar. A antiga professora de Estudos Trouxas, Charity Burbage, ainda não apareceu, depois de ter se aposentado. Seu marido pede que, se alguém tiver notícias sobre seu paradeiro, por favor, entrar em contato com ele. Também reportada como desaparecida está Hermione Granger e seus pais..."

Houve ofegos pela sala, mas Vicky os silenciou.

-... Olho-Tonto Moody - Lino disse, já alcançando a lista dos falecidos - Muitos Nascidos Trouxas e antigos alunos de Hogwarts foram encontrados assassinados no fim de semana. Transmitimos nossas condolências aos familiares e companheiros de casa de Justino Flinch-Fletchey, Megan Jones e Marcos Belby...

Todos soltaram exclamações de raiva, mas os lufa-lufanos e corvinais no recinto se pronunciaram, entristecidos.

- Ouvintes, gostaria de um minuto de silêncio para honrar os perdidos e derrotados.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças e esperaram que o minuto passasse.

- Obrigado - Lino disse - Gostaria de apresentar Royal. Ele discutirá sobre a nova Ordem Bruxa que está sobre nós.

- Obrigado, River – Reconheceram a voz de Kingsley - Passou-se menos de três meses desde a troca de poder. Foi muito rápido. Embora tivéssemos antecipado a mudança, não mentirei que foi como um soco na moralidade por não conseguirmos evitá-la.

"Imediatamente, o novo ministro lançou o Ato de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas. Isso não era nada além de um modo baixo e desprezível de aprisionar os Nascidos Trouxas. Saudamos aqueles que tem elaborando fugas e ajudando-os a se proteger.

"Falando em Nascidos Trouxas, gostaria de informar que todas as famílias que escaparam do Ministério no começo de Setembro já estão em segurança em outros países.

"Para a nova ordem, são os Puro Sangues em primeiro lugar. Para muitos outros, são os Bruxos em primeiro lugar. Para mim, devem ser todos os humanos em primeiro lugar, mas gostaria de ir além e pedir a todos que sejam amigáveis e proteger todas as criaturas mágicas. É imperativo que tenhamos toda a ajuda que pudermos.

"Falando nisso, está confirmado que Gringotes não está mais sob controle dos duendes. Várias das criaturas, incluindo os conhecidos e respeitados Griphook e Garnuk, lutaram e agora estão foragidos. Isso prova que a guerra não é mais uma simples guerra bruxa."

- Nunca disse nada tão verdadeiro, Royal - Lino disse - Ainda quererá a posição de Ministro quando tudo isso acabar?

- Um passo de cada vez, River.

- Agora passamos para Romulus para a nossa seção 'Amigos do Potter' - Lino disse.

- Obrigado, River - A voz de Lupin disse - Harry Potter continua longe dos nossos olhos, mas não de nossas mentes. Desde sua suposta invasão ao Ministério, não há qualquer informação sobre seu paradeiro. Sinto que nenhuma novidade é uma boa novidade nesse momento. Estou convencido de que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu está realmente vivo e se esforçando para nos ajudar.

- Esse é o professor Lupin? - Lilá sussurrou. Gina assentiu.

- Apesar do Profeta Diário ter sido claramente corrompido, ainda há sinais da verdade. Surpreendentemente, tais sinais tem vindo de Xenófilo Lovegood, editor do Pasquim...

- Ah, que bom - Luna disse - Estamos conseguindo publicidade!

-... uma publicação completamente de Apoio-Ao-Harry-Potter.

- Quanto tempo eles permitirão que tal publicação continue? - Lino perguntou a Lupin.

- Não sei, River - Lupin admitiu - Só posso imaginar que não será por muito, mas mostrarei tanto apoio quanto eu puder ao homem. Minha cópia está no correio.

- E quanto aos nossos amigos mais novos em Hogwarts? - Lino perguntou.

- Um grande número de alunos tem se unido e resistido aos Comensais da Morte no colégio... Estamos bem impressionados com sua coragem e penso que eles são um ótimo exemplo para todos nós.

Várias exclamações animadas vieram do grupo. Neville sorriu.

- Obrigado, Romulus - Lino disse - Por favor, recebam um dos homens que fez isso possível, Raphael...

- Valeu, River!

Gina gargalhou e reconheceu a voz de seu irmão, Jorge.

- Onde está Você-Sabe-Quem? O que ele está fazendo? Ele gosta do seu chá com uma colher de açúcar ou duas? Há muito pouco a se dizer sobre o Comensal da Morte Chefe, porque ele permaneceu nas sombras. Muitos rumores estão circulando e um deles é que ele pode voar. Infelizmente, esse é verdade.

"E se você não sabe, então você provavelmente nunca chamou Você-Sabe-Quem pelo seu nome propriamente. Seu nome está enfeitiçado, tornado-se tabu, então, a menos que você queira alertar todo Comensal da Morte e Caçador de Recompensa em cem milhas de proximidade, sugerimos que continue chamando-o de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Ouvintes - Lino disse - Isso nos trás ao fim de nossa primeira transmissão. Alguém tem mais alguma coisa a acrescentar?

Jorge se pronunciou:

- Sentimos saudades de Vermelhinha e seu Sapinho de Olhos Verdes.

Gina não pode evitar sorrir. (N/S: LKOAPALKSKPAO! Eu ri!)

- Sentimos - Lino concordou - Devemos entrar no ar na mesma hora, semana que vem. A senha será Dumbledore. Mantenham-se a salvo: mantenham a fé. Boa noite.

O som de estática assumiu e Luna desligou o rádio sem fio.

- Que demais! – Exclamou Jaquito Peakes – Eu adorei. É muito bom saber a verdade, pra variar.

- Também gostei – Concordou Vicky -, principalmente na parte em que o professor Lupin nos elogiou. Certas pessoas aqui são muito corajosas e até possuem um certo charme – Vicky deu um olhar sedutor para Neville e piscou, o que só Gina e o próprio Neville perceberam. O garoto corou. (N/V: Mim ter olhar sedutor. Graw) (N/A: Vicky seduzindo (66') (N/V: Lógico que o Nev é super charmoso ¬¬' mas depois do Neto)(N/S: olhar sedutor é? O.õ Esqueçe o Neville, vem pra eu! ;) )

Gina, segurando o riso, deu o encontro por encerrado. Enquanto todos saíam, ela se posicionou ao lado de Vicky e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo entra você e o Neville, heim?

- Entre eu e o Neville? Nada... – A garota deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso - _por enquanto_.

- Garota de atitude, gostei – Disse Gina rindo.

- Que bom.

- Tem certos garotos que são _meio_ lerdos, então a gente é que tem de tomar o controle da relação, senão eles ficam lá, parados, sem tomar atitude.

- Com o Harry foi assim?

- Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, foi ele que me beijou primeiro, mas fui eu que fui atrás dele para ver o que seria da gente. Se bem que eu acho que não fez muita diferença. No fim, ele viria atrás de mim, só demoraria um pouco mais.

- Cara, você é, tipo assim, um exemplo de ser vivo!

- Ah, vai. Não é para tanto também! – Disse Gina, sem graça.

- É que com os boatos que rolam por aí, parecia que você era uma garota bonita, popular, que tira boas notas e só. Não que isso seja pouco, mas a imagem que eu tinha de você era da "garota que namora Harry Potter, todos adoram, mas é sem conteúdo", não o que você realmente é.

- E o que eu realmente sou?

- Hm... Você é engraçada, inteligente, corajosa pra caramba... e namora Harry Potter! Sério, até a sua relação com o Harry era citada como superficial. Sabe, começou com um namorico, depois ficou _um pouco_ mais sério e quando os dois se tornaram populares, apenas interesse. Eu não julgava ninguém, tipo "não fede, mas não cheira", mas era isso que eu ouvia falarem por esses corredores.

- Caramba, eu não sabia que você tinha esse lado sério e profundo!

- Ah, acho que todo mundo tem...

- É, deve ser. Bem, agora tenho de ir atrás de Luna, senão eu não consigo ir para o meu dormitório. Definitivamente eu sou _péssima_ em enigmas.

Gina foi embora deixando uma Vicky rindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto os dias passavam e mais pessoas à AD se reuniam, o tempo de Gina em Hogwarts se esgotava.

- É hoje o dia, gente – Disse ela para Nerville, Luna e Vicky – Só tenho mais quatro dias aqui, meu estoque de Poção Polissuco está acabando, não tenho muito tempo.

- E o que pretende fazer? – Perguntou Luna – Que eu saiba você ainda não sabe qual é a senha da sala do diretor.

Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Lá, Wilian Gaspar estava sentado, olhando para o nada. Dirigiu-se a ele sem pensar duas vezes.

- Hey, Wilian! – Saudou ela – Está a fim de fazer um acordo?

- Que tipo de acordo? – Disse, interessado.

- Se você me disser a senha da sala de Snape, eu saio com você.

- Para que você a quer?

- Não é isso que estou negociando. E aí, topa?

- A senha é "asa de dragão" – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Me pegue segunda, ás sete e meia, na entrada para a sala comunal da Corvinal. Até lá – Ela piscou para o garoto e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Andou de volta para a mesa da Grifinória e pediu para Neville, Luna e Vicky a seguirem.

De dentro de uma armadura do quarto andar, Gina tirou sua mochila. Pegou lá dentro um pergaminho velho e disse:

- _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!_ – Com isso, o pergaminho em branco ganhou letras, onde se lia "Mapa do Maroto". Gina abriu-o e procurou pelo pontinho preto que simbolizava Snape – Antes que me perguntem, esse é um mapa de Hogwarts. Snape está com Aleto, provavelmente assistindo a aula de Estudos dos Trouxas. _Mal feito, feito!_ – O pergaminho se apagou – Vocês vêm comigo? – Os três assentiram.

O caminho até a sala do diretor foi feito em silêncio, pois todos ficavam olhando para os lados com cautela, por medo de serem pegos.

- Asa de dragão – Disse Gina para a estátua, que em seguida foi girando para abrir passagem para a sala. Cada um subiu em um degrau da escada e ao chegarem na porta, Vicky abriu-a com cuidado.

- Ali! – Exclamou Gina apontando para a espada ao lado da mesa do diretor.

O quadro de Dumbledore, que antes mostrava um senhor dormindo, abriu os olhos e falou:

- Oh, Rodrigues, Longbotton, Lovegood e Castaldelli, que prazer revê-los!

- Professor – Disse Gina -, sou eu, Gina Weasley.

- Devo dizer que suspeitei desde o princípio, Ginevra. Estava aguardando a sua visita. (N/S: "suspeitei desde o princípio?" ?! Só falta dizer "Não contavam com minha astúcia!")

- Então eu fiz tudo certo? Era mesmo para eu vir para Hogwarts, invadir a sala do diretor e roubar a espada?

- Sim, menos a última parte. A espada não deverá ser roubada.

- Ah, não, Dumby! Não vá dizer que foi tudo à toa! Ah, meu Deus, eu vou morrer, vou virar emo, cortar os pulsos e... – Se agitou Vicky antes de ser interrompida por Gina:

- Victória, shiu!

- Gina, não briga com a Vicky – Defendeu-a Neville – Ela está com razão de ficar assim. (N/S: Apoiado! Interrompe não! Gostei da tal Vicky! xD)

- Ai, Neville, não fica defendendo sua namoradinha – Disse Gina estressada.

Neville corou, mas Vicky, que se distraíra com uma mosca, nem chegou a ouvir. (N/A: Isso é tãaaao Vicky /z)(N/S: adooooro! xDD)

- Ah, vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou Luna – Que bom! Sempre torci por vocês.

Vicky, após ter visto a mosca sair pela janela, olhou confusa para Luna, por não ter entendido sua última fala.

- Deixa quieto, Luna – Falou Gina – Professor Dumbledore, se não era para roubar a espada, por que estou aqui?

- Para _ameaçar_ roubar a espada, Ginevra – Respondeu Dumbledore – Você entenderá mais tarde. Mande saudações minhas para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Claro, senhor – Gina se aproximou da espada e tocou-a -, mas ainda não entendo porque...

A porta abriu com um estrondo, revelando Severo Snape com uma postura bem séria.

- Tentando roubar a espada de Gryffindor, Srta. Rodrigues? – Perguntou Snape – Nem responda, peguei você, ou melhor, _vocês_ no flagra de qualquer maneira.

- Eles merecem uma punição das boas, Severo – Disse Aleto atrás dele.

- Já tenho uma em mente, Aleto. Vocês quatro, detenção na Floresta Proibida com Hagrid.

- Essa não é uma detenção muito leve, Severo? – Perguntou Amico entrando na sala – Não acha que uma detenção com a gente seria bem mais merecida?

- Acho que a Floresta Proibida se encarregará deles. Agora, quero os senhores fora daqui _já_ – Snape disse para os quatro alunos.

Os quatro saíram da sala, mas não antes de Gina e Vicky lançaram para Snape um olhar mortal.

- Tá, agora estamos encrencados – Disse Neville.

- Que nada, o Hagrid é gente boa – Disse Gina.

- Hum... – Disse Luna pensando – Que dia você disse que ia embora mesmo?

- Não disse...

Minuto de silêncio.

- E não vai dizer mesmo? – Disse Luna.

- Ah, claro. Vou amanhã.

- Mas já? – Perguntou Neville.

- Faz um mês, Nev!

- Um mês é muito pouco – Reclamou Vicky, fazendo bico – E Nev o teu cu, ele é _meu_ – Completou baixo.

- Tá, gente, vamos pra cama que já é muito tarde – Disse Neville.

Vicky e Gina se olharam com um sorriso malicioso, levantaram uma sombrancelha e olharam para Neville, que corou. (N/A: isso é uma cena típica "Marina e Vicky". Na aula a gente faz isso, porque leva tudo pro sentido malicioso mesmo v.v)(N/S: meeeedo!)

- Ah, vocês entenderam!

As duas riram e Luna ficou com cara de tacho.

- Esquece, Luna – Disse Vicky – Tem certas coisas quem é melhor não entender. (N/S: Luna com cara de tacho é normal, ela deve ter entendido sim... xD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, assim que as aulas do acabaram, Gina foi direto para o seu dormitório arrumar suas roupas. Estava morrendo de saudades de Harry e não queria mais perder tempo.

- Você tem que ir mesmo? – Perguntou Luna, triste.

- Ah, eu _preciso_ fazer isso – Disse Gina – Tem gente me esperando.

- Gente? Que eu saiba é um garoto de olhos verdes... Bem, já arrumou tudo?

- Aham. Onde estão Neville e Vicky?

- Na frente da Sala Precisa, já.

As duas desceram as escadas do dormitório e se dirigiram ao sétimo andar encontrando o semi-casal conversando.

- Vamos entrar, gente – Disse Gina indicando a Sala Precisa – É mais seguro.

Eles entraram e viram um grande relógio brilhando e a verdadeira Malu Rodrigues dormindo em uma cama de solteiro. Aos poucos, Gina foi se transformando nela mesma. Vicky olhou admirada para a transformação.

- Cara – Disse Vicky -, que diferença!

- Neah! – Concordou Gina indo até um espelho – Tinha até me esquecido de como eu sou bonita.

- Nem se acha, não é?

- Nem um pouco – Gina saiu da frente do espelho e foi até sua mochila, pegando um frasco marrom claro de lá dentro – Bem, preciso fazer a menina acordar, não é?

A ruiva andou até Malu, e quando já estava sentada na beira da cama, abriu o frasco e jogou três gotas na boca da garota, que segundo depois abriu os olhos e olhou confusa para Gina.

- Oi, Weasley – Disse ela – Onde estou?

- Sala Precisa. Eu me disfarcei de você durante três semanas e alguns dias.

- O QUÊ?!

- Fiz você tomar aquela Poção do Sono, depois usei Poção Polissuco para me tornar você. Hmm... Você tem uma detenção com o Hagrid sábado à noite e vai sair com o Wilian Gaspar na segunda, às sete e meia – Malu abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas Gina não deixou ela falar – Qualquer outra dúvida, tire com Neville, Luna ou Vicky. Ah, você faz parte da nova Armada Dumbledore, mas se quiser sair, é uma opção sua.

Gina se virou e andou até os seus três amigos.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês – Ela disse.

- Nós também – Falou Neville.

Eles deram um abraço em grupo.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, se resolvam logo – A ruiva disse para Neville e Vicky – Ficar fazendo joguinhos e enrolando é só perda de tempo. São tempos de guerra, o amor é a nossa maior força.

Ela soltou a mão que segurava a de Vicky e se jogou no relógio que brilhava. Gina chegou na barraca e viu uma cena inusitada. Hermione chorava encostada no peito de Harry, seu rosto muito vermelho por causa do choro. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá.

- O que houve? - A ruiva perguntou preocupada, se sentando no sofá também.

Hermione chorou mais ainda.

- Rony foi embora - Disse Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: O que posso dizer? Adorei o capítulo! Perfeito! Fiz comentário até não querer mais! Adoro a Luna, mas curti de mais a participação "casual" da Vicky! [ beijomeliga! ;) ] Visita mais tosca à Hogwarts que já vi! Nem pra ter outra cena de Minerva ownando Severus! *faz beicinho* Ansioso pelo próximo cap! Assinado: Shimbo Walker (e não "Sr.S" xD)

N/A: E acabou que não teve roubo porra nenhuma ¬¬' Que saudades de vocês! Eu sei que eu demorei bastante e que o capítulo não é tão grande assim, mas um bloqueio baixou em mim e foi difícil para tira-lo. Bem, três personagens novos: Wilian, Malu e Vicky. Malu, minha amigona parceira de Vicky. Wilian, meu amigo da escola. Vicky, minha amiga da escola que me ajuda pra caramba nessa fic. Temos mais dois shippers? Bem, eu nunca fiquei sabendo que o Neville tinha se casado, então arranjei um par pra ele. N/V na cabeça! Já Wilian/Malu, vamos ver no que é que dá...  
**Ah, agora eu tenho um blog! Nele estamos eu e mais algumas pessoas, inclusive o Shimbo, que beta os capítulos e faz as N/S's. O endereço é: www. voceacredita. wordpress. com [junte os espaços]. Meu único post lá por enquanto é o "Não comerá o carneiro que fodeste".**

**Agradecimentos: **A Malu, que quando deu um bloqueio fortíssimo aqui, que me fez surtar por não conseguir escrever nada, me ajudou.  
A Vicky, minha intrusa favorita e minha mais nova personagem, por sempre me ajudar na fic.

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Talvez uma pequena visitinha ao Harry? Hmm (66' Que bom que adorou o relógio =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu R. e eo: **Malu *o* Você virou uma personagem da Dujd \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Que bom que achou brilhante a ideia da Gin ir para Hogwarts =D Fico muito feliz de saber que você gosta tanto da minha Gina e que não teve palavras para descrever o capítulo anterior ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Sabe, o irmão da minha amiga tem cinco anos e parece o Harry, então nos o chamamos de Alvo Severo. Vê-lo é a mesma coisa que ver o Harry pequeno *-* Que bom que adorou a ideia do relógio ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape:** Estuporar o Snape é uma prazer *-* [acho que não se deve falar isso perto de uma Snape oO'] Que bom que amou o capítulo =D Só love, só love. Só love, só love. Só love, só love, só love, só looovee (8) /tapareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Amo Coca-Cola *-* Já paçoca, nem tanto... Que bom quem amou o capítulo =D² Bjss e continua comentando

**Cryslan e Leandro Potter: **Que bom que adorou o relógio =D Sua pergunta foi respondida com os acontecimentos desse capítulo (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Marta Swan-Potter: **Olha, eu fico realmente feliz com as pessoas achando meus capítulos engraçados. Porque, assim, eu rio das coisas que escrevo, mas como eu rio de qualquer coisa, não posso avaliar muito bem... Eu também AMO a Gina *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Foi demais esse cap? Espero a sua review respondendo isso ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Monny: **Ah, valeu ^^ A Gina é assim, a amo por isso sz Memória _ótima_ a deles. Monstro rulz! Bjss e continua comentando

**Vivi. Potter: **É óbvio que eu sou phoda (h) H/G é vida *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Srta. P. Malfoy: **Eu não agüentaria ficar um mês longe do pc, fato. R/Hr é um caso sério, anos pra ficarem juntos e depois só tem um beijo e 19 anos depois ¬¬' Eu amo os Marotos, não tanto quanto você, mas amo ^^ Que bom que gostou da herança do Dumbledore para a Gina =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Que bom que amou a função do relógio =D A desculpa pra Gina sumir está no capítulo 26 – Antes do esperado ^^ Com isso, o Voldie não saberia se ela está com o Harry ou não, já que tudo indica para não. Bjss e continua comentando

**SpotSide Hamdec: **Ah, não reclama, você sabe que eu sou _péssima_ pra nomes ¬¬' Agora você está na fic, não pode mais reclamar :P Já to avisando, se fizer alguma coisa de mal comigo, eu te mato v.v /tapareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Rêezinháah *: **Quanto tempo mesmo =/ Que bom que amou o capítulo 28 =D Gina indo junto com o trio é o que eu sempre quis, realizei um sonho aqui *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**David: **Rasheeei com você virando o Hulk /z Um mês mais ou menos acompanhando a fic? Que legal! Bjss e continua comentando

**David E. Cullen: **E ouvi All About You e achei maara *.* Que bom que está adorando a fic =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Eu + Vicky + Shimbo = Comentários toscos, com certeza (y) Romance? Bem, agora foi mais momento de ação e descobertas, mas prometo mais romance ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: ***massageando a mão/os dedos para responder a review enorme da Danda (não estou reclamando, afinal, atooooron reviews grandes)* John Lenon e Clark Kent são bons, mas acho que esses são os nomes de um cantor e da identidade secreta de um super-herói, neah?  
Tipo,eu tenho RdM no meu pc, só que é uma tradução feita por fã, aí a menina falou 'tava o povão todo lá (to com preguiça de fazer a descrição de todo mundo)', então eu aderi a ideia dela =D Edwiges não tinha que morrer, fato. "Nesse lago tem sereia" vai pegar, amiga, você não perde por esperar. Eu também não entendi a cena em que a Molly faz o bacon cair no chão, mas deixa quieto v.v A ideia da Gina surgiu depois da minha cabeça quase rachar de tanto que eu pensei (y). Você tem tendências a ser sequestrada oO'  
Tia Mumu é mara (é nada, não passa de uma velha rabugenta, mas eu raaasho com ela /z). A pergunta sobre a Gin e a Mione não trocarem de roupa e o Harry e o Ron sim, você tem que perguntar pra tia Jô (y). Harry e Gina se agarram onde der, é fogo demais /z  
Suas maravilhosas revies estavam fazendo falta mesmo ^^ Own, te amo também *-* Bjss e continua comentando

Hasta la vista (espanhol me irrita tanto que eu resolvi por aqui ¬¬'),

Marininha Potter


	32. O que se partiu

**N/A: Tenho um avisinho para vocês:  
Ao invés de fazer uma promoção para a review 400, peço para que as pessoas que não comentam, comecem comentar. Por quê? Bem, eu gostaria de fazer a promoção para a review 500, mas, para chegar a esse número, com a fic faltando aproximadamente 5 capítulos, preciso que mais pessoas comentem, sakaram? Enfim, o prêmio da review 500 será revelado mais para frente, mas garanto que será um muito bom (pelo menos, eu acho v.v).  
É só isso mesmo. Aproveitem o Capítulo 30 ^^**

---

**Capítulo 30 – ****O que se partiu, algum dia se reconstruirá?**

_ Gina chegou na barraca e viu uma cena inusitada. Hermione chorava encostada no peito de Harry, seu rosto muito vermelho por causa do choro. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá._

_- O que houve? - A ruiva perguntou preocupada, se sentando no sofá também._

_Hermione chorou mais ainda._

_- Rony foi embora - Disse Harry._

- Ah, não! Por favor, diga que isso é mentira.

- É a pura verdade, Gi.

- Mas... como? Por quê?

Nisso, Hermione enxugou seu rosto com a manga de sua blusa de frio e se levantou.

- Enquanto você estava em Hogwarts – Começou ela -, nós ficamos especulando onde estaria a próxima horcrux. R-Rony estava muito mau-humorado com nossas ideias sem nenhuma conclusão e, uma noite em que Dino Thomas, Ted Tonks, e os duendes Grampo e Gornope apareceram perto desta barraca, seu irmão começou a explodir com a perspectiva do que poderia ter acontecido com você e brigou com Harry.

""Você não liga para ela" ele dizia. "Claro que ligo" rebatia Harry "Ela é minha namorada". Então, depois de um tempo de discussão, R-Rony começou a acusar Harry de não saber o que fazer, disse que achava que Harry tinha um plano. "Desculpe te decepcionar, Rony" disse Harry "Se não está satisfeito com o que está acontecendo, você pode ir embora".

Hermione parou de falar e chorou mais um pouco. Depois de recuperada, continuou:

- R-Rony ficou vermelho e falou enfurecido: "Pois eu vou mesmo! Venha, Hermione". Mas eu não fui. Se seu irmão queria abandonar Harry, ele o faria, porém eu não iria junto. E assim ele se foi e me... e _nos_ deixou.

Gina piscou os olhos várias vezes, incrédula.

- Eu o chamaria de filho da puta se a mãe dele não fosse a mesma que a minha – Ela disse. (N/V: Preferia quando eu tava na fic... Era mais fácil te ajudar ¬¬').

- Gina, cadê a espada? – Disse Hermione sentido falta do objeto.

- Dumbledore disse que não era para eu roubar a espada, e sim dar a ideia de que a roubaria. Por quê? Boa pergunta.

- Então foi tudo em vão? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não completamente. Eu, Neville, Luna e Vicky, uma garota do quinto ano, formamos uma nova AD. Isso foi ótimo, porque deu uma chance para os alunos lutarem contra os Carrow.

Harry abraçou Gina. A saudade era tanta que ele nem prestava atenção direito no que ela dizia enquanto estava em seu abraço, era algo parecido com pichações e xampu.

Hermione, vendo quer estava sobrando, seu uma fungada e saiu da sala, alegando que era a sua vez de vigiar a barraca. Ao perceber que Mione não se encontrava mais ali, Harry começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Gina. (N/V: Marina e sua hotices ¬¬').

- Harry... – Ofegou Gina – nós... não... podemos...

- Por quê? – Disse Harry sem para de dar beijinhos no pescoço dela.

- Porque... Porque a Mione está muito triste, para não dizer arrasada, com a partida do Rony. Se ela nos ver, com certeza sentirá mais falta dele ainda.

Harry se afastou um pouco dela, pegou uma das mãos e começou a acaricia-la. Olhou nos seus olhos e falou:

- Eu fico triste por ela, mas eu senti muito a sua falta. As crises de mau-humor de Rony me deixavam quase louco! E, além do mais, Hermione está lá fora, não tem consciência do que estamos fazendo aqui.

- Ah, claro! – Ironizou Gina – Vamos fingir que ela não faz a mínima ideia do que pode estar acontecendo aqui!

- Ah, vai. Para de fazer jogo duro.

Harry olhou-a, tentando convencê-la.

- Pode parar com essa carinha de hipogrifo abandonado, Harry – Disse Gina -, você não vai me fazer ficar com pena de você.

Harry continuou fazendo a mesma cara.

- Não vai adianta-ar... – A garota cantarolou. Harry persistiu – Mentira, adiantou sim.

Sem que se percebesse como, eles já estavam se agarrando.

Mais tarde, quando Hermione permitiu a si mesma uma folga, Gina contou cada pormenor da sua ida a Hogwarts. Agora Harry e Hermione já tinham ciencia de que falar o nome do Lorde das Trevas era um tipo de sinalizador para os Comensais os acharem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante as semanas que se passaram, eles não tocaram no nome de Rony. Por respeito a Harry e Hermione, Gina não tocou no assunto, mas vontade não faltava. Não é que ela não sentisse a falta dele, mas seu ódio se sobressaia a saudade. Ela não perdoava o irmão por largar sua namorada e seu melhor amigo dessa maneira, era covardia demais, na opinião dela.

Naquela noite, mesmo não tendo dado nem oito horas da noite, Hermione já estava na cama. Gina, preocupada com a amiga, deixou Harry fazendo sua vigília sozinho e seguiu-a.

- Ei, Mi, tudo bem? – A ruiva perguntou entrando no quarto e sentando-se na cama que Hermione dormia.

- Fisicamente? Ótima – Disse Mione – Psicologicamente? Nem tanto.

- Você pode ter tudo, mas sem o amor você se sente vazia [N/A: Frase by: Agenda da Vicky].

- Onde você adquiriu esse seu lado filosofia da vida, Gina?

- Essas noites eu tenho ficado mais filosófica.

- Quer dizer que sexo com Harry te deixa mais filosófica?

- É... e-eu, quer dizer, na verdade... Tudo bem, como é que você sabe?

- Eu não recebi o título de sabe-tudo por nada, Gina. E, também, não tenho conseguido dormir muito bem, então sempre vejo quando você sai desse quarto para o de Harry.

- Ai, droga! Eu estava tentando ser discreta, sabe, para não te deixar mal nem nada. Na verdade, eu não queria fazer nada. Eu sou inocente, o Harry é que fica me seduzindo. (N/A: cof cof Finjo que acredito cof).

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ha, fiz você sorrir! Dá um mérito para a sua amiguinha aqui, ela realmente tem o dom pra coisa. Vou desistir da carreira de jogadora de quadribol e virar humorista, tipo de stand-up.

Mione alargou o sorriso, segurando a risada. Gina parou de falar e assumiu uma postura séria.

- Vamos ser mais felizes, sim? – A ruiva disse – Há uma razão para ficar triste, mas não é de um grau tão sério para ficar miserável.

- Acho que você está certa. É só que... é _difícil_.

- Eu imagino, mas eu sei que você é forte e levará tudo isso numa boa.

Hermione assentiu e depois de olhar para os lados, falou:

- Escute, Gina. No dia em que... em que _ele_ foi embora, naquela conversa entre Dino, Ted, Grampo e Gornope, um dos duendes, eu não consegui identificar qual, afirmou que a espada de Griffyndor que fica no gabinete de Snape, não passa de uma cópia.

- Jura? – Gina perguntou, incrédula – Mas, então, por que vocês não...

- Se Dumbledore queria que você ameaçasse roubar a espada, foi por alguma finalidade. Às vezes só para deixar as pessoas achando que aquela é a espada verdadeira. Harry queria te contar assim que você chegou, mas eu o impedi, ainda estava fragilisada com o que ocorreu naquela noite, entende?

- Entendo sim, o importante é que você me contou. Algum palpite sobre onde está a verdadeira?

- Bem...

Elas passaram a próxima meia hora discutindo sobre isso. Até que, não chegando a nenhuma conclusão, se reuniram a Harry na frente da barraca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A manhã do dia seguinte passou tão rapidamente, que logo Gina saiu em busca de comida para o almoço. Harry, sentado em uma poltrona, resolveu compartilhar com Hermione uma ideia que já tinha há tempos.

- Hermione?

- Hmm? – Ela estava ondulada acima da poltrona lendo _Os contos de Beedle, o bardo_. Não poderia imaginar quanto mais ela poderia extrair do livro, que não era, apesar de tudo, muito longo, mas evidente ela decifrava ainda algo nele, porque tinha o _Silabário de Spellman_ aberto sobre o braço da poltrona.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sentiu exatamente como tinha feito na ocasião, diversos anos atrás, quando tinha perguntado a professora McGonagall se poderia visitar Hogsmeade, apesar do fato de que não tinha persuadido os Dursley para assinarem sua permissão.

- Hermione, eu tenho pensado, e...

- Harry, você poderia ajudar-me com algo?

Ela não o tinha escutado, aparentemente. Inclinou-se para frente e mostrou-lhe o livro.

- Veja esse símbolo - Disse, apontando ao alto de uma página. Acima que Harry suposto era o título da história (sendo incapaz de ler as runas, ele não conseguia entender), havia um retrato como um olho triangular, sua pupila se cruzou com uma linha vertical.

- Eu nunca fiz aula de Runas Antigas, Hermione.

- Eu sei que não, mas não é uma runa e não está no dicionário, tampouco. Todo esse tempo pensei que fosse um olho, mas acho que não é! Foi feito a tinta, olhe, alguém o desenhou aqui, não faz realmente parte do livro. Pense, você já viu isso antes?

- Não… Não... Espere um momento - Harry olhou mais perto – Não é o mesmo símbolo que o pai de Luna estava usando pendurado no pescoço?

- Bem, aquele é o que eu pensei demasiado!

- Então é a marca de Grindelwald.

Ela encarou-o, boquiaberta.

- Que?

- Krum me disse … - Recontou a história que Vítor Krum lhe tinha dito no casamento. Hermione olhou para ele anestesiada.

- A marca de _Grindelwald_?"

Hermione olhou de Harry o estranho símbolo e de novo para ele.

- Eu nunca ouvi que Grindelwald teve uma marca. Não há nenhuma menção dele em qualquer coisa que eu tenha lido sobre ele.

- Bem, como eu digo, Krum contou que o símbolo está cravado em Durmstrang, e Grindelwald estudou lá.

- O que é muito estranho. Se for um símbolo de magia negra, o que é que ele faz em um livro de histórias infantis?"

- É, é estranho - Disse Harry - E acho que Scrimegeour o reconheceria. Era ministro, ele devia ter sido perito nas Artes das Trevas!

- Eu sei… Talvez tenha pensado que era apenas um olho, assim como eu. Todas as outras histórias têm retratos pequenos sobre os títulos – Ela se calou e continuou a examinar a estranha marca.

Passos foram ouvidos e logo Gina entrou na barraca.

- Tinha um supermercado perto daqui. Deu para pegar algumas coisas úteis e... – Gina olhou-os – Nossa, gente, que silêncio é esse? Morreu alguém?

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Gi – Repreendeu-a Hermione – A razão do silêncio é que eu achei uma marca estranha nesse, livro.

- Sério? O que significa?

- Eu não sei. Aparentemente é um olho, mas parece que foi pintado aqui. Harry disse que é a marca de Grindewald, segundo Vítor o informou no casamento.

- Uou, sinistro. Harry, o que há de errado com você? Está com uma cara estranha...

- Hã? – Falou Harry confuso – É que eu andei pensando. Quero... Quero ir à Godric's Hollow.

- Sim – Hermione disse - Sim, eu tenho pensado sobre isso. Eu penso realmente que nós temos que ir.

- Você me ouviu direito?

- Naturalmente. Você quer ir para Godric's Hollows. Concordo. Acho que nós devemos ir. Isto é, também não consigo pensar em mais nenhum lugar onde possa estar. Será perigoso, mas, quanto mais penso, mais provável em parece que esteja lá.

- Ah... _o quê_ está lá? – Perguntou Harry.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione pareceu tão confusa quanto ele. Ao perceber isso, Gina esclareceu:

- O pensamento de Harry em ir para Godric's Hollow é diferente do seu, Mione. Mas, de qualquer forma, dá no mesmo. Harry, a Mione estava se referindo à espada.

- É, a espada! – Disse Hermione – Dumbledore certamente sabia que você ia querer voltar lá, quero dizer, Godric's Hollow foi onde Godric Gryffindor nasceu. (N/A: Gente, no início do livro, a Lia Wyler coloca o nome de Gryffindor como Godric. Nesse trecho, ela põe como Godrico. Vai ficar Godric mesmo! Mulher doida oO').

- Sério? Gryffindor era de Godric's Hollow?

- Harry, algum dia você ao menos abriu _História da Magia_?

- Ãh – Disse ele – Eu talvez tenha aberto, sabe, quando o comprei... só uma vez...

Gina não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada.

- Certo – Ela disse, se recuperando -, antes que a Mione resolva ler um trecho do livro para você, vou resumir: em 1689, os bruxos entraram para sempre na clandestinidade. Com isso, várias aldeias semibruxas foram se formando. A mais famosa talvez seja Godric's Hollow, onde o grande bruxo Gryffindor nasceu e onde o ferreiro Bowman Wright fabricou o primeiro pomo de ouro.

- Isso – Disse Hermione -, e em Godric's há um cemitério que está repleto de nomes de famílias bruxas, o que criou histórias sobre assombrações que há séculos assolam a pequena igreja próxima ao cemitério.

Harry não queria admitir que a finalidade de achar a espada nem sequer passara pela sua cabeça quando sugerira ir para Godric's Hollow. Para ele, a atração da aldeia residia nos túmulos de seus pais, a casa onde, por um triz, ele escapara da morte, e na pessoa de Batilda Bagshot, que escrevera História da Magia e dera entrevistas a Rita Skeeter sobre o passado de Dumbledore.

- Lembra-se do que Muriel disse? – Ele perguntou após alguma tempo.

- Quem? – Questionou Hermione.

- Quem? – Repetiu Gina – A tia Mumu?

- MUMU?

- Brincadeira de Fred e Jorge. Seria minha tia-avó Muriel, não seria, Harry?

- Exatamente – Assentiu Harry - Ela disse que Batilda Bagshot continua vivendo em Godric's Hollow.

- Batilda Bagshot - Murmurou Hermione correndo o dedo sobre o índice do nome ornado com relevos de Batilda na cobertura dianteira de História da Magia - Bem, eu suponho...

Ela ofegou tão dramaticamente que fez Harry se virar; ele puxou sua varinha, olhando a entrada, esperava ver algo lá, mas não havia nada lá.

- O que? - Ele disse meio bravo, meio aliviado - O que aconteceu para você fazer isso? Pensei que tivesse visto um Comensal da Morte abrindo a barraca.

- Harry, será que Batilda está com a espada? Será que Dumbledore confiou isso a ela?

- Merlin, isso é provável! – Exclamou Gina – Pelo que sei, Batilda era amiga de Dumbledore. Ele devia confiar nela.

Harry considerou esta possibilidade. Batilda seria até agora uma mulher extremamente velha e de acordo com Muriel, ela era "gagá". Era provável que Dumbledore teria escondido a espada de Gryffindor com ela? Se fosse, Harry sentiu que Dumbledore tinha deixado uma grande chance: nunca tinha revelado que tinha substituído a espada por uma cópia, nem tinha dito a ele tanto como mencionado uma amizade com Batilda. Porém, agora não era o momento para lançar dúvida na teoria de Hermione, não quando estava disposta, de modo surpreendente, a concordar com o seu maior desejo.

- Sim, é possível. Então, nós iremos para Godric's Hollow?

- Sim, mas nós iremos ter que fazer isso cuidadosamente, Harry.

Foi por essa razão que somente uma semana inteira mais tarde – uma vez que eles tinham obtido secretamente cabelos de inocentes trouxas que estavam em compras de natal, e tinham praticado aparatação e desaparatação enquanto estavam embaixo da capa de invisibilidade – Hermione concordou em fazer a viagem.

- Eu vou andando, porque eu sou sexy – Disse Gina apontando para o seu corpo de uma senhora de aparentemente oitenta anos.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Mi, você não deve subestimar o poder de sedução de uma pessoa da minha idade.

Harry riu e Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Estou falando de ir por fora da capa... – Disse Hermione.

- Ah, tem sentido. Eu acho que devemos ir todos por fora da capa, não estamos nos parecendo com nós mesmos, de qualquer forma.

- Ela está certa – Concordou Harry.

- M-mas... – Hermione tentou achar algum argumento para tirar essa ideia da cabeça dos dois – Certo. Vamos logo.

Os três deram as mãos e Hermione aparatou, levando-os consigo. Com o coração batendo em sua garganta, Harry abriu os olhos. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, parados em uma pista nevada debaixo de um céu azul escuro no qual as primeiras estrelas da noite já eram francamente luzentes.

As cabanas estavam em um lado da estreita estrada, decorações de Natal enfeitavam as janelas delas. Um curto caminho diante deles e um brilho de iluminação dourada indicou o centro da aldeia.  
- Ai, que frio – Disse Gina. Harry abraçou dando um pequeno sorriso.

Começaram a andar, o ar frio batia em seus rostos quando passavam pelas cabanas. Qualquer uma delas poderia ter sido a que Tiago e Lílian tinham vivido uma vez ou a que Batilda vive agora. Harry contemplava as portas da frente, os telhados carregados de neve, as varandas dianteiras delas desejando saber se ele se lembraria de qualquer uma delas, enquanto sabendo bem no fundo que era impossível, pois ele tinha pouco mais de um ano quando deixou este lugar. Ele nem mesmo sabia se poderia ver sua casa, ele não sabia o que acontecera quando o feitiço Fidelius acabara. Então a pequena rua na qual eles estavam caminhando encurvou à esquerda e o coração da aldeia, um quadrado pequeno, foi revelado a eles.

Amarrado ao redor com luzes coloridas, havia o que se parecia com um monumento aos mortos no meio, em parte obscurecido carregado pelo vento, uma árvore de Natal. Havia várias lojas, um correio, um bar e uma pequena igreja cujas janelas de vidro colorido estavam iluminando jóias pelo quadrado.

A neve ali tinha sido prensada: era dura e escorregadia onde as pessoas tinham andado o dia todo. Aldeões estavam riscando em frente a eles, as figuradas deles eram brevemente iluminadas pela iluminação da rua. Eles ouviram risadas e musica popular da porta do bar aberto, então fecharam; então eles ouviram um cântico alegre começar dentro da pequena igreja.

- Gente, acho que é noite de Natal! - Disse Hermione.

- É? – Perguntou Harry.

Eles tinham perdido a noção da data; não tinham visto um jornal durante semanas.

- Eu tenho certeza que é - Disse Hermione, com os olhos na igreja.

Eles continuaram a andar. Porém, no meio do caminho, Hermione parou.

- Harry, olhe!

Ela estava apontando ao monumento aos mortos, mas ele tinha transformado. Em vez de um obelisco coberto em nomes, havia uma estátua de três pessoas: um homem com cabelo desalinhado e óculos, uma mulher com cabelo longo e um bonito rosto e um bebê que estava sentado no braço de sua mãe. A neve caiu em todas as cabeças, como gorros brancos e fofos.

Harry chegou mais perto, enquanto contemplava os rostos de seus pais. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que haveria estátuas... Como era estranho se ver representado em pedra, um bebê feliz sem uma cicatriz na testa...

- Vamos - Disse Harry, e Gina pôs a mão no ombro dele, como se entendesse o que ele estava sentindo. Eles se dirigiram novamente em direção a igreja.

Quando cruzaram a estrada, Harry olhou por cima do ombro; a estátua tinha retrocedido no monumento aos mortos.

Havia um portal na entrada do cemitério. Hermione o empurrou abrindo-o quietamente. Em um lado o caminho escorregadio para as portas da igreja, no outro a neve se aprofundou, enquanto esculpia trincheiras fundas atrás deles enquanto caminhavam ao redor do edifício, mantendo as sombras embaixo das janelas brilhantes. Eles penetraram cada vez mais no cemitério, produzindo caminhos escuros na neve atrás deles, inclinando-se para investigar as palavras nas velhas lápides, de vez em quando atentando para a escuridão que os rodeava para ter certeza de que não estavam acompanhados.

Eles avistaram primeiramente o túmulo da família Dumbledore. Vendo a sepultura era pior do que ter ouvido falar. Harry não pensou que ele e Dumbledore, ambos tinham raízes nesse cemitério, e que Dumbledore deveria ter falado isso, mas ele nunca pensou em compartilhar tal conexão. Eles poderiam ter visitado o lugar juntos; por um momento Harry imaginou ele vindo ali com Dumbledore, como teria sido bom pra ele, de como seria significante. Mas parecia para Dumbledore, que o fato das famílias deles terem sido enterradas lado a lado no mesmo cemitério teria sido uma coincidência sem importância, irrelevante, talvez Harry teria dado trabalho a ele.

- Hei, esse não é aquele símbolo do livro? A pirâmide? – Disse Gina há alguns passos de distância de Harry e Hermione, apontando para uma pedra musgosa.

A sepultura era extremamente velha, de um jeito que Harry, quando chegou lá acompanhado de Hermione, mal podia entender o nome que estava escrito. Gina lhe mostrou o símbolo em baixo dela.

- Com certeza é a marca que tem no livro! – Exclamou Hermione.

Ele olhou atento para o lugar que Gina indicava: A pedra era tão gasta que foi difícil ler o que estava gravado, mas realmente parecia haver uma marca triangular embaixo do nome ilegível próximo.

- É... isso pode ser...

Hermione apontou a varinha para o nome na lápide.

- É Ig-Ignoto, eu acho...

- Vou continuar procurando meus pais, ta certo? - Harry lhes disse, com desprezo em sua voz, e ele saiu novamente, deixando Hermione e Gina agachadas perto da lápide.

- Eu vou estressar com esse garoto – Sussurrou Gina para Hermione – Eu sei que isso ele quer achar a lápide de seus pais, mas será que não entende o que esse símbolo pode significar para nós?

- Parece até que não o conhece, Gina – Disse Hermione – Ele tem reações assim e depois pede desculpas. Opa, essa não é a...

A escuridão e o silêncio pareciam, de repente, bem mais profundos.

Harry olhou em volta, chateado, pensando em dementadores, e então percebeu que os cânticos haviam terminado, que o palavrório e o monte de devotos estavam sumindo enquanto eles voltavam para a praça. Alguém na igreja acabava de fechar as luzes.

- Harry, eles estão aqui... bem aqui – A voz de Hermione surgiu na escuridão.

E ele soube pelo tom dela, que era a mãe dele que estava ali. Ele foi até ela, enquanto sentia algo que estava apertando seu tórax, a mesma sensação que ele tinha tido depois da morte de Dumbledore, uma aflição que tinha pesado de fato no coração dele e nos pulmões.

A lápide era duas filas atrás de Kendra e Ariana. Era feita de mármore branco, igual a tumba de Dumbledore, que foi fácil ler, pois brilhava na escuridão. Harry não precisou ajoelhar ou chegar muito perto para entender o que as palavras gravadas diziam.

_  
Tiago Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido em 31 de outubro de 1981.  
Lílian Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida em 31 de outubro de 1981.  
_

_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._

Harry leu as palavras lentamente, como se ele só tivesse uma chance de entender o significado delas, e ele leu pela ultima vez em voz alta.

- Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte - Um pensamento horrível veio a ele, com um tipo de pânico - Não seria uma idéia de Comensal da Morte? Porque isso está aqui?

- Não significa derrotando a morte igual os Comensais da Morte, Harry - Disse Hermione com uma voz suave. – Significa... você sabe... vivendo além da morte.. Vivendo depois da morte.

Mas eles não estavam vivos, pensou Harry. Eles foram. As palavras vazias não puderam disfarçar o fato de que os pais dele estavam ali embaixo da neve, indiferentes, inconscientes. E lágrimas rolaram antes que ele pudesse contê-las, escaldantes e instantaneamente congeladas em seu rosto, e ele esfregou, era verdade ou estava fingindo? Ele as deixou cair, os lábios dele apertaram junto, enquanto olhava para a neve grossa que escondia dele o último lugar em que Lílian e Tiago se deitaram, só ossos agora, enquanto não sabiam ou se preocupavam que o filho deles estava tão próximo, o coração dele ainda batendo, vivo por causa do sacrifício deles para protegê-lo, e então desejou neste momento, estar junto com eles, dormindo embaixo da neve.

Gina segurou a mão direita de Harry e apertou-a. Hermione fez a mesma coisa, só que com a esquerda. Harry não conseguia fitar nenhuma das duas. Ele deveria ter trazido algo para dar-lhes, mas todas as flores do cemitério eram desfolhadas e congeladas. Mas Hermione elevou sua varinha, moveu em círculo e uma grinalda de rosas de Natal floresceu neles. Harry pegou-a e colocou na sepultura de seus pais.

Eles saíram do cemitério em silêncio, por debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, e com Harry já não tendo a certeza de que seria capaz de voltar lá algum dia.

- Como iremos encontrar a casa de Batilda? - Perguntou Hermione, que estava tremendo um pouco e continuava espiando por cima dos ombros.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – Disse Gina.

- Harry, o que você acha? Harry?

Hermione cutucou o braço dele, mas Harry não deu atenção. Ele estava olhando para a massa escura parada no fim das casas. Neste momento ele se apressou, arrastando as garotas junto, fazendo-as escorregar um pouco no gelo.

- Harry...

- Olhe... olhe ali, Hermione...

- Eu não... oh!

Ele poderia ver; o feitiço Fidelius havia morrido junto com Tiago e Lílian. A sebe crescera selvagemente durante dezesseis anos, desde que Hagrid tirara Harry dos entulhos que se espalharam na grama na altura da cintura. A maior parte da casa ainda estava de pé apesar de estar inteiramente coberto por uma neve escura, mas o lado direito do assoalho superior tinha sido destruído. Harry tinha certeza, foi onde acontecera a contra-explosão. Ele e Hermione estavam no portão enquanto contemplavam a destruição do que deveria ter sido uma casa do gosto de quem construiu.

- Queria saber por que ninguém reconstruiu isso – Sussurrou Hermione.

- Talvez não possa ser reconstruído - Harry respondeu - Talvez é como Magia Negra e não pode ser reconstruído

Ele deslizou uma mão sobre a capa de invisibilidade para o nevoado e denso enferrujado portão, não queria abrir, mas simplesmente segurar alguma parte da casa.

- Você não vai entrar, né? – Falou Hermione - Parece inseguro, pode... Oh, Harry olhe!

O toque dele no portão parecia ter feito isso. Um sinal teve elevação fora do chão em frente a eles, para cima das confusões de urtigas e ervas-daninhas, como algumas flores estranhas na madeira, algumas letras diziam:

_Neste local, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981,_  
_Lílian e Tiago Potter perderam a vida.  
Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo  
a ter sobrevivido à Mladição da morte.  
Esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida  
em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter  
e uma lembrança da violência  
que destruiu sua família.  
_

E em volta dessas organizadas letras cultas, garranchos tinham sido adicionados por outros bruxos e bruxas que tinham vindo ver o lugar onde o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu escapou. Alguns tinham meramente assinado seus nomes com Tinta Eterna; outros tinham esculpido suas iniciais na madeira, ainda outros tinham deixado mensagens. A mais recente dessas, cintilando claramente por mais de dezesseis anos de dignos grafites mágicos, diziam todas coisas similares.

_"Boa sorte Harry, onde quer que você esteja!"."Se ler esta mensagem, Harry, saiba que estamos com você!" "_Viva Harry Potter!".

- Eles não deviam ter escrito na placa! - Disse Hermione, indignada.

- Ah, Mi, ficou legal! – Exclamou Gina.

Harry riu feliz e disse:

- É brilhante. Estou contente que eles escreveram. Eu...

Ele parou. Uma pesada fracassada figura estava marcada acima da ruela em direção a eles, desenhado como uma silhueta pelas luzes claras na praça distante. Harry pensou, embora fosse difícil adivinhar, que aquela figura era uma mulher. Ela estava se movendo vagarosamente, possivelmente com medo de cair no chão coberto de neve. Sua inclinação, seu jeito corpulento, seu arrastar de pés enquanto andava, tudo deu uma impressão de uma idade extrema.

Não pouco depois, Harry começou a suspeitar que aquela senhora era Batilda Bagshot. A figura surda acenou com a cabeça e acenou novamente. Em baixo da capa de invisibilidade, Harry, Gina e Hermione se entreolharam. Harry elevou a capa; Hermione deu um aceno minúsculo, nervoso.

Eles piscaram para a mulher, e imediatamente ela virou e mancou para trás, de onde eles tinham surgido. Conduzindo-os por casas passadas, ela entrou em um portão.

Eles a seguiram por um caminho de um jardim grande. Ela procurou desajeitadamente a chave e colocou na porta da frente, então abriu e se afastou para que eles pudessem entrar.

Ela cheirava ruim ou, talvez, fosse a casa dela; Harry enrugou o nariz dele e se moveu do lado além dela e puxou a capa. Agora que ele estava do lado dela, percebeu como ela era pequena, curvada com a idade, ela era do tamanho do tórax dele. Batilda fechou a porta atrás deles; então virou e investigou a face de Harry. Os olhos dela eram grossos com cataratas e afundados em dobras de pele transparente, e cara inteira dela foi pontilhada com veias quebradas e manchas mais ao vivo.

Ele desejou saber se ela poderia entender alguma coisa, e, mesmo se pudesse, ela o veria como o trouxa calvo cuja identidade ele roubara.

O odor da velhice, de pó, de roupas não lavadas e comida podre quando ela desenrolou um manto de bloco roído pelas traças, enquanto revelava uma cabeça de cabelos brancos e escassos na qual o couro cabeludo mostrou claramente.

- Bathilda? - Repetiu Harry.

Ela acenou com a cabeça novamente. Harry se deu conta do medalhão contra a pele dele; a coisa que estava dentro dele fez tique-taque; ele poderia sentir isso pulsando pelo ouro frio. Soube, então, que a coisa que destruiria isso estava próxima. Batilda arrastou além deles e desapareceu em o que parecia um quarto séssil.

- Eu não estou certa sobre isso - Disse Hermione.

- Não há que temer, Mione – Disse Gina – Ela é tão pequena, se quisermos domina-la será fácil, pelo menos eu acho.

- Olhe – Falou Harry -, eu deveria ter falado. Eu soube que ela não é muito boa. Muriel chama ela de "gaga"

- Venham - Chamou Batilda do próximo quarto.

Hermione pulou e agarrou com força o braço de Harry.

- Tudo bem - Disse Harry de maneira tranquilizadora, conduzindo-a para o quarto. Ele olhou para Gina e percebeu que ela mantinha uma postura tranquila.

Batilda estava cambaleando em volta do lugar, acendendo velas, mas ainda estava muito escuro sem mencionar extremamente sujo. A poeira espessa estalava abaixo de seus pés, e o nariz de Harry detectou, por trás do cheio forte de mofo.

Ele imaginou quando havia sido a última vez que alguém entrara na casa de Batilda para checar o que ela estava fazendo. Ela parecia haver esquecido que poderia fazer mágica, pois estava acendendo as velas desajeitadamente com as mãos, o punho de renda da sua capa em constante perigo de pegar fogo.

- Deixe-me fazer isso - Ofereceu Harry pegando os fósforos dela, ela o ficou observando enquanto ele terminava de acender as velas, que respousavam em pires em volta da sala, empoleiradas precariamente em pilhas de livros e nas mesinhas abarrotadas com xícaras rachadas e mofadas.

A última superfície em que Harry colocou a vela era um baú com a frente em forma de arco, no qual repousava um grande número de fotografias. Quando a chama dançou vivamente o reflexo ondulou em seus vidros e pratas empoeirados. Ele viu alguns pequenos movimentos das figuras. Enquanto Batilda se atrapalhava com a lenha para o fogo, ele murmurou _targeo!_. A poeira sumiu das fotografias, e ele viu o que foi perdido de uma meia dúzia dos maiores e mais ornamentados quadros. Ele imaginou por que ela Batilda ou alguém mais os haveria removido, então a visão de uma fotografia próxima ao fundo da coleção capturou sua visão e ele a agarrou.

Era o ladrão de cabelo dourado e rosto sorridente, o homem jovem que havia se empoleirado no parapeito de Gregorovitch sorrindo preguiçosamente para Harry de sua moldura prateada. E veio a Harry instantaneamente onde ele havia visto o garoto antes. _A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore_, de braços dados com o Dumbledore adolescente, devia ser lá que todas as fotografias perdidas estavam: no livro de Rita.

- Srta. Bagshot? - Ele falou, e sua voz tremeu entrecortada – Quem é esse?

Batilda estava de pé no meio da sala, observando enquanto Hermione acendia o fogo pra ela.

- Você sabe quem é esse? - Ele repetiu em uma voz muito mais alta e lenta que o usual - Esse homem? Você o conhece? Como ele se chama?

Batilda apenas olhou vagamente e Harry sentiu uma terrível frustração. O quanto teria Rita Skeeter aberto as memórias de Batilda?

- Quem é este homem? - Ele repetiu audivelmente.

- Harry o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Essa foto. Hermione, ele é o ladrão que roubou de Gregorovitch! Por favor! - Ele disse para Batilda - Quem é esse?

Mas ela apenas o fitou.

- Por que você nos pediu para vir com você, Srta. Bagshot, o que queria nos dizer?

Sem dar nenhum sinal de que ela havia ouvido Hermione, Bathilda agora arrastou os pés alguns passos em direção a Harry. Com uma pequena sacudida em sua cabeça, ela olhou de volta para o Hall.

- Você quer que a gente saia? - Ele perguntou.

Ela repetiu o gesto, dessa vez apontando frustradamente pra ele, depois pra ela mesma e então para a campainha.

- Ah, certo... eu penso que ela quer que a gente vá com ela, escada acima.

- Ok - Disse Hermione "Vamos".

Mas quando Hermione e Gina se moveram, Batilda balançou sua cabeça com um vigor surpreendente, mais uma vez apontando, primeiro para Harry e depois pra ela mesma.

- Ela quer que eu vá com ela, sozinho.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Hermione, e sua voz soou forte e clara na sala iluminada por velas, a velha senhora balançou um pouco a cabeça por causa do alto barulho.

- Talvez Dumbledore tenha falado pra ela dar a espada pra mim, e apenas para mim?

- Você realmente acha que ela sabe quem você é?

- Sim - Disse Harry olhando para os olhos leitosos de Batilda fixados nele -, eu acho que ela sabe.

- Está bem então, mas seja rápido Harry.

- É, rápido, senão nós vamos atrás de você – Disse Gina.

- Mostre o caminho - Harry disse a Bathilda.

Ela pareceu entender, por que arrastou os pés em volta dele em direção à porta, Harry deu uma olhada de volta pra Hermione com um sorriso tranquilizador e piscou para Gina. Hermione permaneceu abraçando a si mesma, no meio da sala, olhando em direção à estante de livros, enquanto Gina olhava para o nada. Enquanto Harry caminhava para fora da sala, ele deslizou o porta-retratos de prata com a foto do ladrão desconhecido para dentro de seu casaco.

Infelizmente, nada aconteceu como Harry imaginara. Após entrar no quarto e perguntar repetidas vezes para Batilda se ela tinha alguma coisa para ele, a senhora apontou para um canto do quarto. E no momento que ele afastou o olhar, seus olhos vasculharam o emaranhando por um punho de espada, um rubi, ela se moveu estranhamente. Ele viu pelo canto de seus olhos, o pânico fez com que ele se virasse e o horror o paralisou enquanto ele via o velho corpo explodindo e uma cobra gigante surgindo do lugar onde seu pescoço havia estado.

A cobra atacou enquanto ele erguia sua varinha, a força do ataque em seu antebraço fez sua varinha girar em direção ao teto sua luz se projetando fracamente em volta do quarto e apagando, então um poderoso golpe de cauda em sua barriga lhe tirou todo o ar, Harry caiu pra trás sobre a penteadeira na bagunça de roupas imundas. Ele rolou de lado, escapando por pouco da cauda da cobra que esmagou o topo da mesa onde ele havia estado um segundo antes. Fragmentos da superfície de vidro caíram sobre ele quando ele bateu no chão. Lá de baixo, ele ouviu Hermione chamar:

- Harry?

- Harry, que barulho é esse? – Agora era Gina quem falava – O que está acontecendo?

Ele não conseguiu reunir fôlego suficiente para chamar de volta. Então uma fumaça densa o esmagou contra o chão, e ele sentiu deslizando sobre ele, um poderoso e musculoso...

- Não! - Ele engasgou, esmagado contra o chão.

- _Sim_ - Murmurou a voz - _Ssssim... Seguro você... seguro você..._

- _Accio… Accio varinha…_

Mas nada aconteceu e ele precisou de suas mãos para tentar afastar a cobra dele, enquanto ela se enrolava em volta de seu peito drenando seu ar, pressionando duramente o horcrux nele, um círculo de gelo que batia com vida, a polegadas de seu próprio e frenético coração, seu cérebro estava se afogando em uma luz branca e fria, todos os pensamentos destruídos, seu próprio fôlego drenado, passos distantes, tudo indo...

Um coração de metal estava batendo do lado de fora do seu peito, e agora ele estava voando... voando com triunfo em seu coração, sem precisar de vassoura ou testrálios...

Se ele pensara que aquela era a sensação de morte, estava errada. Logo em seguida Hermione e Gina chegaram no quarto, afastando Nagini de seu corpo. Só que a cobra atacou Mione que mergulhou de lado com um berro, seu feitiço protetor atingira a janela, que estilhaçou. Gina não se atreveu a jogar um feitiço em Nagini, com medo de machucar a amiga, portanto foi chutando o bicho.

Harry ergueu sua varinha, mas enquanto fez isso sua cicatriz pareceu pulsar mais dolorosamente, mais forte do que havia feito em anos.

- Ele está vindo! Ele está vindo!

Enquanto ele gritou a cobra caiu assoviando de forma selvagem. Tudo era um caos, ela esmagava as gavetas contra a parede, coisas partidas voando de todos os lados enquanto Harry pulava sobre a cama e prendeu a forma negra que ele sabia ser Hemione...

Ela gritou de dor conforme colocou suas costas na cama: a cobra se pôs em retaguarda novamente, mas Harry sabia que pior do que a cobra vindo, talvez até a caminho, era sua cabeça que estava explodindo com a dor de sua cicatriz.

A cobra deu o bote assim que ele lançou-se numa corrida, pegando Hermione com ele e tentando achar o ponto vermelho que seria Gina; Hermione gritou: _"Confringo!"_, e seu feitiço voou pelo quarto, explodindo o espelho do guarda roupas e ricocheteando atrás deles, do chão ao teto. Harry sentia o calor da cicatriz da costa de sua mão.  
O vidro cortou sua bochecha quando, puxando Hermione com ele, Harry segurou Gina, que estava a alguns passos a sua frente, e saltou da cama para a penteadeira desmantelada e, dali, direto para fora pela janela despedaçada, para o nada, o grito dela ressoando pela noite enquanto eles giravam no meio do ar...

E então, sua cicatriz explodiu e ele era Voldemort e estava correndo através do quarto fétido, suas longas mãos brancas apertando o peitoril da janela conforme ele controlava cruelmente o homem careca e a pequena mulher girava e desaparecia, e ele gritava com raiva, um grito que misturava-se com o da garota, que ecoava pelos jardins negros sobre os sinos da igreja soando no dia de Natal...

E seu grito era o grito de Harry, sua dor era a dor de Harry... que isso podia acontecer aqui, onde já tinha acontecido antes... aqui, dentro da visão daquela casa onde ele havia chegado tão perto de saber o que era morrer... morrer... a dor era tão horrível... rasgando seu corpo... Mas se ele não tinha corpo, por que sua cabeça doía tanto? Se ele estava morto, como ele podia se sentir tão insuportavelmente, a dor não cessava com a morte... não ia embora...

Através da mente de Voldemort, Harry vira a morte de seus pais e se viu diante de matar a si próprio:

_ Ele apontou a varinha muito cuidadosamente para a face do menino._

_Ele quis ver acontecer, a destruição deste, o perigo inexplicável. A criança então começou a chorar: notara que ele não era Tiago. Ele não gostou do choro, ele nunca foi capaz de engolir os pequenos chorando no orfanato..._

- Avada Kedavra!

_ Então ele sucumbiu: não era nada, nada além de dor e terror, e ele tinha que se esconder, não aqui nos escombros da casa arruinada aonde a criança que foi emboscada gritava, mas longe... muito longe..._

- Não... - Ele gemeu

_ A cobra sussurrou no chão imundo, e ele tinha que matar o menino, e ao mesmo tempo ele era o menino..._

- Não...

_ E agora ele encarava a janela quebrada da casa de Batilda, emergido em recordações de suas grandes perdas, e aos seus pés a grande cobra deslizou sobre os vidros e porcelana quebrada. Ele olhou para baixo e viu algo... viu algo incrível._

- Não...

- Harry, está tudo bem, você está bem!

_ Ele se inclinou e apanhou a fotografia amassada. Lá estava ele, o ladrão desconhecido, o ladrão que ele vinha procurando..._

- Não... eu derrubei... eu derrubei...

- Harry, está tudo bem, acorde, acorde!

E ele era Harry... Harry, não Voldemort... E a coisa que sussurrava não era a cobra...

Ele abriu os olhos.

- Harry - Hermione sussurrou - Você está... está se sentindo bem?

- Sim - Ele mentiu.

Ele estava na barraca, deitado na cama debaixo do beliche coberto por várias mantas. Ele pode perceber que era quase manhã pela quietude e friagem, a luz pálida além do teto da barraca. Ele estava encharcado de suor, podia sentir isso nos lençóis e mantas.

- Aham, sei – Disse Gina, chegando perto dele com uma xícara de chá – Tome um chá, tem poção calmante, assim você melhorará um pouco.

Harry pegou a xícara mão dela e tomou o conteúdo de uma vez só. Queimou sua língua.

- Ah, é – Disse Gina – Está quente.

- Obrigado por me avisar antes de eu tomar – Ironizou Harry – Então, escapamos, não é?

- Sim - disse Hermione - Eu tive que usar o Feitiço de Levitação para levá-lo até o seu beliche. Eu não pude erguê-lo... Você esteve... Bem, você não esteve muito...

Ele notou uma pequena esponja na mão dela: ela tinha estado passando em sua face.

- Você esteve doente...- Ela terminou – Muito doente.

- Há quanto tempo partimos?

- Hora atrás. É quase manhã.

- Eu estive... o que, inconsciente?

- Não exatamente - Hermione disse disconfortavelmente – Esteve gritando e gemendo e... coisas. (N/A: Uii (66' [tenho que parar de por malícia em tudo ¬¬'])(N/V: Realmente, você tem... Maas, ele podia dizer que estava sonhando com a Gina ;' ) – Acrescentou em um tom que deixou Harry inquieto. Que teria feito? Berrara maldições como Voldemort; chorara como o bebê no berço?

"Não consegui retirar a Horcrux de você" Disse Hermione, e ele percebeu que a amiga queria mudar de assunto "Ficou presa, presa no seu peito. Deixou uma marca; lamento. Tive de usar o Feitiço de Corte para corta-la. A cobra também o mordeu, mas limpei o ferimento e apliquei um pouco ditamno..."

Ele puxou a camiseta suada que estava usando e olhou para si. Lá estava, era um oval escarlate encima do coração dele aonde o medalhão tinha queimado. Ele também podia ver o buraco meio curado no antebraço dele.

- Mione – Disse Gina -, vá descansar um pouco. Você está até com olheiras!

- Melhor não. E você também está com olheiras, Gina – Argumentou Hermione.

- Sim, mas são mais claras, e olha que eu sou mais branca que você!

- M-mas... você também não dormiu e-e...

- Sem mais. Sério, durma um pouco. Eu aguento mais tempo acordada, sou naturalmente ativa.

- Certo, então. Boa noite ou bom dia, vocês podem decidir.

Hermione retirou-se para o seu quarto.

- Onde está minha varinha, Gina?

Gina olhou para o chão, como se fosse muito difícil encarar Harry.

- Bem... (N/V : Olhe dentro da suas calças e você vai achá-la ;' )

- Onde está minha varinha?

Ela a alcançou debaixo da cama e a ofereceu para ele. A varinha de Oliveira e Fênix estava partida em duas. Um frágil fio pena de fênix mantinha os dois pedaços unidos. A madeira rachara inteiramente.

Harry levou-a a suas mãos como se fosse algo vivo que havia sofrido um terrível dano. Ele não pode pensar corretamente. Tudo era uma mistura de pânico e medo.

Ele a levantou e ofereceu para Gina.

- Você pode consertar, por favor?

- Harry, nesses casos é impossível...

- Por favo, Gin... apenas tente.

- _Reparo!_

A metade quebrada da varinha se reparou. Harry a ergueu.

- _Lumus!_

A varinha brilhou delicadamente, e então apagou. Harry apontou-a a Gina.

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Gina deu uma pequena sacudida, mas não saiu de sua mão. O sutil esforço mágico foi demais para a varinha de Harry, que se dividiu em duas de novo. Ele a fitou, aterrorizado, incapaz de absorver o que estava presenciando... a varinha que tinha sobrevivido a tanta coisa...

- Harry – Falou Gina baixinho, acariciando o ombro de Harry -, quando estávamos saindo, você sabe, a cobra estava vindo em nossa direção, e então Hermione usou um Feitiço Detonador e ela ricocheteou em tudo e ela deve ter, sem querer, quebrado a varinha.

- Foi um acidente - Harry falou, mecanicamente. Estava se sentindo vazio, atordoado - Nós vamos... nós vamos dar um jeito de consertá-la.

- Harry, infelizmente, não tem mais jeito - Disse Gina – Por exemplo, quando Rony quebrou sua varinha no Ford Anglia, ela nunca mais foi à mesma. Ele teve que comprar outra. No seu caso, é a mesma coisa.

Harry lembrou de Olivaras, sequestrado e mantido refém por Voldemort; de Gregorovitch, que agora estava morto. Como é que ele iria conseguir uma nova varinha?

- Bem - Ele disse, num falso tom de conformidade -, então, por enquanto, eu pego emprestado a sua ou a de Hermione para fazer a vigília.

- Claro, quanto a isso não se preocupe – Disse Gina – Ei – Ela procurou os olhos de Harry, até que eles se fixassem nos seus -, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

Harry assentiu e perguntou se ela não queria deitar ao seu lado. Naquele momento, apenas a presença dela o fazia ver que nem tudo que ele mais valorizava tinha ido embora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol estava nascendo: puro, a vastidão incolor do céu sobre ele, indiferente por ele e pelo seu sofrimento. Harry sentou-se na frente da barraca e respirou fundo o ar fresco. Simplesmente por está vivo para ver o sol nascer sobre a brilhante e nevada encosta isso poderia ser o maior tesouro da terra, mas ainda não podia apreciar: Seus sentidos foram espetados pela calamidade de ter perdido sua varinha. Ele olhou através de um vale coberto de neve, distantes sinos de igreja tocando através do esplêndido silêncio.

Mais tarde, Hermione procurou Harry para passar-lhe informações sobre o ladrão que ele vira em um dos porta-retratos de Bathilda. A tal foto estava no livro _A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore_, de Rita Skeeter, que Hermione pegara da casa de Bathilda.

No tal livro, ele era indicado como Gerardo Grindewald, o bruxo das trevas que o próprio Dumbledore derrotara. Constava que Dumbledore e Grindewald se tornaram amigos na adolescência, quando a mãe do ex-diretor havia morrido e ele tivera que cuidar dos dois irmãos, Aberfoth e Ariana.

Parecia que os dois jovens queriam dominar os trouxas, tudo para "um bem maior". Harry se recusava a acreditar que Dumbledore que pensara isso, mas não podia simplesmente o que estava escrito naquelas páginas. Sua cabeça estava a milhão, ele não sabia o que pensar.

- Ele mudou, Harry, ele mudou! – Disse Hermione - É tão simples quanto isso! Talvez ele acreditasse nessas coisas quando ele tinha dezessete anos, mas todo o resto da vida dele foi dedicado lutando contra as Artes das Trevas! Dumbledore foi o que parou Grindelwald, o que sempre votou a favor da proteção e dos direitos de Trouxas e Nascidos-Trouxas, que lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem desde o inicio, e morreu tentando derrubá-lo!

O livro de Rita estava caído no chão entre eles, de modo que a face de Alvo Dumbledore sorria tristemente para ambos.

- Harry, eu sinto muito, mas a real razão pela qual eu penso que você está tão bravo é que Dumbledore nunca tenha lhe contado isso sobre ele.

- Talvez eu esteja - Harry berrou, e a levou as mãos até a cabeça, quase não sabendo se estava tentando conter sua raiva ou se proteger do peso da própria desilusão - Olhe o que ele me pediu, Hermione! Arrisque sua vida Harry! E de novo! E de novo! E não espere que eu explique tudo, apenas confie em mim cegamente, confie que eu sei o que estou fazendo, confie em mim, embora eu não confie em você! Nunca toda a verdade! Nunca! - A sua voz falhou com a tensão.

- Ele o amava - Hermione sussurrou - Eu sei que amava. (N/A: Considerando que o Dumby é gay, essa frase não caiu muito bem (66').

Harry deixou cair os braços.

- Eu não sei quem ele amava, Hermione, mas não era eu. Isto não é amor, a confusão que ele me deixou. Ele compartilhou mais do que uma maldita visão do que ele pensava com Gerardo Grindelwald do que comigo - Harry apanhou a varinha de Hermione que ele tinha derrubado na neve, e se sentou de costas na entrada da barraca. (N/V : úuu, a Mione tem uma varinha (66' ? Tá, eu PRECISO parar de anda com a Nina ... )

- Obrigada pelo chá. Vou terminar a vigia. Você volte para dentro.

Ela hesitou, mas reconheceu a derrota. Ela apanhou o livro e então caminhou até a barraca.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Gina, que havia escutado o berro de Harry, para Hermione.

- Harry leu uma parte do livro de Skeeter – Disse Hermione.

- Ai, droga, você não devia ter deixado, Mione! Eu _sabia_ que ele ia ficar bravo e/ou confuso.

- O pior é que eu também sabia, só pensei que poderia ajudá-lo, sabe? Facilitaria para ele saber quem era o tal "ladrão".

- Vendo por esse lado, você está certa. Harry pode continuar confuso, mas o momento de raiva já passou, espero.

- Eu também espero isso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias mais tarde, quando Harry, Gina e Hermione haviam se estabelecido na Floresta do Dião, a neve cobria as árvores em torno e fazia um frio cortante.

Harry recusou a oferta de Hermione para fazer a vigília da barraca e dirigiu-se para a entrada da mesma.

Naquele silêncio, a única coisa que se ouvia era o som de Gina sentando-se ao lado de Harry. A noite estaca com muitas nuvens e o frio só aumentava, por isso Gina trouxera mais um casaco para o namorado.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu Harry.

- De nada – A ruiva disse – Harry, está tudo bem?

- Para falar a verdade, não, nem um pouco. Eu me sinto como... uma estrela.

- Então quer dizer que você se sente... brilhante?

- Não! Claro que não. É que, hoje, as estrelas estão cobertas pela neblina e eu me sinto que nem ela. Cego, sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer.

- Olha, eu não vou dizer que tenho ideia do que vamos fazer a seguir ou que está tudo maravilho, como se estivéssemos de férias. Porque não estamos. O importante é estarmos juntos, pois, assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, encontraremos uma solução. Nós sempre encontramos, _você_ sempre encontra. (N/V: É, Nininha. Momentos emo são úteis às vezes...).

Harry se virou para Gina colocando sua mão na dela e deu um pequeno sorriso. Eles estavam trocando um profundo beijo, quando uma luz prateada brilhante interrompeu aquele momento. Ela se movia por entre as árvores.

- Mas que diabos é isso?! – Perguntou Gina.

- Eu não sei – Disse Harry -, mas vou descobrir.

Harry deu um passo a frente para ir atrás da luz, mas Gina segurou-o pelo ombro e disse:

- Não. Pode ser perigoso.

A luz se tornou cegante, , que ainda estava chegando mais perto... as árvores na frente deles deixavam aparecer uma silhueta preta...

E então a fonte da luz se escondeu atrás de um carvalho. Era uma corça branco-prateada claro, um luar que brilhava e ofuscava, pisando com cautela, em silêncio, sem deixar rastros na fina poeira de neve. Ela veio ao encontro do casal, a bela cabeça altiva, com olhos rasgados e longas pestanas, no alto.

Harry fitou o animal, maravilhado, não com sua estranheza, mas com sua inexplicável familiaridade. Ele sentiu que estava esperando pela sua chegada, mas ele tinha esquecido, até aquele momento, que eles tinham combinado o encontro.

Num ímpeto, a luz se virou a caminhou para fora. Harry queria ir atrás dela naquele instante, mas olhou para Gina, como se pedindo permissão.

- Tudo bem, vá à frente – Falou Gina – Mas, se você não voltar em cinco minutos, irei atrás de você, que fique avisado. Ah, e tome cuidado.

- Sim, senhora – Harry piscou para ela e correu atrás da corça e começou a segui-la.

A neve era pisoteada pelos pés, mas a corça não fez nenhum barulho quando ela atravessa as árvores, porque ela era nada mais do que luz. Mais profundamente, e mais eles caminhavam pela floresta. Harry pensando que quando parassem, ela lhe diria algo. Ela falaria e a voz diria tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Afinal, ela veio até ele. Ela dirigiu a cabeça bonita em direção a ele e saiu correndo, Harry tentou falar algo, mas antes que seus lábio pudessem abrir, ela havia desaparecido.

Embora a corça tivesse sido engolida pela escuridão, a imagem dela ainda estava gravada em sua retina; obscurecendo sua visão. Então o medo apareceu. A presença dele tinha livrado esse sentimento dele.

- _Lumus_ - Ele sussurrou e a varinha acendeu.

A impressão da corça havia diminuído com todas as piscadelas de olho... e ele estava de pé, escutando os sons da floresta, as crepitações dos ramos, a neve macia. Ia ser atacado? Tinha sido atraído para _outra_ emboscada? Ele estava imaginando se alguém estava fora do alcance do brilho de sua varinha observando-o.

Ele segurou a varinha mais alto. Ninguém correu, nenhum flash de luz verde por detrás das arvores. Por que, então, ele tinha sido conduzido a essa mancha?

Algo vislumbrou na varinha de Harry que a girou, mas tudo que viu foi uma pequena piscina, congelada, com a superfície rachada, então ele levou a varinha para examinar melhor.

Avançou cautelosamente e olhou para baixo. O gelo refletia a sombra dele e da varinha, mas embaixo da carapaça de gelo cinza, nublada, outra coisa refletiu. Uma grande cruz prateada.

O coração dele saltou da boca; ele ajoelhou-se à extremidade da piscina e colocou a varinha para iluminar mais a fundo. Um reflexo vermelho no fundo... Era uma espada com rubis brilhantes em seu cabo... A espada de Gryffindor estava no fundo da piscina... na floresta...

Respirando, ele encarou. Como isso era possível? Como essa piscina poderia ter vindo para a floresta, perto do lugar onde eles estavam acampando? Algum tipo de magia desconhecida para Hermione, e aquela mancha parecia ser um Patrono, algum tipo de guardião da piscina. Ou a espada tinha sido colocada na piscina assim que chegaram, por que era isso que estava parecendo. Quem que iria querer passar isso a Harry? Novamente, ele se dirigiu as árvores circunvizinhas e arbustos, enquanto procurava alguma feição humana, mas não viu ninguém lá. No mesmo tempo, uma pequena mistura de medo e alegria envolveu-o e ele voltou a atenção a espada, que repousava no fundo da piscina congelada.

Ele apontou a varinha para a forma prateada e murmurou:

- _Accio espada_.

Ela não se moveu. Não que ele esperasse outra reação. Se a espada estivesse no chão, tudo bem, mas já que estava no fundo de uma piscina congelada, ele não esperava que fosse algo tão simples pegá-la.

Ele olhou ao redor das árvores circunvizinhas novamente, mas se convenceu que ninguém iria atacá-lo. Eles teriam chance demais, enquanto ele caminhou pela floresta, enquanto examinava a piscina.

A essa altura, a única razão para sua demora era a perspectiva imediata ser profundamente desconvidativa.

Com os dedos pouco ágeis, Harry começou a remover camada de neve se suas roupas. Onde "cavalheirismo" serviria para isso, ele pensou, não tinha certeza, a menos que o cavalheirismo fosse pedir que Hermione fizesse isto no lugar dele.

Uma coruja piou em algum lugar, e ele sentiu uma pontada pensando em Edwiges. Ele estava tremendo agora, seus dentes tagarelando horrivelmente, ele continuou tirando a neve das roupas intimas dele, descalço na neve. Ele pegou a bolsa que tinha a varinha dele, a carta da mãe dele, o fragmento do espelho de Sirius, então ele apontou a varinha de Hermione para o gelo e disse:

- _Diffindo!_

Um pedaço de gelo se rachou. A superfície da piscina quebrou em pedaços grossos de gelo. Harry deduziu que não era fundo, mas para pegar a espada teria que entrar completamente.

Contemplando o que tinha que fazer, e como seria fácil se houvesse um aquecedor na água. Ele pisou na borda e deixou a varinha de Hermione no chão, iluminando. Então tentou não imaginar o quão frio estava a água, e como estava tremendo violentamente, então pulou.

Todos os poros de seu corpo gritaram em protesto. O ar dos pulmões pareciam estar sólidos quando ele entrou na água congelada. Não podia respirar: tremendo violentamente dentro da água, ele sentiu a lâmina pelos pés entorpecidos dele. Só queria mergulhar de uma vez.

Harry pensou em todos os segundos que estava mergulhando, enquanto tremia ofegante, até se convencer de que aquilo devia ser feito. Então, reuniu toda a sua coragem e mergulhou.

O frio estava agonizante. Atacou-o como fogo. O cérebro dele parecia estar congelado quando mergulhou para o fundo, procurando pela espada. Os dedos deles se fecharam ao redor do cabo, e ele se impulsionou para cima.

Então algo enroscou em seu pescoço. Ele pensou que fossem ervas daninhas na água, mas, no entanto, não havia nenhuma quando mergulhara, e ele ergueu a mão livre para se desvencilhar. Não era planta: a corrente da Horcux apertava e lentamente comprimia sua traqueia.

Harry realmente pensou que via a Morte a sua frente... Sufocando e vomitando, com um frio que ele nunca tinha sentido em sua vida, colocou a cara na neve. Em algum lugar, perto dele, outra pessoa estava arquejando e tossindo, cambaleando ao redor, como aconteceu quando a cobra o atacou. Não parecia com tosses fundas, muito menos julgando pelo peso dos passos.

Harry não tinha força para erguer a cabeça e ver quem o salvou.

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi levar sua mão tremendo a garganta onde o medalhão tinha cortado sua carne. Devia ter saído. Alguém havia tirado. Então, uma voz ofegante falou em cima de sua cabeça:

- Você... é... louco?

Nada como o choque de ouvir essa voz para dar força a Harry para se levantar. Tremendo violentamente, ele cambaleou até os pés dele. Lá estava Rony parado, completamente vestido, mas encharcado, com a espada de Gryffindor em uma mão e a Horcrux com a corrente quebrada em outra.

- Por que não tirou essa coisa antes de mergulhar, pô? – Ofegou Rony, segurando a Horcrux, que balançava para frente e para trás na corrente curta em uma paródia de hipnose.

Harry não podia responder. A espada prateada não era nada, nada comparada com a reaparição de Rony; ele não podia acreditar nisso. Tremendo com o frio ele alcançou sua pilha de roupa que estava na borda e começou a colocá-las. Depois que colocou o suéter, Harry encarou Ron, metade dele queria que Ron tivesse desaparecido, mas era real: ele tinha mergulhado na piscina, ele tinha salvado a vida de Harry.

- Foi você? - Harry disse finalmente, com os dentes batendo e a voz mais fraca do que o normal devido à estrangulação.

- Bem, foi - Disse Rony olhando confuso.

- Você que mandou aquela corça?

- O que? Não, claro que não! Eu pensei que você tivesse feito isso!

- Meu Patrono é um veado.

- Oh, sim. Eu vi que estava diferente. Sem chifres - Harry repôs a bolsa de Hagrid ao redor do braço, inclinando-se para apanhar a varinha de Hermione e ficar de frente com Rony novamente.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

Aparentemente, Rony tinha esperado que fossem chegar a esse ponto.

- Bem, eu tenho, você sabe, eu voltei. Se... – Ele pigarreou – Entende. Vocês ainda me quiserem.

Houve uma pausa, e acabou o assunto. O silêncio só não foi absoluto porque passos foram ouvidos e Gina apareceu em seguida.

- Harry, Merlin, o que aconteceu? Você está todo molhado e tremendo mais do que não-sei-o-quê! – Exclamou Gina e se virou para Rony – Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, seu filho da... mãe? E o que você fez com o meu namorado, Ronald Billius?

- Para sua informação, Ginevra Molly – Revidou Rony -, o seu namoradinho ficou assim por se jogar nessa piscina com a Horcrux no pescoço e eu tive de salvá-lo!

- Verdade, Harry? – Harry assentiu – Obrigado então, _mano_. Mas isso não muda o fato de que você nos abandonou.

- No segundo que eu fui embora, eu quis voltar, ta legal?!

- Ainda assim, Ron, isso não se faz! Por algum momento você pensou na Hermione? Ela ficou arrasada, seu babaca!

Rony se calou e olhou para os próprios pés, envergonhado.

- Desculpa. _Mesmo_. Eu vou falar com ela depois, juro. Quero explicar tudo.

- Vamos falar disso depois? – Sugeriu Harry – Vamos nos focar na espada.

Eles olharam para espada prateada, seu cabo avermelhado, refletindo uma pequena luz que saia da varinha de Hermione.

- Você acha que é a verdadeira? - Perguntou Rony.

- Há um jeito de descobrir, não há? - Disse Harry.

A Horcrux ainda balançava na mão de Rony. O medalhão estava se contraindo ligeiramente. Harry soube que a coisa dentro disso havia agitado novamente. Tinha sentido a presença da espada e tinha tentado matar Harry no lugar que estava ela. Agora não era momento de discussões; agora era hora de destruir de uma vez por todas. Harry deu uma olhada, enquanto segurava a varinha de Hermione no alto e viu o lugar: uma pedra achatada sob a copa de um sincômoro.

- Venham comigo - Ele disse conduzindo e tirando a neve da superfície da pedra, então ofereceu a mão para pegar a Horcrux. Porém, quando Rony ofereceu a espada, a cabeça de Harry tremeu.

- Não, você deveria fazer isso.

- Eu? - Disse Rony, parecendo chocado - Por quê?

- Porque você tirou a espada da piscina. Eu acho que deveria ser você.

Ele não estava sendo agradável ou generoso. Certamente como ele sabia que a corça tinha bom coração, ele sabia que Ron era a pessoa a empunhar a espada. Dumbledore tinha ao menos ensinado Harry algo sobre certos tipos de magia, o poder incalculável de certos atos.

- Eu vou abrir - Disse Harry - e você vai apunhalar. Imediatamente, ok? Por que o que quer que esteja dentro, vai começar uma luta. A parte de Riddle que estava no Diário tentou me matar.

- Como você vai abrir isso? - Perguntou Rony. Ele parecia aterrorizado.

- Eu vou pedir para ela se abrir, usando a língua das cobras – Explicou Harry. A resposta veio tão prazerosamente aos seus lábios que ele pensou que sempre soubera, no fundo: talvez ele seu recente encontro com Nagini tenha feito-o entender. Ele olhou para o sinuoso S, incrustado de pedras verdes brilhantes: Era fácil visualizar aquilo como uma serpente minúscula, enrolada na pedra fria.

- Não! - Disse Rony - Não abra isso! Eu to falando sério!

- Por que não? - Perguntou Harry - Vamos nos libertar dessa coisa amaldiçoada, passaram-se meses...

- Eu não posso, Harry! É serio... você faz isso...

- Mas por que?

- Porque essa coisa é ruim para mim! - Disse Rony, dando as costas para o medalhão que estava sobre a pedra - Eu não posso tocar isso! Eu não estou dando desculpas, mas isso me afeta mais do que afeta você, a Gina e a Hermione, isso me faz pensar coisas... coisas que eu estaria penando de qualquer forma, mas isso faz tudo pior. Eu não sei como explicar, então eu tirava isso e minha cabeça voltava ao normal, então eu tinha que colocá-lo novamente... Eu não posso fazer isso, Harry.

Ele tinha voltado, a espada se arrastando do seu lado, mexendo sua cabeça.

- Você pode ser um cabeça-dura, Rony, pode ser um idiota... – Disse Gina – Você pode ser tudo, menos fraco. Você consegue.

Rony engoliu em seco e, ainda respirando com dificuldade por seu longo nariz, moveu-se até a pedra.

- Me diga quando - Ele resmungou.

- No três - Disse Harry, olhando para o medalhão e estreitando os olhos, concentrando-se na letra S, imaginando uma serpente, enquanto o conteúdo do medalhão agitava-se como uma barata numa armadilha. Estava sendo fácil, exceto pelo corte no pescoço de Harry, que continuava queimando.

- Um... dois... três... _abra_.

A última palavra saiu como um assobio e um ranger, e as portas douradas do medalhão abriram com um pequeno clique. Atrás de ambos os vidros de janelas do interior, piscou um olho, escuro e bonito, como foram os olhos de Tom Riddle antes de se tornarem vermelhos e com as pupilas em fenda.

- Apunhale! - Disse Harry, segurando o medalhão firmemente na pedra.

Rony levantou a espada em suas mãos, que tremiam: o ponto atraia freneticamente os olhos em rotação, e Harry segurou o medalhão com força, já imaginando sangue sendo derramado das janelas vazias.

Então uma voz assobiou de fora da Horcrux:

- _Eu vi seu coração, e ele é meu._

- Não ouça essas coisas! - Harry disse duramente - Apunhale-a!

- _Eu vi seus sonhos, Ronald Weasley. E eu vi seus temores. Todos os seus desejos são possíveis, mas todos seus medos também são..._

- Apunhale! - Gritou Harry, sua voz ecoando entre as arvores em volta. A ponta da espada tremeu, e Ron encarava os olhos de Riddle.

- _O menos amado, sempre, pela mãe que queria uma filha... o menos amado agora, pela garota que prefere os livros a você... o segundo melhor, sempre, eternamente debaixo da sombra..._

- Rony, apunhale agora! - Falou Harry, aumentando o tom da voz. Ele podia sentir o medalhão tremendo em sua contenção, e estava assustado com o que estava vindo. Ron ergueu a espada ainda mais alta, e enquanto o fazia, os olhos de Riddle brilhavam vermelhos. Fora das duas janelas do medalhão, fora dos olhos, floresceram duas bolhas grotescas, as cabeças de Harry, Gina e Hermione, estranhamente distorcidas.

Rony berrou em choque e se virou, conforme as figuras floresciam para fora do medalhão: primeiro o peito, então a cintura e as pernas, até se sustentarem no medalhão, lado a lado, como árvores com a mesma raiz, inclinando-se sobre Rony e o Harry, real, que tinha soltado o medalhão, que queimava, de repente, incandescente.

- Ron! - Ele gritou, mas o Riddle-Harry estava falando com a voz de Voldemort e Rony estava observando sua face, hipnotizado.

- _Por que voltou? Nos estávamos melhor sem você, mais felizes, felizes com sua ausência... Nós rimos da sua estupidez, sua covardia, sua presunção..._

- _Presunção!_ - ecoou Riddle-Hermione, que era mais bonita e mais terrível que a Hermione real; ela inclinou-se gargalhando, antes que Rony, que olhava horrorizado, a espada suspensa sem direção ao seu lado - Q_uem poderia olhar para você, quem iria olhar para você, quando há coisas bem mais interessantes a se fazer? Você é um inútil! O tempo que fiquei com você foi uma mentira. Ha, você foi tão mané achando que eu realmente o amava! _

- Rony, apunhale isso! APUNHALE! - Harry gritou, mas Rony não se moveu. Seus olhos estavam abertos, e Riddle-Harry e Riddle-Hermione estavam refletidos nele, seus cabelos serpeando como chamas, seus olhos brilhando vermelhos, suas vozes altas em um duelo maligno.

- _Sua mãe confessou_ - Zombou o Riddle-Harry - _que ela preferiria a mim como filho, que ficaria feliz com a troca..._

- Rony, não deixe Tom te vencer! – Berrou Gina - Não acredite em nada que ele diz!_  
_  
- _Mamãe também confessou, Roniquinho_ – Disse Riddle-Gina – _que você foi o filho mais indesejado. Que ela preferia ter me tido antes, para não ter um filho tão burro como você._

- _Quem iria preferir você, que mulher iria te querer, você não é nada, nada_ - Sussurrou Hermione-Riddle. (N/A: Depois seria a parte em que Riddle-Harry e Riddle-Hermione se beijam *vomitando* Graças a Merlin essa fic é "De um jeito diferente" [Sakaram o trocadilho? *o*] e isso não acontece aqui).

- _Preferíamos mil vezes sermos um trio_ – Falou Riddle-Gina – _do que termos um imprestável como você em nosso grupo. Harry é O Eleito, Hermione é a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts e eu sou popular, bonita e jogo super bem quadribol. E você, o que é, o que faz? Sabe jogar xadrez de bruxo bem. Haha, é tão imprestável que eu me faz rir de sua inutilidade._

No chão à frente deles, a face de Rony era preenchida de angustia. Ele ergueu a espada alto, seus braços estavam tremendo.

- Não faça isso, Rony - Gritou Harry.

Rony olhou pra ele e Harry pensou ter visto um rasto escarlate em seus olhos.

- Rony...?

A espada flamejou; Harry se jogou puxando Gina consigo, e com o tinido dos metais, saiu um grito. Harry girou ao redor enquanto deslizava na neve, segurando a varinha pronto para se defender, mas não havia nada com o que lutar.

As monstruosas versões de Harry, Gina e Hermione tinham desaparecido: só havia Gina ao seu lado e Rony se levantando com a espada na mão, enquanto olhava para baixo, vendo os restos quebrados do medalhão na pedra plana.

Harry caminhou lentamente para trás dele, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Rony estava respirando pesadamente. Os olhos deles não estavam mais vermelhos, mas sim normalmente azuis; eles também estavam molhados.

- Você acha que algum dia Hermione vai me perdoar, Gina? – Perguntou Rony tão baixo que Gina teve que se esforçar para entender sua fala.

- Pode demorar um pouco, mas ela vai – Afirmou Gina – Ela ama você. Ah, você não é inútil, de forma alguma. Para você ter ideia, ficamos perdidos sem você aqui.

- É, cara – Concordou Harry -, você fez falta.

- Sinto muito - Rony disse em uma voz grossa - Eu sinto muito ter partido. Eu sei que eu fui u-um...

Ele olhou para a escuridão, como se fosse dizer um palavrão.

- Você tem a sorte de ter compensado hoje à noite - Disse Harry - Começando pela espada. Terminando por destruir a Horcrux. Salvando minha vida.

- Isso me fez parecer bem melhor do que fui – Murmurou Rony.

- Coisas desse tipo sempre parecem mais legais faladas do que realmente foram - Disse Harry - Eu tenho tentado dizer-lhe isso há anos.

"E agora, tudo que nós devemos fazer é encontrar outra vez essa barraca".

Mas não foi difícil, uma vez que os três foram conversando pelo caminho e logo chegaram ao seu destino.

- Hermione! – Gritou Harry, a seguir sentou-se rapidamente, empurrando seu cabelo para fora do rosto.

- Algo errado, Harry? É você, Gina, tudo certo?

- Aham, tudo muito bem. Mais do que bem, estou ótimo. Há alguém aqui.

- Como assim? Quem...?

Ela viu Rony, que esteve lá prendendo a espada e gotejando no tapete da barraca. Harry esperou em um canto na sombra ao lado de Gina, deslizou fora do casaco de Rony, e tentou misturar-se dentro com a lona. Hermione deslizou fora de seu beliche e moveu-se como um salto para Rony, os olhos fixados na cara pálida do garoto. Parou bem em frente dele, seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos arregalados. Rony deu um sorriso débil e esperançoso e começou a levantar os braços.

Hermione lançou-se para frente e começou a socar cada parte do corpo dele conseguia alcançar.

- Ai... ui... me larga! Que...? Hermione... AI!

- Você... absoluto... palhaço... Ronald... Weasley!

Ela pontuava cada palavra com um soco: Rony recuou, protegendo sua cabeça contra o assalto de Hermione.

- Você... se arrasta... aqui... depois de... semanas... e... mais... semanas... _ah, cadê a minha varinha?_

Parecia disposta a arrancar a varinha das mãos de Harry, e ele reagiu instintivamente:

- _Protego!_

O escudo invisível surgiu entre Rony e Hermione: a violência foi tal que a jogou de costas no chão. Cuspindo os cabelos da boca, ela tornou a se levantar.

- Hermione! - Harry gritou – Calma...

- Não vou me acalmar! – Berrou ela. Nunca antes ele a vira se descontrolar daquele jeito; parecia enlouquecida - Me dê minha varinha! Dê-me agora!

- Hermione, espere, por favor…

- Não me diga o que fazer, Harry Potter! – Resmungou - Não estou desafiando você! Devolva-me agora! E VOCÊ!

Ela apontava para Rony em funesta acusação: parecia uma maldição, e Harry não pode culpar Rony por recuar vários passos.

- Eu saí atrás de você! Chamei-o! Eu implorei para voltar!

- Eu sei - Rony disse - Hermione, eu lamento, eu sou realmente...

- Oh, você _lamenta!_

Ela deu uma gargalhada, aguda, descontrolada; Rony olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda, mas o amigo apenas fez uma careta indicando sua incapacidade.

- Você volta aqui depois de semanas... _semanas_! E acha que tudo vai ficar bem, Rony? Você machucou mais do que pode imaginar!

- Hermione, por favor, você sabe que eu...

Harry parou de escutar a conversa (ou gritaria). Não porque havia ficado surdo ou porque não queria mais ouvir o que estava acontecendo entre Rony e Hermione, mas porque Gina o cutucou, fazendo-o focar toda a sua atenção nela.

- Amor, é melhor nem interferir, sério – Ela deu uma pequena olhada para o irmão e a amiga –, pois vai ser uma briga feia. Se tudo ficar silencioso, ou é porque então se beijando ou é porque se mataram.

- Nossa, você acha que vai ser tão sério assim, Gi? – Disse Harry de olhos arregalados.

- Acho que não, mas é bom se preparar para um futuro assassinato por parte de um dos dois, ou até pelos dois ao mesmo tempo! – Falou Gina rindo.

- Nem brinca, nem brinca! Desses dois, eu não duvido nada! – Harry tentou falar isso sério, mas não conseguiu segurar a risada.

- Amo você, sabia? E você fica lindo quando ri.

- Só quando rio?! Puxa vida, achei que eu fosse lindo de qualquer jeito!

- Você é, seu bobo. O que eu quis dizer é que você fica _mais_ lindo quando ri.

Os gritos de Hermione cessaram, o ruivo falava agora parecia explicar alguma coisa para ela. Harry e Gina nem prestaram atenção, pois haviam coisas mais importantes para se fazer do que ouvir um casal em crise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Rái, pípou! Are iou faine? (Tradução para os lerdos [tipo eu]: Hi, people! Are you fine?). Demorei, neah? Maus =/ Escola, problemas em casa, problemas de saúde (estou com alteração de hormônios e quase-anemia ¬¬'), criatividade em baixa, veio tudo de uma vez. Para completar, ainda esqueci o caderno onde escrevo a fic na casa da minha vó, o que atrasou o capítulo.

Er, me sigam no Twitter: /MarinaAnderi e lá, usem #whyilovejk, meu amigo, mais eu e mais duas amigas começamos isso, já chegou até a ser o TT mais usado do Brasil, mas _ainda_ não chegou nos TT's =/

N/V : Boooom, aqui estou eu, a Beta preferida de vocês *-* Por que aquele Sr. S Lá ?! Pufft ¬¬ Eu sou 1000 vezes mais eu *-* Tá, mentira, eu te amo Sr. S ! Táa, voltando a fic, não se ache Nina. Beeeeeeeeeeeeijos !

**Agradecimentos: **Sem querer ser ingrata e/ou me achar, mas, dessa vez, eu não precisei do apoio de ninguém ^^ (N/V : A não ser da minha agenda[novidade] e do seu pai, qe vai ter que buscar teu caderno na casa da tua vó ¬¬ )

**Raluxna Miramai: **Minha história com nível alto? É bom ouvir isso, sabe, quem sabe assim minha semi-depressão suma... Enfim, obrigado _mesmo_ pelo elogio. Gina em Hogwarts = Mara *.* Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Essa fala foi a Vicky que fez, porque, bom, era ela ali, neah? Tinha que ser igualzinha a ela, com seu jeitinho "emo" de ser... Bjss e continua comentando

**Cryslan e Leandro Potter: **Esclarecendo: Não é "vcs", é "vc" v.v Ah, que bom que continua adorando ^^ Quanto a sua fic, bem, eu preciso conversar com você sobre ela, entendeu? Eu só indico fics boas, sem querer esculachar você, porque não é como se eu fosse uma tia Jô da vida (até parece que algum dia serei –q), mas a sua precisa dar uma melhoradinha. Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Pode usar o palavreado. Ah, e quando for mais que foda, você escreve "phoda" v.v Também não gosto de quando o Rony vai embora, porque eu sinto vontade de tortura-lo até a loucura [mode Belatriz off]. Vicky, Malu e Wilian \ô Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **"na cabeça, xampu, lave bem o seu... pé" ausaushaush Tipo, quando eu assisti Sherk pela primeira vez, eu não entendi (claro, eu _ainda_ era novinha e santa). Em junho eu assisti o filme de novo e rasheei demais nessa parte /z O Shimbo é mara mesmo *.* Eu sou uma coisinha do bem \ô/  
Também vou fazer isso no meu niver de 17 anos, eu ODEIO bacon. Nunca comi queijo branco... Melhor nem tentar, tenho MEDO de ficar como você oO' (brink''s XD). "Quem dera ter alguém atrás de mim(não literalmente atrás, e não no momento)" Sexo anal me dá medo, FATÃO.  
Eu não quero me livrar de você _mesmo_. Sério, eu me sinto super bem com as suas reviews *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Barbara Malfoy Cullen: **Bolinho de arroz é TUDO *-* Só AGORA você sakou que AP tem a ver com AD?! /z A musiquinha do xampu É para se pensar merda, sabe --' Talles Ginart seria o tio Talles mesmo ^^ Shimbo quer catar a Vicky, FATÃO v.v "E Nev o teu cu, ele é meu – Completou baixo." Tipo, Vicky ficar com ciúme porque Gina chamou Neville de Nev, sakou? Vicky e seu jeito emo de viver /z Claro, eu e ela somos santas (a). Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Na verdade o "ouvir Simple Plan" seria a seqüência da fala da Vicky ^^ Não gostei dos sues 32²³¹²³¹ de "POSTA!" Isso irrita demais! Você é aluna de Hogwarts *-* Sabe, você ainda vai aparecer *cara de mistério* Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Não acredito que você só tem 12 anos Oo' *esconde o conteúdo impróprio da fic* Vicky e Neville foi meio inesperado, mas eu curti e fico feliz que você achou ótimo ^^ Wilian e Malu? Quem sabe, ainda não pensei muito nesse casal, mas pretendo pensar ;) Pelo meu ponto de vista, o Rony iria embora de qualquer jeito. A Gina estar "presente" não mudaria a frustração dele v.v Que bom que gostou do post =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Patty Carvalho: **Ela merece mesmo! Estava devendo pra ela um capítulo "solo" ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Julia Moony Lupin: **Eu esqueci que o Neville casava com a Abbot /z Bem, eu o prefiro com a Vicky /prontofaleý Listando: você ama essa fic, adora a mim e a todos que me ajudam a escreve-la e nunca vai entender porque eu levo tudo para o lado malicioso. Para o último item da listinha, te digo: Elementar, minha cara Julia [mode Sherlock off]. Eu só não consigo me controlar, simples ^^ Quando se sabe muito sobre um certo assunto, fica difícil não falar sobre ele ou cita-lo em frases que ele aparece, mesmo que nas entrelinhas v.v  
O Rony foi embora pelos mesmos motivos do livro v.v Obrigado por tantos elogios ^^ Desculpe a demora, amiga =/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Moony: **Atooooron o polvilho *-* OP RULEZ \ô/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Vicky, ela é inspirada na minha melhor amiga ^^ Pena que o Fred morre, mesmo, mas eu não posso mudar isso. A morte acontecerá independente da Gina ficando com o Harry mais cedo ou não. Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Acho que todos os bebês são lindos e fofos (tirando eu que, quando recém-nascida, parecia um ET oO' Mas, tudo bem, depois virei uma coisa gorda e linda demais *-* [quando bebê, hoje eu não sou linda e fofa --']). Fazer o que, neah? Rony ser Rony, não tem como mudar isso v.v Bjss e continua comentando

**Rezinhaah** ***: **Meeow, α Ginαα ée PHODÁSTICAA *o*² Que bom que amou o capítulo =D Quer mais? Bem, está aí ^^ [depois de um mês e pouco, mas tudo bem ¬¬'] Bjss e continua comentando

**Nuna Potter: **Eu esqueci que o Neville casava com a Abbot /z Bem, eu o prefiro com a Vicky /prontofaleý² "E Nev o teu cu, ele é meu – Completou baixo." Tipo, Vicky ficar com ciúme porque Gina chamou Neville de Nev, sakou?² Gina não foi _nem um pouco_ direta com a Malu /z Gina merecia capítulo solo: viva ela \ô/ Desculpe a demora, _mesmo_. Explicações por ela na minha N/A ;) Ah, eu também atoooron a musiquinha do Bolinho de Arroz! Meu amigo sabe cantá-la de um jeito muito fofo *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Marta Swan-Potter: **Bem, o porquê do Rony partir está escrito no início desse capítulo ^^ "Me apeteceu entrar no livro e dar uma carga de porrada no Rony" A mim também! Apateceu: palavrinha nova para o meu vocabulário *o* Eu não queria demorar, _juro_, mas foi por motivo de força maior =/ Você me perdoa? *de joelhos, olhos lacrimejando e com as mãos juntas igual a quando você reza (esqueci o nome disso /z)* Bjss e continua comentando

**Viicky Lautner Potter Black: **Porra, mas você mudou de nick _de novo_?! 'dancinha feliz de polegares à la Gina' Putz, eu nem lembrava direito disso, eorii aki /z Estou MUITO FELIZ ao saber que você aprendeu a reviewzar, mãe *-* Ah, você vai reaparecer na fic sim, no ca- *tampa a boca com as mãos* Bjss e continua comentando

**Stefanny Potter: **"Eu sou linda, absoluta, eu sou Stefhany..." Tudo bem, pareý. É que não resisti –q Fã número um? Sei não... Quer dizer, é uma briga feia: você x danda jabur x Arasuk oO' Que bom que acha a fic maravilhosa *.* Harry e Gina são lindos juntos² Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Eu esqueci que o Neville casava com a Abbot /z Bem, eu o prefiro com a Vicky /prontofaleý³ Tadinho do Nev =/ A Gina é mais de deixar o Rony se fuder sozinho, tipo: "Você que tomou essa decisão, agora sofra as consequencias". Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Sabe, eu estou planejando uma NC para- *tapa a boca com as mãos* Eu também sempre o imaginei com a Luna, mas, segundo a tia Jo, ela casa com um naturalista e o Neville com a Anna Abbot... A fic é "De um jeito diferente", então achei melhor mudar a história do Neville, mas não alterar a da Luna. "não, só mesmo no gozo" Uii (66' Ok, parei de pensar malícia /z Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Atoooron Coca-Cola, paçoca, nem tanto. Postei, depois de muito tempo, eu sei, mas postei ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Vivi. Potter: **Que bom que continua amando a fic =D "E Nev o teu cu, ele é meu – Completou baixo." Tipo, Vicky ficar com ciúme porque Gina chamou Neville de Nev, sakou?³ Vicky ser assim, emo da vida... (as duas, a da fic e a real). Bjss e continua comentando

**Ronaldo pueri: **Obrigado pelo parabéns ^^ Criatividade não se cria, é um dom, você nasce com ela (h) Brink's –q Você se parece com ele e acha que é ele? Bem, isso talvez seja porque você É ELE, neah, Wil? Enfim, valeu por comentar, sério, e comente mais, quero saber a sua opinião ;) Bjss ;*

**David E. Cullen: **Adivinha quem é? Hmm... É o David! Acertei, neah? Eu sei, eu sou uma Alice morena, brasileira e humana (h) Ai, eu sei que você só atendeu o meu pedido porque no fundo tem segundas intenções (66' /Tapareý Bjss e continua comentando

**gg: **|? Então ta oO' "gg" é o que? Gossip Girl? Gabriela Gatchênha? Gustavo Gostoso? Ok, pareý. Bjss e continua comentando

**thamires/thami/ttt [que eu não sei se são a mesma pessoa]: **Postei! Bjss e continua/continuem comentando

**Carlos Augusto: **Também amo H/G sz Fic Top d+? Costei *.* Atualizei e dei sinal de vida ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

Beijos e queijos (ôoo, coisa velha ¬¬'),

Marininha Potter


	33. Escuridão

**Capítulo 31 - Escuridão**

A semana que se passou não ajudou em nada Rony e Hermione. Não por falta de tentativas do ruivo, mas a garota estava determinada a ignorá-lo. Mesmo depois de ele contar que quase fora pego por uma gangue e que se arrependia de tudo que tinha feito, ela continuou com a mesma atitude. (N/V: Daí chega os Mamonas Assassinas e matam geral \ô/)(N/A: Medo da Vicky...)

- Eu não consigo entendê-la – Disse Rony para Harry e Gina, andando de um lado para o outro – Eu contei o que aconteceu comigo, pedi desculpas... O que mais ela quer de mim?

- Dê tempo ao tempo, Ron – Falou Gina – Hermione está confusa e chateada, e tem toda a razão para isso. Se você quer que ela o perdoe, tenha paciência.

- Paciência?! Ela está me ignorando há uma semana, Gina!

Rony começava a se alterar, mas Gina não se abalou.

- Você não tem o _direito_ de falar nada, Rony – Ela disse com um olhar penetrante – O errado aqui é _você_. Se a ama de verdade, deverá esperar por ela. Porque, caso o contrário... Você sabe bem que irá perdê-la.

- Gina está certa, cara – Concordou Harry – Isso é o que eu faria se fosse você.

Rony parou de andar de um lado para o outro e encarou Harry.

- Não é tão fácil assim – Murmurou Rony.

- Como assim não é tão fácil? – Questionou Harry - Você não é capaz de esperá-la, sei lá, por um mês?

- Desculpe-me se eu não sou um namorado perfeito que nem você, Harry.

- Eu não sou um namorado perfeito!

- Aham, claro! O cara mais popular com a garota mais popular, o casal de ouro de Hogwarts!

Gina, que se mantinha calma, olhou furiosa para o irmão, e falou com uma serenidade incrível:

- Escuta aqui, Ronald: não fui eu que larguei a minha namorada por estar em uma viagem que eu sabia que ia ser difícil, mas mesmo assim fiz questão de mostrar o quanto estava entediado e sem esperanças. Não interessa o quanto você peça desculpas, o que está feito está feito, e a culpa é apenas sua.

"Quanto a Harry e eu, nós não somos o casal de ouro, como dizem por aí. Brigamos _sim_, só não fazemos questão de que os outros saibam disso". (N/V: Isso, agora uma de direita. Ai, essa doeu! Uma de esquerda! Ih! Vai deixar marca x_x') (N/S: Dá um telequete também, dá um telequete!)

Rony ficou de boca aberta e sem reação. Aquelas palavras o atingiram como um balaço, ele se sentia atordoado.

- Você está certa – Admitiu ele – sobre mim, sobre tudo. Eu vou... tomar banho. (N/V: KNOCK OUT!)(N/S: FINISH HIM!)

O ruivo saiu cabisbaixo da sala. Harry olhou para Gina com um misto de surpresa e admiração.

- Meu Deus, Gina, você _acabou_ com o garoto!

- Ele precisa cair na real, Harry – Disse Gina – O perdão, antes de um ato de amor, é um ato de inteligência. (N/A: Frase by: Agenda da Vicky) Se Rony continuar botando pressão em Hermione dessa maneira, ela vai pensar que tendo um namorado tão incompreensivo, o relacionamento não irá para frente. Consequentemente, não irá perdoá-lo completamente por achar que sua incompreensividade é causada por ele não assumir toda a culpa pelo o que aconteceu. Hermione pode ser tudo, menos burra. Se Rony não mudar de atitude, ela tirará essas conclusões. Entende?

- É... mais ou menos.

Hermione apareceu na sala puxando pelo braço um Rony mais atordoado do que estava há um minuto e disse:

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Harry olhou o livro embreado ainda em sua mão. Era _A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore_.

- Quê? - Disse Harry apreensivo. Voou com sua mente que havia um capítulo sobre ele lá dentro; ele sentiu até a versão de Rita do interrogatório de seu relacionamento com Dumbledore. A resposta de Hermione, entretanto, era completamente inesperada.

- Eu quero ir ver Xenofílio Lovegood.

Olhou fixamente nela.

- Como?

- Xenofílio Lovegood, pai de Luna. Eu quero ir vê-lo e falar com ele!

- Er... por quê?

Ela respirou profundamente, como se apoiasse nela mesma e disse:

- É essa marca, a marca em Os Contos de Beedle. Olhe isto!

Empurrou o livro que falava de Dumbledore sob os olhos indispostos de Harry e viu uma fotografia com a mensagem original que Dumbledore tinha escrito a Grindelwald, com a letra fina, inclinada como lhe era familiar. Odiou ver a prova absoluta de que Dumbledore tinha escrito realmente aquelas palavras, que não tinham sido invenção de Rita.

- A assinatura - Disse Hermione - Olhe a assinatura, Harry!

Ele obedeceu. Por um momento não teve nenhuma idéia o que ela falava realmente, mas, ao olhar mais de perto com a ajuda da iluminação da varinha, ele viu que Dumbledore tinha substituído o A de Alvo com uma versão minúscula da mesma marca triangular inscrita em cima dos títulos de Beedle, o Bardo.

- Er... o que vocês... ? - Rony tentou dizer, mas Hermione o reprimiu com um olhar e girou-o para trás dirigindo ao Harry.

- Mantenha-se acima, não? – disse - Vítor disse que era a marca de Grindelwald, mas definitivamente estava naquela velha sepultura em Godric's Hollow, e as datas nas lápides eram de longa data, antes de Grindelwand! E agora isso! Bem, nós não podemos perguntar para Dumbledore ou Grindelwald o que significa... Eu nem ao menos sei se Grindelwald ainda está vivo... mas nós podemos perguntar ao Sr. Lovegood. Ele estava usando o símbolo no casamento. Eu tenho certeza que é importante Harry!

Harry não a respondeu imediatamente. Ele olhou em sua ansiosa e intensa face circundada pela escuridão pensando. Depois de uma longa pausa, ele então disse:

- Hermione, nós não precisamos de outro Godric's Hollow. Nós nos convencemos a ir lá e...

- Mas continua aparecendo Harry! Dumbledore me deixou Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, como você sabe que não é coincidência descobrirmos este sinal?

- E lá vamos nós de novo - Harry se sentia ligeiramente exasperado – Nós continuamos a tentar nos convencer que Dumbledore nos deixou sinais secretos e pistas...

- O Desiluminador se mostrou bem útil. Ele foi me guiou até vocês - Falou Rony - Eu acho que a Hermione está certa, eu acho que devemos ir ver os Lovegood.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar sombrio. Ele estava bastante seguro que com o apoio de Ron, Hermione teria pouco desejo de descobrir o significado da letra rúnica triangular.

- Não será como Godric's Hollow - Rony adiantou-se - Os Lovegood estão do seu lado, Harry, O Pasquim desde o inicio continua falando para todos que têm que te ajudar.

- Eu estou segura que isso é importante - Hermione disse.

- Mas você não acha que se isso realmente fosse, Dumbledore não teria me dito antes de morrer?

- Talvez... talvez seja algo que você precise descobrir sozinho - Hermione disse com um ar lânguido.

- É - Rony disse -, faz sentido.

- Não, não faz - Hermione o cortou -, mas ainda acho que devemos falar com o Sr. Lovegood. Um símbolo que une Dumbleodore, Grindelwald e Godric's Hollow? Harry, tenho certeza que devemos saber mais sobre isso!

- Eu acho que deveríamos votar nisso - Disse Rony - Quem está a favor de ver os Lovegood, levante a mão.

A mão dele voou para cima antes mesmo da de Hermione. Os lábios dela tremeram suspeitosamente quando ela própria elevou a mão.

Como Harry obviamente era contra aquela visita, todos os olhares se voltaram para Gina, que não havia pronunciado uma palavra a discussão inteira. Ela olhou hesitante para Harry e timidamente levantou a mão, dando assim o resultado final de toda aquela conversa: eles iriam visitar Xenofílio Lovegood.

- Ótimo – Respondeu Harry, entre irritado e divertido – Vamos visitá-lo, então, já que é isso que vocês tanto querem. Afinal, onde moram os Lovegood? Algum de você sabe?

- É perto da Toca – Disse Gina -, nos morros. Eu já fui lá, uma vez, antes de ir a Hogwarts. É meio... bem, é de Luna que estamos falando, não é? Não poderia ser uma casa normal. (N/S: a casa tem que ser style!) (N/V: Oh yeah, babe!)

Tiveram uma excelente vista da aldeia de Ottery St. Catchpole da encosta exposta ao vento na qual desaparataram na manhã seguinte. Eles ficaram um minuto ou dois olhando para a paisagem, suas mãos fazendo sombra em seus olhos, mas tudo que podiam ver eram as folhas no topo das árvores, que oferecia as pequenas casas proteção contra os olhos de trouxas.

- É estranho estar tão perto, mas não os ir visitar - Disse Rony.

- Bem, até parece que você não acabou de vê-los. (N/S: sério, de onde a Mari está transcrevendo essas frases? A construção está precária pacas!)(N/A: Tradução porca do 3V, foi único que meu pc aceitou ¬¬') Você estava lá no Natal – Disse Hermione friamente.

- Não estive n'A Toca! – Protestou ele com uma risada de incredulidade - Você acha que eu iria voltar lá e dizer a todos eles que eu abandonei vocês? Claro, Fred e Jorge teriam ficado muito entusiasmados.

- Então onde esteve? - Perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

- Na nova casa de Gui e Fleur. Chalé das Conchas. Gui sempre foi correto comigo. Ele... ele não ficou bem impressionado quando soube o que eu fiz, mas não ficou falando. Entendeu que eu estava realmente arrependido. Ninguém da família sabia que eu estava lá. Gui e Fleur falaram para mamãe que queriam passar o natal sozinhos. Você sabe, primeiro feriado depois que casaram. Eu não penso que Fleur achou ruim. Você sabe quanto ela odeia Celestina Warbeck.

Rony deu as costas para A Toca.

- Vamos tentar ali em cima – Disse ele, subindo à frente para o alto da montanha.

Eles caminharam por um bom tempo, até que Gina indicou uma casa estranhíssima que se erguia verticalmente contra o céu da tarde, um cilindro negro com uma lua fantasmagórica por trás. (N/A: Lua safadhênha, mandando ver na casa (66')(N/S: alguém me fura os olhos que esse foi o cúmulo da "perversão marinética"!) (N/V: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

- Chegamos – Disse a ruiva com um suspiro.

Xenofílio Lovegood não foi tão caloroso em sua recepção como Harry pensara. Mandou o quarteto entrar com receio, como se estivesse com medo.

- Posso oferecer a vocês uma infusão de raiz-de-cuia? (N/S: vá você infundir essa raiz na sua cuia! Boca suja!) - disse Xenofílio – Nós mesmos a cultivamos – Quando começou a servir a bebida, que era carmim como suco de beterraba, acrescentou: - Luna está do outro lado da Ponte Baixa, ficou muito animada com a presença de vocês. Não demorar, já pescou dilátex (N/S: vulgo diborracha!) suficientes para preparar uma sopa para todos nós. Sentem-se e sirvam-se com açúcar.

- Agora - Ele removeu uma pilha de papéis de uma poltrona e sentou, suas botas de pescaria cruzadas - como eu posso ajudar-lhe, Sr. Potter?

- Bem - Harry disse, olhando de relance para Hermione, que assentiu encorajando-o -, é sobre o símbolo que o senhor ostentava no seu pescoço no casamento de Gui e Fleur, Sr. Lovegood. Nós gostaríamos de saber o que ele significa.

Xenofílio levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Você está falando do símbolo das Relíquias da Morte?

- Relíquias da Morte? – Falaram os quatro juntos.

- Bem, veja, os que acreditam, cobiçam as Relíquias da Morte – Disse Xenofílio, estalando os lábios numa aparente apreciação daquela bebida.

- Mas o que são as Relíquias da Morte? – Perguntou Hermione.

Xenofílio colou sua xícara vazia para o lado.

- Eu presumo que vocês conheçam "O Conto dos Três Irmãos", certo?

Harry respondeu que não, mas Rony, Hermione e Gina responderam que sim.

Xenofílio assentiu, sério.

- Bem, Sr. Potter, tudo começa com "O Conto dos Três Irmãos", eu devo ter uma cópia por aqui.

Ele olhou vagamente pelo quarto, as pilhas de pergaminhos e livros, mas Hermione disse:

- Eu tenho uma cópia, Sr. Lovegood, bem aqui - E ela puxou o livro _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo _da bolsinha de contas.

- O original? - Perguntou Xenofílio prontamente e, quando ela concordou, ele disse: - Muito bem, por que você não lê para nós em voz alta? É o melhor caminho para termos certeza que entenderemos.

Hermione começou a ler o conto. O conteúdo dele, resumidamente, era esse: _Três irmãos viajavam por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer... Depois de algum tempo, chegaram a um rio muito fundo para caminhar e muito perigoso para nadar. Os irmãos, que era muito bons em magia, construíram uma ponte para pode atravessar o rio.  
A morte, zangada por terem lhe roubado essas três vítimas, foi astuta e concedeu um desejo para cada irmão.  
O primeiro irmão pediu uma varinha invencível, digna de uma pessoa que derrotara a morte. O segundo irmão pediu uma pedra que pudesse trazer de volta aqueles que a Morte o tirara. O terceiro irmão, o mais humilde e sábio dos três, não confiou na Morte e lhe pediu algo para que ela não o seguisse. A Morte deu, de má vontade, sua própria Capa de Invisibilidade ao rapaz.  
No devido tempo, os irmãos se separaram, cada um tomou um destino diferente.  
O primeiro irmão viajou uma semana ou mais e, ao chegar em uma aldeia distante, procurou um colega bruxo com quem tivera uma briga. Armado com a varinha de sabugueiro, a Varinha das Varinhas, ele não poderia deixar de vencer o duelo que se seguiu. Com seu adversário morto no chão, gabou-se da varinha que conseguira da própria Morte. Na mesma noite, outro bruxo aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão mais velho, que dormia, roubou sua varinha e cortou seu pescoço.  
Assim, a Morte levou o primeiro irmão.  
Entrementes, o segundo irmão viajou para a própria casa, onde morava sozinho. Girou a Pedra da Ressurreição três vezes e, para sua surpresa e alegria, a figura de uma moça que tivera esperança de desposar antes de sua morte precoce surgiu instantaneamente diante dele.  
Só que a moça não pertencia mais aquele mundo. Era fria e triste. Diante disso, o segundo irmão, enlouquecido pelo desesperado desejo, matou-se para poder verdadeiramente se unir a ela.  
Então, a Morte levou o segundo irmão.  
Embora a Morte procurasse o terceiro irmão durante muitos anos, jamais conseguiu encontrá-lo. Somente quando atingiu uma idade avançada foi que o irmão mais moço despiu a Capa de Invisibilidade e deu-a de presente ao filho. Acolheu, então, a Morte como uma velha amiga e acompanhou-a de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida. _

Depois que o conto acabou, Hermione não acreditou em um pingo do que estava relatado. Ela e Xenofílio começaram a discutir sobre isso, o que durou certo tempo. Houve uma pausa. Finalmente Hermione perguntou:

- Sr. Lovegood, a família Peverell tem alguma coisa haver com as Relíquias da Morte?

Xenofílio olhou de volta como se alguma coisa houvesse surgido na memória de Harry, mas não sabia o que era. Peverell... havia ouvido este nome antes...

- Mas você está me enganando, mocinha! - Disse Xenofílio, agora sentando mais estreitamente em sua cadeira e arregalando os olhos para Hermione. - Eu pensei que você fosse nova na busca pelas

Relíquias.

- Quem são os Peverell? - perguntou Rony.

- Era o mesmo nome na sepultura com a marca nela, em Godric's Hollow - Disse Hermione, ainda observando Xenofílio – Ignoto Peverell.

- Exatamente! - Disse Xenofílio com seu dedo indicador erguido – O sinal das Relíquias da Morte na sepultura de Ignoto é uma prova conclusiva.

- De que? - Perguntou Rony.

- De que aqueles três irmãos da história eram, na verdade, os três irmãos Peverell: Antíoco, Cadmo e Ignoto! Eles foram os originais donos das Relíquias!

Com outra olhada pela janela, pôs-se de pé, pegou o livro e se preparou para descer a escada em espiral.

- Vocês ficarão para o jantar? - Ele convidou e foi desaparecendo escadaria abaixo - Todo mundo sempre pergunta a respeito da nossa receita de sopa de dilátex de água doce.

- Provavelmente para mostrar no Departamento de Envenenamento do St. Mungus - disse Rony baixinho.

Harry esperou até puderem ouvir Xenofílio chegar à cozinha antes de começar a falar.

- O que você acha? - Perguntou para Hermione.

- Ah, Harry - Disse ela -, é só uma pilha de completo lixo. Isso não pode ser o que o sinal realmente significa. Este deve ser apenas o destino dele enxergar assim. Que perda de tempo!

- Eu suponho ser este o homem que nos trouxe os Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados - Disse Rony.

- Você também não acredita nele? - Perguntou Harry a ele.

- Nah, esta história é só mais uma daquelas coisas que se conta às crianças para ensiná-las algumas lições, não é? "Não procure por problemas, não entre em brigas, não faça bagunça com coisas por aí que são melhores deixadas sozinhas! Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, tenha seus objetivos, e estará tudo certo. Pense nisso!" – Rony adicionou - Talvez seja uma história do por que varinhas velhas possuem má-sorte.

- Do que você está falando?

- Uma destas superstições, não é? "Bruxa nascida em maio com trouxa casará", essas coisas. Você deve ter ouvido algum, minha mãe é cheia deles!

- Harry e eu fomos criados por trouxas (N/S: no caso do Harry, trouxas literalmente!) - Hermione o lembrou – Nós sabemos superstições diferentes - Ela suspirou profundamente quando o cheiro subia da cozinha. A coisa boa de sua irritação com Xenofílio foi que pareceu fazê-la esquecer que estava chateada com Rony - Eu acho que você está certo - Hermione disse a ele – É só um conto moral, é óbvio qual seria o presente é o melhor, qual você escolheria...

Hermione disse "A Capa", Rony disse, "a Varinha" e Harry disse, "A Pedra". Eles olharam um ao outro, metade surpresos, metade achando engraçado.

- Eu sou humilde, qualquer uma das três estaria de bom tamanho para mim – Comentou Gina, no que os outros riram.

- Olha, a Gina não perdeu a voz! – Rony deu um soquinho no ar – Sério, você estava tão quieta, cheguei a ficar com medo!

- Enquanto vocês discutiam, eu pensava. Quer dizer, Dumbledore nos deu objetos para desvendarmos seus significados. Se o símbolo nos Contos de Beedle é o das Relíquias da Morte, porque não acreditar? O Conto dos Três Irmãos é uma historinha para crianças, mas pode muito bem ter um fundo de verdade.

- Ou alguém simplesmente viu o símbolo, achou interessante e criou a história por cima disso – Rebateu Hermione.

- Ah, Mi, faça-me o favor! O problema das lendas, é que, algumas vezes, elas são reais. É a mesma coisa sobre magia, não é? Os trouxas contam histórias sobre bruxos e tudo o mais, não há nada provado no mundo deles, mas nós continuamos a existir. (N/S: Touché!) (N/V: Ho ho *o*)

- Aí é diferente!

- Não é _nada_ diferente. Não pelo ponto de vista deles. (N/S: Touché! [2])

- Cara – Falou Rony -, agora eu vou ter que concordar com Gina. (N/V: Fatality *o*)

Enquanto eles discutiam aos cochichos, Harry se distraiu e subiu uma escada em espiral que dava para o quarto de Luna. Ela havia decorado o teto do seu quarto com cinco rostos lindamente pintados: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville (N/V:Tudo bem, esqueçam a Vicky =s Eu nem ligo mesmo... 'Cry). Eles não se mexiam como nos quadros de Hogwarts, mas havia uma mágica sobre eles. Harry parecia ter visto que respiravam. Parecia ter uma fina corrente dourada sobre todos eles juntando-os, mas, após examiná-los por um minuto ou mais, percebeu que eram apenas palavrinhas juntas repetidas muitas vezes em tinta dourada: amigos... amigos... amigos...

Harry sentiu naquele momento uma extrema afeição por Luna. (N/S: Eu também Harry... Eu também...) Ele olhou pelo quarto. Havia uma grande fotografia ao lado da cama de Luna jovem e uma mulher que se parecia muito com ela. Elas estavam se abraçando. Luna parecia mais feliz nesta foto do que nunca. A foto estava empoeirada. Harry parecia estranhamente fraco. Olhava fixamente a sua volta. Alguma coisa estava errada. O carpete azul pálido estava também coberto com poeira. Não havia roupas no guardarroupa cujas portas estavam entreabertas. A cama tinha uma fria e pouco amigável aparência como se ninguém dormisse nela por semanas. Havia uma teia de aranha perto da janela aberta para o céu avermelhado.

- O que está errado? - Perguntou Hermione enquanto Harry descia as escadas. Antes que pudesse responder, Xenofílio já estava no topo das escadas vindo da cozinha segurando uma bandeja cheia de cumbucas.

Harry ficou interrogando o homem sobre Luna, até que ele não aguentou mais.

- Eles levaram a minha Luna – Murmurou - Graças ao que eu tenho escrito. Eles levaram a minha Luna e eu não sei onde ela está, o que fizeram a ela. Mas eles devem devolvê-la a mim se eu... se eu...

- Entregar Harry? - Hermione completou a frase.

- Sem chance - Exclamou Rony - Saia do caminho, estamos saindo.

Xenofílio parecia pálido, um homem velho, seus lábios cerrados em um olhar malicioso. (N/A: Olhar malicioso? Pedofilia é crime, tio Xeno o.o)(N/S: nem sempre a malícia tem esse viés, sua maliciosa!) (N/V: Acostume-se Shimbo, acostume-se...)

- Eles estarão aqui a qualquer momento. Eu devo salvar a Luna. Eu não posso perder a Luna. Vocês não podem partir.

Ele estendeu seus braços em frente à escada e Harry teve uma repentina visão de sua mãe fazendo o mesmo por ele em frente ao berço.

- Não nos faça machucá-lo - Harry exclamou - Saia agora do meu caminho, Sr. Lovegood.

- Vamos embora, Harry – Disse Gina segurando a mão do namorado – Ele não terá chance contra nós, isso eu tenho certeza.

- MEU DEUS! - Gritou Hermione assustada.

Pessoas voando em vassouras estavam chegando. Os quatro olharam para fora. Xenofílio sacou sua varinha. Harry percebeu o erro bem a tempo. Ele se lançou na frente de Ron e Hermione empurrando-os para fora da mira de Xenofílio, enquanto puxou Gina consigo, bem quando ele lançou um Feitiço Estonteante pelo quarto, acertando o bufador de chifre enrugado. Houve uma explosão colossal. O som parecia estar explodindo o quarto todo. Fragmentos de madeira, papel e cascalho voaram por todas as direções juntamente a uma impenetrável nuvem branca de poeira.

Harry voou pelos ares e caiu no chão, impossibilitado de enxergar graças aos escombros que caíram sobre ele, seus braços cobriram sua cabeça.

Ele ouviu Hermione e Rony gritando e pancadas de pedaços de metal fazendo-o concluir que Xenofílio havia destruído o chão e caído de costas escada abaixo. Metade dele havia se tornado cascalho. Harry tentou se levantar, mas apenas conseguia respirar e ver poeira. Uma mão pequena o ajudou a ficar em pé. Ele olhou para Gina sibilando um obrigado.

Metade do teto havia caído e o resto da cama de Luna estava pendurado no buraco. O busto de Rowena Ravenclaw estava caído ao lado dele com metade do rosto em fragmentos, pedaços de pergaminho rasgado voavam pelo quarto e parte da prensa estava bloqueando o topo da escada que dá na cozinha. Outra figura perto de Harry se mexeu e Hermione, coberta pelo pó parecendo uma segunda estátua, pressionou o dedo sobre os lábios. A porta do andar de baixo arrebentou, abrindo-se.

- Eu não te disse que não havia necessidade de nos apressarmos, Travers? - Disse uma voz áspera - Eu não te disse que este louco estava delirando como sempre? - Se ouviu um barulho e um grito de dor de Xenofílio.

- Não... não... lá em cima... Potter...

- Eu te disse última semana, Lovegood, nós não voltaríamos a menos que houvesse uma informação que valesse a pena! Se lembra da última semana? Quando você quis trocar sua filha por aquela bosta daquele toucado idiota? E na semana anterior (outro estampido, mais um guincho) quando você pensou que a traríamos de volta se você nos desse uma prova de que existem Bufadores (estampido) de Chifre (estampido) Enrugado?

- Não... não... eu imploro! - Soluçou Xenofílio - Realmente é Potter, é ele.

- E agora vemos que nos chamou aqui para nos explodir – Disse o Comensal da Morte e houve uma série de estampidos com diversos gritos de agonia de Xenofílio.

- O lugar parece que vai desabar, Selwyn - Disse uma segunda voz - As escadas estão completamente bloqueadas. Podemos tentar desbloqueá-las? Isso pode terminar de trazer a casa abaixo.

- Seu mentiroso nojento – Gritou o bruxo chamado Selwyn - Você nunca viu Potter alguma vez na sua vida, não é? Pensou que poderia armar para nos matar, é isso? E ainda imaginou que teria sua filha de volta?

- Eu juro... eu juro... Potter lá em cima.

- _Homenum revelio!_ - Disse uma voz no pé da escada. Harry ouviu Hermione engasgar e teve uma fraca sensação de que alguma coisa estava golpeando-o, imergindo seu corpo na sombra.

- Tem alguém lá em cima, Selwyn - Disse o segundo homem.

- É Potter, eu te disse, é Potter - Soluçou Xenofílio - Por favor... por favor... me dê Luna, me deixe ter Luna...

- Você pode ter sua filha de volta, Lovegood - Disse Selwyn -, se você subir aquelas escadas e me trazer para baixo Harry Potter. Mas se isso for um truque, se for uma armadilha, se você tem um cúmplice esperando lá em cima para nos emboscar, nós veremos se podemos guardar um pedacinho da sua filha para você enterrar.

Xenofílio soltou um lamento de medo e desespero. Xenofílio estava tentando passar pelos escombros nas escadas.

- Vamos - Cochichou Harry -, nós temos que sair daqui.

Ele começou a retirar os escombros de cima dele, aproveitando todo o barulho que Xenofílio fazia na escadaria. Rony era o mais soterrado. Harry, Gina e Hermione cavaram o mais silenciosamente que puderam, por todos os destroços que estavam sobre Rony, tentando afastar uma bancada de gavetas que estavam sobre suas pernas. Enquanto Xenofílio se aproximava cada vez mais, Hermione conseguiu libertar Rony com um Feitiço de Levitação.

- Certo - Respirou Hermione, com a prensa quebrada bloqueando as escadas começando a tremer. Xenofílio estava pertíssimo deles. Ela ainda estava branca de poeira - Vocês confiam em mim?

Harry e Gina acenaram que sim.

- Ok, então - Murmurou Hermione – Harry, me dê a Capa de Invisibilidade. Rony e Gina, vocês irão colocá-la, deem um jeito de ela cobrir vocês dois.

- Nós? – Rony questionou - Mas Harry...

- Por favor, Rony! Harry, segure em minha mão, Rony, agarre meu joelho, Gina, agarre o outro.

Rony e Gina desapareceram por baixo da capa. A prensa bloqueando a escadaria estava vibrando mais e mais. Xenofílio estava tentando usar o mesmo feitiço de Hermione. Harry não sabia o que Hermione estava esperando.

- Aguentem - Murmurou ela - Segurem firme, um segundo...

O rosto branco de Xenofílio apareceu no topo da escadaria.

- _Obliviate!_ - Lançou Hermione, apontando sua varinha para o rosto dele e depois para o chão abaixo dele - _Deprimo!_

Ela havia aberto um buraco no chão da sala. Eles se sentiram como pedras. Harry ainda segurava a mão dela. Houve um grito lá embaixo e dois homens passaram de relance tentando fugir da vasta quantidade de cascalho e móveis quebrados. Hermione girou no ar e desviou da casa barulhenta em colapso, levando Harry mais uma vez para dentro da escuridão.

Harry caiu ofegante na grama afastado e se arrastou para perto dos outros. Hermione já andava em círculos em volta deles, proferindo feitiços de proteção.

- Uou – Disse Gina se livrando da Capa de Invisibilidade junto com Rony -, essa foi por pouco.

Eles engataram novamente no assunto das Relíquias da Morte.

- E aquele homem Peverell que está enterrado em Godric's Hollow? – Disse Rony fortemente, querendo parece equilibrado – Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

- Não – Respondeu Hermione, aliviada pela mudança de assunto – Eu procurei saber sobre ele depois que vi a marca no túmulo, se ele foi famoso ou fez algo importante, eu saberia. O único lugar onde eu encontrei o nome "Peverell" foi em _A Nobreza natural: uma genealogia bruxa_, peguei emprestado de Monstro, é a lista das linhas genealógicas masculinas de puros sangues e quando foram extintas, os Peverell foram umas das primeiras famílias a serem extintas.

- Extintas na linhagem masculina? – Repetiu Rony.

- Significa que o nome morreu – Explicou Hermione – séculos atrás, no caso dos Peverell, apesar de que eles poderiam continuar tendo descendentes, apenas com um nome diferente.

E a resposta logo a apareceu na memória de Harry, um velho homem de cinquenta anos esfregando um anel feio em frente a um oficial do ministério, e ele exclamou em voz alta:

- Servolo Gaunt!

- Desculpe? – Disseram Gina, Rony e Hermione juntos.

- Servolo Gaunt! O avô de Você-Sabe-Quem! Na Penseira! Com Dumbledore! Ele disse que era um descendente dos Peverell!

Os outros três pareciam confusos.

- O anel! O anel que virou uma Horcrux, Servolo Gaunt disse que tinha o brasão dos Peverell nele. Eu o vi esfregando o anel na cara do homem do ministério.

- O brasão dos Peverell? – Disse Hermione afiada – Você poderia identificá-lo?

- Na verdade, não – Disse Harry tentando se lembrar – Não havia nada familiar nele, eu estava vendo de longe, só podia ver apenas alguns traços, eu só o vi realmente quando já estava destruído.

Harry percebeu a compreensão de Hermione estudando seus olhos. Rony olhava de um para o outro surpreso.

- Você calcula que seja esse sinal de novo? O sinal das Relíquias?

- Por que não? – Perguntou Harry agitado – Servolo Gaunt era um velho ignorante que viveu como porco, ele só se importava com seus ancestrais. Se aquele anel foi passado através dos séculos, ele não saberia o que realmente era. Não havia livros naquela casa, e ele não era do tipo que lia conto de fadas para seus filhos. Ele adorava pensar que os desenhos no anel eram o brasão dos Peverell, porque ele estava certo de como sua descendência era nobre e seu sangue era puro!

- É! E isso é muito interessante – Disse Hermione curiosa –, mas, Harry se você esta pensando o que eu acho que você esta pensando...

Mesmo com toda a especulação de Harry sobre o antigo anel de Servolo ser a Pedra da Ressurreição, Hermione continuou irredutível. Harry falou a hipótese de ter uma Relíquia, que seria a Capa de Invisibilidade e talvez até outra, que seria a Pedra de Ressurreição, escondida dentro do Pomo de Ouro.

-... E Você-Sabe-Quem está procurando a terceira, mas ele não sabe... acha que é apenas uma varinha poderosa...

Teorias que no fim não levaram a nada, pois o Pomo não abriu e Hermione se recusava sequer a acreditar n'O contos dos três irmãos. (N/S: Mione! tsk! tsk! A tia JK não ia botar isso na trama se não fosse real! /viciado em metalinguagem mode on)

As semanas passaram, Harry não pode ajudar, mas alertar, apesar de sua própria absorção, que Rony parecia estar assumindo as responsabilidades, talvez porque estivesse resolvido a compensar o fato de tê-los abandonado; talvez porque a apatia de Harry galvanizasse suas qualidades latentes de liderança, Rony é que estava encorajando os outros três para ação.

- Três horcruxes faltando! – Ele continuava dizendo – Precisamos de um plano de ação! Onde nós paramos? Vamos voltar a pensar no orfanato...

Beco diagonal, Hogwarts, Borgin & Burkes, Albânia, cada lugar que Voldemort havia estado ou assassinado, Rony, Gina e Hermione escarafunchavam. Harry só se juntou a eles porque Hermione não parava de insistir, ele teria ficado feliz em sentar sozinho e tentar ler os pensamentos de Voldemort, saber mais sobre a Varinha das Varinhas, mas Rony achou que eles deviam continuar a jornada, e Harry estava ciente que eles iam continuar indo em frente. Gina... Bem, ela o observava tão profundamente, de uma forma que parecia que lia sua alma. Ele se sentia culpado pela sua falta de vontade cada vez que ela o olhava assim, e não eram poucas vezes.

- Nunca se sabe – Começou Rony –, Upper Flaguey é uma vila de bruxos, ele pode ter querido morar lá! Vamos subir e investigar.

Essas frequentes visitas em territórios bruxos os colocaram ocasionalmente na visão de observadores (sequestradores).

- Alguns deles são tão maus quanto os Comensais da morte – Disse Rony -, tudo bem que os que me pegaram eram um pouco patéticos, mas Gui disse que muitos deles são realmente perigosos, eles falaram isso no _Observatório Potter_.

- Onde? – Perguntou Harry.

- _Observatório Potter_ – Respondeu Gina – Eu te falei Harry, o programa de radio, o único que fala a verdade sobre o que esta acontecendo, ou chega perto da linha de Você-Sabe-Quem – Ela se virou para Rony – Tenho tentado sintonizá-lo no rádio daqui, mas não sei a senha, aí fica difícil.

Rony gastou noite após noite usando sua varinha para sintonizar na estação de radio.

Eles estavam ouvindo conselhos para identificar e evitar sífilis draconiana e ouviram um pouco de "um caldeirão de amor forte quente e forte". Enquanto batucava, Rony tentava acertar a senha, murmurando milhares de palavras durante sua respiração.

- Eles geralmente falam alguma coisa relacionada à Ordem – Contou ele – Gui tinha realmente o dom de adivinhá-las. Vou acabar encontrando...

Somente em março, a sorte, finalmente, favoreceu Rony. Harry estava sentando à frente da barraca, de vigia, olhando distraidamente para uma moita de muscaris que tinham rompido o solo gelado, quando Gina chegou por trás dele, tapou seus olhos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Adivinhe quem é – A ruiva mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou Harry, ainda arrepiado pela pequena mordida.

- Coisas...

Ele se virou rapidamente e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo sedento. Sussurrou o nome de Gina várias vezes entre os beijos que trocavam. Gina começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Harry, fazendo-o gemer. Só ali, quando Harry se desligou de toda essa atenção voltada para as Relíquias, ele percebeu que se perder no amor é era algo mil vezes melhor do que pensar em uma varinha, uma capa e uma pedra.

Agarrados, Gina com as duas pernas em volta do quadril de Harry, ambos beijando-se loucamente: foi assim que Rony os viu quando saiu da barraca para avisar que finalmente conseguira sintonizar o Observatório Potter.

- Droga, eu realmente cheguei a pensar que vocês estavam ficando mais discretos – Ele disse com cara de nojo.

Harry e Gina separaram-se por poucos centímetros e encararam Rony.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Gina visivelmente impaciente.

- Escuta bem, eu é que peguei vocês se agarrando feito... feito... feito pessoas que se agarram muito. _Eu_ quem deveria estar bravo.

O olhar intenso que Gina lançou enviou ao cérebro de Rony um alerta, como "perigo se aproxima". Ela podia ser sua irmã mais nova, mas quando lançava esse olhar Molly Weasley, podia ser muito assustadora.

- Calei, nem precisa dizer mais nada – Disse Rony rapidamente - Eu consegui, beleza? A senha era Alvo. Vão querer ouvir o programa ou vão continuar nesse agarra-agarra?

- Se o senhor não fosse ficar de cinco em cinco minutos nos fiscalizando – E Gina acrescentou quando Rony abriu a boca para contra-argumentar: - e eu sei muito bem que faria isso, nós até que ficaríamos aqui. Mas, já que você é muito chato e _sempre_ consegue estragar o clima, nós vamos entrar. Venha, Harry.

Harry a obedeceu e seguiu para dentro da barraca. A garota deu um selinho no namorado e foi chamar Hermione para ouvir também ao programa.

- Sabe, dá para ver quem é que manda nesse relacionamento – Comentou Rony para Harry.

- Pelo menos eu tenho um relacionamento, não é? E um _duradouro_ – Rebateu Harry.

- Touché. (N/S: Use o "[3]", caro Ron!)(N/V: Ui \z)

As meninas chegaram e se sentaram no sofá à frente. O Observatório Potter começou em seguida:

- ...desculpem por nossa temporária abstinência do ar, mas muitas casas fizerem chamadas avisando comensais da morte de nossa localidade...

- Mas é o Lino Jordan! – Disse Hermione.

- Eu sei – Disse Rony – Legal, não é?

-... agora nos encontramos em outro lugar seguro, e tenho o prazer de dizer que dois fascinantes rapazes se juntaram a mim esta noite...

- Boa noite, River.

E assim se seguiu, dando notícias que o Profeta encobria, como, por exemplo, algumas mortes, inclusive a de Ted Tonks. As informações eram passadas por Lino, Lupin, Kigsley, Fred e Jorge, que usavam codinomes. Fred comentou sobre Voldemort ao fim do programa.

- Muito obrigado por essas sabias palavras, Rapier – Agradeceu Lino – e nós vamos chegando ao final de outro Observatório Potter, faremos de tudo para transmitir de novo, mas fiquem tranquilos, nós voltaremos, a próxima senha é Olho-Tonto, mantenham um ao outro seguro, tenham fé, adeus.

O rádio parou de tocar e ficou mudo, as luzes atrás do painel se apagaram, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione mantiveram os sorrisos por ouvir aquelas vozes familiares. No seu isolamento, Harry tinha esquecido que outras pessoas estavam resistindo a Voldemort; foi como acordar de um sono profundo.

- Bom, não é? – Perguntou Rony.

- Excelente – Disse Harry.

- É tão bravo da parte deles – Disse Hermione admirada – Se eles forem encontrados...

- Mas eles não ficam parados, eles continuam se movendo, não é? – Disse Rony.

- Também, se parassem, seriam loucos! – Exclamou Gina – Muitos também devem estar atrás deles.

- Mas vocês ouviram o que Fred disse? – Perguntou Harry excitado – _Ele_ está fora do país, ele continua procurando a Varinha das Varinhas. Volde...

- Harry, não!

-... Mort está atrás da Varinha das Varinhas!

- O nome virou tabu! – Disse Rony.

- Puta que pariu, Harry! Você quer nos matar, por acaso? – Gritou Gina. (N/S: IEEEEEEI! Eita boquinha de santa, menina!) (N/V: AE GININHAAA!)

- Eu te disse, Harry, eu te disse, temos que colocar uma proteção em volta de nós – Disse Hermione nervosa - AGORA MESMO! E como eles nos encontraram?!

Rony estava parado incrédulo, o bisbilhoscópio apitava freneticamente em cima da mesa, eles ouviram passos fora da tenda, e uma voz disse:

- Venham para fora com suas varinhas, sabemos que estão aí, temos meia dúzia de varinhas apontadas para vocês, não nos importa quem amaldiçoemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione jogou feitiços para disfarçar a aparência de Harry, Gina, Rony e também de ela própria. Infelizmente, quando os comensais os levaram da barraca até um lugar escuro, Greyback percebeu quem ela era e fez a ligação com Harry, que dizia ser Valter Dudley, já que o garoto apresentava sua cicatriz. Os quatro foram levados para a Mansão Malfoy, onde Greyback acreditava que Voldemort estaria presente.

Harry e os outros foram empurrados e chutados por largos degraus de pedra para dentro de um corredor alinhado com retratos.

- Sigam-me - Disse Narcisa, liderando o caminho através do corredor - Meu filho, Draco, está em casa para o feriado de Páscoa. Se esse é o Harry Potter, ele saberá.

A sala de estar deslumbrava depois da escuridão lá fora; mesmo com seus olhos quase fechados, Harry podia assimilar as enormes proporções da sala. Um lustre de cristal estava pendurado no teto, mais retratos nas paredes roxo-escuro. Duas figuras levantaram-s de poltronas em frente a uma lareira ornada de mármore enquanto os prisioneiros eram forçados para dentro da sala pelos raptores.

- O que é isso?

A voz arrastada terrivelmente familiar de Lúcio Malfoy caiu nos ouvidos de Harry. Estava entrando em pânico agora: não conseguia ver um jeito de escapar, e era mais fácil, na medida em que seu medo aumentava, bloquear os pensamentos de Voldemort, apesar da sua cicatriz ainda estar queimando.

- Eles dizem que pegaram o Potter – Disse a voz fria de Narcisa - Draco, venha aqui.

Harry não ousou olhar diretamente para Draco, mas o viu obliquamente: uma figura pouco mais alta que ele mesmo, levantando de uma poltrona, seu rosto um borrão pálido e pontudo embaixo de um cabelo loiro quase branco. Greyback forçou os prisioneiros a girarem de novo para que Harry ficasse bem abaixo do lustre.

- Então, garoto? - Perguntou em um rosnado.

Harry estava encarando um espelho, acima da lareira, grande e dourado em uma moldura intrincadamente enrolada. Através das fendas dos seus olhos, ele se viu pela primeira vez desde que deixara o Largo Grimmauls. Seu rosto estava gigante, brilhante e rosa, cada feição distorcida pelo feitiço de Hermione. Seu cabelo negro alcançava seus ombros e havia uma sombra escura ao redor em seu queixo. Se ele não soubesse que era ele que estava ali, teria imaginado quem estava usando seus óculos. Resolveu não falar, pois sua voz poderia entregá-lo, mas mesmo assim evitou contato visual com Malfoy quando ele se aproximou.

- Bem, Draco... - Disse Lúcio Malfoy. Ele soava ávido - É ele? É Harry Potter?

- Eu não... Eu não tenho certeza - Disse Draco, que estava mantendo-se distante de Greyback, e parecia com tanto medo de olhar para Harry, quanto Harry estava de olhar para ele.

- Mas olhe para ele com cuidado, olhe! Chegue mais perto! (N/S: mas cuidado com a intimidade, Harry é facão, porque espada é quem corta pelos dois lados!) – Harry nunca ouvira Lúcio Malfoy tão excitado (N/S: pensei merda, fatão!)(N/A: Eu jurava que eu tinha mudado esse trecho para "ansioso"... Ah, deixa quieto) (N/V: Aiin, eu tenho que parar de andar com a Nina -.-) - Draco, se formos nós que entregarmos Harry Potter para o Lorde das Trevas, tudo será perdoado.

- Agora, nós não vamos esquecer quem foi que realmente o capturou, eu espero, Sr. Malfoy – Disse Greyback, ameaçadoramente.

- Claro que não, claro que não - Disse Lúcio impacientemente.

Mostraram Hermione para Draco, que então confirmou reconhecê-la. Logo, Gina e Rony também foram reconhecidos. Narcisa hesitou por um momento, então se dirigiu ao lobisomem:

- Leve esses prisioneiros para a cela, Greyback!

- Espere... - Disse Belatriz violentamene - Todos exceto... Exceto a sangue-ruim. (N/A: Eu tento respeitar o acordo ortográfico, mas, tipassim, NINGUÉM MERECE "sanguerruim"!)(N/S: aqui está a ser uma mistura de nova e velha ortografia mesmo! [fato] Ninguém liga não, né?!)( N/V: É isso ae, vocês têm é que nos agradecer por ainda escrever com a ortografia nova x_x' Isso enjoa ! !)

Greyback deu um uivo de prazer. (N/V: Lucio excitado, Greyback dando uivos de prazer... Estamos na mansão Malfoy ou não?)

- Não! - Gritou Rony - Você pode ter a mim, fique comigo! (N/S: pensei merda de novo, fatão! Mari, o que você está fazendo com minha mente pura! [como se fosse!])(N/A: Shimbinho, você é do meu nível, se não for mais alto. Ah, e eu nunca me casaria com um puro 'fikdik).(N/V: Favor não discutir coisas assim na minha frente /lixa).

Belatriz acertou a face de Rony e o barulho da bofetada ecoou pelo lugar.

- Se ela morrer enquanto a interrogamos, pegarei você depois - Falou - Traidores de sangue são depois de sangue-ruins para mim. Leve-os para baixo, Greyback, e faça com que eles fiquem seguros, mas não faça mais nada com eles, ainda.

Ela jogou a varinha de Greyback de volta para ele, então pegou uma pequena faca prateada de dentro de suas vestes. Libertou Hermione dos outros prisioneiros, então arrastou ela pelo cabelo até o meio da sala, enquanto Greyback forçava o resto deles a passar por outra porta em uma passagem sombria, sua varinha segura a sua frente, protegendo-o com uma invisível e irresistível força.

- Será que ela me dá um pedaço da garota quando ela terminar com ela? - Sussurou Greyback enquanto os forçava ao longo do corretor - Acho que pegaria um pedaço ou dois, não? (N/S: eu também quero! Maminha e sobrecoxa são minhas! (66') (N/V: -.-' )

Harry podia sentir Rony tremendo. Eles foram forçados a descer as escadas, ainda amarrados virados uns para os outros e com o perigo de escorregar e quebrar seu pescoço em qualquer momento. Em baixo havia uma pesada porta. Greyback destrancou com um toque de sua varinha, então os forçou a entrar na úmida e mofada sala e depois ficaram em uma escuridão total. A ecoante batida da porta da cela ainda não havia morrido antes de um tenso e terrível grito os alcançar.

- HERMIONE! - Gritou Rony, começando a se contorcer e lutar contra as cordas que os prendiam.

- Fique quieto! - Falou Harry - Cale a boca. Rony, precisamos trabalhar em uma forma...

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE!

- Cala a merda da sua boca, Rony, _agora_ – Ordenou Gina. O irmão obedeceu-a.

- Gina? - Veio um sussuro da escuridão – Harry? Rony? São vocês?

Havia um som de movimentação perto deles, então Harry viu uma sombra se movendo perto.

- Gina? Harry? Rony?

- Luna?

- Sim, sou eu. Ah, não, eu não queria ser pega!

- Luna, você pode nos ajudar a tirar essas cordas? - Perguntou Harry.

- Ah, sim, eu espero que sim... Tem um prego velho. (N/S: nããão! Tétano nããão!) Podemos usar se precisar quebrar alguma coisa... Só um instante...

Um grito de Hermione veio de novo, e eles podiam ouvir Belatriz gritando também, mas as suas palavras eram inaudíveis.

- Sr. Olivaras? - Harry podia ouvir Luna dizendo - Sr. Olivaras, você tem o prego? Se você se mover só um pouco... Eu acho que estava atrás do jarro de água.

Ela voltou em alguns segundos.

- Você precisa aguentar firme - Disse ela.

Harry podia sentir ela cortando as cordas e o nó se afrouxando. Ouviram a voz de Belatriz vindo do andar de cima.

- Eu vou te perguntar de novo! Aonde você conseguiu essa espada? AONDE?

- Nós a achamos, por favor! - Hermione gritava de novo; Rony se esforçava mais do que nunca, e a corda começou a escorregar para o pulso de Harry.

Luna tirou a corda de Gina e foi até Rony.

- Rony, por favor, fique parado - Disse Luna - Eu não consigo enxergar o que estou fazendo...

- Meu bolso! - Exclamou Rony - No meu bolso esta o desiluminador, e ele esta cheio de luz!

Alguns segundos depois, um som de click, e as esferas luminescentes que o desiluminador tinha sugado das lâmpadas começaram a voar. Incapaz de voltar de onde vieram elas simplesmente ficaram ali como pequenos sóis enchendo o lugar com luz. Harry viu Luna, todos os olhos focados no seu rosto pálido, e a figura de Olivaras, o fabricante de varinhas, curvado no chão no corredor. Dino e Grampo, o duende, que parecia pouco consciente, mantiveram-se parados pelas cordas que os outros haviam colocado neles.

- Assim fica muito mais fácil, obrigada, Rony - Disse Luna, então ela começou a cortar as cordas de novo - Olá, Dino!

Hermione estava gritando de novo: seu grito atingiu Harry como uma dor física, sua cicatriz doía tão intensamente que ele chegou ao limite da consciência. Começou a correr em volta do porão, apalpando as paredes em busca de algo que seu coração considerava inútil.

- O que mais você sabe? O QUE MAIS? _CRUCIO!_

O grito de Hermione ecoou pelas paredes subterrâneas. Rony estava quase chorando, enquanto batia na parede com seus próprios pulsos, e Harry, no ápice do desespero, colocou a bolsa de Hagrid em volta do pescoço e tateou às cegas em busca de algo: ele tirou o Pomo de Dumbledore e o balançou, esperando qualquer coisa, porém nada aconteceu. Apontou os fragmentos da varinha de Fênix, mas elas já não funcionavam. O fragmento do espelho caiu no chão, então pôde ver um lampejo azul brilhante. Um olho de Dumbledore estava o encarando.

- Nos salve! - Gritou desesperado - Nós estamos no porão da Mansão Malfoy, nos salve!

O olho piscou para ele e desapareceu. Harry não tinha certeza se ele realmente esteve ali. Inclinou o espelho de todas as maneiras possíveis e não viu nada além das paredes e do teto de sua prisão, e logo acima Hermione gritava mais forte do que nunca, e próximo a ele, Rony berrava o nome de Hermione.

- Como você entrou lá? - Ouviram Belatrix berrar - Aquele duende nojento do porão lhe ajudou?

- Nós só o encontramos essa noite! - Disse Hermione - Nós nunca estivemos lá dentro... Não é a espada verdadeira! É uma cópia, só uma cópia!

- Uma cópia? - Gritava Belatrix cada vez mais - Ah, que história emocionante!

- Mas nós podemos descobrir isso fácil, fácil! - Dessa vez era Lúcio quem falava - Draco, traga o duende. Ele pode nos dizer se a espada é verdadeira ou não.

Harry se lançou pela cela para onde Grampo estava jogado no chão.

- Grampo, - sussurrou para o Duende - você deve contar que a espada é falsa, eles não vão saber se ela é a real, Grampo, por favor...

Ele pode ouvir os passos de alguém descendo para a cela, e no próximo momento, a tremida voz de Draco falou de trás da porta:

- Em pé. Fique contra a parede. Não tente nada, ou eu te mato!

Eles ficaram como se ainda estivessem presos, e quando a porta se fechou, Rony usou novamente o desiluminador e todas as luzes voltaram para o objeto, restaurando a escuridão inicial da cela. A porta foi aberta: Malfoy entrou com a varinha apontada para frente, pálido e determinado. Segurou o pequeno duende com o braço e voltou novamente, arrastando Grampo com ele. A porta bateu e no mesmo momento um "crack" ecoou dentro da cela.

Rony apertou no desiluminador. Três bolas de luz voltaram de seu bolso para o ar, revelando Dobby, o elfo doméstico, que apareceu aparatando no meio deles.

- DOB...!

Harry bateu em Rony com o braço para calar ele, e Rony olhou amedrontado por seu erro. Passos cruzaram o lugar enquanto Draco levava Grampo para Belatrix.

Os enormes, largos olhos em forma de bola de tênis de Dobby estavam ali. Ele tremia dos pés até as pontas de suas orelhas. Ele voltara para a casa de seus velhos mestres, e estava claro que ele estava paralisado de medo.

- Harry Potter - Guinchou na menor voz que lhe foi possível – Dobby veio resgatar você.

- Mas como você...?

Um terrível grito interrompeu as palavras de Harry: Hermione estava sendo torturada novamente. Ele parou para o essencial.

- Você pode desaparatar dessa cela? - Perguntou para Dobby, que acenou com a cabeça - E você pode levar humanos com você?

Dobby confirmou com um aceno de cabeça de novo.

- Certo. Dobby, eu quero que você pegue Luna, Dino e o Sr. Olivaras e leve-os daqui... Para... para...

- Gui e Fleur. - falou Rony - Chalé de Conchas, nos arredores de Tinworth!

O elfo acenou positivamente pela terceira vez.

- Então volte aqui - Falou Harry - Você pode fazer isso, Dobby?

- Claro, Harry Potter - Sussurrou o pequeno elfo. Ele correu até o Sr. Olivaras, que pareceu levemente consciente. Pegou uma das mãos do feitor de varinhas em sua própria, então deu a outra para Luna e

Dino, porém nenhum dos dois se moveu.

- Harry, nós queremos te ajudar! - Sussurrou Luna.

- Não podemos te deixar aqui! - Falou Dino.

- Vão, os dois! Nós veremos vocês na casa do Gui e da Fleur.

Enquanto Harry falava, sua cicatriz pareceu pior que nunca, e por alguns segundos olhou para baixo, não para o feitor de varinhas, mas para outro homem que estava muito velho e magro, mas ria com desdém.

"Mate-me, então, Voldemort. A morte é bem-vinda! Mas minha morte não irá trazer o que você procura... Tem muitas coisas que você não entende..."

Sentiu a fúria de Voldemort, mas Hermione havia gritado novamente, então retornou para a cela e para o horror de sua própria pessoa.

- Vão! - Ordenou para Luna e Dino - Vão! Vamos seguir vocês, mas agora vão!

Eles agarraram nos dedos do elfo. Então houve outro "crack", e Dobby, Luna, Dino e Olivaras haviam sumido.

Lúcio Malfoy ouviu o barulho que Dobby produziu ao aparatar e logo os comensais descobriram que Dino, Luna e Sr. Olivaras tinham escapado. Duelando, Harry, Rony e Gina fizeram de tudo para não serem pegos. Com os feitiços, boa parte da casa estava sendo destruída.

Quando Rony correu para puxar Hermione para fora dos restos da destruição, Harry aproveitou a chance: Saltou em cima da poltrona e arrancou as três varinhas das garras de Draco, apontando todas elas para Greyback, e gritou:

- _Estupefaça!_ - O lobisomem foi levantado de seus pés pelo feitiço triplo, voou para o teto e depois caiu estatelado no chão.

Como Narcisa tirou Draco do caminho de perigos maiores, Belatriz saltou sobre seus pés, seu cabelo voando quando ela brandiu a faca prateada; mas Narcisa tinha apontado sua varinha para o saguão de entrada:

- Dobby! - Ela gritou e até Belatriz congelou - Você! Derrubou o candelabro...?

O minúsculo elfo trotou sala à dentro, seu dedo balançando apontado em direção a suas velhas senhoras.

- Você não pode machucar Harry Potter! - Guinchou Dobby. (N/S: Dobby é o elfo! Ele manda!) (N/V: Sir, yes, sir !)

- Mate-o, Ciça! - Gritou Belatriz, mas escutou-se outro estalo alto, e a varinha de Narcisa foi pelos ares e aterrissou no outro lado da sala.

- Seu macaquinho imundo! - vociferou Belatriz. - Como você pôde tirar a varinha de um bruxo? Como você teve a ousadia de desafiar seus mestres?!

A dor na cicatriz cegava Harry. Sombriamente ele sabia que eles tinham segundos antes que Voldemort estivesse com eles.

- Dobby não tem mestre! - Guinchou Dobby - Dobby é um elfo livre, e Dobby veio para salvar Harry Potter e seus amigos!

- Rony, pegue e VÁ! - Ele gritou, jogando uma das varinhas para Rony. Depois voltou para rebocar Grampo de debaixo do candelabro.

Guinchando, o duende lamentoso ainda estava agarrando na espada sobre um de seus ombros, Harry segurou na mão de Dobby. Gina saiu correndo ao seu encontro e segurou em seu ombro; Harry girou no local para desaparatar. Quando ele adentrou a escuridão, teve uma visão pálida da sala, figuras congeladas de Narcisa e Draco, do résto de luz vermelha que vinha do cabelo de Rony, e o azul da prata voando, quando a faca Bellatrix atravessou a sala em direção ao local em que ele desapareceu.

_Gui e Fleur... Chalé da Concha... Gui e Fleur..._

Tinha desaparecido para o desconhecido; tudo que ele podia fazer era repetir o nome do destino e esperar que isso fosse o suficiente para levá-lo para lá. A dor em sua testa o perfurava, junto com o peso do duende sustentado por ele; podia sentir a lâmina da espada de Gryffindor ferindo suas costas. Então a mão de Dobby sacudiu a sua; perguntou-se se o elfo estava tentando carregar, para empurrá-los na direção certa, e tentou, apertando os dedos, indicar que estava tudo bem...

Então eles atingiram terra sólida e sentiram o cheiro do sal... Harry caiu sobre seus joelhos, abandonando a mão de Dobby, na tentativa de abaixar Grampo gentilmente até o chão.

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou para o elfo, enquanto o estirava no chão, porém o elfo apenas choramingou.

Harry forçou a vista através da escuridão. Parecia haver uma cabana pouco depois, debaixo do imenso céu estrelado, e ele achou que tinha visto movimento fora dela.

- Dobby, esse é o Chalé de Conchas? - Perguntou em um murmúrio, agarrando as duas varinhas que ele tinha trazido dos Malfoy, pronto para lutar se precisasse - Viemos para o lugar certo, Dobby? - Ele olhou em volta. O pequeno elfo ficou de pé em frente a ele - DOBBY!

O elfo balançou levemente, estrelas refletidas em seus grandes e brilhantes olhos. Juntos Harry e ele olharam para baixo, onde o punho prateado da faca saia do peito do elfo.

- Dobby! Não! Dobby! Não, não morra, não morra!

Os olhos do elfo acharam os dele, e seus lábios tremeram com o esforço de formar as palavras.

- Harry... Potter...

E então com uma leve tremida o elfo ficou quieto, e em seus olhos não tinham nada mais do que uma grande órbita espelhada, borrifada com a luz das estrelas que eles não poderiam ver. (N/S: essa é uma das cenas mais tristes de HP! T_____T)(N/A: Neah, uma das poucas vezes que eu chorei lendo HP foi essa ;-;)(N/V: Somos três ;-; ).

- Gina, eu não acredito... ele...

Ao contrário do que esperava, nenhuma palavra consoladora viera da parte da namorada. Harry olhou de um lado para o outro; nada. Pensou, pensou... Gina estava ao seu lado, segurara em seu ombro! Tudo estava bem até a faca atingir Dobby... Era isso, a faca.

Harry olhou para Dobby, com os grandes olhos, agora sem nenhuma vida. Tentava desmentir suas próprias lembranças, negar as imagens que agora passavam na sua cabeça: Belatriz jogando a faca. Gina tirando a mão de seu ombro para não ser atingida. Tudo girou e ele apareceu perto do mar.

Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto do garoto e ele carregou Grampo e o corpo morto de Dobby, ignorando a dor que sentia, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. As figuras de Gui, Fleur, Rony, Dino e Luna apareceram em frente ao que devia ser o Chalé. Dino carregou Grampo para dentro da casa. Rony adiantou-se até o amigo e falou:

- Poxa, cara, eu também fico triste que o Dobby tenho morrido. Você está chorando, não pensei que fosse tão apegado a ele assim...

- Não é isso – Negou Harry – Quer dizer, é isso, mas não é só isso. Gina não está aqui, Rony. Ela... ela foi desviar de um objeto que Belatriz e... Eu a perdi. Eu aparatei enquanto ela não estava em contato físico comigo. EU NÃO SEI O QUE PODE ACONTECER COM ELA, RONY! ELA PODE ESTAR _MORTA_!

- Eu queria ser otimista, Harry, mas agora é a minha irmã em jogo – Rony sentou na grama, como se não conseguisse aguentar seu próprio peso – Meu Deus!

- Precisamos voltar lá, precisamos voltar lá!

- É o que eu mais quero, mas, se fizermos isso, seremos pegos!

Harry olhou para o céu, como se quisesse voar para bem longe e fugir daquela realidade.

- Mas não podemos ficar parados – Murmurou – Eu a amo mais que tudo, não posso deixar que se vá – Harry se sentia em profunda escuridão, mas o que não sabia é que Gina também se sentia assim, tanto no sentido emocional quanto no literal.

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Malfoy, Gina era arrastada com um saco preto na cabeça, impedindo sua visão. Sentiu um frio em sua barriga e um certo enjoo, tudo girou ao seu redor. O lugar que agora andava era mais barulhento, o que a fez perceber que tinham aparatado.

- Abaixe-se, Weasley, temos que escondê-la! – Disse Belatriz.

- E se eu não quiser? – Gina sabia que aquele não era o momento certo para provocações, mas não conseguiu se conter. (N/S: essa personalidade ferina da Ginny a faria uma perfeita candidata a anti-heroína! Anti-heróis costumam ser assim!)

- Você se acha grande coisa, não é, sua traidorazinha? Faça o que eu mando e não reclame! Por mim, já estaria morta ou igual aos Longbottom, então agradeça ao Lorde das Trevas e cale a boca!(N/V: DEIXE OS LOMGBOTTOMS FORA DISSO! VACA! *olha maligno*)(N/S: opa! Longbottoms não estão mortos! Ou será que deixei passar essa mudança em DUJD?)(N/A: Ou igual aos Longbottom, amor. Tipo, tão torturados que ficaram loucos).

Gina rosnou e obedeceu a comensal. Foi colocada em um tipo de mala, o que a fez encolher-se. Ouvia vozes, mas não conseguia distinguir de quem ou que estavam falando, pois a maleta parecia ter um acabamento à prova de som.

Passado dez minutos, Gina foi jogada, literalmente, para fora da mala. Caiu de costas no chão, engolindo a exclamação de dor.

- Agora fique aí, não que você tenha alguma opção – Belatriz deu aquela sua irritante risada de criança – Amanhã terá uma visitinha, mas, por ora, aproveite a estadia. Espero que esteja _confortável _– Ela deu mais uma risadinha e saiu do cômodo.

Gina se levantou e tentou descobrir onde estava. Era quieto, pequeno, frio e, principalmente, escuro. No meio daquela escuridão, o que a garota mais queria era estar nos braços de Harry, mas nem isso ela tinha certeza se voltaria a acontecer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/V: Vamos colocar minha N/V primeiro, porque eu simplesmente QUERO. Cara, eu queria ter metade da personalidade que a Gininha tem ;-; Mesmo sendo sequestrada, a menina consegue provocar a Bela ! De boas, isso me deixa deprê...  
Nina, você tem que parar de fazer capítulos perfeitos ;-; Tá, esse capitulo não foi perfeito, porque, como disse a Marydf Evans Cullen (oiiiii *-*) tá faltando Neville/Vicky u.u  
_"Shimbo quer catar a Vicky, FATÃO v.v" Se eu disser que quero, o que ela responde? ;)" Só não te torturo porque você falou isso antes da gente se casar v.v Mas pópará, ok? Segundo uma lei lá, é proibido ficar com a mãe e a filha ao mesmo tempo v.v "_ Hoho ^^' A lei nem é válida aqui (66' Tá, mentira, eu sou casada, não posso fazer isso...  
Hum, estou esperando que o próximo capitulo pelo menos cite Neville/ Vicky... Senão eu vou ficar estressada! E você SABE o que eu faço quando fico estressada ! Vai, lista aí u.u .  
Tá, parei. Como eu não sei falar "Nerdês", nem outra língua, fico no "Beijos, beijos, beijos, te quero bem" mesmo... Eu escreveria em inglês, mas o "kisses" já está batido, então...  
Beeijos (L'

N/S: Esse capítulo foi ótimo! Estou roendo as unhas esperando o próximo capítulo! A morte do Dobby sempre me abala, mas a perda da Ginny junto foi pra acabar comigo! Revisar o texto foi difícil, principalmente tendo que aceitar as novas regras ortográficas! E eu fazendo isso no meio da madrugada, depois de ter saído para o cinema com uma amiga... Só por ti mesmo viu Mari! Eu senti que tava te devendo agilidade! E outra coisa: Mari, você está tirando minha inocência! Enfim, ansioso pelo próximo capítulo! Dasvidania!

N/A: Acho que já estava na hora de fazer uma alteração _mesmo_, não é? Talvez o próximo capítulo chame-se "Crucio"... Só uma suposição, nem comecei o cap 32 ainda v.v [mentira, comecei sim (y)].  
Estou tãao feliz! A semana de prova já passou, já fiz o teste de bolsa (só falta resultado), fui _super bem_, modéstia a parte, na redação dessa mesma prova de bolsa. Minha mãe até chorou quando eu li a redação para ela oO' Enfim, vou tentar me dedicar totalmente a fic agora que vou ter umas três semanas até a próxima semana de prova, tudo para tentar atualizar mais rápido ^^

_Continuem comentando (ou comecem a comentar, para aqueles que só leem), minha missão de chegar as quinhentas reviews antes do último capítulo continua \ô/ _

**Agradecimentos:** A música "When Ginny kissed Harry", da trilha sonora de EdP, que me ajudou a ter inspiração. Nunca achei que música clássica ajudasse tanto em questão de criatividade =o [N/S (até aqui!): sim, ajuda, música clássica rulez!]

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Detalhes, detalhes, não é como se isso fosse mudar muita coisa na fic (y) Lya já deve ter passado umas três vezes pelo hospício enquanto traduzia HP, fato v.v Fico feliz que ame essa fic mais do que nunca ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Eu não chorei nessa cena .-. Vamos dizer que ainda faltam 200 páginas de RdM /morre. Para mim isso é bom, porque quanto mais tempo a fic demorar a acabar, mais tempo eu adio meu suicídio (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **Cap maneiro? Que bom *-* "se tiver alguma fic deles me fala" Seria para eu indicar uma minha ou uma qe eu conheço? Bjss e continua comentando

**Srta. P. Malfoy**: Ele voltou... é *o* Se você está triste, imagine eu? Sério, já estou encomendando meu caixão para quando a fic acabar, porque eu vou me matar (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Em relação ao seu projeto, meow, eu to atribulada demais para isso. Quando a fic acabar (*chora litros*) a gente conversa sobre isso, ok? Minhas provas acabaram, mas daqui vinte dias começam de novo... em compensação são as últimas do ano \ô/ Eu fico mó feliz em saber que você gosta do jeito que escrevo *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Bah Malfoy Cullen:** Vicky ama Shimbinho, mas como sogra, porque ele é meu marido agora sz Sabia que eu acho que eu nunca comi bolinho de arroz? *pensa* É (a Vicky é cheia desses "é", to pegando a mania dela /z). Você acha _mesmo_ que eu casaria com alguém puro? Shimbo é do meu nível, se não mais alto (é, é possível), por isso que ele é meu amor [abraço. Vicky anda demais comigo, por isso é perva desse jeito v.v  
Outra fic de 50 caps? Sei não... De quatro vale? (66' /Tapareý. Eu não agüentei, _tinha_ que falar aquilo pro(a) gg /z Bolinho de Arroz e Abacaxi FTW! Lembrei do elefantinho azul agora /z Aquele chaveiro ta até hoje lá em casa, FDP da minha tia que não passou lá em casa para pegar e te levar --'  
Eu nem choro no baguio de homenagem na casa de Godric's Hollow... Não tenho coração /lixa Esqueci de te lembrar de mandar outra review –q Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Meter o Dumby? (66' Infelizmente não vou ressuscitá-lo, porque, tipo, o fato do Harry namorar a Gina não é capaz de fazê-lo ressuscitar =/ Bastante tempo que não nos falamos _mesmo_. Entra no MSN, eu sempre to online (sou vagabunda, oi).  
Se você vai chorar no fim da fic, imagina _eu_? Não imagino minha vida sem a Dujd, vai ser phoda quando chegar ao fim *chora baldes*  
Frases da agenda da Vicky FTW! Eu ainda estou pensando se vai ter NC ou não... o que posso te confirmar é que antes da batalha final não vai ter nada, no máximo insinuação (y) Voldie aparecerá mais no próximo cap, pode deixar ^^ Momentos emos? Com o Harry depressivo sem a Gina, com certeza (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida (^) Eu sei que foi atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção Me adiciona no MSN (ta no meu perfil) que eu dou seu presente de niver, beleza? Você vai ler o capítulo 32 antes de todo mundo ^^  
Recorde de leitura? Guinnes (foda-se como se escreve --') \ô/ Mais Neville e Vicky? Vamos ter, com certeza ;) Eu atoooron ver o Rony se ferrar *o* Na verdade, eu adoro ver _todo mundo_ se ferrar, tenho problemas de rir com a desgraça alheia. Frases da agenda da Vicky FTW! +1 Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Melhor deixar o reencontro deles subtendido mesmo, porque senão... (66' Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap ^^ "Oie!... passadinha rapída..." Você gosta de uma rapidinha, percebi (66' /tapareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Se sinta importante, pois você _é_, pelo menos para eu ^^ Olha, não que ei gosto de te fazer corar (mentira, eu gosto sim), mas o Harry te deixa filosófica _sim_ (66' Atooron Cheetos *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Monny: **"Papai fuziu? Fuziu? Papai fuziu com a biscate pro Nordeste?" Eu rasho demais /z Eu adoro a parte que o Rony volta... porque a Mione briga com ele *o* Eu faria _tudo_ para ser bruxa, fatão v.v Bjss e continua comentando

**MasterIlusions:** GUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO [abraço De fato, _é_ chiclê, mas não deixa de ser lecau *o* Não achou nenhum defeito na minha fic? Ganhei o dia, não, melhor, o ano! Sabe que eu comecei até a escrever um livro com a minha amiga? Tomara que sua previsão esteja certa e eu tenha futuro *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado demais =D Bjss e continua comentando

**thamires: **Normal, tenho preguiça de escrever meu nome inteiro às vezes também xD Pena que já está acabando _mesmo_, to quase morrendo aqui :'( Sei que demorei, mas o cap está aí ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Shimbo Walker: **Amoooooooooooor [abraço É, eu sei, as alterações foram poucas, mas é que meus planos de alteração _mesmo_ eram pra esse cap aqui e o próximo. No fim, a culpa dos erros foi toda sua, porque você sumiu e me deixou sozinha na escuridão eterna  
Atoooron humor na caneca do Jô *-* Mamãe ainda não se acostumou totalmente com meu jeito mega-pérva de ser (y) Harry é lerdo, coitado, dá um desconto. Se não fosse por mim, ele só teria namorado a Gina DUAS SEMANAS (ou sei lá quanto, to chutando). Eu rasho no ps do Sirius no quarto filme, é épico /z  
*coloca o óculos* No meu ponto de vista, pedofilia só acontece se o menor em questão for obrigado a praticar o ato sexual v.v *tira o óculos* Neah, Harry se sente um mutante purpurinado /z Não chame o Harry de veado, ok? Gina pode provar que ele não é (66' Ta, o talento do Rony foi útil no primeiro livro, mas, naquela hora, sendo mó humilhado, acho que não deu tempo de ele pensar isso (y)  
É, eu repeti a frase da agenda, mas foi sem querer Já arrumei (y) Isso, vai enchendo o saco da sogra mesmo, dizendo que a ama, quem sabe assim papai te aceita melhor na família ^^  
""Shimbo quer catar a Vicky, FATÃO v.v" Se eu disser que quero, o que ela responde? ;)" Só não te torturo porque você falou isso antes da gente se casar v.v Mas pópará, ok? Segundo uma lei lá, é proibido ficar com a mãe e a filha ao mesmo tempo v.v  
Todo mundo infla seu ego, fato. E eu sou inocente sim, você é que me levou para o mau caminho (ah ta /z). Bjss e continua comentando

**Ronaldo pueri: **Antônio Nunes *bate na perna* Ta, eu não resisti /z Fico feliz que tenha gostado, cof Wil cof deixar que se eu precisar de ajuda eu te peço ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Viicky Lautner Potter Black: **Eu não tenho medo de você nem do chico v.v Mentira, tenho sim medo2 Desculpa, mamis, eu não entendi direito seu recado e postei antes de você por mais N/V's "BEIJOS FILHOTA MAIS FEIA E HORROROSA!" Você não tem noção de como isso ajudou na minha auto-estima (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Stefanny Potter: **Meu hotmail não voltou ao normal, então eu tive que criar outro para usar aqui. Um brinde a NC *TIM TIM* \ô/ Que bom que continua acompanhando minha fic, fico muito feliz com isso =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Arasuk: **Nathan, querido, to com saudades de você [abraço Que bom que meus caps continuam ótimo, perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Sophie Potter Malfoy: **Você quer explodir meu ego, neah? Toda vez que leio suas reviews fico com um sorriso enorme no rosto, pois são tantos elogios... Bjss e continua comentando

**Julia Monny Lupin: **Ow, pra mim o Dumby teve um caso com o Grindewald v.v (não que isso tenha a ver com a resposta para a sua review). No beijo Riddle-Harry e Riddle-Hermione no livro, eu nem prestei atenção na hora que li. Só fui reler e descobri que isso acontecia quando vi no Potterish que essa cena seria gravada (vou morrer quando ver isso no cinema, mesmo que sejam só imagens para amedrontar o Rony =o).  
Menina, eu to com medo, todas as meninas antes inocentes se tornaram maliciosas após lerem minha fic oO' Não que eu esteja reclamando, pois ser ingênua eu considero um defeito nos dias de hoje. Todos tem que me agradecer, estou preparando vocês para o mundo (y) /tapareý  
Você quer explodir meu ego, neah? Toda vez que leio suas reviews fico com um sorriso enorme no rosto, pois são tantos elogios... +1 Bjss e continua comentando

**Rêezinhaa *'**: Continuação? Olha, não, não vai ter, mas já estou planejando uma Dujd2, que seria uma fic com o mesmo tema, tipo, se alterar certos fatos da história. Nada prometido, ok?  
Que bom que amou o cap =D É bom que você não abandone a fic, pois senão... *olhar maligno* Eu até gostaria de atualizar mais rápido, mas é que não é tão fácil assim, quem dera. Bjss e continua comentando

**Leandro Potter: **Pode deixar que eu continuo assim ^^ Leandro, a Isa era só minha beta, que me ajudou muito no início da fic, mas agora deu de virar Twilighter e deixou Harry Potter de lado, o que a fez parar de betar a fic. Bjss e continua comentando

**ingrid albuquerque:** Você está certa, não me importo em receber um comentário mesmo que você só esteja no oitavo capítulo. Já chegou até o capítulo 30? Espero que sim ^^ Opa, claro que continuo postando a fic, além de fazer uma leitora feliz, me faço feliz =D "Bom, MENINA VC É DEMAIS EU ACHO Q JA LI UMAS TROCENTAS FANFICS H/G MAS ESSE É TOTALMENTE DMAIS" Me sinto muito feliz com isso, sério. Bjss e continue comentando, para fazer uma autora feliz ^^

**Vivi. Potter: **Que bom que você ama a fic =D Vou fazer de tudo para continuar deixando a fic maravilhosa, segundo você diz. Bjss e continua comentando

**Nuna Potter: **Eu achei o Rony _muito_ idiota em abandoná-los, tanto aqui quanto no livro. Menina, eu to com medo, todas as meninas antes inocentes se tornaram maliciosas após lerem minha fic oO' Não que eu esteja reclamando, pois ser ingênua eu considero um defeito nos dias de hoje. Todos tem que me agradecer, estou preparando vocês para o mundo (y) /tapareý +1  
Eu quero ficar filosófica também, acredite (66' Eu também raasho do Harry falando das vezes que leu História da Magia /z Tipo, tia Mumu = quem faz mu? = vaca, sakou? Ta, finge que eu não pensei nisso só agora /z  
Gina está certa, velhinhas de noventa anos devem ter um imenso poder de sedução, devem ser muito séquisies (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Pois é, FINALMENTE comentou. Sério, eu não vivo sem os seus comentários. São tão lecais e engraçados *o* Mulheres de noventa anos são séquisies, por exemplo, a Madonna ta com tudo em cima (ta, ela tem cinquenta anos, mas quem liga?). Você nem exagerou na cena da velhinha dançando polli dance /z  
Eu realmente penso em uma NC para fechar a fic. O problema é que eu to mudando o fim TODA HORA! Tipo, o parágrafo final já está definido, mas o resto, a situação, ainda não. Prometo pensar com carinho nessa possibilidade.  
Quem dera _mesmo_, eu não me importo de ficar filosófica, sabe... Não precisa nem ser pelo Harry, pode ser pelo Draco, ou melhor, pelo Carlinhos (66' Ta, caleý, agora sou uma mulher casada v.v Shimbinho é mara mesmo, por isso que eu casei com ele sz E a Vicky também faz umas notas lecais *-* Eu sou uma coisinha do bem _sim_ (a)  
Toda o seu discurso sobre sexo anal não me convenceu, ainda tenho medo. *Coloca o óculos* Porque o cu não foi feito pra isso, saka? Ele não é elástico que nem a vagina *Tira o óculos* Tipassim, olha as coisas que eu falo em uma resposta de review =o  
Pode se achar (y) "porque afinal, vocês escritores escrevem pra caramba pra ouvir um simples 'adorei o capitulo, está mara!' em troca? me parece um tanto injusto.." E é v.v Por isso que uma leitora como você é tão valorizada. Quer dizer, eu não culpo ninguém por reviews pequenas, pois tem gente que não tem o dom para fazer review mesmo. Eu não tenho, por exemplo. Gostaria de falar bastante coisa, mas não consigo direito =/ Fiquei muito feliz por você entender o lado do autor, esse parágrafo falou tudo e mais um pouco do que os autores pensam.  
É isso aí, continue tentando que quem sabe você ganha essa promoção da review quinhentos... Eu estou quase morrendo com o fim da fic, já estou negociando com o Christian (ele é do "gueto") uma arma aí para eu poder me matar quando a fic chegar ao final (y)  
Nem ligo para os erros ortográficos, sério. Só se for muito gritante ;) Bjss e continua comentando

Até breve (espero),

Marininha Potter**  
**


	34. Saudade

**Capítulo 32 – Saudade**

Gina não conseguira sequer fechar os olhos aquela noite. Sabia muito bem que a "visitinha" que receberia seria de Voldemort e, ao mesmo tempo em que esperava por isso, tinha um pouco de medo. Não medo de morrer, mas medo de ser usada como isca. Conhecia Harry muito bem para prever que ele faria de tudo para salvá-la, não se importando com o que poderia acontecer.

A porta foi aberta com um pequeno rangido e o ambiente ficou mais frio ainda. De algum lugar daquela sala, a voz que ela tanto se iludira aos onze anos surgiu:

- Quanto tempo, Ginevra – A voz, apesar de ser a mesma, agora não tinha mais vida. Parecia vir de um ser, não de um humano.

- Olá, _Tom_ – Ela respondeu firmemente.

- Me chame pelo meu nome digno, Voldemort, não por esse, que era de um adolescente um tanto quanto tolo – Voldemort falava calmo, mas Gina podia perceber um pouco de raiva na forma em que suas palavras saíam – Eu mudei, assim como você também.

O frio aumentava a medida em que a garota sentia o Lorde das Trevas chegar mais perto. Ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto e depois pela sua cintura.

- Tire essa mão imunda de mim! – Ela gritou.

- Nervosinha... – Ele sussurrou - eu gosto assim.

- Eu não acredito que _esse_ será seu "método" de tortura. Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você, Tom.

- Confesso que estou sendo bondoso demais.

- Pode deixar essa bondade de lado, Tom. Não preciso de caridade.

Voldemort deu uma risada satânica e olhou fixamente para Gina, seus olhos a milímetros de distância dos dela.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo, Ginevra - Seu tom de voz continuou calmo, mas aquelas palavras estavam cheias de malícia – Eu faria você sentir um prazer inimaginável. Na verdade, você é minha prisioneira, então farei isso quer queira, quer não.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Gina. Ela tentou esconder seu medo dando uma risada sarcástica e depois dizendo:

- Tom, você não tem noção do quanto é engraçado. Devia ser humorista ao invés de bruxo das trevas.

- Caso você não saiba, minha cara – Disse Voldemort -, eu sei Legiminência muito bem e tenho ciência de que está morrendo de medo. Devo admitir que mente muito bem, daria uma ótima Comensal, e eu a aceitaria mesmo sendo uma traidora de sangue.

- Até parece que um dia eu me juntaria a você – Gina não deixou que o fato de Voldemort poder ler sua mente a abalasse – Nem em mil anos!

- Ninguém disse que você faria isso por vontade própria – O Lorde das Trevas se aproximou mais, agora prendendo o corpo de Gina juntamente ao seu.

- Me larga, eu tenho _nojo_ de você!

Voldemort se afastou um pouco para poder bater palmas e rir um pouco.

- Eu a parabenizo, até que enfim expressou uma emoção verdadeiramente – Ele voltou a sua posição anterior, agora a segurando mais forte.

Gina se contorcia tentando se soltar dos braços dele. Cada vez que fazia um movimento, sentia sua coluna vertebral doer mais, pela força que Voldemort fazia em suas costas. Quando percebeu que sua força era muito inferior a dele, começou a falar:

- Não vejo o que você, o herdeiro de Slytherin, como costuma se gabar, quer com uma traidora de sangue.

- Se você não fosse quem você é, não teria nenhum interesse além do carnal, mas já que você é uma traidora, a rejeitaria na hora – Respondeu o bruxo – Esse será um modo de te torturar e torturar Potter, quando ele ficar sabendo disso. Além de, claro, me satisfazer, porque você não é de se jogar fora – Ele passou o olhar pelo corpo de Gina.

- A raiva de Harry _não_ te ajudaria – A ruiva estava sendo sincera – Ele ficaria tão bravo, mas tão bravo, que daria todas as suas forças para te matar. E, acredite, ele é capaz disso.

- Até parece – Disse Voldemort, rindo – Mesmo que o moleque tivesse forças para me derrotar, ele ficaria em choque com essa informação primeiro e então essa seria minha deixa para matá-lo.

- É incrível como você _acha_ que conhece o Harry. Tão cheio de si que acha que conhece bem um garoto que viu poucas vezes, e ainda só em batalhas.

- Isso não é verdade! – A voz de Voldemort agora era pura raiva.

- Quer saber? Estuprar-me, ou seja lá como você chamaria isso, não ia resolver em nada.

Voldemort pareceu avaliar a última fala de Gina por um instante. Com isso, resolveu alterar seus planos.

- Certo, certo, como queira: _Crucius!_

Gina sentiu uma dor insuportável e começou a se contorcer. Ao menos me livrei de ser estuprada por esse monstro, ela pensava na tentativa de amenizar a dor. A tortura acabou, Voldemort saiu silencioso, mas a dor continuou.

A garota se sentia dolorida por dentro e por fora, mas tinha que resistir. Como uma integrante da Grifinória, teria que ser corajosa e encarar tudo isso de cabeça erguida; era isso, ou a morte.

* * *

O dia estava lindo, o que não era normal no inverno. Para Harry, isso não fazia diferença alguma. Levantara mais cedo que todos, tomara o café da manhã e já subira para seu quarto novamente.

Rony roncava alto ao seu lado, mas ele não se importava. Sua mente estava tão longe que nem um mosquito zumbindo em seu ouvido era capaz de tirá-lo de seus devaneios. "Onde está Gina? Será torturada? Como posso salvá-la?", essas eram as perguntas mais frequentes na cabeça de Harry, e não saber a resposta para elas o fazia sofrer mais ainda.

Rony acordou sonolento, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. Fitou Harry, que estava deitado olhando para o teto, e cutucou-o uma, duas, três vezes, mas nada de ele se mover.

- Ei, Harry, acorda – Disse Rony em um bocejo – Estou com fome, vamos descer para a cozinha.

- Vai sozinho – Disse Harry sem sequer olhar para o amigo.

- Não vou, porque já está no horário de almoçar e você precisa comer.

Uma lágrima caiu sobre o rosto de Harry. Rony percebeu que os olhos dele estavam muito vermelhos, provavelmente por causa do choro que o ruivo conseguira ouvir do amigo antes de cair no sono.

- A culpa é minha – Falou harry – Eu que falei o nome _dele_ e nos pus em perigo. Por culpa minha Gina está sei lá onde, por isso não vou ficar perdendo tempo com comida enquanto não encontrar um jeito de salvá-la.

- Meu Merlin, Harry, reage! Vamos nos alimentar e pensar _juntos_ em uma forma de resgatar minha irmã. Caraca, eu também estou arrasado! – Harry não expressou reação.

Rony respirou fundo e continuou a falar:

- Eu não vou ficar aqui te consolando. Dessa vez, não é você que vai fazer o papel de sofredor, simplesmente porque não é só você que sofre. _Todos_ a amamos muito – Harry continuou olhando para o teto, sem parecer convencido – Vai me ignorar mesmo? Tudo bem, mas sabe o que a Gina diria de você agora? Diria que você é um nobre estúpido que faz um monte de burrada e depois fica aí, bundão, ignorando quem quer te ajudar (N/V: Anos e anos com a Gi te melhoraram, hein, Ronyquito O.o').

Harry conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. Sentou-se na cama, olhou para Rony e falou:

- É, ela falaria assim mesmo. Talvez mais agressiva ou de um jeito mais delicado, tudo dependeria do seu humor e sua paciência.

- É isso aí – Concordou Rony – Que tal a gente descer?

Harry assentiu. Talvez, com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione, ele teria mais chance de salvar Gina. Ele tentava ser o mais otimista possível, pois isso seria o que Gina esperaria dele. Harry precisava ser forte como sua namorada sempre fora. Só assim conseguiria tê-la de volta.

* * *

Para Harry, os dias se passaram. Para Gina, passaram tão devagar que ela suspeitava que tivessem sido meses ao invés de dias. As torturas continuaram e a garota já começava a se acostumar com aquela dor. Só não sabia se isso era motivo de alívio ou preocupação.

- Bom dia – Disse Belatriz com sua irritante voz infantil -, titia Bela chegou para animar seu dia!

- Maravilha, maravilha – Disse Gina em um suspiro – Então, _tia Bela_, posso fazer uma pergunta antes da "diversão" começar?

- Claro que pode, quianxa – Gina decidiu ignorar aquele apelido pelo qual estava sendo chamado por Belatriz desde que chegara a aquele lugar.

- Voldemort, ele... o que ele pretende fazer comigo? Tipo, além de torturar?

- O Lorde das Trevas ainda não definiu seus planos quanto a você, pelo menos foi isso que ele me falou ontem.

- Ah...

- Chega de papo, vamos logo para a brincadeira do dia. _Crucius!_ – Como a varinha de Belatriz tinha sido pega por Hermione, agora ela usava uma emprestada.

A dor voltou. Não tão forte, chegava a ser reconfortante. Estaria Gina ficando louca? Não. A dor de um Cruciatus só a distraia de sua verdadeira dor: a saudade.

Saudade de sua família, aquela que não via há seis meses. Saudade de Rony, aquele seu irmão superprotetor que implicava com ela a cada segundo, mas que também sempre estava por perto nos momentos difíceis -, menos agora. Se bobear, sentia saudade até de Percy, aquele seu irmão ambicioso e cheio de orgulho, que ela tentava descobrir até hoje como ele entrara na Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina.

Tinha saudade de Hermione, sua melhor amiga. Uma sempre fora o ombro da outra, em todo tipo de situação. Será que ela e Rony já haviam se acertado? Gina torcia para que sim. Eles eram feitos um para o outro, assim como ela e Harry.

Ah, Harry. Aquela era a saudade que mais matava, que mais doía. Estava certo de que ela não o via apenas há dias, mas a perspectiva de nunca mais vê-lo a corroia por dentro. Tudo o que Gina desejava era que a guerra acabasse e as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Queria o amor de Harry de volta.

O relacionamento deles tinha amor, ela podia sentir isso. Só que com tanta coisa acontecendo, o que eles tinham estava se tornando carnal... apenas carnal; não haviam conversas nem declarações. Harry estava distante, não era mais o mesmo. Ela não o culpava, aquela busca estava alterando a todos, até Hermione, a mais equilibrada de todos, sofrera algumas alterações.

Talvez, Gina tivesse cobrando demais de Harry. Ele tinha o mundo sobre suas costas, literalmente, e isso era um peso enorme para um jovem de dezessete anos carregar. Então ela tentava compreender e não ficar mal pelas coisas terem mudado, por não ser mais como em Hogwarts, com milhões de "te amo" por dia. Todos os casais têm suas crises e com eles não poderia ser diferente.

O que restava àquela garota quando estava sozinha era refletir sobre seu passado, sobre seu presente e sobre seu futuro. Pensar sobre Harry e o que seria deles, se é que haveria um "eles" pela frente. Esse era seu medo, de tudo aquilo acabar e, talvez, não por decisão deles, e sim por decisão de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione falaram com Grampo depois que ele se recuperou. O trio queria saber como invadir Gringotes e tirar um objeto de um cofre, que depois eles descobriram que seria o dos Lestrange.

- Você vai nos ajudar? - Disse Harry - Nós não temos esperanças de invadir sem a ajuda de um duende. Você é a nossa única chance.

- Eu devo... pensar sobre isso - Disse Grampo.

- Mas... - Rony começou, com raiva; Hermione o sacudiu nas pernas.

- Obrigado - Disse Harry.

O duende balançou sua cabeça em reconhecimento, então flexionou suas pernas curtas.

- Eu acho - Ele disse, se esticando com ostentação na cama de Gui e Fleur - que minha dor está melhorando. Talvez eu possa dormir enfim. Perdoem-me.

- Sim, claro - Disse Harry, mas antes de sair do quarto ele pegou a espada de Gryffindor do lado do duende. Grampo não protestou, mas Harry pensou ter visto ressentimento nos olhos do duende quando fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Homenzinho estúpido - Sussurrou Rony - Ele está gostando de nos ver esperar.

- Harry - Suspirou Hermione, puxando os dois da porta para o meio do corredor ainda escuro - Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo? Você está dizendo que há um Horcrux no cofre dos Lestrange?

- Sim - Disse Harry - Belatriz ficou apavorada quando achou que estivemos lá. Por quê? O que ela pensou que nós vimos, o que mais ela pensou que nós pegamos? Algo que ela ficou petrificada em pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem descobriria.

- Mas eu pensei que estávamos procurando por lugares em que Você- Sabe-Quem esteve, lugares em que ele fez algo importante! - Disse Rony, parecendo confuso - Ele já esteve dentro do cofre dos

Lastrange?

- Eu não sei se ele já esteve ao menos dentro de Gringotes - Disse

Harry - Ele nunca teve ouro quando era jovem, pois ninguém lhe deixou nada. Ele teria visto o banco do lado de fora, entretanto, na primeira vez em que ele esteve no Beco Diagonal.

A cicatriz de Harry ardeu, mas ele ignorou; ele queria que Rony e Hermione entendessem sobre Gringotes antes de falarem com Olivaras.

- Eu acho que ele teria invejado qualquer um que tivesse um cofre em Gringotes. Eu acho que ele deve ter visto isso como um símbolo real de pertencer à comunidade bruxa. E não esqueça, ele confiava em Belatriz e seu marido. Eles foram seus servos mais fiéis antes de ele cair, e eles o procuraram quando ele sumiu. Ele disse isso na noite que voltou, eu o ouvi.

Harry esfregou sua cicatriz.

- Não acho que ele tenha dito a Belatriz que era uma Horcrux, entretanto. Ele nunca disse a Lúcio Malfoy a verdade sobre o diário.

Ele provavelmente a disse que era um tesouro que possuía e a pediu para guardar em seu cofre. O lugar mais seguro no mundo para algo que se queira esconder, Hagrid me disse... exceto por Hogwarts.

Quando Harry terminou de falar, Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Você realmente o entende.

- Partes dele - Disse Harry - Partes... Eu só queria entender Dumbledore também. Mas veremos. Vamos, Olivaras agora.

Ao entrar no quarto, Harry já foi falando com Olivaras sobre sua varinha de fênix quebrada. Infelizmente, o velho fabricante de varinhas disse que não seria possível consertá-la. Passaram a falar das varinhas que conseguiram na Mansão Malfoy e Olivaras disse que uma varinha, uma vez que capturada por outro bruxo que não seja a de seu dono, vira leal ao bruxo que a capturou.

- Então não é necessário matar o dono anterior para tomar poder da varinha? - Perguntou Harry.

Olivaras engoliu em seco.

- Necessário? Não, não devo dizer que é necessário matar.

- No entanto, há lendas - Disse Harry e o seu coração acelerou fortemente, a dor na sua cicatriz tornou-se mais intensa; ele estava certo de que Voldemort tinha decidido por a sua ideia em prática - Lendas sobre uma varinha, ou varinhas, que passaram de mão em mão por homicídio.

Olivaras ficou pálido. Ao pé da almofada branca como a neve ele estava cinza claro, e seus olhos enormes, injetados de sangue, mostravam o que parecia ser algum medo.

- Apenas uma varinha, penso eu - Ele sussurrou.

- E Você-Sabe-Quem está interessado nela, não está? - Perguntou

Harry.

- Eu... como? - Gaguejou Olivaras, e olhou apelando a Rony e Hermione por ajuda - Como você sabe isso?

- Ele quer que você lhe conte como acabar com a conexão entre as nossas varinhas - Disse Harry.

A conversa transcorreu sobre esse assunto. Olivaras realmente acreditava que existia uma Varinha das Varinhas, mas não a ligava com as Relíquias da Morte. Tudo o que fabricante de varinhas sabia era que a tal varinha ficara na mão de Gregorovith por muito tempo. Mas, pelo que Harry se lembrava, a varinha de Gregorovith fora tomada por Grindewald.

Após sair do quarto de Olivaras, Harry acompanhou Rony e Hermione até as escadas. Ele viu Gui, Fleur, Luna e Dino sentados na mesa da cozinha, xícaras de chá em frente a eles. Eles todos olharam para Harry quando este apareceu na soleira da porta, mas ele somente balançou a cabeça pra eles e continuou em direção ao jardim, Rony e Hermione logo atrás dele.

Após ficar sozinho com os amigos, os três chegaram a uma conclusão: Se Grindewald tomara a varinha de Gregorovith e Dumbledore derrotara Grindewald, portanto a varinha começou a pertencer a Dumbledore. Como o bruxo morrera, a Varinha das Varinhas só poderia estar em um lugar: Hogwarts.

Os dias se passaram e só então Grampo tomou uma decisão sobre ajudar o trio a arrombar o Gringotes.

- Eu tomei minha decisão, Harry Potter - Disse o duende, que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas numa cadeira baixaque estava tocando seus braços com seus dedos curtos - Pensei no que os duendes de Gringotes considerariam como uma traição, Eu decidi por te ajudar.

- Isso é ótimo! - Disse Harry, com um alívio surgindo dentro dele -Grampo, nós realmente agradecemos a você.

-... Em troca... - Disse o Goblin com voz firme - Como pagamento.

Desprezível. Ele queria algo em troca. Harry hesitou:

- Quanto você quer? Eu tenho ouro.

- Não quero ouro - Disse o duende - Eu tenho ouro.

Seus olhos pretos brilharam, não havia branco em seus olhos.

- Eu quero a espada. A espada de Godric Griffyndor.

Mesmo com relutância, tanto de Harry quanto de Rony, eles aceitaram essa condição. Só que Harry fez um plano, já que a espada era essencial para destruir Horcruxes:

- Ele poderá tê-la - Continuou Harry - depois de nós a termos usado em todas as Horcruxes. Eu vou me assegurar que ele a terá então. Eu irei manter a minha palavra.

Com um trato feito, eles começaram a traçar um plano. Grampo dizia o que sabia sobre o cofre dos Lestrange e, aos poucos, eles até que viam uma luz no fim do túnel.

* * *

Tempos depois, após recuperado, Olivaras saiu do Chalé das Conchas para se instalar na casa de Muriel. Gui foi levá-lo e, quando voltou a sua casa, houve um estrondo na porta da frente. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para ela. Fleur correu da cozinha, parecendo assustada; Gui se levantou, apontando a varinha para a porta; Harry, Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Silenciosamente, Grampo escorregou para debaixo da mesa, fora da vista.

- Quem é? - Gui chamou.

- Sou eu, Remo João Lupin - disse a voz sobre o vento uivando.

Harry experimentou uma sensação de medo: o que teria acontecido? - Eu sou um lobisomem, casado com Nimfadora Tonks, e você, o fiel do segredo do Chalé das Conchas, me disse o endereço e me comunicou para "vir com urgência".

- Lupin - Murmurou Gui, e ele correu para a porta e escancarou-a.

Lupin caiu na soleira, sua face estava branca, embalado numa capa de viagem, seus cabelos grisalhos varridos pelo vento. Ele se endireitou, olhou pela sala, teve certeza de quem estava lá, e então gritou:

- É um menino! Nós demos o nome de Ted, em homenagem ao pai da Dora!

Hermione guinchou:

- Como? Tonks... Tonks já teve o bebê?

- Sim, sim, ela teve o bebê - Gritou Lupin. Todos em volta da mesa começaram a chorar de satisfação, suspiros de alívio, Fleur e Hermione guincharam:

- Parabéns! - E Rony disse:

- Legal, um menino! – Como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar de tal coisa antes.

- É... é... um menino - Disse Lupin de novo, que parecia ofuscado com sua própria felicidade. Ele deu a volta na mesa e abraçou Harry; a cena no porão do largo Grimmauld parecia jamais ter acontecido.

- Você seria o padrinho? - Ele disse enquanto soltava Harry. (N/A: Sabe, minha família se reproduz que nem coelho, mal um nasce já tem alguém esperando outro. _Custava_ me chamar pra ser madrinha de algum bebê? Poxa, eu sei que eu sou a pérva-mor, mas eu sou do bem, responsável, adoro criança... além de que tenho money, o que falta no resto da família, com algumas exceções, então poderia ajudar na criação do ser [y]).

- E-eu? - Assustou-se Harry.

- Você, é claro... Dora está de acordo, ninguém melhor.

- Eu... é... caramba...

Harry se sentiu extasiado, chocado e deliciado.

- Ah, e Gina seria a madrinha, com certeza – Disse o lobisomem – Falando nisso, cadê ela?

Harry congelou. Ele tentava não pensar em Gina, ele tentava fugir. Cada lembrança com ela o machucava mais, pois o medo de perdê-la o consumia. Apesar disso, ele pensava nela sim. Pensava de forma indireta. Tudo o que estava arriscando para pegar as Horcruxes só tinha um propósito: salvá-la.

Destruindo todas as Horcruxes, ele poderia matar Voldemort e a teria de volta. Esse era o plano inicial, que ele rezava todas as noites para que funcionasse.

Ele não queria lembrar dela, pois sabia que, uma vez que fizesse isso completamente, a culpa o tomaria por inteiro. Mas como não lembrar de seus momentos mais felizes? Proibido de lembrar, com medo de esquecer (N/A: Eu não queria copiar de NM [sou quase uma hater], mas aqui se encaixa tão perfeitamente :'(). Esse era o seu dilema.

Ouvir Lupin citar o nome dela dessa forma tão direta o fez ficar sem reação. Ele simplesmente não podia... ele não aguentava...

- Desculpe, eu... eu preciso subir – Disse Harry e em passos subia as escadas, trancando-se no quarto.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – Perguntou Lupin, confuso.

- Remo, é que a... – Tentou dizer Hermione, só que sua voz falhou por um instante – Aconteceram coisas, coisas que eu não posso te contar quais foram, e essas coisas foram perigosas. Infelizmente, não pudemos impedir que Gina fosse pega.

"E o Harry é o mais abalado daqui. Claro, não é como se ele tivesse deixado de viver ou ficado deprimido, mas é um assunto muito difícil para ele, entende?"

- Eu... eu não fazia ideia. Vou-me agora, não posso ficar muito tempo.

- Não, Remo, fique! – Dessa vez quem falou foi Gui – Não precisa ir embora por causa disso, não foi sua intenção.

- Não, não, Gui, preciso mesmo ir. Vou tentar trazer uma foto de Teddy para vocês algum dia.

Amarrou sua capa e se despediu, abraçando Fleur e apertando a mão de Gui.

- Vamos, Rony, temos que falar com Harry – Chamou Hermione, já subindo as escadas. O ruivo não hesitou em segui-la – _Alohomora!_

Com um click a porta se abriu, mas, para a surpresa dos dois, Harry não estava lá dentro. Eles vasculharam debaixo da cama e até no armário, mas não viram ninguém.

- Aqui! – Disse Rony apontando para a janela – Está aberta, ele deve estar lá fora!

Eles olharam pela janela e avistaram Harry, caminhando pela borda do mar. O garoto olhava para cima, suas mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans.

- É melhor deixa-lo sozinho – Disse Hermione, tirando a cabeça de dentro da janela – Além disso, preciso conversar com você.

- Diga – Disse Rony, também tirando a cabeça de dentro da janela.

Eles se sentaram, um em cada cama, frente a frente.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de me desculpar por ficar te ignorando – Começou Hermione – Segundo, acho que precisamos fazer mais pelo Harry. Eu passei por isso quando... quando você foi embora e sei o que ele está passando. Ou melhor, ao menos imagino como ele se sente, porque, nesse caso, não foi opção de Gina, ela não decidiu partir.

- A gente não vai entrar nesse assunto de novo, vai? – Bufou Rony.

- Não, não vamos – Ela se levantou Eu só queria dizer isso mesmo. - Espero sinceramente que você me perdoe.

- Se eu te perdoo? Mas é claro que eu te perdoo! (N/V: wee \ô/)

- Ah, que bom – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. (N/V: :~ - carinha legal q parece um elefante \ô/)(N/A: Vou fingir que esse ser não é minha melhor amiga *se esconde*)

(N/V: Na verdade, a continuação seria: "E Harry andava, sozinho, abandonado para sempre na escuridão eterna, nesse mundo frio e cruel. Sempre na esperança de acordar e perceber que era tudo um sonho, ver Gina ao teu lado. Era apenas isso que ele queria..." Mas, aí, ficaria um Momento Vicky Emo [MVE] e ngn precisa ler isso... é).

E Harry, lá embaixo, pensava em tudo e em nada. Os pensamentos passavam como flashes em sua cabeça, mas, quando tudo parava, ele só ouvia o som das ondas quebrando.

Ele ouviu as vozes de Rony e Hermione, embora sem entender o que eles falavam. Provavelmente sobre ele. Curioso para saber o que falavam dele, ele entrou em silêncio no Chalé e chegou até a porta, que estava aberta. Ele se escondeu em um ponto onde nenhum dos amigos poderia o ver.

- Ah, que bom – Disse Rony. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Certo. Agora acho que devemos descer... – Mas Rony segurou o braço da garota.

- Não, nós não terminamos ainda – Ele disse sério.

Hermione fez uma cara confusa. Afinal, não fora ela que iniciara aquela conversa?

- Rony, não estou te entendendo...

- Mione, escute, eu só... Você não me ignora mais, já disse que me perdoou. Mas e nós? Como é que ficamos?

- Nós? Rony, eu acho que agora não seria a melhor hora.

- Agora não seria melhor hora?! O mundo não está esperando por nós! Veja o que aconteceu com Harry e Gina, eles estavam juntos e do nada uma fatalidade aconteceu! Mas, sabe, se a Gina acabar não voltando, o que eu espero que não aconteça, Harry não vai se arrepender do que não disse. Simplesmente porque ele já disse _tudo_. Eu não posso deixar você escapar de mim assim, sendo que amanhã pode ser que eu não te veja mais.

- Ronald, isso é realmente tocante e eu queria...

- Shiii, não diga nada, só me beija. (N/V: wee \ô/ [2])

E ela o fez. Harry sorriu e saiu novamente da casa, indo para perto do mar. Se ele não conseguia estar muito feliz, pelo menos seus melhores amigos conseguiam, e isso para ele já bastava. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele entrou na água de roupa e tudo.

No fundo do mar, pensou nas palavras de Rony: "se a Gina acabar não voltando, o que eu espero que não aconteça, Harry não vai se arrepender do que não disse. Simplesmente porque ele já disse _tudo_". Ele realmente achava que não tinha dito tudo, ao menos, não nesses últimos meses. É estranho como a gente só se dá conta de como certas coisas são importantes após perdermos a chance de tê-las. Talvez não para sempre, mas o suficiente para sentir saudade. Saudade de dizer um "eu te amo" e receber outro em troca.

* * *

Planos feitos, Poção Polissuco pronta, tudo certinho: o trio mais Grampo invadiriam o Gringotes. Não que isso fizesse diferença para Gina, que a cada dia sentia a chama de esperança que mantinha dentro de si se apagar um pouco.

Sentia o corpo dolorido. Será que seu pulso estava quebrado? Ela não duvidava, pois doía tanto... Greyback abriu a porta rapidamente. Os olhos da garota se fecharam, amendrontada com o que poderia vir a seguir.

- Aqui está sua comida, traidorazinha de sangue – Rosnou Greyback, jogando uma tigela para perto da garota. –, e trate de comê-la, pois o Lorde das Trevas a quer viva.

Ela assentiu, apesar de ter certeza de que Greyback não conseguiria ver naquele escuro. A porta se abriu novamente, a luz invadiu o cômodo por um instante, e o homem saiu de lá, trancando a porta em seguida.

A garota pegou a tigela e experimentou um pouco a comida. Cuspiu-a no segundo seguinte, o gosto era tão ruim que ela sentiu ânsia de vômito mesmo não tendo comido nada nas últimas dezoito horas.

Sentou-se no chão, sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria. A cada dia a saudade aumentava, o que consequentemente aumentava a dor. Nem o conforto de saber que, se sobrevivesse, poderia voltar aos braços de Harry, a consolava mais.

Seus pensamentos se confundiam, ela tinha medo de enlouquecer. Ficar sozinho pode deixar alguém fora de seu estado normal, e ela se sentia prova viva disso conforme o tempo passava.

Mais um tempo se passou. Agora ela estava sozinha, literalmente. A última vez que vira algum Comensal da Morte fora há três dias, quando Dolohov trouxe um monte de comida para ela, cuja ainda restava bastante, já que a garota não aguentava comer muito daquela gosma.

Do silêncio absoluto, ruídos foram ouvidos. Sons abafados, provavelmente vozes, que Gina não conseguia identificar de quem eram. Depois, alguns gritos começaram: um mais agudo, portanto deveria haver uma mulher ali.

Um som metálico, o que a levava a pensar que algum objeto de metal tinha caído no chão. Um barulho contínuo. Passos? Será que alguém viera salvá-la? Não, melhor não ter tantas esperanças, podia ser só Pettigrew, burro como era, se atrapalhando para entrar no aposento.

_Click_.

A porta se abriu e permaneceu aberta, mas isso não clareou nem um pouco aquela sala, que parecia contar uma escuridão própria. A garota se aproximou da porta o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido conseguiu.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando ver alguma coisa naquela claridade com a qual não estava mais acostumada. Viu a silhueta embaçada de um homem, então um borrão vermelho veio ao seu encontro e ela não soube de mais nada: desmaiou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/S: Ok, estou me sentindo sem função nesse capítulo... =| Com exceção de algumas coisinhas, eu realmente não tive muito que fazer como "revisor"... Como beta, não tive nem o que falar...Sou o cara dos comentários "espirituosos", e esse capítulo realmente não abria muita chance para falar minhas gracinhas habituais... Sinceramente, se não fosse o Tio Voldie versão "Pervo-Mor", eu não acreditaria que se tratava de um capítulo de fic da minha querida Mari.. Que capítulo TEEENSO! . Enfim, espero ansioso pelo próximo capítulo! É triste ver que "O Fim está Próximôô", mas a leitura é empolgante demais para não querer ver o que vai acontecer! Beijinhos, Mari e seus/suas leitores/leitoras =*

N/A: Como o Shimbinho disse, o capítulo foi tenso mesmo. E eu sei que também foi pequeno e que eu não precisava terminar assim, mas eu não resisto a um suspense. Além do mais, se eu colocasse mais coisa, iam ser dois capítulos em um só, o baguio ficaria estranho . O fim se aproxima... e tomara que uma certa pessoa que nunca citei aqui aceite uma proposta minha, aí o final ficará perfeito (66'  
Alguém tem uma vaga ideia de onde a Gina está? Eu cheguei a soltar uma pista, procurem-na e depois dêem palpites em suas reviews v.v

**Agradecimentos: **É, eu não tenho a quem agradecer G_G

**Raluxna Miramai: **O princípio de sequestrar a Gina foi dar uma mudança radical mesmo, pra deixar tomo mundo ansioso. Touché é vida \ô/ A Gina é quem ela é, não sou eu quem a faço. Essa Gina eu tirei dos livros da tia Jo mesmo, como eu vejo a personagem. Tento ser a mais fiel possível (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Marta Swan-Potter: **Na verdade, a Gina é louca de provocar a Bella, sérião. Se não fosse eu, a autora linda, absoluta, Stefhany da vida, ela tinha se dado bem mal (y) Eu também amo a Gin, ela é tudo [abraço Olha, eu não posso prometer que ela vaio sobreviver *olhar dumal* Bjss e continua comentando

**ingrid albulquerque: **Meldels, eu fiquei com medo desse Caps Lock oO' Fico feliz que você rashe das nossas notas e sempre fico feliz em ganhar mais uma fã ^^ Ah é, eu vi que você me add no msn... Você nunca ta on ou sou eu que nunca te vejo? Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Moony: **As nossas notas são para, hmm, dar um ar divertido na fic e também um ar informal, sabe? Autor e "comentaristas" próximos ao leitor. Acho que já deu bem pra ver como o Harry ficou após o sequestro da Gina, neah? Bjss e continua comentando

**Danni A. Evans: **Comentário estúpido e insignificante? Que nada xD Todo mundo vicia na DUJD, ela seduz (66' /pareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Julia Moony Lupin: **"Eu só não gostei de quatro coisas: Dele ser muito pequeno; Da Mione não ter perdoado o Rony; De ter de quase chorar(denovo)pela morte do Dobby; Da Gina ser capturada." Bem, infelizmente, nem tudo pode ser como a gente quer. E, pensa bem: o cara te abandona, parte seu coração, aí ele volta pedindo desculpas e você perdoa?! Até parece! A Mione não é uma Bella Swan da vida 'fikdik A morte do Dobby não estava em meu poder, sorry. Pequeno? Eu estou fazendo os caps como o planejado, o que importa é o conteúdo, não o tamanho. A Gina ser capturada é um chavão, para dar mistério a trama. Nem tudo pode ser rosas.  
Obrigado por todos esses elogios =D Por que eu ficaria triste pela DUJD ser uma das melhores que você já leu? Sério, existem muitas outras melhores que a minha, isso é um elogiásso (?) Nev/Vicky? Não vou dizer que vai ter no próximo cap (embora eu ache que sim), mas terá brevemente ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: "**Sinto pelo "sequestro" dela... mais são pelos caminhos tortos que a vida é feita!..." Falou e disse! Eu atoooron fazer a Gina dar sermão no Rony, ela acaba com ele –q Garota, se toca, você está falando com uma Potter, até _parece_ que uma Snape chegaria aos meus pés /lixa Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Eu não sou maluca não, só gosto de fazer minhas personagens sofrerem MUAHAHA /pareý Dobby morreu, coitado, mas culpe a JKiller por isso v.v Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Esse é o objetivo: chocar as pessoas e deixá-las ansiosas para o próximo cap ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Tatah Weasley: **Que bom que você gostou muito =D H/G é vida \ô/ Os gêmeos são demais *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Cryslan e Leandro Potter: **É assim, é? Aqui você vem cheio de desdém falar "deu pro gasto" e no msn todo dia me cobra novo cap, alegando estar ansioso. Humpft. Ok, eu paro –q Bjss e continua comentando

**thamires: **Como ela vai conseguir fugir? Nem te conto, hoho. Posso te dar um conselho? Faz uma conta aqui no FF, aí você adiciona essa historia no Story Alert (tem uma barra do lado inferior esquerdo em que você seleciona isso e aperta "Go") e recebe um e-mail quando eu atualizar. É bem mais fácil (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Viicky Lautner Potter Black: **Meow, fica de leve na neve que vai ter N/V sim, só que um pouco mais tarde. *cochicha* Talvez no próximo cap *volta à voz normal* É, o "bom, que seja" te pegou (não no sentido malicioso v.v), deu pra perceber ¬¬' Todos amam essa fic, não só você (h) Minha tv de plasma ta te mandando outro beijo *o* Eu sou lecauzona sim, obg (h) Bjss e continua comentando

**Steffany Potter: **Que bom que você não me odeia. Porque eu sou uma pessoa de tão bom coração, sempre pronta a ajudar ao próximo, não mereço o ódio de ninguém ;-; Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF: **A morte do Dobby é triste, foi uma das poucas cenas que eu chorei no livro ;-; O sequestro da Gi foi pra dar um tcham ;) Ai, eu conheço umas fics boas deles sim, só que agora to lendo mais em inglês =/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Uffa, ainda bem que sua mãe não é a minha, porque eu não sobrevivo duas semanas sem pc. E, também, sempre vou bem nas provas, minha mãe não tem porque se preocupar *finge que estuda bastante e que nunca cola* Você já me adicionou ou não? Eu to sem saber, poxa! De qualquer forma, eu peguei seu e-mail no seu perfil do FF v.v Bjss e continua comentando

**Master of the Ilusions: **Brigadão pelos elogios. Eu sempre tento melhorar, é bom que alguém veja meus avanços ^^ Esquecer senha é dose –q Então, eu tenho planos de fazer outra fic depois dessa, só que ainda está em processo de criação, não sei se é uma boa ideia, se conseguirei terminá-la =/ Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Eu aqui, respondendo as reviews. Começo e penso: "bem, não vai demorar tanto". Faço umas aê quando, de repente, vem a sua gigante e eu tenho vontade de morrer. Não que eu esteja reclamando, pelamordedels, amo suas reviews, obg.  
Ai, não sei, filha, a malícia simplesmente surge no ar (y) Eu bem que acho que o FF devia ter emoticons, sério, melhoraria minha vida v.v Eu não ligo mais pra Warner depois de EdP, o que eles fizeram com a Gina foi inadmissível ;-;  
Gina calando a boca do Rony é épico, atoooooron *-* Eu acho que o sequestro da Gina foi realmente inesperado, ninguém sequer cogitou essa possibilidade. Doeu mais em mim do que em você [/mentira, pra mim não doeu nada xD]. A Gina é atrevida, veyy, isso pode ser um grande defeito.  
Malícia está no meu sangue, não tem como eu deixar de lado. Eu _sempre_, mesmo sem falar, estou pensando coisas pérvas 'fikdik "'Não chame o Harry de veado, ok? Gina pode provar que ele não é' AUSHAUHAUHS Quem dera se eu pudesse provar que ele não é veado!" Idem (66' "'ser ingênua eu considero um defeito nos dias de hoje. Todos tem que me agradecer, estou preparando vocês para o mundo'" Eu juro que eu não estava brincando, embora tenha falado em tom de brincadeira. Sério, se você for ingênua, você está fodida, literalmente. Você tem que estar antenada no que, por exemplo, um cara na rua quis te dizer. Se você detectar malícia e não quiser aproveitar, fuja (y).  
Yep, leitora completa ser você. Mim ser autora feliz =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Putz, sem pc é dose, heim? =/ Ai, me senti importante agora, pegando o pc da mãe só pra ler minha fic *-* Anne, se eles quatro estivessem sempre juntos, ia ser uma suruba 'fikdik Gina sempre se ferrando pelas estradas da vida /z Bjss e continua comentando

**Nessie Potter: **Eu acabo os caps assim pra deixar todo mundo bravo comigo e ansioso pro próximo capítulo *sorriso maléfico* Aí, demoremo mais cheguemo *sorriso amarelo* Bjss e continua comentando

**Nessie Black: **Eu acho que me chamar de uma JK da vida é demais, porque a JK é diva (*-*) e eu só sou uma pirralha de quase catorze anos .-. Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar a fic ;) Bjss e continua comentando

Ai roupe dati iou laique íti,

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	35. Bônus Um ano de DUJD

**N/A: Queria pedir pra vocês votarem nas minhas fics nesse concurso: ****http: // ppfics. blogspot. com (sem os espaços****)  
A DUJD está concorrendo como Melhor Fic – Romance e Melhor Fic - Hogwarts ou Pós-Hogwarts, a Nascimento está concorrendo como Melhor Fic – Shortfic e Melhor Fic - Hogwarts ou Pós-Hogwarts e O Casamento está concorrendo como Melhor Fic – Comédia e Melhor Fic - Hogwarts ou Pós-Hogwarts.  
Eu estou concorrendo como Melhor Autor através da DUJD.  
Caso achem que eu mereça/minhas fics mereçam o prêmio, é só votar!  
(votações começam dia 01/01 [que é meu aniversário de 14 anos *o*]).**

----------

**Capítulo Bônus - Aniversário de um ano da DUJD**

Obs: O capítulo se passa depois do término do capítulo 29 – O roubo da espada de Gryffindor, só que em Hogawarts, com Neville, Vicky, Luna, Malu e Wilian.

_ A ruiva andou até Malu, e quando já estava sentada na beira da cama, abriu o frasco e jogou três gotas na boca da garota, que segundo depois abriu os olhos e olhou confusa para Gina._

_- Oi, Weasley – Disse ela – Onde estou?_

_- Sala Precisa. Eu me disfarcei de você durante três semanas e alguns dias._

_- O QUÊ?!_

_- Fiz você tomar aquela Poção do Sono, depois usei Poção Polissuco para me tornar você. Hmm... Você tem uma detenção com o Hagrid sábado à noite e vai sair com o Wilian Gaspar na segunda, às sete e meia – Malu abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas Gina não a deixou falar – Qualquer outra dúvida, tire com Neville, Luna ou Vicky. Ah, você faz parte da nova Armada Dumbledore, mas se quiser sair, é uma opção sua._

_Gina se virou e andou até os seus três amigos._

_- Vou sentir falta de vocês – Ela disse._

_- Nós também – Falou Neville._

_Eles deram um abraço em grupo._

_- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, se resolvam logo – A ruiva disse para Neville e Vicky – Ficar fazendo joguinhos e enrolando é só perda de tempo. São tempos de guerra, o amor é a nossa maior força._

_Ela soltou a mão que segurava a de Vicky e se jogou no relógio que brilhava._

- Ela se foi... é – Disse Vicky.

- Verdade – Disse Luna – Vem, Malu, você precisa saber de certas coisas, então vou aproveitar e te usar como desculpa para sair dessa sala e deixar o futuro casal a sós.

Malu concordou. Mesmo estando com eles por poucos minutos, já havia entendido o motivo dos olhares intensos que Neville trocava com Victória e vice-versa.

As duas saíram, deixando os dois "amigos" lá dentro. Victória um pouco corada, enquanto Neville parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho que estava.

- Então... – Começou Vicky – Foi legal, né? Esse tempo com a Gina, na nova AD e tudo o mais. Mesmo que no fim não tenhamos conseguido pegar a espada, com o Dumbie falando em enigmas que eu nunca entendo, eu gostei.

- Eu também – Disse Neville, olhando para o chão –, principalmente porque... por-porque eu pude te conhecer melhor.

Vicky deu um pequeno sorriso, discretamente pegando na mão de Neville. O garoto pressionou sua mão na dela, finalmente tomando coragem para olhá-la. Ela parecia mais linda do que nunca: o cabelo castanho escuro caindo em cascatas, com cachos no fim, um sorriso lindo no rosto e os olhos, tão negros, mas que pareciam transmitir um turbilhão de sentimentos.

- Eu gosto de você, Nev – Disse ela, agora mais próxima a ele -, _muito_.

Ele olhou mais fundo nos olhos dela, como para se certificar de que ela não estava brincando.

- Sé-sério? – Perguntou inseguro – Não é gozação ou algo assim?

- Gozação? Não, ainda não chegamos a esse ponto. (N/A: Desculpa, gente, malícia é meu sobrenome, não me segurei )(N/V: É, tava BOM DEMAIS pra ser verdade ¬¬)(N/S: Malícia?! Achei que fosse Anderi =D)

- Eu estou falando sério aqui, Vi!

- E eu estou descontraindo o ambiente! – Justificou-se Victória, para depois tomar uma postura séria – Eu nunca brincaria com você, Neville, não sobre esse assunto. Eu sempre achei que você sentia o mesmo, mas se não, tudo bem, nós podemos seguir nossa vida normalmen... (N/S: Essa não é a Vicky... cadê a reação emo?! '-')(N/V: como foi a Nin que escreveu e a Vicky estava com preguiça...)

Vicky foi impedida de continuar. Motivo? Neville tomou-a em seus braços e beijou-a intensamente, tentando provar para ela que ele a correspondia. Quando ar foi necessário, eles se separaram, ambos sem fôlego e corados.

- Uou! – Exclamou Vicky – Já era, Neville querido, gamei, agora você vai ter que ficar comigo, quer queira, quer não. (N/V: Por acaso, assim, eu achei isso TÃO EUU *---*)(N/S: De fato...)

- Ainda bem que eu quero! – Disse Neville, risonho, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou, trazendo consigo o encontro de Malu com Wilian. O nervosismo dos dois só aumentava. Malu se sentia nervosa porque não tinha noção do que aconteceria. Conhecia Wilian desde... sempre, pois ele vinha de família tradicional, assim como ela, e seus pais mantinham negócios juntos, o que causava vários jantares entre suas famílias.

Já Wilian se sentia nervoso por ver naquele encontro uma grande chance de conquistar Malu. Ela era tão inteligente, tão bonita, era também vegetariana, o que mostrava que tinha atitude e queria o bem dos animais. (N/S: O bem dos animais, certo.. *imaginando-se cara-a-cara com um dragão mal-humorado e faminto* Tem direito a exceções, certo...né?! =S)

- Tudo bem – Disse Wilian para si mesmo, em motivação, saindo da sala comunal da Sonserina para encontrar Malu no Salão Principal -, você consegue, cara. Você pode.

Entrou no Salão Principal de cabeça erguida, não querendo deixar seu nervosismo visível, mas sentiu suas pernas bambearem ao ver Malu. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta com a aparência de nova, que fazia um contraste perfeito com sua blusa laranja claro.

- Oi – Disse ela, tímida. Maria Luisa Rodrigues, tímida? Ok, o nervosismo devia estar alterando a percepção dele.

- Oi – Ele respondeu, sorrindo, tentando ganhar mais auto-confiança – Você está linda.

- Er... você até que está bonitinho – Respondeu ela, ao passar de sua repentina timidez – Nenhum Ben Carter da vida, mas dá para o gasto.

- Poxa, me comparar com um roqueiro que foi eleito o mais bonito e sexy do ano pelo Semanário das Bruxas é sacanagem!

Ela deu de ombros, rindo, enquanto o garoto a encaminhava para o local do encontro. Chegaram ao local ainda conversando. Sentaram-se à mesa, um de frente para o outro, e Malu olhou para o Lago Negro, encantada, e comentou:

- Nossa, Wil, eu nunca pensei que a Torre de Astronomia poderia ser tão romântica!

- Obrigado. Eu pedi ajuda dos elfos para isso – Admitiu Wilian - Sou homem, né? Não tenho muita noção dessas coisas.

Um elfo chegou com alguns petiscos, que eles comeram até o prato principal chegar.

- Rondelli! – Exclamou Malu surpresa.

- O quê, não gostou? – Perguntou Wilian inseguro – É que eu pensei que, desde que você não come carne, uma massa seria o ideal.

- Pois acertou em cheio, eu amo rondelli!

Ela, mesmo sem perceber, apoiou sua mão na dele. Envergonhada, retirou-a pedindo desculpas em seguida.

- Ah, que nada – Disse Wilian, seus olhos brilhando.

O jantar se seguiu sem mais nenhum fato importante, com os dois conversando amenidades e saboreando a maravilhosa comida feita pelos elfos. (N/S: Cadê a Mione para lutar pelo direito dos Elfos, agora?! u.u)

Quando o encontro acabou, Wilian decidiu levar Malu até a frente da Torre da Corvinal. Enquanto caminhavam até lá, ele contava um fato que acontecera consigo na aula de poções:

- O professor olhou minha poção e voltou para sua mesa. De lá, mandou eu me levantar. Então eu fiquei em pé e o Snape disse: "Levante-se, Gaspar, não vou falar de novo", com aquela voz fria dele. Então eu respondi: "Mas eu já estou em pé!". A classe toda riu, foi engraçado. (N/S: não, não foi! Eu sou cearense, sou habituado ao humor...acredite, não foi engraçado... u.u)(N/A: Olha, isso aconteceu na minha sala, e eu ri lá. Portanto, cale a boca, Shimbinho v.v E é só uma historinha contada, não precisa ser engraçada ¬¬')(N/V: Tome trouxa \z... /se vc pensar que o Wil é baixinho, teve graça sim *língua*).

Malu riu junto com ele, perguntando-se como poderia ter pensado que aquele encontro poderia ser algo ruim. A companhia dele era muita agradável, tinha que admitir.

- Você não se irrita por isso? – Perguntou ela - Quer dizer, com essa coisa de ser baixinho?

- Ah, acostumei. Com o tempo, como acabei de te contar, comecei até a fazer piada disso. Uma vez, a professora Sprout me mandou pegar um pouco de adubo, que ficava na segunda fileira. Eu respondi: "Só se você me emprestar um banco ou uma escada, professora".

Malu riu de novo, dessa vez admirando o sorriso dele, que parecia iluminar o mundo. (N/S: Sorriso Colgate, Hell Yeah! \o) Ao menos, seu mundo. Ficou estática por um instante: estaria, afinal, se interessando por Wilian? O que mais a surpreendeu é que ela não se sentia mal ao pensar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Era até uma ideia agradável. Sorriu sozinha.

- Chegamos – Wilian falou.

- Pois é – Disse Malu – Ham... Eu me diverti bastante, temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou ele, seus olhos brilhando. Ela assentiu – Legal! Que tal segunda-feira que vem, no mesmo horário?

- Pode ser, seria bom.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, dando um tchau com a mão. Quando estava virando o corredor, virou-se e gritou:

- Malu!

A garota, que estava entrando em sua sala comunal, virou-se para ele. Correndo, ele chegou até ela ofegante.

- Antes, eu achei que poderia ir dormir sem fazer uma coisa, mas vi que estava errado – Ele parou de falar, como se formulasse a frase a seguir – Malu, eu posso te beijar?

Por que agora o coração dela batia a mil, como se estivesse esperando essa pergunta faz tempo? Ela não tinha essa resposta, mas a outra ela respondeu sem hesitação:

- Claro que pode!

O garoto não teve dificuldade para alcançar seus lábios e quando o fez ela se perguntou se já provara um beijo tão bom. Incrivelmente, ou não, Wilian pensou o mesmo.

* * *

N/V : Owen, como é lindo *--* Um aninho da Fic, um aninho que eu e a minha Marianinha[piada interna *língua*] ficamos amiquinhas *---* ta, eu paro de falar tudo no [s]diminutivinho[/s] diminutivo. A minha pessoa ficou tão feliz que todos se resolveram *--* Agora só falta a Luna esbarrar com um ser lecau e ficar com ele também *o* Pena que a Nin não participe da Fic, por que aí a gente seria BFF's *-*  
Huum .  
Bom, beijos bebês lindos do meu coração *--------* Eu atoro vocês s2

N/S: Oeoeoeoe! Um Ano de fic! \o/ Parabéns Mari! Um ano é muita coisa! E a fic foi ótima esse tempo todo! =] Me senti um nada aqui nesse cap tão lindo e meigo! Além de não ter nada para corrigir, não fiz nenhum comentário espirituoso realmente engraçado... Enfim, adorei o cap, e estou ansioso para ver a continuação da fic (mas triste com o fim próximo...2012 está tão perto =,[ /táparey)... Se precisam de um candidato a par da Luna, eu tou aqui! *-* Sem mais delongas, mais uma vez parabéns pelo um ano de fic, pela ótima fic e pelo maravilhoso cap bônus! Espero ansioso pela continuação, beijos, e que A Força esteja com você! Ass: Shimbo (ou não mais...)

N/A: Sim, joguem beijos para mim, porque eu sei que eu sou phoda (h) /pareý Assim, eu não sei se todos vão gostar, mas eu fiquei _tão_ feliz com esse bônus! Antes, era um Missing Moment do natal no Largo do quinto ano do Harry, com o Sirius falando de como começou a namorar a Marlene, mas aí eu pensei que nem todo mundo podia ser S/M ou apoiar o casal, e também lembrei que esse casal não é exatamente um canon. Eu comecei a escrever o tal bônus dia 15, por aí, e até ontem (18/09, mas o cap só será postado dia 22) continuava com a ideia de S/M. Foi quando, no banho, eu tive essa ideia. Terminei em um dia (horas, na verdade, pois terminei duas da manhã do dia 19/09) e sei que está pequenino, média de uma página para cada casal, mas é um bônus, certo? Senti que devia isso para vocês, vocês mereciam saber como esses casais ficaram juntos, ao invés de eles só aparecerem namorando.  
E, olha a ironia, na vida real o casal é Wilian e Vicky *corre da Vicky* (N/V: e ele é muito meu e é melhor ninguém chegar perto *focinho*)

**Notinha emo: **Cara, um ano! E, olha a coincidência, eu comecei a fic exatamente nesse mesmo computador, o da casa da minha vó, digitando nesse mesmo teclado, olhando para a mesma tela, só a cadeira que mudou, a anterior era de uma antiga mesa da minha casa e me dava dor na bunda :P (N/S: comentário nada pertinente, mas muito informativo (66')  
Muito obrigado a todos que fizeram da DUJD o que ela é hoje. Esse aniversário é dedicado a vocês, meus leitores sz  
Ah, não esqueçam de mandar reviews, seriam o melhor presente ^^  
Tá, vou parar por aqui e guardar minhas lágrimas para quando o fim da DUJD chegar *olhos lacrimejando*

**Agradecimentos: **A Vicky, pois eu estava super na dúvida se fazia um bônus ou terminava o capítulo 33 para o aniversário, então liguei para ela e ela me aconselhou a fazer os dois, e depois eu decidia o que por.  
A Nath, que me aconselhou a escrever de madrugada porque dava inspiração e me ajudou com alguns pormenores, mesmo que tenha sido na versão que eu apaguei.

**Carolzynha: **É, poucas pessoas adivinharam onde a Gina está. Que bom que eu sei fazer suspense, atoooron *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **O suspense _é_ para matar, eu sou dumal MUAHAHA /pareý. Putz, nem vai dar tempo de ter O reencontro, é tudo muito seguido /z Juro, eu estava planejando não matar o Fred, mas isso não vai ser possível =/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Igorsambora: **Nossa =O O cap nem foi T/G, foi mais o Voldie com seus planinhos dumal. Eu também abomino T/G, uma vez li uma fic desse casal e traumatizei oO' O capítulo não foi de tortura, foi mais de saudade, como já diz o título. Nem tudo são rosas e, quando algo de ruim acontece, acho que devo falar como as personagens se sentem e o que acontece nesse tempo. Bjss e continua comentando

**Nessie Potter: **Eu sei que sou dumal MUAHAHA /pareý Não quero te matar do coração não, porque assim eu perco leitor :P Bjss e continua comentando

**thamires: **Eu já estou planejando meu suicídio para quando a fic acabar –q Voldie é homem, ou seja, tarado v.v Eu sei que esse cap foi bônus, mas, vai, até que postei rápido, neah? Quianxa é triste mesmo huashuasuhsauh Se o Borrão vermelho seria um Weasley? Pode ser... Bjss e continua comentando

**Cryslan Potter: **Ah, tudo bem, entendo ^^ Que bom que gostou =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Ana C. W. Potter: **Pois é, eu também sempre tive essa curiosidade, por isso resolvi fazer essa fic ^^ Bem, agora que você colocou no Alert vai começar a comentar sempre, né? *olhos piscando* Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Moony: **Eu acho que o jeito da Gina pode atrapalhá-la. Quer dizer, ela teve sorte do Voldemort ou da Belatriz não terem feito nada com ela, por causa de suas respostas v.v Tadinho do Harry mesmo =/ Rony e Hermione juntos de novo, aleluia! Bjss e continua comentando

**Srta. P. Malfoy: **É, neah, mas fazer o quê? A vida é cheia de obstáculos, não dá para eles sempre ficarem juntos =/ Fic no fim, infelizmente =/² Que bom que está gostando! A maioria das pessoas está querendo me matar por causa de todo esse suspense, sério oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Todo mundo chocado, que lindo –q Eu sei que é maldade, mas prometo que tudo dará certo ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Julia Moony Lupin:** Emo? Nem achei, só mais triste mesmo ou, como disse o Shimbo, tenso . Ron and Hermione are back together \ô/ Eu não resisti, tinha que colocar alguém pérvo nesse capítulo /z  
Julia, você acertou! Que linda *-* A fic tá acabando mesmo =/ Quanto ao epílogo, bem, eu ainda não sei o que será, mas ele não vai ser 19 anos depois ;) Quando você diz "Bella" você se refere à Belatriz, neah? #medo Bjss e continua comentando

**Stefanny Potter: **Você acha minha fic incrível *-* Espere e verá o que aconteceu com a Gina MUAHAHA /pareý Bjss e continua comentando

**Ginny M. W. Potter: **Harry está certo, ele ta ama todo dia ^^ Que bom que amou o capítulo =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Gina é forte, graças a Merlin, porque senão ela já teria morrido na Câmara Secreta. Olha, se Harry Potter, meu querido ancestral, não aprendeu legiminência nem oclumência, a culpa não é minha v.v Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontar Potter: **Atóooooron *o* Eu não estou maluca, estou apenas seguindo os planos da fic v.v Não, o borrão vermelho não era sangue. Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo ^^  
Ah, obrigado por me falar do concurso! Eu me inscrevi com a DUJD, Nascimento e O Casamento. Espero ganhar algo *.* O engraçado foi que, após eu me inscrever, eu recebi um e-mail do concurso me convidando a participar, só que, tipo, isso no e-mail de HP –q Bjss e continua comentando

**Carla W. Black: **Vida de estudante é triste, sei como é =/ Bem, agora que você começou a comentar, você vai continuar fazendo isso, neah? *olhos piscando* Bjss e continua comentando

**MasterIlusions: **Guto, estou com medo de você oO' Tadenha da Gi mesmo =/ Você e meio mundo não suspeitam onde ela está, mas, cara, está _muito_ óbvio 8-| Se isso te deixa feliz, eu continuo assim ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**debora: **Pode deixar que eu nunca abandonarei vocês ;) Que bom que acha a DUJD muito legal =D Bjss e continua comentando

**wilian: **Wil [abraço Obrigada por todos esses elogios =D Eu sou muito especial (h) Com quem eu vou casar? Ai, eu queria casa com o Alfred Enoch, sabe Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **A Gina é gostosa. Sério, nenhuma garota popular vira popular sem ser gostosa, fato v.v Voldie acha que é grande coisa, coitado (embora ele seja (66'). Rony e Mione juntos de novo! \ô/ Cap perfeitão é novo, atorei *-* Tenso mesmo . Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Quando eu vi a review anônima eu já ia te chamar de "()" –q Só que assim que começou ficou óbvio que era você, então nem precisava mandar de novo xD  
""Parecia vir de um ser, não de um humano." er.. Marininha.. 'ser humano' te lembra alguma coisa? *lixa*" Ai, você entendeu! Velho, você consegue rir até das coisas que não é pra ter graça! Humor negro do caráleo oO'  
"Dificil imaginar o Voldemort fazendo a Ginny sentir todo esse prazer.. ainda mais imaginando como ela e o Harry devem se 'encaixar' perfeitamente! . " Aham *-* A Belatriz é doida mesmo –q Os pensamentos de Harry e Gina sobre o próprio relacionamento foram difíceis de fazer, que bom que você gostou =D  
Pau da morte ruleia, ri demais quando descobri que era assim em PT aushaushuahsuahsuah Não é só você que quer matar a Lia às vezes /lixa. Velho, eu soltei a pista, juro! Só que, assim, tem que prestar atenção para deduzir onde ela está. A Vicky não conseguiu achar também, tive que falar para ela /z  
Muita gente reclamou de como o capítulo acabou _mesmo_. O Guto (aka MasterIlusions) disse que estava puto e que queria matar alguém #medo "Ficou super bacana e estou amando como você está deixando a DUJD mais original apesar de ainda ser fiel a saga da J.K." Eu acho que entendi o que você deixa. Tipo, eu estou deixando minha marca com a fic, mudando os fatos, mas sem fugir muito do que a JK escreveu, certo?  
O do "leitora completa ser você. Mim ser autora feliz" eu falei pensando no Tarzan mesmo. Essa cena dele com a Jane é épica /z Pequena? Não, eu achei a review em uma tamanho ótimo para o tamanho do capítulo xD  
Sobre a review 500: faltam 14 reviews para chegar lá e, considerando que eu recebi 21 reviews no capítulo 32, é provável que com esse já chegue as 500. O meu conselho é que você não mande nem tão cedo e nem tão tarde. Mas não fica olhando números e esperando não. O que tiver de ser, será ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**ingrid albuquerque: **Que bom que só tem elogios =DNão, não é a casa do Snape =/ Voldie mostrando seu lado pérvo (66' Tenso mesmo . Bjss e continua comentando

Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	36. Sempre

**N/A: Nascimento ganhou como Melhor Oneshor e O casamento ganhou como Melhor Comédia na Premiação Potter Fics (ppfics. com [without os espaços])! Obrigado a todos que votaram \ô/**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Sempre**

Gina acordou. Sentia sua cabeça pesada e seu corpo dolorido e, mesmo que precisasse, lutou contra a vontade louca de continuar dormindo e abriu os olhos. Aquele borrão vermelho que vira antes de desmaiar continuava à sua frente, a cada instante ficando mais nítido.

- Rony? – Colocou as mãos no chão. Capim. Tudo bem, aquilo era estranho – É você? Onde estou?

- Ei, calma, maninha – Disse Rony, sorrindo – Nós estamos em algum lugar.

- Nossa, já falei que você é muito esclarecedor?

- Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa ficar falando minhas qualidades em voz alta.

Gina riu. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que não lembrava mais do som de sua risada – e ela estava se referindo a normal, não a sarcástica -, de tanto tempo que não dava uma.

- Senti sua falta – Ela disse, em seguida dando um abraço apertado em Rony. Ele retribuiu o abraço – Isso não é normal, considerando que você é chato demais. Ninguém sente saudade de alguém assim.

- Falou a pessoa legal – Disse Rony sarcástico, mesmo não conseguindo esconder o riso.

- Fazer o quê, tem gente que nasce assim – A ruiva deu de ombros -, o que não foi o seu caso, infelizmente.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam – Gina ouviu uma voz feminina dizer.

Hermione estava encostada em uma árvore próxima aos dois. Também tinha um sorriso no rosto, embora Gina pudesse perceber um pouco de aflição em seu olhar. A garota se aproximou da amiga e abraçou-a.

- Mi! Saudades também! – Exclamou Gina – Ah, e sobre eu e o Rony... Bem, irmãos servem para brigar e provocar um ao outro, isso é um fato indiscutível.

Hermione deu uma risadinha e falou:

- É, nem eu sou capaz de querer discutir sobre isso. Ai, senti saudades também, muita. Mas tem alguém aqui que sentiu mais ainda, certeza.

A garota se afastou da amiga para deixá-la ver o dono de seu coração: Harry. Gina não se importou que seu corpo pudesse não aguentar seu próprio peso ou que pudesse ficar com tonturas depois, simplesmente levantou-se rapidamente e correu até Harry, se jogando em seus braços.

Harry a abraçava com tanta força que ela achava que suas costelas fossem quebrar ou algo assim, mas, no momento, o que importava é que ela estava de volta aos braços dele, um lugar em que se sentia mais segura do que em qualquer outro e que imaginara que nunca mais poderia voltar.

- Eu amo você – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela - Amo você demais. Nunca mais faça isso comigo, por favor, eu não sei o que pode acontecer caso eu corra o risco de te perder de novo.

- Eu também amo você. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, apenas se foque no agora, pois estamos juntos e é isso que importa – E beijou-o.

Como sentir tantas emoções em um beijo só? Eles não sabiam a resposta, só sabiam o que sentiam: amor, paixão, saudade... Palavras não eram necessárias.

Gina chegou a ficar um pouco envergonhada por duvidar do amor de Harry, pois com um beijo, com um toque, com um olhar, com cada pequeno gesto, ele demonstrava um pouco seu amor. Ela poderia viver assim, apenas ficar ao lado dele pelo resto de sua vida sobrepunha qualquer luxo.

E depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ou para alguns apenas alguns minutos, eles se separaram um busca de ar. Fitaram-se, felizes por estar um ao lado do outro novamente.

- Beleza, já deixei você se beijarem tempo demais na minha frente – Disse Rony -, provei até que meu estômago era mais forte do que eu pensava. Harry, por favor, você pode falar de uma vez aquilo que você disse que ia falar para a Gina?

Harry assentiu. Gina olhou confusa para o namorado, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse que era para ela esperar um pouco. Hermione falou:

- Eu vou tirar alguns feitiços em volta de nós, pois logo logo vamos sair. Vem comigo, Rony?

- Não, obrigado, Mione, vou ficar aqui.

Ela pegou a mão do ruivo, puxando-o, e deu um olhar mortal. (N/V: Já falei que o Rony é tapado o-o? Não? Então ta. O Rony é tapado (Y) )

- Não, Rony, você vem comigo – Disse ela.

Um olhar de compreensão veio até os olhos do garoto, só agora compreendendo que era para deixarem o casal sozinho.

- Ah! Vou sim!

E saíram. Gina riu com a falta de descrição do irmão, mas Harry permaneceu sério, um fato que não passou despercebido por ela.

- O que foi? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Gina, nós encontramos a outra Horcrux, a taça de Hufflepuff. Estava no Gringotes, no cofre dos Lestrange – Ele explicou, ainda sério – Os objetos que estavam no cofre se multiplicavam caso você tocasse neles, então a sala aos poucos foi ficando cheia de metais. Eu peguei a taça com a espada de Gryffindor, só que Grampo, aquele duende que salvamos da Mansão Malfoy, pegou de nós a espada assim que ela caiu da minha mão, por não achar que fôssemos cumprir o trato de que a daríamos a ele caso nos ajudasse a entrar em Gringotes.  
"Então a porta do cofre se abriu, fazendo todo o metal multiplicado ir para fora, só aí que os duendes perceberam que estávamos roubando o banco. Eu peguei a taça, correndo, só que então percebi uma pequena porta aberta do outro lado do cofre e decidi ver o que tinha lá. Era você que estava lá dentro".

A garota olhou para Harry, estática. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, tomou a palavra:

- Quer dizer que por todo esse tempo eu estive presa no Gringotes?! Nossa, eu _nunca_ imaginaria isso. (N/V: Acho que nenhum de nós imaginaria... Tá, a Nin sim...)

- Muito menos eu – Admitiu Harry -, foi uma grande surpresa. Eu te peguei e saí do cofre, então houve uma confusão com o dragão que guarda o banco e o soltamos, subindo em cima dele rapidamente. Hermione ajudou o animal a destruir a parede do Gringotes e ele levantou voo e voou até um lago. Saímos de suas costas e nadamos até a margem, que é onde estamos no momento.

- Uau, isso explica o porquê de eu estar molhada – Mas a garota não chegou a comentar que só percebera isso agora – Bem, isso foi realmente incrível. O que vamos fazer daqui em diante? Eu ouvi a Mi dizer que iríamos sair daqui.

- Nós vamos, ou melhor, eu e Rony vamos – Antes que Gina pudesse protestar, Harry colocou levemente um dedo sobre sua boca – Assim que chegamos aqui, tive uma visão de Voldemort descobrindo que roubamos a Horcrux. Ele vai verificar o medalhão e depois ir até a Hogwarts, onde está a última Horcrux, como eu suspeitava.

- Eu entendi, mas por que só você e Rony vão?

- Porque vai ser perigoso – Gina ia protestar de novo, mas dessa vez Harry falou mais rápido – E não é que eu ache que você não pode cuidar de si mesma, longe disso, mas é que você foi sequestrada, não acho que esteja em condições de lutar, o que acho que pode acontecer. Eu sei que você não gosta disso, meu amor, mas eu quero, eu _preciso_ te proteger.

Para sua surpresa, Gina assentiu. Só que, como suspeitava, ainda tinha algo para falar:

- Eu entendo, Harry, até concordo, só que não vou ficar parada aqui. Se só você e Rony vão, quer dizer que Hermione ficará comigo. Ela é inteligente e responsável e só me deixará ir atrás de você se ver que estou em condições para isso. Eu deixo você ir sem protestar se você confiar no julgamento de Hermione.

- Não entendi. Hermione dirá que você não está em condições agora, não vejo o que muda.

Gina bufou e tentou explicar com a maior paciência do mundo:

- Isso seria _depois_, Harry. Se o tempo passar, vocês não voltarem e a Hermione achar que eu posso ir, eu vou.

- Mas então você iria e...

- É isso ou eu vou com vocês agora.

- Tá! – Disse Harry em um suspiro – Como que você sempre consegue tudo o que quer?

- Eu não sou considerada a versão feminina dos gêmeos por nada, querido! – Ele piscou e deu um selinho nele, indo atrás de Hermione.

Harry suspirou e sentou no capim, esperando Rony chegar para aparatarem em Hogsmeade para em seguida irem para Hogwarts.

* * *

Gina andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Hermione tentava, sem sucesso, ler Quadribol Através dos Séculos.

- Gi, será que dá para parar um pouco? – Perguntou Hermione, fechando seu livro de vez.

- Como?! – Respondeu Gina, escorregando as mãos pelo rosto - Já faz quase duas horas, Mione! E se a Batalha Final estiver acontecendo lá e a gente nem sabe? - Hermione ficou em silêncio – E, além do mais, você não está melhor do que eu. Está lendo Quadribol Através dos Séculos, sendo que nem sequer gosta de quadribol!

- Ah, mas a história é interessante e... – Vendo que não adiantaria argumentar, Hermione bufou e disse: - Vamos – Pegou o braço de Gina e a puxou para fora da barraca.

- Hã? Pra onde?

- Para onde é que você acha? Hogwarts! Vamos logo antes que eu caia em mim e veja que estou fazendo algo que não devia.

Gina assentiu, um pouco assustada com a reação de Hermione. Ajudou a amiga a colocar certos pertences em sua bolsa e as duas aparataram e Hogsmeade.

Havia um grande grupo de pessoas andando apressadamente pela vila, algumas tão apressadas que chegavam a trombar nas garotas, sem ao menos pedir desculpas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – Perguntou Hermione, chocada com a quantidade de pessoas presente.

- Ali! – Gina exclamou apontando para o Cabeça de Javali. De lá, centenas de alunos saiam – Vamos.

Elas correram até o bar, onde puderam ver o velho dono a ponto de explodir. Mesmo assim, elas precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo, e logo, portanto, Hermione perguntou:

- Er, com licença, senhor, mas o que está acontecendo?

- Weasley! Granger! – O velho exclamou, não conseguindo conter sua surpresa – Já era hora! Potter me falou que vocês poderiam vir. Venham, venham, vocês devem ir pela passagem do quadro da minha irmã, que leva diretamente para a Sala Precisa – Ele as empurrou sem cerimônia até o quadro.

Hermione ficou estática diante do retrato.

- Ei, espera aí, essa não é...? – Ela tentou dizer.

- É, é, Ariana. Eu sou Aberforth, a propósito. Agora vão!

Elas entraram no túnel pintado e viram que lá no fundo havia um ponto de luz. (N/S: Não vão para a luz, não vão para a luz! D:) Decidiram segui-lo, lá devia ser a Sala Precisa. Elas viraram um canto e logo adiante a passagem terminava. Subiram um pequeno lance de escada e abriram uma porta que era idêntica à qual tinha entrado.

Como Gina estava na frente de Hermione, acabou trombando com uma mulher de cabelo rosa chiclete (N/S: vou fingir que não li esse termo tão "globoalizado" numa fic tão boa!)(N/A: Eu nem pensei na novela ao escrever isso, pensei na cor rosa do Trident de tuti fruti XD) assim que entrou na sala. Gina olhou pediu desculpas ainda sem olha para o rosto dela, mas, assim que o fez, reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Tonks! – A ruiva exclamou, abraçando a metamorfomaga.

- Nossa, Gina! – Disse a outra, correspondendo ao abraço – Que bom que você está bem! Remo me falou que você estava desaparecida, ele descobriu isso quando foi visitar Gui e Fleur no Chalé das Conchas.

- É, graças a Merlin tudo ficou bem. É uma longa história, eu te conto depois. E, para falar a verdade, eu só fui "achada" há poucas horas.

- O importante é que você está aqui, não é? – Tonks deu um grande sorriso e soltou-se de Gina para poder abraçar Hermione.

Uma velha bruxa com um chapéu roído de traças saiu da passagem e em seguida lacrou-a. As garotas nem tiveram tempo de pensar em perguntar qual era o nome dela, pois a porta da Sala Precisa foi aberta e Harry e Rony aparecerem levantando uma garota pelos braços.

- Soltem-me! Soltem-me! – A garota dizia, contorcendo-se na tentativa de se soltar deles.

- Eu já falei: você é menor de idade – Disse Harry -, tem que ir embora, é o mais seguro!

- Harry, solte-a – Disse Gina.

Harry obedeceu prontamente, mais pela surpresa em vê-la do que pela ordem em si. Rony o acompanhou.

- Uffa! – Suspirou a garota. Agora que dava para ver seu rosto, Gina percebera: ela era Victória – Obrigada, Gi, sério.

- Às ordens – Disse Gina, dando um rápido abraço na amiga.

- Tem que ser assim, controlar o nosso homem, porque, se não, eles só fazem burrada. Como exemplo o seu namorado, que já ia me levando embora de Hogwarts sem nem me ouvir.

- Um instante, vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Harry.

Victória rolou os olhos.

- Não, nós acabamos de nos conhecer e descobrimos o nome uma da outra por meio de telepatia. (N/A: Tiradas ruleiam \ô/)(N/V: Ai, ai, eu sei que sou phoda, guardem os elogios para depois \ö/)(N/S: Adoro sarcasmo ao constatar o óbvio... estou sendo vítima disso cada vez mais ultimamente :P)

Gina segurou o riso, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Nossa, desculpa – Harry disse, parecendo ofendido – De qualquer forma, você não pode ficar aqui. McGonagall disse que apenas os maiores de idade podem ficar, se quiserem.

- Harry, acho que ela é quem deve escolher se deve ficar ou não, independente da sua idade – Argumentou Gina, agora aproximando-se do namorando e colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Ela formou a nova AD junto comigo, Neville e Luna e luta extremamente bem, portanto, não a subestime.

- Ah, então ela é a tal de Vicky que você me falou?

- É, sou eu – Disse Vicky respondendo por Gina – Meu nome inteiro é Victória Castaldelli, mas pode me chamar de Vicky mesmo. Quer dizer, eu vi um apelido dia desses para o meu nome, que seria Tori, de VicTÓRIa, mas, como é provável que não pegue, pode ser o apelido anterior mesmo.

- Tudo bem – Disse Harry com uma pequena gargalhada – Eu... desculpe-me, então. É só que eu me sinto responsável por todas as vidas nesse castelo, já que eu sou quem deve acabar com isso, então eu só queria poupar mais uma vida, se é que você me entende.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Agora eu poderia até ir de boa vontade, mas não me sentiria segura deixando Neville aqui. Temo por ele.

Rony, que havia atravessado a sala e agora estava com um braço em volta da cintura de Hermione, perguntou, confuso:

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Neville? Nós o vimos assim que chegamos e ele estava bem!

- Não, é que ele é meu namorado – Disse Vicky, corando um pouco.

- Neville tem uma namorada? – Exclamou ele com um tom surpreso e ao mesmo tempo zombeteiro, que só fez Vicky corar mais ainda.

- Ronald – Disse Hermione em tom repreendedor, fazendo o namorado calar-se instantaneamente. (N/S: Faltou um beliscão na barriga ou um tapão no ombro 8D)

- Desculpa, Mione.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do ambiente. Vicky olhava para o chão, assim como Rony. Hermione olhava pela sala, enquanto Gina e Tonks seguravam o riso. Harry era o único ali que pensava em como tirar todos da sala para a Sala Precisa se transformar e ele poder procurar o Diadema de Ravenclaw que, pelo que tudo indicava, Tom Riddle guardara ali. A senhora que não pronunciara uma palavra desde que entrara pela passagem do retrato de Ariana olhava fixamente para Victória e achou que já era a hora de quebrar o silêncio:

- Neville só me falou de você – Disse para Victória – nas poucas vezes que nos falamos nesses últimos meses. É um prazer conhecer a mocinha por quem meu neto está apaixonado.

- O-o prazer é meu – Disse Victória olhando rapidamente para a velha bruxa, mais envergonhada do que antes.

- Ah, Potter – Disse a Sra. Longbottom, sem hesitação, agora olhando para Harry - Você pode nos pôr a par do que está acontecendo.

- Estão todos o.k.? - perguntaram Gina e Tonks ao mesmo tempo.

- Até onde sabemos. Ainda tem gente indo para o Cabeça de Javali?

Ele sabia que a sala não poderia se transformar se ainda houvesse gente na passagem.

- Fui a última a atravessá-la — Respondeu a Sra. Longbottom. — Lacrei-a, acho insensato mantê-la aberta agora que Aberforth deixou o bar. Você viu meu neto?

- Está lutando - Informou Harry.

- Certamente - Disse a velha senhora, orgulhosa — Com licença, preciso ir ajudá-lo.

Com surpreendente rapidez, ela se dirigiu à escada de pedra.

- Eu vou junto! – Gritou Victória, sacando sua varinha e seguindo-a.

Harry olhou para Tonks.

- Pensei que você estivesse com Teddy na casa de sua mãe.

- Não aguentei ficar sem saber... - Tonks parecia aflita - Minha mãe cuidará dele... você viu Remus?

- Ele estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.

Sem dizer mais nada, Tonks saiu correndo.

- Er, quem é Teddy? – Perguntou Gina.

- Filho de Remo e Tonks. Nasceu em março.

- Ah.

- Enfim, Rony destruiu a taça de Hufflepuff. Ele levou-a até a Câmara Secreta e destruiu-a com os dentes de basilísco – Ele apontou para os dentes, que agora estavam na mão de Hermione -Vou repetir para vocês o que disse para Rony: - Disse Harry - Sei como é o diadema e sei onde está. Ele o escondeu exatamente onde escondi o meu velho livro de Poções, aonde todo o mundo vem escondendo coisas há séculos. Ele pensou que fosse o único a descobrir esse lugar. E, como vocês já devem ter percebido, é a Sala Precisa.

- Calma aí um instante! - Disse Rony, com energia - Esquecemos alguém!

- Quem? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Os elfos domésticos, devem estar lá embaixo na cozinha, não?

- Você quer dizer que devíamos pôr os elfos para lutar? - Perguntou Harry.

- Não - Respondeu Rony, sério -, devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...

Houve um estrépito quando os dentes de basilisco caíram em cascata dos braços de Hermione. Correndo para Rony, ela se atirou ao seu pescoço e beijou-o intensamente (N/A: Segundo minha amiga de Portugal, Penélope (aka Lepitas), é assim que está na versão portuguesa e, convenhamos, está bem mais bonito do que "chapou-lhe um beijo na boca")(N/S: Ou seja, isso é Português bom!). Rony largou a vassoura que estava carregando e retribuiu com tal entusiasmo que tirou Hermione do chão.

- Isso é hora? - perguntou Harry, timidamente, e, quando a cena não se alterou exceto por Rony e Hermione terem se abraçado com tanta força que chegaram a bambear, ele ergueu a voz: — Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui! (N/S: Juro que ri muito com essa cena do Harry. Mais engraçado ainda é que ele fala "Oi" mesmo, em inglês! Kkk)

Rony e Hermione se separaram, ainda abraçados.

- Eu sei, colega - Disse Rony, com cara de quem acabara de levar um balaço na nuca -, então é agora ou nunca, não é?

- Deixa pra lá, e a Horcrux? — Gritou Harry - Você acha que poderia só... só segurar isso aí, até apanharmos o diadema?

- Certo... desculpe - disse Rony, e ele e Hermione começaram a recolher os dentes, os dois muito corados.

- E depois somos nós que nos beijamos em momentos críticos – Disse Gina para Harry, que sorriu.

- Cala a boca – Murmurou Rony empurrando um pouco a irmã com o ombro.

Ficou evidente, quando os quatro voltaram ao corredor de cima, que, nos minutos que tinham passado na Sala Precisa, a situação no castelo havia deteriorado seriamente: as paredes e o teto estavam sacudindo pior do que antes; a poeira enchia o ar e, pela janela mais próxima, Harry viu clarões verdes e vermelhos tão próximos à base do castelo que concluiu que os Comensais da Morte deviam estar na iminência de invadir o lugar. Olhando para baixo, viu Grope, o gigante, andando sem rumo e balançando o que lhe pareceu uma gárgula de pedra arrancada do telhado, urrando insatisfeito.

- Tomara que ele pisoteie meia dúzia deles! - Disse Rony, quando ouviram o eco de outros gritos muito próximos.

- Desde que não seja nenhum dos nossos! - disse uma voz; Harry se virou e viu Tonks, as duas brandindo a varinhas da janela adiante, já desfalcada de vários vidros. No momento em que olhou, Gina lançou um feitiço certeiro contra um grupo de combatentes embaixo.

- Boa menina! - Berrou um vulto que corria pela poeira ao encontro delas, e Harry viu passar Aberforth, seus cabelos grisalhos esvoaçando, liderando um pequeno grupo de estudantes - Parece que eles estão rompendo as ameias do norte do castelo, trouxeram gigantes aliados!

- Você viu Remus? — Gritou Tonks para ele.

- Estava duelando com Dolohov - Gritou Aberforth -, depois não o vi mais!

- Tonks - Disse Gina aproximando-se da mulher -, Tonks, tenho certeza de que ele está o.k... -

Tonks, porém, saíra correndo pela poeira no rastro de Aberforth.

- Vamos! - Harry chamou Gina, Rony e Hermione, e os quatro correram para o trecho de parede atrás do qual a Sala Precisa aguardava para satisfazer o desejo do seu próximo ocupante.

Preciso do lugar onde se esconde tudo, pediu Harry mentalmente e, em sua terceira passagem, a porta se materializou.

O furor da batalha morreu no instante em que cruzaram o portal e fecharam a porta às suas costas: tudo era silêncio. Estavam em um lugar do tamanho de uma catedral, com o aspecto de uma cidade, suas altas paredes formadas por objetos escondidos por milhares de estudantes que há muito haviam partido. (N/S: digo que só uma produção digna de Lord of The Rings + Star Wars para fazer algo digno do que é descrito para esse ambiente)

- E ele nunca imaginou que qualquer um poderia entrar? - Perguntou Rony, sua voz ecoando no silêncio.

- Ele pensou que fosse o único — Disse Harry — Azar o dele que precisei esconder uma coisa no meu tempo de Hogwarts... por aqui - acrescentou -, acho que é ali embaixo.

Ele passou pelo trasgo estufado e o Armário Sumidouro que Draco Malfoy consertara no ano anterior com desastrosas consequências, depois hesitou, olhando para cima e para baixo das alas de quinquilharias; não se lembrava para que lado deveria virar...

- _Accio diadema!_ - Exclamou Hermione em desespero, mas nada voou pelo ar ao seu encontro. Parecia que, a exemplo do cofre em Gringotes, a sala não entregava os objetos com essa facilidade.

- Vamos nos separar - Sugeriu Harry aos amigos - Procurem o busto de pedra de um velho usando uma peruca e uma tiara! (N/S: Rowena Ravenclaw era um traveco?! oO) Está em um armário e, sem a menor dúvida, aqui por perto.

Eles saíram depressa pelas alas adjacentes; Harry ouviu os passos dos amigos ecoarem nas enormes pilhas de quinquilharias, garrafas, chapéus, caixotes, cadeiras, livros, armas, vassouras, morcegos...

- Em algum lugar por aqui — Murmurou Harry com os seus botões - Em algum lugar... algum lugar...

Ele foi se embrenhando no labirinto, procurando objetos que pudesse reconhecer de sua visita anterior à sala. (N/S: Olha minha gaita ali debaixo daquela comet 260! 8D) Sua respiração soava alta aos seus ouvidos e, então, a sua própria alma pareceu se arrepiar: ali estava, bem à frente, o velho armário com a superfície coberta de bolhas no qual escondera o velho livro de Poções, e em cima, o bruxo de pedra bexiguenta usando uma velha peruca empoeirada e algo parecido com uma antiga tiara descolorida.

Ele já estendera a mão, embora a três metros de distância, quando ouviu uma voz às suas costas:

- Pare, Potter.

Ele parou derrapando e se virou. Crabbe e Goyle estavam postados ali, ombro a ombro, as varinhas apontadas para ele. Pelo estreito vão entre seus rostos zombeteiros, ele viu Draco Malfoy.

Harry tentou enrolá-los para conseguir pegar o Diadema, mas não conseguiu. Logo, estavam lutando, e Gina, Rony e Hermione apareceram para ajudar Harry. Crabbe acabou lançando em excesso um feitiço que lançava fogo: não era um fogo normal; Crabbe usara um feitiço que Harry desconhecia (N/S: aposto que foi na cagada (Y) ): ao virarem um canto, as chamas se lançaram em seu encalço como se estivessem vivas, conscientes, decididas a matá-los. Então, o fogo começou a mudar, a formar um gigantesco bando de feras: serpentes flamejantes, quimeras e dragões se elevavam e baixavam e tornavam a se elevar, e os detritos de séculos com que se alimentavam eram arremessados no ar para dentro de suas bocas dentadas, jogados para o alto sobre pés com garras, antes de serem consumidos pelo inferno.

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle tinham desaparecido; Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione pararam subitamente; os monstros de fogo os rodeavam, cada vez mais próximos, chicoteando garras, chifres e caudas, e o calor se tornava sólido como uma parede, sitiando-os.

- Que fazemos? - Gritou Hermione, sobrepondo-se ao rugido ensurdecedor do fogo — Que fazemos?

— Aqui!

Harry passou a mão em três vassouras de aspecto pesado na pilha de lixo mais próxima e atirou uma para Rony, que puxou Hermione para a garupa. Harry montou a segunda vassoura e, chutando o chão com vigor, eles levantaram vôo, passando ao largo do bico chifrudo de um raptor flamejante que tentava abocanhá-los. Gina ficou com a terceira. A fumaça e o calor estavam se tornando avassaladores: embaixo, o fogo amaldiçoado estava consumindo o contrabando de gerações de estudantes perseguidos, o resultado criminoso de experiências proibidas, os segredos de incontáveis almas que buscaram refúgio naquela sala. (N/S: o que um Marauder não faria com um material desses! Que Desperdício! T_T) Harry não via vestígio de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle em lugar algum: mergulhou o mais baixo que a coragem lhe permitiu sobre as monstruosas chamas errantes para tentar encontrá-los, mas não viu nada exceto fogo: era uma morte terrível... jamais desejara isso...

— Harry, vamos embora, vamos embora! — Berrou Rony, embora fosse impossível ver onde estava a porta naquela fumaceira escura.

Então Harry ouviu um débil lamento humano no meio da terrível confusão, do rugido das chamas devoradoras.

— É... muito... perigoso! — Berrou Rony, mas Harry fez meia-volta no ar. Seus óculos ofereciam aos seus olhos alguma proteção contra a fumaça, ele investigou a tempestade de fogo embaixo, procurando um sinal de vida, um membro ou um rosto que ainda não tivesse virado carvão como a madeira...

E ele os viu: Malfoy com os braços em volta do inconsciente Goyle, os dois empoleirados sobre uma frágil torre de escrivaninhas queimadas, e Harry mergulhou. Malfoy viu-o descendo, ergueu um braço, mas, no momento em que o agarrou, Harry percebeu que não adiantava: Goyle era pesado demais e a mão suada de Malfoy escorregou instantaneamente da dele...

— SE MORRERMOS POR CAUSA DELES, VOU MATAR VOCÊ, HARRY! (N/S: Coerência mandou lembranças!) - Vociferou Rony, e quando uma grande quimera flamejante avançou sobre os dois, ele e Hermione puxaram Goyle para cima da vassoura e subiram mais uma vez no ar, rolando para os lados, para frente e para trás, enquanto Malfoy escalava com mãos e pés a traseira da vassoura de Harry.

— A porta, vão para a porta, a porta! - Gritou Malfoy no ouvido de Harry, e o garoto ganhou velocidade, seguindo Rony, Hermione e Goyle através da crescente nuvem de fumaça escura, mal conseguindo respirar: a toda volta os últimos objetos ainda não queimados pelas chamas devoradoras foram parar no ar, enquanto as criaturas do fogo maldito comemoravam, atirando-os para o alto: taças, escudos, um colar cintilante e uma velha tiara descolorida...

- O que você está fazendo, o que você esta fazendo? A porta é para o outro lado! - Gritou Malfoy, mas Harry fez uma curva fechada e mergulhou. O diadema parecia cair em câmara lenta, girando e rebrilhando em direção à barriga de uma serpente a bocejar, então ele o capturou, enlaçando-o no pulso...

Harry fez nova curva quando a serpente se atirou sobre ele, empinou o nariz da vassoura e voou direto para o lugar em que, pedia ele aos céus, haveria uma porta aberta: Rony, Hermione e Goyle tinham desaparecido, Malfoy gritava e se agarrava a Harry com tanta força que chegava a machucá-lo. Então, através da fumaça, o garoto viu um trecho retangular da parede e apontou para lá a vassoura, momentos depois o ar puro encheu seus pulmões e os dois se chocaram contra a parede no corredor além.

Malfoy caiu da vassoura e ficou deitado de cara para baixo, arquejando, tossindo e engulhando. Harry rolou para o lado e se sentou, Rony e Hermione, ofegantes, estavam sentados ao lado de Goyle, que continuava inconsciente.

Gina apareceu em seguida, saindo da vassoura, cansada, e sentou ao lado deles.

- C-Crabbe - Engasgou Malfoy, assim que pôde falar — C-Crabbe...

- Sinto muito – Disse Gina fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Fez-se silêncio, exceto pelos arquejos e tossidas. Então, uma série de fortes estampidos sacudiu o castelo e uma grande cavalgada de vultos transparentes passou a galope, as cabeças gritando sedentas de sangue sob os braços dos fantasmas. Harry se ergueu cambaleando depois que os Caçadores Sem Cabeça passaram, e olhou ao seu redor: a batalha continuava para todo lado. Ouviam-se outros gritos além dos emitidos pelos fantasmas em retirada.

- O que será que está acontecendo?

- E eu lá vou saber? - Indagou Rony, mas ele também se levantou, esfregando o peito e olhando para os lados - Vamos nos separar e procurar...?

— Não — Disse Hermione, levantando-se também. Malfoy e Goyle continuavam caídos e inermes no chão do corredor; nenhum dos dois tinha varinha - Ficamos juntos. Vamos... Harry, que é isso no seu braço?

- Quê? Ah, é...

Ele puxou o diadema do pulso e mostrou-o. Ainda estava quente, sujo de fuligem, mas, ao examiná-lo de perto, ele conseguiu entrever os dizeres minúsculos que havia gravados nele: O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem.

Uma substância semelhante a sangue, escura e resinosa, parecia vazar do diadema. De repente, Harry sentiu a coisa vibrar violentamente e se partir em suas mãos, e, quando isso aconteceu, ele pensou ter ouvido um leve e longínquo grito de dor, que não vinha dos terrenos do castelo, mas da coisa que acabara de se fragmentar entre seus dedos.

— Deve ter sido o Fogomaldito! - Murmurou Hermione, seus olhos cravados nos cacos do diadema.

— Desculpe?

— Fogomaldito é uma das substâncias que destrói Horcruxes, mas eu nunca, jamais, teria me atrevido a usá-lo, tão perigoso que é. Como Crabbe terá...?

— Deve ter aprendido com os Carrow — Disse Harry, sombriamente.

— Pena que não estivesse prestando atenção quando eles ensinaram a apagá-lo, pena mesmo — Disse Rony, cujos cabelos, como os de Hermione, estavam chamuscados e cujo rosto estava preto - Se não tivesse tentado nos matar, eu lamentaria a morte dele.

- Eu tentei salvá-lo – Disse Gina, dando de ombros.

— Mas vocês não percebem? - Cochichou Hermione — Isto significa que se pudermos apanhar a cobra...

Ela, no entanto, se calou quando berros, gritos e o inconfundível barulho de combate encheram o corredor. Harry olhou e seu coração pareceu parar: Comensais da Morte tinham penetrado Hogwarts. Fred e Percy acabavam de aparecer, recuando, os dois duelando com os homens de máscara e capuz.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione correram a ajudar: jorros de luz voavam em todas as direções e o homem que lutava com Percy retrocedeu rapidamente: então, seu capuz escorregou e eles viram a testa alta e os cabelos raiados de branco...

- Olá, Ministro! — Berrou Percy, lançando um feitiço certeiro contra Thicknesse, que deixou cair a varinha e agarrou a frente das vestes, aparentando extremo embaraço — Cheguei a mencionar que estou me demitindo?

- Você está brincando, Percy! — Gritou Fred, quando o Comensal da Morte a quem ele dava combate desmontou sob o efeito de três Feitiços Estuporantes distintos. Thicknesse tinha caído no chão com espículos brotando por todo o corpo; pelo visto, estava se transformando em alguma forma de ouriço-do-mar. Fred olhou para Percy com prazer.

"Você está mesmo brincando, Percy... acho que nunca ouvi você brincar desde que era..."

O ar explodiu. Eles estavam agrupados, Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Percy, os dois Comensais da Morte a seus pés, um estuporado, o outro transfigurado: e, naquela fração de instante, quando o perigo parecia temporariamente contido, o mundo se cindiu. Harry sentiu que voava pelo ar e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi agarrar com todas as forças aquele fino pedaço de madeira que era a sua única arma, e proteger a cabeça com os braços: ele ouviu berros e gritos de seus companheiros, sem esperança de saber o que acontecera com eles.

Então, tudo se resumiu em dor e penumbra: ele estava quase soterrado pelos destroços do corredor que sofrera um terrível ataque: o ar frio o fez perceber que aquele lado do castelo explodira e a sensação pegajosa na face lhe informava que estava sangrando profusamente. Ouviu um grito terrível que arrancou suas entranhas, expressando uma agonia que nem fogo nem maldição poderiam causar, e ele se levantou, tonto, mais assustado do que se sentira naquele dia, mais assustado talvez do que já se sentira na vida...

E Hermione tentava ficar em pé entre os destroços, e havia uma mulher e três homens ruivos no chão e que estavam juntos quando a parede explodiu. Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e seguiram, cambaleando e tropeçando, sobre pedras e paus.

- Não... não... não! - Alguém estava gritando - Não! Fred! Não! - Percy sacudia o irmão, Rony estava ajoelhado ao lado deles, enquanto Gina estava sentada, olhando inexpressivamente a cena, como se não estivesse acreditando no que estava vendo. Os olhos de Fred estavam muito abertos e cegos, o fantasma de sua última risada ainda gravado em seu rosto. (N/V: NÃO, FRED, NÃO! Não morre nãaaoo!)

O mundo acabara, então por que a batalha prosseguia, o horror não silenciara o castelo, e cada combatente não depusera suas armas? A mente de Harry estava em queda livre, girando descontrolada, incapaz de apreender o impossível, porque Fred Weasley não podia estar morto, o testemunho dos seus sentidos devia ser mentiroso... (N/V: Não, não, não *choralitros* Eu odeio essa parte da história *choramillitros* Why ??)(N/A: Tipo, o ex marido da JK chama Jorge. E, quando eles se separaram, ela teve que criar a filha dela sozinha, o que foi muito foda. Então, pra se vingar do Jorge, indiretamente, ela fez o Fred morrer, pra, pelo menos, o Jorge da história sofrer /NOT)(N/S: É a única morte de RdM que não absorvi por completo, sério .-.)

E, então, um cadáver entrou pelo rombo na fachada lateral da escola e feitiços voaram contra eles vindos da escuridão, atingindo a parede atrás de suas cabeças.

- Abaixe-se! — Gritou Harry, ao ver que outros tantos feitiços cortavam a noite: ele e Rony agarraram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo e as puxaram para o chão, mas Percy se deitara sobre o corpo de Fred, protegendo-o de dano maior, e quando Harry gritou "Percy anda, temos que sair daqui!", ele balançou a cabeça.

- Percy! - Harry viu uma trilha de lágrimas marcar a fuligem no rosto de Rony, quando ele segurou os ombros do irmão mais velho e puxou-o, mas Percy não se moveu – Percy, você não pode fazer nada por ele! Vamos...

Hermione gritou e Harry, virando-se, não precisou perguntar o porquê. Uma aranha monstruosa do tamanho de um automóvel compacto estava tentando trepar pelo enorme rombo na parede: um dos descendentes de Aragogue viera participar da luta.

Rony e Harry gritaram juntos; seus feitiços colidiram e o monstro foi rechaçado, suas pernas sacudiram freneticamente, e ele perdeu-se na escuridão.

- Ela trouxe os amigos! - Harry alertou os outros, correndo o olhar pelos muros do castelo, através do buraco que os feitiços tinham aberto: mais aranhas gigantescas vinham subindo pelo lado da construção, libertadas da Floresta Proibida por onde deviam ter penetrado os Comensais da Morte.

Harry lançou Feitiços Estuporantes contra as invasoras, derrubando o monstro que as liderava em cima das companheiras, fazendo-as rolar fachada abaixo e desaparecer. Então, mais feitiços voaram sobre a cabeça de Harry, tão perto que ele sentiu seu ímpeto despentear-lhe os cabelos. (N/V: Mais do que já são? Sinto muito, mas Not.)

- Vamos sair, AGORA!

Empurrando Gina, Hermione e Rony à frente, Harry se inclinou para agarrar o corpo de Fred por baixo dos braços. Percy, percebendo o que Harry estava tentando fazer, soltou o corpo e ajudou-o; juntos, abaixados para evitar os feitiços atirados contra eles, os dois tiraram Fred do caminho.

- Aqui - Disse Harry, e o colocaram em um nicho onde antes estivera uma armadura. Ele não aguentaria olhar para Fred nem um segundo além do necessário e, se certificando de que o corpo estava bem escondido, saiu ao encalço dos dois amigos e da namorada. Malfoy e Goyle tinham sumido, mas no fim do corredor, que agora se enchia de pó e destroços de alvenaria, de vidros das janelas há muito estourados, ele viu muitas pessoas avançando e recuando; se eram amigas ou inimigas, ele não saberia dizer. Dobrando um canto, Percy soltou um fortíssimo berro "ROOKWOOD!", e correu em direção a um homem alto, que perseguia uns estudantes.

- Harry, entra aqui! — Chamou Hermione.

Ela puxara Rony para trás de uma tapeçaria. Pareciam estar lutando e, por um delirante segundo, Harry achou que estavam se beijando outra vez; então viu que Hermione estava tentando impedir Rony de correr atrás de Percy.

- Me escute... ESCUTE, Rony!

- Quero ajudar... quero matar Comensais da Morte...

Seu rosto estava contorcido, sujo de poeira e fuligem, e ele tremia de fúria e pesar.

- Rony, nós somos os únicos que podemos pôr fim a isso! Por favor... Rony... precisamos da cobra, temos que matar a cobra! - Disse Hermione.

Harry, no entanto, sabia o que Rony estava sentindo: capturar outra Horcrux não lhe traria a satisfação da vingança; ele também queria lutar, castigar as pessoas que tinham matado Fred, queria achar os outros Weasley.

- Hermione está certa, Rony – Disse Gina – Eu quero matar esses Comensais mais do que tudo nessa vida, quero vingar o meu irmão, mas sei que a única forma de fazer isso, resolvendo o problema de uma vez, será matando Voldemort.

- Nós lutaremos! — Disse Hermione. - Teremos que lutar para chegar à cobra! Mas não vamos perder de vista, agora, o que devíamos estar f-fazendo! Somos os únicos que podemos pôr fim a isso!

Ela estava chorando também, e enxugava o rosto na manga queimada e rasgada enquanto falava, mas inspirou profundamente mais de uma vez para se acalmar e, sem largar Rony, virou-se para Harry.

- Você precisa descobrir onde Voldemort está, porque a cobra está com ele, não? Faça isso, Harry... espie a mente dele!

Por que isso era tão fácil? Por que sua cicatriz estava queimando havia horas, querendo lhe mostrar os pensamentos de Voldemort? Ele fechou os olhos quando Hermione mandou, e, na mesma hora, os gritos e estampidos e todos os ruídos dissonantes da batalha foram abafados até se tornarem quase inaudíveis, como se ele estivesse longe, muito longe dali...

Harry estava parado em uma sala arruinada, mas estranhamente familiar, o papel descascando nas paredes e todas as janelas fechadas com tábuas, exceto uma. O fragor do assalto à escola soava indistinto e remoto. A única janela destapada revelava clarões distantes junto ao castelo, mas dentro da sala estava escuro, exceto por uma solitária lâmpada a óleo.

Ele, ou melhor, Voldemort, falava com Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio implorava pela vida de Draco, mas Voldemort nem se dera ao trabalho de pensar no caso. Por fim, mandou Lúcio chamar Severo Snape.

Com um ofego, Harry se retirou e abriu os olhos; no mesmo instante, seus ouvidos foram assaltados por guinchos e gritos, os choques e estampidos da batalha.

- Ele está na Casa dos Gritos. A cobra está com ele, tem uma espécie de proteção mágica em volta. E ele acabou de mandar Lúcio Malfoy buscar Snape.

- Voldemort está sentado na Casa dos Gritos? - Exclamou Hermione, indignada - Ele não... ele não está nem lutando?

- Acha que não precisa lutar. Acha que vou procurá-lo.

- Mas por quê?

- Ele sabe que quero as Horcruxes... está mantendo Nagini junto dele... obviamente eu terei de procurá-lo para me aproximar daquela coisa...

- Certo – Falou Rony, aprumando os ombros — Logo, você não pode ir, se é o que ele quer, o que está esperando. Você fica aqui e cuida da Hermione, e eu irei pegar...

Harry interrompeu-o.

- Vocês dois ficam aqui. Irei com a Capa da Invisibilidade e voltarei assim que...

O quarteto começou a discutir, cada um querendo ir sozinho atrás do Lorde das Trevas pelos seus próprios motivos. Eles só pararam quando chamaram pelo sobrenome de Harry e dois Comensais da Morte achavam-se parados ali. Começaram a duelar e logo Hermione disse para Harry vestir a capa, porém ele atirou a capa sobre os quatro.

Eles desceram a escada seguinte e toparam com um corredor repleto de combatentes. Parvati enfrentava Travers, enquanto Dino travava uma luta com Dolohov.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione ergueram imediatamente as varinhas, prontos para atacar, mas os adversários zanzavam para aqui e para ali de tal modo que, se eles disparassem feitiços, era grande a probabilidade de ferir um aliado. Ainda em posição, esperando uma oportunidade para agir, ouviram um guincho agudíssimo e, erguendo os olhos, Harry viu Peeves que sobrevoava a cena, disparado, despejando vagens de Arapucosos nos Comensais da Morte, cujas cabeças eram subitamente engolfadas por túberas verdes que se mexiam como gordos vermes.

— Irque! (N/S: Juro que quase corrigia isso para "Iraque" durante a betagem! XD)

Um punhado delas batera na capa sobre a cabeça de Rony; as raízes verdes e pegajosas pararam absurdamente no ar enquanto ele tentava sacudi-las fora.

— Tem alguém invisível lá! — gritou um Comensal da Morte mascarado, apontando.

Dino tirou partido da momentânea distração do Comensal e derrubou-o com um Feitiço Estuporante; Dolohov tentou retaliar, e Parvati lançou contra ele um Feitiço do Corpo Preso.

— VAMOS EMBORA! - Berrou Harry, e ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione seguraram a capa mais junto do corpo e saíram correndo de cabeça abaixada entre os combatentes, escorregando um pouco nas poças de sumo de Arapucosos, em direção à escadaria de mármore do saguão de entrada.

Toparam com Draco defendendo-se um Comensal da Morte. Harry estuporou um Comensal quando passaram: Malfoy olhou para os lados, sorridente, procurando o seu salvador, e Rony deu-lhe um murro por baixo da capa. Malfoy caiu para trás por cima do Comensal, a boca sangrando, completamente pasmo.

— E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho-da-mãe de duas caras! - Berrou Rony.

Havia mais gente duelando por toda a escada e o saguão, havia Comensais da Morte para qualquer lugar que Harry olhasse: Yaxley, próximo às portas de entrada, dava combate a Flitwick, um Comensal da Morte mascarado duelava com Kingsley. Estudantes corriam em todas as direções, alguns carregando ou arrastando amigos feridos.

Berros de terror cortaram o ar: os combatentes se dispersaram, tanto Comensais da Morte quanto Hogwartianos, e jatos de luz vermelha e verde foram lançados no meio dos monstros atacantes, que estremeciam e se empinavam, mais pavorosos que nunca.

- Como vamos sair? — Berrou Rony, mais alto que a gritaria geral, mas, antes que Harry, Gina ou Hermione pudessem responder, foram empurrados para o lado: Hagrid desceu trovejando, brandindo seu florido guarda-chuva rosa.

- Não machuquem elas, não machuquem elas! — Berrava.

- HAGRID, NÃO!

Harry esqueceu todo o resto: saltou de baixo da capa e correu abaixado para evitar os feitiços que iluminavam todo o saguão. Saiu gritando pelo nome de Hagrid, tentando impedi-lo de fazer alguma burrada.

Por sorte, Grope surgiu correndo pela quina do castelo; só agora Harry percebia que ele era, na realidade, um gigante nanico. O monstro gargantuano, que tentava esmagar gente nos andares altos, olhou para o lado e soltou um rugido. Os degraus de pedra vibraram quando ele se voltou pesadamente para o seu pequeno parente, e a boca torta de Grope se abriu, deixando à mostra dentes amarelos do tamanho de tijolos; então eles se atiraram um ao outro com a selvageria de leões.

O quarteto voltou a correr. Quando estavam a meio caminho da Floresta, foram barrados novamente: eram dementadores. Nenhum dos quatro conseguiu produzir um Patrono descente. A varinha de Harry tremeu em sua mão, fazendo-o quase acolher com prazer o oblívio que chegava, a promessa do nada, da ausência da emoção...

Então, uma lebre, um javali e uma raposa prateados sobrevoaram as cabeças de Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione: os dementadores recuaram ante a aproximação dos animais. Mais três pessoas emergiram da escuridão para se postar ao seu lado, as varinhas em punho, continuando a conjurar Patronos: Luna, Ernesto e Simas.

- Certo - Disse Luna em tom de incentivo, como se estivessem de volta à Sala Precisa e aquilo fosse simplesmente uma prática de feitiços para a Armada de Dumbledore — Certo, Harry... vamos, pense em alguma coisa feliz...

— Alguma coisa feliz? - Disse ele, a voz quebrada.

— Ainda estamos todos aqui - Sussurrou ela —, ainda estamos lutando. Vamos, agora...

Houve uma faísca prateada, depois uma luz vacilante, então, com o maior esforço que já lhe custara, o veado irrompeu da ponta da varinha de Harry. Ele avançou em um meio galope e agora os dementadores realmente se dispersaram e logo a noite amornou, mas os sons da batalha circundante agrediam seus ouvidos.

— Nem sei como agradecer a vocês — Disse Rony trêmulo, dirigindo-se a Ernesto e Simas —, vocês acabaram de salvar...

Com um rugido e um tremor de terra, outro gigante se precipitou da escuridão vindo da Floresta, brandindo uma clava maior do que qualquer um deles.

- CORRAM! — Tornou Harry a gritar, mas eles não precisaram ouvir a ordem: todos se espalharam na hora certa, pois o pé descomunal da criatura baixou exatamente no lugar em que tinham estado parados. Harry olhou para os lados: Gina, Rony e Hermione continuaram a segui-lo, mas os outros três tinham voltado à luta e desaparecido de vista.

- Vamos sair da linha de fogo! - Berrou Rony, quando o gigante tornou a girar a clava e seus urros ecoaram pela noite nos terrenos da escola, onde clarões vermelhos e verdes continuavam a iluminar a escuridão.

- O Salgueiro Lutador - Disse Harry - Agora!

De alguma forma, ele emparedara as emoções em sua mente, confinara-as em um pequeno espaço para o qual ele não podia olhar agora: pensamentos sobre Fred e Hagrid, e seu medo por aqueles que amava, espalhados dentro e fora do castelo, todos precisariam esperar, porque eles tinham que correr, tinham que chegar à cobra e Voldemort, porque era, como dizia Hermione, a única maneira de acabar com aquilo...

Ele correu velozmente, acreditando que, de certa forma, poderia ultrapassar a morte em si, ignorando os jatos de luz que voavam pela escuridão à sua volta, o ruído do lago quebrando como o mar, e os rangidos da Floresta Proibida, embora fosse uma noite de calmaría. através dos jardins que pareciam ter, eles mesmos, se rebelado, Harry correu mais veloz do que jamais o fizera na vida, e foi ele quem viu primeiro a grande árvore, o Salgueiro que protegia o segredo em suas raízes com ramos que cortavam como chicotes.

Com a respiração ofegante, Harry desacelerou, rodeando os ramos socadores do Salgueiro, examinando na escuridão o seu grosso tronco, tentando localizar o nó único na casca da velha árvore que a paralisava. Gina, Rony e Hermione o alcançaram tão sem fôlego que não conseguiam falar.

- Como... como vamos entrar? - Ofegou Rony - Poderia... ver o lugar... se ao menos tivéssemos... Bichento...

- Bichento? — Chiou Hermione, dobrada, segurando o peito - Você é um bruxo ou não é?

- Ah... certo... é...

Rony olhou em volta e em seguida apontou a varinha para um graveto no chão e disse:

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_ - O graveto ergueu-se do chão, girou no ar como se uma rajada de vento o apanhasse, então disparou certeiro contra o tronco entre os ramos do Salgueiro Lutador que balançavam agourentamente. Cravou direto em determinado ponto junto às raízes, e imediatamente a árvore se imobilizou. (N/S: Nunca jogue xadrez com Rony Weasley. Nunca jogue dardos também!)

- Perfeito! - Ofegou Hermione.

- Esperem.

Por um lento segundo, ouvindo os choques e estrondos da batalha que enchiam o ar, Harry hesitou. Voldemort queria que ele fizesse aquilo, queria que ele viesse... estaria levando Rony e Hermione para uma armadilha?

A realidade, porém, pareceu assediá-lo, simples e cruel: o único modo de progredir era matar a cobra, e a cobra estava onde Voldemort estava, e Voldemort estava no fim do túnel...

- Harry, vamos com você, entre logo aí! - disse Rony, empurrando-o para frente.

Harry se espremeu pela passagem de terra oculta pelas raízes da árvore. Estava muito mais apertada do que da última vez que penetraram ali. O túnel tinha o teto baixo: eles precisaram se dobrar para atravessá-lo quase quatro anos antes, agora não havia opção exceto engatinhar. Harry entrou primeiro, a varinha iluminada, esperando encontrar barreiras a qualquer instante, mas não havia nenhuma. Eles se moveram em silêncio, o olhar de Harry fixo na luz oscilante da varinha que empunhava.

Por fim, o túnel começou a se inclinar para o alto e Harry viu adiante uma fresta de luz. Hermione disse para Harry pôr a capa. Com dificuldade, ele puxou a Capa de Invisibilidade por cima do corpo e apagou a luz da sua varinha.

Ali, na Casa dos Gritos, Voldemort falava com Snape, que estava muito perto de onde Harry estava escondido. O Lorde das Trevas questionava sobre a Varinha das Varinha não funcionar perfeitamente com ele e Snape dizia repetidas vezes que não sabia o porquê que isso acontecia e que poderia buscar Harry para seu mestre.

- Milorde... me deixe ir até o garoto...

- Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui - Disse Voldemort, sua voz pouco mais do que um sussurro - pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... E acho que sei a resposta.

Snape ficou calado.

- Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severo. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer.

- Milorde...

- A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.

- Milorde! — Protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha.

- Não pode ser de outro modo – Replicou Voldemort- Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim.

E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em linguagem ofídica.

- Mate.

Ouviu-se um berro terrível. Harry viu o rosto de Snape perder a pouca cor que lhe restava, embranquecer, e seus olhos negros se arregalarem quando as presas da cobra se cravaram em seu pescoço, pois não conseguira repelir a jaula encantada para longe, seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu ao chão.

- Lamento - disse Voldemort, friamente.

O Lorde das Trevas virou-se para sair; não havia tristeza alguma nele, remorso algum. Estava na hora de deixar a casa e assumir o comando, com a varinha que agora lhe obedeceria perfeitamente.

Apontou-a para a jaula estrelada que continha a cobra, e ela se elevou, afastando-se de Snape, caído de lado no chão, o sangue esguichando dos ferimentos no pescoço. Voldemort saiu imponente da sala sem sequer olhar para trás, e a grande cobra acompanhou-o flutuando em sua enorme esfera protetora.

De volta ao túnel e à sua própria mente, Harry abriu os olhos: fizera sangrar os punhos mordendo-os na tentativa de refrear seus gritos. Agora ele olhava pela pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede, observando uma bota tremendo no chão.

- Harry! — Sussurrou Hermione às suas costas, mas ele já apontara a varinha para o caixote que bloqueava sua visão. O objeto se ergueu uns três centímetros no ar e se deslocou sem ruído para o lado. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ele se guindou para dentro da sala.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que estava se aproximando do homem moribundo: não sabia o que sentia ao ver o rosto branco de Snape e os dedos tentando estancar o sangue no ferimento do pescoço. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e olhou do alto para o homem que odiava, cujos olhos arregalados encontraram Harry ao tentar falar. Harry se curvou sobre ele; Snape agarrou a frente de suas vestes e puxou-o para perto. Um gargarejo rascante e terrível saiu da garganta do professor.

- Leve... isso... Leve... isso...

Alguma coisa além do sangue vazava de Snape. Algo prateado, nem gás, nem líquido, jorrou de sua boca, ouvidos e olhos, e Harry percebeu o que era, mas não sabia o que fazer...

Um frasco materializou-se no ar e foi empurrado em suas mãos por Hermione. Harry recolheu a substância prateada com a varinha. Quando o frasco se encheu e Snape pareceu exangue, ele afrouxou o aperto nas vestes de Harry.

- Olhe... para... mim - Sussurrou o bruxo.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas em um segundo alguma coisa no fundo dos olhos de Snape pareceu sumir, deixando-os fixos, inexpressivos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry bateu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais.

Harry permaneceu ajoelhado ao lado de Snape, simplesmente contemplando-o, até que, de súbito, uma voz aguda e fria falou tão perto que ele se pôs de pé com um salto, o frasco bem seguro na mão, pensando que Voldemort tivesse voltado à sala.

A voz do Lorde das Trevas ressoou nas paredes e no chão, e Harry percebeu que o bruxo estava se dirigindo a Hogwarts e a toda a área vizinha, para que os residentes de Hogsmeade e todos que ainda lutavam no castelo o ouvissem tão claramente como se estivesse ao lado deles, bafejando-lhes na nuca, à distância de um golpe mortal.

_"__Vocês lutaram_", disse a voz, "_valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura.  
__"__Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício.  
__"__Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente.  
__"__Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos._  
_"__Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora._"

Ambos, Rony e Hermione, sacudiram a cabeça freneticamente, olhando para Harry. Gina apenas segurou forte sua mão.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele - Disse Rony.

- Tudo dará certo — Acrescentou Hermione, irrefletidamente - Vamos voltar ao castelo, se ele foi para a Floresta precisaremos pensar em um novo plano...

Ela olhou para o corpo de Snape e voltou correndo ao túnel. Rony seguiu-a. Harry recolheu a Capa da Invisibilidade tornou a lançar um olhar a Snape. Não sabia o que sentir, exceto choque pela maneira como fora morto, e a razão alegada...

Eles voltaram engatinhando pelo túnel, calados, e Harry ficou em dúvida se Gina, Rony e Hermione ainda conseguiam ouvir o eco das palavras de Voldemort em sua cabeça, como ele.

_Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida... uma hora..._

Pequenos embrulhos pareciam coalhar o gramado em frente ao castelo. Devia faltar pouco mais de uma hora para amanhecer, mas estava um breu. Os quatro se apressaram em direção aos degraus de pedra da entrada. Um tamanco solitário, do tamanho de um pequeno barco, se achava abandonado ali. Não havia sinal de Grope nem do seu atacante.

O castelo estava anormalmente silencioso. Não havia clarões agora, nem estampidos, nem gritaria. As lages do deserto saguão de entrada estavam manchadas de sangue. As esmeraldas continuavam espalhadas pelo piso ao lado de pedaços de mármore e lascas de madeira. Parte do balaústre fora destruído.

- Onde estão todos? — Sussurrou Hermione.

Rony saiu à frente para o salão principal. Harry parou à porta.

As mesas das Casas tinham sido retiradas, e o salão estava lotado. Os sobreviventes formavam grupos, abraçando uns aos outros. Na plataforma, os feridos recebiam atendimento de Madame Pomfrey e seus auxiliares. Firenze estava entre os feridos; seu flanco sangrava e ele se agitava deitado, incapaz de se levantar.

Os mortos estavam enfileirados no meio do salão. Harry não viu o corpo de Fred, porque a família o rodeava. Jorge estava ajoelhado à cabeça do irmão gêmeo; a Sra. Weasley se deitara sobre o seu peito, o corpo sacudindo, o Sr. Weasley acariciava os cabelos dela e as lágrimas desciam em cascata pelo seu rosto.

Sem dizer palavra a Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram. Rony se juntou a Gui, Fleur e Percy, que passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão. Quando Hermione se aproximou do resto da família, Harry pôde ver com clareza os corpos ao lado de Fred:

Remus e Tonks, pálidos e imóveis, a fisionomia plácida, aparentemente dormindo sob o escuro teto encantado.

O salão principal pareceu fugir, se tornar menor, encolher, quando Harry recuou tonto do portal. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia suportar a visão dos outros corpos, saber quem mais morrera por ele. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de se reunir aos Weasley, não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, pois se ele tivesse se sacrificado em primeiro lugar, Fred talvez não tivesse morrido...

Ele deu as costas e subiu, rápido, a escadaria de mármore. Lupin, Tonks... ele ansiava por não sentir... desejava poder arrancar seu coração, suas entranhas, tudo que estava gritando dentro dele...

O castelo estava completamente vazio; até os fantasmas pareciam ter se reunido ao funeral coletivo no salão principal. Harry correu sem parar, apertando o frasco de cristal contendo as últimas lembranças de Snape, e não desacelerou até alcançar a gárgula de pedra que guardava o gabinete do diretor.

"_Senha?_"

— Dumbledore! – Disse, sem pensar, porque era quem ele ansiava por ver, e, para sua surpresa, a gárgula se afastou revelando a escada circular que protegia.

Quando, porém, Harry irrompeu pelo gabinete, encontrou-o mudado. Os retratos pendurados a toda volta estavam vazios. Nem um único diretor ou diretora ficara para vê-lo: pelo visto, todos tinham saído voando, atravessado os quadros que se alinhavam pelo castelo, para poder ter uma boa visão dos acontecimentos.

Harry olhou desesperado para o quadro deserto de Dumbledore, diretamente atrás da cadeira do diretor, e lhe deu as costas. A Penseira de pedra estava no armário onde sempre estivera: Harry carregou-a para cima da escrivaninha e despejou as lembranças de Snape na grande bacia com a borda de runas. Fugir para a cabeça de outro era um alívio abençoado... nada que mesmo alguém como Snape tivesse lhe deixado poderia ser pior do que os seus próprios pensamentos. As lembranças giraram, branco-prateadas e estranhas, e Harry já ia mergulhar, quando uma mão pequena e quente segurou seu ombro.

- Gina, o que...?

- Eu estava do seu lado – Ela disse – e você começou a correr. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi correr atrás de você.

- Você devia estar com a sua família – Harry disse, virando-se para olhar a Penseira, a fim de não encará-la.

- Você é família, Harry, isso é um fato indiscutível. Minha mãe te considera um filho assim como considera a mim e a todos os meus irmãos.

- Duvido muito, depois do que fiz.

- Do que você fez? Harry, você fez de tudo que estava ao seu alcance para matar Voldemort. E isso ainda vai acontecer. Só faltam a cobra e o próprio cara de cobra.

- Eu não sei, Gina. Eu sinto de que podia ter feito alguma coisa para salvar todos que morreram.

Gina suspirou, consciente de que aquela conversa duraria um bom tempo.

- Vamos olhar as memórias do Snape, então você mata Voldemort, e depois nós continuamos essa sessão de terapia, sim?

Harry concordou e, juntos, os dois mergulharam na Penseira.

* * *

Finalmente, a verdade. As memórias de Snape revelavam tudo: que ele que dissera a Lílian que ela era uma bruxa, que ele fora apaixonado por ela até o dia da sua morte. Que, por ela, implorou a Dumbledore que a protegesse e, quando sua amada morreu, virou um espião duplo. Ele protegera Harry durante todos os anos em que ele estivera em Hogwarts, porque era filho dela. Que Dumbledore pedira a Snape para matá-lo, pois já ia morrer mesmo, por ter usado o anel de Slytherin em ambição às Relíquias da Morte, mas fora prejudicado ao usá-lo, pois o anel, além de uma Relíquia, era uma Horcrux.

Se essas notícias já seriam capazes de chocar muita gente, a principal não deixava por menos: Harry tinha uma parte da alma de Voldemort em seu corpo. Na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matar o garoto, quando Lílian pôs a própria vida entre os dois como um escudo, a Maldição da Morte ricocheteou em Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele irrompeu do todo e se prendeu à única alma sobrevivente na casa que desabava, ou seja, Harry. Essa parte era a que dava a Harry o poder de falar com as cobras e de entrar na mente de Voldemort, de sentir seus sentimentos. Por isso, Harry deveria morrer e Voldemort era quem deveria matá-lo.

- Então é assim? – Sussurrou Gina ao tirar a cabeça da Penseira, mas sem olhar para Harry - Tudo que nós passamos e você vai lá e simplesmente morre?

- Eu... – Disse Harry, segurando o queixo de Gina para fazê-la olhar para ele - Gina, você sabe que não é escolha minha, certo? – Ela virou o rosto de volta à Penseira, parecia que não queria olhá-lo.

- Quem está culpando você aqui?! Eu só estou inconformada, _apenas _inconformada. Porque, claro, é super normal criar, preparar um garoto normalmente, para que no fim ele morra! – A fúria dela era tão grande que fez os quadros da parede tremerem.

**I dreamt I was missing, you were so scared**  
_Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido, você estava tão assustada_  
**But no one would listen, cause no one else care**  
_Mas ninguém iria escutar, pois ninguém mais se importava_  
**After my dreaming I woke with this fear**  
_Depois do meu sonho eu acordei com esse medo_  
**What am I leaving when I'm done here**  
_O que eu estou deixando quando eu morrer?  
_

Harry viu que não poderia fazer nada em relação à Gina e muito menos ao fato de que deveria morrer. Sentou-se no carpete do escritório e, sem nem avisar, puxou Gina para o seu colo.

- Harry, eu não quero que você morra – Disse Gina com o rosto encaixado no pescoço do namorado.

- Nenhum de nós quer – Falou Harry, afagando os cabelos ruivos dela.

**So if you're asking me I want you to know  
**_Então se você está me perguntando, eu quero que saiba_:

Eles ficaram quietos, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, quando Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Gina, só quero que saiba que, durante todos esse anos, você foi a minha maior força. Você foi a primeira e a única pessoa que disse que me amava e isso teve uma importância imensa para mim. Então, por todo esse tempo em que você me fez feliz, quero que você seja feliz também, para o resto de sua vida. É o mínimo que posso desejar depois de tudo que passamos.

A garota afastou-se de Harry e virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Amo você, Harry – Disse ela – Disso eu nunca tive dúvida. Só não sei como vai ser depois de... você sabe. Acho que vou te amar pra sempre – Ela terminou de falar com um sorriso triste.

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
**_Quando minha hora chegar esqueça os erros que cometi_**  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**_Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas razões que deixem saudades_**  
Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty  
**_Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia_**  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
**_Mantenha-me em sua memória, deixe todo o resto_**  
Leave out all the rest  
**_Deixe todo o resto_

- Não posso deixar de dizer que gostaria que fosse assim, mas sei que é muito egoísta da minha parte. Você é muito bonita, Gina. Muito inteligente, muito legal. Muitos caras ficarão aos seus pés e um deles alcançará seu coração. Você ficará bem sem mim.

- Ficar bem sem você? Harry, conta outra! É mais provável que eu fique vegetando por aí.

Harry suspirou, levantando-se. Ajudou Gina a se levantar também. Os dois ficaram frente à frente. Harry colocou suas mãos sobre as de Gina e olhou-a profundamente, como se quisesse decorar cada parte do seu rosto.

- Isso não é verdade – Disse Harry – Você é a minha Gina, lembra? A minha Gina vai seguir em frente, não vai perder sua vida por causa de um namorado que teve na adolescência. Ela vai encontrar um cara que vai amá-la como ela merece e ela o amará de volta. A minha Gina vai casar em um lindo vestido branco com o mesmo por quem ela se apaixonou anteriormente, o cara mais sortudo do mundo, por assim dizer. E ela terá muitos filhos, os filhos que eu nunca pude dar. Minha Gina será muito feliz, você não acha?

- Ela vai tentar – Disse Gina, já não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Essa é a minha garota! – Disse Harry, meio sorrindo, e beijou-a.

Aquele era um beijo diferente de todos. Era o mais desesperado, o mais triste. A certeza de que nunca mais tocariam os lábios um do outros os fazia querer prolongar o beijo mais e mais. Mas, como tudo na vida, ele teve um fim.

Separam-se, abraçados, e encostaram suas testas. Tanto as lágrimas de Gina quanto as de Harry eram visíveis, mostrando o quanto eles não queriam se separar.

**Don't be afraid of taking my beating. ****I've shared what I made  
**_Não tenha medo de tomar minha batida. Eu compartilhei o que fiz__**  
**_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
**_Eu sou forte na superfície, não através do caminho todo_**  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you  
**_Eu nunca fui perfeito, mas nem você foi_

- Gina, eu sei que não deveria, mas gostaria de fazer um pedido – Disse Harry, baixinho.

- Diga, meu amor – Disse Gina, mais baixinho ainda.

- Apenas peço que se lembre de mim. Sabe, como o garoto que te amou mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Sei que nunca fomos perfeitos e que eu posso não ter sido o namorado ideal, que posso ter cometido muitos erros...

**So if you're asking me I want you to know  
**_Então se você está me perguntando, eu quero que saiba_:

- Harry, está tudo bem, sério.

- Não, eu preciso terminar. Eu preciso que, ao pensar em mim, você tenha uma imagem boa. Eu preciso... preciso que você lembre de mim.

- Mas eu vou, Harry, eu nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
**_Quando minha hora chegar esqueça os erros que cometi_**  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**_Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas razões que deixem saudades_**  
Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty  
**_Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia_**  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
**_Mantenha-me em sua memória, deixe todo o resto_**  
Leave out all the rest  
**_Deixe todo o resto  
_

Harry sorriu, embora não tivesse terminado:

**Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well  
**_Esquecendo todo a dor que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem_**  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
**_Fingindo que alguém pode chegar e me salvar de mim mesmo_**  
I can't be who you are  
**_Eu não posso ser quem você é_

- Sei que posso ter te machucado, mesmo sem querer, com algo que fiz ou falei, mas você sempre escondeu suas mágoas tão bem, só para não me preocupar. Eu posso ser O Escolhido, mas ser a namorada d'O Escolhido foi um fardo muito grande e não tente esconder isso de mim.

- Er, foi. Mas, Harry, isso é algo que eu _quis_ fazer. Você não tem que se desculpar por nada.

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
**_Quando minha hora chegar esqueça os erros que cometi_**  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
**_Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas razões que deixem saudades_**  
Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty  
**_Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia_**  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
**_Mantenha-me em sua memória, deixe todo o resto_**  
Leave out all the rest  
**_Deixe todo o resto_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. De qualquer forma, peço que esqueça tudo isso e apenas pense que tudo que estou fazendo é por você, para que você possa viver em um mundo em paz. Promete?

- Eu prometo.

- E, se por algum momento, você se sentir sozinha, mantenha-me em sua memória e deixe todo o resto, pois eu sempre estarei com você.

- Sempre?

- Sempre.

* * *

_ "Harry Potter está morto. __Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir.  
"A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

Era o que Voldemort dizia, calando os jardins e o castelo. Harry apareceu, morto, nos braços de Hagrid. Em seguida, vária pessoas gritaram; os piores gritos foram de Rony e Hermione. Gina, porém, não teve reação: ela sabia, bem antes de todo mundo, que Harry iria morrer.

Aquele era o fim precoce de algo que poderia ter sido eterno, e ela sabia muito bem disso. Virou-se, dando uma última olhada no corpo imóvel de Harry, e começou a caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que um dia presenciaram aquele amor que ela ainda sentia forte dentro de si.

Ao fundo, Gina ouvia Neville gritar palavras que ela não entendia e nem tinha vontade de entender. Seu mundo caíra, mas ela tinha que continuar. Ela esqueceria sua dor e seguiria em frente, por Harry. Apenas por Harry. Porque ela o amava e _sempre_ o amaria.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide so well  
**_Esquecendo todo a dor que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem_**  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
**_Fingindo que alguém pode chegar e me salvar de mim mesmo_**  
I can't be who you are  
**_Eu não posso ser quem você é_

**I can't be who you are  
**Eu não posso ser quem você é

"E eu era forte, porque era isso o que ele precisava que eu fosse. E eu era compreensiva, porque ser qualquer outra coisa, seria egoísmo.

Eles o chamavam de Escolhido, aquele destinado a destruir Voldemort, mas para mim, ele era Harry. Eles também o chamavam Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, apesar do fato que ele nunca pudera viver livremente.

E eu o amava e continuaria a amá-lo enquanto esperava por ele, e amaria-o até o dia de minha morte. E se ele morresse naquela guerra, visitaria seu túmulo todos os dias e deixaria flores e meu coração sobre a terra gramada. Nunca amaria outro, e quando eu morresse, faria com que me enterrassem ao seu lado, e todos saberiam que Ginevra Molly Potter morrera apaixonada.

Eles o chamavam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu...

... pode me chamar de a Garota-Que-Amou..."

_Trecho traduzido por Gisele Weasley da fic In The Words Of Ginevra Molly Potter (Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter, é o título traduzido), capítulo 12, parte final. Autor: thejealousone_

* * *

N/V: Vamos lá, então !

_o_  
\o_  
\o/  
o/  
o  
\o/

EEEEE MACARENA

Ta, sério -.-'

Gente, tá acabando *snif* Eu nem consigo acreditar quando escrevo/falo/leio isso *chorarios*  
Essa fic é tão perfeita que se alguem me perguntasse qual a minha parte favorita, eu não conseguiria dizer só uma. E, Nin, não pense que eu falo da boca pra fora, por saber que tu vai ler isso. As merdas que o Harry e o Rony falam, as tiradas da Gina e da Vicky, a Mimi sempre dando lição de moral em geral, a falta de jeito do Neville, a baixitude do Wilian, as viagens da Luna. Tudo isso foi fundamental para a fic se tornar o que é agora! Um sucesso!  
Agora que a fic tá acabando, eu espero que você possa escrever mais fics que façam o mesmo sucesso que a DUJD! Por que, aí, eu posso comentar (de verdade, não como eu fazia. Juro que aprendo a comentar direito, só pra poder comentar nas suas fics *piscapisca*) em todas as outras fics legais que vc faz \o/  
Tipo a Marininha Potter é tipo Fanfictionalmente conhecida o-o Ta, por quem lê fics de HP. (Cara, se vocês vissem o tanto de palavras que o Word considerou erradas aqui...)  
Nin, gatinha, eu te adoro [abraço (N/A: Na verdade, ela me ama. Só que às vezes diz que me adora, só pra me ver deprimida )

"- Eu amo você – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela - Amo você demais. Nunca mais faça isso comigo, por favor, eu não sei o que pode acontecer caso eu corra o risco de te perder de novo.  
- Eu também amo você. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, apenas se foque no agora, pois estamos juntos e é isso que importa – E beijou-o."

Gente, eles são muito gatos, juntos *o* Fofo + fofa = Fofos² (jácalei)

"- Um instante, vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Harry.  
Victória rolou os olhos.  
- Não, nós acabamos de nos conhecer e descobrimos o nome uma da outra por meio de telepatia."

Cara, já disse que a Vicky (mim) é PHODA? Não? Então tá... Mim ser phoda *-------*  
Ta, chega de N/V , já cansou --'

N/S: O que posso dizr desse capítulo [risca] além dos muitos erros [/risca]... Foi simplesmente demais! Muito bom mesmo! Agora deu para notar o quanto está "De Um Jeito Diferente"! E essa mudança de foco para a Ginny é algo muito bom... Mas vou deixar a análise crítica de lado porque a Mari pode explodir de tanto o ego inflar, e sei que teve coisa sem premeditação aí! xD Enfim, o capítulo foi muito bom, principalmente pelo tom, pela música usada (Linkin Park FTW!) e o bom encaixe do trecho da tal fic! Muito bom mesmo! É uma pena ver DUJD acabando, mas é um grande prazer ver que ela vai terminar de forma grandiosa, com um trabalho de primeira! Fico feliz em poder dizer que tive uma pequena participação nisso com meus serviços de beta e "pitaqueiro" de plantão!

Espero ansiosamente pelos momentos finais de DUJD! Até a próxima!

Abraços d'O Pedro, aquele outrora conhecido como "Shimbo Walker", hoje apenas o Sr.S! =D

N/A: Eu chorei _muito_ escrevendo a parte final. Primeiro, na escola, escrevendo no meu caderninho. A Vicky, que senta do meu lado, olhou pra mim e falou: "Marina, tô com dó de você oO'". Depois, aqui em casa. Primeiramente, o capítulo chamaria-se "Deixe todo o resto", que é a tradução da música usada, Leave Out All The Rest, do Linkin Park. Mãs, esse negócio de "sempre" encaixou tão bem que eu achei melhor mudar. O trecho colocado no final é da fic In The Words of Ginevra Molly Potter, como dito anteriormente. Eu recomendo a todos. O único problema é que a Gisele só traduziu até o capítulo 15 (e faz muito tempo que ela não atualiza), então o resto (vai até o 22) vocês teriam que ler em inglês. Pra quem não domina a língua, é uma pena =/  
Ah, e pra quem quiser saber, a fic ainda tem mais dois capítulos mais o epílogo. O último capítulo tem uma parte pronta que, OMG, é demais! E, não, não fui eu quem escreveu, por isso que estou elogiando, não me acho tanto /z [risca] Me acho sim, só não falo para não parecer metida[/risca]  
AAAAAH, e eu conheci a Danda Jabur, velho *-----* Vamos fazer um encontro dos fãs da DUJD, pra vocês ficarem me idolatrando e talz? *-* (até parece /z).  
Explicações sobre o Gringotes (caso alguém venha me questionar): Assim, a Gina foi escondida num tipo de pacote, sakas, tipo a bolsa da Mione, que parecia pequena, mas era enorme por dentro. E, claro, o cofre era da Belatriz, ela podia entrar e sair. Greyback, bom, se ele tivesse a chave, qual seria o problema? Uma autorização e panz e o cara já está lá dentro (y) Também, não foi tanto tempo que ela ficou lá. E, como o povão se revezava e às vezes ficava sem visitá-la, não levantava suspeitas.

**Agradecimentos: **A Vicky, por procurar a letra de Leave Out All The Rest (mesmo que tenha esquecido de pegar a tradução /z) e tenha me convidado pra ir na casa dela, e tenha me cedido o notebook pra eu poder pegar o trecho da In The Words Of Ginevra Molly Potter (embora eu tenha feito isso e depois ido pra sala jogar DJ Hero :B [viciante esse jogo, PQP, vou ter que comprar *o*]).

**Sophie Potter Malfoy****:** "Amei! Excelente!" Uou, valeu *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**thamiresbr: **Para add uma fic aos favoritos, é só clicar no botão de review e, quando for mandar, selecionar o "add this fic to favorites" (você tem que estar logada), mais ou menos isso. Pra você portar, é só seguir os passos lá. Tipo, baixa o documento da fic no Document Manager. Beleza, aí clica em New Story, e por aí vai. É só ir clicando nos links que dizem que é pra você clicar. Qualquer dúvida, é só usar o tradutor ;)  
Aí está a resposta de onde a Gina estava (y)² Fazer suspense é o que há \ô/  
Que bom que adorou o bônus ^^ Vixi, normal em fic D/G o Harry ser cem por cento dumal... ou cem por cento tapado /z Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Obrigada pelos parabéns ^^ Verdade, o tempo voa... Hm, compreendo por que você não comentou antes *carinha amarela pensante* Bjss e continua comentando

**Carolzynha LF****: **Aí está a resposta de onde a Gina estava (y)³ "q momento fofis" Que bom quer você achou isso *-* Obrigada pelo "feliz niver" em relação a DUJD ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**ingrid albuquerque: **Que bom que achou o cap bônus bonito ^^ É, está acabando mesmo =/ Mas você está certa, ainda tem alguns caps pela frente, não há motivos para chorar (ainda) ;) Olha, sobre o "gozar" eu não sei, mas fico feliz que tenha aproveitado a leitura e aprendido com ela ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**MasterIlusions:** Tava bom o panettone? Como eu sou enjoada, fresca etc, nem gosto –q Putz, muito bom saber que você gosta dos novos shippers e ainda mais que você gostou do capítulo bônus ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Olha, o Wil está em São Caetano do Sul e mora no Jardim São Caetano. Vem pra cá e tenta matar a Vicky pra depois poder ficar com ele '-' Obrigada pelos parabéns ^^ "Tio Voldie pedófilo =O" [8-|: Pedofilia só é considerada quando o indivíduo abusado tem 14 anos ou menos v.v] "Eu era vegetariana na fic também *o*" Of course, um horse #podre Aí, ó, um cap a menos para ansiar ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Manu Monny: **Obrigada pelos parabéns ^^ Nunca achei que chegaria sequer a seis meses, imagina um ano?! Que bom que gostou do cap bônus ^^ Torre de Astronomia é o que há (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Wilian conquistando corações /z Ele é gatinho, eu acho ;) E engraçado –q Mas a Vicky já disse na minha N/A que ele é dela, então você tem é que concorrer com ela ;-;  
Um ano \ô/ Se tivesse terminado, acredite, eu estaria muito mal. Ah, e abandonar, nunca! Continuei ;) Vício é legal, dependendo da coisa em que se está viciada :B Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur:** É, é, você ganhou ¬¬' Explicações sobre o cofre dos Lestrange na minha N/A ^^  
"Estou realmente me perguntando porque ainda fiquei chocada quando vi a flaa da vicky.." Você ainda tem muito a aprender, filha v.v  
Sacanear o Snape é legal -q E ele não tem nada de divo *foge da Paty* Mentira, ele é divo sim .  
"O garoto não teve dificuldade para alcançar seus lábios" imaginei com poderia se ele tivesse... Imagina só o cara pulando pra alcançar os lábios da garota? Ou então na ponta do pé enquanto a garota ia se abaixando... muahaha" Eu pensei em fazer ele subir em um degrau ou pegar um banquinho, mas aí ia ser sacanagem /z  
Six é mara, I know, mas eu achei que, tipo, era justo vocês saberem como Neville e Vicky e Wilian e Malu ficaram juntos (y) Valeu pelos parabéns ^^ Notinha emo é pra chorar mesmo –q  
O Fred não vai morrer não, já morreu /lixa T/G traumatiza, fato. "Rony e Hermione juntos de novo" *hunf* quem liga? Lixa*" [2]! Se o borrão vermelho fosse menstruação ia ser engraçado, tipo: "AAAAH, eu tô sangrando! *corre pela sala em círculos* Ei, pera aí, está saindo de mim... *silêncio* Alguém tem um absorvente?" –qq  
Really, garota popular _tem_ que ser gostosa. Ou, ao menos, tem que ser uma princesa ou salvar a vida do presidente *a que lê muito Meg Cabot*  
Meow, nem eu lembro onde estava a dica /z *procurando no arquivo* Ok, não achei essa dica não oO' Bjss e continua comentando

**Matydf Evans Cullen: **Eu não penso que colar é ruim! Como que você acha que eu passei de ano? –q Tá, nem tanto, mas eu colei bastante ano passado (y) Voldie pervêia (66' É, cap 32 foi tenso mesmo, fato indiscutível v.v  
Sinceramente, eu acho que fiz _muito_ bem em criar Neville/Vicky, porque, como você já disse, eles são muito fofos *-* Que bom que achou o bônus lindo, essa era a intenção \ô Everybody together (8) Sobre o momento pérvo: não me conti –q Às vezes esqueço que pirralhos leem minha fic... "A enviar um som: "Use Brinks para momentos de brincadeira. Brinks, a camisinha que não te deixa na mão" -qq Bjss e continua comentando

**Natalia Hastenreiter ****'****: **"cara a melhor fanfic que ja li" *surtando* Meow, em sinto, tipo, A ficwriter quando me falam isso *o* Opa, claro que continuo, não abandonaria essa fic por nada! [risca] Talvez por um milhão de dólares, mas, anyway...[/risca] Quando você diz que queria ler minhas outras fics, seria as que eu ainda vou fazer? Porque, tipo, eu tenho a Nascimento e a O casamento (tem Protetora também, mas é muito ruim, não recomendo). Bjss e continua comentando

**Uchiha-Math: **E Aeh Math! Opa, Hentai? Join to the club! Normal, o lugar que a Gina estava era meio impossível de descobrir –q² Se você está triste com o fim próximo, imagina eu? Já estou arranjando uma corda para me inforcar –n Viciou? Atóooron *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Boncompagni:** Infelizmente, eu demorei =/ Fazer o quê, neah? Eu queria viver no pc, mas a vida social me chama –q Really que é a melhor fic de HP que você já leu? Que honra *--* Agradeço, de coração. Bjss e continua comentando

**Baloline: **"mas gostaria de mais aparições das outras personagens (Rony, Míope, Fred&Jorge - Adoro eles, etc)." Míope –qqqq Há mais aparições do Rony sim, embora eu não possa dizer o mesmo de Fred e Jorge, sorry =/ Do Míope, claro, ele é o principal 'dik Muitas pessoas dizem que gostam da "minha" Gina. Só que, tipo, ela não é minha, eu não a inventei, em termos de personalidade. Ela é a Gina que eu vejo nos livros de HP (y) Obrigada, inspiração nunca é demais (y) Isso, deixe recadinhos \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Carla W. Black: **Ah, de boas. Quer dizer, a DUJD não ganhou, mas pelo menos nenhuma concorrente (fic H/G) ganhou também ^^ Normal, o lugar que a Gina estava era meio impossível de descobrir –q E aí, curtiu o que eu fiz com a música? Bjss e continua comentando

**aninhaakaulitz: **Er, não. A Malu é uma pessoa muito ocupada, sabe, então fica difícil dos nossos horários baterem. Mas postaremos logo logo ^^ Que bom que ama meu trabalho, fico feliz :) Bjss e continua comentando

**GakuenAlicefan27: **Obrigada, eu faço o meu melhor ^^ Ah, que bom. Eu _tento_ ser engraçada –q "Ótima fic!" AEAEAE \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Baby P: **Demorei, mas postei ^^ Aí está a resposta de onde a Gina estava (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Stefanny Potter**: O FF não aceita, hm, sites, então seu msn não apareceu (y) Anyway, eu já te add, peguei seu msn no seu perfil ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**Liloo Potter: **Ah, tudo bem, antes tarde do que nunca ^^ Tia JK[risca]iller[/risca] é assim: mata um tanto de personagem pra depois pular 19 anos da história, pros fãs morrerem do coração (y) Também amo a Gin *faz coração com a mão* Que bom que acha a fic ótima \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

Espero que o carnaval de vocês tenha sido ótimo!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	37. Tempos de paz

**Capítulo 34 – Tempos de paz**

Tinha acabado. Pessoas foram feridas, vidas foram perdidas, mas não em vão. Voldemort estava morto.

Gina estava deitada de bruços em sua antiga cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, pensando na batalha que acabara há, no máximo, vinte minutos. (N/V: aí, ela ouviu um "squik squik" e, de repente, viu um olho possuído. Aí o olho comeu ela e o Harry virou corno *o* [piadainterna /lixa)(N/A: Imaginem as possibilidades de um olho comer uma pessoa... É, terei pesadelos)(N/V: ah, vai, ser comida por um olho é meu novo fetiche *o*)(N/A: *sai correndo e tromba com o Sr. S*)(N/S: Oi, mal começo a betagem do capítulo e já levo uma trombada? Enfim, coisas que se vive com Mari e Vicky... -.-')(N/V: Marina, você não é Elefante pra dar trombada u.u' Ai, atoron começar chats no meio de fics *o* Ei, será que algum dia o Nev vai virar corno por causa de um olho o.O' ?)(N/S: Oi, prazer, meu nome é Olho! ;*) (N/V: Nhá, assim eu gamo *-*)

Ela tentava organizar sua cabeça, que estava confusa. Também, não era por menos: uma hora, Harry estava morto. Outrora, estava lutando com Voldemort no Salão Principal. Isso sem falar que, antes de Harry aparecer, ela, Hermione, Luna, com uma ajuda de Victória no final(N/V: mais ou menos assim: Cheguei! *luta acaba* ae, boaaa!), estavam lutando contra Belatriz Lestrange, quando uma Maldição da Morte não acertou Gina por pouco, fazendo Molly Weasley aparecer e dar um fim na Comensal. A imagem se repetia na sua mente:

_ Centenas de pessoas agora se encostavam às paredes observando as duas lutas, Voldemort e seus três oponentes, e Belatriz e Molly, querendo atacar e ao mesmo tempo proteger, incapaz de garantir que não iria atingir um inocente._

_- Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? - Provocou Belatriz, tão desvairada como o seu senhor, saltando para evitar os feitiços de Molly que dançavam ao seu redor - Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Fredinho?_

_- Você... nunca... mais... tocará... em... nossos... filhos! - Gritou a Molly._

_Belatriz deu uma gargalhada, a mesma gargalhada exultante que seu primo Sirius dera ao tombar para trás e atravessar o véu._

_O feitiço de Molly voou por baixo do braço esticado de Bellatrix e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração._

_A risada triunfante de Bellatrix congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e a multidão que assistia bradou, e Voldemort deu um grito. (N/S: Isso nos leva a crer que Molly usou o Avada Kedavra, e isso a faz muito mais macho que nosso Harrieta! fufufu)_

As batidas na porta do dormitório fizeram Gina pular em susto e automaticamente se desligar de suas lembranças. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, mas parou quando ia abri-la e achou melhor perguntar:

- Quem é?

Ela retornou uns passos, pronta para pegar sua varinha caso preciso, quando a porta abriu ruidosamente, revelando Harry. Ele estava com as roupas e o rosto sujo, mas ela não poderia deixar de achá-lo bonito, ainda mais quando seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando dessa forma.

- E não era você que dizia que podia sentir minha presença? – Disse Harry, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Ah, desculpa, estava mais ocupada pensando nos métodos de tortura que usarei em você – Respondeu Gina, indecisa em ficar feliz ou furiosa em vê-lo. Talvez os dois.

- Torturar-me? Por quê?

- Porque você, Harry James Potter, me fez pensar que tinha te perdido! – Ela começara a gritar – Porque te ver saindo da sala do diretor direto para morte e depois nos braços de Hagrid, foi a pior sensação que senti na minha vida!

- Mas eu voltei, não foi?

- Voltou, mas e daí? Eu... me... senti... um... lixo! – A cada palavra espaçada, ela dava um soco no peito dele – Você... não... podia... ter... feito... isso, Harry!

Harry abraçou-a forte, fazendo-a parar de gritar e de batê-lo. Para sua surpresa, Gina abraçou-o de volta, como se nunca quisesse deixá-lo, e chorou. Ele sentia sua camisa molhar mais e mais, mas não se importava. Quando ela estava em seus braços, nada mais importava.

- Desculpe-me pelo ataque – Sussurrou Gina, seu rosto enterrado no peito dele.

- Tudo bem. Só quero que saiba que te deixar foi a coisa mais difícl que fiz. Quando Dumbledore disse que eu poderia voltar, fiquei tão...

- Espera, Dumbledore? Em que momento você falou com ele?

Harry de súbito lembrara que não havia contado para Gina, então levou-a até uma das camas do dormitório (que ele esperava que fosse a dela) e sentou-se lá, puxando-a para seu colo, e começou a falar:

- Quando o Avada de Voldemort me atingiu, desmaiei e acordei na Estação King Cross, só que ela estava vazia. Dumbledore apareceu um pouco depois e nós começamos a conversar. Falamos sobre a minha ligação com Voldemort. Ao me atingir com a Maldição da Morte, ele matou a parte de sua alma que estava dentro de mim, acredita? Ele viveria enquanto eu vivesse, não o contrário.  
"Depois falamos sobre as Relíquias da Morte. Dumbledore e Grindewald eram, quando jovens, loucos para encontrarem-nas e formar um novo mundo com elas. As coisas não saíram como planejado, claro, quando Aberforth jogou uma verdade nas caras do irmão e Grindewald se descontroulou, e aquela luta entre os três causou a morte de Ariana.  
"Resumindo um pouco mais, Dumbledore confessou que, ao deixar que Snape o matasse, queria que ele fosse o dono da Varinha das Varinhas, mas isso não saiu como planejado. Ficamos em silêncio e, nesse meio tempo, cheguei a conclusão de que poderia voltar. Eu perguntei a Dumbledore se ele achava que eu deveria voltar e ele disse que, se eu voltasse, havia uma grande chance de eu liquidar Voldemort para sempre.  
"Mas eu perguntei só para saber a opinião dele mesmo, pois eu voltaria de qualquer jeito. Se você está aqui, então é aqui que devo estar". (N/S: Só eu notei que ele deixou de comentar sobre o fato de estar "pelado, pelado, nu com a mão no bolso(8)" ? Por que motivo terá sido, hã?)(N/V:Não acho que a Gininha ia querer saber das aventuras de Haryy e Dumby)(N/A: Tive vontade de fazer o Harry citar isso e a Gina dizer: "Cê tá ligado que o Dumbie é gay, né? G_G" -qq)

Gina levantou seu rosto, que estava encostado no peito de Harry, e disse:

- Palavras certas nos momentos certos. É, você me conquista cada dia mais – E sorriu.

- Que bom, Srta. Weasley, esse é o meu objetivo – Harry disse sorrindo também e afagando os cabelos dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, porque palavras não eram necessárias. Era um silêncio confortável, em que eles só ficavam fazendo carinhos um no outro. Ele só foi quebrado minutos depois, quando Gina não conseguiu segurar uma pergunta que estava atormentando-a:

- Como você subiu aqui?

- Ah!, é que, segundo Hermione, o castelo foi muito danificado na batalha – Respondeu Harry -, portanto sua magia está muito fraca e não capta certas coisas, tipo gente do sexo masculino entrando no dormitório feminino. E, também, não é como se eu tivesse vindo aqui com segundas intenções. (N/S: Já está bem nas quintas intenções, né?)

- Eu falaria: "Ah, que pena", mas estou muito cansada. Fica comigo esta noite?

- Claro. (N/A: Okay, eu quase coloquei "Of course, my horse", mas, tipo, né, assim, essa é a pior frase ever, então deixa quieto /z)(N/S: juro que você perderia toda a credibilidade se tivesse feito uma merda narrativa dessas... '-')(N/V: "Tchau, my love", "Of course, my horse" e a cada dia essa fic fica mais baiana \o *foge da Carol*)

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, até que o sono venceu-os e eles deitaram-se, Harry com os braços em volta da barriga de Gina, e dormiram como não dormiam há muito tempo. (N/S: Dormir de conchinha é uma das coisas mais confortáveis e apaixonantes de se fazer com alguém que se gosta... *-*)

* * *

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se muito bem. O peso que antes ele carregara nos ombros agora não existia mais e isso o deixava muito aliviado. Ele agora era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Poderia planejar seu futuro...

Pensando em "futuro", Harry tateou a cama em busca de Gina, mas não encontrou-a. Olhou para os lados ainda à procura dela, só encontrando roupas limpas e dobradas na cama ao lado, uma para ele e outra para Gina, ele supôs.

Logo, a porta do banheiro abriu, revelando Gina, com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo e outro envolvida em seus cablos. Ela sorriu ao ver o namorado e disse:

- Olha, você acordou! Já estava na hora.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry, confuso – Dormi muito tempo?

- Um dia e meio, trinta e seis horas, como preferir – Ela caminhou até a outra cama, pegando o primeiro monte, onde estavam suas roupas.

- Isso é humanamente possível? (N/S: Eu conheço recordes mais longos, alguns meus, inclusive! 8D)

- Na verdade, não. (N/S: Acabei de dizer que é! ¬¬) Madame Pomfrey veio aqui cuidar de seus ferimentos e te deu uma Poção do Sono, porque você precisava descansar bastante para recompor a magia que você gastou na batalha.

Harry não disse nada. Ficou admirando-a passar um creme hidratante em seu corpo nu. (N/S: Mari, esse seria um momento propício para descrições detalhadas, não? (66')

- Harry, você não acha que precisa de um banho? – Perguntou Gina, risonha.

- Ah, claro – Ele disse, mas não se moveu, seus olhos ainda vidrados no corpo dela.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Vestiu-se e empurrou Harry até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro.

- Pronto, agora pode tomar banho e, de preferência, um _bem_ gelado – Ela disse piscando para ele e depois voltando para o dormitório.

- Por sua causa, meu amor, frio é pouco, tem que ser congelando! – Harry gritou do banheiro, sabendo que a namorada divertia-se com a situação.

Ele passou uma boa meia hora banhando-se, tirando toda a sujeira do seu corpo adquirida na batalha. Desligou o chuveiro e logo vestiu-se com as roupas que Gina deixara ali. Olhou-se no espelho, vendo um rosto bem mais jovem do que lembrava, mesmo com alguns cortes. Nem tentou arrumar os cabelos, anos de experiência já lhe diziam que esse esforço era inútil.

Voltou para o dormitório e viu Gina sentada em sua cama, folheando a revista Semanário das Bruxas.

- Onde você está arranjando essas coisas? – Perguntou Harry – As roupas, a revista...

- Monstro – Respondeu Gina – Sou a mestra dele, sabe? – Ela fechou a revista e colocou-a na mesinha ao lado.

- Hm, sei.

Harry sentou-se na cama em que a namorada estava sentada e pegou a mão direita dela, dando um pequeno beijo ali. Quando virou a cabeça para olhá-la, pôde vê-la limpar uma lágrima disfarçadamente.

- Ei, o que foi? – Sussurrou ele.

- Nada – Disse ela – É que a revista estava falando sobre a loja de F-Fred e Jorge.

- Ah – Harry abraçou-a e deixou-a chorar o quanto precisasse.

Ele amava sua Gina durona, mas também amava a que mostrava seus pontos mais fracos, coisa que não fazia nem com sua família. Ele gostava do fato de que ela se abria com ele e de que ele podia se abrir com ela.

- Ainda culpando-se pelas mortes que ocorreram na batalha? – Perguntou Gina, após um tempo de silêncio, mirando o rosto de Harry.

- Tentanto não me culpar – Disse Harry – Pensar que eles lutaram comigo e não por mim. O problema é que sou cabeça dura.

- Pelo menos você tenta... Vamos descer? – A garota levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Harry.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, acho.

O garoto pegou a mão dela e, juntos, andaram até o Salão Principal. Os burburinhos que eram ouvidos de lá cessaram com a entrada do casal. Enquanto eles andavam até a mesa onde os Weasley estavam, os burburinhos voltaram. Pessoas apontavam e sussurravam.

Com isso nem se importaram. Mas, assim que várias pessoas apareceram à sua volta, falando e tirando fotos, a situação ficou encômoda.

- A profecia era real, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou um repórter identificado por um crachá como do Wizard Times, dos Estados Unidos.

- O que farão do seu futuro agora, Stra. Weasley? – Perguntou uma bruxa baixinha, que parecia pertencer à uma revista de fofoca.

- A pergunta que não quer calar: - Disse um repórter alto e musculoso – Firebolt ou Nimbus? (N/S: Sempre tem que ter um para fazer uma pergunta quebra-clima... Joga um frango nos peitos dele!)

- Eu... é... hã? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Harry Potter – Uma garota loira chamou sua atenção -, a revista Pink quer saber: você usa cuecas normais ou boxers?

- Boxers – Respondeu Gina sem pensar. Ao se dar conta do que havia falado, colocou a mão na boca, assustada, e olhou para Harry, que segurava uma risada. (N/V: VaaiiiGina ¬¬' [calei :B])

Um silêncio incomum tomou conta do lugar, antes de ser quebrado por uma voz conhecida:

- É isso aí, maninha! Pega geral, mesmo! – Gritou Jorge. (N/S: Tuduntz!)

E o Salão caiu na risada. Com o clima mais descontraído, Gina foi até o irmão e abraçou-o, feliz por vê-lo sorrir e tirar sarro – mesmo que dela -, apesar de tudo.

Um flashe nos irmãos se abraçando. Outro em Harry fungindo dos repórteres para ficar ao lado deles. Um último nos três sentando-se à mesa.

- Não gostei da história das boxers – Murmurou Percy, lançando um olhar de desdém para Harry.

- Percy, na boa – Disse Rony -, você não tem nenhuma moral para reclamar algo nessa família, pelo menos por enquanto. Quanto aos dois, com a tempo a gente se acostuma.

- Acostuma-se exatamente a _quê_? – Dessa vez, quem falou foi Carlinhos.

- À nada, à nada! – Disse Harry, à beira do desepero. Tudo que ele não precisava agora era correr de irmãos raivosos - A comida está ótima, não? Os elfos estão se superando a cada dia... – E, para seu alívio, o rumo da conversa alterou-se.

Os repórteres que tentavam chegar até eles foram expulsos por uma impaciente McGonagall, furiosa com aquela invasão de privacidade.

Harry, ao ver sua ex-professora censurar os repórteres e ao olhar para os Weasley, que conversavam e comiam animadamente quanto possível, percebeu que, aos poucos, tudo voltaria normal e que, finalmente, _ele_ poderia ser normal. (N/S: E seria internado, pois ser normal é uma patologia! (Vide "O Alienista" de Machado de Assis))

* * *

Os funerais foram realizados no dia seguinte, às 16h30min. O discurso de Jorge emocionou a todos:

- É estranho pensar em um Jorge sem um Fred, mas isso é algo que teremos de aprender a conviver. Eu, principalmente, terei de aprender a não ter mais um gêmeo, a não ter mais alguém para completar minhas frases. Mas não vou ficar deprimido ou algo do tipo, pois Fred não queria isso. Ele morreu sorrindo, afinal de contas – Jorge virou-se para a lápide do irmão.  
"Cara, no momento, sinto muito sua falta e de certa forma sempre irei sentir, mas me prendo ao pensamento de que, um dia, nos encontraremos no céu... ou no inferno, poir duvido muito que Deus te aguentará por muito tempo".

Muitos riram e Jorge sorriu, indo sentar-se ao lado da mãe.(N/S: Juro que no momento que li ese trecho tava tocando "Fico assim sem você" no player do meu celular! *-* Obs.: Eu estou no trabalho enquanto beto o cap.)

Alguns metros à frente, um senhora segurando um bebê de cabelos turquesa em seu colo e olhava para a lápide de Remo e Tonks. Aqueles eram Andrômeda Tonks e Teddy Lupin.

- Venha comigo – Sussurrou Harry para Gina, pegando na mão dela.

Ela assentiu.

Caminharam até onde estava a senhora e o bebê.

- Olá, Sra. Tonks – Disse Harry timidamente.

- Pode me chamar de Andrômeda, Harry – Disse ela – É muito bom revê-los.

- Igualmente – Falou Gina – E esse pequenino é...?

- Teddy – Quem respondeu foi Harry -, nosso afilhado, filho de Tonks e Lupin.

- Ah, obrigada por me avisar antes.

Andrômeda, prevendo uma futura possível briga entre o casal, interrompê-los, perguntando se queriam pegar Teddy. Gina ofereceu-se e, ao ver o bebê mudar a coloração de seu cabelo para um tom de ruivo igual ao dela ao apenas tocá-lo, abriu um sorriso.

- Oh, ele gostou de você! Faz isso com todo mundo que gosta! – Disse Andrômeda.

Quando foi a vez de Harry pegá-lo (com a ajuda de Gina, pois ele nunca tinha carregado uma criança antes), ao invés dos cabelos, Teddy mudou seus olhos para verdes. "Ele está como poderia ser um filho meu e de Gina", pensou Harry.

Mas filhos era um pensamento muito precoce, ao menos antes de dar um certo passo. Um passo que ele se sentia cada vez mais disposto a dar, só de olhar para Gina. (N/S: Citando a melhor frase do filme "Robôs", a melhor parte é fazer o bebê! (66')(N/V: Queem imaginaria que um Shimbo mais maduro assistiria "Robôs"... Tsc,tsc...)

* * *

Menos de duas horas depois, os Weasley, mais Harry e Hermione, foram para A Toca.

O jantar ocorreu em silêncio, devido aos soluços contínuos da Sra. Weasley, ao ver o lugar de Fred à mesa vazio. Quando todos terminada de comer, foram para a sala, com exceção de Jorge e da Sra. Weasley, que ficaram conversando na cozinha.

Houve um craque do lado de fora e logo puderam ouvir passos e uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, já à frente da porta.

- Kingsley – Disse o homem lá de fora – Membro da Ordem e, embora muitos não saibam, o nome de minha mãe era Fravisbelta, não Flávia.

As pessoas no recinto seguraram o riso.

- Está bem – O Sr. Weasley falou e abriu a porta.

Kingsley só deu um passo para dentro da casa e olhou em volta, como se procurando alguma pessoa. Ao parecer encontrá-la, andou até ela.

- Posso falar com você um instante lá fora, Harry? – Falou ele. (N/S: Alguém por acaso pensou que fosse outra pessoa?)

- Hm, claro – Disse Harry, acompanhando Kingsley até o campo de quadribol improvisado dos Weasley.

Uma vez longe do campo de audição dos outros, Kingsley virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Não sei se você sabe, Harry, mas fui nomeado Ministro da Magia provisório. Mesmo que meu cargo não seja efetivado, o que acho improvável, todo o conselho chegou a uma conclusão quanto a você – Houve uma pausa – Queremos que trabalhe para o Ministério, como auror.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a proposta.

- Mas... Mas não vou precisar fazer os NIEM's? – Perguntou ele.

- Não será necessário – Respondeu o ministro – depois de tudo que você passou. Ao invés de três anos de treinamento, você fará um, apenas por preucaução. E então, aceita?

Harry passou a mão por seus cabelos, nervoso, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Posso pensar um pouco, Kingsley? – Pediu – Preciso resolver umas coisas antes de poder te dar uma resposta definitiva.

- Como queira – Kingsley falou – Assim que decidir-se, mande-me uma carta. Cumprimente Molly por mim, também. Tchau –E com um craque desapareceu.

Harry voltou, atordoado, para A Toca. Avisou a todos que Kingsley já fora embora, pois devia estar bastante ocupado, e subiu para seu quarto.

Não mais que cinco minutos depois, ouviu batidinhas à porta.

- Quem é? – Perguntou.

- Hermione, Gina e Rony – Hermione disse.

- Ah, entrem! A porta está aberta.

Os três entraram e sentaram-se na cama de Harry, enquano ele estava sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto.

- Tudo bem? – Questionou Hermione.

- É, até que sim – Respondeu Harry – Kingsley veio aqui me oferecer um cargo de auror no Ministério.

- Nossa, mas isso é ótimo! – Exclamou Gina. Ao ver a feição do namorado, mudou o tom: - Ou não é?

Harry passou a mão por seus cabelos novamente e disse:

- É ótimo. É só que... Onde vou ficar? Não só esse ano, mas, sabe, pelo resto da minha vida. Não posso ficar n'A Toca para sempre.

- Não que mamãe reclamaria – Murmurou Rony.

Gina resolveu ignorar o irmão e dar logo sua sugestão para Harry:

- O que você acha de reformar o Largo Grimmauld? Tem um amigo de papai que faz essas coisas e ainda bem rápido e com qualidade. Em dois meses a casa estaria pronta. Sem falar que ele é afiliado à uma empresa de decoração.

- Hm, boa ideia – Disse Harry – Vou falar com seu pai depois.

Um grande espaço de tempo se passou enquanto os quatro discutiam como deveria ficar o Largo, para ajudar Harry. Começaram falando em como tirar o quadro da Sra. Black de lá, mas, quando o assunto foi para um possível campo de quadribol nos terrenos ao fundo da casa, com Harry, Gina e Rony especulando animadamente, Hermione começou a ficar entediada.

- Acho que vou pegar um pedaço de pudim de leite que a Sra. Weasley fez – Disse ela – e ficar por lá. (N/V: kkk, eolri /tallesoff\)(N/S: Pudim? Luna baixou na Mione?)

- Então vai, sua chata – Falou Gina mostrando a língua.

Hermione fez um gesto de desdém com a mão esquerda e saiu do quarto. Aproveitando o silêncio, Gina levantou-se e foi até a cadeira em que Harry estava sentado, sentando-se no colo dele. Antes de ele poder falar alguma coisa, ela colocou as mãos dela em seu rosto e beijou-o. Harry correspondeu prontamente.

- Mione, me espera! – Gritou Rony, saindo deseperado do quarto.

Gina terminou o beijo, rindo.

- Ah, então você só me beijou para afastar o Rony? – Perguntou Harry em falso tom magoado.

- É – Respondeu Gina -, mas isso seria para um fim maior – Ela saiu do colo dele.

- Que seria...? – Harry levantou-se e deixou-a levá-lo até a cama.

- Ficar sozinha com você – E beijou-o de novo.

Deitaram-se na cama – Harry por cima -, sem interromper o beijo. Gina inverteu as posições e sussurrou para o namorado:

- Sua casa vai ficar demais.

- _Nossa_ casa – Corrigiu ele.

A ruiva sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

(N/S: Todos nós sabemos o que vem depois, mas o surpreendente é a Mari não ter arranjado alguém para escrever uma NC nesse espaço aqui...)(N/A: Aqui, né? Aguarde, Pedrinho² #muahaha) (N/V: Ah não, AH NÃO o.o Não o 'muahaha' ! Tudo menos isso!)

Uma semana depois, Harry ainda estava indeciso quanto a fazer o curso de auror.

- Você acha que devo mesmo, Gi? – Quis saber, ainda em dúvida.

- Claro que sim! – Gina pegou um pergaminho na gaveta de sua escrivaninha, já que estavam no quarto dela, e colocou ao lado da pena de escrever e do tinteiro – Está aí, escreva para Kingsley. Você sempre pensou em ser auror, afinal de contas.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é só que não estou acostumado a fazer decisões que durarão para o resto da minha vida. Nem sabia se sobreviveria para completar dezoito anos!

- Harry, não é para a vida inteira. Se não gostar, saia, ponto.

- É, está bem – Pegando a pena, Harry começou a escrever.

Sua mensagem foi curta.

_Kingsley,  
A resposta é sim. Quando começo?_

- Gina, coloco "Harry" ou "Assinado: Harry Potter"?

- E eu é que sei? - Disse Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Mas ele é o ministro e...

- Harry! Termina essa carta logo!

_Harry._

Gina sorriu e colocou a carta nas patas de Pichitinho, que voou alegremente para fora do quarto rumo ao Ministério da Magia. Menos de vinte minutos depois, voltou trazendo dois pergaminhos de coloração diferente. O mais claro dizia:

_ Harry,  
Fico feliz em saber disso. O treinamento começará em 01 de setembro, às 15h00. No próximo pergaminho, você saberá o material necessário para o curso técnico e teórico.  
Aliás, dentro de alguns dias você (e os outros também) receberá um convite para a celebração do fim da II Guerra e entrega de Ordens de Merlin (não se surpreenda __**nem um pouco**__ se receber uma).  
Até mais,  
Kingsley._

- Celebração? Não gosto disso... – Comentou Harry.

- Não há o que temer, Harry – Disse Gina -, ainda mais com Kingsley no comando. Tenho certeza de que ele só convidará quem estava na batalha, talvez um ou outro relacionado à ela indiretamente.

- Tomara... – Ele abriu o pergaminho mais escuro e leu a lista de materiais – Será que tem problema se formos no Beco Diagonal amanhã? Quero comprar essas coisas logo.

- Por mim, sem problema.

No dia seguinte, logo após o almoço, Gina, Harry e Rony foram até o Beco Diagonal. Hermione não fora junto por estar na Austrália, em busca dos pais.

Assim que a passagem do Caldeirão Furado para o Beco abriu, Rony puxou Harry pelo braço, deixando Gina andar à frente.

- Por que você me chamou? – Quis saber o ruivo – Para segurar vela?

- Você é meu melhor amigo! – Explicou Harry.

- E? Sei muito bem que você preferiria um dia sozinho com Gina.

Vendo a cara séria de Rony, Harry percebeu que não adiantaria enrolar o amigo.

- Tudo bem – Falou – Vamos comprando as coisas aí e, assim que der, você vai me ajudar a escolher um certo ítem.

Rony achou melhor não perguntar mais nada, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriria o que Harry estava tramando, afinal de contas.

A primeira parada deles foi na Floreios e Borrões. Como a lista de livros era específica e com vários volumes, embora pequenos, demoraram cerca de uma hora lá dentro, mesmo com pouco movimento.

Quando saíram da loja, Harry deu um papel para Gina e outro para Rony, dizendo para eles:

- Se demorarmos nas outras coisas o tanto que demoramos na Floreios, essa compra não vai acabar hoje. Portanto, Gina, você vai na Madame Malkin ver as veste necessárias. Você sabe o tamanho e tudo o mais, certo? – Ela assentiu – Rony, você vai pegar o material de poções n'O Boticário. Beleza? – Os dois concordaram e cada um foi para uma direção.

Quando Harry viu que Gina estava um pouco longe e, ainda por cima, distraída com as lojas ao redor, foi atrás de Rony e cutucou-o.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Rony – Esqueceu de falar alguma coisa?

- Não! – Disse Harry – Só sugeri esse negócio de nos separarmos para distrair Gina. N'O Boticário é só deixar a lista lá que eles buscam o que é necessário. Na Madame Malkin é que você tem que ficar lá, verificando tudo... Enfim, venha comigo.

Andaram até O Boticário, deixaram a lista no lugar e seguiram até uma loja branca por fora, com o nome "Shine" escrito em dourado, grande e iluminado. Na vitrine, vários aneis. Lá dentro, atrás de um balcão, um senhor elegante que aparentava ter em média cinquenta anos fazia retoques em um anel com sua pena.

- Harry, por que estamos em frente à Shine? – Questionou Rony – Você... Não vai dizer que você... Oh, meu Merlin! Estou pensando certo? Você vai pedir a minha _irmã_ em _casamento_? (N/V: Por que será que ele pensou isso? Jurei que o Harryzito ia pedir a Mimi em casamento :o)(N/S: *fazendo voz de anunciador de nota de escola de carnaval* "Constatação de Óbvio: DEEZ!")

Harry assentiu, feliz. Ao abrirem a porta da loja, um sininho tocou anunciando a entrada deles.

- Em quê posso ajudá-los? – Disse o senhor por trás do balcão.

- Eu gostaria de comprar um anel de noivado – Disse Harry, mau conseguindo conter a alegria dentro de si.

- Claro, senhor...?

- Potter. Harry Potter.

O vendedor não disfarçou sua surpresa, mas manteve a mesma postura. Saiu de trás do balcão e tirou fileiras de aneis debaixo da mesa transparente que ficava do lado direito da loja, colocando-as em cima da mesma.

- Nessa primeira fileira, temos os aneis de diamante – Disse o vendedor. As fileiras chegavam a ter a largura da mesa, portanto haviam muitos aneis de cada categoria – Esse é um dos que mais vendo – O vendedor pegou um anel de prata com um (N/V: Big)(N/S: Mac) diamante no topo.

Harry analisou-o. Até que era bonito, mas ele sabia que Gina acharia-o muito exagerado.

- Nada mal – Falou o garoto -, mas eu gostaria de algo mais... _único_.

O senhor levantou uma sombrancelha, pensando. Andou pela loja procurando algo, até que olhou para o balcão, hesitante. Caminhou até lá e pegou o anel em que antes estivera trabalhando.

- Veja bem – Disse ainda hesitante -, esse é o primeiro anel da minha nova coleção. É de ouro branco vinte e dois quilates, com pedrinhas de esmeralda na parte de cima. Se reparar bem – Ele andou até Harry e colocou o anel na frente de seus olhos -, verá que, onde não estão as esmeraldas, estão riscos ondulados, em prata.

Harry pegou o anel em sai mão e admirou sua beleza. Enquanto isso, o vendedor voltava para trás do balcão e verificava o que deveria ser a tabela de preços.

- Tudo bem, vou levar – Disse Harry.

- Há um porém, meu rapaz! – Disse o senhor, voltando para perto dele – Esse anel já á caro por natureza. Se quer exclusividade, terei de aumanetar o preço em mil galeões, para compensar o prejuízo que terei!

- E ficaria...?

- Três mil galeões. (N/A: Eu parti do princípio de que uma varinha custa cem libras, sendo que em galeões vale quinze. Arredondando o quinze para vinte, quer dizer que librA vale cinco vezes mais o valor de galeão. Ou seja, três mil galeões são equivalentes a quinze mil libras 8-|)(N/V: Queria que ele tivesse comprado o do Big Diamante u.u)(N/S: Oe, gostei de ver, adoro esses momentos "pesquisa e raciocínio na elaboração da história! Boa, Mari!)

- Levo, da mesma forma.

Rony arregalou os olhos, pediu licença e levou Harry para fora da loja.

- Você é louco? – Exclamou o ruivo – Três mil galeões, Harry, três mil galeões! (N/S: Pode repetir mais uma vez? Três Mil Galeões! Tá, já repetiu... prossiga!)

- É só dinheiro, Ron – Explicou Harry, calmo.

- Só dinheiro para você, que ganhou uma herança gorda dos seus pais e ainda herdou o cofre e os bens da família Black! Mas para nós, que sempre fomos pobres, é _muito_ dinheiro. Gina nunca aceitará algo com um valor desse.

- Ela não precisa saber. Vamos, preciso comprar isso logo, antes que Gina comece a suspeitar.

Ele voltou para a loja, deixando uma atônito Rony do lado de fora. Pegou a quantia devida, pediu para o dono da loja manter sigilo sobre a compra e reencontrou Rony, desta vez com uma caixinha preta em sua mão.

- Pronto – Harry falou olhando para a caixinha.

- Olha, cara, continuou achando que você gastou muito – Informou Rony – Para te ajudar, tenho aqui, ó... – Ele vasculhou seu bolso e dele tirou modedas de parata, que contou em sua mão – Nove sicles – E sorriu.

- Você está falando sério, Rony?

- Claro que não! Vou usar os sicles para tomar sorvete. (N/S: Rony agiu legitimamente como Rony pela primeira vez no capítulo, com possível exceção da fuga da pegação H/G mais lá em cima! xD)(N/V: Atooron)

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo, e os dois começaram a caminhar, conversando, para buscar o material de poções de Harry. Após pegarem tudo, estavam indo em direção à Madame Malkin quando alguém colocou as mãos por cima dos olhos de Harry.

- Adivinhe quem é – Cantarolou esse alguém.

O garoto já sabia que era Gina, obviamente, mas respondeu, em tom de brincadeira:

- Romilda?

Gina tirou suas mãos dos olhos de Harry e foi para sua frente, para olhá-lo, com as mãos na cintura e uma cara emburrada.

- Vai, meu amor, você sabe que é brincadeira! – Harry falou puxando-a pela cintura e beijando sua bochecha para tirar aquela cara emburrada – Só tenho olhos para você. (N/S: Se tivesse para a Romilda, ai precisava de internação! O.O)

- É bom mesmo – A ruiva disse em um tom perigoso, para depois sorrir e beijá-lo.

Dessa vez, milagrosamente, Rony não reclamou, pois já estava longe, comprando seu sorvete.

Cerca de um mês e meio depois, ocorreu a I Celebração Pós II Guerra. Como esperado, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione receberam a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longboton e Victória Castaldelli receberam a Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, por seu excelente trabalho ao ensinar seus colegas e protegê-los dos irmãos Carrow.

Como Gina supusera, na celebração só haviam pessoas que estavam na batalhas ou ligadas à ela indiretamente, mesmo com os repórteres tirando fotos na entrada do local.

Era um evento mais calmo, portanto Harry e Gina ficaram com teddy para Andrômeda descansar um pouco. "Cuidar de um bebê de meses não era fácil nem para uma mãe jovem, imagina para uma velha senhora!", ela dizia.

Por volta de meia-noite e meia o casal voltou para A Toca, pois Teddy parecia estar no décimo quinto sono e não queriam acordá-lo. Colocaram-no na escrivaninha que Hermione havia transfigurado em berço e ficaram admirando-o dormir.

- O que fazemos caso ele acorde e comece a chorar? – Sussurrou Harry.

- Nós andamos até aqui e vemos qual o problema – Respondeu Gina no mesmo tom.

- E como sabemos qual o problema?

A garota revirou os olhos.

- Harry, você quer ter filhos? – Ela questionou – Porque, se quiser, terá de aprender _muito_.

- Quero cinco.

- Cinco...?

- Cinco filhos – Sorriu.

Gina virou-se para ele e levantou uma sombrancelha, pensando.

- Meu máximo é três – Disse ela.

- Por que só três?

- Porque não é você que vai dar a luz a eles, né, querido? E não são _só_ três. Três é um número bom, na verdade.

- Tudo bem... Quatro.

- Três.

- Quatro!

- Três!

- Três e meio e não se fala mais nisso! (N/S: HEEEEEEEEEEIN? O_O)

Houve um silêncio até Harry compreender a bobagem que havia dito. Gina falou, incrédula:

- Claro, vamos cortar a criança ao meio – Revirou os olhos novamente – E aí, três?

- Tudo bem, três – Concordou Harry, derrotado – Argh, mulher, como você sempre consegue o que quer de mim?

- Segredo, Harryzito – Ela então beijou-o rapidamente e foi para o seu quarto dormir.

-  
_  
_ O aniversário de Harry fora tranquilo. Por pedido dele, apenas seus amigos mais próximos estavam presentes. Foi um almoço normal, com direito a um delicioso bolo para a sobremesa.

No dia seguinte, eram seis horas da tarde e o dia já começava a virar noite. Harry e Gina estavam abraçados, admirando o pôr-do-sol, quando a Sra. Weasley chamou:

- Crianças, venham ver o que chegou!

Eles entraram, de mãos dadas, para ver a Sra. Weasley entregar uma carta para cada um. As cartas continham o selo de Hogwarts. Os dois abriram e leram cada um sua carta. Gina depois subiu para seu quarto, alegando que iria pegar um prendedor de cabelo, pois o fim de tarde estava muito quente.

- Mas não é uma maravilha? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Harry, quando Gina terminou de subir as escadas.

- Er – Começou Harry, um pouco sem jeito -, é muito bom mesmo, Sra. Weasley, mas não vou voltar para Hogwarts. Kingsley disse que me aceitaria nos treinos para auror, mesmo sem NIEM's. Disse que, depois de tudo o que fiz, não precisaria de teste.

- Ah – A matriarca parecia um pouco decepcionada -, mas você ficará aqui nesse tempo, não é, querido?

- Isso eu não sei. O Largo está ficando pronto, sabe? Eu achei que seria legal eu morar na minha própria casa. (N/S: Harry não sabe fazer média com a futura sogra, #FATO!)

- Compreendo... Só acho que é uma besteira você ficar naquela casa enorme, sozinho, enquanto pode ficar com todos nós, aqui n'A Toca.

- Mas eu não vou ficar sozinho!

- Não?

- Na verdade... – Ele respirou fundo - .

- Hã?

Harry respirou fundo novamente, contou até dez e rezou para que desse tudo certo.

- Eu... – Ele falou - Eu comprei um anel de noivado. Quero me casar com Gina. Isso é, se a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley deixarem. Tu-tudo bem?

- Mais do que bem, meu filho – Sua cara decepcionada mudara para uma completamente eufórica e satisfeita – Falarei com Arthur.

- Obrigado.

Depois ele foi até o quarto de Gina e ficou conversando com ela, como se nada houvesse acontecido. De pouco em pouco, ele se sentia mais perto do seu "felizes para sempre".

* * *

Finalmente chegara o grande dia. Era 11 de agosto de 1998, aniversário de Gina, e ele não via data melhor para pedí-la em casamento. Os convidados começaram a chegar por volta das duas horas da tarde. A festa seria realizada nos jardins d'A Toca. No quarto de Rony, Harry procurava uma camisa em seu malão, bagunçando tudo.

- Harry, é uma ca-mi-sa (N/A: Tira a camisa! Tira a camisa! (8) –n)(N/V: Levanta pro alto e começa a rodar! UI!(8) –n) – Disse Rony – Para quê tanto estresse?

- Preciso achar a camisa que usei na batalha, Rony – Explicou Harry –, é a minha camisa da sorte.

- Camisa da sorte para...?

- Para pedir Gina em casamento! Ela pode muito bem dizer não, cara! (N/V: Aham, Eddie, brilha lá)(N/S: Perfeitamente plausível, a incerteza dele, afinal, as chances de Sim e Não são igualmente 50%! 8d)

- Harry, não viaja. Ela sonha em casar com você desde, sei lá, os cinco anos.

- É, certo – Mas o tom dele não foi muito convincente.

Quando Harry achou sua camisa, os dois desceram e foram para os jardins. Lá, Gina já conversava com alguns convidados. Seus cabelos, que iam até o busto, estavam soltos e encaracolados. Vestia um vestido lilás, solto, que a deixava ainda mais linda.

Ao vê-la ficar sozinha, Harry chegou perto dela de fininho, abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- (N/V: - Bu \ô/) Parabéns.

Gina voltou-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada – Disse ela – Então, Sr. Potter, como é ter uma namorada maior de idade?

- Ah, não muda muita coisa – Respondeu Harry – Só que agora eu posso ir para a cama com ela sem medo de alguém me acusar de pedofilia. (N/S: Eu daria a mesma resposta no lugar dele! 8D)

Gina fez uma cara de falsa mágoa e disse:

- Eu sabia, _sabia_ que nossa relação era só baseada em sexo!

- Claro que é! – Harry exclamou – Sou o grande Harry Potter! Famoso, bonito, não posso ter um relacionamento sério!

- Então namorar a mesma garota por quase cinco anos é uma brincadeirinha?

- Uhum, só uma brincadeira – Ele beijou o pescoço dela – Quer ir no Largo comigo após o parabéns? Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Claro... Tenho a impressão de que amarei a surpresa – A ruiva falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- É, espero que sim – Ela se surpreendeu ao perceber nervosismo na voz do namorado, mas resolveu deixar para lá, devia ser só imaginação. (N/S: Já notaram que todo mundo que escreve - inclusive eu- acredita realmente que frases como "não deve ter importância" ou "devia ser só imaginação" nos enganam? Pois é...)(N/A: Pois é, pois é... –q)(N/V: True, true...)

Poucos minutos depois, a Sra. Weasley serviu todos os doces e salgados que fizera e todos foram para a grande mesa comer.

As pessoas conversavam, riam, comiam e bebiam, alegres por estarem ali. Perto da hora do parabéns, Jorge chamou todos e anunciou:

- Senhoras, senhores e senhoritas – Ele deu uma piscadinha para Angelina, com quem ficara conversando por toda a festa -, gostaria de apresentar a vocês uma coisa que eu mesmo fiz para minha irmã, essa coisinha fofa que-vontade-de-morder da mamãe que hoje está crescendo! Que linda! – Ele fingia apertar as bochechas de uma pessoa invisível.

Gina escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry, que ria da gracinha de Jorge, assim como muita gente.

- Vamos ao show! – Exclamou Jorge.

Com um aceno de varinha, vários fogos saíram d'A Toca. Tomaram a forma dos três aros de quadribol e de Gina, segurando uma goles. Ela dava um looping no ar e acertava a goles no aro esquerdo, sendo que estava do lado direito, na maior velocidade.

Uma arquibancada foi formada quando ela fez o ponto. Lá, as pessoas feitas de fogos de artifícios seguravam uma placa, que dizia: "Parabéns, Gininha \ô".

A aniversariante nem reclamou por seu irmão ter usado o apelido que odiava, de tão maravilhada que ficou com os fogos.

Em seguida, o parabéns foi cantado. Quando todos se distraíram pegando bolo ou comendo docinhos, Harry pegou Gina pela mão e por aparatação levou-a até o Largo Grimmauld. O lugar agora era claro e tinha a aparência de novo. A aparatação era apenas permitida para Harry e para quem ele permitisse.

- Que perfeito! – Exclamou Gina ao jogar-se no sofá preto de couro em frente à lareira.

- Ei, mocinha, não vá acomodando-se não! – Disse Harry autoritário – Quero te mostrar a parte mais importante da casa, antes.

Gina levantou-se do sofá e Harry indicou as escadas, que subiram lado a lado. Ele apontou para a última porta do lado esquerdo do corredor, onde Gina olhou surpreendida para a cama king size branca que ficava no centro do quarto.

- Nesse eu posso pular? – Perguntou Gina, seus olhos brilhando como se ela fosse uma criança ao ganhar um brinquedo novo. (N/S: Dá pra entender... Quem não ama pular em camas king size novas? *o*)

- Pode sim – Riu Harry.

A garota jogou-se na cama e Harry fez o mesmo em seguida. Sem perceber, já estavam se beijando.

- Quer estrear a cama? – A ruiva quis saber quando tiveram que terminar o beijo em busca de ar.

- Pode parece careta – Harry falou -, mas eu só gostaria de estreá-la na nossa noite de núpcias.

- Mas isso ainda vai demorar muito!

- Na verdade – Harry pegou a caixinha preta que estivera o dia inteiro em seu bolso -, acho 15 de julho uma ótima data – Abriu a caixinha – Quer se casar comigo, Gin?

Era evidente o choque de Gina. Ela sentou-se na cama, ainda não acreditando no que Harry acabara de falar. Olhou para ele de novo. Mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo.

Enquanto isso, Harry suava em frio. Se ela dissesse sim, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Só que ele esperava uma resposta imediata e ela estava demorando muito. Talvez fosse dizer não. E se dissesse não...

- Sim – Gina respondeu em não mais que um sussurro.

- S-sim? – Gaguejou o garoto – Tem cer-certeza? Porque você não precisa aceitar para não me deixar sem graça. Agora você é maior de idade, pode muito bem usar um Obliviate para apagar minha memó... – Gina silenciou-o com um beijo. Um beijo que demonstrava tudo o que sentiam um pelo.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo – Ela disse -, então é _claro _que quero me casar com você.

Harry soltou o ar que não sabia que segurava e sorriu. (N/S: Por cima ou por baixo? .-. #FAIL) Voldemort estava morto e ele iria se casar com a mulher de sua vida. Tudo estava bem.

* * *

N/V: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¹²³²¹  
Que beautiful *o*  
Olha, curiosamente os números de N/V's diminuíram, mas, se vocês querem culpar alguém, culpem a Daisy, minha professora de Mat, que não me deixa fazer nada u.u Ela me persegue u.u²  
Falando em matemática, faz tempo que a Vicky não aparece hm... Só não vou falar "Quem quer que ela apareça, levanta a mão" porque sei que vou ficar no vácuo...  
Oh, meu Deus, que saudade do tempo em que eu era CDF... Nem precisava estudar... *brisa*  
Bom, just that. Beijos \õ/  
Viicky C. L. Lm PWB Kadabra-Glee

N/S: Mais um capítulo que ficou muito bem elaborado! E digo "elaborado" mesmo, porque "escrito", em si... Bem, digamos que a betagem foi feita num word portable (porque eu fiz a betagem no trabalho), e isso me deu muito trabalho... Dá para crer? Só pela Mari para eu fazer uma coisa dessas mesmo!

Mas, enfim, é triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, ver que a fic está para acabar... Triste por saber que em breve ela estará terminada, e será uma fic a menos para acompanhar apaixonadamente. Feliz, pelo fato de que teremos uma fic genial para lembrar por completo...

Agora, é esperar o que nossa querida Mari nos reserva nesse término de DUJD!

Até logo, e que A Força esteja com vocês!

Ass: Sr. S

N/A: Nem tenho saudade do tempo em que eu era CDF... ainda sou (h) Capítulo escrito praticamente só na escola, pra vocês verem como sou uma aluna aplicada –qn  
Nesse demorei mais pra postar do que em todos os outros o.o Sorry, mas teve páscoa, passar coisa do caderno pro pc demora, viciei em Glee (cara, não tem série mais perfeita *..*), sem falar que msn, Facebook e Twitter distraem... Falando em Twitter, sigam-me: MarinaAnderi ô/ (N/V: Sigam-me também: viickyC e, quem tiver Farmville, me adiciona no Facebook: Victória Castaldelli) Isso! Facebook também: Marina Anderi.  
O próximo capítulo é o último ;-; Mas ainda tem epílogo :D

**Raluxna Miramai: **Também acho que me superei. Um dos melhores capítulos que já escrevi, em minha opinião :) A morte do Fred, da Tonks e do Lupin é triste mesmo ;-; Isso é amor, isso é H/G sz  
A Vicky leu a Cinco Visiones e amou... Acabei esquecendo de ler, mas prometo que dia desses leio... Não agüentei, acabei de ler. Deu-me uma angústia na parte da Ginny :'(, mas a do Rony também é emocionante. Todas, aliás (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**Sophie Malfoy: **Que bom que achou lindo, amou, que ficou muito bom ô/ Quem pode, pode, e –n Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **O fim é inevitável, fazer o quê? Vou seguir com minha vida ;) Fico muito feliz com seus elogios, valeu, mesmo :D Português de Portugal ruleia... algumas vezes, né? Com "Pau da Morte" morro até hoje uashuahsuashuas Sempre vou dar meu máximo para manter meu nível e, se Deus quiser, melhorar! Bjss e continua comentando

**Melissa Snape: **Obrigado! "Uau!" deve ser bom, né? :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Liloo Potter: **Chorou? Eu também. Estou virando uma torneira humana, menina, sério /z Depois que eles saem da Penseira é a minha parte favorita também! Que bom que amou o cap :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Ines Potter: "**LINDO, ate chorei no final do capitulo, a fic ta demais..." Fico _muito_ feliz que pense assim, é muito importante para minha pessoas esses comentários que demonstram suas emoções e opiniões (y) Bjss e continua comentando

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS: **Menina, que nick é esse o.o *a que demorou dois anos pra acertá-lo*  
Ela não saber que ele está vivo dá mais emoção na história. E, vai, eu seria mais má se matasse ele – o que não aconteceu. Garota-Que-Amou é lindo mesmo, thejealousone ruleia *-* E o ponto em que parei da história foi o normal, você sabia que ele ia vencer o Voldinho mesmo '-' Ah, e medo mor dos seus milhões de "posta" *sai correndo* Bjss e continua comentando

**Annabeth Weasley *-*: **"Eu choro com essa fic T.T" [2] aushaushaush Bjss e continua comentando

**Uchiha-Math: **Respiração na tela do pc? Calma, Math, o pc não é uma pessoa pra você ficar beijando –qs A história da JK é verdadeira, agora a hipótese de que foi por isso que ela matou o Fred é outra história XD O Gringots, hm, foi inesperado por quase todo mundo. Acho que contribui para isso, confundi as coisas *sai correndo e bate num poste* *se recompõe, massageando a testa* Então, sempre respondo as reviews uashuahs Que bom que se emocionou no capítulo 33... tenho recebido muitos elogios sobre ele e isso me deixa muito feliz \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**thamires: **Acompanha desde o capítulo 15 e não comentou desde aí por que? Ò.ó Vicky rules (h) Cena emocionante, não tem como não quase chorar, né? ;) Bjss e continua comentando

**Biahh Potter Weasley: **Claro que continuo ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**MasterIlusions: **Ah, de boas chorar nessas partes de RdM. Meow, 'cê não tem noção do que aconteceu comigo! Eu terminei RdM pela primeira vez quando estava na academia. Comecei a chorar compulsivamente, veio um bando de gente ver se eu estava bem, se não tinha machucado e panz. Eu disse que tinha torcido o tornozelo bem forte, porque, imagina dizer "Ah, é que terminei de ler meu Relíquias da Morte e buááááá", não ia rolar (y) "enfim, adorei a capítulo... valeu minha lágrimas =D..." *-* É, está acabando... mas ainda não acabou ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: **Bonito seu nome, seu sobrenome também, viu? Amo fazer as pessoas de esvaírem em lágrimas –s Faz pensar que tenho talento... ou que sou tão ruim que as pessoas riem da minha ruindade ;-; *querendo confete* Que bom que se emocionou no capítulo 33... tenho recebido muitos elogios sobre ele e isso me deixa muito feliz \ô/² Acho-o muito emocionante e um dos meus melhores trabalhos, sério. Bjss e continua comentando

**Stefanny Potter: **Com certeza o casal mais lindo e fofo que existe sz Que bom que achou o cap demais... e que chorou no final :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Gustavo Mendes: **Aê, menino de palavra ô/ Linkin Park é vida, assim como Avril. Ela é diva *-* Obrigada pelos parabéns! A Vicky é phoda só na fic, porque na vida real /lixa Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **"pq é bem a parte que baixa o espirito assassino em Jk" uashaushaush realmente. "simplesmente perfeito" *o* E fico feliz que tenha achado lindo. Também achei, modéstia a parte. A despedida deles eu imaginava há _tanto_ tempo (muito mesmo). Lembro que, uma vez, ouvindo Leave Out All The Rest no carro e pensando nessa parte, comecei a chorar. Bjss e continua comentando

**David E. Cullen: **Lembro sim. Claro que lembro! É, concordo que é muito triste a fic estar acabando =/ Ow, gostei dessa música! De quem é? Talvez até use-a aqui ou numa próxima fic... Bjss e ligo sim. Qual o telefone? –q Continua comentando ;)

**Carla W. Black: **"fiquei com o coração na mão na cena em que ele se despedia da Gina" Essa era a intenção: passar o que sentiam para o leitor e fazê-lo se emocionar com isso ;) Leave Out All The Rest rulez, de boa, assim como a maioria das outras música dos Linkin Park. Amo também Numb e In The End *-* Nunca chorei na morte do Fred '-' *insensível* Bjss e continua comentando

**Bah Malfoy Black: **Chantagista sou eu ô/ Continuação? Como, Bah? Não tenho ideias, além de que não seria mais "de um jeito diferente". Valeu pelo elogio de melhor escritora, mas estou _bem _longe disso, preciso melhorar muito ainda. Aff, que merda, continuava inflando meu ago ¬¬' "aah foi mt mt mt perfeito esse capitulo" *-* Modéstia a parte também o achei muito bom ^^  
te amo dms e a distancia não é nada² Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **"Vou ter que admitir algo vergonhoso: não fiz a review por pura e simples preguiça u.u" Ah, VÁ! Sou tua mãe, lembra? Conheço-te como ninguém u_u  
Concorde, a cena inicial foi tipo "estou no céu", mas só o Rony e sua lerdeza épica para confirmar que era tudo real XD  
O Aberforth já estava impaciente. Muita gente entrando e saindo[risca], suruba (6)[/risca] do quadro da Ariana, ele foi tipo: "vai logo e não me enche" /z  
"Aí se vê uma seta apontando: loira" MUITO tosco, mas eu ri demais uashaushuashaushauhs  
"E 'Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui!' –KK amo essa parte! #sapocaco" [2]  
Olha, numa cena aê eu esqueci de incluir a Gina. Sorry . Mas é que é _muita_ cena pra incluí-la, uma hora a gente esquece  
Quando nem tinha começado o capítulo 33, pensei em pôr esse trecho de In The Words Of Givevra Molly Potter e, realmente, ficou lindo e encaxadamente perfeito *-*  
A Malu lê a fic sim, desde, ahn... abril?  
"Meu Deus, Marina. Você conseguiu me deixar em completo desespero! Eu estou sem palavras, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, as bochechas cheias de marcas de lágrimas, a respiração difícil, a voz entalada na garganta e o coração na mão! Como você consegue?" Nem te conto (66'  
Pelo que me pareceu, ocê gradou do capítulo :B Que bom! Como já dito, filha, sua opinião vale _muito_ para mim [abraço E eu nunca te abandonaria [abraço²  
Ah, já tenho alguns projetos de fic sim. Mostrei-te até três, já, se não me engano, na AP, junto com a Lep e a Carol *pensante* Bjss e continua comentando

**JuHh Potter Cullen: **É, não postei tão logo, mas postei –q "Ah!" Não gozou lendo a fic não, né? #medo "*-*" Um elogio, né? *o* Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Putz, Malu, muito obrigada pelos elogios infinitos *-* Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas também [abraço "Eu virei até personagem! *-* Estarei sempre viva em Hogwarts e muito, MUITO obrigada por isso! *-*" Foi nada ^^ Você merece ;) E, cara, nem eu lembrava que tinha começado a escrever essas fic com doze anos... Parece que foi há tanto tempo, Dels oO' Te amo também, Maluzitainha [abraço Bjss e continua comentando

**Untitled: **Sabia que eu adoro essa música? "How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, the night goes on" E tenho certeza de que seu nick não tem nada a ver com isso –q Estou bem aqui e, não, não morri (ah, VÁ). Bjss e continua comentando

Until next time!

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	38. Sra Potter

**N/A: Esse é o último capítulo e depois vem o epílogo. Seria demais eu pedir para que _todos_ que acompanham essa fic comentassem nesse capítulo _e _no epílogo?**  
**Agradeço desde já,**  
**Marina Anderi (-q)**

**Capítulo 35 - Sra. Potter**

Após uma celebração particular pelo noivado, Harry e Gina voltaram para o aniversário. Para o alívio dos dois, ninguém pareceu sentir a falta deles ou suspeitar de nada (N/V: Claro, no aniversário da mina /z)(N/A: No meu aniversário de 12 anos, fiquei meia hora passando mal no banheiro e ninguém sentiu minha falta. Nem a minha mãe, eu tive que chamá-la... Mas isso talvez seja porque sou uma criatura insignificante .-.). Andaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, cumprimentando uma ou duas pessoas pelo caminho.(N/S: Logo no primeiro parágrafo, um eufemismo pervo e um momento emo, que lindo! xD)

- Vou falar com a Victória – Disse Gina -, tudo bem?

- Aham, vai lá – Harry sorriu. Observou Gina falando com sua amiga, constatando feliz que ela olhava com frequência para seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

Ficou observando-a por um bom tempo. Agora era sua noiva! Iriam se casar em menos de um ano!

- E aí, senhor Camisa-da-Sorte? – Provocou-lhe Rony, chegando abraçado com Hermione.

- Nem vem, Rony - Esquivou-se Harry -, estou feliz demais para ser irritado por você.

- Então ela vai se casar com você? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sim! Cara, isso é tão emocionante... Espera aí! Eu não te contei sobre isso, Hermione! – Harry olhou sério para Rony, certo de que fora ele que contara seu segredo.

Rony olhava em volta, disfarçando. Ao perceber que Harry o encarava, apressou-se em explicar:

- Eu não queria contar! Mas ela desconfiou e Deus sabe como essa mulher tem necessidade de saber de tudo! Ela, hm, me induziu a falar.

- Induziu como? – Quis saber Harry. Ao ver Hermione corar furiosamente, decidiu que não queria saber – De qualquer forma, eu já ia te contar, Mione... Detalhes a parte... (N/V: Er.. que bom.)

- Ai, estou tão feliz por vocês! – Ela gritou, abraçando Harry – E você – Ela voltou-se para Rony – tem exatos três minutos para me pedir em casamento.

Harry riu enquanto Rony ficava vermelho e começava a gaguejar:

- M-mas eu... Eu não... É... É que... nhé. (N/S: "Nhé"! Adoro esses momentos "Eloquência Master"! 8D)

Hermione começou a rir e deu um selinho em Rony.

- Brincadeira, cabeção.

- Jura?

- Claro – Ele suspirou – Ou não.

Os dois começaram a discutir, deixando Harry de lado. Ele foi para o lado de Gina, que ainda falava com Victória. A garota viu Harry se aproximar e piscou para Vicky, mudando de assunto:

- Aí, a gente mudou de posição e ele ficou em baixo e...

- GINA! – Harry gritou com os olhos arregalados.

- Mentira, Harry. Até _parece_ que vou falar essas coisas em público...

- É, bom mesmo.

-... porque só conto nossas histórias para os outros quando mais ninguém pode ouvir além da pessoa para quem estou contando.

Harry arregalou os olhos mais ainda e começou a ficar vermelho, sem conseguir encarar Victória. Gina riu e abraçou-o.

- Você precisa parar de me levar a sério, amor – A ruiva falou ainda rindo.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e Vicky piscou para os dois antes de ir embora.

- Medo dela, medo de você – Constatou Harry – Como faz?

- Quanto a ela, não sei dizer - Disse Gina – Quanto a mim, bem, você já me aturou por anos e agora terá de me aturar pelo resto de sua vida, apenas. (N/V: Aí, a Vicky aparece e diz: uuuu, medo –n)(N/S: medo dela [2], Harryieta! '-')

- Aturar uma mulher linda, sexy, inteligente e extrovertida pelo resto de minha vida? É, nada mal...

- Quem sai no prejuízo sou eu, querido.(N/S: Adicione modesta à lista, Potter!)

- Não foi o que você disse há meia-hora...

- Há meia-hora eu não tinha ideia da burrice que estava cometendo.

- Quer terminar o noivado, então?

- Não. Tenho uma queda por homens inferiores a mim – Ela passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e puxou-o para mais perto.(N/S: notando as alturas dos atores dos dois personagens no canon, me pergunto se o comentário agora não foi sobre estatura. Pobre Little Harry...)

Ao longe, a Sra. Weasley observava-os com olhar aflito, segurando forte o braço de seu marido.

- Fico tão preocupada, Arthur – Disse ela – Não é que não confie em Harry ou em nossa filha, mas eles são tão novos!

- Mas não foi você que chegou toda eufórica contando-me que eles iam se casar? – O Sr. Weasley perguntou.

- Foi, porém... O menino passou por muita coisa, merece seu final feliz. E não pense por um momento que não quero isso para ele. Só que agora dúvidas e mais dúvidas borbulham em minha cabeça.  
"Casamos jovens demais, Arthur, e, embora não me arrependa de nada que vivemos, talvez devêssemos ter esperado mais. Sempre fomos felizes mas também sempre fomos muito pobres. Nasceu Gui, depois Carlinhos, depois Percy e assim foi. Muito esforço, não quero isso para eles".

Arthur abraçou-a com o braço que ela não segurava e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Não acontecerá nada disso – Falou – E, se acontecer, convenhamos que Harry tem uma fortuna que poderia sustentar sete filhos e todos os seus caprichos.(N/S: notem que eles não vão nem precisar "fazer" 11 para o time de Futebol, basta os 7 do Quadribol! xDD)

- É – a Sra. Weasley hesitou e logo achou mais um ponto contra: -, mas o...

O Sr. Weasley silenciou-a e a fez olhar para Gina.

- Só a vi assim tão feliz quando descobriu que seu heroi, Harry Potter, das histórias que contávamos, era real – Observou ele – E também quando viu esse mesmo Harry Potter na estação pela primeira vez.

- E agora, quando ele a pediu em casamento – Completou Molly. (N/A: Desculpem-me, mas preciso dizer: ah, VÁ)

- Exatamente. A felicidade de minha filha é uma das coisas que mais me importam nesse mundo e, assim como a dela está entrelaçada com a de Harry, a de Harry está entrelaçada à dela. Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde e, se me perguntassem, prefiro mais cedo. Eles estão juntos a mais tempo que Gui e Fleur, por exemplo. Passaram meses em uma barraca, acompanhando o dia-a-dia um do outro. Se algum casal está pronto para se casar, então é esse.

Molly olhou novamente para os dois. Gina sorria timidamente para algo que Harry dizia, sempre tocando de leve seu anel de noivado. Harry, por sua vez, falava e ao mesmo tempo a fitava de uma forma que Molly só via Arthur a fitar. Um olhar de profundo amor.

- Tudo bem, que venha o "felizes para sempre".

* * *

Gina abriu a torneira da pia do banheiro e encheu suas mãos d'água para jogar em seu rosto. Olhou para si mesma no espelho, os olhos desanimados denotavam seu cansaço. Ela até gostava de fazer trabalhos domésticos de vez em quando, apenas para passar o tempo, mas hoje tinha de admitir que passara do ponto: lavara todas as suas roupas sujas a mão, pois sua mãe insistia que tudo fosse feito sem magia, além de ter arrumado seu malão para o ano letivo.

A ruiva fechou a torneira e secou seu rosto com a toalha. Ligou o chuveiro e estava para trancar a porta quando alguém entrou no cômodo.

- Ah, oi, Gi! – Exclamou Harry e logo a beijou com fervor. Gina correspondeu ao beijo, mesmo não entendendo o porquê de todo aquele desespero.

- Para quê foi isso? – Ela quis saber quando o ar se tornou necessário e eles se separaram.

- Decidi que hoje seria um bom dia para contarmos que iremos nos casar para o resto de sua família. Isso é, se você concordar.

- Concordo sim.

- Que bom – Harry coçou sua nuca – Então, por causa disso, decidi te dar um "último beijo", porque, sabe como é, seus irmãos vão me matar.

Gina gargalhou e pôs a mão na testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bobo. Até parece! Eles podem te espancar, jogar um balaço na sua cabeça, no máximo te torturar por um bom tempo, mas te matar? Nunca!

Harry abraçou-a e sussurrou sarcasticamente em seu ouvido:

- Obrigado, Gin, por sempre me acalmar nessas coisas. Você me ajudou muito, mas _muito_ mesmo.

- Eu sei, querido, eu sei – Sussurrou Gina de volta, dando tapinhas nas costas dele – Não há de quê.

Harry riu e soltou-a do abraço. Ficaram se olhando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Er... O chuveiro está aberto há um certo tempo. Acho melhor eu entrar – Murmurou Gina. (N/V: Aliás, não façam isso em casa u_u' gastar água é feio, já que existem várias pessoas que dariam tudo para poder tomar banho em um chuveiro com água limpa e não no rio Tietê, que é sujo u_u (N/A: Ah, vá.) então, NÃO GASTEM ÁGUA D:)

- Aham... – Concordou Harry sem nem saber do que concordava, de tão perdido que estava nos olhos de Gina.

- Harry, oi – Gina estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dele. Ele pareceu sair de seu transe – Tudo bem?

- Tudo – Harry pegou uma madeixa do cabelo dela e ficou enrolando-a em seu dedo – É só que, bem, você é linda. Às vezes fico tão ocupado com outras coisas que me esqueço de notar isso.

- Se você continuar a me elogiar assim, simplesmente nunca mais vou querer te largar.

- Essa é a intenção – E piscou um olho para ela.

A ruiva sorriu e abriu a porta, empurrando-o até a entrada do banheiro.

- Pronto – Disse ela -, agora tomarei banho, tchau.

O garoto enlaçou-a pela cintura sorrindo maliciosamente e beijou seu pescoço, perguntando:

- Posso tomar junto?

- NÃO! – Gritou Rony do fim do corredor. (N/V: -Qzão eu ri :B)

- Ele tem super audição ou o quê? – Perguntou Harry, surpreso. (N/S: Orelhas Extensíveis, oi?)

- Boa pergunta... – Respondeu Gina – Agora é sério, vou me banhar.

Harry fez cara de dengo, mas fechou a porta. Quando estava para descer as escadas, a porta do banheiro foi aberta um pouco, fazendo um pequeno ruído. Apenas a cabeça de Gina estava para fora.

- Harry! – Chamou ela.

- Hm? – Respondeu o garoto.

- Eu amo você.

A face de Harry iluminou-se e ele percebeu que, por mais que já tivesse escutado estas três palavras muitas vezes, nunca cansaria de ouví-las.

- Eu também te amo, Gi.

* * *

No jantar, por ser domingo, todos os Weasley estavam presentes. Hermione sentava-se ao lado de Rony e Harry sentava-se ao lado de Gina, sem falar de Andrômeda e Teddy, convidados pela Sra. Weasley.

- Obrigado pela refeição, mamãe – Disse Carlinhos levantando-se.

- Vai para algum lugar, meu filho? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley – Parece estar com pressa...

- O trabalho me contatou hoje, papai. Já está na hora de voltar para a Romênia.

A Sra. Weasley limpou as mãos em seu avental e foi abraçar o filho.

- Visite-nos com mais frequência, sim? – Ela disse, sua voz chorosa.

- Claro, mamãe – Carlinhos falou acariciando o cabelo da mãe.

O Weasley soltou-se do abraço de Molly e estava saindo para aparatar lá fora, pois suas malas já estavam na Romênia, quando Harry ficou em pé abruptamente e exclamou:

- Espere! – Todos olharam para o garoto – É que... Er, eu... É... A Gina tem um comunicado a fazer a vocês! (N/V: Eu batia .-.)

Gina revirou os olhos e levantou-se também, dizendo:

- Muito obrigada por demonstrar toda a sua coragem, Harry – Ela olhou para o resto da mesa – Enfim, no meu aniversário, logo após o parabéns, Harry me levou até o Largo Grimmauld. Lá, ele me fez um pedido e... eu aceitei – Ela estendeu o braço esquerdo para que todos pudessem ver o anel de noivado em seu dedo.

Harry pegou sua mãe estendida e segurou-a, para logo anunciar:

- Nós vamos nos casar. (N/S: Juuuuura? Achei que fossem abrir uma joalheria! 8D)

Houve um silêncio que não era incômodo mas também não chegava a ser confortável.

- Aff, eu achando que era novidade! Eu já sabia disso! – Resmungou Rony afundando-se na cadeira. (N/V: é... quebra clima do cacete ¬¬')

- _Mas é uma marravilha! _– Disse Fleur, encantada – _Serremos da messma família, 'Arry! _– Ela foi correndo abraçá-lo.

Logo, toda a família se amontoou para parabenizar o casal. Quando todos se sentaram novamente, Harry olhou sem expressão para os irmãos Weasley e falou:

- Então... tudo bem para vocês? Nenhuma agressão física?

- Harry, meu amigo – Disse Jorge -, isso não foi surpresa para nenhum de nós. Foi algo que esperávamos há tanto tempo que eu e Fred até já tínhamos comprado um presente.

Jorge foi até o relógio da família e tirou-o da parede. No lugar descoberto havia um compartimento com uma porta de madeira, que o ruivo abriu com uma pequena chave. Pôs sua mão lá dentro para tirar uma garrafa aparentemente de vinho.

- Vinho-hidromel – Explicou ele -, criação minha e de Fred durante a guerra.

- Qual seria o uso disso, filho? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley desconfiada - A Gemialidades não é uma loja de bebidas!

- Obviamente, para nos embebedar, mamãe!

- JORGE OTÁVIO WEASLEY! (N/A: O Jorge não tem segundo nome, pelas minhas pesquisas. Já que um amigo meu foi grosso comigo e não me ajudou na busca [;-;], coloquei o nome dele como segundo nome do Jorge para irritá-lo. TOMA, TAVINHO u.u)

Jorge correu para esconder-se atrás de Gina e aproveitou e estendeu a garrafa para Harry, que pegou-a com um olhar confuso.

- Leia o bilhete colado no rótulo – Murmurou Jorge.

Harry descolou o papel e abriu-o, onde se lia:

_Harryzito,  
Por algum motivo que não conseguimos compreender, você gosta de ser amarrado. Só temos um aviso: casamento é sinônimo de tédio – não que você vá mudar de opinião por _nossa_ causa. Após um ano de casado você vai entender ;)  
Quando esse "um ano de casado" chegar, já será tarde demais. Você se verá dependente de sua esposa (nossa Gininha lhénda), com barriga de cerveja amanteigada e um filho à espera – sim, isso mesmo. Ou você acha que poção contraceptiva pode conter os hormônios Weasley? Enfim, quando esse tempo chegar, você só terá uma saída: a bebida.  
Por isso, estamos te presenteando com uma mistura de um vinho italiano 1910 com um hidromel britânico 1960, que, olha só: não acaba! Nada melhor do que viver bêbado para aguentar esse inferno que chamamos de casamento, não é?  
Boa sorte – você vai precisar,  
Jred e Forge  
_(N/S: Caraái! Que bilhete grande! O rótulo deve ser enorme, a garrafa maior ainda... ergo, mais bebida, hurray! \o/ -q)

- Hm... obrigado? – Disse Harry rindo.

- De nada! – Disse Jorge sorrindo.

- Posso ler isso? – Perguntou Gina com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro que pode, amor! – Respondeu Harry ainda com um sorriso no rosto, entregando o bilhete para Gina.

Ela leu e riu em algumas partes. Quando terminou, virou-se para Jorge e informou:

- Vocês erraram em uma coisa.

- Em quê? – Quis saber Jorge com um olhar confuso.

- Ele já _é_ dependente de mim, sabe – Ela disse olhando para suas unhas. (N/A: Só faltou a lixa pra completar o emoticon –q)

Jorge olhou para Harry com um olhar questionativo, mas ele só deu de ombros e disse:

- Não vou discordar, tenho medo dela.

- _Medo_ dela? - Agora que se pronunciara fora Gui - Esses caras que são capachos de suas namoradas/noivas/esposas... Não se fazem mais homens como antigamente!

- _O qu dissse, Guilherrm'_? - Disse Fleur com um olhar severo.

- N-n-nada, querida - Gaguejou ele encolhendo-se.

- Sim, senhoras e senhores - Levantou-se Percy, falando com voz de locutor de rádio (N/A: Imaginei tipo a voz do Sid Moreira /z) -, Guilherme Billius Weasley é o exemplo _perfeito_ de homem que manda em seu relacionamento!(N/S: Homens mandando no relacionamento? De que século longínquo isso veio? xD)

- Manda ver, Perce! - Riu Jorge.

No momento seguinte, os resto das pessoas presentes estava rindo e brincando, até o pequeno Teddy, que batia suas mãozinhas uma na outra, sorrindo com a felicidade ao redor. Para Harry, bem, ele não conseguia imaginar uma reação melhor para o anúncio de seu noivado.

* * *

O primeiro dia de setembro chegou mais rápido do que o esperado. Apenas Harry fora junto com Gina para a estação King's Cross e eles já tinham atravessado a barreira que os dava acesso à plataforma nove e meia.

- Você tem que ir mesmo? – Perguntou Harry fazendo beicinho. Gina quase rendeu-se àquela carinha, mas respondeu firmemente:

- Harry, é só mais um ano. McGonagall reconheceu que eu já sabia bastante do conteúdo sexto ano, portanto pulei para o sétimo e só vou ter que ter aulas extras às vezes. É bem melhor do que poderia ser!

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... – Harry olhou mais uma vez suplicante.

A garota tirou do pulso o relógio que um dia pertencera a Dumbledore e estendeu-o para Harry.

- Use meu transporme para me visitar quando quiser – Disse ela quando Harry pegou o objeto.

- Todo dia, então? – Questionou Harry sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu não reclamaria, mas toda a Grifinória sim, por eu perder pontos por não fazer lição de casa e/ou não ir às aulas. Além do que o transporme tem horários para funcionar, infelizmente, como você já sabe.

- Acho que posso me contentar.

Minutos depois, o relógio bateu onze horas e todos os alunos se encaminharam para o Expresso Hogwarts. Harry acompanhou Gina até o compartimento onde estavam Luna e Victória.

- É aqui que te deixo para o mundo de solidão sem o amor da sua vida – Disse Harry dramático.

- Aham, Harry, senta lá – Falou Gina cumprimentando suas amigas.

Harry fez cara de ofendido, mas logo sorriu. O trem apitou mais uma vez, avisando que já era a hora de partir.

- Cuide bem dela, garoto – Disse Harry acariciando Arnaldo (N/A: Porque o Arnaldo é divo e eu tinha me esquecido dele u.u) – Tchau, garotas. Tchau, Gi – Ele beijou-a pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e saiu correndo do expresso.

O casal ficou acenando um para o outro até o trem sair de vista. As três amigas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que a moça com os carrinhos dos doces chegou perguntando:

- Vão querer algo, queridas?

- Quero um sapo de chocolate – Pediu Gina - e três varinhas de alcaçuz, por favor.

- Para mim, um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores – Disse Victória.

- E você, querida? – A moça perguntou para Luna.

- Ah, não, não como após ver pleccíntos – Respondeu Luna olhando para o nada.

- O que são plec...

- Não pergunte – Disseram Gina e Victória em uníssono.

A mulher assentiu, ainda que confusa, e entregou os doces para as duas garotas, que pagaram depois.

- Não sei como você tem coragem de comer tantos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, Vicky – Disse Gina.

- Sou uma grifinória, ué! – Justificou-se Vicky - Nós devemos ter coragem!

Gina deu um risinho e foi abrir seu sapo de chocolate. Conseguiu pegar o sapo e, após comê-lo, viu a figura de Alvo Dumbledore no cartão e sorriu.

- Pensei que à essa hora já teriam sapos de chocolate com o cartão de Harry – Comentou Luna.

- Eles até ofereceram – Disse Gina -, mas Harry não aceitou. Ele provavelmente nunca se acostumará com sua fama e prefere não aumentá-la.

O silêncio confortável que se formou depois disso foi interrompido por um grito de Victória:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! QUE NOJO, QUE NOJO, QUE NOJOOOO! – A garota debruçou-se na janela e começou a cuspir o que tinha na boca.

- Nossa, o que foi? – Perguntou Gina com os olhos arregalados.

- Vai ver os narguilés resolveram atacá-la – Supôs Luna - Li que eles fazem muito isso com pessoas de cabelo encaracolado. (N/V: OMG! Então fodeu D:)

Depois de recuperada, Victória sentou-se no banco e explicou:

- O feijãozinho tinha gosto de tomate. _To-ma-te_. Eu _odeio_ tomate com toda a força do meu ser. (N/S: te apoio totalmente! Tomates para mim, só verdes e fritos! =D)(N/V: Tomate, eca, eca, eca, eca D: )

Gina e Luna não aguentaram e começaram a rir. Vicky fechou a cara no início, mas logo em seguida começou a rir junto. Enquanto ainda riam, a porta do compartimento abriu mostrando a silhueta de Neville Longbottom.

- Olá, meninas! – Saudou ele – Do que riem?

- Amor, elas ficaram rindo da minha cara por eu odiar tomate e esse gosto ter vindo no meu feijãozinho de todos os sabores! – Disse Vicky como quem diz à mãe que um coleguinha a bateu.

Neville não conseguiu se conter também e gargalhou.

- Todos estão contra mim! Assim não brinco mais! – Victória cruzou os braços e bateu o pé.

Neville abraçou-a ainda rindo e beijou-a na bochecha, fazendo-a sorrir na hora. Quando todos se recomporam da risada, Gina quis saber:

- Por que está aqui, Neville? Digo, você já se formou, não é?

- Ah, a professora Sprout me convidou para ajudá-la esse ano – Respondeu ele - Será como uma faculdade com professor particular e estágio. É possível que no futuro eu me torne o novo professor de Herbologia.

- E, por isso, não vou ter que ficar longe do meu Nev – Disse Vicky sorrindo abertamente.

- Vadia sortuda – Murmurou Gina. (N/V: I'm not a bitch .)

- Í, pode ir tirando o olho gordo!

Todos riram e Gina sorriu. Talvez esse ano não fosse tão ruim: Harry iria poder visitá-la quando tivesse tempo, eles trocariam cartas frequentemente, ela estaria com seus amigos e, em menos de um ano, casada com o amor de sua vida.

* * *

_Querida Gina,  
Tudo bom? Uma dia e já sinto sua falta, incrível! O primeiro dia de treino foi só mais apresentação, mas, pela cara do treinador Hegher, não será nada fácil.  
Sua mãe – que devo dizer que já apresenta os sintomas pré casamento – disse-me para fazermos a lista de convidados. No outro pergaminho há uma lista que fiz. Se quiser acrescentar ou tirar alguém, é só escrever lá mesmo e depois me devolver, sim?  
Com amor,  
Harry._

_Caro Harry,  
Tudo bem, sim, e com você? Quem diz que a escola é a melhor parte de nossas vidas é porque tem problemas de memória ou é maluco! Desculpe-me demorar para respondê-lo, mas é que já estou com _tanta_ tarefa acumulada que dá vontade de fugir daqui para bem longe (com você, claro). Neville está me ajudando um bocado aqui. Ele é um ótimo professor – não desmerecendo a professora Sprout -, impressionante! Todos estão te mandando beijos – até uma tal de Patrícia Green que, se você tem amor à sua vida, não enviará um beijo de volta.  
O nosso noivado já caiu na boca do povão, não teve jeito. Essa mesma Patrícia Green ouviu-nos (eu, Luna e Victória, digo) falando sobre isso e não perdeu tempo em espalhar para toda a escola. Estou impressionada de que não esteja no Profeta Diário ainda (fiquei sabendo que Romilda Vane está no Profeta como aprendiz da Skeeter. Nenhuma das duas perderá tempo em falar de como sou interesseira e o quanto você está apaixonadamente iludido para não perceber isso).  
Só fiz uma pequena modificação na lista – se você não convidou o Miguel, porque _eu_ tenho que aceitar a Chang lá? u.u – e já estou enviando-a de volta para você.  
Sempre sua,  
Gina.  
_

* * *

Por mais incrível que parecesse, os meses aparentavam ter pressa e passaram antes que alguém pudesse perceber a chegada deles. Logo, o natal já passara, a páscoa também, e só faltavam três semanas para a formatura de Gina.

- NIEM's: o inferno é aqui – Gina disse enquanto andava até o Salão Principal com Luna, após fazer seu último NIEM, o de Transfiguração – Não é um _ótimo_ slogan? (N/S: Com jingle seria em si bemol!)

- Pode ser – Luna falou, sua voz sonhadora como sempre -, mas, de qualquer forma, você não precisa de NIEM's, não é, Gina? A Guga Jones já te ofereceu uma vaga no Harpias como artilheira, depois da final em que a Grifinória ganhou.

- Pois é, Luna – Gina sorriu vagamente ao lembrar-se do dia em que recebera a proposta e de como ficou – e ainda estava – eufórica -, mas mamãe me mataria se eu bombasse. Tenho que me casar em dois meses, sabe como é, não posso morrer antes disso. Depois tudo bem, mas antes não.

As duas chegaram ao Salão Principal e sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, que estava praticamente vazia. Elas mal tinham se sentado quando alguém adentrou o salão. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos bagunçado, olhos verdes e um cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Ao vê-lo, Gina foi correndo abraçá-lo.

- Harry! – Ela exclamou, suas mãos envolvendo o pescoço do noivo e seus olhos fixados nos dele – O que faz aqui?

- Vim te visitar, oras! – Explicou-se ele – Faz, hm, um certo tempo que não a vejo.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Fico feliz de ter vindo.

Luna andou saltitante até eles. Ela sorriu para o casal e saiu do salão.

- Quer dar uma volta nos jardins? – Perguntou Harry. Gina dois andaram pelos jardins, até que decidiram parar em frente ao lago. Gina sentou-se entre as pernas de Harry, enquanto ele tinha suas costas apoiadas numa árvore.

- Harry, você imagina como será depois? – Perguntou Gina subitamente.

- Depois do quê, amor? – Harry quis saber.

- Depois que casarmos – Ela se mexeu para se acomodar melhor no peito de Harry – Digo, nossa vida de casados.

- Claro que sim! Imagino você brigando comigo por deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama quando tiver saído do banho e for me trocar...

- Harry, eu não sou minha mãe. Feitiços que secam são para isso, sabe?

Harry soltou uma risada e beijou o topo da cabeça de Gina.

- Então, vejamos... – Disse ele – Que tal: eu chegando cansado do trabalho e você me fazendo uma massagem nas costas...

- Pensarei no seu caso, Sr. Potter – Gina falou.

- Pense com carinho, amor. Seria um bom agrado.

- Hm, ta. Mas não espere muito mais, viu? Não nasci para ser dona de casa com marido folgado. Aliás, é possível que eu chegue em casa bem cansada, também. Treinos de quadribol profissional têm fama de serem puxados, sabe como é.

- Então um dia eu faço uma massagem em você e no outro dia você faz em mim. Contanto que a gente sempre termine na cama, abraçados – Ele piscou para ela, um olhar cheio de segundas intenções – Está bom assim?

- Está _ótimo_.

* * *

Harry olhou para seu relógio pelo que parecia ser a trigésima sexta vez. Passou a mão em seus cabelos, não se importando se isso tiraria o efeito do feitiço que Hermione usara para acalmá-los. Olhou mais uma vez para a entrada da pequena igreja situada em Godric's Hollow, onde seus pais também haviam se casado: nada. Afinal, por que ela estava demorando tanto?

- Calma aí, cara – Disse Rony – Noivas sempre atrasam no casamento, nunca ouviu essa?

- Não por meia hora, Ronald! – Disse Harry verificando as horas no relógio novamente – Cinco, dez, quinze minutos, tudo bem, aceito até vinte – mas _trinta_ não!

- O que você acha que pode ter acontecido, então?

- Ela pode ter desistido!

Sem ser chamado, Jorge entrou na conversa:

- Ah, isso é bem possível, Harry. Nunca entendi o que minha irmã viu em você. Claro, você salvou o mundo e tudo o mais, mas ela não é nenhuma interesseira. Assim, é óbvio que você não a merece. Foi um aluno "na média", não é muito bonito, com esse cabelo que dá a aparência de que você acabou de sair de uma briga, com essa cicatriz horrenda na testa, sem falar de... – Ele parou de falar subitamente.

Harry olhou para o Weasley e viu-o esfregando seu braço direito que, pela expressão indignada que ele lançava para Angelina, Harry presumiu que ela o beliscara.

- Melhor você parar – Avisou ela para o namorado -, o garoto já está apavorado por si só – Angelina virou-se para Harry – Gina já deve estar chegando, sério. Mais cedo a ouvi comentar que viria por um carro trouxa. Talvez eles tenham se perdido, ou o Sr. Weasley ficou enrolando para sair, querendo ver as "maravilhas" do carro.

- É, pode ser – Disse Harry, falhando miseravelmente em parecer estar calmo.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e os portões da igreja se abriram. (N/S: juro que sempre confundo o começo da marcha nupcial com a fúnebre... por que será? 8D)(N/V: É, eu também .-.) Quando Harry virou-se, lá estava ela: sua Gina; a futura Sra. Potter. Seu vestido era branco de seda, bordado com delicadas pedrinhas de cristais. O corte, que era reto, ia até o quadril e depois se abria em um leve rodado, dando um efeito esvoaçaste devido às camadas de tecido leve. Usava um véu do mesmo tecido da saia do vestido, preso com uma tiara de brilhantes. O buquê era de lírios brancos. (N/A: Descrição do vestido feita pela Day Pereira, pois sou uma negação para descrever roupas)

Gina carregava um sorriso enorme no rosto, assim como seu pai, que a levava até o altar. Harry parecia hipnotizado com o rosto, com o sorriso, com tudo de sua noiva, e achava nunca ter visto mulher mais bonita em toda a sua vista. Achava não – tinha certeza.

- Sei que cuidará muito bem dela, meu filho – Disse o Sr. Weasley para Harry.

- Darei meu máximo, senhor – Respondeu Harry.

O patriarca tirou o véu do rosto da filha e beijou sua testa. Depois, saiu do espaço em que separava o casal e foi estabelecer-se ao lado de Molly. Harry pegou a mão de Gina e beijou-a, lançando-a um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto. Os dois se viraram para o celebrante.

- Caros irmãos – Começou o celebrante (N/S: se ele for ruivo, "irmãos" literalmente!)-, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o matrimônio de Ginevra Molly Weasley e Harry Tiago Potter. Em nome do pai, do filho, do espírito...

Assim que Harry olhou para Gina e Gina olhou para Harry, os dois se perderam nos olhos um do outro e se esqueceram do mundo em volta. O casamento era só uma oficialização do que já era certo, afinal. Se o matrimônio era constituído de amor e compreensão, eles já eram casados há muitos anos.

- Você, Harry Tiago Potter, aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – Respondeu Harry.

- E você, Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Harry Tiago Potter como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – Respondeu Gina.

- Então, pelo poder concedido a mim pela igreja e por Deus, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Harry virou-se para Gina e trouxe-a para junto de seu corpo, selando seus lábios com o dela. Nada parecia mais certo.

* * *

N/A: A próxima cena contém material inapropriado para menores de 18 anos, embora todo adolescente veja putaria e não esteja nem aí para esse comunicado –q Enfim, se você não gosta, pule até "Harry deixou seu peso cair sobre o corpo de Gina". (N/V: mate-se, Marina (Y) )- Me belisca!

- Hum...

- Me belisca!

- Foi você quem pediu...

- Aiiiii... Não precisa levar tão a sério!

- Harry...

- Ok, eu só queria ter certeza que não era um sonho – Falou se aproximando – Puxa vida! Nem acredito nisso.

Gina sorriu, beijou rapidamente sua bochecha e escapou de seus braços.

- Não é sonho, meu amor! – Gina tirou a tiara, deixando que um fino véu caísse no chão, seus cabelos caíram soltos em suas costas, formando cachos nas pontas devido ao penteado – Não é mesmo!

- Eu sei – Harry tirou a casaca de seu traje de gala, afrouxou a gravata e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos –, Gina, ou melhor, Senhora Potter! Minha mulher.

Gina estava parada no meio da sala do Largo Grimmauld, haviam acabado de chegar da recepção de casamento que havia sido oferecida na Toca. Harry já estava impaciente, não via a hora de estar sozinho com sua mulher.

Sua mulher! Ainda soava estranho àquelas palavras.

Harry continuou sorrindo. Gina estava linda. Aproximou-se e a tomou nos braços.

- Harry, me coloca no chão!

- Sabe, um marido pode carregar a sua esposa no colo – Dizendo isso carregou Gina nos braços em direção à escada, subindo-as para irem para o quarto do casal.

Depositou Gina na enorme cama e deitou-se ao seu lado.

- E agora? – Questionou-a.

- O que acontece na noite de núpcias de um casal? – Gina se voltou para ele apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- Hum... Está cansada?

- Eu? Não. Só quero uma coisa... – Gina deslizou a mão sob a camisa de Harry, sentindo sua respiração já ofegante, deu um sorriso maroto e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele – Posso lhe seduzir, Sr. Potter? Quero seduzir o meu marido.

- Faça o quiser de mim, Sra. Potter! – Gina tirou-lhe os óculos e deu beijos rápidos em todo o seu rosto.

Gina abriu a camisa de Harry, mas não tirou. Fez um gesto para ele ficar sentado na beirada da cama enquanto ela ficava em pé à frente dele.

Ficou de costas para ele e começou a descer vagarosamente o zíper de seu vestido. Quando o vestido caiu em seus pés, ela fez um movimento gracioso e afastou-o para o canto.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido e passou as mãos pelo cabelo que ficaram rapidamente desalinhados.

- Gi – Gina sorriu maliciosa e tirou com cuidado o arranjo de seus cabelos –, posso tirar o resto?

- Não. O trabalho será todo meu, amor! – Gina usava um conjunto branco de seda e renda: um corpete e uma minúscula calcinha, cinta-liga, meias de seda e sapato de salto. Sua imagem era bastante erótica.

Gina sorriu e foi se aproximando, Harry estava sentado na ponta da cama, ela tocou de leve seu peito. Ele já havia se livrado da parte superior do traje de gala e a camisa já estava aberta, então ela começou a desafivelar o cinto da calça, deu inúmeros beijinhos em seu peito e tirou vagarosamente a camisa dele.

- Deite! – Ordenou.

Harry obedeceu prontamente. Gina voltou a beijar seu peito, sentido sua respiração acelerada. Com gestos torturantes deslizou a mão por suas pernas, tirou-lhe o sapato e as meias, depois fez o caminho de volta para livrar-se da calça.

Harry arfou e Gina sorriu satisfeita. Ficou de joelhos na cama entre as pernas de Harry e o provocou:

- O que quer que eu tire primeiro, senhor meu marido?

- As meias... _muito devagar_ – Harry falou com a voz rouca.

Gina se afastou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Com gestos sensuais tirou a cinta-liga e a meia, depois repetiu o gesto com a outra perna.

- E agora? – Falou com a voz mais inocente que tinha.

- Agora é comigo – Foi a vez de Harry ficar de joelhos na cama e buscá-la para ficar junto dele – Cansei dessa brincadeira.

Gina gargalhou e deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Harry.

Harry tomou os lábios vermelhos dela. O beijo foi selvagem, enlouquecido de desejo. Suas mãos deslizaram para os botões do corpete. Eram tantos os botões que ele se atrapalhou um pouco, sendo obrigado a deixar os carinhos de lado por alguns segundos.

- Amor... – Gina protestou agarrando-se com força nos ombros de Harry e o beijando ternamente ali.

Harry finalmente conseguiu abrir o corpete e com um movimento preciso jogou a peça de roupa longe fazendo com que Gina se deitasse atravessada na cama.

Gina fechou os olhos, abriu a boca um pouco, enquanto Harry a observava. "Tão linda, tão perfeita... e sua! Sua mulher!" suspirou alto e tocou delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos os seios de Gina. Tocou como se tocasse algo precioso, único. Continuou com o gesto, até a barriga dela, barriga que um dia acolheria seus filhos. Sorriu ao pensar em filhos, os queria tanto... e logo eles viriam.

- Harry... – A voz rouca de Gina o trouxe de volta ao momento – Ame-me agora! (N/S: A primeira sílaba não tá errada não? DDD)(N/V: Sim –q está errada. E, apesar de nós duas –Marina e eu – termos demorado meio século para entender o sentido da frase... Nós rimos. Bastante. Pra quem não entendeu... Eu é que não vou explicar –q peçam para a dona Marina.)

Harry sorriu e continuou sua exploração com os dedos no corpo de Gina. Encontrou uma barreira com a minúscula calcinha que logo se livrou. Seus dedos exploravam livremente a área mais secreta dela. Gina gemia e contorcia-se inebriada de prazer.

- Seja mais paciente, Gina. Temos tempo! – Harry fez carícias mais ousadas e ela arfou, quase gritando – Vou amá-la com calma, explorarei cada parte do seu corpo.

- Harry, por favor... – Gina gemeu ao sentir os toques de Harry em seu corpo.

- Gina – Ele se livrou de sua última peça de roupa, deixando explícito todo o desejo que seu corpo sentia por aquela mulher.

Era como se estivessem sendo possuídos por uma magia muito forte, tamanha a necessidade e a urgência que sentiam um pelo outro. Gina queria marcá-lo, suas unhas cravaram forte em suas costas. Harry soltou um gemido rouco, que misturava dor e prazer.

- Você é tão linda! – ele murmurou consciente que nenhuma outra mulher era mais linda do que ela.

- Ah... Harry, eu não... eu preciso... – Gina suplicou sentido que não teria mais forças para aguentar aquela tortura. – Ah!

Gina gritou quando sentiu o calor dos lábios de Harry deslizando por suas coxas, subindo para seu local mais sensível e atiçando o fogo dentro dela. Começou a mover-se freneticamente, seu corpo todo tremia a cada investida da boca de Harry. Ele adorava deixá-la fora de controle.

- Harry! – O nome dele mal saiu da sua boca, pois estava totalmente envolvida no prazer que ele lhe proporcionava enquanto a beijava de uma maneira íntima e enlouquecedora.

Harry não a deixou relaxar, foi subindo, beijando sua barriga, mordiscando os mamilos rosados e duros.

- Ah! – Um gemido de protesto escapou dela quando ele se afastou por um instante, somente para se posicionar sob o corpo dela.

Harry sorriu e beijou os olhos dela, logo passou para a boca, provocando-lhe, até que ela o agarrou, trazendo-o para junto de seu corpo.

- Harry, por favor – Ela suplicou mais uma vez. Já não podia mais esperar.

Então ele se ergueu sobre ela e lentamente a penetrou, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Espasmos violentos envolveram o corpo de ambos. Gina ofegou e começou a mexer-se acompanhando o ritmo dele.

Os movimentos iniciaram vagarosamente, aos poucos foram ficando mais e mais rápidos, até que Gina envolveu as pernas em volta dos quadris dele, forçando-o a ir mais fundo.

Gina fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida encontrando a íris verde dele. Harry procurou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos no dela, procurou sua boca para um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo insaciável, ao mesmo tempo em que uma explosão tomou conta dos corpos suados. Alcançaram juntos o pico mais elevado de prazer.

Harry deixou seu peso cair sobre o corpo de Gina, ela suspirou feliz e satisfeita, deslizou os dedos nos cabelos negros e suados do marido.

- Foi incrível! Ah, não, fica! – Gina protestou quando Harry tentou se afastar.

- Sou pesado – Harry justificou-se rolando para o lado. Gina virou-se para ficar de frente para ele, enganchando uma das pernas com a dele – Sabe, Sra. Potter, estamos ficando cada vez melhores!

Gina riu:

- Hum... Sr. Potter, eu acho que preciso de uma segunda dose para tirar a prova!

- Você tem dúvidas? A próxima será melhor ainda! – Harry falou seguro deslizando a mão pelas costas de Gina – Somos bons! Muito bons nisso! Cada vez melhor.

- Eu sei – Gina acarinhou o peito de Harry –, mas às vezes tenho dúvida.

- Ah! – Harry se fez de ofendido – Sra. Potter, não brinque comigo!

- Estou exausta, Harry – Gina riu da careta que ele fez –, o dia foi cansativo!

- Tem razão. Você tirou minhas últimas forças!

- Mas vou adorar dormir agarradinha em você, Sr. Potter! – Gina se aninhou no peito de Harry – Acordar nos seus braços... todos os dias!

Harry fechou os olhos, feliz e tranquilo. A partir de agora, todas as noites teria Gina em seus braços e acordaria com ela ali, segura e protegida em seus braços. Para sempre.

- Eu também, Sra. Potter!

* * *

**NC feita pela Day Pereira, autora de Doces Momentos NC e A Incrível Força do Amor. Valeu, Day!**

N/S: Well... Pena ver DUJD em seus momentos finais, mas é ótimo ver terminando com chave de ouro! Dá uma felicidade ver com se desenrolou e deu uma roupagem nova à sequência canon de HP. Lindo também ver a evolução de minha amiga Mari como escritora no passar dos capítulos!

Já se consegue notar a "identidade de escrita" da Mari, e isso é algo que vem faltando aos escritores, famosos ou do fandom! Me sinto honrado por ter tido a oportunidade de ler, e participar um pouquinho da elaboração, dessa fic incrível! DUJD tem uma importância especial na minha vida, vai ficar marcada!

Comentários sobre o capítulo. Perfeito! Na medida certa! Estou mais ansioso ainda para ver o que nos espera no epílogo. Qual será o Grand Finale antes do fechar das cortinas?

Quanto a NC, resta-me um comentário eloquente para este tipo de cena que eu e um colega formulamos uma vez: O que interessa é preliminares/provocação, depois é pina, pina, pina! xD

Enfim, Au Revoir, meus amigos! Espero ver as reviews de todos vocês, para felicidade da Mari, sa vi? (Sim, tenham medo, Mr.S está de olho nas reviews! Mwahaha xD)

N/V: Nhá. Eu não acredito nisso T-T Como alguém consegue escrever capítulos tão inacreditáveis de tão incríveis? Se essa fic fosse minha (eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar –n), primeiro: ela não teria nem metade dessa qualidade, afinal, não sei de onde surgem as ideias da dona Marina e, segundo: eu não conseguiria escrever um capitulo assim do jeito que eu estaria: chorando desesperada pelo fim de mais uma história que é boa demais pra ser verdade D:

Só espero, realmente, que a fic não termine do mesmo jeito de Death Note(#otakufeelings), por que, se a Marina matar mais alguém, quem morre é ela e vocês ficam sem as outras fics que estão na cabeça dela – que por acaso, por ser a Bí éFe éFe dela, eu já sei /lixa. E, apesar de ser um desastre com essas coisas como despedidas, N/Vs e cozinhar, eu tento. Realmente tento. Então, se vocês morrerem de intoxicação alimentar por comer – COMIDA, MARINA – na minha casa, algum dia, lembrem-se, eu avisei (Y)

Mas, sério agora. Se não tiverem milhares de reviews nesse capítulo, escreverei o nome de todos no meu Death Note e/ou mandarei o Kaname-sama matar vocês – se bem que ele não mata humanos .-. bom, mandarei o Zero, então - u.u – tá, parei. Bom, ignorem a péssima N/V e comentem apenas no capítulo ok *-* ?

N/A: PUTAQUEOPARIU! Não acredito que terminei o capítulo :o Sabe aquele capítulo em que você escreve, escreve, escreve e não termina? Pois é, foi esse.  
Desculpem-me a demora, sério. Não tenho não a quem culpar, dessa vez. É só que é, tipo, como falei para a Malu outro dia: "quando algo que você faz por prazer acaba se tornando uma obrigação, está na hora de parar e só fazer essa coisa quando te der vontade". A fic sempre foi uma coisa... "wow" na minha vida. Mas, de uns tempos para cá, começou a se tornar algo obrigatório, que eu _tinha_ que fazer. Como: "ai, porra, tenho que fazer isso i.i", entendem? Então achei melhor dar um break, parar para respirar e só depois retornar à fic. E fez bem, viu? Escrevo beeeem melhor quando estou à vontade.  
Deixem-me ver se tenho alguma novidade... Bem, resolvi alguns problemas de amizade que vinha tendo, decidi parar de procurar motivos para ficar triste – sim, eu procurava coisa onde não tinha para poder me fazer de vítima -, vi minha amiga, Lily, no Debate MTV – que foi uma bosta, diga-se de passagem, porque o Lobão fez do debate seu monólogo, e o Saldanha interrompia o lado hater toda hora ¬¬' (o tema era "Crepúsculo merece a fama que tem?). Mas enfim, ela foi na TV, é o que importa /z Ah!, _acho_ que passei no teste e vou ser admitida no Potterish como tradutora – só _acho_, depois conto para vocês se passei ou não ;)  
Hm... é.

Agradecimentos: A papai e mamãe que, mesmo com _cinco meses _de atraso, me deram esse netbook lhéndo da Dell (é rosa claro, muito fofo *o*), pelo qual estou escrevendo, no momento. O net ajuda muito a dar inspiração, sério o.o  
À Vicky, mái bíulrifol Bí éFe éFe, por escrever uns trechos básicos no início do capítulo, que me ajudaram a continuar, porque eu tinha dado uma bela travada.

**Carolzynha LF: **Infelizmente, o capítulo 35 é o último, e com isso só temos o epílogo pela frente T.T Também amo Harry e Gina sz Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Não existe o homem perfeito. Também não acho que o Harry seja um. Pensando bem, ele é sim. Porque a gente não quer um cara perfeito, e sim um que dê o máximo para ser perfeito para _nós_ e eu super vejo o Harry, sabe, até mudando para ser o que a Gin sempre quis *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: **Chorou? Sério, não imaginei o capítulo 34 como chorável. Estava de TPM, benhê? –qq Amor, amor *suspira* Sim, estou precisando de um namorado (y) Eu queria um pedido de casamento assim, viu – aliás, só de pedir em casamento já tá valendo –q Fic no fim, infelizmente =/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai:** É possível que ainda hoje eu dê uma passada nessa Regalo Del Fénix, vamos ver... É que espanhol me irrita, sei lá /z Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos dias pós-guerra :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues:** É bom quer você sinta falta da fic mesmo, afinal, o que é bom deve fazer falta u.u Sim, acho uma boa ideia voltarmos a escrever a UGI quando eu acabar a DUJD ^^ Bjss e continua comentando

**JuHh Potter Cullen: **Chorou? Uau, não achei que esse capítulo era chorável, mas enfim .-. Que bom que adorou o cap :D Bjss e continua comentando  
P.S. Eu leria suas fics sim, com prazer. Juro que logo passarei no seu perfil e lê-las-ei ;)

**MasterIlusions: **Então, demorei, mas continuei –q Ow, gostou do cap mesmo, heim? :P Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Cobrarei a review legendária u.u (ow, meu "pai" – entre aspas, porque ele não é meu pai mesmo, só um grande amigo, mas whatever – é viciado em HIMYM [y]) No momento, não estou triste pelo término da fic, mas aposto que só estou assim porque ainda estou na fase de negação /z Bjss e continua comentando

**Thamires: **Não sabia comentar antes? Aiai, esse povo n00b *revira os olhos* Que bom que ama a fic :DNão a abandonarei não, fique tranquila uashuahs Pô, não sei se você é minha parente não o.o Sou neta do Aristides, vê se sua mãe o conhece –q Bjss e continua comentando

**David E. Cullen: **Acho que não coloquei a Molly chamando a Bellatrix de vaca porque esqueci mesmo xD Sorry /z  
Caaaaara, amo The All American Rejects *o* Aliás, estou ouvindo uma música deles agora: Dirty Little Secret sz Bjss e continua comentando

**Gustavo Mendes: **O Harry é bobo, não ligue pra ele u.u O número dois é legal, mas mais legal ainda é o sete u.u Bjss e continua comentando

**P. do Encharcado: **AEAEAE, valeu /o/ Bjss e continua comentando

**MiCullen31: **Gêmeos rulez (h) Bjss e continua comentando

**Bruh Cullen: **Querida, pare de sonhar, o Rony _não é _seu /lixa #estragaprazeres Que bom que você amou muito muito (Q) a fic :D Ah, ler a fic em dois dias é até rápido. Só preciso te dizer que dormir é para fracos u.u Obrigada! Bjss e continua comentando

**Carla W. Black: **Ai, Ca – sim, sou íntima –n -, desculpa a demora, mesmo =/ Que bom que amou o capítulo :D Acho que todo pottermaníaco/potteriano imaginou a cena pós guerra. Fiz uma chamada Protetora, que ficou simplesmente uma BOSTA, então você ter amado essa versão que fiz na DUJD significa muito pra mim *-* Bjss e continua comentando

**Jady Black: **Nossa, que honra *o* Tipo, nem eu aguento ler essa fic dez vezes (mas isso já tem mais a ver com a preguiça do que com qualquer outra coisa, rs). NC's ruleiam, não tem jeito (66' Bjss e continua comentando

**Sophia Bello: **Que bom que adorou a fic :D Vamos dizer que a ideia surgiu… bem de repente –q Bjss e continua comentando

**Hugh Black xD: **Descabele seu cabelo, pinte-o de preto e use uma lente verde, aí talvez você tenha uma chance com ela uahsuashaus Vixi, sei muito bem como é rir quando se está sozinha. Mas pior é quando você está perto de outros, aí solta uma gargalhada em frente ao PC/celular e eles te olham como se você tivesse problemas mentais – não que isso seja mentira. Tentarei continuar assim, e também melhorar ^^ Cara, sou muito insensível, nem ligo muito pra morte do Sirius o.o Bjss e continua comentando

**ingrid albuquerque: **"esses dois nasceram um para o outro" [2] Fatão u.u Bjss e continua comentando

**Vivi. Potter: **O Voldie é o Lorde das Trevas, ele deve ser mau mesmo u.u Haha, adoro fazer a Gin sofrer -t Que bom que adora a fic :D Bjss e continua comentando

**z: **Nossa, muito obrigada! Mesmo! A fic não acabou não, mas está no fim. Só falta o epílogo :( Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Estou magoada com você sim – até certo ponto. Acho omitir algo até pior do que mentir. Ainda mais para _mim_. Cobrava-te tanto para ler a fic porque achava que você se distraia ou algo assim, mas não vou cobrar mais, quando na verdade você lia outras fics. Não é uma competição, onde você tem que ler a minha fic primeiro, mas acho que a iniciativa de ler o capítulo tem de ser sua. Você é minha "filha", uma grande amiga, mas e se a gente não tivesse contato? Eu não teria como te cobrar e nem teria a coragem de te cobrar, provavelmente. Então, vamos fazer assim: você lê se você quiser. Não vou ser a chatinha te cobrando todo dia. Então venha para cá se você sentir vontade – o que acho que não vai acontecer, visando seu comportamento para com essa fic nos últimos meses.  
Respondendo sua review: VOCÊ FOFOCOU PRA CAROL? Traição! 1you Ok, como a Cacá não me matou até agora, te perdoo G_G Esse povo morre para dar uma baixada no orçamento, senão seriam muitos atores para pagar no filme –n Eu tenho vontade de morder o Teddy até sair carne viva *-* #medodemim  
Daqui a pouco arrumo o "oatas", filha ¬¬' Chorar na academia foi algo... bizarro da minha parte, mas enfim, todo mundo preocupado comigo /z Não posso falar que reclamei daqueles homens musculosos me rodeando (6) Eu mato sem dó, nem sinto ressentimento u.u #DexterFeelings  
"Oce gradou" é caipirês. Na língua normal, seria "você agradou". Agradou = Gostou.  
Você saber que eu não te abandonaria nem se eu quisesse, o instinto maternal não deixa u.u Depois te mando os novos projetos de novo ;) Gostei dessa review, achei um pouco abaixo do seu nível habitual, mas gostei '-' Se houver uma próxima review, já que não vou te cobrar para ler o cap 35 (ok, não sei se vou me segurar, mas enfim), espero que você volte ao "normal" :D  
Bjss e continua comentando

Em depressão porque minhas aulas voltam dia 02/08,

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


	39. Epílogo

**Gente, a seguir está o epílogo (Ah, VÁ, é mêmo?), portanto peço, ou melhor, **_**imploro **_**para que comentem.**

**Sim, estou falando com você, ****pessoa que já comenta****; seu feedback final seria **_**muito **_**bem vindo *-* Impressão geral da fic, o que gostou, o que não gostou, capítulo preferido, o que achou do epílogo, das NCs (66', essas coisas.**

**E com você também, ****pessoa que lê a fic e não comenta****; pô, não comentou na fic inteira, mas ao menos agora comente, sim? Impressão geral da fic, o que gostou, o que não gostou, capítulo preferido, o que achou do epílogo, das NCs (66', essas coisas.²**

**Ah, e com você, ****pessoa que está lendo a fic depois que ela acabou há dias, meses, e até anos****; sempre estarei aqui, esperando seu comentário :) Impressão geral da fic, o que gostou, o que não gostou, capítulo preferido, o que achou do epílogo, das NCs (66', essas coisas.³**

**Responderei a review de **_**todos**_** e peço que os anônimos deixem seus e-mails, se quiserem uma resposta; agora, fiquem com o epílogo e com uma frase da música Double Vision, do 3OH!3:**

**And we can go hot don't matter what the cops say****  
**_E podemos apavorar sem ligar para o que a polícia diz_**  
**(em uma interpretação [minha], seria: e nós podemos ser quem quisermos, fazer o que quisermos, não importa o que digam).

* * *

**Epílogo**

Harry abriu a porta sem fazer ruído, trazendo consigo uma sacola de compras do mercado ao lado de sua casa.

- Cheguei, Gin! – Ele gritou. Em seguida, Gina desceu as escadas.

A ruiva vestia um vestido que parecia uma camisa regata cinza até a cintura, onde depois virava um balonê preto.(N/A: Continuo sem criatividade para roupas, esse vestido é meu xD Aliás, valoriza _bem_ os seios, algo que me deixa feliz :D)(N/V: Hm. Que bom, não?)

- Vejo que já está pronta! – Disse Harry, surpreso.

- Por que o tom de surpresa? – Perguntou Gina.

- Ah, nada, você nem demora a se arrumar para festas...

- Não demoro mesmo! _Só_ demorei duas horas da última vez e – Harry cortou-a com um beijo. Aos dezessete anos, ele pensava que nunca se cansaria de beijá-la e, agora, com vinte e três anos e quase cinco anos de casado, provava-se certo.

O casal ficou se beijando por um bom tempo. Entre seus beijos, Harry direcionou a mulher até o sofá, onde ela deitou-se com ele por cima dela. Na tentativa de tocar a pele de Gina por debaixo do vestido, Harry atrapalhou-se e acabou derrubando a sacola que segurava.

- Você comprou o sorvete de beterraba! – Gina exclamou levantando-se do sofá para pegar o pacote, não se importando que seu marido caíra no chão devido ao seu gesto.

- Pois é, comprei – disse Harry ficando em pé e ajeitando seus óculos em seu rosto – Aliás, Gi, o que deu em você? Sorvete de _beterraba_? (N/S: Eu estava para perguntar a mesma coisa... Beterraba? WTF?)

- É algo comum no meu estado, acostume-se.

- Seu estado? Oi?

- Bem, Harry, é que...

Um crack foi ouvido e Rony e Hermione apareceram, fazendo Gina calar-se.

- Vamos, gente – chamou Rony -, a festa já deve ter começado e eu_ odeio_ chegar atrasado!

- Ron, er, a Hermione que odeia chegar atrasada nos eventos – Corrigiu Harry.

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo. Se nós chegarmos atrasado, depois sou eu que vou ter que ouvir sobre como sou mais lerdo que um trasgo manco - Gina e Harry riram. Hermione bateu de leve no braço de Rony, mas sorriu.

Os quatro aparataram em frente a um condomínio. Os portões eram verdes escuros e havia uma espécie de praça lá dentro, onde mais ao fundo um prédio marrom claro jazia, mostrando a varanda enorme de cada apartamento.

- Não entendo por que não podemos aparatar no apartamento direto – Comentou Rony.

- É uma redondeza trouxa, Rony – Explicou Hermione -, se usássemos magia dentro do condomínio, Victória e Neville receberiam uma multa, e ninguém quer isso. (N/V: Realmente, não queremos u_u)(N/S: Ah, qual é, multas são boas para manter o seu nível de "badass" alto! D)

Rony deu de ombros e o quarteto andou até a entrada, onde falaram as informações necessárias para adentrarem. Logo foram autorizados e as duas portas foram abertas, dando acesso ao jardim e para a sala onde se encontravam os elevadores.

Apertaram o décimo andar e, ao chegar lá, tocaram a campainha. Victória abriu a porta sorridente. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa, que ia até o meio das coxas, com um all star preto de cano alto.

- Olá, pessoas! – Cumprimentou ela.

- Viiiiiiicky! – Exclamou Gina, abraçando-a – Feliz aniversário!

Os outros três fizeram o mesmo: abraçaram-na e parabenizaram-na, para depois entrarem no apartamento que tinha uma grande sala e um sofá enorme.

- E aí – Harry falou -, vinte e dois anos, hein?

- Pois é – Disse Victória -, dois patinhos na lagoa! – Harry não se surpreendeu ao ver na mesa de jantar um bolo azul com dois patos em forma do número dois como velas. (N/V: Er. Vamos concordar, nem eu sou tão retardada assim .-. Ou... será que sou ô.ô?)(N/S: Você quer uma resposta feliz ou uma resposta sincera? 8D -brinks)

Neville, que estava na cozinha, andou até os cinco.

- Oi, que bom que vieram! – Cumprimentou ele.

Os seis ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que Hermione viu uma conhecida do Ministério e arrastou Rony junto para cumprimentá-la. Segundos depois, uma garota alta, de longos cabelos rosa, piercing no nariz e na orelha direita, apareceu perto deles, falando com Victória:

- Vi, tenho de ir – Disse ela fazendo uma cara de dengo.

- Ah, vai não! – Falou Victória – Pessoal, essa é Amanda, vulga Danda, Jabur. Ela estuda medibruxaria biológica comigo. Danda, esses são Harry e Gina Potter.

Danda olhou para baixo de vergonha, mas cumprimentou-os com um leve balançar de cabeça. O casal assentiu também.

A campainha tocou e Neville atender a porta. Voltou em seguida, dizendo:

- Era Abbott.

- ABBOTT? – Perguntou Victória, sua expressão de repente raivosa – O que essa vaca faz aqui?

- Nossa – Disse Gina de olhos arregalados -, que problema você tem com ela?

- Essa Ana vadia Abbott fica dando em cima do meu Nev! Na minha frente, vê se pode! (N/V: , cai dentro *pula que nem um retardada, pra trás e pra frente, com as mãos fechadas, tentando imitar um lutador de alguma coisa*)

- Calma, amor, é o irmão dela, o Calebi! – Explicou Neville dando beijinhos no rosto de Victória.(N/S: Complete a descrição dizendo que ele é uma mistura do Caleb de W.I.T.C.H. com o Celebi de Pokemon! xD Sorry, could't hold on!)

- É, bom mesmo – Embora sua voz ainda demonstrasse que estava zangada, a expressão dela suavizara.

Neville acenou para um garoto que estava perto da porta. Ele usava óculos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e era um tanto pálido. Quando chegou mais perto, deu para perceber que era mais alto que Danda.

- Aí, ó, Vi – Disse Neville -, esse é o Calebi. Ele é estagiário de Feitiços, em Hogwarts.

- Prazer – Calebi falou – e, hm, parabéns, Victória – Vicky sorriu, agradecendo – Vocês devem ser Harry e Gina Potter, presumo – Harry e Gina assentiram – E você é...? – Ele olhou diretamente para Danda.

- Amanda – Disse Danda timidamente.

Calebi deu um passo em direção a ela.

- Gostei do seu cabelo – Disse ele.

- Ahn, obrigada. Sou metamorfomaga – Para confirmar sua habilidade, a garota mudou seus cabelos para azul, preto e depois para rosa novamente.

- Uou, que legal! Meu avô era metamorfomago. Infelizmente, esse dom não veio para meu pai nem para mim e minha irmã.

- Uma pena mesmo, é super divertido! – Riu-se Danda, Calebi acompanhando-a. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e logo os dois licenciaram-se, indo para o corredor.

- Acho que ela não vai mais embora tão cedo, afinal – Constatou Gina com um sorriso malicioso.

- Aham – Concordou Victória com o mesmo sorriso.

Mais tarde, na mesma noite – que quase já se tornava manhã -, Harry e Gina chegaram no Largo Grimmauld, exaustos, agradecendo por ser sábado, podendo assim dormirem o quanto quisessem.

Os dois andaram até seu quarto, deitando-se na cama king-size imediatamente.

- Ei, Gin – Sussurrou Harry.

- Hm? – Respondeu uma Gina quase dormindo.

- Sobre o que você ia me falar mais cedo, antes de sermos interrompidos por Rony e Hermione? – A pergunta pareceu despertar Gina, que se sentou na cama na hora.

- Está preparado para a verdade?

- Acho que sim – Hesitou Harry, embora sorrindo.

- Harry, eu... eu conheci uma pessoa e...– O sorriso de Harry se apagou – estou completamente apaixonada por ela.

- Eu a conheço? – Harry perguntou, amargurado.

- Não... nem eu a conheço – Gina deu um sorriso enquanto Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa – Só a conhecerei daqui a nove meses, ou melhor, oito – Ela colocou a mão em sua própria barriga.(N/A: Sim, eu copiei isso de uma propaganda lá -q Mas é que eu ri tanto quando a vi /z)(N/V: USHAUHSUASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAHS QUASE MORRI AGORA)

- S-sério? V-você tem certeza?

Gina assentiu, sorrindo. Harry deu um urro de alegria e abraçou-a bem forte.

- H-harry – Disse Gina quase sem ar -, você e-está me sufocando!

Harry soltou-a imediatamente do abraço e perguntou, preocupado:

- Eu te machuquei? Está tudo bem com o bebê? – Ele revistava cada parte dela, para se certificar de que estava tudo bem.

- Harry, acalme-se! – Disse Gina revirando os olhos – _Não sou_ uma boneca de porcelana.(N/S: De fato, no momento está mais para aquelas bonequinhas russas que tem uma dentro da outra! =D)

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a de novo, dessa vez com cuidado. Mal podia acreditar na notícia que acabara de receber: seria pai! Abraçou, beijou, acariciou Gina, fez tudo que ela tinha direito, querendo demonstrar o quanto a amava. Ela lhe daria um filho e ele não podia estar mais feliz.

Fizeram amor uma, duas, três, mil vezes, para comemorar aquele momento tão especial em suas vidas. Quando resolveram descansar, Gina dormiu prontamente, mas Harry ficou acordado, velando seu sono. (N/S: Oi! Geralmente não é o homem que vira para o lado e dorme? Õ.o)

Naquele momento, ele percebeu que não importaria se a notasse com doze, dezesseis ou dezenove anos, eles sempre terminariam da mesma forma: juntos.

* * *

Nota da Vicky: Bom, pra começo de conversa, N/V já me encheu o saco e eu achei que, pelo menos no EPÍLOGO, eu poderia fazer algo mais caprichado. Então, a Marina que me desculpe, mas eu vou demorar um pouco pra fazer isso. Principalmente depois do fracasso que foi minha ultima N/V...  
Então...  
Chegou ao fim mais uma história que entrou no coração de várias pessoas e as fez chorar, rir e, sei lá, quem sabe alguns não aprenderam alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que eles poderão usar... Quando forem mais velhos. Ou não. Afinal, tem gente aqui que já sabe demais o-o  
Enfim, estou fugindo do foco – outra vez – e isso vai acabar ficando ridículo igual minha outra N/V.  
Essa foi a fic que fez com que eu e a Nin nos tornássemos amigas, pra começo de conversa. Eu nunca pensei que uma simples história fosse mudar minha vida desse jeito, mas mudou. E, agora, essa mesma fic que começou uma amizade, chegou ao fim T_T que coisa triste *enxuga lágrimas*  
A nossa sorte é que a Marina, como boa pessoa que é, já tem idéias para outras fics. Ou seja, não teremos que esperar muito para ler outra história escrita por ela *-*  
Foi bem legal ser BetaBeta da Marina, mas, agora, terei que procurar outro emprego... Talvez eu venda balinhas no farol, mas isso não vem ao caso, okay?  
Marina, pra terminar essa N/V – que NÃO ficou nem um pouco melhor que a última, ou qualquer outra que eu já tenha escrito, pois sou muito ruim nisso – te desejo toda a sorte do mundo, para que, sei lá, você tenha uma idéia muito ótima, que vire um livro muito espetaculoso (nossa, essa palavra existe OO'?) e que venda milhares de exemplares *-* Claro, eu vou ganhar um de graça E aparecer nos agradecimentos. Por que eu sou uma amiga MUIITO legal, que te apóia nas situações difíceis etc *o* Então, já aproveita e vai criando uma assinatura – não é muito fácil .-.  
Aah, isso ficou grande, mas é provável que seja a menor de todas as outras Notinhas D: por que eu sou uma fracassada D:² então, vou voltar lá pro Looklet e continuar criando minhas roupas .

Boom... Parabéns, Marina, por esse sucesso todo e obrigada, leitores, que acompanharam a fic *-* Vocês RULEIAM \,,/ YO!

Beeijos pra vocês e até uma próxima vez *-* - Que seja bem próxima, viu, Nin?

N/S: Um epílogo sublime, cativante, divertido, simples e completo. Final mais adequado não poderia haver, não concordam, caros colegas DUJDianos? Mas, enfim, o fim...  
E no momento onde se esperaria eloquência maior, e belas palavras de solene congratulação ao término desta fanfiction, as palavras faltam.  
Risos de montes, momentos de aquecer o coração como dificilmente se vê, momentos onde os músculos quase se romperam tamanha a tensão deixada pela autora. Temos aqui um texto simples em sua proposta e apresentação, mas indubitavelmente bem escrito, perfeitamente elaborado, e digno de admiração.  
Das fanfictions de Harry Potter FF agora, posso dizer que essa é um singular achado, que desde seu primeiro momento em minha vida, instaurou grandes mudanças. Devo muito de minha vida atualmente a esta fic, e a sua autora. Pude ter uma leitura certa e agradável, da qual pude vivamente participar durante a betagem, e com meus comentários "espirituosos"! Conheci Mari, a nossa tão querida autora, de talento indiscutível e futuro brilhante como escritora... Ou como sexóloga... Sério... Eis aí uma amizade que veio para ficar. Conheci Vicky, minha brilhante e vivaz companheira de intromissões por notas na história de nossa caríssima Mari... Só que lógico, com o espírito dela, não foi difícil encontrá-la ali dando sua contribuição dentro da história. Isso que eu chamo participação especial!

Muitas outras grandes coisas, boas, advieram da leitura de DUJD e da amizade com Mari. Novas amizades, novos ambientes, muitas mudanças e novidades bem-vindas desde seu princípio. Com certeza, assim como tenho em minha vida a divisão "antes e depois de HP", terei a "antes e depois de DUJD".  
E é com uma alegre melancolia, com lágrimas de uma alegre chuva, que me despeço desta fic que tão carinhosamente acompanhei. E espero realmente que venham por aí mais grandes textos de autoria desta jovem padawan! Sério, Mari, estaria sendo cruel se privasse o mundo tão carente de escritores presenteados do seu talento!

Acho que prolonguei em demasiado, a esta altura, mas não disse mais, possivelmente menos, do que pretendia dizer!  
Dará saudade de betar os capítulos de DUJD, de dar uma lida nos reviews para ver como se saia Mari ao julgo de outros leitores. Mas aqui a fic permanecerá, contando a história de Harry Potter... e de Ginny Weasley, afinal, essa história aqui é De Um Jeito Diferente!

(Ass.: Sr. S de Saudade, que é o que terei desta fic... Até Mais, e Obrigado pelos Peixes!)

N/A: E aí, gostaram? Espero o feedback, heim! A frase final foi preparada, hm, há _séculos_. Sério, acho que eu estava no capítulo 11 quando a projetei... Espero que tenham entendido a mensagem: que não importa a forma, ou seja, não importa se eles começaram a namorar como nessa fic ou como no cânon, eles sempre terminarão felizes para sempre #clichê -Qzão  
Não direi que estou chorando, pois seria mentira – afinal, esgotei meu estoque de lágrimas nos últimos dias. Não direi que estou bem, porque tenho certeza de que olhos quase lacrimejando e coração apertado não são sinônimos de felicidade. A ficha caiu. Acho. Talvez o pior ainda esteja por vir, sei lá... Chorei um dia por não encontrar a acetona e, hoje mais cedo, chorei com um soneto da prova de português, então vai saber /z  
Agora... CHEGA DE DRAMA /O/ Para aqueles que quiserem saber: sim, virei tradutora do Potterish \ô/ Meldels, vagal tendo prazo é uma coisa triste uashuahsaush Mas deu tudo certo [risca]até agora, ao menos[/risca].  
Terminei o epílogo no mesmo dia que o comecei. Escrevi a última letra exatamente em 30/07/2010, às 03h43. Para vocês verem a enrolação aushaushaushau  
Cara, a DUJD foi tudo para mim durante _muito_ tempo. É estranho de repente não a ter mais. Tipo, o segundo semestre escolar começou e, pela primeira vez em UM ANO E MEIO, não levei o caderno em que escrevo a fic para lá. Por quê? Porque não há o que se escrever depois que acaba ;-; E, não, **não vai ter continuação**, justamente por causa da frase anterior. Mãs, tenho **projetos de novas fic** à vista, então é possível que logo logo eu apareça com algo novo por aí (talvez até uma DUJD 2, no sentido de ter uma modificação que pode mudar o curso das coisas, ao menos um pouco).  
É o fim de um ciclo, um fim de uma era, ao menos para mim. Pois fiz _tantos_ amigos! 2009 não foi perfeito, mas posso dizer que foi o melhor ano da minha vida *-*  
Amo vocês, pessoal, sérião. E quero dizer isso mesmo. Não sou celebridade dizendo que amo meus fãs sem nem conhecê-los. Primeiro, não sou celebridade. Segundo, porque conheço muitos de vocês. Terceiro, falo no sentido simbólico. Amo vocês como leitores – cada review me fez rir, chorar, inflou meu ego até o teto. Obrigada por TUDO!

**Agradecimentos finais:**

A **Vicky Longbottom** (ou seja lá qual o nick que ela pôs na conta dela agora ¬¬), por me ajudar quando estou bloqueada, surgir com ideias engraçadas – muitas não colocadas aqui, de tão toscas :P – e por ser minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga. Vi, você sabe muito bem o quanto significa pra mim. Luv ya, sis Q

Ao **Shimbo/Pedro/Pedrinho/Pedro²/Shimbinho/Sr. S**, por sempre me elogiar (só nessa N/S já me senti TOP /z), me dar uns toques quando as coisas não estavam legais ou não encaixavam [risca]relaxa, senão não encaixa[/risca]. Sua betagem foi essencial, assim como seus comentários [risca]não tão[/risca] espirituosos xD Ainda vou lá em Fortaleza te [risca]pegar[/risca] visitar, Pedrinho ô/ Amo-te! Espero ser sua amiga para sempre [abraço

A **Lanni Lu**, por ser a primeira a me mandar uma review e colocar meus pés no chão. Sim, a escrita era muito corrida. Sim, era infantil. Na época, não gostei, mas nesse momento vejo que foi uma das críticas mais importantes que tive. Nunca conversamos muito por MSN, mas whatever, quem sabe um dia xD E atualize Perdidos na Rotação logo, meninë u.u

A **Priscila Louredo**, por... Sei lá, dude, ela sempre foi minha inspiração. Ela escreveu a melhor fic que li na vida (Depois do Funeral) e a segunda também (Conquistando o Seu Amor, com As Escritoras). Quando ela comentou aqui... NOSSA! Eu fiquei tipo ":O". Lembro que até contei para ela, que, quando li a review dela, comecei a pular na cadeira e bati o cotovelo na ponta dela. Então comecei a correr e fui pro quarto, contei para minha vó que a _Priscila Louredo_ tinha comentado na minha fic e a vovó só com cara daquele negócio do Pânico: "Que bom '-'" ausaushuas  
Enfim, Pri (se é que me permite te chamar assim), você ainda tem, se não me engano, essa fic no Story Alert, mas nem sei se continua acompanhando-a, pois comentou em uns três capítulos, aí parou, e depois comentou no 21, da primeira vez H/G, e após isso nunca mais. Só gostaria de te dizer que, ao saber que você lia minha fic, comecei a me esforçar mais e mais. E, mesmo depois que você "sumiu", o esforço não parou, pois eu queria que minha ficwriter favorita gostasse do que eu escrevia, até que se orgulhasse de mim. (droga, comecei a chorar) Você não tem noção da importância que teve, e ainda tem, em minha vida. E é com lágrimas caindo sobre meu rosto que digo: OBRIGADO! Bjss, e, não se esqueça: são três meses de férias, que passam depressa, curtir é a prioridade Q  
Espera aí... Cadê o Perry? (não resisti aushaushau)

A **Danda Jabur**, por suas reviews maravilhosas que sempre me deram inspiração. Mesmo que eu tenha que cobrar a passada dela aqui, as reviews dela continuam ótemas *-* Danda, obrigada por ser a melhor filha que uma mãe poderia ter. Eu não te dou café da manhã nem almoço nem jantar e nem quadro da Pinacoteca, mas pode ter certeza de que te amo MUITO! Se duvidar disso, fica sem sobremesa u.u

A **Isa Granger** (?), por me incentivar a postar essa história. Você me ajudou _muito_ no início, foi alguém essencial para que eu me tornasse quem sou agora, em questão de escrita. Claro, num momento você ficou sem tempo, com a escola nova e pá, e ficou viciadinha demais com Twilight, algo que também prejudicou nosso relacionamento. Quando digo "nosso relacionamento", falo da relação escritora-beta, pois nossa amizade continuou firme e forte. Enfim, comecei a postar sem sua betagem, depois arranjei outro beta (lembro que você quis matá-lo aushausaush), mas wherever, como você costuma dizer/escrever xD Belinha (*foge*), valeu por tudo, tá? ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* (lembra na época, em que quanto mais emoticons ";*" demonstravam o quanto você me amava? uashausha #morribjs)

A **todos os meu leitores**. Não especificarei todos porque, tenho certeza, muitos não comentaram (que coisa feia, vão ficar de castigo, ajoelhados no milho u.u). Cada review; cada "posta mais" (apesar de irritante); cada palavra, desde "adorei" até "essa é a melhor fic que já li" significou muito para mim. E eu desejo, mais do que tudo, todo esse sucesso que a fic fez, a vocês, [risca]meus fãs[/risca] leitores.

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Bruh Cullen: **Sou fraca também, então aushausauh Postei /o/ Bjss e continua comentando

**LadyBarbiePontasCullenS: **Ah, cara, eu tento entender o lado do leitor. Mas prefiro demorar e fazer algo decente a fazer correndo e mal feito. _Agora_ compreendo os escritores de fics que postam de três em três meses... Bem, fico feliz que tenha amado o cap *-* Não vai ter continuação não, acho que a fic já chegou ao seu fim, mesmo =/ Mas pode deixar que não vou parar de escrever, mesmo! E assim que for publicada, te aviso uahsaushas Quanto à sátira da sua fic, eles excluíram, né? Fui tentar verificar o link agora a pouco e deu como inexistente... Enfim, nem ligue, é só uma brincadeira, não é para se ofender; chega até a ser bom, para te dar uns toques do que melhorar na fic e talz. Bjss e continua comentando

**Anne Lee B: **Putz, amei as dez razões *-* Sinceramente? Fiz o epílogo, é algo que planejo faz tempo, mas não sei agradarei... Ok, vou dar uma de JK: "Gostei do epílogo. Muita gente não vai gostar, mas... eu gostei" xD Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: **Eu não uso maquiagem, então pude chorar a vontade uashuahus Harry, chega mais, comeel ;-; Que bom que adorou o capítulo :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Hugh Black xD: **Lente verde é barata, viu, tenho um amigo meu que é pobre e comprou uma –s "mana"? Meu pai tem um filho bastardo? :o Que bom que acha a fic ótema :D É claro que é uma das melhores fics H/G, afinal, eu a escrevo (h) –n Bjss e continua comentando

**Priscila Soares: **Se não me engano, você comentou uma, duas vezes... Anyway, obrigada! Mesmo achando que a fic está loooonge disso, fico véri répi ao saber que tem gente que a acha perfeita *o* "vc realizou o desejo de todoss q queriam ver o Harry e a Gina juntos desdeeee o principio" Ou seja: realizei meu próprio sonho aushausuashuah Inté! Bjss e continua comentando

**Raluxna Miramai: **Que bom que adorou :D O fim é inevitável, mas fico feliz de ter aproveitado essa fic ao máximo *-* Olha, eu, tipo, _odeio_ Twilight, então acho que nem vai rolar. Enfim, obrigada xD Bjss e continua comentando

**JuHh Potter Cullen: **Então, o nome de _todos_ que comentam estão nos agradecimentos, não é como se fosse uma grande coisa o seu estar lá... Brinks, agradeço porque os comentários de vocês valem muito xD Nem tenho moral para falar "não era para chorar", ontem chorei porque não achava a acetona /z  
Perdoe-me, linda (isso soa meio falso, sei lá :s), mas não tive tempo de passar em suas fics :/ Prometo que passarei até o fim de setembro, sim? Bjss e continua comentando

**thamiresbr: **Que pena, achei que tinha uma parente perdida –n Que bom que adorou o cap :D Sentir falta da fic eu também sentirei ): Bjss e continua comentando

**Malu Rodrigues: **Não preciso de mais elogios, _sei_ que sou foda (h) Aí está o epílogo, espero que goste ^^ Me dá uma felicidade ver/ler que pessoas tem minha fic como favorita *-* Enfim, obrigada pelos parabéns e pá xD Bjss e continua comentando

**Maria Lua: **Prova é tenso; espero que tenha ido muito bem para não comentar como queria u.u Que bom que achou o cap lindo :D Adorei a lua de mel também, querida (66' Pois é, quem tem o Jorge como cunhado não precisa de inimigo uashuahsaush Bjss e continua comentando

**Gustavo: **"Em aspectos de romance, você se iguala, se não supera, o talento da nobre escrito J.K. Rowling" Uau! Nossa, brigadão mesmo pelo elogio! Fico feliz em saber que essa é uma das melhores fics que você já leu na sua vida :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Joana Filipa –Black- Potter: **Que bom que adorou :D O epílogo não saiu _tão_ rápido, mas pelo menos saiu mais rápido do que outros uahsuashuahs Bjss e continua comentando

**O Mistrio: **Eu sei sobre a Taça de Prata... Em algum momento escrevi que se referia ao segundo lugar? Avise, para eu arrumar depois xD "vc sabe escrever muito bem" Sim, agora conte algo que eu não sei u.u –n Que bom que adorou a fic :D Bjss e continua comentando

**Davi Fuck: **Sua família é "foda"! #podre Que bom que achou o cap superhipermegaultrapowerplus legal (o.o) :D Se você chorar no epílogo, avisa, porque eu já chorei tanto pela fic estar acabando que perdi o olhar crítico sobre ele /z 13 anos? QUE FOOOOFOOO *o* *falou a um ano mais velha* Menino, 13 anos é muito novo para ficar lendo NCs u.u –n mas quem se importa?² É verdade, viu, AAR não é muito conhecido por aqui mesmo, aiai, esse povo sem cultura... Bjss e continua comentando

**Lu Higurashi: **"Desde quano a maldição Cruciatos é reconfortante?" Quando se é masoquista, imagino que seja xD Medo, muito medo de você G_G Espero que você não tenha se matado, o que pode ser provável, vide seu estado de depressão e o fato de que você só comentou até o capítulo 33, e não até 35 u.u Bjss e continua comentando

**Bah Malfoy Black: **Então vamos lá *estrala os dedos* Você é irmã gêmea da Dakota? COMOFAS? Cara, diz pra ela me apresentar o Taylor; ele é tão lindo e gostoso e delícia –qs "toda vez que eu leio o Kingsley falando eu imagino a voz dele, me conforta, é..." Eu não vou comentar, mano, não vou... Mentira, vou sim: WTF? /z Jorge FTW, hein? Eu amaria um presente desses, eu jogando quadribol e pá *-*  
Droga, a carta foi cortada! Percebi que os erros da fic, a maioria, ao menos, são culpa do FF, que dá alok e apaga coisa, muda coisa... "Você fez a MELHOR fic HG que eu já li em toda minha vida." Ai, Bah, valeu *-* Você não tem _noção_ do quanto isso me deixa feliz *-* Desculpa por não ter postado o epílogo no dia em que você reviewsou (?), mas é que não deu mesmo =/ "Leitora que mais ama essa fic do MUNDO." Tem muita gente querendo ter esse título, modéstia à parte aushuhsushuahs Bjss e continua comentando

**danda jabur: **Nossa, que review grande! – não que eu esteja reclamando, eu adorei xD É, eu posso ter pegado pesado na resposta da review passada; mas é que eu estava _tão_ triste! Agora já passou, entendi seu ponto – mais ou menos -, tá tudo de boas :D Não sei o porquê de eu ter posto "filha" entre aspas, mas acho que foi coisa do momento mesmo, meio que querendo dizer que parecia que você não considerava nosso relacionamento *insira aqui o nome que dão para o relacionamento mãe-filha* tanto quanto eu o considero. Mas enfim, li sua resposta para minha resposta (oi?) e fiquei sorrindo... Sei lá, eu te amo muito! Meu coração está até aliviado - e comecei a chorar, comofas? uahsuahsuahs  
"Não vai me abandonar? JURA? promete que mesmo que eu esteja ausente, você não vai sair tendo outras filhas por ai e ainda vai me amar? #insegura" Olha, eu prometo nunca te abandonar, sempre te amar, mas quanto a ter outras filhas é outra história; tipo, com meu trabalho, a camisinha sempre pode estourar –Qzão  
Você nunca tinha comentado comigo que o trailer dessa fic é demais .-. Mas eu o acho demais também, modéstia à parte. É tão... uou *o* "Alguém seja piedoso, e me mate? T.T Calma, Mari. "Abaixa essa faca! #Seafastadiscretamente –Qzão" *abaixa a faca* Aff, você acabou com a minha diversão T-T *sai do cômodo de cabeça baixa*  
"Mas tenho a leve sensação de que você me mataria, esconderia o corpo, roubaria meu notebook e então faria novas fics com as minhas idéias, só pra se vingar por eu não ter comentado o capitulo. E eu não quero morrer antes de fazer minha ponta como planta de cabelos rosa no epilogo, então vamos nessa... #emoticonrosafofo" Eu não te mataria pela divagação – aliás, espero-a na review do epílogo *o* Mas, se fosse pra te matar, eu jogaria seu corpo para os bodes (sacou? Vicky = bode = precisa se alimentar), roubaria seu notebook, mas não roubaria suas ideias para fics, porque elas são um lixo –nn E, mesmo morta, você apareceria como planta de cabelo rosa de qualquer forma \ô/  
Não vou comentar nada sobre o negócio do "anel grande" além de: DANDA, SUA PODRE! uahsuashuash "Senhor Camisa-da-Sorte" é porque, no capítulo 34, o Harry estava louco no quarto procurando a Camisa da Sorte dele, para pedir a Gina em casamento, e o Rony viu a cena e ficou mó "WTF?". "Após momentos hilários, o simples "eu amo você" da Gina me deixou super babando. Também quero um moreno daqueles pra amar! u.u mãe, arranja um pra mim! *-*" Amo você's surgindo do nada são as coisas mais fofis ever, morri escrevendo a cena *-* (detalhe que, na hora de escrever "cena", comecei escrevendo "se" #morri) Vish, filha, o mercado tá difícil, nem mamãe consegue desencalhar – o último garoto que eu beijei, apesar de lindo (loiro de olhos verdes) estava com _catapora_, comofas? '-' -, mas, se eu encontrar alguém à sua altura – o que pode ser difícil -, te aviso, sim? ;)  
"A forma como a Vicky contou pro Neville me lembrou de como eu agi depois que a Paty me deu bronca na Pinacoteca. #semata" Né? aushuahsuash Morri naquela hora /z Pra você ver, sou uma mãe tão "leve" que Patyldinha que teve que brigar com você aushaush Aliás, você estava bem chatinha aquele dia, heim? Mas um chatinha... legal #nosense  
Já arrumei a cena da carta. Pois é, o FF dá uns probleminhas às vezes ¬¬' "Danda diz: mamãe querida? *-* ; Mari responde: sim? ; Danda diz: morra '-'" VOCÊ MANDOU EU MORRER! Sua... sua... sua... dumal! *vai pro cantinho chorar*  
A fala que o Shimbo/Pedrinho comentou estar errada era "Ame-me agora!". O "certo" seria "Coma-me agora!" uahsuahsuahs Eu particularmente gostei da NC, viu. Ela teve exatamente o que eu queria: romance e cedussaum :B A Day _arrasa_, por isso, quando li um cap de primeira vez H/G, saí correndo, procurando o e-mail dela, e logo consegui que ela fizesse a NC pra mim; a melhor NC (-s) para a melhor fic (-n) ô/  
"E que história é essa de não ter a quem culpar pela demora? Oi, você não me ama mais? Esqueceu de mim? T_T" Claro que não esqueci de você! É que, se eu falasse que a culpa foi sua, você seria perseguidas por leitores enfurecidos xD AH, e nem precisa se preocupar, esse review foi PERFEITA! Melhor sua EVER, que eu me lembre *o*  
"Essa fic é simplesmente maravilhosa. E ela me deu uma amiga, uma mãe. E Foi só o ponto de partida. Dessa amiga, surgiram tantos outras que espero levar comigo por muito tempo. E tudo começou aqui. Em um trailer de 25 linhas." Que... lindo *o* Fico _muito_ feliz que você ache a fic maravilhosa, eu dou meu máximo xD E, Danda, nem tenho palavras para me expressar, nesse momento... Só quero que você saiba que você é minha _filha_ e será – tenho certeza – para sempre. Não tenho mais o que falar, pois estou muito eloquente no memento, perdoe-me. "pq nós sempre teremos (Paris? #Casablanca) (Hogwarts? #HarryPotter) o fanfiction!(#DandaJabur)" SÉQUISO \ô/ -n  
Bjss, filha, e continua comentando (cara, acho que a minha resposta ficou maior que sua review o.o –n)

Até a próxima, pessoal, obrigado por tudo! ô/

Bjss

Marininha Potter


End file.
